Priceless Sensation
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: Karissa and Ariel have been with the WWE and on it's flagship show Monday Night Raw for a few months now. Karissa met Justin Gabriel in FCW and they have been together ever since. Ariel has been dating Ted DiBiase Jr behind his current girlfriend Maryse's back. What will unfold when Ted gets sick of Maryse? What will happen between Karissa and Justin?
1. Nexus Debuts

Karissa and I are in our own rooms, finishing up with everything and getting our stuff together for the show tonight, since we are competing. After making sure we have everything, we leave and head down to our cars, heading to the arena. We meet up at the doors.

"Hey."

"Heyy." I greet back.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good...you know typical busy day at the gym and all that, getting ready for the show tonight."

"Yeah. Some media stuff. Just our average day."

"Three hour show tonight. Gonna be a long night."

"Yup."

Then we get to the locker room we share and drop our things off so we can change later. We come out and pause.

"So what do you want to do until the show?"

"Um...catering is always an option. We got a good what...20 minutes to waste before the show?"

"Yeah."

"Catering it is then."

We start walking towards catering, talking. When we get there, it's not really all that crowded, just a few people here and there.

"Yeah well that's 'cause it's close to showtime."

"True."

"By the way, love your necklace it's so cute." Karissa says, noticing the fish necklace I'm wearing.

"Is it from you know who?" She adds curiously.

"Yeah...that way it's not suspicious you know? If I wore anything else that had reference to him, people would start being suspicious. No one knows about us...besides you...because I can trust you."

"Of course you can." She nods.

"Do you know how hard it is to sneak around backstage without HER or anyone else finding out?"

"I believe it. I don't think I could do it."

"And then when we're around HER or anyone else for that matter, we have to act like we're just friends. She gets all pissy and jealous about it."

"Right."

"It's quite funny actually."

"I know." Karissa laughs.

"And she thinks that kissing him in front of me bothers me? Um no."

"Because he doesn't mean them."

"Exactly...plus, he says she kisses horribly anyway."

Karissa can't help but laugh. Then my phone buzzes signaling a text.

"And the texts begin." I say, as I read and reply back to him.

"Ooooh." Karissa giggles.

"Yup, this will be going all night up until we sneak around, then the rest of the night after that."

"I've noticed."

"What about you and Justin? Have you talked lately?"

"We talked a bit this morning." She says with a small sigh.

"When are you gonna see him again? I can tell you miss him."

"I don't know."

"I haven't really seen him since NXT ended." She adds.

"It sucks." She sighs.

"I know."

"I miss him so much."

"Awww."

She sighs sadly.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon. Just try and stay positive."

"I'm trying but it's hard."

"You're strong, I know you can do it."

She nods a little. Then I reach out and wrap my arms around her, hugging her. She hugs back. We soon hear the show start, and it kicks off with General Managers Bret Hart and Teddy Long making their way to the ring.

"This should be interesting."

"Very."

Cole welcomes everyone to the first ever Viewer's Choice RAW. Teddy and Bret greet the fans and Jerry Lawler hypes the show. Bret tells the fans that they can go to and vote on the matches and stipulations, as it happens, live.

"Oh boy."

"That's actually a good idea though, having the fans pick the matches. Gives them the power for a night."

"Yeah, for sure."

Teddy thanks Bret for inviting him to RAW tonight, and Bret says that everyone in the WWE title match at Fatal 4 Way will compete tonight and the fans will pick their opponents. Teddy brings up Randy Orton and then his music goes off and he walks out with his arm in a sling.

"Ouch."

"Poor Randy."

"Yeah."

Randy tells Bret to forget about the Viewer's Choice for a second, and then says he has a choice for Bret. Randy wants Edge and wants him tonight, and he says that if Bret doesn't give Edge to him, he's going to find him backstage and do it himself.

"He's crazy."

"No kidding."

Randy says he's going to take Edge out, and that's when Edge's music goes off and he comes out onto the stage, getting booed. Edge says to give Randy what he wants, so he can finish what he started.

"Oh boy."

Teddy interrupts and whispers something in Bret's ear, and Bret says he likes that idea. He then says they're going to let the fans in the arena decide this one. Teddy says it's going to be the fan's choice...Edge vs Randy in a Debate, a Sit-Up Contest or a One-Arm Match with Edge's arm tied behind his back.

"Clever."

The fans are obviously for the last choice and Edge doesn't approve of it. Bret runs down the choices again and the fans clearly go for the One-Arm Match. Edge screams that this isn't fair to him, but Bret says the people have spoken and wishes Edge good luck.

"He's gonna need it." I snicker.

"Yup."

Teddy says it's time for the first Viewers Choice match, Chris Jericho vs Big Show. The options for the match are an Over the Top Rope Challenge, a Submission Match or a Body Slam Challenge. The fans are told to go to WWE's website right now and cast the votes. Big Show comes out and it's the first commercial break of the night.

Karissa goes and grabs a snack, bringing it to the table we're sitting at. When she comes back to the table, she finds me laughing and smiling to myself as I'm yet again replying to a text on my phone.

"What did he send you this time?" She asks.

"Before meeting up with the rest of the divas, after getting changed into my ring gear, he wants me to come to his locker room."

"Ooooh." She teases.

"Shut up..."

"Aw come on. It's fun to tease you."

"Fun for you."

"Like you never tease me about Jus."

"You have a point..."

"I know I do."

"But still, it's not like anything's really gonna happen when I go into that locker room."

"You don't know that."

"You have a hard time resisting him and you know it."

"Your point?" I laugh.

"Something is sooo going to happen."

"Nooo..."

"Yesssss."

"We'll see."

"Right."

Back from the break and Big Show is waiting in the ring. Going ringside where Matt Striker is waiting to reveal the stipulation for the match. The voting is revealed and majority of the vote goes to the Body Slam Challenge. Jericho's music goes off and he comes out to the ring.

"Have fun Chris." Karissa snickers.

The bell rings and the match begins. Big Show laughs at Chris, who isn't too happy about the match. Big Show opens his arms so Christ can try to slam him, but instead he slaps Show. Show comes back and pushes him into the corner with big knife edge chops. He goes for a splash in the corner but misses. Chris tries to body slam Show but can't.

"Oops." I laugh.

"Fail."

Show responds and beats Christ down to the mat, then goes for the Knockout Punch, but Chris slides out to the floor. Show grabs Chris by his head and brings him back to the apron. Chris counters and comes back into the ring, trying to wear Show down. He continues to work on Show's right arm. Show grabs Chris by the throat and goes for a chokeslam, but Chris rakes his eyes and goes to the top rope. Show knocks Chris out of mid-air with a big chop. Chris goes for a cross-body but Show catches him mid-air and holds him. Show finally body slams Chris for the win. After he's declared the winner, he puts Chris in a clutch submission hold and makes him tap out. Show is then announced as the winner by submission. Finally he throws Chris over the top rope, making use of the other two stipulations that weren't chosen.

"Nice."

Cole then announces that The Hart Dynasty will be in action next. The choices for their opponents are The Uso's, The Dudebusters and the team of Hornswoggle and The Great Khali. Going backstage, The Uso's cut a promo on the Harts. The Dudebusters are up next and one of them votes on his cell phone. Going to Khali and Hornswoggle, they raise their arms and yell. The camera pans and we see all three tag teams waiting as we go to another commercial.

"I think I'm all done here in catering, what do you think?"

"Yeah."

"Locker room then?"

"Sure." She nods.

When we get up, we throw our trash away and then head back to the locker room to continue watching the show. We get there and get comfortable. Back from the break and The Hart Dynasty, with Natalya are waiting in the ring. Going to ringside with Matt Striker again, he reveals that the fans have voted that Tyson and David's opponents are going to be Khali and Hornswoggle.

"Oh lord."

Khali and Tyson start things out and the bell rings, Tyson trying to kick Khali and does so. He runs the ropes and Khali knocks him down. Khali takes Tyson into the corner and hits him with a big elbow and one of his huge chops. He scoop slams Tyson and tags in Hornswoggle. He goes to the top but misses the Tadpole Splash. David takes out Khali from the apron while Tyson rolls up Hornswoggle out of nowhere for the pinfall and the win.

"Weird match."

"Yeah, just a tad." I agree.

Natalya comes into the ring after the match to celebrate with Tyson and David. Then The Usos and Tamina rush down to the ring and all six of them go at it. The Harts send the Samoans out to the floor with clotheslines and then the two groups talk trash as The Usos and Tamina back up the ramp.

"Nice."

"You don't mess with the Harts."

"Nope."

Going ringside with Cole and Lawler, Lawler saying that there's a problem and starts looking around for something. He gets up and walks off, Cole tries to stop him but can't. He then starts talking about The Undertaker angle from SmackDown and leads to a replay from Friday's show. Then there's a graphic for tonight's guest hosts, the cast of the A-Team movie, including UFC's Rampage Jackson, before going to another commercial break.

"Odd."

"Yeah...I did notice something missing from the table though. Jerry's crown he always has with him ringside."

"True."

"Wonder who would wanna steal that."

"Who knows."

Back from the break and Justin Roberts introduces the cast of the A-Team movie - Rampage Jackson, Bradley Cooper and Sharlto Copley. Cooper comes out by himself and says he doesn't know where Rampage and Copely are. Cooper says we're going to have a fun night and that's it.

"Yawn."

"Boring."

Then Jerry Lawler is walking around backstage. Rampage and Copley are dressed as WWE crew members and they take Lawler into a room. Jerry says someone has stolen his royal crown. Copley says they will find whoever stole his crown and "crown" whoever did it. Rampage says he watches RAW all the time and knows who stole the King's crown. They walk off and Rampage runs into the Bella Twins. They call him a MMA fighter and acknowledge Copley as an actor. They play it off and say they are their characters from the A-Team movie. Rampage and Copley run off to find King's crown.

"Alrighty then."

"Can't play along can they?" I shake my head at the Bellas.

"That would require acting skills and brain cells. Neither of which they have."

"They should dye their hair bleach blonde like Maryse."

"Yup."

Going out to the ring, Santino is making his way out for a match with Vladimir Kozlov. The stipulations will be a Singles Match, an Arm Wrestling Match or a Dance off. Voting is now open as yet another commercial break comes on.

"Another one? That was all but five minutes, not even."

"Ugh."

"Anything to keep the commercial going I suppose...gotta advertise or no money is made."

"True."

Coming back from the break yet again, Kozlov comes out to the ring. An Arm Wrestling table is sitting at ringside. Matt Striker is in the ring to reveal the stipulation.

"WWE Universe you have the power, we have tabulated the votes on , let's find out the competition."

There's a drumroll and it takes forever but finally it's revealed to be a dance off.

"Oh my god." Karissa laughs.

"Okay, it's going to be a dance off. Vladimir just hang on one second. Santino, any comments before you...cut a rug?"

"Well before the release of their first album, I was Backstreet Boy number six. So this one is pretty much in the bags."

"Ahaha."

"This is why everyone loves him...he's hilarious."

"Yes he is."

"Whenever you're ready. Santino you dance first."

Santino walks to the middle of the ring and gets ready. The music starts and his dancing is funny, but weird at the same time. The crowd is loving it though. Once he's finished though, Kozlov is not amused.

"I don't know what he's thinking but that was funny." I laugh.

"Uh huh." Karissa giggles.

"Vladimir, what are you thought and comments about what you just saw?"

Of course we can't understand a word he says.

"What?"

"I said I am more stronger and faster."

"Vladimir Kozlov, it is your turn to dance."

Different music plays and he does more of a robot dance and the moonwalk , the wave, the worm and other things.

"Oh my god." I laugh.

Karissa cracks up.

"Santino...come here. WWE Universe, who danced their way into your hearts. Was it Santino?"

A majority of the crowd boos.

"Or Vladimir Kozlov?"

And of course everyone cheers.

"The Russian wins."

We both laugh.

"Congratulations Vladimir, you are the winner of the dance off."

They shake hands and Kozlov treats him like a dancing partner. Santino spins into the ropes and then tells Kozlov to catch him. But he doesn't he just pushes him and he falls to the apron. Then he does a little dance before leaving the ring.

"Ohhh those two are funny."

"Yes." I agree.

Then there's a knock on the door, and a stagehand tells us that all the divas have to get ready since the match for all of us is coming up soon. We get up and go to our things, getting ready.

"Ooooh you're going to Ted's locker room after you finish." Karissa teases yet again.

"Shush you."

"Nooooope."

"Be sure to tell me how it goes...oh wait I already know how it'll go."

"Ris!" I swat at her.

"Sorry." She giggles.

I shake my head amusedly and finish getting ready.

"Alright, I'll see you where we're all meeting in a bit."

"Alright. Tell him I said hi."

"I will, don't worry."

We split in different directions once outside the locker room. I make sure to look around, making sure no one is following me me. When I finally do reach Ted's locker room, I stop in front of the door and look down both ends of the hallway, for any sign of anyone. Luckily there's no one and I knock on the door, looking down the hallways again just to be sure. The door pops open and I'm pulled inside.

"Heyyy, easy...I checked...no one was around."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Right, well anyway...before I forget...Ris says hi."

"Hi back." Ted chuckles, tugging me close and wrapping me in his arms.

"You know I always look forward to our sneaking around every Monday night, despite time restrictions...like now. Only have a short time before I have to go stand with everyone."

"I know. I look forward to it too." He agrees.

"On top of sneaking around right now though, I just thought you could use some good luck for whatever you're gonna be involved in out there." He adds.

"Aww. That's sweet."

"And I think you know what I'm talking about."

"Mmm...maybe." I giggle.

"Maybe."

"I guess I should refresh your memory hmm?"

Ted chuckles and leans down, pressing his lips to mine. I kiss back with more intensity as him, pulling myself closer after wrapping my arms around his neck. But our moment is short lived when we hear knocking on the door. We stop, ours lips still pressed against each other's but our eyes open and we look over at the door.

"Ted?" We hear Maryse outside.

We break apart. Ted lets me go and I dash off to a hiding spot. Then he says for her to come in and I listen in on their conversation, not like I had a choice, she's loud to begin with. I hear that she too wants good luck for whatever match we're all having tonight. And then I knew they were kissing cause they weren't talking anymore. I roll my eyes just thinking about it. Then I hear more talking before he talks her into leaving.

"Can I come out now?" I ask when I hear the door shut.

"Yeah."

"Good." I say, coming out of my hiding place.

"She honestly thinks you feel something when you kiss her. Dumb broad." I scoff.

"I know."

"Well, I suppose I should get going, before I hold everyone up."

"Alright." He says before giving me one last good luck kiss.

Then the door opens and Virgil comes in.

"Everything clear?" Ted asks him.

"Yep, she's all set to leave, not a person in sight." He replies.

"Thanks."

"I'll text you after the match." I say, making my way towards the door.

"Sounds good."

Then Virgil escorts me out, checking the halls once again before letting me go on my way. When I get there, I see the Bellas stand around Karissa, clearing doing something that's bothering her.

"Would you two shut up? I do have a boyfriend though my love life is none of your business."

"Especially since you two um...yeah whore around. So you wouldn't know what it is to have a real boyfriend." I add as I walk up.

"Exactly." Karissa agrees.

"So I suggest you go back over there to Gail and Eve and be your little peppy selves okay? Thanks."

"Buh bye." Karissa waves mockingly.

They give both of us dirty looks before walking back over to Gail and Eve.

"If I had known they were gonna bother you, I would've been back sooner."

"Its nothing new. They always give me shit because they think Jussi isn't real." She rolls her eyes.

"They wouldn't know a real boyfriend if it slapped them in the face."

"Nope."

"But anyways...tell me what happened." She says quietly.

"Not much. We got interrupted."

"Damn she has the worst timing."

"I know...right in the middle of..." I trail off making motions with my hands.

"...I had to go hide."

"Awwww."

"And the broad took forever so that didn't leave me much time left."

"Aw."

"I still got something for good luck though...so I'm good."

Karissa laughs. Soon we're motioned to head out onto the stage to find out what our stipulation will be for the match, but we go out to Eve's song...ick. We discreetly roll our eyes.

"There are our lovely divas. And now it's time to decide or find out who you the WWE Universe...well we know who you want...we want to know how you want the divas. What kind of match you want to see the divas in. Let's see the choices one more time."

A drumroll and Jerry announces the choices again, and the battle royal is chosen.

"Oh great." Riss mutters.

The Raw theme plays and Eve leads everyone as we head to the ring. Once we're all in the ring, we're all split up...all the face on one side of the ring, the heels on the other. The bell rings and the everyone starts. As much as I dislike Eve, I help her try to get rid of Maryse, while Karissa works on one of the Bella Twins. Alicia takes care of Eve, but I keep going after Maryse. One of the Bellas however had managed to eliminated Rosa and she was the first to go. The Bella fought off Karissa and came over to try and stop Maryse from trying to eliminate me, which they did. Layla eliminate Tiffany next and they start going after Kelly. Karissa deciding to help with that. Layla and Michelle work on Kelly and Riss, weakening them to eliminate them later. After Layla failed to eliminate Kelly, Michelle took her attention off of Riss and eliminated Kelly herself. I sit back and watch as everyone else is getting beaten up on, and then I see Gail and Alicia get eliminated. Maryse went over the rope but she held onto the bottom and sat on the ring, while Michelle and Layla eliminated the Twins. LayCool celebrates and Eve clotheslines them both. LayCool eventually gets eliminated, and Karissa takes the opportunity and lifts Eve up and over the top rope eliminating her. That's when Jillian and Maryse jump her from behind and do the same to her, eliminating Karissa next. Maryse and Jillian don't even see me and when Jillian is does a little happy dance, I come up from behind and throw her out of the ring. It's down to me and Maryse now. After some struggling however, Maryse takes a cheap shot to me, knocking me off the side of the ring and to the floor. Maryse wins the match. I hit the apron with my hands in anger, glaring at Maryse as I walk away.

After the match was over, those of us who were eliminated took our time getting back up the ramp and backstage. Riss was one of those few taking their time getting backstage. She heard her name being called and she immediately recognized the voice. Her eyes get really big and she whips around, her eyes landing on the person she's missed so badly. She lets out a really loud squeal and runs straight at him, jumping him.

"You're so lucky I was able to stay on my feet this time." Justin chuckles.

She squeals again, softer this time, as she clings to him with her arms and legs wrapped around him and her face in his neck.

"I missed you too, so much."

She bounces in happiness, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"You're in ring gear...what's...wait...don't tell me...you're debuting tonight?"

She looks him over before looking curiously into his eyes.

"Probably not the way you dreamed I would be, but I am."

"What do you mean?" She asks, frowning.

"Well this storyline makes me a heel. A really big heel."

"Oh."

"You remember Wade and them from NXT right?"

"Of course."

"Well see, we're formed into this group called the Nexus. Wade's the leader, let's just say we're not doing very good things during the main event tonight."

"Oh. I might not like it but you know I love you anyway. Its a storyline, it'll pass eventually." She says, leaning his forehead against his.

"The good news is that you're here." She adds.

"I've missed you so so much." She murmurs.

"I missed you so much too...you have no idea."

"Oh really." She teases a bit.

"Yes really."

She giggles and plays with his hair a little.

"Tell me something...why is your hair rainbow?"

"It kind of goes along with my gimmick. And my whole head isn't rainbow, just the ends." She says as he wraps a rainbow curl around his finger.

"Interesting."

"Do you like it?"

"I don't like it, I love it."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"It so fits you."

She giggles softly and rubs her nose against his.

"I saw the match...you should be proud you made it to the end at least."

"I know."

"You did a great job out there, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." She smiles.

"I think you deserve something for all your hard work out there..."

She giggles, shifting in his arms while still wrapped around him. He leans his forehead against hers once more, before leaning in and meets his lips with hers. She responds eagerly to his kiss. The kiss is different than the other ones, solely because he hasn't seen her in a long time and they both missed each other too much. Neither of them are paying much attention to their surroundings. The only time they have to break away is for air and even after that she goes right back for more. Then she mumbles 'locker room'.

"Right." He murmurs.

He pulls from her lips briefly, only so that he can pay attention to where he's going. She starts to kiss his neck and that's when she notices the Bellas and some of the other Divas watching in surprise. She waves her fingers at them. Then they both disappear around the corner, making it to the locker room. She reaches down and opens the door, pushing it open for him. Since it's one of the self closing doors, all he has to do is walk in and it shuts behind them both. Justin heads straight for the couch, sitting on it with her on his lap.

"Now, where were we?"

She giggles and lets her hands wander over him, relishing in the feeling of being near him again.

"So, you're gonna be able to be on the road with me now?" You ask.

"Yup."

"That's great. I've really missed cuddling at night."

"Well now we can all the time. My things are already in your room by the way." He grins.

"Smooth lover boy." She laughs.

"I waited until after you left to do it."

"Nice."

"But anyways..." He trails off, grinning.

She giggles and lets him make the first move. He of course kisses her again, pulling her closer...as close as he can get her, his fingers running through her hair. A noise escapes her as her eyes shut. She grips his shoulders, running her nails over them. He smirks into the kiss, continuing for a while longer before pulling away yet again and resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed that, but I missed you even more." She says quietly.

"Well now you don't have to miss me."

"I know. I'm really happy about that." She smiles.

"You and me both."

She leans into his hand as he cups her cheek. They lock eyes.

"I love you." She says softly.

"I love you too." He says back, smiling.

She snuggles into him happily. I come back to the locker room shortly after that, noticing Karissa all snuggled up with him.

"Awwww. Hey Justin, what are you doing here?"

"He's debuting tonight." She says with a smile.

"Ohhhh."

"Not the way I expected, but still."

"Oh?"

"He's heel. Really big heel."

"Ah, gotcha." I nod.

"I'm just happy he's here." She says.

"Of course." I grin, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"He surprised me when I got backstage after being eliminated. I jumped him." She laughs.

"Awwwwww."

"I think we shocked the other Divas."

"Haha, cause they didn't believe you."

"Exactly."

"Didn't believe you about what?" Justin asks.

"That I had a boyfriend."

"The Bellas were teasing her about it."

"Oh. Well we showed them." He chuckles.

"Yes we did."

"I waved as he carried me off." She tells me, laughing.

"Haha."

"That'll teach them."

"Exactly."

"They're probably all jealous."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

She snickers and relaxes against Justin.

Back from the commercial and there's a promo video of Wade who won NXT Season 1. Savannah, one of the interviewers asks Wade what his thoughts are on winning NXT. He says it's just the start of something better, saying the winds of change are blowing in WWE. He tells Savannah to ask him in one week's time as he will accomplish something that's never been accomplished in the WWE before.

"He hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him." Riss says.

"Not really, and they've decided to keep his heel character for the storyline."

"Gotcha."

Then switching to Ted's locker room where he and Virgil are.

"Viewer's Choice? What is that? You know these people, they don't deserve to have the right to have power and make decisions. I should be running the show Virgil."

"Excuse me gentlemen, I'm agent Dobbs, this is agent Jackson, we're with the FBI, we'd like to ask you a couple of questions." Rampage and Copley come in, playing their A-Team characters.

"Oh lord."

"Oh jeez."

"What...what is this all about?"

"Man don't play no games man. I know who you are, and I know you got that crown. Why wouldn't you want it, it's priceless."

"Crown?"

"Yeah."

"Crown...you know, I can buy anything I want. Why...why would I want to buy some stupid, old, useless crown? You know what? Virgil, show these two out."

"It's time to go."

"Whoa hold on big boy, unless you start telling us the truth, I'm gonna bring out the old lie detector test." Copley stops Virgil.

"Those things don't even work man." Ted scoffs.

Then Rampage gets in Virgil's face.

"It's a special type of lie detector test. It involves me punching you in the face, until you tell the truth."

"Uh oh."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa...Uncle Irwin do something."

"Whoa whoa whoa guys, I think I can clear this up. You see it just so happens that Jerry the King Lawler never paid his back taxes that he owed on the jewels on this crown. So you know what that means? It means it's mine now."

"I'm afraid not sir. We're with the FBI, we're gonna have to take that crown..."

"I know who you are." Ted states.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I know who you are."

"He does?"

"You're not the FBI, you're the A-Team. And I got a confession to make, that crown was just bait."

"You smell gas?"

Then a smoke is flying through the air, Ted, Virgil, and the IRS guy all put masks over their faces, taking Rampage away.

"Ooookay then."

"Get in the trenches boys it's a gas attack! Gas attack! Stay behind me, I'm immune to gas boys! I'm immune to gas...I'm immune to ga..." Copley says, and slides to the floor, pretending to pass out

"You're not immune to gas." I snicker.

"No."

Then a graphic for the next match is show. It's R-Truth and a partner taking on Mike and a partner. The choices for Truth's partner are Christian, MVP or John Morrison. The choices for Mike's partner are Zack Ryder, William Regal and Dolph Ziggler.

"Interesting choices."

"Watch everyone pick John Morrison 'cause of the history he and Mike have."

"Duh."

"And as for his partner...hmm tough to tell who people will pick."

"I'm guessing Dolph."

After the break that came after that, Truth...who is the United States Champion comes out first. He asks who the WWE Universe has picked to be his partner and it's John Morrison and he comes out to the ring as his partner. Then Mike comes out next. He stop at the stage and has a mic. He rips on the WWE fans for the poor choices they've made earlier tonight. He says he's going to beat Truth tonight, regardless of who his partner is. Mike says then he will get ready to take back his United States Title. The votes are now in and Mike's partner is Zack Ryder.

"Oh wow."

"Should be interesting."

"Oh yes."

The bell rings and it's Truth starting off with Mike. They lock up and Mike sends Truth to the mat. They run the ropes and Truth hits a big hip toss. Morrison comes in and they double team Mike. Morrison works over Mike before tagging back in Truth for more double teaming. 2 count by Truth. Mike clotheslines Truth and tags in Ryder. Ryder with a neckbreaker and a 2 count. Ryder tags Mike back in and they double team him. Mike works over Truth and kicks him in the head for another pin attempt.

Truth fights out of a hold and drops Mike on his head. Truth goes for a tag but Mike tries to stop him. Morrison comes in and clotheslines Mike twice. Morrison with a big dropkick. Morrison knocks Ryder off the apron. Morrison with a knee to the face for a 2 count on Mike as Zack makes the save. Truth comes in but gets dumped to the floor by him. Morrison kicks Zack in the face but turns around to Mike, who throws him into the ringpost and hits the Skull Crushing Finale for the pinfall and the win.

"Nice one Mike."

Going backstage however, Edge is arguing with Bret Hart about the match with Randy not being fair to him. Bret walks off and Kane stops him. Kane says, 'it wasn't you, was it?'. Kane asks Bret if he destroyed Undertaker, and adds that Bret came back to WWE for closure and he and Taker have quite the history. Kane says that if he finds out it was Bret, he will be in a vegetative state just like his brother. Kane walks off and Bret does the same before going to a commercial.

"Boring." Riss remarks.

"Yeah.." I agree.

I text Ted and Riss pays attention to Justin, whose hands and mouth have been wandering.

"Having fun?"

"Tons." He grins.

She laughs lightly.

"When we're back at the hotel, that should be interesting." She adds.

Justin smirks, I laugh, Riss blushes.

"We shall see." He replies.

"Right..."

"...you're planning something." She adds.

"I know that look."

"I know you do."

"No hints?"

"It's gonna be a surprise."

"Awww." She pouts.

"You know me and my surprises."

"I do." She smiles.

"You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"Went out of my way to do what I did."

"You spoil me."

"You deserve it."

"So you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"Awww." I say.

Riss smiles and kisses Justin.

"I'll continue to tell you that too."

"I know."

"We both get spoiled." I say to Riss, and laugh.

"For sure." She giggles.

Coming back to the show and Edge makes his way out to the ring. The fans start chanting RKO before Randy makes his way out to the ring. Randy is dressed to compete but has his arm still in the sling. The ref ties Edge's left arm behind his back and the match begins. Edge swings first but Randy ducks it. Edge goes for a kick but Randy clotheslines him twice. Randy then starts stomping on Edge. He hits the mat and beats on it, and he goes for a left-handed RKO but Edge blocks it. Edge knocks Randy down in the corner. Edge is trying to tell the ref that the tie just came undone but the ref calls for the bell. Randy wins by disqualification.

"That's what you get."

After the bell is rung, Edge gets ready in the corner for his spear. Randy gets up and Edge charges at him, but Randy kicks Edge in the head twice and sends him out onto the floor. Edge grabs a steel chair and hits Randy in the shoulder with it, sending him to the floor. Randy is laid out and Edge hits him in the shoulder again with the chair. Edge leaves smiling as Randy is left hurting.

"Ouchhhh. Poor Randy."

Cole and Jerry play up the seriousness of the situation with Randy before hyping the Viewer's Choice matches from earlier tonight. They hype John Cena's match for later tonight against CM Punk, Jack Swagger or Rey Mysterio before going back to a commercial. After the commercial, Copley is seen waking up from the gas attack backstage in Ted's locker room. Mean Gene Okerlund walks in and he makes a reference to Josh Matthews and disses him, and turns out Josh is standing right behind him. Copley walks off and Gene interacts with Josh. Next match of the night however is Drew McIntyre vs Matt Hardy.

"Matt is great but I can't say I'm really interested in this match."

Matt walks over after his name was revealed as Drew's opponent and shakes hands with Teddy Long. Matt makes his way out to the ring and Drew is furious, grabbing the ref and a microphone. Drew says the match isn't happening because Matt is suspended. Teddy comes out and says that Matt was suspended from Smackdown, not RAW.

"Ohhh too bad for you Drew."

"Wah wah wahhhh."

Teddy tells the ref to ring the bell and Drew is still talking when Matt decks him to start the match. Matt clotheslines Drew to the floor and follows him. He throws Drew over the announcers table and into the barricade. Matt finally brings it back into the ring and charges at Drew, but Drew knocks him down. He runs at Matt in the corner but hits the ring post. Matt drops Drew with a Twist of Fate for the pinfall and the win.

"Nice."

After the match, Matt grabs Drew and starts slamming his head into the mat. He pushes the ref off and goes back to Drew, who tries to leave the ring but Matt pulls him by his hair. Drew escapes and Matt is left standing with some of Drew's hair in his hands.

"Ouch." Riss laughs.

"His poor hair." I snicker.

"Yup."

Going backstage, Rampage Jackson is cuffed to a chair, being held captive by Ted, Virgil and IRS.

"You want answers, well you're about to get em'. And don't worry, we're not gonna fly anywhere, we're headed straight to the ring." Ted explains.

"Acting as the bad guy...I love it." I grin.

Riss laughs.

"What? I do."

"I know." She snickers, shifting lightly on Justin's lap to get more comfortable.

The commercial passed by quickly and Rampage is being held against the ropes by Virgil and IRS. Ted says everyone has a price, and that someone called him and wanted Rampage (BA Baracus) on a silver plate. Ted says he's delivering. Out comes Roddy Piper, and he talks about WrestleMania 1, Mr. T and the old A-Team TV show. He says he silenced T at WrestleMania and will do the same tonight. Piper talks about the new A-Team movie and says he won't be seeing it. Piper says he's going to do the whole world a favor and beat the mohawk off of Baracus tonight. Piper says he "pity's the fool" that messes with Hot Rod. Piper tells them to hold onto Baracus. Out comes Dusty Rhodes, Gene Okerlund and Copley on a golf cart. Rampage pushes IRS and Virgil off and breaks the handcuff from the rope. Ted goes after Rampage but gets spinebusted. Dusty takes out IRS. Piper pushes Virgil into Rampage. Rampage chokeslams Virgil. Gene, Rampage, Coperly and Dusty are left in the ring. Gene asks them how they did it. Copley says Dusty lives in Florida so he called him in to help. Dusty plugs the A-Team movie that opens this Friday. They all pose in the ring as the A-Team music plays.

"Riiiiight."

Cole plugs John Cena's match tonight and the choices for his opponent yet again. Backstage Josh Matthews is backstage with Rey, Jack and Punk. Rey tells fans why he should be picked to face John tonight and Swagger does the same. Punk says that Josh always asks stupid questions and that only he can make John a better person. He also says that he will defeat John and he will join the Straight Edge Society.

"Psh."

"I don't think so."

Back at the ring, John makes his way out and Matt Striker reveals his opponent and it's CM Punk. He makes his way to the ring with Gallows and Serena right behind him. The bell rings and they lock up. John tries to take Punk's mask off, but Punk flees to the outside of the ring. He comes back in and starts kicking at John, followed by a headlock. But when John gets up, he knocks Punk down with a shoulder block. A 'you can't wrestle' chant breaks out and they go back and forth on the mat for a few minutes. John goes for Punk's mask again and he flees to the floor again. They lock up again and Punk takes it to the corner, beating John down. Punk kicks John in the back of the head for a 2 count.

He then wraps a headscissors on John and holds it, before getting back to their feet. John hits a bulldog and Gallows trips John on his face as the ref is distracted. That leads to a commercial.

"Damn commercials."

"Damn commercials."

"And unfortunately I have to meet Wade and everyone for what we're about to do." Justin adds.

Riss pouts.

"I'll be back right after we're done. Gives you time to change and then we can head back to the hotel...for your surprise."

"True." She sighs.

"Plus, they're probably looking for you aren't they."

"Probably."

"I'll come with to the hall for a minute." She says.

"Alright." He nods.

"Be right back Air." She tells me.

"Kay."

She reluctant slides odd Justin's lap and the two of them go into the hall.

"Just remember...no matter what you have to do for your character, I still love you."

"I know."

"You go out there and do what you have to."

"Just be careful." She adds, sliding her arms around him.

"I'll try my best."

She nods and he leans down for a kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses back. Neither of then notice the rest of what will now be Nexus come around the corner.

"Justin..." Wade says.

They break apart and she looks over.

"Hey Wade."

"Karissa. Sorry to interrupt, but we really need Justin right now."

"I know." She nods, stepping back.

"Love you." She says quietly to Justin.

"Love you too." Justin says back.

She grabs his hand and squeezes it before he walks off. Then she opens the door to the locker room and comes back inside. She and I both change before settling down to watch. Back from the break and Punk has Cena in a headlock and gets a 2 count. Punk throws Cena out to the floor. Serena kicks Cena in the gut while the referee is distracted. Punk comes out and kicks Cena before bringing him back in the ring. Punk kicks Cena some more now. Cena fights back with right hands and hits two big shoulders and a back drop. Cena goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle when Wade comes walking down the ramp. This distracts Cena.

"Here it goes."

The other NXT rookies appear in the crowd – Darren Young, Skip Sheffield, Daniel Bryan, Justin, and all the others. They beat up the Straight Edge Society and surround Cena in the ring. They all have black arm bands with a yellow N on them. They enter the ring and surround Cena. Cena hits Barrett first but the NXT Rookies jump Cena. The rookies beat the hell out of him. Skip Sheffield goes to ringside and lays out Matt Striker. The rookies beat up Jerry Lawler now as Michael Cole runs. The rookies destroy the announcers table. Darren Young attacks a WWE crew member and they continue to tear everything up.

"...wow."

Other crew members are attacked. Everyone who tries to stop it is beat down. Daniel Bryan chokes the hell out of Justin Roberts. The ring cover is ripped off the ring, the floor mats are torn up. The NXT season 1 rookies have destroyed RAW. They continue to attack Cena and it looks like CM Punk on the floor. The ring ropes are also torn down from the ring. The rookies come back in the ring and continue to attack Cena. Punk comes back in the ring but they beat him down also. Bryan screams to Cena that he is not better. Bryan delivers a sick kick to Cena's head.

Riss and I both cringe.

The crowd starts chanting "you suck." Barrett picks Cena up and slams him hard with his finisher. Justin goes to the top and hits John with the 450 splash. The NXT season 1 Rookies finally leave the ring with John laying face down. WWE crew members and CM Punk are all laying out at ringside. The ring is destroyed, the announcer's area is destroyed. EMT's bring a stretcher down to the ring and load John Cena up on it. The camera looks around ringside and we see carnage everywhere. A fan is shown looking on shocked. Striker is shown laid out as is Justin Roberts. More fans are shown looking shocked. Cena is taken out on a stretcher as fans lean on the torn up barriers. Crew members roll over the announcer's table where Jerry Lawler is laid out. Cena flashes a thumbs up as he is stretchered out of the arena. RAW goes off the air.

"Wow. Jussi wasn't kidding when he said very heel."

"No he wasn't."

"I'm still really glad he's up here with us now."

"I know, you don't have to worry about missing him."

"Exactly. It was really hard not seeing him these few months."

"I could tell."

"I'm curious to see what he has planned."

"Be sure to tell me what his surprise is." I giggle.

"I will." She giggles too, blushing a bit.

"And I'll be sure to tell you if anything happens once we get back to the hotel soon, cause I know Ted has something planned himself."

"Ooooh." She teases.

"I never know what's gonna happen. He's unpredictable."

"I'm sure."

"But I think I'm gonna go now, so I'll leave you to leave with Justin and see what his surprise is."

"Alright. Have fun with your boy toy." Riss giggles.

"Oh shush."

"Later Air." She waves.

"Bye Riss." I wave back, and when I open there door there's Justin getting ready to come back in as I was going out.

I pat him on the shoulder as I pass by.

"Hi Justin, bye Justin."

I head down the hall to head out to my car, while Justin walks into the locker room.

"Ready to go now?" He asks.

"Yeah." She nods, getting up from the couch and picking up her bag.

She turns around, letting him get a good look at the outfit she's wearing versus the ring gear she had on before.

"So that's what you wore before you changed into your gear." He grins.

"Mmhmm."

"I love it."

"Of course you do."

"So let's get going so you can see your surprise."

She nods eagerly, walking over to him. She wraps an arm around his waist and he wraps one around her shoulders, and then they head out of the locker room.

"Mmm, I missed this." She squeezes his waist.

"I did too, so much."

They walk out to the car and Justin insists on driving. She of course let him and they start heading back to the hotel. They arrive back and head up to their room.

"Okay, I want you to close your eyes while I open the door."

She obediently shuts her eyes. He gets the door and it swings open, then he comes up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes before walking her in. He uncovers her eyes, but she keeps them closed until he says she can look. She gasps as she sees rose petals all over and a few candles lit. She notices a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"...oh Jussi..." She breathes.

"Told you I went out of my way."

She drops her bag and spins around, kissing him thoroughly. He smiles as he kisses back, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Thank you. This is just what I needed, a relaxing night with my boyfriend who I haven't seen in forever..." She says once she pulls away.

"I had a feeling this is what you needed."

"You know me so well." She leans into him with a sigh of content.

"Well of course I do."

"Let's get into comfy clothes and relax." He adds, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Sounds good."

He lets her go and then they both go over to their things to find more comfy clothes to change into. They change and she ducks into the bathroom to let her hair down since she had it pulled back. She grabs her brush and starts brushing her hair as she walks out of the bathroom.

"You, look amazing." He says, his eyes wandering.

"Thank you." She giggles.

"You're very welcome."

She climbs on the bed, sitting there as she brushes her hair. Then he reaches out and starts to play with it. She laughs lightly and hands him the brush.

"You might as well do it if you're going to play."

"I know."

He grins, taking the brush and finishing brushing her hair out for her. Justin's so gentle it makes her smile. He finishes and puts the brush aside. She watches as he goes and pours some champagne. He hands her a glass and she takes it, sipping a bit as he brings over the strawberries. He holds them out to her, letting her take the first one. She picks one up and bites into it.

"Mmmm..." She groans softly, her eyes shutting briefly.

"Good?"

"Very."

"I would hope so." He chuckles.

She offers him a bite. He of course accepts, taking a bite of the strawberry. She takes a bite and offers it to him again. They keep doing that, with all the strawberries there are until there's none left.

"Mmm...that was amazing." She says, giggling as he licks the remaining chocolate from her fingers.

"Mmhmm."

She finishes her champagne and puts it aside. Then she turns her eyes back to Justin, who is now kissing up her arm.

"I see what you're doing now..."

"Putting on the seduction hmm?" She says lazily.

"Maybe..."

She laughs softly and watches him. He moves along her arm and up to her shoulder, staying there for a while before moving onto her neck. She sighs and tilts her head, giving him better access. His arms go around her waist and he pulls her closer. She rests her hands on his shoulders, lightly scratching them with her nails. He then pulls her over even more until she's sitting on his lap, so that he can hold her even closer to him. She makes a soft noise and shifts to get comfortable. From there he moves his lips to her jawline and then finally back to her lips. She kisses back intensely. She can't help but make quiet noises as one of his hands moves to her hair, running his fingers through it like earlier tonight. He smirks a bit at the noises. She lest her hands roam over his bare skin in response. Until she comes to the hip indents of his, and she decides to have a little fun herself. She alternates between running her nails over the indents and then pressing on them. This causes his hold on her with one arm to get tighter and he starts making quiet noises himself. She lets out a soft giggle. Then she lets her fingers tease the waistband of his boxers. This causes a faint growl to erupt from him. She giggles into his mouth. He starts to shift the both of the, and next thing she knows, she's laying back on the bed and he's above her, but hasn't broken the kiss yet. She curls her legs around his and continues playing with his waistband.

"...evil..." He mumbles into the kiss.

"You love it." She says, pulling back just barely.

"Every time."

She meshes their lips back together and turns up the intensity. Then she decides to torture him even more with alternating between the indents and the waistband. He lets out a mixture of groans and growls, making her laugh quietly against his lips. He just can't take it anymore and pulls from her lips and going right for the spot on her neck.

"...Jussi..." She moans, arching up against him and digging her nails into his sides.

In the midst of everything, he unconsciously starts to play with the shoulder strap of what she's wearing. It slides down her arm but she doesn't notice. The same thing happens with the other one, her not noticing again since she's caught up in everything else. His mouth working on the sensitive spot on her neck has he in a daze and all she can do is cling to him. After a while he pulls away from the spot, satisfied with what he's done. He rests his forehead against hers, watching her as she's still caught in the daze. She catches her breath and the fogginess fades, letting her focus as her eyes meet his.

"No fair." She mutters.

"Love you too."

"You know I love you."

"Of course. And you didn't notice but, your shoulder straps fell down your arms."

"Oops."

"That was totally my fault, couldn't control myself."

"I noticed." She giggles.

"That so makes up for the time we didn't see each other."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Liar."

"Now why am I a liar?"

"That is nowhere near enough to make up for it and you know it."

"It's a start...we have all week. I have plenty of surprises for you this week."

"Mmm, sounds nice." She murmurs.

"Oh you have no idea. Just wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow can wait. I'm more occupied with right now."

"Right now is good for me."

"Good." She smirks a bit, moving her hands again.

Then he presses his lips to hers once more, gradually turning it into french kissing. The kiss gets more heated and her hands move over his skin while one of his hands trails ip her thigh. She shivers slightly from the contact, goosebumps forming on her skin, but where his hand is now is where it stays. He draws the kiss out a bit longer and when he slows it down and pulls away, both of them once again breathless. Their eyes meet and a feeling passes between them. They immediately reach for each other's remaining clothes, which end up on the floor.

In the meantime, I've just gotten ready to climb into bed after changing when there's a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" I ask myself, a little frustrated cause I wanted to sleep.

I grumble and go to answer the door. When I open it, there I see Ted dressed in clothes that he would normally sleep in.

"Ted..." I trail off, pulling him inside and then looking around out in the hall for any sign of anyone.

I don't see anyone so I sigh in relief and shut the door.

"Are you crazy? You know how dangerous it is sneaking to my room in the middle of the night when we're in a hotel."

"I had to see you. We were interrupted tonight."

"Well I was just ready to climb into bed when you knocked. I'm exhausted."

"Can I stay?"

"Would I say no to you?"

He shrugs.

"You know the answer to that, go ahead." I motion to the bed, before finally climbing under the covers.

He grins and gets under the covers as well, pulling me closer. He steals a kiss. Then we both say goodnight to each other before I turn the light off and snuggle back into him, falling asleep fairly quickly.


	2. Day In Miami

The following morning, I'm half awake and half asleep. So when I shift onto my side, I end up bumping into something...well someone. I open my eyes and see who I bumped into. I see that it's Ted and I start questioning why he's even here and that's when it hits me. I remember now that he snuck here before I went to bed last night. Ted shifts in his sleep and reaches out to pull me closer.

"Eeep." I squeal quietly as he does.

The squeal causes him to stir slightly. I stay completely still and quiet, seeing if he'll wake up completely or not. He doesn't just yet, settling down. I breathe a sigh of relief, and try to move from his arms. But me trying to move is what wakes him up completely.

"What're you doin'?" He mumbles, his voice raspy.

"Uh...nothing?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Uh huh...suuuure."

I giggle sheepishly.

"You were trying to get away from me."

"...maybe..."

"Why?"

"I could barely move, you had me held so tight."

"Oh...sorry."

"It's okay."

"I can't get close enough sometimes. We don't get enough time together to do this."

"I know, or else we'd be spotted by her or someone else."

"I know."

"That's why I can't wait for you to dump her."

"Won't be for a while, they're putting us in this storyline. I'm firing Virgil in a couple weeks and Maryse is taking his place."

"Ugh, whyyyyyyy." I whine.

"Her character loves money, and I got it. They want to consider us the Million Dollar couple."

"Lame." I grumble.

"That means all of the extra time she has, it'll be with you." I add.

"Unfortunately. You know I'll get away as much as I can."

"I know..."

"Let's enjoy what we have and make the best of it."

"Don't we always?"

"Of course." Ted smirks.

"Like right now..." He adds.

I giggle as he pulls me in and starts kissing along my neck. My hands rest on his arms for now, and my eyes close as I enjoy the feeling. Ted moves down my shoulder and then back up my neck and over my jawline. The little things he's doing start to torture me too much and when he's just hovering over my lips with his forehead against mine, I press my lips to his. He chuckles and really starts to kiss me, letting his hands drift. My hands move from his arms, to clutch his shoulders as I feel the intensity in the kiss and as I feel his hands drifting. One hand slides under my tanktop and rests on the bare skin of my lower back. I make a quiet noise in response and my arms go around his neck this time, and I pull myself closer, getting as close as I can get. He smirks a bit and slowly starts to trace patterns with his fingers. That causes me to twitch a bit and I start to run my fingers through his hair. He growls slightly and his other hand slips under my shirt as well. I pull away from his lips and he goes back to my neck, while I hide my face in his, because I know what's coming next and I'll need to muffle any noise. Sure enough he goes straight for my weak spot. When the feeling starts to get a bit overwhelming to the point where I can't hold anything in, I tug on his hair a bit since my hands are still in it and I let out a moan that's muffled by his neck. Ted smirks. Since he's done what he's wanted to, he pulls away and rests his head against mine until I move my face from his neck. Then he rests his forehead against mine again, watching me as my eyes are still closed and I'm calming down.

He chuckles quietly, kissing my cheeks.

"You've just got to be evil today don't you?"

"Yup."

"Well...right now anyway." He adds.

"Right."

"But I did arrange something for you today."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm. You get a few hours to yourself to relax today. Because I booked you an appointment at the spa today."

"Awww Ted. That's sweet of you."

"Hey, you deserve it."

"Well thank you."

"Anything for you."

I smile and kiss him.

"How soon do you have to leave?" I ask.

"In about a half hour. Maryse wants to have breakfast and go shopping, so she can add to all the shoes she doesn't wear." He shakes his head.

"Poor you."

"Well you can text me when you can get away with it, you know that." I add.

"I know."

"But now that I'm up, I might as well get changed for the day..."

"Aww."

"You can be cuddly for the rest of the time after I'm done."

"Alright."

"You have to let me go first." I giggle.

Ted steals a kiss before letting me go. Then I slide out of bed and head over to my things, finding clothes and such for the day, then heading into the bathroom to change, leaving the door cracked. I change and do my normal routine before leaving the bathroom.

"I see you haven't moved." I laugh.

"Nope."

"Goof."

"I think it's cuddle time now." He grins.

I laugh again and climb on the bed, laying in his arms. The time seemed to pass by far too quickly however, and soon he had to leave. I'm standing at the door with him and he kisses me slowly.

"I'll text you whenever I can. Enjoy your day." He says when he pulls away.

I nod.

"Try to enjoy yours."

"I'll try."

"Let me just check and make sure no one's roaming the halls, so you can leave."

He nods and I check. There's no one there so I nod at him.

"It's clear."

We say bye to each other before he slips out the door and back to his room. sigh and grab what I need before heading to breakfast. In the meantime, Justin's just waking up, but Karissa is still sleeping. She's laying half on him with her head on his chest. He looks down at her sleeping and smiles. He kisses her head and she shifts, a small grimace passing across her face until she settles with a sigh. He looks around the room, still seeing the rose petals all over the floor, the empty glasses from the champagne and the empty plate from the strawberries. That makes him flashback to what happened last night, a satisfied smile forming on his face. He starts to gently play with her hair. The motion starts to slowly make her stir, she starts shifting in Justin's arms. The slight grimace returns as she moves her legs. Her eyes flutter open and she looks around sleepily.

"Morning." Justin says to her.

She glances up and gives him a lazy smile.

"Morning." She murmurs.

"Last night..." He grins.

She giggles.

"Found your clothes by the way." He chuckles.

"They're everywhere."

She laughs.

"I know."

"Now that definitely makes up for how long we haven't seen each other."

"Mmhmm."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too." She kisses him gently.

Then when she pulls away, he just happens to look down at her arm and finds a few bruises.

"Oops." He chuckles.

She laughs.

"Make that a double oops." He says as he sees more on her neck and collarbone.

"You just love marking me up don't you."

"I do, yes."

"My goofball." She giggles.

"So I was thinking we could have some fun today, after breakfast of course."

"A hot bath first. I won't be able to walk right if I don't."

"Oops, my bad." He smirks.

She swats him, giggling.

"I'm the cause of that."

"Yes you are."

"A little too rough last night I see."

"I may be sore but its a good sore."

"Yeah but maybe we shouldn't have done it the amount of times that we did."

"I don't care. It was worth it."

"Oh, it was worth it alright." He smirks.

She giggles.

"We can do it again too whenever you want to."

She laughs.

"When I'm not sore."

"I know."

She kisses him and then rests against his body.

"I know I should go start the bath but I don't want to move."

"I can carry you."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiles.

"Just let me find my boxers..." He trails off.

She giggles and looks around.

"There." She points.

"Ah, thank you."

"Uh-huh."

"Gonna have to move so I can get them though."

She kisses his neck and rolls away. Then he gets up and heads over and picks his boxers up, putting them on. He grabs a robe for her and brings it over. She takes it and wraps it around herself, tying it shut before holding her arms out. He grabs her and lifts her up, carrying her into the bathroom. Justin sets her on the counter gently and then goes to turn on the water. Once it's on and it's the the right temperature, he turns around to face her. She giggles lightly and decides to let him take her robe off while the tub fills up.

"I really did a number on you with the marks and bruises." He says once he gets a better look after untying the robe.

"Mmhmm." She laughs a bit.

"My bad." He smirks.

"You're so apologetic."

"Because I didn't mean to leave so many."

"I'm teasing you. It tells me you missed me a lot."

"Of course I did."

"I missed you too." She smiles.

"I think the tub's done filling up." She adds.

Justin goes and turns it off. He then walks back to her.

"I'm assuming you want me to place you in the water right?"

"That would be nice." She bites her lip.

He grins before removing the robe from her and then picks her up, heading over to the tub and placing her in the water. She sighs happily. Then she looks up at him and scooches forward, leaving room for him. He grins again before removing his boxers and then steps into the water, sitting down behind her. She slides back to lay against him.

"This is much better." She sighs.

"Good." Justin kisses her head.

"I think you'll be having a lot of these baths." He chuckles.

"Oh really."

"Maybe.."

"Can't say I'll complain."

"Of course not."

She giggles and leans back to kiss his jaw.

"But of course I'll be more easy on you if you have a match to do the next day or something."

"Oh gee thanks." She laughs.

"As much as I would love to, I can't be rough with you all the time."

"Mmm."

"I know you would love that just as much as I would."

"Gentle is nice too."

"But that's what I love about you..." She adds.

She turns a bit and slides her arms around him.

"...you love me all kinds of ways."

"Because you deserve to be loved in all kinds of ways."

"Awww."

"You're that important to me."

"Oh Jussi." She says softly, her eyes watering.

"I love you." He says, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too."

Then she snuggles into him while she enjoys the relaxing feeling of the water. Eventually they wash up and everything before getting out. She puts her robe back on and goes out into the room to put on lotion and then get dressed. Once she gets dressed, she goes back into the bathroom to do her hair and everything, doing her normal routine before coming out of the bathroom. She sees Justin laying on the bed and she walks over, smacking his butt.

"Come on love, I'm hungry."

"I was just waiting for you." He chuckles.

"I know."

He gets up and they both grab what they need before leaving for breakfast. They get to the hotel's nice buffet breakfast area and get in line. The line wasn't really that long and they were able to get their food fairly quickly. They find a table and sit beside each other. Just as they started to eat, Karissa had noticed me walk by the table since I had finished eating breakfast from earlier.

"Hey Air." She calls.

"Oh, hey." I say, after I stop and turn around.

"How was your night?"

"It was alright. You know who snuck over to my room and spent the night again."

"Oooh." She giggles.

"Nothing happened."

"Awww."

"We went right to sleep cause I was exhausted. Can't really say the same thing for this morning though."

"Oooooooooh." She teases.

"Oh hush."

She laughs.

"Tell me the details." She says as I sit down at the table with them.

"Really? Over breakfast?" I laugh.

"Like we haven't before?"

"True, well it started when I woke up...he just like reached out and grabbed me in his sleep."

"Ooh."

"And the rest of the time after that, I was distracted."

"Aha."

"Did he leave something on you? Is that why you're covering one side of your neck with your hand?" She asks curiously.

I blush and she laughs.

"He so did!"

"Let me see!"

I shake my head but she prys my hand off.

"Aha, nice." she laughs again.

"You're lucky that's a coverable one." She snickers.

"I know."

"So we enjoyed the morning while we could. He had to leave like a half hour after that cause SHE wanted to have breakfast with him and then go shopping." I make a face.

"Ugh. Poor him."

"It's gonna be so much harder to sneak around with him backstage starting next week."

"Why?"

"They're putting them in a storyline in a couple weeks. He's firing Virgil and replacing him with her."

"Oh god."

"Yeah, they apparently got the idea of this 'Million Dollar Couple' thing, cause she loves money and he has it."

"Ugh."

"Who knows how long that'll go on." I sigh.

"Who knows with Creative."

"So now she'll spend even more time with him, making it harder to sneak around. I'm not happy about this."

"Awww. I'm sorry hun."

"We'll figure something out, but on the brightside he did do something nice for me today."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he booked me an appointment at the spa today whenever I wanna go, for a few hours or so."

"Awwww. That's sweet."

"I wouldn't put it past him to like start texting me when I'm there and then like show up."

"He would."

"I'm pretty sure he would make sure that no one we work with would be in that spa either in order to stop by."

"I'm sure."

"Just have to wait and see if it happens I guess. I didn't want him to leave this morning, disappointing..."

"Aww."

"I got like nothing to do all day until I decide to go to the spa."

"I'm sure there's something to do."

"You can come with us if you want." Justin offers.

"Yeah sure, it'd be fun." Riss agrees.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You're always welcome to join us for things, you know that."

"Thanks." I smile.

"Of course."

"I'll just bring my car and follow you guys, just so that when I decide to go to the spa, I can go right to it from where we'll be."

"Sounds like a plan."

"What are you guys gonna do after this?"

Karissa looks curiously at Justin.

"I was thinking about just driving around until we found something."

"Oh okay."

"That sounds like a plan." I nod.

"Just have to finish eating here." She remarks.

"Alright."

"I was starving."

"Ah."

"Somebody's fault." She looks over at Justin.

"Oooooh." I snicker.

He just smirks.

"Your night was interesting then I assume."

"Very."

"But you should've seen it...rose petals everywhere, champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. We still have to clean all that up."

"Ooooh."

"It was amazing." She smiles.

"Sounds like it."

"Total sweetheart." She kisses Justin's cheek.

"Awwww."

We talk until Justin and her are done eating. They get rid of their dishes and then walk over to me.

"Ready?"

"Yup, I'm all set."

We head out to the cars and drive off. After some driving, Justin and Karissa stop and park in front of this building so I stop and park behind them.

"What is this?" She asks him as they get out.

"You'll see."

"Mmhmm..."

Then he starts to lead us, wandering around aimlessly.

"Oh come on."

"I think we're almost there."

"Good."

"Yup, this is the place."

"What are we doing?"

"Just look...read the sign."

"...cake designs?"

"Yeah, I know how much you like cake..."

"I do." She admits.

"And designing your own cake sounds like a lot of fun."

"It does."

"Sounds like fun."

"Let's do this."

We head for the door and Justin opens it, letting us head inside first. She kisses his cheek before grabbing his hand, lacing her fingers with walking up to the counter, we look around at the cakes that are displayed first.

"Oooooh. These look good."

"Oooooh yeah."

Then we go up to the counter. We say that we're here for the cake designing. The lady explains the process and leads us to the back.

"This is gonna be so much fun."

"Yeah, you can design a cake for Ted." Riss giggles.

I blush and she laughs, knowing she was right.

"Take a picture and send it to him."

"I will."

We go over and pick out the cakes we want to decorate and design, then go over to a big table before going around and picking out what we want to use. We get started, goofing around and laughing.

"I like how your cake is coming out Riss."

"Thanks. I like yours too."

"Thank you. You know if wrestling never worked out for me, I think I would be a cake designer."

"Its fun."

"It is, but if I didn't go out for wrestling, I wouldn't have met Ted."

"Very true."

"Despite not being able to do things with him at the time, I'm happy."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You should be happy."

I smile and so does she.

"Your cake is pretty awesome too." She says, looking at Justin's.

"Thanks love."

She leans over and kisses his cheek, then we go back to designing our cakes.

"Tadaaaaa." She declares when she finishes.

"Ooooooh."

"That's amazing." Justin comments.

"Why thank you."

She takes some pictures with her phone while she waits for me and Justin to finish.

"Alright, I'm done." I say, finishing.

"Pretty!"

"Thank you."

"Done." Justin says himself.

"Aww babe, that looks good." Karissa smiles.

"I think we all did a pretty good job."

"Yeah me too."

"What're we gonna do after this?"

She shrugs.

"There's a few zoos and stuff...seaquarium..."

"Oooh."

"Those sound like fun."

"Yeah." Riss nods in agreement.

"Hmm I say we do one more thing and then have lunch and then I'll go off on my own and head to the spa for those few hours."

"Alright."

"Hmmm, Seaquarium sounds like a good idea."

"Sounds good to me."

We get to pack the cakes up and take them with us, and then we get into our cars to head to the Seaquarium. We get there and pay, heading inside. We grab a map and see what we can do. We decide to walk around first.

"Hmm, you know what sounds fun? Dolphin Odyssey."

Karissa looks at the description.

"Ooh it does."

"I say we go there."

"Sure."

We leave where we are and head to where all the Dolphin stuff is going on. We pay to do the experience and are led into the intro area. First we learn about the dolphins in a presentation, and after that we go to put on wetsuits for the interactions with the dolphins.

"This is exciting." Karissa bounces on her toes.

"I knowwww."

Finally they take us to get in the water. Then one of the professionals comes over with one of the dolphins.

"Awwww."

"It's so cute."

"Yeah!"

"I think it wants to say hi to you." I giggle.

She giggles too.

"Yup it's waving."

We all laugh.

Then we get shown how to get the dolphins to do tricks and flips and stuff, showing us the hand motions that we have to do.

"Ahaha this is awesome."

"Definitely."

"Great idea." Karissa kisses Justin's cheek.

"Of course it is, I knew it would be."

"You're good at that."

"I know."

We get back into the activity, having a blast. The last thing we do with them is taking a ride through the water across the pool. I go first, followed by Justin, and then Karissa.

"Now that was fun."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh look now it's waving goodbye."

"Awwww."

We be sure to wave 'bye' back, before heading back to change back into our regular clothes. We head out of the Seaquarium and stop by our cars.

"Okay, someone's missing me. I've got like numerous texts." I laugh.

"Aww." Riss giggles.

"I'll get back to him after we go have lunch."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay."

"He'll be fine."

"Right." She laughs.

Then we get into our cars and I follow them to a place to eat for lunch. We find a good place and talk while we eat.

"So what're you doing after I leave?" I ask.

"Well I have a surprise for later for her." Justin says.

"Awww." I smile.

She looks at him curiously.

"You'll see later."

She pouts a bit.

"One hint...the beach."

She goes quiet, thinking.

"You can try and think all you want, but it's still gonna be a surprise."

"Sneaky." She sticks out her tongue.

"Yes I am."

We finish eating and pay.

"Alright, well I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, have fun." She hugs me.

"I will."

I head off, leaving Justin and Karissa by themselves. I head off to the spa, waiting until I get into the parking lot to reply to Ted's texts. I tell him how my day has been before heading into the spa. When I go in, I find it weird that there's not many people there. I shrug it off before telling them my name and such and get started. I'm by myself for a while and I relax, enjoying the different things they do. When I'm not paying attention, more focused on what I was reading, all of a sudden hands go over my eyes. You tense up until you hear a familiar voice.

"Relax." The chuckle.

"Ted?" I ask in surprise.

"What're you...how did you...I thought you were with Maryse?"

"She bumped into one of her model friends and they ran off."

"Of course."

"So I'm free for the rest of the day."

"That's great." I smile as he pulls his hands away.

"Wait, are you responsible for like barely anyone being here? So that you could show up and we wouldn't get caught?"

Ted gets a smile on his face that tells me I'm exactly right.

"Sneak."

"You love it."

"I'm glad though, it was disappointing how you had to leave this morning."

"I know. I was disappointed too."

"When we do decide to go back, we're gonna have to go inside separately...just in case. But you can stay the night again if you want."

"Alright." He agrees.

"Even though I don't really need to ask if you want to 'cause I know you will. It's the only time we really get together with no interruptions."

"Exactly."

"Thanks for the mark on my neck by the way."

Ted smirks.

"You're welcome."

"I'm so lucky it's a tiny one. If it was any bigger, I'd have to lie about it around people."

"That's why I was careful."

"I appreciate it."

He leans over and kisses me quickly.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. The cake design place I told you about."

"Ohh. Well thank you."

"You did this for me, I wanted to do something for you."

"Right."

"You're amazing, you know that right?"

"So are you."

"I'm thinking. You stay the night again, we'll just have a relaxing night. Movies...the cake...popcorn..."

"Sounds like a plan."

"No distractions like this morning...if you can help it."

"We'll see." He chuckles.

"You're hard to resist at times." He adds.

"So are you, so we're even."

"Good."

In the meantime, Karissa and Justin are headed back to the hotel to get swimsuits since he suggested the beach for the rest of the day. They get up to their room and go to their bags. She pulls out a few different suits and studies them.

"Jussi...could you help?"

"Of couse." He chuckles.

"Which one?" she asks.

"Hmmm..."

He points to one and she giggles. She puts the others away and starts to get changed. He grins and starts to get changed himself. She gets done and gathers their beach stuff and puts it in a tote bag. The last thing she has to grab is the towels from the bathroom, so she does so and then puts those in the bag as well. She puts up her hair while she's in the bathroom. When she walks out, she puts on a cover up and a pair of flip flops.

"Beautiful."

She just reaches up and kisses him.

"Ohhh all those bruises are gonna show." He smirks, after pulling away.

"Some have faded a bit."

"But there's still some left." He smirks more.

She swats him playfully.

"I can make new ones too."

"Oh no you don't. These have to be gone by the weekend mister."

"Awwwww."

"I do not want to be going out in front of the fans with all these bruises."

"Isn't that what makeup is for? And the spray tanning?" He chuckles.

"True...but still."

"No more until most of them are gone."

"Darn." He pouts.

"You'll live."

"You have other fun you can do."

"True..."

"Now let's go."

He nods and she grabs the bag and then they head back out to the car, and head to the nearest beach. Justin drives with one hand, his other holding one of Karissa's. She smiles to herself, looking out the window as they drive along. They get there and walk to the sand. she stops and takes her flip flops off, putting them in her bag. Then they find a perfect spot to sit, stopping and laying the towels out and sitting on them. She gets out the sunscreen and starts to apply it to her skin. Then she asks Justin if he can help get the spots she can't reach and he happily agrees to it. She laughs lightly and hands him the bottle. He then gets her back for her, and in the middle of rubbing it into the skin of her back, he stops and starts being all affectionate and kisses her shoulder. She leans into him with a small sigh. He then wraps his arms around her and pulls her back, closer to him.

"Mmm." She murmurs, laying back.

"No marks...remember that."

"I know."

"Even though it's tempting..."

"Resist or I'll move."

"I'll resist, don't worry."

"Okay."

She slides her sunglasses on and just lays against him.

"Gonna fall asleep on me now?" He chuckles.

"Possibly."

"That's okay though."

"You make a fantastic pillow."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." She giggles quietly.

Then he starts to trace patterns along her skin gently. She sighs softly. Sure enough though she ends up dozing off to the soothing feeling of him tracing the patterns along her skin. After a while she stirs, finding herself laying half on top of Justin. She's now laying on her stomach and Justin is on her back. Her sunglasses are off and his hand is running up and down her back.

"Afternoon sleepyhead." He chuckles.

"Mmm you put me to sleep."

"I kind of figured."

"You're good at that."

"I know."

She leans over and kisses him.

"Ready for the water?" He asks.

"Yeah."

Before she knows it, she's been moved and he's carrying her down to the water. She squeals and laughs.

"No warning?"

"Nope."

"Knew you would say that."

"Of course."

Then he gets to the shoreline and sets her down in the water. She playfully smacks his butt and dashes into the water.

"Heyyyy..."

She laughs.

"Try and get me." She calls to him.

He smirks and goes after her.

"Eep." She squeaks.

"No no no no no." She laughs.

"Yes yes yes yes yes."

"Nooooo..."

"Yesssssssss..."

The water starts to slow her down and he starts to close in on her. She squeals loudly when he catches her.

"I got you." He laughs.

"Yes you did."

"I always get you."

"Sometimes I just let you."

"I still get you though."

"Mmm." She twists in his arms and gives him a quick kiss.

Then she rests in his arms and floats around in the water for a while. They mess around in the water for a while before going to lay on the towels. He doesn't let her lay on her own, he pulls her over so she's laying on top of him. She giggles and kisses him.

"You're not moving either." He chuckles.

She laughs and wiggles against him.

"Nooooo...no moving."

She does it again.

"Karissa..."

"What?" She giggles.

"No moving..."

"But its fun to tease you."

"But it causes things..."

She glances down and then laughs.

"Sorry."

"It's okay...you'd feel it anyway if it happened."

"True." She giggles.

"Then we'd be in trouble."

"Mmhmm."

"I don't think we need that...right now."

"Not right now, no."

"Thought so."

"Maybe later." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"You really want another night like last night?" He smirks.

"No but at the same time its not like I don't want you."

"True."

"Because I do."

"And I want you."

"I know. I see that look."

"Of course you do." He grins.

"And I feel the hands." She adds.

"Oops." He smirks.

"You're insatiable. Always wanting more."

"Can you blame me?"

She just laughs and lays her head down.

"You're still comfortable."

Justin chuckles.

"Good to know."

"May fall asleep again...you know me and the ocean air."

"You get relaxed, I know."

The hours pass by and she actually manages to say awake. She and Justin had started to put everything together to get ready to leave, but he stops her.

"Wait..."

She looks at him curiously. "what?"

"The sunset..."

He sits and pats the space between his legs. She smiles and sits there, leaning back against his chest.

"This is the surprise I had planned."

"Aww."

"That's why I said beach..."

"Sneak."

"But you love me anyway."

"I do. Very much."

"I love you very much as well."

They sit and watch the sunset quietly, enjoying the peace.

"This may be beautiful, but it's not as beautiful as you are." He says quietly.

She immediately blushes.

"Even when you blush." He says, kissing her cheek.

She kisses his cheek in return. Once the sun had set completely, they sit there for a while longer before deciding to leave. They go back to the hotel ands lowly head through the lobby towards the elevators.

"So how about getting room service for dinner, and just relaxing for the night?" Justin suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." She agrees.

They step onto the elevator and goes up to their floor, stepping off and heading to their room. Once inside, they change into more relaxing clothes, hanging up the towels and swimsuits. Then they decide on what they want to get from room service and order that. She sprawls out on the bed while they wait. After a waiting a while, there's a knock on the door. Justin gets up to answer it. A good looking guy is standing there with the cart and he pushes it in the room. I sit up on the bed.

"Mmm, smells good."

The guy glances over at her, looking her over while he pushes the cart into the room. She just ignores him, though Justin notices and almost growls. Justin walks back over to her.

"It sure does smell good." He says before leaning down and kissing her.

"Mmm." She giggles softly.

Then he goes into his things to get the money to pay for the food. Her eyes are on Justin the whole time as he pays the guy. She sees as he pays the bill for the food, but doesn't give the guy a tip. She stifles a laugh. Then the guy leaves and Justin turns around to face her. She giggles.

"You got possessive there for a minute."

"Well he was looking you up and down."

"Was he? I completely ignored him."

"He was."

"I was too busy watching somebody else."

"You have no reason to worry about any other guys coming after me, cause I love you and only you."

"I love you too." He sighs, leaning down for another kiss.

Then he grabs a plate of food and hands it to her, before grabbing his plate. Then he sits down next to her and they both start eating while watching what's on TV. She finishes first and lays back.

"That was good."

"Seems like it." He chuckles.

Then he finishes, and he grabs her plate and his, putting it back on the cart. Justin goes back to bed and lays beside her.

"I think I'll possibly fall asleep soon. Long day." She says.

"Yeah."

"That's okay though. You're tired, I understand."

"We have a few more days to ourselves. Plenty of time to enjoy each other."

"Right."

She reaches up and gives him a long kiss. Then she wraps her arms around him and snuggles into him as they both get more comfortable. She easily dozes off, completely relaxed and content in Justin's arms. He stays awake a bit longer, watching her sleep. When he starts getting tired, he shuts off the TV and goes to sleep himself. By this time Ted and I have gotten back to the hotel and made it to my room, after he had to go back to his to change into clothes for bed. The two of us are cuddling in bed, watching a movie.

"This definitely makes up for basically most of the day we never spent together." I say, before yawning.

"Yes it does. Somebody's tired."

"It was a long day."

"Yeah."

"Plus the spa made me really relaxed..."

"Well that's the whole point." He chuckles.

"Well it's contributing to me being tired."

"I'm sorry." He laughs a bit.

"It's okay."

"If you get too tired then just sleep."

I nod.

"You'll know when I'm sleeping."

"Right."

"One thing before I do end up falling asleep..." I trail off before leaning up and kissing him briefly.

Ted smiles when I pull away. Then I snuggle back into him, and soon I do end up falling asleep. Ted lets the movie finish before going to sleep himself.


	3. Mark Feuerstein Hosts

After just getting here to Charlotte, North Carolina yesterday, it's another Monday night and we have another guest host this week. Mark Feuerstein, also promoting the episode of his show 'Royal Pains' that's guest starring Big Show this week. Currently getting ready to go is Justin and Karissa, Karissa finishing up her hair and makeup after getting changed and Justin is waiting for her. She gets done and puts on her perfume with smells like strawberries and champagne.

"Smells good." Justin says as the scent comes to his nose.

She giggles and steps out.

"It should be familiar."

"Well of course it is. That is my favorite."

"I know."

"You know what that smell does to me."

She giggles.

"Mmhmm."

"You go crazy."

"Really crazy." She adds as he pulls her in tight.

"Uh huh." He nods, taking in the scent even more.

"No getting carried away. We have work to get to."

"Awww." He pouts.

"Later." She kisses his lips, letting him get a small taste of the strawberry lip gloss she put on.

"Ohh, you're killing me here."

She giggles.

"All the more better it is to wait for."

He whines.

"But I don't want to wait."

"Sorry babe."

"Not fair."

She kisses him again.

"Will that hold you over for a while?"

"We'll see."

"Insatiable." She teases.

"Ready to go though?" She asks.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Right now I have the urge to go and lock the door but I know we should go."

"Aww poor you."

"Like I said. Later." She nips at his earlobe and then slides out of his arms to grab her bag.

He grabs his as well after standing there for a while, and then they both head out of the room and to the elevator, heading down to the lobby and out to the car where they then head to the arena. As usual, I'm waiting there since we always walk in together. We greet each other when you get to the door and then head inside to head to the locker room. Justin goes into an area in the locker room itself so he can change, because he said that he's going to be in the opening segment of the show.

"You know, you look so much happier." I say to Karissa.

"I am. I missed him so badly. He makes me so much happier."

"Awwwww." I smile.

She smiles too.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Should've seen him before he left. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to lock the hotel room door, but we had to go."

"Ooooh." I tease.

"I wore his favorite perfume and lip gloss." She explains.

"Ohhhhhh." I giggle.

"Uh-huh. Not that he isn't insatiable anyway."

"Right."

"Makes me feel wanted that's for sure." She giggles.

"Oooh."

"At least my bruises faded."

"Yeah you had a lot last week."

"I know. He went crazy."

"I could tell." I laugh.

She giggles.

Justin comes back out, and sits next to Karissa, his arms wrapped around her.

"I can only sit here until the show starts. Then I gotta go meet Darren at one of the entrances in the crowd."

"Aww. Okay."

"But don't worry, we're not attacking anyone...well not in this segment."

"Ah."

"Yeah, the GM demanded that we apologize for our actions last week."

"Ohhh."

"Which we all know isn't gonna happen."

"Nope."

"Because you're the big heel and heels don't apologize for anything."

He nods. The time passes by quickly and soon the show starts, Justin having to leave. She sighs as he leaves.

"He'll be back."

"I know. Its just I've been so spoiled the past few days."

"But that's a good thing."

"I know."

"That's sweet how he spoils you."

"He is so sweet it kills me sometimes. I feel incredibly lucky."

"Awwwwww."

"Air, I have honestly never been so in love with someone. He is my world."

"I repeat awwwwwwwww!"

She blushes, a happy smile on her face. The show starts with a video package of last Monday night, when Nexus attacked John, Punk and everyone around the ring, also destroying anything they got their hands on during John and Punk's match. The screen then faded to Wade standing in the middle of the ring with a mic in hand.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Wade Barrett. I am the season 1 winner of NXT. And the reason I'm in this ring right now, is because the general manager of Raw earlier today, demanded that I...come here and apologize for my actions last week. Well what want to do right now, I want to invite down the rest of the NXT athletes so we can do this properly. Gentlemen."

They don't come down the ramp, instead through the crowd. Justin walking with Darren, Heath and Otunga, and then Skip and Tarver. They get into the ring and line up. Cole, Jerry, Justin Roberts and a few other people decide to leave ringside for this.

"Can't blame them for being nervous." Karissa remarks, even though she's eyeing Justin.

"Heath Slater, please apologize."

"Absolutely not. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Justin Gabriel, please apologize."

"Never. I still have goosebumps from what we did last week."

Karissa laughs.

"Skip Sheffield, apologize."

"No apologies, no regrets."

"Michael Tarver, are you feeling apologetic?"

"The look of fear in everyone eyes last week, lived on the sweetest of all of my dreams. Why would I apologize when there's no one in the WWE who can make me?"

"Darren Young, please apologize to the world."

"Not a chance. I had the time of my life last week."

"David Otunga, you're the final one, please save us all, just apologize."

"Apologize? For what? After the way we were treated? Shoot, they need to apologize to us. You know what I'm saying?"

"Well well well, it looks like it's unanimous. You see the problem with NXT was, we were treated like dirt. We were treated like animals, and when you treat people like animals, sooner or later...they're gonna start to behave like animals. Now we were made to change in a locker room no bigger than a broom cupboard. We were made to compete in ridiculous challenges. We were at the mercy of overzealous WWE pros. And then worst of all, we had WWE management, who saw fit to change the rules on us at a moment's notice."

"They are good for that."

"Too true."

"Who eliminated us on a whim. And who to be quite honest tried to make an international joke out of all of us. Well last time I looked, jokes were meant to be funny and didn't see anyone laughing after Raw last week. Because we destroyed this ring, we beat the living daylights out of the WWE Champion, and we impressed everybody who was watching us."

"I think I can argue that statement."

"So let me assure everyone right now..." Wade's cut off by the GM's music, Bret Hart.

"Uh oh."

"This isn't good."

"You guys look pretty proud of yourselves. Where I come from, 8 guys on 1 doesn't make you tough. To me, that makes you more cowards than anything else. Last week you attacked John Cena, you attacked CM Punk, and you beat up the Straight Edge Society, you beat up a bunch of security, you roughed up a ring announcer, roughed up a time keeper, and you manhandled a hall of famer."

"You know it's funny you should say that, 'cause we had another member. I member by the name of Daniel Bryan. And strangely enough he felt exactly the same way as you did. He actually had some remorse. So let me assure you right now, you will never ever see Daniel Bryan here again. Now what's your point Hart?"

"Well my point is, despite everything, John Cena will be the championship pay-per-view for the Fatal 4-Way next Sunday whether you like it or not."

"John Cena eh? John Cena. This has nothing to do with John Cena. You see this has got nothing to do with the people in this arena. This is between us and WWE management. You see the truth be told, aside from a few overzealous ex-NXT pros, we haven't got a problem with a single person in the WWE locker room. You know the simple fact is this. We can stay out here all night arguing, but I think we need to get down to business. And the way I see it right now, the business is this...I've got a WWE contract. I've got a WWE title opportunity at a pay-per-view of my choosing. But this group of men behind me, they've got some demands of their own."

"Oh yeah? What would those be?"

"Like Wade Barrett, we ALL want guaranteed WWE contracts. We want our own private dressing rooms, no more changing in closets and hallways. And of course we want first class travel accommodations all the way around." Otunga answers.

"Now if you fail to comply with even one of our demands, hahaha...well last week Hart, was just the beginning."

"Now then, before you say another word, let me remind you of this. Two weeks ago, Mr. McMahon informed you that as general manager of Raw, you would have some very very difficult decisions to make. I assure you right now, this one, this isn't a difficult decision, this one's easy. Because what I have behind me is a group of men, who are highly polished young athletes. These men could be the future of this company. They're dressed, they're here, they're ready to fight. All they need is a contract. You could change history by giving them that contract."

"Well you're right about that, it is my job to go out there and search and find new, fresh talent. But with that in mind, my answer for you is no."

"I'm not gonna sign any of you guys. As far as I'm concerned..."

"Well let me assure you, you are making a very very big mistake here."

"You are the one that's making a mistake my friend. You've already made a mistake when you attacked Cena on Raw last week. You made the biggest mistake of your life. I'm not gonna sign any of you guys. The truth is, on account of your actions, you're no longer the new superstar, next breakout star for WWE anymore. And no more, you can forget that idea for having a championship match at any pay-per-view of your choice. It's not gonna happen anymore. And you wanna know why? Because you're fired!"

"Uh oh..."

"Now as for the rest of you guys, you can get the hell out of that ring right now, or you don't leave me any choice but to call the police and have you physically removed for trespassing, so get out! You're all through, you're done. Whether you like it or not."

Karissa bites her lip.

"Air..." She trails off as the screen fades to a commercial break.

"I know."

She sits there worried about what's going on and what's going to happen. And a bit after that, the door opens and Justin walks back in. She jumps up and goes straight for his arms.

"I don't want you to leave...you can't leave."

She keeps repeating that, clinging to him.

"Hey...calm down. Let me explain what's going on."

She's not paying attention yet.

"I'm not leaving."

She sniffles a bit.

"...you're not?"

"No. Wade just talked to all of us and said we're not leaving. But we do have to do more attacking tonight. We have no choice but to attack the GM."

"Oh."

"They may make it look like they left the arena and come back later, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." She burrows into his arms more.

"I would never leave without you."

He kisses her head and she smiles. Then she pulls back a little and leads him to the couch. She makes him sit and then she sits on his lap.

After the break, they replay what Bret just told Wade and the rest of the NXT athletes from Season 1. After some commentary from Cole and Lawler, the first match of the night starts. It's a Fatal 4-Way match for the United States Championship. First to come out was the United States Champion himself, R-Truth. Then out next was Morrison, followed by Zack Ryder and finally Mike.

"Well this is a no-brainer on who to cheer for."

"Right."

The match was a pretty decent match, but in the end, it was John Morrison and R-Truth left alone in the ring and Morrison managed to hit Starship Pain on R-Truth, but then Mike pulled Morrison out of the ring and pinned R-Truth to win the United States Title.

"Wow."

"Yes." I cheer.

"Good for him." Karissa smiles.

Then backstage in Randy's locker room, he's zippering up his bag when Josh Matthews comes in for an interview.

"Excuse me Randy. Randy can we get an update on the status of your shoulder, considering you'll be competing tonight and this Sunday at the Fatal 4-Way event?"

"Josh anything can happen in the Fatal 4-Way match. I think that was just proven out there tonight. But I'm predicting that this Sunday, another title will be changing hands. And as far as any questions regarding my shoulder, just wait, watch and see what happens tonight when I face Sheamus."

"Randy I've got to ask, what your reaction to what took place last Monday Night Raw as we went off the air, and what transpired here earlier tonight?"

"You know Josh, part of me has got to respect what the NXT group did. If anyone knows anything about making an impact, about doing something sick and twisted to get noticed, to make a point, it's me. But an even bigger part of me thinks that they're nothing but a bunch of punks. Now if you're asking my opinion, I think they either deserve to be fired or they deserve to have their brains beaten in."

"Try and avoid him please?" Riss asks Justin.

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Don't need you becoming one of the victims to his punt in the head."

"Or an RKO."

"Right, even though the punt in the head is a lot worse." I add.

"Yeah..."

"But don't worry about it."

"I'll try not to."

Back from the commercial and there's a view of the city right now, before going to a behind the scenes thing of Big Show on the set of Royal Pains. That leads to Mark Feuerstein being backstage with the Bella Twins.

"Oh my gosh Mark Feuerstein..." They say in unison.

"...we love you in Royal Pains."

"Flirting much?" I say in disgust.

"Ugh. Airheads." Karissa glares.

"Aw thanks guys, well this Thursday night at 10 o'clock, on USA, Royal Pains has none other than The Big Show. That's right, and I'm looking at you guys, you're so cute, you'd be great on Royal Pains. I play a private physician for hire to the rich and the not so rich in the Hamptons and my practice is called Hank-Med and I was thinking you guys could be the Hank-Med twins. You know, you say if you're in pain, 'we'll soothe you, if you don't use Hank-Med, we'll dropkick you'."

Then the Bella Twins show looks of disgust as Ted comes into the room.

"Looks of disgust? Really? Well I get looks of disgust whenever I see you."

"Hey Mark."

"Hi Ted. How're you doing?" Mark says quietly.

"Good. So uh...you know, there possibly could be a brand new, shiny car...of your choice obviously waiting for you in the parking lot after the show. If...you make me co-guest host tonight."

"Wow that's really nice Ted. Well unlike some people in this room, I have integrity. The answer is no Ted DiBiase, no way."

"Mark...I'm not asking."

"You think I'm scared of you Ted? You think I'm scared of you...okay I'm a little scared of you. Big guy, you got big pecs right there..."

I giggle and Karissa laughs.

"But look, I love the fact that I am guest hosting Raw tonight, and while I would love to let you co-guest host with me..." Mark trails off and sees Show standing behind Virgil now.

"Yes.."

"...the fact of the matter is there that is no chance I'm gonna let you do that, you spoiled little daddy's boy. Wah wah, I'm Ted DiBiase and I want to co-guest host Raw with Mark Feuerstein...not gonna happen. I was a wrestler in high school pal. New York state champ, they called me Main Event Mark, don't make me show you why Ted DiBiase, don't make me show you why."

"And what's up with you sidekick, pipe up."

"Virgil handle this."

Big Show clears his throat and they all look at him.

"What're you doing Teddy?"

"What do you want man?"

"You looking for trouble?"

"How do you like me now Ted?"

I can't help but giggle at the way Mark said that. Riss snickers and Justin chuckles.

"Let me give you a little trouble. Main Event Mark and the Big Show vs Virgil and Ted DiBiase in a tag team match. Game for that?"

"You and him?" Ted asks.

"Yeah."

"Deal."

"See you out there."

"I'll see you on the mat Ted DiBiase." Mark adds, trying to act all tough again.

"What a goofball."

"Main event Mark?" Show adds after Ted and Virgil leave.

"Alright so I wrestled a little, but I was really an ice skater."

"Hah."

Then he shows Big Show what he used to do before jumping into his arms.

"Nice, that was good."

"Yeah...oh..."

"Oh...hi Bella Twins."

They look at him and then each other before walking away.

"I can break dance too."

"Cool...uh bye Mark."

"Oooh denied."

"Big time."

Then John Cena is walking through the backstage area, and he'll be heading to the ring soon to see how he's feeling since last week's attack. During the next break however there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say, getting up.

I go over to the door and open it, just in time to hear a voice tell Virgil to guard the door. As soon as I heard it, I knew it was Ted and I pulled him inside before shutting the door. Then I immediately hug him, cause I haven't seen him all day.

"Missed you too." He chuckles.

When I pull back from the hug, I playfully smack him on the arm.

"Couldn't text me and tell me you were coming here?"

"I like to surprise you sometimes." He shrugs.

Then Karissa turns her head to look over at us.

"Hey Ted, was wondering when you were gonna show up." You grin.

"You were in on this too?" I ask.

"Maybe." She giggles.

"It was so hard not to tell you."

I swat at Ted again but he just laughs.

"You two are sneaks."

"Yup."

"I'll stay here with you until I have to head back to get ready for that tag team match. Sound good?"

"It's perfect, considering I spent no time with you today."

"I know."

Then we head over to the couch and sit down on it, and I do the same thing Riss did, sitting on his lap as we wait for the show to come back from the commercial.

"And before I forget, I wont be able to stay the night in your room tonight. Maryse wants to go out after the show."

"Awww."

"I know, I don't like it either."

"Poor you." Riss remarks.

"I'd say ditch the broad but, you have that storyline next week starting." She adds.

"Unfortunately." Ted sighs.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." He says amusedly.

"Is she really that bad?" Justin asks.

"Oh my god yes."

"As if her ranting off in French wasn't bad enough."

"She's stuck up, obnoxious, in love with material objects and money, she's so fake..."

"I wanna rip those extensions off in her hair too."

"Oh I know."

"That day she did her hair flip and it hit me in the face, I almost did rip them out."

"I know, I saw the look on your face." Riss laughs.

"You got so angry..." She adds.

"...and it was hot." Ted continues.

I blush and the rest of them laugh.

"Hush..." I tell him.

"Just being honest." He grins.

"Maybe you should get angry more often Air..." Riss snickers.

"Shush Riss."

"Nope."

"It's fun to tease you."

"For you."

"Exactly."

"But hey, it's not like you don't tease me."

"Good point."

"So it's only fair, I tease back."

"True."

"You got me good over my various marks so now its my turn." She says.

"Oh boy..."

"Marks?" Ted asks.

"Bruises and the like. Left by lover boy here." Karissa explains, poking Justin.

"Ohhh so he went a little rough on you huh?"

"Yep." She nods as Justin smirks.

"Couldn't help myself."

"Right..."

Then after the break Jericho came out for his match, which was against Evan who came out next.

"This can't be good for Evan."

"Nope."

Chris looked to have the match won after hitting the Codebreaker on Evan, but after he kicked out, Chris lost it and attacked Evan and even shoved and threatened the referee, which led to the referee disqualifying him. After the match, Chris looked to continue to take out his frustrations on Evan, but he fights back and hits Air Bourne on Chris.

"Ohhh. Nice one."

"Poor Chris." I snicker.

"That has to hurt."

"Think it hurt Evan than it hurt him."

"True."

"I mean when you do your 450 splash, doesn't it hurt sometimes?" She asks Justin.

"Yeah."

"And you have to be careful too, you can land wrong doing that kind of thing."

"You be careful yourself. You do those moves too."

"I know..."

"I'm as careful as I can be."

"Good."

There was a short break and after that, John Cena had come out to address what happened last week.

"Doesn't look too happy."

"Yeah no."

"I was given the night off tonight, I would like to thank Bret Hart for having my best interests in mind. But quite frankly after what happened to me last week, I firmly believe that it's in my best interest to stand in this ring right now and handle things the only way I know how. I'd also like to thank Bret Hart for not caving into the ridiculous demands made by this new group of...quite frankly this group of radicals."

"Demands such as theirs should never be put up for negotiation. There is a portion of me that admires what those young men did last week. I'm reminded of an old saying that desperate times sometimes call for desperate measures. This group was desperate and in the final hour they believed that they needed to make a statement and to make a statement they needed a target."

"Which was everyone and everything."

"Nobody wears a bigger target than the WWE Champion. Quite frankly, I'm used to it. Their plan was almost brilliant. Almost brilliant, because their genius was blinded by their ignorance. You see this group's problem was with WWE management. WWE management. How did they decide to solve it, by taking Monday Night Raw away from you the WWE Universe? That is a very bad move gentlemen, you just made yourself five million new enemies."

"Minus a few." Riss says.

"And what did they do next, they destroyed a WWE ring. That is considered sacred ground! Which simply means that every WWE superstar now wants their head on a plate."

"Again, not everybody."

"Wade Barrett was fired tonight. A very bold decision, but a decision that will not fix this problem. Ladies and gentlemen consider this. If this group was lawless enough to stop a broadcast of Monday Night Raw, quite frankly getting arrested for misdemeanor is the least of their worries. They've been thrown out of the arena tonight, and I know they're not here but I am. I am still here standing in this ring and I hope...I hope and pray that they are watching. Because I am going to the Fatal 4-Way to defend my WWE Championship, I will be on the Raw after the Fatal 4-Way. And I will stand in this ring each and every night, and demand them to come out here and finish this!"

Then the door opens and Virgil says that Wade and them are waiting outside the room, because Wade has just come up with a plan to interrupt John.

"Aww, you have to go again?" Riss pouts.

"I'll be back." Justin says soothingly.

She sighs and gets up.

"Before I go..." He says, leaning in and kissing her.

"Mmm...love you."

"Love you too."

He leaves and she sits down.

"Gentlemen if you're listening, all of you are fired, none of you work for the company, they have nothing to lose. And all I have is my word, and my word is that I will not press charges."

"You see..." John says and then all the guys are seen walking through the crowd again.

"...you see...you see, you people..you people thought I was a target? You thought I was a target? You make a target out of me? Do you know what these gentlemen did last week? They took the target off my back and you put it on your head!"

Justin climbs over the barrier first, followed by Tarver and Sheffield and they stand there for now. Lawler gets up from commentary and slides into the ring now, followed by Evan, Regal and Truth.

"You want to make a statement, make it right now!"

Then Santino slides into the ring next.

"Make it! Come on!"

Justin and all of then slide into the ring and chaos breaks out in the ring. Karissa keeps her eyes on Justin the best she can.

Mark Henry is now in the ring, coming to the aid, followed by Randy. And Justin was the first thrown out of the ring, by Randy no less.

"As long as he isn't punting..."

"Right...that's the good thing."

"Yeah."

John throws Otunga out and next thing we know, Edge comes out of nowhere and spears Wade outside the ring. Sheamus now joins everyone in the ring to help as well, and with a steel pipe, and then Justin and them retreat to the back. Evan, Santino and Mark chase all of them out into the parking lot, except Justin...he makes his way back to the locker room after hiding. Karissa sighs in relief.

"I honestly thought you'd were gonna get chased out with the rest of them." She says when he comes back over and sits on the couch.

"I hid."

"Ohhhh, smart."

She slides onto his lap and snuggles into him.

"But remember, I have one more time that I have to leave...that'll probably be during the main event again."

"Booo."

"But that's not for a while so we have time."

"Good."

By this time the break that came on after everyone else was run out of the arena, they replayed it and then Sheamus was interviewed backstage, talking about how he'll still beat John in the Fatal 4-Way match this Sunday. Then there was a WWE Rewind, and it was of the Battle Royal we had last week. Showing highlights of the match, and up to the point where it came down to me and Maryse in the end. Showing me putting up a fight, but getting eliminated by Maryse so she won.

"She got lucky." I grumble.

"Yeah she did."

Then Eve comes out first, followed by Gail. It's revealed that Eve, Gail, Alicia and Maryse are gonna be in a Fatal 4-Way match of their own for the Divas Championship. After Gail was Alicia and then followed by her was Maryse.

"Whyyy?" I grumble again, not pleased with seeing her again.

"No fair."

In the end, it was Alicia Fox accidentally kicking Maryse off of the ring apron that led to Eve Torres hitting a swinging neck breaker on Alicia Fox to win the match for her team

"Ahahahaha!" I crack up.

"I feel better now."

"In your face Frenchie." Riss laughs.

"I would've just pushed her, but kicking her in the face works."

"Kicking her is funnier."

"It is...ohhh...that means you're gonna have to help her feel better." I say to Ted, looking back at him.

He makes a face.

"So not looking forward to that."

"Can't blame you there."

Then Mark and Big Show are backstage now, all set for the match against Ted and Virgil, the match being next.

"Awww, you have to go now." I pout.

"I'll come back if I can afterwards, okay?"

"Okay."

Ted kisses me. I try to hold it as long as I can, enjoying the moment while it lasts. He reluctantly pulls away. Then I move so that he could get up, and then he leaves. Riss pats me on the shoulder when I sit back down.

"Things would be so much easier if SHE wasn't in the picture."

"I know."

"But hey think about it...if he comes back for a bit after the match...he's gonna be in his ring gear." She teases.

I blush and she laughs.

"Ooooh, I know what you're thinking."

"Shush."

"Nu-uhhhhhhh."

Justin just chuckles at the teasing she does to me. She eventually stops teasing and relaxes against Justin. The break was soon over and the first to come out was Big Show, he introduced Mark who came out next. Then Virgil and Ted come out and Karissa playfully pokes me only once. I swat her hand and she just laughs.

"Don't drool too much."

"I'm not."

"Then what is that?" She points.

"Riss!"

She cracks up.

"I'm only kidding."

"You are so fun to mess with."

"You just love messing with her don't you?" Justin asks.

"Yep."

"Oh and another thing...you'd so tap that."

She yelps as I smack her arm.

"Really?"

"Sorry." She laughs.

"But it's trueeee."

"Karissa!"

"Alright alright. I'll stop."

"For tonight."

She snickers and Justin chuckles. It starts off with Ted and Big Show and it basically doesn't go well for Ted. Show gets him into the corner and hits him with a big slap across the chest.

"Oooh." I wince.

"Ouch."

He does it a second time, and I cringe again.

"Oww."

"Ohhhhhh..."

Into the other corner and he goes to go it again, but Ted pokes Show in the eye and gets a short momentum before Show picks him up and drops him. That's when Ted tags in Virgil, rolling out of the ring. Virgil is looking at him like he's crazy and Show grabs Virgil by the head and lifts him up onto the side of the apron before throwing him into the ring. It doesn't go well for Virgil either, and after Virgil tried to escape facing Big Show, Mark Feuerstein did his part in the match by throwing Virgil back into the ring, which led to Big Show planting Virgil with a chokeslam before tagging in Feuerstein, who pulls off the vintage "Worm" maneuver before dropping an elbow drop and pinning Virgil for the win.

"Awww."

"Ted's not happy."

"Nope."

He leaves Virgil laying there in the ring after Show and Mark leave. Then he grabs the Million Dollar Title belt and goes to leave but stops himself. He drops the belt and goes over to Virgil, pulling something out of his boot and it's revealed to be a $100 bill. Then he takes it and puts it in Virgil's mouth. He picks the belt back up and stops himself from leaving again, walking over and taking back the $100, wiping it off and sticking it in his trunks.

He leaves the ring before the screen fades to another commercial.

"You know what he just did reminds me of?" Riss asks.

"Don't say it..."

She buries her face in Justin's chest, laughing.

"I couldn't resist, I'm sorry."

"Riiiiight."

"You should ask him to do that for you one day."

"Oh my god...Riss!"

"Alright, that's enough from you." Justin says to her laughing.

"Awwwww, you're no fun."

"You've embarrassed the poor girl enough tonight."

"Darn."

"Thank you Justin."

"You're welcome."

But of course I find myself thinking about it. And I'm so lost in thought that I don't hear the locker room door open. Riss looks over and then looks at me, giggling quietly because I'm basically clueless right now. Ted looks at me curiously and Riss just laughs.

"That look means she's thinking about you."

"Ah." He smirks.

"I'd tell you what about, but she'd probably kill me."

"Yes she would." Justin says.

"Yoo hoo." He says, waving a hand in front of my face.

I snap out of it and blush instantly.

"Oh...hi..."

"Hi." Ted chuckles.

"Made it back with no problems I see."

"Yup."

"And you were just thinking about me." He grins.

Riss can't help snickering.

"Yeah..."

I move and let him sit.

"How long are you staying?" I ask, resuming my spot from earlier on his lap.

"Until the end of the show."

"Really?" I say, extremely happy.

"Yes."

"Yayyy!"

He chuckles and kisses me. The next match of the night is Santino vs William Regal, the guest referee being Kozlov.

"Oh jeez."

"Oh lord."

"Now this should be funny."

"Yeah."

In the end, it was Santino rolling Regal up and hooking the tights that led to Kozlov counting the three for Santino to win the match.

"Ahaha."

Then Bret Hart's music goes off again and he walks out.

"Hey...I want you three guys to come up here and stand up here on stage with me. I've asked every single WWE Superstar to come here and stand on this stage, because I refuse to let history repeat itself again. Not on my watch. Come up here on the stage."

"Except for me, I'm staying back here with you. They can do fine without me out there." Ted explains before I could even say anything.

"Aww." Riss smiles.

I smile too and snuggle more in his arms. Obviously the wall of superstars is to prevent Wade and the rest of the NXT athletes from getting involved. They wait there until Edge comes out first for the main event match, followed by Sheamus. Their opponents coming out first, Randy and then John.

"This match isn't gonna really happen is it?" Riss asks Justin.

"Not really."

"Be careful."

"I will, not leaving yet, but when I do, I have to make it look like I'm coming back in with everyone else from outside."

"Right."

The bell rings to start the match, and it's gonna be Sheamus squaring off against John first. About halfway through the match Justin said that he had to go meet Wade and them so that he'd be ready to attack Bret Hart when needed. She pouts but moves anyway.

"I'll be back...again." He says, before kissing her again, this time longer than the last time he had to leave.

"Mmm...love you."

"Love you too...so much."

She smiles softly. He kisses her once more before heading out the door to meet the rest of the guys to take out this attack on Bret Hart.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt." Riss mutters as she sits.

"I'm sure he won't. I mean they're only going after Bret, that's what 7 guys on 1?"

"I know but who's say the rest of the locker room won't get involved?"

"True..."

While John was getting the momentum the lights go out and everyone from NXT was destroying the backstage area, while Wade and Skip were dragging Bret Hart into a nearby limo. The limo backs up full speed and crashes into numerous cars in the parking lot before stopping.

"Oh jeez."

They open the door and start yelling about the contracts again. The limo goes again, backing up full speed into a car. After that they get Bret out of the limo, demanding they get contracts by Sunday. Wade and the rest of them run off as the show fades to an end on a hurt Bret Hart.

"Wow."

"That's making another statement."

"Yeah."

"Sunday should be interesting."

"For sure."

"We can hope Justin gets a contract. He's just here on his own free will apparently."

"Yeah."

"Well I suppose I should head back and get changed now, Maryse is probably looking for me."

"Sadly, that's probably true." I sigh.

"I'll text you as soon as I can, alright?" Ted says to me.

"Of course. If I'm still awake. I'll probably go right to bed when I get back."

"Okay." He says before kissing me.

Then when we're by the door, he takes one look around before saying 'bye' to me and slipping out into the hall. I sit on the couch and Riss reaches over, hugging me.

"I can't imagine how tough it is to watch him with her."

"It bugs me...not gonna lie. Even though I can hide that feeling pretty well. I'm not gonna like next week when this storyline starts."

"I know. I'll do what I can to help you two get some time together okay?"

"Awww, like you did tonight?"

"Yeah."

"You're awesome."

She just smiles. The door opens once again and this time it's Justin who's come back. She gets up and goes to hug him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Told you I'd be careful."

"I know."

"Now why don't you get changed so we can go?"

"Right."

"Another kiss though..."

She kisses him quickly.

"Get dressed."

"That's all I get?" He chuckles.

"For now."

"Awww."

"Hurry up."

"Okay okay, hurrying." He chuckles, going to change.

"You can head out if you want Air." Riss says.

"Alright." I nod, getting up. "Tell Justin I said bye."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night." I say, hugging her before heading out.

She sprawls out on the couch, waiting for Justin. He doesn't take too long, coming out with his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, ready?" She says after glancing up.

"Yup, you?"

"Yeah. Never had to change tonight. No match."

"Maybe you will next week."

"Who knows."

Then she gets up from the couch and walks over to Justin, lacing her fingers with his before they head out of the room. She lays her head against his shoulder as they walk. They take their time walking through the backstage area to get to their car. I have made it to my car, taking my time unlocking it and such.

"Ariel...we finally see each other again." I hear Heath's voice.

I groan inwardly, knowing he has a crush on me.

"Heath." I acknowledge.

"How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So, what's up?

"I was wondering if I could get a ride back with you? I don't have a ride back.

"Why not?"

"They all left without me."

"Uh...huh..."

"Oh come on...please?"

"Fine." I sigh.

"Get in..."

Heath happily gets in.

"This is gonna be a fun ride." I mumble to myself before getting in myself.

The whole way to the hotel Heath is awkwardly flirting with me.

"What did I get myself into?" I ask myself as we finally pull into the parking lot of the hotel.

I get out and of course he follows me. He follows me inside and then onto the elevator. Thank god we pushed different floor buttons. I get off first, narrowly avoiding an awkward kiss on the cheek.

"Night Heath." I say before walking off to my room.

"Night Ariel!" He calls.

"Oh my god..." I say to myself, before finally reaching my room and walking in.

"What I nerd." I mutter.

Then I kick my shoes off before heading into the bathroom to shower before going to bed. When I come out, I see my phone blinking. I smile cause I know it's Ted. So before changing into clothes for bed, I sit on the edge of it and read the text.

_Hope you're still up, miss you._

_I'm up. Took a shower. Miss you too._

I then get up and grab the same clothes I wore to bed last night and start getting changed into those. I hear my phone go off, and I finish changing before reading and replying again, telling him about how I had to give Heath a ride back to the hotel with me and the awkward flirting. The replies you get are jealous and possessive, making me giggle.

_It's cute how jealous and possessive you're sounding._

_Well you're with me, not that he knows that...but still._

_It's still cute._

_Good to know._

_He's had a crush on me ever since we worked together down at FCW...just so you know._

_He needs to look somewhere else._

_Hey, you have nothing to worry about. Oh before I forget, I narrowly escaped an awkard kiss on the cheek by him. Thank god I got off the elevator first._

_My smart girl. _

_Something you can't say to Maryse, 'cause she's not smart lol._

_I know._

_How're you holding up with her right now anyway?_

_I'm dealing._

_I'm sorry. Hey to make it through the night, just think about me._

_I know. Trust me, I am._

_Good. Well I just yawned, so I think I should get to bed._

_Alright. Sweet dreams._

_Goodnight._

I put my phone away and slide under the covers. I reach over and turn out the light, before snuggling into the mattress and blankets and pillows, falling asleep shortly after. Meanwhile, Justin and Karissa are getting to the hotel, having stopped for a quick ice cream.

"This is good, the ice cream idea was a good one." She says, finishing hers.

"I figured." Justin chuckles.

"You're welcome." He adds.

She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Great thing for a summer night."

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

Then they get to the hotel and they both get out of the car, Justin grabbing his bag before they both head inside. Their fingers are laced as they walk across the lobby. They step onto the elevator and head up to their floor.

"Oh, you've got some ice cream still..." He motions to her lips.

She blinks and licks her lips.

"Nope still there, let me get it." He grins, and it seems like he's going to wipe it off, but instead he presses his lips to hers.

She realizes his game and laughs against his lips. The elevator dings however, signaling they're on their floor. She pulls away and slips past, giggling.

"Heyyyy."

"Come on lover boy. Can't make out in the elevator you know."

"It was worth a shot."

"Goof."

"Of course I am. He chuckles, stepping off the elevator.

She gets to the door first and uses her key to open it. He follows shortly after, using his key to open it. She's already picking out what to wear to bed, having already taken her dress off. When he walks in, he stops in his tracks and his eyes wander over her. She looks at a few things, trying to choose.

"You're killing me Karissa..."

She glances up and then giggles.

"Sorry."

"I can only resist for so long, you know that."

"I know."

"It's fun to torture you."

She giggles and changes into boy shorts and pulls on a wife beater that used to be his. Justin whistles playfully and she laughs.

"So you prefer this over what I wore last week?"

"Well...I like it better on the floor." He smirks.

She laughs even more.

"Insatiable."

"Love you too."

"You should get ready for bed instead of standing there, staring." She giggles.

"Right." He nods.

She goes into the bathroom to take off her makeup and lets her hair down among other little things. He manages to change fairly quickly and then goes over to the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe watching her. She unravels the braiding she did and lets the waves tumble down over her shoulders.

"So wavy."

"Mmhmm."

"I love it."

"I know." She giggles.

"So soft."

"You aren't even touching it." She laughs.

"So...doesn't mean it isn't soft."

"I know."

"You look beautiful."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Amazingly beautiful."

"I have no make up on, messy hair, a wifebeater, and no pants."

"Still beautiful to me."

She picks up her hairbrush and starts to brush her hair.

"Can I do that?"

She laughs quietly and holds out the brush. He grins and walks into the bathroom, taking the brush and brushing her hair for her. She quietly watches him in the mirror. When he's done, he puts the brush down, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. She lays her arms over his and nuzzles his neck.

"How about we go to bed now?"

"Mmkay." She agrees.

He unexpectedly picks her up and carries her out of the bathroom and places her on the bed. She starts to pull him down onto the bed with her. Then once they're under the blankets, she instantly cuddles into him.

"Mmm...comfy."

"I know I am. You say so all the time."

"I know."

"Because it's true." She adds.

He chuckles and kisses her.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then she tries and stifle a yawn, but fails.

"Time to sleep."

"Nooo..."

"You're tired."

"But..."

"You yawned."

"Sooooo?"

"Time for sleep."

"Awww."

"You know that if I catch you yawning, it's time for bed."

"I know." She sighs.

"I won't fall asleep until you do."

He gives her back a light massage and before she knows it, she's out. He chuckles before kissing the top of her head, dozing off himself.


	4. NXT Athletes Hired Back

After a busy morning, we finally had the rest of the day off until having to leave before the show tonight. Since I didn't really have anything planned, Karissa decided to come to my room which was just down the hall and knock. I get up from the bed, after watching some TV and go over to the door opening it to find her there.

"Hey Air."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Just trying to find ways to pass the time...not working out too well."

"I know the feeling."

"Well since you're not doing anything, wanna come to lunch?"

"Sure."

"Can't have you stuck in here the rest of the day." She laughs.

"Right." I laugh too.

I go around the room, grabbing what I would possibly need before shutting the TV off and heading out into the hallway with Riss.

"So how has your day been?"

"Pretty good...can't complain really."

"That's good."

"Been trying to keep my mind off of tonight..."

"I bet."

"Just think of that tag match we have tonight. We team with Nattie remember?" She adds.

"True." I smile.

"We get to beat up Tamina and LayCool...that's a bonus."

"Definitely."

"LayCool...what a joke." Karissa scoffs as we head into the elevator.

"I know."

"How they became pros for the next season of NXT...I'll never understand."

"Me neither."

"I feel bad for the rookie who has them."

"Who knows, maybe they'll get a terrible rookie."

"I hope so." I laugh and Riss snickers.

"They'll have their work cut out for them big time."

"Oh yeah."

Then when we get down to the lobby and out to the car, Justin is already in the driver's seat, ready to go. Justin and I greet each other and Riss takes his hand, lacing her fingers with his. He then pulls out of the parking lot and starts heading off in the direction to head to the place where she and him had chosen to have lunch at. We go in and get seated, ordering shortly after. After ordering our drinks, I was busy looking at what I wanted to eat and since we were sitting in a booth, all of a sudden I felt the spot next to me sink in and I look over. I almost regret that I did, because there was Heath and I mentally curse.

"Hey guys!" He says cheerfully.

"Hi Heath." Riss says dryly.

Justin however greets him differently and they do a little handshake thing.

"Oh I'm great." Justin answers first.

"Not bad." Karissa continues.

"I'm okay." I continue.

"You?" Justin replies.

"I'm great as well."

"Good man, good."

Riss and I just exchange looks. Then out of nowhere his arm goes behind me and I scooched forward a bit so that he wouldn't end up touching me. Riss just laughs inwardly and shakes her head a bit before sipping at her drink. Justin and Heath are talking a mile a minute while we just sit quietly. I then motion to her for the bathroom just so I can get away from Heath for a minute. She nods and we get up, exiting the other side of the booth.

"Oh my god he's so persistent." I say after we walk into the bathroom.

"I know. He used to have a crush on me, remember?"

"I know. I really hope I don't have to end up giving him a ride back to the hotel tonight."

"I would say to ride with us but we both know Justin will let Heath in the car too. The bromance is going to get on my nerves, I can feel it already."

"Right. I mean I don't have a problem with giving him a ride but when there's awkward flirting on the way back..."

"I know."

"Unless you and I ride together and make those two go by themselves."

"True, let's just see what happens when the show ends. If he doesn't come asking me for a ride, I think I'll be okay."

"Okay."

"I hope to god when we leave here, he's not out there still."

"We aren't that lucky. Trust me. Those two don't shut up."

"Joy."

"I know." She rolls her eyes.

Then the door opens up and we look and see none other than HER walk in.

"Make that a double joy." I say quietly and sarcastically.

Karissa just rolls her eyes again.

"Suppose we should head back now."

"Yeah."

We head out of the bathroom and back to the table, Justin and Heath chatting it up still. We both sigh and sit back down. Riss doesn't bother scooting back over against Justin. She and I are sitting on the edges, talking quietly in Italian. Our food finally comes and we have even more of an excuse to let them talk to each other. We take our time eating, occasionally look over at them and then shaking our heads.

"At least he's leaving me alone." I say quietly.

"Mmhmm."

I eat to the point where I start getting full and sit back against the seat for a bit. Then I grab my things and ask Riss if she wants to go out to the car until they're done talking and Justin is ready to go. She nods and gets up, grabbing her stuff. Then we head towards the door, heading outside and waiting by the car. She sits on the trunk, sighing.

"Men...right?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'm ready for a nap."

"I'm alright. Just annoyed."

"Heath can do that to people."

"Trust me, I know."

After a while however, Justin finally comes out...by himself this time. We both sigh in relief.

"Have fun?"

"Of course." Justin says.

"Wonderful. Now let's go."

She hops off the trunk of the car and gets into the passenger seat. I get in the back and Justin looks confused for a minute before getting in the car. Then we head back to the hotel and I get out first, heading up to my own room, Justin and Karissa still in the car. She doesn't say anything yet, choosing to look out the window.

"Karissa...what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I can tell that there is...you can tell me."

"Nothing's wrong. Why don't you go hang out with Heath." She says before getting out of the car and practically slamming the door.

He watches as she storms off into the hotel, and he realizes what she was talking about. He sighs and gets out of the car, heading into the hotel himself. She gets up to their room and she violently throws a few things into a bag, deciding to go sit by the pool since it has a waterfall. Just as she's coming out of the room, he turns the corner to come down the hall to get to the room himself. She heads straight for the stairs, preferring to work off some of her anger. Then when she makes it downstairs, she heads straight for the pool. She finds an empty spot by the waterfall and lays on the chair. She stretches out on her stomach, her arms folded and her face buried in them. She closes her eyes and listens to the water. Before she knows it, she's dozed off because the sound of the water was soothing enough to do so.

Meanwhile, I made it to my own room and went to lay in bed.

But before I could even get comfortable, there's a knock on the door and I grumble before getting up and answering it. I open it to see Justin and he walks in.

"Ariel tell me what's wrong with Karissa...please."

"Well for starters..you completely ignored her at lunch in favor of talking to Heath."

"You two have only been reunited for a few weeks and you spent months apart. Justin, she missed you really really bad and you pretty much pushed her aside for Heath today." I add.

"I mean, I get it...you were trying to keep him from talking to me, but I can handle myself. You don't ignore the one person you love. You'll be spending a lot of time with Heath because of this storyline with the group you're in. You don't need to push her aside whenever you're talking to him." I continue.

He hands his head and sighs.

"Best thing to do, let her cool down, I'm sure she'll talk to you when she's ready to."

He nods slowly.

"Just try not to worry about this okay?"

"I'll try...it's just...I've had something on my mind lately and I don't want something like this to jeopardize it."

"Oh?"

"Now this is just an idea, I've been thinking about it, no planning just yet, but...I'm thinking that I want to ask her to marry me."

"Awwwww! Justin, that's sweet."

"It's been on my mind a lot lately..."

"Awww."

"Well when you do decide to plan and you want to go ring shopping for her, you can take me...I can keep a secret, and I know what she likes."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Ariel."

"Hey, what're friends for right? It's better than trying to pick out a ring yourself."

"Not that you would do a bad job or anything." I add.

"Right, always good to have a second opinion on stuff like that..."

"Exactly."

"But like I said, don't worry about it...she'll talk to you once she's relaxed and calm."

Justin nods.

"Thanks Ariel." He says before hugging me.

"No problem. Now I wanna get a nap in before the show tonight, so if you would kindly leave..." I laugh.

"I know when I'm not wanted." He jokes.

"Wait...is Ted hiding in the bathroom, is that why you're kicking me out?" He jokes again.

"Oh be quiet and shoo." I laugh.

"Ohhh so he is hiding in there." He laughs too.

"Justin." I laugh more, pushing him to the door.

"No one's in the bathroom, now go."

"Just giving you a hard time. Bye Ariel."

"Bye Justin." I laugh, shutting the door behind him.

I lock the door and head back to the bed. I instantly relax after kicking my shoes off and shortly after that I doze off. Down by the pool, about an hour has passed and Riss waks up. She rolls over and rubs her eyes, yawning.

"Well well well, look who we have here."

She looks up and sees one of the new NXT rookies standing there. She barely manages to keep from rolling her eyes.

"And you are?" She asks.

He looks almost insulted that she doesn't know who he is.

"You mean you don't remember me? We worked together."

"Can't say I do." She shrugs, sitting up.

"FCW...Michael...Michael McGillicutty, my father was Mr. Perfect...no?"

She pauses slightly and then shakes her head.

"Nope."

"Well, I remember you perfectly...Karissa. You've just gotten hotter since the last time I saw you."

She looks at him weirdly before rummaging in her bag.

"Um...thanks..."

"You're very welcome...beautiful."

She finds her phone and looks at the time.

"Alright, number one: you can stop hitting on me because I have a boyfriend. Number two: its time for me to leave."

"Aww so soon? I just got here."

"Does it look like I care?" She raises an eyebrow as she gets up.

"Feisty huh? I like that in a woman."

She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Have fun by yourself." She says before walking off.

"Creep." She mutters.

"Denied!" She hears a voice say, followed by laughter.

"Shut it Riley!" McGillicutty retorts.

She laughs and looks to see Alex Riley doubled over laughing beside his mentor, Mike, aka The Miz.

"He strikes out even with a woman who's taken." Mike adds.

"Not many believed he existed. They know now." She says to him.

Then she makes sure to say 'bye' to both Mike and Alex before heading inside, laughing as Alex continues to rip on McGillicutty for striking out with her. She heads up to her room, giggling quietly. She takes out the keycard and unlocks the door with it. There she sees Justin with a thing of roses in his hand for her.

"Oh." She gives a little gasp and then sighs, smiling a bit.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened at lunch today."

"Its just you two have always been kind of like that. You get in this bubble and forget there's other people. It bothered me bad today because we were apart for so long, I can't help wanting your attention." She explains.

"I know...Ariel explained that to me. I'm sorry I ignored you, I'm not gonna do it again. That's why I got you these, to show how much I'm sorry. And that I love you."

She puts down her bag and steps close, taking the roses and smelling them.

"Apology accepted and I love you too." She leans up, kissing the corner of his lips.

"Thank you for the roses too."

"You're welcome."

Thankfully there was a vase with other flowers in the room, so she took those out, replaced the water and put the roses in that.

"Mmm. Love the smell." She says, inhaling.

"I know."

Then she walks over to her bag to pick out what she's wearing. Then she changes right ther ein the room itself, before heading into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She leaves the door half open, knowing Justin likes to watch.

"Again...you look beautiful."

She wrinkles her nose a bit, flashing back to McGillicutty calling her that.

"What's wrong? I saw that nose wrinkle."

"A new rookie was flirting."

"Which one? 'Cause I know them all."

"McGillicutty."

"Ugh.." He says in disgust, walking into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Said I've gotten hotter since the last time he saw me and he called me beautiful."

He grumbles and his hold on her tightens a bit.

"Relax. I shot him down. I love you, nothing will change that."

"I know...I still don't like the idea of him flirting with you."

"I know."

"Alex made fun of him for striking out, it was hilarious." She giggles.

Justin snickers.

"He was still razzing him when I left."

"I missed Alex...it's great he's on NXT this season." She adds.

"Yeah."

"He better win too."

"Hopefully."

"You're gorgeous." He says as she finishes her makeup.

She blushes a bit.

"Even when you blush." He smiles, kissing her on the cheek.

She turns around and tries to hide in his chest.

"Quiiiiit." You mumble.

"Never." He chuckles.

"Whyyyy?"

"Because I'm only saying the truth."

"You make me blush too much."

"You blush easily." He chuckles, tilting her head up with his hands.

"And it's cute."

She blushes again and closes her eyes. Justin smirks because it gives him the opening he wanted. He then leans down and presses his lips to hers. It takes a second but she kisses back, moving closer. His hands move and his arms wrap around her, helping her move closer. She hikes up one leg, hooking it around his. Then he helps her with the other leg, before setting her on the counter top. She locks her legs around him and slides her arms around his neck. His hands go to her hair like always and he runs his fingers through it. She makes quiet noises in response. Then she feels him start to pull away from the kiss and she whines.

"We're going to be late." He murmurs.

"Awwww."

"I know."

"Later?" She asks.

"Later." He nods.

"Okay." She agrees.

She unhooks her legs from his and he helps her down from the counter. She had to fix her hair and stuff a bit, but that's done quickly before they leave the bathroom. They grab their bags and start to head downstairs. Like always we meet at the arena, walking inside after meeting at the doors.

"Have a good nap?" Justin teases me.

"Shush."

Riss laughs lightly.

"He teased me about Ted being in my bathroom cause I was kicking him out of my room."

"Ohh."

"But he was most certainly not there in my bathroom."

"If you say so." Riss giggles.

"He wasn't!"

"Calm down Air. We're teasing."

"Teasing about what?" We hear a voice as we walk into the locker room.

And once again...there's Ted but this time totally in his ring gear.

"Nothing!" I say immediately.

"That sounded suspicious."

Justin and Riss laugh.

"It's nothing."

"Right..."

"We were just teasing her about you being in her bathroom today, because she was kicking Justin out of her room." Riss blurts out.

I smack her arm.

"Riss!"

"Hey you told me, don't shoot the messenger."

Justin's laughing as Riss hides behind him.

"See what you started?" I say to Justin.

"My bad." He snickers.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've gladly hid in your bathroom to help make him leave."

Justin and Riss laugh.

"I was tired and going to take a nap." I say.

"And you didn't want me to join you?"

"Of course I did but I figured you were busy with her."

"I was, unfortunately, but I'm just saying."

"I know."

"But anyways, what're you doing over there, you should be over here..."

Ted laughs and walks over. I hug him and mid-hug he picks me up, heading for one of the couches. I squeal and Justin and Riss laugh.

"A warning would be nice."

"But that's no fun."

"You know what else isn't fun? Not getting a kiss from you all day."

"I can fix that."

"Don't get too crazy with the PDA." Riss snickers.

I glare and she laughs.

"I think I have a right to." I point out.

"True."

"So shush."

Justin leans down and says something in Riss' ear that has her blushing. And Ted of course kisses me to fix the problem of not being able to all day. I decide to have a little fun with it and shift a bit in his lap. His hands grip my hips to keep me still.

"Oops." I giggle.

"Don't do that while I have trunks on." He says.

"I forgot."

"Right..."

"Don't worry, I'm done...for now."

"Good."

We turn our attention to the screen where the show starts, the pyros going off and everything. Then Mr. McMahon's music went off and he walked out.

"Must be something important if he's coming out."

"Yeah."

"Welcome everyone...welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw. Last night at our Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view, there was ultimate sheer chaos in one of our main events and as result of that, we have a new WWE Champion and his name is Sheamus."

"Whitey."

"There's only one person to blame for that chaos. That one person's name is Bret Hart. I told Bret Hart that he was going to have to make some tough decisions as general manager. I didn't tell him he had to make bad decisions. And he made a bad decision last week when he fired Wade Barrett, he dismissed the entire former NXT group. That set off a whole chain of reactions. Bret was thrown in the back of a limousine and taken for a little joyride so to speak, and as result of that, Bret was shaken up a little. But that's no reason not to show up last night at Fatal 4-Way."

"In result of Bret not showing up where there was this chaos, Bret didn't even bother to hire extra security, he didn't bother to tip off other WWE superstars that something might be happening. This is all on Bret Hart...all of it. As a result of this chaos, as the Chairman of the board of WWE, I have no alternative but to relieve Bret Hart of his duties as general manager of Raw. In other words Bret, you're fired."

"Ouch."

"I hope you won't think ill of me, but it sort of gives me a certain feeling. Bret I think you once termed it...closure. So now that brings us to a really really important announcement. And that would be, a new general manager is running things here. That new general manager prefers to remain anonymous. Quite frankly what will happen is, the new general manager will be issuing his instructions through this computer right here on the announce desk. Right there in front of you guys. Michael Cole, when you get an email you will stand up, grab a microphone and you will announce to this crowd what those wishes are."

"Anonymous? That's weird."

"Can't blame a general manager for wanting to remain anonymous. Now in this situation let's think about it. Bret Hart is..." He's cut off by this chiming noise.

"Excuse me sir uh...I believe this is an email...yes it is, an email has come in from our new general manager and it reads...sir by order of the new general manager, all seven members of from the former NXT group have officially been hired. And they will address the WWE Universe tonight."

Karissa gasps in delight, looking up at Justin.

"I didn't even know that was gonna happen. I'm just as shocked as you are."

She squeals and jumps on him, even though she's already in his lap. He chuckles, holding onto her. She leans her head back and kisses him hard.

"Oooooh." I snicker.

She reaches out with one hand and swats my arm.

"No teasing the girl." Ted chuckles.

"She does it to me all the time."

"Do I need to distract you from the teasing?"

"...maybe."

"But then again, you're just distracting enough right now." I add.

"Good to know." He chuckles.

"You already knew that though."

"True."

"You purposely waited in here in your ring gear didn't you?" I ask and Ted smirks.

"You so did."

"You love it."

Then we look over to see that Riss has pulled from Justin's lips with a smirk on her face, since she knows that both her lips and his are basically bruised right now. He's a little dazed and she giggles, catching her breath.

"I think you killed him." I laugh.

"I know." She smirk.

She watches him, waiting for him to come back to earth. He finally does and she giggles.

"Welcome back to the living."

"Evil.."

"You love it."

"Well things are certainly getting started off here with a bang, enjoy the show tonight everybody. Thank you very much."

And then Whitey himself comes out.

"I'm blind!" Riss jokes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new WWE Champion, Sheamus."

It takes a while before he finally starts to talk.

"Mr. McMahon...I'm sorry...but this is not the way I wanted to win the WWE Championship. You see more than anything, last night I wanted to prove that I belong at the top by defeating three top WWE superstars in the ring on my own. But that didn't happen. So I guess what I'm trying to say is...I don't deserve this...no. I can't accept this championship under these conditions."

Sheamus takes the title and holds it out for Mr. McMahon to take. But pulls it back and takes it back, laughing.

"And yet I will anyway! You see it doesn't matter how it happened, the fact is I am the new WWE Champion! What a glorious opportunity, what a glorious occasion. But before I get carried away, I'd like to send out a special message to the former NXT guys. Thank you."

"Oh shut up Whitey."

"But before the former NXT lads get carried away, I want you to know I didn't need your help. Everybody knows I could've won that Fatal 4-Way match all on my own. So you guys think you made a statement last night, but the fact is only one statement was made, and that was me winning my second WWE Championship!"

"Nobody cares."

"Thank you for interfering in my match last night. Thank you for taking out Bret Hart last week. Than you for jumping the WWE superstars in the back, and thank you for giving me the opportunity that I needed. And now that I have it, I will never let it..." He's cut off by John's music.

"Look at pasty over here, he's in a great mood!"

"Hahaha."

"Thanking everybody. Thank you thank you thank you, hell I could've sworn it was Thanksgiving! So allow me to join the party. I have some people I'd like to thank. Mr. McMahon...thank you...new GM...anonymous, mysterious. I'm interested. Michael Cole...do me a favor. Send a thank you via email to the anonymous GM for finally hiring the former NXT jimbrones. Because now I don't have to worry about if they're gonna show up, I know that they're going to show up. Which means it's a matter of time before I settle my issue with them."

Riss cringes.

"Thank you...you human jar of mayonnaise."

We laugh.

"For winning the Fatal 4-Way. You see I went into that match the WWE Champion. That means I get a rematch. So last but not least, thank you Bridgeport. And I know you know why, 'cause I can't think of a better place for a WWE Championship match...Sheamus, John Cena...right here tonight!"

"Cena, you come out here and bark all you like. The fact is, I don't care what you want fella'...there'll be no WWE Championship match tonight. So Mr. McMahon, would you kindly ask him to leave or I'll do it me-self."

Mr. McMahon gets in the middle of them, stopping a confrontation and the GM chimes in again.

"Uh...if I could have everybody's attention...uh, I've received another email from the new general manager and it says, in tonight's main event...Sheamus will defend the WWE title...against John Cena."

"Nice."

"There you have it, it doesn't get any bigger than that. For the WWE title in the main event, Sheamus vs..." Mr. McMahon is cut off by the GM chiming in again.

"Uh...sir sir...there's another email. To ensure no one interferes, a special guest referee has been named. One that commands instant fear and respect. The referee of tonight's championship rematch will be...Mr. McMahon."

"Oh boy."

"That'll be interesting."

"Yeah."

"I hate to do this, but I have to get going. The whole thing with me firing Virgil is coming up after the first match of the night." Ted says to me.

"Awww."

"I just got here though." I add.

"I know. I'll try and come back afterwards if I can."

"..okay."

Ted pulls me into a kiss. Then when he pulls away, I move from his lap, allowing him to get up and he leaves while I stay sitting on the couch. Riss pats me on the shoulder.

"I know he won't make it back 'cause she'll be stuck to him like glue."

"Unfortunately."

Then I get up, grabbing my bag.

"I'm getting ready for our match...whenever that may be." I say, the tone in my voice not a happy one.

"I'm coming." Riss says, picking up on my tone.

I head into the little area that's in the room, Riss following and shutting the door behind us. She reaches over and pulls me into a hug.

"She ruins everything."

"I know."

"I wish she was in the ring tonight in our match..."

"You'll get your chance at some point."

"And now that they have a storyline together, that means valeting, tag matches...ugh..."

"I know hun."

"The day she pushes him too far and he reveals me to her..oooh..."

"I hope that isn't too far in the future."

"I hope not..."

"You're strong, you can make it."

"He still makes efforts to see you. Remember that." She adds.

"I know."

"He texts you like crazy and is romantic, he sends you gifts and lets you know he's thinking about you. That's your man not hers, no matter how much she thinks he is."

"Don't let any of this bother you."

I nod against her shoulder.

"If you want, take out your anger in the match tonight. Remember he thinks it's hot how you get angry like that." She giggles and I giggle as well.

"His eyes will be glued to the screen, he'll forget all about her for that time."

"Yeah."

"But let's make sure we're dressed for the match."

"Right." Riss nods.

"Just gotta get my bag first." She adds, heading out of the little room and back into the locker room itself to get her bag.

She grabs it and walks back in. I'm already getting ready when she walks in, she takes her things out and starts to get changed herself. Soon enough we're both ready and we walk out to sit back on the couch. We come out in the middle of the first match of the night, which was Chris vs Evan in a rematch, who last night beat Chris at the pay-per-view. At the end of another hard-fought match, Jericho was finally able to hit the Codebreaker and defeat Evan Bourne to keep his career intact. After the match, it looked like Chris was going to help Evan to his feet and congratulate the high-flyer, but instead shoves Evan down before leaving the ring.

"Poor Ev." Riss remarks, shifting as Justin keeps moving his hands.

He makes a noise of protest every time she moves.

"You keep touching ticklish spots." She says to him.

"I'm loving all the bare skin." He grins.

"I noticed."

"You need to wear this gear more often."

She laughs.

"We'll see."

He makes a noise of agreement. Still to come, everyone from NXT season 1 will be making their statement, and then of course John Cena vs Sheamus with Mr. McMahon as the special guest referee. During the break, Justin keeps being all touchy with all the bare skin left exposed to him from Riss' gear. She keeps squirming slightly.

"Ticklish spots..." She says again.

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"It's okay...just letting you know."

"Right."

Back from the break, and a replay of what happened earlier in the night with the match stipulation for John vs Sheamus was shown. Then backstage Mr. McMahon was on the phone, talking to we assume is the general manager, because he's talking about giving whoever it is complete authority. He grabs the ref's shirt and the screen changes to Virgil in deep thought backstage.

"Here we go." I sigh.

Riss swats at Justin to make him stop and she grabs my hand.

"What's up Ted?" He asks, as he stands up and Ted walks into the room.

"Look, I asked you to meet me here, because I wanna talk."

"Alright."

"Virgil, we've known each other for a long time right?"

"Ted, I've known you ever since you were a little kid."

"Exactly. That's why I wanted to apologize for my actions last week. I embarrassed you in the ring, and for that, I'm sorry. That being said, your services will no longer be needed."

"What?"

"See I've decided to...upgrade. Come on in." He calls, and Maryse walks in all smiles and wraps her hands around his arm.

Riss and I both glare at her.

"I've found someone who actually appreciates the..power of money."

Then Maryse says something in French that we don't understand...like always.

"English you broad."

"Man I can't stand her."

"But Teddy, you're gonna need me. What're you gonna do for protection?"

"Go to the drug store."

"I would use protection with that whore."

"Dude...that's totally an insult!"

Riss cracks up laughing.

"Go Teddy!"

"See you Virgil."

"Au revoir." Maryse adds, waving mockingly with a smile.

"You're fired." Ted says to a confused Virgil.

They stare at each other before Virgil walks out and she all smiles, still clinging to him.

"Whore." I glare.

"Did anyone notice that you can see her bra through her dress?"

"Wasn't looking." Justin says.

"Good. You shouldn't."

"I know. That's why I didn't."

"That ain't PG..." I shake my head.

"Nor is it something anyone wants to see."

"Well none of us anyway...some of the male fans however..."

"Unfortunately."

Then there's a knock on the door and we're being called to head out for our match.

"Time to go." Riss says, turning to face Justin.

"Awww so soon?"

"Yep."

"Booooo."

"It won't last horribly long. You know how Diva matches are."

"Right."

"Good luck out there." He adds.

"Thanks babe."

"One thing before you go..." He trails off, leaning in and giving her a kiss, also for good luck.

"Mmm. Love you." She smiles at Justin when he pulls away.

"Love you too."

She pats his cheek before getting up from his lap.

"Ready Air?"

"Yeah."

I get up and then we head out of the locker room, meeting Nattie who's also with Tyson and David, who are clearly going to accompany all of us to the ring.

"Hi guys."

"We're sorry about your Uncle Bret last week. That was horrible. We hope he's okay."

"Thanks." Nattie smiles.

"You're welcome. Your debut match, and you get to team with us. Exciting." Riss adds.

"Very."

"Have to say it's an honor to team with you Nattie."

"Aww thanks."

"Hope to be teaming with you a lot."

"That would be fun." She agrees.

"Your ring gear is so cute. Love the pink."

"I love your ring gear too." She replies.

We're the first ones out with Nattie to her music, followed behind by Tyson and David Hart Smith. We slap the hands of a few fans before getting into the ring, waiting for Tamina and LayCool to come out. Eventually they do, after we watch the footage of the NXT athletes hurting Bret, and we hug Nattie in comfort once it ends. We all decide that I'll start off with Michelle McCool. We circle each other before locking up and I push her into the corner. The ref starts counting and I let go before 5, and then take a cheap shot and back up away from her. I taunt her a bit as she looks on at me in shock. She runs at me and I duck, quickly grabbing her with my arm around her neck and hitting her with a neckbreaker. I quickly go for the cover, only getting a two count. I bring her over to me, Nattie's and Riss' corner, tagging in Riss. She gets into the ring and I hold Michelle by her hair, letting Riss get a shot at her. Once Riss hits her, I let go and I climb out of the ring. Riss then lifts her and slams her down onto the apron. From there she climbs the corner and waits for Michelle to get up. When she does however, she scrambles over to her corner when she sees Riss at the top rope and tags in Tamina. Layla hops down outside the ring to make sure Michelle is okay. Riss hops down from the top rope and stands face to face with Tamina. She then dropkicks her legs out from under her and drops an elbow into her back. Then she uses the ropes to launch herself in the air and flip, landing on Tamina full force. She helps get Tamina up and tags in Nattie to deal with her now. Tamina is able to recover and Nattie takes a beating from her big time. But after being thrown into one of the corners, she moves and Tamina hits it. Then she comes off the ropes and clotheslines her hard. She goes and helps her up before lifting her and slamming her down onto the apron. Natties goes to come off the ropes again, but gets distracted by the Usos, causing Tamina to gain control over the match.

"Come on Nattie!" We scream from our corner.

Tamina gets Nattie on her shoulders for the Samoan drop and she manages to slide down, going for the sharpshooter, and then we see Wade and them walking to the ring.

"Riss, what's going on?" I ask.

"I have no idea."

Tyson and David slide into the ring to protect Nattie, while Jimmy and Jey pull Tamina out of the ring and ditch.

"Alright listen Harts, Karissa and Ariel. We've just come out here to apologize. Nice and simple. I know what's happened..." Wade starts to say and then Tyson and David start to go after Wade and all of them.

Riss sighs.

"Smooth."

Chaos erupts ringside, and we decide to leave with Nattie for our own safety...even though we know they won't do anything to us...we just have to act and stuff. They all get into the ring and Otunga takes the mic from Wade, this must be their apology that was talked about. We stop backstage and decide to watch from there.

"On behalf of our entire group, I'd like to apologize for our actions the past few weeks. You know, we did what we did for one reason, one reason only. Our love for WWE. We love WWE so much, we'd do anything to be here, anything to get noticed, we would do anything for those contracts. Yeah, we had to resort to desperate measures. But now that we got those contracts, things can resort to normal."

Then he hands the mic to Heath and I roll my eyes.

"We're trying to say we're sorry. We have no problem with the WWE locker room, we have no problem with the WWE Universe. The attacks the last few weeks, has been nothing personal. And there are a few individuals we want to single out and apologize to."

Justin steps forward and takes the mic from him now.

"First off, we'd like to apologize to Bret Hart. Bret, you painted us in the corner. You wouldn't sign us, and then you fire the only connection we have to the WWE, Wade Barrett. We would just like to let you know, that whatever we did, we are sorry. And we hope that you're doing okay now. Secondly, we'd like to apologize to Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith. Guys, I know you're angry...but we had to defend ourselves tonight. And from here on forth, I hope that we can all co-exist peacefully."

"That would make it easier for us." Riss says.

Darren steps forward now as Justin hands the mic to him.

"We would also like to personally apologize to John Cena. It's nothing personal. I remember when I was on NXT, people used to call me the black John Cena. But to be honest, we needed to make a statement, we needed to make an impact, and what better way to do so than by attacking the top guy here in the WWE. So guys, I represent everyone here and I say that John Cena, you will...you will get your title back."

Skip steps forward, taking the mic.

"We all here as a group, want to apologize to you the WWE Universe. Personally speaking, back on NXT, all you good people supported me. You all joined in saying 'yup yup yup, what it do'. So how about it, right here, right now just like old times, we do it again. Yup yup yup...what it do. And for all you youngsters out there that we scared, and the parents watching, we hope...we truly truly truly hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive...and forget."

"Okay okay, from a single parent's perspective, I know all about the struggles of life. I used to be homeless. You know what, before I say anything else, I got to apologize to my children. Kayla, Ty, Dominic, Christian and Anthony back home, for everything you've seen your father do on TV, Daddy is sorry. I raised you better than that, but that's the reason when you have an opportunity to go after your life's dream, you gotta do whatever it takes legally to grab it."

He goes on and on until Wade takes the mic.

"Ain't he a chatterbox.."

"Just a tad."

"Now these gentlemen behind me, they all did what they had to do. But what about me, you might ask. I was the only one who had a job. I had a pay-per-view title shot. Why would I align myself with these desperate men? Well the answer is this, one word loyalty. You see, we decided a long time ago that no matter what, we were going to have some fun on NXT, but we were gonna stick together and by the end of it, we were all gonna make sure that we had contracts. Because that's what loyalty is all about. You see, no longer were we gonna allow WWE management to dictate our careers."

"You know NXT finished about a month ago, yet these men here, individuals with apparently no common link, have formed a Nexus. A bond that I promise you will never be broken. And I'm pleased to report that not only has my contract been reinstated by the new general manager, but my pay-per-view title shot has been reinstated too."

"He's more of talker then the rest of them."

"Yup."

He finally stops talking and music plays, which seems to be their theme music and finally that segment is over.

"I doubt things will go that peacefully." Riss says.

"Yeah, they're just saying what everyone wants to hear."

"Yup."

Then while we were waiting, they all came through the curtain. Justin stopping when he reaches Riss and of course Heath stops when he reaches me. I roll my eyes and start to walk off.

"Don't bother her. She's not in a good mood today so just leave her alone." Riss tells Heath firmly.

"I can cheer her up, I'm good for that."

"Heath. Don't." Riss says, almost growling.

"Unless you want a good punch in the face." Justin adds.

"Which I'm tempted to do right now." She states.

"Oh no you don't...come on let's go..." Justin says, pulling her away from him.

"No. I need to know that he's going to leave her alone. The last thing she needs right now is him bothering her." She pushes away.

"So...are you gonna leave her alone tonight or not?"

She stares straight at him with a look on her face that says she's dead serious.

"Or do you want another broken nose like last time?"

Heath gulps.

"Okay okay, I'll leave her alone." He says, putting his hands up in defense, protecting his face.

"You better. I swear that if you don't, I will beat the shit out of you." She threatens.

"And I mean it." She adds, before turning on her heels to head back to the locker room.

"I'd listen." Justin says to Heath before jogging after her.

Once he catches up to her, he slows his pace, walking with her. She doesn't acknowledge him, too annoyed over Heath.

"Karissa? Hey...calm down...please?"

"Riss, baby...come on." He coaxes, pulling her to a stop.

She lets him wrap her up in his arms. He starts ti rub her back, hoping that it helps calm her down. She lays her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He starts softly talking in her ear, using his native language. She starts to relax more and he feels it. She leans into him, lazily wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Want me to carry you back?"

She nods, moving her arms up around his neck instead. He picks her up and then starts heading back the rest of the way to the locker room. She closes her eyes and relaxes. Since Justin knows that I'm in the locker room already when he gets there, he kicks the door, to knock on it. I get up and open the door, letting both of them in.

"What's with her?"

"She threatened to break Heath's nose if he didn't leave you alone. I calmed her down."

"Ohhh."

He walks in and goes right for the couch, sitting down with her in his lap. She snuggles up to him and I sit back down. After the break, Morrison came out with his NXT rookie Eli Cottonwood and after they were in the ring, Ted came out with Maryse, a mic in hand. I grumble and glare as I see her still clinging to him.

"Whore." I mutter.

"Morrison, I know we had a match scheduled here tonight but, as you can probably see I...have better things to do."

"But don't worry, I found a suitable replacement for you."

Then Zack's music goes off and he walks out with his rookie Titus O'Neil. I sigh and I know that what he said shouldn't be getting to me, because it's not true, but it gets to me just a tad.

"Air, he's fibbing. Don't let it get to you." Riss mutters.

"...I know." I say after some silence.

"If he had his choice, it would be you out there and not her."

I don't really say much...just nodding.

"Trust me, as soon as he can ditch her, I'm sure he will in an instant."

"Right...um...I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel early..."

"I think I'm with you. I've had enough today."

"Thing is though...Wade says we're getting involved in the main event again tonight." Justin adds.

She sighs.

"You can always go back to the hotel, and you know I'll be back right after everything."

She nods.

"Do that then?"

"Yeah. Normally I wouldn't care to stay but its just been too much today."

"Alright." He nods.

Riss and I get up and go change. I'm barely talking, being really quiet. And once we're done, we walk out into the room. She walks over to Justin.

"I'll see you in a while."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too." She says, before kissing him.

"I'll ride with Air, so that you can drive the car back when you're done."

He nods.

"Hey Air, try not to let this bring you down." He says to me.

"Yeah...I'll try."

He gets up and hugs me.

"Remember, anything he says isn't true."

I nod. Then I pull away from the hug, we all say bye to each other and then she and I head out to the car. I'm still quiet even when we reach the car and we throw our things in the back and I get in, but she waits outside. She takes her phone out and decides to call Ted and tell him what's going on.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ted, its Riss."

"What's up?"

"I think you need to find a way to get to Air's hotel room tonight. What you said out there with Maryse...I think it's affecting Air more than we all thought. She hasn't really talked much since then."

"Oh..."

"We've been telling her to ignore it but I think its best that it comes from you."

"She knows that whatever you say isn't true when you're with Maryse, I think it's just getting to her a bit."

"Thanks."

They say bye and hang up. She gets in the car and we head to the hotel. Once there, we do the usual of going in and going up to our floor and etc.

"You want company?" She asks.

"For a little while...yeah."

"Okay. Just let me drop off my bag."

I nod, opening my door and waiting in the door way for her. She goes and drops her bag off in her room. She makes sure she has her phone and room key before shutting the door and going to my room.

"Keep telling yourself that it's not true...over and over again."

"I'm trying to."

"It's helping, but only a bit."

She sighs and hugs me.

"I called Ted...he's gonna try and make it here. I think you should hear it from him that whatever he says, he doesn't mean."

I look at her and nod.

"I...I think that's what I need."

"I figured."

"I mean, he never told me that he was gonna say these things he didn't mean. He could've prepared me for that."

"True."

A few minutes or so later, there's frantic knocking, which has to be only one person.

"Looks like he was able to make it."

She opens the door and sure enough, Ted is there.

"Take care of her." She tells him.

He nods and then she leaves, heading back to her room. Ted steps in and lets the door shut. He goes straight to me and wraps me in his arms.

"You never told me you were gonna say things you weren't gonna mean."

"I know, I should have. I'm really sorry."

"The drug store comment was fine, because that was an insult to her. The other thing I wasn't prepared for."

"I'm sorry."

He pulls back and makes me look at him.

"For now on...whatever I say when I'm around her, or whatever happens...I don't mean it. If I had a choice, it wouldn't be her with me out there."

"That's what Riss said."

"Because it's true. I'd drop her in a heartbeat if I could."

"I want you. Not her." He adds.

"And it's always gonna be you."

I smile a bit and lean into him.

"There's that smile..."

I giggle a bit as he squeezes me gently.

"Stay the night?" I ask.

"Of course."

"But unless you wanna sleep in the clothes you wore tonight, I suggest you change." He chuckles.

"Right."

"Same goes for you." I add.

"Hey, I can just strip everything off and sleep in what I have on underneath."

"Lucky."

"Well...you could too..."

"Ted!" I reply, smacking him playfully.

"Sorry." He snickers.

"As much as you'd love that, I'd rather change thank you."

He chuckles and lets me go. I shake my head amusedly as I go over to my things, grabbing pajamas and heading into the bathroom to change, take all the jewelry off and wash all the makeup off as well. By the time I come out, Ted is down to his boxers and has sprawled out in my bed. I almost die at the sight, but shake off any thoughts, as I throw my clothes next to my things, walking over to the bed.

He opens his arms up and I climb onto the bed, laying in his arms.

"Just so you know...you're distracting right now."

"I know."

"I better be able to sleep."

"You will."

"Yeah, 'cause you have that special way of helping me fall asleep."

"I know."

"Which I will be putting into effect...now." He adds, running his fingers through my hair.

"Mmm." I sigh in content.

I then close my eyes as the feeling is relaxing, and it soon puts me to sleep. Ted smiles and kisses my head before dozing himself. Riss in the meantime had gotten ready for bed herself, before climbing in under the blankets and waiting for Justin to come back. She grabs his pillow, pulling it close and inhaling the lingering scent of him. Then when she looks at the time and sees that the show should be over by now, her phone rings. She frowns and reaches for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way back now. Should be there in about 5 minutes tops."

"Oh, okay." She smiles at the sound of his voice.

"No rush or anything." She adds.

"I know."

"How did things go with Air? She okay?"

"Yeah. I called Ted and he's with her now."

"That's good. And looks like I'm back sooner than expected. I'm pulling into the parking lot now."

"See you in a minute." She smiles softly.

"Uh huh, I'll be right up."

They hand up and she puts her phone aside. She lays back in her spot, watching the door, waiting for him to walk in. After a minute or two she sees the doorknob turn. The door then opens and he walks inside.

"Hi love." He smiles. "Hi."

"Tired?"

"A little but I'm okay."

"Well let me just change and I'll be right there with you."

"Mmkay."

He walks over and leans down, kissing her quickly before going over to his things to grab clothes to change into.

"No shirt." She says.

"I know, I know." He chuckles.

She giggles and enjoys the view. At one point she couldn't help but whistle playfully. He just laughs.

"Couldn't resist." She giggles.

"I know."

He finishes changing and comes over to the bed, climbing under the blankets next to her. She lays on him as he slides up close.

"Mmmm." She sighs.

"Much better." She adds.

"Yeah." He agrees.

"Comfy..." She mumbles.

"Yup."

"Don't move..."

"I won't."

"Good."

"I know, it's been a long day and night." He nods.

"Yeah..."

"I'll let you sleep in, in the morning."

"How about we both sleep in?" She suggests, drawing patterns on his chest.

"Hmm, that sounds even better."

"Then maybe when we wake up..." She trails off.

"...what?" He asks.

She raises an eyebrow.

"Ohhhh...I like the sound of that."

She giggles.

"Looking forward to it."

"Of course you are." She laughs.

"Well the quicker we get to sleep, the quicker it'll be morning."

She laughs more.

"Insatiable."

"As you always say."

"You always prove me right."

"Of course I do."

She leans up and kisses him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She settles back down, snuggling in. Then he starts to rub her back before playing with her hair. It doesn't take long before she's fast asleep. He smiles as her breathing changes as she falls asleep. He kisses the top of her head, falling asleep himself shortly after.


	5. Mini Vacations

I'm sleeping peacefully for once next to Ted, since he arranged to sneak out of the hotel and to the airport, down to his place in Mississippi. My peaceful sleep however is short lived when something jumps on the bed and I feel something licking my face. I suddenly realize not what but who it is.

"Riggs...let me sleep." I say, trying to hide my face.

Riggs keeps licking me.

"Someone wants love this morning." I laugh, finally giving up, turning and giving him attention.

He barks.

"Shhhh, you'll wake him up." I point to Ted.

Thankfully Riggs stays quiet, licking me and getting me to rub on him. Then he decides to lay down on the bed in between Ted and I. When Ted starts to stir, he goes to hopefully an arm around me and it ends up draped over Riggs. I giggle quietly. I laugh when Ted frowns. I watch as he opens his eyes and I try to stifle my laughter as he looks at Riggs through tired eyes. He looks confused and I can't help but laugh.

"Riggs..." He trails off, pointing out of the bedroom.

Riggs gets up and jumps off the bed, leaving the room.

"Sorry 'bout that." Ted chuckles.

"It's okay. It was pretty funny when you woke up." I giggle.

"I bet."

"He woke me up first anyway. What can I say...animals love me."

"I can see why. You're amazing." He smiles, pulling me in close.

I immediately start to blush and try to hide my face.

"Ah ah ah. No hiding. Blushing is cute."

This of course causes me to blush even more and I try harder to hide. Ted doesn't let me hide though, chuckling.

"You're never gonna hide that from me."

I whine and he just laughs.

"I wouldn't have to try and hide if you wouldn't make me blush in the first place."

"But it's fun."

"For you."

"Of course, because not only is it cute when you blush...you're even more beautiful."

Of course the blush gets worse.

"Quiiiit."

"Nope."

"At least let me go back to my normal color."

"Oh alright."

He does so, but he starts to get all touchy feely with me at the same time. I squirm a bit in his hold.

"That tickles..."

He chuckles and then his touch changes a bit. He starts to trail his hands down my arms before lacing his fingers with mine. He leans his forehead against mine, not looking away from my eyes. Before I know it, his lips are pressed to mine and he starts to kiss me. I kiss back, pressing my body closer to his. My hands squeeze his slightly and I make a quiet noise into the kiss, because the prevention of being able to touch him is killing me already. He chuckles a bit. Since we were both laying on our sides facing each other, he had shifted and ended up hovering above me just a bit, my hands now pinned against the mattress, but he had not broken the kiss. I make another noise, telling him that I want to be let go now. He tortures me a little bit longer before letting my hands go. He rests his weight mostly on his forearms, which are placed on either side of me. I finally wrap my arms around his neck, and play with his hair a bit, before tugging at it lightly. When he pulls away from my lips and starts to move towards my neck, my hands move to resting on his back and I draw patterns lightly. Ted trails kisses across my jaw and down my neck. When he moves, I'm able to feel the muscles of his back shifting under skin. I turn my head so that my face is in his neck and I start to do a little distraction of my own, kissing his neck here and there. He steps up his distraction, nipping gently between kisses. A slight shiver goes down my spine each time and my nails dig into his back while with each shiver makes me arch a little bit. He smirks against my neck and continues moving down. He takes his time when he reaches my shoulder, even nipping at the skin there gently. Then he moves back along my shoulder and up to my jawline before ending on my lips, holding the kiss for a while longer before finally pulling away. I leave my eyes shut while I catch my breath and he just watches, smiling.

"It can be like this every day this week, no interruptions." He says.

I sigh in content.

"I like the sound of that. Wish it could be every day from here on out..."

"I know. I promise you, the first opportunity I get, I will throw her to the curb."

"Good. I think that fits her...on the curb...on a street corner. Oops...did I say that out loud?"

Ted laughs.

"Still give you props for the drug store comment Monday night. Oh what an insult."

"Thanks."

"Coming home to your place was a good idea. No stress of worrying about being caught. Can finally relax."

"Exactly."

Then he kisses me briefly once more.

"Now get up, I'll make breakfast."

"Ooh." I smile.

"Knew that would get you up." He chuckles, sliding out of bed after moving back into his spot.

I get up as well, giggling a bit.

"Well you're making it, so of course it would get me up."

"True."

"We're in for a fun filled day today too." He adds.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm. Everyone's coming over for a cookout later, then we're all gonna hang out on the pier out back on the lake."

"Oh fun." I smile.

"Uh huh...that means swim suit for you." He grins.

"Oh shush." I giggle.

He just laughs.

"Everyone's excited to see you." He adds.

"Aww I feel loved."

"You should."

"Any reason why?"

"You deserve it."

"Now you just get dressed while I get breakfast ready for us." He adds.

"Alright." I nod.

He heads out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make breakfast, while I slide out of bed myself and go through my bags, finding clothes and such for the day. I get changed and go to do my usual bathroom routine. By the time I finish, I come out of the bedroom and out into the kitchen, the food already done and set out for us.

"Planning on it." Ted grins.

"Looks good." I say.

"I would hope so." He chuckles, coming over with drinks.

"Thank you." I tell him as I sit down.

"You're welcome." He smiles, kissing my cheek before sitting down himself.

The two of us start eating, talking a bit. In the meantime, Justin and Riss were in their room in Hawaii since they decided to take a mini vacation. He's awake, but she's still asleep. She's wrapped around him, snuggled in close. He smiles, before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. She shifts and moves, rolling over. He chuckles before leaning over and kissing along any skin that he can reach. She squirms, grumbling a bit.

"Shhhh, relax." He whispers in her ear.

She settles back down with a soft sigh. Then he goes back to kissing along her skin. This time she doesn't move. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her back into him, and he presses his lips to her neck. She shifts, barely stirring. He starts to be all affectionate and touchy, while trying to get any kind of response from her. Finally she stirs enough to roll back over and she opens her eyes halfway, looking at him sleepily though not saying a word.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Mmm."

"You're being awfully affectionate this morning..."

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"I think you know why..." He grins.

"You are just insatiable." She laughs.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? There is no maybe."

"You're insatiable, no doubt about it."

She pokes his chest.

"Okay so I am."

"Exactly."

"Can you blame me?"

"Mmm."

"I have an absolutely beautiful, gorgeous woman that I'm in love with. Of course I want to show her how much I love her all the time." He says, making her blush heavily.

She then hides her face like always. She squeals when his fingers press her ticklish spots and this brings her out of hiding.

"No faiiir."

"Too bad." He laughs.

She pouts, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Hey, you know what I can do with that bottom lip of yours." He smirks.

She giggles a bit.

"Is there anything stopping you?"

"Good point."

"But I'll save that for later..." He adds.

"Oh really."

"I have a plan for that."

"Ah."

But I think that's enough talking for now." He says, before leaning down and picking back up with the affection, kissing along her collarbone first.

She lays back against the pillows, biting her lip. He moved from spot to spot along her collarbone, not wasting any time in nipping at the skin there, but he nips gently so he doesn't leave marks. She makes soft noises when he does that. Then he pauses before moving up to one of her shoulders, continuing with nipping at her skin as he goes along. She shifts slightly under him. his hands go straight to her hips, holding her in place for the meantime. While his hands are there however, he also starts to play with the bottom of her shirt as his lips move towards her neck. Biting her lip muffles the noises she's making. He obviously hears the muffled noises so each time she makes one, he smirks in triumph. That's when she feels him getting closer and closer to that sensitive spot on her neck. She thinks he's going to go straight for it, but instead he only avoids it for now and goes to kissing behind her ear. Occasionally he'll move and nip at your earlobe at times He gets a noise every time so he keeps going back to it. He gets a noise every time so he keeps going back to it. Since her hands are free to do what they want, to make sure to keep the noises muffled, she tugs on his hair a bit while she bites her lip. She tries to move a little but he has her hips pinned. She whines a little in protest, but he just chuckles and smirks, continuing. She tugs more on his hair. And then he goes for it, attaching his lips to the spot on her neck, which makes her tug on his hair even more. She arches against him, moaning. In response she moves her hands from his hair and drags her nails across his skin as she moves from his neck, to his shoulders, to his chest and then down to his abs and indents. She pays extra attention to his indents and the waistband of his boxers. This makes him grip her hips tighter and she feels and hears him growl against her neck. A giggle escapes her though she doesn't let up.

Since she has him distracted now, he can't focus on distracting her, so he hides his face in her neck while she doesn't let up.

"Payback." She nips his ear playfully.

Then she manages to roll them over so that she can be in control of the torturing more. She straddles his waist and leans down, kissing his neck while tracing his abs. And to prevent him from getting her back with the torture because she knows he will, she grabs both of his hands and laces her fingers with his, pinning them to the bed. She moves her lips down his neck and chest, nipping gently. She feels him tense and his hands squeeze hers. She laughs lightly, sliding herself downwards. He goes to say something, but words don't come out, only a faint growls comes out. She giggles and starts to kiss along his abs.

"I...don't think I can take...anymore torture.." He manages to get out.

"I think so." She laughs, hovering over an indent.

"Oh, I think so..." He trails off, freeing his hands and moving her so she's under him again.

"Eeep." She squeals.

"I win."

"Mmm."

Then he presses his lips to hers, keeping his hands at the bottom of her shirt, already starting to play with it again. She lets him slide it up and they break the kiss just long enough to pull it over her head. Before he goes back to her lips, he first kisses everywhere he can reach, before resting his hands at her waistline. She sighs in content. The kiss gets heated and it's not too long after that where the rest of their clothes end up coming off.

It's a few hours or so later since we woke up and had breakfast. Ted and I are outside since it's a nice day out, and while sitting there on the back porch, I keep throwing a ball when Riggs brings it back, playing catch while Ted and I talk.

"I'm really glad that we could get away like this." I say.

"So am I. I don't know why I never thought of doing this before."

"I know."

"You've had a lot on your mind lately though, so it's ok." I add.

Ted smiles and kisses my head.

"I want to be able to take you out this week...like actually take you out somewhere." He says.

"That sounds great." I smile.

"Where exactly?" I ask.

"Well first things first, it has to be dinner."

"Okay..."

"And I've been planning this out and thinking about it...and it's gonna be special."

"Aww."

"How special?"

"Hey now, I'm not giving anything away."

"Darn." I pout.

"It's gonna stay a surprise. And I'll tell you what, I'll take you out and you can get any dress that you want."

"Aww Ted. You don't have to do that."

"I don't have to, but I want to."

"Well thank you."

"You deserve it."

I kiss him and smile. Then we hear the door inside shut and the sound of people.

"Family's here..." Ted states, standing up.

He offers his hand and I take it. He pulls me up and steals a kiss before we head inside. He goes and greets his brothers first, before his mother and father. I stand there and lean against the counter watching. I smile to myself as I see any tension in Ted's body fade. His eyes are bright and I can tell how much he missed being home.

"Ted, this must be Ariel right?" Ted's half brother Mike asks, when he turns and notices me.

"Yeah, that's her." Ted smiles, holding his hand out to me.

I take his hand, smiling myself and he laces his fingers with mine as I walk up and stand next to him. Ted introduces me to everyone. Of course his mom is all happy and hugs me after greeting me.

"Its about time we got to meet you." She smiles.

"Theodore where have you been hiding her?" Ted's mom says to him, jokingly of course.

Ted chuckles.

"Away from Maryse when I can."

I make a face as her name comes up.

"Unfortunately that doesn't happen too often, 'cause we have to work with her." I add.

They all nod.

"We do our best to make time for each other as much as we can. Karissa and her boyfriend help too."

"They've actually been a big help."

"Huge." I nod.

"It actually is a nice change to get away from everything for a week."

"I'm sure."

"But it's nice to meet all of you."

"I hope you'll be part of the family one day."

"Mom..." Ted trails off.

"What?" His mom laughs.

"Don't you see yourself marrying her one day?" She asks.

"Mom..."

"I can see it." Brett adds.

"First things first. I have to get rid of Maryse." Ted says.

"And that'll be a while, considering what we've been put into." He adds.

"Unfortunately." I mutter.

"But enough about that, dad I think we have some grilling to do."

"That we do." He agrees.

They grab some of the food that they had brought over and then headed outside. Ted kisses my head and leaves me to bond with his mom.

"So..Ariel, tell me about yourself." His mom says as the two of you sit down.

"Well, grew up in a small town...happy family, been watching WWE for a while. Started training and got into the independent scene. That's where I met my friend Karissa. We got picked up by FCW and we were there a year until we got brought up to the main roster of WWE. We've been in WWE for a few months or so now."

"You like it?"

"I love it actually."

"That's good. You're very talented."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"You know, until you came in Ted's life, I haven't seen him any happier." She adds.

"He makes me happy too." I smile.

"I can't wait for the day we don't have to sneak around."

"I'm sure its hard."

"It's much harder now, the storyline he's in with HER...she's always around. More than before."

"I bet."

"But I can handle it."

"You're strong."

I nod, glancing outside at Ted, a smile coming across my face.

"You love him, don't you." Melanie says, smiling.

"It looks like that doesn't it? Well we've been together for a few months now. It's possible right?"

"Of course. You can never control when you fall in love with someone. I can tell you love my son."

"And I can tell that he loves you too. Just how much he talks about you and how he is around you. I know he probably hasn't told you yet, but give him time."

I nod slowly. Then we decide to go outside with everybody else, since it is a nice day afterall. We all talk and Ted's family tells me all kinds of stories about him, making me laugh.

"You guys and the stories." Ted laughs.

"It's fun." I giggle.

"I like hearing stories about you." I add.

He chuckles and kisses my head.

"Well in that case, I can't wait to hear stories about you whenever I meet your family."

"I bet."

"Although my stories aren't quite as interesting and funny as yours."

"I'm sure they're still good stories."

Pretty soon the food was finished cooking and we all helped ourselves to what we wanted. Ted and I sit together, eating peacefully.

"After this, I'm getting changed to go swimming...after waiting a while of course. And yes of course I want you to join me." I tell him.

"Sounds like a plan." He chuckles.

"And I have a plan for later too." He adds.

"Oooh."

"Before everyone leaves and after."

"Sounds interesting."

"I think of it more as romantic."

"Aww." I smile.

"You'll see." He smiles back before kissing me.

After I finish eating, I wait a while before getting up and heading inside and to the bedroom, going through my things to find a swimsuit. I find a suitable one and change. I come back out and find Ted already on the dock, so I walk over.

"Bro, your girlfriend's hot."

"Get your own girlfriend." Ted says jokingly.

I laugh as Ted pulls me close and kisses me.

"Still hot..."

"Don't make me throw you in that water."

They start arguing which leads to wrestling and they tumble into the water.

"Big brother, little brother." Mike, Ted's half brother says to me, laughing.

I nod, laughing.

"Okay you two goofs, make room for me to jump in." I laugh.

They move and I jump in.

"Mine." Ted says, clinging to me.

"Yours." I agree, giggling.

Back with Karissa and Justin, they've finished with their "moment" and she's currently cuddling with him. She sighs in content, laying a kiss on each neck.

"Insatiable." She giggles.

She feels him chuckle.

"I know."

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Swimming for sure. They have some nice pools here."

"Sure."

"Then maybe lunch after that, something else that's fun and then we sit on the beach and watch the sunset."

She nods in sgreement.

"This week is gonna be a very special one, I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will."

"It started off great."

She giggles.

"Mmhmm."

"Let me guess, it's gonna end great too." She adds.

"Of course." He smirks.

"I'm in for it then aren't I?"

"Yes you are."

She giggles.

"Thought so."

"I'm really glad you planned this." She smiles.

"It's nice to get away for a while."

"I knew you'd love it."

"I do. Very much."

"It's beautiful here."

"Not as beautiful as you." Justin says, making her blush.

"Hawaii may be beautiful, but it'll never be as beautiful as you will always be."

Her face gets redder and she hides in his chest.

"And no I'm not gonna quit." He chuckles.

She hides until she calms herself enough and then she just lays her head on his chest.

"Wanna go now?"

"We can get ready but I want to have some of that fruit I saw in the kitchen."

"Alright." He nods.

She reaches up and brushes her lips against his before pulling free of his arms. For now she pulls on a robe and goes into the kitchen to have some of the fruit she saw. She does a few things on her laptop while eating. He gets up and grabs a pair of swim trunks, pulling them on, before sitting next to her and grabbing a few pieces of fruit himself. She leans into him slightly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Once she's finished what she was doing, she gets up and heads to the bedroom to find a swimsuit.

"Need help finding one again?"

"Tell you what. You pick." She says to him, sitting on the bed.

"You sure?"

"Go for it."

He quietly cheers as he goes over to her things, looking for one. She giggles and watches him. After searching for a bit, he finds one that catches his eye and he takes it out, showing her.

"I like that one. Good choice."

She takes it and then removes the robe, putting the swimsuit on. She bites back a laugh as she watches his eyes roam over her.

"Insatiable." She sings.

She swats his butt playfully as she goes to put her hair up.

"I may be insatiable, but you love it."

"Because I love -you-." She replies, emphasizing 'you'.

"And I love -you-." He replies back, emphasizing 'you', like she did.

She smiles and finishes her hair. Then they gather their pool stuff and anything else they might need before leaving.

"I was looking at the Ocean Pool the other day, maybe we should try that out."

"Sure." She nods.

They make their way there and when they do get there, they find that there's a rectangular section going from the shoreline out, made out of volcanic lava rock, making it look like a pool.

"Ooooh."

"All that making the rectangular shape of a pool is volcanic lava rock." Justin recalls reading about.

"Wow. That's cool."

"We'll be in the ocean, yet have the feel of a pool."

"Fun."

First they find a spot on the beach to put their stuff, before taking out the sunscreen and applying it to the places they can reach first, then getting help from each other to get the places they can't reach. Once that's done, they get up and head to the water. And it's actually not cold, it's kind of warm and comfortable.

"Oooh this is nice."

"You picked a good pool to go to." She nods.

"Thanks." He chuckles.

He sits down in the water, before grabbing her and pulling her down to sit with him.

"Goof." She giggles.

"Not done cuddling yet."

She smiles and snuggles into him.

"I wish we could do this every day."

"I know."

"But we can all week."

"Very true."

"For as long as you want."

"Mmhmm."

"Everything's perfect." She adds.

"Nobody to interrupt us, a beautiful place, and each other." She says.

"Which is how it's supposed to be."

"Exactly."

"Mini vacation as I would like to call it."

She nods.

"Maybe there'll be a longer one in the future."

"Sounds good to me."

"Maybe somewhere different, I don't know yet."

"Okay. I'm sure you'll pick somewhere great."

"Well I picked right here didn't I? So of course I will."

"Exactly what I was saying you goof."

"I know."

She kisses his cheek. Then he splashes only a little but of water on her.

"Heyyy."

"Oops."

She splashes back. This starts a splashing fight between them. They keep splashing each other, laughing.

"Okay okay, you win!"

"Hah!"

Then he splashes her again.

"I lied."

"No fair!"

"My bad."

She splashes him repeatedly. He starts to swim away now, away from the splashes. She swims after him, giggling.

"I'm gonna get you."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"You can't go far."

She pus on a burst of speed and latches onto his back.

"Aha. Gotcha."

"So you did."

She snuggles into his back.

"Never letting go."

"I wouldn't want you to." Justin says, rubbing her arms which are wrapped around his chest.

"Didn't plan on it."

He chuckles quietly. They swim around for a while before going to lay on the towels. For once she doesn't end up dozing off, but he does a little bit. She smiles and watches him sleep. She tries so hard to control the urge of reaching out and poking one of the exposed indents of his. She grabs her phone to try and distract herself. But then she sees him shift in his sleep, which doesn't help her situation at all. She chews her lip, whining inwardly. She tries to run her fingers through his hair since she doesn't want to disturb him too much because of how peaceful he looks. After a bit he starts to shift and he accidentally grabs her, snuggling into her in his sleep. She giggles softly. He mumbles incoherently in his sleep before going quiet. She laughs.

"Goof."

She has no choice but to lay there in his arms, with him snuggled into her. She plays with his hair and does things on her phone while he sleeps. A while later he starts to stir.

"Nice nap?" She asks.

"Mmm yeah." He says stretching.

"You grabbed me in your sleep, was I too far away from you?" She giggles.

"Must have been." Justin chuckles.

"I don't mind though."

He smiles and moves up, kissing her.

"Lunch? Or sit here for while?" He asks after pulling away.

"What do you think? Are you hungry?"

"I'm in no rush."

"Me neither." She smiles softly, cuddling close to him.

He smiles and kisses her again, holding her close. They sit there for a while, stealing kisses and talking a bit until they get hungry enough. Once they are, they gather their things. She pulls on a coverup and then they find an area to eat at. They eat and then she looks at him.

"What now?"

"Why don't we go back to our room and we can look up things to do?"

"Okay."

After paying the bill, they head back to their room and look for things that they could do. She lays her head in his lap as they're on the bed looking for things to do on the laptop.

"Oooh a zipline."

"Ooooooh."

"We've got to do that." She nods.

"Alright." Justin chuckles.

"And I see something we can do later...keeping it as a surprise though." He adds.

"Of course. I'm surprised you don't have the whole vacation planned out." She giggles.

"It's only day 2 of the vacation...you'd be surprised."

"True."

"We'll just have to get changed before heading out."

"Right."

She gets up after shutting her laptop off and goes into her things, picking out clothes to change into. She starts changing, knowing she's probably being watched. And of course she is being watched, as Justin gets changed himself. She then heads into the bathroom to do her routine stuff. He finishes and like always he stands in the doorway of the bathroom watching her.

"Am I really that interesting?"

"Very."

"Good to know."

"Why wouldn't you be interesting?"

"Just asking."

Then once she finishes in the bathroom, she walks out all set to go. She steps up to him and kisses him slowly. His arms immediately wrap around her and pulls her close. She puts her arms around his neck. When she pulls away, she leans her forehead against his, not letting him go quite yet.

"I love you." She says softly.

"I love you too...so much." He replies.

She rubs her nose against his before pulling herself from his arms.

"Well better get to the zipline before it gets too late."

"Right."

They grab what they need before leaving the room to head to the zipline. Once at the place, they pay and are instructed on rules and whatnot. Then they get all set up with the equipment and whatnot. She hangs onto Justin's hand tightly as they take them to be hooked up.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." He says soothingly.

"I know. I've never done this before so I'm a little nervous."

"And it's okay to be a little nervous."

"I know."

"I'll be coming down right behind you, after you make it to the end."

She nods. He kisses her before she has to get harnessed up and stuff to go down first.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She steps up and takes her turn, flying down the zip line. It's kind of scary at first, but then she starts to realize that it's actually pretty cool and exciting.

"Woo!" She laughs.

Then she finally gets to the end where there's someone to help her get down.

"That was crazy!"

A while later, she looks up and sees Justin coming down the zip line. He's whooping and she laughs. He gets to the end and he's helped down like she was. He goes over to her and kisses her, she giggles.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He asks.

"Not at all. That was fun!"

"I thought so."

They get pictures and then get out of the harnesses.

"What now?"

"Well it'll take a while to get back, we can just enjoy the scenery while we head back in the direction of the resort."

"Sure."

She wraps an arm around his waist, while an arm of his goes around her shoulders and tehy walk off enjoying the scenery as they walk back. They occasionally stop and take pictures. By the time they get back to the resort, the sky had started to change colors, signaling the end of the day.

"Sun's setting." She says.

"Time for my surprise then." He grins.

"Oooh."

"Come on." He says, bringing her to where there's a van.

They climb in and drive off. They drive to this mountain and then head to the summit.

"What are we doing up here?"

"Just wait, close your eyes."

She blinks and does as he says. He helps her out and then walks her to the perfect spot.

"Alright...open."

She gasps quietly.

"Ooooh."

"Perfect sunset view." He says, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Definitely."

"And it's even better, we don't have to leave after it sets completely."

"Good." She sighs in content.

As the time passes by the sun gets lower and lower, the sky getting darker and darker. They take a few pictures before it gets too dark.

"This is amazing."

"I knew you'd love it."

"Of course."

"And here come the stars." He points out.

"Wow. It's so pretty."

"But not as pretty as you."

She blushes.

"Nothing is as pretty as you are. Nothing compares to your beauty."

She blushes even harder, turning enough to hide against his chest.

"You blush so easily."

"I know." She mutters.

"But that's one thing that I love about you."

He kisses her head and she smiles. They continue to look at the stars as the sky turns black. Currently the sun is setting at Ted's place, his family hasn't left quite yet and he has me sitting on the lawn with him, his arms wrapped around me, watching the sunset.

"Pretty." I say, admiring the colors.

"Not as pretty as you. Beautiful."

I look away when I feel myself starting to blush, but watching the sunset out of the corner of my eyes.

"Doesn't compare."

"Ted..." I say, hiding my face in his shoulder.

"Just being honest." He chuckles.

"Must you make me blush?"

"Yes."

"And you know why, so don't ask."

He kisses my head. The sun soon sets and as it's getting darker, Ted's family decides it's about that time to leave for the night. So we both get up from sitting on the lawn and walk inside with everyone. We say bye to all of them.

"Alright, I'm gonna get changed for the night and then I've got surprise number 2." Ted says, turning to me.

"...okay."

I follow him into the bedroom, so I can at least get changed for bed for the night. Since it was warm out, I changed into something cool. I come out of the bathroom and walk back into the bedroom, just waiting for Ted to come back. He comes back and I bite my lip because he's shirtless.

"Alright, it's all set...come with me."

He holds his hand out and I take it. When we get closer he covers my eyes with his hand, leading me outside, stopping on the porch.

"Alright, you can look."

I open my eyes to see blanket laid out on the lawn and a couple of glasses set on the blanket.

"You did all this?"

"Yeah."

"It's...amazing...simple but amazing."

"Thought you'd like it."

"What's the occasion? Just felt like it?"

Ted nods. He then brings me over to the blanket and we sit, the only light being from the moon in the sky and porch light. I look around with a smile as he pours our drinks. After pouring one for me, he hands me a glass and I take it before he pours his. He sets the bottle aside after pouring his own. Since everything looks beautiful, it keeps me quiet as I keep looking around. Ted watches me, a smile on his face.

"You know, there actually is a reason for all of this." He says after taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's just something that I've been meaning to tell you. I wanted the moment to be right, the setting to be perfect, I wanted everything to be perfect for when I told you."

I look at him curiously.

"There's no other way really to say this, other than straight forward. I know we've only been together for a few months or so but..." He trails off, hesitating a bit.

"Ariel, I love you." He finishes.

"You do?"

"I do. Why do you think I gave you that necklace to remember me by?"

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find the right time." He explains.

"Your mom and I were talking about this today, believe it or not." I reply.

"Oh yeah?"

"She saw how I looked at you and could tell that I loved you. And you know what? She was right."

A big smile crosses his face and he sighs in relief.

"I know you want to actually hear me say it. Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr, I love you too."

Ted pulls me in close and kisses me.

"I am so relieved to hear you say that." He mumbles.

"I bet."

"It was so hard to keep from blurting out that I love you."

"I wouldn't have minded." He chuckles.

"Oh I know that now, but I didn't know if it would make things awkward or not. Because I didn't know you loved me."

"I do love you. So much."

"I know that now." I nod.

"And I'm going to make sure you know that a lot." Ted states.

"Well of course you are." I smile.

He kisses me again. I have to put my drink down, because I can sense that he's gonna pull me onto his lap at any moment. And of course, that's exactly what he does next. I squeak in response, but I don't break the kiss. My hands rest on his shoulders as he continues. These kisses seem different than the others and I realize it's because of confessing our feelings for each other. When he does pull away eventually, he leans his forehead against mine.

"That's one way I'm going to make sure you know that I love you."

"Sounds good." I smile softly.

"We can finish our drinks before heading in for the night."

I nod and the two of us admire the starts while drinking and stealing kisses. When we were done, I hesitantly moved but, helped grab everything and head inside. After putting everything where it needed to go, we head to the bedroom. Ted has my hand the whole time. After climbing into bed and under the covers he turns the light off, the light from the moon lighting up the room enough to be able to see. The two of us cuddle closely.

"Before we sleep, I'd just like to say that the way the moonlight hits you, it makes you look even more beautiful."

I blush.

"And I can still see that..." He chuckles.

He kisses my head. I snuggle closer and hide my face in his chest. When I feel that I've went back to normal, I move so that my head is laying on his chest. It isn't too long after that when I fall asleep. Ted watches you for a bit before dozing off himself. Justin and Riss are now on their way down the mountain so that they could head back to the resort again. She holds Justin's hand and lays her head against his shoulder. She tries to stifle a yawn, but fails.

"Somebody's tired." He chuckles.

"...long day."

"True."

"Bedtime when we get to the room."

He nods, kissing the top of her head.

"Today was great."

"It was." He nods.

"Every part." She smiles.

"I'm glad."

"I'm sure that the rest of this vacation will be just as amazing."

"It will be, trust me."

"I do."

"Plenty of things planned and unplanned."

"Sounds good."

She manages to stay awake as they get back to the resort. They get out of the van and walk back to their room. She leans into Justin sleepily.

"Okay, I'll carry you the rest of the way." He says, stopping and picking her up.

She doesn't even protest, she just snuggles into him. When they reach their room, he has to put her down for a moment so he can open the door. But he picks her right back up as soon as he gets it open and walks inside. He lets the door shut and she sluggishly reaches up and locks it. Then he carries her into the bedroom. He gently places her down on the bed. She starts fumbling with her clothes, wanting them off.

"Wait wait, I'll get them."

She manages to get her shirt off as he says that, so she stops with that. He takes her shoes off before working on getting her shorts off. She gets out of those and then shifts on the bed, rolling to her stomach. She reaches back to unhook her bra.

"Sleeping like that tonight?" He asks.

"Mmmph." She mumbles into the blanket as she struggles with the clasp.

"Let me..." He says, reaching over to help.

Justin easily pops them free and she pulls it off, throwing it off the bed.

"That it? Or do you want me to get the rest?"

"Unless leaving these on bothers you, I'm good." She mumbles.

"No, doesn't bother me."

"I'm good." She murmurs.

"Alright." He nods, getting up to change for bed himself.

She turns her head, watching him through half open eyes. Once he's changed, he climbs into bed next to her and under the blankets. Justin pulls her over to him and she snuggles in.

"Night, love you." She mumbles.

"Night, love you too." He replies.


	6. Another Day Of Vacation

A few days later in the week, and we're all still on our vacations. Justin and Riss are already up and awake, currently having breakfast in their room and also looking at things that they could possibly do for the day. She's listening to him describe the activities. She has a mouthful of food so she doesn't say anything. She just points at the Fish Circus.

"Fish Circus?"

She nods.

"Okay...hmm what else?"

She shrugs.

"The Tide Pools sound like fun."

"Sure."

"Whale Watching too. We should save that for the end of the day...sunset on a boat."

"Sounds good to me." She smiles.

"We can head out once you're ready."

She nods and eats some more fruit, giggling softly when Justin's eyes follow the fruit to her mouth.

"I see you watching."

"Uh huh." He says absentmindedly, making her laugh

She smiles and leans down, kissing him.

"Lover boy." She teases.

"You love me anyway."

"Of course I do."

He shuts the computer off and closes it, getting up from the table he's sitting at. She pops a strawberry in her mouth.

"You still need to get dressed mister." She giggles after eating the strawberry.

"So do you." He smirks.

"So I do.." You grin.

She munches on another piece of fruit while she goes to pick out her outfit. He too goes to pick out what he's going to wear. They both get dressed and go to do their bathroom stuff. Once they both were all set, they walk out and grab what they need before leaving the room and going to where the Fish Circus is.

"This is going to be fun."

"Yes it will." He nods.

She kisses his cheek.

"Sounded interesting that's for sure."

"Mmhmm."

They arrive at the place and they're run through the basic stuff first before heading to the pond where all the fish are.

"Fishies." Riss laughs upon seeing them.

"Ooooh I like that one." She adds, pointing out a colorful one.

"That's cool."

"So you can get these fish to do tricks?" Riss asks.

"Yes you can." The employee says.

"I didn't think fish could do tricks."

"It's cool though."

"It is." Justin agrees.

Soon it's their turn and they get the fish to do different tricks.

"Now this is cool."

"Look at 'em go." Riss giggles.

"I know right?" Justin chuckles.

Their turn comes to an end and they leave that place.

"What now?" Riss looks up at Justin, lacing her fingers with his.

"Hmm...walk along the beach?"

She smiles and agrees. They walk away from King's Pond and head towards the beach. They reach the sand and as always, she takes her shoes off. He takes his off too and then they walk down to the shoreline, walking along that. She lays her head against his shoulder and sighs happily.

"I don't want this vacation to end."

"Me neither."

"You go back to being the big bad guy Monday."

"I know."

"Which I have to say, is kind of hot." She giggles.

Justin smirks.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

"You play the character so well."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I really don't want to leave. Its so peaceful here."

"I know, me neither."

"Back to dealing with drama."

"Yup."

"And that stupid rookie who hit on me."

"McGillicutty."

"Yeah, him."

"Don't worry about him."

"I'm just saying. I think he's not going to quit."

"Oh I know him and he won't for a while."

"Annoying."

"I know."

"I only have eyes for you."

"I know you do."

"You have my heart. No one else."

"Right of course."

She nuzzles his shoulder.

"So what's after this?"

"I was thinking lunch and then the tide pools for the majority of the afternoon."

"Sure." She agrees with a nod.

"Just want to enjoy walking along the beach right now."

"Mmhmm."

They continue to walk along the beach, taking their time, feeling the water as it rushes up on the shore. In the meantime, Ted and I are already up ourselves and we've had breakfast. Now he's going to take me out to find a dress to wear for dinner tonight. I finish getting dressed and do my usual routine before walking out of the bedroom.

"You look great." He compliments as he sees me.

"Why thank you, I try."

"You succeed without trying."

"Well aren't you the charmer." I laugh.

"For you, always."

"I'm getting spoiled today aren't I?"

"Mmhmm. You're not just getting a dress today. I'm gonna buy you everything to go with it."

"Awww. That's sweet."

"You deserve it."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yup."

I go out the door first, and before Ted leaves behind me and shuts the door, he tells Riggs to be good while we're gone. He shuts the door and we go out to the car, where he opens the door for me, and I get in while thanking him or that. He shuts the door and goes around to the driver's side and gets in. Ted drives to where we'll be shopping. The first place obviously is where the dresses are. He opens each of the doors for me as I get out of the car and head inside. He has me sit down by the dressing rooms so that he can walk around finding dresses for me.

"Don't I get a say?" I giggle.

"I know what you like don't I?" He chuckles.

"True." I concede.

"I'll let you find one."

"Okay."

He goes walking off to look for dresses and I get up to find one myself. A little bit later the two of us meet by the dressing room. He hands me the ones he picked out and then I head into the room to pick one to try on. I put on the first dress and look in the mirror.

"You want to see I'm assuming." I call out to him.

"Of course."

I open the door and walk out in a white and purple dress with flower details all around a purple bow on the front that ties in the back.

"Wow." He admires me.

"This is a good day dress."

"Yeah."

"I still love it though."

"It looks very good on you."

"Next dress." I say after smiling and head back in to try another one on.

This one I put on is like the first one except it's zebra print, it's black with red, and it also ties in the back where the red is. I walk back out to show him. His eyebrows raise as he looks me over.

"You have to get that one...definitely. That's the dress."

"I really like this."

"I do too, and I didn't even pick it out, you did."

"Yeah."

"Doesn't hurt to try on the rest that I picked out just in case though."

"Right."

I go back in trying on the next dress which was a teal dress with floral print. I do the once over before opening the door and walking out.

"You look good in anything." Ted comments.

"I can see that being a future dress to wear when you finally come down to the ring with me." He smirks.

"Looking forward to that."

I head back in and try on the last two and of course Ted loved them. I go back in and change back into my regular clothes and everything, bringing out all the dresses. I hand them to Ted and we head to the register. That's when I find out that he's not only getting the dinner dress, he's getting all of them.

"Spoiling me." I giggle.

"Like I said...you deserve it."

"Thank you." I kiss his cheek.

The dresses are put into bags after he pays and then we head back out to the car, putting the bags into the back seat and then we head off to the next store. The next place is a shoe store.

"Oh boy a shoe store."

"I won't be as bad as HER so don't worry." I add.

"Oh I know."

"Good."

"And unlike HER, I wear the shoes I buy."

"Exactly."

We head inside and he follows me as I look around for shoes that will go with the dress. Ted occasionally makes suggestions. Then I find a pair that are red and black, the black being more of a lace detail.

"Those are nice." He comments.

"I know, I really like them."

I get my size and try them on. And to make sure I'll be able to walk in them, I do a bit of walking around. Ted grabs me and makes me dance with him a bit.

"Ted..." I laugh a bit.

"What? I'm having fun." He laughs.

"By dancing in a store..."

"Yup."

"Goof."

"Your goof."

"That I'm in love with."

"I love you too." He smiles.

Then I lean up and kiss him. He kisses back and smiles when I pull away. Then I sit to take the shoes off and put my own shoes back on.

"You don't see anything else you want?" He asks.

"These are good for now, but thank you for asking."

"You're welcome."

"I'm happy with just getting one pair, I'm not shoe crazy like HER."

"I know."

We go over to the register and pay for those, they put them in a box and then a bag and it's back out to the car. The next store we go to is a jewelry store.

"This could be bad."

"How can this be bad?"

"So many pretty sparkly things."

"Well just remember you can get anything you want."

"I know."

We head inside and start looking around for stuff. I take my time, making sure to look closely. I find this pair of zebra printed earrings that would be perfect with the dress, so I hold onto those. Then I go to bracelets and find a set of silver bangles and I hold onto those. Ted finds me and shows me this ring that's a red fish and the tail moves.

"Another thing to remember me by."

"Aww."

"I love it." I add.

He smiles and hands it to me. Since that's basically all I'm gonna need, we head to the checkout and pay for that.

"I think we're done."

"Grab some lunch?" He asks.

"Of course."

We walk out of the store, get in the car, and head to a restaurant. Justin and Riss however in the meantime have just left lunch themselves and are heading over to the tide pools.

"This should be interesting to explore."

"I know with all the little creatures and everything."

"Yeah." She nods.

"Starfish."

"You know they don't have brains?"

"They don't have brains?"

"Nope. That's why Patrick on Spongebob is so dumb."

"Ohhhhhh."

"Yep."

"I never knew that, thank you for sharing that knowledge."

"You're welcome."

They get to the tide pools where there's a brief introduction before they get to explore.

"Awww, look at the little things."

"So cute." She adds.

"Yeah." Justin chuckles.

"Oh look I spot a starfish."

"Name it Patrick." She laughs.

"The star with no brain."

"Yep."

"If they all don't have brains, would they all be considered Patrick?"

"Good point." She laughs.

"Then they're all Patrick."

"Yep." She laughs.

Then they move on, looking at more of the creatures and such that are in the tide pools. They take pictures and such, admiring the little things. They stay as long as they can, until they've seen everything.

"Ready?" He asks.

She nods and grabs his hand. Then they head back to their room. Then they set everything down and decide to cuddle in bed for a while.

"I know a way you can relax more." She says.

"Oh?"

She massages him a bit and grins.

"Ohhhh."

She giggles.

"Yes?"

"Yes." He nods.

"Shirt off and roll over."

"You're gonna have to move first." He chuckles.

"Oops." She giggles, moving.

Then he sits up, takes his shirt off and rolls over so he's laying on his stomach. She gets up and grabs the massage oil in her bag. Then she gets on the bed and straddles his hips. She puts the oil on her hands before massaging his back. He groans happily and she laughs.

"It's working I'm assuming."

"Uh-huh."

"Thought so...and good."

She does his back and shoulders before climbing off.

"Roll over."

It takes him a bit, but he finally does. She straddles his hips agan and gets a bit more oil before massaging his chest.

"I can tell you've missed this." She giggles.

"Definitely."

"All you have to do is let me know when you're sore or anything after a match or whatever, I'll do this."

"Okay."

"I'm always up for helping you feel better."

"I know. I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome."

She smiles and leans forward enough to kiss him quickly. Then she goes back to the massage. She watches his face as she moves her hands to his abs. She watches as he tenses and he makes a face at her movements. She giggles.

"Relax love."

"You know what that does to me when you go there."

"I know." She laughs.

Then she finally reaches them, moving her hands over them. She smiles as his head drops back and he groans. Then she spies his indents clearly visible and moves over to those as well. She giggles as he bites his lip, a muffled noise coming from him.

"Alright...I'm done."

She stops her hands and reaches for the small towel she grabbed, wiping off the excess oil.

"Your turn." He says after he calms down.

She nods and slides off him. She strips off her shirt and lays on her stomach. He takes the oil now, putting some in his hands and he massages her back.

"Mmm." She sighs.

"I think this is just what you needed."

"Mmhmm."

"Mind reader." She adds.

He chuckles.

"I just know you very well."

"Yes you do. Vice versa too."

"Of course."

She closes her eyes and enjoys the massage. At times she feels him move and kiss the back of her neck. She makes tiny giggles each time. When he finishes, he cleans the excess oil off his hands like she did and allows her to move. She doesn't move though, just laying there. He moves to lay next to her.

"Too comfortable?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well..." He trails off, putting an arm around her and then turning her on her side and pulling her back into him.

"...we could nap."

"I'm comfy but maybe not that comfy."

"Just relax then."

She nods and snuggles back into him.

"But who knows, you may doze off just from relaxing."

"True."

"Because I add to the comfort." He chuckles.

"You do." She agrees.

"Thought so."

She giggles softly.

"Love you." He says, while kissing her shoulder.

"Love you too."

Then he rests his chin on her shoulder as they both relax. She's laying there peacefully when she feels his fingers tracing patterns on her thigh.

"Touchy feely."

"Yup."

"And insatiable I know." He adds.

"That too."

"Although, you're not technically being insatiable right now."

"True..."

"...later." He grins.

She laughs.

"Somehow I already knew that."

"Of course."

"Insatiable." She giggles.

"Because I love you."

"I know."

He grins and kisses the back of her neck again. She does a quiet giggle. Then he snuggles into you, sighing in content. She rolls over in his arms, sliding one leg between his.

"Much better." She smiles.

He chuckles and kisses her head.

"Of course it is."

She rubs her nose against his. Then she wraps her arms around him, snuggling closer. She gently drags her nails back and forth on his back. At first she feels him twitch, but he soon relaxes into the feeling. A faint giggle escapes her.

"That's relaxing."

"Good."

"You know I may be the one falling asleep this time."

"I see."

"Well I'm not stopping you, feel free to if you really want to." She adds.

"Mmkay."

Sure enough she starts to hear his breathing change, showing that he's starting to doze off to the feeling. She smiles.

"Love you Jussi." She says softly.

She lays there and plays with his hair a bit before dozing off herself. A few hours later in Mississippi, I'm getting ready to go to dinner with Ted. I'm in the bathroom getting ready, after gathering all that we had picked out and bought today. I smile as I remember how he spoiled me. I put the dress on first before doing my hair, making it wavy and such. Then I put all the jewelry on, followed by my make up and fragrance mist. I finish with putting my shoes on. I make sure everything is perfect before I walk out to put the things I may need in a clutch I left laying on the bed. I see there's a rose laying by the clutch.

"Awwww." I smile.

There's a small note saying 'I love you' beside it.

"Ted..." I say to myself, still smiling.

"Yes?" He chuckles, leaning against the door frame to the bedroom.

I look up to see him there, and I put the rose and note down before going over and kissing him.

"You're welcome." He smiles after I pull away.

"I love you too."

"I know."

"So that's what you got after lunch...the rose. I was wondering why we stopped by a flower place."

"Yep. I wanted to surprise you."

"I was surprised." I nod, before going back over and putting my things in the clutch, grabbing that and the rose before walking back over to him.

Ted takes the rose and snaps the stem, sticking the now short rose behind my ear.

"Beautiful."

Then Riggs barks, obviously agreeing.

"He agrees."

I blush and reach down to pat Riggs.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Shall we go?" Ted asks, holding out his arm.

"Of course." I nod, taking his arm.

"Riggs, be good." He adds, as we head for the door.

We go to the car and get in. Ted drives to the place he's picked. He stops out front and the valet comes to help me out, but Ted stops him and comes around to help me out himself after giving the valet the keys. He shuts the door after helping me out and we head inside. He gives his name to the hostess and she immediately takes you to a private table.

"Private table and everything, you were planning this all week weren't you?" I ask as we sit.

"Yes I was." Ted smiles.

"Clever."

He grins.

"You deserve every bit of this."

"Awww. Thank you."

He reaches over and laces his fingers of one hand with mine.

"You're welcome."

The waiter comes and takes our drink orders. We then decide on what food we're getting before talking about other things.

"I wish we didn't have to go back to work on Monday. I like staying down here with you."

"I know. Me too."

"But on the bright side, I heard we both have matches that night."

"That's good."

"You get to watch me and I get to watch you." I grin.

"Exactly." He grins too.

"I'm thinking about wearing different ring gear this time. Something you haven't seen yet."

"Oh? Sounds interesting."

"Mmhmm. Riss helped me with it."

"Ah."

"But anyways, I really appreciate what you've been doing for me all week, even this."

"You deserve it all. We don't get much time like this to be together so I wanted to spoil you."

"Of course, even though you don't have to, but I know...you want to."

"Yes I do."

Then the food reaches the table and we eat while talking occasionally. After the food, we order dessert. He lets me order what I want of course and once that comes to the table, we eat what we ordered. We steal kisses and tease each other a bit.

"You got a little something..." Ted points out, and I try to wipe it off.

"...I'll get it." He chuckles before kissing me again, but this last longer than the ones we've been stealing.

"Mmm Get it?" I giggle.

"Mmhmm." He nods.

"Good."

"Was there really anything there?" I ask.

"No not really, just wanted to kiss you."

"You never need a reason to do that you know."

"Oh I know."

"Just having a little fun." Ted chuckles.

"Of course you were."

We finish dessert without any fuss and Ted pays the bill. Then we get up and leave, but we don't go directly back to the valet to get the car back, since it was a nice night and we were in no rush, we walked across the street to this park area, deciding to go for a walk. Ted puts his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist.

"Not ready to go home quite yet?" I ask.

"Nope."

"I want to enjoy the night as much as we possibly can." He adds.

"Sounds good to me." I smile.

We walk around for a while, finding a bench to sit and relax on after walking for so long.

"I'm glad we had this vacation."

"So am I."

"Makes me feel better about this next while when you and her are in that storyline." I say.

"Well as far as I know there are no backstage segments next week." Ted says.

"That's good."

"So you won't have to worry about seeing her."

"Great."

"Unfortunately you will see her when I go out for the match, I'm hoping it's a match where she can't stay ringside."

"Right."

After a while of sitting there, we get up and head back the way we came, heading back to the valet to get the car and head back home. We get home and Ted opens each door for me. Then we go to the bedroom to change into comfy clothes. I come out of the bathroom and walk back into the bedroom after changing, and I'm running my fingers through my hair after brushing it out. Ted whistles playfully.

"Oh shush." I giggle.

He chuckles as I climb into bed. As soon as I climb into bed, Ted reaches over and pulls me into him, snuggling with me. I sigh happily.

"Comfy." I mumble.

"Good to know."

He leans down and kisses my head before reaching over and turning off the light, and saying goodnight. The two of us drift off, cuddled together. In the meantime, Riss and Justin are on their way to the whale watch so that they'd be on the boat when the sun sets when they head back to shore. They get to the cock and are allowed on the boat. They find a place to sit and she snuggles into him.

"This is gonna be so much fun."

"For sure."

"Got the camera?" He adds.

"Yup."

"Good."

"Can't forget that on a trip like this."

"Right, a camera is essential."

"Mmhmm."

After a while the boat starts to fill up and once it's full, it's a few minutes or so before the boat pulls away from the dock. They watch the water and scenery as the boat makes its way out. Along the way at certain spots, they're told a brief history and such of the area and scenery. Riss gets out the camera and takes a few pictures. Then they get out far enough where the whales can be spotted. They all watch for any signs.

"Ooooh I spot one."

"Oh wowwww." They breathe, and Riss takes pictures.

She manages to snap a few before the whale disappears back underwater.

"That was so cool!"

"It was." Justin nods in agreement.

She kisses him quickly before watching for more whales.

"Oh, look way out there." Justin points.

"Ooooh."

Then another whale surfaces, closer to the boat and she snaps a few pictures of that one.

"This is amazing."

"It is, but not as amazing as you."

She blushes.

"Charmer."

"Always." He chuckles, kissing her cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The boat stayed out in the water until the sun was starting to set, that's when they started heading back to shore, watching the sun set as they went along.

"Pretty." She admires, leaning into him.

"Looks better as we're on the boat."

"Yeah."

"I think we'll make it back just in time to relax for the night."

"Sounds good."

"Jacuzzi maybe?"

"Oooh. Yeah."

"Relax you before we sleep." He grins.

She giggles.

"Sure."

She kisses his cheek. Soon they dock and they get off the boat, heading back in the direction of their room, so they can change for the jacuzzi. They get inside and walk to the bedroom. She starts looking for a swimsuit, while Justin gets the jacuzzi ready. Once he has it set, he comes back in to find swim trunks to change into. He changes and comes up behind her.

"Trouble?"

"Mmhmm."

"Want me to pick again?"

"Sure."

He stands next to her and starts to search through her things for one. She watches him, giggling.

"Aha, this one."

"Okay." She agrees, taking it from him and changing into it.

Justin's eyes were on her the entire time. She goes and grabs a couple towels before heading out to the jacuzzi with him. She sets the towels down and makes sure her hair is up. Justin helps her get into the jacuzzi first, before he gets in. She waits for him to sit and then she sits on his lap. He wraps his arms around her, and she relaxes back into him.

"Mmm. Comfy."

"And relaxing."

"Uh-huh."

"Not that this whole vacation has been relaxing, but still..."

"I know."

"On top of the massage today, this will really relax us.*

"For sure."

"I'm feeling it already."

"Yeah me too."

"Good."

She nuzzles his neck.

"I don't wanna leave in a few days."

"I know love. We'll try and do this again soon."

"Sounds good."

"I'd love to come back just as much as you would."

"We can try other places too."

"True."

"I'll go anywhere with you." She smiles at him.

"And I'll go anywhere with you."

She kisses him slowly.

"Tell you what, you can pick where we go next time." He smiles, after pulling away.

"Okay." She agrees.

"That is, if you want to."

"I do. We can take turns."

"Great." He grins, kissing her cheek.

She moves and catches his lips. Then she turns so she's facing him, pulling herself closer. She lets her hands wander while kissing him. His however stay rested on her sides. She slows down and waits to see what he does. He pulls away from her lips in favor of going for her neck, his arms wrapping around her tight. She tilts her head, sighing softly. For now he avoids the sensitive spot, seeing as there's already a mark there and he doesn't want to make it any bigger. A few quiet noises come from her. When he's done there, he moves back to her lips, staying there. They kiss and touch for a while before stopping.

"I think it's bedtime."

"Awww."

She stifles a yawn.

"There's the yawn, you're tired."

"Oh okay." She sighs.

"Don't worry, more fun tomorrow."

"Right."

"I'll let you pick everything tomorrow."

"Okay." She nods.

She lest go of him and gets out of the jacuzzi first, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. She hands him his towel as he gets out.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

He wraps it around him and then he shuts the jacuzzi off before heading inside with her. In the bedroom they take off their swimsuits, laying those and the towels in the bathroom. Then they get their pajamas on. Justin gets in bed while she grabs her hairbrush. She starts to brush her hair out after taking the hair tie out. She sees Justin watching and she giggles. She walks over and gets in bed, handing him the brush. He smiles and brushes the rest of her hair out for her.

"Mmm, thank you." She murmurs when he's done.

"You're very welcome."

He sets the brush on the nightstand. They move into their spots and cuddle contentedly. Like always, he starts to run his fingers through her hair.

"Night, love you." She manages to say before she gives in to sleep.

"I love you too, night Karissa."


	7. Rob Zombie Hosts

Riss, Justin and I are all currently on the way to the arena for the show which starts in about an hour. I follow behind them and we pull into the parking lot together, getting out and grabbing our things and heading to the doors.

"So...how was the vacation with you know who?" She asks.

"Amazing."

"Ooooh." Riss giggles.

"First of all...he told me that he loves me."

"Awwww! That's great."

"And of course I said it back, because I do."

"Duh."

"Then a few nights ago, we went out...after he had taken me out during the day dress shopping for it."

"How cute."

"And let me tell you, we did not walk out of that store with just one dress."

"Aww."

"He insisted on buying all the ones he picked out for me to try on. Those are sitting down in Mississippi, in the closet."

"That's sweet."

"So yeah it was a nice week. What about you?"

"It was so great. Hawaii was so amazing."

"Oooooh."

"I'll show you pictures later."

"Sounds good."

"You look tan though." I say.

"Lots of sun." She smiles.

"I made sure of it." Justin chuckles.

"Mmhmm." She nods, giggling.

"What'd you do there?" I ask.

"All kinds of stuff. We went whale watching, we taught fish to do tricks, we explored the tide pools..."

"Fish can do tricks?"

"Yeah!"

"Interesting."

"Very."

"And here I thought only dolphins and such could do that."

"I know."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh it was."

Then we head to our locker room that we share, and when we get there, there's note wedged in the door. Riss takes it out and reads it, before handing it to me with a smile.

"Love note." She giggles.

"...and looks like you're invited to stay in his locker room all night." She adds.

I get a big smile on my face as I read the note.

"Have fun." Riss sings before disappearing into the locker room with Justin.

I head off in the direction of Ted's locker room. Once I find it, I make sure no one's around like always before knocking. Ted opens it and lets me in.

"So she won't be around the locker room all night huh?"

"Nope."

"I am in the main event tonight however...tag team match. She'll be walking out with me, but she's not staying. Other than that, we won't be seeing her all night, I hope." He adds.

"Sounds good."

"Did you find out who you're facing tonight?" He asks.

"Funny thing about that...it's her." I laugh.

"Found out this morning."

"Nice." Ted laughs.

"I'm gonna kick her ass for being all clingy on you last week."

"You do that."

"But we get alone time tonight...all night...yayyy." I squeal in happiness, hugging him.

He laughs and hugs me close. He kisses my head.

"And you, look beautiful as always."

"Thanks."

"Now, let's go..." He trails off, pulling me over to the couch and then pulling me down onto his lap when he sits.

I smile and snuggle into him.

"I'm not allowed to move am I?"

"Not until your match."

"I didn't think so."

"Love you." I smile, before kissing him, but pull away before he could respond.

"Love you too."

"Love your little love note you left me. That's gonna be a new thing isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Because texting is not enough for me." He adds.

"Me either." I agree.

In the meantime, Justin is getting changed into his ring gear, and she's sitting on the couch in the locker room waiting for him and for the show to start. She peers over the couch, watching for him. It's not too long after that when he walks out of where the showers are in the locker room, dressed in his gear. She whistles, giggling.

"I know I know, I look good."

"Mmhmm."

"Maybe good doesn't cover it." She adds.

Justin chuckles as he sits beside her.

"Definitely more than good." She admires.

"I thought so."

"I bet you did."

"But you always think that when it's ring gear related."

"True."

"I mean I am in next to almost nothing..."

"Mmhmm. Distracting."

"All the better for you."

"Of course."

"I can stare more." She adds.

"And touch." She giggles.

"How well I know." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm..."

The show starts however, no intro or anything, just starting with Jerry and Cole.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw, the stunning and disturbing story has generated headlines the world over. The attack by this group that now wants to be known simply as Nexus. Now we've reached out to the McMahon family for an update on the condition of Mr. McMahon, however they are keeping the condition extremely private." Cole explains.

"Well duh."

"And the Nexus spokesperson Wade Barrett I understand is at WWE headquarters, where he's been called on the carpet and he's facing WWE officials regarding the disposition of the future of the Nexus." Jerry adds.

"And ladies and gentlemen we can tell you this, the new general manager who prefers to remain anonymous is not physically at this meeting, but is communicating via email. Now he did release a statement via email last week and it read...quote, the group's actions will be met with the appropriate consequences. And ladies and gentlemen, we will report more if we have anymore information here tonight live, on Monday Night Raw." Cole finishes.

Sheamus comes out almost instantly after, going down to the ring and grabbing a mic.

"Now I've watched the footage of the severe beating of the chairman of this company, several times from last week. And I have to say I'm disgusted. I'm disgusted with what went down last week. So as the WWE Champion, I felt that it was my responsibility to come out here and make a statement on behalf of the company. And that is, the champ is here!"

"Nice, steal John's line. Get your own material Whitey." Riss remarks.

Justin snickers.

"Now even though those...Nexus lads got involved in my match, everybody knows that I would've beaten John Cena regardless. I would've proved that I'm the worthy WWE Champion."

"Psh, whatever."

"Look, I know it's unfortunate what happened, it's unfortunate what happened. But I think the one important factor came out of all of this. And that is...John Cena is no longer the number one contender for my WWE Championship. And why? Because he used his rematch clause. So what does that mean for the Celtic Warrior, well I'll tell ya'. No longer do I have to look at those tacky, orange t-shirts. No longer do I have to listen to those gammy, never give up slogans of his. No longer do I have to listen to the lot of you chant 'Cena, Cena, Cena' every week like a bunch of parrots."

"And no longer do I have to listen to him make fun of me beautiful, Irish skin...by calling me...a human jar of mayonnaise. I hate you Cena, I hate you."

"Mayooooo." Riss sings.

"But you know what fella'? You can get to the back of the cue, like everybody else. Because you're through, you're not gonna get another shot at my gold, ever again." He's cut off immediately by John's music.

"Haha." Riss taunts.

He jogs to the ring, doing the usual, before getting a mic.

"Oi. Oi, hey over here. What're you doing here? I told you, you're not gonna get another shot at my WWE Championship or me again. So why don't you..."

"You're not gonna get another sho-I know...I know. I didn't come out here for that. I came out here to ask you for help. Everybody here saw how you won the WWE Championship, everybody out here saw last week how you kept the WWE Championship. It's that group of Jimbrones that's calling themselves the Nexus! You see they make a target out of me, 'cause I was the WWE Champion. They almost ended my career. So Einstein, who do you think they're coming after next? Nope it's not Don Rickles, it's the Human Jar of Mayonnaise."

"Philadelphia's own, giant block of cream cheese!"

Riss can't help laughing.

"The WWE Champion...you. I'm gonna cut to the chase, we don't like each other, so what? I know you're tough as nails and I know you can fight. You want to keep your WWE Championship? You want to keep your career? Then help...help me...right now. We start off Monday Night Raw the way we should start off Monday Night Raw. For one night only we fight. Not against each other, side by side. Right now I'm calling out that entire Nexus, and we are gonna start off Monday Night Raw with an old fashioned brawl!"

"Oh jeez."

Then the anonymous general manager chimes in with his emails.

"I can tell that noise is going to get annoying."

"Already getting sick of it."

"Excuse me gentlemen, I believe I've received an email. If I could have everyone's attention please. I just received an email from our anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote, I will wait until next week to take action against the group referring to themselves as Nexus. I will allow spokesman Wade Barrett time to present his case to WWE officials. However as far as tonight is concerned, if any member of that group makes any contact with any WWE Superstar, they will be terminated. However..however, if any WWE Superstar initiates contact tonight, they will be suspended."

"Contact, contact." Riss laughs, poking Justin.

He chuckles.

"Hey, he said nothing about Divas."

"Superstar could mean Diva too."

"But...contact, contact, I'm making contact." She adds, poking him still and he laughs.

"Well thanks a bunch Mr. Anonymous General Manager. That plan is completely ruined." John says sarcastically.

"The night's not a total loss though, because I think we've all learned something here today. We'e learned something about you. You're more than just a...bunch of pale skin and the worst haircut I've seen since Kid and Play. Although I did learn some excellent dance maneuvers from House Party 2 and 3." John says, dancing a bit in the ring.

"Goof."

"We've learned that you're a good dude. Quite honestly you're a pretty good guy. You're a guy who's thinking to himself right now, 'Man we should've started Monday Night Raw off like...with a big old fashioned brawl! We should've, but we can't'. So now you're thinking, 'we should start off Monday Night Raw with a WWE Championship match!'."

And the GM chimes in...again.

"Lame."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, the general manager has now informed me...that WWE Champion Sheamus will indeed be in action tonight. However his opponent will be the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry."

"Bologna fudgin' mustard!" John exclaims, throwing his hat on the ground.

"My life is being ruined by the internet."He adds.

Riss starts laughing.

"I haven't flipped out this bad since my mom cancelled my subscription to Warcraft." John continues, putting his hat back on.

"Michael Cole, you listen up and you listen good. You have this anonymous general manager email me personally. My address is...my my my address is uh...candypants564 ?"

"It's a non-profit thing I got going on it's the only..."

And the GM chimes in a third time.

"I am now being told via email, that in three weeks a brand new pay-per-view will debut called Money In The Bank. This event will feature Money In The Bank ladder matches. One from Raw, one from Smackdown. Where the winner will receive a contract for a championship match of the current champion of that brand anytime, anyplace for up to a full year. the 8 participants competing in the Raw Money in the Bank ladder match will be revealed later tonight. As for right now, the new general manager would like to...demonstrate."

"Oh boy."

"The GM can demonstrate all he wants, I wasted enough time with this, I'm out of here." Sheamus says leaving the GM chimes in again and then the cell above the ring starts to drop.

"Oh man." Justin says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our general manager says that since last week's title match ended inconclusively, at Money in the Bank Sheamus will defend the WWE Championship against John Cena...in a match designed to make sure there is no outside interference. It will be John Cena vs Sheamus for the WWE Championship, inside a steel cage!"

"Ohhhh."

"Sucks for you Whitey."

Justin laughs.

"Poor Jar of Mayonnaise."

"Not."

"I do have an interview that I'm doing with the rest of the guys, but that's not until much later. Just letting you know ahead of time." Justin comments.

"Okay."

"Not really doing much tonight since Wade's not here."

"Right."

"All the more time to spend with you." He smiles.

"Mmhmm." She smiles too.

"More time for you to be distracting." She adds.

"Exactly." He smirks.

"You planned this didn't you?"

He laughs.

"That laugh is suspicious."

"You so did." She adds.

"Maybe."

"Well lucky for you, I'm here all night until Air's match."

"Which isn't until before the main event..."

"Yup."

"...yesss." He cheers.

She giggles when he gives her a look and reaches for her.

"You're not close enough."

"Poor baby." She teases.

He reaches out and manages to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. She ends up on his lap and she laughs.

"Much better."

"Good."

Then of course he starts to be all cuddly with her. She giggles softly and leans into his touch.

"I love you so much, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too Jussi. With all my heart."

He smiles and leans down, kissing her softly. She responds with just as much love, pressing close to him. She shifts a bit in his arms so that it's easier to kiss him, then she wraps her arms around his neck. She plays a bit with his hair. His hands move from her sides to her back, resting there. He draws patterns with his fingers and she makes a small noise. He smiles into the kiss and keeps drawing the patterns. She drags her nails down his neck. This causes a quiet growl to erupt from him, and he stops the patterns in favor of holding her tighter. She giggles softly. Then she does it again, no plans on stopping anytime soon. She keeps getting growls out of him and it makes her giggle. He finally manages to reach up and pull her hands away from his neck. She whines a little. He then laces his fingers with hers. She squeezes his hands. He pulls away from her lips briefly and then starts being more affectionate by kissing everywhere he can reach.

"Jussi." She giggles.

"What?" He chuckles.

"Tickles."

"I'm just being lovable."

"I know."

"And yes I know it tickles, but I love doing it."

"I know you do."

He grins before doing it again. She giggles again. Then he stops and leans his forehead against hers.

"Mmm." She sighs contentedly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She snuggles into him and kisses his neck. Looking back at the screen, Nattie comes out with Tyson and David for a tag team match. But the match never happens, because the Usos and Tamina attack them from behind.

"Aww poor Nattie."

Tamina however runs back down the ramp after the attack and continues it on Nattie herself. Then she finally leaves with the Usos.

"Uncool."

Then backstage, Josh introduces Truth for an interview.

"Truth in your opinion what actions, if any should be taken against this group that refers to themselves as the Nexus?"

"This group that calls themselves the Nexus, are behaving like a bunch of wild, untamed animals. I say don't fire them, it's too easy. Leave them right here at the WWE zoo, because I'm the zookeeper and that's the truth." Truth simply says before walking away.

"Hmph."

"Wasn't he listening to Wade's speech about us that one night?"

"Apparently not."

There was another quick break before going to the ring where Kozlov already was. His music fades and Santino's starts and he comes out. The stipulation for this match was that if Santino defeats Kozlov, then he will become his tag team partner. The match is amusing actually, lots of funny moves and humor in the match. In the end, it was Kozlov hitting the Iron Curtain on Santino en route to picking up the win. After the match, William Regal shakes the hand of his former protégé before Regal enters the ring and starts stomping away at Santino. This prompts Kozlov to re-enter the ring and blast Regal with a big boot before helping Santino out of the ring and carrying him to the back. Josh was backstage again for an interview and this time it was with Khali.

"Great Khali, which actions if any should be taken against the self-proclaimed Nexus group?"

Then Ranjin translates the English to their native language and Khali answers.

"Ranjin can you translate please?"

"You know what, Great Khali says he's a big, stupid giant. And Khali says that his manager is really tired of protecting him. And if that group that calls themselves the Nexus came up here right now, the Great Khali would run from them." Ranjin translates before walking off.

Another break and when we come back, they advertise the first elimination on NXT tomorrow night.

"Psh, Riss told me McGillicutty tried flirting with her, hope he goes first." I remark.

"Hopefully."

"I'm just lucky enough that none of the them have gotten to me yet."

"They better not." Ted says.

Then Justin introduces Rob Zombie, the guest host for Raw tonight.

"What's up Philadelphia! Come on scream! Welcome to Monday Night Raw, I'm here for one reason, I'm here because I love sick and twisted things. The type of sick and twisted things that take place in this ring, like perhaps...a Money in the Bank ladder match perhaps. You like that, I like that. That's why I'm here tonight, to announce the eight participants in the Money in the Bank ladder match, and I have them right here. Top secret, only I know. Number one, Randy Orton!"

"Duh."

"The Miz, come on!"

"R-Truth!"

"Chris Jericho yeah!"

"Evan Bourne!"

"Ted DiBiase!"

I smile forms on my face and I turn to look at him.

"Yep." He smiles.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You win, you get a title opportunity for a year." I say, getting excited.

"I know."

"I have to say, the WWE Championship would look good next to the Million Dollar Championship you have."

"It would." He agrees.

"Let's hope you win then." I say, kissing him briefly.

"I hope so." He grins.

"John Morrison."

"Oh man. This guy. Edge."

"Hey Rob. Hey hey. Astrocreep." Edge says, his face appearing on the tron.

"How've you been buddy. I haven't talked to you uh...since I called you personally to tell you that I was dumping your song as my entrance music."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. I want to set the record straight between myself and the old man up on the screen there. Edge I'm sorry to say, I took my song back from you because I cannot stand to have you destroy it any longer. That's it, you didn't dump me, I dumped you, that's all I have to say, I'm glad I'm here to say it to you, goodnight, goodbye."

"Oh, that's it? What you're out of here, what did I scare away the horror director? Did I scare away the astrocreep? He doesn't matter anyway. All that matters is that I won the first ever Money in the Bank ladder match. Yeah, and then I went on to cash it in...on John Cena, and win my first WWE title. What's the matter folks, you don't remember that? Got a short memory? Well why don't I remind you. Let's take a look shall we?"

Then of course that Money in the Bank ladder match, back from 2005 was shown, showing Edge winning. Then 10 months later, in 2006 when John won the Elimination Chamber match and Edge cashing in and beating John for the WWE Championship.

"Yeah...yeah I did that. I did it and uh...I had so much fun doing it, I did it years later against the Undertaker. Yeah...see that's what I was talking about last week, after I speared Randy Orton and I told him that now the fun begins. Because I own the Money in the Bank ladder match."

"Yeah I don't think so. It's time for someone else to win that."

"Yeah." Ted agrees.

"Like you."

"Right."

"I'm gonna show everyone in that match just...just how twisted I can be. 'Cause you wanna know what happens to a Viper who runs into a guy with a 20 foot ladder? The Viper gets his head crushed before he can even strike. I'm gonna do that to every other participant in that match. And at the end of the night they will all be staring up at me."

"Nooooo."

Then the GM chimes in.

"That makes it the 4th time tonight, I'm annoyed already."

"Me too."

"...I've received another email. If I could have everyone's attention please. I just received an email from the Raw general manager. And I quote, tonight's main event will feature all 8 participants in the Money in the Bank ladder match. Edge, The Miz, Ted DiBiase, and Chris Jericho against the team of Evan Bourne, John Morrison, R-Truth, and Randy Orton, in an 8-man tag team mega match live tonight."

"Oh?" I look at him.

"Another surprise..."

"I hope you win that too."

"You're full of surprises today aren't you?"

"Yup." Ted grins.

"Well lucky for you, I have a surprise of my own."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh...be right back." I grin, moving from his lap and grabbing my gear bag, heading into the shower area to change.

Ted watches me go curiously. I giggle at him watching curiously, before I disappear into the shower area. I make sure to take my time changing just to make him get even more curious.

"Awww come on." He whines.

"I'm almost done, don't worry. Takes time to look this good." I laugh.

"You look good no matter what."

"I know." I reply, before finishing up and heading back out.

As soon as he lays eyes on me, his eyebrows rais and he stares in amazement.

"Spacey." I snicker

"You look...wow..."

"I told you it was something new."

"It sure is."

"I'll be sure to thank Riss for you."

"Oh please do."

"Red's a good color on you." He adds, a grin on his face.

"Thanks." I giggle.

"Now what're you still doing over there?" He adds.

I laugh and walk over. When I sit next to him, he pulls me close, but also avoids getting the feathers from my attire in his face.

"Feathers..."

"Yes...feathers."

"Interesting."

"And then all the fringe stuff from my knees down, covering my boots."

"That too."

"Riss came up with the feather and fringe idea."

"Ah."

"Might lose a few feathers in my match but that can be fixed."

"Right."

"I still love it." He adds.

"I figured you would."

Halfway through Sheamus' match, Justin had to leave because that interview with Josh and the rest of Nexus was coming up soon. Riss sighs and stretches out on the couch.

"I don't know when I'll be back, depends on if we have plans on attacking anyone tonight. But I will be back at some point."

She nods.

"I love you." He smiles, leaning over the couch and kissing her.

"I love you too. Be careful."

"I will." He nods.

She steals one last kiss. Then he heads out the door to meet up with everyone else. He leaves the door open a little and she turns her attention to the screen to watch for him. Sheamus' match ends with him winning and then backstage there was Justin and the rest of Nexus.

"Gentlemen, I'm simply here to ask your reaction to Raw's general manager stating that if any of you so much as touch any other Raw superstar, you'll be terminated."

"Actually that goes both ways. You see if any WWE Superstar lays a finger on any one of us, they'll be suspended. And that means that we can still make an impact." Tarver answers first.

"True."

"What exactly.."

"What'd you say? You say something to me? Huh, you got something to say tough guy?" SKip says, shoving one of the crew members and hitting him before returning to the group.

"That's...what we mean." Tarver says to Josh.

Then they all laugh as Josh looks down and not at them.

After the break, Jerry was in the ring with a mic in hand, presenting the new career-chronicling DVD set for Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat. Jerry then brings him out. He then brings out Dean Malenko, Arn Anderson, Mike Rotunda, and Michael Hayes to come congratulate Ricky Steamboat on his accomplishments in his life and career. However, Nexus comes out, interrupting everyone.

"Oh boy."

They walk slowly to the ring and all the Hall of Famers get set to fight. Justin and then circle the ring, before teasing an attack before actually going through with it. They pick off each legend one by one. First they pull Arn Anderson out of the ring and attack the former Four Horseman member before sending Arn into the steel ring post. Then they get a hold of Dean Malenko and ram the Legend into the ringside barricade. They move onto Mike Rotunda, laying him out as well. This leaves Ricky, Jerry and Hayes left in the ring and Nexus enters the ring, taking the fight to them. The three legends do their best to fight off the group, but with a six on three odd, it's too much for them, Nexus leaving them laid out.

They then focus on Ricky, leaving Jerry and Hayes alone. He tries his best to fight them off but the odds catch up to him and he's incapacitated in the middle of the ring. David hits him with his finisher, followed by Skip. They drag him over to the corner and Justin climbs to the top, before hitting him with the 450 Splash. A bit after that, they all leave the ring, heading back up the ramp to head backstage. She keeps an eye on the door, waiting for Justin. It's a while before the door opens up completely and Justin walks in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey you." She smiles.

"Hey." He greets back.

She moves and opens her arms. He smiles before walking over and sitting next to her, and she wraps her arms around him.

"Mmm."

"Just one more match and we can head back."

"Sounds good."

"I'd say get changed now but, I don't want you to move." She adds.

"And you wouldn't be as distracting anymore."

"Of course." He chuckles.

"I want you to be distracting for a little longer, but just until Air's match, I wanna be able to pay attention to that."

"Alright." Justin laughs.

Then she snuggles into him as she watches the screen waiting for the show to come back so she could see my match.

"Wait...crap...I'm gonna be going out there with her." She suddenly realizes.

"Awww." Justin pouts.

"I know I know, I completely forgot."

"I'll make up for it at the hotel." She adds.

"Alright."

"I promise." She kisses him.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know." She giggles.

She kisses him once again, before letting him go and getting up, heading out and to the curtain to wait for me to get there. It isn't too long before Ted and I show up. Then of course SHE shows up last. Riss rolls her eyes.

"Frenchie." Riss mumbles.

I give her a quick glare myself. I can clearly see the look on her face of pure jealousy since Ted has stayed by my side and not hers. Riss snickers quietly. Ted says something to me quietly before he hugs me for luck on the match.

"Oooh looks like somebody can't control her boyfriend." Riss taunts Maryse, smirking.

I try to stifle my laughter as we pull from the hug. She starts ranting in French, to which Riss decides to start talking in Italian to piss her off more.

"Here we go." I snicker.

Ted can't help but laugh a bit. Then backstage attendants call for the match to be starting soon, Maryse having to go out first. Riss mimicks her hand motion which infuriates her and she storms over to the attendant.

"Man it is so fun to piss her off." She laughs as she walks over to me and Ted.

"I know right?"

"You do a good job of it." Ted says quietly, snickering.

"Why thank you."

"I love my best friend." I laugh.

"Love you too." She laughs herself.

"Ugh that hair flip." I say as we watch Maryse make her entrance into the ring.

"One of these days I will do that to her."

"And rip her extensions out." Riss adds.

"Oh yeah." I agree.

I hug Ted once more before going out to my music with Riss once they play it. Maryse glares as Riss comes down the ramp with me. We just grin.

She stays ringside as I get into the ring myself. My music soon fades and the ref calls for the bell, and it rings. We approach each other, and she starts yelling at me to stay away from Ted and then she stops me before I could respond, and puts her hand in my face before going over to the ropes and going for her hair flip again. So what do I do? I storm over and grab her by the hair before she could flip it and slam her face into the mat a few times until the ref has to back me up. I put my hands up defensively before backing up more. I then charge towards her and kick her hard in the stomach, sending her outside the ring. I wait for her to get up, before using the ropes as leverage and launching myself over the top, landing on her. I recover from that as well and when I do, I pick her up by her hair and throw her back in the ring, going for a cover but only getting a two count. I kick her a few times and since we're closer to the corner, I climb to the top and get ready to jump. But as I jump, she moves at the last second, and I land on my feet. However, she hits me in the head with her foot as I turn around and she gets up. She goes for the cover but I kick out at 1. She grabs me by the hair as she picks me up and throws me into the corner face first. I hold my face as I turn around and use the corner as support. Maryse backs up and then runs at me the best she can, but I kip up and have her hit my feet. Then I climb to the top again and get ready to jump. When she turns around after holding her face, I jump and manage to grab her my the neck and give her a neck breaker. I could tell she was out after that because she's weak, she's like little rag doll. I decide that wasn't enough so I drag her away from the ropes, before going back over to them. I use them for leverage and using the top one for a boost, moonsaulting and landing on her, going for the cover. This time it works and I get the three count for the win.

Riss claps and cheers. She slides into the ring to celebrate with me.

"I got some of her extensions this time." I snicker, finding the extensions I ripped out and picking them up off mat.

"Ahahaa." Riss laughs.

As we pass Maryse on the way out of the ring, I make sure to throw the extensions that I pulled out back at her.

"Tell me to stay away from Ted..." I mumble.

Riss laughs quietly. As we head backstage, already by the curtain is everyone involved in the tag team match coming up next. I give Ted a smile as we pass him, but shortly after we passed him, Maryse had finally made it backstage and she was complaining to him about what I did to her. First in English, then in French.

"English, broad." Riss mutters.

"Makes we wonder why she even speaks English to begin with if she changes to French all the time." I mutter back.

"I know right?"

"But anyways, Justin and I are gonna be heading back to the hotel once I get back to the locker room."

"Ooh." I tease.

"Yeah, I owe him the alone time since I went out with you."

"Ohhhh."

"He was all pouty and everything."

"Awww." I laugh.

"Poor him." I add.

"I know." She giggles.

"I should get back before he comes looking for me though."

"Too late." I say with a laugh as I look behind her.

"He's behind me isn't he?"

"Yup."

"Hi Jussi." She giggles without turning around.

"Good luck." I snicker, before walking off back to Ted's locker room.

Justin steps up so Riss can feel him behind her and she smiles.

"Impatient?"

"You were gone too long."

"Sorry."

"Let's head back to the hotel now."

"Eager." She laughs, turning around.

"Alone time..."

"Yes, I know."

"Let's gooo."

He grabs her hand and tugs her along.

"Alright, alright. Goodness."

"And don't worry about our stuff, already in the car."

"Ahead of the game huh?" She giggles.

"Yes."

"Lead the way lover." She says amusedly.

He grins and he heads out into the parking lot to the car, helping her in first before getting in himself. When they get to the hotel, he grabs his bag and she takes her purse as they head to their room. They put their things down once in their room, and almost in an instant he has her pinned against the wall.

"Oof. Hi to you too."

"Mine."

"Yours."

"Might need one of those baths in the morning..." He grins.

She laughs.

"I figured."

"Well, if you let me go, I'll have a surprise for you. It won't last long on me because you're in one of those moods but still..."

His eyes light up and he smirks, letting her go. She grabs something from her suitcase and disappears into the bathroom. He of course only strips down to his boxers, making the job easier. She steps out of the bathroom,dropping her clothes by her bag. Justin is already in bed, waiting for her and once he sees her, his eyes light up even more than when she told him she had the surprise for him. She notice his face and giggles. She spins in a little circle.

"Like?"

"Love."

"Good." She laughs, climbing into bed.

"And you're so right about that not lasting long on you."

"I knew I would be."

"Because at this point, I want it off now."

She giggles.

"What're you waiting for?"

"I'd rather take my time."

"You do that then."

He grabs her and pulls her into him, instantly pressing his lips to hers. She melts into his arms and kisses back happily. He can't help but have his hands wandering everywhere. She squirms a bit but doesn't move away. He pulls from her lips and starts kissing along any skin he can reach. She sighs and leans into his kisses. It doesn't take too long after that for him to start tugging at what she's wearing. She giggles quietly.

"Off...now..."

She shifts back enough to let him free it and slide it ip. After pulling it over her head, he tosses it aside before going back to kissing her skin. She makes soft noises. She too lets her hands wander as they go to the waistband of his boxers. She hears and feels him growl, which makes her giggle. He manages to take the blanket and cover the both of the, before she could even get to removing his boxers.

Meanwhile after changing, I'm still in Ted's locker room as I watch the main event. Edge was the first one to come out and he climbs the ladder that's underneath the Money in the bank briefcase. Next to come out was Chris. Follow him was Mike and lastly Ted, who comes out with Maryse. They stop at the top of the ramp and she kisses his cheek before heading backstage while Ted goes down to the the ring alone.

I scowl at Maryse.

From the other team, first Truth comes out, followed by Morrison, Evan and lastly Randy. After a quick commercial break, it starts off with Ted and Morrison.

"Come on Ted."

Ted takes control from the start, kicking Morrison, then hitting him across the back. Then he puts him in the corner and keeps at him, until he has to back up. He picks Morrison up and goes to send him into the opposite corner, but Morrison counters and sends Ted into the corner and then sends him flying in the air, landing hard on the apron. Back in JoMo's corner and he tags in Truth. Truth takes control of the match, sending Ted up and over the top rope and onto the floor.

I wince slightly but return to cheering him on.

Evan was clearly tagged in and he hits Ted in the chest, before throwing him back in the ring. In the end, it was Randy hitting Ted with a lightning-quick RKO en route to winning the match for his team! After the match, Edge blindsides Randy, which leads to Edge blasting R-Truth with a ladder, Evan Bourne & John Morrison taking down Edge, as well as Chris Jericho, before Mike plants John Morrison with the Skull-Crushing Finale! Mike then looks to symbolically climb the ladder, but Randy re-enters the ring and knocks Mike off of the ladder before climbing the ladder himself and, in what could be a sign of things to come at WWE Money-in-the-Bank, Orton climbed the ladder and retrieved the Money-in-the-Bank briefcase that hangs above the ring.

"Awwww." I sigh.

"I hope that won't be the result at the pay-per-view." I say to myself.

It isn't long before Ted walks back into the room.

"You stayed."

"Of course I stayed."

"I'm glad you did." He smiles.

"I may need a ride back to the hotel. Maryse hates waiting for me and she probably took the car and left by herself."

"Yeah...she kind of did. I was lucky enough to hide when I heard the door click open. She came in and grabbed the keys from your stuff."

"I figured she would. Sorry I didn't warn you about that."

"It's okay. I move fast. She never saw me."

"Good."

"As soon as you're changed and ready to go, I'll be happy to give you a ride back with me."

He nods and kisses me quickly before going to change. I make sure I have my things together while I wait. Ted soon comes out and puts his stuff away in his bag. Then he kisses me before the two of us head out. We head out to the car no problem and put our things in the backseat before getting in and then heading off back to the hotel.

"You know if you can get away with it, I have no problem with you staying the night in my room again." I say as we pull into the parking lot of the hotel.

"I think I can."

"And to save you time, you can shower in my room too if you want."

"Alright." He grins.

We get out as soon as I park and we get our things from the back seat, before heading inside. We walk into the elevator and it takes us to our floor, Ted going down to his room to get what he needed before coming back to mine. I take a shower first and then Ted, before the two of us cuddle in bed.

After relaxing there for a bit, I start to yawn, getting sleepy. Ted chuckles and kisses the top of my head before telling me to sleep. I whine but eventually fall asleep after a kiss and 'I love you's'. Ted falls asleep shortly after.


	8. Pick Up Line Challenge

The next day, I was hoping on sleeping in with Ted and I thought I would, but there was a knock on the door which had woken me up. I groan and protest, not moving. I didn't know it, but something was slid under the door and I never heard the knocking again. Once the knocking stops, I fall right back to sleep. It's a couple hours before I wake back up and when I do, Ted's coming out of the bathroom and dressed.

"Going somewhere?" I ask.

"No, just felt like getting dressed."

"Oh, ok."

Then he looks over at the door and sees something laying on the floor. Curious, he walks over and picks it up, opening it and reading it.

"Looks like you and Riss are appearing on NXT tonight."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm, apparently on top of the already planned challenge. You two are going to be a part of a surprise challenge." He says, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sounds interesting."

"I'm coming with you."

"Sounds good to me." I smile.

"But since we probably wont have a locker room like we do on Raw, we may just have to 'act' like friends the entire night."

"Damn."

"Unless you and Justin pull off getting a locker room somehow."

"Hmm, I think we can work something out."

"You'd do anything for alone time."

"Yes I would."

"Now if you get up, we can go get breakfast." He adds.

I get up and gather my clothes for the day. Ted gives me a kiss as I pass him on my way to the bathroom. I leave the door cracked a bit and I change. After that I work on my hair and clearly Ted saw through the cracked door, because the door opened and he watches with a smile.

"Beautiful." He smiles.

"And I don't get to say that too often." He adds.

"Hopefully I will in the future." He finishes.

"Hopefully? Are you having doubts or something about it?"

"Not at all, its just I don't know how long this thing with Maryse will be. We've been lucky so far with how much time we have together. I'm just a little worried how you'll be if she starts taking up my time."

"I'm sure I'll manage. I won't like it, but I'll manage."

He nods and comes in to wrap his arms around me.

"You don't have to worry about anything, I'll be fine."

"Good."

"Let's just head to breakfast and not talk about this..."

"Sounds like a plan."

We leave the bathroom and grab what we need before heading out the door. I make sure no ones around before we both leave and then we head for the elevators, heading downstairs to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. We get to the restaurant and go through the buffet line before finding a nice spot to eat. We only got to talk and eat for a little while before SHE had to find us. I grit my teeth when I hear her voice.

"Ted, what are you doing?"

"Eating..." He replies.

"With her?"

"She's my friend Maryse. I'm allowed to be around her and eat breakfast with her."\

"Well I don't like it." She huffs.

"Who asked for your opinion?" I snap.

Maryse does her hand motion in my face. I put my fork down before standing up, with not so pleased look on my face. I grab her hand and twist it.

"Do that again and I'm breaking it."

She starts ranting in French like always.

"Hey hey hey, listen!" I say, twisting her hand some more.

"You can take your fake hair, your fake nails, and your fake everything and step off. If Ted wanted you here, he would've invited you. Guess what blondie...he didn't. He's having breakfast with me, because he can't spend time with me as a friend with you around all the time. And I will break this hand if you don't leave and I don't care who sees."

She pulls her hand free and storms off.

"Oooh, she pisses me off." I huff, sitting back down.

"I know."

"I was seriously gonna break that hand of hers, but I decided against it. Only because she would want you to do everything for her, and I don't want to put you through that."

"Well thank you for thinking of me."

"I always think of you."

He smiles.

"I'm always thinking of you too."

I smile and calm down, getting back to my food. In the meantime with Riss and Justin, she's still in bed but Justin is awake. And after last night, he figured that she'd need another one of those baths so he went into the bathroom and started it already for her. She rolls over in her sleep and frowns involuntarily as she doesn't roll into anything. He lets the water run as he walks out of the bathroom. He glances over by the door and finds a piece of paper sitting there. He reads it and finds out she'll be on NXT with me later tonight. He puts the paper down on the night stand next to the bed and then tries to wake her up. She groans and rolls away.

"Karissa...I've got a bath running for you..."

She grumbles and hides.

"I'll carry you."

She still doesn't move. He goes back into the bathroom to shut the water off, before coming back and picking her up. She immediately latches onto him and lays her head against his heart. Then he carries her into the bathroom and over to the tub, gently placing her into the water. She scoots forward and waits for him. He smiles and steps into the water, sitting down behind her. She lays back in his arms and sighs.

"So there was a note for you this morning, slid under the door."

"Mmm? What for?" She asks lazily.

"NXT. Apparently you and Ariel are invited to appear, and on top of the scheduled challenge, there's a surprise challenge that you'll be a part of."

"Oh."

"Ugh, that means I have to be around McGillicutty." She makes a face.

Justin growls.

"He's not getting near you. I'm coming with you tonight."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Of course you are."

"I knew you would be." She adds.

"Of course." He nods.

"I'm glad you are. The more time I get with you, the better."

"Right."

"I have no idea how I lasted so long without you." She murmurs, turning and curling up against him.

"You had Ariel to help."

"Mmm."

"And we kept in touch too."

"I know but it wasn't the same." She says, laying her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"But we managed."

"Mmhmm."

"But now, we get to finally travel together."

"Which is amazing. I'm getting spoiled with all this time we're getting together."

"Because it's well overdue."

"Yes it is."

"And I love it."

"I know you do." She giggles.

"You'll continue to get spoiled with all the time we get together from here on out."

"Sounds good to me." She smiles.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"Hmm...well breakfast is a good place to start."

"True."

"Lets wash up and get going. Even though this is really relaxing..."

"Right..."

"Getting hungry though." She giggles.

"Well let's get going then." He chuckles.

They wash up and get out, going into the room to get dressed. After getting dressed, she goes into the bathroom to do her normal morning routine. She decides to keep everything simple, leaving her hair down with just a flower clip by her ear and light makeup. After she was finished, she walks out of the bathroom. She rummages in her bag for the right shoes.

"You look gorgeous." Justin smiles.

"You always think so."

"Because it's true."

She laughs softly.

"Charmer."

"Only for you."

"I know."

Once she finds the right shoes, she puts those on.

"Ready." She declares.

He nods and they head out the door and down to breakfast. They walk into the breakfast area hand in hand, fingers laced together. She giggles as Justin says something in her ear. After going through the buffet line, they find a table and sit to eat. She laughs when Justin sits close and they steal food from each other. The moment however is interrupted because they hear someone clear their throat. They both look up.

"Ugh..." She says in disgust.

"You again?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately." Justin mumbles.

She puts her hand on his thigh and squeezes gently to sooth him a bit.

"What do you want now? Another strike out?"

She hears snickers from a nearby table.

"This will be strike two."

"I won't strike out because I come from perfection. I am the best and I only want the best. You should be with me." McGillicutty says smugly.

"How about no. I'm happiest right where I am. I have been with this man for over a year and there is nothing you could do to change my mind about being with him."

"But he's not from perfection like I am."

"I could care less. I love him for who he is, regardless of where he's from. Besides, I've met his family and they're amazing so you can take your perfection and shove it."

The nearby snickering turns into full out laughter. She glances over and sees the rest of the NXT rookies in various states of laughter. Some leaning on the table, others leaning on chairs, and even on each other.

"Oooh burn!"

"First, second, or third degree?" She asks, fighting not to laugh.

"2nd degree this time." Alex answers.

"Aww I was shooting for third."

"Maybe next time he tries...he'll strike out and it'll be a third degree burn."

"He could get an infection and die." Riss says, looking innocent and making her eyes wide.

That just makes the whole table erupt in laughter yet again. She grins and laughs when she feels Justin lean on her, his body shaking with laughter.

"He looks so confused."

"Poor thing. Here let me dumb it down. You get infections from whores." She says to McGillicutty sweetly.

At this point some of the rookies slide out of the booth and onto the floor, doubled over in laughter. McGillicutty turns red and storms off. She smirks triumphantly.

"Strike 2."

She resumes eating and watches with amusement as the rookies and Justin recover from laughing.

"Ohhh Karissa, that was awesome." Alex says, still recovering from the laughter.

"Why thank you."

"That's worth a high five." He says, coming over.

She laughs and high fives him.

"Oh and to let you know, Air and I are gonna be on NXT tonight. We've been invited."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Don't know what for exactly. Some challenge we know nothing about I guess."

"Ohhh."

"So you'll be seeing us tonight."

"Sounds fun."

"I'm more or less curious about this mystery challenge."

"I guess we'll see."

"Right."

"Of course I'll have company backstage." She says, giggling softly as Justin presses himself close and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh of course."

"Feel free to come talk though."

"Air will probably have company too."

"Oh okay."

"I mean you know about her and you know who like we do."

Alex nods.

"It must be hard for her considering..."

"It is but she makes the best of it. We try to help them out whenever we can."

"Ah."

"I don't know how she does it though." She shakes her head slightly.

"I don't know how she does it either."

"Having to hide all the time..." She muses.

"I don't think I could do it." She finishes.

"I think I'd go crazy."

Alex nods in agreement.

"But she'll be happy to see you."

"I'll definitely stop and say hi at least."

"Good."

The rest of the rookies calm down and sit back in their chairs. Riss decides to get some more food so she untangles herself from Justin to go up to the buffet line again.

"Dude you are so lucky." One rookie blurts out to Justin once she's gone.

"Oh, I know."

"Believe me. I know I'm lucky to have her." He adds.

Then she comes back with more food. She slides right back up against Justin's side. He smiles and puts an arm around her. She kisses his cheek before eating. Since he was done eating, he sits there, keeping his arm around her while she eats. She finally finishes and leans into him.

"All set to go?"

"Mmhmm."

"After you."

She slides out first and he follows. They link hands and leave the restaurant area.

"What now?"

"It better not be anything super physical. I'm still a little sore you know." She adds.

"Right, I know. Hmm..how about we go out and get you an outfit for NXT tonight?"

"Okay." She nods.

"Only if you want to."

"Sounds fun"

"You just want me to try on a lot of things." She adds.

Justin smirks.

"No sneaking in the dressing room." She shakes her finger at him.

"Awww." He says jokingly.

"Not like last time."

"Darn."

"If you behave, I'll let you pick some things out at your favorite store." She compromises.

"Alright."

She giggles as his smirk widens.

"But that's a big if."

"Insatiable." She teases.

""Of course I am."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then they head out of the hotel and to the car, getting in and heading off to a store. They find a good one and go inside, she wanders around, flipping through different dresses. She finds a few and finds Justin before heading over to the dressing room area.

"I want to see them all." He says from his chair.

"I know."

"Don't worry."

She puts on the first one and opens the door.

"I love it."

She laughs.

"Of course you do."

"Next."

She shuts the door to change into the next one. After changing into that, she opens the door back up and walks out. She does a little spin.

"Well?"

"I love that too."

"That doesn't help me." She laughs, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's true though."

"Goof." She says amusedly.

"Your goof."

"I know." She smiles before going back into the stall.

"This is the last one." She calls.

"Okay."

After putting that one on, she walks out for the last time. She stops in front of Justin and waits for a reaction.

"That one's my favorite."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Alright. This one it is."

"We're getting the other two as well though."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes, we are."

"Alrighty then."

She heads back in to change into he clothes, and then she comes back out and Justin pays for all three dresses.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome. Now onto shoes and all that."

She nods. They leave the dress store and head off to a shoe store.

"You can get as many pairs as you want."

"I won't go shoe crazy." She laughs.

"Oh I know, I'm just saying."

"I know."

They get to the store and head in, Justin lets her go off and find any pairs that she likes. She gets a few pairs of casual shoes and then move to the heels. She tries on different pairs, keeping an eye on Justin's face to see his reactions. She notices that he seems to smile more when she has the heels on. She picks out two pairs that she likes that also got good reactions from him. They both agree on getting both of the pairs and they take the shoes and pay for them. They go in the trunk and they head to the next store. That store is of course jewelry. She goes straight to the necklaces, while he goes towards the rings. Justin looks over the engagement rings, making sure she's not looking. He finds some that he likes, but since I'm not with him to point out what she likes, it makes it hard. He decides to wait and glances over at her. She's holding two necklaces and chewing her lip. He sees her struggling to pick one so he walks over to try and help. She jumps slightly when his arms slide around her waist.

"Need help?"

"Mmhmm." She murmurs, relaxing into him.

"Hmmm...that one."

"Okay." She agrees.

"Anything else you need help with?"

"I still have to pick earrings, a bracelet and a ring."

"Alright, I'll browse and if you need help just ask."

"Will do." She nods, kissing him briefly.

He then walks off to just browse stuff while she looks for the rest of the jewelry. She has an easier time finding the rest of the jewelry so it isn't long before she's done.

"Alright, I'm all set."

"Alright." Justin smiles.

They go to the register and pay for that before going back out to the car.

"Time to go relax." She declares when they get in the car.

"Until you have to be at the arena, probably early to be given the details of the mystery challenge."

"Yeah." She nods.

After getting into the car, they both head back to the hotel. Once there, they carry the bags up. She puts the bags down before going over to the bed and laying down. She sprawls out, closing her eyes.

"Tired already?"

"Mmm." She mumbles.

She lets out a content sound when Justin rubs her lower back.

"I can make you fall asleep faster." He chuckles.

"Magic hands."

"Of course." He chuckles.

Justin pauses to set a phone alarm and she whines quietly, shifting under his hand.

"I'm just setting the alarm on my phone."

"You stopped."

"I had to set the alarm, can't really do it with one hand."

She grumbles. Once the alarm is set he goes back to rubbing her back. She sighs happily.

"Better?"

"Mmhmmmm..."

"Good."

He gives her a full back massage and chuckles when he sees she's fallen asleep. He stops and lays next to her, keeping an arm draped over her and he too falls asleep. A few hours later, we get to the arena for NXT. We all arrived seperately, Riss and Justin, me and Ted. But after we walked in, Ted and Justin both told us to wait and they walked off for a few minutes. We exchange looks. I just shrug as we stand there. The door opens and we look over, seeing some of the rookies walk in and the last to walk in was Alex. We both wave at him. The rest of the rookies see Riss and start laughing to themselves. She giggles, remembering the scene from breakfast.

"Why are they laughing?" I ask.

"I think I can answer that." Alex says as he stops when he reaches us.

"Go for it." She laughs.

"See McGillicutty went for attempt number two of flirting with her. He got a strike two this time."

"Ohhhh."

"Then we all cracked up when she told him that he could get an infection and die."

"She made the best face too, oh it was killer." He snickers.

"I should've been there." I laugh.

"Oh you should have been. He turned the best shade of red and stormed off."

"Speaking of storming off, you should've seen what I did to Maryse."

"Oh?" Riss asks curiously.

"Yeah. Ted and I had breakfast you know, being the 'friends' we are right?" I start, purposely saying 'friends' so no one gets suspicious if they're around us.

"Uh-huh."

"It was all peaceful until she had to ruin the moment...almost. She was complaining about how I was having breakfast with him and that she didn't like it. I snapped at her, asking her who needed her opinion. She did her hand motion in my face, so I stood up and twisted it."

"Ohhh go you." Riss laughs.

"I told her that if she did that again, I would break her hand. Then she went off at me in French, so I shut her up but telling her to take her fake everything and step off, and if Ted wanted her at breakfast he would've invited her. I finished with telling her that if she didn't leave, I'd break the hand and I didn't care who saw. So she pulled her hand free and stormed off."

"Niiiiiiiice."

"She was NOT going to ruin breakfast for me."

"Good for you."

"But anyways...someone owes me a hug. I haven't seen him in forever." I say to Alex.

He chuckles and hugs me.

"I just got a high five." Riss says amusedly.

"Alex, how dare you?" I laugh.

"Well in his defense, Jussi was wrapped around me pretty good at the time." She concedes.

"But he's not now..." You continue.

Alex laughs and he hugs her as well. After he pulls away from the hug, that's when Justin and Ted come back.

"So where did you two disappear to?"

"We got a locker room to sit in."

"Ohhh."

"Sneaks."

They both grin.

"We have to go see what this challenge is all about and then we can go to the room."

"Ah ok."

We leave the boys to talk while we go get our information. We end up finding out that the mystery challenge is a pickup line challenge.

"Oh boy."

"Oh my god, that means Alex...hahaha." I crack up.

She starts giggling.

"We're gonna have to fight the urge to laugh at his attempt."

"Oh yes."

"Well let's head back to them."

She nods and we walk towards the guys.

"So, what is it?" Justin asks.

"We can't say in front of Alex...he's one of the rookies involved remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Sorry Alex."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"I see how it is." He chuckles.

"We would if we could."

"You'll have to be surprised. All we can say, is good luck."

"Thanks." He laughs.

He heads off to the locker room he shares with all the rookies while the four of us head off to the locker room reserved for us. Once in the room, we end up on our boyfriend's laps.

"Always cuddly."

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

After a while, the show starts and first all the rookies are introduced in the following order...Alex, Husky, Titus, Kaval, Eli, Showtime Percy Watson, Lucky Cannon and lastly...McGillicutty.

"I don't know whether to laugh or glare."

"Gentlemen, tonight is the first major step in your journey. It's the first NXT poll. People from all over the world are going to their computer and logging onto to decide your future. They are joining the WWE Pros as they cast their ballots for the rookie they feel should be the WWE's next breakout star. But to put into perspective how important it is to start off well, let me remind you of last season's winner Wade Barrett, who never was ranked below number 2. Now granted, this was last season. However, this season is even more important. Because tonight, we have a surprise to share with you. Not only are we going to reveal the NXT poll, but we're...tonight we're also going to eliminate whichever one of you was ranked last."

"Oh ho ho. Oh ho ho ho ho ho, ohhhhh...ohhh." Alex says, amused and laughing.

"Oh boy."

"He seems so amused by that."

"Yeah."

"So making an impact and standing out tonight is not something you should do, but something you have to do. However, there is one sure fire way to avoid being eliminated. And for more on that, we're gonna toss it over to my colleague, Matt Striker."

"Thank you Ashley, ladies and gentlemen it is time for the very first rookie challenge of NXT season 2, the ever popular Keg Carry!"

"Somebody's gonna trip."

"Now the rules are simple. The rookies will have to carry the keg without dropping it around the ring, and cross the finish line. Whomever does this in the fastest time, will get immunity from tonight's elimination. So let's get the challenge underway. Michael McGillicutty come on down."

"Trip...trip!"

"Fallllllll." Riss sings.

"Alright, here we go. Remember, immunity is on the line. Ready, set, go."

He picks it up and then instantly drops it, but runs around the ring anyway. He stops and drops the keg and turns around.

"Hang on! I'm sorry you have been disqualified for dropping the keg, those are the rules, this is NXT."

"Ahahahahaha."

"I think it was a little too heavy for him."

"Yup."

"Faiiiiiil." I sing.

We high five and laugh.

"Rookies I hope you're paying attention. Make sure you get your hands on that keg. Michael come here. Let's give you an opportunity. What're you thoughts? You heard the rules, you dropped the keg, what's going on?"

"I've carried kegs before. There's something with this. I was with Husky Harris the other night, and there was a keg that wasn't as heavy as that thing was. You're kidding me. It slipped out of my hands...it doesn't matter. I'll be in first place by the end of the night anyway."

"Psh, whatever."

"Okay, thank you Michael McGillicutty. I don't know if it was Husky's fault that you dropped the keg. Lucky Cannon, let's see what you've got."

"Ready, set, go."

Lucky picks it up no problem and runs around the ring, and across the finnish line, getting 12.7 seconds to beat.

"Dang."

"Show Percy Watson, come on down! Come on, dance your way down a little quicker my man, I know you're excited. Okay, ready, set, go."

Percy picks it up no problem and goes around the ring, coming across the finish line, getting the time of 13 seconds, being eliminated.

"Too bad."

"Lucky Cannon still has the time to beat. Big Eli Cottonwood. This is for immunity. Ready, set, go."

Eli picks it up like it's nothing and he just walks around the ring fast, coming across the finish line with the time of 13.3 seconds.

"Ooooh, so close. Kaval, please step forward. Ready, set, go."

"Striker, in all seriousness this thing weighs just as much as I do. So I'm not gonna pose anymore risk to my body, unless it's in that very ring for the WWE Universe."

"Wimp."

"Alright, some might say that sounds like a crock but okay. Big Titus O'Neil come on down and make an impression. 12.7 seconds, the time to beat are you ready, set, go."

Titus picks it up and only gets mere inches away from the finish line when he started, when he tripped and dropped the keg.

"Ahahahahaha."

"Well someone tripped bahahahaha." I say, leaning into Ted because I'm laughing so hard.

"I told you." She giggles.

"You know the rules, you got caught up here."

Then they reply what happened and it's even funnier the 2nd time. Riss leans into Justin, laughing.

"You know the rules, what happened right here?"

"This is one of the reasons why you don't drink ladies and gentlemen. If you do...if you do, please don't drive. That's what I tried to do just now, psh...tried to make it a win."

"Alright Titus O'Neil. Let's look at a slow replay of that can we?"

They play it one more time, in slow motion...it's even funnier than the 2nd time. We're all dying of laughter.

"Make it a win, eh Titus? Husky Harris come on down. Ready, set, go."

Husky picks it up, and gets to the announcer's table before dropping the keg.

"Oh, you dropped the keg, you've been disqualified. So so sorry Husky."

"Haha."

"Alright Husky, let's be professional. That looked like it hurt. Did you get hurt doing that?"

"You're pretty brave, for even saying a word to me. So why don't you back off, and I'll worry about what happens to me."

"Rawr."

"Rawr?" Ted asks curiously.

"Yes, he's being snippy. He snapped just there so...rawr." She sticks her tongue out.

"I guess the tensions are running hard. Remember someone's gonna be eliminated tonight. The final one, A-Ry, Alex Riley."

"Yeah, Alex woooo!"

"Go Alex!" Riss cheers too.

"Lucky Cannon is the leader, YOU are looking for immunity. Ready, set, go."

Alex picks the keg up, going around the ring, coming across the finish line as he falls to the floor with a time of 13.8.

"Booooo."

"Awww."

"Lucky this is a big deal, you're safe for tonight. How do you feel?"

"Man I feel awesome right now. You know what, some of those guys back there...they're a little bit bigger than me. Some of them hey, might have been a bit faster. But you know what, what I lack in size and speed, I make it up for heart. Tonight and every night, because anything in life worth having is worth fighting for."

"Hmm, true."

After a bit of celebrating and highlighting the match, a video package of Percy was show, talking about his life and such. Like they do for all the rookies.

"He's very strange."

"Um...yeah."

Then after that up next it's going to be MVP vs Husky Harris. Percy and Cody both being ringside for each other's pro & rookie. She shrugs, and turns towards Justin, snuggling into him.

"It's gonna be a while before our challenge."

"Ah. More time for cuddling."

"Yayyy."

Ted has decided to busy himself with playing with my hair. Justin is now fiddling with the two rings Riss has one, one being a black rose ring and the other being her Tiffany infinity ring that Justin gave her on their one year anniversary.

"Having fun?" She giggles.

"Mmhmm."

"I thought so."

"Hey, you never told us what the challenge was about." Ted realizes.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"We'll be testing their mic skills. They have to come up with two pick up lines. One to use on each of us. Whoever has the best lines, wins."

"This should be very amusing." I snicker.

"Oh yes." Riss giggles.

Ted and Justin exchange looks.

"You two don't have to worry about anything."

"Alex is just a friend and the others can't begin to compete with you two. We love you, not any of them."

"Exactly."

They nod a bit.

"I think last night was proof enough." She says softly in Justin's ear.

He smiles and quietly chuckles. She smiles and brushes her lips against his.

"They may be like that for a while." I say quietly, laughing to myself.

"Yeah." Ted laughs a little himself.

"But you won't be left out you know." He adds, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear that fell in front of my face when I moved.

"Oh?" I smile.

"Uh huh." He nods.

"Sounds nice."

He chuckles before pressing his lips against mine. We all lose track of time due to the kisses. We didn't know it but we went through the first match distracted, and even the 2nd match. The knock on the door and our names being called, made us stop.

"Oops. Time to go." Riss says as she reluctantly pulls away from Justin's lips.

"Awwww."

"Later." She pats her cheek.

"Air...let's go."

I sigh and break away from Ted.

"Booooo."

"Come on."

"...fine." I sigh, moving from Ted's lap.

She gets up from Justin's lap and we both do some quick makeup touch ups before we leave. We go to the curtain and listen as Striker announces for all the rookies to not leave the ring because there's another surprise...a second rookie challenge. They all exchange looks.

"I'll reveal what the challenge is in a minute, but first let's bring out our two judges!"

They play our tag team music and the two of us walk out. McGillicutty of course has his eyes on Riss instantly and he's surprised to see her on the show, but happy that she's the judge for whatever's happening. She notices his look and struggles to squash the urge to roll her eyes. We however look to see Mike on the stage with the rest of the pros and wave to him before heading down the ramp to the ring. Alex and Lucky come to the ropes and hold them open for us to get in the ring. We thank them before going to the middle of the ring, waiting for Striker to announce what the challenge will be.

"Alright. Here's the surprise challenge. We are going to test your mic skills by having you come up with pick up lines to use on the lovely Divas Ariel and Karissa. You'll have to come up with two lines, one per Diva, and at the end, they'll choose the rookie with the best ones." Striker announces.

"Here we go." I snicker quietly.

Riss laughs a bit herself.

"Alright, first up we have Showtime Percy Watson. Good luck." Striker says, handing his mic to Percy.

The two of us look at him. First he approaches Riss.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together...OH YEAH!"

She shakes her head and laughs. Then he moves onto me.

"Was that an earthquake or did u just rock my world? OH YEAH!" He says, before he claps, like he always does.

Riss can't help snickering.

"Thank you Percy Watson. Next up Kaval."

Our attention moves to him. This time he starts with me, and he clears his throat.

"The night is young, the moon is bright, and you are here with me tonight."

We look at each other like 'wtf?'. Even the other rookies look at him strangely, Alex is about to crack up at Kaval's poor attempt and lame pickup line. Riss looks at Kaval warily, waiting for what strange line he'll use next. He clear his throat again before speaking.

"You can fall off a building, you can fall out a tree, but baby, the best way to fall is in love with me."

She just stares at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, thank you Kaval. Big Titus O'Neil, you're up."

We look at each other and then at him. He turns to face Riss and starts.

"This is a test of the emergency pickup line service. Beeeeeeeeeep. If you had been any less beautiful, you would have just heard a bad pickup line."

She facepalms. I motion for the mic.

"And that was a bad pickup line to begin with." I say.

Riss nods vigorously.

"But come on...bring on the pickup line for me."

"I wish you were DSL so I could get high-speed access."

Riss facepalms again. I give him a weird look as Matt takes the mic back, thanking him.

"Husky Harris, you're next."

Riss moves her hand and we look over at him.

"Ariel...I was blinded by your beauty so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance reasons."

Riss snickers.

"Did Cody teach you that one?" I ask, before looking over at the pros on the stage. "Good one Cody. Great job." I say sarcastically, putting a thumbs up.

Riss laughs.

"Karissa...I may not be a genie but I can make your dreams come true"

She makes a disgusted face. "More like nightmares."

I start cracking up and walk over to the ropes to lean on them for support. Alex is trying really hard not to laugh at this point.

"Hey! She's laughing, she's not supposed to be laughing."

"Shut it pretty boy!" Riss says to Cody.

He glares.

"That's right, I went there."

She waves mockingly. I recover from my laughter as Matt gives the mic to Eli for his turn. Riss turns back around. Eli starts with her.

"Are you a magnet cuz im attracted to you"

She facepalms again. He instantly moves onto me.

"Life without you would be like a broken pencil...pointless."

I just stare at him.

"Okay...okay Eli...let's step back shall we?" Striker asks, taking the mic.

"Lucky Cannon, you're up."

We look at him warily.

"Ariel...you must be in a wrong place - the Miss Universe contest is over there."

We exchange a look. And this time it's a good look.

"Karissa...you got something on your chest: my eyes"

She glares, folding her arms over her chest. He steps back instantly, handing the mic back to Matt.

"Alright, Michael McGillicutty.."

Riss looks over, knowing she won't like what she's going to hear. He decides to save her for last so he comes over to me. He looks me up and down before using his pickup line.

"I know its not Christmas, but Santa's lap is always ready."

I just smack him since he's within reach. I then back up so he can't get near me at all while he's doing his pickup line on Riss. After he recovers from the slap he moves onto her.

"What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? My zipper"

Before he can react, she immediately knees him in the crotch, hard.

"Looks like I just killed the not so incredible Hulk."

He's on the mat, holding himself and rolling around.

"Last but not least, Alex Riley. Let's hope you can do better than Michael McGillicutty over there."

We both glance at Alex. He starts with Karissa.

"Baby your like a student and I am like a math book, you solve all my problems"

She can't help giggling. Then he walks over to me, since I'm still leaning against the ropes, and he looks closely at my eyes.

"Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Nope, it's just a sparkle."

"Awwwww." I quietly say to myself.

I giggle a bit afterwards.

"Alright, we'll let you two ladies talk amongst yourselves and choose the winner."

We walk to the corner.

"I think its kind of obvious." She mutters.

"Alex..."

"Yup."

"The pickup line he gave you was funny."

"Funny and kind of cute. I'll probably be in a little trouble with Jussi for giggling at it."

"I can see him getting all jealous right now."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"The one he gave you though was way too sweet." She adds.

"I know."

"Well let's reveal him as the winner."

She nods in agreement. We turn around and walk towards everyone, ready to reveal the winner.

"Looks like we're ready to declare a winner." Striker says.

"We'll let you do the honors." He adds, handing us a couple of mics.

"It didn't take too much debate." Riss says.

"There's only one of you who really won us over with the pickup lines. And that is..."

"Alex!" We say at the same time.

He grins and does the "yes!" arm pump. Then he comes over to us and engulfs us in a huge hug, We laugh and hug him back. They go to commercial, which is our cue to leave.

"Awww you don't wanna stay, be my good luck charms?" Alex asks before we even leave.

"We would but we have people waiting on us."

"We'll give you good luck from backstage."

"Alright."

We hug him one last time before getting out of the ring and heading back up the ramp and backstage. We get back to the room and step inside.

"No one's jealous I hope."

Ted and Justin just give us a look.

"Oh come on."

"Alex is one of our best friends."

"He's harmless."

"We've been through this."

We sigh and sit on their laps.

"Say something."

No response and we sigh again.

"That's it..." I start to say, before turning and pressing my lips to Ted's and hard this time.

Ted soon responds, pulling me close. Then Riss decides to do the same to Justin since nothing else is getting through to him. She presses herself close, holding his shirt in her hands. I pull away from Ted before things get too distracting.

"Are you there now?"

"...yeah..."

"That prove that I love you and only you?"

He nods.

"Good...remember that. Alex is a friend, and I only love him like a brother...that's it."

Ted nods before stealing another kiss. This time he doesn't let me pull away, he holds me there. I giggle and let him, enjoying the kiss. Riss and Justin haven't pulled away either, he didn't want to after he had responded. She starts to draw back, loosening her grip on his shirt. When they do finally pull away, she leans her forehead against his.

"I love you." She says softly.

"Love you too."

She sighs in content and snuggles up to him. We look at the screen to see the matchups for the pay-per-view, and again there was a replay of what happened years ago with Edge and the Money in the Bank ladder match. That soon ends and the first elimination of NXT is getting ready to start.

"Rookies, the moment that you have been anticipating is upon us. You finally get to see how you've been evaluated in the eyes of the WWE Pros, and in the eyes of the WWE Universe. But that anticipation has turned into trepidation, as we learned earlier tonight one of you will be eliminated. Lucky Cannon you have immunity due to your victory in the keg carry challenge, so you're safe for tonight."

"Hmph." Riss glares.

"And Alex Riley, you are safe as well for winning the pickup line challenge not too long ago."

"I was gonna say, he better be safe too."

Riss nods.

"But for the rest of you, the time for talking is over. Let's find out, let's see the NXT poll."

Ranked first was Kaval.

"Whyyy?"

"Lame."

LayCool cheers of course and then ranked 2nd was Percy.

"Eh."

"Meh."

Percy celebrates more than MVP does, and then ranked 3rd was McGillicutty. Riss glares. Ranked 4th, was Alex. He wasn't too pleased but at least he still had the immunity just in case. Mike wasn't too pleased either.

"4th? Really? No one knows talent when they see it."

"Agreed."

5th was Lucky, he didn't look too happy himself either. Sixth was Eli and both him and Morrison were pleased, because he wasn't at risk for elimination anymore.

"Eh."

"Alright, Titus O'Neil please step forward. Husky Harris please step forward. Now for one of you, this dream is ending a lot quicker than you thought. But for the other guy who remains, it's important to understand that you got your work cut out for you, you have a long haul ahead of you. With that said, let's see who's going home."

A drumroll begins and it takes a bit before revealing that Husky had just survived, being ranked 7th, and Titus was ranked 8th...so Titus is going home.

"Sorry dude."

"I guess he didn't...make it a win."

"Nope."

"Titus, what's going through your mind right now? You're going home, take this time, tell the world why they were wrong, tell them all about Titus O'Neil."

"Well I can say this just like the many of you in this crowd and the many of you at home, that had to deal with numerous...way more obstacles than I've had to deal with in this ring. Some of you have fought cancer, some of you have had to deal with your families going overseas to Afghanistan and not coming back, some of you have had to teach kids that are so hard to teach and tell them over and over again what they can't do. Regardless of the fact that I'm going home tonight, I still want all of you to understand and remember that life is a game and you must make it what you can. So while you are living and take each and every opportunity that you can to make it a win!"

"Not too bad advice..."

"Let's hear it one more time for a class act, Titus O'Neil! Gentlemen, you now understand the finality of being on NXT, and the competition will intensify. One of you have already gone home. We're gonna find out who's gonna be the WWE's next breakout star as NXT continues to roll on."

The screen fades on Titus heading backstage, the show ending.

"Time to go."

"Yes." I agree, yawning a bit and stretching when I move from Ted's lap.

"Someone's tired." Ted chuckles as he gets up.

"It's been a long day." I nod.

"True." He agrees.

"Staying the night again or staying in your room this time?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"No I guess not."

He puts his arm around me.

"I'm taking advantage of every moment I can spend with you."

"Awwwwwww." Riss smiles as she and Justin get up.

"Too cute." She giggles.

Then we all leave, going to our respective cars and heading back to the hotel.


	9. Charity Event

"Are you sure you'll both be okay without us?" I ask, giggling as we're out by our cars.

"We can survive." Ted says.

"Yeah, you two have a girls day. Do what you need before tonight." Justin agrees.

"Right."

"You two are up to something aren't you?"

"Not at all."

"Uh huh..."

"Riiight." Riss looks at them suspiciously.

"And don't worry about being seen together tonight. We'll do the friends thing." Ted reminds me.

"What about you know who?"

"She doesn't want to go."

"She's turning down an opportunity to show off?" Riss asks incredulously.

"Shocker."

"Totally."

"I told her fine and that I'd go with you then."

"What'd she say?" I ask.

"I don't know. She went off in French."

"So I hung up on her."

"Nice." Riss laughs.

"I wouldn't count her out just yet. She just might show up to piss me off." I add.

"True." He nods.

"In that case like breakfast yesterday she can back the hell off. She told you she didn't want to go."

"I know."

"Just try not to worry about it, you go have a fun day." He adds.

"I will." I nod, hugging him.

Then I get into the car and wait for Riss. She's hugging Justin, not really wanting to let go.

"You'll be fine." He soothes.

She buries her face in his chest.

"You try and have fun okay? For me?"

She sighs and nods.

"I'll have a surprise for you when you get back, so there's something to look forward to."

She nods again.

"You're gonna love it, I know it."

"I always do." She murmurs.

"Go have fun. I'll see you when you come back."

She pulls away reluctantly.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Then he pulls her into a kiss. She holds onto his wrists as he cups her face. Her eyes shut and she savors the feeling. When he pulls away, he leans his forehead against hers.

"I'll text you okay?" He says.

"Okay." She agrees quietly.

He kisses her once more before hugging her.

"Love you Rissa." He murmurs.

"Love you too Jussi."

She pulls away from the hug and then gets into the car.

"They're so up to something."

"I know."

"Wonder what it could be."

"Who knows."

"All I know is that it's something we'll like." She adds.

"Of course."

"So where to first?"

"Dresses."

"Yayy."

She giggles a bit as she drives to a big dress store. When we get there, we park and walk inside. We start looking around. As she's looking, she notices that the store has a bridal salon attached and there's girls trying on wedding dresses. She doesn't even realize that she's stopped moving as she watches those girls, biting her lip.

"Hey..." I say, snapping her out of it.

"...what's up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She shakes her head.

"Just checking, you kind of spaced for a minute."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

She goes back to looking at event dresses, trying to keep her attention on those. I did find a few or so that were pretty but, nothing really jumped out at me. Riss tries to keep focused but her eyes keep finding their way over to the bridal salon. This time I notice, because I follow her gaze. She sighs softly.

"I know what's up..."

She snaps out of her daze again.

"Hmm?"

"The wedding stuff over there..."

She blushes and looks down.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"A little."

She rubs the back of her neck.

"You wanna marry him don't you?"

She nods slowly.

"Awwww."

She sighs.

"I really do."

"That's sweet."

"I love him so much Air."

"I can see it every time you're together." I nod.

She smiles softly, twisting her infinity ring around her finger.

"I'm sure he's thinking about it too."

She shrugs.

"You never know."

"True." She murmurs.

"I know how much you love each other."

She nods and smiles.

"I'm not finding anything that's jumping out at me here, are you?"

"No." She shakes her head.

"Try a different kind of store for now? Like jewelry or something?"

"Sure."

So we leave the dress store, get back into the car and head to a completely different store. We go into a jewelry store and browse around. We go off in seperate directions instead of sticking together. We take our time, looking for pieces that catch our eye. After finding what we liked, we met up at the register and paid for what we picked out.

"I'm okay on shoes. I just got new ones the other day." Riss says.

"I think I may have a pair I could wear too." I nod.

"Alright. So what else?"

"How about our nails?"

"Sure." She nods.

We head back out to the car and search for a nail salon to get our nails done. We find a nice one and go in. We decide to get both a manicure and pedicure. That takes up some time and after those were finished, we decided to head off to get some lunch. We gossip and talk about various things over lunch. Then of course in the middle of talking we both get text signals on our phones. We both giggle and pick up our phones.

"Awwww."

"Too sweet."

"They already miss us."

"Yep."

"What would they do without us?"

"Go crazy." She giggles.

"True."

We reply to them quickly. Then we go back to talking to each other. We soon finish lunch.

"So what next?"

"Hmmm...well I wanna save our hair for last before we head back, so maybe a few hours or so at the spa?"

"Sounds good. Even though I have my own personal masseuse." She laughs.

"Right. Aren't you lucky for him having a degree in body massage." I laugh too.

"I know I am. He really knows his stuff. Put me to sleep the other day."

"Awww."

"Magic hands."

"Sounds like it."

"But let's go."

I nod and we leave money for the bill before getting up and leaving, driving to one of the spas in town. Soon we're relaxing on massage tables.

"This is nice, but not as good as Jussi's." Riss mumbles.

"Well he's your boyfriend so of course he knows your body better."

"Right."

"You have a point there." She murmurs.

"Which is why you don't come to spas too often. He does it all for you." I laugh.

"Too true." She giggles.

"Wonder what he would say if you told him you got a massage from someone else." I snicker.

"He might be insulted." She laughs.

"Awww poor him."

"He'll get over it."

"Right."

A while later we leave the spa.

"I think I'll get a better massage from Jussi when I get back, that lady missed a few spots." Riss mumbles, rubbing her neck.

"Awww."

She pulls out her phone and texts him while I drive us to the hair salon.

"I can't believe how fast the day went."

"I know."

"But now we get to look all pretty."

"Yeah." She smiles.

We arrive at a hair salon shortly after, and you're still texting Justin. She continues while the hair dresser works.

"Honey you sure are popular." The guy, Damien, says.

"Its only one person." She laughs.

"Her amazing boyfriend." I grin.

"Oooh." Damien laughs.

"He misses me. Been gone all day."

"Awwww. That's cute."

"He really loves her too. Probably why he misses her so much."

"Aww. How long have you been together?"

"Over a year." She smiles.

"Awww."

She goes into her pictures and shows Damien a picture of Justin.

"Ohh, he looks like quite a catch."

"Oh he is. He has a degree in body massage."

"Oooh."

"Magic hands." She giggles.

"Oh I'm sure."

"He is amazing though. So sweet."

"That's great."

"Look at her hand and you'll see what he gave her on their year anniversary." I say.

"Ooh?"

She lifts up her right hand to show him her Tiffany infinity ring.

"That's beautiful."

"He recently took her to Hawaii too." I add.

"Ooooh Hawaii."

"It was one of the best vacations ever." She sighs.

"Can't wait to do it again."

"I bet."

"He's just perfect."

"Sounds like it. You lucky girl."

"I am very lucky."

"Hopefully for a long time." She murmurs.

"Any plans of marrying this lovely guy in the future?"

"I really hope so. He's my world." She sighs.

He and I both go 'awwwww'. She blushes lightly, smiling a little.

"The day will come, all it takes is patience."

"I'd marry him right now if he asked." She says dryly.

"Tis true." I nod.

"I'm bad with patience." She mutters.

"You've just got to try."

"I know."

"Alright, your hair's done. What do you think?"

"I love it." She smiles.

"Your turn Air." She says, getting out of the chair and trading places with me.

"So what about you missy? You got a good man?" Damien asks.

"I do. We just recently confessed our love for each other."

"Awww."

"We kind of have a complicated relationship. See his current girlfriend he can't stand. But for a certain reason he has to stay with her for now. We have to sneak around behind her back, until the day he can drop her."

"Ohhhhh."

"His girlfriend is a bitch." Riss mutters.

"Basically." I nod.

"Yikes."

"She's French-Canadian, talks in French almost all the time. Really snotty, rude, and materialistic."

"Not to mention fake, and a gold digger. All she cares about is his money and how he can buy her everything."

"Ugh." Damien makes a face.

"I on the other hand could care less about how much money he has. He spoils me, I don't even have to ask or demand. He does it on his own free will."

"Aw."

"Like last week. He took me out to dinner one night last week, and during the day he took me shopping for a dress to wear. He bought every dress he picked out...not just the one we both agreed on."

"Wow."

"Not to mention shoes and jewelry."

"He sends her texts, notes, even flowers and gifts whenever he isn't with her." Riss adds.

"I have so many flowers, I don't know what to do with them." I laugh.

"That's cute."

"Oh and this necklace...he gave it to me to remind me of him."

"Aww. Sweet."

"I never go anywhere without it."

"How cute."

"I don't know what I'd do without him really."

"You two are so cute. So in love." Damien laughs.

"We are." I nod.

"For sure." Riss agrees.

"And he'd go crazy without me."

"He so would."

"Probably half crazy because of her, but nonetheless...go crazy."

"Right."

"But I'm happy."

"I can tell."

"We're all going to a charity event tonight. But he and I have to act like just friends in public."

"Aww, that's too bad."

"But it's okay, because once we're safe back at the hotel in my room we don't have to act like friends anymore."

"Of course." Damien laughs.

"He's spending the night again in my room. Taking advantage of all this time we have."

"I would too honey."

After a while he finishes my hair as well.

"Very pretty."

"I love it."

"Thanks Damien." We both smile.

"You're very welcome." He smiles back. "You both look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." We hug him and then give him tips.

We say bye before heading out to the car, and finally heading back to the hotel.

"Oh I can't wait to get into the room." She sighs as we're in the elevator.

"Oh I know right?"

We get off on our floor and go straight to our respective rooms.

"Well I'll see you soon."

"See you."

She walks down the hall a bit, and I slide my keycard in the door and open it, walking inside. When I walk in, my eyes are instantly drawn over to the bed where there's a teal/blue sparkly dress laying there.

"Ohhh." I gasp.

"That's what they were out doing today."

I walk over to the bed and admire the dress.

"And what do you know, it matches everything I got today." I laugh.

"It's really pretty." I murmur.

"I figured you'd like it."

I jump and see Ted standing by the bathroom. He was in the middle of getting ready, and I smile.

"So this is what you were up to today."

"Yep." He smiles.

"It's a good thing Riss and I didn't find any dresses when we looked today then."

"Yes it is."

"It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Good."

"I know you're not done getting ready, but you do look good. But the half open shirt is not helping me right now."

Ted laughs.

"My bad."

"Mmhmm."

"Finish getting ready before I get distracted."

He laughs and walks over for a kiss before going back into the bathroom. In the meantime, I get changed into the dress that he had got for me. Then I get my shoes on. After those are on, I use the mirror on the wall in the room to put my jewelry and makeup on.

"Wow. Gorgeous." Ted comments as he comes out of the bathroom.

"Looks better on you than I imagined."

I smile and blush.

"Charmer..."

"Just for you."

"Always."

He nods and puts his arms around you, kissing my head and then my cheek.

"The blush is still cute."

I giggle.

"You always say that."

"Because its true."

"Of course it is."

"It's too bad I won't be able to kiss you and hold you like I want to."

"I know, but it leaves more for when we get back."

"True."

"You know, I don't see why we don't just share a room instead of having seperate ones. I mean 'friends' share rooms right? We can share a room as 'friends'."

"I don't know...I don't want to get Maryse suspicious." Ted hesitates.

"Just an idea." I shrug.

"Maybe after a while. Lets see how things go for a few more weeks. Okay?"

"That's fine."

Ted kisses me.

"I love you Ariel."

"I love you too Ted."

"Ready to go?"

"Of course I am."

He smiles and steals one last kiss before we leave the room. When Riss walks into her and Justin's room, she too finds her eyes going to the bed where there's a dress laying there for her as well. Her eyes widen as she takes in the sight of the pretty red dress.

"Ooh..."

"...Jussi."

"That sneak."

"You rang?" He chuckles.

"You little sneak." She says with a laugh.

"So I am"

"It's a beautiful dress."

"I thought so too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She touches the dress.

"Ooh...silky."

"That's one thing I liked about it when I saw it."

"I bet." She says, still admiring the dress and not looking at him.

"I also knew that it would look amazing on you."

"You think everything does."

"Because everything does look amazing on you."

"You're supposed to say that because you love me."

"Yes, but I also say it, because it's the truth."

She giggles softly.

"I'd love to see it on you, so why don't you get dressed."

She glances up and notices he isn't wearing a shirt.

"Looks like you need to get dressed yourself."

"Right, well I heard you come in so I got interrupted."

"Of course."

"I'll go finish and you start getting ready."

She nods slightly, eyeing his waist where his indents are showing.

"You better go finish now before I get too distracted and don't wanna leave."

He chuckles. She absentminded rubs her neck.

"Trust me, I'd lock the door and then we would stay...if we could."

"Sounds nice. We have to go though." She murmurs, trying to relieve the tense spot.

"Right. Is something wrong? You're rubbing your neck."

"The masseuse missed a few spots." She mumbles.

"Oh, I can get those for you if you want."

"Please Jussi?"

"Of course. We have time."

She nods, moving to sit on the bed but careful of the dress. He moves to sit behind her, and she points to the spots that are tense.

"I know love." He chuckles.

"We go through this almost every time you try another masseuse."

"True." She sighs.

"We were at the spa and we couldn't really avoid them."

"I know."

"I'll have your neck feeling better in no time."

"I know. Magic hands."

"Exactly."

"You're so good to me."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

When he feels that her neck is no longer tensed up, he stops and kisses the back of it.

"Thank you Jussi." She mumbles.

"You're welcome."

He briefly rubs a few spots on her back.

"I'll give you a better massage tomorrow." He promises.

"Sounds good, looking forward to it."

She reluctantly gets up and moves towards her dress. He smiles, watching her before getting up and kissing her cheek and then heading back into the bathroom to finish what he was doing. She changes into the dress, loving the silkiness of the fabric. She gets her shoes and jewelry on before going to do her makeup. Justin soon comes out of the bathroom, all dressed up himself. She occupied with the mirror and doesn't notice.

"Someone looks amazing."

She glances over and laughs lightly.

"So do you."

"Looks even better on you than I had imagined today."

"You made a good choice."

"I know."

She finishes her makeup and puts it away. Then she grabs what she needs and puts it in a clutch that she picked out. She makes sure to stick her lipgloss in there, knowing she'll need it later.

"I'm all set to go. You?"

"I think you've forgotten one thing." She says.

"What...ohhhh."

"Mmhmm."

He grins and walks over to her, cupping her face and pressing his lips to hers. She hums happily, kissing back while holding his wrists. He smiles into the kiss, and he holds it for a bit longer. She involuntarily whines when he pulls away.

"We can't be late...as much as I don't want to leave..."

"I know." She sighs.

"Don't worry though. You'll have me all day tomorrow. Just you and me."

"Sounds good. Do we have to leave the room?"

"Only if you want to."

"I don't."

"Then we won't."

"Good."

"Ready to go now?"

"Yeah."

"After you."

They make sure they have everything and then head out. The four of us end up arriving at the same time, parking and getting out of the cars.

"Looking good." She calls.

"Thanks." I call back.

"You too." I add.

"Thanks."

"You're so sparkly." She laughs.

"I know."

"I love it."

"You and the sparkly." I giggle.

"Yup." She laughs.

"Sparkles are fun."

"Yes they are."

"Ready to walk the carpet and head in?"

"Yep. Let's do this."

We walk away from the cars and head towards the carpet to walk and do pictures and such before heading inside. Ted and I go first, followed by Justin and Riss. Of course we're asked questions and then the topic of Maryse not being there with Ted comes up and we explain that I'm being a great friend and being there with him since she bailed. Justin and Riss exchange amused looks. We all move along the carpet, the pictures taking the most time but we do manage to make it inside.

"Yeesh. So many questions." She says.

"They're just asking stuff for everyone to find out the answers to."

"I know. Plus this is the first time Jussi and I have been to one of the WWE events together so of course they're curious."

"Of course."

"But lets find a table."

"Right."

We walk into the big room and find our table. People start walking in and it looks like that we're the only ones at the table.

"Hopefully it stays just us." Riss mumbles, snuggling under Justin's arms.

"I hope so."

"Or its people we can stand."

"Right."

We keep watching to see if anyone joins us. After a while, someone does join it, but thankfully it's Nattie, Tyson and David.

"Hi guys!" Nattie smiles.

"Hi Nattie."

"You two look so amazing."

"You do too." We smile.

"So how're you liking your first charity event?"

"Its nice. Walking the carpet was a little overwhelming though." Riss says.

"I know, all the cameras and questions." I nod.

"It takes a little getting used to." She agrees.

"But the best thing about it is you get to dress up and everything." She adds.

"Very true."

"My favorite part." Justin smiles, and he kisses her cheek.

"Awww." Nattie giggles.

"And Ariel..you're here with Ted. Did Maryse stand you up again Ted?"

"Yeah she did."

"I decided I'd come with him, since he didn't have anyone else to go with."

"Well that was nice of you."

"It's what friends do."

"Right."

"She doesn't me like too much, so when he told her that he'd just go with me, she flipped. She gets so jealous."

"That's Maryse for you." Nattie says.

"But hey, the feeling's mutual."

They all laugh.

"Althought, I wouldn't put it past her to show up anyway."

"That seems like something she would do."

"I'm just waiting to hear that annoying little voice."

"Who knows."

But after everyone was settled inside, they started to bring the food out.

"Ooh looks good."

"It does." I agree.

We get served and start eating, talking as well. After finishing that, we sit and relax for a bit.

"Wonder what's for dessert."

"I saw a whole table of stuff." Nattie says.

"Oooh."

"Can't wait to see what we get."

Riss nods in agreement. Soon enough they start to give out the desserts.

"Ooooh it looks good."

"It does." I nod.

We eat dessert, marveling at how good it is. When we were done, since it was so good, we wanted more. We get second helpings from the waiters.

"Okay...two desserts and I'm all done." I say after finishing the 2nd one.

"Me too." Riss agrees.

"I can't wait to go back to the hotel."

"Mmhmm." She nods, nuzzling Justin's neck

"I'm already tired." I yawn.

"I think I can make a dance or two."

"Let's go." She tells Justin.

He agrees and she getss up so he can as well. He takes her hand and they walk to the dance floor. Seeing them dancing together all happy, makes me think about how I can't really be that way with Ted in public yet, and I sigh quietly and look away. I feel a hand grab mine under the table and squeeze it. I feel a little bit better after that.

"You know we can leave now if you want." He says to me.

"Soon." I nod.

"I don't wanna leave without saying bye to Riss and Justin first." I add.

"Of course."

I never let go of his hand under the table, I'll just let go of it when we leave. Riss on the otherhand, moves a little bit closer to Justin as they're dancing.

"I like this." She smiles.

"Me too." He agrees.

"We should do this more often."

"Sounds good."

"I'm sure there'll be more events like this to come." He adds.

"Of course. Plus we have Wrestlemania and everything to look forward to in a couple months."

"Right."

A slow song comes on and she snuggles into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. He smiles and kisses the top of her head.

"I want to go soon." She murmurs.

"We can go after this song if you want."

She nods and kisses his neck. After the song is over, they pull away and lace their fingers together and head back to the table.

"Alright, we're going." She declares.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna go too." I nod.

The four of us say bye to Nattie, Tyson, and David before going out to our cars.

"I'm tired." She declares.

"Me too." I nod.

"It was fun though."

"Oh for sure."

"May be tired now, but tomorrow we're gonna make up for it." She giggles.

"Ooooh."

"Don't be surprised if you don't see us tomorrow."

"I repeat...oooooh."

Justin smirks and holds her hips as they stand by Ted's car.

"You two have fun then."

"We will. You have fun too."

"We will too."

We give out hugs and such before going to our seperate cars and heading to the hotel.


	10. Raw: July 5, 2010

Back to another busy Monday. The morning just flew on by and now it's the afternoon and all four of us had just gotten to the gym.

"Treadmill or the track?" Riss asks me, since we usually do running together.

"Hmmm...I'm feeling like using the treadmills today."

"Alright. Stretching first though."

"Right." I nod.

"You go do your thing." She says to Justin.

"Alright." He nods, kissing her briefly before walking off to go do what he needs to do.

We find a place to start doing our stretches. We stretch as soon as we find a place, but the stretching is interrupted when we hear an all to familiar lispy voice.

"Well well well, look who we have here."

"Oh lord." Riss mutters.

"Not him." I mutter too.

"Unfortunately." Riss sighs too.

We try to ignore him the best we can. It's easy for her, because he's not trying to flirt with her, instead he's trying to flirt with me. She's almost amused at his failing attempts.

"You don't seem to be stretching right, allow me to help you." He says, reaching out to touch me, but I slap his hand away.

"Touch me and you die."

"Ohhh. Denied." Riss laughs.

"Alright alright, I can enjoy the view without touching."

I roll my eyes.

"For your information, I have a boyfriend and I love him so I'd suggest you back off. And no he's not you."

"I'm not sure I believe you. I've never seen this boyfriend of yours." Swagger says.

"People didn't believe me either and look what happened." Riss remarks.

"You'll see one day."

"Suuuuure."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd just walk away right now."

"Shoo." Riss motions with her hand.

"I'll be seeing you around." He says, before walking away.

"Awkwarrrrrd." Riss snickers.

"Just a bit."

"His lisp is hilarious."

"Yes, it is."

She laughs and shakes her head.

"Now I've got to deal with him and Heath? Great."

"Poor you."

"You've only got McGillicutty...for now."

"Yeah."

"Although, he's more than a handful. We saw that last week."

"Too true."

"You hurt his not so incredible hulk." I snicker.

She smirks.

"Hope it's broken."

"No kids for him."

"Nope."

"You hit him hard too aha."

"Well he deserved it."

"Yes he did."

"Ass." She mutters.

"He must think he's god's gift to women, that's why."

"Yeah."

"Are you ladies talking about me?" We hear Punk's voice.

"Because if you are, then you're right I am god's gift to women and I'm flattered you'd say that."

Riss lays her head down on her arms.

"Why me." She groans.

"I think we spoke too soon." I mumble.

"Uh huh."

"Sorry no we weren't talking about you."

"We were saying McGillicutty THINKS he's god's gift to women."

"Only in his own mind..." Punk scoffs.

"Exactly."

"The true god's gift to women is me."

"You wish."

"I don't need to wish, because I know I am."

"Not according to either of us." She shrugs.

"That's because you haven't seen the light yet."

"I've seen the light. It doesn't come from you."

"She has a boyfriend if you didn't know already."

"Who is in the room by the way." She adds.

"So if you try anything, your ass is gonna be kicked."

"Yup." She nods.

"So I'd walk away while you still can."

She nods again, switching over to the splits.

"We'll be seeing each other again shortly." He says before walking off.

She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I think we should get to the treadmills now."

She nods and gets up. Then we head over to the treadmills. We turn them on and get to exercising.

"So seems like this week I have a night off. You have a match instead tonight." I say.

"Yeah." She nods.

"I think that was a smart idea because I have things I can't really cover up this week."

She laughs.

"He only did that last night because with what's going on tonight for the show, I'm not gonna really be able to see him."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah, he told me last night that Maryse said she wanted the whole night with him tonight."

"Awww."

"Stupid Frenchie." She adds.

"Which is why when we go back to the hotel for the rest of the day until we need to be at the arena. He's gonna so make up for not being able to see me tonight."

"Oooooh." She giggles.

"Oh shush."

"Nope." She laughs.

"You're soooo in for it...again." She adds.

"Yup."

"As if what he gave me last night wasn't enough."

"Of course not. You should get used to that. They can never leave enough marks on you."

"Nope. The amount that's left is never good enough."

"Nope."

"Can't say I mind though...when I have a night off anyway."

"Right." She laughs.

"Because first of all it's showing how much he loves me."

She nods.

"I just can't wait until we can actually walk around backstage and be seen in public together."

"I know. Hopefully its not too far away."

"Who knows how long it'll be."

She shrugs.

"It's worth the wait though."

"Of course. Love always is."

"Right."

We talk on the treadmills for a bit before moving on. She does the next thing while I sit there and watch as I talk to her. Then we switch. We keep doing that a few times until we were completely done. Then we go find Justin and see if he was ready to leave yet. We walk up as he's doing a few last reps and she bites her lip, giggling softly.

"Ooooh." I nudge her.

"Hush."

"If I say no?"

She sticks her tongue out.

"I'll go find you know who and see if he's..." I trail off, but a shirtless Ted pops up.

"...nevermind."

She laughs. She nudges me this time and I nudge back, then we both giggle.

"I'm ready to go when you are. Since you are my only ride back to the hotel." He says that last part clear enough so that anyone around could hear him and not be suspicious of us.

"Sure. I'm ready." I agree.

"I've got another stalker." I say once we reach the car after leaving.

"Who is it this time?"

"Swagger."

"I can handle him too though. I said if he touched me, he'd die."

Ted chuckles.

"That's my girl."

Then we get into the car and head off to the hotel. Justin however had just finished his workout and they were getting ready to go themselves. She's making sure everything she brought is in her bag when she feels hands on her hips. Just by touch, she already knows it's Justin so she leans back into him.

"Hello to you too."

He chuckles and kisses behind her ear. She sighs, tilting into his touch.

"A few hours to ourselves when we go back."

"Mmhmm."

"We should go now before we get too distracted."

She giggles and nods. She turns around and kisses him briefly, knowing that there's people watching. She picks up her bag. Then they both head out and to the car, heading back to the hotel. They go up to ther room, and she drops her bag by the wall. He almost instantly attacks her...happily of course. She giggles.

"Jussi, you goof." She laughs, squealing as she's picked up and dumped on the bed.

"A goof that's completely in love with you."

"I love you too." She smiles as he covers her body with his.

"You're not moving." He chuckles.

"I don't want to."

"Didn't think so."

"I'm perfectly happy right here."

"So am I."

She reaches up and pulls him down into a kiss. He grins and kisses back, his hands resting on her sides. She runs her hands up his back and then down again before sliding them beneath his shirt. That makes a small growl come from him. She giggles quietly and tugs his shirt up. He breaks the kiss for that time, so that he could take his shirt off. The shirt gets tossed and she immediately explores the newly exposed skin with her fingers.

"Having fun?"

"Yup."

"Thought so."

He chuckles and leans back down, kissing her again. He takes her hands and laces his fingers with hers as they continue to kiss. She squeezes his hands and hooks her legs around his. He smiles and chuckles into the kiss at her eagerness. She can't get her hands free so she just switches to a french kiss. That distracts him enough to the point where he gets lost in it and unconsciously lets her hands go. He hands settle on his chest for now. His settle on her hips for now as well. After a bit, she moves her hands up to his hair, running her fingers through it and tugging lightly. The grip on her hips starts to get a bit tighter. She wiggles her hips a little just to tease him. A small growl comes from him and he grips her hips tighter, trying to keep her still. She giggles and does it again. He makes another noise and attempts to keep her from moving again. He fails and she rolls her hips a third time. This makes him stop the kiss and pull away.

"Rissa..."

"What?" She giggles.

"Stay still."

"Whyyyyyyy."

"It's distracting."

"Sorry." She laughs.

"It's okay."

She runs her nails across his scalp gently.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Very much."

He smiles and kisses her briefly before laying down next to her and then pulling her into him.

"You don't want more?" She asks curiously.

"Maybe later. I want to snuggle with you."

"Aww." She smiles softly, and snuggles close and sighs happily.

"Perfect." He sighs happily himself.

"Mmhmm."

"You're cuddly."

"You're a teddy bear...and a pillow."

"I think you win." She adds.

"Sure." He chuckles.

"My big cuddly, teddy bear pillow."

She smiles and nuzzles his cheek. Hours pass and before we all know it, it's that time once again to get ready to go to the arena for the show that's starting soon. I'm starting to get ready when Ted sighs.

"I should go get ready in my room in case she shows up."

"Right, even though as much as I don't want you to, you have to just in case."

"Yeah."

"It's okay though. You have to do what you have to do."

He walks over and pulls me into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you. I'll be thinking of you all night."

"I'm going to miss you too, and I have things to think of you. MANY things."

Ted grins.

"Yes you do."

"I hope I don't have to explain anything to anyone."

"Oops."

"I think I'll manage though."

"Just say your boyfriend surprised you."

"I could yeah."

"You technically wouldn't be lying."

"True."

"But I should go. I'll text you when I can."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Ted gives me a lingering kiss before leaving. I sigh before sitting on the bed to finish getting ready by putting my boots on. I get those on and gather my stuff before heading out. Justin and Riss have just finished getting ready themselves. They were just getting their things together to leave. She puts all her gear and stuff into her bag and zips it up.

"Match tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah. Against Alicia."

"I can go out with you, if you want."

"You sure that you're able to? I don't know that Creative would like that."

"It would shock everyone if I did."

"It would." She agrees.

"And you know us...making an impact...this would make some kind of impact."

"True. You have a point there."

"Something to think about though, depending on when your match is."

"Right. We'll see."

He nods. They make sure they have all their things and then they leave. We all make it to the arena at different times. When I got there, I instantly went inside, and started heading towards the locker room, hoping to avoid anyone who would question the marks that I have from Ted. Luckily the halls seem pretty clear. Or so I thought when I wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oops sor- oh its you." I start to apologize but then see it's Swagger that I bumped into.

"...in that case, I'm not gonna finish my sentence."

I also back up to give myself space.

"I think I'll find a different way to my locker room, thank you." I say, turning around to walk away.

"Aw come on." Swagger says.

"I'd much rather take forever getting to my locker room than try and pass by you."

"You know you enjoy my presence."

"More like throw up."

"Sick? I can take care of you."

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because the sight of you makes me sick."

"Love sick." He grins.

"In your dreams."

"Amazing dreams that should be real."

"Ew...okay, I'm walking away now..."

I back away slowly. I go to turn but he reaches out and grabs my wrist.

"Hey...what did I say about touching me?"

"You love my touch."

"You don't let me go now, and I promise to hurt you internally."

"Come on... you love me."

"Yeah I don't..." I start to say but then come up with a plan.

"...actually you know what, you're right."

"I am?"

"Oh yeah, completely 100 percent right."

He grins widely.

"You know, some people may not like you because of your attitude, but I'm not one of those people." I say, starting to 'pretend' flirting with him.

"Of course not." He says.

"I've always been in denial about liking you back and everything. I think there's something that you really deserve."

And of course he instantly tries to go in for a kiss, I pretend to do so as well. But then I stop and hold him before kneeing him hard in the the groin. He gasps in pain, dropping to the floor and holding himself.

"I told you what would happen if you touched me. Do it again and I'm doing much worse than that." I say sternly before storming off, finally getting to the locker room.

I flop on the couch with a growly sigh. Shortly after that, the door opens and Riss and Justin walk in.

"What's with you?" She asks.

"Swagger."

"Hit on you again?"

"Worse than at the gym."

"Ew. Poor you."

"It's okay. He was the receiving end of something that hurts."

"Knee to the crotch?" She asks.

"Yup."

"Nice." She says while Justin cringes slightly.

"But now I'm in a mood."

My phone buzzes and it's a sweet text from Ted. And Justin told Riss that he had to go change because the opening segment of the show involved him and was starting soon. She pouts.

"I know I know, but I can't control these things."

"I know." She sighs.

"I'll probably be back out just in time to head out there too. We'll see."

"Okay."

He kisses her before taking his bag and going to change. She sighs and plops down on the couch.

"Something wrong?" I ask, after replying to Ted.

She shrugs and shakes her head a little.

"Alright, just making sure."

"Jussi's been getting a little quiet. I'm not sure what to think."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah. He usually likes to talk and stuff when we're cuddling but lately he's been less talkative."

"Maybe he's got a lot on his mind or something lately."

"Maybe."

"I mean it happens. Maybe he's worried about what will happen with him being a part of all these attacks on WWE people, especially Vince last week."

"True..."

"I mean if you attack the boss, things could happen, and bad things."

She nods and sighs.

"We can only hope."

"Yeah."

And Justin was right because as soon as he walks out from changing there was a knock on the door, and his name being called. Riss rolls her eyes.

"Rissa..." Justin says, holding out his arms.

She stands up and walks into his arms.

"I'll be back as soon as I can after the segment is over okay?"

She nods.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he gives her a long and lingering kiss before smiling and then heading out the door. She touches her lips lightly and then shakes herself out of her daze, walking over to sit back down.

"Oooooh." I nudge her.

She blushes.

"He does that a lot doesn't he?" I snicker.

She nods, blushing more.

After a few minutes the show starts and In the ring was all of Nexus, everyone booing them. Wade steps forward to talk, but stops because of the boos.

"Now last week I received an email from the general manager of Raw, informing me that I was to assemble the Nexus in this ring at the start of today's show, in order to face the appropriate consequences for our actions. Now I'm gonna tell all of you the same thing that I told the GM. And that is this...we cannot reveal right now why we did what we did to Mr. McMahon. But rest assured it needed to happen, because you see it's all part of a bigger picture. A much bigger picture. Now Mr. McMahon thought that he controlled us. But believe me, that is not the case. Things changed very very quickly. And just like all of you, he had absolutely no idea as to our agenda. Now with that being said, I believe Mr. Sheffield here has something to say regarding Ricky Steamboat."

"Unlike what we did to Mr. McMahon, what we did last week to Ricky Steamboat and the legends, we did that for fun. You see, we found a loophole in the GM's ruling and we exploited it. You people won't admit it, but you loved every...every second of it. You watched like rubber necks on the highway, gawking at the scene of a car accident. Fact is...fact is, more people now are interested in Ricky Steamboat's DVD than before we attacked him. So the way I see it, is that he should be thanking each and every one of us. And I'll even go out..." Skip is interrupted by that GM chime.

"Oh lord." Riss rolls her eyes.

"Uh wait a moment, wait a moment please. I've just received an email from the general manager of Raw. The GM has decided on his punishment for the Nexus, for their assault on WWE Chairman Vince McMahon. Per our general manager, and I quote, none of the Nexus can compete for a WWE title until further notice."

"The only one that really affects is Wade." Riss points out.

"And...and further more, as of this moment, the ruling of Nexus members not being able to touch Raw superstars and vice versa has been lifted."

"Uh-oh."

That's when John's music plays and he comes out not looking too pleased. Everyone in the ring, including Justin himself get ready for a fight. Riss cringes.

"You know the seven of you, you guys have...you guys have done quite a lot ever since you got here. But there's one thing you haven't done just yet. And that's get yourselves into a fair fight. By my math, that would make the numbers 7 on 7."

Then out comes Randy, Truth, Evan, Tyson, David and Morrison and all of them make their way to the ring with John. Riss bites her lip and starts twisting her rings But then Edge, The Usos, Mike, Sheamus, Jericho and Ted come out and they all attack John and them. Nexus flees and a fight between all the superstars breaks out in the ring, leading to an AA to one of the Usos. Riss sighs in relief seeing Justin get out of there.

"You just don't get it do ya' Cena?" Sheamus says, once his group retreats to the ramp.

"No idiot you don't get it! You don't get it! What the hell are you doing? What the hell are the rest of you doing? We just had em'! We could've taken them out!"

Sheamus says something we can't really understand since he and John were talking over each other.

"...funny enough, the one WWE superstar, they seem to attack over and over is you John Cena. Now I don't know what the Nexus' agenda is, but if it's seeing them take out you and Bret Hart, then everybody on this stage supports it. Last week, last week you asked me to join you in the fight against Nexus. Well I can tell ya', me and everybody here respectfully decline. And if your friends had any brains, they would too."

"Hey Sheamus listen up and listen good. Me and John Cena are not friends, and probably never will be...unless we have to. Now the Nexus is a serious threat to each and every one of us. So Edge, what's the matter with you exactly? Have you forgotten how the Nexus jumped us at the Fatal 4-Way? You know what, you know what, forget it, forget it. If we can't take out the Nexus right now, then why don't we finish what we started with the seven of you?" Randy says after taking the mic from John.

Then the GM chimes in again.

"Oh...my...god." I groan, getting annoyed.

Riss sighs and rolls her eyes.

"The general manager says, and I quote, don't even think about fighting right now. If you want action tonight, you'll get it. Because all eight members of the Money in the Bank ladder match will be in action against each other in a series of matches. And John Cena, later tonight you are going to step in this ring with Wade Barrett. But...but, it's not going to be a match. The general manager wants John Cena and Wade Barrett to shake hands and call a truce."

"Yeah...right. Like that's going to happen."

"We all know the anonymous general manager is watching. So, Mr. anonymous GM...how about instead of shake the hand of Wade Barrett for a truce, I take my hand, put it in a fist, and knock his teeth out. That work?"

Again, the GM chimes in with a response.

"The general manager says, and I quote, John with all due respect I need you to be the bigger man here. I trust you'll do the right thing. If not, your actions will be met with appropriate consequences and that's...and that's the bottom line because the GM said so."

"They're making sound like Stone Cold to throw people off." Riss rolls her eyes.

"I wonder if we'll ever find out who it is."

"Who knows."

The Raw theme plays as the screen fades to a break. During the break, the door opens and Justin walks back in. She gets up and holds her arms out. He grins and walks over, wrapping his arms around her and she does the same to him. She raises up and brushes her lips against his quickly.

"Good news. I'm not needed until the end of the night." He says.

"Good. Your mine."

"Like it should be." He chuckles.

"Oh yes."

Then he walks her over to the couch and he sits her down on his lap. She curls up against him.

"Awwww." I say before turning my attention to the TV since the show came back from the break.

She makes sure both she and Justin are comfortable before she turns her attention too.

First match of the night and it had to involve Morrison.

"Ehhh."

"Boring."

After his entrance stuff, he waited in the ring as Ted's music played and he of course walked out with HER. Ted gets into the ring while she walks around to join Jerry and Cole on commentary.

"Oh no, we have to hear her talk don't we?"

"Oh god."

Jerry tells her to take a seat and unfortunately we have to listen to her talk.

"Maryse thank you for joining us, as we get set to watch your...well I guess your boyfriend right? Ted DiBiase in action against John Morrison. Is that how you would describe Mr. DiBiase and your relationship?"

"First of all, thanks for calling me a gold digger last week."

"I did...well that's...well I thought you were a gold digger."

"That's because she is."

"Yep."

"Well apologize." Lawler tells Cole.

"You know that this ring is worth more than you."

"But you're not a gold digger. All this new...jewelry you're wearing out here tonight."

"No I am not a gold digger. Me and Teddy will love each other and I love money, he's rich, pure coincidence."

"She is so delusional."

"The bleaching of her hair went to her head."

"Yep."

"You guys fell in love pretty quick. It's a whirlwind relationship."

"That's how it happened."

"That shows how much you know, he don't love you."

"Nope. His love is right here." Riss pokes me.

"And I'm proud of it."

"Of course."

"DiBiase hammering away on Morrison, big matchup for both of these men as they look to gain momentum heading into the Money in the Bank ladder match."

"You know me and Ted, just want to make the world a better place. And if you think about it, with me and Teddy buying all those diamonds and jacket, we help the economy."

"Jacket? It's JACKETS you dumb broad."

Riss rolls her eyes.

"...create jobs...think of the guy that cleans my jacuzzi. Or the one that drives my limousine. My maids, my gardeners."

"You two are regular old charity workers aren't you? Look at this, a hook of the leg, shoulders down and a kickout. Pretty soon you'll be adopting babies from all over the world I'm sure right?"

"Oh hell no." I glare.

"Psh she'd be a terrible mother. She wouldn't even carry the child, she'd choose a surrogate so she wouldn't get fat." Riss scoffs.

"Wait a minute, that Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt."

"Now look at DiBiase taking control of Morrison here. Have you noticed Teddy changing his game so to speak Maryse? Since you've been hanging around with him?"

"He's so handsome."

"That's not answering the question." I shake my head.

"She's an idiot."

"It has nothing to do with the Million Dollar title he carries around, or the fact that..." Cole stops when Morrison tries to roll Ted up, but Ted kicks out.

"...what about, I'm kind of curious though. You did enter this relationship once you found out that DiBiase had this millions of dollars trust fund that was given to him by his father, a couple of months ago."

"Oh come on, this is all like blah blah blah blah blah blah."

"Mmhmm."

Morrison goes for another cover and Ted kicks out at two.

"Now Maryse a lot of young ladies think that Morrison is pretty good looking too..."

"I'm sorry, I have a phone call. I'm sorry...business."

Ted hits Morrison with a scoop slam and hooks both legs going for a cover, but Morrison kicks out. Maryse is on the phone like she said and she's speaking in nothing but French.

"If I were her, I'd be supporting Ted by actually WATCHING the match and not talking on the phone."

"We know."

"So Maryse, who was that?" Cole asks, once she gets off the phone.

"None of your business."

Then she takes the headset off and leaves commentary. As the ref is counting down, she grabs Morrison's fur coat and puts that on as she heads over to the stairs. She walks up the stairs and at this point, Morrison has gotten to his feet and she causes a distraction for the ref and Morrison. That allows Ted to poke him in the eye and hits him with Dream Street and pins him to win the match.

"What do you know. She had a smart moment."

"One of few smart moments." I scoff.

"Yeah."

She gets into the ring as Ted's hand is raised in victory and she's all flirty with him as usual, and he has to 'act' that way back of course. They talk about the coat and stuff and it looks like she kisses his cheek again and I roll my eyes.

"Dumb broad."

She takes Morrison's coat off and drops it on him, before she and Ted both leave. A replay of what happened in the end of the match plays and then they head back up the ramp and backstage, the screen now fading to Kozlov and Santino backstage.

"You're not going to regret this Vladimir. We're going to become the greatest tag team ever! Italia and Russia, back together again. It's going to be like World War II, except this time no Nazis. Hey..high fives." Santino says, going for a high five.

"Oh boy. Those two are going to be funny."

Kozlov says something and we can't understand if it's Russian or English and he walks away, leaving Santino a bit scared.

"Riiiight..."

Then Cole and Jerry talk about Nexus and their attacks and then show a possible truce happening before the break.

"Hmph. There won't be a truce."

"No, not really." I shake my head.

"Its pretty obvious."

"Right." I nod.

She leans back into Justin and kisses his jaw. Then she rests her head on his shoulder as she snuggles into him more. He smiles and kisses her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Awww." I smile.

"And look at that...same thing just came across my phone from Ted." I add, laughing a bit.

"To repeat you...awwwww." She smiles too.

"He did a number on you with those marks didn't he?" She smirks.

"Yes he did."

"I'm glad I don't have much planned this week. It'll take a while for these to go away."

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

"Oh shush."

She laughs and falls quiet. The break was soon over and then Santino and Kozlov both came out to Santino's music, Santino jumping around and everything before they both get into the ring. Then Regal comes out.

"You two oxygen thieves may have got the better of me last week, but unfortunately you've made an enemy out of me. And I will use every drop of vile and venom that runs through my veins to get revenge. And regrettably for you, I've used my powers of persuasion and I've got myself a monster."

Then Khali comes out. Without Khali even having to step in the ring, Kozlov was able to plant William Regal with the Iron Curtain en route to picking up the win for himself and Santino. After the match, The Great Khali enters the ring and lays Regal out with an overhead chop to Regal's head before the three unique RAW Superstars celebrate.

"Oh jeez."

That soon ends and before going to another break, at some point tonight Chris and Evan are gonna be guests on Edge's show The Cutting Edge, and then up next there will be an update on Ricky Steamboat. The break wasn't too long and a video package of what happened last week with the legends and Nexus was played.

"Well it was a loophole...they're legends...not superstars."

"True."

Backstage is Arn Anderson and Josh Matthews.

"Arn Anderson, that was certainly hard to watch. Do you know the health status of Ricky Steamboat?"

"Yeah it's hard to watch Josh. It's hard to stomach, it's hard to live...through, it's a lot of things. And Ricky's bad, it's bad. I don't know how bad, but the doctors are saying it's serious. Ricky's 57, worse than that, Ricky's one of the good guys. Ricky never..." He turns around once Sheamus shows up.

"Whitey."

"Ugh."

"Josh, you may want to get out of here."

"Cry me a river will ya'? What? You're gonna cry are ya'? You know, you used to be The Enforcer, but now...you're just a pathetic old man."

"Yeah I used to be a lot of things. Understand that. One thing I never was, was blind and stupid. Don't you understand what's happening to your company? Don't you know what hostile takeover means? Don't you understand that even though you're the champion, you're not safe? If you don't put your problems aside with Cena and Randy Orton, and Jericho and Edge, and understand one of your greatest strengths, all of you guys, is understanding weaknesses. And your weakness in this situation is get out of the way of your ego, or this company is going to go up in smoke, the fire's been set, do you understand me?"

"Listen to me old man, I don't have any weaknesses. The difference between me and all those guys, is that I am the WWE Champion and they're not. You know there's a big difference between you and the Four Horsemen, and Nexus. And that is Nexus is smarter than you guys everywhere, because they know not to interfere in my business."

"You keep thinking that. And I'm smart enough to know this...but you better listen very carefully. Right now you're comfortable, right now you're the champion of a thriving company. But if you don't get together with some of these guys in the locker room and stop the bleeding, a month from now you may just be a great white shark patrolling around an empty mudhole."

"You must've got kicked hard in the head last week old man. See I don't need anybody, because me...I'm the WWE Champion."

"You just don't get it." Arn says shaking his head and walks away.

"No he doesn't."

"Nope."

Before the next break, they show upcoming matches of the night. First they show Riss' match against Alicia Fox and then they show that up next Truth is invoking his rematch for the United States Championship against Mike.

"Hopefully Mike will win."

"I hope you win tonight too."

"Even though I know you'll win anyway."

"Right."

Just as the break was ending there was a knock on the door. I get up and open it and the person who was clearly someone who worked backstage asked for Riss and Justin. She exchanges looks with Justin and then shrugs. They get up.

"Be right back Air."

I nod and head back over to the couch and sit back down. They follow the guy through the halls and end up at Stephanie's office.

"Wonder what we're doing here."

"Dunno."

The guy knocks on the door and then they hear a faint 'come in', and they open the door and walk in.

"Hi you two. Have a seat." Stephanie says.

"Before you ask, no you're not in trouble. I asked for you both to be here in my office because I have a storyline proposition for you."

"Oh okay."

"What is this storyline about?" Justin asks curiously.

"The storyline involves Karissa going heel." Stephanie says.

"Oh wow. That'd be a new thing for me." She replies.

"But in order for that to happen, the cause would be joining the Nexus."

"Me in Nexus? Wow..." She raises her eyebrows.

"It's not gonna happen right away of course. We want to lead up to it."

Justin is watching her hopefully.

"So are you up for it?"

"Sure, when does it start?"

"Tonight. I've already talked to Wade and the rest of them and they're all up for it."

"Wow, that fast?"

"You'd be surprised at how fast things happen around here, but yes."

"Well okay. What's happening tonight?"

"Well they're all gonna see you backstage as you're preparing for your match. Wade is going to say some things to Justin and then when you're alone and stretching or whatever for your match, Justin will come up to you and start to flirt with you."

"Alright."

"That'll typically be what most of your segments will be about."

"Sounds like fun." She giggles.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem considering you two are together anyway. It should come quite easy."

"Of course." We laugh.

"I'll be looking forward to watching. You may leave now."

"When exactly is this promo by the way?" Riss asks, as they get up.

"Before your match, and your match is the last match of the night, before the truce attempt with John Cena and Wade."

"Alright. Thanks."

Then she and Justin leave, and start heading back to the room.

"That was not what I was expecting." She says as they walk, fingers laced together.

"I know right?"

"But hey, more time together." She smiles.

"Uh huh." He grins.

"You get to flirt." She laughs.

"I know." He chuckles.

"I know you love that."

"Of course I do."

She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"I can use all the lines I used on you back when we met."

"Oh the memories."

"I know."

"I love it."

"How well I know."

They reach the room and go in after knocking.

"So what happened?" I ask.

"New storyline." She remarks, waiting for Justin to sit first.

"Ooooh."

She gets comfortable on Justin's lap before she continues.

"I'm going heel."

"Really? No way."

"Way."

"Interesting."

"She'll be joining Nexus." Justin says, kissing behind her ear which makes her giggle.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Steph says they'll lead up to it but ultimately, I'll be in it."

"Sounds like it could be fun."

"Something new, that's for sure. But Justin's happy because he gets to flirt with me on tv."

"Ooooh." I giggle.

"Basically Nexus sees me in the hall and Wade says some stuff to Jussi about me. Then when I'm alone stretching for my match, Jussi comes up and flirts and tries to get me to join them."

"Awwww."

"It's going to be fun." He chuckles.

"Sounds like it."

She tilts her head and rests it against Justin's shoulder as he trails kisses down her neck.

"When's your match, did you find that out too?" I ask.

"Its the last match of the night."

"Oooh so basically like main eventing. That's awesome."

"I know."

"And you're so gonna win, so that's even better."

"Yeah." She giggle.

"Aww that means when you turn heel, you can't come out with me for matches when you want to."

"Unfortunately. But the turn won't actually be for a while so we can still do that until then."

"Right."

"Should be interesting being heel. Haven't done that before."

"Should be very interesting."

"Yeah."

"So did we miss anything?"

"There was no match between Mike and Truth. Mike came out to Truth's music and he started rapping, it was quite funny actually."

"Sounds hilarious."

"Then he attacked Truth so that's why there was no match."

"Ah."

Since that segment was short and they went to a break while Riss and Justin were gone, the show had just come back and they replayed what Mike did. Then Edge comes out for his Cutting Edge show.

"Before I begin, a moment of silence for R-Truth. He only knew one song, but he did it oh so well."

"It's annoying really."

"Now regarding the comments that Randy Orton made about the members of Nexus and myself. It's true...it's true, they did attack me as well at the Fatal 4-Way. So the question begs, do I let that slide?"

"Yes?"

"But here's the thing...I'm smarter than you Randy. I'm smarter than everyone else here. Why make seven enemies when you can make seven power allies? Yeah, you see the only thing those guys need is direction, someone to steer the ship, leadership which I can provide. And I'm willing to do that in exchange for seven allies capable of savage brutality. Because I know where all of this is heading. Yeah, because in two weeks I am in the Raw Money in the Bank ladder match."

"Good for you. Too bad you're not gonna win."

"The thing is, the person...who grabs that briefcase, has always become champion. Now let me make that very simple for all of you so you can keep up. The person who wins the Money in the Bank match, it's equal to winning the WWE Championship. Did you get that? And trust me, I know all about it because I've done it twice. Something that neither of my guests tonight have been able to do. Especially a spunky little guy with all kinds of heart and determination. Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you Evan Bourne."

But instead of Evan, it's Chris coming out.

"That's not Evan."

"Nope."

"I don't take a back seat to Evan Bourne, I don't take a back seat to any of these hypocrites, I don't take a back seat to you. And I know what you're doing Edge. You're out here shamelessly pandering to Nexus, hoping they don't attack you again, but let me remind you that I was Wade Barrett's pro during the first season of NXT. It was my influence and my advice, the confidence that I enstilled in him, that helped him win that season. I was the one who told him to make an impact, do something that had never been done before, so I'd like to think all the chaos that has been caused by Nexus is due to Chris Jericho's influence."

"Hmm...maybe a teenie bit."

"Even to the point of...destroying Ricky Steamboat, just like I did at WrestleMania last year. So Edge, if there's anybody who's gonna be a potential advisor and mentor to Nexus, it's me."

"Chris, Chris why would they listen to a guy that could barely beat Evan Bourne two weeks ago?"

"Ooooh burn."

"Ouch."

"Same guy that beat you decisively at WrestleMania?"

"Okay I've talked about this before Chris. My mind was not clear at WrestleMania, because I was too concerned about what these sheep thought about me. I did myself a favor and I don't care what they think anymore. You see Chris, I said the fun begins in two weeks and there's a reason why. It's because I OWN the Money in the Bank ladder match. This is my match. And after I win that briefcase, I may just cash it in on the champion when he's very vulnerable. Like...after he's competed in a steel cage match. See let me give you a little history lesson..."

"No no no no no no no no. Let me give you a little history lesson Edge. Ever since you came to the WWE, you idolized me, you wanted to be me. Oh yeah, I had long blonde hair and suddenly you have long blonde hair. I won a championship, you won a championship. I got my own talk show, you got your own talk show. Your entire career, all you've wanted to be is Chris Jericho. And now just like Evan Bourne, you're trying to knock me off my perch, but nobody can knock me off my perch, because I'm the greatest performer of this generation or any other. I am the most valuable performer in this company and I can't be replaced Edge, that's a fact. And at the Money in the Bank, I am going to win the match, I am going to become champion, and I'm going to make sure that you never get another title match ever again. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He finishes before Edge attacks him.

"Oh jeez."

Chris gets Edge in the Walls Of Jericho and that's when Evan comes running out and then uses the ropes and jumps, landing on Chris. Edge gets up and goes to spear Evan but he leapfrogs over and Edge almost goes running into the ladder, but stops himself. Then Chris and Edge work together and try to both get Evan. But Evan is too quick and he jumps out of the ring, and the GM chimes in.

"Annoying."

"Wait a moment, wait a moment please, wait a minute. Ladies and gentlemen our GM asks all of you quote...if you want to see some action give me a hell yeah. Well clear the ring of the Cutting Edge set, because like it or not, Edge and Chris Jericho will team up to face Evan Bourne and his tag team partner Randy Orton."

Riss rolls her eyes. The match officially started after the break, and in the end, it was Edge turning on Chris Jericho and delivering the Spear to his tag team partner before leaving the ring, which allowed Evan Bourne to hit Air Bourne en route to pinning Jericho to win the match for his team. After the match, Randy Orton delivered a solid reminder of the every man for himself structure of the Money-in-the-Bank Ladder Match to the high-flyer by laying Evan Bourne out with the RKO.

"Poor Evan."

"Ouch."

"I think I'm gonna start getting ready for the match, I don't think there's any more matches besides mine now, the night's almost over."

"Okay."

"And no you can't come with me." She tells Justin, giggling.

"Awww."

"I don't need any distractions." She laughs.

"You'll live." She adds.

She kisses him and then gets up to change. He waits until she closes the door to the seperate room, and then gets my attention.

"Hey, you think sometime this week we could go...you know...ring shopping?"

"Yeah sure. Just let me know when." I smile.

"I might have to tell Ted so he knows where I am, is that okay?" I add.

"Yeah that's fine."

"This is exciting." I giggle.

"I know for a fact that whenever you do propose she'll definitely say yes. No doubt." I add.

"I sure hope you're right."

"I am right. I'll let you in on something. The day of the charity event when you were with Ted and she and I were together having the day to ourselves, first of all she saw in the dress story an area where other girls were trying on wedding dresses and everything. She couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Then at the hair salon when we were getting our hair done for that night. She said she'd marry you if you asked right then and there. So she'll say yes for sure."

Justin sighs.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Is that why you've been quiet? Cause she said you've been quiet lately and stuff."

"Yeah." He rubs his neck.

"I had a feeling that was the reason."

He nods sheepishly.

"The day I took her shopping I was looking at rings, but I decided that since you know what she likes, I'd wait and see when you wanted to go and help me pick one out."

"Ohh. Get any ideas?"

"Some. We'll see what we find when we decide to go."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

Then the door opens and Riss walks out and we act like we haven't been talking about anything.

"All ready." She says.

"Wanna go head to where we need to be?" She asks.

"Sure." Justin agrees.

"Have fun." I giggle.

"Oh we will."

Justin gets up and laces his fingers with hers as they both leave the locker room. They walk through the halls until they find the rest of Nexus. But it's only Wade, Sheffield, and Darren because Tarver, David and Heath had a small segment to do involving Randy.

"Hey." Justin greets them.

"Excited about this storyline?" Wade asks her after getting her and Justin back.

"Its going to be interesting that's for sure. I've never been heel before."

"Well I'm sure we can help you out with that."

She nods and rests her head against Justin's shoulder.

"Let's see you've got to be mean, aggressive...a lot of things."

"She can be mean, trust me." Justin chuckles.

"Yeah, I pretty much got that mastered." She laughs.

"She burned McGillicutty so bad last week. It was hilarious." Justin snickers.

"What can I say, I have my ways."

"So yeah, that part won't be a problem."

"I'll have to join in on attacking people won't I, once I join?" She asks.

"That's very possible."

"I thought so."

"You going to be okay with that?" Wade asks.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright, and of course since I'm the leader, you're gonna have to listen to me when you join. On camera of course."

"Right." She nods.

"And then you'll be with us in the Nexus locker room."

She nods again.

"The Nexus armbands, you'll get one of those as well."

"And the shirt obviously."

"Well once we get those shirts out there anyway."

"Right."

"By the time you're recruited, we should have the shirts."

"Alright."

Then a backstage attendant comes over and tells them to get ready for the segment. She lets go of Justin and kisses him before going where they direct her to. The attendant says that the segment will start soon, as the cameraman near her gets everything ready. She takes a breath and gets herself ready mentally. The attendant starts counting down and the segment starts with Justin and Wade talking backstage.

"You want me to do what?" Justin asks.

"Flirt with her, get her to take a liking to you."

"And then what?"

"Don't worry about that. You just flirt with her and continue to, and everything will fall right into place, trust me."

"...alright."

"Now go find her, her match is coming up soon."

Justin nods and Wade slaps him on the back before he leaves. Cutting to Karissa, she's backstage stretching and getting ready for her match against Alicia. She hears footsteps but just ignores them, moving to stretches another way. The footsteps stop.

"Karissa..."

She finishes counting in her head and then shifts to sit comfortable before looking up. She finds Justin standing there and she makes sure to look a little wary.

"...Gabriel."

"Do you need any help?"

"Help stretching?"

"Yeah."

"No. I'm good."

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you might need some help."

"I'm fine."

"Yes you are." He grins, looking her over.

"I suppose I should be flattered." She says, almost amused.

"Yes you should be. From what I see, you have an amazing body."

"...thanks."

"Don't mention it. Not only is that amazing, but you're extremely beautiful as well."

She blushes just a little.

"I didn't know there were divas as beautiful as you are."

"Well now you do apparently."

"Yes I do."

"So is there any other reason you're here? Or are you just here to flirt?"

"Just to flirt."

"Ah."

"Let's just say that you and I are gonna be seeing a lot of each other here in the WWE and I thought I'd make an impression on you."

"We'll see."

"Good luck out there...I'll be watching." He grins before walking away.

She watches him go, looking thoughtful. They stop filming once they're told in their headsets that it's a break. They tell her the segment was great before walking away themselves, and Justin comes back. She giggles and smiles up at him.

"It took me so much not to giggle during that whole thing."

"I could tell." He chuckles.

"But yeah, good luck out there." He adds.

"Thanks babe." She smiles as she takes his hands and he pulls her up.

"Need help stretching for real this time?" He chuckles.

"That would be nice." She laughs.

"I have some time to kill so why not." She adds.

He grins and kisses her quickly, then he helps her stretch. Before she knows it, it's time for her to get to the curtain.

"Thank you for helping."

"You're very welcome."

"I'm always up for helping you stretch...anytime."

"I know."

"Wish I could go out there with you."

"I know. But look at the bright side. You'll get to eventually."

"Right."

"Walking me to the curtain?"

"Of course."

She smiles and laces her fingers with his.

Alicia is already in the ring before Riss has to go out. After footage from Fatal 4-Way 2 weeks ago, Alicia's music fades and Riss' music hits and she walks out. She gets into the ring and poses in the corners before standing across from Alicia. The bell rings, signaling the start of the match. They circle each other a bit before locking up. Alicia gets a couple cheap shots in before sending Riss into the ropes. Riss comes back and hops over Alicia's back and goes for an early rollup, but Alica kicks out. They both get up and Riss dropkicks her, followed by a clothesline. She gets her up and pushes her into the corner and kicks her a few times, followed by a few elbows to the face. The ref tells her to back up and she does, but when she goes back over to Alicia, Alicia kicks up and hits Riss in the face with both boots. Then Alicia climbs to the top and when Riss turns around she hits her with a cross-body going for the cover. Riss kicks out at two. Alicia gets up first and then gets Riss up. She goes to send her into the ropes but Riss blocks it and sends her into another clothesline. She then goes over to the ropes and looks back to make sure Alicia isn't moving. She then uses the ropes for leverage and does a moonsault, landing on Alicia. She stays on her and goes for another cover but Alicia kicks out. That's when Riss backs up after getting up and climbs the corner, stalking Alicia as she stumbles to her feet. Her back is to Riss and when she turns around she drop kicks her. Picking Alicia up one last time, and she delivers her finisher, going for the cover and pinning Alicia. The ref does the three count and the bell rings. Riss grins and gets to her feet to celebrate.

The ref raises her hand in victory and after some celebrating in the ring, she leaves and starts heading back up the ramp. She gets backstage and she stretches. Then arms wrap around her in a hug. She recognizes the touch and she relaxes, snuggling into Justin happily.

"I knew you could do it."

"She isn't tough really."

"No."

"It is nice to win though."

"It's nice to see you win."

"Can't wait to see you win yourself."

"I can't wait for my first match here." He nods.

"I'll be glued to the tv."

"Of course."

She leans up and kisses his jaw.

"I'd say we head back to the locker room, but Wade's thing is coming up next and you know the rest of us will be involved at some point."

"Yeah, I know."

"I can stay here, no worries." She adds.

"I'm comfy anyway." She giggles.

Then Wade and the rest of Nexus walk up and he gets ready to go out.

"Be careful okay?" She says quietly to Justin.

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Soon they play music and Wade walks out by himself and goes down to the ring, being handed a mic.

"John Cena, earlier tonight the Raw general manager asked that the two of us meet in this ring and call a truce..shake hands. Now I'm not gonna try and sugar coat what the Nexus has done to you, but I want you to understand that everything we've done has had a purpose. It's just very unfortunate that you've been caught up in the middle of it all. So before I proceed, I would like to ask you to come out here right now so we can shake hands like men."

After a few seconds, his music goes off and he walks out like always. He looks behind him to make sure none of the rest of Nexus are around and hiding or coming out behind him. He walks to the ring and gets in, getting a mic as well.

"Cena, we've caused you a lot of harm. We've even cost you your WWE Championship, but uh...I want to let you know and I want you to believe me when I say this, you are not in our future plans. You see I'm out here representing the Nexus, because I want to shake your hand and put everything that's happened in the past behind us. I want to look to the future, I want us to be able to move on. 'Cause the simple fact is this, The Nexus seven are gonna be here for a long long time, and we can make your life very easy or we can make it a lot harder than it's already been. So John, the choice is yours."

"Choice is mine? So if we shake hands right here right now, this stops. No more attacks, no more chaos, no more looking over my shoulder everywhere that I go...it stops. Listen man, the anonymous general manager wanted to do this truce tonight, I need to know you wanna do this truce. I need your word. Where I come from, my word's all I got. We shake hands right now, this stops."

John holds out his hand and Wade goes to shake it but John pulls it away.

"Why stop when we're having so much fun?"

"You see we've got a little bit in common, I don't dwell on the past either, I look towards the future. The future...such a wonderful time where cars fly, every kid's got a sweet hoverboard, we have robot butlers and the Nexus runs rampant on Monday Night Raw. Man it sounds so awesome. Let me just check with the magic eight-ball to make sure it's true. Ask again later..can never tell with these things. Oh, this is one you're gonna love. Take your truces, take your handshakes, your future plans, your past plans, your long-term plans, your short-term plans, crumple 'em and stuff 'em up your nexus. Just like you, I look forward to the future. You wanna know what the future is? I take you down. Not just you Wade Barrett, every single one of ya', I take you down! Whether I do it myself, whether I have help, I get to every single one of you! That...is the future, you got my word on it."

Riss winces a bit.

"That you're even capable of standing in this ring today is a testament to the fact that what we've done to you in the past is nothing compared to what we could do to you in the future. You know it doesn't have to be that way John, this was never about you. Look at the Nexus, we've taken out the former general manager Bret Hart. We've taken out the company Chairman, Mr. McMahon. Now I'm warning you right now, this is your last chance. Shake my hand or I promise you, you are going to face some very very severe consequences." Wade says, holding his hand out again.

John drops his mic, but he shakes his hand anyway and then he gets Wade on his shoulders for the AA. The rest of Nexus runs out and Justin follows behind after quickly kissing Riss. They all gang up on John, but then Evan runs out to help and they gang up on him. Morrison runs out next and they gang up on him. Then Mark Henry comes out and more of the locker room comes out to help. Wade and Sheffield get tossed out of the ring first, and then the rest of Nexus flees besides Darren, who's left in the ring. Riss waits for Justin, shifting impatiently.

Wade and them gather on the ramp and then the gm chimes in.

"Wait a minute, wait just a minute! May I have your attention please. Ladies and gentlemen, the GM says and I quote, I wanted peace. So if things don't stop now, there will be consequences."

Then all of a sudden the crowd cheers, the sound of someone hitting the apron in the ring is heard, and then John has Darren in the STF. After a while the GM chimes in again.

"John, John the general manager says and I quote, Cena because of your actions you will now face all of the members of the Nexus next week in a seven on one handicap match."

Darren crawls towards the ropes and John goes back over and starts wailing on him. By this time Justin and them have come back through the curtain. She waits for Justin to walk over.

"You okay?" She asks, checking him to make sure.

"I'm fine." He assures her.

"Good." She sighs.

"Let's head back so you can change and we can head back to the hotel."

"Sounds good." She nods.

"Same for you..you have to change as well."

"Yeah I do."

They head back to the locker room, and when they get there, they find me already gone. They both go to change before they too leave to head back to the hotel.


	11. Photo Shoot, Ring Shopping, Dates

A few days later, and Justin had decided that today was the day that I'd help him with the ring shopping for Riss. We decided on the afternoon, since we all had plans for the morning after breakfast. Justin is already up and moving around the room. She on the other hand, is still in bed. It's only a while after that when she starts to stir and move around. Justin chuckles as he sees the blankets moving.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Mmph."

"Photo shoot today, I can't wait for it."

She laugh quietly.

"Mmhmm."

"You just like it 'cause it involves a swim suit."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay so I do."

"That's what I thought."

"Don't drool too much." She giggles.

"I'll try."

"You do that.

"Are you coming out from the covers?"

"Nope."

"Whyy?"

"Cuz."

"'Cause why?"

"I'm warm."

"It's not even cold."

"Um not wearing clothes, remember?"

"So? It's not like anyone else is in here besides us." He smirks.

"Still don't feel like moving."

"That's okay."

She reaches up and pulls his pillow under the covers, snuggling with it.

"I could just snuggle with you, you know."

She sticks her hand out from the covers and fumbles until she touches him. She tugs him closer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He chuckles, climbing onto the bed and under the covers with her.

She snuggles up to him.

"Mmm."

"Better?"

"Much."

"I'm glad."

"You are a morning person. I don't get you."

"Being a morning person comes with the territory you know that."

"I don't like mornings."

"I know you don't, but sometimes we can't get away with sleeping in. The hours for us now are crazy."

"I know."

"But it's worth it 'cause we get more and more time together."

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

"Especially with this storyline."

"I know. We'll be together even more."

"And I love it."

"Me too."

"And until I join Nexus, you get to be all flirty."

"Which is fun."

"Yes." She giggles.

"Its fun to flirt like we aren't together even though we are."

"Right."

She leans up and kisses his cheek.

"I'm gonna be doing something with Ariel after lunch today, just to let you know."

"Oh okay."

"You can probably hang with Ted or something if he's around."

"Alright."

"If you want to that is."

"We'll see."

He nods and kisses her head. She tilts her head back and pushes her lips out, wanting a kiss. He chuckles and grins, before happily doing so. She keeps the kiss going until he pulls away.

"More later." He smiles.

"Now." She pouts.

"We have to get breakfast before getting you to that photo shoot."

"Awwww."

"I know, I don't wanna move either."

"Ughhh." She groans, hiding against his neck.

"Want me to go pick you out some clothes so you don't have to move just yet?"

"I should get up. I just don't have the motivation."

"Should I get you up myself?" He chuckles.

"Maybe."

He smirks and before she knows it, she's being picked up. She squeals and clings to him. Then he gets out of the bed and brings her over to her things. She squirms until he puts her down. Then she starts going through her things. He of course stands there and looks her over. She swats at him and laughs.

"You're staring."

"Your point?" He smirks.

"Its distracting."

"Well...you're distracting me."

She picks up her clothes and starts getting dressed.

"Awww." Justin mumbles.

"You can take them off later."

"Yes." He cheers and she laughs.

"Sleeping like that again tonight hopefully." He adds.

"Insatiable."

"Love you too."

She giggles and kisses him.

"You know I love you."

"I know."

She slides past him to go into the bathroom. She almost puts up her hair, but realizes there's no point since it'll be taken down for the shoot. So all she does is just brush it out from laying in bed. She finishes her routine and walks out, messing with her hair absentmindedly.

"Leaving your hair down?"

"They'll just take it down for the shoot." She shrugs.

"Ohh."

"So no point in putting it up."

"True."

"You like messing with it anyway." She laughs.

"That's also true."

"Well you finish getting dressed so we can get food."

"Alright." He nods.

She sprawls out on the bed and watches Justin as he gets ready.

"You're having fun, I know you are." He chuckles.

"Yep." She giggles.

"Good."

"Sexy." She laughs, swatting his butt as he walks by.

"As you always say."

"Its true."

"Only for you." He grins.

"All mine." She giggles.

"All yours."

She smiles contentedly as he finishes up.

"Breakfast now?"

"Yep."

"After you."

She gets up and grabs her purse before they leave. I in the meantime have just woken up. This week has been different because all of a sudden since Monday, Maryse has wanted more time with Ted so he couldn't spend the night last night. But once I told him about the photo shoot today, he said that he would come up with an excuse to not be with Maryse today. I stretch and roll over. As I look around, I see a note on the nightstand that wasn't there before.

"That wasn't...how...what..." I start to talk to myself, confused, as I reach over to grab it and read it.

I see the note is from Ed and I suddenly remember that I gave him the second key card to my room.

"Oh...duh...stupid me." I shake my head after smiling at the note after I had read it.

The note basically says he's looking forward to the shoot and that he loves me.

"Awww, and of course he is." I say to myself.

I then decide to get up and get dressed, so that I could go get some breakfast. I put the note in a compartment of my bags where I keep the rest of his notes. I pick out my clothes and get ready. After changing, I grab what I need before heading out to breakfast myself. Once I get there, I easily spot Justin and Riss sitting at a table. So of course, I walk over to sit with them.

"Morning Air." They say.

"Morning." I say, sitting down.

"Sleep well?"

"Eh, sort of."

"Missing someone?"

"Yeah, I'm not used to him not spending the night, because he's done it so many times and I've gotten used to it. This week feels so different."

"Aww. Poor you."

"Who knows though, maybe tonight will be different." She adds.

"Maybe."

"I don't like to get my hopes up." I shrug.

"Right."

"You'll still see him today though. Photo shoot remember? He's coming with us."

"Yeah." I smile.

"Oh he's gonna die during the photo shoot."

"Yup."

"And it's not gonna be on purpose this time."

"Nope." Riss laughs.

"He's gonna want copies of those pictures."

"Yes he will."

"Hey, I'm gonna want copies too." Justin chuckles.

"We know."

"You'll get them don't worry."

"Good."

"Should be a fun day."

"For sure."

"Woke up this morning and found a note, totally forgot that I had given him the 2nd key card to my room." I say as their food got to the table.

"Awww."

"I was confused for a minute and then I was like 'duh'."

Justin and Riss laugh.

"I had just woken up, not my fault."

"Of course." She giggles.

"He can't wait for this photo shoot. Said so in the note he left me."

"Oooh." She teases.

"Oh shush."

She just laughs.

"But he also said that he loves me."

"Awwww."

"But of course he just loves saying it in person, even though on a note is cute."

"Right."

"I don't think I could've asked for anyone better than him."

"Awwwww." She smiles.

"You know the week I went down to his place with him and finally met his family. His mom asked him if he saw himself getting married to me one day down the road."

"No way, she did?"

"Yeah..."

"What'd he say?"

"Well first he was just like 'mom...'."

"And?"

"Then his brother said that he could see it, and then he said first things first he has to get rid of HER."

"Ooh he's thought about it then."

"I don't know about that..." I shrug.

"I think so."

"I mean come on, he said he has to get rid of HER first before he even considers it." She adds.

I nod slowly.

"We'll see I guess."

"Yeah."

When their food had come to the table, I had ordered what I wanted and that soon came to the table. We all ate and talked amongst each other. Once we finish, we pay and start to walk to the cars.

"I'll meet you at the shoot? I'm gonna go back to the hotel and get Ted."

"Alright."

"Because from this text...looks like Maryse took the car and left him at the hotel just to go hang out with her model friends." I roll my eyes.

"How rude."

"And that surprises you?"

"No. Just saying."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

Justin and her nod before we split off in different directions. When I get back to the hotel, Ted's already waiting out front for me, so I pull up and stop in front of him, unlocking the door so that he could get in.

"Hey love." He greets me after shutting the door.

"Hey." I greet back, while looking around for any sign of anyone.

Since I don't see anyone, after Ted puts his seat belt on, I lean over and kiss him.

"Mmm. Missed that." He smiles.

"So did I." I say, pulling away from the hotel and heading to where the photo shoot is gonna be.

"I'm happy that I get to go with you to this." Ted says.

"Oh, I know." I laugh.

"I want copies. I can hide them."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe phone pictures would be a better idea. I can lock those under a password file."

"You could...but she doesn't go through your personal stuff does she? Like your bags, clothes...etc?"

"She has a time or two." He sighs.

"Really? Let me guess for money."

He nods.

"I guess her own money isn't enough. We get paid enough for our jobs, like really?" I shake my head.

"I know."

"Gold digger..." I grumble.

"Yes she is."

"The way she's treating you...pisses me off."

"I know."

"But there's nothing we can do about it now, I know." I sigh.

"Unfortunately."

"But you and I get our time together. As long as we get that, we're fine."

"Right."

"But enough about her."

"Yeah."

After a while, we arrive at the building where the photo shoot is taking place. We get inside and find Justin and Riss waiting there.

"Hey." We greet you.

"Hey."

"We have to wait a bit before having to go change. They're finishing up another shoot first."

"Oh okay."

"Aww, we have to wait..." Ted pouts.

"You'll live." I laugh.

"If Justin can live, you can live." Riss laughs as well.

"I guess so."

"Ted...you'll live...trust me."

"Alright."

It isn't too long after that when the current shoot is finished.

"Alright ladies, we're ready for you."

We nod and follow the photographer, showing us where we need to go to get changed. We change and head to hair and makeup.

"Ohh, this is his favorite color on me. Even more for him to love."

"Nice. Blue is a good color though." Riss giggles.

"I know."

"I'm in Jussi's favorite color too."

"Ooooh."

"He loves purple and blue."

"Probably loves it even better when you wear it."

"Oh yes."

"He's gonna die."

"Yep."

"Especially if you have your shoot first."

"Uh huh." She giggles.

"This is gonna be fun. And while I'm waiting, Ted will be all touchy..uh oh."

"Have fun with that."

"Well you know Justin will be touchy with you too."

"Oh yes."

After getting finished with our hair and makeup, we finally get to head back out. We look over to our boyfriends to see their reactions. Ted was the first to notice and he taps Justin and points. Justin raises his eyebrows.

"And it begins." I giggle.

"Mmhmm." She laughs.

Since we have a little bit of time, we decide to go back over to them.

"Well?" She asks them as we do a little spin.

"Can you keep that?" Justin asks.

"I'll ask." She laughs.

"You ask too." Ted says.

"Okay." I giggle.

"Touchy." Riss laughs as Justin reaches out and touches.

He pulls her to him and lets his hands run over her skin.

"Tickles." She giggles.

She slides her arms up around his neck. Ted also starts to be all touchy with me.

"You look amazing." He says quietly.

"Your favorite color on me."

"Yes."

"I so hope they let you keep that."

"I do too."

But soon the photographer finds us and tells us that they're ready for our shoots. And to save time, we all go out to the pool where the shoot is gonna be.

"Ooooh." Riss says as we see the amazing pool, complete with waterfalls and such.

"I love this."

"Me too."

"You're so gonna look hot in that." Justin comments.

She laughs.

"Only you Jussi...only you would say that."

"Karissa, you're up first."

She nods and lets go of Justin, walking over. She's told what she needs to do, what areas of the pool to go in, etc. First they do shots outside the pool, posing on the edges. Justin of course is in heaven the entire time he watches. Ted and I laugh at him.

"That's gonna be you soon." I add.

"True." Ted chuckles.

"Just try and not attack me afterwards. I have enough marks that I'm lucky makeup was able to cover up. But thankfully most of them are gone now since you left tiny ones."

"I'll try to contain myself."

"By the way, I have something planned for tonight. It's gonna be a surprise." He grins.

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm. I'm gonna set it up while you're gone with Justin getting the you know what for Karissa."

"Oh okay."

"You're gonna love it."

"I know I will."

"I always do." I add.

Ted smiles and kisses my cheek. Riss was done with the shots out of the pool, so she moved to into the pool. She dips her foot in and find it's the perfect temperature so she slides in. She goes to the first spot she was directed to, and she does the poses that she was told to do. She can see Justin and he's got this look on his face that tells her that she's so in for it later. She gives him a smile before focusing on the shoot.

"I can't wait for Justin to propose to her. She's going to be so happy." I smile, leaning into Ted.

"Did he tell you when he's going to?"

"Not yet, he still has to plan that."

"It has to be perfect after all."

"Of course."

After moving to different places in the pool, she ended the shoot by the waterfall. She stands under it and closes her eyes, relaxing.

"She's going to get attacked later." I giggle.

"Oh yeah...big time." Ted chuckles.

We both laugh at Justin. Justin was in too much of a daze to realize when the shoot had ended. She swims over to the side and climbs out, taking the robe she's handed and a towel. She puts on the robe and ties it shut. Then she takes the towel and starts patting her hair as she walks over.

"Yoo hoo...Jussi." She giggles.

"...huh? What?" He snaps out of it once she waves her hand in front of his face.

"Welcome back to Earth."

"Distracted much?" She laughs.

"...yeah...your fault though."

"Sure."

"You died didn't you?"

"...yes..."

"I kind of figured you would."

She giggles and continues to dry her hair.

"Air, your turn."

"Right."

"Don't die on me too much." I say to Ted, laughing.

"I'll try." He chuckles.

I give him a kiss before heading over to the pool for my shoot. Riss is standing by Justin when one of the hair and makeup girls comes over and offers to dry and style her hair.

"That would be amazing, thank you. My hair can get kind of crazy when it air dries." She replies.

She follows her to some place she can sit so that she can dry and style it. Justin follows of course.

"You were just amazing."

"Thanks."

"Now I want copies even more than before."

"I figured." She giggles.

"Especially with the waterfall."

She laughs.

"Of course."

"I barely focused enough to take a picture with my phone."

"My bad."

"It's not like I could help looking the way I did."

"I know. You're naturally beautiful." Justin smiles and she blushes.

"Awwww."

"He's always a charmer." She tells the girl.

"That's why I love him."

"I can see why." She smiles.

"And I love you."

She grabs his hand and squeezes it. He takes that hand and lifts it, kissing the back of it. She smiles wider. Then the girl starts up the hair dryer, and starts to dry and style her hair. Justin watches, fascinated with what the girl is doing. The girl ends up styling her hair in waves.

"I like it." Justin declares.

"Of course you do."

"You always do." She laughs.

"Because you can play with it more." She adds.

"Exactly." He grins.

"You're so gonna be in for it later." He whispers.

She giggles.

"I kind of expected that."

"Good. You should have."

"But I do have plans for us tonight." He adds.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah...a surprise."

"Okay."

"I'll have to set it all up while you're not in the room though."

"I'll find something to do."

"Okay."

"Just text when you're ready okay?"

"I will."

"All done." The girl says.

"Thanks." Riss smiles.

"Now let's go see how much Air is killing Ted."

"Probably a lot if yours was anything to go by."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

She takes Justin's hand and gets up from the chair. He laces their fingers together and they head back to the set area. Just like they thought, they found Ted completely out of it and in a daze as he looks on.

"Don't drool." She teases him with a laugh.

"I won't." He manages to reply.

"You sure?"

"I think I see some." Justin laughs, pointing.

Riss starts giggling.

"I'm sure."

"Hahaha." Ted laughs sarcastically.

"We're only teasing."

"I know."

"Dead yet?"

"Almost."

"Just like Jussi." Riss giggles.

Justin wraps her in his arms and squeezes. She squeals and giggles more.

"I died completely though. He's not there yet." Justin chuckles.

"True."

Pretty soon the shoot was over and Ted managed to snap himself out of it by the time I had gotten out of the pool and walked back over.

"You were great." He tells me.

"Of course you would think so."

"He almost drooled." Justin laughs.

"Did not."

"Did tooooo."

"Nu-uh."

I look amused.

"It's okay if you were."

"Maybe a little." He admits.

"Thought so...my bad."

"Its ok, you can't help being gorgeous." He says as he hugs me.

"Awwwww." Riss smiles and I blush a bit.

"You're blushing." She teases.

"Hush."

"Nope."

"It's too fun." She laughs.

"Sure."

"That girl over there will do your hair for you. She did mine." She adds.

"Alright." I nod and then Ted and I go over there.

She greets us and starts to dry and style my hair. Ted and I talk while she dries and styles it, and eventually she was finished.

"I like it. Thanks." I say.

Then I get out of the chair and we make our way back to Riss and Justin.

"Time to go change and get some food." She says.

We hear both of the guys go 'awwww'.

"Oh stop. You'll live."

"Exactly."

They whine.

"You know we can't wear these all day."

"Darn."

"But I think I heard something about being able to keep them."

Justin and Ted perks up.

"We'll see what happens after we change." I say as we giggle.

They both nod. Then we all head back inside, Riss and I heading back to the dressing rooms to change. We come out a few minutes later, all dressed. Of course we were able to keep the swimsuits so we came out carrying them in bags. The guys light up at the sight of the bags.

"They're happy."

"Oh yes."

"All set to go." Riss says when we reach them.

They nod and the four of us head out to the cars. We pull out of the parking lot and head off to find somewhere to eat lunch. Lunch is nice and easy, just the four of us talking and having a good time. After lunch however is when things change. Instead of me going with Ted and Riss going with Justin, we switch cars. Justin comes with me in my car while Ted goes in Riss' with her, only because of what I'm going to be doing with Justin for most of the afternoon.

"Now to decide what to do." Riss says as she drives back to the hotel.

"Well I am planning a surprise for Ariel. A little date type thing in her room. Could probably use help with it."

"Sure." She smiles.

"I have an idea of what I want to do, I want to somehow replicate the night I told her that I love her. See we were in my backyard, it was a clear night so we were under the stars."

"Awwww. That's sweet!"

"I'd do it outside but can't because of the whole 'being in public' thing, and there's no balcony outside her room so it's gonna have to be inside the room."

"You could get one of those mini projectors." She suggests.

"Project stars in the room." She adds.

"Good idea."

"Anything else in mind that you wanted to do?"

"Maybe a picnic or dinner? I'll need music too." Ted says.

"That is actually a great idea. She'll love it."

"Good. I was hoping so."

"She'll probably love you even more after tonight."

"Hope so." He smiles.

"Trust me, she will."

"Good."

"Alright, so we'll have to make some stops at stores for this stuff."

He nods and she changes directions, heading to the store.

"I have to thank you for helping me Karissa."

"You're welcome."

Then they reach a store, and they park and get out, walking inside. They go around and get all the items he'll need. After paying for everything, they head back to the car and then head to another store for something for the dinner/picnic. Ted picks up some of the foods I like and then she points out more. Once they were done there and everything was paid for, they headed back to the hotel. They grab all the stuff and go up to our floor.

"You need help setting everything up or are you good?" She asks.

"I think I can manage. Thanks a lot Riss."

"You're welcome."

"Have fun."

"I will."

She heads down to her and Justin's room while Ted heads into mine. Justin and I are now walking into a jewelry store. We head right for the rings and start browsing.

"So what are your ideas?" I ask Justin.

"Well I know she likes silver, yellow gold not so much."

"Right."

"I'm kind of leaning towards something more unusual." He adds.

"Something she hasn't seen before right?"

"More or less. She's different so a different kind of ring would suit her."

"Right."

We look and occasionally point out different rings. But that's when I come across one that really stands out to me. Justin looks over.

"That's it. That's her ring." He says before I say anything.

"I agree with you." I nod.

He gets the attention of the employee and waits for them to walk over. Then he points the ring out to them, and they open the case and take it out. They hand it to Justin and let us look closer at it.

"Oh yeah, that's the ring for Rissa." Justin nods.

"She's gonna love it."

"Yeah...now I just need to plan when to do this." He murmurs.

He hands the ring back and tells them her ring size.

"That's always the hardest part because it's got to be perfect, I know." I nod.

"Exactly."

"You'll think of something, I know it."

"I know where, I just don't know when."

"Ooooh where?"

"Las Vegas. That's where I told her I loved her."

"Awwwww."

Justin smiles.

"I just have to look at our schedule and find the best time to take her out there."

"Right."

"You and Ted are welcome to come out there with us."

"Oh of course. Gives us more time alone together."

"Exactly."

The employee comes back with the ring, and it's all ready to go, in a box and everything.

"Have fun hiding that." I giggle.

"I'm sure I'll be able to."

"Good luck."

Then he pays for the ring and we leave.

"So what now?"

"Well I am doing something special for her tonight, we're gonna have to pick a few things up before heading back."

"Ooh what are you planning?"

"Well we have a jacuzzi tub in our room so I was thinking get an ocean projector, use that and turn the lights out so it gives you the feeling of being underwater."

"Oooh she'll definitely love that."

"Ocean sounds too."

"Ooh."

"Yup she'll definitely love it."

"I know." He chuckles.

"Let's go get all that stuff then."

He nods and we leave. We head to a store where we could find everything he needed. We go inside and he picks up everything he wants. He pays for that and we head back to the hotel. On the way, he texts Riss and says that we're on our way back. She texts back and lets him know that she'll be reading by the pool.

"Alright, she said that she'll be reading by the pool. I'll be all set to set everything up."

"Okay."

"I think I'll end up joining her by the pool. I'm sure Ted's gonna be busy setting up what he has planned for me too."

"Probably."

"You two are just so good to us."

"Because you deserve it and we love you."

"I know."

Once we get to the hotel, Justin heads up to his and Riss' room while I walk to the pool.

"Hey." I greet her as I spot her and sit next to her.

"Hey, have fun?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"That's good."

"What about you?"

"Same."

"They're both getting our surprises ready. Should be interesting."

"For sure." She nods.

"I know what he's doing for you."

"I know what Ted is doing so we're even."

"We're both gonna love it then."

"Of course."

"First time all week he and I get time alone, just to ourselves." I say about Ted.

"Well you'll definitely enjoy this time."

"All I'm saying is that what he has planned is sweet." You add.

"Looking forward to it." I smile.

"The same goes for your surprise." I nod.

"Sounds good."

"I can't believe the day's almost over. Where did it go?"

"I know right?"

"Pretty soon the week will be over...just like that."

"I know."

"Then it'll be back to work for us."

"Yup."

"Another week of seeing HER."

"Unfortunately."

"But hey, the pay-per-view is next Sunday and Ted has a chance of winning that Money in the Bank briefcase."

"True. Hopefully he wins."

"I hope he does too."

"Big opportunity."

"Mmhmm."

"So more flirting on Monday from Justin huh?" I giggle.

"Yup." She giggles.

"I could see this past Monday that you wanted to burst out in laughter."

"I was trying so hard."

"It was funny, what can I say." She adds.

"It makes me think back to when he was flirting and trying to get me to go out with him." She giggles.

"I remember those days."

"He was so funny."

"He was."

"Hard to believe its been over a year."

"I know right?"

"But its been the happiest year."

"I can tell."

We sit and talk until both of our phones go off.

"Oh, looks like our surprises are ready."

"Yup."

We move from the chairs and head up to our rooms. We reach her door first and we say bye to each other before I walk off to mine. She knocks on the door even though she has her key car. She hears Justin say that she can come in, so she takes her key card out and opens the door, walking in. Right as she walks in, her eyes get covered.

"Heyyyy..." She protests.

"What I'm about to show you is a surprise."

"Keep those closed." He says, kissing behind her eat as he takes her bag from her.

"Promise." She states.

"Good." He chuckles.

After putting her bag down, he comes back over and takes her hands in his, leading her towards the bathroom. She walks carefully, though she knows he wouldn't let her run into anything.

"It's dark in here...even with my eyes closed. Why is it dark?"

"You'll see."

"And is that ocean sounds I hear?"

"Yes."

"You'll see why in a minute."

"...okay."

He moves to stand behind her and puts his hands over her eyes. After counting to three, he uncovers them and tells her to open them. She gasps when she sees the ocean projected lighting dancing on the walls and the jacuzzi tub going.

"Oh Jussi..."

"Ariel helped me get everything for this today."

"Ohhh."

"But all of this was my idea."

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

She turns her head and kisses him.

"Take some time and relax for the rest of the night."

She smiles and turns around to hug him.

"I love you so much, thank you."

"I love you too and you're welcome."

"Shall we get into the jacuzzi tub now?"

She nods and giggles softly.

"Want me to help?"

"I know you want to. You've been dying all morning to get me out of my clothes." She laughs.

"True." He chuckles.

She kicks off her shoes and holds out her arms. He then helps with taking her shirt off. Justin drops that on the floor and works on the next item of clothing. She too helps with his clothes, and once they were both de-clothed, they get into the jacuzzi tub. She grabs a hair tie off the nearby counter and puts her hair in a messy bun to keep it from getting wet. Then she leans back into Justin and sighs happily.

"This is just what I needed, after the long day we had."

"I know, that's why I put this together."

"It was a good idea."

"You are too sweet." She kisses his neck.

"Because I love you."

"Love you too."

Then she relaxes against him more, focusing on the sound of the ocean. She feels his lips brushing against her ear and neck, she sighs.

"Just because we're relaxing, doesn't mean you're off the hook for today." He mumbles.

She giggles.

"I know."

"But I will go easy on you, it was a long day for you."

"Mmm."

"So just little stuff."

"Mmkay."

"Like what I'm doing." He mumbles against her neck.

She giggles softly.

"Of course."

She tilts her head to give him better access. As he kisses her neck, his hand start to wander a little. She arches a little and makes a small noise. He of course smirks against her skin in triumph. It becomes his mission to get more noises so he steps it up just a little. Of course it works and she makes more noises, some louder than others.

"Jussi..." She groans.

"Yes?" He smirks,

"You're driving me crazy..."

"I know, I love driving you crazy."

"Yes you do."

"But you love it."

"Mmhmm..." She mumbles, letting her head drop back against his shoulder.

This gives him even more access to more of the skin on her neck. She feels him smirk and she swats him half-heartedly on the thigh.

"Hey now, what's up with the violence?" He chuckles.

"You think it's funny that you make me this way."

"So?"

"It's not funnyyyyyy." She whines.

"I'm sorry."

"Better be." She mumbles, squeezing his leg.

"I am, don't worry."

"Good."

Then she goes back to relaxing while he kisses her skin.

"Mmm..." She sighs.

Then he stops and decides to relax for the rest of the time with her.

"Hmph, I was almost asleep."

"Oops."

"Not cool."

"I wasn't really meaning to put you to sleep."

"Sorry. Its been a long day and you got me so relaxed."

"It's ok."

She twists around and curls up in his lap.

"I can go back to doing that so you relax."

She nods against his neck.

"And if you fall asleep, don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

"Okay. Love you." She mumbles, kissing his neck.

"Love you too."

She closes her eyes and lays against him. Not too soon after that since he was doing things to help her relax again, she did end up falling asleep. Justin carefully lifts her out and dries her off before taking her to bed. He puts her down carefully, trying not to wake her and pulls the blankets over her. She rolls over and reaches out for him in her sleep. He chuckles, but goes back into the bathroom to make sure everything is turned off, before climbing into bed next to me. She turns over and snuggles into him.

"Night Rissa." He says quietly.

He kisses her head and slowly falls asleep. When I get to my door, even though I too have my key card, I knock because I don't know what the surprise is and I'll most likely be keeping my eyes closed until I can look. Ted opens the door.

"Eyes shut." He smiles.

"Okay." I nod, shutting them.

He takes my hands and leads me inside.

"I hear music..."

"I know. Its part of the scene."

"Hmm...what did you do?"

"You'll see."

I nod as he leads me further into the room. Ted stops me and moves behind me, sliding his arms around my waist.

"Open." He says in my ear.

I open them to see the whole room covered in stars and the table that was in my room was covered with various foods and such. I gasp a bit.

"I wanted to recreate the night I told you I loved you." Ted adds.

"Ted...I don't know what to say."

"Well do you like it?"

"Like isn't the word...love is more like it."

"That's what I was aiming for." He smiles.

"You are just amazing."

"Just for you."

"I know."

"I love you Ariel."

"I love you too Ted."

"Now we have a dinner and dancing under the stars."

"Dancing?"

"What did you think the music was for?" He chuckles.

"Listening to?"

"Well it is but it's for dancing too."

"I know that now."

"Shall we enjoy our food first?" Ted asks.

"Of course."

We walk over to where the food is set up and sit down.

"You're lucky you have the extra key card to my room."

"I know."

"So, since you set all this up...does this mean you're staying the night?"

"Of course. I didn't go through all of this to spend the night by myself." He chuckles.

"Just asking, 'cause I didn't know exactly. This week has started out differently than the rest."

"I know."

"I'm just teasing you." He adds.

"But hey next Sunday...pay-per-view...exciting."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"I think I'm gonna come find you before the match if I can for a bit of good luck again."

"Okay." I giggle.

"I'll give you a lot of good luck instead of a bit." I add.

"Sounds good to me." Ted grins.

"Because a little bit, isn't quite enough."

"Of course not."

"Plus, if next week is gonna be like this week...then yeah."

"Right."

"You know I think I'm gonna wear a suit on Monday."

"Ooh?"

"I think I like that idea." I smile.

"I don't see you in a suit too often." I add.

"I know."

Then we start to grab the food that we wanted, and eat while talking occasionally. We also exchange affectionate touches and kisses as well, occasionally feeding each other little bites here and there. After we finish eating, we sit and relax for a little while. The Ted pulls me up from my chair and into his arms.

"Dance with me?"

"I don't have a choice now do I?" I giggle.

"Not really."

"Then you know the answer to your question."

He laughs and starts to dance along with the music. I smile and lean against him as we dance. He kisses my head and makes sure I'm wrapped in his arms.

"I love everything."

"I'm glad you do. I did this all for you."

"Perfect way to end the day."

"For sure."

We dance to a few more songs or so, before I start yawning and leaning into Ted more.

"Alright. I think its into bed with you. We can fall asleep under the stars, the projector has an automatic shut off."

"That sounds like a great idea actually."

"I figured." He smiles.

"Go get changed and I'll meet you back in the bed."

I nod and reluctantly move from his arms. I grab clothes to change into and head into the bathroom. He shuts the music off and then gets changed himself before climbing into bed. I come out in my pjs, drop my clothes on my bag and slide into bed. He almost instantly pulls me into his side. I giggle and happily snuggle into him more.

"Maybe I'll be able to sleep tonight now. I've gotten so used to you staying here with me, that when you're not here, it's hard to sleep."

"I'll try to come as often as I can. I promise you."

"Good."

Ted tilts my head up and kisses me lingeringly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sweet dreams."

"Night." I say back and I get more comfortable before dozing off after.


	12. Florence Henderson Hosts

Riss has just finished getting ready, changed into a dress that she knows will kill Justin. She walks out of the bathroom after doing her normal routine and she waits for a reaction to the dress. She smirks and waits for him to look up. When he finally does, he has to do a double take before a big grin forms on his face. She giggles and does a spin.

"You...you look...are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe."

"It's working."

"Good." She laughs.

"That was the whole point." She adds.

"Of course." He says, watching as she puts the rest of her jewelry on.

"If we had a choice, we wouldn't be leaving right now." He adds.

"And the dress would be on the floor, I know." She laughs lightly.

"Yes it would."

She smirks and grabs her shoes, sitting on the bed to put them on.

"Need help with those?"

"You just want an excuse to be all touchy."

"I know you." She says as he pouts.

"So...can I?"

"I suppose." She giggles.

"Yes." He cheers quietly and walks over to help.

He takes one shoe and puts it on, pulling up the little zipper on the back. His fingertips wander up her calf before he grabs the other shoe.

"Touchy." She giggles.

Justin smirks a bit and repeats the process with the second shoe.

"You should let me do this all the time."

"We'll see."

"Alright."

She tugs him closer and kisses the corner of his lips.

"Thank you for the help."

"You're very welcome."

Then she stands up and grabs whatever she needs, getting that ready to go.

"Alright, ready to go?"

"One last thing." Justin says, moving closer with a small smirk.

He then wraps an arm around her and pulls her close before pressing his lips to hers. She giggles and pushes herself closer, responding to the kiss. He smiles into the kiss, wrapping both arms around her now to hold her closer. The kiss gets deeper and she sighs a little, sliding her arms around his neck. After a while he pulls away, but reluctantly.

"Don't wanna end up missing the show."

"Yeah..." She sighs.

"More fun Nexus stuff tonight."

"True." She laughs softly.

"Flirting."

"You love it."

"I do."

"Because you love me and I love you."

"Exactly."

"Time to go though."

"Right."

They lace fingers and head out of the room. I in the meantime am already on my way to the arena, and finally just pulling into the parking lot. I park and get out, heading for the door. I make it inside with no problems and head to the locker room. I set my bag down and sit on the couch. While waiting for Riss and Justin, I hear something slide under the door and I look to see a note.

"Ohh Ted."

I giggle and go over to get it. I pick it up and read it while I walk back over to the couch to sit.

"Awwww." I smile at his sweetness.

Then instead of sitting on the couch, I go over to my bag and put the note in there. And while I'm at it, I decide to change for my match which is the first match of the night. I take my bag with me in the changing area. Riss and Justin get to the arena, and walk into the locker room, just as I'm coming out of the changing area with my ring gear on.

"Facing Alicia then?" Riss asks.

"Yup."

"Yay for a win." Riss laughs.

"And now I need to go change." Justin says, kissing you briefly before going into the changing area himself.

Riss walks over and sits on the couch. I follow her and also sit on the couch as she waits for Justin and as we wait for the show to start.

"You guys were later than usual." I remark.

"I killed Justin with this dress." She giggles.

"Oooooh."

"Big kiss." She laughs.

"Oooooooooooh." I repeat, nudging her.

She giggles.

"Said if we had a choice, we wouldn't have left the room."

"I repeat again...ooooooooh!"

She blushes a little but giggles more. Justin comes out just as the show starts .

"Part of the opening segment again."

"Oh."

"But I will be right back once it's over, like always."

"I know."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then he walks over and leans down for a brief kiss. She kisses him harder. I glance over and giggle to myself before paying attention to the screen. He groans and pulls away.

"Later." He murmurs, kissing her head.

She nods and then heads out the door.

After a video package of the conflict between John Cena and Nexus, Raw began. The Raw intro and normal introductions were done before John had come out. He did the normal entrance, the crowd going wild and he gets a mic.

"Thank you Justin, thank you all of you guys. And I want to send a special thanks to all of the WWE Superstars that finally helped me last week vs the Nexus. But I watched that footage back and it was missing something, it was...it was missing a big white flash. It was missing some white lightning. The pale kid with the red hair... ..you guys getting any of this...Sheamus. Sheamus never showed up. You see jumbo tried to tell him last week, but he didn't understand. One of these days, Sheamus is gonna wake up and realize when it comes down to the Nexus, we're all in this together. But, next Monday Sheamus is gonna wake up and realize that he just lost the WWE Championship. Because this Sunday at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, he competes against me inside a steel cage. I plan on ripping his face off and switching it out with his butt."

We snicker.

"You see a steel cage match is actually designed to determine who the better man really is. So this Sunday at Money in the Bank, the luckiest Irishman in the world will have a chance to prove to all of you that he is actually good. No rainbows, no pot of gold, no four leaf clovers and I promise you the only lucky charms will be the sweet, delicious cereal that I eat for breakfast. Sheamus is real quick to tell you that he's a two-time WWE champion. He's right. Once because I fell through a table by accident and twice because he had the help of the Nexus. You see in a steel cage match Sheamus, there ain't nowhere to run. And more importantly for me, because of current events, in a steel cage match no one can interfere. So after weeks of me listening to that human jar of mayonnaise say that he can beat me anytime, anyplace, anywhere, today I confidently say this Sunday at Money in the Bank, the champ will be here! And as grueling as that match is, strangely enough it's my easiest match of the week. Because our anonymous gm tonight has booked me in a 7 on 1 handicap ma-...wait. It's gonna be a 6 on 1 handicap match. You guys know why? 'Cause last Monday Darren Young ran into 250 pounds of crap your pants, wearing an orange t-shirt, that's why."

"Oops. Can't say I liked him anyway." Riss shrugs.

"Unfortunately, he won't be in action tonight. I promise you guys, I meant what I said about the Nexus. Whether I have help, whether I do it myself, I'm taking all of them out. Every last one of them will fall, because with them it is not about winning, it is about survival! They will realize that the CeNation is in the building!"

"Hopefully he doesn't hurt Jussi bad." Riss bites her lip.

That's when Justin and them appear on the stage as the lights come on instead of a spotlight on John.

"Well well well, if it isn't the clan otherwise known as Nnnnnn."

"Very good Cena, I like a bit of humor but uh...right now I want you to know that you shouldn't be worried because we could come to the ring and beat the living daylights out of you. But we're not gonna do that right now, because it would be too easy. Instead we're gonna wait until later on when the whole world can watch us. And the best thing about tonight, is that we get to do whatever we want with a completely clear conscious, 'cause you brought all of this upon yourself. You're a hot head Cena, and you're too short sighted to realize that the Nexus just stands for a much much bigger picture. But more than that, you disrespected the general manager, and for that tonight you're gonna get exactly what you deserve."

"Damn right I'm gonna get what I deserve. I deserve to knock every one of your teeth down your throat."

And the GM finally chimes in.

"Oh great." Riss rolls her eyes.

"Uh excuse me gentlemen..."

"Michael Cole, Rascal Flatts..."

"...email, excuse me. May I have everyone's attention please. This email is from the general manager. And I quote. Mr. Cena, based upon your blatant disregard for my instructions last week, if any superstar gets involved in any conceivable way in tonight's handicap match, they will be suspended for 90 days."

"Ouch."

"Furthermore...furthermore, the Nexus must tag in and out during the match tonight. If they don't abide by that rule, they will be suspended for 90 days as well."

"Oh man."

"Finally internet justice!" John exclaims.

"Cena, let's be honest. That doesn't make one shred of difference, 'cause we can play by the rules tonight and you're still gonna suffer. But you on the otherhand, you're gonna be in that ring...all alone."

"Wade, you may be lucky enough to take me out tonight. But listen very closely...tonight, I take a few of ya' down with me, you understand that?"

He drops the mic, does his pose thing in the ring and his music plays. Everyone in Nexus turns around and heads backstage and the screen fades to a break.

"Well that's my cue to go wait." I say, getting up.

"Alright. Want me to go out with you?"

"If you want. Won't Justin miss you though?" I laugh.

"So maybe stay here, to prevent him from missing you."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"Good luck...even though you won't really need it."

"Thanks" I laugh.

I head out of the room just as Justin was going to walk in.

"Good luck Air." He says.

"Thanks." I reply, making my way to the curtain.

Justin comes in and Riss smiles at him.

"Come sit."

He chuckles and walks over to sit. She immediately snuggles into him when he sits. Justin's arms wrap around her and he kisses her head.

"Before we focus our attention on Air's match, we have another segment tonight, before the handicap match." Justin says.

"Oh ok."

"Plan is...you're going to be around backstage talking to someone when we walk by and I stay behind to do more flirting with you."

"Ohhh. Fun."

"More lines that you used on me down in FCW." She giggles.

"Yep." He grins.

"I miss those days."

"Yeah..."

"But you get to relive them now."

"Very true." She smiles and kisses his jaw.

Then they turn their attention to the screen since Eve's music was playing as Raw came back on the air.

"Ugh." Riss rolls her eyes.

"Great now we have to hear her too, she's on commentary."

"Too bad I can't distract you since that would distract you from Air's match."

"Hmph...I know, not fair."

"Nope."

Then they play Alicia's and she walks out, strutting down the ring and getting into the ring. They replay parts of the match between her and Riss last week. Once that was over, they hit my music and I go down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans and then getting into the ring. As soon as I was ready, they rang the bell.

We circle before locking up, and I push her into the ropes and then send her into the opposite side. She comes back and I dropkick her, but she gets right back up and comes back at me, and I hit her with a hip toss. She gets right back up and I send her into the corner. I run rull speed at her and hit her with another dropkick in the corner. She falls to the apron and holds onto the ropes on both sides of her. After I get up from the dropkick I grab her feet and lift her, hitting her with an alley-oop. I pull her away from the ropes and go for a quick cover, and she kicks out at two. I pick her up by the hair and place her on the middle rope. I then drive my knee into the back of her, putting pressure on the neck which is on the middle rope. I let go before the ref gets to five and Alicia lays there coughing. I then back up and run at her and hit her with a leg to the back, making her bounce off the ropes. I go for another quick cover but she kicks out at two again.

I get up and grab her by the hair and pick her up. She turns around and kicks me, which makes me bend down and she goes off the ropes and ends up hitting me with the scissors kick and rolls me over, covering me and gettng the three count to win. The ref checks on me after raising Alicia's hand and I say that I'm okay.

"Awww. Poor Air."

"That looked like it hurt."

"Yeah."

"I know someone who's got to be worried."

"He probably is." Justin agrees.

Then the GM chimes in for the 2nd time tonight.

"What now?"

"We have another email. Can I have everyone's attention please. This is a quote from our general manager. Now Eve is entitled to a rematch with Alicia Fox. But I want to throw a curveball into the mix. Instead of it being just Eve vs Alicia Fox for the Diva's Championship, I'm now making this match at Sunday's Money in the Bank pay-per-view...a Triple Threat Divas Championship Match!"

Riss raises her eyebrows.

"And the third opponent being..." Cole takes a pause and I finally come to and I'm to my feet.

"...Ariel!"

The crowd goes crazy, Eve's smile falters, Alicia glares at her and then me and I can't believe what's just happened.

"Oh awesome. Air gets a title match." Riss grins.

"The gm did something good for once."

"Yeah."

"But this early in her career though, you've only been here what, a few months or so?"

She nods.

"Nonetheless, this is great for her career." She adds.

"Yeah it is."

The screen goes to a commercial after going to matchups for the night. I make my way through the curtain first, and next thing I know, I'm engulfed in a hug.

"Ow, Ted be careful."

"Sorry. Are you ok?"

"My back just hurts."

"You should see if Riss or Justin can help make it feel better."

"I think ice will be fine for now."

"Alright. Well I'm very happy for you, a title match already? That's amazing."

"Totally unexpected. I wasn't told about this."

"A good surprise then."

"I guess so."

"I'll try and come to you tonight." He says quietly in my ear before he pulls away.

I nod.

"You better get ice before that bruises."

"I'll go now." I nod again.

"Good. Don't want you hurt."

"I know. I'll talk to you later."

He nods and we go our different ways. I go to the trainer for ice before going to the locker room. Soon I open the door to the locker room, walking in and sitting on the couch, leaning back into the ice bag.

"You need any help?" Riss asks.

"I think the ice is good for now." I nod. "But thanks for asking."

She nods.

"You're welcome miss title shot." She smiles.

"I'm still in shock about that."

"It's great though."

"Are you sure I'm even ready for that?"

"I think you are."

"I think so too." Justin adds.

"Thanks guys." I smile.

"I'm sure Ted is happy."

"He is."

"He hugged me as soon as I got backstage."

"Awwww."

"I know."

"How'd he look in the suit he said he's wearing tonight?"

"He looked great of course."

"I don't see it too often so..." I add.

"Right."

Then the next match of the night that we see is the Hart Dynasty against Tamina and the Usos, and we also find out that the Usos will be facing Tyson and David for the Unified Tag Team titles. Riss shrugs and snuggles into Justin. In the end, it was Jey Uso hitting the Superfly Splash on David Hart Smith en route to picking up the win.

"Meh."

Then backstage, Wade is seen talking to Chris.

"...I just want to say thank you very much for everything you did for me. I learned a lot and I'm never going to forget it."

"You know what Barrett? You're doing exactly what I told you to do. Look at you now."

They shake hands before walking off in different directions.

"Excuse me Chris, has the..."

"No comment."

"Chris with all due..."

"Oh, well look who it is eh? The hero from last week. Let's see if you're such a tough guy without all your friends behind you now eh?" Wade says as the camera pans over to him and Yoshi Tatsu.

Then Yoshi says something in Japanese, and we can't understand.

"You what?"

"John Cena is my friend."

Wade just scoffs and then Yoshi turns around to see the rest of Nexus, minus Justin of course. Otunga instigated the attack, followed by Tarver.

"How come you're not with them?" Riss asks Justin as there's another break.

"I didn't want to. I didn't want to spend too much time away from you tonight."

"Awww." She smiles.

"I feel loved."

"You are." He assures her.

"I love you back."

"Very much." She adds.

"I love you very much."

"Awww." I giggle.

After the break, Ted's music hit and he walks out with Maryse of course. He says something to her and she agrees with him. Then they replay what happened at the end of the match last week, before cutting back to the ring where they walked up the steps, him allowing Maryse to go ahead of him. She walks a ways from him and he leans against the ropes and she aims the hair flip in his direction.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes and glare.

He pretends to be in love with it and she turns and sits on the middle rope, allowing him to get into the ring first. He holds the bottom and middle ropes open for her to get in. Once she's in, he lets go and she walks out to the middle of the ring in front of him. He follows and stands behind her, pretending to be affectionate with her, with his hand on her waist. He then lets her go and stands up in the corner holding his Million Dollar title up and such. He steps down and gets handed a mic to talk and she's still all over him.

I keep glaring at Maryse.

"Allow me to introduce to the entire WWE Universe, the Million Dollar Couple. The most powerful couple in the WWE. Of course I'm referring to myself and..." He trails off, looking down and then up.

"...that briefcase."

Maryse stands there with an insulted look on her face, her hand on her hip. We all start laughing.

"Oh my god, her face!" I say in between laughs.

"Burn!"

"No Maryse, Maryse...baby it's okay...it's okay. Just...just imagine when I win Money in the Bank, the possibilities. I will...I will shower...I will shower you with gifts. And for myself, I will give the ultimate gift. I...will win...the WWE Championship. You see I am confident..." He's cut off by Morrison's music.

"Not that loser." Riss rolls her eyes.

He comes out, does his pose on the stage and goes down to the ring, getting a mic as he gets into the ring.

"Hold on a second Teddy. You're gonna shower her with gifts? I wouldn't waste your time bro. Because everybody knows, the French don't take showers."

We crack up.

"Burn!" Riss says again.

That sets Maryse off and she grabs the mic out of Ted's hand, walking out inbetween Ted and Morrison.

"Hey..." She says in English then goes off in French.

"English you dumb broad!"

"Okay, Maryse you really want me to translate that to everybody? Alright for those of you who don't speak French, Maryse just said that everybody here in this arena has hippopotamus breath and furthermore, smells like dueling rhinoceri in the Sarengeti Plains? But...Maryse also said, that she herself resembles the rare duck-billed, sea farring, dung chewing, African Platypus."

"Hahahaha."

I'm almost doubled over in laughter, but I decide against it because of my back, but I'm still laughing pretty hard.

"He gets points for dissing her."

She has a shocked look on her face which turns to anger, she makes Ted step aside while she gets between him and Morrison again.

"Don't shoot the messenger Maryse, I just translated what you said."

She gives him a glare and then goes to slap him, but he blocks it, which leads to an attack from Ted. Ted drops the title, she almost dives for it and slides out of the ring as Ted attacks Morrison. Ted unbuttons his suit jacket and takes that off, whipping it to the ground outside the ring. Then he goes back over to Morrison, yelling at him about disrespecting him and Maryse while loosening his tie.

"Angry Ted equals hot Ted." I giggle.

"Ooooh." Riss teases.

"Oh shush." I say, hitting her playfully.

She just laughs.

Ted goes for Dream Street but Morrison counters and kicks him in the head. He glares at Maryse before climbing the corner and planning on hitting Starship Pain on Ted, but Maryse grabs Ted and pulls him out just in time.

"Wow she did something smart again."

"Le gasp, she has brains!"

"Not much."

"True that."

"She bleached most of it away."

"Yup."

As Ted heads back up the ramp with Maryse, the screen goes to another break.

"I wish she would keep her hands off him, but what can you do..."

"Unfortunately not much."

"Doesn't matter. He may be all mine tonight after the show."

"Ooh." Riss giggles.

"He told me he'd try and make it to my room tonight."

"Hopefully he does."

"Then I'll be in for a very interesting night, that's for sure."

"Oh yes."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks." I laugh.

After the break, they did this Brady Bunch style thing for Santino's tag team partners. And they did the same thing for Regal.

"Oh my god."

"Weird."

Then backstage, Florence Henderson who played the mother on the Brady Bunch was in an office and gave Santino a pie.

"You know usually it's all about William Regal, Regal Regal Regal. Where's that laughter coming from? Anyway, thank you very much."

Then she says how excited she is to be hosting and asks if Santino's team is ready. And Santino makes jokes until Regal comes in and he makes a lame joke.

"Laaaame."

"He puts me to sleep." I laugh.

"Yep."

Then Santino tries to kiss her and she rejects him and then going back to the ring, it's announced that Truth will not participate in the Money in the Bank match Sunday due to the injuries he sustained at the hands of Mike last week.

"Whoops."

"Can't say that's a loss really."

"No."

After the Money in the Bank video footage of Edge, he was seen backstage walking to the curtain for his match against Randy.

"I'm gonna go change into my dress now." I say, getting up.

"Alright."

I wince a bit as I move to get up, but that's only because I moved a certain way. I go over to my bag and grab that, heading into the changing area.

"Let me know if you need help." Riss calls.

"Will do." I call back.

I manage to get dressed myself and walk back out, dropping my bag by the couch.

"Aww you look pretty."

"Thanks."

"I try."

"Nah you don't have to try."

"That's what Ted says."

"Because he loves you."

"I know and I love him just as much."

"Awww."

"The things he does for me, makes me just love him more each time."

"I know the feeling." She smiles up at Justin.

"Of course you do."

Justin kisses her head. In the end of the match, Randy Orton had complete control of the match, but Chris Jericho comes out and temporarily distracts Orton long enough for Edge to hit the Edgecution on Orton en route to pinning "The Viper" for the win. After the match, Jericho enters the ring and hits the Codebreaker on Edge, followed by Orton hitting the RKO on Jericho! Evan Bourne then rushes to the ring and lays Orton out before setting up for Air Bourne on Orton, but after Bourne launches himself into the air for the maneuver, "The Viper" strikes in mid-air with an extra devastating RKO.

"Ohhhh...ouch. Poor Evan."

Backstage Skip is walking through the halls, until Josh stops him for a quick interview.

"Skip rumor has it that when Nexus shows up tomorrow night on NXT that there will be bedlam. Do you guys plan to focus on the rookies, the pros, or both?"

Skip doesn't answer and resumes walking through the halls, and purposely bumps onto Morrison. He turns and they stare each other down.

"What'd you say to me? Why don't you watch where I'm walking."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"Think you're some sort of hero for what you did last week?"

And then Heath and David surround him as well, followed by Tarver and Wade. Morrison starts with Heath, elbowing him in the face and goes after Skip. It doesn't work after a while as all of them gang up on him. After attacking him, Skip throws him through some doors. Heath is next and he kicks him in the gut and hard. That's followed by being thrown into one of the equipment boxes, hard as well.

"Oops."

Cutting away from them however and back to the ring, Mike comes out. But he's not introduced for a match, but just introduced regularly after he gets into the ring.

"All night long, everybody's been talking about how they're gonna win the Money in the Bank ladder match. Well let me be the first to say talk is cheap. Roll the footage."

Then footage of what Mike did to Truth last week, getting him pulled from the match Sunday.

"He won't be missed."

"Not really."

"Oh well."

"Do you get it? Do you all get it? I have never been more serious in my entire life. I don't need to talk, I let my actions speak for itself. I didn't need a ladder to take out R-Truth...I did it with my bare hands. I took away R-Truth's dream of winning the Money in the Bank ladder match...with my bare hands. But I didn't just...take away his ability to compete, I took away his ability to play catch with his son. I took away his ability to entertain, because lets' face it...wherever R-Truth is in the world, he's not dancing. But he got off easy. This Sunday when I have a ladder in my hands, what I did to R-Truth will pale in comparison to what I'm going to do to my other opponents."

"Hopefully not Ted." I say.

"One down, six to go. Because I'm the Miz...and I'm..." He's cut off by the anonymous GM.

"Not again..."

"Miz...Miz uh..we have another email. Can I have everyone's attention please. This is a quote from our general manager. The Miz will now...compete against R-Truth's replacement in the Money in the Bank ladder match. See Miz, there's an old saying. Just when you think you have the answers, I change the questions."

And after a few moments, Mark Henry's music plays and he comes out as Mike's opponent.

"Oh boy."

"That's not fair."

"He's a huge guy, that isn't fair."

The match was short-lived, however, as when the Superstars spill to the outside of the ring, Mark Henry runs full speed at Mike, but he gets out of the way, which sends Henry face-first into the steel podium set up for the anonymous GM's announcements! With Mark Henry down with Mike continuing to attack Mark Henry, capped off with dumping trash all over him, and smashing a trash can into the back of Mark Henry.

"Wow."

They replay when Mark ran head first into the podium and when Mike dropped the trash on him and hit him with the barrel. Mike backs up slowly as he glares on at him and the screen fades to another break.

"Well...that was interesting..."

"Very interesting."

"Should be a big match to watch at the pay per view."

"Right."

"If Ted doesn't win, hopefully Mike will."

"Yeah, I don't want anyone else winning."

Riss nods.

After the break was the 8-man tag team match, Florence Henderson serving as the guest ring announcer for the special Brady Bunch 8-Man Tag Team Match where Santino, Kozlov, Goldust & Khali face Regal, Zack, Primo and Doink The Clown. In the end, it was The Great Khali delivering the Khali Chop to the head of Doink en route to picking up the win for the "Santino Bunch". After the match, Florence Henderson dodged a kiss from Santino Marella in favor of putting the "lip lock" on The Great Khali.

"Awkwarrrrrrrd."

"Santino was denied." I laugh.

"Yep." Riss giggles.

After a Money in the Bank video package and backstage Edge was in the locker room and Josh walked in for an interview.

"What?"

"Edge I do apologize for interrupting but um...first of all congratulations on your victory tonight over Randy Orton."

"Actually it wasn't that difficult. "

"Okay, but Edge...afterwards you fell victim to Chris Jericho's Codebreaker and..."

"...stop right there Josh. Actually, I wanna thank Chris Jericho. Yeah yeah, sounds strange right? But I want to thank him for the wakeup call. Chris Jericho tonight, he uh...exemplified, he personified exactly what the Money in the Bank ladder match is. Yeah, I have seven other opponents. Feet, fists, bodies, ladders flying everywhere. Yeah...you have to have eyes in the back of your head. But I have an advantage. Yeah, I've been in more Money in the Bank matches, and won more Money in the Bank ladder matches than anyone else."

"And here we go again."

We roll our eyes.

"But it gets better. Because I have a secret that no one else knows about. I've kept it to myself this whole time and I'll fill you in okay? It's a little voice in the back of my mind and it dances around back there and it tells me things. It reminds me to be ruthless. It reminds me to be void of compassion. That little voice, it reminds me that I have no morals, no scruples, and no rules. That little voice reminds me that I am the ultimate opportunist. That little voice reminds me that I love destroying the lives of everyone else. That little voice it talks to me, and I listen to it. And it listens to me. And I told it that in six days, in the Money in the Bank ladder match, the fun...truly...begins."

Then backstage, Evan is with a trainer with a ice bag across the back of his neck.

"Ouch."

Sheamus approaches Evan as the trainer walks away, telling Evan he'll see him in the trainer's room.

"Alright fella? You hurt? Huh? Your neck got ya? That RKO didn't mess you up did it? Well you're lucky it wasn't me, 'cause it would've been a lot worse."

And then Nexus surrounds them.

"Uh oh."

"Alright lads. Here's one of uh...Cena's heroes right here. Actually he was just bragging about how he uh...helped jump you last week. You may wanna have a word with him."

And of course they attack Evan, who's already hurt as is. Riss and I both cringe. Sheamus walks back over and kneels down to Evan's level on the floor and laughs.

"Ahhhh, little Evan Bourne. That'll teach ya' a lesson, won't it fella', huh?"

Then he looks up and Nexus surrounds Sheamus as well. Skip Sheffield reaches to grab Sheamus, but he hightails it, and starts asking a stagehand where John Cena's locker room is along the way.

"Oh, now he wants help."

"Wimp."

"Well the night's almost over, that handicap match is coming up soon, which means our promo is coming up too." Justin says.

"Oh right." Riss nods.

"Which means I have to go meet Wade and so on and so forth."

"Uh-huh."

"Should get going now I suppose."

She nods again and the two of them get up.

"See you in a bit Air."

"Alright." I nod.

Justin and her lace fingers and leave the locker room. They then go and find Wade before she has to get into her spot. They find him rather easily.

"Hey Wade." Justin says.

"Ah, ready for week two of the storyline?"

"Yeah." Justin grins.

Riss laughs softly at Justin's eagerness.

"Eager beaver."

"What can I say, I love flirting with my girlfriend." He laughs.

"Of course you do."

She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"You better go to your spot so we're ready."

She nods and gives Justin a quick kiss and hug before walking to her designated place. She waits until the cameras are back on and she's signaled to start talking to whoever's there. They start chatting until they hear the footsteps. Shortly after that, their conversation ends and the person leaves. Riss waits for them to go around the corner before speaking.

"What is it now Gabriel?" She asks, without turning around.

"I was just walking by, but since you acknowledged me..."

"You've been popping up all night." She says dryly as she turns around.

"Well we do work together, it's highly unlikely to not pop up all night."

"As many times as you did? Yeah right."

"Well it's not very crowded back here."

"True." She murmurs

"I just wanna say how impressed I was by your match last week."

"Wasn't a hard match."

"Still impressed."

"Thanks I guess."

"You're welcome."

"I see your friends were busy without you." She comments.

"Yeah..."

"How come you didn't join in?"

"I had other things to do."

"Following me around is better?"

"I was given different orders."

"Oh."

"I think I'd much rather follow you around all night than beat anyone up."

"Well don't I feel special."

"You should."

"Really into flattery huh?"

"You could say that."

"Any other flattery you'd like to give?" She raises an eyebrow, leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest.

"Hmmm, maybe later."

"Assuming you aren't hurting after your match."

"Right."

"And assuming you don't lose." She says with a shrug.

"Us not win with those odds?"

"Getting ahead of yourself? You do realize this is John Cena. He's like freaking Superman or something."

"We can handle it, but on another note you look absolutely stunning tonight. If I thought you looked amazing last week..."

"Back to the flattery." She comments, trying not to blush.

"It's true."

"Right..."

"You know I am going to be on NXT tomorrow night, and you're welcome to join me."

She raises her eyebrow.

"What's in it for me hmm? You know you're not exactly the best person for me to be seen with right now. Since you and your buddies aren't the most popular in the locker room."

"I just figured I'd offer."

"We'll see."

"Justin, let's go." They both hear Wade and look over to see him waving Justin over.

"Your leader calls. Don't hurt yourself too bad Romeo."

"I won't." He says, and then reaches out and takes her hand, kissing the back of it before he walks off in Wade's direction.

"And we're clear." The stagehand says when the cameras had cut to a commercial.

She giggles and adjusts the straps of her dress a bit. Justin comes back briefly, to kiss her before he had to go out with everyone to the ring.

"Be careful. I love you." She murmurs after he releases her lips.

"I will, I love you too."

She hugs him and then heads back to the locker room. She makes it back just in time to see him since he was in the ring with Wade and them when the show came back on.

"Have fun?" I ask.

"Of course." She laughs.

"It's fun watching those little segments." I giggle.

"It's just as fun for us, trust me."

They replay what happened last Monday with John and Darren Young, John destroying him. Then his music plays, this match officially starting in just moments. He's not to happy as she slides into the ring after taking his shirt off and such. It starts off with Tarver against John to start the match. He gets Tarver in the corner, keeping away from the Nexus corner and keeps wailing on him, until the ref pulls him away. He's given a few moments before he goes back on the attack. Tarver rolls away and he tags Justin in. Riss bites her lip and starts to twist her rings. After a few moments, they lock up and John gets him in the corner as well, keeping him away from the Nexus corner for as long as he can. He does the same thing to Justin that he did to Tarver, just keeps wailing on him. This time instead of a Fisherman's Suplex like he did to Tarver, he whips Justin into the corner hard and then hits him with a hard clothesline. Riss cringes, biting her lip hard.

Justin rolls away and he tags in Skip. They stare each other down while the crowd chants for John and they lock up as well. The strength between them is equal. John tries to push Sheffield into his corner, but because the strength was pretty much equal, neither one of them made it to any corner. But Skip did take control of the match so far. He sends John into the Nexus corner, but John stops himself before he hits it and then he hits Wade with a cheap shot and misses an clothesline by Skip. Then every one of the Nexus members jumps down from the ring and Skip rolls out. They all regroup and come up with a new plan. They get back up onto the ring and due to distractions, Heath is able to sneakily slide into the ring and gets John from behind and Skip takes advantage of the situation.

He finally tags in Heath, and he takes control of the match. Heath distracting the ref and Wade taking a cheap shot to John. Heath does three straight suplexes before getting John in the Nexus corner and tags in Otunga. John fakes being worn out and hits Otunga then takes a cheap shot to Justin, and Heath, knocking them off the side of the apron. Riss winces again.

John turns around just to be knocked down, followed by a suplex. Right now it's not looking good for John as Nexus is still standing strong. But John gets up and comes back like he always does. Otunga then goes over and tags in Wade and John takes control right away, only to be set back with a big boot to the face. He gets John on his shoulders for Wasteland, but John slides off and then he hits him with shoulder blocks and we know what's coming next...the 'You Can't See Me' and the five knuckle shuffle. John gets Wade on his shoulders for the AA, but little did he know, Skip tagged himself in and it was a legal tag. After John gets up, Skip hits him with a hard clothesline before tagging Otunga in. He does what he wants and then tags in Justin. He drags him over to the corner and the rest of the Nexus members move out of the way as he climbs to the top. He takes his time like he always does before hitting John with the 450 Splash. Justin goes for the cover, the ref counting to three, Justin winning for the Nexus. Riss beams and claps happily.

Wade gets into the ring and tells all of them to back up. John makes it to his feet, only to hit Wade with a cheap shot before fleeing and getting a steel chait. Heath made the mistake of trying to go after John first. John slides into the ring and Nexus flees now. They go around and check on Heath, making sure he's okay. Wade tells them to listen and they start to circle the ring. And from what we see, John's bleeding from above his eye.

"Ewww."

"Gross." Riss makes a face.

Nexus climbs up and stands outside the ropes, but then Sheamus comes running out and slides into the ring with a steel chair himself. He goes right for Justin but luckily when he swings the chair at Justin, he jumps down just in time. Riss went pale for a moment as Sheamus swung the chair, but her color comes back when he misses. She sighs a little in relief.

"Give us a heart attack why don't you Whitey."

"No kidding." Riss mumbles.

John flips Otunga over the top rope and into the ring. He just keeps hitting him with the steel chair as the rest of Nexus gathers outside the ring. He finally rolls out and Nexus checks on him now. They now flee back up the ramp and backstage, getting as far away from Sheamus and John as possible, the show fading to a close.

"Jussi got lucky there." Riss says.

"Really lucky."

She nods. The door opens and Justin comes in, breathing heavy from fleeing from John and Sheamus. She immediately gets up and runs straight into his arms, not even caring if he's sweaty.

"Your first match and I was a nervous wreck."

"I know." He kisses her head.

"How about I get changed and we head back to the hotel?"

She nods against his chest. She pulls away from the hug, allowing him to head into the changing area to change out of his ring gear. She gathers her stuff and so do I.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah." She nods.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I say, hugging her.

"See you." She hugs back.

Then I grab my things and head out the door to head back to the hotel myself. She sits back down and waits for Justin. It doesn't take him long, and he soon walks out, ready to go. She stands up, puts her purse on her shoulder and holds out her hand. He grabs her hand, laces his fingers with hers and then they too head out the door to head back. She leans her head against Justin's shoulder as they walk. They make it to the car and get in, before making the trip back to the hotel. Once at the hotel, they go straight up to their room.

"Are you sore or anything? Cause you know I'm happy to help before we go to bed." She asks.

"That would be great." Justin sighs as he drops his gear bag by the rest of his clothes.

"Just change first and then I'll help."

He nods. They both change for bed and she grabs the massage oil from her bag. She sits behind him on the bed once he was done and does the normal routine with the oil.

"You know I'm happy for your first win." She says while getting his sore spots.

"I know." He chuckles a bit.

"In the back of my mind, I was thinking about how happy you were." He adds.

"I really was." She smiles, leaning forward to kiss the back of his neck.

"I can't wait for more wins." She adds.

"Me either."

"There'll be plenty more...no one can stop us."

"For a while." She murmurs.

"Right."

"I'd say we should celebrate this win but I think you're tired."

"Just a bit."

"Too bad." She mutters, sliding her arms around him and leaning in enough to nip at his ear.

"If I wasn't too sore and tired from the match tonight, I would be all for it."

"I'm going to get woken up in the morning, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

She giggles.

"Be as prepared as you can be."

"I'll try."

"Good."

She hears and feels him yawn.

"Alright, time for bed." She sighs.

"If you say so."

"You're tired. Do I want you right now? Yes. But I can control myself."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Jussi. Go to bed."

"You have to let me go first." He chuckles.

She lets him go and crawls up the bed to her spot. He gets up to turn the lights off before climbing into the bed next to her. She slides close and kisses him slowly.

"Night Jussi."

"...night Rissa."

He drifts off to sleep before her, but she follows shortly after. In the meantime in my room, I decided to take a shower to ease whatever pain I had left in my back. After feeling mostly better, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I then head out of the bathroom to get my clothes that I had left by my things, but little did I know that Ted had snuck in while I was taking the shower. A playful whistle goes through the air and I jump. I look over to see Ted laying on the bed, waiting for me.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"Couldn't tell me you were coming?"

"I texted you but obviously you were in the shower."

"Yeah, needed to help my back more."

"Oh. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better actually."

"Good."

"I think I should change now before you jump me or something."

Ted chuckles with a half smirk.

"Probably a good idea."

I go over to where my clothes are and grab them before heading back into the bathroom to change. I come out a few minutes later and climb into bed. Almost instantly, I'm grabbed and pulled closer to him.

"Hi to you too."

"Missed you too much."

"I missed you too."

"Even though you saw me after my match." I add.

"Not the same since I couldn't kiss you like I wanted to."

"Aww."

Of course now is when he chooses to do so. I wasn't expecting it at the time, but I eventually kissed back and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. He chuckles and puts his arms around me as well. I then start to kiss him harder, because I'm making up for the time we didn't have all day and night. He responds with just as much intensity, making sure I'm as close to him as possible. I only pull away when I need air and I rest my forehead against his.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"You're not gonna let me go now are you?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so."

"Can I at least move to turn the light off?"

Ted loosens his grip enough to let me reach over and turn the light off. Then once I move back, his grip tightens again and I'm pulled closer yet again. I kiss him and snuggle in.

"Night."

"Night Ariel."


	13. Nexus Returns To NXT

It's the next morning and Justin was just waking up. He opens his eyes to see Riss cuddled up to him, her arms around him, cuddling into his side. He smiles and kisses her head. Then he decides that since he can't move at the time, he'll just watch her sleep. She shifts slightly, the silkiness of her nightgown rubbing against Justin's bare skin. He grins a bit and starts to play with it while he waits for her to wake up. She ends up pulling her arms free and rolling over. He chuckles and shifts to his side, draping an arm over her. She doesn't move even when he kisses her shoulder. His hand starts to wander as he continues to kiss her shoulder. She twitches faintly, but shows no other signs of waking. He mumbles something to himself and tries another method of waking her up. She rolls onto her stomach, hiding her head beneath a pillow.

"Rissa..." He whines.

A soft 'mmph' comes from under the pillow.

"You're awake, I know it."

"Mmph."

"Good morning to you too."

"...mornings suck..." Her muffled voice reaches his ears.

"I know they do."

She scoots back over so she feels his warmth, though she doesn't come out from under the pillow yet.

"You can't stay under there all day." He chuckles.

"I can try."

"Not if I'm taking you shopping today."

"Eh."

"No shopping then?"

"You know you have to let me wake up before you try to entice me into doing things."

"I thought it would help wake you up."

She shrugs a little.

"You can kill me with trying on things."

She giggles quietly.

"Mmhmm. We never did visit your favorite store last time."

"No we didn't." He smirks.

"Maybe I could be persuaded to visit said store..."

"...come out from under the pillow." He says.

She peers out from underneath.

"Make me."

"Well I was planning on kissing you, possibly making up for not celebrating my win last night..."

"If you want it, come get it." She teases.

He lays there for a while, before removing the pillow. She blinks, letting her eyes refocus before she looks up.

"Hi." He grins.

"Hi." She giggles.

"Sleepyhead."

"Your sleepyhead."

"Yes, and I love you."

"I love you too."

"So need some persuasion to get up?"

"Mmhmm." She nods and giggles, laying her head on her arms while still on her stomach.

"Hmm, you may need to move a bit."

He gently rolls her onto her back.

"Much better."

She giggles and runs her fingers over his chest. Then he leans down and presses his lips to hers. She sighs and kisses back. Her hands move to his shoulders and she pulls him down closer. He chuckles into the kiss and his arms slip under her back and holds her close. The kiss gets deeper and she wraps her legs around him. His hands move from her back and they wander to rest on her legs. She makes a noise into the kiss when he squeezes her thigh. He smirks and does it again, earning another noise from her. She drags her nails down his neck in retaliation. That of course like always makes him growl. She giggles quietly. Then she does it again, earning a much louder growl from him. She giggles yet again. In retaliation, he squeezes her thigh yet again. She groans quietly. Since the kiss was intense from the start, he pulled away for much needed air. She opens her eyes halfway, breathing heavily.

"Persuaded?"

"...uh-huh..."

"Good, I'm glad it worked."

She giggles softly.

"Get up now?"

"Okay." She murmurs, undoing her legs.

He gives her one last kiss before moving, allowing her to get up. She sits up and slides out of bed. She walks over to her clothes and looks for something to wear. Once she does, she heads into the bathroom to change and do her normal morning routine. It isn't long before Justin comes in.

"How's everything going?"

"Good." She smiles, brushing her hair.

"You look amazing, as always."

"Charmer."

"Only for you."

"Good. Because I'm not sharing you."

"And you don't have to."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"So we can either stop somewhere and eat breakfast there, or pick something up and start shopping."

"What do you want to do?" She asks as he takes over brushing her hair.

"Well I'm not in any rush."

"First option then."

"Sounds good."

She smiles at him in the mirror.

"Thank you." She says after he finishes and puts the brush down.

"You're welcome." He says, kissing behind her ear.

"Cuddly."

"So are you." Justin chuckles as she leans into his touch.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not at all."

"Alright Cuddly, let's go." She giggles.

He chuckles and they leave the bathroom. They get their shoes on and grab their things, heading out. They do the usual and step into the elevator and go down to the lobby before heading out to the car. They get in the car and go to breakfast. They find a place, park and head inside, doing the usual and being seated fairly quickly. The waiter comes and they put in their orders. Then they sit and talk while they wait for their orders to get to the table. The food comes and they eat, talking a bit still. Afterwards, Justin pays and they leave to go shop.

"You're gonna go crazy aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"You deserve everything." He adds.

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"As you always say."

"Because it's true. You deserve the world." Justin says.

"Aw...Jussi." She smiles softly.

"If I could give you the world I would."

She kisses him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go shop."

He nods and they leave to go shopping. They arrive at the shopping center and get out.

"What first?" She asks, lacing their fingers together.

"You can choose."

"Dresses."

"Alright." He nods and they head in that direction.

They walk into a store and she starts browsing. She finds a few that she likes and that's when she comes across one that really stands out to her and after looking at it, it'll really kill Justin. She grins and pulls that one off the rack. She also decides that since it'll kill Justin so much, she'll leave it as a surprise. She decides to get all the dresses in her hand so she heads up to the counter. Just as she was paying and the dresses were in bags, Justin walks up with a few of his own that he picked out for her as well.

"More?" She raises her eyebrows.

"These are gonna look great on you. I know what you like."

"You do." She nods, stepping side with her bags.

He steps up to the counter and pays for the dresses he picked out for her.

"Shoes next."

He nods and they head to a shoe store. She wanders around, looking for the perfect pair. That's when she comes across a pair of black, six inche heels.

"Oooh..."

She tries them on while Justin is off looking for something to get her again. She walks around a bit and finds they're more comfortable than they look.

"So getting these." She says to herself.

She takes the shoes off and gets back into her shoes. She puts the heels in the box and heads for the counter. After she pays for them, she goes and finds Justin.

"I'm done." She says when she walks up.

"Find anything?" She asks.

"Not this time."

"I have enough jewelry. So we can do Bath and Body and then your favorite store."

"Yess." He cheers.

She giggles as they walk out of the shoe store. They head back to the car and they're on their way to Bath and Body. Once there, she grabs a basket. And she goes crazy with picking out things that will drive Justin crazy. She eventually makes her way to the lip glosses. And of course Justin is right there with her. She giggles and lets him smell each one. He of course loves every single one, so he advises her to get them all. He drops them all in the basket and she laughs.

"You're having a field day aren't you?"

"Yes." He grins.

"They all smell good." He adds.

"Of course."

"I think I have enough now."

"Aw."

"You can't buy out the whole store you goof."

"I wish." He says.

She giggles and pats his shoulder before heading to the counter. This time he offers to pay for everything. He gives her a look and she steps back, letting him pay. After he does, they head out to the car to head to his favorite store. They walk into Victoria's Secret and she can't help giggling at the look on Justin's face.

"Go ahead, go crazy."

He grins and kisses her hard before dashing off. She shakes her head amusedly before walking off herself. She grabs the things she needs before she starts looking for things she likes and wants to try on. She passes by where Justin is and giggles at the look on his face as he looks around. She gets a few more things to try on before she goes to the fitting rooms. She finds that everything she picked out that she liked, fits perfectly. So she decides to get everything she picked out. She hears Justin call her name so she comes out of the stall.

"Yes?"

He's momentarily speechless since she's still wearing the last thing she tried on.

"Yoo hoo...Jussi." She giggles.

She snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"You called?" She laughs.

"I have things for you to try on..."

"Okay." She nods, holding her hand out.

He hands her what he's picked out for her to try on. She takes it back into the stall.

"For the record...what you just came out in...I love it."

"Good to know." She giggles.

"You're getting that right?"

"Yes Jussi."

"Yesss." He cheers.

She laughs and tries on the things he gave her.

"And yes I'm getting everything you just gave me."

"Sweet." He cheers again.

"Goof."

"Your goof."

"Yes and I love you." She giggles as she walks out with the items.

"I love you too."

She kisses him briefly and they go to pay.

"So what now?" She asks after they both get back to the car.

She looks at him curiously.

"You'll see."

"Oh a surprise huh?" She looks around as he drives away from the shopping center.

"Yes."

She smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek. He smiles back as he heads to the surprise. Back at the hotel, I wake up later than usual, Ted letting me sleep in some.

"Morning beautiful." Ted murmurs.

"...morning..." I yawn.

"Sleep well?"

"I did." I nod.

"I'm glad you did."

"You're here, there's no reason why I wouldn't sleep well."

"True."

"Letting me sleep in now?"

"You looked peaceful and I remembered that you said you don't sleep as well if I'm not here."

"No plans this morning where you had to leave?"

"Nope."

"Well I'm gonna go to NXT tonight with Riss, since Justin's gonna be there and we're supporting Alex..."

"Ohh..."

"Yeah..."

"I don't think I can make it this time. We don't want Maryse getting too suspicious." Ted sighs.

"Right, that's ok. You spent the night last night. If you get tied up with her all week, at least we had last night."

"Very true." He nods.

"I don't wanna get up." I laugh.

"Me either." Ted chuckles.

"But I'm sure she's gonna need you at some point today."

"Probably."

Then of course his phone goes off after that.

"Speaking of the devil..."

"Can I call her Cruella?" I ask with a laugh.

"Call her whatever you want." He chuckles.

"Good." I grin while he grabs his phone.

"And of course she has to be calling instead of texting." He shakes his head and answers.

As he's talking to her, I get up and gather my clothes and such for the day. I go into the bathroom to get dressed. I'm about halfway done, working on my hair as I now hear him arguing with her, mostly about her going off at him in French. I roll my eyes and mumble to myself. The arguing goes on for a little bit before I hear him saying he's hanging up with her. I walk out after finishing, adjusting my shirt a bit. Ted is already dressed and waiting for me. The only thing I had left to do is put shoes on. So I grab a pair of boots and sit on the bed to put those on. Ted scooches over and kisses my cheek.

"Plans for the day?" He asks.

"Probably like shopping or something. Keeps me busy."

"I'll try and text you."

"I know, you always try to."

"I just want you to know I'm always thinking of you. It helps me deal with her." He says.

"Of course."

I finish with my boots and Ted pulls me to him, kissing me with passion. I'm breathless when he pulls away.

"I have to go now. I love you Ariel."

"...I love you too..."

He steals one last quick kiss before grabbing his things and carefully slipping out of the room. I get together what I need, putting everything into a bag. I put the bag over my shoulder before leaving. I go down to my car and drive off to shop. I go to a mall and once I park and walk in, I just do window shopping for now. While I do, I occasionally get messages from Ted. I had just replied to the text he sent me, and a feeling of being followed washed over me. I turned around, expecting to find someone there, but there was no one besides the people walking back and forth past me. I look around warily but try to shake off the feeling and move on. After some browsing, I find a store and go in, looking around. I pick up a few things, admiring them. I pay for those before leaving the store and continue my walk. I get that odd feeling again and look around. The ringing of my phone snaps me out of my thoughts. I look to see who it is, and surprisingly it's Ted calling. Then I remember, I was so caught up with the odd feeling, I didn't reply to his last text.

"I know, I didn't reply...I'm sorry."

"It's alright. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm walking through the mall right now and I swear someone's following me. I just have that feeling you know?"

"That's not good."

"I look, but no one's there."

"That's even worse."

"I mean, I'm not afraid or anything but still."

"Right."

"Could be just me...being all paranoid because it's not just Heath hitting on me now."

"Ah right. I doubt it's you being paranoid though."

"Maybe I'll cut the shopping short..."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"I mean I don't need too much. I did get a few things that I know you're gonna like."

"Sounds good."

"Hmmm..." I say looking around, until I find the nearest store.

"...I know a way, I can find out who's following me if anybody is." I add, as I head into that store.

"Just stay with me on this." I say as I walk into the crowded store and find an area to hide.

I peek around from where I'm hiding and look out the door past everyone. That's when I see Swagger in the doorway looking around.

"Oh my god...creep."

"Ugh...Swagger."

"Ugh."

"You know, I can't wait to see his face once everyone knows we're together."

"Then you can beat him up for flirting with me. You can't right now, but yeah."

"I can't wait."

"And Heath."

"Him too."

"Well I would say wait until this Nexus thing is over with. Hopefully it is by the time everyone knows about us. I don't need you hurt by everyone in Nexus...besides Justin."

"Right."

"Although if I talked to them, I could keep them away from you. I mean I am basically friends with them all afterall."

"True."

"Plus Riss would help."

"Right."

"She doesn't like Heath all that much either."

"Really?"

"Believe it or not...he hit on her down in FCW too."

"Seriously?"

"I think he has issues honestly."

"Probably."

"But Swagger's gone now. I think I will cut the shopping trip before he finds me again."

"Good idea."

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

We both say bye and hang up. I carefully slip out of the store and head for the exit. I make it back to the car no problem. I get in and then start to head back.

"Thank you Swagger for ruining my day." I mumble.

Once at the hotel, I go up to my room and put away the stuff I bought. I then fall back on the bed, and lay there, staring at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Justin pulls up to a place.

"What's this?" Riss asks.

"Botanical Gardens."

"Ooh."

"Thought it'd be a nice place to go to."

"Looks nice from here."

"I heard it's amazing."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. Then they get out of the car and he locks it before they head in. She holds her hand out after they get to the sidewalk. He grins and laces his fingers with hers. She lays her head against his shoulder. Then they both head inside. They pay for admission and enter the gardens. They enter through a rehabilitated tobacco barn that serves as the visitor's center.

"Interesting..."

Once through, they see extensive fieldstone walls and a Cotswold's-style fieldstone house

"Ooh."

They then come across the castle, a two-story structure more the size of a townhouse than a mansion, still complete with a tower and turrets. It overlooks a wildflower meadow and connects to over a mile of hiking tails that circle the woodland pond. The pond itself is the centerpiece of the 20-acre outdoor environmental education facility that has several outdoor teaching spaces.

"Oh wow." She says in awe.

After leaving the castle, beyond the rock garden are sweeping lines of historical and modern Gheens Barn and Peyton Samuel Head Trust Pavilion. The barn and pavilion are other heraled structures by the De Leon and Primmer Team, the recipient of a 2007 AIA honor award.

"This is amazing." She murmurs, squeezing Justin's hand.

He smiles as they move onto the next. Next was the restored bank barn and it offers two levels of open event space, which connects to the pavilion with a glass walkway.

"Ooh..."

After that, left the gardens full of various flowers. Her smile gets wider as she sees the flowers.

"I've been waiting to see these."

"Me too."

They walk along the path, stopping to look at each thing of flowers.

"Mmm, they smell good too."

"They do."

At the end is the roses and she lights up.

"Roses!"

He chuckles as she lets go of his hand and goes over to them.

"Oh they smell amazing..."

"Don't they always?" He smiles.

"Very true."

"I love getting these for you."

"I love receiving them. My favorite flower."

"I know."

She gingerly touches the soft petals.

"I say I pick some up on the way back to the hotel when we leave."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

"Okay." She smiles.

"What color? Or do you want me to surprise you?"

"Surprise me. You know I love every color of them."

"Alright." He nods.

She turns around and kisses him gently. After they pull away, they continue to look at the last of the roses.

"So pretty."

"Like you."

She blushes.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They walk out of the flowers after that.

"Off to get you roses."

She giggles and hugs his waist. They make their way back to the car and once they get there, they get in and head back in the direction of the hotel, stopping at a flower shop first. They walk in and Riss wanders off, looking at all the different flowers and arrangements. He goes off and looks at the roses, trying to decide on what ones to get her. The florist comes over.

"Need some help?"

"I'm looking for something unique and purple and has to be roses."

"Who is this for? If you don't mind me asking."

"My girlfriend." Justin says, looking in Riss' direction as she admires some stargazer lilies.

"Ohhh."

"I think I have just the right color." The florist says, leading Justin to the deeper, richer shades of purple flowers.

"Oooh."

She shows Justin some roses that match his description. That's when he sees the perfect ones.

"Those." He points.

"Good choice."

The florist then starts to put together a bouquet.

"So how long have you two been together?" She asks.

"Almost a little over a year."

"Wow, good for you."

"I plan on proposing, just have to figure out when."

"Aww, well good luck."

"Thanks."

"Here we go." She declares, presenting the bouquet.

"She'll love those."

"Jussi?" They hear Riss ask, trying to find him.

"Over here."

"There you are." She smiles softly as she comes around a large display.

"Yup, here I am."

She walks up next to him and kisses his cheek before laying eyes on the bouquet. Her eyes get round and she gasps quietly.

"Like them?"

"Love."

"I'm glad."

"They're beautiful." She murmurs, reaching out to touch the petals of the roses.

"I knew you'd think so."

"You know me so well." She smiles, kissing Justin briefly.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she follows him to go pay for them. He pays and thanks the florist before they leave. The whole way back to the hotel, she has the bouquet up near her face so she can get the most smell from the roses.

"Ohhh. These smell absolutely amazing."

"I know right?"

"Thank you babe."

"You're welcome."

They get to the hotel and head inside with the bags and everything. As they're going towards the elevators, she can see both Punk and McGillicutty eyeing Justin and Riss. That's when they notice that they both are eyeing them, and they get into an argument. She snickers a little bit, smelling her roses as they're waiting for the elevator. Justin's free arm slides around her and she giggles as his hand slips into her back pocket.

"You love doing that."

Justin grins and squeezes gently, making her squeal a little.

"Jussi..." She laughs.

"What?" He laughs.

"Insatiable." She giggles and nips at his ear.

"I know I am."

"Too bad we have to go to NXT later." She muses.

"Oh I know."

"Afterwards." She says with a knowing smile.

"Yes." He cheers.

He squeezes again, getting another squeal as the elevator opens.

"Alright, let go...otherwise it's gonna look funny as we walk."

"Aww." He pouts, pulling his hand out of her pocket.

"You'll live."

"Though you'll probably die when you see the dress."

"Uh oh."

She giggles as the doors shut. She pushes the button for their floor.

"On a scale of 1 to 10...how much will I die?"

"10." She smirks.

"Oh boy."

"Hence why I said 'afterwards'."

"Right."

"I doubt you'll be able to keep your hands to yourself."

"Probably not."

"You never can anyway."

"True."

They get off at their floor and go to their room.

"Relax for a few hours?"

"Sounds good."

Before she knows it, after putting the roses down, she's grabbed and they're laying on the bed.

"Eep." She squeaks.

"Got you."

"Yes you do."

"And you're not going anywhere."

"I don't want to." She smiles, pulling him down and kissing him.

"Didn't think so."

"Hush." She says, kissing him again.

He chuckles and does so. She takes advantage of his distraction and rolls them over. She lays on top of him and keeps kissing him. She grabs his hands and laces her fingers with his. She presses his hands to the mattress and makes the kiss deeper. She feels him squeeze her hands from time to time. She squeezes back each time, most of her attention on the kiss. Out of nowhere, he rolls them both over so that he's above her now. She whines, shifting.

"We could play this game all day." He mumbles.

She doesn't even bother replying, instead pressing her lips back to his. Then of course a game of rolling each other over begins. After a while, she just gives up since it's taking attention away from kissing.

"Awww, you stopped." Justin says, breaking the kiss briefly.

"Its taking away from the kiss." She pouts.

"But it's fun."

"Kissing is more fun."

"So are...other things."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, rolling her hips against his.

"...evil..."

"You love it."

"Can't save it until after the show tonight?"

"Its really tempting."

"It's going to be even more tempting when you see the dress."

"I'm sure."

"Oooh you have no idea."

"You'll die." She giggles.

"So you've been telling me."

"You'll see."

"Yes I will."

"So am I just going to be pinned down here until then?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Only if you want to be."

"Depends on what you plan on doing."

"Cuddling maybe."

"In that case..." She murmurs before rolling them over.

She pulls her hands free and snuggles in close.

"There."

Justin wraps his arms around her and kisses her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And the cuddling gets so relaxing, she dozes off. Justin chuckles quietly and sets a phone alarm. Hours later that alarm goes off.

"Rissa...love, its time to get up." He says softly in her ear.

She mumbles in her sleep, slightly stirring. He moves her head and kisses her until she moves. After she kisses back and pulls away, she opens her eyes.

"Nice wake up call." She murmurs.

"You're welcome."

She kisses him briefly before sliding off. She gets the bag with her dress and everything and heads into the bathroom to change. Justin however just gets his things together since he'll change into his ring gear at the arena. She gets dressed and starts doing her hair. Once that is done, she moves onto her makeup.

"Are you ready yet?" She hears Justin ask.

"Almost."

"The wait is killing me."

She giggles and puts her makeup away.

"Come on..."

She puts on the heels she bought and then opens the door, stepping out.

"Well?"

He's stunned into silence and she laughs, doing a little spin. He's still silent as he looks on, eyes wandering. She grabs her purse and waits for him to snap out of his daze. His eyes follow her, but he doesn't snap out of it quite yet. She walks over to him and claps her hands in his face.

"Huh?"

"You died." She states with amusement.

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

"Ready to go...spacey?"

"...yes...even though I really don't want to."

"I know."

"But just remember...after the show." She reminds him.

"Oh I know, and I need to behave in order for that to happen."

"Yes."

"I promise I will."

"Good." She smiles and kisses him.

"Now let's go before you change your mind."

He nods and they leave the room. They get to the arena no problem, and I'm already there waiting for them.

"Hi Air."

"Hey."

"How was your day?"

"Could've been better."

"Aww." She hugs me.

"Had to cut my shopping trip short because of Swagger."

"Really? That sucks."

"He was being a creepy stalker."

"Ugh."

"He was following me around the mall."

"Creeperrrrr."

"I had to leave early because of that."

"Lame."

"But whatever..." I say as we head inside.

"Tonight should be interesting."

"Very."

"Do we have a promo?" She asks Justin.

"Yes."

"Ooh fun." She giggles.

"What's happening this time?"

"We run into each other, I flirt with you, and at some point you say you're only here to support Alex and it has nothing to do with me."

"Ohhh."

"Sounds fun."

"It does." I nod in agreement.

"Are we sharing a room with the rest of Nexus?" She looks at Justin.

"Well actually I won't be backstage at all during the show."

"Awwwww really?"

"We're all sitting out there observing what goes on."

"Oh." She pouts.

"I'm sorry."

"Not like you can control it." She says, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Unless I ask to change the promo around to somehow have you out there with me. Like I convince you to come out and sit with us."

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't want you disappointed."

"I can't help it. I know we can't always spend all our time together even though I want to."

"I know."

"If you want to suggest that to them, you can. I'll be okay either way."

"It would be an interesting twist, that's for sure."

"It would."

"Let me think it over while I'm changing."

"Okay."

We follow him to where the Nexus locker room is, and he kisses her briefly before heading in to change. She leans against the wall and sighs a bit.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I feel like I'm being clingy."

"If you were, don't you think he'd tell you?"

She shrugs a little.

"I'm sure he would."

"I still feel like I am."

"You just love him and all that time apart is being made up for."

"True."

"You're not being clingy."

"Okay."

A while after, the door opens but not only does Justin walk out, so does everyone else. We both look up. Wade's the only one who walks off while Justin and the rest of them stick around. She waits for Justin to come over. She reaches out and plays with his fingers.

"Wade likes the idea, he's gonna go talk to somebody."

"Okay."

Then of course since I'm around, Heath comes over to me, leaning against the wall next to me. I just ignore him, not really in the mood. Trying to ignore him more, I take out my phone to distract me. I realize I have texts from Ted so I reply to them. Of course I know Heath will be nosey so I try to hide the screen the best I can. Finally get gets too nosey and I walk over to Justin and Riss.

"He's harshing my mood." I mumble.

"I'm sorry." Riss says, glaring at him.

"He almost saw my texts from you know who, from being so nosey."

"Uh-oh."

"Thankfully he didn't...I hope."

"You don't have Ted labeled as himself in your contacts do you?"

"No of course not, cause leaving my phone in the locker room when we're at Raw...someone's bound to snoop you know? You never know who gets curious and just walks right in."

"Good. So even if Heath sees, he has no idea who it is."

"True, but I don't like him breathing down my neck trying to see."

"I know."

Thankfully Wade comes back, and we all look over.

"Well looks like everyone's on board with the idea."

"Good." Justin smiles.

"What's gonna happen, before we all go out, there's the usual flirting right? You're gonna convince her to at least come out and sit and observe with us, and there'll be an extra seat next to you for her."

"Alright."

"And here comes the cameras." I add. "Have fun." I laugh, before walking off.

Riss moves where they tell her and she starts pretending to look at her phone. Wade and the rest of them besides Justin, walk off towards the curtain. Justin stays just out of sight until they cue him. They cue him after the cameras are on and he approaches her.

"Oh, you decided to show up afterall."

"I'm here to support Alex so don't flatter yourself." She remarks after finishing on her phone.

"But you're still here, and I'm here. And now that you mention it, since you're here to support him, why sit backstage and do so, when you can sit out there with me and look on from the stage."

"Sit with you? I don't think so."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

She raises an eyebrow.

"We don't have to talk to each other, just have to sit there. You can ignore me if you want."

She thinks about it.

"Not a word." She threatens, pointing at him.

"You have my word."

"Fine."

"Shall we?" He asks, motioning to the curtain with a triumphant smirk.

She rolls her eyes and walks ahead of him. At that time they hear the show begin, as both of them walk to the curtain. She knows he's staring and she's actually kind of amused by it.

"I know you're staring." She says, since the cameras aren't filming.

"Uh huh."

They stop when they reach the curtain and it's crowded because of Wade and them, the pros, and the rookies all standing around. They spot me amongst the crowd of people and I'm standing with Alex. I look over and Riss waves. I tell Alex that I'll be right back and I walk over to them.

"What's up?"

"Alex asked if I would go out there with him to support him, beats sitting around backstage and doing it."

"Ohh."

"Keeps me from being bored that's for sure."

"Oh yeah."

"Can't keep your eyes off her can you Justin?" I giggle.

"Nope."

"You're in for it when you get back to the hotel aren't you?"

She laughs when Justin nods vigorously.

"I thought so."

"Of course."

Then we listen as Matt Striker start to introduce the show with his co-host Ashley. First they introduce the pros, starting with Mark Henry and ending with Mike. And we watch as the pros have to hold Mark Henry back after what Mike did to him last night. Then they introduce Wade and them, playing their music.

"Well looks like we have to go." Riss says.

"See you later." I reply.

I walk back over to Alex and they walk onto the stage from a different area. She and Justin and them walk through first, Justin being the first in line of the group, but he lets Riss walk out in front of him to get to the set up chairs on the stage. He of course plays his part and stares as she walks along. She walks to the last chair and sits down, carefully crossing her legs. The rest of them stay standing in front of their chairs as they're individually introduced. Once they were, Wade started to speak.

"Now I just want to say it's a real privilege to be here tonight. I mean what better way to celebrate last night's victory over John Cena than to make a triumphant return to the show that gave us all our start. To the NXT Season 2 rookies, we'd like to wish you all the best, we're very much looking forward to seeing you in action tonight. And to the WWE Pros, I really hope you're not planning on instigating any trouble tonight. 'Cause we just want to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. Thank you."

Striker introduces the first match and they play Mike's music. Alex and I come out and before walking down the ramp, Mike and Alex pose and I look over and wave to Riss, before my eyes move to Heath and he's staring at me. I roll my eyes before following Mike and Alex down the ramp for their tag team match. Riss watches us all go and then looks confused when Alex stops and jogs back to the stage.

"Come on, come down to the ring too." He suggests when he reaches her.

He holds his hand out. She laughs and gets up, taking his hand. Justin's jaw almost drops as she gets up and heads down to the ring with Alex. Alex offers his other arm to me when they reach me. I laugh slightly and take his arm, and he walks both of us down the ramp and around the ring, letting us go so we can be safe over by commentary, before he gets into the ring.

"Justin's face was priceless." Riss giggles.

"An 'oh no he didn't' face."

"Yup."

And then of course we sit by commentary and we're welcomed as we put headsets on so we can talk during the match. We're amused as Cole fawns over us.

"So Karissa, we've seen for the past couple weeks that Nexus' own Justin Gabriel has taken some sort of...well, liking to you." Cole says as the match begins and we watch.

"Unfortunately."

"We see how you react to him backstage, but how do you feel about this sudden infatuation with you?"

"A little annoyed. He's very persistent."

"I only agreed to come out here with him and the rest of Nexus, only if he didn't speak to me."

Everyone else laughs.

"As you can tell I'm not too pleased to be out here, let alone to be sitting next to him when I have to go back up there."

"Its fairly obvious."

"Now for both of you, what's your relationship with Alex Riley?"

"Friends. Strictly friends."

Riss nods in agreement.

"We've been friends for a long time actually before he made it here. The three of us go way back."

"Ohhh okay."

"And of course when we heard he'd be coming here, we were excited for him, and we truly think he's the one to win this season."

"Alex has everything it takes to be a WWE superstar." Riss adds.

"He has the looks, he has the charisma, he has the talent, he's the total package and perfect for this company."

"He would fit right in."

"He would fit right in."

"If it was up to us, we'd choose him in a heartbeat. But unfortunately it's up the pros and the WWE Universe. We're only only hoping they choose him to win."

"Of course."

"Now on the topic of relationships. Ariel, are you...off the market as they would say?"

"Yes I am."

"But we're keeping our relationship to ourselves. We're not ready to let the world know yet. We want our privacy at the moment. But if you should know...we do love each other very much."

"Its really cute." Riss laughs.

"So unfortunately all the guys out there watching, I'm off limits, sorry." I laugh too.

We all laugh.

"What about you Karissa? Sure Justin Gabriel may be flirting with you but are you off the market as well?"

"Nope. Single at the moment."

"Anyone in particular you have your eyes on?"

"I'm not going to say."

"Only I know and I'm not spilling either."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Yes you will."

"Because our lips are sealed."

We were watching intently as Alex was in the ring now with Lucky and we could tell it was getting to the end of the match. It wasn't looking too good for Alex, as he was hit with a scoop slam, but he tags in Mike and then Mark gets tagged in and it all goes downhill from there. After Mark pulls Mike off the ropes, he goes flying backwards and tags in Alex. Alex tries to fight him, but Mark picks him up over the top rope and hits him with the World's Strongest Slam, earning the victory. We both sigh. Mark gets out of the ring and goes over to where Justin Roberts is and gets a trash can, bringing it over to the ring.

"I think I know what's coming."

"Uh oh."

Lucky picks it up and puts it in the ring, Mike however walks back over to the ramp, looking on in anger. Mark then pours the trash all over Alex.

"Oh come on! That's uncalled for!"

I wait until Mark and Lucky are busy with Mike, watching him, before I take the headset off and get up, sliding into the ring and removing all the trash from him. Riss is right behind me of course.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." I say to Alex once we get all the trash off of him.

But before we can get him out of the ring completely, Lucky notices us trying to get him out. Riss gives him this look that dares him to try and stop us.

"Come on...let's just go." I mutter as we slide out of the ring and then pull Alex out.

"Jerk." Riss mumbles.

"Let me just get Mike's title so we can give that back to him, and Alex's vest" I add, letting go of Alex and walking over, grabbing the title and the vest.

Then we help Alex back around the ring and up the ramp. That's when Riss realizes that she's gonna have to go back to sitting next to Justin.

"Damn." Riss groans.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I can help Alex backstage, I've got him."

"Alright." She nods, letting us go while she goes and sits back down.

After she sits down, she sees Justin's hand move towards her leg. Being in character, she swats it away. He keeps trying so she continues swatting his hand every time. She's kind of had enough and scoots her chair away from him a bit, distancing herself. She can see him pout and she rolls her eyes. After a promo about Alex and the pro's opinions and a promo of Mike, and more about the Money in the Bank match, the cameras were back on Nexus, panning along starting from Riss and going down the line. Since Justin was still a bit close to her, his arm was resting on the back of her chair. She's obviously not thrilled, sitting so he isn't touching her.

Highlights of what happened last night between Nexus and John in their match were played. After that, the ring was set up for his talk show opportunity and after it was all set up, he went down to the ring and was dancing around. After a bit, he invites his pro MVP down to the ring and they talk about different things. He talks about seizing the opportunity and by this time Alex is feeling a bit better from his match earlier and he and the rest of the rookies walk out to the ring. I of course come out with him but stay up on the stage for safety reasons. They get into the ring and then Mike and them go down to the ring, getting into the ring themselves and it looks like they're all gonna face off against each other, that is until Striker interrupts.

"It looks like the rookies are trying to test the pros. I say we see what the rookies have huh? So what do you say we clear the ring, and let's settle this...with an over the top rope battle royal right now!"

"Hold your horses Matt Striker." Wade interrupts.

"Oh lord." Riss mutters.

"I think you've all forgotten about the most important part, which is of course the Nexus." Wade adds and then Justin and them stand up, Riss leaning back into the chair now since she can.

Riss rolls her eyes a bit.

"Now unfortunately Darren Young couldn't be with us tonight. But the six of us would love nothing more than to be involved in a battle royal, because of course a battle royal gives us an opportunity to be in a match where it's every man for himself. And I promise you at the end of it all, there'll be one winner and that winner will be the same winner from NXT season one. Me...Wade Barrett."

"What do you say we make this official? A 20-man over the top rope battle royal next on NXT!"

"Well I say let's get this party started!" MVP adds.

Wade then leads the rest of the guys down the ramp to the ring. When Heath passes me on the stage, he winks and I almost throw up right there. I wait for all of them to walk by before I walk over and sit next to Riss. She pats me on the shoulder sympathetically.

"I can't wait for this night to be over and we're away from him."

"I know."

"I'm tired too."

"I'm alright."

"I can't wait until Sunday. My first title match."

"I'm excited for you."

"I think this will put me officially in the running for the title if I lose."

Riss nods in agreement.

"Whether you win or lose, you'll do great."

"Thanks."

Soon enough the battle royal starts and it's absolute chaos in the ring. Nexus gets out of the ring, not eliminating themselves since they didn't go over the top rope, while the rookies and pros fight.

"Loophole."

"Have to say, they are smart."

"Yeah."

Then most of the guys in the ring, gang up on Mark Henry, eliminating him first.

"Always have to gang up on him."

"Yup."

Nexus however rushes over and issues an attack on him.

"Ohhh, I see what they're doing now."

"Oh yeah."

The fighting however continues in the ring, while Mark gets thrown into the steel post, and then Eli gets eliminated and they go after him next. It's a bit after that before the next person is eliminated and it happens to be MVP. Nexus swarms around him and he gets up, standing his ground, distracting them as Morrison flies out of the ring and he takes down Tarver, Skip and Wade. This ensues a fight between Nexus, MVP and Morrison, the refs rushing over to break it up. Kofi slides out of the ring, hitting a cheap shot before getting back in and MVP tries going after Otunga. The rest of Nexus gets angry and everyone stands their ground in the ring. Now they all enter the ring, and it's still chaos. And from what we can see, Percy was eliminated next, followed by McGillicutty.

"Haha." Riss mutters.

"Poor baby."

We snicker.

Nexus regroups in the corner, watching as everyone else go after one another, before Husky goes after them and he gets eliminated by them. Then Zack eliminated Kaval and Nexus regroups in the corner, looking on. Somehow everyone else was eliminated and all that's left is Morrison, Kofi, Mike, Cody and Zack. They all talk and strategize and Zack confronts Nexus first, but only to get eliminated by Mike shortly after. Mike approaches Nexus and tries to compromise with them. Doesn't look like it's gonna work so Mike runs and eliminates himself.

"Smart move."

Kofi and Morrison go after Nexus and Cody stands back and watches, being careful and seeing if they'll come after him. Morrison and Kofi fight back, but the numbers game is too much for them. After hanging on for so long, after one kick by Justin, Morrison is eliminated.

"Hah."

They totally ignore Cody and they gang up on Kofi, but finally they eliminate him, leaving only Cody. Now they turn their attention to Cody. Cody tries to reason with them, holding his hand out to Justin, then Otunga, and then Wade. And of course, they gang up on him and he too is eliminated, Nexus being named the winners. On the inside, Riss is happy but on the outside she has to be indifferent. Wade then orders Tarver and Justin to continue the attack outside the ring. Tarver goes after Kofi and Justin goes after Cody. They put them back into the ring for another Nexus attack. Morrison tries to fight back, but Tarver and Sheffield overpower him. Wade then hits Wasteland on Kofi and Heath pulls him into the corner. Otunga hits Cody with his finisher before he's pulled over to the corner and that's when Justin climbs to the top rope and hits him with the 450 Splash. Riss winces slightly because she knows that has to hurt.

That's when Matt slides into the ring.

"Wade Barrett, what's your reaction to what the WWE Universe thinks of the Nexus?"

"Matt Striker...Matt Striker, I've never had a problem with you before but I'm not so sure that standing in this ring is the smartest thing you've ever done. So if I were you, I'd back up right now before things turn ugly. Ladies and gentlemen, season 1 of NXT, have come back today as the Nexus and prove that we can make a difference here in WWE. Regardless of whether we were labeled rookies or not, what we're doing now is something that you can't understand because it's part of a much much bigger picture."

"As you always say."

"Mmhmm."

"Wade, with all due respect, are you proud of what you did to John Cena on Monday Night Raw?"

"Matt Striker, I'm proud of everything I've ever done in this ring. I'm proud of these men who stand beside me as the Nexus. Because one thing's for certain, you're either Nexus or you're against us."

"Catchphrase."

"Yup."

After a replay of what happened after the battle royal, they all turn to face the stage, and of course Justin looks Riss' way, and Heath looks my way. She shrugs lightly.

"I think we can go now, the show's over."

She nods and we get up. Then we head back through the curtain and wait by the curtain's entrance. She fixes her dress while we're waiting since it had ridden up a little.

"He died with that dress didn't he?" I giggle.

"Oh yes." She grins.

"You're in trouble aren't you?"

"Mmhmm." She laughs.

"Good luck with that."

She giggles.

"Bruises and marks galore."

"Of course. Doubt we'll leave the room until the afternoon, if at all."

"Ooooooh."

She giggles and blushes a bit. Then Justin comes through the curtain and sees her, a smirk forming on his face. She giggles even more.

"Alright, well I'll see you sometime tomorrow...if at all."

"Bye Air." She hugs me.

"Bye." I hug, back and after pulling away, I head in the direction of the parking lot so I can leave.

Riss gives Heath the evil eye and he decides against following me. Just approaches her and his arms go around her.

"As soon as I get changed, we're out of here."

"I know." She giggles.

"Let's go."

She lets Justin lead her to the locker room. She waits outside while he changes. It doesn't take too long for him to change, because a bit after that the door opens and he walks out, ready to go. He doesn't care who sees as he kisses me deeply before pulling me towards the doors. She giggles at his eagerness as he rushes to the car. They get in the car and drive to the hotel. Once there, Justin ushers her up to their room.

"Okay okay, eager beaver."

As soon as the door shuts, he drops his bag and reaches for the zipper to my dress.

"Whoa whoa. Slow down love."

"Whyyy?" He pouts.

She turns around.

"Lets get our shoes and everything off so they aren't in the way."

"Right, that would be the smart thing to do."

She giggles and walks over to the table, taking off her jewelry and her shoes. She goes into the bathroom to take her makeup off.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait."

She walks out a minute later.

"There."

He grins and walks back over to her. She giggles as he pulls her in super closer.

"Now it comes off."

"Okay. I know it's been driving you crazy all night."

"Yes it has been."

He reaches for the zipper again and this time she doesn't stop him. She does shiver a little when his fingers lightly run down her spine as he slides the zipper down. She feels goosebumps going all over. She steps out of the dress once it's off and he pulls her super close yet again. She starts tugging at his shirt. He steps back a bit and she helps him take it off. She tosses it and the next thing to go are his jeans. She helps him get those off no problem. Then they're back close again with more skin to skin contact, making both of them sigh. Their lips meet and they stumble towards the bed. He falls on the bed first and then she ends up on top of him, and she giggles a bit into the kiss as she does so. He chuckles and his hands start to wander. As his hands wander, goosebumps form again along her skin. She shivers. But the kiss is never broken. She kisses him harder, running her nails over his shoulders and his chest. A faint growl builds in his chest. She giggles quietly. She does it more and that earns a louder growl. She keeps doing it, liking the vibrations. He finally can't take anymore and grabs her hands. She whines a little.

"I can't take the torture anymore Rissa."

She looks up at him and giggles softly.

"I think you know what needs to happen now."

"Mmm." She brushes her lips over his.

His hands start to wander again, tugging at the clothes that she has left on. It isn't long before the remainder of their clothes hit the floor.


	14. Money In The Bank

It's about the middle of the day and Riss, Justin and myself decided to get lunch together before going our separate ways. Me going to the gym after and then her and Justin heading to the arena for the rest of the day until the show, because we always have to show up early. Justin and he drop their stuff off and decide to go walk the halls.

"Gonna be a busy busy night."

"Yeah." She nods.

"Involved in anything tonight?" She asks.

"Just the WWE Championship match of course."

"Right."

"Just be careful, like always."

"I will."

"Just to let you know, I'm dressing up tonight."

"Oooh."

"Any hints?"

"Nope."

"Awww." He pouts.

"Well I'll tell you this, it isn't like the dress I wore to NXT."

"Awwwwwww."

"Another time. Promise."

"Keeping you to that promise."

"I know you will."

"Now I wish the day would go by quicker so I can see."

She giggles.

"I bet."

"Eager beaver."

Justin grins and kisses her neck.

"I can't help it."

"I know."

"You've been having a lot of fun with my outfits all week."

"Yes I have."

"You're lucky I can cover all the bruises and marks up."

He chuckles.

"Yes, lucky me."

She giggles as he kisses her neck again.

"No more marks."

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes love."

"Okay, just making sure." She giggles.

"I know. I'll behave."

"Good."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then they continue to walk the halls of the arena, backstage. She sees an alcove ahead and gets a mischievous idea. She pulls him in and pushes him on the equipment box.

"Rissa..."

"Shh." She smirks, straddling him.

"...what're you doing?"

She kisses him hard. She also makes sure to pin his arms down. He groans and she giggles. She kisses him, only long enough before he starts to respond. She keeps kissing him and pulling away when he responds. Each time, she hears him whine a little. She giggles and keeps doing it.

"Rissa..."

"I'm having fun."

"You're killing me."

"I know."

"How much longer?"

She decides to be nice and lets his hands go.

"Maybe that wasn't such a wise decision." He smirks.

She giggles.

"You're so in trouble now."

"Oooh bring it."

His hands move to her legs and he holds her while he gets up and before she knows it, her back is against one of the walls.

"Oof."

"I told you."

"You did." She agrees, wrapping her legs around him.

"Tempt me..."

"But its fun."

"For you."

"Mmhmm."

"You know you like it too." She adds.

"...I do."

"Thought so."

"So whatcha gonna do?" She asks him.

"That will be saved for later."

"So...I'm against a wall for no reason?"

"You're against the wall for tempting me."

"Oooh." She teases.

"It's just a taste of what's to happen later."

"Suuuure."

"Are you doubting me?"

"Teasing you."

"As you always do."

"Gotta keep you on your toes."

"Right, right."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." She adds, playing with his hair.

"Exactly."

"I love you just..as...you...are." Justin says, kissing below her ear in between the last words.

"As do I about you."

"I know."

Then he lets her go so her feet hit the floor again. She still leaves her arms around his neck.

"We should have these moments more often."

"Mmhmm."

"Let's go back to walking around."

"Okay." She nods, pulling her arms down.

He then laces his fingers with hers once again and they leave the alcove and continue walking around the halls. She lays her head against his shoulder. In the meantime, I've just finished at the gym, so after cooling down and relaxing, I head to the arena for the day. I arrive and put my stuff in the locker room. And since I just spent so long at the gym, I don't really feel like walking around so I sit in the locker room. It isn't long before Justin and Riss get back.

"Heyy."

"Hey you." Riss smiles.

"Excited about tonight?" She asks.

"Definitely."

"I think it's more or less nerves right now though."

"Of course. Its only natural."

"Time is going by so slow."

"I bet."

"It's gonna be a long night already, the day's even longer."

"Yeah it is. Wish we could fast forward."

"So many matches tonight. The longest ones obviously going to be the money in the bank ladder matches."

"Right."

"This week has been so hard to deal with being by myself...again."

Riss reaches over and hugs me.

"I'll be fine. We did arrange for exchanges of good luck before the show tonight."

"That's good." She smiles.

"Wait...oooooh." She nudges me.

"Oh hush."

"Nope."

"Riss..."

"Oh fine. You're no fun."

"At this point anyway."

Justin chuckles.

"I wanna be focused for tonight."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

She snuggles into Justin's side. We all hang out for the rest of the time in the locker room. It's a few minutes or so before show time and I'm putting the finishing touches on my ring attire, since my match is the 2nd of the night. There's a knock on the door, and it's a different kind of knock, so I know it's Ted. As I'm finishing up my makeup, I tell him to come in. He walks in and Riss points to where I am. Next thing I know, he appears in the mirror, standing behind me. I instantly smile and he wraps me in his arms.

"Mmm, I've missed you so much."

"So have I."

He kisses wherever he can reach, making me giggle.

"No ruining the makeup." I laugh.

"I won't."

"Even though I think you still look beautiful without it..." He adds.

"I know you do."

"How did you manage to get away from Cruella?"

"I have my ways." He grins.

"Sneak."

"That's me."

"And I love you for it."

"I love you too."

"I heard that...awwww!" We hear Riss respond and we both laugh.

"She loves the gushy moments."

"So I've noticed."

"So...second match huh?" He asks with a grin.

"Yeah."

"I'm excited for you." He smiles.

"I know you are."

"I hope you win."

"I hope you win." I repeat.

"That would be great. Both of us winning..."

"...and then we would keep the titles through until we show everyone we're dating. Now that's what you can call a powerful couple." I finish for him.

"Exactly." Ted agrees.

"It's all up to hoping for that to happen."

"Yeah."

"Oooh before I forget, depending on if we run into each other during the night. I wanna show you something anyway."

"Okay..." Ted looks at you curiously.

I go over to my bag and pull out the dress that I will be changing into after my match tonight.

"Wow. I like that." He remarks.

"Somehow I already knew that. Which is why I chose it."

"You made a good choice."

"Well I know how much you like the red on me so..."

"I do." He grins.

"Maybe a little too much at times." I giggle.

Ted laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Well you're just that beautiful."

Then we hear the faint noise of the show starting.

"I'll stay until your match alright?" Ted says.

I don't say anything, I just practically jump on him. He catches me and laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes yes yes yes."

And since I haven't let him go, after dropping my dress back with my things, he carries me back out to the locker room itself. Riss sees us and laughs.

"Nice."

"He's staying until my match."

"Ah, gotcha."

"I'm happy." I add as I snuggle into him, after he sits.

"I can tell."

The show kicks off with the SmackDown Money-in-the-Bank Ladder Match as the opening match of the night. First out was Kofi, then Ziggler, Christian, Cody, Matt, Drew, Kane, and Big Show. Early on in the match, the two biggest Superstars of the match squared off with Big Show getting the best of Kane and sending "The Big Red Machine" to the outside, but when Big Show tried to climb the standard ladder, the rungs snapped which led to Big Show heading to the outside of the ring to seek his monster ladder, but the other seven competitors stopped Big Show from going for the mega ladder. Shortly after this, Matt and Christian went at it as they battled each other to prevent the other from unhooking the briefcase. Following this, Ziggler came within seconds of winning the match, but Christian returned to the ring and knocked Dolph from his perch atop the ladder.

"Whoops."

"He's flying." I laugh.

"I can flyyyyy. *thump* No I can't." Riss jokes.

This left Christian and Matt to resume their battle, but after Kane tried to utilize a double chokeslam on the both of them, Matt and Christian worked together to take Kane out for the time being, leading back to a battle between the two. Christian would get the better of the exchange, but when he went for the briefcase, Cody enters the ring and sends him off the ladder where he collides with Big Show. This leaves Cody and Matt to square off, but Drew would interject himself and send both of them, shoulder first into the steel ring posts.

"Ouch."

McIntyre would then get ready to climb the ladder to retrieve the briefcase, but Kane pulls him out of the ring was setting up to send him through the Spanish announce table with a chokeslam. Drew fights Kane off for the time being and with him still in a vulnerable position, his intense rival Kofi Kingston, hits Trouble In Paradise on him before he would scale the ladder and deliver the Boom Drop to Drew, all the way through the Spanish announce table.

We cringe.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Dolph once again tries to retrieve the briefcase, but Show re-enters the ring and knocks Dolph off the ladder, before delivering a high impact chokeslam to him.

"Bye bye Dolph."

Show would take out Kane next by smashing him between a steel ladder and the corner of the ring. He would utilize the ladder to take out both Christian and Matt before going under the ring and having some trouble getting the monster ladder out. He gets it out however, and sets it up in the middle of the ring. Cody however re-enters, and blasts Show in his braced knee with a step ladder.

"Ooooh."

He would then attempt to climb the ladder to grab the briefcase, but Dolph intervenes and takes him out for the time being. He would then start to scale the monster ladder, but Show would come back and while working essentially on one leg, would knock Dolph off the ladder...again. Kofi re-enters and plants Show with a DDT before he ascends the ladder, but Cody comes from the top rope and hits Kofi with a missile dropkick, knocking him off. He goes for the briefcase again, but Ziggler would jump in again and take Cody off the ladder before hitting him with a modified Zig Zag to the steel ladder, taking himself out in the process.

"Smooth."

"You...failed."

"Yup."

Show recovers and tries to climb the ladder, but Kane comes in and tips the ladder over, sending Show to the outside, where the other seven participants pile ladders on top of him. Several of the other competitors would then scramble to try and retrieve the briefcase, but Kane would ultimately take them all out! Kane would then scale the ladder, but Dolph Ziggler would come back in and lock the sleeper hold on Kane, but Kane would get out of the hold and ultimately chokeslam Dolph onto the pile of ladders on the outside of the ring; a fate that Kane would also deal out to Kofi Kingston before Kane would set his sights on Cody Rhodes as Kane would take Rhodes all the way to the staging area, where Kane would launch Cody into one of the armored trucks set up for the event.

"Yikes."

Kane makes his way back to the ring where Matt Hardy was scaling the monster ladder to try and retrieve the briefcase and Kane would take Matt off of the ladder, but Christian would re-enter the fray and the two ladder match veterans, Christian and Matt Hardy, would work together to take Kane out of the match before the two Superstars would both find themselves battling for the briefcase atop the ladder. After Matt & Christian simultaneously took themselves out of the match, Drew McIntyre somehow re-entered the ring and it looked like he would earn the right to choose his spot to face the World Heavyweight Champion for the gold, but Kane comes back into the ring and chokeslams Drew off of the top of the ladder, before unhooking the briefcase, winning the match.

"Interesting...only not really."

"Booooo."

"And awww, I'm gonna have to move now."

"Darn." Ted frowns.

"Walk me to the curtain at least?"

"I can do that. Kiss first though."

"Right...good luck for the both of us."

He nods. I smile before leaning in and pressing my lips to his, making sure to have this one last a bit longer than usual because we won't be seeing each other after my match technically. He kisses back, holding me close. A knock on the door a short time later interrupted us, and I pull away with a disappointed sigh. Ted sighs too and we get up.

"Good luck." Riss says.

"Thanks."

Ted and I walk out. We get to the curtain and are able to talk for a bit before Eve and Alicia show up and then we hear HER voice.

"Ted?"

He turns around.

"Yes, Maryse."

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?"

"I was talking with friends."

"Friends as in...her..." She points to me.

"Yes me, got a problem...Cruella?"

She gives you a strange look but then glares.

"Yes I do."

"Like I give a damn what you think."

She gets mad and starts saying things in french as usual.

I start mocking her, moving my hand in a talking motion and making facial expressions. Maryse gets even more mad and her voice gets screechier.

"Oh my god..." I say to myself.

"...SHUT UP!"

She goes to smack me and I catch her wrist, twisting it.

"Not your best move...Cruella."

"Alright you two, that's enough." Ted interjects.

He gives me a calming look with his eyes.

"She started it." I say, letting her go.

"We don't need anyone getting in trouble."

"Tell her that."

"Talking to both of you." He says.

"Try getting that through her brain...oh wait she don't have one, because the bleaching of her hair made it go poof."

She gets pissed again and this time Ted steps in between us. It gets hard to hold Maryse back, so at this point Ted has to wrap his arms around her waist and drag her away as she's struggling. I sigh as he disappears from view.

After waiting around near Eve and Alicia for some time, they finally play Eve's music so that leaves just me and Alicia. After she was done with her entrance, they played my music and I go out next. I do my entrance and get down to the ring, doing my in-ring stuff before standing away from Eve while we watch as Alicia's music plays and she makes her way down to the ring. She struts her way down to the ring, getting in and posing before handing the title over to the ref. The bell rings after he lifts the title in the air. We all stand apart from each other and it's a few moments before Alicia reaches out and kicks me before going right after Eve, pushing her into the ropes. The ref tells them to back it up and they do and I take this chance and reach out after I get up and take Alicia's legs out from under her, causing both her and Eve to go down. They of course let each other go at this point. So what do I do? I go over and pick Eve up, throwing her out of the ring, taking her out of the equation for now. I then go over to Alicia and pick her up a bit before getting her in a collar and elbow tie up. She manages to get to her feet, and we keep the hold, and I flip her over and release the hold. She charges at me and tries to hit me, but I duck and goes off the ropes, only to have Eve grab my feet and trip me, making me fall face first to the mat. Holding my face I turn around and sit up, staring at her in disbelief. She just gives me a sarcastic look, and the next thing I do is reach out and kick her in the face, sending her into the announce table. I flip over and get to my feet only to be clotheslined back down. Alicia leaves me alone in favor of Eve, so she leaves the ring and heads over to her only to be elbowed in the face. Eve tries to go for another move, but Alicia picks her up and slams her, back first into the side of the ring.

I've gotten up by now and Alicia didn't see me coming when I came off the ropes and did a baseball slide kick, sending her into the barrier. I grab Eve by the hair next and pull her back into the ring. I take advantage of what Alicia did to Eve, going for the cover, but Eve kicks out. I wait for her to get up before dropkicking her in the back, sending her outside the ring once more. Alicia comes back into the ring and takes me by surprise with another clothesline. She comes back over to me as I get up and I start to hit her with elbows and punches. I send her into the ropes, only to have her counter and hit me with a backbreaker to the knee and I hold my back as I roll around on the apron. She grabs me and gets me in a knee to the back submission hold, and I tell the ref I don't want to give up yet. I manage to get to my feet and flip Alicia over and she goes rolling out of the ring. Eve has gotten to her feet by now and started the attack on her. But Alicia takes advantage of her surroundings and throws Eve into the steel steps, before sliding back into the ring and coming after me. I hit her with a quick dropkick and then a clothesline, and Alicia still gets up. I roundhouse kick her, and quickly go for the cover, but that's still not enough. She's still laying there, and I climb to the top rope now. As I was getting ready however, Alicia got up and grabbed me, flipping me over and sending me crashing to the apron. After a while we both managed to get up, but in the end it was me suffering the fate of the dreaded scissors kick.

"Ouch. Poor Air." Riss winces.

"Twice this week to that move."

"Yeah..."

"But at least the match lasted longer than they normally do...that says something."

"True."

"She'll be hurting tomorrow." Riss cringes.

"Probably."

It takes me a while to come back, but when I do I have ice on my neck and on my back.

"Massage?" Riss offers.

"Maybe in a bit. I just wanna relax here for a while." I say from the other couch.

"Alright."

Backstage however, Swagger is on the phone with his "hysterical" mother, and after telling her to shut up, he told his mother that his father deserved to be the victim of Kane on SmackDown because he tried to steal his own son's spotlight. Swagger then tells his mother that he will snap the ankle of Rey Mysterio and regain the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Violent much?"

"And he wonders why I don't like him?"

"I know right?"

Up next would be the Unified Tag Team Title match, as The Hart Dynasty would defend against Jimmy and Jey Uso. Nattie comes out with Tyson and David of course, and Tamina comes out with the Usos. After Natalya took out Tamina and Tyson Kidd taking Jey Uso out of the equation, it left David Hart Smith and Jimmy Uso as David Hart Smith would synch in the legendary Sharpshooter, which would force Jimmy to tap out, meaning a successful defense of the Unified WWE Tag Team Titles for The Hart Dynasty.

"Yayy."

"Finally someone good."

"And not nobodies."

"Exactly."

Then since it's a break, I manage to get up and I decide to change out of my gear.

"Holler if you need help." Riss says.

"Will do." I nod.

I make my way into the changing area and slowly get out of my gear and into the dress I brought. So far I've been able to put it on without much pain. It was pain that I could tolerate, but when it came to putting the shoes on, that's where I had trouble, so I call for Riss. She untangles herself from Justin and goes into the changing area.

"You sure you want to wear heels?" She asks.

"Well it was the first thing I grabbed to go with the dress. I wasn't really expecting to get hit in the back so many times tonight."

"That would be a wise decision, so yeah."

She nods and goes to retrieve them.

"She okay?" Justin asks.

"Back hurts. Couldn't get her heels on so I'm letting her borrow my flats."

"Ah, ok."

She grabs the shoes and walks back to me.

"Thank you." I say, taking the shoes from her.

"You're welcome. You need a massage?"

"You know, that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea right now."

"Come sit and I can help."

I nod and do so. She sits behind me and starts the massage.

"Better?"

"I'm getting there..."

"Good."

When I do start to feel better, I let her know and she stops. I grab the things of ice just in case and we head back out into the locker room.

"Better Air?" Justin asks.

"Much better."

"That's good."

"I'll just keep the ice on, just in case."

"Right."

I go back over to the other couch and relax against the ice bag. She sits back down beside Justin. Next match of the night was the World Heavyweight Championship match, Swagger vs Rey. Despite Swagger working on Rey's already injured ankle throughout the match, Rey was able to come back and even with his severely injured ankle, he catches Swagger with a hurricanrana roll-up en route to winning the match and retaining the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Haha Swagger." I laugh.

"Poor baby." Riss says sarcastically.

Justin snickers. However, after the match, Swagger blasts Rey from behind and locked in the ankle lock on the exposed and injured ankle of Rey. He continues to wrench on the destroyed ankle, but Kane came out and attacks Swagger.

"Oh boy."

They fight all the way backstage as Rey celebrates his successful defense of the title. But a while after, Kane emerges back down to the ring, this time with his recently won Money-in-the-Bank briefcase.

"Of course."

He cashes it in, challenging an injured Rey for the title. As expected, Rey was no match for Kane. He was given a chokeslam and a Tombstone Piledriver later, and Kane became the new World Heavyweight Champion.

"Lame."

After a quick break it was the 2nd divas match of the night, this one being for the Women's Championship, Layla defending against Kelly.

"Great, a match where we can't enjoy it because of Kelly's screaming."

"Joy." Riss rolls her eyes.

"And Layla's not any better either."

"Not at all."

I was right, Kelly was screaming the whole match. During the match, Michelle got involved on the outside of the ring, but Kelly fought back by tipping McCool over the barricade and onto the concrete arena floor. Kelly would then hit the K2 on Layla, but Michelle would place Layla's foot on the rope. Kelly & Tiffany would then take Michelle out of the equation on the outside of the ring, but this gave Layla time to recover and Layla was able to counter a roll-up attempt by Kelly to successfully retain the Women's Title.

"Bleh."

Once that was over, they did highlights for the Raw Money-in-the-Bank match, hyping it up and such.

"Hope Ted wins."

"I hope so too."

"If not him then Mike."

The ring was finally set up for the match, Randy being the first one out, followed by Mike. Then Mark Henry came out, and Ted came out after him...with HER. Riss and I glare.

"Speaking of her...we had a little confrontation before my match."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, after Ted walked me to the curtain, we heard HER voice and she called for Ted. She found us when he responded, and gave me a dirty look."

"Oh jeez."

"So that of course started an argument because I asked her if she had a problem cause Ted was with me, and obviously she had a problem with it."

"Of course."

"So she starting going off in French like always and I insulted her a few times. She reached out to slap me but I twisted her wrist again."

"Ted stopped us before anyone could get into trouble though."

"Well that was smart."

"I call her Cruella now." I snicker.

"Nice" Riss laughs.

"Oh and I also said she had no brains because the bleaching of her hair made it go poof."

Riss snickers.

"That's when she really flipped out and had to be dragged away by Ted."

"Oh boy."

After Ted it was Morrison, followed by Chris, Evan and Edge. Just before the match, Edge slides a ladder into the ring and the bell rings to start the match. Edge then slides out of the ring as the rest of the participants battle it out, ganging up on Mark Henry before going after each other. Ted goes after Morrison after throwing him out of the ring, while Evan goes after Mark. Edge re-entered the ring and quickly scaled the ladder to try and secure the quick victory, but Randy foils the plan as they spill to the outside. Shortly after this, former tag team partners Mike and Jericho battled, but Mark Henry re-entered the fray and took Mike out of it before Mark was blasted in the face with a ladder by Chris.

"Ouch."

Chris comes back into the ring, but is taken out of the match for the time being by Evan and Evan would also fight Edge off, but Randy would get his hands on Evan and proceeds to plant him with a suspended DDT. Morrison would then head back into the ring and deliver the Flying Chuck to Randy, but Mike and Ted would double team him, but Morrison fights back and sends both Mike and Ted face first into a ladder.

"Uncool!"

Morrison would then set up and scale a ladder, but Edge would come in and battle with him atop the ladder as Chris brings in a second ladder to climb, but Randy comes in and meets him at the top of the ladder. With those 4 participants on top of two ladders, reaching for the briefcase, Mark Henry comes in and knocks both ladders over. With everyone down and out, Maryse, who accompanied Ted made the bold decision to try and retrieve the Money-in-the-Bank briefcase herself.

"What in the hell..."

"What does she think she's doing?"

"I don't know if that's a smart moment or not."

"I don't know either."

However, Morrison would help Maryse down from the ladder and tells her to leave. But as this is taking place, Ted sneaks in and scales the ladder, going for the briefcase.

"Go go go go go..get it!"

"Go Ted!"

Morrison then prevents Ted from getting the briefcase and then takes him out on the outside.

"Damn!"

That's followed by Mike targeting Morrison on the outside. Morrison would get the better of Mike and Edge is currently reaching for the briefcase in the center of the ring. Morrison rides another ladder to get to the ladder that Edge is on top of. Edge would then trap Morrison in the standing ladder as Edge & Mike would proceed to use another ladder to smash it into the ribs of JoMo, before Edge shoves the ladder into Mike's face, making him roll out of the ring.

"Ouch."

Ted would re-enter and take Edge down before knocking both Chris and Randy off the apron to the arena floor. Ted would then set up a ladder upside down next to the original ladder and would lean a third ladder to the upside down ladder. Mark Henry would then re-enter the match and would proceed to deliver the World's Strongest Slam to Ted before using a step ladder to take out both Chris and Mike. We all wince.

Mark Henry would then start to climb the ladder, but Evan Bourne would jump on the back of Mark Henry and Evan would climb the ladder, but Edge & Randy attack Henry and send him to the outside of the ring before Edge and Randy toss Evan on top of Mark, which leads to Mark planting Evan with the World's Strongest Slam on the arena floor.

"Ohhh..."

Mark Henry would then be taken out by a trifecta of signature maneuvers as Morrison would hit the Flying Chuck on Mark, followed by Chris hitting the Codebreaker and finally Edge hitting the spear. The other six capable combatants would then engage in a war of attrition with Ted pulling Mike off of the ladder and sending Mike face first into another ladder.

"Ooh..." Riss winces.

With a ladder bridged between the central ladder and the ropes, Edge & Randy lay Ted face down on the suspended ladder, sliding the ladder over the top rope to the outside, where Ted and the ladder crashed. I cringe again, fiddling with my necklace. After working together to take Ted out, Edge would take a run at Randy, but Randy would plant Edge with the RKO. Randy would then deliver the RKO to John Morrison as well, but as soon as Randy lands with the RKO, Evan Bourne hits Air Bourne on him. This leaves Chris Jericho & Evan Bourne to battle it out over the Money-in-the-Bank briefcase and, after Jericho knocks Bourne off of the ladder, it looks like Jericho could win the title opportunity, but Edge comes back in and meets Jericho at the top of the ladder. Edge would knock Jericho down a few rungs on the ladder, which positions Jericho for Randy to deliver the RKO! Edge would continue to reach for the briefcase, but Randy would knock Edge off of the ladder and ribs-first into the upside down ladder. It looks like Randy was going to win the title opportunity, but Mike would re-enter the match and knock Randy off the ladder, before climbing it himself and securing the briefcase; meaning that he can now challenge for the WWE Championship any time he sees fit, for the next year.

"Well at least Mike won it."

"True."

"Poor Ted though."

"And I can't help him feel better, because of HER."

"Aww."

"She'll most likely be doing it."

"Ugh."

"The thought...ugh." I shudder.

"Yeah...ew."

"Her hands are all over him as is...Cruella."

"Right."

"Hmm...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Being sneaky?"

"Yes...we'll need money to do this..."

"Okay..."

"Stay with me on this...trail of money...like dollar bills or something. We'll make the trail to a supply closet...and lock her in."

"Oh my god." I laugh.

"Then you and Ted get the night to yourselves...because who knows when someone will find her."

"Its devious...and sneaky."

"Why thank you."

"That's my girl." Justin laughs.

"I say we do it now, so you can help Ted feel better the rest of the night."

"You plant the money and I keep a look out for her." I add.

She nods.

"Let's go."

She kisses Justin before we leave the room. Then we head to the curtain, but only stay near it. Riss starts planting the money, sparingly until she reaches a supply closet. She drops a bunch in there. Then we find a place to hide in the place we are. We peer out and wait for Maryse. I see her finally come through the curtain and notices the money on the ground and I call Riss, letting her know.

"Good good." Riss whispers.

"She's making her way to you."

"Okay."

"I see her." She adds.

"Waiting for her to get in." She mutters.

Since she's gone, I'm able to come out of hiding and approach a confused Ted.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Just a sneaky plan...come on, I'll show you."

"Okay..."

We head in the direction Maryse went and I stop him when we reach the corner, and we peer around to see her walk into the supply closet. That's when Riss gets up and closes the door, locking it.

"Tadaaaa."

"And too bad for her, that money was fake."

Ted starts to snicker.

"And now this way..." I trail off and go quiet so only Ted can hear me. "...we get to be alone and I can help you feel better."

"Sounds good." He smiles.

"But wait...how're you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Riss helped me earlier."

"That's good."

"I feel a lot better than I did."

"That makes me feel better because I was worried."

"I figured as much."

"I wanted to be there for you, but I couldn't be."

"I know."

"It's ok though."

"I can't wait until we can do things like that."

"Me neither."

"Hopefully soon."

"Right."

"Now lets go."

I nod and then we all head back to the locker room. But Ted and I stop by his to get his things first. Then we head to our locker room.

"Alright...sit.."

He does so.

"You can thank Justin and Riss for helping me learn this..."

"I'll definitely thank them."

"Good." I say, before helping him with any sore spots.

"That feels amazing."

"Learned from the best."

"True."

"You're welcome." Riss giggles.

"What she said." Justin agrees.

"It can be like this all the time, once we don't have to sneak around anymore."

"I can't wait." Ted sighs.

"However long this has to go on for, we can withstand it."

"I know."

"We've been doing good so far."

"I know but I want more."

I stop what I'm doing and wrap my arms around him from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"It's hard I know."

"I want to be able to love you in public, or any time I want."

"Awwwww." Riss smiles.

"Shh. Let them have their moment." Justin chuckles in her ear.

"But they're being cute."

"Shhh." He kisses behind her ear.

She closes her eyes and sighs quietly.

"I know you do. Trust me, I would love nothing more than to be able to do that."

"I guess this time hiding will make us even more appreciative when we can go public."

"True."

"You can stop now. I feel much better."

"I did stop."

"Well you don't have to do any more." He corrects himself.

"I'm comfortable anyway." I smile, before turning my head and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Good." He smiles too, and kisses my cheek.

"And even though you didn't win tonight, I'm still proud of you." I tell him.

"And I'm proud of you." He replies.

"And you get a legitimate rematch because of the loss."

"Yeah."

"But you don't get a rematch for that briefcase."

"Unfortunately."

"It's okay though, you did your best. Hell even SHE tried to get it for you."

"I was surprised."

"I think I've come to the conclusion that it was another smart moment."

"Of which she has very few." I add.

Then I let him go and move, letting him relax back into the couch. I stretch out and lay my head in his lap. Ted smiles and starts running his fingers through my hair.

"You know, depending on how long Cruella's in that closet...you may be able to stay the night again."

"I hope so."

"I think we could use that alone time." I add, poking him.

"I do too."

"Poke."

He chuckles.

"I know you're amused but let's relax for a bit okay?"

"Okay, fine."

He gently massages my scalp and I sigh in content. Then comes the promos and such for John vs Sheamus, which will be up next. Riss turns into Justin and snuggles closer.

"I know you're comfortable and don't wanna move, but I'll have to meet Wade and them before the match starts."

She groans and whines.

"I know, I know."

She sighs and moves.

"You're forgetting one thing..."

"Of course not." She says softly, kissing him.

But of course he holds the kiss for longer, picking up the intensity. She clings to him, making a quiet noise. He holds it for a couple more minutes before pulling away. She bites her lip, her eyes closed.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Riss murmurs.

"I'll be back right after...like always."

"I know."

He gives her one last kiss before getting up and heading out of the room. She sits back and tries to relax. The match soon starts and both of John and Sheamus come out and enter the cage. From when the bell rings, it's an intense back and forth battle between them and at one point it looked like John would win the match and regain the WWE Championship after hitting Sheamus with an AA, but Sheamus manages to kick out of John's signature maneuver. However this left both of them out of it in the middle of the ring.

"Uh oh."

With both of them down, Wade and them come out with Tarver carrying bolt cutters.

"Oh boy."

He has the intent of Nexus entering the cage, but before they could get a chance to break into it, a ref comes out and makes a very bold move and takes the bolt cutters out of Tarver's hands. With their plan to break into the cage foiled, The Nexus confronted the referee who had possession of the key needed to unlock the cage door and the referee started to hand the key over to Wade, but makes another bold move by tossing the key into the crowd.

"Uh oh, denied."

As The Nexus confronted the referee on the outside, the action between Sheamus & John Cena continued, but the referee who was calling the match was distracted by the activity and they inadvertently knocked the referee down. John then locked in his STF and Sheamus tapped out, but with the referee out of commission, it did not matter, so John took to trying to escape the cage instead. However, The Nexus spotted him trying to escape the cage and the group gathered on the floor as Justin scaled the cage to meet John at the top. John gets the better of Justin however and hurls him from the top of the cage to the ring below. Riss' eyes get big and she covers her mouth to muffle a gasp, the color draining from her face. John then begins to climb down the outside of the cage, but Darren and Tarver meet him on the way down. Meanwhile, on the other side of the cage, Sheamus begins to climb out of the cage, but is met by Heath. He manages to knock Heath to the floor and with the rest of Nexus occupied with John, both of his feet hit the floor, meaning that he retains the title. As soon as he hits the floor however, he hightails it out of the arena with the title intact. Once again cost the WWE Title by Nexus, John takes his frustrations out on Darren and Tarver, as he beat down Darren before waylaying Tarver with a vicious clothesline and topping it off by blasting Tarver in the face with the steel steps.

"Riss..." I say, looking over at her.

"...Jussi..." She whimpers.

"Go meet him by the curtain to make sure he's okay."

She nods and gets up, rushing out the door.

"I hope everything's okay." I sigh.

"I hope so too." Ted agrees.

"I should move so you can change."

He nods and when I move, he goes to get dressed. Riss in the meantime have just gotten to the curtain, just as Wade and them have made their way back through. She watches for Justin, biting her trembling lip. He comes through, surprisingly by himself, she thought he would've needed help coming back. She feels tears of relief building and she covers her mouth with one hand. The noise she makes does get his attention and he sees she's trying not to cry.

"Rissa..."

"You scared me." She says weakly.

"I'm sorry, I do hurt a bit...mostly my back though."

Justin sees she's still trembling and he walks over, pulling her into his arms. She buries her face in his neck.

"I wasn't expecting all that to happen. Trust me I was just as scared as you are once I got hurled into the ring."

She nods a little.

"Stupid move on my part, but I was only doing what I was told."

"I know."

"You have permission to hit Wade if that'll make you feel better." He chuckles.

She giggles a tiny bit.

"Oh Wade." She sings, since he's not that far away yet.

"Yes?"

"Come here for a second please."

Wade walks over warily. That's when she reaches out and smacks him upside the head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelps.

"You know what for."

"Almost got Jussi seriously hurt."

"...sorry."

"Warn me next time okay?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

He walks away, rubbing his head.

"Feel better?" Justin asks.

"A little."

"Good."

Justin runs his fingers through her hair. She kisses his neck and sighs.

"Let me get changed and we can head back to the hotel for the night. I'll definitely need the rest."

She nods reluctantly and pulls away. He keeps an arm around her waist and then they head back to the locker room. Once inside, he lets her go.

"If you need help just yell." She says quietly.

"Will do."

She walks over and sits on the couch. Ted and I were already gone of course. But out of nowhere Riss hears this screeching and she knew that somebody finally found Maryse and let her out of the closet. She can't help giggling.

"Good luck getting back to the hotel Frenchie."

She laughs evilly. Justin comes back out, seeing and hearing her laugh.

"Someone finally found Frenchie." She tells him.

"Ohhhh."

He snickers.

"She doesn't have a way back does she?"

"Nope."

"Oh I'm sure Ted's gonna hear it from her tomorrow."

"Probably."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They get up from the couch and make sure they both have everything before leaving.


	15. You're Either Nexus, Or Against Us

After a long day with stuff promoting the show tonight and whatnot, it was yet again time to go. I had just finished getting ready, coming out of the bathroom and putting on a pair of shoes I picked out. I'm glad I have the week off because I'll need it after last night. Ted is laying across the bed, watching me.

"Having fun?"

"Yup."

"You're giving me that look..." I giggle when I turn to look at him.

"Because you look amazing."

"Well you look even more amazing...a normal black and white suit looks good on you."

"Why thank you but you far outshine me."

"Oh...stop." I smile.

"Never."

"So not leaving right away from here are you?"

"Actually, I'll be leaving with you. I told Maryse I'd meet her at the arena, so we can head there together."

"Ohhh."

"She of course flipped out but, since when do I care?"

"True." I giggle.

"You're not gonna start being all affectionate are you? Because I have a feeling if you do, we may not leave on time."

"I really want to..."

"...the shirt doesn't help the matter much either." He adds.

"My bad." I add.

"You love torturing me."

"Maybe."

Ted chuckles and gets up, pulling me to him for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss back. I was enjoying the moment so much, I didn't want it to end. Unfortunately Ted pulls away after a while.

"We don't want to be late." He murmurs.

"Right." I sigh.

He steals one last kiss and we gather our stuff, leaving for the arena. In the meantime, Riss is getting ready for the show herself, purposely taking her time to torture Justin a bit. She hears him moving around impatiently in the room and she giggles.

"I wanna see." He whines.

"I'm coming in a minute."

"You keep telling me that."

She laughs as she finishes and puts everything away before leaving the bathroom. He takes one look at her and then does a double take, his jaw then dropping. She does a spin as always. He says nothing, but stays there staring with his jaw dropped.

"Same reaction as the NXT dress." She giggles.

All he does is nod. She walks over and picks up her shoes, putting them on. His eyes of course never leave her. She waits to see if he's going to make a move. He actually does, making his way over to her. She feels hands on her hips and kisses along her shoulder and neck.

"You finally snapped out of the daze." She giggles.

"Mmhmm."

"If only we didn't have to leave."

"That's what tomorrow is for."

"Not leaving the room unless we really have to."

"I didn't...think so." She sighs, her head lolling to the side as he continues kissing her neck.

"I would love nothing more to continue, but if I do, we'll be late."

She grumbles a little.

"But that doesn't stop me from doing it when I'm with you in the locker room." He smirks against her skin.

"Mmm."

"I'm only needed for the beginning of the show after the first match and for Wade's match."

"Okay."

"We have another promo tonight too."

"Oh?"

"Before the segment after the opening match."

"Okay."

"I get to be all touchy..."

"You love that." She giggles softly.

"Just with your hair though.." He chuckles.

"Well I'm still right. You love my hair." She says as he gently tugs on a curl.

"I do."

Justin reluctantly drops the curl and takes his lips off her neck. She makes a short, involuntary whine.

"More later...we'll be late."

She picks her head up and nods silently.

"But of course one more thing."

She turns her head to look at him. Then he points to his lips with a smile. She laughs softly and turns around in his hold to press her lips to his. The kiss isn't too long, but he pulls away with a smile on his face.

"I love you Rissa." He says, kissing her nose.

She wrinkles her nose and smiles.

"I love you too Jussi."

"We should go now, but just for the record, it's cute when you wrinkle your nose."

She just giggles and grabs her purse as he picks up his bag. They hold hands as they leave. They get to the arena after Ted and I do. And to avoid any suspicion, Ted and I took our own seperate cars, leaving Maryse to find her own way to the arena. They walk in and head for the locker room. When they reach the locker room, they walk in and find only me, but I'm in a really happy mood.

"You're in a good mood." Riss comments.

"For once Ted didn't need to rush out of my room and leave with HER. We left together, but in our own cars."

"Ohhh."

"And a plus...he's in another suit this week."

"Ooooh." She teases.

"We almost didn't leave the room."

"Again, ooooooh."

"Oh hush."

She laughs and sits on the other couch.

"Partly my fault with my choice in clothes tonight."

"You aren't the only one."

"She got you with her outfit too I see." I say to Justin as he passes by to head into the changing area.

"Yes she did."

"Ooooh." I say to Riss since Justin disappeared into the changing area.

"Yup." Riss giggles.

"You torture him way too much." I laugh.

"It's fun though. I like to keep him on his toes."

"Right."

"We have another promo tonight."

"Oooh?"

"All I know is its before their segment after the first match."

"Ah, what's gonna happen?"

"Jussi gets to play with my hair but that's as much as I know."

"Oooh."

"He loves my hair so he's happy."

"Of course."

She reaches up and twists one of her curls around her finger while waiting for Justin. He sits against her and she slides over against his side.

"You know depending on what's happening after the match, it determines when your promo is. Do you know what's happening after the match before the segment?" I ask Justin.

"Well Edge and Jericho argue, we come out and attack Edge, and then we attack Jericho."

"So your promo is gonna have to be before the match even starts."

"Pretty much."

"Oooh a promo to start off the show."

"Yep."

"I can't wait."

She smiles and kisses Justin on the jawline. It wasn't too long after that when there was a knock on the door, their names being called.

"Later Air." Riss says as Justin and her get up.

"I'll be watching." I giggle.

"Of course."

Then they open the door and leave the locker room. She smiles when Justin's arm goes around her shoulders.

"One step closer to being recruited."

"Mmhmm."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"One step closer to being able to be with you even on tv."

She kisses his jaw again. They reach the point where the cameras are, and they're told where to stand and what to do and so on. She leans against the wall and makes herself look busy. After hearing the pyros and such go off, the camera turns on. After being "busy", she steps away from the wall and go to walk down the hall. That's when Justin starts to walk by with Nexus and he looks over at her, stopping abruptly. She notices and stops.

"What?"

"...wow..." He says, looking her over.

"I'm flattered." She says dryly.

"You should be." He grins, walking over.

He then circles her, continuing to look her over.

"I love what I see." He adds.

"Good for you."

"You have no idea how much I love what I see."

She keeps watching him as he circles her.

"You're making me dizzy."

He finally stops in front of her, and then reaches out and takes a curl of her hair in between his fingers. Her eyes move to his fingers but she doesn't pull away.

"I love your hair too."

"Thanks for sharing."

Then he starts to play with her hair for a bit. She tolerates it for a few moments before stepping back, her hair falling from his grasp.

"Awww."

She just rolls her eyes a bit. Then he reaches out again, trying to touch her hair. This time she swats his hand.

"No more."

He tries to touch her cheek and she bats his hand away again.

"No."

"Aw come on. You warmed up a little. I know you like it."

She rolls her eyes again.

"Riiiiight."

"Where the bloody hell did he go? Justin!" They both hear Wade yell.

"Oops, someone's in trouble." She smirks.

"...I'll see you around later..." He says before dashing off.

After signing for a few hours we are all able to walk around for a bit to look at everything. She shakes her head and walks offscreen. And then of course that leads to the camera switching to the ring for the triple threat match. She knows Justin is coming back to her before they go out so she stays put.

"So I see you enjoyed that promo." She giggles, seeing him come back.

"Yes I did." He grins.

"You get to do it all you want, when you get back."

"I can't wait."

"I do have to get back to the curtain soon however."

She nods and hugs him, reaching up for a kiss. He of course kisses back, this one being a longer one than earlier tonight. She reluctantly pulls back moments later.

"I'll see you after this. Be careful."

"I will be."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He gives her one last kiss before walking back the way he came from. She then heads back to the locker room. She knocks before entering and she sits on the other couch.

"Miss anything?"

"Not really."

"Good."

At the end of a hard-fought match by all three Superstars, it was Randy Orton leaving no doubt in anybody's mind who the winner should be as "The Viper" laid out both Edge & Chris Jericho with the RKO en route to pinning Edge to become the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship at SummerSlam. After the win, Randy left and Chris left and that's when Edge flipped out.

"Jericho! Get back out here! Get out here right now! I demand you come back out here. Come on Jericho. This has gone on between us for too long! Oh..yeah. That's right. Yeah Chris, you see this has gone on between us fo 11 years now...11 years. How many championships have we cost each other? How many injuries have we inflicted? How many ladder matches? How many years off of our career have we taken off of each other? It has to end, right here, right now, tonight!"

"You want this to end, tonight...Edge...yeah? You know finally, for the first time in 11 years we agree on something. Because it is going to end tonight for you. I don't know if you're too stupid to realize, but last week I had a conversation with Wade Barrett. And he pretty much admitted that I'm the reason why Nexus has achieved the success it's achieved. Oh yeah...as his...oh yeah that's right. 'Cause as his former pro, he admitted that I taught him and told him, all of these actions that they've been doing. And I think that if I just snap my fingers, Nexus would do whatever I wanted them to. So I could call them out here right now, and all of them, and me won't just take years off your career Edge, we'll end it for good, tonight. Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?"

"No, I don't understand what you're saying to me right now! Because I really don't think that Nexus agrees with that. I think that if I offered what I can bring to the table, that they'd take me up on the offer. And I'm pretty sure that they'd have no problem taking out a guy who is claiming all of their success for himself. Yeah."

Then Nexus' music goes off and they walk out, going down to the ring and then getting in, standing before Chris and Edge.

"Edge, Jericho, please don't argue amongst yourselves here 'cause...the fact is, you're both veterans here. You're highly respected and to be honest with you, Nexus would be very lucky to call either one of you an ally. Let's face it, you've had...successful...innovative...hall of fame careers." Wade says, before all of them circle Edge.

"But Edge, Jericho is right. Nexus wouldn't just take years off your career, we'd end it.

And then of course it's seven on one, as they all gang up on Edge. After they finish with him, Chris puts Edge in the Walls of Jericho, and every Nexus member glares at him, and he lets Edge go.

"Uh oh."

"Oh boy."

"You know Chris, funny thing is, Edge was also right. Because we would really like to shut up the guy who's trying to claim to be behind Nexus' success." Wade adds, as they circle Chris as well.

"Here they go."

Chris goes right after Wade first, but again, the seven on one gang up on Chris is too much for him. They all leave afterwards, the crowd booing as they head back up the ramp and backstage and that fades to the break.

"Yayyy, cuddly time." She says while stretching.

After the break, they replayed what happened with Edge and Chris before Nexus is seen walking backstage and heading into their locker room when Wade's stopped for an interview by Josh. Justin however after he walks in, goes through the door connecting our locker room to Nexus'.

"Hi." She smiles.

"Hey." He smiles back, coming over and sitting with her.

He pulls her into him and she snuggles up happily.

"Excuse me Mr. Barrett? Mr. Barrett, there's no question that you have the most powerful group in the history of the WWE. Every top superstar all the way down to our timekeeper, pretty much quake in their boots so to speak whenever they see Nexus. But with all due respect Mr. Barrett, with the risk at making you uncomfortable, many people are questioning whether you individually or any member of Nexus individually can favorably compete with the World's Strongest Man."

"Are you quaking in your boots Josh?" Wade asks, and Josh stays silent.

"I asked you a bloody question!"

"Yeah..yes sir I am."

"Well I guarantee you that's exactly what Mark Henry's doing right now. 'Cause every single member of the Nexus is just as good individually as we are collectively. And you spoke a little there about the history of the WWE. Well I'm just about to write a new chapter. And I promise you, it doesn't end very well for Mark Henry."

"Thank you very much for your time." Josh ends the interview and walks away, while Wade goes to head into the Nexus locker room, but Sheamus stops him.

"Relax will ya? I just came here to have a conversation. I have a proposal I think you'll wanna hear."

"Will you step into my office then?"

"Hehe, if you don't mind...I'd rather wait out here."

"Suit yourself." Wade scoffs, heading into the locker room.

"Don't blame him."

"Nope."

Then Cole and Jerry introduce John who's backstage by the locker room area to make a statement.

"John, the carnage you just witnessed must be reminiscent of what you've been through with the Nexus over the past number of weeks, including just 24 hours ago in the steel cage match vs Sheamus."

"Yeah, yeah it is, but what do you want me to do Cole, complain? You want me to whine about how I shouldn't be such a loser? I brought this upon myself. A couple weeks ago Wade Barrett said to me, you shake my hand John Cena and all this ends. I didn't shake his hand. I didn't shake his hand out of...out of foolish pride. I didn't shake his hand because I thought I could stop them. I can't. Nobody can. Chris Jericho, Edge, two of the WWE's biggest superstars were just decimated. Last night the Nexus attacked me, they attacked Sheamus and they did it just because they could. I can see the writing on the wall Michael Cole."

"But John, I mean what exactly are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, that tonight, I would like to meet Wade Barrett and meet Nexus in that ring, I've got something to say to em'."

"Why? Why would you...why would you want that?"

"I'll tell you why King. They've made my life miserable, they've cost me everything. The Nexus say, they say you're either Nexus or you're against us. But right now I'm...I'm saying if you can't beat em'..." John trails off before shaking is head and walking offscreen, the screen fading to another break.

"...join them. Oh no." I finish the sentence for him.

"Hey I'm joining them...eventually." Riss remarks.

"But do we really wanna see him join them?"

She shrugs.

"We've never seen him go heel really. He's always been babyface."

"Except for that time when he started out on SmackDown. That rapping gimmick, he was a heel. That's the only time. But you know what, they're not gonna turn him heel so quickly, maybe not at all."

"It could be like mine. They said it would be a while before I go heel."

"You know, I don't actually see it happening. He's such a role model for the kids and everything. I don't think they wanna change that."

"We'll see."

After the break, they replayed what John said before Eve comes out for the next match of the night. Riss and I roll our eyes.

"How're you feeling after getting thrown into the steps last night? Hmm?"

Riss snickers. After her music faded, Maryse's went off and she walked out with Ted. He goes around to commentary as she gets into the ring, doing her hair flip.

"I hate that so much."

"Mmhmm."

"Well I'll tell you what, I'm being blinded by the shine of the Million Dollar Title because we're being joined here tonight at ringside by The Fortunate Son himself, Ted DiBiase, Ted welcome."

"Hey thanks for having me Cole. Oh my god she looks good."

"Who Maryse?"

"No shit sherlock. He's not talking about Eve is he? Duhhhh."

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Oh...look at this..." Cole adds, as Maryse takes off the ring she's wearing, handing it to the ref.

"Nice fine piece of jewelry."

"I feel so lucky. You know I am so lucky, I mean look at me. I'm 27 years old, I am a self-made millionaire. Well, actually no, it was all given to me. But who cares, I'm rich. You know I have my own personal driver, I have my own personal chef. And I date the hottest diva in WWE history."

"It cracks me up that they all believe him when he compliments her." Riss says amusedly.

"...who if she wins this match tonight, will become the number one contender for the Diva's Championship." Ted adds.

"And when he says that."

"That too."

"I'll tell you what Ted, Maryse is an upgrade from Virgil."

"Yeah, you got that right Cole. You know guys, I came out here, I wanna clear up one thing. Maryse, she is not a gold digger."

"Liiiiiiiiiiiies."

"Maryse is not a gold digger. You know, that's a filthy rumor that got started by people like John Morrison and the rest of the WWE Universe."

The ref counts to three as Eve pins Maryse, and at the last second, Maryse puts her foot on the rope but the ref doesn't see it.

"Oops."

"Haha she got robbed."

"Her foot's on the rope. Her foot..." Ted trails off, getting angry and taking the headset off, getting into the ring and arguing with the ref.

The crowd then goes crazy and then Ted gets attacked by Morrison.

"What the hell!"

"Jerk." Riss glares.

After Morrison leaves, they replay what happened in the end of the match before the attack on Ted. They glare at each other before Sheamus makes his way through the halls to head out to the ring, before heading to another break.

"Lame."

"Hmph."

Riss nuzzles Justin's hand as she feels his fingers on her head.

After the break, Sheamus was introduced and he came out, getting into the ring and he talks some before being interrupted by Mike as he walks out and goes down to the ring himself.

"Congratulations Sheamus on getting rid of your Nexus problem. But now you have an even bigger one, now you have a Miz problem. Sheamus, you don't control the fate of the WWE Championship, I do. And why? Because I possess this...Money in the Bank. I can cash this in anytime I want for a WWE Championship match. So everytime you're in this ring, I'll be watching you. Let me put this in perspective for you. Say you do manage to beat Randy Orton at SummerSlam. But as you're getting your hand raised, Randy hits you with an RKO. I'll be right there to cash it in."

"Or maybe you'll be doing a backstage interview...talkin' like a tough guy fella'." Mike adds, mocking Sheamus' voice.

I snicker.

"Nice." Riss laughs.

"Then BAM! I hit you in the back of the head with a briefcase, drag you out to this ring, get a referee and beat you on the spot. I wait, I wait for the moment my entire career has been leading to, to main event WrestleMania! Or maybe I forget about all of that and I cash it in tonight."

"Either way Sheamus, you can call me your celebrity stalker. Because every breath you take, every move you make, I'll be watching you."

"Because I'm the Miz, and I'm..."

"You're nothing! Nothing! I'm Sheamus, and I'm the WWE Champion!"

"Yawn. A boring one."

"Yup."

Sheamus goes to leave, but the anonymous RAW General Manager chimes in with an email that suggests that Mike take a seat at ringside as Sheamus would go one-on-one with Evan Bourne.

"Go Evan."

"Eh, not gonna turn out so well for him."

"Oh I know but one can still hope."

After the next break was the match, and it went on for a while but in the end it was Sheamus catching Evan Bourne with the pump kick en route to pinning Bourne and picking up the win. After the match, Mike entered the ring and blasted Sheamus from behind with the Money-in-the-Bank briefcase and assaulted Sheamus with the briefcase a couple more times before delivering the Skull Crushing Finale to him onto the briefcase.

"Nice."

With Sheamus extremely vulnerable, Mike handed his Money-in-the-Bank title opportunity over to the referee and it was announced that he was cashing in his title opportunity. However, the referee had to get Sheamus to his feet before the match could begin and, before that took place, a revenge-driven R-Truth would return; prompting Mike to take his briefcase back and wave off cashing in his Money-in-the-Bank title opportunity. Mike would swing and miss hitting R-Truth with the briefcase before R-Truth would chase him backstage.

"Darn."

That of course leads to another break and this time Justin starts to get more cuddly and affectionate with Riss. She giggles and leans into him more. And occasionally he would press kisses to her neck, making up for earlier. She tilts her head to give him more room. He grins and continues, his hands wandering just a bit. She closes her eyes and enjoys the affection. He moves from her neck to her jawline, before going to her lips. She responds to his kiss, humming happily. I smile as I see them and then turn my attention to the screen once Raw comes back and Mike is backstage with Josh.

"Miz you've got to be furious with the fact that what just happened out there between you and R-Truth as you were ready to cash in the Money-in-the-Bank contract."

"R-Truth just cost me the WWE Championship! I had Sheamus knocked unconscious! With this briefcase that holds the Money-in-the-Bank contract! That would've been poetic justice. But make no mistake about it, there will be other opportunities. I have an entire year. So whether it's...tomorrow night, or July 17th, 2011...I will take my rightful place as WWE Champion. Because I'm the Miz, and I'm...awesome!"

After that going back to ringside only for a bit before classic SummerSlam matches were shown, one in particular..back in 98' with Taker facing Stone Cold. Then Sheamus was seen backstage, being helped along, and an icebag on his head. Gail and the Bellas are talking and laughing and Sheamus turns to look at them.

"You think this is funny? You think this is funny?" He screams before walking off.

"Drama queen." I say.

"Sheamus." We hear Randy's voice and he comes out of the shadows and Sheamus turns around.

"It's really too bad...too bad what just happened out there with you. Carrying that WWE Championship, it makes you a target. But come SummerSlam, whether it you, The Miz, or anyone else who's champion, it doesn't really matter to me. Because whoever is champion, will be wearing a giant bullseye. I'm not gonna hit that bullseye with an arrow, or a spear, or even a bullet. I'm going to hit that bullseye, with an R...K...O."

Then John is seen backstage, in thought about what's going on tonight, fading to another break. And since it is getting towards the end of the show, with just Wade's match left until what John has to say to him and the rest of Nexus, Justin takes advantage of the time he has until he's needed. He makes the kiss deeper and she twists, sitting sideways on his lap to give them a more comfortable position.

After this break it was the next match of the night. Santino and Kozlov teaming up to take on Zack and William Regal. The match was a decent one, but in the end, it was Santino Marella utilizing a unique new headbutt maneuver that led to Santino & Kozlov picking up the win.

"Aww darn."

That's when the door between the locker rooms opened and Wade walked in.

"Justin, match is up next...need you. Sorry Karissa, I'm gonna have to steal your boyfriend for the rest of the night until the show ends."

Justin pulls away and she sighs, moving off his lap.

"Which is why I took advantage of all the time we had." He says to her quietly, before getting up.

"I know."

"More later okay?" He smirks.

She giggles and nods.

"Love you." He says, kissing her one last time.

"Love you too. Be careful."

"I will."

He walks out with Wade and she sits back down. Justin and them are now seen backstage outside the locker room, talking with Wade, before Wade walks off by himself.

"Someone's up to something."

"Yup."

"So more later huh?" I giggle.

She blushes and giggles.

"Oooooh."

She blushes even more, twisting a curl around her finger.

Wade finally comes out, by himself and goes down to the ring for his match against Mark Henry. He takes his time, and gets into the ring. Mark comes out next, getting into the ring once he gets there. In the end, The Nexus found a way as the other six Nexus members lined up on the stage and this distracted Mark Henry long enough for Wade Barrett to, somehow, load Henry up on his shoulders and deliver the Barrett Wasteland en route to picking up the win.

"Clever."

After the match, Wade kicks Mark out of the ring and the rest of the group goes down to the ring, getting into it.

"Cena, you wanted a meeting with us? Well here we are. Why don't you get out here right now."

It of course takes a while, a replay of the match showing first of course. Their music plays as John is seen walking through backstage to head to the ring, before heading to the last break of the night.

"I can't wait for this to be over."

"I know right?"

Coming back from the break, they're all lined up in the ring and ready for John to come out.

"John Cena, we already made one truce tonight. But what's already transpired against us, we give you our word that we will at least, hear you out. If you acknowledge that we the Nexus, run this show. If you understand that if you continue with this ridiculous and futile resistance, we will make your life miserable for what's left of your little career. So make it easy on yourself John, why don't you just come out here right now. Why don't you come out here and show some remorse for assaulting Darren Young a few weeks ago. Why don't you come out here and show us remorse for assaulting me with those steel steps, along with everyone else in The Nexus last night. You know what, if you do, maybe...maybe we will consider ending this. But just remember John, this...is all on you."

John finally comes out after Tarver is done talking, and he goes down to the ring, getting into it and standing before Nexus with a mic in hand.

"Thank you guys. Wade, thank you for meeting me out here. Ladies and gentlemen, since the Nexus has arrived, I have had two WWE Championship matches. The first, the Nexus caused me to lose the WWE Championship, and in the 2nd they prevented me from winning it back. Apparently I'm not part of your bigger picture, so I don't know why. Tonight, Sheamus made a truce with you guys. Something I should've done a long time ago."

"I'm sorry guys. Uh...I'm putting myself on front street right here. Looking at every one of you, man to man, and I'm asking you for the same thing."

"Our answer is no. See Cena, I'm not interested in a truce. And Tarver, I'm not interested in offering you an olive branch, because I'm not looking for peace here. I'm looking for something much, much bigger. I want you..." Wade's cut off by 'Cena' chants.

"No no no no, no no no. Don't listen to them, listen to me. I want you...to join us. I want you to become a part of the Nexus."

"Think about it Cena. Everything you've achieved so far on your own, you can achieve ten times that by joining up with us. Face facts, the Nexus is the present and the future of the WWE and together, together John, we're gonna be unstoppable. But to be perfectly honest with you, this isn't really that much of a choice, because let's face it, you're either Nexus or you're against us. It's up to you John, you want to join us and make history together?"

John takes off one of his armbands and looks at it before looking at Nexus and then the crowd as they cheer for him, before shaking his head.

"Nope, I can't do it." He answers, putting the band back on.

"Didn't think so." I say.

"Well how very very unfortunate, because that leaves us with quite a different proposition. Now you have two choices. Number one, you could leave this ring, with your tail firmly between your legs and show the whole word what a coward you really are. Or secondly, you can stand in that ring, and we will give you the most vicious beating that the Nexus has ever administered."

John stands there for a while and thinks about it before deciding to get out of the ring, turning around and going back up the ramp, but stops at the top.

"Wade, I just want to say one more thing. It's something you've heard me say time and time again. Whether I do it myself, or whether I have help, I will take each and every one of you down." He says, walking back down the ramp.

"Oh great."

"You see tonight's little peace offering was just a test, you said no. You sealed your fate, 'cause guess what? I got me some help."

"Ever since you came here and you started beating people up, I've quietly been forming a team. A team that will take down the Nexus at SummerSlam."

"Aw hell." Riss sighs.

"You said you wanted uh...for me to join the Nexus for me to make history. Tonight, I want you to meet my team and realize that at SummerSlam, the Nexus is history!"

Then first Edge comes out as the first person on John's team. Next out is Morrison, who comes out and stands next to John on the other side. Truth comes out next joining the group, followed by Khali and the look on Heath's face was just priceless, he looked scared for his own life, even Darren looks scared and Justin is a bit concerned himself.

"Heath's face." Riss giggles.

"He looks like he just saw his life flash before his eyes."

The sixth member of John's team is Chris. And the final member, being Bret Hart. The look on Wade's was like just like 'Oh crap'. Wade starts flipping out and then John's team rushes into the ring, while Nexus scatters and retreats through the crowd, going up to the balcony.

"Come on, finish the show. I want to get out of here."

The screen fades on John's group in the ring.

"Finally."

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel now, unless you want me to wait with you until Justin gets back."

"Nah, you can go ahead." She says.

"Alright, I shall talk to you later."

"Bye Air."

"Bye." I say, getting up and heading out the door.

Riss stretches out on the couch, surfing her phone while she waits for Justin. It takes a while, but the door finally opens and he walks in. She doesn't even notice since she's absorbed in what she's doing.

"Having fun?"

She jumps and looks up.

"You scared me." She sighs.

"Sorry."

"Its ok. Go get dressed. I want to leave."

"Tired? Or just eager?"

She just gives him a look.

"Eager." He grins.

"Get dressed." She repeats.

"Okay, okay I'm going." He chuckles.

Justin goes and gets dressed coming out with his bag.

"Ready to go."

She gets up with her purse on her shoulder. She grabs his hand and they walk out. This time, she's the one who's dragging him along, eager to get back. Justin is chuckling the whole time.

"Someone's more eager than I am this time."

"Well you were teasing me almost the whole night."

"Oops, my bad."

"You aren't sorry." She says amusedly.

"Not really." He chuckles.

"I didn't think so."

They finally get to the car, Justin puts his things in the back, before they both get in and head back to the hotel. Once there, they go up to their room. The elevator seems to be taking forever.

"Come on..."

She lean against Justin's chest with a sigh.

"Relax."

He starts to run his fingers through her hair, and she falls quiet. The elevator finally dings and stops, the doors opening. They step into the elevator and she pushes the button, going right back into Justin's arms. He keeps her relaxed as they head up to their floor. The elevators open and they go to their room. Inside, she walks over to their things and takes off her shoes and jewelry. Then she disappears into the bathroom to get her makeup off. She then comes out after she was done and goes through her things, looking for something to wear. She picks out what she wants and changes. She smirks as she finishes getting changed in the bathroom, knowing that it'll drive Justin crazy. She brushes her hair and walks out. Justin looks over from the bed, since he's laying there already. His eyes instantly start to wander. She giggles softly and slides into bed.

"Purple..."

"Mmhmm."

"...love it."

"I know."

"Mine." He says, pulling her closer.

"Yours." She agrees, laying against him.

He wraps his arms around her and his hands wander. She giggles and kisses his jaw.

"Where have you been hiding this?"

"In my bags, duh."

"Well I know that, but you know what I mean."

"Do you really need to know?"

"I guess not."

"I think you should just enjoy."

"Oh I am."

She giggles and keeps kissing along his jaw. He sighs and enjoys the feeling. She moves over to his ear and nips at his earlobe before sucking on it a little. She hears a faint growl come from him. She does it again, longer this time. The faint growl she heard before become a more noticeable and louder one. She giggles softly. Then he suddenly shifts and she ends up under him, his lips attaching to her neck instantly. She arches up against him.

"Jussi..." She moans.

He smirks against her skin, in triumph of getting that reaction from her. Her hands lay on his back, fingers digging in. He starts nipping at your skin in retaliation. She lays back flat on the mattress, her head falling back against the pillows as she loses herself in the sensations. His hands slip under the top part of her clothes and his fingers run along her skin as he continues with her neck. She arches a little, goosebumps spreading as he works the top up her body. He stops kissing and nipping along her skin, long enough to pull the top over her head and tosses it to the floor. She pulls him back down, kissing him hard while rolling her hips. He almost instantly grabs them to stop her, and from there he plays with her bottoms. She runs her hands down his back until she reaches his boxers and she tugs on them. She gets those off first before her bottoms come off. Justin pulls up the cover sheet and they get lost in each other.


	16. Relaxing Day

The next morning, Riss wakes up before Justin, opening her eyes and seeing hims till peacefully sleeping. She smiles softly and watches him for a bit. Since she couldn't really move all that much, because he had a strong grip on her, she had no choice but to lay there until he wakes up. She giggles and lightly kisses his chest. Then she snuggles into him as she waits for him to wake up. A little while later, he finally stirs.

"Hi sleepyhead." She giggles quietly.

"Morning." He yawns.

"I wear you out this time?"

"Maybe a little."

"My bad." She giggles.

"It's ok."

"It was well worth it." He chuckles, kissing her head.

"Good."

"Not ready to move yet?"

"Not right this second."

"Thought so."

"You're comfy."

"How well I know." He chuckles.

She nuzzles his neck, giggling softly.

"So plans for today?"

"Hm...we could go swimming."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Mmhmm."

"A day to ourselves."

"Sounds good to me." She smiles, kissing him.

"Good."

She reaches back and rubs on Justin's arms. She then continues to snuggle into him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"You know, if you don't get up now, I don't think you'll ever want to get up at all."

"Mmm...good point."

"But I don't want to move right now."

"Not even for a bath?"

"Well..."

"...okay. Lets go lover."

"Want me to carry you?"

"Please."

He nods and grabs her, before getting up. She holds onto him as he carries her to the bathroom. He then sets her on the counter and moves to turn the water on. After he turns the water on and lets it run, he turns around to face her.

"Hi." She giggles.

"Hi." He grins.

She tugs him closer and rests her head against his chest, one hand laying over his heart.

"We wear each other out a lot." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm."

"But it's fun."

"Yes it is."

"Just shows how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I love youuu more."

"I love youuu more."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh huhhh."

"Nu-uhhhhhh."

"Rissa...I'm gonna win this..."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"I think so."

"How so?"

"I just know."

"Riiiight."

"Doubting my skills?"

"No but I love you more."

"We love each other equally."

"That works."

"Tub's filled enough." She points out.

He shuts off the water and they get in. As usual, he sits behind her and she relaxes back into him.

"Mmm. Feels good."

"Like always."

"Yup."

"Relax, go get breakfast, come back and get ready to go swimming down at the pool."

"Right."

"Maybe go out tonight too."

"Oooh yeah."

"Like a club or something."

"Yeah!"

"And I think I have the perfect outfit."

"Oh boy."

"You're gonna die." She smirks.

"I'll die happy then."

"Yes you will."

"I always do."

"Because you're so easy to kill with outfits."

"Because you're already so beautiful, the outfits just add to it."

"Awww."

"Charmer." She smiles.

"For you...always."

She turns around and kisses him.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They relax in the water for a while longer before deciding to get out and dry off.

"Time to get dressed and go to breakfast."

"Awww."

She giggles at his disappointment.

"Cuddling later."

"Okay." He agrees.

"Now come on, let's get dressed."

He nods and they go into the bedroom to get clothes. They both get changed and then she heads back into the bathroom to dry and style her hair. She walks back out and grabs her purse, slipping on some shoes.

"Alright, ready to go?" She asks.

"Yup."

They both make sure they have what they need before leaving to go to breakfast. They get to a restaurant and get seated. Before long they're eating, talking a bit as well. When Justin isn't looking, she takes a bit of his food, putting it on her plate. He looks down and realizes what she just did.

"Heyyy."

She just giggles.

"Oops."

Then she steals another piece.

"I saw that."

"I know." She laughs.

"Having fun stealing my food?" He chuckles.

"Yep." She kisses his cheek.

"It's quite good actually."

"I know." He says, stealing a bite of mine.

"So is yours." He adds.

"I know." She repeats what he said.

"I'm thinking after swimming, we go have lunch and then ice cream."

"Ooooh. I like that idea."

"Relax the rest of the afternoon after that if you want."

"We'll play it by ear."

"Okay."

They finish their food and pay, going out to the car.

"Back to the hotel it is."

Once they get to the hotel, they go back up to their room to change for swimming. After she was done, she grabbed everything they needed and walked out of the bathroom. She puts the towels and stuff in the beach bag.

"Aww, I don't see the swim suit yet?"

"Not until we get down there."

"I suppose I can wait I guess."

"Its worth the wait, I promise."

"It always is."

Once they have what they want, they leave the room and head to the pool. When they get there, they happen to notice me there as well.

"Hey Air." Riss says as they sit by me.

"Oh, hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm actually good."

"Good." She smiles.

"Could've done without Swagger hitting on me, but other than that I'm good."

"Ew. You have my sympathy."

"But I feel better because you know who and I will be spending at least some time together today."

"Aww that's good."

"Don't know what we're gonna do just yet, but yeah."

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy whatever it is."

"Right."

"So how has your day been?" I ask.

"Peaceful. We just went out and had breakfast."

"Ah, nice."

"Yup. Just a nice lazy day."

"Which we don't get too many of."

"Nope."

"What're you doing tonight?" I ask.

"We decided to go to a club." Justin answers.

"Ohh, fun."

"Mmhmm. Its been a long time since we've been."

"Ah, right."

We talk a bit more before she decides that she wants to get into the water. Justin cheers quietly because he'll get to see her swim suit now. She laughs and takes off the clothes she has on over her suit. Once he sees the swim suit, his jaw almost drops. She giggles and makes sure her ponytail is secure before kicking off her flip flops. She leaves then standing there and walks to the pool steps.

"What're you waiting for? Go get her." I tell Justin, laughing.

He snaps out of it and whips his top off along with kicking off his shoes before going after her.

"Riss, look out!" I yell to her, jokingly of course.

She turns and laughs at seeing Justin. She gets in the water and swims off. Justin thinks way ahead of her and immediately jumps in.

"Eep." She squeals as he pops up in front of her.

"I got you now."

"Nooooo."

"Yesss."

"Noooo." She swims away.

But it's too late, because he reaches out and grabs her arm. She struggles, giggling.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smirks.

"Away." She laughs.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Mine..."

"I am but I'm having fun."

"So am I..."

"Mmph." She makes a sound as he pulls her in.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She kisses his lips.

Then she snuggles into him and he floats around the pool with her in his arms. She nuzzles his neck while his hands rub up and down her back.

"Now I'm comfortable."

"I know, me too."

"And I just got another idea. The jacuzzi after we get back from the club."

"Yes."

"Our way to relax before we go to bed."

"Right."

"I love how the day is all planned out."

"Mmhmm. Perfectly."

"Just like you're perfect."

She blushes.

"Even when you blush...I can feel that."

She swats him, hiding against his neck.

"What? It's true."

"Romeo." She mutters.

"But you love me."

"Very much so."

"As I love you very much so as well."

She smiles as she feels him kiss her shoulder. She kisses his neck in return.

"Charmer."

"Only for you."

"And I love it."

"I know you do."

"That's why I do it." He adds.

"Mmhmm."

Then he lets her go and splashes her a little.

"Hey! I was comfy..."

"What, no fun then?"

She pouts and splashes him.

"Wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry."

She splashes him more, and he splashes back. She swims away, splashing as she goes. He chuckles and follows, trying to avoid the splashes the best he can. She squeals and splashes more.

"You can't escape me."

"I can try."

"But I'll get you."

"We'll see."

"That's right, we will."

"Bring it on." She says, splashing hard.

"Oh, that's it."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh's right."

She squeaks and bolts, swimming as fast as she can. Since the pool wasn't that bg, he manages to catch up to her at some point.

"Eeeep." She squeals as he catches her by the waist.

"Got you again."

"So you did."

"I always get you."

"Sometimes I let you."

"But I still get you."

"Mm...true."

"Not letting go this time."

She turns around and snuggles in.

"You better not let me go..."

"I won't." Justin kisses her head.

"Good."

This time he keeps a hold on her and moves around in the water once again. As they're floating around, she feels eyes on them and she just tries to ignore it.

"Psh, nosey people." I say to myself.

"Alright. I think I want to go tan for a bit." Riss says to Justin after a little while.

"Alright." He nods, letting her go to do so.

She kisses him.

"You can put on my tanning stuff for me." She giggles.

"Well what're we waiting for then?"

She laughs and leads the way out of the pool. He's following close behind, all eager to help. She walks past a bunch of people with Justin in tow. She gets to their chairs and picks up a towel to dry off.

"Someone's eager." I laugh.

"I told him he could help me with my tanning oil stuff." She giggles.

"Ooooh."

She sets her towel aside and gets out her tanning oil.

"Here you go." She says, handing it to him.

Justin grins and opens it, putting some on his hands. He then starts to rub it into her skin. He makes sure to get every inch of her skin that's exposed. She relaxes into his touch, inwardly amused knowing that Punk is probably watching jealously.

"And...you're all set."

"Mmm. Thanks love."

"You're welcome."

She then sprawls out on the chair and soaks up the sun. Then Justin sits and talks with both of us. He drags his chair so it's against hers. He reclines and she lays her hand on his. We all talk amongst each other for a while, until I get a look at the time and realize that I'll be spending time with Ted awfully soon.

"Almost time to go?" Riss asks.

"Yeah. I can stay for a few more minutes."

"Alright."

The time passes quickly and I start to gather my stuff to leave.

"See you later Air. Have fun and tell him we said hi."

"I will."

I get everything and leave the pool area. I head back inside and up to my floor, going into my room.

"You know, if I had known you were going to be wearing a swim suit, I would've prepared myself better for the image I'm seeing."

I jump a little and then laugh, shutting the door.

"Too bad for you."

"Sneak." I add.

"You love it." Ted grins.

"I needed something to pass the time until we got our time together. Unfortunately part of my time down there by the pool, involved Swagger trying to hit on me but failed."

"I can't wait until I can get my hands on him without it being suspicious."

"Him and Heath." I nod.

"Yes."

"However long we have to wait until we can go public, and you drop HER, I think we can survive. Whether it be a few more months or the rest of the year."

"I know." He sighs.

"As long as we get time like this together, I think we'll be fine."

"Of course."

"And it's been a lot of time lately together, which is a good thing. We can also take vacations back down to your place where we can go out in public."

"That's true."

"And Riss helps too, her and Justin both. They'll find ways of us getting time together."

"Yeah, they're great for helping so much."

"They say hi by the way."

"Hi back as always."

"Now, come over here..." He adds.

I giggle and walk over.

"Yes?"

Ted holds out his arms. I smile and walk into his arms. He pulls me down on the bed with him. He kisses several different spots before ending on my lips.

"Shouldn't I...change first?" I mumble against his lips.

"Later."

"Ohhh, I see...you have more skin to attack." I realize, pulling from his lips for a brief moment.

Ted smirks.

"Uh oh."

He goes back in for another kiss. This one is a bit more intense than the previous one and just by that I can tell he missed me a little too much. I kiss back and silently let him know I missed him too.

"So, what's the plan for our time together?" I ask after we pull away.

"Well since we can't be seen anywhere in public really, I was thinking we do a day of movies and everything."

"Sounds good to me." I agree.

"Room service for lunch too, if you want."

"Sure."

"Can I at least change first?"

I guess." Ted jokes.

"I know, I know, you don't want me to change, you want me to stay in this swim suit all day."

"Yes."

"I can't stay in wet clothing all day, sure it may feel dry now, but I was in the pool earlier today."

Ted nods and lets me go.

"Thank you."

"Don't take too long."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I then head over to my things, grabbing clothes to change into before heading into the bathroom to do so. A few minutes later, I walk out and get back on the bed.

"Much better."

Ted kisses my head as I snuggle back into his arms.

"You can pick the first movie." I say to him.

"Oh no, ladies first."

"If you insist."

"I do insist."

"Alright."

"And seeing as I won't be moving anytime soon, I'll just pick one on TV." I add.

"Okay."

"Because I have movies with me in my bags, but I know you won't let me go this time."

"Nope." Ted nuzzles my neck.

"Are we gonna end up watching the movie or are you gonna be distracting?" I giggle.

"Hmm...not sure." He chuckles.

"Sounds suspicious."

"Maybe."

"That sounds suspicious too."

He just laughs.

"You'll see." He adds.

"Alright then..."

"Might be distracting during this movie, the next one where I pick, or maybe later. You won't be expecting it."

"Oh boy."

After searching for a movie, I find one and snuggle more into his side. For this movie, he was not distracting so I was off the hook for now. That movie ends and now Ted picks a movie. For a while I thought he was gonna be distracting, but he actually wasn't for now. I'm paying attention to the movie and he's paying more attention to me. I feel him looking at me so I take my eyes away from the movie to look back at him. He just smiles and kisses me. It's a brief kiss so we pull away a short time after that.

"You're not planning on being distracting are you?"

"You'll see."

"Sneak."

"But you love me."

"I do."

"And I love you too."

"How much?"

"More than you can imagine."

"Awww."

"Just being honest."

"I know, but it's sweet."

He chuckles.

"Glad you think so."

"You've been nothing but sweet since we started seeing each other."

"Because you deserve it."

"As you always tell me."

Ted kisses my head.

"You do. I'd give you the world if I could."

"Oh I know. But you're all I could ever need."

"I feel the same about you."

"Again...awwww."

He chuckles.

"And you know last night when I was on commentary, you do know I was talking about you when I said dating the hottest diva right. I was hoping you would catch onto that."

"I did. I knew you'd never say that about her and mean it."

"Exactly."

"And I'm flattered that you think that."

"Good."

"And now you're making me blush." I say, hiding my face.

"Its fun. Come on, no hiding."

"Yes hiding."

"Noooo." He says, starting to tickle me a bit.

"Noooooo."

"Come out and I'll stop."

"Hmmm...nope."

He tickles me more.

"No no no no no no no."

He snickers and keeps doing it.

"Okay okay, I'll come out from hiding."

He waits until I come out before he stops.

"There, I'm out of hiding."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He kisses me and then we turn our attention back to the movie. Towards the end of it, I decide to turn the tables on him and start to be distracting myself.

"So that's how its going to be, hmm?" He chuckles.

"It seems that way doesn't it?"

Ted laughs and returns the affection, the movie being forgotten. I kept moving around so he laced his fingers with mine and then pinned my hands/arms to the mattress.

"Well looks like the tables have turned on you."

"Awwww."

"You thwarted my plans." I add.

"Oops." He smirks.

"Not fair."

"You'll live."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"How sure are you?"

"Very. Now hush." He chuckles.

"So demanding."

He kisses me to make me quiet. I struggle against my pinned down hands/arms right from the start, because first of all, I want to be able to pull him closer. Ted moves closer and kisses harder. I make small, quiet noises when he starts to kiss harder. I whine a bit too, because I still can't move my hands/arms. He finally lets my arms go so he can lean on his arms to get closer to me. My arms instantly go around his neck and one hand goes to his hair where my fingers run through it and tug lightly at times. The kiss gets more intense as time goes on. It gets intense to the point where we have no choice but to break for air. His forehead is resting on mine and the two of us lock eyes.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Concentrate on the movie now?"

"Sure." Ted chuckles.

We both sit up, and he moves and sits behind me, before getting comfortable and pulling me back into him. I get comfortable myself, laying against his chest. I pull the blankets up and relax. In the meantime, Riss and Justin were drying off after being in the pool after she tanned enough, deciding to head up to get changed so they can head to lunch. She stays snuggled under his arm the whole way up to the room.

"I'm surprised you're not tired, normally you are after time in the pool."

"I dozed off while tanning." She giggles.

"Oh you did? Did it help?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"Well that's good."

"Mmhmm."

They get to their room and head inside, grabbing their clothes from earlier and getting dressed. She can feel Justin watching and she laughs.

"Insatiable.

"Only for you."

"Of course."

She finishes getting dressed and walks over to him. She gives him a kiss.

"I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready too."

"After you."

They link hands and leave the room.

"Hotel restaurant or a place in town?"

"Up to you." She shrugs.

"I'm not picky."

"Alright." He nods.

He picks the hotel restaurant and she giggles, knowing it's because he wants to go back to the room for cuddly affectionate time after eating. They're seated fairly quickly and they go through the normal routine of ordering drinks first. Then they order food. While they wait, he starts to be all cuddly.

"Cuddly." She giggles.

"Always."

She kisses his cheek. It's not too long after that when the food gets to the table. They eat, occasionally stealing bites of each other's food or feeding each other, and also talking a little during the meal. After they were done, they sit there and wait for the bill. Justin pays and then they get up, heading back upstairs. He ends up heading back upstairs quicker than when they left the pool to head upstairs.

"Eager." She laughs.

"Yes I am."

They get to their room quickly. She kicks off her shoes and climbs on the bed.

"Well what're you waiting for, Cuddly."

Justin grins, kicking off his shoes and getting on the bed himself. Almost instantly, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. She cuddles up to him, giggling softly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's cuddly."

"Nope."

"I'm more cuddly than you."

She just laughs.

"Sure you are Jussi."

She kisses him gently.

"I love you...adorable goof."

"Your adorable goof and I love you too."

"Yes, my adorable goof."

She smiles and rubs her nose against his. Then she gets more comfortable and snuggles into him, nuzzling her face in his neck. She makes a noise of content as he kisses her head and they relax. They get so relaxed, she doesn't know it but she starts to doze off. Her body gets heavy and she sinks into Justin's arms even more, her eyes slowly shutting. Once he feels her breathing changing, he chuckles and kisses the top of her head. He plays with her hair and she falls right asleep. He watches her fora while before he falls asleep himself. A few hours later, she wakes up just enough to feel that Justin is moving.

"Where are you going?" She mumbles.

"Time to get ready if you want to go out." He says softly.

"Mmph. I should probably get a shower to get the chlorine out of my hair."

"Want me to join you?"

"Up to you."

"Probably won't get anything done if I join you." He chuckles.

"Nope." She giggles quietly.

"Well you're gonna have to get things done in order for us to be able to go out, so I guess I'll pass this time."

"So go before I change my mind."

"Gotta let go first."

"Awww."

"Come on."

"Okay, okay." He says, letting her go.

She opens her eyes and slides to the edge of the bed, taking a moment to wake up. She gets up and picks up the clothes she'll be wearing, bringing them with her into the bathroom. Then she turns the water on, letting it warm up a bit. Once it's the right temperature, she undresses and gets in. She washes all the chlorine out of her hair and off of her body from the pool. She finishes the rest of her shower routine before shutting it off. She grabs a towel and wraps it around herself as she steps out. She dries off and puts her lotion on before putting on her underthings. Then she starts her hair since it takes the longest. She dries it with her hair dryer, styling it as she goes. Finally after a bit, she gets that done and finishes getting dressed before she does her makeup. After she finishes that, she makes sure everything looks perfect, before leaving the bathroom to put her shoes on. Once her shoes are on, she starts putting her jewelry on. Justin of course is already dressed and waiting and he's staring. She giggles quietly.

"I feel you staring."

"I know."

"You just never fail to amaze me with your outfits."

"Good to know."

"I really like this one."

"Yeah?"

"A whole lot."

"Good." She smiles.

"This is special for tonight."

She looks him over.

"You look good too."

"Why thank you."

"You know I love the jeans."

"Yes, I know."

He walks over and she leans up, kissing him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They grab their things and head out. They head down to the lobby and out to the car, where they get into the car and drive off. They get to a small club and find a small table.

"Something to drink?"

"Sure. Surprise me."

"Alright, be right back."

She nods and sits. She watches the people dancing while she waits. It's a while before he comes back to the table, drinks in hand.

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome."

He sits and they enjoy their drinks while people watching.

"It's nice to be at a club again, I forgot how much fun it was."

"Yeah I know."

"We can try and make it to a club every so often, if you want."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiles.

After drinking for a bit, they decide to do a bit of dancing. So they both get up from the table and go onto the dance floor. They get close and start dancing along to the music. While they were dancing, they had no clue that not only they were at the club, so was Punk and McGillicutty because they each followed them. They watch jealously as she laughs when Justin puts his hands in the back pockets of her jean skirt. It bugs them to the point where they sigh and mumble under their breath. She then puts her hands in Justin's back pockets.

"Ohh, I see how it is." Justin chuckles.

"You started it." She giggles.

"I couldn't help myself."

"I know."

"I'm driving you crazy with my outfit." She adds.

"You are."

"You're killing me too. I have a feeling we might need a dip in the jacuzzi tub in the morning." She laughs.

"Maybe."

She raises up on her toes and kisses him. Then they dance to a few more songs before heading back to the table. She pulls away just a bit to sit in her own chair. But of course he doesn't let her sit in her own chair, he pulls her down onto his lap.

"Ooh. Hi to you too." She laughs.

"Sit with me."

"I already am doofus."

"I know, I know, I'm just saying."

"Of course."

"Did you actually think I would let you sit in your own chair?" He chuckles.

"I should've known." She laughs.

"Yes you should've."

"I'll try to remember." She says amusedly.

"Good."

She leans into him and people watches.

"Having fun?"

"Mmhmm."

"It's fun to people watch."

"Oh no." She groans as she sees Punk and McGillicutty.

"What?"

"Stalkers."

"Where?"

She subtly shows him and he sighs in frustration.

"I know, I know. Let's try to ignore them okay?"

"I can try."

"Should I distract you?" She giggles.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then maybe you should."

She laughs and kisses him. He kisses back, his arms wrapping around her. She ends up pressed against him, her hands cupping his neck/jaw beneath hie ears. This of course ticks off both Punk and McGillicutty, to the point where they leave. Eventually she pulls away. She glances around.

"They're gone."

"Good."

"I think we should dance a little more and go back to our room..." She trails off, running one hand down his chest flirtatiously.

"Well let's go then."

She giggles and gets up. Then he practically drags her out onto the dance floor. She laughs at him. He instantly pulls her close and they dance to the songs that play. After a while he gets antsy.

"One more song." She giggles.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She agrees, kissing him.

"Holding you to that."

"I know."

"As long as you know."

"I do." She says, snuggling into him.

They dance to the last song, before going back to the table and grabbing their things and then leaving and heading out to the car, and then heading back to the hotel. At the hotel, she gets pulled along until they find themselves in the elevator.

"Eager."

"Mmhmm." Justin mutters as he pins her to the back wall.

"You do know there's cameras on these elevators right?"

He nods as he starts kissing along her jawline.

"Jussi..."

"Mmm?"

"Wait for the room." She murmurs.

"I don't think we need to give security a show." She adds.

Justin pulls back with a sigh. Right as he does, the elevator reaches their floor. The doors open and once again, she's pulled along, to their room. She giggles the whole time.

"Insatiable."

"Only for you."

"Yes, I know."

They go inside their room and as soon as the door shuts behind them, Justin is all over her.

"Somehow I knew this would happen."

Justin makes a noise of agreement, too busy kissing any bare skin he can to make a verbal reply.

"Why don't I just get changed, to make your affection easier?"

He nods and reluctantly pulls back a bit. She reaches down and gets her shoes off first before going to take off her jewelry. After she takes off her jewelry, she doesn't bother looking for clothes or going into the bathroom, because to make things easier for him, it'd just be a good idea to take her clothes off, leaving herself in her underthings. Then before she can blink, she scooped up and laid on the bed.

"I have to take my hair down." She giggles.

"I'll do it."

"Be careful."

"I know."

He gently and carefully takes her hair down and puts the hair ties on the nightstand. Then he runs his fingers through her hair, causing her to sigh and lean into his touch.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmhmm."

She feels his lips against her ear and she gets goosebumps.

"Good."

A shiver goes down her spin when she hears his voice. He chuckles, kissing her ear. Then he snuggles into her, nuzzling her neck. Her head falls to the side and her eyes fall shut.

"Try not to fall asleep on me."

"I won't."

"Just making sure."

"Mmm."

She twists around and climbs on his lap.

"If you wanted to move, all you had to do was say so."

She shrugs and presses against him, brushing her lips against his lightly. His hands of course wander. Justin tries to get a real kiss but she teases him with another light brush of her lips. He grumbles. She giggles and squeals as he digs his fingers into a ticklish spot.

"Hah."

She tries to angle herself away from his fingers, giggling helplessly.

"Oh no you don't."

"J-Jussi p-please." She laughs.

"Kiss me the right way then, before we sleep?"

"Sleep? You want sleep?" She asks incredulously.

"Maybe, I don't know."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe?"

"You've been all over me all night long. Even in the elevator. We get in our room and now you don't know? Really?"

"You're just so distracting, I can't think straight."

"Well you better make up your mind lover."

"...stay up all night."

"That's what I thought."

"Real kiss now."

She giggles and presses her lips to his. His arms immediately wrap around her. She slides her hands up his chest and neck until she reaches his hair. She tugs gently on his hair. He smirks and holds her closer. She kisses harder as he moves his hands to her thighs. At times she feels him gently squeeze her thighs. She makes small noises against his lips. He smirks and keeps doing it. She tugs a little harder on his hair.

"...clothes...off?" He mumbles.

She pulls one of her hands out of his hair and grabs one of his hands, placing it on her bra clasp. At the same time, she switches to french kissing him. After a while, she feels the clasp go free. She takes her hand out of his hair and moves her body enough to let him take her bra off, it ending up on the floor. She also after that, makes sure to grab the blankets and pull them up and around the both of them, because she knows what's gonna happen. And it does, the remainder of their clothes hitting the floor as they do just as he said...stay up all night.


	17. Team Raw Starts Falling Apart

Currently we're all heading to the arena after getting dressed and getting our things together, since Riss and I have a tag team match tonight. Ted had stopped by my room briefly since he'd again be spending mostly all night with Maryse, and he wanted to wish me luck in the match tonight. But getting to the arena, Justin and Riss get there first, followed by me.

"Hey Air." Riss greets me as I walk up to the doors.

"Heyyy."

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Yours?"

"Good." She giggles.

"Ooooh what happened?"

She giggles more as they walk inside, which causes Justin to chuckle.

"Aww, you're not gonna tell me?"

"I don't think you want to know." She laughs.

"Ohhhh."

I just give her a look and she blushes, hiding against Justin's arm.

"I just hope you're alright for our tag match."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, good. Just making sure."

"I know."

"Because you never know with him over there." I snicker.

Justin smirks and she laughs.

"Too true."

We get to the locker room, dropping our bags by the couches before we sit. Justin heads into the changing area to get into his ring gear for later. We talk some girl stuff until her comes back out. He takes his spot next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She cuddles against his side, kissing his cheek. The show starts shortly after and a video package plays highlighting the confrontation between Nexus and everyone in the WWE, including last week when John refused to join them and revealed his own team to take them on at SummerSlam, and what happened after that. Once at the ring, John's music goes off and he comes out to open the show.

"Thank you guys. They're right, everything certainly is bigger in Texas. You know seven weeks ago a group named the Nexus...without any warning at all, attacked and took over Monday Night Raw, destroying everything in it's path. Superstars, commentators, cameramen, hall of famers, even the chairman of this company, no one was safe. They did this for reasons only known to them. Point is, for the past 7 weeks if Nexus wanted you hurt, they made sure you got hurt. Until last Monday. Finally the Raw superstars said we have had enough! Standing side by side in the ring, friends, enemies, it didn't matter. We stood in the ring with one common goal. At SummerSlam we face Nexus. At SummerSlam we beat Nexus. At SummerSlam we end Nexus!"

Riss shakes her head.

"They've been running Raw because people think they're invincible. We will defeat them at SummerSlam, and you will see that they are not invincible. And it's about time, because the more they terrorize Raw, the more power they get. And with power comes influence. And the more influence they get, quite frankly...they're gonna take over this show."

"Practically."

"And if they do, that may be the very end of Monday Night Raw. Now I'm not saying this is gonna be easy. My team isn't exactly the super friends, I'm not exactly Superman, I've always seen myself as more of an Aqua Man."

"No. He's Superman." Riss mutters.

"Jericho and Edge, they're not Batman and Robin, and even the thought of Great Khali walking around in Wonder Woman's outfit...is just wrong."

"Ewwwww." I make a face.

"I photoshopped it, it was...it was very very disturbing. But it doesn't matter guys, we don't have to be the Justice League. Every person on this team was chosen for a reason. And I promise you, at SummerSlam, my team will hit the ring and Nexus will know..." John's cut off my Jericho's music as he comes out and gets into the ring.

"Oh lord."

"Chris Jericho is on that SummerSlam team." John states.

"I was...standing backstage and I was...biding my time, counting the seconds, counting the minutes until you said what I knew eventually you would say, MY team. John Cena's team. Yeah, all week long people have been approaching me and saying, 'we're so excited that you're on John Cena's team and we're so happy that you've finally seen the light and changed your ways'. I want to make something perfectly clear. To you and to all of these hypocrites here right now. I did not get involved in this to be a part of Cena's team. I didn't get involved in this to bask in the glory of a hero, and I didn't get involved in this to shamelessly pander to a group of parasites. I got involved in this because of my personal problems with Nexus and more importantly with Wade Barrett. A man that I molded and shaped from the moment that he first came into this company. A man who indirectly was influenced by me to start the Nexus faction in the first place. See Cena, I know Barrett and Nexus better than you, therefore I am more qualified than you. This is MY team, not your team."

"Egos will tear that team apart. Riss states.

"Fine!"

"This is.."

"Fine, fine. Team is sold to Chris Jericho. You got us at a bargain price. It's your team Chris, do whatever you want, call us whatever you want. The Alabaster Soft Shoes or Jumbo the Tugboats or Chris Jericho and the Mudville Six, the Lion Tamers, The Fozzy-A-Thon, it's yours. You know why? I don't care Chris, I just want beat Nexus."

"Good luck with that."

"Don't you dare patronize me, okay? Don't you ever patronize me, denigrate me with your sarcasm. Cena I want to be honest and be very clear once again. This team lives or dies on my whims. You do what I say, you do what I want to do, you follow what I want to be..." Chris goes off before John smacks the mic out of his hands.

Chris just stares where the mic landed, eyes wide somewhat and not reacting much, until he turns to face John.

"Let's get this straight right now. It ain't about you. It's not about me. It's about this damn business, don't you get it? Nexus has taken over this company. Last week they got to you, they've been getting to me, they get to whatever they want, whenever they want. You don't like me, fine. You don't like them, fine. You like the business Chris. For whatever reason, you keep coming out here, you love the damn business. That's why we're doing this alright? Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?"

"Apparently not."

"You're a man and guess what, it's gut check time. It's time to throw the hail mary, it's the fourth quarter, we've got to do things we don't normally do. Guess what, we gotta coexist. Yes, you know Wade Barrett better than anyone. You know how he thinks. I'm saying it right now, Chris Jericho you are essential to this team."

He walks over to the mic and picks it back up.

"First of all, don't ever knock this microphone out of my hand again. Second of all, I know how essential I am to this team Cena. I know better than anybody here, that the only chance you have to beat Nexus at SummerSlam is if you have the best in the world standing beside you, fighting beside you, I know that. But I know more than that Cena, because you see, I see the big picture. And Nexus isn't the only threat to this company. There's another threat, and his name is John Cena. Oh yeah. Because you're a lot like Nexus than you think you are Cena. You walk around here interrupting whoever you want, doing what you want to do, saying what you want to say. The only difference is, you do it with the support of these drones. You do it with the support of these...these...these people, that you dance around like a puppet on a string. So here's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna be very honest with you, I'm gonna warn you. At SummerSlam, as soon as the threat of Nexus has been abolished, as soon as they're gone for good, I'm gonna take the next logical step and turn my sights on the other threat in the WWE. I'm gonna get rid of you, Cena. And either I'm gonna do it with the help of my team, or I'm gonna have to do it by myself. But I'm gonna do it. Do you understand, what I'm saying?"

"I'm standing right here, take your best shot." John replies, whipping the mic away.

Then the GM chimes in and John whips his hat on the ground in anger.

"Can I have your attention please, I've received an email from the general manager. And I quote, Cena, Jericho, your match against the Nexus at SummerSlam will now be an elimination match. The team that eliminates all the members of the opposing team first, will be victorious. And in a preview of SummerSlam, the Nexus will face seven Raw superstars in an elimination match tonight. Now your match at SummerSlam is all about teamwork. Tonight let's see how you John, and you Chris, function as a team against opponents of My choosing. And if you're not down with that, I've got two words for you."

"Trying to punk people again."

"Yup...shame on them."

"I'm bored of this."

"Well it's a commercial now anyway." I say as the screen changes.

She sighs and lays her head against Justin's shoulder. I stretch out on the other couch where I am, just laying there, thinking about things. She picks up one of Justin's hands and starts fiddling with his fingers.

"Having fun?"

"Trying to amuse myself. I'm bored."

"Is it working?"

"A little but not much."

"Aww."

She shrugs a bit. The break is soon over and they replay Sheamus' match against Evan last week with Mike attempting to cash in until Truth stopped him and Mike waved it off. That leads to the first match of the night where Sheamus comes out first but only to watch from ringside. Randy comes out next since it is his match, and his opponent being Jey Uso, being accompanied by his brother and Tamina. In the end, it was Randy Orton fending off Jimmy Uso before hitting the RKO On Jey Uso en route to picking up the win. After the match, Orton had his sights set on Sheamus at ringside when Jimmy Uso blasted Orton from behind, but Orton was able to fight back, but with Orton's back turned, Sheamus comes in and tries to hit the pump kick on Orton, but Orton dodges it and Sheamus lays out Jimmy Uso by mistake before Orton lays out the WWE Champion with the RKO. With Sheamus vulnerable, Mike comes out with a ref in tow and announces that he's cashing in his Money-in-the-Bank contract. But before the match can officially begin, Randy Orton re-enters the ring and lays Mike out with the RKO and ruins Mike's opportunity to win the WWE Title.

"Poor Mike, foiled again." I remark.

"That's not fair."

"Nope."

Then backstage, there's Edge.

"You know, on the one hand, I can't wait until SummerSlam. Can't wait to pay Nexus back for what they did to get my hands on them. On the other hand, I wish that you were on my team instead of the Great Khali."

The camera zoomes out and Ted's standing there with HER.

"Ewwwww."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I mean let's face it. Cena, he comes to me and says he has this unstoppable unit. He lied. I mean the Great Khali, seriously? Yeah, the guy's massive, he's powerful but...he's also clumsy, uncoordinated, and let's face it he's not that bright."

"No." Ted says.

"Plus, we don't even understand him when he talks." Maryse adds, before saying something short in French.

"Psh, hypocrite."

"Listen, when I beat Morrison tonight, I'm sure that Cena will see the...error of his ways and realize that...neither Morrison or the Great Khali deserve to be kept around."

"Good, I like that. 'Cause otherwise, I'm gonna have to force Cena's hand and take Khali out myself."

"Good luck with that."

"Mmhmm."

Then they both split off in different directions and then Ranjin is seen talking to a backstage attendant, clearly overhearing what Edge talked about with Ted, before the screen fades.

"Someone's in trouble."

"Yup."

Back in the ring after the break and Sheamus and Mike are both shouting at each other, that is until the GM chimes in.

"Oh lord."

"May I have your attention please, I've received another manager from the...another email from the general manager."

"Smooth Cole, real smooth."

Justin and Riss snicker.

"And I quote, I found the team that will challenge Chris Jericho and John Cena tonight. And it will be a team of champions. The United States Champion The Miz and the WWE Champion Sheamus. Good luck gentlemen."

"Oh boy."

Another classic SummerSlam match was shown before Edge is backstage again. This time in the locker room and on the phone.

"I'm pretty sure people are starting to see it my way."

Then the door slams open and Edge looks up, an angry Khali shouting in his native language at him.

"I heard what you said earlier Edge..to Ted DiBiase, about the Great Khali, that he's clumsy, uncoordinated, and that he's not that bright. Yeah I told him."

"What're you...what're you talking about? I never said those things...I never said those things. I have nothing but the utmost respect for the Great Khali. Translate that." Edge says, and Ranjin does so.

"The Great Khali says, you're obnoxious, you're delusional, and you're a complete nincompoop. Because the Great Khali challenges you Edge to a match right now."

"Ring...you and me...now!"

"Fine, and if I beat you, you're off the team. Translate that!"

"I've got a match coming up soon." Justin says during the next break.

"Aw." Riss sighs.

"I'll have to leave during Edge's match."

"Okay."

"But the good news is, we have a promo before your tag match, and your match is after mine."

"Ooh."

"So something to get excited for."

"True."

"And I get to be there for this promo, oh boy." I laugh.

"This'll be fun." Riss giggles.

"Yes it will." I nod.

She squeezes Justin and kisses his cheek.

"I cant wait until I get to join, then I wont have to stay back here while you go out there."

"I know. Me too." He agrees.

After the break it was time for Edge's match, Khali coming out first. As Edge is coming out there's a knock on the door and it opens, Wade peeking his head in.

"I'm gonna need your boyfriend again Karissa, I apolozige in advance."

She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Just remember, promo...flirting." Justin grins.

She can't help but giggle a little.

"Right."

"As long as you keep thinking about that, you should survive until then."

"Mmhmm."

He leans down and gives her a kiss, before letting her go to get up.

"Be careful."

"I will be."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

She steals one last kiss before he leaves. We watch on the screen as the match starts, and eventually Nexus comes walking out to the ring and Edge leaves and flees. Nexus circle the ring before climbing up and then getting into the ring, circling Khali. But the circle breaks as Wade steps to the side, allowing Khali to leave and he does. The match ends in a no contest of course, and then Mark, Goldust, Yoshi, David Hart Smith, Tyson, Natalya being with them of course, Evan and Jerry are on their way to the ring, being Nexus' opponents.

"Oh boy...not Mark Henry."

"I hope nothing happens to Jussi." Riss bites her lip

It's a while after before the break is over, and now every one of the guys in Nexus have stripped off their shirts. Then Mark Henry's music hits and the team walks out, Team Raw. Tyson tells Nattie to head backstage to be safe and then Team Raw get into the ring. The Nexus took a quick advantage as Michael Tarver hit a modified powerslam en route to eliminating Yoshi Tatsu, putting The Nexus up seven members to Team RAW's six.

"Bye Yoshi."

"Bye bye."

Jerry "The King" Lawler was the next to go as Heath Slater was able to hit a modified STO on the Hall of Famer to eliminate Lawler and leave The Nexus completely intact, while Team RAW gets put down to five members.

"Not looking too good for Team Raw."

"Nope."

The Nexus would continue to roll as Heath Slater would hit the same STO maneuver on David Hart Smith en route to eliminating one-half of the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions as The Nexus keeps all seven of their members against the four remaining members of Team RAW.

"Ouch, four left."

David Otunga was the next one to score an elimination as Otunga would plant Goldust with his modified spinebuster en route to eliminating Goldust, leaving Team RAW to a three-on-seven disadvantage.

"Oh boy."

Though Mark Henry put up a good fight, Skip Sheffield was able to catch "The World's Strongest Man" with a clothesline en route to eliminating Henry, leaving Tyson Kidd & Evan Bourne to face all seven members of The Nexus.

"Not good for those two."

Tyson Kidd was quickly dealt with by The Nexus as Skip Sheffield catches Kidd with a clothesline before tagging Darren Young in, who plants the Unified WWE Tag Team Champion with a modified full nelson slam en route to eliminating Tyson Kidd.

"Uh-oh."

With Evan Bourne left to face The Nexus, Wade Barrett made quick work of the high-flyer by hitting the Barrett Wasteland en route to eliminating Bourne and winning the match without losing a member. After the match, The Nexus assaults Evan Bourne and leaves Bourne laid out.

"Sucks for Evan."

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you just witnessed was an act of total domination. You see the Nexus, we've always been 100 percent behind a common purpose. But Cena's team, or Jericho's team if that's what we're calling them now. The cracks are already starting to show. And those cracks are caused by their own individual egos and agendas."

"Tis true. I think John is kidding himself if he thinks that they'll all work together smoothly." Riss remarks.

"And I assure you, come SummerSlam, those cracks are going to destroy the very foundation of that team."

"Unfortunately."

Riss nods. Skip steps forward and takes the mic next.

"Cena, you have a team of individuals...who unlike us don't have a singular focus. You see no member of your team is willing to sacrifice themselves for the better of the group...like we would do. Like we have done. What you are looking at right here, right now, is the Nexus. And we are unbreakable."

Tarver steps up next and takes the mic from Skip.

"SummerSlam will be no different from what we just did here tonight. You know what, we will eliminate each member of our opposing team until there's only one person left, and John Cena you have no idea how much I hope that person is you. So we can take our time and treat you like...a piece of meat. We'll kindly sink our teeth deep into your flesh, until we rip you apart."

"Ew, graphic much?"

"Ewww."

"And everyone here has had their fill. You know what, we will pounce and when we do, we're gonna put you out of your misery. And then for you, mercifully, it'll be over...in more ways than one."

Their music hits and they leave the ring, heading back up the ramp to go backstage.

"Well time to get ready if we want to get to where the promo will be."

But then Mike comes onto the screen.

"Wait, let's see what happens here."

"Okay..."

They have a conversation about Mike failing to cash in his contract twice already, and so on and so forth. Mike talks about SummerSlam, talking about cashing his contract in when Sheamus is all beat up, winning and walking out the WWE Champion. Sheamus warns him that if Mike keeps pushing him, he'll make him forget it, before knocking the case out of his hands.

"Someone needs anger management."

"Uh yeah."

"We can get ready now."

"Okay." She nods.

We grab our bags and head into the changing area to get ready. We get into our gear and everything. It takes me a little bit to get my converse boots laced up right. They're finally laced up right and soon we're both ready to go.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

We leave the changing area and leave the locker room, heading down the hall, going to the curtained area, and we find the crew there waiting for us for the promo. One of the employees comes up and explains how the promo is going to go. We nod and get into the spots that they tell us to go to. We wait for our cue and then start stretching and stuff. We didn't know that at the same time when we were stretching, Justin came through the curtained area. But he wasn't really alone, he had Heath with him. Riss looks up just a bit and notices feet in her vision.

"Back again?" She says without looking up any further.

"Can't really control when I come through the curtain or not Karissa."

She makes a little nod of acknowledgement.

"Touche."

"Ariel." Justin acknowledges.

"Gabriel." I acknowledge him.

"Ariel." I hear Heath say.

"Slater." I reply, not really thrilled.

Heath and Riss also acknowledge each other.

"So, tag team match."

"Yes."

"I like it."

"Good for you."

"I love the gear too."

"...thanks."

"You're very welcome."

"Anything else you have to say?" I ask, shifting to a new stretch.

"Good luck, even though I know you won't need it."

"As you usually say."

"Because it's true."

"That's nice."

"I could always just give you something for good luck, even though I just said you don't need it, but still."

She raises an eyebrow as she finally gets up.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

She folds her arms over her chest and stares at him.

"Well, I was thinking maybe a little kiss."

"I don't think so."

"Hmmm..." He trails off, pretending to think and then he takes one of her arms, making them uncross and then he leans down and kisses her hand.

She takes her hand back, rubbing it.

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad."

"Personal space."

Of course since the camera was more focused on her and Justin, Heath and I were mostly off camera. But the sound of a slap, stopped the both of the and the camera panned over to Heath and I, him holding his face.

"What did he do?" Riss asks.

"Let's just say he was way out of line."

"Good one Slater. Bet your face hurts, don't it?"

Then we hear our tag team music.

"That's our cue."

We both turn and head through the curtained area to go out. Riss and I go out first, slapping the fans hands as we go down the ramp. We get into the ring and do our thing in there, before stepping back and waiting. Alicia's music hits and she comes out first, followed by Lillian. Riss and I decide that I'll face off against Alicia first. The bell rings and Alicia immediately kicks me in the side of the leg. She does it again, and this is just getting me frustrated. She goes to do it a third time but, I grab her leg and prevent her from kicking me. She's hopping on one leg, trying to reach out for me to grab my hair or slap me or something. Unfortunately for her I back away so she can't. Then I drop her leg and she comes after me, but I duck and when she comes back I clothesline her immediately. Taking advantage of the situation, I cover her, going for a pin attempt, but she kicks out at one. I get up and pick her up once I'm to my feet, but she reverses my hold and kicks me in the gut, making me bend over. She then backs up and goes for her scissors kick, but I move out of the way at the last second, and I go over to Riss and tag her in.

She goes in and hits Alicia with a couple of clotheslines before hitting a dropkick. She goes over to Jillian and hits her with a cheap shot, but doesn't knock her off the apron exactly. Jillian holds her face and then tries to go in to interfere, but the ref stops her. She fights with the ref and I look at Riss and she nods. She grabs Alicia and drags her over to the ropes and leans her on them, putting the pressure into her back. I make sure the ref isn't looking so I run the best I can on the side of the ring and kick Alicia in the head. I quickly jump down and go back to my spot outside the ring. She lets Alicia go and she falls back onto the apron. Riss covers her for the pin attempt, but Alicia somehow manages to kick out. Riss gets up and grabs Alicia by the hair, dragging her over to our corner and tagging me in. Riss gets right out and I go to work on Alicia. I have her in the corner and I put my foot to her throat, letting go before the count of 5.

I then back up into the other corner to get some speed going, but before I could run at Alicia, Jillian hit me. I turn around and give her the death glare. She gets scared and hops down, getting away from me quickly. I turn and run, going full speed at Alicia, but she moves out of the way, getting out of the ring. The ref keeps me back but I fight it and Riss takes advantage of the situation, hopping down and grabbing Alicia, throwing her into the barrier before throwing her back in the ring. She hops back up onto the apron and desperately asks for a tag. I walk over, tagging her in and we double team Alicia. I step out of the ring, leaving the work to Riss. Since Alicia was basically lifeless, this was the chance. I gave Jillian the death glare as I watch Riss set Alicia up for her finisher. Alicia wasn't moving and when Riss jumped from the top rope and landed on Alicia, she got the pin, she and I had won. I cheer and get in to celebrate with her. I hug her before we get our hands raised, and then we leave the ring and head backstage. We get out of sight and she stretches.

"You know I think you and Justin can head back to the hotel after you change. I heard there's not really any Nexus stuff the rest of the night."

"That sounds great, I won't lie."

"I knew it would."

"You're staying?" She asks.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss you know who's match."

"Ohh right."

"I'll probably head back after that."

"Gotcha."

"Haven't seen him all night...besides the backstage segment and his match coming up."

"Right."

"Miss him already."

"Awww."

"I'm sure he'll make an effort to see you."

"I know." I smile.

"He always does."

"Because he loves you."

"And I love him."

"I know." She smiles and gives me a small sideways hug as we're walking back to the locker room.

When we get back to the room, Justin is already changed and ready to go. Riss walks to the couch and leans over the back, giving him an upside down kiss.

"Awww." I smile.

She laughs when she pulls away and goes to get changed.

"I can't wait to get back to the hotel myself." I say, stretching out on the couch I'm sitting on.

"Join the club." Justin says.

"Yeah but you go back before I get to."

"Staying to watch him?"

"Yup."

"Nice."

"I'll just change out of all this before I leave, that's all."

"Right." He nods.

"I just hope I don't end up falling asleep." I say, while yawning.

"I hope not."

A while after, Riss comes back out, changed and ready to go. She walks over to the couch and leans over it, sliding her arms around Justin's shoulders.

"I'm ready." She kisses his cheek.

He nods and she lets him go so he can get up. He does so and gets his things to go.

"See you tomorrow Air."

"Yup, bye."

"Bye." They both say before walking out.

Just as they walked out it was time for Ted's match against Morrison, Truth beng on commentary for this since he was rapping after the break. I sit up, wanting to be awake for the match. Ted was the first to come out...with Maryse of course. And I roll my eyes and try my best to ignore her. I keep my attention on him and smile as I watch him being all confident. Morrison was the next out. The match starts and they lock up, Ted pushing Morrison into the corner. Ted backs up and Morrison turns around quickly, getting distracted by Maryse and Ted takes advantage. He goes for a pin attempt, Morrison kicking out at one. He goes for it a second time, only getting a two count this time. Ted gets him in a reverse chin lock and Morrison gets to his feet and gets out of it, but Ted fights back, keeping him down. Ted does some gloating and Morrison hits him in the face. He does it few more times, until he knocks Ted down, hitting him with a clothesline when he gets back up. Thrown into the ropes and Ted's hit with a innovative and unique dropkick. Ted stumbles into the corner and when Morrison runs at him, he kicks him in the face. Morrison however gets him back with a kick in the face of his own. He sets up for Starship Pain and Maryse gets up onto the ring, stopping him, distracting him.

"Oh look another one of few smart moments."

Ted rolls Morrison up, using the ropes as leverage for the pin attempt, but Truth takes his feet off the ropes. Ted gets up and pushes Truth away and he comes back to get revenge against that. But that backfires because Ted trips Morrison and Morrison ends up hitting Truth. Ted covers Morrison and gets the pin for the win.

"Yeah!" I cheer happily.

That's when Morrison and Truth start arguing, pushing and shoving each other.

"There go the egos."

They kind of make up when they see the replay of what happened, and John is backstage watching and can't believe the team is already falling apart.

"Oh please, you picked the wrong people to work together."

The screen faded to a break and I decided that this would be my time to leave. So I turn the TV off and head into the changing area to change back into my regular clothes. I get changed, pack my bag back up and then head out to my car. Justin and Riss get to the hotel first, heading into the elevator and once at their room, they head inside. She drops her gear bag by her other stuff and picks up something for bed. She kicks off her shoes and stretches, getting a popping noise this time.

"I heard that."

"I know." She groans.

"Don't like the sound do you?"

"I'm groaning because it actually felt good."

"That was my second guess."

She rubs her back and then starts taking off her jewelry.

"You know what I'm gonna offer once you get changed." He grins.

"I love youuuu."

"I love you too."

She changes and leaves her top off since he's going to take it off anyway.

He grins before getting changed himself. She goes and wipes off her makeup and then walks over to lay on the bed. Once he changes, he climbs into the bed next to her. She points to her lips first. He grins and leans over, kissing her.

"Mmm. Never gets old." She murmurs afterwards.

"Of course not."

Justin kisses her again before rolling her onto her stomach.

"Great job tonight." He says, as he starts to massage her back.

"Thanks." She sighs in content.

"You're very welcome."

"You are too good to me."

"Because I love you."

"I know. I love you too babe."

"You should be more relaxed in no time."

"Mmhmm."

"Magic hands." She adds.

He chuckles.

"Just for you."

"Of course."

She folds her arms under her head and closes her eyes. He continues, making sure to get whatever tense spots he feels. She starts to doze off as he soothes the soreness in her body. He senses her starting to doze off so once he was done, he helped roll her back over onto her back. She reaches for him sleepily.

"Hold on, got to get comfortable."

She whines.

"I know, just give me a second."

She shuffles into his spot and rolls into him. She wraps her arms around him and he does the same thing in return when she snuggles into him. She mumbles her usual goodnight and he chuckles.

"Night, love you too." He kisses her head.

He soon dozes off himself. I've gotten to my room, dropping my gear bag by the door after walking in. I take my shoes off before going to my things and finding something to change into for the night. Once I find something, I head into the bathroom to change. Once I change and put away my clothes, I start to get in bed. I turn the light off and close my eyes, starting to go to sleep. I had just started to doze off when I heard the door open and close, the light from the hallway peeking in a bit. Then I feel the blankets move and the bed sinks a bit and I feel an arm go around me.

"Its just me." Ted's voice soothes me when I jump a bit.

"I missed you. I had to sneak in." He adds.

"Missed you too." I mumble sleepily, turning over.

"I almost fell asleep completely, before you came in here."

"Sorry I woke you." He kisses my head.

"It's okay."

"Good match tonight."

"Good match tonight."

"Thank you. Same goes for you."

"Thanks love."

"Serves him right for what he did to you last week."

"I know." He agrees, tucking some of my hair behind my ear."

"For now, focus on getting sleep." He adds.

I nod and snuggle into him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Since I was already almost asleep, it didn't take me long to fall asleep completely. He followed shortly after.


	18. Raw: August 2, 2010

"So who are you facing tonight?" I ask Ted from the bathroom.

"Khali."

"Oh really?" I groan in frustration, because I know how that match will end.

"I don't like the sound of that." I grumble.

"I know you don't. Can't really do much about it."

"I know."

"But anyways, why don't you come out here so I can see you."

"Almost done Mr. Impatient." I laugh.

"When it comes to you and your outfits, I'm always impatient."

"I've noticed."

Since I had brought my shoes into the bathroom with me to save time, I put those on, making sure everything was perfect before finally walking out of the bathroom.

"Wow. You look amazing." He says, looking me over.

"Like always."

"Yes, like always. You're just that beautiful."

"Of course."

He gets up from sitting on the be and walks over to me. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me. I kiss back, my hands resting on his wrists.

"Love you so much." He says quietly when he pulls away.

"Love you too."

"We should get going though. Don't want to be late."

"Right."

We seperate and grab our things, sneaking out of the room before anyone sees us coming out of the same room.

"So staying in the locker room Justin, Riss and I share for a while or just going to yours when we get there?"

"It depends on you know who."

"I'd be glad to lock her in a closet again. That can be arranged, trust me."

Ted laughs.

"Oh man, she was sooooo mad about that."

"Probably got mad at you for not coming to find her too, I apologize for that."

"It's alright. It was worth it."

"I'm sure she was more mad to find out the money wasn't real too."

"That too." He snickers.

"So yeah, I can lock her back up somewhere so we can have our time together backstage."

"Alright." Ted laughs.

"Just let me know, I'll get Riss in on it too."

"I will."

We make it to my car and get in, heading off to the arena. In Justin and Riss' room, she's putting some last touches on her makeup and hair.

"Can I see?" Justin asks right outside the door of the bathroom.

"Yes you can come in, goof."

"Yay." He smiles, pushing the door open and walking in.

She giggles quietly.

"You look...just...are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

She puts the stuff away and then turns to him.

"I do it for you."

"Because you love me, and I love you too."

"Exactly."

"Do you know how much you're killing me right now?"

"Mmhmm. I can tell by the look you're giving me right now." She giggles.

"You caused the look."

"I know how much you enjoy it when I wear these outfits so that's why I do it."

"Of course."

She steps close and loosely wraps her arms around his neck.

"So what's going on for tonight?"

"Well Wade will end up having a match with Edge and you know he'll end up having the rest of us come out at some point."

"Of course." She nods.

"Khali's going to be confronted by David and Tarver. That's about it for the night. No matches for us, not much involvement tonight"

"Good."

"Easy night for us."

"I get to beat up someone I don't like, yay." Riss giggles.

"Who?"

"Frenchie."

"Ohhh."

"Mmhmm. I'm gonna have fun." She smirks wickedly.

"And another pre-Nexus promo."

"Uh-huh."

"Should be fun."

She nods and rubs her lips together.

"Ready to go?"

"Just one thing first..."

"Oh, right."

He kisses her, dipping her back. She tightens her hold on him and squeaks. He pulls her back up and pulls away from the kiss.

"Mmm." She sighs, slowly opening her eyes.

"Surprised you didn't I?"

"Uh huh."

"I know."

"Shall we go now?"

"I suppose."

"We don't want to be late or anything, which is why I asked."

"I know. Let's go."

They both make sure to grab everything before heading out the door, getting into the elevator once they head down to the lobby and then head out to the car. Once at the arena, they head for the locker room. They reach the locker room and walk in, finding me and Ted both already there.

"Heyy."

"How was your day?"

"Good. Managed to spend the whole day together without being seen. Don't know how me managed that but we did."

"That's good."

"What about you?"

"Ours was good."

"That's good too."

"Yup. Just a low key day."

"Right."

"Nice and relaxing."

"Oh did I tell you, I'm facing Frenchie tonight?"

"Really?" I laugh.

"Yup."

"I can't wait to see that."

"I'm gonna have some fun." She smirks.

"I guess we won't have to lock Cruella up in a closet again." I say to Ted amusedly.

"Guess not." He chuckles.

"She'll just be complaining about how much she hurts from the match."

"Mmhmm."

"Apologizing in advance Ted." You add.

"Its alright." He laughs.

"I tune her out anyway." He adds.

"Of course. Since you can never understand her half the time anyway."

"And she said last week that we can't understand Khali when he talks, she's such a hypocrite."

"I know, its ridiculous."

"Hence the weird look I gave her last week." Ted says.

"Right."

"I'll be back, have to go get ready." Justin says, kissing Riss briefly.

"Okay."

Since they didn't sit yet, Justin walked into the changing area with his things, and Riss sat on the other couch. After a bit, she's joined by Justin.

"Probably won't be able to stay for long. I'm sure once the match with Edge and granted, Wade will be coming in here saying he needs me."

"Yeah. As usual."

"That's the only time I'm going to be needed though."

"Good."

"Well besides the promo, but that's for both of us anyway."

"Right."

"All I know about it, is that it's before your match."

"Uh-huh."

"Should be interesting though."

"Of course."

"How long are you staying here with me exactly?" I ask Ted.

"I'll stay until I have to get ready for my match. I know you probably don't want me to move right now anyway, you're comfortable."

"Yes I am."

"Someone's cuddly." Riss giggles.

"Yep." Ted chuckles.

The show soon starts and it starts off with a video package of what's been going on the past few weeks with Nexus, John Cena and John's team, including what happened last week. The Raw intro plays next before the pyros and the usual intro stuff. Edge comes out to start the show off.

"You know what, I tried. I really really tried, but last week things became crystal clear to me that I... have to start going with my gut. And my gut is telling me that I need to listen to one person, and one person only, and that's me. You see, I'll give you a case and point. After the Royal Rumble I came back from my Achilles tendon injury and I listened to all of you. And what happened, you let me down. Yeah, just like my SummerSlam team is letting me down. It's disintegrating, it's falling apart, before my very eyes. But see here's the thing, I don't respect John Cena. No, I don't trust Chris Jericho, I don't have any faith in the Great Khali, I barely know Truth and Morrison, I...that's why I need to start doing things my way. Now I agree, Nexus...they need to get taken down. They've wreaked havoc in the WWE since their first night here. But I have a proposal, I do things my way and that's why tonight, I challenge Wade Barrett one on one. And I don't want anyone coming down and sticking their nose in it. I'm gonna do things my way, just like I should've right from the very get go. Don't listen to anybody but my..." Edge is cut off by Truth's music.

"I said, I don't want anyone coming down here. What part of that didn't you understand Truth?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question. Do you actually think challenging Barrett to a match is gonna squash everything? It's much bigger than Barrett."

"You know what, I agree, it is bigger than that and I get that, I do. But that's why I don't want to rely on you, or John Cena, or Chris Jericho-"

"You don't wanna listen to John Cena."

"Fine, don't listen to Cena. But you will listen to me. You know what, you've been in a ton of matches, all kinds of matches. But how many times have you ever had to fight for everything. Everything. You, me, we're fighting for what we love to do man. We're fighting for our lifestyle. We're fighting for our friends, our families, we're fighting for the WWE Universe. It's US, it's WE, WE got to do this together, WE got to fight together, if not, Nexus wins. It's simple as that man. You know what, you need to stop thinking about yourself and pull your head out of your rear end. That's the truth."

"Good luck making that actually happen."

"Well that's clever, that's clever, but that's your version of the truth. You want to know my version? How do you kill a snake? You chop it's head off. So tonight, I take out Wade Barrett, and Nexus crumbles. So listen Truth, are you gonna get out of my ring, or am I going to have to spear you out?"

"You're gonna spear me? You're gonna threaten me?" Truth exclaims, the GM chiming in.

"Here we go."

"Again."

"Can I have your attention please, I've received an email from the general manager. And I quote, if this is what Edge wants, then I will honor his request. R-Truth please exit the ring. Because Edge is going to face Wade Barrett of Nexus one on one, and that match will be next."

"Good luck. You're on your own." Truth says, exiting the ring.

Riss moves because she knows that Justin is going to have to leave.

"Be careful." She says.

"I will be."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He leans down and gives her a brief kiss before heading out the door. She stretches out across the couch. The match starts after the commercial break, Wade coming out after Edge's music fades. In the end, Edge looked poised for victory as he set up Wade for the Spear, but he quickly hopped out of the ring and signals for the rest of Nexus to come to the ring. They come running out to the ring, but as soon as Edge spots them, he makes a quick exit out of the ring and escapes through the crowd. The screen then fades to another break.

"Well that was exciting."

"Not."

"Justin didn't even get to do anything."

"Nope."

"Really is an easy night now isn't it?"

"Yup."

"I can't wait to see what the promo is about."

"I know." Riss giggles.

"I have to say, the promos are amusing." Ted chuckles.

"Thanks." Riss laughs.

"You're welcome."

She shifts on the couch, knowing Justin will want to cuddle when he gets back. He does come back shortly, and joins her on the couch.

"Snuggly." She giggles as she gets wrapped up in his arms.

"Must be a snuggle night." I laugh, referring to both him and Ted.

"Mmhmm." Riss agrees.

"We're just showing our love for you two."

"Awwww."

The break was over and Edge was backstage, asking where John was.

"Where's John Cena? I know you know, where's Cena? Oh, there he is. There's John Cena. Where were you? Where were you? I was out there on my own, fighting for my life all by myself...where were you? Where was John Cena? Nowhere to be found."

"Nobody wants to listen to me, I figured I'd listen to you. Oh I got it all by myself, nobody's supposed to come down there. I was right here, where I belong. Thought you could do it on your own, didn't you? You got to realize the only way we have a chance against Nexus, is seven on seven."

"Good luck with that."

"Well good luck with that, because you're gonna be doing it without me."

"No..."

"I...quit!"

"Wah wah wahhhhhh."

"Uh oh."

"Team's in trouble."

Then Chris is seen next to John with an amused look on his face.

"Oh ho, let me guess it's quitting season. You quit too right?"

"You don't get it do you? If anyone on this team needs to quit, it's you. You're just as much as a problem in this company, than Nexus is. And if this team, my team, has any chance at winning at SummerSlam, it's with you gone. So if you live and breathe for this company like you say you do week in and week out, you'll do the right thing and leave right now. Quit. And if you don't want to do it on your own, I'm gonna make you do it. As a matter of fact, why don't we go out there into that ring, tonight. Cena and Jericho, loser leave the SummerSlam team for good."

"Oh boy."

"What're you...are you crazy? Nexus are laughing at us right now. You don't see Nexus vs Nexus to see who leaves SummerSlam. Chris we're doing the exact opposite that we should be doing. I just had a guy walk out."

"Yes or no?"

"Fine. Fine, if that's what you want, fine."

"Dramaaaa."

Back ringside, Cole and Jerry can't believe what's happening. Then another SummerSlam moment was shown, back from 1991. Backstage, Khali is with ringside.

"You watch a lot of movies right? You've been in a couple movies. You ever seen the Magnificent Seven? The Seventh Samurai? If the seven don't work together, they don't stand a chance."

Ranjin then translates for Khali, what Morrison said. Khali answers and Ranjin translates.

"Great Khali says, John there were also the Seven Dwarfs."

"Suit yourself big man. But think about it. Good luck in your match tonight against DiBiase." John says, waking away and Ranjin translates.

That's when Otunga and Tarver start to walk up.

"Listen Khali, we just wanted to clear up a few things about last week. You see we did not attack you because we don't attack people we respect." Tarver says, and Ranjin translates.

"You know, rumor has it, if you lose against Ted DiBiase tonight, John Cena's looking to replace you on the SummerSlam team. That doesn't sound like respect to me." Otunga adds and Ranjin translates again.

"So uh, if you ever want to go somewhere where you're not only respected but, appreciated. Just keep in mind the doors are always open." Tarver says before he and Otunga walk away and Ranjin translates, telling him to think about the decision.

"Trying to recruit him too?"

"Apparently."

"He would come in handy if you think about it."

"Yeah."

"So when's your match?" I ask Riss.

"I was told after Sheamus vs Goldust. Gives Frenchie time to recover from the beating I'll give her so she can be out with you Ted for your match later."

After the break, Eve's music was playing as she, Natalya and Gail were entering the ring for the first Divas match of the night. Out next to Alicia's music it was her, Jillian and Tamina. It starts off with Gail against Jillian. At the end of a chaotic match, it was a distraction by Tamina that allowed Alicia Fox to hit the scissors kick on Natalya to pick up the win.

"At least you pinned Alicia last week." I say to Riss.

"Yeah." Riss nods.

"You are all witnesses to the greatest reign in Divas Championship history! Whether it being a singles match, a tag team match, a battle royal or a fatal four, I have beaten all of you." Alicia starts. Yep, that's right, ALL of you. There isn't a diva on this whole roster that is comparable to me. Because I am the most dominant..." She's cut off by Melina's music.

Alicia tries to flee but with Eve, Tamina, Jillian, Gail and Natalya surrounding the ring, she can't escape. Melina gets into the ring, just as Alicia tries to flee again. Jillian stops her and throws her back into the ring. Alicia tries to clothesline Melina, but she bends backwards and elbows her in the face. She then grabs her and plants her, face first into the apron. Then she sets her up for the Sunset Split and delivers it after screaming that she's back.

"...wow."

"Probably wants to get that title back. It's really too bad, I have that shot right now. Oh did I tell you that I as told that I have another title match at SummerSlam?"

"Really? Nice."

"It's a one on one so I have a better chance at winning."

"Awesome."

"I know you can do it." Ted grins.

I grin at him and he steals a kiss.

"You win, you can rub it in Frenchie's face that you have it and she doesn't."

"Oh that would be so much fun."

"Probably be breaking up a lot of fights between you two." Ted adds.

"Probably."

"But fighting with her is fun."

"I know you think so." He chuckles.

"But at the same time, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know."

"You're gonna have to go before Riss' match aren't you? I forgot you go with Cruella to the ring and vice versa."

"Unfortunately."

"You're not the only one who forgot though. She was the furthest thing from my mind."

I giggle and kiss his cheek.

Since Sheamus was seen walking through the backstage area to go to the ring, Riss decided that this would be the best time to get ready for her match which would be coming up after Sheamus' match. She kisses Justin before untangling herself. She gets up and takes her bag into the changing area.

"You may be alone for a while, considering the promo and depending on what happens in it and the match." Justin points out to me.

"Alright."

"That's okay." I add.

"Hopefully no one bothers you." Ted says.

"No one should bother me really."

"They better not."

"If anything happens, I'll go hide."

"Alright."

"I'm quite sure that neither Heath or Swagger know I'm in here."

"Good."

"Right? Heath doesn't know I'm here does he?" I ask Justin.

"I don't think so." He shakes his head.

"Okay good."

"If he does, I didn't tell him."

"Oh I know, don't worry about that."

"Okay."

"Before she comes back out, I need to run something by you two before I go through with it." Justin adds, moving over to sit next to Ted and I.

"After much thought, I've decided where I want to propose."

"Oooh." I sit up, excited.

"When?"

"Right before Summerslam."

"Ooooooh."

"Go out there for a few days and then go to Summerslam for the Axxess stuff."

"This will also give you two time together."

"Sounds good to me." Ted remarks.

"Oooh I sense a date night idea for next week."

Ted chuckles.

"More like every night we're there."

"Yayyy."

Then Riss comes out of the changing area and Justin goes back over to where he was sitting. She plops right down on his lap, snuggling into his chest. After the break it was time for Sheamus' match. In the end, it was Sheamus picking up an impress victory over the veteran after hitting the High Cross Powerbomb! After the match, Sheamus proclaims that "what a difference a year makes" before stating that, last year, he was battling Goldust in the now defunct ECW trying to make a "name" for himself and, one year later, there is no "trying", there is just "sheer and utter dominance"! Sheamus proclaims that he is on "top of the world" and states that he does not need a "briefcase" like The Miz nor does he need to be a third-generation Superstar like Randy Orton, because he has accomplished what he has accomplished all by himself and that the fans come to watch him. The WWE Champion continues that he "ended" the career of Triple H and, at SummerSlam, he will do the same to Randy Orton and that he does not "need" the support of the fans because all he "needs" is the WWE Title.

"Try that and see how that works out for you."

Then there's a knock on the door, clearly being about the promo coming up before Riss' match.

"Time to go."

"Have fun."

"Oh I will."

"Are you going too? Or are you staying a little bit?" I ask Ted.

"I can stay a little bit."

"Yay."

He chuckles and kisses my head as Justin and Riss go out the door.

"I'm liking the idea of having time together next week, more and more."

"I know, me too."

"We'll finally get to share a hotel room, instead of you sneaking in."

"Very true."

Then we wait to see what the promo is gonna be this time. Riss and Justin get briefed on the promo and she heads towards the curtain as they told her to. Along the way, Justin and Wade pass her, talking to each other. She doesn't pay much attention to them, trying to focus on being ready for her match.

"Justin, why don't you go offer to be ringside for Karissa's match?"

"I don't think she'd like that much." Justin hesitates.

"No, but you do know who's gonna be out there supporting that blonde that's her opponent don't you?"

"DiBiase."

"Exactly. Now you know how things work with him and her. He helps her win, she helps him win. You don't want Karissa to lose do you?"

"No..."

"Then offer to be there for her, and if you have to, help her win...at any cost."

Justin finally nods. Then they hear a voice behind them.

"Do you mind? You two are taking up like the whole hallway." Riss says, slightly annoyed.

"She says no, do it anyway. Remember you're part of Nexus and we do what we want." Wade says quietly before patting him on the back and leaving.

She starts to move around Justin.

"Karissa, wait."

"What now?" She sighs.

"I have a proposition for you. How would feel if I came out to the ring with you?"

"I don't know if I like that idea."

"DiBiase is gonna be out there, we both know his tricks, he'll help her win. I can keep him away, and not interfere."

She eyes him warily.

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else. I can make sure you win, by keeping him away."

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way, I can take care of myself." She says, walking past.

The camera stays on his face as he watches her walk away, a triumphant smirk on his face, and the camera fades to the break before the match. She hears them say 'clear' and then she stops, turning slightly to look at him.

"Well come on goof." She giggles, holding out her hand.

"I'm coming." He chuckles, walking over to her, and taking her hand.

She slides her fingers between his and lays her head against his shoulder.

"You didn't want to stop staring did you?"

"Nope." He chuckles and kisses her head as they start walking again.

"Alright Ted, you be careful out there please?"

"I will do my best."

"That's all I ask."

"Love you." He steals a kiss from me.

He goes to pull away, but I don't let him quite yet. Since I probably won't be seeing him for the rest of the night, I figured I should have a longer kiss. He chuckles against my lips and kisses me until I let him go.

"Love you too."

He gets up and leaves, going to the curtain to meet Maryse. When he gets there, she's there waiting impatiently of course, and then rambles on asking him where he was.

"I had some things to take care of, don't worry about it."

"From the start of the show until now? What possibly could you be taking care of?"

"It was business. Nothing that would interest you."

She gives him a look before going off in French as usual.

"Hey...Maryse...we...we talked about this."

She keeps going and he sighs.

"Someone won't shut up I see." Riss says as she and Justin walk up.

Ted nods subtly so it doesn't set her off again.

"I'm so sorry."

Riss pats his shoulder. Then she hears the show come back on the air and that's when they play her music to go out first. She lets go of Justin and walks out in front of him. He waits a while and trails behind her as she goes down the ramp. She climbs up on the side of the ring and does her entrance move, posing a few times once inside the ring. She notices Justin walk around the ring and stand over by commentary, just watching on. Riss leans against the ropes and waits for Maryse to come out. She finally shut up backstage and went out when they played her music, Ted of course coming out with her. She goes to do her hair flip, but since Riss is sick of it, she storms over and grabs her by the hair before slamming her back on the apron. The ref backs her up, checking on Maryse to make sure the match can go on as scheduled. Riss taunts her from behind the ref.

The ref signaled the bell, so Maryse must've wanted to continue. With Ted's encouragement, she got to her feet, but it was slowly. Riss walked back over to her and grabbed her hair again. But Maryse leaned outside the ropes and Riss had no choice but to let go. She backed up and as soon as the ref was out of the way, Riss ran and dropkicked Maryse out of the ring. Maryse tumbled out and onto the floor, Ted of course rushing over to check on her. Riss didn't want to wait so she left the ring and went over to Maryse, picking her up, despite Ted's protests, and pushing her back into the ring. She gets back into the ring herself and goes for an early cover, Maryse kicking out at two. She picks Maryse up and drives her knee into her back while pulling her arms back. The ref asks Maryse if she wants to quit but she says no...for now. Riss lets go after a while, because she wants to fo more than just that before she wins. Since Maryse isn't really moving and since this is gonna be an easy win, Riss climbs to the top rope, setting up for her finisher. Maryse moves however, so Riss' finisher wouldn't work right now. Instead, she waits for Maryse to turn around and when she does, Riss hits her with a cross-body, going for a pin attempt, but Maryse kicks out again. They both get up and Riss hits her with multiple clotheslines, followed by a dropkick. She then delivers a neckbreaker and then a backbreaker, before dragging her over to the corner. She knows it'll work this time, so she climbs to the top and gets ready, before jumping and landing on Maryse, going for the pin attempt and winning the match, despite Ted trying to stop this pin attempt.

Riss celebrates in the ring a bit after having her hand raised by the ref. Justin looks on with a look of approval, before deciding to walk away. Finally she decides to head backstage, slapping some fans' hands on the way. When she makes it backstage, Justin engulfs her in a hug. She giggles and snuggles into him contentedly.

"Head back to the locker room now?"

She nods in agreement.

"And I think I'll make it easier for you..." He trails off before picking her up and carrying her to the locker room.

She squeals and giggles, holding onto him. When he reaches the locker room door, he sets her down before opening it.

"After you."

She kisses him lightly before walking in.

"Have fun?" I ask.

"Oh yes."

"It looked like it."

"It was."

Up next was John's match and in the end, John was able to counter Chris into position for the STF. But before he could even lock in the move, Chris immediately tapped out. We all roll our eyes.

"Of course he would tap before it was locked in."

"Idiot."

"Chris, Chris one minute please. These people saw one hell of a match between two of the best in the WWE. I don't...I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave the team. Nah, wait wait wait wait listen. I want you to stay because you are the best in the world at what you do. You can go toe to toe with anybody in this ring. But I'm not gonna beg you man, choice is yours. Come back in here, we agree to coexist, and we handle what needs to be handled. What happens after that happens. Or...you turn around and walk out, and you let everybody down. Including yourself."

Chris thinks about it, looking around at all the fans. He walks towards the ring, but stops and shakes his head, and turns around, heading back up the ramp. He stops at the top of the ramp on the stage, before walking the rest of the way backstage.

"Two gone."

"Yup."

"Not turning out well for them."

"No it's not."

After the break, they replayed what happened before going backstage to one of the locker rooms, where Edge was and then the door opens and Chris walks in.

"Listen, I don't blame you for what you did out there, I don't. John Cena needs us, we don't need him. You know what, I respect you for what you did. You didn't need to be out there, you don't need that. Respect you."

"No, I don't need that. You know what else? Since we're being open and honest here, I respect the fact that you quit the team. We don't need him, Cena needs us a lot more than you think. We were doing just fine before we got involved in all this Nexus."

"Tell you what Chris, you and me, we...have been through a lot together. Ups and downs, but together we could own this place, and they know that, that's why they try and keep up apart, try and keep us banging heads. So maybe just maybe, you and me should maybe let bygones be bygones. What do you think?"

Chris holds out his hand and Edge takes it and they shake on it, before man hugging. Then the GM chimes in.

"Can I have you attention please, I've received another email from the general manager. And I quote, after what has transpired tonight, next week Edge and Chris Jericho will team together to face their former SummerSlam teammates John Cena and Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. Additionally, all seven members of Nexus, will stand at ringside as lumberjacks."

"Oh man."

"Uh oh."

"They're in for it."

"Just a bit, yeah."

"Oh well."

Then backstage goes to Josh Matthews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, joining me now is the Viper, Randy Orton. Randy earlier tonight Sheamus promised to not only defeat you at SummerSlam, but to do the same thing to you that Sheamus did to Triple H. Randy are you at all concer-"

"You know Josh, it sounds to me like Sheamus needs to do his homework. If he thinks he's the only man that's ever taken down Triple H, my memory serves me correctly, I once gave Triple H a six week vacation, due to a swift kick to the skull. You know what, this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna invite Sheamus to come sit down ringside tonight for my match with The Miz, so that he can see what I am capable of doing to another human being. Now the good news for Sheamus, is that after I'm done with The Miz, he will be in no shape to cash in his Money-In-the-Bank contract. The bad news, well in two weeks it's Sheamus' turn."

"Sucks for him."

It's another break and after that they show the exclusive trailer for John's new movie Legendary.

"Ooh, I wanna see that."

"Nice."

Once that was over, it was time for Ted's match. Khali was the first to come out.

"This match already makes me nervous."

"Can't blame you."

Replaying what happened next week and earlier tonight, they go back to the ring where Ted comes out with Maryse...who in fact is clearly hurting from her match with Riss, but tries not to let it show.

"Haha, she's in pain." Riss laughs.

"She can barely do the hair flip for him."

The bell rings, starting the match. Ted ducks Khali's arm and then tries hitting him on the chest. Didn't even do a thing.

"Oh no."

Khali grabs Ted by the shoulders and literally throws him into the corner, and kicks him a few times before holding him back and then elbowing him in the face. He holds him back again and then slaps him hard on the chest like he does to everyone.

"Owww." I wince.

Khali walks over to him and Ted does the smart move and kicks Khali's legs out from under him. He gets him in a front face lock, trying to wear Khali down. But he gets to his feet, lifts Ted up and then drops him face first. After getting back up, Ted's hit by a vicious clothesline and quickly gets away from Khali when he goes for the chop to the head that he normally does.

"Oh thank god."

Khali's back at him in the corner and then lifts him up so he's sitting on the top and Maryse gets up onto the side of the ring, trying to cause a distraction. It works and when the ref isn't looking, Ted pokes Khali in the eye, taking advantage of the match and taking control. That's when Wade and Skip come walking out.

"No..."

"Uh-oh."

Ted gets distracted, turns around and gets clubbed over the head by Khali. Khali then gets Ted in the Vice Grip, cutting the blood flow to the brain, the ref having the bell ring since Ted could not continue, so Khali wins. I groan.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to have a word with Wade now won't I? Hmph."

"Have fun with that."

"Not cool."

"No."

After a brief talk with Cole and Jerry about what's been going on, Mike is seen walking through the backstage area for his match.

"I think I'm up for seeing his match."

"Yeah."

Then promoting The Other Guys, The Bella Twins were shown spending time wth Mark Wahlberg and Will Ferrell.

"Ugh. Go away."

"Ugh." Riss rolls her eyes.

Thankfully they cut to Mike once the Bellas walked away.

"Thank god."

"Mmhmm."

"Randy last week you made a mistake. And it wasn't just a lapse in judgement, it was a life altering, world bending, potentially skull crushing moment in the career of Randy Orton. Because now you don't have a shred of positivity in your future. Tonight you will pay for what you did. And at SummerSlam, your best case scenario, best case scenario is that you beat Sheamus for the WWE Championship. But then what? What happens next Randy? I'll tell you. My...moment. Do you hear me Randy, do the voices in your head hear me? My moment. Because you only delayed the inevitable of me becoming WWE Champion. Get it straight! I will be WWE Champion! Because I'm The Miz...and I'm...aweeeesooooome."

In the end, it was Randy Orton coming out of nowhere and hitting the RKO on Mike en route to picking up the hard-fought win. After the match, WWE Champion Sheamus rushed to the ring, but once Randy Orton turned around to face Sheamus, the WWE Champion backed away from the #1 Contender.

"Poor Mike."

"Well time to change and go."

"Yup."

"So I'll see you tomorrow." I say, grabbing my things and getting up.

"Of course. Bye Air."

"Bye." I say, before leaving the room.

Riss stretches and gets off of Justin's lap.

"You need to change too." She says to him.

"I know."

"I'm gonna go let you change first." He adds.

"Okay." She laughs a little, getting her bag.

"Be back in a bit." She says, before going into the changing area.

It doesn't take too long and she comes back out carrying her bag.

"Your turn."

Justin steals a kiss before doing so. He changes fairly quickly and comes out, all set to go himself. He pulls her up from the couch and they hold hands as they walk out to the car. They get in and head back to the hotel.


	19. Nexus Causes Chaos

We were all at the arena early today for once, because we had nothing else to do really. We had all our things there with us so that when we were ready, we could get ready. She's currently hiding from Justin on top of a tall equipment box. She had been teasing him enough to get him chasing her.

"Come on, I know you're around here..."

She giggles silently.

"This is the last place to look, I've looked everywhere. Where are youuu?"

She covers her mouth to keep herself from being too loud. Her body shakes as she giggles.

"You give me a hint, there's gonna be something in store for you...something you'll like."

She stops giggling and perks up.

"But you won't get it unless you give me a hint on where you are."

She pouts and brings out her phone. She turns the ringer off and then texts him.

You're thinking too low.

What does that mean?

Think about where you're looking.

Ohhhh.

She shifts back and waits to see if he'll find her. Then instead of looking around him, lower to the ground, he looks up. Justin realizes that it isn't too hard for high flyers to climb up on top of these equipment boxes.

"Aha." He says and starts climbing them himself.

He pops up in front of her and she yelps in surprise.

"Found you."

"So you did."

"Sorry for scaring you."

"Its okay. I should've been expecting it." She giggles a bit.

"I do have a surprise for you, if you come down from here."

She nods and starts to get down.

"So what is this surprise you have for me?" She asks when they both get back on solid ground.

She looks at him curiously but yet warily.

"I'll give you a hint. You can eat it."

She tilts her head and looks a little confused.

"You'll love it, trust me."

"Okay..."

"It's back in the locker room, so let's go back."

She nods and snuggles under his arm. They head back to the locker room and go inside. Justin leads her over to the couch and has her sit while he gets what he's giving her.

"Okay, close your eyes."

She does so. Next she knows, something is placed in her hands. She waits for him to say she can open her eyes.

"Alright, open."

She opens her eyes and looks down.

"Oooooooh Reese's!"

"That'll last you a long time...maybe."

She laughs and kisses him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She cuddles against his side and starts to eat one.

"Aren't you glad I found you now?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

He kisses her head and she leans into it absentmindedly.

"So I'm doing a few things tonight. Opening segment, but we're gonna be attacking Tyson and David. Then Ted will have a match against Mark Henry, but it never happens because Heath and I distract Mark long enough for the rest of the group to come out and attack him. Before Khali's match against Wade, we attack him and then we're all out in the ring. Then part of the end of the show, so I'm gonna be busy tonight."

"Aww."

"I know. Wish I wasn't."

"I know."

"But I will make sure to come back in between things. I will make up for it this week, trust me. I have something planned."

"Okay."

"I'll just say that before we go to LA for SummerSlam Sunday, we're gonna take a little detour."

She looks a little puzzled.

"...ooookay."

"Just trust me."

She nods slowly.

"Anyways, you better tell Air about you being the cause of Ted not having a match tonight." She adds.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he'll tell her. He knows too."

"Oh okay."

"In a way it's good for him I guess. He avoids what could be a bad match like last week."

"That's true." Riss agrees.

She continues to snuggle into him as she eats the Reese's. I in the meantime, since Maryse hasn't gotten to the arena yet, am finally able to spend time with Ted in his locker room. I'm on his lap, cuddling with him happily.

"I can't wait until we're in Vegas this week."

"I know, me too. Definitely looking forward to having alone time."

"Something that we need after the crazy weeks we've had where we could barely see each other."

"For sure."

"So, what's happening tonight for you?" I ask.

"Well I do have a match...against Mark Henry..."

"I sense a but."

"...but it's really not gonna be happening."

"Why not?"

"Nexus."

"Ohh."

"Wait, they don't..."

"...no, they don't come after me. They go after Mark."

"Oh good."

"I guess in a way it's a good thing for me."

"Yeah, you could get hurt in a match with him."

"Like last week with Khali." I add.

"Exactly."

"I blame Wade for that one, he distracted you. I had a nice talk last week with him about that, before I smacked him upside the head."

Ted chuckles.

"Remind me to never make you mad." He adds.

"Sure." I laugh.

"Although if you made me mad, I wouldn't hit you. You'd get the silent treatment."

"Ohh."

"But I highly doubt you'll ever make me mad. At least I hope."

"I'll do my very best not to."

"Wish I could stay here all night with you, but I'm sure Cruella will be showing up soon and I'll have to go get ready for the show before it starts."

"Unfortunately."

"I know you want to see what I'm wearing, so that's why I've decided to be ringside for the first divas match of the night."

"Ooooh."

"I knew you'd react like that."

"Well of course."

"The wait is killing you, I know."

"Uh-huh."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Okay."

"You'll love it, I know it."

"I always do."

Since it was only a couple hours until the show, I left an hour before, giving myself enough time to get ready and to be out of Ted's locker room in time. As always, I exchange kisses and 'I love you's' with Ted before I leave. I got back to our locker room just as Justin was coming out of the changing area from getting ready himself.

"Hey Air." He greets me.

"Hey, where's Riss?"

"Changing into her dress now. She just went in to change."

"Ohhh."

"I'll be doing that myself once she's done." I add.

"Of course."

"So...excited about doing you know what this week?"

"Yeah. Nervous but excited."

"Well being nervous is normal."

"I know."

"She's gonna be so happy."

Justin smiles.

"Probably more happy than ever before."

"I hope so."

"Trust me when I say she will be."

Justin nods. Soon she comes out of the changing area after getting her dress on.

"Oh hey Air."

"Hey."

"Have fun with him?"

"Of course. He's excited to see what I'm wearing tonight when I'm ringside for Alicia's match against Melina."

"I bet."

"Speaking of, I should go get ready now before the show starts."

"Right."

I grab my things and head into the changing area next to change myself. Justin on the other hand had to leave so that he's in the right spot for the beginning segment of the show. Riss gets her usual kisses and then she stretches out on the couch. I come out dressed just as the show starts with the Raw intro this week, and the usual stuff by the ring. Starting the show off, Bret Hart comes out, probably to talk about what's been happening with the team over the past few weeks.

"He probably isn't liking how the team is looking right now."

"Nope."

"Hello Sacramento. You know for the past two weeks, I've been back home in Calgary, training like an absolute lunatic, getting ready for SummerSlam. Just to see everything fall apart. Yeah I'm a little disappointed, that would be an understatement. One week ago, Edge and Chris Jericho decided to quit team WWE. But three weeks ago, I put my reputation on the line when I went to see my good friend John Cena. And I vouched for both of those guys. I told him, they got the experience, they know they're gonna understand, they're gonna see the bug picture, they're gonna know that Nexus...that their momentum needs to be stopped and it needs to be stopped right now. Well I guess I was wrong. But you know it's not too late. That's why I want to take this opportunity right now to ask Chris Jericho and Edge to come down here and face me, face to face. Let's see if we can put this machine back together again."

"Psh. Good luck."

It takes a while, but only Chris comes out.

"Well I can't speak for Edge, Bret, but I'm here so dazzle me, impress me, tell me that I'm the best in the world at what I do. Yeah, blow me away with your promises-"

"Shut up, that's not what I came here for. I don't got time for that crap. Look, it's put up time. This is your chance to be a man. This is your time to step up to the plate, and change things. I went to John Cena, I put my reputation on the line, just for you guys to join the team. So I'm asking you right now, if you don't join team WWE, you're not hurting us, you're hurting yourselves. Listen, it's obvious Nexus doesn't want anything to do with ya'. And it's obvious that all the superstars on Raw that you turned your backs on, they don't want nothing to do with ya'. And let's face it, if you look at it, if Nexus walks out of SummerSlam with their hands raised as the victors, you're only hurting yourself. You'll be like men without countries, you'll be outcasts, you've turned your back on everybody and have nowhere to go. You're gonna be dogs without bones. So this is your chance, you step up, join team WWE, and make things right. Do the honorable thing."

"I'll ask you right now to your face. Will you consider and rejoin team WWE right now? Or are you gonna disappoint all your fans all around the world? Look yourself in the mirror every morning and know that you quit, you walked out, you turned your back, you broke your word. This is your chance to do right."

"My answer is still no."

"Doesn't shock me."

"Not really, no."

"I had you figured out years ago Hart. You're a phony, you're a hypocrite just like all of them. Oh yeah, you're not concerned about beating Nexus. You're just concerned about getting the worse beating of your career tonight, right here by the hands of Edge and myself. You're worried about getting speared, you're worried about submitting to the Walls of Jericho, you're a frightened man Bret. You're desperate, I can see it in your eyes. You're scared. Huh? And even worse, you know that you can't beat Nexus at SummerSlam without me, without Edge, you can't replace us. Nobody can replace us. Not in this company, not in this business. And once again in the WWE, Bret Hart is screwed. I made it very clear last week, I am not interested in teaming with John Cena, and I'm even less interested in teaming with you. All I care about tonight, is dismantling the mighty Bret Hart, right here."

"Oh jeez."

That's when Edge's music goes off and he comes out next.

"Chris, what's the matter with you man? This is Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. We grew up idolizing him. He's the reason that we got into this business Chris. You trained in his father's dungeon, I grew up in Toronto, I had his poster on my wall. I shoveled driveways every winter to save up money, so I could go down to Maple Leaf Gardens, I could sit there and hope...hope that Bret put those sunglasses on my head. So Bret, I don't know about Jericho but, you can count me in."

"Still seems fishy to me." Riss says to me.

Chris leaves the ring, Edge shakes Bret's hand, before going to kick him, only to have Bret catch his leg, leaving him hopping on one leg. He then trips him and sets him up for the Sharpshooter, but before he could lock it in, Chris comes back into the ring and poked him in the eye.

"Thought so." Riss rolls her eyes.

Chris and Edge both leave the ring and that's when Natalya comes running down to the ring, crying. Then they cut to Tyson and David backstage getting attacked by Nexus.

"It's not your day is it Bret? Looks like you forgot about the Hart Dynasty being your replacements."

Nexus leaves while Natalya and Bret exit the ring and run up the ramp to get backstage, which leads to the first break of the night.

"Wah wah wahhh..."

Justin comes back during the break, but of course, Riss is already expecting him not to stay too long because of him being so busy tonight. We get to the hotel and he lets me walk in with him. I take my shoes off in the elevator and we walk to our room once we get off it. She snuggles close but she knows not to get too comfortable. After the break, there's a trainer checking on Tyson and David, along with Natalya and Bret. Bret grabs a chair, going to take things into his own hands, until John stops him. He convinces Bret to stay and take care of The Hart Dynasty, citing that Bret Hart going after The Nexus alone is just what The Nexus wants. John then states that he is going to talk to The Great Khali.

Cutting to the ring, Mike's music is playing as he's in the ring for his match against Evan who comes out next.

"Oh darn, hard to choose who to cheer for."

"Uh-huh."

"Not cool."

"Nope."

It wasn't really a long match, but that's kind of expected with Evan. In the end, Mike hit the Skull Crushing Finale on Evan to pick up the win.

"Yay?"

"Eh."

"Oh well."

"I don't care if it's Sheamus or Randy Orton that wins the title this Sunday. When I am ready to cash in my contract, I will be the WWE Champion. Because I'm the Miz, and I'm...aweeeeesooooome!"

"There's a dent in the case."

"Oops."

Mike exits the ring, and John and now seen backstage, talking with Khali.

"Well Alicia's match is coming up, gotta gead out there. I may even get involved a bit. This is gonna be fun." I say as it goes to another break.

"Have fun."

"I will." I reply as I get up and then leave the room.

That's when Riss feels lips on her shoulder.

"Oh now you're going to be affectionate." Riss giggles softly.

"Mmhmm."

She leans into him as he trails kisses all over

"Making up for the time that we'll be missing tonight."

"I know."

"Don't be leaving any marks." She warns.

"Aww, why?"

"Why should I let you, hmm?"

"Because you love me."

"I do but what does that have to do with leaving marks on me?"

"I love you too."

"Uh-huh...and?"

"I gave you candy...that you love."

"True..."

"You don't have a match, and we have no promo tonight, so no one will see."

"Oh alright." She murmurs.

"Yess."

She laughs lightly at his excitement. Then he goes back to her neck. She bites her lip and lets her head drop back against his shoulder. He smirks against her skin, before moving to the sensitive spot. She arches and grips his arms tightly. He smirks again against her skin, wrapping his arms around her tight. He hears muffled noises from her and chuckles a bit. He decides to continue with the spot for a bit longer. She bites her lip harder, trying not to be loud. He slows it down to a stop before nuzzling his face in her neck. She slowly lets go of her lip, leaning against him with her eyes shut as she calms down.

"There, you should have a mark shortly."

"Mmm."

"But it's coverable."

"...yeah right."

"You'll have to see for yourself."

She makes a small noise of acknowledgement.

I went out during the commercial break, so I was sitting by commentary when Melina came out first. Alicia comes out next and of course gives me a look when she spots me. I just wave mockingly before the match starts with the bell ringing. I watch as Melina takes control of the match after a bit, but Alicia tries to get away by rolling out of the ring. I wait for the ref to be distracted with Melina before I get out of my chair and hit Alicia from behind and throw her back into the ring. In the end, it was Melina hitting the Last Call on Alicia en route to pinning the Divas Champion. I walk over, grabbing the title and get into the ring, standing before Alicia after Melina started to leave. I taunt Alicia with a smirk. Since she's still laying there on the apron, I drop the title in front of her before I leave the ring, heading back up the ramp and backstage. I laugh to myself as I walk back to the locker room.

"You so should've hit her with the title." Riss says when I walk in.

"I thought about it."

"I save all that stuff for Sunday."

"Good point."

"So, enjoy the alone time?"

She looks amused and Justin smirks.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Uh huh."

"Ooooh."

"Mark." He grins.

"Ohhh."

"He says its coverable." Riss says.

"Sure it is." I snicker.

"Exactly what I think." Riss agrees.

"Maybe go take a look at it to see?"

"You tell me." She moves her hair out of the way.

"Hmmm...I know what coverable is and that's not coverable." I say, looking at it.

"I didn't think so."

"Oops." He chuckles.

"I told you."

"It looked coverable to me."

"To you maybe."

"Hence why I said...'to me'."

"Goof."

"Love you too."

She giggles quietly and kisses him. Coming back from a commercial break, it's announced that Wade will face Khali tonight. Then there's going to be a Divas Summer Spectacular match, the girls competing in their swimsuits.

"Eh."

Riss shrugs.

"Meh."

"I'll tell you one thing. I wouldn't be caught dead competing in the ring in a swimsuit."

"I'm not really fond of the idea myself. I'd be worried about popping out. The only person that I want seeing those things is holding me right now."

"Right."

"That's the way it should be." Justin says.

"No one sees that stuff but you."

"Exactly."

That switches to Chris and Edge backstage.

"..he as the audacity to try and put me in the sharpshooter, try and tell us what to do. Where does he get off? What's the matter? What's going on?"

"Did you hear what Hart said out there, I mean...he could be right Edge. If Nexus does win at SummerSlam, it's because we're not on the team, it's obvious. And then if Nexus goes and takes over Raw, we're gonna be ostracized."

"What're you trying to say, we go crawling back to Cena?"

"No no no no, I'm just saying that we may have bitten off more than we can chew this time. Think we might've screwed ourselves."

"Um...durr?" Riss says sarcastically.

"Chris. Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, The Undertaker, DX, Mr. McMahon, The Alliance, you name any huge name in this industry over the last decade and what has happened? You and I, we survived them all, we're still here. And we'll survive whatever Nexus does."

"Yeah, we're more than just survivors Edge, we're architects, we're generals, we make things happen around here. So I say tonight, we take out Cena, we take out Bret Hart, because without those two, there's no match at SummerSlam. And with no match at SummerSlam, we're in the clear. What do you say?"

"Good thinking. I like it."

"Yeah, good luck." Riss mutters.

Then also backstage and Truth and Morrison.

"Outside of this right here, we can't control anything. All we can do is hold up our part."

"I understand that, but we're already holding up our part."

"I got your back."

"Oh, you got my back? I got your back, that's a solid. But bro we need two replacements and we need them quick. You saw what happened..." Truth trails off as Mark Henry appears.

"You need a replacement? I got your replacement, and you don't need two, all you need is one. And this match I got now, consider this...my audition."

"I have to move don't I?" Riss looks up at Justin.

"Unfortunately."

"Aw."

"I know."

"Be careful." She murmurs, leaning up for a kiss.

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He gets up and heads out the door. She stretches out on the couch, playing with her infinity ring. There's a short break before going to the match, Ted and Maryse coming out first.

"What the hell is she wearing? Revealing much?"

"Good lord." Riss makes a face.

"And it's way too short."

"Uh yeah."

"Oh look wardrobe malfunction." I say, when we see Ted fix the strap of her dress.

Riss can't help but snicker.

"God her dress is so short, she can't duck much getting into the ring."

"Nope. Man that thing is short."

Mark came out after Ted and he looked over at the steps and there was Justin and Heath, and Nexus was surrounding the ring. So the match never officially started at all, as Nexus ambushed Mark Henry. Riss keeps her eyes on Justin He doesn't get hurt, but helps then throw Mark into the steel steps.

"Good, keep him down so he doesn't hurt anyone."

They all rush away, through the crowd, leaving Mark Henry laying there, the ref's asking for help.

"He got out. Good." Riss says, relieved.

The trainer is now with him, but Mark's not moving. That switches to Sheamus walking backstage, heading to the ring for him calling out Randy next.

"Oh look its Whitey."

"Giant block of cream cheese."

"Jar of marshmallow."

"Haha, yes."

We both laugh.

"Make smores out of him."

"Haha."

After a bit, Justin comes back for the time that he has before he has to leave again, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her. She snuggles in happily.

The break was soon over, and there was a replay of the match last week between Mike and Randy, and such. Sheamus comes out after, getting into the ring, grabbing a mic as Mark is being helped backstage.

"After Raw went off the air last week, the entire WWE Universe was convinced that I was scared to get in the ring, with Randy Orton. Well the truth is, I was scared. I was scared of what I might do to him. And normally when a fella talks like that, he's usually talking out his arse, but not me. See I hurt people, and I've been hurting people since I stepped foot into the WWE. And that's why I'm the WWE Champion. But if there is anybody who doubts me, if there is anyone who thinks that Randy Orton's gonna swoop into SummerSlam and take me championship away, then I advise you watch the following very closely."

Of course it's basically a promo about himself, and the destruction that he's caused.

"Oooh scary." Riss rolls her eyes.

Justin snickers.

"So how many of you think I'm afraid of Randy Orton now huh? That footage proves that I'm afraid of nobody in the WWE. I have ended careers in this ring. But right now, I'd like to call out Randy Orton so I can tell him face to face, that Randy..." Sheamus is cut off by Randy's music.

"Ah Randy, I'm surprised you accepted my invitation."

"Before you tell me exactly what you were going to say, I have something to say to you. Now I believe that you are capable of hurting people, but if you're gonna stand there and tell me that you didn't get in the ring with me last week because you were afraid of what you might have done to me, well...you're full of it."

"You had the opportunity to prove to all these people that you deserve to be taken seriously. And what did you do-"

"Take me seriously? Everybody takes me seriously fella."

"No we don't."

"Nope."

"You had the opportunity last week and you blew it, just like you're gonna do this Sunday at SummerSlam. Now you can make up all the excuses you want to, show all the video footage that you want to, but the fact Sheamus, still remains the same. YOU have never beaten me. And you never will."

"You're wrong! You're all wrong! Funny thing is Orton, Triple H and John Cena looked me right in the eye-"

"I'm not Triple H and I certainly am not John Cena."

"And you're not the WWE Champion either. I am. And I will be after SummerSlam. And when I beat you Randy, that's it. Just like John Cena, you'll go back to the end of the line. And as long as I'm champion, you'll never get another title opportunity."

"That's not up to you."

"Nope."

"Has he ever heard of the rematch clause?"

"I am gonna beat you this Sunday at SummerSlam Sheamus. I am gonna beat you. You hear what I'm saying? Now, you have never beaten me, and you're not gonna beat me this Sunday, but if you want to redeem yourself for what you didn't do last week, well then all I gotta say...is do something about it."

They have a stare down for a while, until the GM chimes in.

"Oh lord."

"If I can have your attention please, I have received an email from the general manager. And I quote, Sheamus your title matches in the past have been with outside interference. Therefore if anyone interferes in the WWE Championship match this Sunday at SummerSlam, they will be suspended indefinitely. Furthermore, I agree with you Sheamus. If Randy Orton loses at SummerSlam, there will be no rematch and he will go back to the end of the line."

"What? That's not fair."

"That's ridiculous."

"However, I also agree with Randy Orton. If Sheamus is not scared, then I encourage him to do something about it right now."

Sheamus shakes his head before trying to fake Randy out. However, when Sheamus tries to leave the ring, Randy strikes from behind, but Sheamus fights back and is set to deliver the Brogue Kick, but Randy dodges the move and hits a backbreaker on the WWE Champion. Randy would then set up for the punt, but would stop just short of kicking Sheamus in the skull, not wanting to jeopardize his WWE Title match at SummerSlam. He would then slide to the outside and pick up the WWE Title before holding it up to Sheamus.

"Whitey the wimp."

That of course leads to another break. Riss leans into Justin as he kisses behind her ear.

"What is left for you?" She asks him.

"Just attacking Khali backstage and then being one of the lumberjacks in the main event."

"Okay."

The break was quick and once back on the air, Sheamus was still out at the ring, the NXT music playing and then Lucky, Percy, Kaval are facing Alex, McGillicutty and Husky. In the end, it was Husky Harris hitting the Husky Senton en route to pinning Kaval to pick up the win. After the match was over, Sheamus blasted Lucky Cannon and left Lucky laid out before hurling Michael McGillicutty into the ringside barricade and hitting Kaval with the High Cross Powerbomb in the ring.

"That was stupid."

"That, was a message to the general manager. To all of you and especially Randy Orton. I guarantee ya', this time next week, I will still be your WWE champion."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"He wishes."

After a replay, Morrison and Truth are seen walking backstage, heading to the ring for their match tonight. The break before the match was full of promos and such. But starting the match off, Truth comes out first, followed by Morrison. Their opponents were Zack and Regal. In the end, it was John Morrison hitting Starship Pain en route to pinning Zack Ryder to pick up the win.

"You know, I think Zack could really be good if they ever gave him a chance."

"Right? He should be on Team WWE for Sunday."

Riss nods in agreement.

Advertising SummerSlam Sunday, each matchup is shown. Team WWE vs Nexus, Kane vs Rey Mysterio, Big Show vs SES, Sheamus vs Randy for the WWE Championship and of course me vs Alicia. Then seen backstage, the Bellas are heading to the ring for the match where they compete in their swim suits.

"Ugh."

Riss glances up to see where Justin's eyes are. She sees him, not looking at the screen, a look of 'ick' on his face, because he doesn't want to see THEM. She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"That's exactly what your reaction is supposed to be."

"I'd rather see you, not them."

"I'll wear swimsuits but not wrestle in them."

"I second that." I add.

"And that's why you two are classier than them." He says.

There was another quick break and when we were all waiting for the show to come back on the air, there was a knock on the door, but it was Ted's special knock he came up with. I almost fall getting up from the couch, and rush over to open the door. Riss starts laughing because I almost fell.

"Oh shush you."

"You almost fell." Riss snickers.

"I wasn't expecting him to knock, I got too excited."

"I know, hence why its funny."

"Haha." I say, before opening the door.

I wait until after he walks in with his things and drops them, before practically jumping on him.

"Hi to you too." He chuckles, catching me.

"What're you doing here? You didn't tell me you were stopping by later...with your things...why do you have your things?"

"Well I told Maryse I was leaving early because I wasn't feeling good. She bought it."

"Yay!" I cheer.

"Plus, it makes it easier for us to...you know..." He trails off, getting quiet. "...get on the plane together, tomorrow." He finishes, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Very true." I agree.

"What about the rest of your things in your hotel room?"

"Already taken care of. I called someone to do it for me. All my things are in your room right now."

"Smart."

I lean in and kiss him, and it ended up being longer than expected.

"PDA..." Riss sings with a giggle.

I flip her off and she just laughs.

"Don't you want to see Frenchie get beat up again for the 2nd week in a row?"

"I think they'd rather enjoy each other." Justin chuckles.

Shortly after, Ted pulls away.

"More later, before we sleep."

I nod and he carries me to the couch I was sitting on, sitting with me in his lap.

"Oh Ted, you missed it. She was so excited you stopped by, she almost fell getting off the couch."

Ted laughs.

"Really?" He asks me.

"Maybe...yeah."

He kisses my head.

"That's cute."

After the break, Santino and Kozlov were in the ring, and Maryse's music was playing as she and Jillian were already in the ring.

"That hat...those glasses...NO. Are those hats even in style anymore?"

"Ridiculous." Riss laughs.

"And she would be the only one to wear heels down to the ring in a bathing suit."

"Yup."

"I'd much rather see you in a swim suit than her." Ted says to me quietly.

"Tedddd." I say, hiding my face.

"Just being honest."

"And your honesty makes me blush all the time."

"Your blushing is cute."

"Jussi says that about me too." Riss interjects.

"It's true." Justin agrees.

Eve and Gail come out to her music and they slide down the huge slide that was set up. The Bellas follow and get into the ring themselves. At the end of a unique Divas contest, it was one of The Bella Twins hitting a high cross body on Jillian en route to picking up the win. After the match, Tamina came out in her swimsuit and got in the face of Santino Marella before allowing Santino to leave, but not before slapping the behind of Santino.

"Awkward."

"Someone's got a crush."

"Yup."

After that, it was yet another SummerSlam moment from the past and during that, there was a knock on the door, it being Wade like always.

"Interrupted again." Riss mutters, moving.

"Just remember, this is the last time I'm gone and then we head back to the hotel, where you have me all to yourself."

"Good."

"Be careful out there, like always."

"I will."

He gives her a kiss, makes it last a bit longer than expected, then pulls away and gets up, following Wade out the door. She blinks a few times and touches her lips.

"What's up?" I ask, seeing her expression.

She snaps out of her daze.

"Huh?"

"You blinked a few times and touched your lips after Justin kissed you."

"Wasn't a normal kiss."

"Ooooh."

She blushes. In my mind I'm going 'And I know whyyy'. Ted chuckles quietly. Backstage, Khali is walking backstage, but then Nexus ambushes him, making him unfit to compete against Wade. A ref finds him and calls for help.

"He may be out of the match Sunday too."

"Oh boy."

There's another break before a promo of the feud between Nexus and Team WWE, promoting the match Sunday, also talking about the team falling apart. Coming back, Nexus goes out to the ring, Wade getting handed a mic.

"I have just been informed that the Wade Barrett vs Great Khali matchup has now been cancelled."

"Well duh."

"Duhhh."

"Now this Sunday a new chapter in the history of the WWE is about to be written by the Nexus. You see the balance of power here on Monday Night Raw, is about to shift dramatically and permanently. Because we will defeat Team WWE, and when we do, we will achieve more than anybody around here could ever imagine."

"Who knows."

"Raw has become our show. Bret Hart will join Ricky Steamboat and Mr. McMahon as our victims. And just like Mr. McMahon and the Dragon, you will never see the hitman again. So John Morrison, R-Truth, and especially you John Cena. We're not just gonna damage you physically, we're gonna break you mentally. To the point that you never never recover." Skip says, before handing the mic off to David Otunga.

"If anybody in the locker room is even considering joining Team WWE, I want you to think about what we did to the Hart Dynasty. Think about what we did to the world's strongest man. Think about what we did to the Great Khali. And then I want you to think about whether you want to be next. Because you're either Nexus, or you're against us."

John and Bret are both seen walking backstage, until they come across Mike.

"What do you want?"

"Only to address the inevitable. Cena, Bret, your team's in trouble."

"Yeah." John nod.

"Yeah. Two of the members of your team quit, three potential members got ambushed, and one just got Nancy Carrigan'd in the hallway."

"Brilliant...brilliant."

"You need help, and I figured it was just a matter of time before you came looking for me. Mr. Money in the Bank, the United States Champion."

"Okay, what's your point?"

"What's my point? I want to hear it. I want to hear you ask me. Ask me to be on your team and help save Raw, I want to hear it from your mouth."

"Fine. Are you in or out?" Bret asks.

"I want to hear it from both of you."

"That's fair. Are you in or are you out?" John asks.

"Hmm, wow. John Cena asking me for help. Times have changed in just one year haven't they? The question was, am I in or am I out. Hmm...I'll let you know Sunday."

"That's Mike for you."

"Who is that guy?"

"It's a shame, we might actually need him. Right now we've got to take care of Chris Jericho and Edge."

Then it was time for the main event as Team WWE members John Cena & Bret "The Hitman" Hart would face the two Superstars who quit the team last week, Edge & Chris Jericho in a Lumberjack Match with the seven ruthless and unpredictable members of The Nexus serving as the Lumberjacks. However, the match quickly got out of hand as, on the outside of the ring, The Nexus proceeded to beat down both Edge & Chris Jericho after Jericho inadvertently knocked heads with Nexus leader Wade Barrett.

"Oops."

Bret had grabbed Justin by the hair, pulling him into the ring and then knocking him down. Wade reaches in and he pulls Justin to safety.

"Hey! Grabbing Jussi's hair. Uncool." Riss glares.

They regroup and strategize before lining up and staring down John and Bret, before climbing up onto the side of the ring. Then out runs Morrison and Truth and they stand beside Bret and John. Nexus gets into the ring and stands before them. Edge and Chris are contemplating going back as they stand on the ramp. They finally decide to turn around and they stand by the rest of Team WWE. It turns into a brawl, complete chaos in the ring, that forces Nexus to retreat through the crowd.

"At least he avoided major injury." Riss mutters.

"But of course when you join, he'll do anything to put your safety first."

"Oh I know."

"But yeah, he avoided getting seriously hurt."

"Thankfully."

"So I think we'll head back now, but we'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course. Bye guys." She smiles.

"Bye." I say as we get up and I help Ted grab his things and we leave.

Riss picks up her phone and keeps herself occupied while waiting for Justin. It isn't too long after when the door opens and he walks in.

"I'm back."

"You okay?" She asks, looking up.

"Yeah, my nose hurts a little bit, but I'm okay."

"Good, had me a little worried."

"Sorry."

"Its not your fault. I worry because I love you."

"Same with me."

"I know. Go get dressed lover so we can leave."

"Alright." He nods, leaning over and kissing her briefly before heading into the changing area.

It doesn't take him very long and soon they're off to the hotel. Ted and I get there first, obviously, since we left before them. When we reach my room, we make sure no one's around before I unlock it with the card and we head inside. The door shuts and we both set our things down, deciding to get changed for bed. I head into the bathroom like always, and change before washing the makeup off my face. Before I had the chance to even open the door to leave the bathroom, I turn and bump into Ted who's standing in the doorway.

"Hi?"

"Hi."

"Couldn't wait, could you?"

"No."

"Figured as much."

He smiles and tugs me into his arms, kissing my head. And before I know it, the bathroom light's been shut off, I've been picked up and carried out into the room.

"Ted!" I giggle.

"It's no fun if there's a warning." He chuckles.

"You are such a goof."

"A goof that loves you."

"I love you too." I smile and kiss him.

After he pulls away, he drops me on the bed since he was next to it. Before I can pretest, he's on the bed with me and has his lips against mine. I of course wasn't expecting it really at the time, but I soon started to kiss back and I pulled myself closer. Ted wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. My hands rest on his arms for a bit before my arms move around his neck. When he does pull away, he keeps his forehead against mine, a grin on his face.

"I get to do this as much as I pretty much want to the next few days." He says happily.

"I know."

He kisses me again for good measure.

"We probably have an early flight tomorrow. I don't wanna get up early."

"You can sleep on me during the flight or when we get there."

"I was planning on it."

"Alright." He chuckles.

"Speaking of sleeping, maybe we should start getting some now."

"Good point."

I immediately move and go under the blankets and snuggle into him.

"Night Ariel." Ted murmurs, holding me.

"Night Ted."

He kisses my head and the two of us drift off. In the meantime, Justin and Riss have just gotten to the hotel themselves. They get up to their room and go in. They put their stuff down and start getting everything they need for bed. After grabbing what she needed, she starts to head into the bathroom to change.

"Do you really have to change in there?"

"I figured it was a better idea. You have a habit of being grabby when I change and it often leads to clothes on the floor. You had a busy night so I assumed you wanted actual rest."

"Well you're right about the actual rest, but I promise I won't be grabby."

"If you say so."

"You have my word."

"Okay." She agrees and starts to change.

Then he starts to change himself. She takes off her jewelry and makeup before climbing in bed.

"Have to get up early in the morning."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why?"

"Plane."

"To where?"

"That's a surprise."

"Another mini-vacation?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Oh." She says, looking thoughtful as she lays down.

"You'll love where we're going."

"I always do."

"And what I have planned."

"Again, I always do."

"I know."

She snuggles up to Justin carefully.

"So the most rest we can get would be good."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He tilts her head up and kisses her before they doze off.


	20. Justin's Proposal

The next morning and both alarms that we set had gone off. First in Justin and Riss' room, she groaned in protest, where Justin has slowly started to get up. She hides under the covers and pillows, making a cocoon.

"Rissa...time to get up..." Justin says between yawning as he shuts the alarm off.

"No."

"You won't have to worry about changing, just put on a sweatshirt and shoes and you can get on the plane with your PJ's on."

"Mmph."

She still doesn't move.

"Fine, we just won't stop and get your favorite morning drink before going to the airport."

She grumbles.

"You really have no choice in this matter."

She blows a raspberry.

"Just speaking the truth." He says as he grabs comfortable clothes to change into for now.

She still refuses to move.

"Fine, five more minutes okay?"

"Mmph."

He finishes getting dressed and goes to pack his things up. He gets that done and then looks at the bed. It's been well beyond 5 minutes and he finds her still laying there.

"Rissa..."

"No." She says stubbornly.

"I have to persuade you don't I?"

"...maybe."

"Hmmm..." He trails off, thinking.

"Trust me, I know when I'm not supposed to do that."

"Good."

But before she knows it, she's turned so she's laying on her back, Justin is hovering above her and his lips are against hers. She's startled at first, but she recovers and kisses back, sliding her arms up around his neck. He smiles into the kiss, but before she could respond too much, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Motivated enough?"

She pouts and shakes her head.

"We do have to get going soon. You can use me as a pillow if you wanna sleep on the plane."

She sighs and reluctantly agrees.

"Plus, I've got a surprise for you tonight."

"Of course you do."

"It's gonna be worth the wait..trust me."

"Okay."

"But you can't get it, unless you get up. Otherwise we'll be late, won't get the flight and will have to wait for another flight to be available."

She grumbles and lets go of him.

"You have to move first." She tells him.

He moves and she gets up. She mutters under her breath the whole time as she puts on some basketball shorts and a hoodie. She goes to do bathroom stuff, coming out with her things and her hair pulled back.

"Need help packing? Or are you all set?"

"Won't take long." She murmurs.

"Alright."

She finishes packing and puts on a pair of sunglasses.

"There, we can go now."

"Good." He says.

They both grab their things, making sure they didn't forget anything before leaving the room. They get down to the lobby and she sits in a chair while Justin checks out. Once he checks out, he comes back over to her.

"Now we wait for Ariel and..." He trails off.

"...Ted? They're coming too?"

"I figured they could use alone time too."

"Ohhh, well that was nice of you."

Justin smiles and she kisses his cheek. Up in my room, after hearing the alarm go off, I was hesitant to get up.

"Up and at 'em love." Ted says, kissing my shoulder.

"...I am up..." I mumble.

"We need to get moving. Gotta get to the airport."

"Remember, you can use me as a pillow to sleep for the flight."

"Yayyy."

"But you need to get up."

"Aw..."

"...okay, fine." I add.

Ted rolls me over and kisses me sweetly.

"Couldn't let you get up without doing that." He grins, after pulling away.

"Good motivation." I smile.

"I thought so."

We both get up and start getting ready. I grab the clothes I want to change into for now and head into the bathroom to change. Ted changes and packs his stuff up. I come back out, ready to go. Then I go to my things and pack everything up.

"Need help?"

"Shouldn't take me long, I only got a few things to pack."

"Alright."

So I go around the room, looking for my things and packing them away. Finally I finish and after one last sweep of the room, we head downstairs. When we get down to the lobby, that's where we find Riss and Justin waiting for us.

"Morning." Justin says.

"Morning."

"Ready to go?"

"Just have to go check out."

Since it was my room, I was the one to go check out. Once I get done, we head off to the airport. Once there, we check in and we sit and wait. Riss sips at the drink and eats the cake pop that she got from Starbucks as we're waiting.

"I don't know how you're still awake. I'm exhausted." I say to her.

"It took him a while to get me out of bed, believe me."

"Five minutes turned into almost a half hour."

"Wow nice."

"You weren't up all night were you?"

"No." She says with a laugh.

"Just didn't want to get up." Justin adds.

"Not a morning person."

"Some people aren't."

"She's not at all." Justin laughs.

"Sounds like it."

After a bit, we're finally able to board the plane. We walk onto it, and find our seats. We get settled and a while later, the plane takes off. I of course choose to sleep for the whole flight, using Ted as a pillow. Riss decides to sleep for a while herself, snuggling into Justin. Before we know it, the plane had landed and we were being woken up by Justin and Ted. We get up and sleepily follow them off. We walk out of the gate and into the airport itself. We head for baggage claim to get our stuff. On the way there, we pass by some slot machines and that's when Riss stops.

"This makes me laugh every time I'm here." She giggles.

"...wait...we're in..." She suddenly realizes.

She spins around and looks at Justin.

"Vegas?"

"Mmhmm."

She smiles widely and jumps on him happily.

"I wonder how she'll act when he does you know what." I mutter to Ted.

"I can only imagine." He chuckles.

"I have a place already booked for us to stay and everything." Justin tells Riss.

She kisses his cheek.

"You're amazing."

"I know."

She giggles and we start walking again. We reach baggage claim and wait for our things to come through and once they do, we grab them. We then follow Justin as he takes us to where the rental car is. We put our things in the trunk before getting into the car. Justin drives to the hotel. Riss and I are looking around.

"Everything is amazing."

"Its even better at night." Riss tells me.

"I can't wait to see then."

"Since its your first time, we have to visit the sign so you can get a picture in front of it."

"Alright." I laugh.

Soon we pull up to the hotel.

"You splurged didn't you." She says to Justin.

"Yeah, just a bit."

We go check in and get taken up to our room. When they open the doors, we can't believe it.

"Oh my god." Riss stares in awe.

"This place is huge."

We step in, still amazed. She drops her bags and walk off, intent on exploring. Justin grins, dropping his bags as well, following her. She walks through the foyer and the hallway to the living room.

"Oh wow." She says, seeing the view.

"I bet it looks even better at night."

"Uh-huh." She agrees.

"I can't wait."

She nods and then turns to explore more. Turning right out of the living room, she comes to the first bedroom.

"Oh my god." She breathes, seeing the floor to ceiling windows in the bedroom.

"I read that the curtains are touch-screen, there's a pop-up flat screen at the end of the bed and there's lighting and privacy controls."

"Wow." She murmurs.

Leaving the bedroom, they then go into the first bathroom. She gasps and stops in her tracks.

"We get a view even in here."

"Oh my god Jussi, you..." She trails off, and shakes her head since she can't find the words.

"...I'm amazing."

"Beyond amazing babe." She corrects, spinning around to face him.

"There's more...there's a complete second floor you know."

"Oh my goodness."

"There's a pool table in another room on this floor. There's a massage table and treadmill in a room. Upstairs is two bedrooms and two bathrooms."

"I have no words for this Jussi."

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"Well how about we choose a bedroom, and bring our stuff into it?"

"Alright."

When they go out into the hallway, they find me and Ted coming down the stairs that led to the 2nd floor.

"Good lord Justin, this place is amazing." I tell him.

"Leave it to you to find such an amazing place." I add.

He laughs.

"We're going to look around upstairs." Riss says.

"Alright."

Ted and I explore downstairs while Justin and Riss go upstairs. Upstairs is like downstairs, except there's bedrooms on either end, instead of a Billiard room and massage/exercise room.

"I like downstairs." I finally remark as we get back to the stairs.

"Downstairs bedroom it is."

They go down and put their stuff in the bedroom. Ted and I had chose one of the 2nd floor bedrooms, so we grabbed our things and headed up there.

"Wow he really went all out for this." I remark to Ted while in our room.

"He did. And to be honest, I would too for you."

"I know."

"One of these days. It'll be a surprise though."

"Of course."

"You do know where I would want to go though right?"

"Of course I do."

"Alright, just making sure."

"I know you are."

"It's probably more amazing than I think it is, isn't it?"

"It is." He chuckles.

"Well if and when you take me there, I can't wait."

Ted grins and kisses me gently.

"I can't wait for our first date night here." He adds.

"Me too. I can't wait to see the city at night."

"Especially with this view for when we get back."

"That too."

"It's gonna be a great week."

"Oh yeah."

Then we hear his phone going off and he sighs. He looks at the screen once taking it out of his pocket.

"Cruella?"

"Yup. But..." He trails off, hitting ignore, before putting the phone back in his pocket.

"...I'm here with you...not her."

I beam and kiss him happily.

"You ignored her...ohh you're gonna get bitched at by her when we get back." I snicker.

"Its all worth it."

"She'll probably complain about how she couldn't get money to feed her shopping addiction."

"Wouldn't be shocked."

"But anyways.."

"Are you hungry? Or do you want to relax here?"

"I think relaxing is good for now."

He nods and the two of us get on the bed, cuddling. In the meantime Riss' in the bedroom downstairs with Justin. She's standing by the window, people watching.

"Having fun?"

"Mmm." she murmurs absentmindedly.

"You're enjoying the view."

She nods.

"Good."

She's too absorbed in watching, that she doesn't feel him behind her. Then he wraps his arms around her, and rests his chin on her shoulder. She melts into him, kissing his cheek.

"What would you like to do first?"

"Hmm...get dressed and then maybe go walk and get a bite to eat?" She suggests.

"Sure."

She pulls away from him and walks to her bags. Once she finds clothes, she leaves the bedroom to go into the bathroom to change, while he stays in the bedroom to change himself. It isn't long before Justin comes into the bathroom.

"You look amazing, as always."

"You always say that."

"Because it's true."

"Charmer."

"Only for you."

"I know."

He grins as he watches her finish up.

"Done." She finally says.

"I repeat...amazing."

She blushes.

"You never fail to amaze me."

"Flatterer."

"Always."

She kisses his cheek.

"Alright, let's go."

"After you."

She walks out with him in tow. They grab what they need and head out. They head down to the lobby before heading outside. They start down the sidewalk to the street. She grabs Justin's hand and laces their fingers together. She fixes her sunglasses with her other hand. As they walk, they look around at everything.

"I missed it here." She smiles softly.

"I know you did."

"Thank you for planning this."

"You're welcome."

They walk peacefully, enjoying the scenery and just enjoying being together. As they walk, she just follows Justin's lead since he seems to know where they're going.

"Where are we going Jussi?"

"You'll see."

"Okay then."

Once they get to where he was taking her, they both walk inside.

"You remembered!" She grins.

"I did."

She kisses his cheek.

"You're amazing."

"I know."

They soon find of of the restaurants inside New York New York to eat and get their food.

"So we're here for the next few days right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Awesome." She smiles.

They find a table out in the main walkway and start to eat.

"Just wait until you see what I have in store for you tonight."

"Oooh."

"I think it may shock you."

"Oh? Well now you really have me curious."

"Well you dont get any hints, because hints ruin the surprise."

"Awwww."

"Especially this one."

"Darn."

"Aww...okay."

"It'll be worth it though."

"It always is."

"But other than that, the week is gonna be fun."

"Oh of course. Vegas is always fun." She smiles.

"Of course it is."

She leans over and steals a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"More than you could ever know." He adds.

"Aww Jussi."

"And that's the truth."

She smiles, blushing a bit.

"That's cute."

She blushes more.

"Still cute."

"Jussi...quit."

"Whyy?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Please?"

"Okay, but just cause you said please."

"Thank you." She says as he finally lets her calm down so she stops blushing.

"You're welcome."

They finish eating and decide to wander over to the shops.

"We need to make more trips here more often."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Yay."

They find a few things and buy them.

"So now what?" She asks.

"I chose the first place, you can choose where we go next."

"Hmm..."

"M&M's World and the big Coke store." She finally declares.

"Let's go then." He nods.

They leave New York New York and head across the bridge walk, going to the other side of the street to walk down towards those stores. The first place they stop is M&M's World.

"I love this place." She grins.

"I know you do."

"Start at the top or bottom?"

"Bottom."

"Okay." She agrees, wandering around.

She wanders around until she comes across the souvenirs. She picks out some cute things, putting them in a basket. Justin too picks out a few things himself.

"Up?" She questions after a bit.

"Yup, let's go."

"To the escalator."

They head towards the escalators and head up to the 2nd floor.

"Ooooh."

"All the M&M's."

"Uh-huh."

"You want to go crazy don't you?" He chuckles.

She giggles, nodding.

"Go on."

"Yay!" She cheers and kisses his cheek.

He chuckles as he watches her head over to all the M&M's. She first picks out some dispensers she likes and then walks up to the color wall of M&M's. She grabs a bag and starts filling. He looks on from where he's standing, chuckling at her excitement and eagerness. She finally walks over with two big bags. She puts those and the dispensers in the basket.

"Now for the clothes..."

"You're so gonna have a sugar rush from all the candy."

"I won't eat a lot at once."

"Good."

She steals a kiss before looking at the clothes. He grins and follows. She finds some cute things and holds onto them.

"Next floor?" She asks, after getting what she wanted.

"Sure." Justin says, holding onto his own items along with the basket.

They both head to the escalator and head up to the next floor.

"Oh, the personalized M&M's are on this one." She remarks.

"Interesting."

"Oh look you can take a picture with the red M&M." She points out as they walk towards the personalizing area.

"I've got my phone." He chuckles.

She goes over and he takes her picture by the statue. Then she takes his and after that, they ask a worker to take one of the both of us.

"Now let's go to the personalizing area."

She nods and they walk over that way.

"You first." He offers.

She picks out some and has different things put on each. She follows the rest of the directions to get her M&M's personalized. They get put in a package and she drops them in a basket. Justin then steps up to personalize his own, making them very special. He makes sure that she's not paying attention first. And once he sees that she's not, he goes ahead and does the personalizing. Once it's done, he puts the package in the basket.

"Alright, I'm done."

"Upstairs again." She remarks, walking to the escalator.

He nods and follows. Once up there, she goes towards the holiday things and the collectibles. He goes off on his own while she goes off on her own, but he makes sure he's able to see her. She picks out some holiday things to decorate their home and their tree before picking a collectible or two. Once she was done, she finds Justin.

"I'm done." She declares, placing things in her basket.

"Have fun?"

"Of course."

"So what now?"

"We go pay downstairs and go to the Coke store." She smiles sweetly.

"Alright." He nods.

They go downstairs and pay. Then they walk through the indoor connection to the coke store. They walk in, starting in the lobby.

"Haha the pictures with the polar bear." She giggles.

"You want one don't you?" He chuckles.

"Please?" She makes the sad puppy eyes.

"Of course."

She makes a happy noise and kisses him quickly. They go get their picture taken and get handed a card to take to the photo desk upstairs to get their photo. They decide to shop downstairs first before going up there. Leaving the lobby, they continue on and go into the Coco-Cola Loft. They walk around looking at the merchandise. She of course picks out some things that she wants. Moving on from the loft, they go to the Happiness Factory Theater. They go into this movie theater style room, finding a good seat and wait for the seats to fill up before something starts playing. It's a six-minute animated film, Happyfication. The film takes you on a musical journey through a fantastic world inside a Coca-Cola vending machine, where Happiness Factory workers share their secrets for finding happiness.

"Interesting." Riss says when it's over.

Moving on from the Happiness Factory Theater, they go to the Vault of the Secret Formula.

"Secret Formula? Ooh..."

Basically they learn about the legend of the secret formula for Coca-Cola and see the vault where the formula is secured.

"Huh. Nice."

After moving on from the Vault, next is the character greetings and they see another polar bear.

"Yay polar bear." Riss grins.

"Another picture?"

She giggles.

"You can take it with your phone this time, since we're gonna get one when we go upstairs anyway."

"Alright."

She goes up to the polar bear and immediate gets offered a hug. She laughs and hugs it. Justin takes the picture as she hugs it.

"Done." He says.

"Let me see."

She lets go of the bear to look.

"Awww."

"I like it!"

"You'll have to send that to me."

"I will."

"That tone...Jussi...are you jealous by any chance?"

"No..."

"Aww, you so are." She giggles.

"That's so cute." She adds.

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are." She kisses his cheek.

"It's just a polar bear Jussi."

"I love you." She says before kissing him.

"I love you too."

"So now what?" She asks.

"Still have tons more to explore around here."

After the character greetings, they go to the Milestones Of Refreshment area.

"Ooh what's this?"

There's a series of ten galleries that takes them through the rich history of The Coca-Cola Company to life through exhibits featuring some of its most prized possessions including a circa 1880s soda fountain, original circa 1939 Chevrolet delivery truck from Argentina, and more.

"Interesting...kinda cool."

Next room was Bottle Works, where they step nto the center of a real bottling line and see Coca-Cola being made before their eyes.

"Ooh..."

After that they go into Bottle Works where they see Coca-Cola being made before their eyes.

"Ooooh."

"Now that's cool."

"Uh-huh."

"Now to go upstairs to get the picture."

She nods and they head up. They find the area where the photos are being held. Justin and her look over the package choices and eventually decide on one. The employee prints the pictures and puts them in an envelope. They pay and take the envelope. After that they go pay for their other stuff.

"What now?"

"Hmm...I don't know."

"Lunch?"

"Sure." She agrees.

"You can pick the place."

"Okay. Let's walk and see what we find."

"Alright."

They leave the Coke store and wander down the sidewalk until we find a place to eat. They open the doors and head inside. Meanwhile, Ted and I are still cuddling and relaxing on our bed.

"The view is amazing."

"But nothing compared to you." He adds.

I blush.

"...everytime..." I say, trying to hide my face like always.

"Ah ah ahhh. No hiding."

"Whyy?"

"Because its cute when you blush."

"As you say all the time."

"Because its true."

I come out of hiding seeing as I have no choice really. Ted smiles and kisses me.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Hard choice since there seems to be a lot to do."

"How about we make it a relaxing day before our first date night? I heard the pool is nice and we can get our own private cabana."

"Oooh that sounds good."

Then I see the look on his face after he mentioned the cabana.

"Ted!" I laugh, playfully hitting him.

"Sorry." He snickers.

"Dork."

"Your dork."

"You probably want to head down there now right? Mr. Eager."

He grins sheepishly.

"Well let me go then so I can change."

He nods and lets go. I get up and go over to my things, digging through for a swimsuit to wear. I pick on and go into the bathroom to change. After changing, I open the door, but only peek my head out.

"I can almost guarantee you'll die from what I picked out." I snicker.

"Oh really."

"Mmhmm."

"Well come out."

"Pushy, pushy...okay." I laugh.

I step out and his eyebrows raise up.

"...wow..."

"I told you."

"Uh-huh."

"You have that look in your eyes. Ted...we have to make it down to the pool. We cant stay here all day."

"Darn."

"Save most of the affection and such for the cabana. I know that's what's gonna happen when we go in one of them to relax after the pool."

He smirks.

"You know me so well."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you."

"Yes, I know."

I kiss him and then pull away.

"Get yours on and I'll get the stuff together."

He nods and does so while I start gathering stuff that we'll need. He comes out and I have everything packed up.

"And you thought I was distracting." I giggle.

"Well you are."

"So are you."

"Then we're even."

"Well sometimes. One of us can be more distracting than the other at times."

"True. You ready?"

"Yup."

We make sure we have a key card and our phones, everything we need before we leave. Once we get down to the pool we pick a couple chairs and set our things down.

"Wow this is really nice." I say.

"It is."

"Sunscreen time." Ted says.

"You just like that because you get to be touchy."

Ted smirks.

"Can you blame me?"

"No." I laugh.

"Thought so."

We get out the sunscreen and the two of us make sure each other is covered. Although Ted was a bit more touchy than usual. I giggle and enjoy it.

"Touchy."

"Uh-huh."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Once we get the sunscreen on, we both go and get into the water.

"Oh good, it's not cold."

"I didn't think it would be, with the sun warming it up."

"Well you never know."

"True."

"Now come here." He adds.

"Hmm...nope." I giggle, starting to swim slowly away.

"Awwww come on."

"I think you'll need to come and get me." I say as I get farther away.

He chuckles and swims after me. I however don't swim away any faster, I keep going at the speed I am. He easily catches me.

"Aha."

"I made it easy for you."

"I know."

"Didn't feel like putting up a fight this time."

"Ah."

"Made it easier on you."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ted puts his arms around me.

"Cuddly."

"Yup."

"But you haven't seen cuddly yet. Wait until we get into the cabana."

"Oh boy."

"You'll see." He grins.

"I repeat...oh boy."

He chuckles and kisses my head. After floating around for a while, when he's not looking, I splash him with a little bit of water.

"Heyyyyy."

"Yes?"

He splashes back.

"Heyy, can you prove it was me?"

"Who else would it be?"

"The water fairy?"

Ted laughs.

"Suuure."

"So you're my water fairy?" He jokes.

"Possibly."

We start a splash fight, laughing and having fun.

"You know..." I trail off, stopping the fight for the moment. "...fairies are really pretty, so when you called me your water fairy not too long ago, that was a compliment."

"I know." He smiles.

"I was waiting for you to catch on to that." He adds.

"You distracted me with the splashing."

"My bad."

"Its okay. It was fun."

"I'm always having fun when I'm with you." I add.

"Same here." He smiles.

"So what are you planning exactly for tonight?"

"Now that's a surprise."

"Awww, not even a little hint?"

"Nope."

"Awww."

"You'll love it, I promise."

"Well I know that."

"You'll live."

"I have a feeling he will."

"I can try."

"You can do it."

"I know."

"Just let me know when you're ready to go to the cabana."

"Which you're anxious to go into, I know."

"I can make it." Ted chuckles.

"Are you sure now?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...you want to go now don't you?"

"...yes..."

"Come on, we can go."

"Yayyyyy."

"You act like such a kid sometimes. It's cute." I laugh.

"You love it."

"I do...now let's go."

We get out and dry off before grabbing the stuff. Ted leads me to the cabana he booked.

"Look at you, way ahead."

"Well I'm the one leading."

"Oh I know that, I'm talking about already booking one of these."

"Oh."

"You knew I'd agree to the pool and everything. You booked it while I was getting ready didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"You so did."

He chuckles and we walk in we see a mini-fridge, plasma TV, a table, chairs and sofa.

"Oh wow." I say.

"They make these functional don't they?"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"But now...we have privacy to do what we want."

And of course the first thing Ted does is kiss me. Then mid-kiss he picks me up and heads over to the sofa, I squeak in surprise as he picks me up but don't break the kiss. He sits me down with me on his lap. He pulls me close and settles his hands on my hips.

"Grabby." I mumble into the kiss.

Ted chuckles against my lips. After he moves away from my lips, he starts to take advantage of all the exposed skin there is. I squirm a little, making small noises which causes him to smirk.

"If you're gonna leave marks, make them coverable, I have that match Sunday."

"I know."

"Just reminding you. You tend to forget sometimes and go crazy."

"My bad. You're just so tempting."

"I'll be all yours soon enough. Matter of waiting."

"I know."

"Honestly I hope it's sooner rather than later. I like these vacations but I wanna be able to spend night's backstage in your locker room, give Justin and Riss their privacy while we have our own."

"Me too."

"Now shush." He adds.

"Well sor-ry." I laugh.

"Breaking my concentration..."

"Oops."

"That's okay...just know that you'll have to suffer consequences for that now."

"Oooh, scary." I snicker.

Ted nips at my earlobe, making me jump slightly.

"Told you..."

"Now hush." He adds.

He continues the affection for a while longer before we decide to relax for a few more hours, and we do end up taking a nap for the rest of the afternoon. Time flew by fast and before we knew it, the sun was setting indicating the end of the day. I had noticed this when I woke up before him and happened to look outside.

"Wow, time flew." I say to myself.

But then I notice that I couldn't really move so I look to see Ted still sleeping peacefully and his arms were around me.

"Aww."

"Hate to wake him up..." I trail off before attempting to wake him up.

He slowly stirs.

"...the sun's setting. We have to get ready for our first date night of the week."

A sleepy grin comes over his face.

"Yayyy."

"You're so cute when you're sleepy."

"Love you too."

"Let me go so we can head back up."

He lets me go and stretches, yawning.

"Poke." I snicker, poking him.

"Heyyy."

"Oops."

He chuckles and we both get up, grabbing everything. We head back up and walk back in, heading up to our room. We hang up the towels in the bathroom and get what clothes we want to wear before going to get ready. Riss and Justin however were already in their room getting ready for the night he has planned out for them. She's standing in the bathroom messing with her hair until she finds a style that works. Once she does and finishes her hair, she works on the next thing. Her makeup gets done and she puts on her jewelry. Justin is of course done first so he comes into the bathroom to watch her like always. She laughs softly when she sees him in the mirror.

"Can never stay away."

"I know you can't." She giggles.

"I like watching you."

"You always do."

"Because it's fun."

"I just have to decide on my shoes now."

"Right."

He follows her out of the bathroom where she has two pairs of shoes sitting on the floor.

"Hmmm..."

"What do you think?" She asks.

"Personally I like the heels myself."

"Heels it is then."

"Why don't you bring some flip flops in case your feet start hurting?" He suggests.

"Good idea. I'll put them in my purse."

"Because you never know, we may end up doing a lot of walking."

"Right."

She sits on the bed so that she can put the heels on.

"I got it." Justin says, grabbing the heels to put them on for her.

"Aww. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

He finishes and helps her up, stealing a kiss after she's standing.

"All ready to go?"

"Uh-huh."

"After you."

She makes sure her flip flops go in her purse and that they have what they need before they walk out. Like he said, they head to a restaurant for dinner.

"Aha, you know I love this place." She giggles as they walk into Margaritaville.

"Yes, I know." He grins.

They get seated in a cozy two person table that has them sitting side by side.

"Ooh I like." She smiles as they sit.

"Of course you do."

They order their drinks and then cuddle a little.

"I plan on making this night special."

"Its already special."

"Well I'm gonna make it even more special later."

"Ooooh. No hints?"

"I'm afraid any hints will ruin what I have planned."

"Aww."

"You'll just have to wait."

"Okay."

The drinks come to the table and then they order the food.

"Man I love the raspberry daiquiri here. Its so good."

"It looks good."

"It is."

"I'll take your word for it."

She giggles and kisses his cheek. Soon the food comes to the table.

"Oh it looks really good."

"It does." He agrees.

They eat and talk a little bit. They occasionally feed each other and steal some of each other's food. After the food, they order dessert.

"Ooooh. That looks good." She says as they bring it to the table.

"Yeah, it really does."

They take turns feeding each other bites. After they finished, they sat and waited for the bill. Justin takes care of it when it comes.

"Now what?" She asks.

"Well looks like it's plenty dark out, I think we should get going to where I'm going to give you what I have planned for you."

"Okay." She agrees.

They leave the restaurant and she follows Justin as he leads her to where he's taking her.

"Ooh the fountains at night?" She asks once she sees that they're approaching the Bellagio.

"Aww." She smiles.

"You'll see the rest of the plan soon."

"Okay."

Once Justin thinks he has the perfect spot, he stops.

"Ooh good view." I remark, looking around.

"I thought so."

Justin looks at his watch and decides now is the best time to start.

"Alright, Rissa...I have something to tell you, and then I have a gift for you."

"Okay..."

"Karissa, we've been through a lot, had our ups and downs but we've barely fought with each other which is good. You are the greatest thing that's happened to me in my whole life and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I don't know what I would do if I never met you. I know I tell you this all the time, but I love you more than you can ever imagine..." He trails off, taking one box out of his pocket and handing it to her.

She looks a little confused as she takes the box and opens it.

"Don't eat them...turn them over and read them."

She turns the M&M's over to see they make the phrase 'Karissa will you marry me?' which makes her eyes get really big. She inhales sharply. Then she turns to look at him only to see him kneeling in front of her with a ring box open for her to see the ring he got. She covers her mouth and starts tearing up.

"Oh my god." She says, muffled by her hand.

"Will you marry me?" He asks himself.

It takes her a few seconds but she nods wordlessly. He lets out a sigh of relief before smiling and taking the ring out of the box to put it on her finger. Justin stands up and takes her hand off her mouth, sliding the ring onto her finger. The next thing he does is wrap his arms around her in a hug. She closes the box with the M&M's and puts them in her purse before hugging him back tightly. After the hug, she kisses him and shortly after that the fountains did go off. Even though she wants to see the fountains, she doesn't want to stop kissing him. She was just so overcome with pure happiness, she didn't want to pull away. Eventually he pulls away first and leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you...so much."

"I love you too."

"We have a lot of planning to do." He chuckles.

"Yes we do. But I know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I want two weddings. A normal one wherever we decide and then I want to have a small one in South Africa so that any of your family that can't make it to the first, can still see you get married."

"That sounds perfect."

"You are so thoughtful." He kisses her quickly.

"I want to do something to represent your dad too. Maybe like an empty chair by your mom with a rose on it...something of that nature. I know how much your dad meant to you." She adds.

"I absolutely love that idea."

He kisses her again and she knows she's made him emotional. Pulling away from the kiss, he goes back to hugging her tight. She snuggles in happily, wiping at her eyes a little.

"I really think he'd love that idea." Justin mumbles.

"I'm glad. I wish I'd been able to meet him."

"I'm sure he would've loved you."

She kisses Justin's neck.

"He would've considered you a member of the family from day one."

"I'm glad."

"And I know that he's happy right now, just as much as we are."

"Well good." She laughs softly.

"So what would you like to do now?"

"I want to watch the fountains all the way through and then the Mirage Volcano. After that, the hotel." She says, nipping gently at his ear lobe.

"Alright." He nods.

She kisses along his jaw.

"I think we'll be sleeping in tomorrow." She murmurs.

"Oh I already planned on that."

He chuckles and she giggles.

"Of course."

"I can't believe you kept all this a secret." She murmurs.

"It was hard."

"Oh I'm sure it was."

"I had help though."

"Air and Ted?"

"Mhm."

"I'll thank them tomorrow."

"Air helped me pick out the ring too."

She moves her left arm so she can get a good view of her engagement ring.

"I love it, it's so pretty."

"We knew you'd love it."

"I do. Its perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She leans in and kisses him again. After they pull away, they turn to watch the fountains. She smiles as Justin nuzzles her neck lovingly. Ted and I however were all finished getting ready, since I had to take a shower to get the chlorine out of my hair and dry it. Ted has been watching me do my hair and makeup, smiling the whole time.

"I see you in that doorway." I laugh, glancing at him through the mirror.

"Just watching my beautiful girlfriend."

"Awwww."

He walks in and puts his arms around me.

"I love you." He says, kissing behind my ear.

"I love you too."

"Tonight is going to be great."

"Of course it is."

"I can't wait until we can do this kind of thing more often."

"Neither can I."

"Soon, I hope."

"I hope so too."

"Yup, all set."

We seperate and leave the bathroom to get the last of our things together. After that I follow him as we go back downstairs and leave.

"Sooo...where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise remember?"

"Aww, no hints?"

"It's dinner, but that's all I'm telling you."

"Darn."

"I think you'll like where I arranged us to sit."

"Ooooh."

"The table we'll be at has an amazing view. Won't tell you what of though."

"Aw okay."

"But it's not far. We don't have much longer to walk. We're not really leaving here."

"Ohh."

"Both dinner and what else I have planned are right here."

"That's nice."

"Figured the first night here, didn't want to go very far."

"Right."

When we get there, we get led to our seats fairly quickly. But before we even get there, Ted covers my eyes with his hands, leading me.

"Teddd..." I whine.

"I want the view to be a surprise. You can't see it yet."

Caitlin Fisher says:

"Awww."

"Don't worry. We're almost there."

"...okay."

"And...look." He says, stopping and uncovering my eyes.

"Ohhhh wow." I say in awe.

While I'm looking at the waterfall in awe, he goes over and pulls my chair out for me. Still in awe, I sit.

"I take it you love the view." Ted chuckles as he sits down.

"It's amazing."

"I know, that's why I picked it."

"You always pick the best places."

"Because you deserve the best places."

"Of course."

The waitress comes and takes our drink orders while letting us look over the food menu. The drinks get to the table and we order our food then. She leaves with the orders and menus. The two of us start talking quietly. Even after the food comes and we eat, we talk quietly to each other. We sneak affectionate touches. The biggest thing we do is play footsie under the table. After we both finish, we sit and wait for the bill to come. Ted takes care of it as usual.

"And now onto the next part of the night."

"Yayyy."

We both get up from the table and lace our fingers together as we leave the restaurant, heading to a whole different area of the hotel.

"You'll really like this place." Ted says.

"So you said about the restaurant."

"I know."

We don't end up taking that much of a walk and when we walk inside I see that it's a nightclub.

"We're going dancing?"

"Yup."

"Since we kind of missed out the last time when Riss and Justin went."

"Exactly."

"Now let's go find a place to sit first..."

We find a nice, fairly secluded table with a good view.

"Another waterfall I see."

"I figured you'd like that."

"I do, because this one has colors."

"Yes it does." Ted chuckles.

"Also because this little area is kind of secluded."

"Uh-huh."

"Already enjoying the beginning of the week."

"Me too. This is great."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Too bad this vacation will have to end."

"Yeah...too bad."

"At least we have some time to ourselves."

"Right."

"Much needed time."

"Speaking of much needed time. I'm not on the card or anything Sunday, neither is Maryse. I can possibly stay all night with you."

"That would be amazing."

"I'll probably be able to tell you that morning if I can or not."

"Alright." I nod.

"But anyways...dance?"

"Sure."

Riss and Justin have finished at the fountains and started to head back.

"You want to do the Volcano?" He asks.

"Mmm...I did but you know what, we can save that for another night."

"Eager are we?" He chuckles.

"Maybe." She giggles.

"You so are."

"Can you blame me for being keyed up after all this?"

"No, not really."

"You don't have to worry about making any phone calls or anything. Everyone that should know about us already knows." Justin adds.

"Anyone else can wait until after vacation." I smile.

"Exactly."

They manage to contain themselves until they get into the room. As they step inside, she notices a trail of rose petals leading towards their bedroom.

"You were sneaky..." She remarks.

"Yes I was."

She follows the rose petals and ends up at the bathroom where she sees champagne and strawberries waiting.

"Jussi, you are going to kill me with sweetness."

"I love you too."

"The view is amazing." She looks out the window by the tub.

"I know."

"That tub looks really inviting."

"It does, doesn't it?"

She kicks off her shoes and starts taking her jewelry off with the exception of her engagement ring.

"You can take that off if you want. It's ok if you do."

"I don't want to."

"Okay, that's fine."

Once she gets done with her jewelry, her clothes are the next to go. Justin of course is staring. She changes her hairstyle to have her hair up and out of the way.

"Oh lover, you still have all your clothes on." She giggles.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know that."

"Whatcha waiting for?" She teases, moving to sit on the edge of the tub.

"...tempt me." He mutters.

She laughs.

"You better get going. I'll eat all these strawberries myself."

"Well they are for you anyway..." He trails off.

"Oh hush and take your clothes off." She says amusedly as she slides into the water.

He chuckles before kicking his shoes off and then removing his clothes. She grabs a strawberry and eats it while watching as he opens the champagne and pours it in the two glasses. He then gets into the tub with her, while handing her a glass.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She snuggles in close to his side.

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am right now." She remarks.

"I can sense how happy you are, and I'm happy that you're happy."

She kisses him, lingering a bit.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, more than you can imagine."

She smiles and they sip their drinks while watching the city. Justin steals kisses and bites of strawberry, making her giggle.

"I think tonight's going to be a long night."

"Mmhmm." She laughs lightly.

"No need to put clothes on after this..."

"Nope."

"Besides towels to dry off."

"Right, of course."

"That won't last long on you."

"I didn't think so." She laughs.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Aww. I'm excited too. I can't imagine anything better."

"Neither can I."

After a bit, the champagne in their glasses is gone and they're down to the last strawberry.

"Last one." She giggles.

"You can have it."

She starts eating it, giggling more as he starts kissing along her shoulder.

"Insatiable."

"You love it."

"Too true."

"Ready to get out?"

"Uh huh."

"I'll get you a towel, so don't move yet." He says, getting out of the tub first.

She watches him as he dries himself off before getting her a towel. She steps out and gets dried off. She kisses him afterwards and the towels are forgotten on the to bed for a long night of celebrating.


	21. SummerSlam 2010

It's finally Sunday and we got back to California and to LA, Friday. It was a busy day with last minute SummerSlam Axxess. Couldn't really be with Ted much because he had Axxess signings with Maryse and all. But by the end of the day, Maryse left to go back to the hotel while Ted went straight to the arena where he came into the locker room as I was coming out of the changing area from changing into the clothes I was going to wear until I had to change for my match.

"Hey you." He grins.

"Hey."

"You look great, as always."

"I try."

"You don't need to try. You're beautiful no matter what."

"As you always say."

"Its always true."

"Although, this time you may be a bit distracting." He adds.

"Oh yeah?" I smirk.

"Maybe."

I laugh and kiss him.

"I'm glad you get spend all night with me, until you have to go back to HER."

"I'm glad too."

"Let's sit and enjoy the first part of the show before I have to get ready."

"Of course."

"My match is second so..."

"Ah. Well we should make sure you have plenty of good luck." Ted grins.

"I know that grin...uh oh."

He scoops me up and sits on the couch with me on his lap. Then he starts kissing me.

"...oh and we don't have to worry about anyone coming in. I got the locker room just for us. So we have our own, and Justin and Riss have their own." I say, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Even better."

"You're so smart." He adds.

"Oh, I know."

He chuckles and goes back to kissing me. In Justin and Riss', he's getting ready for the show since Nexus is interfering in the Intercontinental Championship match which is the first match of the night.

"So what's your schedule tonight?" Riss asks him, loud enough for him to hear.

"Well we're interfering in the Intercontinental Championship match which is the first match of the night so I'm gonna have to leave a bit early from here. And that's basically it until the main event for us vs Cena's team."

"Oh okay."

"So we have the rest of the night after the first match and up till the main event to ourselves."

"There'll be one more interruption."

"Oh?"

"I have a match against Melina."

"Really? Just found out today?"

"Yeah."

"Wish I could be out there with you."

"I know."

"But I think I can at least make a surprise appearance either on the stage to 'observe' as my character or sit by commentary."

"Text Stephanie and see what she thinks."

"Alright." He says, and does so after he finishes getting ready.

"She likes it, she says to do it." Justin states as he sits down beside her.

"Yay." Riss grins.

"It furthers the storyline she said."

"Right." She nods, giggling as he pulls her legs over his lap and runs his hands up and down them.

"Touchy."

"You put these on display with those shorts and these heels."

"Just for you."

"All mine." Justin grins, eyeing her engagement ring.

"Mmhmm. All yours."

"I'll be happy to hang onto that while you're in your match. Can't have it getting ruined."

"Of course not."

"But how are you gonna hold onto it while you're in your ring gear?"

"Good point." He frowns.

"I'll keep it in my bag, safe and sound."

"...okay."

"The only other place would be my trunks but, that'd be awkward."

She starts laughing.

"Yes it would."

"Want me to do it?" He asks, jokingly of course.

"Jussi!" She exclaims, laughing more.

She swats him playfully.

"I'm only kidding." He chuckles.

"I know." She giggles.

"But you were so thinking about it."

"That's for in private." She pokes his side.

"We're in private right now."

"Private as in somewhere where we wouldn't get walked in on."

"True."

"No going that far while we're at work."

"Right, right."

She leans over and lightly kisses him.

"You'll get a proper kiss after you get back. We don't need you to be late."

"Of course."

"As always, be careful out there okay?"

"Promise."

"Good." She smiles softly.

"Probably have to go now right?" She asks.

"Unfortunately."

"Aww."

"I know."

He slides over and she lets him pull her into a lingering kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he gets up and heads out the door before Wade has the chance to come and get him. She sits back and watches for them to interrupt the match. Dolph comes out first, followed by Kofi. Dolph of course comes out with Vickie. Kofi immediately takes down Dolph, knocking him out of the ring, before going for a suicide dive, Dolph moving with Vickie's help, and Kofi hits the barrier. The ref starts to count as Kofi makes his way into the ring, but Dolph goes right after him. Later on Dolph looked like he was honing in on a successful title defense after catching Kofi Kingston in the sleeper hold, but in a shocking turn of events, The Nexus rushed the ring and assaulted both competitors, sending the Intercontinental Champion to the outside before the pack of vicious Superstars surrounded Kofi Kingston and proceeded to pick apart Kofi before Wade Barrett puts the finishing touches on the assault with the devastating Barrett Wasteland.

"Dang." Riss mutters.

"A bit brutal. Oh well." She adds.

"Now that was just a little taste of what we've got in store for Team WWE tonight. You see Team WWE is currently searching for a seventh member. But let's be honest, it isn't going to make a shred of difference to the end result tonight. 'Cause we are talking about a roster that is so divided, so fragmented with it's own self-importance, it's own egos. But they won't be capable of getting together long enough to sign a birthday card, let alone form a cohesive unit capable of fighting us. Now the Nexus on the otherhand, we are the most destructive force in the history of the WWE and there is a good reason for that. It's because we are united behind a common purpose. And we just want to let the WWE and the rest of the world know that your either Nexus...or you're against us." Wade goes on.

They all leave the ring and make their way backstage, giving time for a break.

"Well, you're gonna have to move so I can go get ready." I tell Ted.

"Aww. Okay."

"It's the red, feathery ring gear."

"Oooh."

"So you have to let me go so I can go change into it."

He kisses me and lets me go. It takes me roughly a few minutes to get ready, just in time. But I was in no rush because Alicia was going out first and she takes forever with her entrance.

"Be careful out there and good luck. I know you can win this." Ted tells you.

"I'll be as careful as I can be."

"I'll be back."

"I love you no matter what." He adds, hugging me.

"I know."

"Good luck." He says before kissing me one last time.

I smile before leaving the locker room and heading to the curtain. So Alicia goes out first with the smug look on her face. I roll my eyes and keep focused on what will be mine after the match. They hit music shortly after I get to the curtain and I go out to everyone cheering for me. I glare at Alicia as I make my way down to the ring with a sly smile on my face. The ref takes the title from Alicia and shows it to the crowd before the bell rings. There's a brief staredown before we circle each other and lock up. I push her into the corner first, but back up as soon as the ref counts to three. We stare each other down again and she shoves me before turning around and taunting and such. I run at her and grab her for a quick roll up and she kicks out at one. She stares at me with shock before going to kick me. But I grab her foot and have her hopping on one leg. I drop her leg and make her spin around before clotheslining her hard, making her fall to the mat. Since she was near the corner, I climbed it and jumped from the top, stomping on her midsection. She rolls over onto her stomach and I grab her by the hair, putting my boot to the back of her head, letting go of her hair and kicking her face so it bounces off the apron.

She gets up and at the same time, I back up and when she's facing me, I spear her. I go for a quick cover but she kicks out at two. She rolls over into the corner, trying to recover and the ref checks on her, basically because she keeps holding her nose and face. I'm able to go after her once she tells the ref she's okay. I'm able to capitalize until she throws me shoulder first into the ring post. I hold my shoulder and I come back into the ring and Alicia capitalizes on the situation. She turns her attention to the arm and shoulder that hit the ring post...typical move for anyone. I'm able to get out of the hold and duck a clothesline and roundhouse kick her in the gut. I go back against the ropes and come back at Alicia but she ducks. But when I come back, I slide underneath her and go for another roll up. She kicks out at two again. I pick her back up and I know this is where I have to go for it. I throw her into the ropes and she misses a punch by me, but little did she know, I moved and when she turned around, I roundhouse kicked her in the head making her go fall to the mat. I quickly drop and go for the pin, and it all seemed like it was going in slow motion until I heard '3' and the bell ring and my music go off and the crowd cheering. Then it hits me, I just won my first title as a WWE Diva.

Once the title is handed to me, so many emotions were going through me, tried not to get too emotional when my hand was raised in victory after being handed the title. I stare at the title for a moment before going to celebrate at each corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new Divas Champion, Ariel. Now Ariel, you've just broken out as a WWE Diva and you've already captured your first title. How does it feel to win the champion-" Josh Matthews says as I jump down and then is interrupted by LayCool's music.

I turn towards them and glare.

"Wow." Michelle says first.

"Wow." Layla repeats.

"Wow." They say in unison.

"What a moment Ariel, I mean you must be so proud of yourself. And has anyone told you how good you look Ariel, because girl you look good."

"Not." They say in unison again.

I roll my eyes.

"I mean we look good, we always look good, but then again we are..."

"...flawless."

"You know 'Chelle, we've run off every SmackDown Diva and tonight we have no competition. So Ariel, we wanted to come out here and share your oh so special moment."

"You're welcome."

Then they get into the ring, hanging their split Women's Championship on the middle rope. I scoff at the sight of their split title belts.

"Well..."

"...real talk."

"Now this people, this is a moment you want to capture. You've got three champions in the ring. Count em', one..two..three. And look at you, you've got goosebumps all over."

"Uh 'Chelle, cellulite."

"I don't know what cellulite is."

"It's gross...google it."

The rolling of the eyes, turns to straight glaring as Michelle takes her phone out.

"Okay, but I do have my phone, I've got my phone so we've gotta twitter this. Get with her Lay. Two champs together. Say cheese, ready? One..." Michelle trails off as I slap Layla and then shove her away from me.

"Oh...you don't like Layla Ariel? You want to take one with me? Let's take one together, ready? One..." She trails off again before I grab the phone from her, shove her away and throw the phone on the ground before stomping on it.

Layla tries coming after me so I dropkick her out of the ring, before picking up the title and hitting Michelle in the head with it. I then look at the destruction I've caused before leaving the ring with a satisfied smirk on my face. I walk backstage and Riss is standing there waiting for me.

"Air! Ahhhh, you did it!" Riss squeals.

"I knowwww." I say all excited.

She hugs me tightly.

"I am soooo happy for you!"

"Not only you, but I'm sure you know who is too."

"I know." She giggles.

"Well let's go get this shameful name off this title and get mine put on, before I go back to you know who."

"Of course." She nods, hooking arms with me.

Once we reach where they change the nameplates for titles, we get Alicia's name taken off and we get my name put on.

"So exciting." Riss grins.

"Very." I nod.

"We should celebrate soon."

"Yes."

"It's up to you when we do."

"Well I would like you know who to join in on the celebrating. I'd say tonight but he has to go back to Cruella after the show's over."

"Of course. Just let me know."

"I will."

"That looks much better with your name on it." Riss remarks as we walk out of that room.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"I hope you'll have a good reign."

"Oh I don't plan on losing this for a long time, and I plan on rubbing it in Cruella's face that I have it and she doesn't. She had her chance and she blew it at Fatal Four-Way."

"Of course." Riss laughs.

"Now, let's go back to your locker room so Justin can congratulate me, before I go back to you know who."

"Sure." She agrees.

"I'm surprised he didn't come with you."

"I think I ran out too quick." She giggles.

"Oops." I laugh.

"I was excited."

"Of course."

We walk through the halls, occasionally getting stopped by people who want to congratulate me. Then we make it to the locker room and she walks in ahead of me.

"Sorry." She tells Justin, giggling a bit.

"A little too excited." I add, walking in behind her.

"Hey champion." He chuckles.

"Hey."

"Congrats. Nice job in the match."

"Thanks."

"Well I'm going to go back to my room now. I'll see you guys later." I add.

"Bye Air."

"Bye." I say back before heading out the door, heading back to the locker room Ted and I have.

I slip inside and are instantly scooped up by Ted, who spins me around.

"I knew you could do it!"

"I knew you'd be the most happy about this too." I giggle.

"Definitely!"

"Would've been back right away, but Riss was there once I walked back through the curtain, and we went to get my name put on this, and then I had to see Justin so he could congratulate me."

"Of course."

"So, I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"Its alright. Now I have you to myself." He grins.

"For the rest of the night."

"Yes." He nods.

"I just want to change back into my clothes before sitting down to watch the rest of the show."

"Alright."

He sets me down. Then I head into the changing area to get changed back into my clothes. After I change, I come back out with my things and put them down on the floor by the couch. My next move is to sit on Ted's lap and he pulls me close before kissing me.

"I'm so happy for you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next match of the night was Big Show facing Punk, Luke Gallows and Joey Mercury in a 3-on-1 handicap match. Before the match officially began, Big Show summoned a WWE trainer to remove the protection on his right hand, signifying that the hand is fully healed. In the end, it was Serena leading CM Punk away from the ring as Big Show leveled Luke Gallows with the Knockout Punch and planted Joseph Mercury with a chokeslam on top of Gallows en route to pinning both Superstars for the win.

"Ouch."

"Don't mess with Big Show."

"Not a good idea."

Backstage, WWE Champion Sheamus confronts World Heavyweight Champion Kane and asks to borrow Kane's casket for his WWE Title match. Kane refuses and Sheamus responds by telling Kane that people have been calling him "the real big red monster" and ordering Kane to stay out of his way. The confrontation then ends with Kane admitting that Sheamus has "guts", but that he will "spill" them all over the floor if Sheamus ever talks to him like that again.

"Yikes."

"Um...kind of gross."

"Yeah."

It's now time for the WWE Championship match, but before it could even begin, Mike came out to address his status with Team WWE. He would alledge that, when he arrived to the arena earlier today, he was met by John who supposedly admitted that he was wrong about him before getting on his knees and begging Mike to be a part of Team WWE. Mike continues to say that Bret Hart even admitted to him that he was the real "Excellence of Execution" and Jericho gave him Fozzy's latest CD, but that he threw it in the trash. Mike continues on about his former tag team partner, John Morrison even admitting that he was the Marty Janetty in their tag team and Mike was the Shawn Michaels, but only better. He also states that Edge gave him a lifetime supply of Slim Jims and Truth wrote him a crappy rap. He then proclaims that he is WWE's only hope and that he's the future before announcing that he will be the seventh member of Team WWE.

"Somehow I don't think they agreed to that."

"I don't think so either."

"I think I should get ready now, my match is after this one." Riss says to Justin.

"Aww okay."

"It won't take me long."

He nods and lets her go. She goes to change into her ring gear and walks back out.

"Oooh, I like that." Justin grins.

"You like it because its purple." She laughs.

"Yes."

She giggles and sits on his lap.

"You and the purple."

"You look good in it."

"Of course I do."

"You think I look good in anything." She adds.

"Because it's true."

"Charmer." She giggles softly.

"Only for you."

"I know."

Now it's time for the WWE Title to be decided as Sheamus would defend the prestigious gold against "The Viper" Randy Orton with the stipulations that any Superstar who interferes in the match will be suspended indefinitely and, as long as Sheamus is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton will not get another shot at the gold. After Sheamus threw everything he could at Randy Orton to no avail, Sheamus resorted to going to the outside and grabbing a steel chair. The referee would try to take the steel chair away from the WWE Champion and Sheamus would inadvertently knock the referee to the outside, prompting a disqualification meaning that Sheamus retains the WWE Title.

"Aww."

After retaining the WWE Title by disqualification, Sheamus was set to blast Randy Orton with the steel chair, but Orton dodged the chair shot and caught Sheamus with a low blow. After fully realizing that Sheamus retained the WWE Title by disqualification in his only opportunity at the WWE Title as long as Sheamus is champion, Randy Orton snapped and sent Sheamus to the outside before delivering a vicious RKO on top of the announce table, leaving the WWE Champion incapacitated.

"Sucks to be Whitey."

"Serves him right."

"Mmhmm."

"When do you have to leave for your match? I mean I know it's up next but when do you have to leave exactly?"

"Soon."

"That means I would have to leave shortly after you do."

"Oh."

"Because remember, going out to watch the match...further the storyline?"

"Ohhhh right. I forgot for a minute."

"The excitement of Ariel winning the title made you forget didn't it?" He chuckles.

"Yes." She giggles.

"I thought so."

"Let me go put my rings and stuff away and then we can walk together."

"Alright."

She gets up and does that. Then she walks over and holds her hand out. He grins and takes it, and then they both leave the locker room, heading for the curtain. She ends up cuddled under his arm, one of her arms around his waist. They both get to the curtain and wait a while before she has to go out first.

"Love you." She says after getting a kiss.

"Love you too."

She squeezes his hand and goes out. When she goes out the crowd goes crazy like they always do. She slaps some hands and everything before getting to the ring. She does her entrance move before going to the corner close to her. Her music soon fades and they play Melina's as they roll out the traditional red carpet just seconds before she comes out. Riss leans on the ropes and watches, kind of amused by the extravagance of her entrance. She also was dressed in a feathered headpiece, feathered belt and feathers attached to her boots, which were the traditional furry ones, but yellow. Riss raises her eyebrows. But of course she takes off the headpiece before doing her split entrance and so on. Before the match could begin she took all the pieces off. Riss moves to the center of the ring and waits for her. Once she was ready, she met Riss in the middle of the ring and showing respect, they shook hands. But before the bell could ring, all of a sudden Nexus' music went off and Justin walked out. Riss rolls her eyes and growls a bit, making sure to stay in character. Justin decides to walk down the ramp and around the ring, grabbing a chair and setting it up by commentary, sitting down to watch and observe. She eyes him for a moment before shaking her head and turning back to Melina.

The bell rings finally and the match starts. Riss and Melina lock up and Melina pushes her into one of the corners, and breaks at 3. They lock up again once in the middle of the ring and Riss gets Melina in a headlock, before taking her down, keeping her on the mat. Melina gets up and pushes Riss into the ropes, having to break at 3. Riss shoves her away, but Melina comes back with elbows to the face. An Irish Whip into the ropes and Melina takes down Riss, grabbing her by the legs. She locks her legs around her own leg before applying a submission, letting go eventually. Riss crawls into the corner and gets to her feet and Melina spears her in that corner. Laying her across the ropes in the corner, she steps up before dropping her knees on the abdomen of Riss. The ref backs Melina up, checking on Karissa. Riss is okay to continue and she charges, spearing Melina down to the mat. This gives Riss enough time to recover and gives Melina time to recover. Riss hits Melina with a few elbows before Melina hits an Irish Whip into the corner, only to have Riss hop off the 2nd rope and jump over Melina, making her hit the corner.

Melina rushes over, going to clothesline Riss, but she ducks and kicks Melina in the gut, so she falls and rolls out of the ring. Riss backs up and runs at her, dropkicking her out of the ring. The ref starts counting and Riss couldn't wait so she rolled out of the ring and picked Melina up, throwing her back into the ring. She climbs up onto the side of the ring, while Melina is laying on her back trying to recover. Riss takes the chance and hops up to the top rope, and jumps, landing on Melina. She goes for a cover, but Melina kicks out at two. Riss gets her in a submission hold, applying the pressure, but Melina doesn't give up. She gets out of it and Riss gets sent into the corner where Melina roundhouse kicks her in the abdomen. Riss fires back, but Melina gets her with a quick rollup, and she kicks out at one. After a few hits and shoves, Riss hits her with a dropkick. They both get up and Riss tries to go for a clothesline but Melina bends back, avoiding it.

When Riss turns around, Melina hits her with a few elbows before going for the attempt at the split finisher she does but Riss counters into her own move. That's when Riss climbs to the top rope in the corner, going for her finishing move. She jumps from the top rope, hitting it perfectly and going for the pin. The ref counts to three and she wins the match. Riss sighs in relief and smiles, slowly getting up. She reaches down and offers a hand to Melina. It takes a bit, but Melina grabs her hand and she helps her up.

"Great match." Riss says breathlessly.

"Definitely one of the best."

She nods and they hug. Then they both raise each other's hands. Justin however leaves with a satisfied smirk on his face, making sure to make eye contact with Riss before walking up the ramp to head backstage. She rolls her eyes again and after a little talk with Melina, they both head backstage. Melina goes off in a different direction as Riss comes up to Justin as he's waiting for her. She reaches out for him immediately.

"You did so amazing."

"Thanks." She mumbles into his chest after sinking into his arms.

"Tired?"

"Mmm..."

"Well you can rest for the next match, and then it'll be time for the main event."

She nods against his neck.

"Carry you?"

"Please?"

"Of course."

He scoops her up and she snuggles into him. Then he makes his way back to the locker room.

"Thank you." She murmurs as they get into the room.

"You're welcome."

He sits down on the couch, still holding her.

"Better?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

"I'll need a shower later. I'm all sweaty."

"I'll probably need one too..." He trails off.

She giggles softly.

"In that case, you can join me."

"Oh good."

"Like I'd say no to you anyway." She giggles again.

"True." Justin chuckles.

With accusations against each other over the assault on The Undertaker, it was time for the World Heavyweight Title to be decided as Kane would defend the title against former champion Rey Mysterio with a casket set up at ringside by Kane.

"Uh oh."

"Oh jeez."

At the end of a hard-fought match, it was Kane planting Rey Mysterio with the chokeslam to finally end the match and successfully retain the World Heavyweight Title

"Booooo."

"Awww."

After the match, Kane tried to put Rey Mysterio in the casket, but Rey fought back briefly before Kane delivered a second and even third chokeslam to Mysterio. Kane then picked up a helpless Rey Mysterio and spiked Rey with the Tombstone Piledriver! Kane would then drag Rey Mysterio towards the casket, but when Kane opened the casket lid, the casket was already occupied by none other than Kane's brother, The Undertaker.

"Surprise!"

"Wah wah wahhhhh."

Fresh out of his vegetative state, a groggy and weakened Undertaker slowly climbed out of the casket and entered the ring before getting in the face of Rey Mysterio and ultimately telling Rey that he "believes" Mysterio. The Undertaker would then grab Rey by the throat, but Undertaker would turn his gaze to his brother, Kane, before grabbing Kane by the throat in a symbol of Kane being the one truly responsible for the attack that left him in a vegetative state.

"Someone's in trouble." Riss sings.

"Yup."

However, with The Undertaker still very weak from spending months in a vegetative state, Kane was able to counter and ultimately spike his own brother with the Tombstone Piledriver before leaving the ring with his World Heavyweight Title.

"Oh boo."

"Darn."

"Well looks like I have to get going soon." Justin sighs.

She groans, whining.

"I know, I know."

"Be careful."

"I'll try my best."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She kisses him lightly and shuffles off his lap. He gives her one more kiss before heading out the door. She sits for a minute before deciding to go get dressed. She makes sure to wipe off with a wet rag before getting dressed to at least get rid of the sticky, sweaty feeling on her skin. She comes back out just in time for the main event, since they're playing a video package of what's been leading up to tonight's events before going to the ring. She grabs a gatorade and sprawls across the couch.

First to come out was Nexus of course. Then John's music goes off and he comes out on his own first. After him it was Edge, Truth, Jericho, Morrison, Bret Hart, and finally Mike. But as he comes out, John stops him.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, hold it...hold up. Wait...wait a second. Miz, I got news for ya', you're way way way too late. We realized how important this match is to WWE, and we couldn't rely on someone who was going to make their decision the day of SummerSlam. So we all have gone out and found a seventh member of Team WWE. It's not you. As a matter of fact, it's somebody that hates the Nexus just as much as all of us. The seventh member of Team WWE is Daniel Bryan."

"Oh jeez, not him." Riss mutters.

Once Daniel comes out, Team WWE rushes into the ring, and they all go on the attack on Nexus, the bell not even ringing to start the match officially. Riss cringes. Nexus ends up fleeing to outside the ring, all bent out of shape from being attacked. But once they get on the same page, they strip the shirts and climb up onto the ring, things starting out with Darren and Daniel. Bryan makes quick work of Young by forcing Young to tap out to the Crossface, eliminating Darren Young and giving Team WWE the one man advantage over The Nexus.

"Whoops."

The next elimination would send The Nexus deeper into the wrong side of the numbers game as John Morrison would hit Starship Pain on Michael Tarver en route to eliminating Tarver, leaving Team WWE with a seven-to-five advantage over The Nexus.

"Ah hell."

The remaining members of Nexus hop down and regroup on their strategy to win. But Wade is just yelling at them all for not doing a better job and how they're down two members. Skip was the next one into the ring after the regroup and everyone got back up on the side of the ring. Following a kick to the back of the head by Justin, Skip Sheffield was able to catch John Morrison with a vicious clothesline en route to eliminating him.

"Good."

Truth is the next to face Skip and he would then follow up with another vicious clothesline to Truth, en route to eliminating him and evening the odds between Team WWE and The Nexus.

"That's better."

Chris is the next one in and he goes after Skip. Hit after hit after hit. But Skip would lift him in the air and drop him, bringing him over to Nexus' corner and tagging in Wade. So basically it's rookie against pro, until he tags in Otunga. He then tags Wade back in after a bit. Chris gets out of a submission hold and takes control of the match for now. Chris then tags in Bret as Wade tags in Heath. Bret would lock Heath in the Sharpshooter, but Wade Barrett would slide a steel chair in the ring and Bret would then release the hold to grab the chair while Heath Slater tagged in Skip Sheffield. Bret would proceed to waylay Skip with the chair and, much to the dismay of Bret and Team WWE, the referee called for the disqualification, eliminating Bret Hart.

"Oops."

Chris Jericho would then enter the ring and hit the Codebreaker on Skip Sheffield and, following the Spear, Edge would pin and eliminate Skip to once again even the odds between Team WWE and The Nexus. Justin would come in, only to be met by a boot to the face by Edge. Riss grimaces.

"Not the face..."

After going into the corner, it would look like Justin would get the better of Edge, but after the kick to the gut, Edge fires back with repeated punches. Thrown into the other corner, Justin's speared in that corner by Edge as well. Riss crings. Thrown back into the first corner, Edge runs full speed only to get hit in the face by Justin's elbow. Justin jumps only for Edge to catch him and plant him face first onto the mat. He goes for the cover, but thankfully Justin kicks out at two.

"Come on Jussi." Riss bites her lip.

Justin gets up and Edge throws him into the ropes and bends over, only for Justin to flip over him and kick him in the face.

"Yes!"

He goes for the cover, but Edge kicks out at two unfortunately.

"Damn."

Justin tags in Heath and he takes control of the match where Justin left off. Heath pushes Edge out of the ring, out onto the floor. And Heath pulls him back into the ring shortly after. Heath tags Wade back in and Edge can't catch a break. Wade goes for a cover a bit later, but Edge kicks out. But eventually David was tagged back in and so was Chris. The next elimination would come at the hand of Chris Jericho as Jericho would force David Otunga to submit to the Walls of Jericho.

"Lame."

Jericho would then immediately go after Heath Slater, but things would start to fall apart after Jericho inadvertently knocked John Cena off of the apron as Heath Slater would be able to take advantage of the brief distraction to hit Jericho with a modified neckbreaker en route to eliminating him.

"Niiice."

This would lead to a confrontation between John Cena and Edge; a confrontation that Cena would try and walk away from the confrontation, but Heath Slater would shove Edge into Cena and roll Edge up to eliminate Edge as well.

"Ohhh. Wow."

After getting eliminated, Edge would spear John Cena off of the ring apron before Edge & Chris Jericho would attack Cena on the outside before The Nexus would roll Cena into the ring as only John Cena & Daniel Bryan remained for Team WWE against the three remaining members of The Nexus. Then, for the first time since the beginning of the match, Daniel Bryan would enter the match and would dominate Heath Slater before locking in the Crossface on Slater and forcing the Nexus member to tap out, evening the odds for Team WWE with an even 2-on-2 match.

"Oh boy."

A fired up Daniel Bryan would then dare either Wade Barrett or Justin Gabriel to come, but Mike would rush the ring and blast Daniel Bryan from behind with the Money-in-the-Bank briefcase, which would allow Wade Barrett to eliminate Daniel Bryan, leaving The Nexus with a two-on-one advantage over John Cena.

"Niiice."

Wade and Justin would then proceed to dissect John Cena before Barrett would plant Cena with a DDT on the exposed concrete on the outside before rolling Cena back into the ring. Justin would then go for the 450 Splash on John Cena, but Cena would roll out of the way and take advantage of Justin Gabriel missing the move to eliminate Gabriel, leaving John Cena to go one-on-one with Wade Barrett.

"Damn babe. So close." Riss sighs.

Cena would catch Barrett in his STF en route to forcing the Nexus leader to submit, cementing Team WWE's dominance and triumph over The Nexus.

"Well shit."

She sighs in disappointment. One being the fact Justin had gotten eliminated and another being that Nexus lost. She sits back and waits for him to return.

"Aww, the show's over. That means you have to go back to Cruella." I say to Ted, with a sad face.

"Unfortunately." He frowns.

"Leaving now I'm assuming."

He nods slowly.

"Aww."

"I know, I know."

"And I'm not scheduled to be on Raw tomorrow night either. I can always come up with an excuse to tell her and then sneak away after she leaves and be with you all night like tonight." He adds.

"That sounds great."

"You should do that." I nod.

"I'll do my best."

"Good."

I kiss him gently.

"Until then, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll text you before I go to bed."

"Alright."

"Maybe even a voicemail...I know you like hearing me sometimes before you fall asleep."

"That would be even better." I smile.

"I'll do that then."

Ted kisses me again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he gets up and heads out the door. I get up and make sure I have all my things together. Shortly after, Justin walks back into their locker room that they're sharing with each other.

"Sorry babe." Riss frowns.

"It's okay."

"Get changed and we'll go relax in the comfort of our room."

"Alright." He nods and goes to do so.

He changes and they head to the hotel.


	22. Darren Young Exiled

"So I hear we're teaming up with Melina to face Alicia, Jillian and Cruella." I say as we head towards the locker room.

"Yup. Should be fun."

"And all night there's Nexus trial matches. Whoever wins, stays in the group, whoever loses is out. Wade's gonna explain it in the opening segment." Justin adds.

"Oh boy."

"Yeah, I think through the night we find out who we face."

"I hope its someone easy." Riss frowns.

"Let's hope so."

She starts twisting her engagement ring around her finger. Then we get to the locker room, and Justin goes in and gets changed.

"Sharing with us again?" Riss asks me.

"Yeah. Ted's not scheduled for tonight and he said he would try his best to find the time to spend with me."

"Ohh. Okay."

"I guess we'll find out as the night goes on."

"Right." Riss nods.

After changing, Justin comes out.

"I should go meet them now. The show starts any minute now and we're going out after all the intro stuff."

She sighs and nods.

"Careful. I love you."

"I will be, and I love you too."

She gets a kiss and then he heads out the door.

"So...any talk about the wedding yet?" I ask.

"Not really. Its still sinking in." She giggles.

"Ah, right."

"Well we did decide on a few things when he first proposed." She corrects herself.

"Oooh?"

"We're going to have a second wedding in South Africa so any of his family that can't get to the first, can still see him get married."

"Awww."

"Another thing is I want to do something to honor his dad. They were really close so I wanted to do something like an empty chair with a rose on it."

"Awwww."

She smiles.

"Justin was really happy about that idea."

"Well of course he was."

She nods.

"Other than that, we haven't really talked about it. I don't want to wait a long time though."

"Right."

"I'm thinking maybe before the year is over, February at the latest I think."

"Ah."

After the WWE Intro and then the Raw intro and pyros and such, Nexus' theme was played and they all walked out to the ring.

"They say that, that doesn't kill us, will only make us stronger. Now Team WWE narrowly escaped with a victory last night. But the Nexus, we defeated 6 of the best that Monday Night Raw had to offer. And as you can see, rumors of our demise have been greatly exaggerated because we are still here, we are still united, and we are still ready to dominate the WWE."

"You see, everybody was so concerned with what would happen if the Nexus were victorious at SummerSlam, that nobody paid any mind to what would happen if we tasted defeat. Now unfortunately we did taste defeat and as a result, there are consequences to be faced and those consequences are very very severe for the roster of Monday Night Raw. Because there will be more suffering, more destruction and chaos, more pain and misery for anybody who gets in our way. And mark my words, for now on, no..." Wade's cut off by John's music.

"Oh jeez."

"I must say I'm impressed. No no no, it's it's its because...it's because Wade Barrett he talks such a big game. I mean he has to, he's the fearless leader of Nexus. He's got the resolve of Winston Churchill. And he's as tough as Snooki from the Jersey Shore."

"Ohhh." Riss snickers.

"You see I..." John trails off, but can't stop laughing.

"Wade I only say that because last night you tapped out."

"Tis true."

"Mmhmm."

"You tapped out...apparently all these people saw SummerSlam too. Well what happened was...you tapped out, you caused Team Nexus to lose at SummerSlam, and now you're out here trying to talk about 'well the loss will make up bigger, it will make us stronger'. Wade it's a lie. Right now you're really thinking to hell with Stallone, Willis and Austin, the Nexus are the Expendables! And after that surprise last night, I bet you are kicking yourself directly in the fish and chips thinking 'why did I get rid of Daniel Bryan?'.

"I doubt they have remorse for that."

"Don't think so."

"You see because when Daniel Bryan joined Team WWE last night at SummerSlam, he eliminated half of the Nexus by himself. For weeks now the Nexus has been viewed as a group. An indestructible group, and after SummerSlam one thing was made clear...you are human, you can be beat. So tonight, tonight we're going to do something we've never done before. Instead of looking at you guys as a group, we're gonna look at you as individuals. And Wade you may want to pay close attention, because you may find some flaws and decide where you went wrong. We'll take David Otunga..."

"Uh oh."

"You see David happens to be nothing more than a below average, male escort who clings to someone's arm on the red carpet."

"Ohhhh burn."

"So proud of you Dave, you've come so far. And Tarver. Well, to be quite honest Tarver looks like some sort of MMA bank robber who works late nights as a male stripper."

"Ahahaha."

"Those trunks get any smaller, we're gonna change the rating of this show."

"Ohhh."

"And is that uh...is that Heath Slater? Or the chick from Wendy's?"

We both crack up, laughing hysterically. Then a picture comes up on the tron of the Wendy's logo with the girl, only Heath's head instead with the pigtails. This makes us laugh harder.

"I'll let you be the judge on that one."

Then a Wendy's chant starts and John cracks up.

"Oh my god." Riss gasps while laughing.

"This must be Monday Night Raw, we just got a Wendy's chant. That leads me to Darren Young. This one hits...this one hits a little bit close to the chest. You see, because the very existence of Darren Young has proved my mother true of all these years. I thought she was lying, but she actually did have a lusty affair with Buckwheat."

"Ewwww."

"Oh my god." I continue to laugh.

"Then there's Justin Gabriel. I don't...I don't know much about Justin Gabriel except he has an alternative way of thinking."

Riss immediately stops laughing.

"Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Alternative way of thinking?"

"Oh hell no. He did not just call my fiance gay."

"For those of you who don't get it, I'll be at the late show to explain. Skip you look like that was over your head. You didn't get it? Wait wait wait wait, don't even say a word. You see, you're easy. I took a mind reading course in college, I can read your thoughts. Right now you are thinking...meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, heat or jumbo, tugboat..." John goes off, blowing a raspberry.

"...right..."

"Like I said Wade, the Nexus is nothing more than human. The fear you have enstilled in the locker room is gone. Your psychological edge that you are some sort of indestructible group, see ya', bye! You lost last night Wade, and Staples Center, SummerSlam, will forever be known as the place where Nexus was history!"

"Cena, you don't know what you're taking about!" Darren interjects.

"No no no byproduct of a gallon of brandy and my mother's celebrity crush. YOU don't know what you're talking about."

"You see you tapped out too. As a matter of of fact, you gave up in under a minute. You want to cut to the chase, your name shouldn't be Darren Young, you're name should be the Weakest Link."

"You are the weakest link...goodbye."

"Aha."

Then the anonymous GM chimes in.

"Oh boy."

"Can I have your attention please, I've received an email from the general manager. And I quote, Nexus may claim they are stronger than ever. But those words are going to be put to a test. We are going to continue SummerSlam tonight. Each member of Nexus will compete against members of Team WWE, in a series of matches this evening. Outside interference by Nexus members will be met with swift and appropriate consequences."

"No no no. Now that's not a form of punishment, that after last night is an opportunity for redemption. It's also a chance for us to examine the Nexus."

"Apparently Wade, you're gonna need a whole lot of redemption after last night, because all these people know that you tapped out."

"Thank you very much for that interjection. It is a chance for us to examine the Nexus and see if there are indeed any weak links here. And believe me, if there are weak links, they will be weeded out. 'Cause let me tell you this right now. If anybody in the Nexus is not victorious tonight, they will be exiled from the group. And one way or another, at the end of tonight, the Nexus will be stronger than ever."

"Shoot that's fine by us Wade, but just know that also applies to you. If you happen to lose your match tonight, any one of us would be more than happy to take over."

Then the GM chimes in AGAIN.

"What the hell..."

"Not again."

"Regis Philbin with the emails Cole, what is it now?"

"I've received another email from the general manager."

"No shit, really?"

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"One last thing Nexus. You can choose amongst yourself who faces which member of Team WWE. Except for Wade Barrett. Mr. Barrett will compete next against his former mentor from NXT, Chris Jericho."

"Ohh."

"Should be interesting."

"Yeah."

"And you know, I think Justin may have to be in the Nexus locker room to overlook the match with the rest of them."

"Damn." Riss pouts.

"I'm sure he'll tell you if he has to or not."

"I know."

It's a commercial break and Justin comes back. She moves her legs for him to sit down. He walks over, sitting down next to her. She slides close and snuggles up to him.

"Not needed in the Nexus locker room?"

"Not right now."

"I think they can do without me for one match at least. I'll be needed throughout the night of course."

"Right." Riss nods.

After the break, Wade was in the ring and ready. Then Chris came out and the bell rang for the match to start. Nexus...minus Justin was seen watching backstage, keeping in mind the stipulation to the match. In the end, it was Wade countering the Codebreaker into the Barrett Wasteland en route to defeating Chris Jericho in an impressive win to secure his status in The Nexus.

"Hmm impressive."

That led to another commercial break and during the commercial break, my phone rang.

"I know who that is." Riss giggles.

Justin snickers and I laugh, picking up my phone.

"Hey Ted." I say when I answer.

"Hey."

"I miss you, couldn't make it here?"

"Oh, I'm closer than you think."

"Really?" I ask, getting excited.

"Yeah, go to the door and open it first."

I giggle and go as he says. First thing I see sticking out from the doorway, out in the hall, is roses.

"Awww." I smile.

"Told you I was closer than you thought." Ted says, appearing in the doorway.

I pull him into the room. Once the door shuts, I kiss him.

"Ooooh." Riss teases.

I wave my hand at her and she laughs.

"What did he get youuu?"

I pull away and show the roses.

"Ooh pretty!"

"You're amazing." I say to him.

"Not as much as you." He says.

Riss manages to stifle the 'aww' that wants to escape.

"You're just in time. I get to beat up Cruella tonight. I'm gonna have fun with this, and rub it in her face that I have the title and she doesn't."

"Sounds fun." He laughs.

There's a knock on the door shortly after and it's Wade.

"Karissa I'm..."

"Yeah yeah I know Wade."

She rolls her eyes and slides away from Justin so he can get up.

"Just a quick little backstage segment. I'll have him back before you know it."

"Mmhmm."

"I'll be right back." Justin says, before kissing her.

She nods in response, smiling as he gives her engagement ring a quick twist. Then he walks towards the door, following Wade out to head to the Nexus locker room.

After the break, Justin Roberts introduces tonight's guest hosts. From the upcoming film Going The Distance, Justin Long, Charlie Day and Jason Sudeikis appear to introduce the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions, The Hart Dynasty as Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith, & Natalya come out and shake hands with the three actors before Long, Day, & Sudeikis exit the ring. With Nattie, David and Tyson in the ring, the GM chimes in.

"Seriously?"

"Oh jeez."

"I have received another email from the general manager."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"No shit Sherlock."

"He's gonna get on my nerves with that."

"And I quote, from this moment forward, the unified tag team titles will officially be known as the WWE Tag Team Championships. And here to present the new championship titles, WWE Hall of Famer, Bret The Hitman Hart."

"The titles look like pennies."

"Yeah they do."

Bret gets into the ring and hands Tyson and David the new titles. Interrupting the celebration is Wade and he's shown on the tron with the rest of Nexus.

"Bret Hart, the Nexus have chosen your opponent for the evening. Justin Gabriel."

Justin then appears on the screen to say something.

"Bret, you may have experienced a lot of different things in your career. But you'll experience one more thing. My 450 Splash."

"Okay they all look like creepers in the background. Freaking me out a bit."

"Uh...yeah."

The screen fades out on Bret's face. Justin made his way back to the locker room, and he was quick about it, only because the locker rooms weren't too far apart from each other. She curls up against his side once he sits down by her.

"Mine." She mumbles.

"Yours." He chuckles, kissing her head.

After the break, it was time for the next Nexus trial match. Tarver goes one on one with Daniel Bryan.

"Stripper." I snicker.

Riss giggles.

"I think we have new names for everyone."

"Except you." Riss pokes Justin in the side.

"Right."

"Made me mad he said that about you." Riss murmurs.

"Which is why I laughed it off."

"I know but still."

Daniel Bryan was in complete control of Michael Tarver during the match when Mike and Alex come out and distract Bryan long enough for Tarver to catch Bryan with a roll-up en route to keeping his spot in The Nexus.

"Oops. Nice."

After the match, Daniel Bryan dived out to take Mike down before Alex and Tarver grabbed Daniel and held him as Mike speared him into the ringside barricade before planting Bryan with the Skull Crushing Finale on the Money-in-the-Bank briefcase.

"I have to ask...why damage the briefcase. By the time he cashes it in, it'll be all beat up."

"Who knows."

"Well my match is up next..." Justin says.

"Want me to walk with you?" Riss asks.

"Sure, of course." He smiles.

They get up together and link hands.

"Be back in a bit."

"Alright." I nod.

They head out the door and down the hall.

"Be careful out there alright?"

"I'll do my best, honest."

"Good."

She lays her head against his arm. Justin lifts their hands and kisses the back of her.

"I can't wait until you're in the group."

"I know, me too."

"I think you're gonna look so good in the shirt." He smirks.

"Of course you do." She laughs.

"Hopefully that'll happen soon."

"Yeah, hopefully."

The break was soon over, as they heard the replay going on about what Mike and Alex did to Daniel Bryan, causing him to lose his match.

"Bryan is a nerd."

"He is."

Then looking on one of the monitors, Alex and Mike are making their way through the backstage area, before being stopped by Josh Matthews.

"Miz, obviously there's a history between you and and Daniel Bryan, but do you care to explain your actions from out there just now?"

"Explain my actions? From the moment Daniel Bryan arrived at NXT Season One as my rookie, the WWE Universe heckled me. They said that he was better than me. That Daniel Bryan should be my pro. Then last night at SummerSlam, every single superstar begged me to be on Team WWE. Only for me to go out there and what happened? They put me on the backburner in favor of Daniel Bryan, how dare everyone? You all think he's so special, huh? Everyone thinks Daniel Bryan is so special, well how special is he now? You want someone who's special? You want the next WWE breakout star? Then look no further than Alex Riley."

"Look Josh. Tired, boring, old Daniel..." Alex starts, before pretending to yawn.

"...Bryan, alright? Never appreciated The Miz. and I'm not some overrated, underdeveloped nerd that's lucky enough to even have a job here in the grown man's company the WWE. Okay, what I am, is the next winner of NXT and I owe it all to my pro the Miz."

"A nerd indeed."

"Mmhmm."

Then Nexus is seen backstage talking amongst each other.

"Fellas, I got something to say." Darren Young interrupts.

"I've decided who I'm facing tonight. I want John Cena."

"Cena?"

"Yeah. Last month he brutally attacked me. Tonight, I'm taking him out."

"Good luck with that...Weakest Link."

"Psh, he wishes."

"Tonight is all about redemption. I mean last month John Cena beat you within an inch of your life man. You know the consequences, and you're still stepping up. Man, I respect that."

"And he'll lose...Weakest Link."

"Yup."

Then they play the Nexus music.

"Well that's my cue."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She reaches up for a kiss. He gladly kisses back, before heading out through the curtain. She decides to find a spot close by and near a monitor to watch. The match starts after the break, and after the music stops, the GM chimes in.

"Oh no."

"I have received another email from our general manager."

"No, really?" Riss says sarcastically.

"And I quote, Justin I'm sorry. But Bret Hart will not be competing against you tonight."

"I don't like Bret Hart. I've never liked Bret Hart. I don't want to see him compete on Raw ever again. I don't care what anyone in the audience or watching at home thinks. I have decided to make this last minute substitution. And your new opponent is on his way to the ring right now."

That's when Riss sees Randy pass by, heading for the curtain.

"Oh hell." She says in her head, the color draining a bit from her face.

The bell rings and Randy closes in on Justin, giving him the evil eyes. Justin appears not scared and shoves Randy away. Randy pushes him into the corner after giving him an even worse evil eyed look. Randy goes to punch him, but Justin ducks and kicks Randy in the leg. But that seems to only make Randy even more angry. Riss bites her lip, starting to fiddle with her ring nervously. They lock up and Justin gets Randy in a short headlock before being thrown into the ropes. He flips over Randy's back and kicks him in the leg twice. That barely did anything and Randy evilly smirks before kicking Justin and throwing him into the ropes. Missing a clothesline and Justin slides under him, he goes to kick Randy, but Randy grabs his leg. Justin tries to get free, but he can't and Randy clotheslines him followed by a scoop slam. Randy is fired up now and Justin rolls out of the ring. Randy picks him up and kicks him, suspending him from the 2nd rope, delivering a DDT, before getting into Viper mode. Randy however starts to slowly turn around and there's Sheamus making his way down to the ring. He quickly rolls out and goes at it with Sheamus, forgetting all about the match. The ref starts counting, and finally he's been counted out. Justin winning the match. Riss sighs in relief a little. Randy however, hops the barricade, gets back into the ring, turns Justin around and RKOs him before getting out of the ring and grabbing a steel chair.

"Oh no, please no."

He doesn't use it on Justin, instead uses it on Sheamus, repeatedly until he throws it on the ground and walks away.

"Oh thank god." Riss sighs.

The refs make sure that Randy leaves, while Sheamus is getting to his feet. Randy turns around and runs over to Sheamus and RKOs him too. His music plays before he finally decides to leave. They replay the RKO on Justin, followed by the chair shots to Sheamus, and the RKO to him as well. Then the screen fades on Randy's face to a break. Riss watches for Justin, wanting to make sure he's okay. Randy comes through first, walking by and finally Justin makes his way through.

"Are you okay?" Riss immediately asks as she goes to him, touching his cheek.

"I'm gonna need ice...for my neck."

"Ice or a massage?"

"Both...but ice first."

She nods and they head for the trainer.

"You wait here, I'll get the ice." She says once they get there.

"Okay."

She heads in and asks for some ice and waits a short time before getting handed a bag of it. She walks back out.

"Back to the room so you can relax." She says handing him the ice.

"Right, and for you to get ready for your tag team match coming up after the next Nexus Trial match." He nods.

"That too."

Then they head back to the locker room.

"You go sit and relax. I'm gonna get ready and then when you feel up to it, I'll give you a massage." She tells him.

"Alright."

He sits on the couch and she heads for the changing area.

"That means me too." I tell Ted.

"Aw."

"And we'll be leaving a bit early to meet with Melina too."

"Okay."

"Apparently they want us on camera heading to the ring like they do most of the time to everyone."

"Ohhh."

"So I'll be back." I say getting up.

"Alright."

I too head in to change myself.

"That was sweet of him to bring you roses." Riss says while we're getting ready.

"I know." I smile.

"Too cute."

"He's always doing things like that."

"Good, he should be. Jussi is the same way."

"We chose the best guys."

"Mmhmm." Riss smiles.

"I just hope for me, the sneaking around ends soon."

"I hope so too."

"Sneaking around is fun, but still."

"Yeah."

Once we were all set, we walk back out to sit and watch some of the Nexus trial match before we had to go. We end up on Ted and Justin's laps.

"Well looks like two people are cuddly like always."

"Yup." Riss laughs.

"Well you two are only here for a short time until the match..." Justin says.

"We know."

We watch most of the match until the time came to leave.

"Gotta go." Riss turns on Justin's lap and hugs him.

"Aww."

"Love you." She kisses him.

"I love you too. And aren't you forgetting something? The ring?"

"Oh right." She nods, sliding it off.

"I will keep it safe...of course."

"I know."

"Do what you do best out there." He grins.

"I will." She laughs.

"Alright, so I shall be back after the match." I say to Ted.

"Have fun and be careful."

"I will."

"Love you." He says after kissing me.

"Love you too." I reply.

Then Riss and I both get up and head out of the room.

"Should be fun." Riss says.

"Yes." I nod.

"You get to piss off Frenchie."

"Best part of the night."

"Of course."

Then we meet up with Melina where we'll start walking to the curtain once the current Nexus trial match is over.

"Hi Melina." We say.

"Hey." She says back and we each hug her.

"Ready to kick some ass?"

"As ready as you are."

"Air is more than ready." Riss snickers.

"I can't wait to rub it in Maryse's face that I have this title and she doesn't."

"I bet. Congrats by the way." Melina laughs.

"Thanks. I know you were planning on getting this back because you technically didn't lose it, you had to give it up. But maybe later down the road you and I will be fighting for it."

"Sounds like fun. A worthy opponent." She says.

"Just like your match against each other last night." I say to her and Riss.

"That was a good match." Riss nods.

"It was."

Then we get the signal to start walking. They cut the cameras as we get to the curtain and there we wait for the break to be over before having to go out. After the break, Melina, Riss and myself go out to my music after they replay picture highlights of my win last night over Alicia and what I did to LayCool. We do our ring entrances, Melina being last because of her split. Once my music fades, Alicia's plays and she walks out with Maryse and Jillian. Alicia is the first in and she tries getting in my face. I shove her away and we all start getting into a small fight.

The bell rings and it's me and Maryse against each other first. She starts being all pushy before I shove her away. I give her a mocking look and she runs at me before a trip her, making her fall face first. I then hit her with a leg drop and pick her up, going to throw her in the corner. But she throws me into it instead and I hop to the top rope and back flip so she runs into the corner and stops. I then quickly spear her in the corner and pick her up, placing her on the top rope and she screams and struggles. I then wrap an arm around her neck and pull her away from the top rope a bit before hitting her with a neck breaker from the top rope. I quickly go for the cover after pulling her away but she kicks out. I look over and Melina wants in so I drag Maryse over and tag her in. Melina get her in the middle of the ring and hits her a few times before getting her up. That's when Maryse gets some momentum and screams, pushing Melina into her corner. While the ref is distracted with Maryse, Melina takes some cheap shots to Alicia and Jillian. But Maryse goes and kicks Melina in the back, knocking her down. Maryse goes for the pin, screaming again, but Melina kicks out. Maryse grabs Melina by the hair and tags Alicia in. Alicia hits the Northern Lights Suplex, but Melina kicks out.

Riss and I are both reaching for a tag, but Alicia grabs her before she can make it to either of us. Alicia hits a snap mare before digging her knee into Melina's back, wrapping her hands around her neck. Melina gets to her feet and counters. Alicia tags in Jillian and Melina makes it over to us, tagging Riss in. Running right in, Riss dropkicks Jillian a few times before clotheslining her. She then goes over to the ropes and uses them to launch herself to the top before moonsaulting and landing on Jillian. She goes for the pin, but Alicia breaks it up and pushes her off. Melina comes in and takes care of her. That's when Maryse comes in and goes after Riss, but before she could do anything, I take her out and I pull her out of the ring as well. Jillian takes short control over the match when she throws Riss into the corner. But Riss comes back with using the ropes to dropkick her once again and she makes sure she's laying still before climbing to the top and when she's ready she jumps. Jillian never moved and Riss jumped and flipped, landing on her, the ref counting to three.

"Yes!" Melina and I cheer.

We get into the ring after dealing with Alicia and Maryse and we celebrate a bit before I'm handed back the title and I make sure to rub it in Maryse's face that I have it. She's pissed but it just makes us laugh. We wait until those three head backstage before we do. We miss the backstage interview with Edge and Josh where Heath interrupts, because we saw them finishing up as we were walking in their direction. That's when Heath saw me and waved to me before waiting for us to get to him.

"Wendy alert."

"Oh lord." Riss snickers.

"He's been trying to flirt with me." I explain to Melina.

"Ohhh."

"Becoming quite annoying actually...especially since I'm already with someone. Not many people know about that."

"I didn't know that." She says.

"Trying not to tell a lot of people...at this point."

"Understandable. Not much of our lives are private."

"Right."

"You should prepare yourself though. Now that you're champion, you'll be having more interviews and they're bound to ask you about that type of thing." Melina warns.

"Oh yeah, well I'll find ways to answer that, so it doesn't give it away."

"Have fun with that."

"You're anxious to know who it is, aren't you?"

"Maybe." She giggles.

"After we get rid of Wendy. I don't want him finding out."

She nods.

"Heyyy Champ." Heath says as he starts to move forward with arms open, clearly for a hug.

"What're you doing?" I stop him.

"Giving you a hug?" He looks at you in confusion.

"Righhht."

"Its called personal space." Riss remarks.

"I'll let you know when you can hug me...Wendy."

Heath's face turns red. Melina and Riss can't help but laugh.

"We have to get going, but um...nice talking to you Wendy." I say again, trying not to laugh so much.

He tries to make a smooth reply but we just laugh at him and walk away.

"Alright, so you want to know who it is that I'm dating..." I say to Melina when we're out of hearing distance with Heath.

"If you want to tell. I am curious but its your relationship."

"I can tell, as long as you keep it to yourself."

"Of course."

"Okay so...you know who Maryse is dating right?"

"Yeah...oh my god, really?"

"Yup. See he's tired of her being all rude and having him buy her everything. I came along and well we've secretly been dating behind her back."

"Wow."

"And we're going to keep secretly dating until the moment presents itself where he can dump her and reveal the relationship between us. He can't do it now because of their current storyline."

"Right, of course."

"So that's why we sneak around and only certain people know about us. Because if it got back to her, oh things would be bad."

"Yeah that's very true."

"I can't wait until all of this is over."

"I'm sure. It must be hard to hide it all the time."

"It is, but we're really good at it. See around her or anyone else that doesn't know, we act like friends."

"Of course."

Then we finally reach our locker room.

"Well we'll talk to you later." We say.

"Yeah, bye girls."

"Bye."

"You won." We instantly hear when we walk inside.

"Yes we did." We laugh.

"I apologize ahead of time if Cruella starts complaining when you go back to her tonight."

"Its alright. I'll just tune her out." Ted chuckles.

"Like always."

"Pretty much."

Heath's match was up next and he was already in the ring waiting. The match would spill to the outside where Edge would set up for the Spear, but Heath Slater would roll into the ring to avoid the Spear as the referee reached his ten count, meaning that Heath Slater defeated Edge by count-out to remain a part of The Nexus.

"Psh he got lucky."

"Wendy..." I snicker.

Ted, Riss and Justin snicker too. After the match, Edge retaliates by laying Heath Slater out with the Spear.

"Haha." I say.

"That's what you get for trying to hug me." I add.

"He did what?" Ted asks.

"Calm down, she stopped him cold before he even got near her." Riss says amusedly.

"Then I called him Wendy."

Ted snickers.

After that, Justin Long is seen backstage with Khali. And then the rest of the guest hosts start laughing about Khali's girlfriend's picture. Khali snatches the picture back, making those two run away. But then Khali says she's ugly, before the Bellas come into view being flirty and leave with him.

"Ew."

"They get around don't they?"

"Mmhmm."

Since that was over with, all the SummerSlam weekend events were shown, from the Axxess to the parties, before going backstage where John was, well it was a backstage guy wearing one of his shirts and John walked up and noticed it before nodding and heading towards the ring.

"I still have to have a talk with him." Riss mutters.

"About that comment?" Justin asks.

"Yes."

"Well I can almost guarantee Darren will lose. And we're obviously make sure he gets a proper goodbye from the group...you can walk with us to the curtain and stay there until he he comes through and you talk to him about that comment."

She nods in agreement.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get changed back into my dress and such. Before the night is over." I declare.

"Yeah me too." Riss agrees.

"Don't take too long."

"We won't."

We head back into the changing area and get changed back into what we wore when we got here. We walk back out and sit in our spots. And almost instantly we're snuggled into Ted and Justin. They both chuckle and put their arms around us.

"So...I sort of have a photo shoot for being the new champion, tomorrow..." I trail off, sparking Ted's interesting awfully quickly.

"Oh really..."

"Mmhmm." I giggle.

"You'll send me pictures right?"

"Of course I will."

"Good." He grins.

"Let me guess, because you have to spend the whole day with Cruella right?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I love you." I smile as I lean my head on his shoulder and look up at him.

"Awwww." Riss grins.

"Shush." Justin chuckles.

"Let them be."

"But it's cute."

"I know it is. Just like us."

"Mmmhmm." She smiles.

"So we like our moments just like they like their own."

"Right."

It's now time for the last Nexus trial match. Darren was already in the ring and John was the next to come out. Just like Justin had guaranteed, despite a valiant effort by Darren Young, it was John Cena locking in his STF that forced Darren Young to tap out and forcing Darren Young out of The Nexus.

"Oh look. You were right." Riss says to Justin.

"That's because he's a weak link." I comment.

"Yup."

"Probably need to start heading out there right?" She asks.

Justin nods.

"You should let them hold onto my ring. You can't hold onto it wearing that and I can't put my ring on since I might get caught on camera or something." She tells him.

"Right." He nods, before getting up and handing the ring to me.

"We'll be back."

"Alright." I nod.

Justin takes Riss' hand and they walk out of the room. They start heading towards the curtain, meeting up with the rest of Nexus along the way. Once they get there, she kisses Justin's cheek and moves off to the side. He and the rest of them head out through the curtain and go down to the ring, and surrounding it. They then get up on the apron, making it seem like they're going after him. John is able to leave though, no harm done to him and he's in shock a little bit. Nexus gets into the ring and they surround Darren. They then start the attack him. Skip hits him with a vicious clothesline, followed by Wade's finisher. Wade drags him over to the corner, setting him up for Justin's. Justin climbs to the top, getting ready, before hitting the 450 Splash on him, finishing him off.

"Ouch." Riss murmurs.

By this time John has come back through the curtain, and Riss spots him.

"Hey Cena." Riss calls.

"Huh? Oh hey Karissa, what's up?"

"Nice win. Nice insults to them earlier too. Except for one." She says, watching what she says as she sees the camera out of the corner of her eye.

"Thanks, and what one would that be?"

"I doubt Gabriel has that alternative way of thinking."

"I mean, if he did, he wouldn't really be flirting with me would he?"

"True..."

"Just wanted to clarify that, you know?"

"Yeah. Listen, you need to be careful around them. You've seen what they're capable of." John says, looking serious.

"I know but you honestly think any of them would put their hands on the Divas?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. Just be careful."

"I'll try my best."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do."

He walks away, just before Justin and them come walking through the curtain.

"If only you knew..." She says quietly to herself.

She leans against the wall and waits for Justin to walk over first. He finally does and she steps away from the wall. She smiles softly when he takes her hands and pulls her to him.

"All done?" She asks.

"Uh huh." He nods.

"Good. Time to head back to the hotel and get you a nice massage."

"Great, because I need it."

"I know. I can tell."

"Let's go so you can change and we can head back."

He nods and they start back on their way to the locker room. They reach the room and walk in, Justin heading in to change and I hand her back her ring. She slides it back on her finger.

"Now I feel normal."

"How long do you think you're gonna have to hide the engagement from everyone?"

"Who knows?" She shrugs.

"Well I think I can get going now."

"Yeah. Thanks for holding that."

"You're welcome."

She says bye to both Ted and myself before letting us say a private goodbye since he won't be able to sneak into my room tonight. He leaves first before I leave and we head to our cars, leaving at seperate times. Riss makes sure her stuff is together before Justin and her leave. Once he's all ready to go, he grabs his stuff and they head out and go to their car.


	23. Sheamus' Night

Another week gone by, but it's almost the end of the month already. Justin's all set to go, he's just waiting on Riss to finish getting ready. She's standing in front of a mirror, doing her makeup. Like he always seems to do, Justin makes his way over and stands behind her.

"Hi." She laughs lightly.

"Hi."

"Having fun?"

"Tons."

"Me putting on makeup is fascinating?"

"It is. Even though you look beautiful with no makeup."

"Charmer."

"Always."

She turns her head and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"I can already tell you're gonna be touchy with me tonight." She giggles.

"Uh-huh."

"Well lucky for you, I don't have a match tonight."

"And I'm only needed once the whole night."

"Ooh, so lots of quality snuggling time tonight."

"Yes."

"Sounds good to me."

"Almost ready?"

"Done." She declares, putting everything away.

"All I need are my shoes."

"Alright."

She moves away from him and goes over and grabs her shoes before sitting on the bed to put them on. She zips up the backs and stands up.

"There." She says, picking up her jacket.

"You have to wear the jacket? I mean I love it and all but, you have to wear it?"

She laughs.

"I'll take it off later."

"Alright." He grins.

She puts it on and grabs her purse.

"All ready."

He laces his fingers with hers and they both head out the door and head down to the lobby, out to their car. Once at the arena, they meet up with me by the door like usual.

"And yes I'm sharing a locker room with you again. Unfortunately Ted won't be sneaking in tonight. He already did back at the hotel."

"He almost didn't leave, but he had to. Cruella was waiting."

"Right."

"He has a match tonight."

"Oh? Well hopefully he'll win."

"Yeah. He said it's part of Sheamus' whole deal with picking a number one contender for the WWE Championship. His match is a Triple Threat against Randy and Morrison."

"Ooh...yikes."

"Yeah. Things can never go good when it's Randy."

"Uh no."

"I have a title defense tonight too."

"Jillian...the tone deaf, blonde, bimbo."

"Easy night for you then."

"Very easy night."

"Lucky for you."

"What about you?"

"I'm off tonight. Jussi has one thing to do tonight, that's it."

"It's an easy night for all of us."

"Except Ted."

"Right. I wished him luck. He's gonna need it."

"Yeah."

"Can't help but be the least bit worried though."

"Of course."

We reach the locker room and take seats on the couch like always, while Justin goes in to change, so he's ready for when the only time of the night he's needed, comes up. Riss takes off her jacket and lays it over one arm of the couch.

"Ohh, Justin will be all touchy with you."

"He didn't want me to wear the jacket." She laughs.

"Ooooh."

"He's definitely going to be super snuggly and touchy." She nods.

"Oh yes."

Soon enough, Justin walks back out in his ring gear.

"Take a seat...cuddly."

Justin laughs and sits down. And of course he pulls her closer, being cuddly. She laughs and gets comfortable.

"You two are so cute."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You and Ted are cute together too."

"We are aren't we?"

"Yup."

The show starts shortly after, replaying what happened last Monday with all the Nexus trial matches and the beat down on Darren, getting him exiled. Justin Roberts then introduces Sheamus, to start the show off.

"You know the one thing I've noticed about you Americans, is your children are spoiled brats! They're annoying, they're selfish, and they'll cry and cry until they get what they want. Take a look at 'em huh? Look at all these spoiled runts over here. Let's take a look." Sheamus says, getting out of the ring, going over to the kids.

"Oh good lord."

"Look at this fella, huh? What makes you deserve another ticket huh? Have you ever mowed the lawn, have you ever done anything to lift a finger in your house? You're a disgrace. And what about you huh? I bet you cried in the corner, soaked until your dad gave into ya'."

"Rude."

"That's mean."

"Look at this one right here. Who ate all the pies and I'm telling you now fella, none of you are deserving right here coming to watch me in the WWE."

"Then find a mirror and watch yourself."

"And there's an even bigger spoiled child in the WWE. Bigger than all of these kids, and his name is Randy Orton."

"He does act like a child sometimes...not gonna lie."

"True."

"Now Orton couldn't beat me for the title at SummerSlam. So what does he do? He attacks me after the match, and then assaults me the next night on Raw!"

"Boo hoo."

"And everyone in the WWE Universe loved it. You all chanted, you cheered for him hitting me with the chair, time after time, chanting RKO, RKO!"

"Because that's what we do and we don't like you."

The crowd then chants RKO just to mock him.

"Well I'm gonna burst your bubble right now. Because despite what Orton did, he is not the WWE Champion, I am!"

"Not for long."

"Nope."

"Now meself and the general manager haven't been on the same page as of late. But in four weeks time, one of the most prestigious pay-per-views is coming up, the Night Of Champions. I urged the general manager not to give into the spoiled child Randy Orton. He shouldn't be rewarded for what he did. He should be punished, he should be locked up, he should be put in prison!"

"Psh, you wish."

"He should never get another opportunity at my title, not now, not ever!"

That's when the GM chimes in.

"Can I have your attention please? I've receieved another email from the general manager."

"No shit."

"Another? Did he receive on prior to that one? I don't think so."

"And I quote. Sheamus believe it or not, I have no problem with you. You have found a way to retain your WWE Championship, and I feel YOU should be rewarded. Therefore tonight I am going to do something unprecedented. Gentlemen will you please bring out the throne?"

"Throne? Oh good lord."

A throne is brought out and placed on the stage.

"Sheamus, I'm not going to decide your next challenger, you are. Tonight there will be a series of matches. You will watch them, observe them, and see who impresses you the most. At the end of the evening, you will come to the ring and announce to the world your opponent for Night Of Champions."

"Seriously? A night about Whitey? Oh this is going to be a long night."

"Save us now."

"Please."

"Finally! Finally some justice in the WWE for me! Thank you general manager, I'm really gonna enjoy myself tonight."

"Sheamus there's uh...one other thing. The first of these matches begins...right now."

Edge's music goes off and he comes out first. Edge and Sheamus stare each other down as they pass each other on the ramp, before Edge gets into the ring before the first break.

"Man this is going to drag on and on."

"Tell me about it."

"Ugh." Riss wrinkles her nose.

"The night will be over before you know it." Justin tries to reassure.

"I hope so."

After the break, Edge was ready in the ring, and out next was Truth as his opponent.

"Joy."

"Bleh."

At the end of a hard-fought match, it was Edge hitting the Spear on R-Truth en route to picking up the win.

"You know Sheamus, you can sit up there on your stupid little throne." Edge begins, getting out of the ring and heading up the ramp towards him.

"Brag about all the people that you've beat. But until you beat a nine-time champion...until you beat the man who led Team WWE to victory at SummerSlam...until you beat the Rated R, Superstar...you haven't beaten anybody." Edge finishes, staring at Sheamus until he goes backstage.

"Hmph, he wishes he was that important."

Then we see that John's gonna be facing Mike tonight.

"Oh boy."

"Poor Mike."

That leads to the 2nd break of the night.

"Well I think I'm gonna get ready. My match is the third one in."

"Okay."

It doesn't take me too long to change, and once I am changed, I come back out to sit and relax to see the 2nd match of the night before I had to go. After the break, Khali comes out first, followed by Chris.

"Oh jeez."

After working over the injured knee of The Great Khali throughout the match, Chris Jericho would shockingly make the 7'3", 420 lbs. tap out to the Walls of Jericho to pick up the win.

"He was injured. Not exactly fair." Riss shrugs.

"Did you see that Sheamus? Huh? I hope you weren't taking what Edge said to heart. Because he's not the first undisputed champion in the history of this business, I am! He's not the man, who just made a giant tap out. And most importantly, Edge is not the best in the world at what he does, I am. So it's automatic that you choose Chris Jericho to be your next opponent for your championship. Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?"

"No he doesn't, you speak another language." Riss says sarcastically.

Chris then turns to see Khali on his feet and standing behind him.

"Uh oh."

"Someone's in trouble."

Chris drops the mic and goes to get away, but Khali hits him in the chest and he goes tumbling out of the ring and onto the floor. Then they play a replay of what happened with Daniel, Mike, Alex and Tarver last week, with Mike's attack on Daniel after he had lost the match to Tarver before going backstage to Josh.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, John Cena. John I just want to get your comments, can you please mention what happened last week with Miz on Raw?"

"It was petty and classless, plain and simple. You know I do not regret choosing Daniel Bryan over The Miz for Team WWE. Anybody who saw SummerSlam knows that Daniel Bryan did fantastic. It was Miz that almost cost us the match. He put his ego before everyone else. Showed his true colors last week again by attacking Daniel Bryan for no reason. Ever since Miz has won his Money-in-the-Bank challenge, he's got an even bigger mouth and an attitude problem. So tonight, I shut it with an Attitude Adjustment."

"I thought Bryan deserved it really." Riss shrugs.

"So did I."

"Well looks like I'll need to be going now."

"Have fun."

"Oh I will."

Justin and her laugh. Then I get up and make my way to the curtain. After the break, Jillian was in the ring, with a mic on her.

"I have been Divas champion before, and I'm about to do it again tonight. Because..." She trails off before singing...terribly like always...butchering Eminem's 'Not Afraid'.

"Oh god, make her stop!"

Thankfully my music goes off, stopping the dreadful, ear bleeding singing.

"Thank you Air."

I go out and get into the ring, doing my usual stuff. I hand my title off to the ref who holds it up for all to see. The bell rings once he hands it off. We circle and lock up before I'm pushed into the ropes. Jillian breaks away and we have a brief staredown before she cheap shots me with an elbow. She gloats about it and when she comes back to me I roundhouse kick her in the head. I go for a quick cover, but Jillian kicks out at the last second. I pick her up and send her into the ropes and when she comes back I dropkick her. She slowly gets to her feet and I wait for the right moment and hit her with a vicious neck breaker. I go for the cover, but Jillian kicks out. I go to throw her into the corner, but she throws me there instead. But I jump up to the top rope and flip backwards so I land behind her. I duck a clothesline and superkick her in the face. I pick her up once more and set her on the top in the corner. And like I did to Maryse last week, I pull her away a little bit and deliver a neckbreaker off the top rope. I pull her away from the corner, going for the cover. The ref hits three and I've won the match.

I get up easily since I didn't use up much energy. The ref hands me my title and raises my hand. During my celebration however, LayCool appeared on the tron. I growl glare.

"Ariel. Ariel. Hey we're up here. Ariel."

"Hey girl. "They say unison.

"Hey we haven't seen you since we embarrassed you at SummerSlam and..."

"...that was so good."

"That was good, but I kind of feel bad Lay."

"No, why?"

"No, I'm just joking. I don't feel bad at all Ariel. There is a reason we did it though."

"There sure is."

"Mhm, a good one."

"Chelle tell her."

"Okay look, here's the deal. Next week is the 900th episode celebration of Raw and LayCool's gonna be there."

"Yayyy."

"You can thank us later but that's not it. Not only will be be there, but we have an offer you simply can't refuse."

"And it's..."

"...flawless."

I roll my eyes before leaving the ring and heading back up the ramp and backstage. But as soon as I get backstage, I'm engulfed in a hug and I know exactly who it is.

"Hi to you too." I laugh.

"1st successful title defense. You know what needs to happen now don't you?"

"Of course."

"But are you sure it's a good idea?"

"She'll get over it."

"We'll go out as friends to celebrate the 1st successful title defense, just in case she sneaks along just to keep eyes on me. She does that from time to time."

"Alright."

"Ted?" We hear her voice from down the hall.

"Ugh, always ruining a moment. I'll see you at the locker room after the show's over."

"Sounds good." He agrees.

I start to walk away to head back.

"Oh and again, good luck tonight." I add, before turning to go back, but end up bumping into Maryse.

"Watch where you're going Cruella."

She says something angrily in French. I roll my eyes and mock her with her hand motion before walking away. Ted saw obviously and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You think that's funny?" I hear her snap as I turn the corner.

"Actually I do a little bit, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you think that no one will stand up to you and she did. She does all the time."

"You're supposed to support me, I'M your girlfriend!" She yells and that's the last thing I hear as I pass out of hearing range.

"He doesn't love you." I say to myself, shaking my head amusedly.

"Delusional bimbo." I mutter.

I then reach the locker room and walk back inside, sitting on the couch to rest for now.

"Good one." Riss says to me.

"Thanks. You know I think tonight is a good night to go celebrate. Not only my winning of the title, but my 1st defense."

"Oooh true."

"Ted already said we should anyway..."

"You up for it?" Riss tilts her head to look at Justin.

"Sure, I'm not in any matches tonight so I won't be too tired out."

"Awesome."

"Unfortunately I can't be all cuddly and stuff with Ted because of the situation. That and he said Maryse spies on him sometimes, making sure he's not doing anything."

"Aww."

"So it's acting like friends tonight."

"Well at least he gets to go."

"Right."

"Darn, up next is the Nexus segment. I have to get going." Justin remembers.

"Aw."

"More cuddle time when I get back, because I'm not needed the rest of the night after this."

"Good."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He kisses her before getting up and heading out the door. She stretches out on the couch.

"Oh you should've heard the argument Cruella and Ted got into. See when I had started to walk away and come back, I purposely bumped into her and told her to watch where she's going."

"Hah nice."

"She went off in French so I mocked her hand motion and walked away. Ted was laughing a bit. But she went off on him, about him laughing."

"Oops."

"She told him that he's supposed to support her, because she's his girlfriend. Psh, he doesn't love her."

"Of course he doesn't."

After the break, Sheamus is back in his throne for the next match that he gets to observe. But Nexus' music goes off and they all walk out.

"Alright lads. How're ya'? What do I owe the honor huh?"

Before anyone has the chance to answer the GM chimes in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please, I've received ANOTHER email from the general manager."

We roll our eyes.

"And I quote. I requested Nexus come out here to let them know, I was highly impressed with their performance last week. As for the ban that says Nexus can no longer compete for titles...that ban has been lifted."

Sheamus has a worried look on his face and Wade walks over to him.

"Consider our truce...over."

Nexus walks back through the curtain and Sheamus sits back down in pure fear since Nexus can attack whenever they may please, before fading on the faces of Mike and John since their match is next and they're heading to the ring. Riss shifts on the couch, knowing Justin is coming.

"That was really quick."

"Yeah, I know."

"That makes things better for you."

"Mmhmm."

Shortly after the door opens and Justin walks back in, taking his spot back on the couch next to her. He opens his arms and she snuggles in happily.

"Awww cute."

Riss giggles and Justin kisses her head. After the break came time for Mike vs John. Mike goes out first, looking at Sheamus and making sure he sees the briefcase. After getting into the ring and doing his entrance John comes out. He's the usual goof that he is, not paying any mind to Sheamus, and going down to the ring, sliding in.

"Whitey got ignored." I snicker.

"Hah."

In the end, it was Mike sliding to the outside and was prepared to walk out of the match, but Daniel Bryan would come in from behind and throw him back into the ring. Despite Mike winning by disqualification for Daniel Bryan's interference, John Cena would plant him with an AA before letting Daniel Bryan get a measure of revenge on Mike as Bryan would synch in the LeBell Lock on, forcing Mike to tap out.

"Nerd."

"A vegan nerd."

"Yup."

Since it's a break, I decide to get up and go back into the changing area and change back into my regular clothes. Riss giggles as Justin starts being all affectionate.

"I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait either."

"We need to decide on dates soon."

"I know."

"We need to have a big talk about this stuff. There's so much to plan."

"Just take a day, sit down, talk about our ideas."

"Yeah."

"I love you so much." Justin grins, taking her hand and kissing her finger by the engagement ring.

"I love you too." She smiles.

I come back out just in time for Santino's tag team match. He and Kozlov come out and their opponents were The Usos with Tamina. In the end, it was Vladimir Kozlov hitting the Iron Curtain on Jey Uso en route to picking up the win for himself and Santino Marella. After the match, Jimmy Uso seemed set to attack Santino Marella, but Tamina would step in and prevent the attack before helping Santino to his feet and would later blow a kiss to him.

"Hah, flirty."

"It's cute."

"Kind of."

Then we see that Ted's match is up next.

"Yayy." I grin.

"Go Ted."

The match like all the others was after the commercial break, Sheamus back in his throne. Ted's music goes off first, and he walks out with HER lke always.

"Oh my god...another short dress." I facepalm.

"Whore." Riss sings.

"I at least dress more sensible than THAT."

"Way more sensible than that."

"If I ever wore a dress like that, it'd be a bit longer on the legs."

"Right."

Morrison was the 2nd out, leaving Randy for last. In the end, it was Randy Orton catching John Morrison with the RKO en route to pinning John Morrison for the win! After the match, Ted tried to attack Randy Orton, but Orton would dodge the attack and lay Ted out with the RKO as well. I cringe.

"I hope he's alright to go out tonight."

"Some ice and a massage, he'll be alright." Justin says.

"Well I'll have to do that before we leave then. Here is the only place I can."

"Right."

The screen fades from Randy's evil, smiling laugh to Sheamus backstage.

"Sheamus, you just walked out on this triple threat match, Randy Orton won, so does this-"

"I don't need to see anymore of Randy Orton. 'Cause I've already made my decision. And in just a few minutes I'm gonna announce it to the entire world, out there in that ring."

"Woo hoo." I say sarcastically.

"Joy."

Back in the ring and there's Sheamus to announce his decision.

"You know I've been tinking about it for a while now, and despite what happened last week, I am still a warrior. The Celtc Warrior. Ohhhhh, and I have a huge announcement tonight. You see I'm not gonna wait until Night Of Champions to defend my title. 'Cause I'm gonna defend it right now. So get me a referee in here, please. I've seen a lot of great competitors tonight. A lot of superstars who are worthy of a championship match. But the only reason I became WWE Champion, was because of opportunity. You can't succeed without opportunity. So despite what I've seen tonight, I've decided to go left field. I've decided to make a new number one contender, a superstar who has never had a WWE Championship match before. A man who has never had an opportunity, a man who could be the next biggest WWE Superstar. So my next opponent is...Zack Ryder."

"He's choosing Zack because its easy." Riss scoffs.

"Cheater."

"Sheamus...bro, I appreciate the offer but, you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Everyone all over the world knows that they're looking at the next WWE Champion. Woo woo woo, you know it."

The match wasn't very long at all. After the bell rang, Zack suffered the Brogue Kick to the skull, Sheamus pinning him, retaining.

"I told you."

"Poor Zack."

"So there you have it. Another successful championship retain for the Celtic Warror. I know how impressed you all are at that."

"Not really."

"Nope."

"But now I'd like to take the time to reference some WWE rules and regulations. See I don't have to defend my title now for another tirty days. That means at Night Of Champions, this champion is taking the night off. You know, when I take the night off, I think I'll even take the whole month off. You know what, I may even go back to Ireland, visit the family, take the car out, enjoy meself..." Sheamus is then interrupted by the Nexus' music.

Wade is the only one who comes out however.

"I don't think this is good for Whitey."

"No..."

"Sheamus. You're right. Legally speaking, you don't need to defend your title for another thirty days but the fact is, I was the winner of Season One of NXT."

"So what?"

"Is he stupid?"

"Guess so."

"So what. SO, that means I get a title opportunity at a pay-per-view of my choice. And I'm choosing to take it against you, at Night Of Champions."

"So much for that night off, hah."

"So Sheamus, your next title defense is against me."

Sheamus starts to argue but the GM chimes in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please. I've received another email from the general manager."

"Ah hell."

"The general manager of Raw, would like everyone to know that he has upheld Wade Barrett's request. And I quote. Sheamus will defend against Barrett at Night Of Champions. But, that's not all. Earlier tonight Sheamus, you spoke of opportunity. Well, I'm giving an opportunity to not only Wade Barrett, but to four other deserving superstars. That means at Night Of Champions, Sheamus will defend the WWE Championship, in a six pack challenge. Sheamus will not only face Wade Barrett. He will face Chris Jericho..." Cole trails off, Chris coming out first.

"Ohhh Whitey is in trouble now."

"...Randy Orton...Edge...and John Cena!"

Everyone seemed to be surrounding Sheamus until he shoves Wade into the middle of them, and now they're surrounding him.

"Uh oh."

John starts the attack before they all join in. Sheamus throws him right out of the ring, before hits the Codebreaker on him, Edge its the spear on Chris, John hits the AA on Edge and Randy hits the RKO on John, Randy standing tall in the ring.

"Nice."

"Alright, the end of the show. Where are we going to celebrate? Figure this out before we leave."

Justin suggests a nice club nearby.

"Sounds good." I nod, before hearing arguing outside the door and I realize it's Ted and Maryse.

"Oh boy." Riss remarks.

"Looks like I'll handle this..." I say, getting up.

"Be careful, we don't need you getting clawed."

"Oh don't worry. I've got that taken care of...just watch."

"Okay."

"Okay stop! You..." I point to Ted.

"...in here." I say, pulling him inside.

"And you..." I point to Maryse.

"...go the hell back to the hotel, he's spending time with friends and celebrating my successful retain of this..." I hold the title in her face.

"Now do you have this? Are you the one celebrating? No. So back the hell up, and I'll have him back whenever." I finish, stepping back and slamming the door in her face.

Riss hides her face in Justin's chest, shaking silently with laughter.

"One more thing..." I say before opening the door to see her still there.

"...if I find you spying on us tonight, the next time we're in the ring together, I won't hesitate to rip every little extension out of your hair. Have a nice night." I finish, slamming the door once again in her face.

I find Justin and Ted looking at Riss with amusement as she gasps for air, laughing to hard to make a sound.

"I think you killed her Ariel."

"She's not even making noise." Justin laughs.

"Oops. My bad." I laugh too.

"That was awesome." He snickers.

"Why thank you."

"That's my girl." Ted chuckles, kissing my head as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"So how're you feeling? Okay to go out?" I ask.

"I'm alright." He nods.

"Okay, that's good."

"I've learned how to minimize the impact of the RKO."

"Right, that makes sense."

"Ohhh. the look on her face." Riss finally says after calming down.

"She speaks!" Justin jokes.

She laughs and swats at him.

"They thought I broke you." I laugh.

"I'm sorry, the look on her face was hilarious!"

"It was." I nod.

"But anyways. Let's get everything so we can go."

"Right."

We do so and head out to our cars.

"So, we're going out to a club..." I explain to Ted.

"Sounds fun."

"And you know, I really don't care if anyone sees us dancing. Our word against theirs."

"True."

"Plus who says 'friends' can't dance together." I say, putting air quotes around friends.

"Right." He agrees, smiling.

We all get into the cars before heading off to the nearby club. Once we get inside, we find a nice private table to claim. We sit for a while, waiting for a good song to play. Finally one does and we all go out to the floor to dance. Of course while dancing along to the song we all sing along to it as well. Ted and I make sure to keep ourselves in check, not really wanting to give out clues that we're more than friends. We have to do that for the next few songs or so...until the song changed and it was more of a slow song than anything, so we decided to go back to the table. We get drinks on the way back and sip them while talking a bit.

"So far, this is fun."

"Yeah, its nice here."

"To winning my first title, my first successful defense and many more to come."

"Here here." Riss, Justin and Ted say as we clink our glasses together.

"And don't forget rubbing it in Cruella's face that I have what she couldn't get a 2nd time."

"That too."

"I will beat her record of longest reigning champion in history. No way I'm letting her have the record."

"Good luck with that."

"It's possible."

"It is but who knows with this GM."

"And now with LayCool bugging me..."

"That too."

"An offer I simply can't refuse...okay then."

"Yeah. Those two are rather...special."

"Uh yeah."

"Riding the short bus."

"Just a bit, yeah."

"I hate that 'flawless' thing. Its so annoying." Riss remarks.

"I know right? And is it necessary to talk in unison and repeat one another?"

"Apparently."

"And let me 'real talk' this...my fist in their mouths."

Riss, Justin and Ted laugh and agree.

"Another month already gone. Where do the days go?"

"I know, its crazy."

"And 900 episodes of Raw already."

"Amazing."

"And NXT's almost over. Alex is still in it..."

"Oh I hope he wins. The other guys are boring."

"Right?"

"So bland and have no personalities."

"Exactly."

We continue talking for a while. Riss smiles when she feels Justin playing with her ring.

"You just can't stop playing with that ring can you?" She teases him quietly.

"Nope."

She laughs softly.

"Goof."

"Your goof."

"All mine."

"All yours."

She smiles and kisses right below his ear.

"I think I'll definitely be tired after all this." I say.

"I bet."

"I'm so sleeping in tomorrow."

"Sounds fun."

"What about you?"

"Might sleep in, who knows."

"I can make sure of that." Justin grins.

Ted can't stop himself from laughing. Riss blushes and swats Justin's chest.

"Awkward." I laugh.

She hides her face in his shoulder.

"So what're your plans for tomorrow?" I ask Ted.

"I think I have some media stuff."

"Ooh fun."

"And Maryse wants to go shopping again." He makes a face.

"Aw, poor you."

"I have an idea that'll make that much better though." I add.

"Oh?"

"You should bring me along. It'll be fun to irritate her and tell her the clothes she tries on make her look ugly."

"Hilarious but a bad idea. She'll flip out and attack you in public which will get us all in trouble."

"Oh darn."

"A nice thought though."

"Hmmm...I got it. You can send me pictures and I can tell you secretly that she doesn't look good in whatever she's wearing. It'll make you laugh and get you through the horrible shopping trip."

"Now that works."

"Just make sure you're laughing when she's not looking or paying attention or changing. Can't have a repeat of tonight of her yelling at you can we?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh and by the way, that dress I was wearing in my photo shoot last week...I forgot to tell you...I got to keep it."

"Mmhmm and I know. Maybe I'll wear it tomorrow and send you pictures to also get you through the horrible shopping trip."

Ted grins.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Alright."

"I say we go dance some more. Before I start getting too tired."

"Okay." He agrees.

Ted and I head back out onto the dance floor, leaving Riss and Justin at the table.

"Did you have to say that in front of them?" Riss asks him.

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"Awkward."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know."

"But it's true."

"I know it is."

"I can make sure you sleep in tomorrow, maybe I will make sure you will."

I can't help blushing.

"You'll never know." He chuckles.

"...sneak."

"You love it."

"Mmm, 'cause I love you."

"I love you too."

"A few more songs and then I think I'm done."

"Alright."

Justin hears a song he likes and pulls her out to the dance floor with him. They dance along and at time his dancing is crazy. She just laughs at him when he's all crazy. They dance to a couple more songs before deciding to leave. Ted and I leave not long after, finding a private spot to say goodnight before separating to go to our rooms. Riss and Justin decided to get some rest since it was really late when they got back. They both were already changed and in bed, ready to sleep. She stifles a yawn as she slides into bed.

"Someone's tired."

"Mmm."

"You get some rest, I'll let you sleep in tomorrow."

She nods against his neck as she snuggles in sleepily.

"Night Rissa."

"Night Jussi." She mumbles.

He kisses the top of her head, before she ends up falling asleep before he does.


	24. Media, Wedding Details, Costume Party

It's about 7:30 in the morning and I had set my alarm on my phone to wake me up for all the media I have to do, being the new champion and all. I groan in protest as it goes off. I search around for my phone on the side table, shutting the alarm off once I grab it. I drag myself out of bed and grab the clothes I had set out the night before so I wouldn't be searching through everything, and I head into the bathroom to change. After I change, I start to do my hair and makeup. Once that was done, I move onto jewelry and such before heading out of the bedroom to put my shoes on. Those get put on and I make sure I grab everything, and head out the door. I'm still a little tired so I'm not fully aware of things going on around me, that is until I bump into someone.

"Well looky here, its the new champion." A lisping voice says.

"Ugh." I mumble to myself.

"Looking hot Ariel."

"Ew...excuse me while I go barf."

"Oh come on, why do you have to be like that?"

"Because you disgust me."

"You know the All American American appeals to you."

"Yeah...no."

"Now you need to move. I have other places to be." I add.

I walk around him since he doesn't move, and head to the elevators. I manage to get to my car and leave without being bothered again. I head to the first place which is a radio station. I get a warm welcome from the djs and workers. After sitting there for a bit, the radio show then starts. The dj's introduce themselves and then they introduce me.

"I thank you for having me. Quite early in the morning but that's okay."

"Not a morning person?" One jokes.

"Not really. But it's something that you have to get used to if you have my job."

"That's true, that's true."

"So you've just broken out as a Diva in the WWE, and you've already won your first title. How does that feel?"

"Its still sinking in. Its really surreal."

"And after going through my first title defense and winning, still needs to sink in that I have this."

"Living the dream huh?"

"Definitely." I nod.

"So tell us a little bit about your journey to the top."

"Well I started out competing in the independents where most start out. Got picked up by WWE Officials because they were impressed with me. So I got signed to a developmental contract, and was sent to FCW in Florida, WWE's developmental facility. I was there for a year and that's where I met my best friend Karissa and after that year we were brought up to the main roster, which leads to where I am right now."

"Sounds like one big journey."

"It is, and it keeps going from here on out."

"Of course, this is only the beginning I'm sure."

"Right." I nod.

I get asked a few more questions before the one question comes along.

"Now I'm sure everyone wants to know...your relationship status."

"Sorry to break some hearts but I have a boyfriend." I laugh.

"We're just not making things public yet. We'd appreciate the privacy for now." I add.

"Understandable."

"I don't know when things will become public, but you're all gonna have to wait for it."

"Don't make us wait too long." They joke, laughing.

"I'll try not to." I laugh.

Some more conversation goes on.

"Alright Ariel, thank you so much for stopping by and chatting with us today."

"It was my pleasure."

I say goodbye and everything before leaving to go to the next appearance I have. The next appearance was basically the same. Same kind of questions, etc. I give them the same kind of answers. Justin and Riss however were still in bed, Justin was awake and watching her as she slept. She had moved away during the night which causes her to frown in her sleep when she reaches out and finds him not again her. He notices and instantly gets closer. Once she feels his body heat, she snuggles in tightly. He grins and kisses the top of her head. She lets out a content sigh. He lays there, holding her, making sure to not wake her up just yet, since he is letting her sleep in. After a while, she slowly wakes up.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"...morning." She mumbles.

"Can't sleep anymore?"

She shakes her head, stretching a bit.

"Felt good to sleep in didn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thought so."

"Thank you for letting me sleep." She kisses a spot beside his lips.

"You're welcome. You needed it."

"I did." She agrees.

"I was thinking that today we talk about wedding stuff."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Go out get a whole bunch of magazines and stuff and we can browse for ideas."

"Sure."

"Get as many as you want."

"Okay." Riss laughs.

"Should probably get breakfast first before doing anything."

"Mmhmm."

"Get up now?"

"Mmm...might need some motivation to get moving."

"Or we could just lay here, I don't have a problem with that." He grins.

"Of course you wouldn't."

"Cuddly." She teases.

"Of course we can't look through wedding magazines if we're being lazy, now can we?"

"Exactly."

"Darn."

"We can cuddle while we look at the magazines."

"Yay."

"Now to just get motivated."

"Right..."

She kisses his neck lightly.

"I thought I was supposed to be motivating you?" He chuckles.

"Well go for it then." She giggles.

He grins and kisses her. She kisses back happily. His hold on her grows tighter as he holds her closer to him. They keep kissing and she makes a noise when she feels his hand wander. He smirks into the kiss when he hears the noise she makes, realizing that he's starting to be successful in getting her motivated. She shifts, ending up laying on top of him. Pretty soon it becomes a game of who ends up laying on top of who. She squeals against his lips when she almost goes tumbling off the bed.

"Don't worry, I got you."

She clings to him anyway.

"Motivated though?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

They get up and go about their morning routine. Then they grab their stuff and go to breakfast. After they eat, they head to a bookstore. They split up, looking for magazines. She grabs a bunch and wanders over to the books. She picks up a few books to read and also a few notebooks. When Justin was done, he came and found her.

"Ready?" He asks, pressing a kiss right below her ear.

"Mmm, yeah." She nods while leaning into his touch.

They then head to checkout to pay for everything. They pay and go back to the hotel. They head inside and up to their room. They sit on the bed and start going through the magazines and such they got. Justin sits against the headboard, propped up by pillows while she sits between his legs and leans back on him.

"Let the fun begin."

"Mmhmm." She nods, picking up a magazine.

Justin keeps his arms wrapped around her as he looks on with her.

"I love imagining you in one of these." He says, while pointing to a wedding dress.

"Of course you do." She giggles.

"So any colors in mind?" She asks him.

"Do you have to ask that question? I think you already know." He chuckles.

"Purple." She laughs.

"Yes."

"I think that could be for the second wedding, the African one."

"Ooh."

She takes one of the notebooks she bought and a pen, writing that down in the notebook.

"This notebook can be for the African wedding." She says.

"Alright." He nods.

She picks up another notebook.

"This'll be the first wedding."

He nods again, kissing her cheek.

"Okay first thing. Where do we want the first wedding to be?"

"Hmmm..."

"Somewhere warm right?" She continues.

"Yes."

She chews her lip.

"Maybe a beach?"

"I like the sound of that."

She continues chewing her lip, thinking about different beaches.

"No rush in picking a beach."

"True."

"So what next?"

"Color I think."

"Well what colors are you thinking about?"

"Well I think since we're doing a beach wedding, something tropical and colorful?"

"That's a great idea."

"Even if it's pink?"

"I can deal with pink. Pink isn't that bad. They say real men wear pink afterall."

"Very true." She giggles.

"So pink's not a problem."

"Okay."

"But yes, tropical colors."

She nods and keeps flipping through the magazine. She grabs a third notebook to just jot down ideas that could be for either wedding.

"So, I heard there's a costume party tonight..."

"Oh? Sounds like fun."

"Mmhmm."

"I believe I have something already that'll work as a costume." She says.

Shauna RileyDiBiase says:

"Ooh?"

"I'll show you in a bit okay?"

"Ok."

She tosses the magazine aside and picks up a new one.

"We should definitely get a wedding planner to help us with all of this too."

"Yeah, that would make things a lot less stressful for me."

"And you don't need to be stressed out."

"No."

"We'll start looking this week."

"Okay." She nods.

"We can ask people too and see if they know anyone."

"True."

"I can't wait for all the fun stuff."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know...when the day comes and you go look for a dress and everything. And then picturing what it looks like..."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Cute."

"And the day I'm able to bring it back with me, and I have to keep you from peeking at it." She adds.

"Yeah." He chuckles.

"So much to do..."

"We'll be alright." Justin assures her, rubbing her arms.

"I know."

She turns the page in the magazine and comes across pictures of a colorful pink and orange wedding.

"Oh...I like that." She touches the page.

"Possible colors?"

"Yes."

He grins and kisses her cheek. She kisses his lips quickly and then jots the colors down in the notebook. After going through that magazine, they move onto the next. She continues writing in each notebook as she finds things they like. After a while, she was done looking through the magazines for now. She stacks everything and sets it on the nightstand.

"Still more to go through."

"Its a good start though."

"Right."

She turns in his arms and nuzzles his neck.

"I'll probably gonna have to go out and get a costume won't I?" He asks.

"Mmhmm. I'm guessing you want to see mine now?"

"Please?"

"Alright." She giggles, moving off the bed.

"You stay right there." She adds.

He nods. She goes and pulls something out of her suitcase and goes into the bathroom to change. Once she changes, she walks out. She whistles to get his attention. He looks up and his jaw literally drops as he stares. She does a little spin.

"...you...wow..." Is all he's able to say.

She giggles.

"How long have you had that?"

"A little while."

"How were you able to hide it from me for so long?"

"I'm just good like that."

"Definitely will need to go find something to match that."

"I figured you would really like it." She laughs, dancing a little.

"Tempting me..."

She smirks and continues doing it.

"Rissa..."

"Mmhmm?"

"Tempt me now and we may never be able to get the costume for me..."

"We have time."

"But you know how I am with costumes. Takes me a while to find a good one."

"True. We could go do that now and come back..." I trail off.

"That's up to you. I'm up for anything right now."

"Mmhmm." She looks at him in amusement.

"But if we wait until after the party...we won't have to worry about taking many clothes off..."

"You sure you can wait?" She raises an eyebrow.

"It'll be hard...especially when you're wearing that. But hey I waited all that time before it first happened, I think I can last a day."

"If you say so."

"Wanna see if Ariel wants to come with us costume searching? I'm sure she needs one too."

"We can do that." Riss nods.

"It's about noontime, I know she's doing media, but that only lasts about until noon."

"Right."

"Call or go down to her room?"

"Call first."

"Alright, I'll do that and you get changed out of the costume...for now."

She laughs and agrees, stepping back into the bathroom. Justin grabs his phone and calls me.

"Hello?" I answer after a moment.

"Hey." Justin says.

"Hey Justin, what's up?"

"You heard about the costume party right?"

"Yeah, I've heard people talk about it here and there today."

"I still have to get a costume. Do you?"

"I do actually."

"You want to come with us?"

"Sure, why not."

"Are you ready or do you need a little time?"

"I'm all set."

"We'll be over in a minute then."

"Alright."

We both hang up and Riss comes out of the bathroom.

"So?"

"She's up for it."

"Okay." She nods as she gets her shoes back on.

"Told her we'd be over in a minute."

"Well come on then." She laughs as he's still on the bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He chuckles as he moves.

They get ready and walk to my room. I had relaxed for a bit while waiting, before answering the door when they knocked. We greet each other and head out to the car.

"You should've seen Jussi's face when I showed him my costume." Riss giggles.

"Oh boy." I laugh.

"He died."

"Oooh." I tease.

"But now we need to find a costume that matches mine for him."

"Right."

"Speaking of costumes...what do you think Ted's gonna be? I know you're thinking about it."

"I don't know but it'll look good, that's for sure."

"Oh of course."

"We'll have to find you a costume to drive him crazy."

"Yes." I nod.

We arrive at a costume store and go inside. We all split up to find costumes for me and Justin. We come up with a few possible choices for both of us. Riss sits outside the changing rooms and waits. The first one I come out in, is a fairy one which is blue, only because I had mentioned to her about the 'water fairy' thing.

"That's not bad."

"Right, but I don't think it'll drive him crazy exactly."

"Not really."

"Next." I say, before going back in and as I go in, Justin comes out of his changing room.

He's dressed as a male genie.

"...eh...it's okay." She shrugs.

"Next." She adds.

He chuckles and turns around, going back into the room. I come back out shortly after in the 2nd one that she picked out for me.

"Closer but still not quite there."

"Alright, there's one more. Let's hope that's it."

"Hope so."

I head back in and like before, Justin comes out in costume #2. She bites her lip as she looks him over in the sultan outfit, his chest mostly bare.

"Well?" He asks.

"That one."

"You sure now?"

She nods a bit, still slightly distracted.

"I think we should save the distractions for later, so I'll change out of this..." He chuckles.

She makes a little disappointed noise.

"Unless you want to wait until we see Ariel's costume..."

"No, I won't pay enough attention. Go change." She says with a small sigh.

"Alright." He nods, heading back in to change.

She relaxes back into the chair and waits for me to come out. The door finally opens and I walk out in the last costume.

"That one for sure. He'll die." Riss laughs.

"I thought so."

"Now we're all set."

Before I go back in to change, Justin walks out with his costume he's getting and takes one quick look at me.

"You'll kill him." He chuckles.

"That's the plan." I laugh.

"Just like your costume killed me Jussi." Riss giggles.

"Yep."

"Oh boy." I add.

"Go change and we'll grab some lunch." Riss says.

I nod and head back in to change. I come back out and we take the costumes to get paid for. After that we find somewhere for lunch.

"So what did you do today so far?" I ask.

"Went out for breakfast, stopped at a bookstore to get wedding magazines and spent a while looking through them."

"Just so much to do." She adds.

"We're going to get a wedding planner." Justin says.

"Really? Well speaking of wedding planners, Ted's mom is one. She does it as a side job."

"Really? Huh. Maybe we could give her a call then."

"Oh yeah, we can talk to Ted tonight...if we get a chance and have him talk to her and give you her number to call."

"Sounds good."

After eating lunch and stuff, the bill is paid and we make our way back to the hotel.

"Hmm now what to do." Riss murmurs.

"I don't know about you, but after being up so early, I'm ready for a nap."

"Have a nice nap then." Riss laughs.

"And we'll see you in a few hours or so." She adds.

"Right. Bye guys."

"Bye."

The hours pass by quickly since we all kept ourselves occupied, and before we know it, it's time to get ready. We meet up at the cars and drive to the party. When we get there, we park and head inside.

"Oh wow." Riss remarks, looking around.

"Should be a fun night."

"Oh it will be." Justin says.

Riss swats him and laughs.

"Ooooh." I tease.

She blushes even though she's laughing.

"Have fun with that."

"We will." He grins.

"You know, I think you can uncover yourself now." Riss motions to the jacket I have on.

"You too." Justin adds, tugging at her own jacket.

"Alright." She laughs.

We both shed our jackets, draping them over two chairs at a table we're claiming.

"Oh god, you know what I forgot? Swagger may be here. Ugh, I already got hit on by him again this morning."

"Oh jeez."

"He just...disgusts me."

"Yeah. Creeper."

"Gonna have to deal with it for now I suppose."

"Unfortunately."

We sit and watch as more people walk in and take the other tables.

"Oh god." Riss sighs as Punk walks in.

"Ick."

"Lets hope he stays over there."

"He better."

"Calm down." She pats Justin's leg.

"...sorry."

"Its okay." She kisses his cheek.

"You shouldn't have to worry anyway, you're engaged." I add.

"Exactly."

"And there's not a damn thing that Punk can do to change that."

"Nope." Riss smiles, relaxing into Justin's side.

Oh look...Cruella. Typical costume." I roll my eyes.

"What costume. There's not much to it." Riss scoffs.

"You've got a point."

"Whoooore." Riss sings under her breath.

"Just like last night..." I snicker.

Riss laughs.

"Well she's here. I wonder where..." I trail off before seeing Ted walk in.

"Oooooh." Riss teases, nudging me.

I bite my lip and blush, making Riss laugh.

"Shush you." I try to quiet her.

"Sorry." She laughs.

"Can't wait for his reaction when he sees you." She adds.

"That'll be fun."

"Well looks like you won't have to wait long..." Justin trails off.

"Huh?"

"...he's spotted her." He chuckles.

"And he's making his way over." He adds.

Riss nudges me and laughs.

"Riss..."

"Alright, I'll be nice."

"So, am I gonna be able to see this costume?" Ted asks as he reaches the table.

I laugh and get up, doing a small spin.

"I think you broke him...he's not saying anything." Riss snickers.

"Wow..." He finally says.

"Riss picked it out."

"Great job." Ted tells her.

"Thanks."

"Your costume is um...yeah I like it." I say to him.

"I figured you would."

"She's distracted." Riss interrupts.

"Alright, quiet you." Justin chuckles, trying to make her be quiet.

"Sorry." She giggles.

"She's right though..." I add.

"I can tell." Ted chuckles.

"Even though I don't think it would really matter what you wore..."

"Same to you."

"I haven't seen you all day, I think I deserve a hug."

He laughs and hugs me. I spot Cruella off in the crowd and she scowls as she watches us hug. I just give her a look.

"She looks like she just ate a lemon." Riss snickers.

"Cruella's all pissed off because we're hugging." I tell Ted.

"Oh boy."

"I say, too damn bad."

He laughs.

"Honestly, I didn't want to be seen walking in with her...what she's wearing...just no." He makes a face after he pulls away from the hug.

"Its not even a costume." Riss interjects.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with her at all?"

"I don't but I have to unfortunately."

"Probably should get back to her now right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." I sigh.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" He says, squeezing me and letting go.

"Of course."

"Love you." He whispers in my ear.

"Love you too." I whisper back.

Ted then leaves. I sit back down at the table with Riss and Justin.

"I think I'm gonna go get something to drink." Riss says.

"I'll come with you." I offer.

"Okay, be right back love." Riss kisses Justin's cheek.

He nods and then we both get up. We head in the direction of the bar.

"I can already tell it's going to be a long night."

"Yeah I know."

After we get our drinks, we head back to the table. Once at the table, she sits down on Justin's lap.

"Cuddly."

"Yup." He grins.

"Especially when you're in that." He adds.

"I know." She giggles.

"Same goes for you."

He smirks and she blushes a bit.

"Things will definitely be happening tonight."

"I figured."

"Bath in the morning whenever you feel like it."

"Sounds good."

"Ooooh." I tease.

"Oh shush." Riss sticks her tongue out at me.

I laugh and sip at my drink. She snuggles into Justin, taking sips from her own drink.

"Oh god...there's Swagger." I say when I notice him walk in.

"I'm hiding. You never saw me." I say, going under the table to hide for now.

Riss looks amused and she feels Justin chuckle a bit.

"Okay."

And of course he spots Justin and Riss, and knows that I'm not far away, so he decides to walk over to ask if they know where I am.

"Don't even bother. Haven't seen her and if I had, I wouldn't tell you." Riss says nonchalantly as he walks up.

"Burn." Justin chuckles.

Swagger huffs and stomps off.

"Child." Riss scoffs.

"You can come out now." Riss says to me.

I return to my seat.

"Thanks."

"Mmhmm."

"And you're right, he is a child."

"Yup."

"Could've done without seeing him really..after this morning...ugh."

"I bet."

Justin hears a song he likes and gets Riss' attention.

"What? You want to go dance?" She asks.

"Maybe."

"Alright, let's go then." She sets her drink down.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine sitting here by myself." I say before Riss could ask.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

She nods and gets up, moving so Justin can do so himself. Then they both leave the table to go dance. She can feel the stares but she ignores them, concentrating on Justin. They reach where others are and dance to the song. She has to keep grabbing his hands as they wander.

"Cool it grabby." She laughs.

"I can't help it..."

"You need to try." She giggles.

"I'll try my best." He nods.

"Good." She smiles, rewarding him with a kiss.

"I would say the same for you, but you have more control than I do." He chuckles.

"This is true."

"How you have more control is beyond me."

"I don't know either." She shrugs, giggling.

"Because I know...I'm irresistible."

"Yes you are." She laughs.

"One of the reasons why I love you."

"I love you too."

"More than you ever know." He adds.

She smiles and kisses him.

"I think I know how much, I'm marrying you after all."

"True..."

"...but I still love saying it."

"Of course."

"Because it's true."

He kisses the tip of her nose and she giggles, wrinkling her nose afterwards.

"That'll always be cute."

"Goof."

"Always."

"Always." She repeats, kissing his jaw.

"And forever."

"And forever." Riss repeats.

She then wraps her arms around him, as they dance to the next song. She snuggles in close and reaches up to play with his hair. He grins and kisses the top of her head.

"I think we can go in maybe a half hour, 45 minutes. That sound okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Then we can have a party of our own."

"Of course."

"I know you're anxious."

"Yes."

"You were anxious earlier too." She giggles.

"I was."

"I'm surprised you were able to control yourself."

"It was hard, trust me."

"I bet." She giggles.

"Still is."

"Hence why I'm not making us stay long."

"Right."

"I don't think that we'd be able to last longer than that."

"Probably not."

She giggles, sliding one hand beneath the sleeveless jacket thing he's wearing.

"Or we could leave now if you want."

She laughs loudly.

"Tempting..."

"Isn't it?" He chuckles.

"Very." She murmurs, tilting her head as he kisses below her ear.

"Up to you if we leave now or not."

"You're...making it hard to think." She mumbles as he keeps kissing that spot.

"Want me to make the decision for you?"

"...yeah..."

"We're leaving...now."

She laughs lightly.

"Okay."

"Let's just go tell Air we're leaving."

She nods and draws back. Justin laces his fingers with her and leads her to the table.

"Air? We're taking off."

"Already?" I tease, laughing.

"Yes, already." She laughs.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." I say amusedly.

"Of course."

They each hug me and then take their stuff as they leave. I take my phone out since I heard it going off, and I see a text from Ted. I then look up and find him and he gives me a look, telling me that he's bored being with Maryse and that the only way we'll be able to talk is through texting. I give him a sympathetic look and type a reply. Just as I send it, Punk comes up to the table sitting down next to me.

"Where'd she go?"

"They went to have have their own party."

"Gross, but you're still here..."

"Don't waste your time. Stop while you're ahead."

"I don't get you two, you should be falling at my feet because I'm amazing."

"Amazing huh? Not really."

"As for Riss, she's perfectly happy as it is." I add.

"And as for myself, I'm perfectly happy as it is as well." I continue.

"So you need to use your charms on someone else." I finish.

"Hmmm, I don't think so. You'll both see the light soon enough. Even if I need to help you myself. It's what I do." He states, getting up and walking away.

I roll my eyes and scoff. I then reply to Ted's text asking me what Punk wanted, telling him that he was looking for Riss and when I told him that she left with Justin, he started to hit on me. I get the predictable possessive response and it makes me laugh. I reply back telling him to relax.

It's hard when I can't be protective of you like I want to.

I know...

I promise, as soon as I can get free of her, I will.

As you've told me before.

I just want to make sure you know that. I know it's taking longer than we'd like.

Right.

I love you.

I love you too.

Ted and I keep texting. Riss and Justin however have just gotten back to the hotel, Justin almost rushing inside. She's giggling as he pulls her along.

"Slow down..."

"I can't." He whines.

"Insatiable."

"Because you're gorgeous and I love you so much." He murmurs against her neck as they're standing in the elevator.

"I love you too."

She plays with his hair as he kisses up and down her neck.

"Jussi...elevator cameras...do we want to give security a show?" She giggles.

"I'm sure they've seen worse."

"True...but still..."

The elevator dings.

"We're here anyway."

Justin then pulls her along again, heading to their room. She laughs as he impatiently tries opening the door before the lock can read the key.

"Mr. Impatient, you have to give it a second." She teases, taking the card and sliding it in with a pause until the light goes green.

She pushes on the door handle and the door swings open.

"See?" She teases.

"Haha." He says dryly as we walk in.

She walks in before him and he shuts the door, leaning against it as he looks on at her with that look in his eyes and a smirk. She giggles and takes her jacket off.

"Well what're you waiting for?" She asks.

He's too busy staring so she decides to tease him and dance like she did earlier. She wasn't expecting it, but all of a sudden, she's grabbed and his lips are on hers. She giggles against his lips before giving into his kiss, relaxing in his arms. Since the only closest thing to them was the bed, he headed in that direction. She ends up laying on it with him over her.

"I think some of your costume has to come off first." She tells him.

He snickers against her neck and sheds the sleeveless jacket he has on.

"Better."

She hums faintly in approval as she drags her fingers over his bare skin.

"Now I think something of yours needs to come off..."

"There's not much." She laughs.

"Does it really matter?"

"No."

"I thought so."

He decides that her skirt is the first to go. Then he starts kissing everywhere he can reach, and anywhere that's exposed which a lot. She giggles and sighs, squirming under his kisses and touches. When he feels he's done with that, he returns to her lips. She kisses him hard and lets her hands roam. They roam to the top of the costume pants he was wearing and she tugs on them a bit. The two of them get them undone and off without breaking the kiss for very long other than for air. His hands start to roam now once again and she feels them playing with straps of her top part of her costume. She tugs his hands up farther to the choker she still has on. He reaches around and takes that off. She gets her bracelet thing off and then lets him go after her top again. He starts to move the straps, never breaking the kiss unless necessary. Justin makes a triumphant growl when he finds the clasp and gets it open. She moves her arms in order to take the top off. Justin takes it and tosses it away. She giggles against his lips. Now that there's even less clothing, his hands can roam even more freely now, which he does do. It doesn't take long for the remaining clothing to be tossed as they get beneath the covers for their own little party.


	25. 900th Episode Of Raw

"So, what's going on for tonight?" Riss asks Justin as she gets her things ready since she was already dressed to go.

"Just two things. An in-ring thing, involved The Undertaker and the main event match at the end of the night. Easy night again."

"That's good."

"I'm only needed once. Match with Air against LayCool tonight." She adds.

"Ah. That should be fun for you."

"Yes. Those bitches will never know what hit them."

Justin chuckles as she smirks evilly.

"Try to mess with Air...yeah...we'll see about that tonight."

"They're in for it."

"Oh yes."

She zips her bag as he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"Mmm. Ready." She murmurs, leaning into him and kissing his cheek.

"After you."

They seperate and grab their bags, heading out the door. When they head out the door and to the elevator, they bump into me as I'm heading in that direction myself.

"Hey Air."

"Heyy."

"How has your day been?"

"Good. I'm actually pretty happy right now."

"Oh yeah? That's good."

"Yeah. Despite Ted having a Superstars match to tape before the show tonight and Cruella being out there with him, he said that he doesn't care what she says, he's gonna spend the rest of the night with me."

"Aww."

"I know." I smile.

"That's sweet."

"It's getting to the point where he could care less what she thinks. To her I'm a friend to him and friends are allowed to hang out with each other."

"Right."

"But I can't wait to see this match before the show officially starts."

"Of course."

"Probably will start..." I trail off looking at the time. "...by the time we get there and get settled in."

"Well let's go then. We don't want to miss that."

"No." I shake my head and we finally step off the elevator and go through the lobby, out to our cars.

Once we get to the arena, we head for the locker room.

"So LayCool tonight. They're going down. Wonder what the offer is that I simply can't refuse is."

"Probably something stupid."

"More than likely."

"It is LayCool after all. They probably only have one brain cell between the two of them."

"Yeah, it seems so." I snicker.

"Maybe that's where they got the idea to split their title like that."

"Right? Because their besties and besties share everything. Gag me with a spoon."

"Mmhmm."

Just a few moments after we get settled into the locker room, we see an aerial view of the ring area. Then Ted's music goes off and he walks out with her of course. This time she's wearing an even shorter, grey dress.

"Oh...my...god..."

"Oh good lord. What the hell is wrong with her brain?"

"The bleaching of her hair killed it."

"Sounds about right."

"Oh look, she had enough sense to adjust it. But even that doesn't do much." I make a face.

"Ugh."

"Wait a second, I remember that dress from somewhere..." I trail off thinking.

"That's it! She's an outfit repeater. Rosa wore that first."

"Wow." Riss laughs.

"She's not as perfect as she makes herself out to be...HAH."

"Haha."

Once his music faded, Goldust comes out.

"I just can't believe Cody's related to that. Weird...weird character."

"Uh yeah."

The bell rings and they circle. Ted waits a while before locking up with him. After a twist of the arm, Ted's pushed into the corner. The ref starts counting and Goldust moves away. But then he does his breathing thing, right in the face of Ted.

"Ew."

"Awkward."

Goldust gets the best of him, and Ted dodges his arm and rolls out of the ring quickly. Maryse goes over, telling Cole and Jerry to not look at Ted.

"Really? Aren't they supposed to be paying attention the match and who's in it? And ohhh look, I'm looking at him. Nyahh."

Justin and Riss laugh. But now Ted has advantage of the match, but that doesn't last long. Ted kicks out of a pin attempt, but now Goldust works on the left arm. Maryse however keeps that hand motion going.

"What the hell is she doing that for? What...now air in the arena has to talk to the hand? She looks ridiculous."

"Yes she does."

Ted eventually gets up and gets free of the hold, and soon gets knocked over the top rope. Goldust gets out and Maryse runs away. Then Ted's thrown into the barrier.

"Ow." I cringe.

"Ouch."

Back in the ring they go, and Maryse has a smart moment. She grabs the foot of Goldust before he could get into the ring, letting go and running away. Ted taking advantage and knocking Goldust off the side of the ring.

"Oh look another smart moment."

"Le gasp."

After getting hit against the steel ring post, Ted throws Goldust into the steel steps. Maryse screams as she backs away.

"Well move away quicker you dumb broad."

"Wimp."

So far Ted's taken control of the match and with the ref distracted, Maryse slapped Goldust. He tries to get back into the match, but Ted stops him. Then Maryse starts saying some things to Cole about talking about the match. Ted keeps control of the match even after another pin attempt. Goldust eventually gets out of Ted's hold, taking back control of the match. Ted just can't catch a break. Goldust hits the mat with his hands as Ted gets up. Ted counters and goes for Dream Street, but Goldust counters. Ted counters and goes for the cover, but Goldust kicks out at two. Ted counters a bit later, dropping Goldust on the top rope. A bit after the he hits Dream Street and wins the match.

"Yayyy."

"Woohoo."

After the replay of how Ted won, he and Maryse were already up on the top of the stage. she has her arms around his neck and then she just kisses him.

"Ewwwwwww."

"If I were him, I'd either wash or boil my lips after that. Ugh."

"No kidding."

"Well he better do something if he plans on kissing me tonight. If not, my lips won't be touching his after that."

"Can't blame you."

"Now to wait."

"Right."

"Oh after the first match tonight is our match. Just letting you know."

"Okay."

"Get it done and over with." Justin grins.

"Cuddly."

"Yes."

She laughs and kisses him.

"My lovable dork."

"Yup, all yours."

"Awwww."

Riss looks amused before snuggling into Justin more. Before the show could start, there was a knock on the door. I already knew who it would be so I yelled for them to come in. Of course it's Ted so he walks in and sits beside me. He goes to kiss me, but I stop him.

"Before you even think of that, did you clean your lips from the Cruella germs from that kiss out there?"

"I already took care of that." He pouts.

"Okay good...proceed."

He kisses me happily.

"Together again. How'd you get away from Cruella?"

"I plain out told her I'm spending the rest of the night with you."

"Bet she didn't take that very well."

"Not really, but I don't care. She doesn't control me."

"No she doesn't."

"If I could, I would rather spend every Monday night with you than her."

"I know."

"Especially..." He trails off, grabbing me and pulling me over onto his lap, making me squeak in surprise.

"...if you're gonna be a distraction with your outfits."

I giggle and snuggle into him.

"I do it for you."

"I know, and I love it."

Riss almost starts to tease me but Justin distracts her.

"No teasing her." He says quietly.

"Aww." She pouts.

"Let them have their moment."

"Okay."

"And you know, I may even stay the night in your room tonight. It's been a while, I think I owe it to you." Ted adds.

"Sounds good." I smile.

"Maybe some consequences for being distracting tonight too."

"Oh boy."

He squeezes me gently and I giggle. Soon enough the show starts, starting like always. The matchup for the main event, Nexus vs John, Chris, Edge, Randy and Sheamus is shown. But however the show starts off with Bret Hart coming out.

"Hello Boston, long time no see. Seventeen years ago a new show debuted called Monday Night Raw. I have to confess that even back then, I wondered if Monday Night Raw would even catch on."

"Looks like it did."

"But thanks to all of you, 17 years and 900 episodes later, it looks to me like it's doing pretty damn good! What do you think? In fact, Monday Night Raw has the most shows in the history of prime time television. The history, since the very very beginning. I was there for that very first show. There's only one other wrestler that's still here and that was with me back then. And that's the Undertaker."

"So I thought it may be appropriate..." He's cut off by Kane coming out.

"Oooh scary...not."

"Psh."

"The Undertaker. There is no Undertaker...anymore. Thanks to me physically decimating him, and leaving him to rot in a vegetative state, the Undertaker is a phenom no longer. He's not phenomenal...in any way. He's just a man. Just a man. A man that you once knew...Bret. He's like...well he's like you Bret. Weak, feeble, scraggly, over the hill, irreversibly damaged. The last time my brother was truly the Undertaker, was at WrestleMania when he ended the career of Shawn Michaels. Oh you must've loved that Bret huh? Seeing Shawn Michaels, a man you had seemingly made amends with. But who you utterly despised. How you must have savored seeing him finally laid to rest huh?"

"The only thing I'm gonna savor is when the Undertaker gets his hands on you and beats you like he always does!"

"Now you even sound like my brother Bret. You see the only thing that I've ever wanted, my entire life, the one thing I've wanted more than anything else, was to break out of my brother's shadow and to prove that I am the devil's favorite demon. The Undertaker, took out an icon in Shawn Michaels. That means I need to do the same. I need to take out an icon of my own. I need to take out...you."

"Good luck with that."

"Mmhmm."

Kane grabs him by the throat, but then Tyson and David come out and save Bret. Bret fights back, but Kane grabs him by the throat again. The lights then go out and the 'gong' sound goes through the arena.

"Oh please, we knew that was coming."

"Yup."

The lights come back on and Undertaker is in the middle of the ring, looking into the eyes of Kane. Kane laughs before exiting the ring, walking backwards up the ramp, telling him 'not yet'. But then the anonymous GM chimes in.

"May I have your attention please, I have received an email from the general manager. And I quote. I see this iconic moment taking place. And in honor of Raw's 900th episode and despite my reluctance in the past, well I've decided...we will have a main event befitting this historic occasion tonight. Bret 'The Hitman' Hart...vs the Undertaker!"

Taker and Bret look at each other, before the Raw theme goes off and Bret leaves the ring before a Raw moment is shown and then the first commercial break of the night.

"I really hate that stupid ding sound. This GM is lame."

"Right? And then not to mention Cole with...'And I quote'."

"That too."

"How about this...and I quote...my fist in your face."

"Exactly."

After the break, Daniel, Kaval, Kofi and McGillicutty were in the ring, clearly waiting for their match to start. But it wasn't a regular tag team match. Mike's music went off and then he and Alex come out as the next opponents.

"Yayyy."

"Eww McGillicutty." Riss groans.

"At least he's out there and not back here."

"True."

It starts off with Alex, Daniel and Kofi. Daniel is too distracted with getting into an argument with Mike. So Alex takes advantage of that.

"Should've paid attention to the match and not Mike...loser."

"Nerd."

At the end of a chaotic match, it looked like Kaval would pick up the win for his team after hitting the Warrior's Way on McGillicutty. But Mike would come in and hit the Skull Crushing Finale en route to picking up the win for himself and Alex.

"Yes!"

"Sweet!"

After the match, Alex got on the ring apron to distract Daniel long enough for Mike to come in and blast him in the face with the Money in the Bank briefcase.

"Awww, poor nerd...NOT."

"Haha."

"Serves him right."

"Yup."

"Well we should be getting ready for our match up next."

"Yeah." Riss nods.

"Aww you have to move." Ted pouts.

"I know but I'll be back before you know it."

"Same with me." Riss says to Justin.

He nods reluctantly. She takes her ring off and hands it to him.

"I'll keep this safe."

"I know you will." Riss smiles and kisses him.

I kiss Ted briefly before moving from his lap, grabbing my gear bag and heading into the changing area. Riss does the same after moving from the couch she's sitting on with Justin, heading into the changing area as well. A couple minutes later we walk out in our gear.

"Well we'll be back."

Ted and Justin nod and give us kisses. We exchange 'I love you's' with them before heading out the door.

LayCool goes out during the commercial break, and Riss and I wait in the curtained area for their music to fade and ours to play. Once the break was over, we watch the replay of my match last Monday vs Jillian, including LayCool's interruption of my celebration for retaining the title.

"They are so stupid." Riss mutters.

I roll my eyes as we see them in the ring. But our music soon plays and go out. I see a piece of their clothing on the ground so I kick it away from us. Riss walks up to it and stomps on it a few times, wiping her feet on it before kicking it farther away.

Riss and I then get into the ring, ready for the match. I decide to let Riss have her fun with Michelle. Laya tries to distract Riss, but that doesn't work and she hits Michelle with elbows. Then she goes over and cheap shots Layla off the apron. Michelle however delivers a takedown, going for a pin attempt on Riss, her kicking out at one. Michelle holds Riss by the hair as she tags Layla in. Layla slams Riss' face into the apron. After getting her up, she tries to throw her across the ring but Riss blocks it and rams Layla into the corner. She then backs up a little and dropkicks Layla in the corner, making her slide to the apron. Walking over she helps get Layla to the top rope. Once she's there, she turns around and gets Layla on her shoulders. She steps away from the corner and Layla is waving her hands and screaming no. Riss just smirks evilly and drops backwards, making Layla go crashing to the apron. She then rolls out onto the floor to save her some time to recover. Riss spots her and waits for he to start moving and getting up. I spot Michelle trying to help her, so I get into the ring. I give her a look and we nod at each other. Then we use the ropes to launch ourselves over the top and down onto LayCool, knocking them to the floor.

When we get up, we do our special handshake. I help Riss get Layla back into the ring, before walking around and hopping up to my spot outside the ropes. Riss goes for the cover, but Layla kicks out at two. I reach my hand in to be tagged in, so Riss grabs Layla by the arm and drags her over, tagging me in. Riss sets her up as I climb to the top. She rests Layla across her leg, but he midsection hanging off. She holds her there until I jump and stomp on Layla's midsection. Riss gets out of the ring and I go for a quick cover, only getting a two count. I start to get frustrated, wondering what I have to do to beat her. I go to grab her but she scurries away to her corner, tagging in Michelle. I get ready and just as Michelle comes storming in, I dropkick her repeatedly. I then go to throw her in the corner, only she reverses it and sends me towards it. I however get enough speed to hop to the top and backflip over her as she charges at me. I then dropkick her so she lands face first into the turnbuckle. She turns around shortly after and that's when I grab her by the feet. She shakes her head and screams 'no' at me, but I give her an alley oop, dropping her hard. I pull her away from the corner and go for a cover, but no good. I grab her by the feet, going for a potention submission, but she kicks me away with both feet and gets up quickly. She ducks my clothesline, but when we both come back, I quickly roundhouse kick her in the face and I go for the cover. The ref counts it, one...two...three.

"Yes!" Riss cheers.

Riss and I leave the ring quickly however to prevent anymore confrontations. I'm handed the title back, and we head back up the ramp, watching Layla come in and attend to Michelle. After she gets her up, they both grab mics to say something to me obviously.

"Real talk."

"Real talk."

"It's not like that wasn't impressive Ariel, but in the end this whole little victory you just got tonight will be just like you...completely forgettable."

"Delusional." Riss mutters.

I motion to someone for a mic and I'm handed one.

"Oh Michelle she's gonna cry."

"It's okay, she always cries."

"She does. Well we think we need to find out who the real champion is in WWE."

"You're the champ."

"No you're the champ."

"No we're both the champs."

"So, here's our proposal. You tell em'."

"Okay here's the deal. We challenge you Ariel to a Unification Match at Night Of Champions."

"That's stupid."

"Here's the deal, one of us will face you Ariel. And when we win, we unify the Divas and Women's Championships."

"Yayyyyyyy."

"Is she serious right now?" I say to Riss away from the mic.

"I think so."

"You know, I should've expected this from you, since you're both brainless bimbos. Oops did I say that outloud? I'm sorry." I say sarcastically.

Riss laughs loud enough for the mic to catch it.

"Unlike others who may be afraid of a challenge like that, just because I just started breaking out here in the WWE, I'm not afraid of any challenge period. So I accept. But seeing as most of the Divas on the roster don't really like the two of you that much, I have a proposal of my own. We don't make this just any Unification match. We make this a Lumberjack match...or well in our case a Lumberjill match. And one more thing. If you lose, you vacate the Women's Championship and restore it back to it's original self."

"Ooooh." Riss smirks.

"Fine." Michelle replies.

"Fine." Layla repeats.

"Fine." Layla and Michelle repeat in unison.

"Great. And just so you know who you're dealing with..." I trail off before all the Raw divas appear on the stage with us.

"They're going down."

"Now I may not be too fond of many of the Divas up here on stage with us, but they don't like you and they'll make sure this title stays away from you. May the best woman win."

"In other words, you." Riss snickers.

"Yes." I nod.

Heading backstage, we see Nexus backstage, minus Skip this week. They're all talking amongst each other about something.

"Huh, must've been a last minute thing that Justin didn't know about."

"Guess so."

"Hold on man. Listen. Hold on fellas, people are talking. People are talking. They're saying because we kicked out Darren Young and because Skip Sheffield broke his ankle, our matches aren't the same anymore. They're saying we're weak now." Tarver interrupts.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Now all we did was trim the fat. I mean do you think we're weak?" Otunga interrupts himself.

"No!"

"Because if you do, you might as well go right now."

"Hey hey hey. The fact is, later on tonight, we are going to beat five of the biggest superstars in WWE history. And in three weeks time, I'm gonna become WWE Champion. Does that make us sound weak? Anyone?" Wade asks and they all answer 'no'.

"Good. But to remove all doubt whatsoever, tonight we need to do something unforgettable. Something that is gonna keep people talking forever. And I know exactly what that is." Wade finishes and the screen fades on his face.

"Oh boy."

"Wonder what that could be."

"Probably something with the Taker match."

"Oh yeah...probably."

"Oh well. Back to the room."

We head back to the room, and we end up passing Nexus' locker room and Justin walks out.

"Hey you." She says.

"Hey." He says back, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

She slides her arms around him.

"Where ya going'?"

"Back to our locker room."

"Oh good." She smiles.

"Oh, you know who should be getting impatient then. He didn't want me to leave because he was being all cuddly." I snicker.

"True." Riss giggles.

"Left all alone in that locker room...poor him."

"Well let's get you back to him then."

"Right." I nod and we continue on our way back.

We get to the room and go in. I sit on Ted's lap while Justin and Riss curl up together on the other couch.

"You missed me too much, I can tell." I giggle.

"Uh-huh." Ted agrees, kissing my shoulder.

"Consequences for being distracting?"

"Just a sneak peek..."

"I see."

"You know I save any of that stuff for when we have our privacy."

"Of course."

"Here...anyone can walk in. Hotel room...no one really can without a key."

"Right."

"So little things for now."

I nod.

After the break, another Raw moment was shown from 2009. Bob Barker being the guest host. Then Chris was backstage, not looking too happy.

"Chris you've been a part of many memorable moments here on Monday Night Raw. What would you say the future holds for-"

"Stop. Enough of your useless platitudes Josh. Let me ask you a question. When I say that I'm the best in the world at what I do, I don't say it as a gimmick. I don't say it as a catchphrase that I want to put on the back of a t-shirt. I say it because it's true. I say it because it's real, sometimes I think I'm the only one who still believes that to be the case. So, it's time for me to take matters into my own hands. See I had an epiphany. An epiphany inspired by my confidence in my abilities of being the greatest performer of this generation or any other. And that's why I'm making a promise. If I don't win the WWE Championship at Night of Champions, then that's it. Jericho's gone. It's the last you'll see of Chris Jericho in the WWE."

"Well then just go. If you don't want to be here, just say so." Riss rolls her eyes.

"He whines and complains too much."

"Mmhmm."

"Chris to be honest, you've been kicked off or threaten to leave Raw at least a dozen times by now so-"

"You think I'm joking? You want to see how much confidence I have in my abilities? You want to see how much confidence I have knowing that I'm gonna be the champion? I want you to watch what I'm gonna do tonight. I'm gonna prove to Nexus and to all the hypocrites watching that I am indeed exactly what I say that I am. The best in the world at what I do."

"Riiiight."

"Psh."

Out next was John Morrison, his first partner being Truth, before going to a commercial break. After that break, Cody came out, then Drew was his partner. The winners of this match will end up being the number one contenders for the Tag Team titles.

"Cody and Drew? Odd team."

"Yeah."

The match barely got underway, before it got broken down as both teams battled it out, which left the ref no choice but to call for the bell and rule the match a no contest, so there are no #1 Contenders for the Tag Team titles.

"Oops."

"Since that's over, the Taker vs Bret match is up next. I think you know what that means." Justin says.

"Aww." Riss pouts.

"Shouldn't be long though. Wade's gonna interrupt before the match can even take place so the match technically won't start."

"Oh."

"I'll be careful, don't worry."

"You better."

"I'll try."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He gives her a brief kiss before getting up and heading out the door.

"Oh, Riss. I have your ring." Ted says.

"Justin had me hang onto it when he left the first time." He adds.

"Oh okay. Thanks."

She gets up and takes it from him, slipping it back onto her finger, before sitting back down on the couch.

"Feels better to have it on now. I've gotten used to it." She remarks.

"Awww."

She smiles and plays with her ring.

"That reminds me, since we couldn't really ask you at the costume party last week. Your mom...being a wedding planner on the side. I mentioned it to Riss and Justin."

"Ohh. You want her number? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you guys." Ted says.

"That would be great."

"Here, I'll put her number into your phone."

She taker her phone over to him. He takes it and puts his mom's number into it, handing it back.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She sits back down. That's when the commercial break was over, Bret Hart in the ring already. Then the lights go out and Undertaker comes out. He takes his usual time getting to the ring and such. They were both ready to go, but before the match could start, Wade comes out.

"Hold your horses gentlemen. Now this match is not gonna happen."

"Of course not."

"We didn't think it would."

"'Cause when people talk about the 900th episode of Raw, they don't want to talk about two legends, they want to talk about the future. And the future is Nexus." Wade says, walking down the ramp.

"And the leader of the Nexus? Well that's me, Wade Barrett. And I said earlier today that I was gonna do something unforgettable. Something that people would be talking about forever. And I'm gonna do that right now, by delousing Bret Hart and proving to the whole world that the Undertaker is indeed a dead man." Wade finishes, dropping the mic and sliding into the ring.

"No, you're a dead man."

He goes right after the Undertaker, which wasn't a smart move since he gets basically destroyed and knocked out of the ring. The gong then goes off and out go the lights. When they come back on, Bret is gone and Kane's in the ring with Taker. That leads to them fighting each other. The lights then go out again as Undertaker grabs Kane's throat. The lights come back on and Kane is gone.

"Oh man."

Nexus' music goes off and then Justin, Heath, Otunga and Tarver go out to attend to Wade before surrounding the ring. They storm the ring and Taker seems to take out every one of them. The lights go out again and when they come back on, Wade has Taker on his shoulders and delivers Wasteland.

"...odd."

Kane's at the top of the ramp watching as they drag Taker over to the corner as Justin climbs to the top. Justin takes a while before hitting the 450 Splash on Taker. They look on as Taker lays there in the ring. Taker tries to come back like he always does, but can't. Kane however stands at the top of the ramp and laughs and the screen fades out on his face.

"Time to go change." Riss remarks.

"You go ahead. I think I may change later. Cuddly here seems to be having too much fun with my ring gear."

Riss laughs.

"Good luck with that." She laughs before getting up and going to change.

She walks out a couple minutes later with her gear bag. Just as she walks out, Justin walks back into the room, taking his seat on the couch, where she joins him. She slides on his lap and snuggles into him.

"All mine until the end of the night."

Justin chuckles and kisses her head. After the break, they replay what just happened in the ring with Nexus, Taker, Bret and Kane. Then Swagger comes out with a mic in hand.

"Ew." I make a face.

Ted glares.

"All hail a returning, conquering, American hero. When I left Raw, I was an all American American American. Now I return a former World Champion."

"Yeah...FORMER as in no longer."

"Now I can understand why Johnny Damon might not wanna come back to Boston. But I promise you I have no problem bringing a little swagger back to Monday Night Raw."

He heads to the ring as Evan comes out.

"Yay, Evan."

It's not a very long match, because mid-match, Alberto Del Rio from SmackDown comes out and interrupts.

"This loser from SmackDown?"

"He looks like a creeper."

He comes out in a fancy car and has his own Spanish speaking announcer.

"Um...English please?"

"We need the English button."

The match however still goes on as Del Rio heads down to the ring. Evan misses Air Bourne and Swagger applies the ankle lock, making Evan tap out.

"My name is Alberto Del Rio! But you...you already know that."

"No...really?"

"We wish we didn't."

"Thanks to me, that little Chihuahua Rey Mysterio, is not gonna be here tonight. In fact, the only place where you can see Rey, is in the hospital. What I did to Rey last week, was phenomenal, just phenomenal. Incredible! But I'm going to be totally honest with you. I'm not completely happy. Because you, my audience from Raw, didn't see it."

"Your audience?"

"He honestly thinks WE'RE his audience?"

"Apparently."

"You didn't see what I did to my little amigito, to Rey Mysterio. So this is what I'm gonna do tonight. I'm gonna recreate that magic moment. Just for you, right here, right now! But with a different Chihuahua. With Evan." Del Rio says quickly at the end before putting the mic down and grabbing a steel chair.

He pushes the ref away and puts the cross arm breaker on Evan's arm before letting go finally. Taking off his suit jacket, he continues the attack, Evan rolling out of the ring. He picks up the steel chair and leaves the ring, putting Evan's arm in the chair. That's when Mark Henry's music goes off and he comes running down the ramp to the aid of Evan. Del Rio thinks he can get the best of Mark with the chair, but Mark just punches it out of his hands. Del Rio goes back up the ramp, shaking his hands off from the chair being punched out of his hands.

"Foiled, haha."

Del Rio just has a smile on his face before winking. That leads to a video package of some of the superstars and such in China for the first time ever before the next break.

"Wish we went on that trip."

"That would've been fun."

"Be one of the first time ever trips for us."

"Yeah."

"I'm sure there'll be other trips like that." Justin says.

"Of course."

The break wasn't long and after it was over, Punk came out with his crew...the SES.

"Oh lord." Riss rolls her eyes.

"I agree with Cole...they are a buzzkill."

"Definitely."

"Do you know who I'm better than?"

"Nobody?"

"The Rock."

"Psh, yeah okay."

"I don't drink, I don't smoke, and I don't make crappy movies like The Tooth Fairy. Do you people like The Rock? Do you people miss The Rock on Monday Night Raw? I don't miss The Rock, and I'll tell you why. It's because The Rock optimizes this septic tank of a show that is Monday Night Raw. 900 shows is a milestone, I will give you that. But for 900 shows, Raw has been promoting poor family values. Don't believe me? I got two words for ya. Katie Vick. And if you don't get it, that's fine. Just YouTube it, it will drive you to drink and then you can come see me, and I will save you."

"I'd rather not and stay the hell away from you."

"Amen to that."

"Tonight I have taken it upon myself to show you people four of the worst, most atrocious acts committed on Monday Night Raw, but Raw superstars. They're not pretty. And tonight I am Raw's judge jury and executioner, and I give you exhibit A...property damage."

A clip is shown back in 2009 when Triple H, broke into Randy's house and attacked him, ending it with throwing him out his window and then Triple H got arrested.

"Not his real home, but cool nonetheless."

"Yeah."

"Just people acting like animals. I give you exhibit B...irresponsible and reckless behavior."

The next clip was from 2006, when Edge and John Cena were in a street fight, which ended with John throwing Edge into the Long Island Sound.

"Aha."

"Nice."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I for one would never throw another competitor into any body of water...ever. That's just...just poor sportsmanship. But I digress and I give you exhibit C...trespassing."

The third clip was from 1998 when DX invaded WCW.

"Ohhh DX."

"Funny."

"Ugh. And last and certainly least in my humble opinion, I give you exhibit D for dumb. Excessive use of alcohol via fire hose."

And of course with that being said, the clip obviously involved Stone Cold. Back in 1999 when he crashed the corporation party and then in 2007 when he hosed Santino down with beer.

"Ahaha. I love Stone Cold."

"Yeah I can't even find the words to describe you. The shame I feel for you people. How irresponsible it is of you people to cheer a man like that. I don't put it past any one of you. You would all line up, empty your pockets, take out a second mortgage on your house and pay your good, hard earned money just to see Stone Cold Steve Austin walk down that ramp and spray CM Punk with beer via a fire hose."

"That would be awesome."

"Hell yeah."

"That's the kind of mo-" Punk's cut off by Stone Cold's music and he freaks out.

"Faker."

After a while, the freaking out turns into a sly smile and then a laugh once the music ends, and he rolls on the apron laughing.

"Did you fall for it? You fell for it obviously. I see it on your faces."

"What an ass." Riss shakes her head.

"Ohhhhhh...booooo. Are you disappointed Boston? Huh? Do you feel empty inside? Are you upset with me? Well good! Because that's how empty inside I feel. That's how disappointed I always feel. When I come here and I see each and every single one of you."

"And I'm not sorry I made you feel this way. I'm happy you're disappointed. And I'm gonna show you one more clip, and leave on a high note. This however...is a clip from a really really good show. It's called SmackDown. Let's roll the footage."

The footage rolls and it's from 2003, when the ring collapsed after the suplex off the top rope from Brock Lesnar to Big Show.

"You see, that's everything I could never ever be. First of all, it represents being criminally obese."

"And I don't know who the other guy was, but Big Show's so big that he breaks an entire ring." Punk's interrupted by Big Show coming out.

"Why do I always get interrupted?"

"Because no one wants to hear your big mouth?"

"Exactly."

"900th episode of Raw baby woo!"

"Wait, how disappointing. You people get Stone Cold Steve Austin's music, you get no Stone Cold. We play the Big Show's music, and we get Captain Insano."

"Good movie...the Waterboy."

"Hahaha. You know see that's the thing with you Punk. You really surprise me. You try to embarrass me and you go with...you go with a fat joke? I mean seriously. The fat joke? I mean I've lost weight. Okay, I found it. If you want to embarrass me, you should talk about...bring up something really embarrassing. Like..like the time Eddie Guerrero gave me that tainted burrito and I had the chronic diarrhea for like five days. That was embarrassing."

"Ew." I make a face.

"Oh that is gross. We didn't want to know about that."

"Or the time I had 40 yards of silk wrapped around and up everywhere, when I was you know, doing the sumo wrestling thing for the...you know, that was embarrassing."

"Sounds like it."

"I mean if you really really really wanna bring up something really embarassing, you should bring up you know...when I got caught on...video...uh...kissing Vickie Guerrero."

Riss and I both gag.

"But a fat joke? Punk, entertaining...I love entertaining, I love to make people laugh. I do impersonations, it's what I do. I'll do an impersona-...I'll do an SES impersonation. Ready? And we'll mix it in with somebody else. Let me tell you something brother. That SES dudes, they're running wild brother. You gotta say your prayers, take your vitamins. I get what you're saying brother, Straight Edge Society dude. High five."

"I thought you said something about being entertaining, 'cause that was boring you're not funny and nobody likes you."

"That was mean." Show states.

"You want mean? What did you say earlier? High five? There's nothing high about the Straight Edge Society and that is what makes us better than you."

"I'm not high, I'm just tall." Show says before slapping Punk across the chest.

"Hah!" Riss laughs.

Then Show goes after Luke Gallows while Punk and Mercury are up on the stage and Punk is flipping out. Riss can't help but keep laughing at him.

"Aww the baby's throwing a tantrum."

"This is so funny."

"Ohh that was great." I laugh as the next break comes up.

"Yes it was."

"Well look at that. The main event is coming up soon..."

"That means you have to move." Riss looks up at Justin, pouting.

"Unfortunately."

"Awwwww."

"There's only a short segment before the match involving Edge and Sheamus and then I'll have to go."

"Okay." She pouts.

"You know you have the cutest pout ever. Gets me every time."

She sighs and looks amused.

"Likewise."

He steals a kiss and she can't help but smile.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Awww." I say.

After the break a moment from Raw is shown before Josh introduces Sheamus to the stage.

"Sheamus in three weeks time at Night Of Champions, you'll defend your WW-"

"Let me stop you right there. One event, 900th episode of Raw and everybody celebrates. Everyone except one man Triple H. And he's not here because of me. And I'm afraid to say, he's never coming back. So I guess that's why I'm being punished by having to defend my championship against five different opponents at Night Of Champions. So tell me, how is that fair huh? Do you think that's fair? Why do I bother asking you anyway. 'Cause you're all just a bunch of plastic patties."

"Somebody watched a little too much Spongebob."

Ted, Justin and I snicker.

"The only real Irishman in this city is me. And in spite of the six-pack challenge, tonight I found out that I have to tag with four...four of my pay-per-view opponents. One of which includes Randy Orton! Randy Orton, a man who tried to put me in a hospital, a man who tried to end me career! Never...never in the history of Raw has a champion been treated so poorly, so disrespectfully. This is discrimination! I've been discriminated against-" Sheamus is cut off by Edge coming out.

"You're...you're giving me a headache there fella'." Edge mocks Sheamus's accent.

"Booooooo that was a terrible imitation."

"You see here's the thing. I came out to inform you that since I've debuted on Raw, episode 265, that I've been thrown in the Long Island Sound, I've had psychopaths break up my weddings, I've had deranged ex-employees rush through the crowd, attack me. Hit with chairs, thrown through tables, I've experienced it all. But here's the key. You see as many atrocities as I've had done to me over the years, I'm proud to say that I've given back three times as many. I've won 29 championships here in the WWE. I've won the Royal Rumble, the King Of The Ring, I'm the very first Money in the Bank winner. And you know what? I'm gonna add one more onto that list of accolades. I'm gonna win the six-pack challenge. You...you can go back to the lab with Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. You got that Beaker? Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep. Meep meep meep meep meep."

We all start laughing at the Muppet reference.

"Me? I'm gonna become the new WWE Champion." Edge states before going down to the ring, before a commercial break.

"A little full of himself."

"Just a tad. Well I'm gonna go get changed out of my gear, so I don't have to later."

"Alright."

"Awww." Ted pouts.

"Oh you'll survive."

I kiss him quickly before moving from his lap and heading into the changing area. Ted watches for me to walk back out. Riss laughs silently at the cuteness but stays quiet, absentmindedly twiting her ring around her finger. I soon come out, dropping my gear bag by the couch and sitting back down on Ted's lap. He immediately wraps his arms around me, nuzzling my neck.

After the break, there was a WWE Rewind from Last Monday, talking about the 4 other superstars challenging Sheamus for the title, until they all ganged up on Wade before getting each other. Going back to the ring, Edge and Sheamus were both already in it. Edge's music fades and Chris comes out next. His music fades and out next is Randy. And of course out last was John.

"I don't know how this team is gonna get along."

"They won't."

After John, Nexus comes out. That leads to another break.

"Another commercial? Come on."

"Ridiculous."

"Get to the match already."

"Yeah, come on."

The commercial finally ends and it starts off with Tarver, while Chris and John argue, but finally let it be Chris vs Tarver. He starts yelling at him and he circles, stops and leaves the ring, heading up the ramp. Chris starts to think and run back, but stops and goes back, laughing. And he's been eliminated. So now it's five on four in favor of Nexus. So Edge comes in next, ready to go. But then he shoves the ref and that's automatic elimination.

"I told you." Riss shakes her head.

Edge leaves, so now it only leaves 5 on 3. He too leaves with a smile on his face. John comes in next to face Tarver. And John just keeps the hits going, getting Tarver into his corner and he tags in Sheamus. Tarver can't get a break, but after kicking out of a pin attempt, he crawls over and tags in Heath, who is knocked down hard by Sheamus. He gets Heath out of the ring and then rolls him back in. Heath crawls over and tags in Otunga. Eventually the power goes to Nexus and Otunga tags Heath back in. After a bit of an attack for himself, Heath finally tags in Justin.

Riss sits up straighter, paying close attention. He picks up with the attack, before tagging Wade in shortly after.

"Aww, he wasn't in long."

Riss pouts. Wade then tags Heath in after his own attack, and Heath tries to wear Sheamus down. Sheamus manages to get up, and Sheamus takes the control back. Sheamus lifts Heath up, getting ready for his signature move, when Justin grabs Heath's foot, allowing Heath to get down from Sheamus' shoulders and follows it up. Back in the corner, after hitting everyone else with a cheap shot, Justin making sure to avoid Sheamus, when the chance came, he kicks Sheamus in the head and Heath hits his finisher and eliminates Sheamus. John comes in and is fired up, hitting Heath with everything he's got. He turns to Nexus before hitting Heath with the five knuckle shuffle, getting him on his shoulders and hitting the AA, pinning him and getting him eliminated. That's when Wade rushes in and attacks John before throwing him out of the ring. The ref is distracted so the rest of Nexus attack John before getting back up onto the ring. Wade goes out and grabs John, hitting him off the announcer's table before throwing him back into the ring. He goes for the cover, John kicks out. Back in Nexus' corner, Wade tags Justin in and he kicks John in the jaw. The ref is distracted with Justin, leaving Wade to make a sneak attack. Justin drags John to the middle of the ring, going for the pin.

"Come on babe." Riss bites her lip.

Unfortunately he only gets a two count.

"Damn."

John rolls over into the corner, Justin runs and hits him right as he stands up. He falls to the mat going for another pin, only getting a two count. From there he tags in Otugna. He goes for a suplex, only for John to reverse it into one of his own. Otunga gets up and hits Randy with a cheap shot before helping John up. However, John trips him and gets him in the STF. Otunga taps.

"Ugh. Of course he had to tap."

It's now 3-2 and Justin has climbed to the top rope in the corner. He hits the 450 Splash on John, going for the pin and he eliminates him.

"Wooo, go Jussi!"

Randy's the only one left and he slides into the ring and when Justin turns around, hits him with an RKO and pins him to eliminate him.

"Damn it!"

Tarver comes in and suffers the same fate. Wade comes in however and Randy suffers the fate of Wasteland and gets eliminated. Nexus wins.

"Nice."

"Justin should've won the match for them."

"Yeah."

"Well show's over..." Ted trails off as he gives me a look.

"Eager." I tease.

"Maybe."

"Alright, let's go then." I say.

I move from his lap once again and grab my bag. He's actually the first one to the door.

"Bye guys." Riss remarks.

"Don't have too much fun." She teases.

"Riss." I scold, and she laughs.

"What? I can see the look on his face."

I blush and give her a look.

"Okay okay. Have a good night you two." Riss says amusedly.

"We will." Ted grins before we leave.

Riss laughs to herself and relaxes to wait for Justin. Ted and I make it to the cars peacefully. He was planning on going back with me since Maryse had the car keys to their car. But just as we were ready to get into my car, she just had to come walking out, calling his name. I curse inwardly.

"I'll be waiting in the car." I tell him, before getting into the driver's side.

He nods and goes to talk to Maryse. I purposely leave my door open so I can eavesdrop.

"What Maryse?" He asks.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting a ride from a friend."

"But we came here together..."

"So?"

"We leave together..."

"Tell me where it says that people who are dating, have to leave together."

"Nowhere. You can't control me Maryse. We might be dating but that doesn't mean you get control over what I do." He cuts her off before she can say anything.

"Now I'm getting a ride back with a friend. You don't like that, that's your problem, not mine." He adds, before walking away from her.

I laugh to myself and then wait for Ted to get in.

"You amaze me sometimes." I say as he gets in.

"Thanks." He chuckles.

"You're welcome."

Then I pull out of the spot I parked in and head off back to the hotel. Once there, I head to my room. Ted goes to his own room first before sneaking into mine. I'm just finishing up getting ready for bed. I was already dressed and I was just washing all the makeup off and brushing out my hair. I hear movement out in the room and I glance over to see Ted fixing the blankets and what not on the bed.

"Of course." I say to myself quietly before finishing up.

I walk out and he looks up, smiling at me.

"Yeah."

"Uh oh."

"Its alright. You're worth anything and everything I go through."

"Aww."

"And I'm very serious when I say that." He tells me as he pulls me into his arms.

"Oh, I know."

"I love you." Ted kisses my head.

"I love you too."

I lean up and get a kiss from him. It's a few moments before I manage to pull away.

"You're lucky I decided to not do the consequences yet. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to pull away." He smirks.

"I know." I giggle a bit.

"I was kind of expecting it anyway." I add.

"Good."

"Because those consequences...are starting...now..."

I squeal as he scoops me up, walking around the bed to lay me against the pillows.

"No warning?"

"Nope."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Warnings don't make it fun."

"Exactly right."

"See? I know you so well."

Once we were both ready, we left the room once again to head out for lunch.

"Yes you do."

"But now you're in for it." He adds.

I giggle as he leans down and kisses me. In the meantime, Justin had come back with an ice bag across his neck after stopping by the trainer's for it. She sees the ice and she frowns.

"You okay?"

"Just sore like the last time this happened."

"Come here." She says, patting the spot in front of her.

"I'll take care of that before you change."

He walks over and sits. She takes the ice bag and sets it aside. She puts her hands on his neck and starts a light massage.

"That's helping a lot."

"Good."

"Between this, the ice and sleep when we get back, I should be fine in the morning."

"I'm glad."

"Maybe we should spend the whole day in bed tomorrow."

"You think so?" She laughs lightly.

"Yeah. It could be fun."

She laughs more.

"We haven't done it in a while."

"Mmm true."

"Order in for food when we want. Just relax all day."

"Sounding better by the minute."

"I thought so."

After a few more moments she can tell he's relaxed by the way he's leaning against her.

"Alright lover, I think we should get going."

"But I'm so relaxed...and comfortable."

"We can't stay at the arena love."

"I know, I know."

"You get going and I might let you pick what I wear to bed." She coaxes.

"Say no more..." Justin trails off, getting up and going to change.

She laughs.

"I knew that that'd get you moving." She says loud enough for him to hear.

"Love you too." He says loud enough back.

She giggles and makes sure everything is gathered up. After a bit, Justin comes out all ready to go. She's standing there waiting.

"All ready."

"After you."

They leave and before long, they're heading up to their room. They reach the room and head in, dropping their things by the door after it closes. Immediately his eyes meet hers and she stifles a laugh. She motions towards her bag and steps out of his way. He grins and goes over, searching through it. She sits on the bed and watches him. It takes him a bit, but he finds something.

"Interesting choice." She remarks.

"I like it."

"Of course." She laughs lightly as she takes it.

Then she goes into the bathroom to change. She hears him whine and she laughs.

"It won't take me long."

She manages to change quickly and while she's in the bathroom, she takes off her makeup and jewelry. She brushes her hair out fairly quick, before leaving the bathroom. She finds Justin already in bed waiting. She walks over to her side and slides into bed. He almost instantly grabs her and pulls her into him.

"Hi to you too." She giggles.

"Mine."

"Yours." She agrees, kissing his jaw.

"Forever."

"Forever." She repeats.

She cups his cheek and kisses him gently.

"As much as I'd love to have some fun, I think you need rest."

"Right."

"So goodnight and I love you."

"I love you too."


	26. Raw Roulette

Tonight is a special 3-hour Raw where Raw Roulette comes back. Tonight's guest host is Chad Ochocinco from the Bengals. Last week some cracks were beginning to show in the relationship between Ted and Maryse. I had left a note in his limo before the show and basically Maryse found it, thinking it was for her from some else. We all knew the truth. But since tonight was a 3-hour show, we all were at the arena early, as in earlier this afternoon. I had the night off so I could just sit back and relax and watch the show for once.

"Gonna leave him another note?" Riss asks me amusedly.

"That was funny last week wasn't it? How she found it and thought it was for her from him."

"She's so stupid." Riss snickers.

"Right? She actually believed him when he said he was talking to his mom on the phone, when it was me."

"I know!"

"But that was so cute when he was talking to you." She adds.

I smile.

"I know."

"And it was funny how he just walked out of the room when she wouldn't stop talking in French."

"The look on her face was hilarious."

"I would walk out too."

"I think most everybody would."

"So I heard you have Justin to yourself all night until the end of the night huh? Unless a last minute backstage thing comes up."

"There's a promo and I have a match."

"Ooooh. Who's that match against?"

"Brie Bella."

"Oh god, not the cheaters."

"I know but they won't be doing their trick."

"How so?"

"He's coming out to stop them."

"Ooh, interesting."

"Yup."

"Oooh you get to spin the wheel to see what the match stipulation will be."

"Yeah I know."

"Should be fun."

"Yeah, I'm just hoping it isn't stupid like a pillow fight or something."

"You know those kinds of things are like so degrading. I mean sure they're fun, yeah, but that's not an actual match. Just something for the men out there to enjoy, by watching us in pajamas."

"Exactly." Riss nods.

"No one is allowed to see that on you except me." Justin cuddles with her.

"I knew you'd be like that." She laughs lightly.

"Because its true."

"I know."

The show then starts with a view of the Roulette wheel, and John and Randy standing in front of it when Josh shows up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Raw Roulette. Where every single match tonight will be determined by a spin of the Raw Roulette wheel. Including our main event, John Cena vs Randy Orton. Gentlemen as you can see there are many categories on the Raw Roulette wheel. We could see Randy Orton vs John Cena in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Or...a Steel Cage match. Or even...a pillow fight."

"That would be hilarious."

"Hit him with a pillow...you can't see me."

"John, Randy if you're ready, I know the WWE Universe is ready. I think it's time to find out the stipulation for tonight's main event." Josh finishes, going to spin the wheel.

"Easy Curious George. Get your grubby mitts off of that wheel. If we're gonna leave the main event of Raw up to chance, at least I'd like Lady Luck on my side."

That's when Eve appears and spins the wheel for the stipulation, which ends on a Tables Match.

"Tonight's main event will be a Tables Match between John Cena and Randy Orton. John I'm pretty sure the last time we saw you in a tables match, you lost the WWE Championship to Sheamus."

"Hey, thanks Josh. That was a...bad time in my life, I was really trying to forget about it, moving on. And uh...tonight's different. You know why? It's a new season of Monday Night Raw. Tonight we have Raw Roulette, tonight the WWE Universe stands divided. Team Orton, Team CeNation, who're you gonna choose? Wait, wait...save it. 'Cause tonight for some reason, I'm just feeling lucky." John finishes, looking at Eve before spinning the wheel and going off camera, that leading to the Raw intro.

No pyros this time and the show is introduced, before showing the cage suspended above the ring, ready for any match set for a steel cage. Then Justin Roberts introduces Chad Ochocinco, and he comes out for the opening segment.

"Not interested."

"Hey, welcome to the season premiere of Monday Night Raw. Hey, never ever, never ever has there ever been a guest star as handsome as myself. Hey tonight is gonna be exciting and it's gonna be a unforgettable night. Raw Roulette is back, and not only that..." He's cut off by Mike coming out.

"Get 'im Mike."

"From one Ohioan to another, welcome to Monday Night Raw Chad Ochocinco! The Bengals are your team and Raw is my show. It's nice to finally have a guest star that I can relate to. We both say what we want, when we want, because we can. You're a six-time, pro bowl, wide receiver. And I am Mr. Money In The Bank and the United States Champion. Actually I just realized we have nothing alike, because I'm a CHAMPION. And I will defend my championship at Night of Champions, while you will never experience a championship because you play for the Cincinnati Bungles."

"You know, I got...I got two words for you." Ochocinco retorts.

"What's that?"

"Child please."

"Child? Really?

"I think Ocho's the child if you ask me."

"Obviously, you haven't been to Cincinnati in a while. Because last time I checked, the Bengals won the AFC North Championship right? The Cincinnati Reds are going to the playoffs this year right? Not just...not just myself, but I got my boy T.O., and the rest of my teammates. We getting ready to go get a superbowl championship this year."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's funny because the only thing I've seen you and T.O. do together is leave the game just before half time, only for your team to throw a hail mary pass, and where are their star wide receivers? In the locker room tweeting! And you wear the jersey of 85. What does 85 represent? How many good passes you're gonna drop this season? Or...or maybe 85 represents how Carson Palmer moves like an 85 year old man. Either way, your team and yourself are overrated. Because I'm The Miz...and I'm...aweeesoo-" He's cut off by the anonymous GM chime.

"Ugh."

"May I have your attention please, I've received an email from the general manager."

"We...know."

"Idiot."

"And I quote. Enough talk. It's time to determine the Miz's match tonight. Please spin the wheel."

Alicia spins the wheel and it lands on submission.

"Submission match." Ocho states the obvious before the GM chimes in again.

"Oh what the hell now?"

"Now the wheel...the wheel determined what kind of non-title match Miz will have tonight. And the general manager says, for Miz's opponent, I'm going to place that decision in the hands of Chad Ochocinco."

"The nerd."

"Hey, it's really simple, it's like this. You want to know what 85 represents. 85 represents the number of ways this next opponent can tap you out. What better way to start a submission match, other than with my boy Daniel Bryan."

"Told you."

"Mike's not happy."

"No."

Ochocinco leaves as Daniel comes out, and as he's getting into the ring, the screen fades to the first commercial break of the night.

"This can't end well."

"Doubt it."

"So when's your match?" I ask.

"After Ted's. I checked."

"Ah."

"I'm gonna have fun with this...no matter what kind of match it is."

"I'm sure you will."

After the break, the match had already started and Daniel had complete control. Also, Alex was now ringside for the match. Mike took control of the match when he moved out of the way, making Daniel hit the corner hard, and then he targeted the left leg of Daniel. But eventually Daniel tries for the Lebell Lock, but Mike is able to grab the ropes just in time. Mike rolls out of the ring and then all of a sudden hunches over. Alex goes over to make sure he's alright, but Mike pushes him away. He then grabs a mic.

"I think...I think I have a hernia. I think the title...yeah it's definitely a hernia. To ensure that I can defend my title on Sunday, I'm pulling out of this match."

"Sneaky."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by forf-"

"Hey! I didn't say I forfeit, I said I'm hurt. If Daniel Bryan, you want to compete tonight, you can go against my substitute. My apprentice Alex Riley."

"Oooh."

"This should be interesting."

The bell rings and Alex goes right for Daniel. Alex too goes to work on the injured leg, but Daniel reverses and gets him in the Lebell Lock, making him tap out.

"Boooooo."

"Can that be your uniform?" Riss looks up at Justin.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He chuckles.

"Very much so."

"I'll think about it."

She laughs and kisses him.

Mike comes back into the ring really quick and starts beating up on Daniel Bryan.

"That's what you get."

Mike goes for the Skull Crushing Finale onto the title, but Daniel counters and gets Mike into the Lebell Lock, but the ref eventually gets Daniel to let go.

"Nerd." I mutter.

"Stupid nerd."

Then Jillian is seen backstage by the wheel.

"Are you ready? Are you ready? Here we go." She says excitedly before spinning the wheel and then singing 'You Spin Me Right Round' and Edge joins in and dances.

He stops before watching the wheel spin, realizing how dumb he was acting and that led to the 2nd break of the night.

"She is terrible, ugh." Riss makes a face.

"Tone deaf."

"Really tone deaf."

"When are they gonna get rid of her?"

"Who knows."

Once the break was over, Edge went out to the ring for his match which is obviously next. His opponent comes out next and it's Evan. Then it was announced that the match stipulation was a body slam challenge.

"Uh oh."

"This won't be good."

"Not at all. That stipulation isn't fair."

"No."

"They should re-spin the wheel."

"Yeah."

Evan put up a good fight but in the end was bodyslammed.

"Awww."

"Poor Ev."

Edge then hits Evan with a spear after the fact that he had won the match. That's when the GM chimes in.

"And I quote. Congratulations on your victory Edge. However since you blatantly took advantage of your opponent after the match, I would like to see you compete in a second body slam challenge against this man."

And then Mark Henry's music goes off.

"He's a dead man."

"Oh yes."

"Wah wah wahhh." I snicker.

"Busted."

Just like expected, Mark Henry easily body slammed Edge.

"Buh bye. You lose."

"Yup."

"Eh, another commercial."

"Boring."

"I think I'll just go get ready for the promo and match, since the promo is before the match anyway." She adds.

Justin pouts.

"I'll be back. Don't worry."

"Okay."

She kisses him briefly before moving from the couch, grabbing her bag and heading in to change. It doesn't take long for her to change. She walks out holding her converse boots in her hand.

"Oooh looks like someone has new gear." I giggle, seeing Justin's facial expression.

"I like to experiment." She shrugs.

"I think Justin loves it." I motion to him.

"Yup." She laughs.

She walks back over to the couch and sits back down in her spot next to him. She kisses his cheek and then starts to put her boots on. After a bit, he starts to get a bit touchy with her. She laughs.

"Insatiable."

"Always."

Finally she gets them laced up right and scooches onto Justin's lap. Just as she did, the show came back on and there was Ted and Maryse making their way to the ring, Maryse removing the jacket she always wears. She does the usual hair flip for him and he pretends to enjoy it before getting into the ring as Truth's music goes off and he comes out with Eve. During the commercial, the wheel was spun and it had landed on song and dance.

"Oh god."

"Oh man."

Justin Roberts then introduces the type of match, the winner being determined by the crowd reaction. They play Truth's music for him and Eve to go first.

"No no no, not that one, not that one, no. Not that one. They heard that one. It's time is the right time to get buck. Hit the music!"

New music starts up and Truth obviously raps and Eve dances. But the look on Maryse's face was hilarious.

"God, I can dance better than her." I roll my eyes.

"This is stupid. This is ridiculous. I thought this is Monday Night Raw, not America's Got Talent. What is this? What did you just say? I didn't understand a word you said. They don't wanna hear you rap." Ted says after he gets a mic once Truth ended.

"Not really."

"You know what, you know what I should do? I should just forfeit this stupid competition and walk right out of here. But I'm not. Really. You know why? Because Maryse knows, I'm full of surprises."

"He is." I giggle.

"Oooh." Riss giggles.

"Get back. Can I get a spotlight please?"

The lights dim and he gets the spotlight, Maryse standing behind him, but next to him. Clearly Ted's going to sing and she's going to dance.

"Oh man. This should be good."

Ted starts singing 'My Way', and she starts dancing and almost immediately we crack up laughing. We can't even speak because we're laughing too hard. Once they finished the crowd wasn't too fond of the performance. Ted got frustrated and angry and started to go after Truth while Maryse went after Eve. Eve manages to shove Maryse away while Ted was busy with Truth. Maryse ran at Eve and she just clotheslined Maryse down hard before pushing her out of the ring.

"Ted was good but maaaaaaan, Maryse has no dance skills whatsoever."

Ted tries to go for Dream Street on Truth, but he counters. When Ted gets back to his feet, he faces Eve and she slaps him across the face.

"Ohhh that bitch."

"Uncalled for."

"As if I didn't really like her to begin with."

"I know."

That caused Truth to kick him and roll out of the ring. Truth's now new music went off and the screen faded to a break.

"Hmph." I cross my arms.

"Uncool."

"Looks like we have to leave for our promo." Justin points out.

"Yeah." Riss nods.

"Have fun."

"Oh we will."

She moves from Justin's arms and then the both of them get up and head out of the room, heading to where the wheel is for their promo. They get there and get briefed on what will happen. She goes to step in front of the camera but gets tugged back by Justin.

"What?" She asks.

"One kiss before this promo."

She laughs and sinks into his arms.

"Never enough hmm?" She teases.

"Nope."

No sooner after that, she was told to step in front of the camera for the promo with spinning the wheel. She moves out of Justin's hold and to her spot. She stands there waiting and she's being counted down to when the show comes back on the air and when the cameras will be turned on. They give the cue and she focuses her attention. She looks over the wheel at the choices, curious to what the results will be for her match against Brie coming up right after she finds out. She puts her hand on one of the pegs, getting ready to spin the wheel, when another hand appears on top of hers, stopping her. She freezes and her eyes move up the person's arm until she sees the Nexus armband. The armband lets her know exactly who it is and she frowns.

"I see that frown. Why?"

"You're touching me."

"Is that really such a bad thing? I mean it's not like I'm diseased or anything."

"I suppose."

"Allow me to spin for you." He offers.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Nothing bad can come out of me spinning for you, believe me. I know how these things work and I consider myself a bit lucky."

"Fine." She sighs.

He grins and spins the wheel for her. She watches the wheel, obviously trying to ignore how close he is. The wheel starts to slow down until it stops on Falls Count Anywhere. She looks slightly surprised, but pleased.

"Falls Count Anywhere...sounds like your kind of match." Justin smirks.

"It is, I suppose you are lucky after all."

"I told you." He grins before leaning in close by her ear.

"Just want to say...good luck...even though you won't need it." He adds, before pulling back.

Then she feels his fingers trail ip her arm and across her shoulder, lingering there for a while before retracting his hand and walking away. She gives a little shiver and bites her lip as it goes to commercial.

The camera goes off and Justin comes back.

"You seriously gave me the shivers." She laughs.

"You should know already that I'm good like that." He smirks.

"I do."

"Now let's go."

She nods, placing her hand in his.

"Wait...your ring. I can't possibly hang onto it. Go back to the room real quick and give it to Ariel to hold onto?"

"Oh, I didn't even notice."

"I didn't think so."

"My bad."

"Its okay."

They then head to the curtain where they wait. She cuddles with him as long as she can, not even caring that the Bellas are standing not far away. It's not long before the commercial break is over. They play the Twins' music first and they head out. Riss reluctantly pulls away from Justin.

"See you in a bit."

"Of course."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She kisses him as he music goes off and she heads out. The crowd cheers more for her than they did the Bellas. She goes down the ramp, slapping a few fans' hands before getting into the ring. She ignores the twins as she hops up and poses on the ropes in the corners. She hops down as her music fades and the ref tells Nikki to get out of the ring so that the match can start. Riss taunts her a bit of course.

Nikki gets out of the ring and she talks with Brie a bit. Since the bell had already rung once Nikki was out of the ring, Riss went up and hit Brie from behind, which also sent Nikki flying off the side of the ring. Brie was leaning against the ropes, so Riss did the classic move of driving her leg into the back of Brie's neck, applying pressure when needed. The ref starts to count and Riss lets go before 5. She then backs up before running full speed and hitting her in the back with her knees. Brie falls back onto the mat and Riss goes for a quick cover, but Brie kicks out at one.

"Come on Brie!" Nikki screams from ringside.

Riss helps get her up, but pulling her up by her hair. She takes her and throws her across the ring, before waiting for her to get up. When she does, she dropkicks her, sending her tumbling out of the ring. She backs up and watches Brie as she slowly gets to her feet. When she does, Riss runs and jumps over the top rope, landing on her, knocking her down once again. Now they're out of the ring, so Riss can use the objects outside the ring to her advantage. She smirks evilly as she goes back over to Brie and picks her up and goes to slam her face into the steel ring post. Brie blocks it however and elbows Riss in the gut, before tripping her, making her fall to the floor. She stomps on her back a few times before gloating about her dominance in the match so far. She took too long gloating, so Riss came up and hit her in the back of the leg, making her go down. Brie holds her leg where Riss hit her and tries to get away as Riss stalks her. She just pushes her down onto the ground with her foot, before grabbing the already hurt leg and dragging her over to the steel ring post first. From there she takes the leg and hits it against the post. She drags her over to the barrier and hits her leg against the barrier as well. She helps her up and leans her against the barrier before backing up a bit and running at her, clotheslining her over the barrier and into the crowd. She slowly get to her feet and limps away from a determined Karissa, hot on her heels in pursuit. She allows her to get as far as the stage and the ramp before grabbing her and using the ramp and stage to her advantage, even the WWE logo on the stage.

She drags Brie down the ramp by her hair, literally. But Brie manages to get free and she kicks Riss' legs out from under her while they were on the ramp. She makes Riss look at her and when she does, she slaps Riss across the face. Little did she know, that makes Riss angry and the last thing Brie saw was Riss getting up and spearing her into the ramp, throwing punches left and right. She goes for a cover on the ramp, but Brie kicks out. Riss sighs in frustration, trying to figure out what it's gonna take to beat her. So she grabs Brie by the hair again and drags her back down the ramp. This time they make it to the ring and Riss rolls her back in. She quickly goes for another cover, but Brie kicks out. Riss sighs again. She picks Brie up and puts her in one of the corners, her foot to her throat. She holds it until a mere second before 5 and then starts arguing with the ref. Nikki then tries to get Brie out for Twin Magic, but then Justin runs out and grabs Nikki, stopping Twin Magic from happening. Riss looks at him in surprise.

Then he yells for her to watch out when Brie lunges at her. She ducks and uses the ropes to launch herself into the air and kick Brie in the face. Nikki is strugging in Justin's grip as Riss goes for the pin, the ref counting to three. Riss gives a sigh of relief when the bell dings. Justin lets Nikki go and she rushes over and drags Brie out of the ring to head back up the ramp. They glare at Justin on the way by, and he just stands there ringside an satisfied grin on his face. She does a little celebrating, glancing at Justin out of the corner of her eye occasionally. After a while, he finaly walks backwards up the ramp, but slowly with his eyes on her. He disappears backstage and she finally heads that way herself after doing a few things for the fans.

"You did amazing!" Justin exclaims, hugging her once she gets backstage.

She laughs as he spins her around.

"Goodness, you're acting like it was a title match."

"So I'm a little more happy than usual...sue me." He chuckles.

"My goof." She teases as he covers her in kisses.

"Love you too."

"You know I love you."

"I know."

"Alright, lets go relax now."

"Yup."

"We can't walk with you wrapped around me like this."

"Unless I carry you."

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to no matter what I say?"

"Because you know me so well."

"I figured."

"So, hold on tight."

She loops her arms around his neck as he scoops her up. Then he heads back to the locker room. She lets her eyes close and she snuggles in close with her face buried against his neck. He reaches the door and knocks with his foot. I get up and open the door, letting them both in.

"I'm fine. He insisted and he's comfy." She says, muffled from her face being against his neck.

"Awww, cute."

She lazily half-swats at me playfully without looking.

"What? It is."

She giggles as Justin walks to the couch and settles them down comfortably.

"You okay love?" He murmurs in her ear.

"Mmhmm. Super comfy."

"Alright, just making sure."

"I know."

"Here's your ring Riss." I say, handing her the engagement ring.

She just holds out her hand without moving.

"Thanks Air."

"You're welcome."

She slides her ring back on and lays her arm right back where it was. The break was finally over and Edge was pacing back and forth in the locker room. That's when Zack shows up.

"Bro, what's the general manager's problem? He's got it in for you. Listen, we go way back so you can let me know. Did you steal his girlfriend or something?"

"How can I steal his girlfriend you tool, I don't even know who he is."

"Bro...bro, I told you I'm not a tool okay? I'm not a tool, but I will drop the hammer."

"What does that mean? All I know is that when I win the WWE Championship, I'm gonna stage a hold out. Yeah, me and the WWE Championship will go MIA."

"Did I hear you right fella'?" Sheamus asks, coming into the room.

"Did you say you're gonna win my championship and hold out?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"If I were you, I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Burrrrn. Haha." Zack interrupts and they look at him funny before he leaves.

"Was that actually a burn? I don't think so."

"Not really."

"Ohhh Zack." I facepalm.

"I want you to pay attention closely to what I do to John Morrison next."

"Okay. Maybe you should try holding your breath." Edge says after he walks away, waving a hand in front of his face.

Then Morrison is seen warming up to take on Sheamus in a Falls Count Anywhere Match of his own. Then he runs through the backstage area, jumping and hopping over everything. He reaches his fur coat and glasses, putting both on, before walking to the curtain for the match, where Sheamus goes out first.

"Morrison's a dead man."

"Uh yeah."

After the break, they replayed last week's match between Morrison and Chris. Chris lost and he was taken out of the six-pack challenge for Sunday's Night Of Champions PPV. That led to the match at hand, where Morrison came out next. In an incredible Falls Count Anywhere Match, John Morrison looked to be closing in on a major win after diving off of the top of the lower big screen on the RAW set onto Sheamus only to get a near fall, but after getting the near fall, Chris Jericho would come out and blast Morrison on the back with a steel chair, allowing Sheamus to pick up the win and keep Morrison out of the Six Pack Challenge for the WWE Title at Night of Champions.

"Poor you."

"Wah wah."

Chris then goes to the ring and sits in the middle of it in a chair before there's another commercial.

"Hmm he doesn't look too happy, should be interesting what we hear from him."

"Yeah." Justin agrees.

The break wasn't long and Chris was still sitting in the middle of the ring, a mic in hand.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get exactly what I want. I will sit here in this chair, in the middle of this ring all night long if I have to, until I get the restitution that I deserve. Do you understand what I am saying to you right now? I'm gonna sit here until we get an email from our esteemed general manager at that computer over there. An email that states that the six-pack challenge this Sunday is back on, and I have been reinstated into the match."

"Taking me out of that match was stupidity. Expecting John Morrison to replace me was lunacy. I want justice. I demand justice and I am going to have it tonight. And if I don't get what I want Mr. GM, well then I quit."

"Whiney much? What a child."

"I will go home and watch as the entire WWE burns up in flames, laughing every step of the way. And if you don't think I'm serious, just try me. This time is for real. If you don't give me what I want GM, I'm outta here. So what's it gonna be?"

"Alright GM, but I gotta warn you before I leave I am going to track you down, I will find you and expose your identity to the entire world. Try me!"

"Come on!"

The GM chimes in and Chris smirks in triumph.

"Can I have your attention please-"

"Of course you have an email you idiot just read it!"

"Hahaha." I snicker.

"And I quote. Jericho, I really don't like ultimatums. There's no chance that's going to work. No chance in hell."

"Tricking people again."

"Mmhmm."

Jericho just laughs.

"Okay Mr. GM, you expect me to believe that you're Vince McMahon himself? Hmm? No. Mr. McMahon is a lot of things, but he is not a coward. He has courage, he has guts and if he had orders to be barking, he'd be doing it out here face to face, man to man, not hiding behind a nameless, faceless computer screen. And more importantly Mr. McMahon would realize that his most important, valuable asset needs to be in the pay-per-view Sunday. So uh-uh, try again GM. Come on."

The GM chimes in again.

"May I have your attention-"

"SHUT UP! JUST READ IT!"

Justin chuckles more when he feels me laughing.

"Very well. The general manager says, there's something you should know Jericho. I will make this six-pack challenge match again, a six-pack elimination challenge. It'll start with six men, then when someone is eliminated, it'll go down to five and continue until there's a sole winner. I'm telling you this because I've decided to put you back in the six-pack challenge. However..."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Give me my moment Cole. GM, a deal's a deal, I'll let your show continue. And thank you for finally admitting that Chris Jericho's the most valuable, biggest, brightest star in your company. And to show that you made the right decision, now that I'm back in the six-pack challenge, I guarantee I am walking out of the arena on Sunday night the new WWE Champion."

"Good luck with that."

The GM chimes in a third time.

"The general manager says, don't ever interrupt me again. The general manager continues. As I was saying, I am going to put you back in the six-pack challenge providing you win your match tonight. That match will take place right now. And since you are...since you are the best in the world at what you do Chris, you're going to compete in a handicap match. Against the WWE Tag Team Champions the Hart Dynasty. Oh Chris Chris, one other thing. This match...is going to be contested...inside a steel cage!"

"Ouch. Sucks for him."

After the break, the cage was lowered all the way and Chris was getting double teamed by both Tyson and David. After David Hart Smith successfully escaped the cage, it came down to Chris Jericho and Tyson Kidd in the steel cage and, despite putting up a good fight, Tyson Kidd would ultimately tap out to the Walls of Jericho, placing Jericho back into the Six Pack Elimination Challenge Match for the WWE Title at Night of Champions.

"Well I'll be damned." I remark.

"Shocker."

"Yeah."

"Watch him lose Sunday and then he'll whine and complain again."

"Probably."

"Child."

"Yup."

"Well at least the night's almost over."

"Yeah, that's true."

Then my phone dings, a text message comes through.

"Ooooh." I say as I read it.

"What?" Justin asks.

"Ted's invited not only me to have another mini vacation at his place in Mississippi with him again, but he's invited you and Riss too."

"That would be great, we can talk wedding plans with his mom in person." Justin says as he rubs her back.

"What do you think?" He asks her.

"Sounds good to me." She mumbles.

I nod and text him back telling him we're all up for it. He texts saying he'll get us all the flight info and everything once he's away from Maryse.

"Alright once he gets away from Cruella, he'll get us the flight info and such."

"Okay."

The break is over and the show is back. Goldust is in the ring with a wig on and a singlet. He and Regal have to trade places for their match. So Goldust is Regal and Regal is Goldust. Regal came out with a wig, facepaint, wresting suit and feathered robe.

"Oh my god." I snicker.

Justin laughs.

"Wow."

"He pulls it off though."

After taking off the robe, some people cheer and he covers himself up.

"Ohhh how embarrassing." I laugh.

He takes the wig off and he couldn't look anymore ridiculous. The uniquely entertaining match was a short one, however, as Goldust would pull a trick out of William Regal's playbook by, unbeknownst to the referee, putting on the brass knuckles and laying Regal out with a loaded hand en route to picking up the win.

"Nice."

And now it's finally time for the main event, since John and Randy are seen heading to the curtain.

"Rissa, you're gonna have to move because I'm needed for the main event."

He gets a muffled groan.

"I know, I know...I'm sorry."

She reluctantly moves out of her spot.

"I'll be back after, we can change. I can tell you're getting tired so we can rest when we get back to the hotel. I'm sure we'll need to get up early anyway."

She nods, stifling a yawn as she slides off him.

"Love you." He says, before kissing her briefly.

"Love you too."

Then he gets up and heads out the door to meet Wade and the rest of the group. She curls up and yawns again.

"I'm with you there. It's been a long night."

"Mmhmm."

After the break the next city where we'll be is revealed and that's Indianapolis, the night after Night Of Champions. Then they show the matches that will be happening Sunday night. Kane vs Taker, Mike vs Daniel, Big Show vs CM Punk and finally the six-pack challenge for the WWE Championship.

"You know I wish LayCool would pick who should face me. This waiting is ridiculous."

"Yeah, I bet."

"But you know I really don't think that matters."

"No, not really. Although Layla has that shriek."

"Right. I don't know who's shriek is worse. Vickie, Layla, Kelly or Cruella."

"They're all terrible."

Chad Ochocinco is now back in the ring.

"Ladies ladies, ladies and gentlemen. Ladies and gentlemen, I want to introduce to you a special ring announcer for tonight. The lovely, the handsome, Esteban Ochocinco. Hey, hey, hey tonight's next matchup is a tables match. The only way an opponent can win, is by putting his opponent through the table. Introducing first, the Viper Randy Orton."

Randy comes out, and then Chad introduces John.

"Hey and his opponent, from Newbury, Massachusetts. John Cena."

"It's West Newbury you dumbass."

"Idiot."

"There's a big difference between Newbury and West Newbury. Jeez get your cities right."

In the middle of the match, fellow challenger Wade and them would rush the ring and attack both John and Randy.

"And it begins."

"Yup."

But Randy was able to fire back and hit an RKO on Tarver. John would also fire back, hitting the AA on David Otunga before hurling Heath over the top rope and all the way through a table to the floor outside.

"Oops bye Wendy."

However, Wade would then catch John and lay him out with Wasteland. He sets up a table with the intent of Justin putting John through it with the 450 splash, but Randy would shove Justin off the top and through a table on the outside. Riss shoots up to a sitting position, the color draining out of her face. Almost within an instant, Riss gets off the couch, takes her ring off and hands it to me...more like tosses it and I manage to catch it and she's out the door in a flash. She rushes down the halls, hoping to find Stephanie. Thankfully she was just coming out of a room when she spots her.

"Stephanie!" Riss calls.

"Karissa..." She says when she approaches her.

"Would it hurt the storyline if I went out there to check on him?" Riss bites her lip.

"Well since your character is starting to be nicer to him and he helped you in your match, I don't see why it would hurt the storyline. The plan is to have to join Nexus at the next pay-per-view anyway, Hell In A Cell, which is next month."

"Oh okay. I'm going to go then. I'm a little worried. I'm sure you understand."

"Oh yeah, I completely understand. I'd be a little worried if I were you too."

"Thanks Stephanie." Riss says before she jogs off to the ramp area.

At this point, Wade too has been put through a table and then Riss runs out from the curtain and down the ramp, going over to Justin. She kneels down by him.

"Are you okay?"

"What're you doing out here?" He grimaces.

"Checking on you." She replies.

"I checked with Steph, this actually helps the storyline." She adds quietly.

"So...are you okay?"

"Sore." He groans.

"Need any help getting up?"

Justin nods so she helps him up.

"You're lucky you're not seriously hurt."

"I know."

"Want help getting to the back?"

"Gotta make it believable." Justin mutters.

"Of course."

"Let's go."

He nods and they head backstage with him leaning on her to exaggerate the soreness he really feels.

With the match still going on, Randy and John would continue the match, but it would then be interrupted by Edge and Chris who attack Randy, but Randy was able to sidestep a spear attempt by Edge, resulting in Edge spearing Chris instead. Sheamus would them come out and lay Randy out, but John would attack Sheamus and lay him out with an AA on the arena floor. John would then re-enter the ring and was prepared to deliver an AA to Randy through a table, but Randy would counter in the middle of the move and hit the RKO to send John through a table and winning the match. Meanwhile, Riss takes Justin to the trainers so they can check him out. After they were done, all they gave him was ice bags for the sore spots, seeing no injuries or anything of that nature.

"I'll give you a massage back at the hotel." She promises as they leave for the locker room.

"Good." He nods.

"I appreciate it very much." He kisses her head.

"I know and you're welcome."

They get back to the locker room and then they both head in to change. Once they change and walk out, she goes to me for her ring.

"Sorry for running out on you like that." She says.

"It's ok."

She slides her ring back on.

"Stephanie says I'll be in Nexus at Hell In A Cell." Riss remarks.

"Interesting."

"So not long left now." She smiles at Justin.

"Yay."

"Alright lover, let's get you to the hotel so you can get your massage and some rest."

"Right."

We all gather our stuff and head out.

"So see you in the morning?" I ask.

"Yeah."

We all get into our respective cars and head back to the hotel.


	27. Welcome To The Family

It's the next morning and I had set my alarm to go off to make sure I was up in time to get my things packed back up and everything to get on the plane. I woke up to the alarm going off and I groaned in protest. I reach around for my phone where the alarm was coming from. I finally touch it and shut the alarm off, but I don't move. I lay there for a minute before reluctantly getting up. I grab whatever from my things and start to change. I then do my hair and makeup. Since I wasn't in a rush, I took my time. Once I was done, I had just enough time to pack the rest of my things up. I give the room a look around to make sure I'm not leaving anything. I don't see anything so I grab everything and head downstairs to check out. After checking out, I go out to my car and then drive to the rental place so I can drop it off. Once I drop it off, I call a taxi and it picks me up, bringing me to the airport. After I check my bags and get through security, I text Ted. He tells me where they are and I walk in that direction. I find Ted and Justin having a bite to eat but Riss is not there.

"Morning guys. Where's Riss?" I ask.

Justin motions to the nearby bookstore.

"Ohhhh."

"You know her and bookstores." He says amusedly.

"Right." I laugh.

"How are you feeling?" I question him.

"I feel a lot better."

"That's good."

"Rissa gives amazing massages." He smiles.

"Well she learned from the best didn't she?"

He chuckes.

"Sure."

"Oh did she tell you? She's gonna be turning heel and joining Nexus at Hell In A Cell next month." I say to Ted.

"Oh really? Not long left."

"Nope, she's happy."

"Me too." Justin immediately adds.

"Get to beat people up together."

Justin and Ted snicker.

"Oh by the way, I never really got the chance to thank you for that note last Monday." Ted smirks.

You smirk too and Justin laughs.

"Well you leave me little notes here and there. I thought I would do the same."

"It was a nice surprise."

"I thought so. Didn't expect Cruella to find it but, her finding it made it amusing last Monday."

"Oh I know."

"Speaking of amusing...her dancing last night..." Justin adds.

"Oh my god, I know." Ted shakes his head.

"I would blame her for you losing."

Ted nods.

"Now, next time...you dance and I'll sing."

"Alright." He chuckles.

Eventually Riss comes out of the bookstore and back over to us. She sets her bag on the table.

"Hi Air."

"Heyy."

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

Though once I get a good look at her, I realize she's not telling the truth. I decide that the airport isn't really the place to talk about it, so I save it for until we get to Ted's place. Before we know it, its time to go to our gate. We gather our things and head in that direction. We end up only waiting a short amount of time before we're able to board the plane. Of course you sit with Justin and I sit with Ted when we get on the plane. The flight is nice and smooth, landing in Mississippi with no trouble.

"Ah, home." Ted says as he looks out the window.

"Its pretty." Riss comments, looking.

"Oh wait until you see his house. Right on the lake and it's amazing."

"Sounds like it."

"Oh and wait until you see Riggs. Oh he's got to be missing us terribly."

"We'll get jumped on the second we get inside." Ted chuckles.

"Definitely."

"That's cute." Riss laughs.

"Oh, if I'm not up in the morning. Either he'll come wake me up himself or Ted will send him into the bedroom to wake me up. Hence what happened the last time."

Justin and Riss laugh. Once it was okay to get off the plane, we grab what we carried onto the plane before getting off of it. We get our luggage and go to the parking lot where a car had been dropped off for Ted. We put the luggage into the trunk before getting into the car and head off to his place. Ted points out places to Justin and Riss along the way. Then we finally reach his place.

"Wow." Riss raises her eyebrows.

"Nice huh?"

"Very."

Ted goes and unlocks the door, before we all grab our luggage and bring it inside. As predicted, Riggs is instantly all over me and Ted.

"Okay okay, down boy." I laugh.

He barks happily.

"Looks like someone missed you a bit more."

Justin and Riss laugh.

"He's so cute." She adds.

"Thanks." Ted chuckles.

"Well I show you to the guest bedroom while these two catch up." He adds.

"Alright." They agree laughing.

Then they follow him to where the guest bedroom is.

"This alright?" He asks, opening the door.

"Oh my. Ted, this is more than alright." She breathes.

"That's good to hear."

"I'll let you guys get settled. We'll probably go out for lunch when everyone is hungry." He adds.

"Sounds good."

He nods and then leaves the room. Justin puts their bags against the wall. She flops on the bed.

"Comfy?" He chuckles.

"It is."

"It looks like it."

"Mmhmm."

"Something wrong?"

She shakes her head.

"Really? You've kind of been acting different since we left the airport."

"I'm fine."

"If you say so. Just know you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"You want to get more rest? Since we had an early morning?"

She gets up and shakes her head. She drops her jean jacket on her bag.

"You get some rest, I'm gonna go outside for a bit." She murmurs.

"You sure?"

She nods.

"Alright well, I'll be here if you need me."

"I know."

He goes over to the bed to rest, while she makes her way out. She lets herself outside quietly and walks down to the dock of the lake. She picks up her skirt and sits with it pooled around her thighs as she dips her feet in the water. As Ted's bringing our things into the bedroom, he glances out and notices her out there.

"Hey, is Karissa alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She's sitting out on the dock by herself. I didn't even notice her go out there."

"I know something is bothering her. She's acting like she's fine so we won't worry about her." I sigh.

"You wanna go talk to her? I mean you can if you want. I can put our stuff away and such in the closet and whatever."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all."

I kiss Ted quickly before going outside. I walk over to the dock and sit next to her, my feet also dipping into the water. She doesn't say anything but I hear a small sniffle.

"Riss?"

"What."

"What's wrong?"

"...family..." She mutters.

"What about family?"

"I don't have any. Its been almost 10 years since they turned their backs on me Air and it still hurts."

"That's what was bothering you back at the airport..."

"It had me up last night. We're going to have to talk about wedding attendance, seating charts, all the details...and dress shopping..."

"Well we can always see if Ted's mom can come with us. Her being a planner and all, she could help."

"That's fine but Air, I should have a mom...and I don't."

"...I know. I wish I could change that, I really do."

She sniffles and sighs, wiping her cheeks even though it doesn't help. I frown and hug her.

"You never did tell me the whole story." I say.

"Basically my family is..was...great until I graduated high school and started getting into the wrestling scene. In their eyes it isn't proper for a woman to fight and especially improper to do it wearing what we do." She sighs.

"They felt that it was just a little hobby and I'd come to my senses and settle down with a real career. When they realized I was serious, they told me that as long as I continued this path, they weren't going to be in my life." She adds.

"That's horrible."

"Most of the time I don't regret it because I love what we do and its my dream but times like now...it hurts so bad."

"Have you told Justin?"

She shakes her head.

"Maybe you should tell him."

"I don't want him to feel guilty. His family is amazing. I've always just managed to avoid giving straight answers about my family."

"He's gonna wanna know."

"I know..." She sighs.

"You tell him when you feel comfortable. He'll understand."

She nods silently.

"Even Ted was concerned about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he saw you out here and asked me what was wrong."

"Oh."

"So he said he didn't mind if I came out to see what was wrong."

"That was nice."

"Well I would've done it anyway, I mean I care about you. You're like a sister to me."

"Back at you." She squeezes me.

"You always will be."

"Always."

"So you can consider me family."

"Thanks Air."

"You're welcome."

She lets me go and starts wiping her face. Then out of nowhere, Riggs comes running out of the house and over to us on the dock. He's on the other side of her, staring before he licks her. He's trying to help her feel better, since he knows she's upset.

"Riggs!" She laughs.

"Awwwwwwww."

She giggles, petting him.

"He's the best for cheering people up."

"I can see that."

"Looks like he made a new friend."

She smiles as he moves to lay in between us. She scratches between his ears.

"He'll grow on you for sure."

"Already is."

"Yayy."

She laughs lightly.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks Air."

"That's what I'm here for."

We turn the conversation to lighter subjects, forgetting about the guys being inside. We didn't realize that we've been outside for a few hours now. We hear footsteps on the dock and we turn around. The only sign of Riss' emotional breakdown being the slightly red rim around her eyes. When we turn, we see both Ted and Justin.

"Oh hey."

"Do you know you've both been out here for hours?"

"Really? Oops."

"Just got caught up in talking."

"Mmhmm." Riss agrees, still petting Riggs.

"Well we can go out for lunch if you both want to."

"Sounds good to me." Riss nods.

"I figured I'd go ahead and invite my mom too, so you and Justin can meet her."

"Oh okay."

"Once I told her about you two and the weddings, she was all excited." He chuckles.

She smiles a bit.

"That's why the last time I was here she asked if you had thoughts about marrying me." I laugh.

"Yeah. That would thrill her so much to plan my wedding."

"Well of course."

"She especially likes you so that makes it even better to her." He adds.

"Awwww." Riss giggles.

I blush a bit and smile as Ted offers his hand to help me up. I take his hand and move, taking my feet out of the water so I'm standing on the dock.

"Let's get your feet dry so we can get going." He says.

I nod and follow him inside. Riss looks down at Riggs who is still enjoying the scratching on his head.

"We should get your feet dry too before we go." Justin says.

He moves first, allowing Justin to help her up. She holds the skirt of her dress so it doesn't get wet. Then they head inside. Justin brings her a towel and her shoes and has her sit down in a chair while he does everything for her.

"You don't have to do everything."

"I want to."

"You're too good to me."

"You deserve it."

She kisses his cheek.

"There, all set."

"I just need to get my purse and sunglasses." She says.

He nods and she gets up to get them. She grabs her purse and slides her sunglasses on, hoping to hide the leftover redness around her eyes. Riss and Justin head out of the room to wait for me and Ted, which isn't very long, since Ted and I come out of our bedroom shortly after. We walk out to the car and pile in, Ted driving off. The drive is mostly quiet. We arrive at the restaurant and Ted notices a car.

"Mom beat us here."

He parks and then we all get out and head inside. He locates his mom and leads us over to the table. The first thing he does of course is hug her.

"Its so good to see you!" She smiles, hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you too."

"Hi Ariel." She greets me next, also with a hug.

"Hey."

"This is my best friend Karissa and her fiance Justin." I introduce her to them.

After she pulls away from the hug with me, she greets them. They greet her in return. Then we all sit down at the table. We order drinks and food before starting a conversation. Justin and Riss get to know Melanie better before the subject of their weddings comes up. They talk about that, while Ted and I talk to each other.

"Have you been dress shopping?" Melanie asks.

"No." She shakes her head.

"I was actually thinking of going while we're here. Its just going to be me and Ariel."

"Well I'd be happy to go too."

"That would be great, thank you."

"You're welcome."

They make plans to discuss the plans in more detail later and then she can show her the notebooks and magazines. Then we all have the lunch that we had ordered. After we eat and pay, Melanie insists that we come to dinner at the 'big house' as they called it. We all agree and make our way to the car to go back to Ted's house until dinner time.

"Tonight should be fun."

"Yeah." Ted agrees.

"But hey, you'll get to meet the rest of the family." I say to Riss.

"Yeah that's true."

"They're really nice."

"I'm sure they are."

"Did you know his dad's a minister?"

"Really? That's nice."

"Probably another reason why his mother mentioned a wedding for us. Probably has it all planned out in her head."

"I'm sure she does." Ted chuckles.

"I can see it now. She'll probably plan it at one of the houses." Riss laughs.

"Which wouldn't be a bad thing, your house is beautiful Ted." She adds.

"I know, it'd be perfect actually."

Ted smiles at the thought.

"Yeah it would be."

"Something small considering the size of the yard and everything."

"Right."

"But it's a nice thought anyway."

"Of course."

"So what now?"

"Well, we could go swimming, watch a movie..."

"...relax in the bedrooms..." Ted trails off, giving me that look.

I blush and playfully swat him.

"Ooooh." Riss teases and laughs.

"Shush."

"It was funny, sorry."

"Of course it was."

She giggles, holding Justin's hand as he slides his hand between hers.

"That's tempting, but I think swimming would be good for right now." I say to Ted.

"Alright." He chuckles.

"Then the movie. We can save the bedroom stuff for later...after we get back from dinner at your parents' place."

"Okay."

"Mr. Eager." I giggle, poking him.

"Your fault."

"And how is it my fault? Hmm?" I try to hide a grin.

"You're beautiful and tempting."

"Oh, I know."

"Good, you should know that." He says.

"So what do you think? Swimming?" I ask Riss.

"Sure."

"Well let's go then..." Ted says, almost dragging me along to the bedroom.

I laugh and let him pull me.

"Us too." Justin says, pulling Riss along as well.

"Goof." She says amusedly.

"Love you too."

"Such impatience." She says as she ends up in front of their bags.

"You know me and your swim suits."

"I know."

"I'll let you pick this time." He says.

She laughs and picks a zebra print bikini with red lace around the hips and cups. Then she heads into the bathroom to change. She gets the swimsuit on and then makes sure her ponytail is secure before walking back out.

"You make it so hard to control myself."

She laughs and kisses Justin lightly.

"You'll live."

"Oh I know. I can try."

"Good." She pats his cheek before getting their towels and sunscreen. Then they head out of the bedroom and go right outside.

They've beaten me and Ted outside surprisingly. She puts down the towels and holds the sunscreen.

"Alright, you first." She says.

"Shouldn't we get the easy reach spots first?"

"Alright."

She takes some sunscreen to get the easy to reach spots for herself, before handing it off to Justin to do the same. Once that's done, she starts to cover his hard to reach spots. Then he does the same for her.

She kisses him and squeezes his butt teasingly before jumping in the water.

"Heyyy."

"I couldn't resist!"

"Suuuure."

"You're so fun to tease."

"So are you."

"I bet."

"Coming in the water or what?"

He chuckles and jumps in himself. Just as he jumps in, that's when Ted and I walk out.

"Well took you long enough." Riss teases.

"Would've been out here sooner if someone wasn't all touchy."

"Ooooh." Riss laughs.

"Couldn't help myself." He smirks.

"Of course."

"Yes, we all know you don't see this too often...touchy." I add.

"Right."

Then we are the next ones in the water. We swim around and have fun. We spend a few hours outside before deciding to dry off and come inside, change and watch a movie. Riss decides she's not really into the movie and chooses to stay in the guest bedroom, looking at wedding magazines.

"Watching the movie Justin? Or going with her?" I ask.

"I think I'm going to go with Rissa. She's been acting weird all day."

I nod, and he heads to the guest bedroom as well.

"Is she alright? I figured she would be better after your talk." Ted asks.

"She'll be better once she tells Justin." I reply.

"What did you talk about anyway?"

"Her family." I sigh.

"What about her family?"

"They don't support what she does."

"That's terrible." He frowns.

"You think that's bad? They told her as long as she does this, they aren't being a part of her life."

"She has no family Ted." I add.

Ted looks almost outraged.

"That's horrible!"

"That's what I said."

"She's been great to me since we met, especially after you and I got together."

"Well I told her that she can consider me family. Makes me think about how great she's been to you since we got together. Maybe she thinks of you as family too. We're the closest thing she has to a family."

"Yeah I've been feeling like she's kind of my sister the more time we spend around each other. Wait until Mom finds out about Karissa's family. She'll be an instant mom in a split second."

"You know I think that'll make her feel much better."

"I hope so. Well let's go watch this movie. Everything will fall into place on its own with the family."

"Right. And let me guess what movie you picked out. It's definitely gonna be one I like, and one that you know I like because I told you after we met. Your movie."

"You're good."

"I know you."

"Yes you do."

"Don't you find it weird watching yourself in a movie?"

"It is weird." He agrees.

"But you're awesome in it."

"Why thank you."

"Well let's go watch it then."

He leads me to the living room and we cuddle up under a blanket. Riss however is flipping through the magazines when Justin comes in.

"You could've watched the movie." She says once she notices him.

"I didn't want to."

"Oh."

"I want to be with you...in here."

"Okay." She smiles a bit.

"So, what're you doing?"

"Looking through more magazines."

"Need any help?"

"I'm just flipping through." She shrugs.

"Ah."

He climbs on the bed beside her. He looks on as she flips through the pages. She can feel there's something he wants to ask but he doesn't speak up.

"Alright, you want to ask something. Ask it." She sighs.

"Any reason why you haven't really been yourself today?"

"Thinking about family." She sighs.

"Something happen?"

"No, not that I would know if anything happened. I know I've never told you much at all about my family and there's a big reason for that."

"Right."

"My family doesn't like what I do for a living."

"Why?"

"They don't believe its proper for women to fight and especially to do it wearing what we do. They don't think its a proper career. They basically told me that as long as I do this, they aren't going to be in my life."

"That's just really horrible of them."

"Its been almost 10 years. Most of the time I don't regret my decision because I love what we do but there's times like now when we're planning our wedding when it really hurts that they've chosen to do this."

"Oh Rissa..." He frowns, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

She snuggles into him, holding him back just as tight.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Its not your fault."

"I know, but still."

"Mmm." She sighs.

"It's not right."

She just stays quiet.

"Everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it."

She nods. He presses his lips to her forehead and leans into it.

"Always remember that I love you, more than anything in the world."

"I love you too. So much."

"How about we nap or something. Relax."

"Sounds good." She agrees.

He helps her put the magazines away before they both lay back against the pillows. She cuddles up against him, her head against his neck. He keeps an arm around her while leaning his head on top of hers. He runs a hand up and down her back. Since she didn't get a good sleep the night before, she's almost instantly out like a light. He watches her as she sleeps, smiling to himself. Hours go by and its time for us to get ready for dinner at Ted's parents' house.

"Hmm, I'm having trouble picking something to wear..." I say as I'm looking through what I had in the closet.

"Need help?" Ted asks.

"Please?"

Ted comes up behind me and looks through what I have.

"What about this?" He questions, showing me a pink dress.

"Hmm..."

"I think it'll look great on you."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

"Pink it is."

He kisses my head and goes to pick his own clothes. I grab the dress and head into the bathroom with it to get dressed. Ted gets ready and sits on the bed to wait for me. It doesn't take me long, and I come out shortly after, everything done.

"Beautiful." He smiles.

"As you always say."

"It's true every time."

"I know."

Ted stands up and walks to me. He hugs me and then kisses my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaves one arm around my shoulders as we go out to the living room to wait for Justin and Riss. She had just pulled on her dress and started working on her hair and such. Her hair takes the longest since she's curling a majority of it.

"Absolutely amazing." Justin says.

She just smiles a bit.

"You know just how to amaze me...every time."

"Casanova." She laughs lightly.

"Love you too."

She finishes curling and unplugs the curler. She carefully pins back part of her hair, making sure it isn't too poofy looking.

"There." She mutters before pulling her makeup bag over.

"I love it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She works on her makeup as he keeps sneaking closer and closer.

"I can see you, you know." She giggles.

"Trying to be all sneaky." She adds.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuuuure."

"I see you inching closer and closer."

"What? Never." He says innocently.

"Uh huh, sure."

The last thing she does is put her lip gloss on.

"And you won't have to worry about taking that with you. I'll behave."

"You're saying that because Ted's dad is a minister." She laughs.

"Yes and no."

"Why else?"

"Because we're gonna be around his family in general, have to behave to some extent."

"Mmm, true." She agrees.

"I'll live."

"Good."

"There...all set." She says as she finishes.

She puts all her makeup away and then does a spin for him.

"Love it." He grins.

"I'm glad." She smiles.

"Well no matter what you chose to wear and such, I'd love it anyway."

"I know."

"Ready to go?"

"Just need my bag."

He nods and they both leave the bathroom, and she grabs her bag. They meet Ted and I by the living room. Then we all head out and get into the car. Ted drives to his parents' house which isn't far away. Once he parks and everything he leads us inside. After going in, assuming everyone's in the kitchen, that's where we head. Instantly Ted and I are greeted by everyone. Then Ted introduces Riss and Justin to everyone else besides his mom, who has already met them. She sticks by Justin, feeling kind of shy. They all greet her and Justin and they greet them back. They get congratulated on their engagement and they thank them. Then everyone goes off in different directions. All the guys go off together into another room, and Ted's mom has us help her with last minute things for dinner. Melanie and I are chatting while Riss just listens.

"Are you alright Karissa?" Melanie asks after noticing she's quiet.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're awfully quiet."

"Just not really used to family dinners." She says quietly.

"Oh. Why's that?"

She takes a deep breath.

"I haven't had a family in 10 years."

"Really?"

"Are they..."

"Dead? No. They don't like what I do for a living."

"And it's hard with all this wedding stuff." She adds.

"Oh honey." Melanie says sympathetically, reaching over to hug her.

She hugs her back.

"So Jussi and Ariel have been my only semblence of family I've had. I feel like Ted's part of that now that he's been around more."

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah."

"He's good for that."

"Yeah he is." She smiles a bit.

Then we all talk to each other about different things. Finally we get done and go in by the men. Riss goes back over to Justin and I go back over to Ted, sitting next to them as they're all talking about things. Justin takes her hand and plays with her ring. After a while of talking and such, the food was finally done and we headed out to the table to eat. Of course with Ted Sr being a minister, we say grace before eating. After that, we all eat, talking amongst each other. Riss just sits quietly, snuggling up under Justin's arm. Even after we're all done eating, Riss sits there snuggled up under Justin's arm, quiet.

"You okay?" He asks softly in her ear.

"Mmhmm. Just not used to the whole family thing." She replies.

"Oh, right."

He kisses her head and rubs her arm reassuringly.

"It's ok."

She smiles a bit and nods.

"Maybe if this happens often when we're here, you'll get used to it."

"Yeah."

"But you're having fun right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

She leans up and kisses his cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She lays her head back down against his shoulder and sighs contentedly. After we all finish eating, we all bring our dishes to the kitchen and put them into the sink. Ted stays and helps Melanie with them, the rest of us going back into the other room where everyone was before dinner. I joke around with Ted's brothers while Ted Sr. strikes up a conversation with Justin. Riss is also helping with the dishes, putting them away once they're washed and dried.

"You've been quiet all night. That's unusual for you." Ted says to her.

"It's because I'm not sued to being in a family setting. I'm sure Air told you what happened." She replies.

"Yeah she told me. But I think something good is gonna come out of this. You told my mom right?"

"Yes she did." Melanie says.

"Well I was explaining to Ariel that as soon as you found out, you'd be an instant mom to Karissa."

"If that's what Karissa wants. I won't force it on her." Melanie looks at her.

She loses her ability to speak as she gets emotional, tears welling up. She manages to nod shakily. Melanie smiles and offers a hug. She walks over and hugs her. She still can't speak yet, but Melanie says 'you're welcome'. Ted gives them a moment before he says anything.

"Group hug!" He grins, coming over and throwing his arms around them.

This of course makes Riss laugh a bit.

"Yay she laughed." He jokes.

"You're being a goof." You reply.

"I know but you're my sister now so you love me anyway." He says with a cheesy grin.

"Tis true."

"Thank you both. From the bottom of my heart." She adds.

"Everyone deserves a family of some kind..blood related or not. You're welcome."

They seperate and get the dishes done. Once they were done, they all headed out into the other room. Riss of course looking way happier than before. She grabs her bag and sits beside Melanie. She takes out her wedding stuff and starts to show her everything.

"She looks much happier." I say to Ted.

"That's because I was right when I said my mom would be a mom to her in an instant."

"That's great." I smile.

"So...guys...you've got a sister now." He says to his brothers.

"What? I'm confused." Mike says.

I start to explain what you had told me about her family. Ted finishes with telling them what went on in the kitchen with the three of them.

"Ohhhh."

"But I have to warn you...never mess with her...she'll kick your ass." I laugh.

They laugh.

"I think I'd be able to take her." Brett adds.

"You really think so huh? I wish you luck with that."

"My money's on her." Ted chuckles.

"Ohhhhh." I snicker when he gives Ted a look of disbelief.

"Sorry bro."

"You haven't seen her when she gets angry, she's scary."

"Very."

"I think I can still take her." Brett says stubbornly.

"Sure thing little brother."

"We'll see about that."

"Next time we're all in Florida...because you know me and FCW. I challenge her to a match." He adds.

"I'll tell her." I say amusedly.

"When we go back home. Let her do the wedding stuff with your mom." I add.

"We know better than to interrupt Mom when she's in wedding mode." Mike remarks.

"Right."

Then we all talk about random stuff, Justin's still talking with Ted's dad and Riss is going over stuff with Melanie for the weddings. After a while, she can't help but yawn.

"I heard that." Justin chuckles.

"Shush." She blushes.

"Someone's tired."

"...a little."

"We can head home if you want." Ted suggests.

"We can finish talking tomorrow honey." Melanie pats her leg.

"Alright." She nods.

Me, Ted, Justin and Riss all get up and start to say our goodbyes to everyone. After hugging Melanie and everyone, we head out to the car and make our way back to Ted's place.

A few days later we're all up having breakfast. Today is a big day since Riss and I are going wedding dress shopping with Melanie.

"Today's gonna be fun."

"Yeah." Riss smiles.

"All the dresses."

"I know. That's going to be a little overwhelming."

"But with Melanie, it shouldn't be too hard in finding the perfect dress."

"I hope not."

"You talked to her about what you like, showing her all these pictures so..."

"Right but just because I like the pictures doesn't mean it will look good on my body."

"Right. But it shouldn't be a problem finding the right one."

"You'll be fine. I know it." Justin reassures her, kissing her head.

"I know."

She feels a little calmer after he reassures her.

"Wish I could go with you, but I know, I can't."

"Nope. That will be a surprise." She says firmly.

"I know, I know."

He's pouting so she kisses his cheek.

"You'll live."

"Yeah yeah..."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"You know, I can almost guarantee I'll be trying some on myself. She's not gonna let me just sit there and not try any on." I laugh.

"Oh you will be." Riss laughs.

"You take pictures." Ted urges.

"I will."

"Good."

As we're finishing breakfast, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get that." Ted says as he gets up.

He answers the door and it's his mom, he lets her in and they both walk to the kitchen.

"Good morning." She says to the rest of us. "Morning."

"Ready for an exciting day?"

"Yeah." Riss smiles.

"We know you are." I say to her.

"Well I have even more of a reason to be excited now. I have a daughter." Melanie smiles.

This makes Riss smile too of course.

"We're just about done here." She says.

She nods and we talk with her while we finish.

"We'll clean up, you girls go ahead." Ted says once we're done.

"You sure?"

"We're sure." Justin agrees.

"Alright, we'll be back later then."

I say goodbye to Ted while Riss does the same with Justin. Then we leave with Melanie, heading out to her car. We see someone in the front passenger seat so we look at Melanie. She urges us to keep heading towards the car and when we do we see that it's Ted Sr.

"Is he going?" Riss asks.

"Mmhmm."

She smiles again. After we get in the car, she leans up and hugs him from behind the seat.

"I'm happy to come along." He smiles.

"I'm happy you're coming."

"We knew you would be."

She beams and we get buckled so Melanie can drive to the bridal salon. We soon get there and head inside.

"Melanie! How are you?" A guy says happily upon sighting her.

"Oh I'm great."

"Who do we have today?"

Riss steps forward and introduces herself.

"We've adopted Karissa as part of our family." Melanie explains.

"Aww."

"This is my maid of honor, Ariel." Riss motions to me.

"Hi." I greet.

"Nice to meet you two." The man smiles.

"So we're here for a dress for the bride of course."

"Two dresses actually." Melanie says.

"I'm having two weddings." She adds.

Ohh. Any particular reason?" He asks as he leads us to a more private area.

"My fiance is actually from South Africa and we're having a small wedding there so any family that can't make the other wedding can still see him get married." She explains.

"Ohhh."

"Alright so tell me what you're looking for." He says.

"I'm actually very open minded. My only requirement is nothing too poofy. I don't want to be overwhelmed with this big huge dress."

"Hmm, okay."

"Budget?" He adds.

"Oh that doesn't have to be something that we have to worry about." Ted Sr. speaks up.

Riss looks over at him in surprise.

"Budget won't be a problem because I'll be paying for it."

She walks over and hugs him, teary eyed.

"You're welcome."

She stands up and wipes her eyes.

"I'm okay."

"Alright, you three stay here. Melanie, come with me to pick out some dresses."

She nods and goes with him. Riss sits down beside Ted Sr with me on the other side of him. While we wait, we all talk about random things. Finally Melanie and the guy come back with dress bags in hand.

"That's a lot."

"Oh boy." Riss mutter.

"Don't worry."

"Alright, let's go missy." Melanie smiles.

She stands up and heads into the change room after Damien puts the dress choices in there. Melanie and Damien go in with her to help get the dresses on.

"Alright, coming out with dress number one." Riss calls.

"Okay." I grin.

The first one she comes out in is a short, strapless dress with beading on the waistline.

"Oooh."

"That one's pretty." I add.

"It does look very nice." Ted Sr agrees.

"I thought so too." Melanie adds.

She gets up on the pedestal and turns different ways to look at the dress in the mirror.

"It is pretty."

"Possibility for one of the two dresses you need?"

"I think so yeah. Its the first dress though so who knows."

"Right."

"Back in we go."

She heads back in and get out of that dress, getting handed a longer one to try on. It was floor length with lace shoulder straps and beading. She picks up the skirt a bit as she walks out.

"Now that one's amazing."

"I do like it. I'm not sure I love it though." She muses as she looks in the mirror.

"Onto the next then?"

"Yeah."

The next one she changes into and comes out in, is another short one with a sweetheart bodice, ruched dropped waist and a gathered skirt.

"That's interesting." I remark.

"What are your thoughts?" I ask.

"Its pretty but I would rather have some sparkle."

She heads in and changes and the next one was a floor length one, with a ruffled bodice and shiny beading on the straps and waist.

"Ooooh."

"It does have sparkle."

"It does. I like it. It feels kind of beachy."

"It looks like it could be."

"More, more." I joke with a small laugh.

The next one was a tea length dress with cap sleeves, straps and a sweetheart neckline.

"Oh that's nice." Ted Sr says.

"Yeah, it's pretty." I add.

"It is." She agrees.

"Just three more to try on."

"Okay."

Next was a satin, tea length dress with box pleats, a draped bodice, with a brooch at the waist that adds a touch of sparkle.

"What do you think?" Ted Sr asks.

"I feel like its a little plain."

"So definitely not a choice then."

"No." She shakes her head.

She then tries on another long one, which has cap sleeves as well, but lace.

"I see a bigger smile." Ted Sr grins.

"I really like this one."

"We can tell."

"One more before making decisions."

"Actually no...there's two more."

"Alright."

The next dress was another long one, with pockets. She comes out laughing.

"I know its plain but I kind of love this for one reason."

"The pockets?"

"Yes! I love the pockets."

"It's something different that's for sure."

"I know."

The 2nd to last dress is another floor length and it's covered in sparkles.

"Ohhhh my gosh Riss." I breathe.

"You look so pretty."

"Beautiful." Ted Sr smiles widely.

"We would definitely pick that to be one of the two dresses."

She admires it in the mirror.

"She's quiet." Damien says.

"That's a good sign really." I laugh.

"Let's get a look at the last dress before making any decisions."

She nods and goes back in. The last dress was a short one like the others with a beaded belt.

"Oh that's really pretty."

"It is." She nods.

"I really love this out of the short ones." She states.

"A lot to choose from."

"The long ones I'm a little confused."

"Well if I had to choose one, I'd go for the really sparkly one." I suggest.

She chews her lip.

"I think I need to try that lace one on again. Just to be sure."

She heads back into the room and puts that one back on. She comes back out and looks in the mirror thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" She looks at Melanie and Ted Sr.

"I say the one with all the sparkles." Melanie says.

She turns to Ted Sr.

"Definitely the sparkle one."

"I think so too. That one I can see myself getting married in."

"So just one more to choose. Long one or short one?"

"Both. I like the short one for the second wedding. I want the long one for the first. Is that okay?" She bites her lip as she looks at Ted Sr.

"That's perfectly fine." He nods.

"Whatever my daughter wants, she gets." He adds.

She sighs softly and smiles.

"Thank you."

"Do you know what short one you're getting?" I ask.

"You'll see. We have to get her measurements while its on her." Damien says.

"Let's just get the measurements for the other dress first."

She nods and goes back in. She gets back into the other dress and comes back out, measurements being taken.

"You definitely look like a bride." Melanie smiles.

"I feel like one."

"It feels real now. I'm seriously getting married..."

"Twice.."

"You two are so great for each other though." I smile.

"I know."

She smiles to herself as she thinks about marrying him. Then she heads in to get the short dress on to get measurements on that.

"Ohh that one." I say when she walks out.

"I had a feeling you'd pick that."

"I liked the material and look of this one better."

"Ah."

"It looks great on you."

"It really does."

She smiles widely. After the measurements were done, she heads back n and changes into her normal clothes.

"One less thing to stress over." She remarks.

"Which is good."

"Yeah."

"So now what?"

"Let's go for lunch."

After saying goodbye to Damien, we all leave to head to lunch.


	28. Night Of Champions

It was a busy morning, promoting the Pay-Per-View tonight with all the media. After a busy morning, I had met Karissa for lunch at a place near the hotel.

"Hey you." She smiles as I sit down.

"Hey."

"How was the media?"

"Long. Never thought it would end."

"That sucks."

"Looking forward to relaxing at least a bit before tonight. After finding out Friday that I'm facing Michelle tonight. Layla was pretty pissed at her for that. I heard she still is."

"Psh, she'll get over it."

"No doubt she'll try to stop me from winning though."

"Of course but you do have lumberjills around."

"Right but you know what, mostly all of them hate LayCool. So they'll be on my side...I hope."

"I think most will be."

"Oh god that means Cruella is gonna be out there." I make a face.

"Unfortunately."

We talk to each other while we look through the menus. We order our drinks and food since we decided easily on what we wanted.

"So what's on your agenda?" I ask.

"Hair appointment." Riss remarks.

"Ooh. Getting the rainbow redone or a whole new look?"

"All new."

"Oooh. Justin's gonna miss the rainbow."

"I know." She laughs.

"But I'm sure he'll love the new look."

"I hope so."

"I can't wait to see it."

"I'll send you a picture if I don't see you right away."

"Okay...good." I nod.

"I'm looking forward to this. Something different."

"Right. New look for the new heel character next month."

"That too."

"Going to be fun."

"I'm curious to see what happens really. Never been heel before so it'll be a new experience."

"Right. I'm sure you'll be a great heel."

"Hopefully."

"Of course with Wade being the leader of Nexus, you're probably gonna have to take orders from him, like everyone else."

"Unfortunately." She wrinkles her nose.

"That's the only downside."

"Yeah."

"The upside...you get to be with Justin all the time."

"Very true. That's the best thing."

"I just hope Wade doesn't have you come after me...or I'll have to smack him...again." I laugh.

Riss snickers. Then our drinks and food get to the table. We eat and talk about various things. After finishing our meals, we both chip in on the bill and head out to the parking lot to our cars.

"See you later Air."

"Yup, most likely at the arena."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I say before we get into our respective cars.

I drive to the hotel and head up to my room. When I reach my door I find a note attached to it. I pull it off and read it curiously. The note was giving me a clue, telling me where I had to go to find the next clue. I go inside my room first to get a thing or two before going to the next spot. The next spot was a store and I walked in, looking around for clue number two. I finally found it and when I opened the note, not only was there the clue, but also a bracelet. I put on the bracelet and read the note. Then I'm off again. I got what the clue was saying and I headed off to the nearest pet store for clue #3. At the pet store is another note and a puppy charm.

"Awww." I say quietly after reading the clue and putting the charm on the bracelet, heading to the next spot.

Each place the clues led me, had me find another charm to add to the bracelet. It finally came time for the last clue. This clue actually leads me to where Ted is but I don't know that yet. When I get to where the last clue leads me, I find no one around, it's totally secluded. I look around curiously. Not seeing him, I get out of the car and go walking to find him. After a minute or two, I spot him.

"You are such a sneak."

"Love you too."

He chuckles and kisses me.

"Figured we could use some alone time before tonight."

"Sounds great." I agree.

"Can't really get time alone at the hotel. Everyone buzzing around for tonight."

"Yeah I know."

"And then backstage tonight...even though I am gonna be there."

"Right."

"Unfortunately, Maryse will be out as one of the Lumberjills for your match. If I could, I would keep her away."

"I know you would." I smile.

"But you know I really don't think I have anything to worry about. Almost every diva hates Michelle so...they wouldn't be against me."

"That's true. She's not well liked."

"But you can never be too careful around Maryse. She hates you because you and I spend more time together than me and her."

"Right, I know."

"But you know what? Then almost every diva would hate her too." I add.

"Good point."

"Then again, that's not really a bad thing now that I think about it."

We both laugh.

"I can't wait until we don't have to do this anymore."

"Me too. Its taking forever."

"But she and I are fighting a lot now, I'm taking this day by day, figuring out when I can kick her to the curb." He adds.

"The sooner the better."

"Right. Well at least I don't have to worry about her going through my phone and stuff. I told her I don't want to be sharing a room with her anymore."

"Oh good."

"So...does this mean I can stay over in your room sometimes?" I ask.

"Of course." He smiles.

"Yayy."

Ted chuckles and kisses my head.

"I'm so happy that we're getting all this time together now."

"I know me too. I can never see you enough."

"It kills the both of us, I know."

He nods in agreement.

"But we have the rest of the day until we all have to be at the arena. Just you and me...alone...in this secluded area you chose."

"Right." He smiles down at me.

"Brilliant idea. Oh thank you for the bracelet."

"You're very welcome."

"Took me all morning to find everything." He adds.

"Aww that's sweet that you did all that for me."

"You deserve it."

"You tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

I smile and lean up to kiss him. In the meantime, Riss is at the hair salon, getting her hair re-done.

"So I see you're engaged?" Rob, the hair stylist, says.

"Yes, I am." She smiles.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"How'd he propose?"

"He took me to the Bellagio Fountains in Vegas at night."

"Oooh."

She shows him a picture on her phone of Justin and her in front of the fountains right after he proposed.

"Aww."

"Sounds like you got a good one." Rob jokes.

"Oh I did." She giggles.

"He's amazing." She adds.

"That's cute."

After a while, her new hairstyle was completely done.

"Oh wow. What a difference." She says as she admires it in the mirror.

"I think it looks great."

"I love it. Thanks so much." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

She pays before leaving to go back to the hotel. She gets back to the hotel, heads up to her room and unlocks it with the card, walking inside.

"Honey I'm home." She calls jokingly.

After that, Justin walks out of the bathroom. He looks at her and stops, staring.

"No...rainbow..."

"Nope."

"It was fading, wanted something different."

Se sets her purse on the table and walks over to him.

"So? What do you think?"

He studies it and reaches out to play with it.

"It's different that's for sure..."

"It is soft though." He admits.

"I love it."

"Well good because it is your hair." He chuckles.

"Right..."

"...I love it too." He adds.

"I'm glad."

"Figured get it redone, because it'll fit my new character as of next month."

"Oh, that's true."

"Getting exciting."

"Yes it is." He smiles.

"So anyway, we have the rest of the day until we have to leave to ourselves."

He gets this grin on his face and she goes 'uh oh' in her head.

"I shouldn't have said anything..." She trails off, watching him.

She then squeals as he scoops her up.

"In bed for the rest of the day until we leave." He declares.

She kicks her shoes off.

"Okay."

Then he places her on the bed, before laying on it himself. She smiles at him as he hovers over her.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then he leans down and kisses her briefly. She responds to the kiss, making a soft noise of disappointment when he pulls away.

"More later...promise."

She pouts.

"You'll live."

"Why not now?"

"I want to admire your new hairstyle."

"Oh."

"You know me and your hair..."

"Yes I know."

"I love to admire it for a while."

"Well if you're going to admire my hair, I'm going to read my book."

"You can do that."

She reaches over and grabs her book from the nightstand. She goes to the page she left off on and reads it while Justin admires her hair. Occasionally she finds herself leaning into his touch while she reads.

"I'll try to not make you sleepy." He chuckles.

"Okay." She laughs.

"I know the feeling makes you fall asleep sometimes."

"It does. I'm awake this time though."

"I can see that."

She returns to her book. Hours pass by awfully quick and before we all know it, we're getting ready to head to the arena. She changes and fixes her hair before starting her makeup.

"So I'm only needed at the end of the night again." Justin calls to her from outside the bathroom as he gets his things together.

"So we have the night to ourselves except for those two things."

"Cuddly?"

"Yup."

"I figured." She laughs.

"Gotta love not having much to do."

"Sometimes."

After she was finished with everything, she walked out of the bathroom to get her shoes. She sits on the bed to tie the ribbons up properly.

"Those are interesting."

"I know. I like them."

"Want me to help tie them?"

"If you want."

"You can tie the other one since I'm almost done with this one." She adds.

He nods and picks up her other shoe. He puts it on her foot and starts to tie the ribbon, of course being touchy the whole time. She finishes her shoe and watches him, giggling softly.

"Touchy."

"You love it."

"I do."

"And I love you." She adds.

"I love you too."

"Thank you for getting my other shoe on and tied."

"You're welcome."

"I'm all set to go, how about you?"

"Just need to get my jacket and my purse."

"Already got it for you." He says, picking it up off the floor where he had both next to him.

She kisses him lightly.

"Thank you." She smiles as she puts the cropped leather jacket on.

"Again...you're welcome."

She takes her purse and gets up. He gets up as well and takes in her whole outfit.

"I can already tell that you'll be distracting tonight."

She giggles.

"I know."

"You planned that didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"It's fun." She adds.

"Of course you think so."

"You always get me back though."

"That's true." He smirks.

"Could get you back now, but that would end up making us late."

"Yes it would."

"Save it for later."

He mockingly salutes her and she shakes her head amusedly.

"Alright lover, let's go."

He grins before grabbing his bag and she grabs her purse and then they both leave. Meanwhile I'm getting ready myself. I finish in the bathroom and start to pack my bag for the PPV. Once I make sure everything is there, I leave the room and head down to my car.

We all meet up at the arena doors like usual.

"Hey Air."

"Heyy."

"Nice hair." I add.

"Thanks."

"Jussi loves it."

"I miss the rainbow but this look is good." He says.

"We both knew you'd miss the rainbow."

"That obvious huh?"

"Yep."

"We just know you so well."

"Yes you do."

We head inside and go right to the locker room we share.

"So when is your match?" Riss asks me.

"After Mike's. And that's like the 3rd one in. So the 4th match."

"Okay."

We walk into the locker room, bringing our stuff into the changing area, before settling down on the couches as we wait. Riss gets comfortable on Justin's lap, his arms wrapped around her snugly.

"Someone's cuddly." I giggle.

"Yup." Riss laughs.

"Oh...guess what happened today after I went back to the hotel after we had lunch?"

"What?"

"There was a little note on my door."

"Ooooh."

"It led to me to a clue, which ended up being a bracelet and then that clue led me to another and so on and so forth, where I found all these kinds of charms, adding them to the bracelet. That went on until I was led to this secluded area with no one around at all and Ted was there."

"Awwww! That's cute."

"So I have a new charm bracelet now."

"That's sweet."

"Gonna have to keep an eye out for Cruella tonight. I know she doesn't like me, so she may keep me from winning tonight."

"I'll take care of her."

"Okay, good."

"I got your back."

"Oh I know."

"Until I go heel which then I'll have your back privately..."

"Right."

"Since I won't be able to do that publicly because you'll still be face."

"Right. I'll probably end up going heel when Ted and I reveal our relationship, because he's a heel anyway."

"Good point."

"But we all know how Nexus works. You don't really help anyone except for those in the group."

"Pretty much."

"Oh well, that's okay though. I think whenever that happens, I'll mostly have to deal with a jealous Cruella more than anything."

"That's true."

The show starts with a video package promoting the show and the matches. From there, into the arena while being introduced by Cole, Jerry and Striker. The first match of the night is the Intercontinental Championship match, and if the champion who is Dolph, is counted out or disqualified will lose the title.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh god."

"Not her." Riss sighs.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Vickie exclaims as she walks out with Kaitlyn, her season 3 NXT rookie.

"I feel so bad for that girl."

"I know right?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome, the current reigning and future Intercontinental Champion, and my boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler!"

"Is he wearing a dog collar?" I make a face.

"Awkwarrrrrrd."

After he's in the ring, Kofi comes out. The match soon starts, and they circle before locking up. Kofi and Dolph push each other, Kofi taking control before Dolph takes control. Dolph misses a kick from Kofi and they circle again before Dolph kicks him and attempts to throw Kofi out of the ring, but Kofi bounces off the ropes instead and comes back, knocking Dolph out of the ring and over the top rope. Kaitlyn goes to check on him, but Vickie comes over and tells her to leave and that she's got it. The ref gets to seven and Dolph quickly gets back into the ring. He starts to argue with the ref until Kofi goes into a roll up, getting a two count. Kofi keeps knocking him down, followed by a dropkick. He was in the corner and Kofi came at him, but Dolph moved at the last second, Kofi getting caught up on the top rope. Dolph then baseball slides Kofi into the steel ring post before dragging him back into the ring and going for the pin, getting a two count. He delivers a neck breaker and getting another two count. That's followed by a reverse chin lock, trying to get Kofi to tap. Kofi gets to his feet, only to get brought back down. Kofi's back to his feet and gets out of the hold. Kofi builds momentum until he's met by a boot to the face by Dolph. Another pin attempt and a kick out at two. An elbow drop and another pin attempt, another two count. Another submission move, trying to get Kofi to tap, but he's saying no. Kofi gets to his feet once more, only to get dropped back on his head. Another cover, and another two count. A neck breaker again, followed by a near fall. Dolph hits the Fameasser for a near fall, after a lengthy control of the action. Kofi has a comeback series with a few near falls of his own. He hits a big dive on Dolph on the floor. He catches Kofi in the sleeper hold out of nowhere, but Kofi eventually breaks the hold. Vickie teased an attack on Kofi, but was called off by Dolph, as to not get disqualified. He avoids a Trouble In Paradise, countering it with the Zig Zag for the clean pin fall victory.

"Blehhh."

"Oh well."

Then backstage was Edge, preparing for the match when Todd Grisham walks into the locker room.

"Edge, sorry to bother you, quick question. Tonight, a very unusual match. What's your strategy gonna be towards winning the WWE title in this six-pack challenge?"

"Why do you ask me that question Todd? Why do you ask me that? Do you think I'm at some sort of disadvantage because I have to defeat five men instead of one tonight? Hmm? I suggest you go ask the other five men in this match how they plan on beating me. You see this is the kind of night where I rise to the occasion, I shock people. When they least expect it, I walk out the new WWE Champion, because they call me the ultimate opportunist for a reason. And tonight, I do it again. I walk out your new WWE Champion."

"Good luck with that dude."

A sky view of the city was shown before the next match. This one was Punk vs Show, with Punk coming out first.

"Ugh." Riss makes a face.

Once he's in the ring, and all set, he's handed a mic.

"I...love...Chicago."

"No you don't you jerk."

"I love the parks, I love Navy Pier, I love the Skyline, I love the museums, I love the history. I love Chicago! What I hate, what I hate, what I despise, is the inhabitants of Chicago. YOU...you...you ruined my beautiful city. You...you middle class, lazy teamsters. You corrupt politicians, you corrupt police officers. The horrible, horrible Chicago White Sox."

"Hey now, the Sox aren't that bad. You're being a bitter Cubs fan."

"The Suzy homemakers who fatten up their children with fast food, and then eat a bottle of pills and pass out on the couch. The out of work dads, you people make me sick. I'm proud to live here, I'm proud to be from here, I'm not proud to live amongst people like you. You are the scum of the earth and you have ruined a beautiful city that for...for a second time should be burned to the ground and in it's ashes I and I alone will build a straight edge Utopia."

"Psh like that would ever happen."

"Right?"

"And speaking of fat people that nobody likes, we all...we all saw The Big Show knock me out with his big, stupid, ham fist. And yet unlike all of you, I don't run away. I stand here on my own two feet, and I stand here defiant. I stand here confident. This is my house, and I run from nobody. Not any of you, not somebody who's a foot taller, not somebody that out weighs me by 250 pounds. Tonight I am David, and Big Show, he can be Goliath. And my slingshot is the power of all mighty straight edge."

Big Show finally comes out and gets into the ring. Once he was all set to go, the bell rang to start the match. They circle each other before Punk fakes a kick at him. He does kick him, but it barely affects Show. And Show headbutts him before hitting him in the gut. Punk then uses his quickness to get the best of Show, but it fails. Into the corner and Show holds his foot to Punk's throat, breaking before the count of five. He then pulls him over and leans him against the ropes, tilting him a bit before slapping his chest and making Punk fall out of the ring and onto the floor.

"Haha."

Show gets out of the ring and goes over to Punk, throwing him back into the ring. Punk however kicks Show in the head once, and then twice before hitting him with a knee to the jaw. Using the top rope, he launches himself over and lands on Show before getting back into the ring. The ref starts counting, getting to five as Show moves. He gets to eight and Show's on his feet and back in the ring before the count of ten and Punk's back on the attack. But Show fires back with a hard hit to the ribs, making Punk stumble into the nearby corner. Punk however gets to the 2nd rope and jumps, hitting Show with an elbow. He goes for the cover a few times, not getting the pin. He goes over to Show and hits him with punches and kicks, Show fires back with that hard hit to the ribs again, trying to buy some time to recover. Punk however goes and kicks Show in the side of the head. Punk tries his best to pull Show away from the ropes, pulling him away enough for another cover, but gets a nearfall. A few knees to the head before Punk climbs to the top rope going for another high risk move. But this time Show catches Punk in mid-air with a big spear. Punk gets up and eats the KO Punch from Big Show, leading to the pinfall.

"Hah!"

"Ohhhh you lost." I laugh.

"Wah wahhhh."

Next was an interview with Chris Jericho. Josh asks if Chris feels lucky to be in tonight's match. Chris explains that the GM looked at his history and knows that this is his type of match. He speaks confidently about eliminating his competition tonight. He guarantees a victory in the Six Pack Challenge tonight.

"Psh."

Then they showed a video package of what's been going on between Mike and Daniel Bryan leading up to tonight's match. I decided to get ready for my match ahead of time, instead of waiting for the last minute. I come back out just in time to see the match. Mike comes out first with Alex. Daniel comes out next to his generic rock music.

"Psh, he should get REAL music."

"Yeah."

The title is raised in the air for all to see, before getting handed off. The bell rings, starting the match. They circle and Mike avoids Daniel's quick movements, moving outside the ropes himself to shield himself and buy some time. Back into the ring, they circle again before Mike takes control quick. Bounced off the ropes, Mike comes back and hits Daniel with a hard shoulder block. He bounces off the ropes again and Daniel rolls over so Mike hops over him, he comes back and Daniel leapfrogs over him. Daniel goes for a hip toss, but Mike blocks it and goes for on himself. Daniel blocks it and attempts for a LeBell lock. Thankfully Mike avoids it, and heads outside the ring for a pep talk with Alex. Mike gets back into the ring quickly, only be hit with a hip toss successfully this time from Daniel. Mike pushes him into the ropes and drops down, Daniel hopping over him this time. He comes back and Mike goes to leapfrog over Daniel, but instead gets hit with a dropkick in midair, crashing down to the apron.

"Oww." I wince.

"Ohhhh that had to hurt."

Daniel goes for the cover, Mike kicking out at one. Daniel twists his arm, Mike getting outside the ropes. The ref tells Daniel to let go, Alex comes over, watching intently what's going on. Mike manages to get out of the hold and drop Daniel's arm onto the top rope as he hopped down. He gets back into the ring and goes after the hurt arm, doing all that he can to injure it even more. Going for a cover, getting a two count and he continues to go after the arm after that. Daniel manages to get to his feet and reverses the hold, but Mike reverses it right back, twisting the arms and shoulders of Daniel. Daniel gets to his feet once more, and reverses the hold, and they do so a couple times, Daniel backsliding Mike into a pin attempt. Mike gets up and then hits Daniel with a boot to the shoulder of the injured arm. The ref was distracted at some point and Alex comes over and does some work on Daniel's arm himself, hurting him more to hopefully help Mike win.

"Aha his face...acting all innocent."

"Hah nice Alex."

Mike continues to go after the arm, this being a smart strategy. Daniel gets to his feet again and manages to lift himself up and flip over to land behind Mike. He now has taken control of the match, but that doesn't last long. Mike goes for a cover after a vicious shoulder breaker, but Daniel kicks out at two. Again with the injured arm, making it hit the rope and Daniel falls out of the ring. Mike's out of the ring now and he throws Daniel back into the ring, going for a pin, Daniel kicking out at two. More work on the shoulder, trying to wear Daniel down. He gets to his feet once again and gets out of Mike's hold, but gets kicked in the shoulder. He however sends Mike out of the ring, before hitting Mike with a suicide dive. Mike is thrown back into the ring and Daniel climbs to the top before hitting Mike with a missile dropkick, going for a cover, getting a nearfall. Daniel bounces off the ropes and hits Mike with a knee, getting a nearfall again. He grabs Mike's leg and he starts moving around before kicking Daniel in the shoulder hard again. Mike gets up and runs at Daniel, but things are not good for him from there. Another nearfall before punches are exchanged back and forth. Daniel takes control once again.

"Oh come on."

"Come on Mike."

Mike's on his knees and Daniel kicks him in the head, going for a pin, but Mike kicks out. Helping Mike up and put into the corner, Daniel helps him to the top. Mike drops him so he lands on the top rope, before hitting him with a clothesline from the top rope. He goes for a cover but Daniel kicks out.

"He so had that. Count faster."

"Stupid ref."

Mike goes after the arm again, Daniel refusing to tap. Daniel gets to the ropes, Mike letting go, arguing with the ref a bit. He sets up for the Skull Crushing Finale, getting Daniel in it, but Daniel counters and goes for a pin again, Mike quickly powers out.

"He can't lose to this nerd. Come on."

They both get to their feet and Daniel tries for the LeBell lock. Alex jumps up onto the apron and causes a distraction. Mike gets up to hit Daniel, but he moves and ends up hitting Alex, knocking him off the ring and to the floor. This allows Daniel to take advantage and roll Mike up again. Mike kicks out.

"So close."

Daniel and Mike get to their feet and Mike manages to send Daniel out of the ring and to the floor, buying himself some time. The ref was distracted with Mike and Alex got up and went after Daniel, only for him to sidestep and Alex to run into the steel ringpost.

"Hey!"

"Ouch."

Mike goes for a roll up but Daniel kicks out once Daniel was back into the ring. The ref had to break Mike apart from him, the frustrations boiling over. Daniel has Mike in the LeBell lock, but Mike has no choice but to tap out.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Damn it."

They replay what happened with Alex getting hit by Mike by accident, followed by Mike tapping out. Daniel walks back up the ramp with the title, but Mike can't believe what happened with a sad look on his face.

"He looks so upset. I wanna hug him."

"Me too. Poor Mike."

"We should hug him when we head to the curtain for my match. I'm sure by the time he comes through, we'll be standing there."

"Sure." Riss nods.

Then she looks up at Justin.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Oh no, not at all. You're friends, and I know that."

"Good." She kisses his cheek.

"Well looks like we should get going now."

She agrees and untangles herself from Justin.

"I'll be back."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She kisses him briefly before we both head out of the room. We walk through the halls, mostly quiet. Just as I predicted, as we got to the curtain, Mike was being helped back through by Alex. We go over and hug him and Alex both.

"We thought you needed a hug."

"Thanks."

"You'll get the title back...if not you'll get the WWE Championship with that briefcase. We know it."

"Who needs the US title when you can have the WWE title instead?" Riss says.

"You've got a point. I'll keep that in mind."

"You two alright?"

"I think we'll be okay."

"Alright. Chin up Mike, you'll show that nerd who's boss."

"What she said." I nod in agreement.

"Thanks girls." Mike chuckles.

"At least we know someone out of us will win tonight. Good luck out there." He adds, talking to me.

"Thanks." I reply.

"Hey, Karissa? What's that on your hand?" Alex asks.

"Which hand?" She asks with a small laugh.

"That one." He points to it.

"What do you think it is?" She laughs, wiggling the fingers of her left hand so her ring sparkles in the light.

"He proposed..." Mike trails off.

"Yes he did. Its been a few weeks, you two are the first to notice."

"Really? I thought a lot of people would've noticed by now."

"Nope."

"Well we're honored to be the first ones."

"You two will come to the wedding right?" She asks.

"Of course."

"Good." She smiles.

"Just keep us updated on it."

"Will do. Bye guys."

"Bye." They say before walking off.

The generic Diva music plays and everyone goes out first. They surround the ring. Michelle comes out first, Layla not happy that Michelle is the one who's competing. Once her music fades, they play my music and I head out next. The crowd goes crazy as Justin Roberts announces her name after mine. I stop at the end of the ramp and give Maryse a look before making my entrance into the ring. Riss stands right there ringside, making sure to keep a close eye on Maryse for me. Michelle tries to catch me off guard and sneak attack me before the match, but I moved out of the way at the last second, and she fell out onto the floor. Riss snickers.

"Really..." I mutter, hopping down and placing the title on the apron.

I mutter choice words before throwing Michelle back into the ring, getting into it myself.

"You really wanna try a sneak attack? Huh? You're gonna wish you didn't!" I scream, going right after her, but she kicks me away and the ref tells me to back up.

I start arguing with him before backing up into the corner to calm myself a bit. Once I'm calm and ready, the bell rings to officially start the match. We go right at each other and I'm the first one pushed into the corner. I push her away so I'm out of the corner and then we start rolling around and fighting as we roll outside of the ring. I'm pushed away and Michelle turns around and slaps Rosa, quickly getting back into the ring. Riss keeps an eye on Maryse, making sure she doesn't prevent me from getting back in myself. Michelle comes charging at me and I kick her away. When I come back into the ring, I spear her to the mat and go for the first cover of the night, no use, she kicks out at one. We both get up and I send her into the ropes, and when she comes back, I dropkick her back down. I go to pick her back up, but she counters and pushes me back into the ropes. I come back and kick her in the side of the head, going for another pin attempt. Michelle kicks out at two. This time I'm able to help her up and I grab her by the hair and throw her into the corner. I use my foot and put it against her throat, holding her there in the corner, until I had to let go. I decide to have a little fun and I slap her, giving her a mocking smile. She turns around and shoves me away, walking into the adjacent corner. Since her back is turned. I storm over and grab her, spinning her around and sending her shoulder first into the steel ringpost. She slowly gets back into the ring and that's when I throw her into the opposite corner. I run full speed over to her and elbow her in the face. She holds onto the top rope and I grab her feet, pulling her out away from the corner a bit. She manages to wiggle out of my grip, wrap her legs around my neck and send me tumbling out of the ring and out onto the floor.

I slowly get to my feet, Riss, Gail and Tamina coming over to make sure none of the other girls come after me. I get back up onto the side of the ring and get back into the ring, but I get hit by a flipping blockbuster by Michelle. She starts repeatedly hitting me with everything she's got. She goes for a cover on me, but I kick out at two. She picks me up by the hair, only to hit me in the back and send me back down again. I reach for the ropes, but get kicked away. I'm them pushed into the ropes on the side of my neck, but she lets go. Michelle starts wearing me down, wrapping her legs around my neck, I keep saying no to giving up. Michelle lets go and picks me up by the hair. She sets me up for her Faithbreaker finisher, but I manage to move my feet and kick her in the head a few times. I get out of the hold and I fall, but I fall in a way where I don't hurt myself. I stand back up and hit Michelle with a neckbreaker. When she gets up I hit her a few times, before she hits me with a belly to belly throw. She goes for a cover, but I kick out. Michelle starts to get distracted with the girls outside the ring and starts to go after Natalya. But Nattie grabs her foot and tries to drag her out of the ring. No use though. Nattie and Michelle exchange words and Nattie hops up onto the side of the ring. I manage to take advantage and roll Michelle up but it's no use since the ref was distracted with Nattie. I managed to get a two count though. Michelle hits me with a clothesline before getting out of the ring to deal with the girls outside. Nattie hits her first before everyone attacks her and throw her back in.

I drop Michelle face first before kicking her in the face. I go for a cover but she kicks out. I then climb to the nearest top rope in the corner, waiting for her to get up. When she does and turns around, I jump, hitting her with a cross body. I go for another cover, but Michelle kicks out. I start to get frustrated and I pick Michelle up by the hair and send her flying outside the ring. All the girls on the outside start to go after her again...except Layla. When I turned around, she hit me but I shoved her away before hitting her with my roundhouse kick, sending her rolling out of the ring. Michelle escaped the girls and got back into the ring, I ducked her clothesline and I hit her with my roundhouse kick as well. I dropped, going for the cover and then I hear the ref count to three.

"Yes!" Riss cheers, laughing.

Almost all the girls, including Riss come into the ring, after I'm handed both titles and there's a group hug.

"Awesome job Air." She says in my ear.

After the group hug, everyone leaves the ring and we all head backstage.

"Now, let's get rid of this broken piece of garbage and get the real, intact Women's Championship for others to actually win."

"Sounds good."

After we get that replaced, we head back to the locker room which wasn't too far away.

"Hope we don't run into any annoying people." Riss mutters.

"Let's hope not."

"Thank god we aren't far from the room."

"Right?"

We make it to the room without running into anyone. We go inside.

"That looked like madness out there." Justin remarks.

"It was."

"But now the Women's Championship has been restored to it's former glory."

"Good."

"I can see you going after that now." Justin says as she sits.

"Of course."

"And you know...with you being in Nexus within a few weeks, it'll be great for you and great for the group."

"That's true."

"Even more excitement."

She nods, giggling a bit. Backstage there's Wade, getting prepared for the six-pack challenge himself.

"Wade sorry to bother you, I know it's the biggest night of your career and the first ever opportunity you've had at the WWE Championship. But I've got to ask you, a lot of people feel your odds are very long tonight. Not only are you facing five superstars, but five of the most decorated and greatest superstars in WWE history. Do you like your changes tonight?"

"Todd, I've listened to what some of my opponents have been saying this evening. Edge, Jericho, Cena, there's no doubt about it, they represent greatness. But in my opinion they also represent the status quo here in the WWE. Now I said a long time ago that the winds of change were blowing here and tonight I have got an opportunity to bring those words to truth. You see, against five of the very best superstars in the WWE, I am going to prove that the winds of change are indeed blowing, that I am the future of the WWE. And that I am the next WWE Champion."

They then start hyping the next match, Taker vs Kane for the World Heavyweight Championship. Undertaker is out first. Kane comes out, and Taker attacks him during his entrance. The two brawl all over the place, before ever making it into the ring to officially start the match. The match is underway now and they're still going at it tooth-and-nail. Kane dominating a lot of the offense here early. The two fight to the floor again. They're brawling all over the arena right now. They finally get the thing back in the ring. Kane remains in control of the offense. Taker fighting back now with punches. Crowd getting behind him. Taker hits his jumping clothesline spot. Taker hits the Snack Eyes and the big boot. He hits a leg drop and attempts a nearfall. Taker does the throat-slicing hand-gesture and pulls down the strap. He picks Kane up for the Tombstone, but Kane counters, hitting his own Tombstone. Kane pins Undertaker - 1, 2 and 3.

"Aww."

"Booooo."

"Good match though overall."

"Yeah that's true."

Once Taker makes it backstage, they advertise John's new movie Legendary. Then Randy is seen backstage, getting ready for the match himself later.

"Randy before you go, just wondering if you had anything to say to the other five competitors inside the six-pack challenge."

"...no." Randy simply states after a long pause before walking away.

"Well Mr. Grumpy Pants."

Justin and Riss laugh a bit.

Up next was a Tag Team Turmoil match, with 5 tag teams. Tyson and David come out with Natalya, The Usos come out with Tamina. The match is under gauntlet rules. After a lengthy period of offense with heels in the advantage, the good guys are starting to come through here at the mid-point of the match. Hart Dynasty is eliminated by an Uso pinfall.

"Aw."

Santino and Kozlov were out next as the opponents to the Usos, but they too were eliminated.

"Oops."

So the next opponents for the Usos were Mark Henry and Evan. They got the better of the Usos, eliminating them next after a World's Strongest Slam and AirBourne-combo.

"Nice!"

"Yayyy! One more team to go."

"Go Evan!"

The last team, was the team of Cody and Drew.

"Oh hell."

"Oh man."

The finish came when Rhodes hit the Cross-Rhodes on Bourne to secure the clean pinfall.

"Awwww."

"Not cool."

"No."

"I don't see that team lasting too long. Egos can get in the way of the team."

"Yeah I don't think they'll stick around long."

"Penny belts...they're penny champs." I snicker.

Riss laughs.

"One more match left..."

"And I won't have to leave yet, don't worry." Justin adds.

"Good." She snuggles against him.

"Someone will most likely come get me anyway."

"Okay."

"Cuddle time."

"Yes."

"Awww." I grin. "Well I'll just get changed then." I add, getting up and heading in to change.

While I'm gone, Justin leans down and kisses her.

"You know, if you wanted more privacy, I could try to head to Ted's locker room for this last match." I call from the changing area.

She pulls from Justin's lips.

"Nah, Justin's going to be going shortly anyway."

"Alright, just making sure."

"Okay."

Since she pulled from his lips, he starts kissing anywhere he could reach. She giggles quietly.

"Oh so loveable."

She hears him start to mumble things in his native language. She melts in his arms.

"Oh don't start talking like that...you know what that does to me."

He just smirks against her skin. She groans when he doesn't stop.

"Someone's having fun." I say when I come out of the changing area. "Don't mind me though."

Riss bites her lip. I however pay attention to the screen since the match was going to start soon. Soon there's a knock on the door. She makes a quiet noise of disappointment.

"I won't be gone too long." Justin says after kissing her lips.

"I hope not."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful."

"I'll try my best."

He then leaves.

"Spoke to you in his native language again?" I giggle.

"Yes he did." She groans.

"Ooooooooh."

"I love hearing it. It can be soothing or killer."

"And in this case it was killer."

"Yes."

"I could tell."

"Its obvious, I know."

The match has now started with all guys out now. Within seconds, Orton hits the RKO on Chris and pins him, eliminating him.

"And he was saying earlier?" I laugh.

"I know right?"

Chris flips out as this happens, questioning the three count. He eventually heads to the back. After the stuff with Chris, Wade's in the ring. All of the other guys beat him down and clear him from the ring. John and Edge get Sheamus out of the ring and now it's down to just them. Things didn't last long as Sheamus and Wade are back in the mix now. All guys are going at it. Sheamus in control of things now in the ring. He's working over John at the moment. He misses on a High Cross off the ropes attempt. Edge interfering in the action now. Sheamus and Edge double-superplex John off the top. Edge attempts to pin John, while Sheamus just watches. John's still in it. Sheamus and Edge continue their alliance, using their combined skills this time on Wade on the outside of the ring. Back in the ring, the duo continues their beatdown, now focusing on Randy. He makes another comeback. Sheamus and Edge finally break their allegience, coming to blows with one-another. John hits the Attitude Adjustment out of nowhere on Edge for a pinfall. Edge is eliminated from the Six Pack Challenge.

"Hah."

Wade starts to go after John, and it's only them in the ring. He sets John up for Wasteland, but John counters and gets Wade on his shoulders, and he counters with a DDT. He goes for the cover, but John kicks out. Wade gets out of the ring and goes after Sheamus and Randy before getting back into the ring and goes back after John, but John comes back instantly hitting him with the five knuckle shuffle. He gets ready and gets him on his shoulders, but Wade gets down. Sheamus comes in and hits Wade and knocks him down. John almost makes Sheamus tap with an STF. Sheamus eventually breaks the hold. Short seconds after Sheamus rolls out of the ring, Justin and them run to the ring to attack John. Justin is the first one that John knocks off the ring apron, since he was the first one up on it.

Riss winces. With the distraction, Wade hits Wasteland and eliminates John.

"Oops..."

Wade then orders them to attack Randy, which they do before getting him into the ring. Randy gets up and to his feet. Nexus get up onto the ring apron, surrounding them. John however comes out of nowhere and hits Tarver and Otunga in the back with a steel chair. Justin gets into the ring during the distraction and suffers an RKO, before rolling back out of the ring.

"Damn it, not again."

Heath gets an RKO as well, and I can't help but snicker. Wade goes for Wasteland on Randy, but Randy counters and hits the backbreaker. Wade turns around and gets hit with an RKO himself, getting eliminated. This leaves Randy and Sheamus. Sheamus tries sneaking up on Randy, and it works, Sheamus hitting Randy with the Brogue Kick. He goes for the pin, but Randy kicks out.

"Aha, Whitey's face."

Sheamus sets up for the High Cross, but Randy gets down and hits an RKO on Sheamus, pinning him to become WWE Champion.

"Glad it wasn't Whitey."

"Right?"

"I hope Jussi is okay."

"If you want you can go check on him, bring him to the trainer's if he's not already there. I was gonna head back anyway since it is the end of the night."

"Alright. I'll see you later." She says after she gets up and hugs me.

"Want me to walk you there or no?" I ask.

"I think I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

"Bye." I say before I head out the door.

She goes to find Justin. As she gets to the curtain, she sees him just coming through to go down the hall to head to the trainers. She heads straight for him.

"Are you okay?"

"Just the usual soreness in my neck." He winces.

She reaches up and massages it lightly.

"The usual should help. That, ice and rest."

"Alright." She stops.

"Well let's get the ice."

He nods and she laces her fingers with his as they walk to the trainer. Once there, they ask for ice for his neck and get it, leaving and heading back to the locker room. He gets changed and then they leave to go to the hotel. She drives to let Justin keep the ice on his neck and rest during the car ride. They go up to their room and get ready for bed. Justin gets rid of the melted ice and she gives him a neck massage.

"That's helping a lot."

"Good."

"Just let me know when it's okay enough for you to lay down and we can go to bed, if my hands don't get tired by then." She adds.

"Okay."

"I know I said I would be careful. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Its okay."

"I always think I can take him."

"I know."

"You'll get him one day."

She kisses the back of his neck.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After a minute more, he reaches back and grabs her hands, pulling them around him. She snuggles against him.

"Feeling much better, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now I think some rest is in order."

"Okay."

"Kiss first..."

She looks amused as he turns around and she gives him a quick kiss.

"You need your rest to feel better."

He nods.

"Night love."

"Night."


	29. Night Of Excitement

This Sunday is Hell In A Cell finally, tonight I have a night off, but I do get to see who I face Sunday for the title. Currently in the arena, where the show is going to start in about a half hour, I'm sitting in the locker room already.

"Easy night for you huh?" Riss comments.

"Yup."

"Lucky"

"But hey all the better for Sunday though right?"

"Good point."

"Can't believe Hell In A Cell is Sunday already."

"I know right?"

"You must be excited."

"Excited and nervous."

"Your last Raw as the nice person."

"Yup."

"I'm gonna miss that."

"Yeah..."

"But that's okay. You'll do great as your new character."

"I hope so."

"You'll do fine Rissa." Justin says, coming out of the changing area.

"You're my fiance, you're supposed to think so."

"I say that because I know that you'll do just fine."

"Mmm."

"But hey before your heel turn you get a a chance to become number one contender and face me Sunday. Oh wouldn't that be a way to turn heel. Face me and act all friendly and everything like we do in our matches and then just turn on me."

"True."

"But I think Stephanie wants that turn to go a different way." She adds.

"Oh?"

"She wants me to be introduced as a new member of the group during a backstage segment Sunday, where Wade talks about John and how he'll be a member of the group after losing the match against him."

"Oh that's interesting."

"It's all going to be based off of our last promo tonight."

"Ooooh."

"What's gonna happen in this last promo?"

"I get to kiss her." Justin grins.

"Oooooooooh."

Riss laughs.

"I can sense that he'll make it last a long time too." She adds.

Justin smirks and I snicker.

"That should be fun to see."

"Yes."

The rest of the time goes by and the show starts and they show a video package of what's been going on between Mike and Daniel, including the beat down he and Alex gave him last week.

"He so deserved that."

"Yes he did."

Then the Raw intro and pyros went off before the usual introduction from Cole. They show the main event for tonight, Randy vs Chris and if Chris wins he'll be the #1 contender for the WWE Championship. That leads to Mike coming out first with Alex for their tag team match.

"Daniel Bryan has challenged myself and Alex Riley in a tag team match tonight."

"He's stupid."

"Idiot."

"Daniel, didn't you learn your lesson last week? I mean I thought you were the smart one."

"Nope, not smart."

"Obviously."

"You are like the guy that wins a hundred million dollars in the lottery, then thinks he's gonna win every single time he plays. Because, let's face it, it's Monday Night. And what happens every Monday Night? Daniel Bryan gets embarrassed by The Miz. And on tonight's episode of Daniel Bryan Gets A Beat Down, he's bringing along a tag team partner to join in on the fun. So come one, come all and watch a beat down! Because I'm The Miz...and I'm..." Mike's cut off by Flight Of The Valkyries.

"What...is...that?" He continues as Daniel walks out.

Riss immediately cracks up laughing.

"That's your big interruption? You and your little Superman music? You have got to be kidding me. So Daniel Bryan who's it gonna be? Who's gonna be your partner tonight? Who are you even friends with, that would even know the first clue on how to compete with me?"

"That's Looney Tunes music!" Riss gasps through her laughter.

"Wait for it...kill de rabbit...kill de rabbit..." I sing.

Riss laughs harder.

"Because Daniel, you have to realize, that I'm The Miz...and I'm..." He's cut off again, but by Morrison's music.

"Ugh not him." I make a face.

"Always gotta choose him because of their history."

"Yeah." Riss says after she calms down.

The match starts off with Daniel and Alex, but Daniel goes right for Mike. Alex tries taking advantage of the distraction, but it doesn't work, as Daniel kicks him a few times. He goes to throw Alex into the ropes, but Alex reverses and sends Daniel into them instead. Daniel however hits Alex with a hard clothesline before going over to Mike to hit him, but Mike jumps down once more. Daniel turns and hits Alex with a knee to the jaw, covering him for the pin, but gets a two count.

"Come on Alex."

"Come on guys."

Daniel helps him up and twists his arm, tagging Morrison in. Alex pushes Daniel away and kicks and punches Morrison. He picks him up, only for him to slide off and behind him and when Alex turns around, Morrison hits him with a dropkick. He goes for the cover himself, but gets a two count. They get up and Morrison throws him into the corner, before twisting his arm himself. Again with the reversing into the ropes and when Morrison comes back, he kicks Alex in the shoulder. Alex stumbles back, but manages to catch him and drop him onto the top rope. He picks him up and gets him into his and Mike's corner, tagging him in and Mike takes control of the match. The ref's distracted with Mike and Alex takes advantage of it. Mike goes back over, grabbing Morrison's legs and dropping back, making him bounce off the bottom rope. Morrison however reverses a move of Mike's and goes for a pin, Mike kicking out. Mike goes back over and tags Alex in, Alex taking control of the match where Mike left off. Alex is finally able to lift Morrison up and drop him, before hitting Daniel with a cheap shot and bringing Morrison quickly back over to his corner. He tags Mike in and everyone starts changing 'You Tapped Out'. Alex holds Morrison in the corner and moves before Mike hits him with the corner clothesline move of his. He goes for the cover but Morrison kicks out. Mike then drives his knee into his back, pulling his arms back. But he gets to his feet and gets out of the hold before hitting the snapmare. He runs and jumps, hoping to tag Daniel in, but Mike catches him, keeping him away. Morrison tries again, but Mike grabs his leg, so now he's hopping on one leg.

"This never ends well..."

"No it doesn't."

And just like I predicted, Morrison turns and kicks Mike away and tags Daniel in. He goes right over and kicks Alex off the side of the ring and takes Mike out as well. A dropkick in the corner, followed by a cover, but a kickout at two. Mike elbows Daniel in the face, and then Daniel goes for the LeBell Lock. Mike doesn't let him get it locked in at all this time and he makes Daniel knock Morrison off the side of the ring before setting him up for the Skull Crushing Finale, and hits it. He covers him and wins the match for him and Alex.

"Hah!"

"Sweet!"

Mike goes to leave the ring, but looks back at Daniel with a smirk on his face. Daniel's on his knees before Mike continues the attack. Morrison however comes in and starts going after Mike, even after they roll outside the ring. Then Daniel hits a suicide dive, hitting them both and goes after both of them, and now a fight ensues. The fight ends when the GM chimes in.

"Ah hell."

"Gentlemen, can I have your attention please? I have received an email from the general manager."

"I want to connect my fist with his face for being so damn annoying with that."

"I know, me too."

"And I quote. I've decided that this Sunday at Hell In A Cell, for the first time ever, Daniel Bryan will defend the United States Championship against both John Morrison and The Miz. But it will be defended in a match...that I just invented. A Triple Threat, Submissions Count Anywhere Match."

"Oh good lord."

"And Mike's not a good at Submission matches. Lovely."

"Mmhmm."

Then we see Nattie, Eve, The Bellas, Melina and Gail on their way to the curtain for the Battle Royal up next. They pass by Alicia, Tamina Maryse and Jillian and those 4 give the girls a dirty look.

"Well looks like we all have to get going. You two have your promo and I'm ringside for the match to observe the competition and see who wins."

"Right."

We all get up and leave the room. I walk as far as Riss and Justin have to go, before making the rest of the way towards the curtain myself. They get told where to be and go to their spots after a quick kiss. The commercial break is over and they cut to her, signaling for her to start making her way through the halls to head to the curtain to meet the other girls. But a hand reaches out and stops her, grabbing her arm. She turns around and finds Justin there.

"What?"

"There's something I want to give you, before you go out there."

She raises one eyebrow.

"It can be a good luck charm if you want it to be."

She looks at him curiously.

"Something I've wanted to do since I saw you." He says, before getting closer.

She doesn't move, just watching him warily. As he gets closer, his hand that was on her arm moves so that it's resting on the side of her face. Then he leans in, and she knows what he's going to do, but she doesn't stop him, she lets him keep going. And finally his lips press to hers. She waits a moment before she starts responding to the kiss. The crowd of course starts going wild as they witness what's going on. Justin lets it go as long as he can before pulling away. He grins, before wishing her luck one last time and walks off camera. She blinks and touches her lips before walking towards the curtain.

Everyone went out after that promo. She headed out with everyone else after grinning at Justin. He chuckles and heads back to the room.

Right before the match starts, they hit my music and I head out. Maryse, Jillian, Tamina and Alicia all glare at me of course, watching me as I walk down the ramp and walk around the ring, heading over to commentary. The bell rings as I'm greeted by Cole and Jerry. I decide not to have a headset on, just to watch the action. Everyone starts going at each other. One of the Bellas and Melina go after Jillian, Eve and Karissa are going after Maryse, Natalya and the other Bella are going after Tamina. Chaos ensues in the ring everywhere. Karissa is close to getting Maryse eliminated but not close enough. Melina however is the first eliminated by Tamina. Gail almost eliminates Tamina, but she hangs on. Maryse leaves Karissa and goes after Gail. Gail and Tamina fight outside the ropes before Gail goes after Maryse. Tamina and Gail go at it and then Maryse goes back over ad fights with Karissa. Nattie comes over and she tries to help Karissa eliminate Maryse. Gail's eventually eliminated by Tamina. Eve goes after Tamina while Karissa is still trying to get Maryse eliminated with the help of Natalya. Tamina tries to eliminate Eve, but Tamina gets eliminated. Maryse manages to get Karissa away and goes after Eve. Eventually The Bellas get eliminated, with the help of Natalya, Karissa gets Maryse eliminated. Karissa then eliminates Eve, but little does she know, Alicia's waiting in the wings. When she leasts expects it, Alicia dropkicks her out of the ring. It's down to Alicia and Natalya and Jillian now. Jillian and Alicia work together and double team Natalya. They go to eliminate her, but she hangs on. Jillian turns on Alicia, but Alicia eliminates Jillian. She rushes over, trying to push Natalya out, but she hangs on tight. I look on watching intently to who's going to win. In the end Natalya wins.

I smile forms on my face. I get up from where I'm sitting and I get into the ring, standing before Natalya. I talk to her, only audible for me and her to hear. I hold my hand out for her to grab and shake, and she does. We then raise our hands in the air and I hug her, congratulating her on winning. She hugs back happily. We exit the ring and head back up the ramp and backstage.

"Nice one Nattie." Riss says, having decided to wait for us.

"Thank you."

The three of us walk down the hall, talking about various things. Once we get back to the locker room, we stop outside the door. We say bye to Nattie and go inside. Riss sits back down next to Justin and I sit back down on the other couch. She snuggles up against Justin, kissing his jaw. The commerical break was over and Ted was backstage with Maryse and she looked completely pissed off.

"Haha. Nice face."

"Did you see? Did you see what just happened? Karissa just cost me the Battle Royal. Can you believe that?"

Riss laughs evilly.

"Maryse, I don't care about the Battle Royal. You cost us the victory last week against Eve and R-Truth."

"She failed so bad." I laugh.

"Okay...what are you talking about?"

"You got pinned in the middle of the ring, 1...2...3."

"Wah wah wahhh." I mock.

"You..." Maryse trails off and there's a knock on their door, and a note is slid underneath it.

Ted storms over and opens the door, looking down the hall.

"Ooh, another note?" Riss looks at me.

"Not from me."

"Oh."

"Hey, who's there?" He says before picking up the note, bringing it back inside.

Maryse grabs it out of his hands, and opens it.

"What's it say?" Ted asks.

"La semaine prochaine, vous serez à moi."

"English Maryse."

"Dumb broad." Riss and I both say.

"Next week, you will, be mine."

"Weird."

She shoves the note back into his hands before walking off with an annoyed look on her face.

"Haha. She's mad."

"Psh, good."

"Let her stomp off like a child and go pout in a corner."

"Right? It's mostly her fault that their relationship is failing."

"Yeah."

"Too bad for you."

"Mmhmm."

Sheamus comes out next and speaks. He states that he is willing to "cut off" his own hand to regain the WWE Title before proclaiming that he is going to have the time of his life facing Randy inside Hell in a Cell. He would then lay out an open challenge for anyone in the locker room to face him and the challenge would be answered by Khali.

"Oh man."

"He so asked for it."

"Yes he did."

The match would spill the outside where Sheamus would attack The Great Khali with peaces of the announce table and a couple of chairs, resulting in a disqualification. The Great Khali would fight back with a chop, but Sheamus would blast Khali with not one, but two Brogue Kicks.

"Yeesh."

"Anger issues."

"Mmhmm."

Once that was over, we see that up next it's The Cutting Edge with the special guest, the anonymous GM.

"Oh boy."

"I hope to god Cole isn't reading any emails outloud...or reading any at all."

"Yeah, that would be horrible."

The break wasn't too long, and back on the show when Edge comes out, the ring set up for his show. The GM podium with the laptop is in the ring.

"Well tonight folks we have a first. Tonight as my guest on the Cutting Edge, we have the anonymous Raw GM. Now despite our acrimonious relationship, I actually do appreciate the GM agreeing to appear as a guest on my show. And I understand that this computer has been electronically transmitting this voice, so that's what it will continue to do, so as to keep this person's identity a secret. Now with that being said, I think it's time to ask the first question. I need to ask you exactly Raw GM, why...are you such a spineless coward?"

"Why are you such a moron?" The Raw GM retorts back, the electronic voice reading what he puts through.

"Ohhhh. Burn."

"I remain anonymous to protect my identity. If people knew who I really was, it would change everything."

"Okay first of all, that's the worst voice ever. Second of all, I thought you were Stone Cold Steve Austin or I thought you were The Rock or maybe Shawn Michaels or Bob Barker. Judged by your decision making, you're Lindsay Lohan after another bender. The only thing I know is, is that whoever you are, you are a big fat liar."

"Seriously Edge, you hurt my feelings. Why do yo have to hate yo? I try to make peace with you. But you clearly don't want that. You want a confrontation. Why? Why do you despise me so?"

"Cuz your emails and dinging noise are annoying?"

"Why do you despise me? Why do you keep interferring in my business? Why...why am I arguing with a computer? We've gone from Stone Cold stunning Mr. McMahon on Raw, to Edge arguing with a computer."

"You know what, that's it. I'm just gonna go ask Chris Jericho exactly who you are."

"Jericho is bluffing, he knows nothing. However I know a lot of things. Like your opponent right now. Haha haha haha."

"Wah wahhh."

"Haha...I don't have an opponent tonight. You know what, I talk to people. I'm sick of talking to an overgrown speak and spell. I'm out of here." Edge says, leaving the ring and going up the ramp.

"But wait, you do have an opponent tonight Edge. I have scheduled a match right now. Between you and...this man."

Then John's music goes off.

"Someone's in trouble." I sing.

"Haha."

Before the match could even happen there was another commercial.

"My match is after this one." Justin says.

"Aw."

"Teaming with Heath."

"Oh."

"Facing Evan and Mark."

"Oh boy." Riss winces.

"I'll be careful. I promise."

"Please. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll try my best."

Riss nods and holds him a little tighter.

The match soon starts since the break was over. In the end, it was Edge hitting the Spear on John and, despite his foot being under the bottom rope, the referee would make the three count.

"Heyy."

The GM however would chime in.

"Edge, you need to play by the rules. John Cena's foot was clearly under the bottom rope, see for yourself. Therefore this match will continue."

"Good."

The match would then continue and John would catch Edge in his STF, forcing Edge to tap out. Edge is pissed off and he stares at the GM computer with an evil look in his eye before getting out of the ring. He slowly walks over to the computer.

"Edge, you lost fair and square. Don't look at me like that."

"Psycho..."

He nods his head a little.

"Just walk away."

He doesn't however, turning back to the laptop.

"What're you doing Edge? You've got the crazy eyes."

"I'm warning you..." The GM says before Edge pushes the podium over, the laptop falling to the ground.

Edge then takes a steel chair, walking over to the computer.

"Cole! Stop him Cole!" The GM yells.

Edge picks up the laptop and breaks it in half across his knee. He then takes the steel chair and hits the screen part and punches it repeatedly, followed by taking the keyboard part and hitting it against his head a few times as well.

"Good lord. Okay, we get it."

He then just simply walks away heading to the back.

"Again...psycho."

"I'm gonna have to get going now." Justin adds.

She sighs and reluctantly pulls away.

"Again, be careful."

"I'll do my best."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She gets a kiss and then he leaves.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine out there."

"I know. I can't help but worry."

"Right. I don't blame you."

After the break, they replay of what Edge did to the GM computer. That's followed by all of Nexus coming out and they all get into the ring. Then Mark and Evan come out next to face Justin and Heath. They stay in the ring while the rest of Nexus exits, standing ringside. The bell rings and it starts off with Heath and Evan. They lock up and Heath gets the best of Evan, tagging Justin in. He goes for a early cover, Evan kicking out. Justin then tags in Heath, quick tags going on. Heath goes for the cover but Evan kicks out. Evan gets to his feet and gets out of Heath's hold before kicking him twice. Evan takes advantage of the situation, and then starts crawling for Mark. Heath tags in Justin and Evan tags in Mark. Justin's taken down by a clothesline and then a few punches. He's literally thrown into the corner before Heath tries to get involved and he gets taken down. Mark then lifts Justin in the air before dropping him. Mark pulls him into position and tags in Evan. Evan climbs to the top and Heath comes in, hitting Mark with a cheap shot, distracting Evan. Justin takes out Evan, making him fall off of the top, before climbing to the top rope himself and jumping, going for the 450 Splash, Evan moving and Justin missing it.

"Damn."

"He never misses that."

Evan climbs to the top once more. He goes for Air Bourne and hits it. He goes for the cover and goes for the pin. Heath however reaches in and pushes Evan so Justin ends up covering Evan and then he and Heath pick up the win.

"Ooh sneaky."

"But woo he won."

"Yayyy." Riss smiles.

Wade, Tarver and Otunga then proceed to attack Mark, before getting into the ring and going after Evan, ending with Wade delivering Wasteland. They then pull Evan near the corner and Justin climbs to the top, this time successfully hitting his 450 Splash.

"Give me a mic." We could hear Wade through the camera audio.

"Now we've said from the very beginning, that you're either Nexus, or you're against us. Well after Hell In A Cell John Cena will no longer be against us. Because when I beat him, he will become property of The Nexus. Oh it's not like we need him, 'cause we certainly don't. But John Cena is gonna serve a purpose for this group. John Cena is gonna take us to the upper echelon. John Cena is gonna help us demoralize the entire WWE. And just to show John Cena that being a part of The Nexus isn't all bad, we've decided that we're gonna take a little trip."

"Uh-oh."

"That's right. 'Cause this Friday, we're invading SmackDown. But unlike Raw, we're giving all the superstars over at SmackDown a fair warning. So consider yourselves warned." Otunga adds.

"And the bad news is, WE ARE THE BAD NEWS! Whether or not...you know what, forget a warning. Because none of you, NONE of you, can stop us!" Tarver ends before they all pose in the corners, leaving Wade in the middle of the ring.

That led to Cody and Drew walking through the backstage area. Cody stops when he sees a mirror, looking at himself before a commercial break.

"He is way too in love with himself."

"Any logical girl would be dumping him. Seems like he'd take longer to get ready than the average girl."

"Mmhmm."

During the break, Justin came back to the locker room. Since he wasn't needed the rest of the night, he went in to change.

"I should get changed myself..." Riss muses.

"And I think I'll head back early. Not really needed the rest of the night. Not much really happening the rest of the night."

"No, not really."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yup. Bye Air."

"Bye." I say, getting up and hugging her.

I then grab my things and head out the door, stopping short when I find Maryse standing outside the door, ready to knock.

"What do you want?" I give her a look before starting to walk down the hall to get to the parking lot.

"You sent that note didn't you." She snaps.

"Note? What note? I didn't send any note."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Oooh someone's jealous. How cute."

She starts ranting in French of course, as she always does when she gets mad.

"Look. If I wanted to send a note. I'd deliver it myself. And plus, if it was me, don't you think you'd hear me walking away when Ted opened the door. My boots do make noise walking down the halls you know."

That shuts her up and I roll my eyes.

"That's what I thought. Next time, don't blame me for your relationship issues. Ted and I are friends. Not my fault your relationship is failing." I finish before turning and continuing down the hall.

She makes an awful screech and stomps off angrily. She slips into the room with Justin and slaps him on the butt before walking to her bag.

"You just love doing that."

She giggles.

"Mmhmm."

"Couldn't resist." She adds.

"Of course not." He chuckles.

"We can head back to the hotel if you want. Not much left of the night."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Have all week to prepare for Sunday. This is exciting."

"We'll get to be together even more." She smiles.

"Beat people up together."

"That too." She laughs.

"Get to be all cuddly when we can onscreen..."

"Mmhmm."

"I can kiss you when I want..."

She squeals and laughs when he grabs her, spins her around, and kisses her as he dips her back.

"Like that." He grins.

"Goof." She laughs.

"Love you too."

"I do love you." She smiles, cupping his face and kissing him softly.

"I know." He smiles.

"Alright, let's get finished and go back to the hotel."

"Right."

They finish changing and pack up their stuff. Then they leave for the car and the hotel after that.


	30. Hell In A Cell

"Tonight's the night."

"Mmhmm. Exciting."

"Everything changes tonight."

"I know. I'm kind of nervous."

"You'll do fine. And since you'll be in Nexus, everyone will fear you."

"True."

"Well...maybe not everyone but still."

"Yeah." She nods, sitting on the bed to put her shoes on.

"Nobody will want to mess with you, like the rest of us."

"Yeah."

"It's just so exciting."

She giggles.

"I know."

"You're more excited than I am." She adds.

"Well it gets us more time together and we don't have to hide much."

"True."

She makes sure her shoes are secure before standing up.

"You know, I love that dress."

"Of course you do." She laughs lightly.

"I already know you'll be touchy." She adds.

Justin smirks. She smirks as he eyes her legs next her eight boosted by the Louboutins.

"You can be all touchy all you want when we get to the arena. You start now, we may never leave this room."

"That is a tempting idea but can't afford to get fired."

"Exactly."

"Let's go now before we're late."

He nods and grab their bags heading out the door. I've already left my room and was getting into my car, heading off to the arena. I get there before they do, and wait. It isn't long before they arrive and get out. I grab my things and get out of my car as well, walking over to them.

"Hey." She smiles, hugging me.

"Hey. So excited about tonight?"

"Excited and nervous."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks."

We head inside, chatting as we walk.

"So we all sharing a locker room now or are you heading to the Nexus locker room?" I ask.

"Good question." She muses.

"I think we can all share one, but once it comes time for the induction announcement, we'll have to go to the Nexus locker room." Justin answers.

"Alright."

"In that case, would you want me to bring both of your things there or will you come back for your things?" I ask.

"We'll come back, don't worry about it."

"Alright." I nod.

We get to the room and go inside. Justin heads in to change first, so that he's all set for everything later.

"He is oh so excited about tonight." She laughs.

"Oh, I would assume so."

"He didn't want to leave the room though. He likes what I'm wearing."

"Oooooh."

"If he could have, I think he would've locked the door."

"He would."

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

"If I end up competing tonight because you know how unpredictable the GM is, I have brand new gear." She adds.

"Again?"

"You know me, I like to mix it up a lot. This stuff is Nexus themed though."

"So basically yellow and black. I can't wait to see."

She grins.

"I like it, it's fun."

"What is?" Justin asks, coming out.

"My gear for tonight."

"If I have a match or anything that is."

"Right."

"Well I hope you do have one, because I wanna see this new gear of yours."

"Of course you do. Goof."

"Can you blame me?"

"No." She giggles.

Eventually the show starts and they play an opening video package before going to the ring with the usual introduction to the show for everyone watching at home. The opening match over is the Triple Threat Submissions Count Anywhere Match, Mike vs Daniel vs Morrison.

"I hope Mike wins."

"It's really hard for him since he's not a submission specialist though. He would have to win by submission which we all know isn't his best strength."

"I know but I can still hope."

Morrison comes our first, followed by Daniel and his superman music, as Mike called it.

"He doesn't deserve to wear that title."

"Nope."

Out last was Mike of course, but no Alex.

"Huh...no Alex."

"Weird."

"This is ridiculous." Mike states.

"I couldn't agree more."

"I was the mentor of both of you! Neither of you would be anywhere if it wasn't for me. None of these people would know who either of you are if it wasn't for me! But without either of you, I'd still be a huge star in the WWE. Because I have IT. I have the star quality. And after tonight, I will be the United States Champion! And I never tap out, because I'm The Miz...and I'm...aweeesooome!"

"This oughta be interesting at the very least."

"Definitely."

The match starts after the bell rings. Mike goes right after Morrison, but he and Daniel gang up on Mike for the moment. Mike leaves the ring, frustrated. They work together again, leaving the ring and chasing Mike in and out of the ring. Mike's taken out of the match momentarily, leaving Morrison and Daniel to fight it out against each other. Daniel and Morrison roll out of the ropes, until Mike interferes, breaking Daniel's submission hold. He then rams Morrison kidney-first into the side of the ring, then throws Daniel into the barrier. He throws Morrison back into the ring, and it's down to them now. Morrison moves out of the way in the corner and catches Mike in a submission move, using the ropes as leverage. Daniel comes back in and dropkicks Mike, which causes Morrison to let go and fall out of the ring and Mike fall forward. It's down to Mike and Daniel now and it's not looking good right now. Mike starts struggling in Daniel's submission before they start kicking each other in the face, back and forth.

"Yeesh."

"Now that would give me a headache."

"No kidding."

Morrison climbs back up and hits Starship Pain on both of them. Mike rolls out of the ring while Morrison gets Daniel in a submission. Mike comes back in and breaks it up. Morrison kicks him out of the ring before launching over the ropes and hitting Mike, and now they fight outside the ring. Mike however sends Morrison out into the crowd. Mike climbs over the barrier and now he and Morrison fight in the crowd. He hits Mike with a right hand and the fight goes farther into the crowd, heading into the seats. Mike then uses the handrail for a possible submission. Daniel however comes out of nowhere but Mike kicks him away. Mike goes for the submission on Morrison again, only having to stop and kick Daniel down the stairs again, before giving up on Morrison and deciding to go after Daniel.

"I would just shove him down the stairs, not kick him."

"Yeah."

"Be like...'oops, sorry'."

"Mmhmm." Riss laughs.

The fight between Daniel and Mike continues in the crowd, Mike using a garbage can as a weapon. Daniel then goes for an armbar, but Mike counters, now allowing Daniel to lock it in. Morrison comes out nowhere and goes after Mike now. He however lifts Morrison and drops him on the barrier, and now the fight with Daniel heads to the stage area. Morrison hits Mike from behind, sending Mike behind the lighting board by the stage, and now focuses on Daniel. Mike comes out with an equipment crate and pushes it into Morrison.

"Ow."

"Oooh...ouch."

He grabs Daniel and drops him on top of the crate ribs-first. He then proceeds to push the crate so it hits the side of the ramp and Daniel goes tumbling off and onto the ramp itself.

"Haha."

"Whoops."

Mike sees Morrison leaning against the stage using it to help him get to his feet. So he grabs the crate and pushes it in his direction, but he stops it with his foot and pushes it back to Mike. Mike grabs it, but Morrison uses is parkour style moves and slides onto the top and kicks Mike into the metal barrier. He goes for a modified triangle submission on Mike on top of the crate, but Daniel comes back and breaks it up. Daniel attempts another submission himself, but Mike counters and sends him crashing into the metal barrier. That's followed by a Skull Crushing Finale on Morrison onto the floor.

"Hah. Serves him right."

All three men are down, only Mike and Daniel moving. Mike goes after Daniel, throwing him back onto the ramp before stepping onto it himself. Daniel then tries for the LeBell Lock, but Mike reverses into the Skull Crushing Finale. Daniel counters and they both had the same idea and collided with each other in a double clothesline.

"Ouchhhh."

The crowd starts going nuts and then we see Morrison scaling the lighting wall board.

"Oh hell."

"He's a monkey."

"Uh-huh."

He then gets over to the stage set up of a cage. Mike and Daniel get to their feet and Morrison jumps, hitting them both and now all three men are down again. Daniel is the first to move followed by Morrison and then Mike. Morrison grabs Mike as he start to crawl away. Morrison gets his legs and gets Mike into a variation of a Texas Cloverleaf submission. He successfully gets Mike on his stomach. Alex starts running out from the entrance to the ramp, grabs Morrison and throws him down the ramp.

"There he is."

"Oh good."

He starts yelling at him and then Daniel gets up and pushes Alex into a cameraman.

"He did not just do that."

"What a jerk."

Daniel then goes over to Mike and he kicks Daniel's feet out from under him. They crawl towards each other and Daniel gets Mike in the LeBell Lock, locking it in. Mike tries to hang on, but he has no choice but to tap.

"Damn." Riss sighs.

"Daniel...you..suck."

Riss nods in agreement. The screen fades out on Mike's disappointed face before showing John's new movie. Then ringside Cole was concerned about Mike, before talking about the next match, Randy vs Sheamus for the WWE Championship. A video package is shown, highlighting what's led up to tonight. The cage is then lowered before the match. Once it's lowered, Sheamus comes out first followed by Randy. Both guys go at it immediately. Randy clotheslines Sheamus into the cage on the floor outside the ring.

We all wince.

Sheamus returns favor by whipping Randy back-first into the cell. Sheamus is grabbing the ringside steps to use as a weapon. Randy stops the attempt and winds up nailing Sheamus with the ringside steps himself. Back in the ring, Sheamus hits a huge shoulder-block on Randy, blasting him into the cell. Sheamus attempts a pinfall, but only gets two. Sheamus removes the top turnbuckle padding, exposing the steel from within it. He misses an attempt to slam Randy into it face-first. Turnbuckle padding remains off as the match moves away from that particular corner of the ring. Randy ends up dodging a Sheamus attack, resulting in Sheamus slamming himself into the exposed steel in the ringside corner.

"Ooooh..."

Later on, the ringside steps come into play again, this time with Randy hitting a snap-slam on Sheamus onto the steps which were placed in the middle of the ring. Sheamus focuses his attack on the ribs of Randy and the shoulder. Sheamus hits the Brough Kick and almost gets the win off of that, but Randy managed to kick out at 2 1/2. Sheamus goes to the floor and pulls a chair out from under the ring. Sheamus nails Randy across the back with the chair repeatedly, setting up another nearfall. Out of nowhere, Randy hits the RKO on Sheamus. He goes for the punt kick, but Sheamus avoids it and counters with the Brough Kick. Sheamus goes for the pin but Randy again manages to kick out at 2 1/2. Randy avoids a Sheamus attack and hits an RKO out of nowhere for the pin.

"That was out of nowhere."

"Super Randy."

"Yup."

"Our segment is coming up soon, we have to go." Justin says to her.

"Oh boy." She takes a breath.

"You'll be just fine."

She nods a bit as they get up.

"I agree with Justin. You'll be just fine." I say.

"Thanks."

"Have fun."

She hands over her ring and they leave the room. Justin laces his fingers with hers as they both head to where they need to be. She leans his head against his shoulder. They reach Wade and them, which was near the interview area, where the season 3 NXT divas were waiting to be interviewed by Josh. They acknowledge the other guys. She snuggles up against Justin. A commercial for the upcoming WWE Bragging Rights Pay-Per-View was aired. The Raw vs SmackDown theme was hyped, along with Wade delivering the 'Nexus or against us' routine. That led to Josh starting the interview attempting to interview the cast of NXT season three. Wade motions to everyone and they start to make their way over. Justin has Riss stay where she is until she's motioned to come over. Riss stays out of sight watching.

Wade says there's something in the air tonight. He promises John Cena will be with them after tonight, and showed off the Nexus armband they plan on giving Cena on Raw tomorrow night.

"And before I forget. We've successfully recruited another member into the Nexus. It's been a plan we've secretly been working on. And with the help of Justin Gabriel, the plan was a success."

Justin smirks and holds his hand out off camera. Riss puts her hand in his and he pulls her onscreen.

"We'd like to officially welcome, Karissa into The Nexus." Wade says, handing her the Nexus armband that was in his hand already.

She nods and smirks taking it and sliding it up her arm.

"So we have grown stronger and this proves that you're either Nexus or against us. John Cena will find that out tonight and he too will be one of us."

The rest of Nexus smirks. Justin's arm slides around Riss.

"And we're clear." The cameraman says.

"It was easy."

"I told you."

"And now I'm officially a member."

He grins and she laughs a little. Then out of nowhere they hear the GM chime in.

"Oh jeez, what does he want?"

Cole announces that the GM has sent him a email and he goes up to read it.

"And I quote. The Women's Championship has been vacant since Night Of Champions. To decide who will fill that vacant spot, there will be a series of matches which will go on for three weeks. 4 Divas will compete for this spot. The first match being tomorrow night on Raw. But in order to determine who these four Divas are, we will have a Battle Royal and the 4 remaining Divas will compete for the Women's Championship. And that match...is next."

"Gotta go and change. I'll be back." She tells Justin.

He nods.

"I'll be by the curtain waiting for you."

"Alright." She steals a quick kiss and quickly heads to the room.

She grabs her bag as she walks in and heads into the changing area to change into her new Nexus-style ring gear. She comes out and sits on the couch to lace up and buckle the converse boots.

"Ooooooh I love that."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna miss not having the same locker room as you after tonight."

"I know." She agrees.

"But hey, look at it this way...now Ted can sneak in here all he wants and you have way more privacy." She adds.

"True..." I giggle.

"I'm sure he knows that too. I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up after I leave. Because we all know Maryse is gonna be in this match so he'll be free to do what he wants."

I grin happily and she laughs.

"See you later." She says amusedly as she gets up.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Then she heads out the door to head to the curtain, and of course along the way she passes Ted and she knows where he's going. She finally reaches the curtain where the rest of the girls start showing up and she walks over to Justin.

"Tada." She declares, doing a spin to show off the new gear.

"That's...amazing."

"Glad you like."

"I don't like...I love."

She laughs.

"I'm also coming out with you for this match."

"Oooh."

"Best part, I can give you a kiss for luck before the match now...on camera."

"You are so excited about that."

"I am." He grins.

"My goofball."

"I love you too."

"Oh you know how much I love you." She giggles.

"I do."

"Good."

Kelly was the last person to show up, but she would be the first person going out, so she had to make her way through the group of girls to do so. On her way through, she eyes Justin briefly before moving to the front of the group.

"Ohh she did not just do that."

"What?"

"She was eyeing you."

She scowls in the direction she went.

"Now that you mention it, she didn't even have a look of fear on her face of you."

"Oh she will." Ross glowers.

Her music goes off first as she's the first person to head out for the Battle Royal. Riss growls a little bit. Out next is Tamina, followed by Beth and then the Bella Twins. Riss waits her turn with Justin massaging her shoulders as he stands behind her.

"You've got this." He reassures.

She nods without saying anything. The last one to go out was Jillan. They faded her music before playing the Nexus music and then Riss and Justin go out together. *Instantly there's booing but she just blocks it out. They get to the end of the ramp, outside the ring. Justin of course gives her a kiss for luck before walking around to stay by commentary to watch only. She gets into the ring, smirking slightly when some of the girls step back a bit. The bell then ring and it's a few moments before utter chaos ensues in the ring. Immediately Riss goes after Kelly for eyeing Justin before the match. She makes sure to get her good too. Then she had the nerve to reach out and slap her across the face. That just pisses her off so Riss tackles her and starts wailing on her. Mid-attack, someone her and when she gets up and turns around, it's Eve.

"Want some?" She taunts.

Then she hits her few times before grabbing her by the hair and her shorts, throwing her out of the ring, and she tumbles to the floor. She turns around and searches for Kelly again. She's lost in the sea of chaos so she sets her eyes on a new target...Michelle. She goes up behind her and grabs her, slamming her down on the mat. In the midst of going after Michelle, Rosa, Maryse and Nikki were eliminated. Riss ad gotten Michelle outside the ropes and dropkicked her off of the side. Riss gets hit from behind but she locks onto the ropes. She looks up to find Jillian trying to eliminate her. Once she's safe, she grabs her by the hair, pulling her over the rope, and then she quickly slides into the ring before Jillian could take her down with her. Kelly, Tamina, Beth, Brie, Gail, Tiffany, Alicia and Layla were left. Beth and Tamina were going at each other. Layla was busy with Tiffany and Gail. Kelly and Brie were going at each other. That left Alicia all alone, therefore being her next target. It doesn't take her long to eliminate her, and she ends up on the floor.

At the same time, Layla had eliminated both Gail and Tiffany. Beth had eliminated Tamina and then Kelly did a sneak attack and sent Beth over the top rope and to the floor. The ref signaled to ring the bell. Riss looks around seeing that it's her Layla, Brie and Kelly who will be moving onto the series of matches. They all eye each other. Riss is the first to leave the ring, making sure to give Kelly the evil eyes while Justin came around to meet her to head back.

She follows, then Brie, and Layla brings up the rear. Not even a minute after we get backstage, Riss ends up squealing as Justin spins her around.

"One step closer to having that title."

"I know."

Of course he doesn't stop there as he sets her on her feet. He dips her and kisses her.

"There'll be more of that...all the time now."

She giggles and steals another kiss before he brings her back up.

"Now we need to go get our things before going to our new locker room."

"A roomful of guys. Oh boy,"

"But you know them all, it's not like they're strangers."

"I know."

"Oh, and when we get back to get our things, we're gonna have to knock first this time..." She adds.

"Of course."

Then they start to head back to the room. They get there and knock. They hear me say that they can come in, and they do so.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You did great." I comment.

"Thanks."

"So changing locker rooms now I'm assuming."

"Yup."

"I'll get our things." Justin says, heading in to get them.

"What did Kelly do by the way? You looked like you wanted to beat her into the ground." Ted says to Riss.

"She was eyeing Jussi."

"Right in front of you?"

"Yup."

I just shake my head.

"So yeah, I was a little pissed."

"Don't blame you."

Justin comes back out with their bags.

"We'll see you later. Don't have too much fun." Riss teases.

"Oh shush."

She laughs and hugs us before following Justin out.

"As if we would have too much fun."

Ted chuckles.

"You never know..."

"Kidding...just kidding."

"Better be."

"We can never have too much fun."

"True."

Next was an in-ring segment with Del Rio, Edge, and Swagger. Del Rio comes out to the ring in street clothes, gets on the mic and says that this is his PPV debut and he wants to make it special. He shows a shot of the dog her had in a Rey Mysterio mask on SmackDown, and says that he's richer than Mark Cuban and more handsome than Tony Romo. He tells the crowd he is better than they are. Edge's music hits and out he comes. He mentions that he's not here to defend Mysterio, Texas or Christian, he's here to fight against stupidity. He says Del Rio's dog mask is stupid. Del Rio and Edge square off, but are interrupted by Jack Swagger's theme music. Swagger complains that Edge roughed up his mascot on Smackdown. Edge says he'll pay for the mascot's medical bills. Edge attacks Swagger, but Swagger and Del Rio team up and begin the two-on-one beatdown of Edge. That's when the GM chimes in for the 2nd time tonight.

"Not again."

"Can I have your attention please. I have received an email from the Raw general manager, on a new upgraded computer. And I quote. Edge, Edge, Edge. Tomorrow night on Raw, you will issue a live, in-ring apology to me. In the meantime you're going to be in action. Get a referee down here, because Edge you are going to face Jack Swagger right now."

"Wah wahh."

The ref comes down and the match starts. Early on, Swagger is bleeding from the mouth from an Edge attack. Edge sends Swagger to the floor. From the floor, Swagger grabs Edge by the leg and attempts an ankle lock from the floor. Edge ultimately escapes and flips Swagger into the ringside steps in the process. Crowd dug that. Edge goes to the top rope, but Swagger quickly leaps to the top rope and suplexes him down below, ala Kurt Angle. Swagger attempts a Swagger Bomb, but Edge blocks with a kick to the gut. He follows up with a DDT and a big spear. One more spear shortly thereafter and Edge secures the pinfall for the victory.

"Eh."

After a break, Justin, Riss, Heath, Otunga and Tarver were in the hallway outside the Nexus locker room.

"We need to stick to the plan, I just..I'm not sure if this is gonna work."

"I agree with Justin, just because this...Wade..." Heath adds.

"Calm down, calm down." Otunga continues.

"Wade..." Heath starts to say again.

"Calm down, listen to me. Look man, I trust Wade, I do. I mean after all he's brought us this far. But we need to be absolutely certain that tonight isn't the end of Nexus. Now I know I didn't get a chance to go over this with you, but it'll work and we won't get disqualified. Ya'll trust me right? Ya'll trust me right? Come on, I'll explain on the way." Otunga finished and they all follow.

"Wonder what he's planning." I say.

"Whatever it is, it definitely pertains to John's match."

"Right."

Jerry, Cole, and Striker talk about the next match which is Wade vs John. A video package airs about what's happened since Nexus has debuted on Raw, leading up to tonight. The bell rings and Justin Roberts announces the match and the stipulations. Nexus' music hits and Wade walks out first. John comes out next. John and Wade are both in the ring, and this match with big repercussions is underway. John goes for an AA early on, but the rest of Nexus that does include Riss, run out and hit the ringside area to distract him. John gets distracted particularly with seeing her, shocked that she would join them. Wade gets out of the AA following the distraction. He hits him from behind, making him roll out of the ring. Wade gets out of the ring, yelling mostly at the guys, before getting calm and making sure that all of them know that if they touch John, he loses and Nexus disbands. Riss tugs Justin back a bit, calling to the others.

Wade throws John into the barrier, before throwing him back into the ring and getting back in himself. He goes for the cover, John kicks out at two. Wade has firm control of the action, until John begins making a comeback as Nexus surrounds the ring during the set up of his Five Knuckle Shuffle. That's when Big Show, MVP, Daniel Bryan, the Hart Dynasty, Dolph Ziggler, John Morrison, Goldust, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne and Chris Masters come out running. Justin was near Riss, so he was able to grab a hold of her hand and get her out of there before they all get to the members around the ring. The WWE guys head backstage. John signals to Wade that it's one on one now and smiles big. John goes for an AA, but Wade again avoids it and hits his own finisher. He attempts a pin, but John kicks out. But out of nowhere after a bit, John hits the AA on Wade. He goes for the pin, but Wade kicks out at 2 1/2. That's when he locks in the STF, trying to get Wade to tap. That's when someone from the crowd climbs over the barrier and slides into the ring. The ref however stops him before he could get any farther.

"Wait a minute...that was McGillicutty." I point out.

"Uh-oh, I don't think Riss is going to like this much." I add.

John lets go of Wade and watches the action going on with the guy who tried to get involved as security pulls him from the ring. Another person comes from the crowd and nails John in the head, knocking him out, before running away back into the crowd.

"And that was Husky!"

"Oh man." Ted remarks.

Wade covers John and gets the pin. The crowd is in shock. Everyone from Nexus come back through the crowd and slides into the ring. They all hug Wade and raise his hand in victory. Then Otunga and Tarver lift Wade onto their shoulders for more of a victory celebration. Riss stands beside Justin, holding his hand.

Posing in the corners like Monday night and such, Wade leave first, and then the rest of them follow. Everyone is celebrating Wade's victory on the stage. John is awake and discouraged about the outcome of the match, looking like he feels like he let everyone down. Riss fights the urge to frown seeing the look on his face, because she has to stay in character and be happy that Wade won. She manages to hide that emotion and act happy. They head backstage, but John is still in the ring, clearly upset. The fans are just shocked and don't know how to respond. John gets to his feet and he gets applauded and his name chanted. They replay what happened with McGillicutty and Husky's involvement. He goes over to the fans and hugs a few before heading up the ramp to head to the back. Riss chews her lip, wondering if she should say anything to him.

"Go ahead. Back here we don't have to be our characters. You're safe." Justin encourages.

She reaches up and kisses Justin right by the corner of his lips. Then she lets him go and walks over to John.

"John..."

He looks at her.

"Sorry I couldn't warn you about the heel turn."

"It was supposed to be a surprise to everyone." She adds.

"Definitely was a surprise." He nods.

"I know what you're feeling. It wasn't your fault that you lost. You didn't let anyone down. You tried and that's all that matters. The fans will stick by you no matter what. Whether you're in Nexus or not."

"Thanks Karissa. I think I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome. And I apologize ahead of time for anything I may have to do to you or what Wade makes you do. You'll find a way out of this...eventually, I know you will."

John nods.

"Try not to stress out about this whole thing."

"I'll do my best."

"So I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Yup. Bye John."

They hug, before she goes back to Justin and they head back to the locker room. Josh is walking through the backstage area, obviously looking for someone. It's all dark and purple and Paul Bearer appears with an urn in a doorway and walks over to Josh.

"Paul Bearer, after a six year absence, you've returned. Why now?"

"My son Kane might think that he's the only one that has a master plan. But for six long years, I've been biding my time very patiently. Developing my own master plan. Waiting for the time to make my presence felt. And while Kane may be the devil's favorite demon, he will never, never be the father of destruction's favorite son."

"He creeps me out." I say when I come out of the changing area.

"Yeah." Ted agrees.

"But I have to get going now...match is next."

"Alright. Good luck kiss?"

"You know I can never pass that up."

He grins and stands up, pulling me into his arms. He leans down and kisses me, and makes it go for quite some time. I had to pull away however, so that I wouldn't be late getting to the curtain.

"Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too."

After a reach the curtain, it's shortly after that when they play my music and I head out first. I enter the ring and do my usual stuff before they play Natalya's music. I get ready for the match as she comes out. I hand over the title and the ref raises it for all to see. Natalya and I meet in the middle of the ring and shake hands for sportsmanship. The bell rings and we circle a bit before locking up. Natalya quickly wraps her arms around my waist and trips me. I get to my feet and grab her arm and twist it behind her back. She reverses it and wraps her arms around my mid-section again. I struggle because she is putting pressure on it. I manage to slide out of her grip and underneath her, using my feet and pushing her away. We just have a little laugh about and smile at each other, because this is gonna be fun. We circle again and lock up, this time I get her her a headlock and after applying a bit of pressure she pushes me into the ropes. So I let go and launch off them and when I come back, she shoulder blocks me down to the apron. She goes to launch off the ropes and I quickly get up. I duck one move and when she comes back, I dropkick her. I go for a quick cover, she kicks out at one. I quickly move and wrap my legs around her midsection, which applies pressure in itself. But she manages to pick me up and slams me into the corner. She goes for a roll up, but I reverse it into a roll up of my own and she kicks out. I get up quickly and clothesline her back down to the apron. I drop to my knees, help her to a sitting position, grabbing her arms and pulling them back while I drive my knee into her back. She manages to get to her feet and reverse my hold. She kicks me away and then spins and clotheslines me hard to the apron. She goes for the cover but I kick out. She then grabs my legs, getting me set up for the Sharpshooter. I struggle and struggle but she gets it locked in and I'm reaching for the ropes, dealing with the imense amount of pain going through my lower back. I slowly crawl my way to the ropes and grab the bottom one, Natalya having to let go. I hold my back as I recover. Natalya comes over and helps me up, throwing me into the ropes. She bends over and when I come back, I kick her in the shoulder. I then turn her around and hit a neckbreaker, going for a cover. Natalya kicks out at 2 1/2.

I head over to the ropes and look back at her, making sure she stays put. When I think she's still, I use the ropes to hop to the top and I backflip off of the top rope, hoping to hit Natalya, but she moves at the last second, my stomach making contact with the apron below. I clutch my midsection, but let go when Natalya covers me for the pin. I can't lose this title...not now, so I kick out with all my strength. She tries for the Sharpshooter again, but this time I quickly roll out of the ring. That's when she comes after me and I slide back into the ring with her hot on my heels. The adrenaline is pumping now and when we run at each other, I clothesline her down, and I keep doing that a few times before delivering another neckbreaker. I decide to not go for the pin right away. I start to think about how I can makem y finisher different this time around. Looking around I see the ropes...that's it. I get up and head over to the nearest ropes. I wait for her to start moving and getting up herself. Thankfully her back was to me so she couldn't see what I was doing. I stood on the bottom rope, before stepping up to the second. I look behind me to see that she's turning around. I meet her when she turns around with a modified version of my roundhouse kick, this one being hit from the top rope. She goes down once my boot comes in contact with the side of her head. I cover her quickly and the ref counts to three.

I grin happily and get up. The ref retrieves my title and hands it to me before raising my hand. Natalya comes to, moving around. I walk over and drop the title, before helping her up.

"Great match." I say.

"Hope I didn't kick you too hard."

"I'll be alright. Maybe a headache but I've had worse." Nattie replies.

I nod, picking the title up. I then grab her hand and we raise our hands in the air, before hugging and leaving the ring. We split and go separate ways backstage. I walk back to the room and go inside. I'm almost instantly engulfed in a hug.

"I knew you could do it!"

"Ow ow ow...careful."

"Are you okay?" Ted asks, pulling away and looking me over with concern.

"Sore. You saw the hard hits and the misses I endured out there."

"Of course. I'm just happy you won."

"I know."

He kisses me gently. When he pulls away, he leads me to the couch and brings me down so I'm sitting on his lap.

"Cuddly."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smile, snuggling into him contentedly.

"So, need a ride back to the hotel or no?" I ask.

"Probably."

"Staying the night in my room or can I stay in yours?"

"Whichever you like." He smiles.

"Well I haven't been able to stay in yours...until now. Yours it is."

"Okay." He chuckles.

"You know all that's left is Kane vs Undertaker. We could go back now..."

"Sounds good to me."

"You're gonna have to let me go so I can change."

Ted nods and lets me go. I quickly change and the two of us head out to the car. Riss and Justin were just finishing up getting changed themselves, because they didn't need to stick around really either. She keeps giggling quietly as Justin touches her teasingly.

"Quit it."

"I can't help myself."

"We don't have the locker room to ourselves anymore so quit."

"Awww."

"Normally I don't have a problem with you being touchy but its a little awkward when there's people out there. I'm not close to any of them so its awkward unlike when we share with Air and everything." She explains.

"True."

"So save it for the hotel room lover boy."

"Oh, alright."

"It'll be worth it you know."

"Oh I know."

They get done and grab their bags. They go out into the room itself and say goodbye to the rest of Nexus. Then they leave the room, and then head out of the arena and to their car. Justin drives them to the hotel and they go to their room.

"So you probably want me to change first right?" She asks.

She laughs as he smirks.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

He nods and she walks over to her bag, rummaging around for something to put on. She finds something after a bit and heads into the bathroom to change. Justin gets changed himself while she's gone. After changing, he climbs into the bed to wait for her. She walks out and drops her clothes with her stuff. She looks up after and sees Justin staring. She does a little spin. He's still staring when she looks back at him. She giggles softly as she walks to the bed.

"Liking what you see hmm?"

He nods. She picks up the blanket and slides into bed. She moves right over to Justin, straddling his hips.

"You're killing me here."

"Good because you were making me crazy with those touches earlier."

"Was I? Oops."

"So on purpose." She remarks, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingertips.

"Maybe..."

He moves his hands towards her hips but she grabs them and sets them beside him.

"Ah ah ah. No touching until I say so."

"Awww."

"Patience." She laughs softly.

She leans forward and brushes her lips against his.

"You know me and patience..." He mumbles.

"I know." She giggles.

She moves her lips along his jaw, up to his ear.

"You're gonna tempt me aren't you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Evil."

"But you love me."

"I do."

She nips at his earlobe gently.

"You're so gonna be in for it, if you keep doing that."

She smirks and alternates between nipping and lightly sucking on his earlobe while tracing his abs. It gets too much for him and next thing she knows, she's laying on the bed with him above her. She squeaks and then giggles.

"I told you."

"I know."

"I somehow have a feeling you won't be wearing that for much longer. You've tempted me enough."

She smirks and leans up to nip at his jaw. He wastes no time in trying to remove what she's wearing. She teases him a little before letting him. She shifts so she can take it off, and he tosses it away. It's not long after that when the rest of what they both were still wearing came off as well. Meanwhile Ted and I have gotten settled in his room.

"I'm gonna have to be up early in the morning..." I mention.

"Oh?"

"Media stuff...the usual."

"Ah, I see."

"I really don't want to, but I have no choice."

"It's part of the job."

"Right, I know."

He kisses my head.

"Should probably get some sleep then I suppose."

"Right."

"But that won't be a problem...you're comfortable." I say as I snuggle into him more.

"Good to know." He chuckles.

"I'll make sure you're up in the morning." He adds.

"Thank you." I smile, and kiss him.

"You're welcome."

"If it's not too much trouble, maybe I'll be able to go with you. As the "friend" of course."

"That would be nice."

"I mean I have nothing planned for tomorrow...besides going to the arena with Maryse. But that's not until later in the day."

"Right."

"But right now you need your sleep."

I nod and get one last kiss.

"Night Ted."

"Night Ariel."


	31. Johnny Knoxville Hosts

It's just mere minutes before the start of the show, and Nexus will be opening it with the opening segment of the night. Riss is standing with Justin, fingers laced, waiting for the show to start, and the group's music to start playing so that they could go out. She smiles to herself as she feels Justin rubbing where her engagement ring normally is.

"Night number two of being a member of the group."

"Mmhmm."

Soon the show starts, the pyros go off after the intro and the introduction. Nexus' music goes off for the opening segment and they walk out to everyone booing. But they all have smirks on their faces after what happened last night, as they get into the ring. Heath grabs a mic for Wade, handing it to him.

"Now as you can see, by the fact that we are all standing here today..." Wade stops because of 'you suck' chants from the crowd.

"Simmer down, there's a lot I need to get through. Now as you can see, by the fact that we are all standing here today, I was victorious in my match with John Cena last night. But before we bring out the newest member of the Nexus, there are a couple of issues that I would like to address. Now first of all, I have identified the two mystery assailants who hit the ring during my match last night. Now if you look at the tron, you'll see that those two men were in fact Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty."

Riss inwardly grimaces at the mention of McGillicutty.

"Now let the record show, that I did not ask either man to get involved in the match. In fact, I barely know either of them. And they are certainly not a part of the Nexus. Now I needed no help whatsoever in defeating John Cena last night. Which brings me to my second issue."

Yet again the crowd cuts him off with the 'you suck' chant.

"Yes you've already told me that. Now my second issue is this. If I needed no help in defeating John Cena, then what on earth were you five thinking in coming down to the ring during my match, potentially causing me a disqualification? Otunga, I believe that was your bright idea. You know what, I don't wanna hear it. Not right now. 'Cause tonight is about celebration. Tonight is about inducting the newest member of the Nexus. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, please be upstanding, put your hands together and give a very very warm welcome to John Cena."

John comes out...to no music...a not too happy look on his face. He continues down the ramp a bit before stopping. He continues down the ramp again and gets into the ring, standing before Nexus.

"John, I know this has got to be tearing you apart inside. But I also know that you're a man of your word. And the deal was, that if I beat you, you become a fully fledged member of the Nexus. I think in time John, you're gonna come to realize that this is the best thing that could ever have happened to you. Tarver..."

"John Cena, you put your hands on me. You even made jokes about me. And you tried to threaten my livelyhood! And now the joke is on you. Who's laughing now? Because you failed! You failed!

"Listen, the rest of us, we have a little gift for you." Tarver adds, holding up a Nexus armband.

"Just for you."

John takes it and gets in Tarver's face, and Tarver steps back. John looks at the crowd, then at the armband. He takes his CeNation one off and looks at both bands. He then looks up at Nexus and down at the bands again and at the crowd. Back down at the bands and then Nexus, the bands, before slipping the Nexus one on.

"Now John, we know this transition is going to be a little difficult for you. But it's okay, we're all here for you. And the public, they want to know exactly your thoughts about all of this. But instead of putting you on the spot and making you feel uncomfortable, we got an official statement that you can and will read in front of your public right now." Heath says, handing him the paper in his hand.

John takes it, but tries to talk himself out of reading the statement.

"John, this is non-negotiable. You will read it and you will read it now." Wade demands.

"Now John." Heath adds.

John gets aggravated and rips the mic out of his hand.

"I...I John Cena, hereby acknowledge that I am officially a member of the Nexus. Any...any enemy of the Nexus is now an enemy of mine." He reads, but looks at Wade when he looks over the next part, but he tells him to read it.

"As...a...as for my fans, I hope you stand by me, because the fact of the matter is, you're either Nexus or against us." John finishes, handing the mic and paper back to Heath, just totally ashamed of himself.

"Now that wasn't so difficult was it John? And I promise you in time, it's gonna get a lot easier. But the first order of business, is that tonight you're gonna have your first match as part of the Nexus. And it's gonna be a tag match, 'cause you see, Evan Bourne and Mark Henry have decided that they want a bit of revenge on us, after what we did to them last week. And you're gonna help us teach them a lesson. And seeing as it is your first day John, I'm gonna afford you the liberty, of choosing your own tag partner for the evening. So go ahead, take your pick."

John frown then starts to turn into a smile.

"Oh boy." Riss says inside her head.

He turns and gets in Tarver's face, backs away, and points to him.

"Michael Tarver. Good choice. It's official then. John Cena and Michael Tarver will take on Evan Bourne and Mark Henry. And as they say, there really is no time like the present, so Bourne...Henry, why don't you come out here right now and receive the beating of your lives?"

Evan and Mark come out. Justin holds the ropes to let Riss out, while everyone beside Tarver and John leave the ring. After waiting a bit as the bell rings, they then all leave. At the same time, John offers his hand to Evan for sportsmanship. They shake before starting the match. Tarver starts yelling at him for that. John gets in his face and tags him in, telling to show him the Nexus' way of doing things. John climbs out and Tarver gets in Evan's face, before showing John the Nexus way. John would stay on the apron while Michael Tarver competed in the match and he would extend his hand for a tag, but when Tarver would reach for the tag, John would retract his hand, leaving Tarver in the ring to be tortured by Evan and Mark. Riss hides a laugh. In the end, Tarver would go for a tag to John, but he would refuse the tag and would drop off of the apron and sign autographs for the fans, leading to Tarver getting planted by the World's Strongest Slam by Mark Henry en route to Evan Bourne & Mark Henry picking up the win.

After they win, John goes over and grabs a mic.

"I appreciate Nexus writing a little note on my behalf, but if you don't mind, I'd like to make a statement of my own."

"What in the bloody hell does he think he's doing?" Wade questions as they all watch.

"Being himself. Make no mistake, I am loyal to this group now but he was forced into this. He will do anything to get on your nerves and work his way out of this." She points out calmly.

"Goes a little something like this." John adds, sliding into the ring, by Tarver.

"I John Cena as the newest member of Nexus plan on doing one thing, and one thing only while I'm a member of this group. Destroying it from within."

"Tonight I prove that you can be Nexus and against us." He finishes before hitting Tarver over the head with the mic.

He tosses it away and has that angry look on his face before leaving the ring and stalking his way over to Tarver. Tarver starts to get up and John takes him out. He then takes apart the steel steps, putting the top part off to the side before grabbing the the bottom and larger part of the steps. John picks him up and drops him onto the steel steps.

"Ooh...ouch."

He goes back over to Tarver and does it a second time, after the crowd chants for one more time. Back into the ring they both go, and the crowd chants for the STF. John nods and then takes Tarver's legs out from under him before locking in the STF and he's not letting go anytime soon. Not even when the GM chimes in.

"May I have your attention please, I've received an email from the general manager." Cole states and John lets go of Tarver.

"John, John and I quote. The terms of the stipulation for your match with Wade Barrett stated, that if you lost, you must join the Nexus."

"Wow, figure that out on your own?"

"Now Nexus, Nexus is clearly a group that takes direction from it's leader Wade Barrett. And thus as a member of the group John, you must also take direction from Wade Barrett. If you don't, as much as I would hate to do it, as much as it would be bad for business, as much as the...the WWE Universe would despise it, I would have no alternative...but to terminate your WWE contract. Mr. Cena, no one man despite his popularity, is bigger than WWE. In other words Mr. Cena, I will fire you."

"Ouch."

John looks discouraged again, letting everything sink in. He kneels down in the ring thinking some more, looking at the crowd after he gets up before leaving the ring and heading to the back, the screen fading out on that for a commercial break. Since it was a break and no cameras were on, when John walked through the curtain, Riss was close, so she went right over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry things are harsh."

He nods.

"But hey...at least you're not alone in this group. You have me."

"Yeah."

"Smile? Please? You're gonna make me sad too." She pouts and gives him the eyes.

He can't help but laugh.

"That face."

She giggles.

"There we go. That makes me happy."

"Chin up. Don't give up on things."

"You'll find a way around this."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you later then."

He nods and walks off.

"And now we have to to go back to the locker room." Justin says.

She nods and snuggles under his arm.

After the break Alicia's music was playing as she and Natalya were in the first Divas match of the night. The bell rings and Alicia starts with an elbow to the face. Alicia goes to throw Nattie in the corner, but she reverses and sends Alicia into it instead. She goes after Alicia only to be kicked in the face. Alicia hops to the top and then jumps, going for a cross-body, but Natalya catches her in mid-air. She goes to drop her face first into the corner, but Alicia gets off her shoulders and throws Nattie into it. Nattie however comes back with an elbow to the face of Alicia, followed by her powerful clothesline. She then sets Alicia up for the Sharpshooter and Alicia struggles, before finally tapping.

"Psh, weakling. I scoff.

I'm by myself in my locker room because Justin and Riss are in the Nexus one and Ted is forced to be with Maryse right now. They replay quickly what Edge did last week with Edge and the GM computer, advertising that he needed to apologize. After they they advertise that Johnny Knoxville would be coming up next. I had got up and decided to walk backstage in the halls watching, because it can get lonely sitting in the locker room alone. Melina comes to grab me, so we can go meet Johnny Knoxville and be a part of the segment he has coming up. Once the break was over, the cameras came on mid-conversation.

"...I'm here to make friends and oh, you've got to check out my new movie Jackass 3D. It comes out October 15th, and we're really psyched."

"You know I've actually watched the shows when they were on MTV, and I've seen all the movies up till this one. I know I can't wait for it." I reply first.

Melina agrees and we high five him.

"Hey bro!" We hear the voice of Zack, and we look over to see him in the doorway nearby.

"Johnny Knoxville what's the deal man?"

"Haha, Zack Ryder. Oh, watch this ladies, he's such a tool. Hey buddy, high five."

Zack goes for the high five and ends up getting hit with a giant hand and Johnny starts laughing.

"Woo woo woo, you know it." Johnny keeps laughing.

"Oh that was great." He adds.

John is in the hallway near the Nexus locker room where Riss and them are. He's looking at the Nexus armband, pacing back and forth.

"Excuse me John. After what the Raw general manager just decreed, it seems that you're either Nexus, or you're fired. What're you gonna do?" Josh asks.

"I don't know. This is all I've ever done, this is all I've got. I can't not be in the WWE. But then again..." John trails off as he sees Husky and McGillicutty and that's when he goes running, chasing them into the Nexus locker room.

Riss was standing next to Justin as Husky and McGillicutty rushed pass, but John was stopped by Wade.

"John, John, I'm glad you're here. I saw what you just did to Tarver." Wade starts to say and then McGillicutty and Husky re-enter the room, McGillicutty awfully close to Riss and Justin.

She fights the urge to shiver as the hair on the back of her neck stands up.

"There's a lot we need to talk about."

John shakes his head and goes to walk away, but Wade grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him back.

"And there'll be plans for your future."

Husky and McGillicutty then smirk and walk out of the room. The cameraman, then says that they're all clear since it's a break. She immediately twitches and climbs on Justin's lap.

"Ugh, McGillicutty being around..." She trails off.

"I know." Justin mutters, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"Don't tell me he's joining too."

"Unfortunately that's what it looks like."

"Great..."

"I know, I know."

"He's gone for now at least."

"Yeah..."

"But don't worry. Even if he does join...he's not getting near you. He'll have to go through me first."

She smiles and turns so she can give him a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After the break, they show Atom Smash being ringside for Raw, after playing their song they had for the PPV last night. Daniel's in the ring for his match. Sheamus comes out as his opponent.

"He's a dead man."

An angry Sheamus would pummel Daniel Bryan with repeated knee shots to the skull of the United States Champion, leaving the referee no option by to disqualify Sheamus. After the match, Sheamus would plant Daniel Bryan with the Irish Cross.

"Serves you right."

Edge was then walking through the backstage area for his apology to the Raw GM.

"This should be interesting." I say to Melina.

"Hey you think you can come back to the locker room with me? Ever since Riss turned heel and went to Nexus, I don't have anyone to share locker room with anymore."

"Oh sure." She smiles.

"And then the whole...Ted situation..." I start to say, being all quiet about it.

"...he's stuck with you know who for right now, so he can't be in there with me."

"Ohhh right."

We head to the locker room and sit, talking while we wait for the break to be over. After it was over, Cole and Jerry talk a bit about John now being a member of Nexus and what happened backstage with him before replaying it. The GM podium was now in the ring and now Cole was standing at it.

"If I could have your attention please. The Raw general manager wanted me to make it clear, that after the events of last week, he will no longer be communicating electronically with his voice altered. Instead, he will be communicating as he has in the past, via email, through me. The voice of the WWE, Michael Cole."

"Oh god."

"But before Edge comes out here, let us review the horrific events from last week."

They of course play the video package, showing what happened, before going back to Cole in the ring.

"On behalf of the general manager, that act of defiance was unacceptable. Therefore, two things are about to happen. The general manager wants Edge to come down here and apologize and then the general manager will make a huge announcement regarding the WWE Championship. So Edge, the general manager is waiting."

Edge comes out almost right away, does his entrance and gets into the ring.

"I'm not going to apologize for anything. In case you missed SmackDown or Hell In A Cell, I'm on a personal crusade against all things stupid. And around here on this show, there's a lot of things that are stupid. A GM that rules by email...stupid. And Michael Cole, you have been the personification of stupidity since 1997."

"Hahaha."

"I...I would rather listen to a recording of JR than a live Michael Cole. Oh and Raw GM, whoever you are, wherever you are. If you think I got attitude now, just wait until I become WWE Champion. Then you see some attitude."

The GM chimes in after that, Cole laughing.

"And I quote. Tonight we're going to determine the next #1 contender for the WWE Championship. And we're going to do it in a 20-Man over the top rope Battle Royal. And the prize for the winner...well that person will face Randy Orton for the WWE Championship in three weeks at Bragging Rights. However Edge, you've disrespected me one too many times. You won't be in this Battle Royal tonight...because I...have officially traded you to SmackDown."

"Ohhhh burn!"

"You know what, hallelujah. This is one of the greatest nights of my career. I no longer have to deal with a gutless GM, or hear this tool recite the single worse catchphrase in the history of the WWE...and I quote."

"Ahahaha he just called Cole a tool."

"Because he is one. He always will be one."

"How dare you? My Cole-Miners love when I say that! And now, now that I'm the official voice, yes the official voice of the WWE, you need to treat me with some respect sir!"

"Well then."

"Respect? You want me to treat you with respect? Would it be respect if I went off Raw on a high note, and knocked you off your little perch and speared you into next week? Would that be good? Is that respect..." He's cut off by Mike's music, and then he and Alex walk out.

"You will do no such thing Edge. Michael Cole is a visionary. He is the one person that realized my awesomeness before anybody else. It's okay Michael. It's alright Michael, go back to your announce desk." Mike says as he and Alex get into the ring and Cole leaves.

"Yeah yeah, run along Cole. There you go. Let the Edge wannabe handle this."

"Really. Edge wannabe? Really?"

"Really, really, yes really. One word name...check. You wear a trenchcoat to the ring for your matches...check. Money in the Bank winner...check. And you know what, I was using the word awesomeness while you were still in high school popping zits."

"That's a...interesting analysis Edge. But the fact is, we're nothing alike."

"You know what, you're right there. You're correct, because I've been WWE Champion. And even since I've been on this show, let's see, I've had a wedding, I've been divorced, I've had a...live celebration. You, I haven't even seen you successfully talk to a woman since I've known you."

"Unless of course, you count Alex Riley."

"'Cause I'm the one with the long hair and the pouty lips right?" Alex retorts.

Melina and I laugh.

"Look, whether you like it or not, this man is the future of the WWE, and I really wouldn't talk to him like that. Because he is the Miz and he is awesome."

"Kind of strange that you noticed my lips, and I wouldn't go to hair if I were you, but he is awesome...at tapping out to Daniel Bryan."

"You're all trying to agitate...if you are trying to agitate me, it's not gonna work. Because in three weeks at Bragging Rights, I'm either going to be competing in a WWE Championship match, or I'm going to be leading my team Monday Night Raw into decimating SmackDown. So why don't you go to SyFy, and tell all your new little SmackDown buddies, that I'm the Miz and I'm, aweesooome!"

"So, let's clarify here. And with all due respect to Johnny Knoxville, you are the Miz but you're the WWE's biggest jackass."

Edge then goes after Alex before focusing his attention on Mike. He then spears Alex when he gets up and I cringe. Mike then gets him from behind and gives Edge the Skull Crushing Finale.

"Buh-bye...go to SmackDown Edge."

"See ya."

Mike leaves the ring and helps Alex out, making sure he's okay before they head up the ramp, after grabbing the briefcase. John's then backstage in the Nexus locker room still, another backstage segment. Justin, Riss, Heath and Otunga standing behind him while Wade was next to him.

"You might think that what you did to Tarver earlier was clever. But to be perfectly honest with you, I've been looking to get rid of him for a little while now, so you actually did me a very big favor. And that's the kind of initiative I was looking for, when I recruited you for the Nexus. The thing is, I don't want you resting on your laurels, we've got to carry on in the same vein, but having you help me win tonight's battle royal."

"What happens if I win the Battle Royal?"

"Well that's not gonna happen, because I'm ordering you to help me win the Battle Royal."

"And in the unlikely event that Barrett is somehow eliminated, you help one of us win." David adds.

Justin, Riss and Heath all look at each other funny.

"What?" Wade asks.

"I mean, I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Uh what I meant to say was..."

"No, here's the deal. You will do what I tell you to do. Or you will be fired." Wade simply tells John.

The cameraman once again, tells them that they're clear when the commercial break comes up. She steps right into Justin's arms, snuggling in close.

"Battle royal? WWE Championship. If only Wade didn't demand to win, I'd be happy if you won."

"I know."

"But I guess I'll have to sit back here and root for Wade then."

"Right."

"I'd have you out there with me, but it's dangerous." Justin adds.

"I know."

My match was coming up next. I was facing Nikki in a one on one, non-title match, and of course she has to have Brie out there with her.

"Hey, you think you could come out with me for my match and make sure Nikki and Brie don't so that Twin Magic thing on me?" I ask Melina before getting up.

"Sure, not a problem." Melina agrees.

The Bellas went out during the break, that left me and Melina to go out once the break was over. So they hit my music and we head out, posing on the stage before heading down the ramp and down to the ring. Melina stays outside the ring while I get into it. This match won't take long. Nikki's a weakling. The match starts after I hand off my title and when Brie gets out of the ring. I immediately go after Nikki and grab her by the hair, throwing her across the ring. I'm gonna have fun with this. She looks up at me shocked and I just shrug my shoulders and give her a mocking smile. She charges at me and I duck, dropkicking her after she turns around. I climb to the top rope in the corner and wait a bit before jumping and hitting her with a missile dropkick. I so got this. So like last night, I wait until she's up and use the ropes to do my roundhouse kick from the top. Brie starts yelling for Nikki to get up, but when she sees that she's not, she tries to get into the ring. Melina rushes around and takes her out, dropping her face first off of the side of the ring. I pay no attention to Brie and I go for the cover. The ref counts, 1...2...3. I get up and Melina slides into the ring. She celebrates with me.

After celebrating, we head backstage. That's when I catch a glimpse of Maryse on the screen, but stop when I'm in the curtained area so I can see. She's speaking French to Johnny Knoxville of course.

"Hehe, I don't speak Spanish."

"That's French."

"Oh."

"Hah, he dissed her."

"But what I'm saying is, I know that you sent the letters. Teddy and I have been receiving messages. I want you, you will me mine..."

"Johnny Knoxville!" Ted appears in the same doorway that Zack did earlier tonight.

"It was you. It was you wasn't it?"

"Ted it was not me. Ted Ted, don't come any closer..." Johnny says, but Ted doesn't listen and he gets hit by the giant hand.

"Oh my god."

"Oh my god, oh my god, you're crazy! You're crazy. Are you okay? Are you okay? Oh my god. You're dead, you're dead. He's gonna get you when he's okay. You're crazy!" Maryse yells at Johnny, before checking on Ted, and yelling at Johnny again and throwing her shoes and jewelry at him.

"What a drama queen." Melina says.

"Right?"

"Oh my god, are you okay? Help's coming, help's coming. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. Help! Oh my god, oh my god. It's okay. Help is coming, help is coming..." She continues before screeching when the hand hits her and she falls on Ted who's still on the ground.

Instantly Melina and I are laughing hysterically.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Look...I'm so sor-I'm so sorry, ohhhhhh no." Johnny apologizes, but then runs away seeing the look on Ted's face.

Melina and I are still laughing. That led to a break as Johnny made his way over to the curtain, awfully fast because of what just happened.

"Ohhhh man. That was hilarious."

"Yes, but oh he's in trouble."

"Mmhmm."

"Well I say we go back to the locker room before the show comes back."

She nods and the two of us head that way. We get back just before the commercial break ends, and they replay the match that Ted and Maryse had last week where they lost, then they argued, and then a message came onto the strong with romantic music which they looked at confused. That led to being back to the ring, they show a clip from Jackass 3D before Johnny's introduced and he goes out, looking behind him for Ted, not really wanting to be out in the ring.

"Hey Wichita. Mwah. It's great to be back on Monday Night Raw here tonight and uh please go see my movie Jackass 3D, October 15th. Uh...had a ball, that's all."

He goes to get out of the ring, but Ted's music goes off and he and Maryse come out, not too happy.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. No hard feelings okay?"

"No hard feelings? No hard feelings? Do you have any idea who I am and what I'm capable of doing to you, huh funny man? You think you're funny?"

"...I was just trying to make Maryse laugh. I'm sure you try to make her laugh all the time. Like the first time she saw you with no pants on."

"Ohhhh snap." Melina comments.

"No no no no no no no. That's not what I meant. You know you wear funny boxers with dollar signs and pictures of your father on them, you know?"

"That's not true." I say after I facepalm.

"Oooh." Melina teases.

"The most I'll end up seeing is the color anyway...but I don't see dollar signs or pictures of his father on them. I take the occasional peek when he's not looking."

Melina giggles and teases me more.

"That's funny. Johnny Knoxville has jokes. Maryse isn't that so funny? Man I really got to give you a hand..." Ted says, before slapping him.

He then gets him in the position for Dream Street, but never actually delivers it. He throws him to the apron before hugging Maryse, but not really in the way she was hoping. The lights then go goldish/yellow and the words appear on the tron again. You...are...mine. Ted and Maryse have their backs turned and the camera in the ring reveals Goldust.

"Oooookay then."

Ted turns around to get hit with the Final Cut. Goldust grabs a mic and drops to his knees, crawling over to Ted, getting awfully close when he starts to talk.

"I don't want you."

"Good because that would be weird."

"Awkward yeah."

Then he gets up quick and goes over to Maryse. She's scared to death.

"I dont want you either."

"Who would?" I make a face.

He sees the Million Dollar Title before dropping to his knees, rubbing it and breathing.

"I want youuu." He finishes before tossing the mic away and basically relishing in the title, crawlling and sliding along in the ring with the title in hand.

"What the hell...weirdo."

"Oh Cody, you have a weird, weird brother."

"No kidding."

That led to another break of the night, before the next diva match of the night. It was the first match in the series of matches to determine who would become the next Women's champion. We would see Kelly Kelly go against Brie, who ever wins, will go on to face the winner of next week's match to see who would win the title. Riss sits up straight, growling under her breath as she sees Kelly.

"Relax." Justin says soothingly in her ear.

She doesn't relax much. She keeps her eyes on the screen.

"In a way I hope she does win. She still needs a proper beating for eyeing you."

"She's no match for you."

"Not really."

"She is so going down." She glowers.

"Indeed she is."

"You still need to calm down. You're too tense." He says while rubbing her back.

"Can't help it."

She growls and Justin decides to start using his native language on her.

"Ohhh...that..."

She gives up on paying attention as she drops against him, her eyes shutting. All through the match, he never stops talking in his native language, to soothe her. She lays there in his arms and listens. Of course sharing a locker room, there's not much privacy, so the rest of the guys notice when she's out of it.

"What the heck did you do?" Heath asks.

"Native language...helps calm her down." Justin speaks in English for a brief moment to explain.

"Ohhh."

"Mmmph." She grumbles.

He instantly goes back to talking in his native language, keeping her calm. She settles back down and snuggles in more. Soon the match was over, Kelly winning.

"Kelly won." Justin murmurs.

A satisfied smirk comes across her face, knowing that she's going to get the beating of her life.

"That's kind of scary." Heath says as he sees the look on her face.

"Never mess with her."

"I remember." He mutters.

In the meantime, John had switched to his locker room, staring at his stuff that represented him. That's when Otunga walks in.

"John, I know you're upset. I heard what you said earlier. But I want to tell you, Nexus isn't all bad. Barrett can be uh...let's just say sometimes, he can be a bit demanding. But I know deep down, we can make this work. Trust me. Now I know you feel like this is the end, but it's not. Listen, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

"I sense we're going to have problems with Otunga..." Wade comments.

"Mmhmm. I told him that idea of his could get us in trouble but of course he doesn't listen to a woman." Riss says.

He then gets up and leaves John's locker room, before the cameras go back to ringside. Up next is the battle royal.

"Rissa...we have to go."

She opens her eyes and moves reluctantly.

"I'll be as careful as I can be."

"I know. Love you."

"I love you too."

She gets a quick kiss before he leaves with the others.

Out first is Morrison, followed by R-Truth. Out next is Santino and Vladimir, followed by Sheamus and then John. But he doesn't come out to his music as it fades. Instead the Nexus music follows. Wade, Heath, Justin, Otunga and lastly John come out, John lagging behind. After them it's a commercial break, and during the break, more of the particpants came out. Mike, Regal, Ted, Mark, Tyson, David Hart Smith, Zack, Darren, Primo and Evan. The bell rings and the match starts. Evan is the 1st one eliminated, by Sheamus. He them eliminates David Hart Smith. Regal's then eliminated by John. Morrison then lifts Justin and places him outside the ropes, hoping to eliminated him. Justin however hits him and climbs back in. Tyson then was trying to eliminate Heath, but didn't work. Mike after a while eliminates Santino. Mark lifts Zack up in the air before dropping him outside the ring, eliminating him. Primo suffers the same fate. Justin almost eliminates Tyson, but Tyson holds on and slides back in. Mark then looks to eliminate Wade, but Joh rushes over and helps get Wade down. Mark gets distracted, allowing the group to elimiate him...except for John. They all go over and yell at John for not helping, so John turns around and eliminates Otunga.

"Oops. Serves him right." Riss scoffs.

They start yelling at John again, for eliminating one of his own. They keep arguing into the commerical break. But after the break, everyone in the group is still left. Some were eliminated during the break. All that was left was Wade, John, Heath, Justin, Truth, Ted, Mike, Tyson, Sheamus and Morrison. Because during the break, Wade eliminated Kozlov, and Justin and Heath eliminated Darren. After a while, Heath goes to eliminate Morrison, but ends up getting eliminated himself. Wade's on the verge of being eliminated. John gets away from Ted and helps Wade get back into the match. Morrison then eliminates Tyson. Sheamus turns his sights towards Justin, trying to eliminate him, but Justin holds on and slides back in. Sheamus tries again, but Justin holds on more. Mike goes to eliminate Morrison, but he too gets himself eliminated. Sheamus then goes after Wade and Ted goes after John. Justin runs towards Morrison but it's not a good result. After a while though he goes to eliminate Truth, but he pulls down the top rope, making Justin going outside the ring. However, he holds on.

"Come on Jussi." Riss murmurs.

It's not too long after that when Truth kicks him in the chin and he tumbles out of the ring, getting eliminated.

"Damn it."

Truth goes to eliminate Ted, but Ted eliminates him. Wade picks a fight with Ted and eliminates him.

"Air won't be happy about that."

It's down to Morrison, Sheamus, John and Wade. Sheamus and Morrison gang up on John before seperating. Sheamus goes after John while Wade goes after Morrison. Morrison tries to block an attempt to be eliminated by Wade, but when he kicks Wade in the head, he falls and eliminates himself. Now it's down to John, Wade and Sheamus. Eventually Sheamus is eliminated so it's down to John and Wade.

"Oh boy."

Wade orders John to eliminate himself and walk to the back to declare himself the winner. John doesn't go at first, seething with anger. Wade continues to tell John to go to the back, but he doesn't listen. He tells him one last time to go and he listens, stepping back. But he seethes with anger again and presses his forehead against Wade's ready to fight. He does eliminate himself eventually, after taking some time and walks to the back. Wade being named the #1 Contender to face Randy at the next Pay-Per-View. And just like that, Randy comes out to confront Wade.

"Oh jeez."

He gets into the ring and circles him a couple times, staring him down. He raises the title in the air as they stare each other down and the screen fades on that to end the show.

"Yay its over."

She sits and waits, for Justin to come back, which isn't very long.

"You alright?" She asks.

"I'll be fine."

"Good."

"Just let me go change and we can leave."

"Okay."

He heads into the changing area to get out of his ring gear and into regular clothes. She rummages in her purse and brings out her engagement ring, sliding that back on. He soon comes out, all dressed to go. She gets up and he takes her hand. He smiles as he feels her engagement ring back in it's rightful place.

"I miss feeling that on your finger."

"I know. It's weird when I don't have it on."

"The times when we're not working...are the best times ever because you get to wear it."

She smiles and agrees. Then they walk out the door and head to their car. Melina and I have gathered our things and started the walk to the parking lot. We talk along the way about little things.

"So, tell me more about the whole sneaking peeks at his boxers deal." She giggles.

"Melina!" I exclaim, blushing.

"Hey, you mentioned it earlier tonight, I want more details."

"No!"

"Aww, you're no fun."

I swat at her, she just laughs.

"But shall I repeat...ooooooh."

"You're blushing." She teases.

"You're causing it."

"I know but its funny."

"It's not like I can help myself..."

"Oh I know."

"I leave the bathroom door cracked when I'm in there changing so I see things while I glance through the crack."

"Ooh sneaky."

"Mmhmm, and he never finds out."

"Right."

"Unless you know, he's eavesdropping on us right now. He would do that."

Melina laughs.

"Of course. Guys are like that."

"So need a ride or are you all set?"

"I'm all set thanks."

"Alright, so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"I'm looking forward to that day too."

"Yeah. We should get together, go shopping and stuff one day."

"Oooh, I love that idea."

We exchange numbers and say goodbye before going to our cars. Before I could even get into mine, I hear the voice of Heath.

"Please god, don't need a ride." I mumble to myself.

Thankfully he doesn't see me, he gets in someone else's car.

"Oh thank god." I breathe a sigh of relief and get into my car, heading back to the hotel once it's started up.


	32. MakeAWish

It's been a few days and just recently we found out that there's a formal event tonight for Make-A-Wish. Since we're going to need formal dresses, we're gonna need to go shopping. So we called Melina to see if she'd want to come along for the shopping trip and to have a girls day. She agreed to it and offered to show us how to be more flexible for matches and stuff before we even go. So she said to meet her at the gym. Riss is up and ready, wearing workout gear as she packs a gym bag with regular clothes and everything.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Do I have to? No. Do I want to? Yes. You'll live."

"I can try."

"You'll make it."

"I know."

She zips up the bag and walks over to him.

"I'll be back after a while. I'll take care of getting you a tie and stuff to match my dress for tonight okay?"

"Alright." He nods.

"I love you." She smiles, sliding her arms around him.

"I love you too."

He gives her a lingering kiss and she reluctantly tears herself away.

"Don't miss me too much."

"I'll try."

"Text me whenever you feel like it."

"When is your match?"

"Will do."

She kisses him one last time before grabbing her gym bag and leaving. In my room, I've been doing the same thing, packing a gym bag.

"You'll send me a picture of your dress when you pick the right one and try it on right?" Ted asks.

"You don't want a surprise?"

"Well...send me a picture of part of it then? That way I'm still surprised."

"Deal."

"And you know what, I don't care what Maryse says...I'm sitting at your table tonight. She don't like it she can move to another one herself."

"Sounds good."

"I really don't care what she thinks anymore. I'm thinking about kicking her to the curb soon."

"The sooner the better."

"Believe me, I'm trying to sort it out."

"I know, I know. I'm just ready to be out and not have to hide anymore."

"I know...soon."

I nod.

"Alright, I'll be gone like all day but I will see you tonight at least."

"Right. I'm looking forward to it."

"What exactly are you gonna be doing at the gym?" He asks.

"Oh, well Melina offered to teach Riss and I how to be more flexible. It'll help in matches and stuff."

"Ohhh."

"Should be interesting."

"Yeah. Well have fun. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

I get a kiss and grab my bag, leaving the room. I meet Riss down in the lobby, because we were taking the same car to get to the gym.

"Morning." She greets me.

"Morning."

We throw our bags in the backseat and get in the car. Riss drives to the gym and we go in, finding Melina in the lobby. The gym we met her at, was empty, besides for her. Mats were set out all along the floor for us. We greet her and then we get started. We start off on stretching first...to loosen the muscles and such. Then she shows us different exercises to help our flexibility. We don't do too much because we're not used to it and it'll hurt a bit, and we don't need to be hurt for tonight.

"Thanks for showing us."

"Oh you're welcome. Once you become more flexible you can do way more moves in the ring to surprise your opponents."

"Right. That'll come in handy."

"I say we change now and have the rest of our girl day."

"Sounds good."

We head into the locker room in the gym to change, and then we head out to the cars and we head off to the mall.

"Let's do the dresses last, that way we aren't lugging dress bags everywhere."

"Nails first then?"

"Yeah sure."

We get manicures and pedicures. Being women, we talk during them as Melina gets to know us better and vice versa. Once we were done there, we leave and head off to the next thing we have to do. After a while we get lunch.

"Oh I forgot to tell you both...Ted's thinking about kicking Maryse to the curb soon."

"About time!" Riss says.

"I don't know how soon, but soon."

"Ooh I can't wait to see her face."

"I can just see it now."

We all laugh at the thought.

"Then I'll have to deal with her for a long time."

"Yeah."

"But whenever he does kick her to the curb and we're public...I probably won't be the good person anymore. Because there really isn't any face/heel relationships onscreen so..."

"Right, of course."

"That should be fun."

"Mmhmm."

After we finish lunch we head off to another store in the mall.

"Okay what now. We have shoes, jewelry, hair and the dresses are last."

"Let's do jewelry, shoes, and then hair."

So we do as we chose. We went to a jewelry store, picked out what we liked...spent an awful lot of time in that store because there was just so much. The shoes took about as long, being women, we can't resist good shoes. And we end up getting more than one pair, because we couldn't decide. Once that is over, we go to the hair salon. That actually takes longer because there were a few people before us. That gave us time to figure out how we wanted our hair exactly. We chose our styles and have that done when it's our turn. We talk to each other while getting our hair done, just little stuff here and there. We get done and pay. Then we head to the dress store.

"So many to choose from." I say when we walk in.

"I know. Wow."

"This might take a while."

"Yeah."

"Oh and once we get done, I have to go find Jussi a tie and stuff to match my dress." She adds.

"I will remember that."

We split off, wandering around to look at dresses. Riss finds tons of possibilities for what to wear tonight.

"What to choose..." She mumbles while she looks.

From the rack of dresses she's looking at, she picks one out of it, and moves onto another rack. She ends up with four dresses to try on. She decided that she was done so she came to find either me or Melina. She finds me first.

"Any luck?" She asks.

"I found a couple."

"That's good."

"Still looking."

"Ah. I'll be in the dressing room trying these on."

"Alright." I nod.

She walks off and I keep looking. When she gets to the dressing rooms, she ends up meeting Melina there since she was done looking.

"Find some good ones?" She asks.

"Yeah, you?"

"Oh definitely."

They head in to try them on. They both decide on coming out at the same time so they both could give each other's opinion on the dresses. They critique each dress and decide on their final choices. Melina picks a sparkling, red, mermaid style dress while Riss chooses a deep blue ballgown with a beaded bodice. I finally make it over with my options.

"There you are."

"Sorry it took so long."

"Its alright."

"What did you two decide on?"

They show me their dresses.

"Ooooooh."

"Go try yours. We'll wait for you."

I nod and head in with what I had picked out. They help me decide on a pretty pink mermaid dress with ruffles at the bottom.

"Before I take this off...here..." I trail off, grabbing my phone from inside the dressing room.

"...Ted wants a pic of part of the dress so that he's still surprised."

Riss takes a picture of one part and sends it.

"Tell me what he says, if anything."

"He says interesting choice and that he can't wait to see the whole thing."

"Of course."

I go change and when I come back, she hands me my phone.

"So what now after paying for these?"

"Back to the hotel I think." I say.

"Yeah, I'd like to get back to Jussi and spend some time looking at plans." Riss comments.

"Back to the hotel it is then."

We pay for our dresses and go to our cars. Back at the hotel, we say bye to Melina and go up to our rooms. Then we separate from each other and head to our rooms. She steps into her room, struggling a bit to balance the bags and her dress.

"Let me help..." Justin says, coming forward and grabbing some of the bags.

"Thanks lover." She smiles as she gets a kiss as well.

"Did you almost buy out the whole mall again?" He chuckles.

"Haha very funny." She says sarcastically, sticking her tongue out.

"May have to buy you another suitcase."

"I can take some things out and send them home."

"True."

"Speaking of home, we need to talk about that." She remarks, hanging up her dress and setting the other bags down.

"That's right. A place that we can live on our own right?"

"Well we have Chicago to ourselves but both that and Tampa are apartments. Not exactly the best for having a family." She says as she kicks off her shoes.

She sets her purse on the table and her phone on the nightstand before sitting in bed, leaning against the headboard.

"So what are you thinking?" Justin asks.

"Well...I was thinking maybe looking for a house somewhere and then possibly finding something of a decent size in one other place."

"Any particular state?"

"Would you be opposed to Mississippi?" She asks. hesitantly as he climbs on the bed with her.

"I'm not opposed to anything. I'm happy to live wherever, as long as I'm with you."

"You're too sweet."

"Because I love you."

He snags her left hand and kisses by her ring.

"I love you too." She smiles.

"You're gonna have two last names once we're married. The real last name and character last name."

"Yeah, that's true. Those two names sound a lot better than the one I have right now." She frowns.

"Well wait, you're basically adopted by Ted's family. Doesn't that make you a DiBiase now?"

"Figuratively I suppose. Not legally though."

"Well you know what, forget the legal last name. That's no longer your last name."

"I can't just forget that last name Jussi. Its on my license, birth certificate, everything. I can't just go 'poof' and make it change. You have to go into court to change that." She sighs.

"I know, I'm just trying to help you feel better."

"I know love. I'm just sensitive about that subject."

"I know..."

"I'll talk to Melanie and see about a real estate agent. Then we just need to decide where the second place will be." She changes the subject.

"Right."

"Any suggestions?"

"Hmm...Chicago and Tampa for sure. What about Vegas? I mean that was where I proposed anyway."

"Ooh that's an idea...we do love it there."

"We do."

"Hmm...let's concentrate on Mississippi first and then we'll look at the others later."

He nods.

"How big of a house do you want?" I ask him.

"Well there definitely will have to be enough bedrooms."

"Of course."

"Like five or six bedrooms."

"One for us, one for guests...you want four?" She looks at him with a blush.

"Well it's good to plan ahead, you don't know what's gonna happen."

"I know but you really want four?"

"I'm not really sure, I'm thinking ahead of time, in case."

"Oh."

"Planning for the future. You never know what can happen later down the road."

"But I won't lie, I'd love to have several kids with you." Justin adds, cupping her cheek.

She blushes more and smiles.

"That's how much I love you."

"I love you too. Speaking of kids...um..I think we should wait for a while before trying." She bites her lip.

"You know, I completely understand. No rush."

"I think that maybe around this time next year would be a better time, depending on how things are."

"Right."

"If I had been in the WWE for longer, then I wouldn't have a problem with starting now but I have been in it for about half a year, maybe a little more. I want to take some more time to establish myself and win a title or two before I step back to have a baby."

"And I understand that completely."

She smiles and kisses the inside of his wrist.

"So I guess that settles the whole place to live thing."

"For now yes."

"Alright, good."

"Now I believe I owe you some love time." She remarks, sliding onto his lap.

"You do."

"Your turn to lead." She giggles softly.

His arms snake around her waist as he holds her close. She snuggles in happily.

"Your hair looks great by the way." He says.

"Thank you."

"Don't do too much to mess it up. Has to stay perfect for tonight."

"Of course."

"And that's hours away so you have to avoid touching the hair."

"Awww..."

"I know, I know, but I want it to be perfect and untouched."

"But..."

"No buts. If you're good, I have something special in mind."

"Ooh?"

"A surprise."

"No hints."

"No hints." She confirms.

"Darn."

"You'll be alright." She giggles.

"I know."

She leans in and kisses him gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She steals another kiss but lingers more.

"So what can we do if I can't touch your hair?"

"Good question."

"Wedding stuff?"

"Sure." She agrees.

She slides off his lap and gets the books and notebooks for ideas. Meanwhile in my room, I've hung my dress up and everything. I grabbed a good book and sprawled out on my bed reading. I also had my earbuds in, listening to music so that's all I could hear. I don't notice the door to my room open and shut as Ted sneaks in. I suddenly feel the bed sink in next to me. I stop reading and turn my head to see what caused it to sink and I jump slightly when I see Ted.

"Sorry to scare you." He says once I take out my earbuds.

"That's okay. I thought you were with..."

"I lied and snuck away."

"Ohhh. Sneaky."

"There's only so much I can take of seeing her try on dresses that just reveal too much." He shakes his head to get rid of the image.

"Ewww."

"So I gave her the money she needed, said I was going to find something for myself to wear, came right back here."

"Smart." I giggle.

"So...what'd you get?"

"You'll see it later."

"No peeking in the bags either." I add.

"Awwww, no fair."

"And you can't touch my hair either."

"Awww come on!"

"It has to stay perfect until tonight."

"Darn."

"The most you can do is look at it for now."

"Okay..."

"...not even the tiniest touch?"

"No Ted."

"Awwww."

"You'll live."

"Just a few hours until the event."

"Yup. Too bad we have to deal with Maryse."

"Unfortunately."

"I think it'll still be a good night regardless."

"We always tend to make it a good night."

"Very true."

"We're there together regardless so it's always a good night."

"Well lets hope it goes good."

"Learning from Mike...I think you'll be bumped right up to the main roster...like I was."

"Yeah it is."

"We'll make it work out."

"Right."

Hours pass and it's soon time to get ready for the event. Ted had to leave and get ready in his own room so he gave me a long kiss and said 'I love you' before leaving. That left me to get ready. So I grabbed the dress, taking it out of it's bag and off the hanger, laying it out on the bed as I got out of the clothes I was wearing. I get the dress on and then my shoes before going into the bathroom to do my makeup and put my jewelry on. After that was done, I make sure I have everything before leaving. I headed to Riss and Justin's room because I figured I'd ride in the car with them since I probably wouldn't be able to drive myself. Justin lets me in.

"She's in the bathroom."

I nod.

"But I have to say, you do look amazing."

"Thank you."

"You look pretty good yourself." I add.

"Thanks." He chuckles.

"Riss likes this dress because of the ruffles."

"She would."

"But I like them too and the color and everything so..."

He nods and then perks up as he sees the bathroom door open. She walks out, holding the skirt up a bit.

"Ohhh you look so pretty!" I exclaim.

"Thanks Air." She smiles.

"Better than pretty...absolutely stunning." Justin adds.

"Of course you think so." She giggles.

"It's true."

"You look pretty too." She says to me.

"Thanks."

"And of course you look handsome Jussi." She smiles.

"Why thank you."

He strikes a goofy pose and the two of us laugh at him.

"Oh...I love you." She adds.

"I love you too." He chuckles and gives her a quick kiss.

Since she already had her shoes on, all she had to do is make sure she had everything.

"I'm ready." She declares.

She walks back over and laces her fingers with his, and then we all leave. We arrive at the event and are amazed at the decor.

"This is amazing."

"Yeah it is. Wow."

We go and find our table, sitting when we get there. Justin scoots his chair closer to hers, making her giggle.

"Mine."

"Yes yours."

"Love you." He says, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She smiles, brushing her lips against his lightly.

While we sit there, everyone starts walking in, filling up the tables. I look up and see Ted walking in with Maryse and he spots me almost instantly and starts walking over to our table.

"Here comes Ted and Cruella." I mutter.

"You know we really don't have to worry about her. She complains once, Ted's gonna tell her that SHE can move to another table if she's not happy." I add.

"Alright, good."

"We all know she'll complain no matter what."

"Yeah."

"Well too bad for her."

"Exactly."

"And he wasn't kidding about her trying on revealing dresses today. That's just an embarrassment. Anything to draw attention." I roll my eyes.

"She is seriously embarrassing. This is an important charity and she has the nerve to wear something like that? Disgraceful."

"Does it shock you really? Doesn't shock me."

"No but still."

They get to the table and I get up to hug Ted, but also so he can see the entire dress.

"You look great." He smiles.

"So do you."

Maryse sits angrily at the table, obviously not thrilled at the occupants.

"Couldn't convince her to wear something more conservative?" I ask Ted quietly.

"Unfortunately no."

"You tried at least. But let's sit down."

He nods and the two of us sit. Since I was sitting on the other side of him, Maryse scooted kind of closer to him, being possessive and clingy. I roll my eyes.

"Maryse, there's something called personal space..." Ted says, trying to get her to scoot away a bit.

"They're doing it." She whines, motioning to Riss and Justin.

"Yeah but you're doing it because you don't like sitting here. I know you."

"There's a difference between clingy and affectionate." Riss states.

"Was I talking to you?"

"Does it look like I care?" Riss raises an eyebrow.

"Maryse...enough."

"But she..."

"No...look. You don't like sitting here, then move. I'm not, I'm sitting with my friends."

"Ted, you're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous? You're the one who's here in a revealing dress first of all, and you're starting a fight. This is an important charity and you're being unprofessional."

"Me? Unprofessional?" She huffs.

"Either you sit here and deal with it or you can move. I'm not dealing with your attitude tonight. I've had enough."

She gets pissed and storms off.

"Wow, that didn't take long."

"Doesn't take much to piss her off these days."

"Apparently not."

"But now we can have a normal and fun night."

"Sounds good."

Once everyone was inside, and after a few minutes, the event started. It started with speeches, talking about the foundation and how WWE's a big part of it. And of course they bring up John to talk because he's the most requested superstar from the WWE for all these kids. After the speeches, they serve dinner.

"Ooh this looks good."

"Heck yeah it does."

"Bet the dessert is twice as good."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

We then start to eat what was placed in front of us.

"Ohhh it is good."

"Wish stuff I cook would come out like this."

"I know right?"

"Takes practice."

"Yeah."

Once we were done with the dinner part, we waited before they brought dessert out.

"Ohhhhh now we are in for it."

"Uh oh..." I snicker.

"Chocolate..."

"So much chocolate."

"Uh-huh..."

We take bites of it and it's absolutely amazing.

"Oh good god." Riss groans.

"I may want another piece after this one." She adds.

"Me too." I agree.

"Wayyy too good."

"Hell yeah."

In almost a couple minutes we're done with the first slice of cake. We get offered another piece and we both take it.

"More chocolate."

"Mmmmm."

And in a short time we finish that as well.

"Full."

"I agree with you there."

Ted and Justin laugh.

"No more."

"Nooooo."

"Well I would guess that you would be full after two pieces." Justin chuckles.

"Its really rich."

"It is." I nod in agreement.

"That's why you're full." Ted chuckles.

"Exactly."

Then we hear music and realize they've opened up the dance floor.

"You two can go ahead if you want." I say to Riss and Justin.

"Give me a minute to let the cake sit in my stomach." She laughs lightly.

"Right. I know, I'm just saying."

"I know."

"What about you?" She asks.

"Maybe in a bit."

"Normally I would say no, but you know we don't really care what Maryse thinks."

"Exactly. Ending things with her very soon. Let's just see if she can get my family title back. Doubt it, but..."

"Even if she does get it back, she's still going. I can't sneak around much longer."

"Right."

After sitting there for a while, Riss feels that she's all set to get up and go dance with Justin. She nudges him and gets up. He nods and gets up as well and then they head to the dance floor. It's a slow song playing so she puts her arms around his neck while he holds her waist.

"I like nights like these."

"Me too, its nice."

"Need more of these."

"Mmhmm."

"Nights when you look 10 times more beautiful."

She blushes and smiles.

"And that's the truth."

"Romeo." She teases.

"Always."

She steals a quick kiss. He steals a quick one himself. She giggles.

"I'll do that all night."

"Sounds good."

"Plus I know Punk and McGillicutty are watching from somewhere. Just letting them know that they can't have you, because you're mine."

"Always will be." She smiles.

"Always." He repeats.

"Officially by the end of the year."

"Yes."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"I can't wait to have you as my wife." He adds.

"I can't wait to be your wife." She smiles softly.

"I love to hear you say that."

She giggles and kisses him. Soon enough the song had changed to a much faster paced one. They shift and dance along.

"You want to go dance?" Ted asks.

"I should, before Swagger or Heath ask me." I shudder.

"Right." He nods.

The two of us get up and head to the dance floor. Of course the whole time, Maryse was keeping a close eye on us, because she's all jealous.

"This is so pissing her off." I snicker quietly.

"Good."

I giggle.

"She can find someone else to dance with. For that, I wish her luck."

"Yeah, not many guys like her attitude."

"I'm starting to see why. Which is why I can't wait until you and I are out in the open."

"Definitely. It'll be a relief."

"The day when we go public, I'm so kissing you in front of her."

"Hahaha she'll get so mad."

"Can't wait for that day."

"Me too."

Soon more people came onto the floor to dance...but it wasn't too crowded. After a few more songs, Riss decides it's time for a break. Justin and her leave the dance floor.

"Woo, dancing makes you thirsty." She says.

"It does."

"You go sit down, I'll go get us drinks." Justin adds.

"Okay." She nods and walks towards the table.

It doesn't take him long, and he's soon back at the table with drinks.

"Thanks babe." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome."

They sip their drinks and people watch. It takes while, but Ted and I also come back to the table, being all danced out.

"Danced out?"

"Just a bit."

"Its getting a bit crowded out there anyway."

"True."

"Tonight's been great though."

"Yes it has." I nod.

"Hope we'll get to do this more often."

"I'm sure we will."

"More pretty dresses to buy."

"Our favorite part." Justin says, referring to himself and Ted.

Ted nods in agreement. We just laugh.

"Of course."

We start talking amongst ourselves about different stuff. After a while, Riss was the first to try and hide her yawning.

"Tired?"

"What? No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure now?"

"Alright, because I swore I saw you trying to hide a yawn."

"Nope."

"Alright then."

Of course she ends up doing it again.

"I saw that."

"Oops."

"We can go if you want."

"Yeah...probably a good thing."

"Coming Air?"

"Um...I think I'm gonna stay. I can always get a ride back with you right?" I ask Ted.

He nods.

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you."

I get up so I can hug them both, before sitting back down and then they both leave. She snuggles under Justin's arm as they head out to the car.

"I can help you take the dress off when we get back."

She laughs.

"Of course."

"You can even pick out what I wear to bed tonight too." She adds.

"Yesssss."

"Dork."

"You love me."

"Yes I do."

"Very much."

They kiss and then get in the car. After they get in, they head back to the hotel. Once they get there and up to their room, Justin's looking eager. She's giggling at his enthusiasm.

"Go pick out something for me first, before you help get this dress off."

He nods and goes to choose something. She takes off her jewelry and lets her hair down. Then she sits down to take her shoes off, and by that time, Justin has chosen something.

"Purple. Of course." She laughs.

"Purple looks great on you."

"Right." She smiles.

"Now to help you out of that dress..."

He helps her up and finds the zipper. Then he makes sure to take his time with unzipping the dress for her. He gets it undone and she steps out of it. He picks it up off the ground and goes to hang it up for her so it doesn't get ruined. She grabs what Justin picks and goes into the bathroom. She puts that on and wipes off her makeup. Justin in the meantime gets ready for bed himself, climbing and under the blankets, waiting. She walks out and slides into bed.

"That looks way better on you than I imagined."

"Romeo." She giggles.

"Always."

He pulls her right up against him. She snuggles in happily.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

She yawns and lays her head on his chest.

"Sleep, you're tired."

"Night." She mumbles.

"Night Rissa."

Ted and I are still at the event, talking quietly. That's when Maryse comes up, clearly bored and wants to head back.

"Ted, let's go. I want to leave." She orders.

"Is that how you ask? Don't bark orders at me Maryse."

She asks in a whiny voice.

"Will it kill you to not whine for once?"

"Mind your own business!" She snaps at me since I was the one who said that.

"Actually I can't because I'll be getting a ride back...in the same car."

"What? Teddy!"

"She has no other way back Maryse. You want her to walk all the back? Don't answer that. My decision is final, she's getting a ride."

She bitches about it of course.

"Can we just go before I change my mind about this?" I ask.

Ted agrees, sighing.

"I'll sit in the back and not say a word, since that'll make you happy." I snap at Maryse before getting up and leaving first.

Ted sighs again and gets up himself. He and Maryse follow me to the car. I wait, and he unlocks it and I get into the back, put my seatbelt on and sit there quietly as they get into the car themselves. Then we all head back to the hotel as well. Once we arrive and get out of the car, Ted turns to Maryse.

"You go to your room. I'm not happy with how you acted tonight."

"I don't care if you don't like Ariel, there was no need for your attitude tonight." He adds, before locking the car and walking off without her, catching up with me.

"Sorry about her." He mutters.

I sigh.

"It's fine..."

"No it isn't. She was really rude. I'm sorry."

"There really wasn't anything you could do...that's just her nature. She's a bitch...plain and simple."

"Yeah..."

"...you're not happy though. Would you feel better if I stayed the night in your room?" He asks.

"Please."

"Of course. And don't worry about me having to go back to my room for clothes. I have boxers on, I can sleep in those. So I can come right to the room with you."

"If that's what you want."

"Oh come on, you know want me to, just so you can sneak a peek. That's right, I know..."

"Eavesdropper."

He chuckles as he sees me blushing.

"I can't help myself if the bathroom door is cracked and I happen to glance through the crack."

"Suuuuure."

Then we get to the elevator and walk in, heading up to our floor.

"So, try to guess the color I'm wearing tonight."

"Ted..." I playfully swat his arm.

"What? I'm having fun with you." He laughs.

"I'm gonna be as red as a lobster by the time we get to our floor..." I try to hide my face.

"It's cute."

The elevator stops and dings, the doors opening. We step out and head right to my room. Once inside, I go to my things and pick out my pajamas.

"Need help with the dress?" He asks.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would."

"You can get the zipper...but I'm holding the dress and going into the bathroom after." I say, getting my shoes off.

"Okay." Ted agrees, knowing not to push me.

I walk over and turn, him helping with the zipper before I head into the bathroom with my PJ's to change. While I'm gone, Ted undresses and lays his clothes on a chair. Then he gets into bed.

"So did you see?" He jokes, when I finally finish in the bathroom, walking out and running my fingers through my hair that I let down.

"I resisted the urge this time...because now you know."

"I don't mind if you do."

"But do you know that it takes me so much to not jump you when I see that?" I say as I climb into bed myself.

Ted raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really.

"Sometimes..."

"Why don't you?" He asks curiously.

"I got to have some control over my hormones, don't I?"

"If you don't feel ready."

"Trust me, I want to...I just...I don't know."

Ted pulls me close.

"Whenever you are ready, we can take that step. If you don't feel ready then don't worry."

"I honestly think it has something to do with not being out there in the open...you and I. When we're in this environment maybe. I mean I have no problem when we're down at your place at home. Because we have the privacy...here we really don't. So that makes it hard."

"Oh I see what you mean."

"You do make it hard to resist the urge though...I may not be able to resist the next time..."

Ted chuckles.

"You're evil in so many ways."

"You are too."

"Why thank you."

"Oh, someone's tired..."

"Yeah.."

"You should sleep."

"Night, love you."

"Love you too. Night."

"I think you're forgetting something..."

I giggle and kiss him.

"That's better. Goodnight."

"Night."


	33. Strike One

"Bragging Rights is Sunday. Just think you get to face Kelly for that vacant Women's Championship."

"I know. I will beat her ass."

"Oh I know you will."

"She keeps giving you looks when she thinks I'm not looking."

"So I've noticed."

"It's pissing me off."

"All the more anger to take out on her Sunday."

"Mmhmm."

"Do whatever you can to win."

"I will. Trust me."

"Maybe the guys and I can serve as a distraction at some point. I mean we will be out there with you...support and all."

"We'll see I guess."

"Just warning you now ahead of time. Husky and McGillicutty, they're have a trial match tonight. They win, they join the group..."

"Aw hell."

"Thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome."

"No attacking me when I walk out of the bathroom, alright?"

"Can't make any promises, but I'll try my very best."

She laughs and walks out.

"Since...since when have you had that dress?" He asks, looking her over.

"I bought it before you debuted."

"I just didn't know the right time to wear it..."

"Do we really have to leave?" Justin asks.

"Yes we do, I'm sorry."

"Awww." He groans.

"We stay here, I don't face Layla. I don't face Layla, she moves on to Bragging Rights against Kelly."

"Damn." He mutters.

"And I really want to get her for eyeing you."

"I know, I know."

She walks up to him and loops her arms around his neck.

"If you behave tonight, I'll reward you when we get back here." She leans up and nips his earlobe.

"Behaving...already..."

She giggles and kisses him lightly.

"Let's see if that'll last."

Justin groans. Riss laughs.

"Control yourself Jussi. Control yourself."

"I'll try."

"As long as you do that."

He nods. She kisses him one more time before letting go to grab her stuff. He grabs his stuff as well, and then once they both were all set, they head out of the room. In my room, Ted and I are getting ready ourselves.

"I love that you're spending all this extra time with me now, spending more nights with me..."

"I know, me too."

"And just think. Soon enough...no more sneaking around."

"That will be a great day."

"You know what's gonna be the best part of that day? Since onscreen there are no face/heel relationships...I'll get to go heel like you."

"Awesome." He grins.

"Oh that's gonna be so different..."

"You'll be fine."

"I've seen how mean you can get, that's basically all you've gotta be 24-7 on TV." He adds.

"True..."

"And you know how much I like when you get angry." He grins.

"I know." I giggle.

"So night off tonight?" He asks.

"Mmhmm. You?"

"Kind of. I try to attack Goldust after his match tonight and this is going to be Maryse's first chance to get back my family title belt."

"Ohhh."

"I'm not giving her many that's for sure."

"Right."

"Then I'll just leave the job up to you when we're out in the open. But don't worry. If you can't get it, that's fine."

"I'll do a better job than she will."

"But you're more understanding of me than her." I add.

"That's true. But you are more deserving of it than her."

"And if you get frustrated because we don't get it back...I can calm you down." I smirk.

Ted grins.

"Sounds good."

"I know, I'm good for that."

"Yes, yes you are."

"So getting a ride with me?"

"Yeah."

"Yayy."

He chuckles and walks over to get a kiss. This kiss I make sure to hold longer, just because I felt like it.

"Mmm...can't wait until we do that in public."

"Me neither."

"We should go before we're late."

"Right."

We get our things and head out. It doesn't take us particularly long to get to the arena, but when we do, since we'll be going our seperate ways, he gives me one last kiss inside of the car, before we have to head inside. I smile and squeeze his hand before getting out.

"You know, without Riss and Justin in the locker room, it gets pretty lonely. Just me all by myself."

"I'll try and sneak over if I can."

"You don't have to, I was just saying."

"We can't have you being all lonely can we?"

"No, I suppose not."

"I asked Melina to keep me company but I know she'll understand if you sneak in."

"If not, then I'll be looking forward to the night long texting back and forth between us."

"Of course."

"You and your little cute messages."

"My goal is to make you smile."

"And you do."

"Good."

"So if I don't see you during the show in the locker room, I'll be looking forward to the texts and you sleeping over again in my room."

"Definitely."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then we head towards the doors, walking in together, but splitting up when we need to go to our locker rooms. I go into mine and find Melina there.

"Hey Mel."

"You beat me here I see." I laugh, sitting down on the couch with her.

"Well its easier for me to say goodbye to my man than it is for you to say bye to yours." She laughs a bit.

"True. I won't have to worry about saying goodbye very soon. He's kicking Maryse to the curb as very very soon."

"Ooooh."

"He's giving her some chances to get his family title back. If she can't do that...I think that's it. He'll be done with her."

"That's good for you."

"Only a matter of time. But it's taking forever."

"I'm sure it feels that way. I don't know how you've managed this long."

"Strength, knowing that the fact that once he gets rid of her, we can finally no longer sneak around. Tons of things helped me through."

"That's good."

"Her days are numbered and I'm laughing at that."

"Oh of course."

"She's gonna be so pissed. Especially when I kiss him right in front of her, the night that he kicks her to the curb."

"I can't wait to see that."

After the usual introduction to Raw, Teddy Long from SmackDown comes out to start the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not adjust your TV sets. My name is Theodore Long. And I am the general manger of SmackDown. Now, why am I here tonight? It's because I can. As a matter of fact, tonight, I am going to take over Raw ladies and gentlemen."

That's when the GM comes chiming in.

"Can I have your attention please, I have received an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. Get out of my ring! Get of my ring now! You have no business being here!"

"No he doesn't."

"Nope."

"Wait wait wait wait, hold on a minute playa' alright. Listen, hey, SmackDown vs Raw this Sunday at Bragging Rights. Bring that trophy out here playa'. Here it is. Come here, take a look at it. Now Mr. General Manager, Mr. Raw General Manager that is. I want you to eat your heart out. Because that trophy belongs to SmackDown. Because that's just what we did last year. We laid the smackdown on all the Raw superstars. There you go."

Then the GM chimes in again.

"Get out of my ring or else."

"Wait wait, you're not...you're not threatening me are you dawg? Get out of your ring or else. Alright, I'll tell you what, I'll show you or else."

Teddy gets out of the ring and argues with Cole and the GM chimes in again while they argue. The chime goes off twice more before Teddy steps up onto the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. The SmackDown general manager has an announcement to make. Right now, the Raw general manager is going to be...disconnected." He finishes, closing the laptop.

"Oh man."

"And now allow me to introduce to you, the winning team at Bragging Rights. But first let me introduce to you, the team captain, the Big Show!"

"Boooo."

"The Rated R Superstar, Edge! Alberto Del Rio! Kofi Kingston! The All American Jack Swagger!"

"Ick." I make a face. "He tries flirting with me you know..."

"Really? How bad is he?" Melina laughs.

"Oh...he's terrible. He's worse then Slater if that's even possible."

"Oh good lord."

"Newcomer, Tyler Reks."

"Who?"

"The Master of the 619 Rey Mysterio! Alright, let's give it up for Team SmackDown!"

"Let's not and say we did."

"Mmhmm."

Then Mike's music goes off and he walks out with Alex, and Alex is laughing up a storm at the team in the ring.

"Really? Really? This is the team that's going to take over Monday Night Raw? Really? It looks like Smurf Villiage grew up next to a nuclear powerplant. You got Fat Smurf, Rico Suave Smurf, Lispy Smurf, Homeless Smurf, and well Smurfette. Oh wait, that's Edge."

Melina and I crack up.

"Ahaha he agrees!"

"Oh my god ahaha!"

"Don't you guys realize that I was the sole Raw superstar to win at Bragging Rights last year? I am Raw's team captain! I will be the man that will lead Team Raw over Team SmackDown! That trophy and all the bragging rights in the company will be coming over to the 'A' show! Now as Raw's team captain, please allow me to introduce my team! CM Punk!" Mike announces first after his music goes off.

"John Morrison! Santino Marella! And the newest member of Team Raw and my personal pick, Ezekiel Jackson! And finally, the Celtic Warrior Sheamus!"

"Whitey!"

"Now, get out of our ring. Or we'll make you get out."

They don't move from the ring so Team Raw walks down to the ring, before rushing it and a chaos ensues inside.

"Oh jeez."

Mike rolls out of the ring and he starts to tell everyone to get out, regrouping the team, telling them to save it for Sunday.

"Hey Miz, Miz! Captain Miz. Look, don't go back there and start a bunch of ruckus. I got it, this is Raw, this is your ring. SmackDown will get out of this ring, willingly on one condition. You face me tonight one on one in a captain vs captain match."

Everyone on the team, tells Mike to do it. Show starts making chicken noises.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Hey! He's not a chicken, you're a turkey!" Punk yells to Show, which is heard on the camera's audio.

"Ohhh burn."

Mike agreed to the match and Team Raw retreated to the back slowly, and after a video package, that led to the first commercial break of the night.

"Makes me wonder how John and Mike are gonna get along, being on the same team."

"I don't think that will work too well but who knows."

"I think egos may get in the way of winning the match."

"Most likely."

After the break, was the opening match. Cody and Drew, the current Tag Team Title holders are in the ring, ready to face Tyson and David with Natalya in a non-title match. During the match, it would look like The Hart Dynasty were setting up for their signature double team maneuver, The Hart Attack, but David Hart Smith would instead lock in the Sharpshooter on Drew, but he would release the hold and argue with Tyson.

"Uh-oh."

This would allow Drew to take advantage and plant David with the Future Shock DDT, picking up the win after pinning him.

"Booooo."

"Ugh."

Natalya starts yelling at Tyson, telling him to knock it off with the fighting and such with David.

"That team isn't lasting long now."

"Nope."

Then John is shown backstage, fiddling with the Nexus armband and Randy comes into the locker room.

"John, why don't you say we just lay...all the cards on the table. I know that being a part of Nexus for you is eating you alive, I can tell. But I don't think that you would have a problem helping Barrett take the WWE Championship away from me. So, I'm here to tell you that if you get in my way...if you get in my way, I will have no problem whatsoever, kicking you in the skull and putting you out of your misery."

"You even try to post up and kick me with that leg, I'll break it off." John simply states before leaving.

"Ouch." Riss mutters.

"That would not be a pretty sight."

"No."

"So what exactly do we have planned for tonight Jussi?"

"Well there's a backstage segment, then McGillicutty and Husky's trial match, which by the way, we're gonna have to be out on the stage and watching."

"Oh."

"You may have to assist in some attacking."

"Oh boy."

"I know you can do it though."

She smiles a bit and kisses his cheek.

"You may want to change into your gear though. Can't really attack anyone in a dress...even though I don't want you to change out of it."

"Right." She nods, giggling.

"Better do it before I change my mind."

She laughs and gets up from his lap to go change.

"Don't worry, I won't take too long."

He nods and she picks up her bag, walking to the changing area. Just like she said, she wasn't long, and she comes out and sits back down on his lap. She sits sideways and starts putting her converse boots on. She feels his hands on the bared skin of her back and upper thigh.

"Touchy." She teases quietly.

"Can you blame me?"

"No." She giggles.

"This would have to be by far my favorite gear of yours."

"Even the purple?"

"Even the purple."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Its just a little surprising. Usually you love everything purple best."

"Well I still do."

"Of course."

"Just right now, you're wearing the group colors."

"Right. I'm assuming you would love it more if it was purple?"

"Yes, I would."

She giggles and kisses his lips quickly. Then she goes back to putting her converse boots on. Once she finishes, she snuggles up against Justin. The commercial break was over and a promo for Truth was shown with is new song. After that was over, Goldust was coming out for his match with his NXT rookie diva Aksana joining him, and Goldust of course having Ted's family title. Zack was in the ring already to be his opponent. Ted and Maryse both went out and stood on the stage to watch the match, right before the bell rang. The match wasn't long, Goldust winning. Ted then leaves Maryse and runs down to the ring, attacking Goldust from behind. Aksana had picked up the fallen Million Dollar title, placing it on the ring, before Maryse appears and goes to take it back. Her and Aksana fight for it, each one holding on to it, trying to grab it. Maryse, the dumb blonde that she is, lets it go, allowing Aksana to take it away.

"Idiot."

Maryse then runs, chasing Aksana around the ring and to the back. Ted's distracted, screaming for Aksana to bring it back before Goldust hits the Final Cut on him, laying him out in the ring.

"Ouch..."

"Air's got to be so worried."

"I'm sure she is."

"Psh, Frenchie let the title go, and basically gave it to Aksana. Strike one."

"Yeah."

Then the door opens and in walks Wade, Heath and Otunga.

"Segment must be up next."

"Do I have to move?" Riss whines a little.

"Unfortunately."

"Awwww."

"And then after that is Husky and McGillicutty's trial match, so we'll be out on that stage."

"Darn."

"But we're not needed again until the very end of the night after the main event. So besides your match, we have the rest of the night."

"Good."

The break seemed to go by fast and soon a cameraman was coming into the locker room, getting ready for the segment. Riss moves from Justin's lap and they both stood with the rest of the group. Wade looks at Otunga, before looking over at Riss, Justin and Heath, before John walks in and Wade acknowledges him.

"Ah John."

"Yeah, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. These two kids, Harris and McGillicutty...I want you to go out there tonight and I want you to test them. I want you to give them everything you've got, I want to know how good they are. I want to see if they're good enough to join the Nexus."

"O-okay, you...you just told me to go out and give these kids everything I've got. YOU just told me that. Those are your orders?"

"Those are my orders John."

"And if I don't follow those orders, I'm fired?"

"Absolutely." Wade nods.

"I was expecting something a lot different, what's the catch?"

"There is no catch John. Tonight you've got an opportunity to give the WWE Universe the John Cena they know and love."

"Alright."

"Now go get me a glass of water."

"Uhh...excuse me?"

"I said go and get me a glass of water, now."

"Fine." John says quietly before leaving.

The cameraman however tells them to stay in character, because the segment will continue in a bit, with John coming back with the water. Another segment takes place in the meantime, which involves tonight's guest host Bobb'e J. Thompson. He was currently playing the new video game, beating Mike up. Mike appears in the room and Bobb'e comes face to face with him when he turns around.

"You do realize that is not what's going to happen tonight don't you?" Mike says quietly.

"You bet your butt it is. Show is gonna shut your big mouth once and for all, it's SmackDown all the way."

Mike then starts to get aggravated and lifts the young actor up.

"You listen here..little twerp. You tell that giant ape, and your knucklehead buddy that I got a surprise for him. A really big surprise. Bigger than the Big Show surprise. You get it? Got it? Good. Now take him Ril-" Mike turns, hoping to hand him off to Alex, but instead, it's Big Show.

"Uh oh." I say.

"Oh boy."

"Riley...is busy."

"That's right. Yeah, get up on out of here dawg. Roll out. You thought you scared me, is that what you thought? Were you really thinking that? Roll out before I have to get up off this table."

Then Bobb'e and Show play the videogame. That's when it goes back to the Nexus locker room, John coming back with a glass of water. John sighs and hands Wade the glass.

"Now that wasn't so difficult was it John?" Wade asks, taking a sip of the water.

"And I want you to know, I'm really enjoying this." He adds, before throwing the water in his face.

As much as Riss doesn't want to, she joins in on the laughter with the others.

"Delicious, just delicious."

John leaves while everyone's still laughing.

"Ohh that was good." Heath says.

"Did you see his face?" Justin adds.

Riss pretends to find it funny while the camera is still on. Finally they shut the camera off since it was a commercial break, and the cameraman leaves. That's when Riss turns and smacks Wade upside the head.

"That was mean!" She scolds.

"I don't care if you had to do it or not, it was plain out mean. Now with that being said. You've just made a mess of our locker room. You will clean this water up, now." She adds.

She gives him the most stern look she can muster, folding her arms over her chest. Justin, Heath and David snicker. Wade mumbles something before going to get a mop to clean the water up.

"Case in point guys, never mess with my woman." Justin laughs.

"You're damn right, you never mess with me."

She steps around the puddle of water on the floor and unfolds her arms, choosing to wrap them around Justin's waist instead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Wade returns shortly after with a mop to clean his mess.

"I may follow your orders onscreen but off of it, I will not hold back if I'm unhappy." She says to Wade as he cleans.

"Don't mess with me." She adds.

"I'd listen to her." Justin agrees.

"I've learned the hard way." He adds.

"Mmhmm." She murmurs.

"Something I'll have to remember for the rest of our lives." He chuckles, looking down at her.

"Yup." She giggles.

That's when they all give them curious looks. It hits Heath first.

"Ohhh congrats man." He says to Justin patting him on the back.

"Thanks." Justin grins.

"We're all invited right?"

"Of course."

"I'm warning you though Heath. Bug Ariel that day and I will not hesitate to kick you out." Riss threatens.

He nods, looking slightly pale.

"Glad we can come to an understanding." She smiles.

Justin snickers.

"There, the mess is cleaned. Now we have a match to go observe." Wade states.

Riss draws back and laces her fingers with Justin's. Then they all head out of the locker room, heading to the curtain. Once the break was over, John was the first to go out, all pumped up and for once he can be himself. He looks down at his wet but drying shirt before going down to the ring like he always does. Randy's music goes off next and he walks out, being John's partner to face McGillicutty and Harris. The NXT music goes off and then Husky and McGillicutty go out. Thankfully they were already farther into the curtained area, so Riss could avoid seeing McGillicutty there before he went out. The group music goes off and Nexus walks out to stand on the stage to observe the match.

The match starts with John and McGillicutty and John wastes no time going after him. Riss is happy on the inside that he's getting a beating from John.

McGillicutty was out of the ring now and Husky went to check on him. He got back into the ring after a while and John had tagged Randy in. It still wasn't looking good for McGillicutty. Randy tags John back in and the beating continues. But it comes to a screeching halt when John goes for a cheap shot on Husky and is met by a dropkick from McGillicutty when he turns around. But however in the end, it was John hitting the AA on Husky and Randy hitting the RKO on McGillicutty that allows Randy to pin McGillicutty to win the match for him and John. Riss cheers inside her head.

After the celebration, John goes to shake Randy's hand, but Wade stops him.

"Hold it right there Cena." Wade states, before motioning for the rest of the group to follow him down to the ring.

"Don't you dare shake his hand. In fact, get out of that ring right now! I am ordering you to step out of the ring, or you will be fired. I don't want to ask you once more. Get out of the ring and stand by the announce table."

He does as he's told, but clearly not happy. Nexus then surrounds the ring, Riss being next to Justin of course.

"Now John, you have got the best spot in the house to witness the demise of the Viper."

"I'll keep you safe." Justin says to Riss.

She nods.

That's when Wade motions to them all, and they climb up onto the sides of the ring. Randy takes out Otunga first, then Heath. Justin, Riss and Wade get the better of Randy for a split second before he slides out of the ring. Randy grabs Wade's feet and drags him out of the ring. Riss and Justin follow, getting out and then they all ambush Randy. Wade does most of the attacking before Randy's rolled back into the ring and everyone follows. Randy tries to fight back, pushing everyone away, except for Riss of course, but they all come back and attack. The attack stops for now as Wade tells everyone what he wants them to do. Justin and Otunga get Randy to his feet and turn his back towards Heath. They push him towards Heath and he hits his finisher neckbreaker on Randy. They help Randy up again, and this time Otunga hits his finisher on him. Wade then tells Justin and Riss to go to seperate corners so they can do their high flying finishers from the top rope. Justin goes and climbs one corner while Riss goes to climb another. She waits while they drag Randy over to Justin's corner. He stands and then hits the 450 Splash on Randy. They all then drag Randy over to Riss for her turn. She climbs the ropes and gets to the top, getting herself ready. Once she's ready to go, she hits her finisher off the top rope as well.

"Cena, get in the ring now. Are you deaf? I said get in the ring now! Hurry it up Cena, I have not got all day! I want you to pick up Orton, and I want you to give him an Attitude Adjustment right now."

John declines, saying that the attacks done on Randy were enough.

"Don't you question me Cena. Do it, or you're fired."

John shakes his head.

"Do it John, I don't want to have to ask you again."

John picks Randy up and gets him on his shoulders for the AA.

"Actually, hold it right there. I don't wan't you stealing my spotlight. Give him to me."

John sets him down and Wade gets him on his shoulders, delivering Wasteland. John leaves the ring, while the rest of the group stays in the ring, standing over Randy for a few seconds before finally leaving.

"That was it right?" Riss asks Justin quietly.

"Until the very end of the night...yes."

"Good. Think it's safe to change again?"

"You have your match later remember?"

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting. Her fault for postponing the match. Idiot."

"Shouldn't take you long to beat her."

"No."

They head to the back and right back to the locker room, where Riss will have some time to snuggle with Justin again. They curl up together instantly which makes the others look amused. After the break, Vickie had came out with her "excuse me" screeching.

"Not her." I groan in protest.

"Oh great." Melina sighs.

"Excuse me! For the record, my name is Vickie Guerrero. And I am the official consultant of SmackDown. And I am happy to take the credit for the SmackDown superstars appearing tonight on Raw. EXCUSE ME!"

"There is no excuse for you."

"Nope."

"There is one special superstar that has a twinkle in his eye, because his eyes are only for me. He is the Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler!"

"You know people confuse my cockiness and it's really just confidence. I mean I can't blame them, just look at me, I've got it all. The looks, the shredded physique and this gorgeous head of hair, and that's not even the best part. Because there is the most beautiful, intelligent and talented woman walking the face of this earth. And she's with me."

"Ewwwww her? Beautiful?"

"He's obviously delusional."

"Seriously. And talented? She can't fight her way out of a wet paper bag."

"She is my little ray of sunshine when my skies are gray. She makes my heart go pitter-patter."

Before Dolph could have the chance of saying anything else, Daniel Bryan comes out to his superman music.

"Kill de wabbit." I sing mockingly, which makes Melina laugh, since she's heard that from John Morrison.

"You know, I'm...I'm not exactly a ladies man..."

"I've noticed."

"That's an understatement."

"But...but I suspect that even I could do better than Vickie."

"Doubt that."

"Yeah...uh no."

"You have no idea what you're doing!"

"But if I could be serious for a minute. I'm not shredded, I don't have the movie star good looks that you do..."

"That's an understatement by the way."

"...I don't have the peroxide infested hair, but I do have one thing. And that's the ability to capitalize on any mistake in that ring. And, the ability to make you...tap out."

"Peroxide infested...hah."

"So here's what I propose...here's what I propose. The US Champion vs the Intercontinental Champion. SmackDown vs Raw, you vs me at Bragging Rights. What do you say? What do you say?"

"You...you...wanna face me at Bragging Rights? Yeah, yeah okay, I accept. But you know what? Why wait until Sunday? Why don't we do this...right..." Dolph trails off, slapping Daniel.

"That was such a girly slap. What is it with men slapping each other?"

"I have no idea."

That pissed Daniel off and he goes after Dolph, but he steps behind Vickie.

"Psh, hiding behind a woman."

"A woman like her anyway."

There's then a knock on the door, and I get up to answer it. When I open it, I find Eve, Kelly, Gail and the Bellas. I make a face when I see Eve, Kelly and The Bellas. I don't have a problem with Gail.

"What?"

"We need Mel."

"What for?" She asks.

"Vickie...we have this whole thing of red glitter...we want to spill it on her."

"Oh okay."

"You're welcome to come too if you want." Melina says to me, as she walks out the door to the girls.

"Um..." I trail off, but looking past all the girls, I see Ted...standing far off and waiting.

"...no thanks...I'm good with staying back here."

"Suit yourself."

"Well only because of you know who. He's waiting to come in." I whisper to her.

"Ohhh. Okay. Have fun." She says, giggling.

"And you have fun embarrassing Vickie."

"I will."

I hug her before she walks off with the rest of the girls. Ted makes sure everything is clear before walking over and inside.

"Hi." I smile as he puts his arms around me.

"Are you feeling okay? You know after what happened out there earlier tonight?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, 'cause I was gonna say, I could maybe help you out if you were feeling sore at all."

"I wouldn't say no." He chuckles.

"Oh of course not."

He leans down and kisses me.

"So I saw that Cruella let go of the title, allowing Aksana to take it away. Strike one, she failed her first chance. And caused you to get hurt. I'm not okay with that."

"I know."

"But hey, two more strikes and she's out." I smile.

"Yeah." He smiles too.

"But you know what's gonna happen now?" He asks, and before I could ask, he picks me up and carries me over to the couch so we could watch and see Vickie get embarrassed.

"What?" I ask when he settles down with me on his lap.

"You will not be moving from this spot...unless you have to."

"I like that idea."

Just then Eve's music went off and she, Kelly, Melina, the Bellas and Gail walked out, with a bucket...obviously that's holding the red glitter. I'm not paying attention since Ted is being affectionate.

"You're being distracting..."

"Is that a problem?"

"No...not really."

"Exactly."

"You know I can be distracting too." I say as I'm playing with his shirt.

"Oops...looks like a button came undone on your shirt." I add.

He chuckles.

"That may have been my fault..."

"Right..."

"Not like I can help myself or anything."

"Of course not."

"Tempting me..."

"Can't help it."

"I don't know whether to take this off of you or leave it on. But then again, if it's off I'll be more distracted. I'm conflicted."

Ted laughs.

"And I know, you blame me." He adds.

"Yes I do."

"I'm oh so sorry that I conflict you."

"You should be."

"So I conflict you...what're you gonna do about it?"

"Hmm..."

Then before he knows it, my lips are pressed to his in an eager kiss, that he wasn't expecting. It takes him a second but he responds with just as much feeling. One of my hands stays where it is, resting on his chest and my other hand finds it's way to the back of his neck. I drag my nails across his neck and he growls quietly. I do it one last time before pulling my lips away from his, and it's mid-growl.

"More later."

He groans.

"Tease me like that."

"It's fun." I smile innocently.

"For you."

"You get me back though."

"True."

"Which...I have a feeling...you'll be distracting all night. I mean you are being touchy...still."

"Making up for the time we don't have together."

"Especially when we go back to the hotel, I know."

"Mmhmm."

"You're so gonna be in for it when we get back."

"Uh oh."

"Uh-oh is right."

"I can't change your mind this time can I?"

"Probably not."

"Oh darn."

"You're sooo disappointed."

"Right?" I laugh.

Ted chuckles and kisses below my ear. Currently in the ring is Natalya for her match of the night, her opponent, Alicia.

"Ugh."

"She's annoying."

"Annoying doesn't begin to cover it."

"I know."

In the end, it was Natalya locking in the legendary Sharpshooter, forcing Alicia to tap out to win the match.

"Psh, weakling."

LayCool however interrupts her celebration.

"Cut this music. Natalya, this is such a beautiful moment."

"Awww, and in your hometown."

"And a beautiful hometown it is."

"Not." They say in unison.

"I mean...no hear me out because we would love Canada, except it's so cold outside."

"It's freezing."

"Oh get over it."

"And not to mention your watered down beer!"

"Ughhh! How do you drink that? And people saying 'eh' all the time. Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Eh." They finish in unison.

"Lay, am I going crazy? Because everywhere I look, I see Harts. They're everywhere."

"Ewwww."

"Do they like own this place?"

"No."

"Good thing."

"But you know what? The Harts don't belong in the Hall Of Fame. And Ariel doesn't deserve to be Divas champion for that matter."

"That too. But the Harts, they belong in the looney bin. Do do do do do do do. Now Ariel, we hope you're watching because, what we're going to do to Natalya right now is what's going to happen to you when you face Layla Sunday at Bragging Rights..." Michelle trails off, sliding into the ring.

Natalya goes to go after her, but she slides back out and Layla slides into the ring instead. She grabs Natalya's feet, but she grabs her by her hair instead and lifts her up. Michelle however gets into the ring and kicks Natalya in the ribs. She then puts her in the Sharpshooter and Layla takes pictures. Natalya reverses and then Layla grabs Natalya by the hair, but Natalya slaps her and tries to put her in the Sharpshooter, but Michelle grabs her and pulls her out of the ring to safety. Natalya's music goes off for a few moments, but the music changes to the Nexus music, and Riss comes out with everyone else in the group in tow. Riss stares down LayCool while holding Justin's hand. Layla and Michelle both turn around and Riss is smirking at them from the top of the ramp. The ref from Natalya's match stays since a ref will be needed for the next match...Riss vs Layla. Layla is dressed in regular clothes, thinking that she could get away with not competing tonight. But she was wrong. Riss starts to walk down the ramp towards Layla and Michelle. Michelle and Layla were a couple of the many who feared Riss at this point, with being in Nexus and all. They start backing up, clinging to each other. Natalya at this point had gotten out of the ring, heading to the back. Riss stops in front of the scared to death LayCool. She gives them a mocking smile before grabbing Layla away from Michelle and she screeched like she always does. Michelle tries to stop her, but she kicks her away and then she throws Layla into the ring so they could have the match.

"I'm not ready!" She screeches.

"I don't care!" She yells at her.

"Tell them to ring the bell." She basically demands the ref, and he does so.

Justin, Wade, Otunga, and Heath all surround the ring, just to be sure Layla can't escape. And that's what she tries to do once the bell rings. She goes to one side...seeing Justin. She goes to another, seeing Wade. Another and she sees Heath and finally she sees Otunga. She stands there amused that she has nowhere to go.

"Going somewhere?" She smirks.

At this point she doesn't know what to do, so she reaches out and makes the biggest mistake of her life...smacking Riss across the face. She glares darkly and growls, tackling her. She starts wailing on her. She then picks her up by the hair and literally throws her across the ring. She stalks her after and kicks her. She starts pleading with her to not do anymore, but she doesn't listen. She wears her down to the point where she doesn't have the ability to move. Now this was near the corner so just like earlier tonight with Randy, Riss climbs the corner and once she was ready, she hits her finisher off of the top rope. She then covers Layla and gets the three count to win. Riss gets up, not really too winded. The ref raises her hand and she smirks. Justin gets into the ring of course, hugging Riss for her second winning match as part of the Nexus. She laughs and clings to him as he spins her. Then when he stops spinning her, he gives her a congratulatory kiss. She kisses back happily, making sure to keep it light because of the show's rating. They pull away and he raises her hand in victory one last time before helping her exit the ring. She gets congratulations from all the other guys which makes her smile. Justin puts his arm around her shoulder and she slides hers around his waist.

They replay last Monday when Punk had his debut match on Raw against Evan, where he injured him, causing him to be out for a few months. Then backstage is Teddy, Show and Hornswoggle.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but don't you think it's rather braising of you to show up here on Monday Night Raw with your SmackDown bragging rights team. I mean how do you intend..."

"...don't you think it's rather braising of you to walk up and ask me a stupid question like that? I'ma tell you something playa', I'm not a foolish man. In fact, I got another surprise for you. Horny, do what you do dawg."

Hornswoggle grabs the SmackDown flag and the whole roster starts heading out to the ring. At that point, when Nexus passed the curtained area to head back to the locker room, Alberto Del Rio stops and watches as Riss walks away. He thinks to himself for a while, before joining the rest of the SmackDown roster. That led to a video package, talking about how big WWE really is. Riss and them head back to the locker room, except for Wade. He has a backstage segment with John real quick. They get to the locker room just in time to see the quick segment.

"John John John. Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet. And I'm certainly not finished with Randy Orton. Come on..." He says, as he makes John walk with him down the hall.

Then seen heading to the ring was Big Show, and Mike and Alex. The main event up next.

I think you can go ahead and go change now, if you want." Justin says to Riss.

She nods and kisses him quickly before disappearing into the changing area. It doesn't take her particularly long. She comes out with her bag and sets it down, before sitting down on Justin's lap and immediately cuddling with him. He chuckles, wrapping his arms around her.

"Almost the end of the night."

"Mmhmm."

"Love you." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too."

She giggles quietly when he traces the cutout in the back of her dress.

"Touchy."

"You're tempting." He mumbles.

"Am I? Oops."

Justin mutters something else but this time in his native language. She immediately bites her lip.

"You can have your fun when we're in private."

This doesn't stop his muttering so she just relaxes against him.

"He's done it again..." Heath points out.

Justin snickers.

"I'm just that good."

"I'm gonna have to get ready..." Ted says with a sigh.

"For what?"

"We were told that Teddy would have the rest of the SmackDown roster here. To make things even, the whole Raw roster is going out for this match too."

"Aww." I pout.

"But...I'll get to change in the room in here. I've got my bag."

"Okay."

"But I guess now I have an excuse to take that shirt off of you and not be conflicted about doing it or not." I add.

"True." He chuckles.

I move from his lap so that he could stand, so it'd be easier to get his shirt off. He stands up and waits for my move.

"I know, unfortunately I can't take my time doing this..." I trail off as I take the 2nd button down from the one I already had let loose, between my fingers.

"Another time."

I get that button undone, before getting the rest, helping him get the shirt off.

"Now I think you should go change before I make you change your mind."

Ted chuckles and does as I say. It doesn't take long, because I did almost half of the job for him. He comes out shortly after in his gear and a Raw shirt. He sits back down by me, tugging me back into his arms. We could only cuddle for a little bit before he had to get going. Normally he would wait for someone to knock on the locker room door, but no one knows that he's in mine so he had to leave on his own accord.

"Love you." He says quietly after stealing a kiss.

"Love you too. Be careful out there."

"I'll do my best."

I nod and he heads out the door. The guest star is announced to introduce the match. He introduces Big Show of course. Then the SmackDown roster comes out behind him. Mike comes out next with Alex. When he heads down the ramp, he tells Alex to stay where he is. Once he gets down to the bottom of the ramp, he motions for Alex to move forward, and at the same time so does the entire Raw roster. Early on in the match, Mike gets knocked to the outside and Big Show would follow, proceeding to attack a couple of RAW Superstars as well, prompting SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long to come out and announce a Raw vs SmackDown Battle Royal. After the break, the match starts. Once the bell rings, it's absolute chaos. First one eliminated right off the bat is one of the Uso brothers from Team Raw. Another member of Raw was eliminated and then JTG from SmackDown was eliminated. Next was Alex. Chaos still ensues and Hornswoggle took the headset away from Cole, putting it on his head instead and calling the action himself.

The next eliminated, from SmackDown was MVP. I make sure to keep my eye on Ted who was being ganged up on by Drew and Cody at the moment. I wince at every hit he takes. Chris Masters was then eliminated from SmackDown. Henry then eliminates Reks. Another gone from SmackDown. Henry is then eliminated and gone from Raw in the battle royal. Morrison then eliminates Chavo, one less member for SmackDown. But then Regal is outside the ring, another gone from Raw. Primo was then eliminated too. Then Kozlov is gone too. Raw is losing big time. Swagger goes after Ted, and Santino gets eliminated. SmackDown is winning so far. But then Luke Gallows is taken out by Sheamus. Cody goes to eliminate Ted, but he holds on. I breathe a sigh of relief. Del Rio and Morrison go at it outside the ropes, a very dangerous place to be. They hit each other at the same time, both getting eliminated. Then Edge eliminates Swagger, Punk and Ted at the same time. I glare at the screen.

"Damn." Melina says.

Swagger yells at Edge and then pulls him out of the ring, giving him the ankle lock. Kofi is eliminated from next, followed by Rey. Mike has hidden outside the ring, because he wasn't eliminated legally. Ezekiel then eliminates both Drew and Cody. So Daniel, Zeke, and Sheamus go after Show, until Daniel is eliminated. Sheamus and Zeke double team Show, working together to try to wear him down to eliminate him. The plan backfires though as Ezekiel is eliminated. Mike comes back into the ring and he and Sheamus work together to eliminate Show, but it's no use since he holds on. Edge comes back in since he wasn't eliminated legally, and spears Sheamus. Show grabs Mike by the throat and eliminates him. Edge then eliminates Sheamus and SmackDown wins.

"Booooo."

"That better not happen Sunday."

"I hope not."

"Well I'm gonna go meet John, so I'll see you later." She adds.

"Alright, bye Mel."

We both get up so we can hug, and then I sit back down as she heads out, Ted coming back in just as she opens the door.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"I should be fine."

"Good." I sigh in relief.

"Just let me change and we can go."

"Okay."

Ted heads in to change and in the meantime, Justin, Wade, Heath, Otunga and Riss come onto the screen, watching the screen in the locker room.

"All of you...and you Mr. Cena, are gonna witness what's gonna happen this Sunday when I'm crowned WWE Champion. So why don't we practice? Get up here Cena."

"Stand up."

"Get up here. Do what we do, when somebody wins a match. Raise my hand. Raise my hand as a token of victory. Do it now!"

John basically shoves Justin out of the way as he stands before Wade.

"Raise my hand." Wade states as John grabs his wrist and then he raises his hand before letting go and leaving. The screen fades on Wade's face, segment being over finally. Riss rubs her shoulder a little since Justin rammed into her when he was pushed by John.

"You okay?" Justin asks.

"It just hurts a little. I'll be alright."

"You sure? I didn't mean to ram into you."

"I know you didn't. I'll be okay, promise."

He nods, and just then John comes back in.

"I'm so sorry I shoved you guys. Had to make my frustration believable."

"We know. It's alright."

"Well I just wanted to apologize. I couldn't just leave without apologizing."

"Of course."

"And by the way, congrats on beating Layla. You go out Sunday and beat Kelly and get that Women's Championship."

"Thanks. I plan on it." She smirks darkly.

"So, I'll see you Sunday."

"Yeah, bye John."

He gives her a hug before leaving once more.

"Alright, all I have to do is get changed and we can finally head back." Justin says.

"I promise I won't."

She squeezes his hand and brushes up against him playfully with a hint of flirtatiousness.

"Don't make me talk to you in my native language again. We both know what it does to you." He smirks.

She sticks her tongue out.

"Go get changed."

He laughs and walks away. Like he said, it doesn't take too long for him to change back into his regular clothes. He comes back out with his bag in hand. She grabs her bag and Justin puts his arm around her shoulders as they leave.

"So...I behaved tonight..."

"Mmhmm..." She giggles.

"What do I get?"

"You'll get it back at the room."

"No hints?"

"Nope."

"Awww." He pouts.

"It's worth it."

"I hope so."

"It will be. Relax."

"You know how I am when it comes to things like this."

"Oh I know." She laughs.

"Just try to relax."

"I'll try..."

"Good."

They walk through the hallways, teasing each other lightly with touches and everything. They finally make it to the car, put their things in the back and get into the car before heading off to the hotel. She's laughing as Justin ushers her upstairs to her room.

"In a rush are we?"

"Yes."

"Slow down just a little bit."

"Awwww." Justin whines.

"I'm still in heels you know, I can't go that fast."

"Oh. Right."

"Then you know what..." He trails off and as soon as the elevator doors open on their floor, he picks her up and carries her out.

She squeals and then laughs, clinging to him. They both make it down to their room. She reaches down and unlocks the door with the car before Justin walks in, still carrying her.

"You're lucky no one else was around when you picked me up. I'm wearing a short dress you know." She says as the door shuts.

"Oops."

"Goofball."

"Love you too."

She kisses him and squirms until he lets her down.

"So...surprise?"

"Get undressed and in bed." She tells him.

"Okayyy." He says curiously, but going to do so.

"Then when you get in bed, shut your eyes until I say you can open them. No peeking. I'm serious."

"Alright."

Once he's in bed with his eyes shut, she starts to take off her jewelry and shoes. She walks over to her bags and pulls out something to put on that is going to drive him crazy. She changes into it and grabs a robe, putting that on over it. She ties the robe shut and goes into the bathroom to take off her makeup and let her hair down.

"Those eyes better still be shut." She calls from the bathroom.

"They are."

"Good."

She finishes in the bathroom and walks out, standing beside the bed. She looks at him laying there on the bed with his eyes shut and smiles.

"Can I open them yet?"

"Yes Jussi." She laughs.

He opens them, looking up and seeing her.

"What's under the robe?"

"You really wanna know huh?" She teases him while playing with the belt of his robe.

"Yes...yes I do."

She makes him wait a little longer before having mercy on him. She giggles and unties the rob, letting it slide off her. His eyes are practically glued on her, and before she knows it, he reaches out and grabs her, pulling her down on the bed. She yelps in surprise.

"Well I love this surprise."

"I told you it was worth waiting for."

He grins and nods, before going directly for her neck, mumbling against it in his native language to really make her go crazy. She arches up, biting her lip and making a strangled, mixed noise. He also takes her hands and laces his fingers with hers, pressing them into the mattress. She squeezes his hands immediately and instinctively hooks her legs around his.

"...this may not...last too long on you..." He mumbles.

"I know." She manages to say breathlessly.

Almost instantly, after spending a good amount of time on her neck, he moves down to the first shoulder strap, playing with that. She tries to relax, and lets herself lay back flat on the mattress. She feels his body cover hers, his warmth seeping into her skin. She sighs in content. He takes his time with the strap, being sure to leave lingering touches, of course having to let go of one of her hands. She reaches up with that free hand and plays with his hair. Then he moves to her lips while working slowly on the one shoulder strap. She kisses him eagerly, raising the passion level. He kisses back just as eager, and he finally gets the strap over her shoulder, but just resting on her arm for now. Then he goes after the other strap. This allows her other hand to be free like the other. She leaves one hand in his hair, the other trails up and down his back. He does the same thing to her other shoulder, as he did before to the previous one. Lingering touches, before getting the strap on her arm. Justin breaks the kiss, making her whine. He trails his lips down and starts kissing any exposed skin, ignoring her attempts to drag him back up to kiss him again. Once he's kissed all the exposed skin he can get to right now, he moves back up to her lips, before working on moving both straps off her arms. His hands switch and move to the bottom of the babydoll top while he keeps the kisses short and light. She gets frustrated and pulls back, taking the top off and throwing it off the bed. She pulls him right back down and kisses him hard. Her hands wander however, moving to the shorts he decided to wear to bed. She snaps the waistband and he twitches. Then she plays with the band, sliding her fingertips under and teasing him. This makes a growl erupt from him, and he growls into the heated kiss, awfully loud too. She laughs against his lips.

"...before anything else comes off..." He says into the kiss, before grabbing the blankets and pulling them over them both.

Meanwhile, Ted and I have successfully gotten to the hotel and into our room. I head over to my things, after taking my shoes off, placing the shoes on the ground next to the table. I stretch before looking in my bag for something to change into for bed. I find what I want and take it into the bathroom. Ted undresses and lays in bed as usual. I come back out and put my other clothes with my things, before walking over to the bed. Ted looks up and smiles. He reaches up and gently pulls me down onto the bed with him.

"Someone's cuddly."

"Just because I love you."

"And I love you too."

I kiss him and then snuggle in close.

"I'll be a part of the pay-per-view Sunday."

"Really?" I get excited.

"Against Goldust."

"Ohh."

"Chance number two of getting your family title back? I have feeling it'll be strike two for Cruella."

"In that case if she fails...one strike...and she's out. We'll be together in the open finally."

"Finally..."

"...I feel a whole lot better about everything...knowing that you're dropping her REAL soon. Because I know she'll strike out."

"I know."

"The day you tell me when you're dropping her and we go public...that will be the best day ever." I smile.

He smiles too.

"Yes it will be."

"I'll be sure to do this...right in front of her..." I trail off before pressing my lips to his and kissing him briefly.

"Her face will be so funny." He chuckles.

"Especially when the kiss is going to be longer than what I just gave you."

"Of course."

"All the times I've wanted to kiss you in front of her, wrapped up into that one moment."

"Mmhmm."

"Now I can't stop thinking about that."

Ted chuckles.

"Of course."

"I can't either. It will be a great moment for sure."

"But I think you need some sleep." He adds.

"Unfortunately." I yawn.

"Get some sleep. I'll still be here in the morning."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

I snuggle up to him more, we say our goodnights, and it's not long after that when I fall asleep. He watches me sleep for a bit before drifting off himself.


	34. Bragging Rights

"You're taking too long." Ted says from out in the room.

"You're just too impatient." I call back, laughing.

"I can't help it."

"It takes time to look this good you know."

"You always look good no matter what."

"As you always tell me."

"It's the truth."

After a finish with my makeup, I put everything away and then walk out to put my shoes on.

"Wow...you look great."

"And this is just before I compete tonight."

"Yeah."

"I have to deal with LayCool again. Ugh."

"I'm sorry."

"Only because it's all about Raw vs SmackDown, so that applies to the other matches, not just the elimination match tonight."

"Right."

"I'd rather be facing someone that I know it'll be a good match with."

"I know. You won't always get that unfortunately."

"Cause we all know how they like to book matches."

"You'll do great. You always do regardless." He adds.

"Thanks." I smile.

"I always get yelled at for cheering for you, by you know who...but I don't care."

"Awww." I laugh.

"My eyes never leave the screen when you're in a match."

"I feel special."

"That's because you are."

"Aww." I smile and kiss him.

When I do pull away, I head over to the bed to put my shoes on.

"You know, to make things quicker, I can help." Ted offers.

"If you want."

"You just like being touchy."

"True." He chuckles.

"Go ahead." I giggle.

He grins and helps me put my shoes on. Of course, like I said, he was a bit touchy. Once that's done he stands up and pulls you into his arms.

"Soon I won't have to let you go in public."

"I know." I smile.

"I'll be able to kiss you and hold you all I want."

"And many other things."

"That too."

"But being able to kiss me and hold me all you want, is the most important."

"Yes." He agrees.

"And once my match is over, I promise...I will be spending the rest of the night in the locker room with you." He adds.

"I like the sound of that."

"And at the end of the night...right back here with you."

"Good."

"I really don't care what people think. They won't have to suspect anything."

I nod and snuggle closer.

"I think we should go before we're late."

"Yeah..." I say, pulling away reluctantly.

"Just one more thing before we get to the arena and we split off in different directions there..."

I look up at him curiously. He moves one of his hands to rest on the side of my face, before leaning down and giving me a lingering kiss, that will be sure to make me survive the wait until after his match tonight.

"Mmm..." I sigh happily as he pulls back. "That should last you until then." He chuckles.

"I would say so." I nod.

We grab our bags and head out. Justin and Riss in the meantime are also getting ready to go themselves. She's standing in the bathroom, dressed but barefoot. Her makeup is done and her hair is almost finished. She has a straightener in hand as she goes over sections of her hair to make them straighter.

"Tonight is going to be fun." Justin calls from out in the room.

"Yeah I know."

"You so have your match won already. I can see it all now."

"Anything can happen."

"Yes, anything. But you will win this."

"You're so confident."

"And you're not?"

"I'm trying to be cautious."

"Like I said, anything can happen." She adds.

"True."

"But I believe in you Rissa." He adds.

"I know. Thank you."

"And you know how I'm always good luck."

She laughs.

"Yes, you are."

"Especially the kisses you give me before each and every match." She adds.

"I know."

Once she finishes her hair, since everything else was done, all that was left was her shoes, so she walks out to grab those. She picks them up and sits down on the bed to put them on.

"You look...amazing."

"You always say that."

"Because it's true."

"You're supposed to think so."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"Nu-uh, I love -you- more."

"We love each other equally more."

"Alright." She laughs.

"And I'm done." She says as she gets the other shoe on.

"Gorgeous." Justin declares, looking her up and down after she stands.

"Flatterer."

"Always."

She smiles softly.

"I know."

"And only for you."

"Better be." She says, stepping close and sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Cross my heart."

"Good." She murmurs.

She takes her hands from his pockets and wraps herself around him. She lays her head on his chest. He smiles and wraps his arms around her, leaning his head on top of hers.

"Love you." She says quietly.

"I love you too."

"I really don't want to move but we should probably go. We don't want to be late."

"Right."

Justin keeps one arm around her as they grab their bags and leave. We all get to the arena at seperate times, heading to our respective locker rooms for the night. The show starts with this creepy video package, clearly advertising Kane vs Taker in their Buried Alive match tonight. That leads to the show officially starting with the theme and the pyros. The show's introduced by the usual announce team. Then they talk highly about Wade vs Randy, before showing the Bragging rights trophy. The show however starts off with the champion vs champion match. Daniel Bryan vs Dolph Ziggler.

"Excuse me!" Vickie says, coming out like always before Dolph does.

"Oh good lord. Not her."

"Excuse me! I said excuse me! Please help me welcome, a man who could choose any woman to date. But instead he chooses me. He is the Intercontinental Champion, ladies and gentlemen, Dolph Ziggler!"

So he comes out and gets into the ring, before Daniel comes out. At the end of an incredibly hard-fought match, it was Dolph Ziggler's frustration over not being able to win that would allow Daniel Bryan to take advantage and lock in the LeBell Lock, ultimately forcing Dolph to tap out, getting a win for Raw's side so far for the night.

"Eh."

Dolph throws a tantrum with Vickie, about his loss.

"Child."

Backstage in the locker room, Mike and Alex are both watching the screen, laughing at what just happened.

"You see, you see? Daniel Bryan was my rookie on NXT, taught him everything he knows, now Raw's off to a great start because of my leadership."

"You're right Miz, thanks to your leadership, Daniel Bryan is US-" He's cut off and pushed away as Sheamus enters the room.

"Your leadership. Who in their right mind would take orders from you? In case you've forgotten, I'm the former WWE Champion in this team. And I'm certainly not gonna listen to you."

"Really? Let me speak very...very slowly for you, so you'll understand. I...me...the Miz, is Raw team captain, not you."

"Miz..." Punk trails off, appearing in the room now.

Riss grimaces at the sigh of Punk.

"...you're barely Captain Crunch, let alone Raw team captain. I am Captain Straight Edge. And I'm sure you recall, last time we saw you, you were getting choke slammed and splashed and subsequently pinned by Rey Mysterio."

"And last time we saw you, you were getting speared by Edge."

"I'm not here to talk about the last time we..." Punk adds before everyone starts talking over one another.

"Gentlemen! GENTLEMEN!" Santino yells to get their attention, walking into the room now.

"Chillax. I'm here. Where's the rest of the team? And I was promised some snacks and beverages."

"I said there might be snacks and beverages." Alex states.

"We don't need to be talking about snacks and beverages, we need to strategize against SmackDown." Mike adds, before they talk amongst each other again.

"That is a great idea, it's the first one you've come up with. We do need to strategize. But I just came from SmackDown. I was there for a year and I was World Heavyweight Champion. I know them like the back of my hand, inside and out. If anybody's gonna be taking orders or giving orders, it's gonna be me."

"Ah, since we're taking orders, I would love some sunchips. I really like sunchips. Do it." Santino adds.

"What?" Alex says, confused.

"Or not, okay." Santino says, leaving.

"You know what Miz, I couldn't give a fiddler's begger strategy either. Because when I get out there, if anyone gets in my face, I'll kick their head off." Sheamus says, before leaving himself and Punk is laughing.

"Punk..." Mike trails off.

"Ahhh, he's gonna kick your head off." He says quietly.

"...Punk, I know we don't like each other, I know nobody trusts each other. But for one night, we need to unite. For one night, we need to be one. For one night, we need to be fighting for the same cause. Because we are Team Raw, and we are awesome!"

"Well..." Punk trails off, looking at Alex.

"...some of us are awesome." He finishes before walking out himself.

"Alex is awesome. Punk is not." Riss mutters.

"Look, forget about him. But honestly, you need to get this together okay? Santino thinks this is a cocktail party, the Keebler Elf is going off on wild tangents talking about whate-you've got to get this together. I mean you're the team captain, we gotta go out there soon. Come on." Alex goes off.

"Keebler Elf? Ahahaha."

"Calm down. Calm down. The team is exactly where they need to be. 'Cause where there's chaos, there's opportunity. Team Raw is ready to take down the blue team." Mike finishes and the screen fades to the city view.

"Good luck with that."

Back ringside, the next match starts. Cody comes out first, looking in his mirror on the wall, which projects to the crowd next to it. Drew comes out next, this clearly being a tag team match. Cody asks for mics and gets one for him and Drew.

"Bragging Rights. What an appropriate name for the evening because, who has more to brag about than the WWE Tag Team Champions, Drew McIntyre and myself Dashing Cody Rhodes."

"It was over a month ago, we became your WWE Tag Team Champions. And we have absolutely dominated everyone from Raw and SmackDown. Actually, seems pretty appropriate tonight to mention, they were pretty much all from Raw. Now we've got a little bit of a dilemma. Nobody wants to face us Cody. All the boys in the back are scared to death of us and I don't blame em'."

"You see you don't have to be...d-" Cody's cut off by the anonymous Raw GM.

"Can I have your attention please. I have just received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager. And I quote. Actually, there is a team on Raw, worthy of facing you tonight for your Tag Team Titles."

That's when Nexus' music hits and Wade walks out.

"This is going to be the greatest night in the history of the Nexus. For very soon, I will be crowned the new WWE Champion. But now, please welcome one half of the next WWE Tag Team Champions, David Otunga. And his partner, a man who I have told...ordered under no circumstances to bringing home the Tag Titles this evening. Fellow Nexus member...John Cena. Now before John comes out here, I have one more title match that I'm happy to announce. Fellow Nexus member Karissa has a match for the Women's title, which she will win tonight as well."

She smirks from her usual spot beside Justin. He grins and brings up their laced hands, kissing the back of her hand. John's music hits and he runs out instantly, not waiting for Otunga. In the end, it was a shocking result as John would lock in his STF on Cody and would force him to tap out, meaning that John and Otunga have become the new Tag Team Champions. After the match, David Otunga would celebrate with both tag title belts before handing one to John and with his orders to win the WWE Tag Team Titles fulfilled, he was free and albeit for a moment, and delivered an AA to David Otunga.

"Well we have gold regardless now."

"Yeah."

"You're the next one." Justin grins.

Riss nods and giggles lightly.

The screen fades on Otunga's face for a break, showing Big Show's new movie. Back ringside with Cole, Jerry and Striker and they talk about Ted and what he's been going through the past few weeks. They show what happened 3 weeks ago, when Goldust revealed himself as the person behind the messages, and attacking Ted, before taking the Million Dollar title. Ted's then backstage with Maryse for an interview with Josh.

"Excuse me guys. Ted, we're just moments away from your match with Goldust. How do you plan on getting back your Million Dollar Championship?"

"Well I-" Ted goes to talk but Maryse stops him and answers for him...in French.

"Dumb broad. Speak English!"

"Maryse, please. He asked me."

"Fine..."

"Let me tell you something Josh. Goldust does not belong in the same ring as me. He doesn't even belong in my tax-bracket. None of these people do. You know, Goldust is weird and I don't like him. I'll give him credit, you know with...he was clever and tricky with his little mind games, his cryptic messages and stealing MY property right out from under me. But I'm gonna do him a favor. I'm gonna be very...very direct. Tonight, I'm gonna beat Goldust. And then I'm gonna take back MY Million Dollar Title. And then, I'm gonna have his fake, NXT girlfriend deported."

"Yeah..." Maryse says in English before going off in French again.

"Exactly." Ted pretends to agree with her like he knew what she was saying.

That led to the match, and Ted's music goes off first, him and Maryse walking out since they were like right near the curtain so they could go right out. She of course does her hair flip for him, before they get into the ring. Once his music fades, Goldust comes out with Aksana. Once his entrance was over, finally the bell rings and the match starts. They lock up before Ted gets the better of him for the moment, sending him stumbling into one of the corners. He kicks him repeatedly, before punching him repeatedly. The ref has to pull him away and when Ted goes back, he's met by a slap to the face and Goldust takes control before sending him outside the ring.

"Ouch."

Maryse goes to check on Ted, but as soon as Goldust gets out of the ring, she scurries away. Ted's then thrown into the barrier, before throw into the ring. Goldust goes to the top rope, but took too much time so Ted goes and hits him in the face, making him fall to the apron. Ted then goes after him, taking control of the match, hitting a dropkick. He goes for the cover, but Goldust kicks out.

"Damn." I sigh.

Maryse then starts trash talking Aksana, calling her a Maryse wannabe. Ted keeps the control for a while, before Goldust gets out of the hold that Ted had him in and gets to his feet. But Ted comes back with a clothesline. He goes for another cover, but Goldust kicks out again. Ted then hits him with fists and knees, but the fans are not cheering for him, they're cheering for Goldust. Goldust comes back, until Ted counters with a backbreaker. He goes for a third cover, but Goldust kicks out. Another cover, and another kickout. Ted gets him to the apron again, his arm wrapped around his neck. Aksana hits the mat, Goldust gets up and gets out of the hold, reversing. Both men are down and the ref starts counting to 10.

"Shut up! I'm talking!" Maryse yells at the ref as she's trying to encourage Ted to get up.

"She is such an idiot."

Ted starts moving and gets to his feet first, followed by Goldust and the fight continues, followed by a clothesline by Goldust. It's not looking good for Ted, as he gets hit with an Inverted Atomic Drop, followed by a Running Bulldog. Goldust goes for the cover.

"Teeeeeed!" Maryse screeches before he kicks out.

"Oh my god, shut up woman. You and your god awful screeching. Its a wonder anyone can still hear!"

Into the ropes and then Ted ducks as Goldust jumps and Goldust goes tumbling out of the ring. Ted recovers for a moment as Goldust gets to his feet. He goes through the ropes and goes to pull Goldust up, but gets hit in the face with another slap. Back up onto the apron, and Goldust drops Ted onto the top rope as he jumps down. He climbs back up and onto the top rope. Maryse hits the apron, encouraging Ted to get back to his feet. He does and when he turns around, Goldust jumps, but Ted hits him with a dropkick in mid-air. Ted goes for the cover, but Goldust kicks out.

In the corner and Ted hits him once before sending him into the opposite. Ted runs right into a scoop-slam by Goldust and he goes for a cover, Ted kicks out. Goldust hits the apron repeatedly with his hands in frustration.

"Come on!" He screams.

He goes to send Ted into the ropes, but Ted reverses and gets him into position for Dream Street. He goes to deliver it, but Goldust reverses and sends Ted tumbling away. Ted however comes back and hits a Spinebuster, going for a cover, but there's another kickout. Back into the corner again and Ted throws punches. He throws him into the opposite corner, but he kind of jumps up and turns, hitting Ted with a shoulder. Both men are down now, and then Maryse out of nowhere attacks Aksana and a fight ensues, before she throws her into the ring. Aksana looks like she's crying, and Goldust goes to check on her and help her out of the ring. This allows time for a distraction and Ted takes advantage of it, hitting Ted from behind and then hits him with a DDT. He covers Goldust and this time he gets the pin, winning the match.

"Yes!" I exclaim loudly.

Maryse goes and grabs Ted's title, getting into the ring to give it back to him, but Aksana gets into the ring and jumps on her, attacking her. Maryse rolls out and Aksana grabs the title. She turns and sees Ted, before smiling. She fixes her hair before starting to be all flirty and everything. She puts her hand behind his head and entices him to kiss her. But she pulls back, and Goldust is up and he's hit with the Final Cut.

"That bitch!"

I grumble as I watch that part of the replay. But my match is up next so I have to get ready. I sigh and head in to change. I get changed and walk out, sitting on the couch to lace up my boots. Just as I had finished and stood up, grabbing the title, and starting to head out, the door opened and Ted walked in like he said he would after his match.

"Hey you." I smile, dropping my title to go hug him.

I know he's probably still hurting from the match, so I hug him carefully. Ted hugs me back with a sigh of content.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I will be."

"I would love nothing but to stay here and help you feel better, but unfortunately my match was scheduled for after yours."

"Good luck even though I know you won't need it. Love you."

"I love you too."

He gives me a kiss and lets me go. I pick up my title and leave the room. By the time I got to the curtain, LayCool had already gone out, and they had mics to talk...lovely.

"Cut the music. Hey Chelle, I bet Ariel's really excited to defend her title here in Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Uh why?"

"Because you know, she'll fit in. She'll be right at home with all these stupid people."

Then they start talking all dumb and everything before they get into the ring.

"Seriously though Lay, I don't think that being in Minneapolis is even gonna help Ariel. Uh-uh, she's gonna need more help than that. I mean LayCool's gonna beat her faster than...well...faster than we can delete all those text messages that we keep getting from Brett Favre."

"Real talk, ewwww. Stop."

"But can you blame the guy, you can't blame the guy because the two of us are..."

"...flawless."

I shake my head and go out to my music when I tell them to play it.

I know this match won't take me very long, because it's Layla afterall. I hand the title off and the ref raises it. Layla and I circle before locking up and I shove her to the mat like she's a ragdoll. She tumbles and scurries into one of the corners. She glares at me before getting up and charging at me. But I bend back like Melina taught Riss and I, so I avoid a clothesline by Layla. I then stay that way and when Layla turns around I lift my leg and kick her in the face. I stand back upright and elbow her in the face. I then take her out of the corner and send her against the ropes. When she comes back, I clothesline her hard to the apron. I go for the cover, but Layla kicks out. I grab her around the waist and she screams, reaching the ropes, so I have to let go. She then grabs me and throws me out of the ring. I get up and go to get into the ring, changing my strategy when Layla comes for me. I grab her my the hair and drag her out of the ring, tumbling to the floor. I pick her up and slam her into the side of the ring before throwing her back into it. Michelle tries to get involved, but I grab the boot of her healing foot and I slam it down before dropkicking her into the barrier. Layla comes to and grabs me by the hair, but the ref backs her off. I climb up, only to be brought back down by Michelle, hitting my head, but not too hard at least. Just hard enough to hurt. Layla comes back out and throws me back into the ring and she kicks me in the back, followed by a cover. I kick out however. I crawl to the ropes, to help me get up and Layla helps however when I get there. This did give me some time to recover, and it was enough to avoid another clothesline from Layla. I hit her with a couple dropkicks, before running and jumping to the top and hitting her with a cross-body. I don't go for the pin right away, as I pick her up and hit her with a neckbreaker. Michelle is right by the ropes I need to use to do the different version of my finisher on Layla after she gets up. Michelle gets involved of course. So I hold onto the ropes and dropkick her off of the side of the ring, hitting the barrier again. I manage to get back into the ring, inside the ropes, just in time to duck a move from Layla. When she turns around, that's when I hit her with the roundhouse kick, normal way of doing the finisher. I pull her away from the ropes and cover her, getting the three count.

The bell rings and I get ip. The ref hands me my title and I raise it up. I don't bother staying in the ring for any extra time than I need to. I do hold my neck and stuff from the way I landed when I got knocked out of the ring during the match, but other than that I'm okay. The screen fades out on me as I head to the back. As soon as the door of the room shuts behind me, Ted has me scooped up in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asks as he sits with me on his lap.

"I'm getting a headache, and my neck hurts a little bit."

He reaches up and gently massages my neck.

"Feeling better?" He asks after a few minutes.

"Mmhmm." I mumble, leaning into his touch.

"Just don't make me too relaxed. You know what happens when I get too relaxed. I want to watch Riss' match against Kelly. I can't miss that." I add.

"Of course."

"I think I'm gonna need my headache pills too. I can feel it building."

Ted slides me off his lap and gets up. He finds my pills and a bottle of water, bringing them to me.

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting to hit the ground so hard."

"Nobody really ever is."

"But at least it's nothing serious."

"Right."

"I don't know what I'd do if you got seriously hurt." He adds.

"Let's hope we don't have to find out."

"Right, but hey...Strike Two. Even closer to finally being out in the open."

"I know. I'll be glad when its over."

After the Survivor Series promo featuring Wade, it's back to the show. Josh being in the grave that will either hold the Undertaker or Kane at the end of their match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's a bone-chilling feeling standing inside this grave, where tonight either Kane or the Undertaker will be buried alive. But the rules to a Buried Alive match are simple. There are no pinfalls, there are no disqualifications, there's no count outs. The objective is to incapacitate your opponent so much so, that he can be dragged into this desolate grave. And with that point, either the devil's favorite demon or the deadman, will take this cold and dark dirt, and bury his opponent alive. It has been a dark saga of lies, betrayal and vengeance. But tonight, the final chapter of the Brothers Of Destruction, will be written when one man is buried alive."

That leads to a video package, hyping the match.

"Well I think I should get ready...my match is after this one." Riss says.

Justin pouts slightly since he was enjoying cuddling.

"I'll be right back." She giggles softly.

"Better be."

She laughs and untangles herself from him, going into the changing area. Just like always, she comes out after changing and sits back on his lap, putting her converse boots on. She gets done and snuggles into him.

"Much better." He grins.

She giggles.

"You just like the exposed skin." She says quietly.

"Very true."

She gives a small shiver and gets goosebumps as Justin trails his fingertips very lightly down her back.

"And I like seeing your reaction to that stuff."

"Careful lover boy. We're not alone." She says softly.

"I know."

His touch changes to a more massaging feel and she leans into sighing. At that time, Wade comes into the room after coming from catering, and he announces that the group will be getting involved in the current match, but not until later. Everyone gives him a response except Riss. Wade looks at Justin and her with amusement.

"I expect you to keep her from getting hurt out there when we do get involved. Afterall she does have a title match after." He says to Justin.

"Done." Justin nods.

The match had then started, Taker coming out first, followed by Kane. The match went on for a while, and before they knew it, Wade was motioning for them to head out. Justin nudges her and she gets up.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He says.

"I know. I trust you." She smiles.

Taker and Kane are fighting by the grave and they all head to the curtain to get ready to run out to attack. Justin squeezes her hand reassuringly and she squeezes back. The Undertaker was able to lock Hell's Gate on Kane, leading to Kane being rendered unconscious, allowing The Undertaker to put Kane in the grave, but as The Undertaker looked to put Paul Bearer in the grave as well. But, that's when Wade motions for them all to go out and they all go after Taker. Justin goes after him first, but is unsuccessful. So he gets back up and protects Riss, by keeping her behind him. Just until things can be on their side. Heath goes flying, and it's not looking too good for the group. Everyone else tries to go after Taker, but he keeps taking them out. He finally get's Wade by the throat, but Heath hits him from behind.

"Now." Justin says, and then they all rush and attack Taker.

Kane's crawling out of the grave as the attack on Undertaker continues. Kane has the urn and Justin and Otunga hold Undertaker while Kane hits him with the urn. He drops it into the grave and then Heath and Wade bury the Undertaker for Kane. Kane goes over to Wade and Heath, and says to everyone to go away. Kane does his signature thing and more dirt falls from where it's being held, burying the Undertaker completely. The lights go out and a bolt of lightning comes from nowhere and ignites the stone, before the Undertaker's symbol shows up on the screen. Jerry, Cole and Striker speechless.

Then Josh is backstage for an interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time. He is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton. Randy last week you were attacked by the Nexus, while a distraught and reluctant John Cena was forced to watch from ringside. Are you concerned that tonight, John Cena will cost you, your WWE Championship?"

"Josh, John Cena's torn right now between being a member of the Nexus or a part of WWE. If he interferes in my match, I'm gonna make his decision for him real simple. By dropping him right in the middle of the ring."

"Match is up next." Justin says.

"I know." She nods.

"You so got this."

She laughs lightly.

"Thanks for the confidence."

"You're welcome."

"Goodball." She teases.

"Love you too."

He grabs her and she squeals before bursting into giggles as he covers her in kisses.

"Tons of luck."

"Okay okay I get it." She laughs.

"As if you being out there isn't luck enough."

"Still."

"I wanted to give you more." He adds.

"I can tell."

Then while she's waiting, she feels someone bump into her.

"Excuse me." They say rudely.

That's when she looks to see the familiar blonde hair, the one she's facing...Kelly. She scowls and a deep growl builds in her throat. Her music goes off and she heads out first.

"Excuse me my ass, she purposely bumped into me. She knew damn well who she was bumping into."

"Oh I am going to enjoy beating her down." She glowers.

"I think we're all going to enjoy it."

Nexus' music plays next and Riss calms herself, walking out confidently. Not soon after she walks out, the rest of the group follows. She smirks as Kelly gets a nervous look on her face upon seeing the guys with her. When she gets to the ring, she gets a kiss from Justin real quick before he and the rest of the guys walk around the ring and go stand by commentary. She gets into the ring, locking eyes with Kelly and giving her an evil look.

The Women's title is raised and the bell rings. Kelly starts getting in Riss' face. The first thing Kelly does is shove her. She barely moves back. She scoffs and gives her a really hard shove, knocking her off her feet.

"Oh, did I shove you too hard? I'm sorry." You say sarcastically.

"Come on honey, where's the fight?" She mocks her.

She takes a bit to get to her feet, but when she does, she gets in her face again, this time resulting in a slap to her face, which she always seems to do lately. She backhands her in response, a loud crack echoing through the air. She can hear the crowd go 'oooh' in response and even Justin and the rest of the group make faces at it. That's when the match actually begins, and she quickly jumps on her Riss first and she quickly blocks any hand of hers that she tries hitting her with repeatedly while screeching of course. She shoves her down to the mat yet again and taunts her more.

"Shut up!" She yells before grabbing her by the hair and throwing her out of the ring.

She gets out and walks after her as she crawls on the floor. She kicks her a few times before throwing her back in the ring. She slides back into the ring and go for an early cover, but she kicks out. Since she's already on the apron, she sits her up and gets her in a painful submission. She either has to get out of it or give up. The whole time she's screeching in agony, while Riss is telling her to give up.

"You think you can have anything you want, well guess again honey. That man over there and that title are mine." She hisses at her.

Kelly starts struggling more and more until she's able to get both of them to their feet. She then shoves Riss into the ropes and when she bounces back, Kelly tries a rollup, but is not successful. She kicks Kelly hard and she crumples to the mat with a screech.

"Give up now, while you're still ahead." Riss says to her darkly, once she gets close to her.

"No!" She screams.

"Fine. We'll do it the hard way then."

She then grabs her arms and pulls them back, while standing on her back. She lets go eventually and her face bounces off the mat, and she holds her nose. She drops her knees onto her back, slamming her face back into the mat. She grabs a fist full of hair and drags her over to the corner where she spears her a couple times, before putting her foot to Kelly's throat and holding it there, letting go before five. She argues with the ref a bit, but stays focused. She goes back over to Kelly and hits her a few times before lifting her up onto the top rope. She gets Kelly on her shoulders and walks her away from the corner. Kelly's screaming and trying to get free, but it's not working. Riss then drops Kelly face first yet again as she falls backwards. She goes for the cover, but she still can't get the three count. She starts getting frustrated. That's when Wade motions to Justin to cause a distraction as Kelly's getting up. Justin nods and jumps up onto the side, distracting the ref. Wade comes around with the Women's Championship and slides it into the ring towards Riss and motions to her to use it. She nods and looks between the ref, Justin and Kelly...making sure Justin keeps him distracted. She gets up and when she turns around, Riss hits her in the face with the title. She then throws it out of the ring and back to Wade who keeps it ringside and out of sight. Riss then climbs to the top, getting ready and then hits her finisher on Kelly. Justin at this point has gotten down and Riss went for the cover. The ref counted...1...2...3. Riss jumps in delight, grinning.

Justin practically rushes into the ring and engulfs her in a hug. She clings to him as he spins her around. Then the rest of the group gets into the ring, Wade with the title in hand to give it to her. He hands it over and she grins, holding it up proudly. Of course many of the people are booing her, but she doesn't care. After the celebration, they all leave the ring and head to the back. They get to the back and she looks at the title as it sinks in.

"I knew you could do it!" Justin says, hugging her tight once again.

She just smiles and leans into him.

"I just can't believe this is mine now..."

"But it is. Let's go get your name put on it."

She nods and grins, walking with Justin to get her name put on it.

"This feels so surreal." She says, touching the new name plate.

"Now I know how Air felt." She adds.

"Yeah I bet."

"To think...after all the other divas to hold this in the past, I now hold it."

"I know. You're the best one though." He says, kissing her neck.

"Celebration tonight?" She giggles.

"You know it." Justin chuckles.

"Well at least the show is almost over."

"Yeah."

"Wish we could go now..." He adds.

"I know you do." She giggles.

"Just two more matches."

"Yup."

"We'll let's head back to the locker room now."

She nods and cuddles up against him as they walk. In the meantime it was time for the SmackDown vs Raw elimination match. Mike and Alex coming out first for Team Raw. Out next is Punk, followed by Morrison, Ezekiel, Santino, Truth and finally Sheamus. Out next is the SmackDown team. First Show coming out first because he's the captain with Hornswoggle. Out next is Rey, Swagger, Tyler Reks, Kofi, Del Rio and finally Edge. To little surprise, Team RAW member Santino Marella was the first eliminated as Tyler Reks would hit the Reks Factor en route to eliminating Santino and leaving the odds 7-6 in SmackDown's favor. The next elimination would even things out for RAW as Sheamus would hit the High Cross on Kofi Kingston en route to eliminating Kofi. During the match, returning personal problems would cost Team SmackDown as a confrontation between Rey Mysterio and Alberto Del Rio would lead to Alberto Del Rio throwing his own teammate, Rey Mysterio, shoulder-first into the barricade, leading to Rey Mysterio being helped to the backstage, taking Rey out of the match. The next elimination would come after John Morrison hits Starship Pain on Jack Swagger to eliminate Swagger. Tyler Reks would be the next to go as Reks would knock John Morrison off of the ring apron, allowing Sheamus to take advantage by hitting the Brogue Kick on Reks en route to eliminating Reks. This would spark a brawl between Big Show and Sheamus that would escalate after Sheamus knocked down the mascot of Team SmackDown, Hornswoggle, on the outside, Big Show and Sheamus would then find themselves both counted out as the referee would reach his ten count mere seconds before Big Show could get back into the ring.

With Team RAW up four Superstars to SmackDown's two, Edge would bring the numbers closer to manageable as Edge would deliver the Spear to R-Truth to eliminate R-Truth and would follow it up with a Spear on John Morrison to eliminate Morrison as well. The next elimination would come from CM Punk as Punk would use a backslide to eliminate Alberto Del Rio. Following Del Rio's elimination, Rey Mysterio would return and attack Del Rio before taking his spot back on the ring apron as Rey was never officially eliminated. Rey Mysterio would ultimately hit the 619 on CM Punk and follow it up with a splash en route to eliminating CM Punk, leaving the match even with two Superstars for both teams. Rey Mysterio would then follow that up by doing the same to Ezekiel Jackson to eliminate Jackson and leave SmackDown with a two-to-one advantage. With only Mike left for Team RAW, Rey Mysterio would go for the 619, but Alex would jump in and take the shot for Mike, but Rey would ultimately tag Edge in and Edge would hit the Spear on Mike en route to Edge pinning Miz and earning the Bragging Rights trophy for SmackDown for the second year in a row.

"Ugh."

"I think my neck's feeling better by now, you can stop massaging it." I tell Ted.

He stops and kisses my neck gently.

"I think I should go get changed now."

"Alright."

"I think you need to get changed too. You're still in your gear as well." I poke his chest.

"I was planning on it. Just being a gentleman and letting the lady go first."

"Aww, well thank you."

"You're welcome." He chuckles.

"Now you just have to let me go."

He kisses me first and then lets me up. I then head into the changing area to get back into my dress. I finish quickly and Ted takes his turn getting changed.

"You have to walk out with no shirt on?" I say, jokingly of course when he finishes and walks out.

"Just for you." He smirks.

"One big distraction."

"I know."

"I so can't wait to go back to the hotel. I'm getting tired."

"I can see that." He remarks as I yawn.

"We don't have to stay you know...if you don't want to anyway." He adds.

"True. Alright, I think we can go then."

I slip my shoes on since I left them off after I had gotten back into my dress. I grab my bag, and leave with Ted since he already had his in his hand. Before long, we're at the hotel ans safely in my room.

Backstage is John in his own locker room, sitting and waiting for Wade's match. A video package is shown then of what happened at Hell In A Cell, and what's happened since then, including this past Monday. The Nexus music goes off and Wade walks out with John, followed by Randy with the title. Before the match gets underway, Wade grabs a microphone.

"And just so we're clear, if I don't win this match, I fire you tonight." Wade says to John before the match starts.

During the match, the referee would get inadvertently get knocked down, which would lead to Wade ordering John to get on the ring apron, but Randy Orton would shove Wade into John, knocking him off the apron. With the referee down, Justin, Riss, Otunga and Heath all rush out, engaging in a four-on-one assault to Randy. John would enter the ring however and rid the ring of only Slater and Otunga, because Justin got out of the ring with Riss before John could do anything. John did it to keep the recovering referee from seeing them, which would've ended up costing Wade the match. In the end, it was Randy Orton setting up for the RKO on Wade Barrett when John Cena would come in and deliver the Attitude Adjustment to Wade Barrett, meaning that Barrett would technically win the match, via disqualification, but Orton would still be WWE Champion; ensuring that Cena kept his job, but also kept Barrett from winning the WWE Title from Orton.

After the match, John would grab the WWE Title belt and was set to hand it Randy, but he would strike with the RKO, leaving John laid out; a fate which would also await Wade as Randy laid him out with an RKO as well. By this time, Nexus had went to the back and to the locker room. Justin allowed her to change first, before he went in to change, so that they could head back to the hotel. She steps out fully dressed, her bag in hand and sits down on the couch to wait for him. She puts her engagement ring back on and plays with it as she waits. She admires her ring, making it sparkle in the light. Soon enough, Justin emerges from the changing area, all set to go. He smiles when he sees her admiring and playing with her ring.

"I'm really glad you love that."

She looks up, a little startled. Then she smiles softly.

"I do, very much. Its perfect."

"I knew it would be the day I saw it."

"I'm glad."

"And then Ariel said that you would love it, I had to get it."

She giggles a bit.

"Of course."

"Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm." She gives him a sultry smile as she gets up.

"You are so in for it when we get back." He smirks.

"Oh really? I'm looking forward to it."

She reaches out and smacks his butt playfully before dashing out of the room, laughing.

"Yup...so in for it now!"

She laughs in response. He dashes out the door after her. She runs down the hall giggling. She makes it to the car before he does. He arrives and grabs her, pinning her against the car. She can't help but laugh.

"You little minx." He laughs.

"You love it." She teases.

"I do, very much."

Just kisses her and she drops her bag in favor of grabbing handfuls of his shirt. Before he could respond, she pulls away, and moves to the passenger side of the car, getting in.

"Unfair!"

"Now you're really in for it!"

She laughs loudly. He gives her a loo before getting into the car. She just smirks wickedly. And then he starts the car and they're off to the hotel for a very very long night.


	35. The Day Has Finally Come

There I am, with Riss and Justin, waiting impatiently for Ted. I figured I'd be with them so they can hear what Ted's gonna tell me as well, and we're waiting outside the arena for him to pull up.

"Calm down he'll get here."

"I can't help it, it obviously pertains to the whole Cruella situation. You saw how she struck out last week."

"I know but still. Calm down a little."

"I'm sorry, I just really wanna know when he and I are gonna be out in the open."

"I know Air, I know."

After a few minutes of waiting, he finally pulls in. It's only him...not a shocker really. I hold my ground until he gets out of the car with his things, and walks over to us.

"Alright Martian, spill. She's going nuts here." Riss says, using one of her new nicknames for Ted.

He chuckles.

"Alright...Ariel...relax..."

"I'm trying." I sigh.

"Okay, so...come to NXT tomorrow night."

"Okay...why?"

"I'm gonna make Maryse believe that she's gonna help in getting my family title back. We're going to crash the wedding of Goldust and Aksana. But before I can even demand I get that title back...I'm kicking her to the curb and bringing you out. Thus...us being out in the open, finally."

I get a big smile on my face.

"Really?"

"Really."

I hug him in pure happiness.

"I think you just made her the happiest she's ever been." Riss laughs.

"Good because it makes me happy too." He smiles.

"And to celebrate early...there's a post-Halloween party after the show tonight...you and I...are going together and I don't care who sees." He adds.

I squeeze him happily.

"And you know what I don't care what people see?" I grin. "This..." I trail off before pressing my lips to his happily. He immediately kisses back, holding me close.

"Let's go...give them their moment." Justin chuckles, starting to tug Riss away.

"Okay." She giggles and follows him.

They both head to the Nexus locker room like always. Ted and I pull away after a bit and I still have a big smile on my face.

"I don't think anything could bring me down right now." I say.

"Good. Nothing should bring you down."

"I'm too happy. Now I really can't wait for this."

"And to see the look on her face when you come out." He chuckles.

"Oh its going to be priceless for sure."

"I will have to be with her for most of the night however. But it's all going to be worth it."

"I can make it knowing what I know now."

"I'll text you when we head out to interrupt, that way you're waiting by the curtain when I give you the signal to go out."

"Okay." I nod.

"I will unfortunately have to be with her up until my match tonight. But I promise you that I will be coming to your locker room after. Like always. That way we can head back to the hotel after the show, and get ready for the party. You have a costume right?"

"Oh yeah, I have a costume alright. You're gonna love it...trust me."

"I'm sure I will. You have great taste, unlike her."

"Very true."

"We should go inside now."

"Right...the show is starting soon. I need to prepare for my segment later in the night."

"Of course."

"But don't worry...it'll be sometime after your match, so you won't have to worry about Cruelle preventing you from watching. You'll be in my locker room by then."

"Great." He smiles.

"But yeah, let's head in."

He nods and we walk inside. He walks me to my locker room first, before kissing me briefly and heading to his where Maryse is obviously waiting. Melina and I greet each other and I happily tell her about Ted's plans to drop Maryse.

"You must be so happy!"

"I am, believe me." I grin.

"And the party tonight, he said we're going together, because at this point, we don't care who sees us together." I add.

"Ohhh. Well that'll be fun."

"Very."

"What are you going as?"

"An angel. Got a white dress and everything with it."

"Sounds cute."

"You?"

"A fire fairy."

"Ooooh."

"Its really pretty, I can't wait to show you."

"I can't wait to see it."

The show finally starts and Cole instantly introduces the show, quickly before Randy comes out to open the show. He has a mic in hand, taking a while to speak.

"Now uh...I don't think that there is a man alive that can take this title from me. But, if someone did...now I definitely wouldn't be happy about it, but I would accept it. What I cannot accept, if I lost this title because of a crooked referee. Especially if that crooked referee just happened to be John Cena. So, I'd like to ask John Cena to come out to this ring, because if he's going to screw me over at Survivor Series, the least that he could do is be man enough to say it to my face."

John eventually comes out, walking right out to the ring, not wasting any time.

"You of all people. You know what, I will say something to your face. Cut me some slack. I know...Randy Orton, you're the WWE Champion. I've been there before. We've both been there before. You're smart enough to know that championships are won and they are lost, they come and they go. At Survivor Series, I've got a decision to make. If Wade Barrett beats you at Survivor Series, I am out of Nexus finally. But if you beat him, I'm fired. That's my Survivor Series. And on top of that, I got to be the special guest referee, so I'm supposed to call the thing right down the middle, best man wins but Randy if there's a situation, if something happens in there, I'm just telling you now..." John trails off.

"...you see all this? You see all this chaos, you see all this unrest in the WWE Universe. I'm telling you, I don't know what I'm gonna do. That's what I'm telling you. I'm either free or I'm fired."

"I think I get that, I think I get it Cena. Basically this is your bleeding heart way of telling me you are going to screw me over at Survivor Series."

"No no. What I'm telling you is..."

"You know what John, listen to this. What I'm saying, what I'm telling you is, that if you do screw me over at Survivor Series, sure you keep your job. You keep your job. But you'll be the biggest phony in the WWE."

"And don't even bother coming out here talking about hustle, loyalty or respect. Especially respect. You obey Wade Barrett's orders and you disrespect every person who has ever been champion including yourself. You know what, you know what John Cena? Get out of my ring. You do not deserve to be in it."

"Ouch." Riss mutters.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry John. I forgot, you can't get out of this ring without asking your master Wade Barret for permission."

"You think I like any of this stuff? You think I like doing this...I'm an errand boy damn it! You worked hard to get here, I worked hard to get here, now I'm getting coffee! You think I...don't you talk to me about Wade Barrett. Wade Barrett has got me under control, hell he's got you under control, the WWE Championship, they run the show!"

"Sad thing is, I've been in the ring with Wade Barrett, and I can't believe I'm saying this but he may have enough skill to compete for the WWE Championship. Hey hey hey, I'm with you guys. We all know he's not gonna do it straight up because you've seen what he does, the guy is classless. It is HE Randy who does not know about respect."

That's when Wade motions to Riss and them, their music hits and they all walk out. Unfortunately also with Husky and McGillicutty. She makes sure to stay by Justin, away from McGillicutty.

"Oh Cena, thank you very much for those kind words. In fact, I'm gonna give you permission to say whatever you want about me, because ultimately, actions will speak louder than words. And you and I both know that when push comes to shove, you will do exactly what I tell you. And at Survivor Series, you will raise my hand as the new WWE Champion."

"All I know Wade, in three weeks at Survivor Series this is over. This is OVER. I am either out of Nexus, I am either free..."

"...or you're fired." Wade finishes for him.

"Excuse me, can I have a second with my boss?" John asks Randy.

"You listen to me. Yeah, in three weeks at Survivor Series this thing's coming to a head. And whether I'm out of Nexus or I have to leave the WWE, I will not go quietly. I promise, I promise you this, I will leave you a parting gift. When this is all over, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you."

"You see John, I don't have to wait until Survivor Series. As far as I'm concerned Wade, you're nothing more than a scared, pathetic little child that needs to stand behind six other guys and a woman." Randy adds.

"At least he said woman." Riss mutters.

"At Survivor Series, I'm going to beat on you and beat on you until you are unconscious. And the only thing left for your little stooge here to do is count to ten and raise my hand. Unless you want to come down to this ring by yourself and prove me otherwise."

Wade hands the mic off to Justin and starts to walk down the ramp. However, the anonymous Raw GM chimes in.

"Can I have your attention please. I have just received an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. Randy Orton, as the WWE Champion, I feel for the position you're in. You want to know what Cena is going to do, we all want to know. So I think we should find out...tonight. Later this evening there will be a main event involving Wade Barrett and a partner of his choice, vs you Randy Orton and a partner of your choosing. And the special guest referee is going to be...John Cena."

At that time, the Raw theme goes off and John leaves the ring. Wade, McGillicutty, Otunga and Husky all head to the back while Riss, Justin and Heath head down to the ring, since Justin and Heath have a non-title tag team match up next after the break.

"You be careful." She tells Justin.

"I'll do the best I can."

"And you too. Even if you drive me up a wall half the time." She looks at Heath.

"I'm always careful."

"Are you really? Weren't you the one Undertaker threw off the dirt mound where that grave was at Bragging Rights?"

He shuts his mouth.

"That's what I thought."

Justin stands there and snickers. She turns back to Justin and reaches up to give him a kiss. The break is soon over, the Nexus music plays as Justin, Riss and Heath are waiting for the two people who will be facing Justin and Heath in this non-title match. The music fades and the Hart Dynasty music goes off, Tyson and David coming out as their opponents.

"Love you." She says to Justin quietly.

"Love you too." He says back just as quiet.

Justin and Heath hand off the titles to Riss after she steps outside the ropes. Justin kisses her for luck, before she walks down the steps, standing ringside. She hands off their titles to a stagehand nearby since she's not able to juggle three titles and potentially help them if needed. The match starts off with Heath and Tyson. They circle before locking up and Tyson twists the arm, before tagging David in. They double team before he goes after the same arm Tyson did, before hitting him with a legdrop and then an elbow. David lifts Heath into the air before dropping him, delivering a vertical suplex. He goes for the cover, but thankfully Heath kicks out. David delivers an uppercut before picking Heath up, but Heath gets free and moves back a bit so Justin tags himself in. David goes are Heath and Justin comes in and takes control of the match, getting David into the corner where he tags Heath in and the double team him. Heath tags Justin back in, and they do back and forth, frequent tags. Justin takes control, getting him in headlock. David gets to his feet however and tries to get out of the hold by lifting Justin into the air. But it barely works as Justin punches him a few times. He goes against the ropes, but gets caught with a scoop slam by David.

Heath is yelling for Justin to get up and he and David both crawl away. David gets the tag on Tyson, but Justin stays in the match. Justin's hit by a dropkick and a shoulder, followed by a clothesline, and then a neckbreaker. Tyson goes for the cover, but Heath rushes in and breaks it up.

This causes David to come in and throw Heath out of the ring, before getting out himself to go after him. Tyson delivers a dropkick to Justin, sending him out of the ring. Justin gets to his feet eventually and Heath ends up pushing David into him, which as a result gets Justin out of the way of Tyson who flies through the air and lands on David, which would have been Justin if Heath hadn't helped. Riss sighs in relief. Tyson can't believe what happened, and he goes back over to Justin, and he throws him back into the ring. Tyson sets himself up outside the ropes and jumps just as Heath swipes his arm, hoping to take Tyson's legs out from under him. Tyson however uses the ropes and kicks Heath off the side of the apron. Justin however has recovered and he kicks Tyson in the back. He quickly goes out of the ring, climbs to the top and wastes no time in hitting the 450 Splash on Tyson. He covers him and the ref counts to three.

"Yes!" Riss cheers, clapping.

She takes their titles and carefully gets into the ring. Once back into the ring, she hands them back to Justin and Heath, before raising their hands in victory. She drops their hands and step close to Justin, giving him a kiss.

Once he pulls away, he and Heath go to adjacent corners and pose with the titles in the air. As they're celebrating, the screen however fades to John in the locker room, looking at the Nexus armband and shaking his head. That's when Truth comes in.

"Oh lord." I shake my head.

"That's what I'm talking about. JC, what's up dawg. No man, you got buck tonight."

"Buck?"

"You got buck...you stood up, you told Wade Barrett what was gonna happen after Survivor Series, but..."

"But what?"

"Seriously John. When the moment of truth arrives, what're you gonna do?"

"Listen, I just-I told Randy, I told everybody I don't know."

"I'm not Randy, I don't care what you told Randy. John it's me, your friend."

John just shakes his head and leaves.

"Idiot." I roll my eyes.

"John!" Truth calls for him before the next break.

"A real friend would understand."

"Yeah."

"So any matches tonight?" Mel asks.

"No, just a segment out in the ring."

"Ohh."

"Yeah basically I'm giving LayCool another chance at the Divas title...only if...Michelle beats Natalya."

"Which is highly unlikely." Mel laughs.

"Not with me out there on Natalya's side."

"Of course."

After the break, Pee-Wee Herman is advertised for tonight and then Sheamus comes out for his match. He was pretty upset after seeing the replay of his match with Santino from last week.

"Now I expect you all thought I was gonna come out here and throw a big temper tantrum, because Santino pulled up the biggest upset in the WWE last week. Well the truth is, Santino didn't beat me, because I beat myself."

"Ooookay..."

He suddenly realizes what he said, and changes the subject.

"Bahahaha."

"Stupid." Mel snickers.

"Santino, I've given you a week to bask in the glory of your fluke victory. But now I'm gonna make you pay. So fella, I'm daring you to come out here and try that one more time. Fella come on ou-" He's cut off before even finishing and Santino comes out.

"First of all Sheamus, I would just like to say that, I respect you as a human beings. In fact, I am a little bit fan of yours. You're good. Actually last night I went out trick-or-treating for Halloween, dressed as you. It's true. The only problem is, everyone kept thinking I was a ghost."

"Ahaha."

"No...no. In fact, that's actually quite irritating. No wonder you're so angry person. Uh..speaking of irritating, Sheamus...last night I consumed a tremendous amount of candy. And sure, you can eat caramel, nougat, chocolate on their own, they're fine. But when I eat all three together, bad things happen She-" Santino makes an almost barfing noise.

"Ewww."

"You see? So unfortunately I have some bad news Sheamus. You see the doctor told me if I come down there and wrestle against you, the odds are probably I am going to accidentally throw up...in your face! And I don't think anybody here would like to see that. You see? I'm still sick. However I did find you, a suitable replacement." Santino finishes and Kozlov comes out.

"Oh boy."

"Sheamus, you talk funny."

"Pfft."

"Now, I crush you!"

In the end, it was Sheamus picking up an impressive victory over Vladimir Kozlov after hitting the Brogue Kick. After the match, Sheamus would confront Santino Marella and Sheamus would back Santino back and, after Sheamus refuses to accept Santino's offerings of candy, money, his credit card, and a check, Sheamus would catch up to Santino on the stage and was set to decimate Santino with the High Cross when John Morrison came out and delivered a pair of kicks to Sheamus, preventing a dire fate for Santino.

Melina smiles upon seeing John.

"Someone's smiley." I grin.

"You do it when you see Ted." She retorts.

"What can I say...I can't help it."

"I can't either."

"I can tell you love him very much."

"I do."

"Awwww."

She just smiles.

"And oooh he's shirtless and in jeans." I giggle and nudge her.

She blushes and I laugh.

"You know, I wouldn't be against it, if you wanted him to be in here with you."

She nods.

"Maybe later."

Then Randy is walking through the halls of the backstage area.

"Randy. What's up. I feel for you. You and I are cool, but I just talked to John, and we're friends. And I didn't like what I saw."

"How so?"

"I think he's already made up his mind. Cena should've just quit when all this started but he didn't. And he's not going to now."

"So at Survivor Series, where John Cena is either free or fired..."

"Fired? Cena's not gonna let himself get fired. I don't know. I got a funny feeling. In three weeks, he's gonna look you square in the eyes as he counts Wade Barrett victorious."

"Well how about this Truth...how about tonight, I make you my tag team partner."

"What?"

"Well John Cena and I have never really exactly gotten along. Let's see how he treats his friends."

"Alright."

"Sound good? You know what Truth? I think that tonight we're going to find out that John Cena doesn't have any friends."

"Heyyy, I'm still his friend. I don't care what he has to do."

The break doesn't take long and backstage Mark Henry is on the phone, talking about how his tag team partner, Evan is injured. It appears to be Pee Wee on the phone, when he's right next to him. He then gives Mark a hug and it ends up being a bear hug to Pee Wee. Then Eve and the Bellas come into the ring with the game of Twister to play. Then Lita appears on the screen after Pee-Wee talks about being the host of Raw.

"Okay, lame segment really."

"Uh yeah."

There of course was another commercial break, and once it was over, Zack was getting into the ring for his match. His opponent turned out to be Ezekiel Jackson.

"Uh oh, this can't be good for Zack." Riss says.

"Poor Zack." She adds, frowning.

Ezekiel Jackson would dominate Zack Ryder en route to planting Ryder with the Book of Ezekiel to pick up an impressive win.

"Booooo."

"Uncool." She sighs.

After talking about the main event for tonight, they show that Pee-Wee is going to be up next.

"Oh god."

She hides behind Justin.

"He's creepy."

"Just a bit." He nods.

"And awkward." She adds.

"True."

"Wish we had our own room still." She mutters under her breath.

"I know, I know."

She grumbles a bit, tucking herself further into his arms and hiding her face against his neck.

"I'll try and work something out next week."

She nods slightly. After the break, Pee-Wee was introduced and he came out and got into the ring.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. Ooooh thank you! Haha. Thanks a lot. It's such a thrill to be here tonight. I am totally feeling Raw! I want to explain to you about tonight's secret word. You all remember what to do when someone says the secret word right? Tonight's secret word, and remember it's a secret, ring. You remember what to do whenever someone says the secret word right? That is so correct, for the rest of the night, when anyone says the secret word, scream really loud. Let's try it. Ring."

Everyone screams really loud.

"Excellent, excellent. That is so fantastic. I got to tell you something everybody. I'm so excited to be here, I feel like a million dollars."

That's when Mike's music goes off and he walks out with Alex.

"I thought Raw losing at Bragging Rights was the lowest point in the history of this show, but obviously I was wrong. I don't like you Pee Wee. He does, but I don't like you, I've never liked you. I was always a He-Man and Master of the Universe type of guy. Now that was a show. I loved He-Man."

"Why don't you marry He-Man?"

"Don't play games with me Herman. Turn around and get out of my ring."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Pee Wee screams.

"Dude you can't say the secret word." Alex says while chuckling.

"Secret word?"

"The secret word."

"I don't know about no stupid word, I don't know about your stupid show, you need to turn around and get out of my ring before-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He screams again.

"You trying to embarrass me Pee Wee? Look at you. With your silly grey suit and your ridiculous bowtie. You're not a cultural icon, you're nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a man."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Oh that's real cute..." Mike stops when he hears Pee Wee copying him.

"...what're you..." He stops again.

"...Oh that's real mature. What are we 12 right now? What are you, a little kid, come on now!"

"Miz Miz Miz Miz, relax, I'll handle this. Look Mr. Her-" Alex stops since Pee Wee is copying him too.

"I'm actually a big fan." He stops again.

"I'm trying to help you ou-"

"Look if you don't knock it off, I'm gonna snap you..."

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Mike interrupts them.

"Are you stupid? Do you understand that I'm Mr. Money In The Bank? I'm a future WWE Champion. I don't care if you're on Broadway, I don't care if you were in movies, do you actually want me to beat you into a pulp?"

"Ooooooooh. Is that supposed to scare me or something? I'm really shaking. Ooooh, ooooh, oooh. I'm so scared. You know what Miz? You're starting to make me angry. I'm a loner, a rebel."

"Really."

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really?" Alex joins in.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really infinity. We can just stand around here and play the really game all night. But I'm gonna give you both a little piece of advice. Do not anger the Pee."

"Yeah, that's right, you heard me correctly. I've got my cousin here backstage."

"You're cousin's here? Is that why you're so confident? Oh that's why you're so confident? Oh he's gonna protect you isn't he. Oh that's..." Mike stops before continuing.

"...now that's so funny, I forgot to laugh haha." Mike mocks Pee Wee.

"Go ahead. Bring your cousin, bring your whole Herman family, because I will destroy them all."

"Oh, I was waiting for that invitation. He'll be out here in just a second to wipe that smirk off your face Miz! You know why? Because he's so awesome!"

And then the Big Show's music goes off. Mike's face is like 'really?'. Both Mike and Alex try going after him, but Show catches them both, sending them outside the ring.

"Hey did you guys have a nice trip out of the ring? Ahhhhhhhh!"

The GM then chimes in.

"And I quote. Miz, you're not getting out of this so easy. You said you'd beat anyone in Pee Wee's family, well tonight's secret word is...pain. Because you're going to face Pee Wee Herman's cousin...the Big Pee Wee, next."

"Now how is that fair?"

"It isn't."

The match starts after the break and Mike tries staying away from Show, but it doesn't work. In the end, Big Show was on the verge of victory when Alex got on the ring apron and Show would shove Mike into Alex, knocking him off the apron and dropping the briefcase, which Mike would use to attack Show, leading to a disqualification.

"Mike may have lost but he still beat Show up. Hah."

"Yes he did."

"Or should I say...the Big Pee Wee."

"Hah."

The screen changes to the video package for Stand Up For WWE. Backstage in the locker room however is John and Wade.

"...and after you've done the right thing, after you've raised my hand in victory, I want you to clean my locker room."

"What?"

"I want you to sweep, then I want you to mop, and when you've done all that, you can scrub my back."

Justin tries not to laugh as he feels her face scrunch up in disgust against his neck.

"Oh god...Wade..." She says quietly.

Justin starts shaking with silent laughter.

"You're not gonna have to scrub Wade's back tonight. It's not gonna be his hand you're raising, it's gonna be mine. I've got more talent than anybody in Nexus. I've even got more talent than you." Otunga says before leaving.

"Whoa whoa whoa...excuse me? He did not just say he's better than all of us."

"Yes he did."

"Psh...please. I can kick his ass any day."

"I know."

The screen fades to another break. Wade comes back into the Nexus locker room shortly after. Riss moves from Justin's lap and walks over to Wade, hitting him upside the head.

"What the hell woman?"

"Excuse me, you make a mess, YOU clean it up. And don't make him scrub your back, that's gross! Do I have to be your mother and tell you what to do?"

Wade scowls at her and then makes a face.

"You do realize how bad the scrub my back thing sounded out loud right?"

"And don't you scowl at me like that. I can kick your ass in ten seconds, and you know that."

She swats Wade and then returns to Justin, snuggling back into him.

"Oh and by the way, you're gonna have to do something with Otunga. He thinks he's better than all of us."

Wade raises an eyebrow.

"Is that so."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"We'll see about that." Wade mutters.

The break is now over and it's time for Ted's match. He comes out with Maryse of course and neither one of them are really that happy.

"Psh, she won't be any happier tomorrow night." I smirk evilly.

Melina snickers.

Hell, Ted doesn't even wait for her hair flip...just gets right into the ring, holding the ropes open for her. His music fades and Daniel's goes off.

"Oh come on. Really?" I sigh.

Melina hums the 'kill de wabbit' tune mockingly.

The bell rings and the match starts. They circle before locking up and Ted pushes Daniel into the corner. He has to back up and he does. When he goes to hit Daniel, he moves and kicks Ted in the chest repeatedly. The ref finally backs him up, and when Daniel runs full speed at Ted, Ted kicks him square in the face. Then he goes right back to work on him, until the ref pulls him away. Maryse goes and talks to Cole for some odd reason, while Ted throws Daniel into the corner and he falls right to his face.

"Take that...nerd."

Ted picks him up and Daniel fight back all of a sudden. But Ted sends him back into the corner, runs towards him, only to get met by a boot to the face. Daniel hops up, but Ted is quick and hits him so he falls off and tumbles to the floor.

"Ohhhh poor baby."

Daniel gets back into the ring and Ted goes back after him. The ref has to pull him off before Ted goes for the cover a couple times, but both are kickouts. He grabs him by the head, hits him once before getting him on the apron. Daniel gets up and gets out of the hold, and ends up rolling Ted up out of nowhere. He does another rollup, and Ted kicks out at two. Ted takes him and throws him into the corner again, only for Daniel to hop up and flip backwards, landing behind Ted. Ted misses a clothesline and Daniel gets him instead. He hits the mat a few times before getting back up and then kicks him in the chest a few times or so. He goes against the ropes, but Ted hits him with a spinbuster and goes for a cover. Daniel however kicks out again.

"Oh come on!"

Ted gets to his feet first and he's upset at this point. He stalks Daniel and then gets him set up for Dream Street, but Daniel reverses and gets him in the Lebell Lock and Ted has no choice but to tap out. I sigh.

"Hey cheer up. Just think after this, you'll be able to be out there with him instead of being back here."

"True."

Maryse grabs her bracelet back from Cole before heading around the ring to get into it, being disappointed.

"You're kidding me. This is not happening, this is not happening."

"Shut up! I can't concentrate! I need my title back! Now we're going to the wedding, and we're gonna break it up, you understand?"

"Ooooooh he told her to shut up."

"Ahahaa."

"Well I have to get ready for the segment. If you wanna go find John you can, or if you want to stay here, you can do that too."

"Alright. Have fun." She smiles.

"Oh I will."

She laughs. I grab my title and head out the door, making my way to the curtain. As I get closer I hear the arguing of Ted and Maryse.

"I told you to shut up! We're breaking up that wedding tomorrow night, and getting my title back! You know we would have it back by now if it wasn't for you!"

I stifle a laugh as I hear Ted yelling.

"I've been trying, what're you talking about?"

"Trying? Try failing! Maybe if you stopped bleaching your hair and worrying about what shoes you're gonna wear each night, you'd actually have brains left to know what's going on!"

I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Don't even say anything Maryse. You know what? You can go out on your own and use your own money to buy a new dress, get your hair done and everything for tomorrow night. I'm not funding your addiction anymore."

I'm really struggling not to laugh now.

She's silent so I know she's standing there dumbfounded. Ted had walked off and knew that it was in my direction because I could hear him mumbling with anger. That's when a light bulb goes off in my head. I wait until he's close enough and then I pull him into the hallway I was eavesdropping from. There's only one way that can calm him down and that's what I use. I turn him towards me and press my lips against his, and hard I may add. I pull away as soon as I feel him starting to calm and respond.

"Better?" I ask breathlessly.

All he can do is nod at this point.

"Good."

"I'll meet you back in the locker room. I have a segment to do." I add.

"Alright."

"And Melina's still there, just to let you know. And if you want, I know your arm is hurting from Daniel Bryan, I can help it feel better."

He nods and gets one last kiss. I then leave the hallway first and head the rest of the way to the curtain. Ted stays there for a bit before leaving himself, heading to his locker room to get his stuff before heading to mine. It isn't long before the commercial break is over and once it is, my music goes off almost instantly.

"Cut my music. I have important matters to discuss." I say and they cut it.

"Okay so here's the deal. LayCool has been trying forever to take this title away from me, and don't get me wrong, they've come close, but I always end up beating them in the end. Let's just say...LayCool is...special." I put air quotes around 'special'.

"So we've got Layla who screeches and is scared of basically everything." I add, as I get into the ring.

"And Michelle...well there's not much to say about her really. And this whole flawless thing...well losing isn't flawless. I've got a word for them...classless. Let's see, they cheat for one another, cause distractions. Luckily I haven't fallen victim to their tricks and distractions. But I'm feeling generous tonight. I'm going to give LayCool another shot at my Divas title...in three weeks at Survivor Series. But here's the catch, either Layla or Michelle have to beat...Natalya one on one tonight."

"But I already know the outcome of this match so-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Real talk. You can't do that. LayCool has a guaranteed rematch. You can't just up and change it like that." I get interrupted by Michelle as she and Layla come out.

"Oh really? I believe I can. You see, I talked with the general manager of Raw earlier today and I was told that you've both had enough rematches. One of you either face Natalya tonight, or it's no more shots for you."

That's when Natalya's music goes off and LayCool's eyes go wide and they turn around to see her walk out with a smirk on her face. They then start walking backwards down the ramp as Natalya walks toward them. She points to Michelle, saying that she wants to face her. I get out of the ring at that moment, walking over to the announce desk and having them keep the title safe, just so that if I need to interfere at some point, I can.

The match starts shortly after the bell rings. They circle and Natalya grabs Michelle around the waist. Michelle elbows Natalya in the face a couple times, causing her to let go. Natalya then flips her and gets a hold of her arm. Michelle reverses and wraps her legs around Natalya's neck. Natalya kicks up to her feet, getting out of the hold, kicking Michelle in the gut, then hitting her in the face. After throwing Michelle against the ropes, she comes back and sends her right back down to the apron, on her back. Michelle calls for a time out. But Natalya kicks her and hits her in the face again. She goes to throw her into the corner, but Michelle counters and sends Natalya into the corner instead. Michelle runs right into an elbow from Natalya. Natalya climbs to the top, but Michelle grabs her and pulls her off, making her fall to the apron. Michelle covers her, but Natalya kicks out. Natalya rolls away and gets kicked in her back before dropped face first onto the apron. She bounces off the ropes and Michelle drives her knees repeatedly into her back, until the ref tells her to back off. She pushes her down with her foot before pulling her away from the ropes, and covering her. Natalya kicks out. Holding her by the hair, Michelle kicks Natalya in the side and hard. She then wraps her legs around her waist, a potential submission move.

"Come on Nattie!" I hit the apron with my hands.

Michelle gets to the ropes, to help her, but the ref sees and tells her to break the hold and she does. Back to her feet, Natalya fights back. Into the ropes, Natalya comes back and kicks her in the shoulder. Natalya grabs her but she reverses into a suplex/pin attempt, and Natalya kicks out. Michelle goes to kick Natalya in the face, but gets her leg caught by her. she goes for the Sharpshooter, but Michelle struggles and grabs the ropes. Layla runs over to help.

"Not on my watch." I grumble, storming over and pulling Layla away.

Natalya ends up pushing Michelle away at the same time. I throw her against the barrier before retreating back to my spot. By the time Layla got up, it was when Michelle got up. It it looked like she was going for the Sharpshooter on Layla but instead sent her flying into Michelle. Natalya threw Michelle back into the ring and Layla started to get to her feet. Natalya ducked the foot of Michelle and she ended up kicking Layla. Natalya rolls up Michelle and pins her to win the match. I grin and clap.

I grab the title back and get into the ring, congratulating Natalya, while Layla is weeping like a baby outside the ring. Eventually Michelle does help her up to her feet and I mock her with the crying before laughing. They glare at me and I just keep laughing.

"No more shots."

They storm off backstage angrily. Natalya and I then leave the ring to head backstage ourselves and then in a hospital, a doctor, who happens to turn out to be Freddie Prinze Jr asks how his "favorite patient" is before saying that he is still in a "coma" before saying that the "poor guy" is going to "miss the election" before showing Mr. McMahon in an apparent coma. He then tells Vince that he does not get many visitors, except for his wife, the former CEO of the WWE now campaigning for the U.S. Senate seat for the state of Connecticut, Linda McMahon, who visits him every day. Freddie then mentions that Linda is very "composed", despite the fact that she spent $50 million on her campaign and this fact makes Vince spring into consciousness after hearing the amount of money spent. It's then revealed that Linda's campaign to get elected Senator of Connecticut and reveals that his hospital gown is covered in campaign stickers. But he relaxes and says that he's fine with that as long as all is well in the WWE.

"What's that look for?"

"Well sir, speaking as a fan, things aren't exactly running smoothly."

"What's going on?"

"Well they buried the Undertaker sir."

"Oh no. Nexus? They've been destroyed right?"

"Actually no, they're stronger than ever."

"Last I knew, John Cena was gonna take them apart."

"Yeah, John Cena's actually in Nexus."

This makes Vince sit straight up once again.

"What else?"

"Well let's see. Paul Bearer's back, oh and Goldust is getting married tomorrow. And Raw's currently being taken over by Pee Wee Herman."

"Which I can't wait to be over." Riss remarks.

"And the next thing you're gonna tell me, is that Daniel Bryan is United States Champion." Vince says sarcastically.

Freddie says nothing, just makes a face and Vince gets angry again before relaxing. He then takes the oxygen thing off, everything. He says he has to go to the bathroom, even though Freddie is telling him no. He gets up to go, but has an epiphany on the way and proclaims that, if Linda can run for the Senate, then he can run for President of the United States of America. He then continues his journey to the bathroom, revealing a banner for Linda's opponent in the Senate race, Richard Blumenthal, fastened around his backside. And that's when Stephanie wakes up.

"I just had the weirdest dream. Honey, honey?"

"Yeah?"

"My dad's still in a coma right?"

"Yeah he's in a coma. I'm pretty sure he's brain dead."

"Oh...thank god." She sighs before laying back down, turning out the light and going back to sleep.

"Ooookay then."

"One last match and it's costume party time." Justin grins.

"You're so excited." She laughs.

"I am. I'm curious to find out what you're wearing this time."

"You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will. I always do."

"True."

"No hints?"

"Nope."

"Awww."

"You'll live."

"I suppose I can go get changed now. I'm not needed anymore."

"Sure."

"And as soon as the match is over...we're gone."

"Okay." She laughs.

"I won't be long." He says, kissing her briefly before moving her from his lap and heading in to change.

She giggles lightly. It only takes him a few minutes to get changed back into his clothes and he comes back out, pulling her back down onto his lap.

"Hi." She teases.

"Hi." He says back.

"Cuddly."

"Always."

"Mmhmm."

The break was over and John headed out first, being the special guest referee and all. After him was Wade and David. Out next was Truth, followed by Randy. John takes the title before handing it off. It starts off with Randy and Otunga and John signals for the bell, the match starting. During the match, John would be distracted by Wade and would not see the tag that Randy had done, thus not allowing Randy to enter the ring. But later on, the same thing would happen to Wade and with John busy trying to get Wade out of the ring, Randy would sneak in and hit Otunga with an RKO, followed by pummeling Wade and knocking him out of the ring, while Truth made it over to cover Otunga and John made the three count to name Truth and Randy the winners. After the match, Wade confronts John and shouts in the face and he calmly tells Wade that he did not see the tag before walking off.

"Time to go." Justin declares.

"Eager beaver."

"I wanna see the costume."

"I know you do."

"Then let's goooo."

She gets up and he eagerly ushers her out the door.

"Okay okay, slow down."

"Nooooo."

"Jussi, I'm wearing tall heels. I can't go very fast."

"Looks like I'm carrying you then..."

"Wearing a dress."

"Take the heels off?"

"No."

"I'll slow down then."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After a bit, they finally make it to the car and get in, heading back to the hotel to get ready for the party. It doesn't take Justin long to get ready and he lounges on the bed, waiting for her. She's gotten the costume on, all she had to do was her hair a bit and makeup and jewelry to match the colors of the costume. She finishes and walks out to put her heels on. He just takes a glance at her, but it isn't until when she gets her heels on when he really starts to notice. She walks around the bed and stands in front of him. He's absolutely speechless, eyes wandering.

"Like?" She giggles.

He nods slowly.

"Good."

"I'm liking yours too."

"Sexy." She remarks, reaching out to touch the skin exposed by his low cut shirt.

"That's what I was going for...just for you."

"Much appreciated."

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah..."

He gets up, but she doesn't move, clearly being distracted.

"Coming?" He chuckles.

"Huh? Yeah." She blushes.

She grabs what she needs before heading out of the room before Justin. Meanwhile in my room, I'm putting the finishing touches on my costume. All I had was the wings and my shoes. I had brought my shoes into the bathroom with me, just so Ted would have to wait more time to see.

"Ariellllll..." He whines.

"Yes?" I call from the bathroom.

"I'm dying out here. Are you done yetttttt?"

"I'm on my second shoe...patience."

He sighs.

"Hey, I'm just as anxious to see yours too."

"True."

"But I'm done now...so...get ready."

"Okay..."

I open the bathroom door, waiting a few seconds before stepping into the doorway.

"Oh..." His eyes widen.

"Maybe I don't have a water fairy...I have an angel."

"Awww, well I do have a blue fairy costume too, that can be considered a water fairy..."

"Both then."

"And you...I think you've rendered me speechless." I say as I look him over.

"That's what I was going for."

"Been hiding that from me haven't you?"

"Yup."

"Well, you may have some reviving to do. You have no idea what's going through my mind right now. And no I won't tell you."

Ted smirks and reaches for me.

"You're evil...you know that right?" I say as he reaches me.

"Yup." He chuckles before leaning down and kissing me.

"And there's an easy way to find out what's going through your mind. All I have to do is use this, to hear your heart." He holds up the stethoscope.

"Oh yeah because whatever I'm thinking about causes my heart to beat faster." I laugh.

"Goof."

He laughs.

"Your goof."

"Who's now obviously a doctor."

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

We grab what we need and leave. Just as Justin and Riss were getting out of the car to head inside, Ted and I just pulled into the parking lot ourselves. I wave back before we park and get out.

"Hey, love your costume."

"I love yours too. Heyyy, we're like complete opposites..costume-wise."

"I know, that's funny."

"I don't know how many times Ted can kill me in one night..." I say to you quietly. "I'm dying over here."

"I know the feeling."

"Poor poor you."

"Mmhmm." She murmurs, eyeing Justin

"Too bad the costumes are only for tonight..."

"I know."

"Should be an interesting night."

"Uh-huh."

"Your own personal doctor." You tease.

"Shush. I start thinking about things, my heart will race. Then he'll find out."

"Stop..."

"Nope."

"It's too funny." She giggles.

"He's been holding out on me. He didn't tell me he had that."

"Nice."

"Did he have to revive you when you saw him?" She teases me some more.

"Riss..."

"Okay okay, I'll stop." She laughs.

"You're just so easy to tease."

"Haha, funny."

"But I guess I'm not only his water fairy, I'm his angel. He said so before we left." I add.

"Awww."

"That's right, she is." Ted grins, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me, without crushing the wings.

"Too cute."

"That's why I love him."

"I know."

"Oh, I hope you watch NXT tomorrow night on the website. You so are gonna want to see Cruella's face when I come out." I say to Riss and Justin.

"I was planning on it."

We then all head inside the building where the party's being held.

"Awesome." She says as she looks around.

We then go and find a table to sit at. On the way Riss sees the candy/dessert table.

"Oooooooh."

"Air...come see this."

I walk over.

"Ohhhhh wow."

"Chocolate..."

"Candy..."

"Everything..."

"I want."

"Go ahead." Justin nods.

We both head straight for the sweets We grab what we want before heading to the table that Ted and Justin were sitting at.

"Mmm." She hums, eating a cake pop.

"Good?"

"Mmhmm."

"Looks like it."

"Oh you have no idea."

Justin chuckles.

"Have one." She says, handing him one and he eats it.

"You're right."

"I usually always am."

"Very true." He smiles.

Then he steals a piece of candy and she playfully swats him. He just smiles. She giggles and steals a kiss.

"You know, this couldn't be a better ending to the night...for me anyway." I say.

"Me too." Ted agrees.

"I can see people staring and I don't care. Normally it would bother me given the situation, but that's gonna change in less than 24 hours."

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Gonna be waiting a long time tomorrow night though. The wedding isn't scheduled until the end of the night before the elimination." He adds.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find something to do."

"Alright."

Then when I look up, I spot Melina.

"Oh my god, her costume is amazing."

"Oooh!" Riss remarks when she looks.

"She said it's a fire fairy."

"It's really pretty."

"Just think...if you came as a water fairy...you two would be complete opposites."

"That's true."

"Maybe next year."

"Sure."

"I know someone who will love that." I look at Ted with a grin.

"Oh yes I will." He grins too.

"Oooooh." Riss teases.

"Hush you."

"Neverrrrr." She says dramatically.

We sit there and finish eating the candy and such that we grabbed. We talk for a while and then decide to go dance some. I have much more fun dancing this time since we're not worry about anything.

"So much better not having to worry." I say.

"Only thing I can't do just yet, is kiss you in public. Don't want that to get back to Maryse before tomorrow night."

"Right."

"It's so worth the wait though." I add.

"I know." He smiles.

"I think I'm gonna go out tomorrow, and do some shopping. I need a new dress for the oh so special occasion."

"Send me a picture like you did with the charity event dress?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Maybe the whole thing this time."

"That would be even better."

"Maybe after I try it on and it's still on me.

I can tell he really likes the though of that and I giggle.

"You'll find out tomorrow what I send you."

"Alright."

"Now I've got you anxious, I can tell."

"You do."

"Good. I've done my job then."

He chuckles.

"Of course."

We continue to dance and have fun. After a bit, Riss sits down at the table, fanning her face.

"Woo, it's hot."

"Yes, you are." Justin grins.

She laughs.

"That was cheesy."

"I have my moments. Want something to drink?"

"Please." She smiles.

"Water?"

"Sure."

"Be right back." He says, kissing her cheek before getting up.

She watches him go with a smile. Then she picks up one of the mini fans laying on the table, using that to fan herself. She also looks around, people watching at the same time. She hasn't seen Punk or McGillicutty yet and she's hoping that good luck continues. They haven't been able to bother her and Justin since before he proposed which has been nice. Just when she thought she was in the clear, who other than McGillicutty, slides into the seat across from her.

"Oh great." She sighs.

"Well hello." He says as his eyes wander on their own accord.

"What do you want."

"What I can't say hi?"

"It's never just 'hi' with you." She says flatly.

"It's bad enough I have to be around you more than I would like now." She adds.

"You know you enjoy it." He smirks. "Pfft you wish." She rolls her eyes.

"Plus, I'd back off if I were you...and I mean it this time..."

"What's stopping me?" He scoffs.

She sighs and picks up her left hand from her lap. She wiggles her fingers, letting her engagement ring sparkle in the colorful lighting of the room.

"So yeah, I suggest you back off."

His eyes are locked on her ring and she smirks.

"Look, I know we have to get along on TV and these live events, but outside that, I'd rather avoid you. You can try all you want to get to me, but nothing is changing my mind."

He scowls.

"Now I suggest you leave, before I make you."

"Or before I do." She hears Justin say from behind her.

He looks up to see Justin behind her, and makes the better choice by listening and getting up and leaving. She sighs in relief. Then she tilts her head back to look at Justin.

"Great timing love."

"Thank you."

He leans over for an upside down kiss. She giggles quietly. After he pulls away, he takes his seat next to her, handing her the water he got for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Probably don't want to stay too much longer, knowing that if McGillicutty bothered you, Punk will too the next time I get up and leave the table right?"

"Mmhmm." She agrees, sliding closer to cuddle.

"How about a few more songs after you drink some of your water? Then we can head back."

"Deal."

"Starting to get a little tired anyway. Afterall I did have that match tonight."

"Right."

"But we get the whole day to ourselves tomorrow."

"I know." She smiles.

"Any idea on what you want to do?"

"Hmm..not yet."

"How about picking dates for the weddings? We can talk to Melanie and go over it with her, see how her planning is going?"

"Yay." He smiles.

She giggles and kisses him.

"I can't wait until we have dates set."

"That will make it more exciting, being able to count down the days."

"I can't wait to do that either."

She smiles happily.

"Those two days are going to be so amazing."

"They are. Have you thought about who you want to walk you down the aisle?"

"Yeah." She nods lightly.

"Who?"

"Ted's dad." She says quietly.

"Awww." He smiles.

"He really helped me when we were there. He's very easy to talk to."

"That's great."

Justin kisses her forehead and runs his fingers through her hair. She leans into his touch.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She drinks some water and then sets it down.

"Okay. 3 dances and then we leave."

"Sounds good."

They get up and hold hands as they walk to the dance floor. From there, they dance to the current song that had just started. She can see Punk from the corner of her eye but she just moves closer to Justin. While still dancing with Ted, I stifle a yawn.

"Someone's tired."

"I won't lie...I'm getting there."

"Another song and then we'll go, how about that?"

"Alright." I nod.

Another song passes and Ted pulls back, leading me towards the table. He grabs our things that we left at the table and we start to leave. By this time, Riss has given up on dancing any longer and we run into Justin and I.

"Oh hey, leaving?"

"Yeah, getting tired."

"Yeah us too." She nods.

"I swear you and I have this telepathic thing going on." I laugh.

"I know." She giggles.

Since Riss and Justin grabbed their stuff, we all started to head out to the cars. That's when I hear my name being called by a familiar lispy voice.

"Oh lord...I'll meet you in the car. I can handle him." I say to Ted.

"I say just ignore him."

"Believe me, I wish I could."

"Don't take too long."

"I won't."

"I'll be watching carefully from the car."

"I know."

Ted walks to the car while I face Swagger.

"What?"

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I'm tired."

"Tired from dreaming of me?"

"Those would be nightmares."

"Anyways, I need to get some sleep because I have things to do tomorrow." I add.

"Nothing to do with you." I scoff.

Then the light bulb turns on in my head.

"You wanna know what I have to do tomorrow? Watch NXT."

"To see your beauty? Of course."

"Oh...you'll see something alright..."

I smirk and leave him standing there, slightly confused. I get into the car, after taking the parts of my costume off that I didn't need on, like the wings and such.

"Oh is he going to be in for the shock of his life tomorrow night." I snicker.

Ted chuckles.

"Yeah."

"Now let's leave."

He starts the car and drives to the hotel.


	36. Say Goodbye Maryse

It's well into the morning, and Riss woke up to hear the water running in the shower, realizing that Justin was in there. She looks at the door sleepily, debating on whether or not she wants to sneak in with him. She decides to do so, getting out of bed still pretty sleepy, but she manages to sneak into the bathroom. She sees him through the semi sheer curtain and smiles softly. She didn't sleep in anything so it's easy to just slip in behind him. When she does, she wraps her arms around him.

"Morning..."

He jumps a little and she laughs quietly.

"Sorry I scared you..."

"Its alright. Morning baby." Justin turns around and kisses her.

"Mmm...couldn't resist coming in."

"Of course not."

She snuggles into him and enjoys the water running down them. While in the shower, he helps was her hair and stuff before shutting the water off and grabbing towels for the both of them. They get out and dry off. Then he gets mostly dressed while she just puts on underthings before going to dry her hair. Of course he has to be all touchy. She aims the hair dryer at him. He moves so that his hair ends up getting the hot air coming from the dryer.

"Dork."

"Love you too." He grins.

She shakes her head and laughs, returning to drying her own hair. He kisses her on the cheek before heading out into the room to finish getting dressed.

"Really have to wear a shirt?" She pouts as he reappears in the doorway.

"Can't go many places with no shirt on."

"Darn."

"I'm taking you shopping today."

"You spoil me too much."

"You deserve it."

"You always say that."

"Because it's true."

She smiles and finishes drying her hair before styling it.

"So shopping, wedding dates and I was thinking we talk about the house stuff too."

"Okay."

"Stopping at your certain favorite store aren't we?" She asks with a giggle.

"Of course."

"Now how did I know that?"

"Because you know me." He smiles.

"I do."

"And you know me." She adds.

"Yes I do."

She smiles and then checks her hair.

"What do you think?" She asks.

"I absolutely love it."

"Yay." She smiles.

She puts her hair stuff away and goes to find something to wear. He follows and sits on the bed as he waits. She laughs softly as she feels him watching her. Once she picks clothes out, shes tarts to put them on. She can hear him mumble in disappointment.

"You wanted to go out." She says amusedly.

"Oh I know."

She puts on socks and her shoes. Then she goes to do her makeup. Shortly after, he of course follows her, watching as she does so.

"You know you're just as beautiful without that." He remarks. "Charmer." She laughs.

"Always for you."

"I know." She smiles.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She finishes easily and walks into his arms.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She kisses him.

"You're very welcome."

"So what first?"

"Breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

"After you."

They link hands and she grabs her purse as they head out the door. They get down to the lobby and out to the car where they head someplace for breakfast. They have a relaxing breakfast before going to a shopping center.

"You can pick the first store."

She picks a store and looks at casual clothes, jeans and shirts, that type of thing. She tries things on and shows him. Everything she tries on, he likes.

"You're getting everything."

"Spoiler."

"You know it."

They pay for that stuff and go into another store, this one with more formal clothing; dresses, skirts, suits. They both split up, looking for stuff. She and Justin meet at the dressing rooms and a majority of the stuff he found was purple.

"You and purple." She laughs.

"What can I say...it looks great on you."

She kisses him and takes the stuff in to try on. She tries on all the stuff Justin found for her first. He's loving every minute of it as she comes out and shows him everything.

"Again, you're getting everything."

"I'm going to have to send some stuff home." She muses as she turns to her own pile and tries that stuff on.

"That's okay."

She likes most of the things she picked. She hands Justin the keep pile while she hangs what she didn't like on the return rack. Then they head to the register to pay for what they picked to keep. They decide to drop the bags they have off at the car before they continue shopping. She makes Justin shop for himself some as well.

In the meantime, I had just finished breakfast and headed to do my shopping for the day. I decide to look for short dresses first since I have more of a need for those. I keep searching until one catches my eye. It was a strapless, pink leopard print dress. I pick that up and look for a few others to try on as well. I try on the other ones first, before leaving the pink leopard print for last. I make the final decision on the pink leopard print, since I'm liking that the best. I get my phone to take a picture. After some thinking, I decide to take a full picture of the dress, so I use the mirror in the dressing room to do so. After I take the picture, I send it to him before getting changed. As I'm paying for the dress, I get a text from him saying "Gorgeous!". I text back as soon as I get to the car. I put the bag on the back seat, before getting into the driver's side. I check myself in the mirror quick and that's when an idea pops into my head. Since I'll be a different person onscreen after tonight, that calls for a change. I smirk before heading off to the hair salon.

When I get there, I'm asked what I want done and I explain the idea I had. It takes a while since all of my hair is getting done. This is one thing I know I'll have to keep a secret from Ted until the very moment I go out tonight. Luckily I know he'll be busy with Maryse for most of the night. Once my hair was done and dry and colored, I got a look in the mirror and was shocked for a minute.

"It's so different..."

"...but I love it!"

"You did amazing. Thank you." I add.

"You're welcome."

Since I had paid when I first got there, I left the chair and left, going back out to my car, choosing to get lunch before finishing my shopping. In the meantime, Justin and Riss have had lunch and are now on their last two stores, Bath and Body works and Victoria's Secret. They save Victoria's Secret for last, killing Justin with the wait as she browses around Bath and Body Works. She laughs to herself and picks up what she needs, plus some new things.

"Almost done yet?"

"Patience lover." She giggles.

"You know how I am with that."

She laughs and nods, heading for the counter. Everything gets scanned and put into a bag for her and she pays for it. She takes the bag and Justin eagerly tugs her along towards his favorite store.

"Eager beaver."

He gives her a look and she just laughs. Once in the store, she lets him go off and get what he wants for her while she browses. She finds a few things and holds onto them as she walks around. As she walks around, she finds him, with tons of stuff for her.

"Having fun?"

"Uh huh."

"I can tell."

"I got some things too." She adds.

He grins and she giggles.

"Alright, I think you have enough."

"I don't think so."

"Yes I do Jussi. Believe me."

"Awww."

"Oh stop."

"Let's pay for what we have...spoiler."

He reluctantly agrees and they pay. Then they go to the car and head back to the hotel.

"So what now once we get back?"

"Call Melanie?" He suggests.

"Okay." She agrees.

"She may have chosen wedding dates herself, so we can check that and her planning."

"Good point."

"Or if not, see what she suggests."

"Right."

"I can't wait to find out."

"Me either."

When they get back to the hotel, Justin helps bring the bags inside and up to their floor. After getting to their room, they both put the bags down, after walking in. They kick off their shoes and she grabs her laptop before they go cuddle on the bed. Then she grabs her phone and calls Melanie to talk wedding stuff.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hi Melanie." They say.

"Karissa and Justin, how are you?"

"We're good. How are you?"

"I'm great. Let me guess, calling about wedding stuff?"

"Yeah actually."

"Oh great, I have tons to discuss with you."

"Oh boy."

"Oh, don't worry."

"I know." She giggles.

The first thing she discusses with them is the flowers and the decor. Riss opens up her email on her laptop and views the pictures she sent. They make their decision after some talking.

"Alright as for location. I know you said you wanted a beach. I've been looking for the most perfect beach to have this wedding on. And I think I found the perfect one."

"Where at?"

"Well, how do you feel about Hawaii?"

"We love Hawaii." Justin grins.

"We actually took a small trip there a while back and we loved it." Riss adds.

"I emailed you pictures of the location for the ceremony and then a location for the reception." Melanie says.

Riss locates that email and they admire the pictures.

"Melanie...it's perfect."

"Great. I'll make the arrangements."

"Now for a date. Here's what I've been thinking. Sometime after the holiday, after Thanksgiving."

Riss looks up at Justin.

"The day right after?" He asks, just to be sure.

"Yes." Melanie confirms.

"What I was thinking, we're all down here for the holiday, and then we all leave real early in the morning to get there."

"Sounds like a plan." Riss smiles.

"Should fit in one last dress fitting too while you're down here. That way, you can take it with you so you have it for when we leave the next day."

"Right."

"So, the 23rd...wedding in Hawaii. Now onto the one in South Africa."

"Okay."

"Now I've found quite a few places I'll let you have a look at." She says as she sends the email.

They look them over before selecting a nice outdoor location. Then she goes over the flowers and decor for that wedding, sending pictures for that as well. They make the choices for that too.

"I think we'll have plenty of time for dress fittings for this one. I was thinking sometime in December for this one. Maybe the 21st? It can be a kind of like pre-Christmas thing, spend a few days there and come back for the actual Christmas here."

Justin and Riss exchange a look before agreeing.

"That sounds perfect."

"Its really getting real now." She says.

"All I'll need as soon as possible is a guest list, so I can account for how many seats we'll need."

"Alright."

"And I'm sure my mom will handle the seating arrangements in South Africa so that'll be taken care of." Justin adds.

"I actually put them in touch with each other." Riss tells Justin.

"I figured your mom could help Melanie since she can do things in person."

"You're so smart, that's why I love you."

"Love you too." Riss smiles, blushing a bit.

"She's right, I have been working with your mom. That's how I found the possible places for the ceremony and reception." Melanie adds.

"Ohhh."

"I'm working with her to set this whole thing up."

"We know we can count on you both to give us an amazing wedding. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"On another subject though, we've decided to look for a house near you."

"Oh?"

"Where we live now, we won't have the room we'll need when we decide to start a family. Living near you all would mean the world to me since you are the family I haven't had in so long." She explain.

"Awww, well I can look around for you if you want and email you some pictures and everything when I get the chance."

"We're ahead of you on that. We found an agent and we're going to look at some listings she sent us in a little bit."

"Well I would love to go with you when and if you decide to come down and look at the house."

"We'd like that."

"Let me know when you do decide to look at the house."

"We will."

"I guess I'll see you when you come back down here if I don't talk to you sooner."

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye." She says back and then they both hang up.

"It feels so real now." She says as she marks the dates in her calendar on her phone and laptop.

"I know. Now we can count down."

"Uh-huh."

"It's actually happening." He smiles.

She smiles too and squeezes him happily.

"You have to start thinking about a tux, mister."

"For the second wedding anyway." She adds.

"Right." He nods.

"For the Hawaiian wedding, I was thinking this." She pulls up a picture of a bride and groom on the beach.

The groom is wearing white linen pants, a lightweight white button up shirt and a colored tank top underneath.

"That actually looks more comfortable than a tux."

"I know. I like this look because its relaxed and beachy. It will go nicely with my dress."

"Which I can't wait to see."

"A few more weeks." She giggles.

"I can make it."

"Good."

Then she sees the email pop up from the agent with the pictures of outside and inside of different houses.

"Here's the listings."

"Oooh that one looks nice." Justin points, after reading the info and looking at the pictures.

"Yeah it does. Its really close to Ted and his parents too." She remarks after seeing the address.

Then they look at others and decide on a few possible houses. They choose those to look at, since they were relatively close to both Ted and his parents' houses. She selects those and adds a message to let her know when they'll be in town so she can set up appointments to tour those houses. Once she sends the email, she logs out and shuts the computer down, putting it away after.

"All done."

She turns around in his arms.

"Time for some love." She smiles, sliding her hands under his shirt.

"I like the sound of that."

"I know you do. Off with this." She tugs on his shirt.

"Eager."

She growls a bit.

"A new side of you I haven't seen yet."

She gives him a look and tugs impatiently on his shirt again, trying to get it off him.

"I know, I know." He chuckles, taking it off.

She hums happily, her fingertips roaming over his skin.

"Someone seems like they're in the mood." He chuckles.

"Are you complaining?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No...but I think your shirt needs to come off now."

She takes her thin cardigan off and drops it to the floor. She pulls off the two tanktops she had on and drops them as well. He wastes no time in pressing his lips to hers and his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. She kisses back happily, climbing on his lap. He's just as eager, as his hands move to tug on her bottoms. She jumps and gives a muffled squeal after his hands go into her back pockets and squeeze. He just smirks against her lips. She retaliates by massaging his indents. That sends him over the top and he growls loud. She giggles into the kiss.

"...bottoms...off...now..." He mumbles.

"Make me." She challenges.

Since she's still on his lap, it makes things much easier for him. Next thing she knows, he's moved and has her pinned to the mattress. She laughs against his lip.

"I'll only take mine off if you take yours off."

He goes to take his off but finds that she already has the button and zipper open.

"How did you..."

"I'm just sneaky like that."

"Now off with them."

Justin moves back enough to get his shorts off. Once he does, he's right back over me, working on hers.

"I'm gonna need a bath again after this won't I?"

"Yes. You started it though."

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

"Now, I have to take these off...no more distractions."

She giggles and lays still, letting him do it. He gets them off with the help of her.

"Yup, you're so going to be sore after I'm done."

"A good sore." She smirks.

"Yes." He nods.

She tugs him back down so his body covers her with warmth and she kisses his. It only takes a few minutes before he feels around for the blanket, so that he could pull it over the both of them, in order to take the rest of their clothing off. Back with me, I'm in my room relaxing as I bide my time until I have to get ready. I decide to take a little nap, to help pass the time. I do have trouble because I'm all excited at first, but I do manage to sleep. Before I know it, my alarm goes off. I get up and start to get ready. I make sure everything's perfect as it can be. Doing one last once over in the mirror. Once I'm satisfied, I grab what I need before heading out. I arrive at the arena and find out that Ted has a room set aside for me. As I'm heading there, who other do I run into than Ted's dad.

"Well look who it is. Ariel, its good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. What're you doing here?"

"Well aside from Ted finally getting rid of Maryse, I'm also here because I'm part of the wedding...I'm the replacement minister."

"Ohhh."

"But it's a surprise...you heard nothing."

"I heard nothing." I laugh.

"I like what you've done with your hair." He comments.

"Thank you. After tonight I'm gonna have a whole new onscreen character. Thought I need to change it up a little."

"Of course."

"Ted knows nothing about it...so it'll be a surprise for him."

"My lips are sealed." He chuckles.

"I'm actually heading to the room he had set aside for me. You're welcome to come with me. I mean, I'm gonna be all alone in the room until the wedding."

"Well we can't have that. I'd be glad to keep you company."

I smile and we head to the room that was set aside for me. On the way, we catch up on things that have happened since the last time we saw each other. After we got to the room, not long after that, the show starts, the usual WWE intro, followed by a video package about the deportation issue with Aksana, including Goldust proposing to her and her saying yes. That leads to a small thing inviting everyone to celebrate the wedding of Goldust and Aksana tonight. Then the NXT Diva intro plays to start the show off officially. Cole introduces the show and Matt Striker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your NXT rookie divas!"

"Kaitlyn!"

"Maxine."

"Naomi!"

"AJ!"

"Aksana!"

"Ladies welcome, tonight is certainly a special night. Aksana congratulations, we're gonna have a wedding tonight. We are also going to have a elimination tonight as well. Now as you know, winning competitions earns you immunity and Naomi you are in first place with three competition victories. There are going to be two more competitions left. Sadly Aksana, you have not won a competition, there mathematically you cannot earn immunity. With that said, we're going to give you some time to prepare for your wedding. You are excised from this competition, we'll see you later on tonight. Congratulations and thank you Aksana!"

"Of course she's excused from the challenges."

"But for the rest of you, this is very important. Two more competitions. One of you has to sweep the competitions in order to earn immunity. And tonight is a special night because love is in the air. Yeah you like love? You cheer for love, good for you little guy. He's the only one but okay. With that said we're going to have our first competition, a kissing contest. I am going to need a special guest to help me out in this kissing contest. Is there anyone that can give me a little bit of help?"

That's when Hornswoggle's music goes off and he walks out. Maxine is not pleased with this.

"Love is in the air alright." Riss giggles, looking up at Justin.

"Here and there." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm. I know Air agrees."

"I agree, love is in the air." Ted Sr. nods

I smile at the thought.

"Alright little buddy. Good job, how do you feel?"

"Hahhhhh."

I laugh.

"Yeah me too. Alright is your breath all ready? Okay listen, here's the deal. You kiss each diva..yeees. And then you let me know which one made you feel...happy inside. Do you understand?"

"Ahaaaa."

"Yeahhhh. Alright why don't you stand over here Hornswoggle. Kaitlyn you are up first, yes I know he has a beard, but it's okay. A little romance music please? Let's start the kissing contest."

The music starts and Kaitlyn has to go to her knees to reach Hornswoggle. He just grabs her by the head and kisses her, when he lets go he's happy as can be.

"Awwww." I laugh.

"All set? Maxine you are up next."

"I am not...kissing him." She says, pushing Hornswoggle away.

"Are you kidding me? No I'm not kissing you either Striker. I can't believe she kissed him. You did this on purpose just to mess with me didn't you? Yeah you did, didn't you? Oh, I swear-just go! Goooo! Do you need me to lead the way for you? Come on. Go."

"Wow, she's such a bitch."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Hornswoggle leaves disappointed. That's when Cody's music goes off and he comes out with a mirror in hand, heading down the ramp.

"Psh, he would have a mirror. He loves himself too much."

"Just a tad."

"Ladies, you're all welcome. I mean clearly I'm here for my brother's wedding this evening, but this situation, this scenario, obviously called for something...someone...dashing."

"And here I am."

"Good for you, we shall call you pretty boy now." Riss says and Justin snickers.

"Okay I guess we're gonna reset the kissing contest. Kaitlyn, you have to kiss two people yes. I know it's the first time you've had to kiss two people in the same night, but here we go. Okay, Kaitlyn meet Dashing Cody Rhodes. Can we have some kissing music?"

Cody looks in the mirror before taking out some lip balm and putting it on his lips. She puts her hands on his shoulders before grabbing his face and kissing him not only once, but twice.

"Ooooh." Riss laughs.

"Someone wants to win real bad I see." Justin chuckles.

He moves onto Maxine and she walks forward. He tells her to wait before grabbing breath spray out of his inside pocket. He sprays the air before spraying her mouth instead of his and she freaks.

"Ahahaaha."

He goes to kiss her but she pushes him away and holds out her hand instead, and he kisses that.

"Denied."

He then moves onto Naomi. He goes to kiss her but she stops him.

"Stop the music. Cut the music! Uh uh. Look Cody, you dashing and all, but I wouldn't kiss you if you was the last man on earth. Not only that, you want me to kiss them lips after them two? You must be crazy. You must be crazy. This is one competition, challenge that I want to lose so keep it moving."

"Now that's being denied." I snicker.

"Okay well, I respect your decision Naomi, but I must tell you though. I have plenty of ladies already carrying around my bags and clearly..." Cody trails off, looking behind her.

"...you've got a little too much baggage for me to begin with."

"Ohhh that's not nice."

He then moves onto AJ and the music resumes. AJ seems nervous and she goes to kiss him but he grabs her hand and files her nails.

"AJ, AJ. I know you've probably never kissed a boy. And you certainly have never stood across from such a...dashing man but I want you to tell, I want you to know, I'm rooting for you."

After he finishes filing her nails, he puts it back into his pocket and puckers his lips.

"Well uh...I guess uh...guess I might as well just go for it right?"

She grabs him and kisses him so much that he stumbles backwards and they both fall to the mat, Cody with a grin on his face.

"Ohhhh."

"I think she's gonna win that, look on the grin on his face.

"You sure? Ladies and gentlemen, Cody has chosen a winner. Congratulations AJ, is the winner of the kissing contest. One step closer to immunity from elimination tonight."

"Yup, look at that. You know I like AJ, her style is amazing."

"And now to our civil union of Michael Cole and Josh Matthews."

Cole talks about how bad AJ's acting was. Of course he bashes the divas because he doesn't respect us. Backstage AJ is walking through the halls until Primo catches up to her.

"AJ, you look real good."

"Oh, thanks. So do you. I mean, it's nice to see everyone all dressed up you know?"

"You know this wedding's got me uh...kind of sentimental and uh...when I saw Cody kiss you, I felt...kind of...I don't know...jealous."

"Ooooh." I remark.

"You know Primo, I kind of wanted to tell you something for a long time. And I mean tonight's elimination and I might not get another chance so..."

"What is is?"

"You know what, can I uh...tell you in private?"

"Mhm...yeah."

She leads him to a room and opens the door to find Cody's dad and the Bella Twins.

"Ew."

"American Dream Dusty Rhodes?"

"Can I help you?"

"We're just uh...we're just gonna have a private conversation."

"You're gonna have a private conversation, you're looking for a room is what...I suspect you're doing. Well we having a private conversation in here. Me and my girls, I'm looking clean right here. By the way, you need to beat it. There's no room at this Inn. And hey, you looking good Lucy." He tells AJ.

They leave, the screen fades on Cody's dad. The show comes back shortly and Alicia was already in the ring for a match. Out next as her opponent...Kelly Kelly.

Riss immediately glares and growls. Justin tries to sooth her with gentle touches.

The match starts and Alicia shoves Kelly a couple times before Kelly jumps on her. Alicia twists her arm , before sending her in the ropes which she doesn't really hit. Kelly hits the Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors on Alicia and then storms over to her, only to get pulled out of the ring. Alicia yells for the ref to count her out, but the ref backs her up. Kelly gets back into the ring at 5 and Alicia goes right at her, hitting her with a backbreaker and Kelly screeches in pain. She then hits Alicia in the head with a few knees. Kelly gets hit with a dropkick, and Alicia misses the scissors kick. Kelly goes for a rollup from the top and Alicia kicks out. That's when Kelly hits her with her legdrop finisher and gets the victory. Riss scowls.

"Fluke win." She scoffs.

"Yup." Justin agrees, soothing her with gentle touches.

She immediately relaxes.

AJ and Primo are still backstage, looking for a room to get some privacy. The next door they open has Maxine...kissing Hornswoggle.

"Whoa!"

Maxine is shocked to see them.

"No...it's not what you think...I swear. No, I thought he was choking. CPR...CPR. He...he was turning blue. I was just trying to save him. You know I can't help..."

"Suuuuuuure." I laugh.

"Um...maybe we should uh...find another room."

After a quick break, the rookie divas were back in the ring for the 2nd challenge of the night.

"Okay. First off congratulations go to AJ. A side of you we never saw. Winning the kissing contest. Now this is our last competition AJ. If you win this, you're tied for immunity. Naomi, you're still in the lead with three victories. You win this, you clinch immunity. For the rest of you, you're out here to still make an impression. On the WWE Universe as well as the WWE pros. This competition keeps with the theme of the evening. Since we are having a wedding tonight, we are going to have the wedding gift scramble. Inside one of these presents is a flag. Whomever finds the flag wins the competition. Do you understand? Just hold the flag up if you win it okay. When I say go, start tearing into the presents. I'm laughing at something Michael Cole said, don't mind me. On your mark...no one pays attention to him anyway. On your mark, get set, go!"

It isn't very long, and Kaitlyn finds the flag.

"It was so set up for her to win, it was in the pile that was in front of her.

"You guys can stop. Congratulations Kaitlyn!"

There's a big break before the show comes back, with the ring being set up for the wedding and all. AJ and Primo finally get privacy, but the chest is shaking and they look to see Dolph making out with Kaitlyn.

"Ohhhhh."

"Busted."

"Vickie's gonna be furious." Riss snickers.

Vickie obviously sees from the tron and rushes backstage. She picks a fight with Kaitlyn and then a cake gets brought backstage for the wedding. Kaitlyn grabs it and throws it on Vickie and she freaks. I crack up laughing, but also cringe at the sound of her god awful screeching. And also because I can hear her screeching from the room. They cut to the ring where they're setting up for the wedding as we speak. After it was all set up, everyone went out onto the stage for the ceremony. I'm getting excited, because I'll be heading out soon.

"Getting excited huh?" Ted Sr chuckles.

"Just a bit. I'm waiting for that text that says I can head over to the curtain."

So Cody goes out first, getting into the ring. After him is his father. Hornswoggle comes out next, as the ring bearer. After he gets to the ring, Goldust comes out with Ted's title of course.

"I'll try harder than Maryse did to get that back."

I sit and wait for the text to come through my phone from Ted anxiously, the excitement building. Goldust hugs Cody and then his dad. The music changes and Aksana comes out in a short gold wedding gown, after everyone rises. Goldust is absolutely blown away. Once the ceremony starts, that's when I get the text to make my way to the curtain.

"Well there's the text. We shall see you out there shortly."

"Have fun." He laughs.

"I will. And I know, I'll surprised to see you out there." I say, heading out the door as the ceremony starts.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the joining of this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Aksana, Goldust, I understand that you each wrote your own vows."

I'm by the curtain now, I peek in to see Ted and Maryse waiting. I decide to hide a bit, just so that he doesn't spot me early. I can't wait to go through that curtain, I haven't seen him all that and that was torture for me. I can't wait to see what he thinks of my new hair and I can't wait to be a heel character with him. I continue to watch the ceremony on a nearby monitor.

"You look beautiful. Phew. Aksana, I know that our relationship has been a bit...bizarre and untraditional. But I promise you, you will never, oh ever forget the name...Goldust."

"Goldust, thank you so much for saving me. And from this day forward, I promise to you, love you, just as much as I love this country. USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! Love you."

"Psh, you don't love him."

"Aksana, Goldust, we have come here to join and watch your wedding. If there's anyone here that objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one comes forward to object.

"Well, if no one else objects, I object." The minister says.

"What?" Goldust and Aksana both say.

"Why?"

"Because everyone has a price." The minister gets out of the ring and they hit Ted's music.

"Ooooh Ted you're sneaky." I giggle.

Once Ted and Maryse are gone, I walk into the curtained area to wait. Ted had advised them ahead of time before this moment that they would have to play my music for certain matters.

"Ahhhhhh! Why?!"

"Oh come on, don't act so surprised. I mean this isn't the first time that money has destroyed a marriage. And now, now that this wedding is off, your precious little mail-order bride to be is going to be deported. Agent Dickapopolis, will you please come out here?"

He comes out and holds up handcuffs.

"Hello sir. Now Goldust there is...there is one thing you can do...to save this...this pathetic sham of a wedding. And you know exactly what that is. But, before I get to that. I have one other important matter to attend to. Maryse...you're pathetic!"

"Here it goes!" Riss grins.

Justin chuckles at her excitement.

"I've given you chance after chance after chance to bring my Million Dollar Title back. But each time...you've failed. Now, I know someone who can get the job done. In fact, I've been seeing this person behind your back for months now. Because frankly Maryse, I'm done. I'm done with your attitude and your stupidity. We're through!"

"Ooooooooooh." Riss giggles.

"Now, let's bring her out here shall we?"

I smirk and they hit my music and I walk out confidently. I push Maryse out of the way as I grab Ted's arm.

"Her face!" Riss cracks up laughing.

"Ariel's hair."

"It looks good."

"I have no use for you anymore. Now I suggest you leave." He says.

"I'll get her to leave." I say.

That's when I let go of his arm and I grab Ted's face in my hands and press my lips to his, using all the passion I could put into it. Ted responds eagerly, pulling me close. After standing there in shock and awe, and a little anger and jealousy, she finally had the power to storm off backstage. I eventually pull away from Ted for air, breathing hard.

"Ooooooh did you see her face of jealousy and other mixed emotions?!" Riss snickers.

"She was pissed." Justin nods.

"Yeah she was. Serves her right."

"I'm glad they can finally be out in the open."

"...finally." I smile.

"Finally." He repeats.

"Your hair..." He adds.

"We'll talk about it later. We've got a job to finish."

"Right." He nods.

"Now like I was saying, Goldust, you know exactly what to do. Give me back MY Million Dollar Title."

"Now!" He demands.

That's when their father goes over to the microphone the minister was at.

"You know what? I knew something like this was gonna happen. So I went ahead and I went all over the Universe. I got in my car and I went to Rome and the pope was busy. So I went down to Mississippi. When I got down in Mississippi, I found myself a minister. A southern minister. He was set on the high of law, he was with a big ol' hound dog, and I said I need you to come here and make this lovely couple feel good. So Mr. minister, come on down Jack."

I knew this was coming but I had to act surprised and stuff. That's when Ted Sr's music goes off, and Ted turns around to see his dad coming out and going towards the ring. He can't believe that his dad is here to be the minister for the wedding.

"Heyyyy." Riss says in surprise.

"Uh oh. I guess they're not getting it back and the wedding is still on."

"I dunno about that."

"Dad, wh-why why are you doing this? Wh-"

"Well son, because the look on your face right now, is priceless."

"Come on." I say, tugging Ted back.

"We obviously can't get it back tonight." I add.

He reluctantly lets me pull him along.

"Now, let's get on with this ceremony. Do we have the rings?"

Hornswoggle gives them the rings.

"Alright. Now, Goldust, do you take Aksana to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Oh I do."

"And Aksana, do you take Goldust to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes I do."

"Well by the authority invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. Goldust, you can now kiss your bride."

He doesn't kiss her first however, his father walks around and briefly does it. But he goes back to his spot next to Cody. It looks like she's gonna kiss Goldust, but instead slaps him, throws the flowers down and leaves.

"Oookay then."

"Odd."

"Your hair..." Ted says again once we're backstage and in the clear to act like ourselves.

"You like it?"

"Like? Try love."

"Good. I figured a new look was in store since I'll be going heel with you."

"Which I can't wait for. We get to be on TV together." I squeal in happiness as I practically jump on him with a hug. He chuckles and holds me close.

"I know, I'm happy too."

"We should go out tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

"You!" We hear Maryse yell and before I know it, she pulls me off of Ted.

"Get off me!"

"You stay away from him."

"Excuse me? Um if I'm correct, he kicked you to the curb." I retort, pushing her away.

"He didn't know what he was doing!"

"Yes he did! Guess what, every time he wasn't with you? He was with me!"

"He's been staying in my room at night, we've been going out. Oh and guess what? We've been going down to his house. And you wanna see something else?" I say, wiping away the makeup that was covering a mark on my neck from him last night.

She gets even more mad, shrieking in French.

"That's it..." I growl, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her to the nearby exit.

I push open the door and shove her outside, throwing her purse at her too.

"Have fun walking back to the hotel!"

I slam the door in her face and then turn back to Ted. He looks amused.

"You're gorgeous when you're angry, you know that?"

"So you've told me."

He chuckles and kisses me.

"It's great to be able to do that whenever I want now." He says after.

"So great. Now let's go."

Ted nods and puts his arm around me as the two of us walk off. On the way out however, I text Riss and tell her what I just did to Maryse.

LOL. Go you!

"Ohhh that's amazing." Riss laughs.

"Frenchie's walking back instead of getting a ride."

"Actually she'll probably use her whore skills to bum a ride off some stupid guy." She adds after a moment.

"Ew." Justin makes a face.

She giggles.

"Sorry for the image."

"If anything she'll wait for Alicia...they are friends afterall."

"True."

"So what now?"

She shrugs, snuggling against him.

"Round two?"

She laughs.

"Like you haven't tired me out enough?"

"Aw."

"There's only so much a girl can take you know."

"...I know."

"I just want to snuggle."

"Okay."

"I'm too comfortable to move anyway so..."

He chuckles quietly.

"Of course."

She traces patterns on his chest with her fingertops absentmindedly.

"Where's Raw next week?"

"England."

"Ooh. Somewhere different."

"Yeah, Wade's hometown of Manchester, England."

"He'll be happy."

"I'm thinking we leave here a few days early, gives us time to sight see and stuff."

"Okay."

"So leave maybe Thursday?"

"Sure." She agrees.

"This is gonna be fun."


	37. Fun In England

It's kind of a chilly morning in Manchester, England. The weather is horrible this time of year. Rarely sunny days. Today was one of those days, but it was still going to be chilly. There's a pang of chill in the air of the hotel room as the heat takes it time to come through the heating system in the room, so I snuggle under the blankets and move closer to Ted. He unconsciously pulls me in tighter. I start to stir a few moments after, looking up to see him still sleeping peacefully. I smile and kiss his cheek gently. Then I settle down and lay there, waiting for him to wake up. He finally does, his eyes opening slowly. He lets go of me for a second to stretch and rub the sleep from his eyes. That's when I know that he's awake.

"Sleepyhead."

"Hi to you too." He mumbles.

"Well it's true. You slept later than I did."

"Mmm." He wraps himself around me again, nuzzling my neck.

"Cuddly."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I say before I feel him placing a kiss to my neck.

I smile and let my hands run up and down his back. That's when I start to feel more being pressed, all over and I giggle at his affection.

"I'm so glad we don't hide anymore." Ted murmurs.

"I can tell just how happy you are about that."

"I am."

"I can do this all I want." He adds.

"Mmhmm." I giggle.

"And I wont have to hide any marks either."

Ted smirks against my skin.

"Well...unless they're huge."

He snickers.

"No huge ones. We're only days from Raw and huge ones will take much longer to go away."

"Okay."

He makes it seem like he's going to leave at least some mark, but moves to my lips and kisses me once, before leaning his forehead against mine. He looks in my eyes and just smiles.

"Evil."

"You enjoy it."

"Even more now."

"Yup."

"So anything planned for today?" I ask.

"No but we can look up some things to do."

"After breakfast though. I say we use the restaurant here in the hotel, I don't want to go outside just yet."

"Of course."

"Suppose I should get dressed then..."

"Darn." He jokes.

"You sound oh so disappointed."

"If I had my way, we wouldn't leave the room."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really."

"Really. I love snuggling with you."

"And being affectionate and a distraction." I add.

"That too."

"Before you even decide to get up..." He trails off before pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"Mmm. Love you too."

I get out of his grip and remove the blankets from me, sliding out of bed and over to my things.

I pick out my clothes and go into the bathroom to change.

"Aww you have to change in there?" He jokes.

"For now." I laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint." I add.

"That's alright. I'm just teasing."

"Just imagine if I had to take a shower and I forgot my clothes out there." I snicker.

"I won't lie, I would stare."

"Of course you would."

"Because you're gorgeous."

"Charmer."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

It doesn't take me particularly long to get dressed and everything. I come out a bit later, all ready.

"Beautiful." Ted comments.

"As always."

He nods.

"Wanted to wait for me to finish before you got ready?" I ask, seeing that he hasn't moved from his spot on the bed.

"Yeah."

"Aww how sweet."

I walk over and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman."

"You're welcome."

"Bathroom's all yours now."

He nods and gets up. He grabs some clothes and goes to change. In the meantime, I grab shoes and sit on the bed to put them on and tie them. Ted comes out and puts his clothes away. He gets his shoes on as well. We get what we need before going down to breakfast. Justin and Riss however are still sleeping themselves, not woken up yet. He slowly stirs, but she doesn't even budge. When he does wake up completely, he looks down to see her still fast asleep. He kisses her head. She still doesn't move. With his arm still wrapped around her, he runs his fingers along her arm. She gets goosebumps and moves her arm, mumbling. He chuckles quietly, moving his arm to wrap around her waist. She rolls into him more, burying her face in his neck.

"Awake?"

He doesn't get an answer.

"I'll take that as a no."

He laughs a bit and lays there, content just to hold her for now. It isn't until much later, about an hour, when she starts to stir.

"Mmm..." She sighs as Justin eases her awake by lightly massaging her.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She mumbles.

"Sleep well I see."

"Mmhmm. You're a good pillow."

"I know."

"So what's on the agenda today?" She asks once she's a little more awake.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Hmm...I guess we'll see."

He nods.

"I'm good for right now." She murmurs, nuzzling his neck.

"Of course you are." He grins.

"Touchy already?" She giggles lazily as his fingertips wander.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Okay so I am."

"That's what I thought."

"Can you blame me?"

"No baby. I can't blame you." She laughs softly.

"I like being touchy."

"I know you do."

"Just like you love being cuddly."

"Mmhmm." She giggles, squeezing him gently.

"Especially in chilly weather."

"Definitely. You're always warm."

"As you always tell me."

"Because its true. You're hot, looks and body temperature." She laughs.

"Good to know." He chuckles.

She leans up and kisses him, lingering a bit.

"So, I'm assuming we're getting breakfast first?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"Whenever you feel like it. No rush."

She kisses him again and slides out of his arms. She gets out of bed and shivers before stopping in the bathroom doorway.

"Shower's big enough for two..." She trails off suggestively.

"I'm coming." He says before quickly getting out of bed.

She laughs loudly and goes in, turning the water on to let it get warm. She shuts the curtain and turns to him.

"Well, going to stand there all day with clothes on?"

"Is that the way to talk to your future wife?" She raises an eyebrow, fighting back a laugh at his eagerness.

"You love it anyway." He smirks.

"Is that so."

"I know you do."

"Uh-huh..."

"Do I have to take them off for you?"

"Eager much?"

"Your fault."

She can't help laughing.

"I know. You're so fun to mess with."

"So anyways...clothes?"

She starts stripping, giggling at his face.

"You know this goes for you too mister. Even though you do have less on than I do."

"Let me enjoy the view first." He murmurs.

She blushes and giggles.

"Oh of course."

He gets undressed and pulls her to him. He brushes her hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful baby." Justin says quietly while tucking her hair behind her ear.

She blushes even more.

"I think the water's warm enough now."

He chuckles.

"Alright."

"After you." He adds.

She slips in first and sighs happily at the warmth. He follows shortly after. She faces him and slides her arms around his chest.

"Much better."

"Yeah, this is nice."

After a bit, they both go through the normal routine when they sharer the shower. They get out after a while and slowly get dressed. After getting dressed and ready for the day, she grabs her coat and Justin does the same before they both head out and down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, not wanting to go out into the chilly air outside just yet. They get their food and find a more private booth in the corner.

"So maybe we can just drive around, find stuff that way."

"Yeah that's true."

"Easier than going back up to the room and looking stuff up."

She nods in agreement.

"Road trip."

She laughs.

"Sure."

Once they were all done eating, they threw their trash away before heading out to the car. They get outside and instantly, she snuggles tightly under Justin's arm.

"Too cold."

"I know it sucks."

"We'll be out of England before you know it."

"Good."

"Stay here for Raw and then we can leave."

She nods.

"Yeah."

Then they reach the car and get in, Justin starting it to get the heat running. Soon the car is warm and he drives off. "So bowling and indoor golf it is then."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"I'm so gonna kick your butt." I laugh.

"We'll see about that." Ted chuckles.

"I mean I know you play golf all the time, but I think I can take you in that game."

"Golf and mini golf are a bit different."

"Hey I've had my fair share of regular golf. I don't play just mini golf...all the time."

He snickers.

"I just prefer mini golf over golf itself. Mini golf is way easier."

"That's true."

"But I'm sure I can beat you regardless."

"Bring it on babe."

"You're so on."

We leave the hotel and head to the first place. The first place we head to is bowling. We get our bowling balls and shoes before going to our lane. We put our names in and I go first.

"You're so going down in this game."

"We'll see."

"This one's gonna be a strike..."

"You hope."

"Doubting my mad skills are we?"

"Just go, would you?" He laughs.

"Okay okay okay."

I go up and take my turn. Ted breaks out into a amused grin when I don't get a strike like I said I would.

"You were saying?"

"Oh hush."

"Your turn." I say, after getting a spare.

Ted steals a kiss from me, before getting up. He takes his turn and on the first try, knocks down about 3 pins.

"And you were making fun of me huh?" I tease.

"Oh shush."

He sticks his tongue out.

"Right back at ya'."

His second try knocks down 4 more pins.

"Three more left."

"Darn."

"I'm still winning." I grin.

"For now."

"Suuure."

We keep bowling, teasing each other playfully.

It came to the last turn for both of us. We did get a few strikes here and there, a few spares, etc. But it all came down to this moment. I went up first to take my last turn of the game, and what do you know, I get a strike.

"Ohhhh what now?" I tell him.

"I'm gonna wiiiin." I sing.

Ted looks amused.

"You'll see."

"I get a strike, I win, because I'm ahead in points." He adds.

I blow a raspberry at him.

"Take your turn, Mr. Confident."

Ted chuckles and gets up. He grabs the ball and takes his time to line up everything, before rolling the ball down the lane. He got lucky, he got a strike too.

"Aha!" He says triumphantly.

Then he turns around and starts to do a little victory dance. I laugh at him.

"Maybe I should YouTube this huh?" I snicker.

"Noooo. Let's not." Ted stops.

"But it's so funny."

"Only for you to see."

"But yet at the house shows overseas, when you still had your family title, you danced in those dance offs against Goldust. And I wasn't the only one to see that. The whole town saw that."

"And that's on YouTube." I add.

"True...but this one is private."

"Okay okay. It's private."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. All danced out now?"

"Yes."

"Now I say it's onto the arcade."

"Yes." He nods.

"Gonna win me something?"

"Definitely."

"Awww."

We put away the bowling balls and return the shoes. Then we walk into the arcade. In the meantime, Riss and Justin have pulled up to this museum place. But it wasn't just a museum, there was an aquarium too. They go in and pay admission before getting a map.

"Aquarium first." She declares.

"Sure." Justin chuckles.

When they get there, they find out that there's a wide range of fresh water fish from as far wide as Peru, Burma, Borneo, Vietnam, Brazil, Venezuela, Madagascar, Africa and Egypt.

"Oooh. Look at the fishies!"

Justin points out one that after reading the information in the tank.

"Giant Green Knifefish, found in Venezuela. Eyes are tiny and barely functional, to the point where it can probably only tell light from dark. At night it hunts using electricity to navigate and can detect tiny electrical signals given off by other living things. It's fed on cockles, mussles and small dead fish."

"Whoa..."

"Ooh look at this catfish. The Adonis Catfish. Incredibly spiny and comes from the Amazon."

"Niiiice."

"Enjoys fruits and vegetables, but also prawn or mussels if it can get to one before any other fish. Territorial and aggressive, makes it impossible to keep more than one in anything but an extremely large aquarium. It can cause nasty injuries to hands if handled, and needs to be handled with care, since it has spines covering it's body and fins."

"Yikes."

"Don't wanna be the person who has to touch that fish."

"Me neither."

"Red Bellied Piranha. According to legend, anyone brave or foolish enough to enter the waters where the fish are found in the Amazon region, runs the risk of being devoured in seconds. Psh."

"Yeesh."

"Them and their urban legends."

"Mmhmm."

"This is far from the truth, since they only very rarely are a threat to humans. They eat other fish, fruit, or larger animals in distress. Teeth are extremely strong and sharp, jaw muscles are powerful, which allows them to quickly bite off large pieces of flesh and retreat."

"People are crazy."

"Oooh look at this one! It's so tiny!" She says, glancing at the next tank.

"Wow that is little."

"Pygmy Glass Danio, one of the smallest fish in the world. Found in rivers and streams in Myanmar, nothing known of how they breed until we were able to create correct conditions in 2006. Since then we have bred a large number, and the original young are now having their own babies."

"Its cute, the little itty bitty thing."

"The babies have got to be like really really tiny."

"Oh I bet."

Since that was basically it for fish, they moved onto the next thing, Hall i' th' Wood Museum. As they enter that, she grabs Justin's hand and laces their fingers together. There was a guide who told all the information about the building. It was a former cow shed, but also is the launchpad for one of the most important inventions in Britain's industrial history. Samuel Crompton's family lodged in the building and it's where he invented the spinning mule and had spun unheard quantities of fine cotton thread. After some time, the hall was bought by Lord Leverhulme for the people of Bolton and opened as a museum in 1902. It was originally built as a half-timbered hall in the early 16th century. During the mid 17th century it was owned by a family of wealthy yeoman and merchants, given a grand Jacobean style stone extension. Later years, the building was split into several rented dwellings, and living in one of them was Crompton and he invented the Spinning Mule there. It was the first multiple spindle machine capable of fine yarn production. The hall was inhabited until the late 19th century and after that it fell into disrepair. Lord Leverhulme bought the building and it was saved from ruin and the much-needed repairs were undertaken.

From there they go walking around at all the rooms and such that are there, seeing the old furniture and such.

"I think the fishes were better." Riss mutters quietly.

"Not too much into history are you?" He chuckles.

"I am, just not...this."

"Wanna move on to the next thing?"

"Yes please."

He nods and they leave the building, walking the grounds to get to the next place, Smithills Hall.

"What's here?"

"Well from what I'm reading here...they have weddings here."

She looks up at him and giggles.

"And also...ghost stories."

"Oooh."

"Must be haunted."

"Nice." She comments, looking around.

They head in and walk around, looking at all the rooms and such. That took quite a while, before they finally left.

"What next?" She asks.

"Well all that's left here is archives. Sounds boring, so find somewhere else to go?"

"Yeah." She agrees.

They leave that and head back to the car, getting in and driving off to find something else of interest. She lays her head against Justin's shoulder as he drives. Normally they would hold hands as well but since they're in England, and the driving is different, they aren't. After a bit of driving, Justin sees this museum, and from what they're advertising, it looks pretty cool. He heads in that direction. She don't really notice since she's closed her eyes. He finds the parking lot and finds a spot, pulling into it.

"We're here." Justin states.

She opens her eyes.

"Hm? Oh. What's this?"

"A more interesting place, a museum."

"Oh okay."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be much more fun than the other place."

"I sure hope so."

When they walk in, they don't have to pay because it's free entry. They head to information for a map. Looking at the map, they find that Fossils, and Rocks & Minerals are on the current floor.

"Ooh, let's go look."

He nods and they go towards the Fossils first. Once there they're met with the the structure of bones, put together to form what's named Stan the .

"Haha they named him Stan."

"It's huge. To think these actually lived before we did."

"I know, its crazy but still really cool."

"I think I like modern times too much." She giggles.

"I love my electronics." She adds.

"That's true." He laughs.

The next fossil they came across after leaving Stan, Percy the Plesiosaur.

"Percy? Hah."

"Percy and Stan."

"Mmhmm."

"Makes you wonder where they come up with these names."

"First thing I think of is Harry Potter." She comments.

"Name-wise. And London is the birthplace of the series afterall." She adds.

"Good point. My smart girl." Justin smiles, kissing by her ear and making her giggle.

Once they're done with the fossils, they move onto the rocks and minerals.

"Ooooh." Riss says.

They walk around to all the displays, where all the rocks and such were.

"Look how pretty." She points out a particularly sparkly rock.

"I found a purple one." He points out.

"Of course you did." She giggles.

"If there was a gift shop down here for these, I would so find one for you."

"That's sweet babe." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Always thinking of you."

She smiles more, snuggling under his arm happily. After they were done with the exhibit, they went up to the next floor where they had Living Worlds, Nature Discovery and Ancient Egypt.

"Ooooooooh."

First was Living Worlds. Basically it explores the connections between all living things, including us, and shows how we can all shape the future by the choices we make. The gallery revealed a lot of the building's original architecture, but also stuffed animals, which included the Sperm Whale skeleton, Polar Bear and Tiger, all displayed with the help of European art and fashion show producer, Villa Eugenie.

"Polar bear! Awww."

"It's so cute!"

Justin chuckles. After moving through that exhibit, next was Nature discovery, but that was more themed for 4-7 year olds, so they moved onto Ancient Egypt. She lights up at this section, reading the descriptions intently. The first area, was all about the daily life in Egypt, using objects from three important sites to look at different aspects of everyday life, as well as technologies. Justin watches as she gets totally engrossed in learning. He hasn't seen her act this way very often.

The sites provide a wide view of the society in Egypt. Kahun, a pyramid workmen's village; Gurob, a royal residence town and Tell el Armana, the capital of Egypt under the king Akhenaten. The next part of the exhibit was about death and the afterlife. It covers the subject of Egyptian funerary beliefs and customs through historical and thematic approaches. The collections are rich to enable development of these subjects to be traced from predynastic times to the Roman Period. She's absolutely fascinated, soacking up the new information. Mummies are displayed, together with their coffins and funerary goods, and there are special sections that deal with funerary masks, tomb models and figurines and animal mummies. Justin follows her quietly, not wanting ot disturb her. Unfortunately the mummies were the last of the exhibit.

"Awwww." She pouts.

"I was having so much fun."

"I could tell."

They however had to head up to the next floor. This one had Live Animals, Birds and Insects, Money, and Archaeology.

"Insects...there better not be spiders."

"We can avoid the insects part if you want."

"Please."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

The live animals were all reptiles, called the Vivarium. The displays show live reptiles and amphibians that are cared for in naturalistic environments. There are tiny frogs, whose bright colors warn that they are deadly poisonous, lizards that run on water, and huge snakes that find their next meal by tasting the air.

"Froggies! Awwww!"

"Let me guess...poisonous or not...they're so cute."

"Yes!"

The Spurrell's Leaf frog has fully webbed hands and feet, that enable them to glide over long distances. Toe-pads help them climb and stick to smooth surfaces, such as the glass of the tank.

"Looky." She giggles, pointing to one that's sticking to the glass.

"Looks like someone wanted to do some climbing."

"Mmhmm."

"I can so see you having frogs as pets."

"That'd be fun." She laughs.

The desert display shows adaptations reptiles and amphibians make to dry environments. Most amphibians living in the desert display are yellow, yellowis-brown or reddish in color, to match the soil where they live. Many burrow, and have a horny spade on each hind limb to help them shuffle backwards into the ground. They can remain under the ground for long spells by retaining moisture within their bodies. Reptiles are the most successful animals in the hot, dry, deserts. The hot conditions help regulate their body temperatures with very little effort. Monitor lizards constantly flick their long, forked, tongue 'tasting' the air, and it can even detect underground prey. The head and body are covered with patterned skin, which is highly sout after, and using it in trade remains a major factor in the decline of these animals. Now onto the snake exhibit. There's a Green Tree Python, which lives in trees and lays eggs, but the Boa Constrictor lives on the ground and gives birth to live young.

"Yikes. I don't really like snakes..."

"Move on then?"

"Yes."

The Archaeology wasn't much, just about our relationship with the past, how we know about it through wide ranges of archaeological techniques and how our understanding is colored by the world today. Moving onto Money, all it was about was coins and such from the years and eras. They head up to the last floor where there's a Resource Center, Greenhouse, Life Lab, Play and Learn and a Picnic Area. As they're wandering that floor, she fights off yawns, trying to hide that she's tired.

"Someone's tired."

"Hmm? No."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"We can leave and head to lunch if you want...not much left to see."

She nods in agreement. They press the button for the elevator and when the doors open, people come out and they go in. Then they hit the button for the ground floor, where they came from. It's slightly crowded in the elevator so she happily snuggles into Justin to conserve space. Once they get to the ground floor, they step off the elevator and head back out to the car. They get in and Justin drives off. As he drives, she finds herself struggling not to doze off.

"You're struggling not to fall asleep. How about we just order something from room service back in our room at the hotel? That way you can nap right after."

She nods and gives up on fighting it for now. She was semi-asleep when Justin went to wake her up when they got back to the hotel.

"Mmmph." She mumbles incoherently as he shakes her gently.

"We're back Rissa."

She opens her eyes halfway and unbuckles herself. She gets out of the car clumsily.

"Need help?"

She leans into him wordlessly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She nods slowly. To help her get inside better, he picks her up to carry her inside. She cuddles close and hides her face in his neck. Once inside, it's not a long wait for the elevator. He steps inside and presses the button for your floor, the doors closing and they head up. He can tell by her breathing on his neck that she's fallen asleep again. He chuckles quietly. When they reach their floor, he heads to the room and carefully opens the door without waking her. The door shuts behind him and he walks over to the bed, laying her down. Justin takes off his jacket and shoes before going to take off hers. He manages to do so without any problems. He then grabs the blankets and pulls them over her. She burrows down under the covers in her sleep. Justin laughs softly when she grabs his pillow and snuggles with it. He soon crawls onto the bed, moving his pillow, replacing it with himself. She unconsciously snuggles into him. And after that, she was finally completely asleep. Justin is content just to watch her sleeping. In the meantime, after finishing up with the arcade, Ted and I went to lunch. After that, we went to indoor golf.

"I'll beat you this time." I say stubbornly.

"You sure now?"

"Yes."

"And yes I know you're the pro at it. Indoor or outdoor." I add.

"But still."

"We'll just have to see." Ted chuckles.

"Yes we will." I say as we head in.

Admission is paid and we get our golf clubs and golf balls.

"You can go first since you're such a pro at this." I offer.

"If you insist."

"Oh I do."

He looks amused but does as I say. We decided it would be the best of 8 courses. He steps up and takes his turn, and for him the ball goes far after he hits it and the real ball bounces off the wall and rolls back.

"Nice shot."

"Still have to reach the hole where that flag is."

"Yup."

"Pay attention to the Par."

"I will."

He does manage to get finished with the course on par. He steps off, handing the club to me, for my turn.

"That's yours goof." I laugh, waving my own club in his face.

"Well I just thought we could share." He chuckles.

"Thank you for the sweet idea but yours is longer because you're taller."

"Now, let's see how I can do at this." I add.

"Good luck." He teases.

"I don't need luck, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

I take my turn and like him, I finish the course on Par.

"Nice."

"See? I'm not that bad."

"I never said you were."

Then he goes up for his next turn. It's like that for a bit, and it's coming down to the last two courses. On the second to last course, the ball kept landing in the water instead of flying over it, so that's what made me go over par. Ted can't help laughing at my frustration.

"I'm gonna lose, and I blame that body of water."

"I'm sorry babe." He snickers.

After so many tries, it finally makes it over the water. I make it to the flag, but I'm way over par by now. Down to the last course and after we take our turns, I was right...I lost at this...because of the second to last course with the annoying body of water that was just in the way.

"Don't be annoyed babe, its just a little game." Ted hugs me to his side.

"Will the bear make you feel better?" He asks, grabbing the bear he won me, and holding it up in front of him, talking in another voice to make it like the bear is talking.

I try not to laugh but he keeps making it talk so I end up giggling.

"You're a goof." I laugh, taking the bear from him and holding it under my other arm because of how big it is.

"Your goof."

"That I love."

"I love you too."

I then give him a quick kiss, before we return everything and decide to head back to the hotel.

"Cuddle time?" Ted asks me.

"Would I say no to that?" I giggle, as I set the bear down in one of the chairs in the room.

He grins and once we shed our jackets and shoes, he has me on the bed in his arms.

"I think we should spend the rest of the day and night here."

"Sounds good to me." I giggle.

"So that would include room service and movies tonight I'm assuming." I add.

"That alright?"

"That's perfectly alright with me."

"Great." He smiles.

"A relaxing night. Just what we need after all the fun we had today."

"Exactly."

"Just think...as soon as Monday comes along, if you have a match...I can finally come out with you."

"No more sneaking around either."

"Nope...people finally know, and on top of all that, I can finally be in your locker room with you."

"I'm definitely looking forward to that."

"Oooh and my title matches...you can come out with me now too."

"That's true."

"Natalya winning the match against Michelle that I set them up with, earned her another shot at the title. So that's who I'm facing at the next pay-per-view."

"At least you know she'll be a good opponent."

"Right. Too bad I have to play the bad person towards her. I should warn her ahead of time of what I may have to do."

"That would be nice."

"Me either babe." Ted agrees, kissing me.

Then I snuggle into him more, getting comfortable.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	38. Wade's Homecoming

The first Monday Night Raw where I can finally not worry about a thing and be seen with Ted backstage. We were all at the arena already. I had to get ready since I'm going to be involved in a tag team match, kind of ticked off that I have to team with Maryse. Justin and Riss follow the rest of Nexus to the locker room, because Justin had to get ready, since there would be a Nexus segment that would open the show. When Ted and I walk into the locker room, hanging up in the room was an outfit, a soccer outfit with my name on it. I walk over to get a closer look and I realize it's supposed to be for my match.

"Ugh, I have to wear that?"

"Apparently."

"I'm already not pleased with having to team with Maryse, now I've got to wear the same thing as her? Uh uh."

"Not wearing it then?"

"No. I'd rather stick out then dress like HER."

"Of course."

"And I'm not going out with her to her stupid music either. I'll go out to my own. You're coming with me right?"

"Definitely."

"Good."

He smiles and kisses me.

"Now I'll be back. Match is the first one of the night after the opening segment, and I have to get ready."

"Alright."

I kiss him quickly once more, before heading in to change. I walk out after and sit on Ted's lap until it's time for me to go.

The show starts off, John in the ring with a scroll, standing at a podium...a Nexus podium.

"It is my distinct honor, to introduce you to the man that has promised the winds of change and delivered. He is the leader of the most devastating, dominant, and revolutionary force that has ever stepped foot in the WWE, known as The Nexus. In two weeks at Survivor Series, he will be your WWE Champion. Please welcome your hero, making his long awaited, triumphant return home to Manchester, England. Wade Barrett."

The Nexus music goes off and for now, Wade walks out on his own. The rest of the group follows shortly after.

"John, thank you very much for that outstanding introduction. I could not have said it better myself. But then again I did write it for you. Ladies and gentlemen, the prodigal son has returned. And what better way to celebrate my upcoming championship reign, than by having a preview of the championship celebration right here tonight. That's right Manchester. There's going to be big, big party and you're all invited. But before the Nexus hoists me victoriously upon their shoulders, before we get ahead of ourselves, there is some business I need to take care of. There are a couple of issues that occurred last week that I need to look into. Roll the footage."

The footage rolls, showing last Friday on SmackDown. With David bringing the group to SmackDown and lose the match for the group.

"Someone's in trouble." Riss mutters to Justin.

"Yup."

"David Otunga, step forward. David, next time you decide to undermine my authority as the leader of the Nexus...next time you decide to take the Nexus to SmackDown...without my permission, just make sure you're successful in your venture. Do you understand me? Now get back in line, I'll deal with you later."

"Because right now I want to deal with John Cena. Now Cena, last week you had the opportunity on Raw, to showcase to the world what you were going to do at Survivor Series during my match with Randy Orton. But instead John, you chose to do this..."

The footage rolls of Raw last Monday where John got distracted by Randy, not seeing the tag Wade made, getting him out of the ring and Randy attacks, Truth and him winning, followed by John and Wade arguing.

"Explain yourself."

"That's a pretty good question. Actually it all started as a joke. I rapped by accident on a SmackDown Thanksgiving Day episode. Then before I know it, my hat's turned backwards, there's a steel chain around my neck, I'm waving my hand in front of my face, I'm invisible. You know-"

"Stop it right there. I'm talking about that match. What happened?"

"You guys lost."

"Don't test me Cena. You're lucky I'm in my hometown. I'm not gonna let you or anybody else ruin what's gonna come around later on tonight. This is my celebration. You see the simple fact is Cena, in two weeks time, you're either free of the Nexus or you're fired. You either raise my hand and award me the WWE title, or I flush your entire career with WWE down the toilet. It's up to you Cena."

"You know Wade, I'm glad you're home. I'm glad your country people embrace you. I just hope you remember what I told you last week. Free, fired, when that match at Survivor Series is over, I'm gonna give you and anybody else that wants to interfere the beating of a lifetime."

"Yeah, but you know that I hold your destiny in my hands. And at the end of it all, at Survivor Series, you're gonna do exactly what I tell you to do. And I think at this point in proceedings, we need to have ourselves a little practice of what's gonna occur immediately after the match at Survivor Series. See, I want you to make an announcement. And I want you to do it right now in front of the world. I want you to tell the world that Wade Barrett is your new WWE Champion. Say it right now."

"You haven't won anything yet."

"This is a practice Cena. Tell the world, just like you will at Survivor Series that I'm the new WWE Champion."

"Whatever..." John says, before Randy's music cuts him off.

"Oh great." Riss mutters.

"Last time I checked, I was still WWE Champion. Now Wade it's true you have John Cena under your thumb right now, but Cena's not fighting me for the title, you are. And there is no doubt in my mind that I can beat you, no matter who the referee is. Now in two weeks time John Cena is either free or fired. But I don't care. All I care about is making sure you Wade Barrett, never ever ever have this." Randy says raising the title.

"You know it's funny you should say that Orton, because last time I checked, I had an army of man stand behind me at my beck and call. I don't recall you having anyone stuck behind you."

That's when the GM chimes in.

"Can I have your attention please. I have received an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. Wade Barrett's championship celebration preview has been officially cancelled. Also, to ensure there is a decisive victor, the WWE title match at Survivor Series must be won by pinfall or submission only. And furthermore, I am officially announcing that the remaining members of Nexus will be banned from ringside!"

"Ah hell."

"But Wade, that's at Survivor Series. As for tonight, since Wade Barrett has an army behind him, Randy Orton is going to have one as well. Team Barrett comprised of Nexus will take on Team Orton in a 10-Man tag team match. I the general manager will personally choose the members of Orton's team later. But I do know this, the special guest referee for this match will be...John Cena!"

John just goes and pushes the Nexus podium over. Justin keeps Riss behind him just in case, and when David goes to approach John, he shoves him down before exiting the ring and leaving. All Riss can do is snicker at the look on David's face from John shoving him. Justin nudges her and she stops.

"Sorry." She giggles.

It takes a while but they finally start to leave the ring, heading to the back. Once backstage, she cuddles under Justin's arm and wraps an arm around his waist.

"Couldn't help but laugh to myself out there."

"I know." He chuckles.

As they're heading out of the curtained area, Eve and the Bella Twins start to walk towards the curtain for the tag team match.

"Ugh, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." Riss makes a face.

"You'd make it look good though because you're beautiful." Justin says.

"Awww, always the charmer."

"Just for you."

She kisses him quick before following the rest of the group to the locker after, Ted and I headed to the curtain as well, Ted stood there waiting with me. Eve and the Bella Twins go out first to Eve's music. Maryse and Alicia show up a bit after that and I roll my eyes at them, especially how Maryse looks and if I decided to wear the uniform, I would be matching them. Ted chuckles at me rolling my eyes. Then they start whispering to each other, thinking I can't her them.

"Um, I can hear you. Yes, I'm not dressed like you two. Aside from you Alicia, I'm not gonna dress like a whore." I say, making sure to look right at Maryse.

Both their jaws drop.

"Truth hurts doesn't it?"

Ted has to try really hard not to laugh.

"Oh looks like you're up to go out there, I'm not joining you. I'll go out by myself thank you." I say when Maryse's music goes off.

I scoff when they give me that look and they go out before me.

"Babe you make a great heel." Ted finally lets out a laugh.

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Once they were done with their entrance, I head out next with Ted to my music, wearing my gear and not the stupid little uniform. My arm is linked with his and I just grin at the look of jealousy coming over Maryse's face. He lets me go after quickly kissing me, letting me get into the ring. He sits ringside to watch. It starts out with me and Eve. We circle a bit before locking up and I shove her into the corner. I have to let go however and I back up. I go back and slap her in the face, before kicking her in the gut. I then grab her arm, going to throw her into the opposite corner, but she blocks it and kicks me in the gut instead. Getting out of the corner, she goes to throw me into the ropes. I reverse it and when she comes back, I dropkick her. I go for the cover, but Eve kicks out. I grab her by the hair and drag her over to my corner. Maryse tags herself in and she comes in, kneeing Eve in the gut and I leave the ring.

She goes over and for the cover, but Eve kicks out. She grabs her by the air and slams her face to the apron. Picking her up by the hair, she does her hair flip mockingly before throwing her down. She then executes a crossface submission, but Eve starts to get to her feet and Maryse screeches. Eve gets out of the hold before kicking her in the head. Normally I would encourage people to get up, but not Maryse. I just laugh.

One of the Bella Twins get tagged in and then Alicia gets tagged in.

She's hit with a dropkick a couple times, followed by a clothesline. The Bella twin executed a counter into a pin, but Alicia kicked out. We hear that it's Brie in the ring, since Nikki is encouraging her. After a faceplant, Brie goes for the pin. Since Maryse wasn't smart enough to break up the tag, I went in and broke it up. But that's when Eve dropkicked me and I rolled out of the ring and she followed. I'm being fought with outside the ring, Nikki and Maryse get involved in the ring. The ref is distracted with Nikki so Maryse hits the French Kiss on Brie before back up when the ref turns around. Ted pulls Eve off of me and I look up in time to see Maryse backing up and getting out of the ring. Nikki rushes in and the Bellas do Twin Magic, switching places. Alicia goes for the cover, but Nikki rolls her up and gets the pin.

"Are you kidding me. SHE cost the team the match. I won't stand for that." I growl, before storming over to Maryse and turning her around.

"You! If you hadn't gotten involved, they wouldn't have won!" I scream, getting in her face.

She of course starts arguing back with me in French. That's when I reach out and slap her, and slap her hard so that she falls to the ground. I then jump on her and grab her by the hair and hit her head against the mat on the floor a couple times before shaking and moving her head around, messing her perfect hair up in the process. I'm able to go at her for a few good minutes or so, but I'm suddenly pulled off of her.

"Calm down." Ted says in my ear.

Almost instantly I listen, not struggling to get free.

"Come on." He sets me on my feet and gives me my title.

The cameras then switch to backstage of the Nexus locker room.

"M-m-m. Can you believe what happened out there with Cena tonight? Man he tried to punk us. Nobody punks us, we're the Nexus. Know what I mean? We gotta-" David starts to say but Wade walks in so he stops.

"Oh...hey Wade. I was just uh...telling these guys they need to step it up tonight."

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way David. 'Cause you also need to step it up tonight. Except you wont be stepping it up as a part of Team Barrett, because that's reserved for myself and these men. Of course Karissa being in our corner."

"Always." Riss remarks, sitting in Justin's lap as usual.

"You'll be stepping it up in a match against the other member of the Nexus, John Cena. Now what is it you said last week? Oh yeah that was it. You said that you were the most talented member of the Nexus. I suppose tonight we're gonna find out whether or not that's true. Oh yeah, and I'm sure I don't need to say this, but I want you to give it everything tonight. I want you to take it to him, do some damage, give it everything. And just so we're clear, I'll be telling Cena the exact same thing."

After the break that was after that segment, they replay what I had Michelle go through last week with Natalya. Natalya won the match and earned another chance at the title. She comes out with Tyson and David for the guys' tag team match. Out next was the Usos as their opponents. At the end of a dysfunctional match, it was Jey Uso hitting the Superfly Splash on David Hart Smith en route to picking up the win. Then it's being shown that there's going to be a tea time with Sheamus and Santino, and also John vs Otunga, before going to a quick break.

"Tea time with Santino?"

"That will either be really funny or end up in a fight. Maybe both."

"But entertaining to see."

"Very."

After that break, Striker is seen backstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with the WWE Champion, Randy Orton. Randy, any idea who the anonymous Raw general manager might choose to be your partners tonight?"

"Matt, how could I possibly know the answer to the question? What do you want me to say? That I don't care? Because I do. I do care. And do you wanna know why? Because I need to worry about five members of Nexus and one John Cena. So my team had better be the best of the best be-" Randy stops himself and the camera pans out to reveal Mike with a smirk on his face.

"Oh lord. This should be good."

"I just heard from the general manager. So I can tell you that at least one member of your team...is me. But there's no need to worry about whether you're going to get the best, because as of right now, your team is awesome." Mike grins before walking away.

"Doofus."

"He says everything is awesome."

"Mmhmm."

During that whole thing however, Ted was busy getting ready, because his match was up next. I was ready before then, because of the tag team match before, gave me time to get back into my dress. It doesn't take him too long before he's back beside me.

"Before we head out, did I tell you how much I love this dress on you?"

"You like it because it leaves more skin for you to be touchy with."

"Yes I do." He grins.

"Save it for later. You have a match to win and I have a family title to try harder than Maryse did to get back for you."

"Right. I know you'll do your best. She just didn't care enough to try hard."

"No she didn't."

He nods and kisses me lightly. "I can trust you."

"I know." I smile.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

While heading to the curtain, it was another backstage Nexus segment. Riss, Justin and Heath were talking about their tag team titles, while Husky and McGillicutty were talking about something else.

"Hey guys what's up?" David says, coming back into the room and they all look at him, not saying anything.

"What's going on? Awwww, now don't tell me Barrett's got you all worked up. Look, when I said I was the most talented member of Nexus, I was talking about Cena, not you guys. You know that right? That's not how a leader handles it. You want to see how a leader handles things? I'll show you tonight. I'll beat Cena and I mean I would think you guys would all be out there having my back since we're a team right?"

"That's great Dave but uh...does Barrett know about this?" Justin speaks up.

"We don't have to ask Barrett for permission. Come on man. I know you haven't forgotten our bond. We started together, we're Nexus. You're either Nexus or you're against us. And as far as I can tell, everybody here is Nexus."

Riss stands beside Justin and gives David her 'I think you're stupid' look.

"It's all good. So I'll see you guys out there." He finishes, patting Justin on the shoulder before walking out.

"It's all good?" Heath mocks.

"Idiot." Riss rolls her eyes. "He's asking for trouble, doing this without telling Wade."

"I'm listening to Wade, I don't know about you guys. I don't want to be the one to get in trouble."

They nod a bit and Riss re-adjusts her title on her shoulder.

The rest of them talk quietly before the screen fades to another break.

"He really is stupid isn't he?" I laugh as Ted and I are watching from within the curtained area.

"Yeah he is." Ted chuckles.

After the break it was time for his match. They replayed the wedding from last week, Ted's interruption and then our relationship revealed. Then also Ted's dad coming out to be the minister and Aksana slapping Goldust instead of kissing him. Goldust then goes out first and does his entrance. They hit Ted's music and we head out next. He lets me go after a quick kiss when we reach the ring and I walk around to stand ringside to watch.

The bell rings almost instantly and they instantly lock up. Ted pushes Goldust into the corner, but Goldust spins them around so Ted's in the corner. The ref starts counting and backs Goldust up. He goes back and goes to do his breathing thing but Ted slaps him in the face. Ted takes control back in this match, only until he comes off the ropes and gets hit with a hiptoss, earning Goldust the advantage in the match. That's followed by Goldust knocking Ted out of the ring and to the floor. I stay where I am because Goldust heads out of the ring to go after Ted. But Ted gets up and gets back into the ring before Goldust could do anything. Coming off the ropes, Ted's caught and hit with an Inverted Atomic Drop, but Ted comes back with a clothesline after coming off the ropes again.

After repeatedly punching him in the head, Ted brings him over to the corner, takes him out, and sends him into the ropes, hitting him and knocking him down. He goes for the cover but only gets a two count. He does it again, another two count. He hits him in the head before getting him in the ropes, letting go before five. Ted goes back over, only to get headbutted in the gut. Ted fights back, getting him in a submission. But Goldust gets to his feet and fights back, Ted countering with a backbreaker. He goes for the pin, but Goldust kicks out.

"Damn." I mutter.

While Goldust is down, Ted has me go get the title, so that we can take it with us when he wins. I nod and do so, walking over to the ringside attendant and taking the title from him. Cole tries to say hi to me, but I ignore him for now as I walk back to stand ringside. By the time I got back, Goldust was back to his feet and fighting back with an Uppercut and a Running Bulldog. He goes for the cover and Ted kicks out, but Ted kicks out at two. Back into the corner, Ted reverses and sends Goldust into the opposite side. Goldust however hits Ted with a Scoop Slam and goes for the cover, Ted thankfully kicks out at two. When I take a glance at the ramp that's when I see Aksana running her way ever so gingerly down the ramp because of her being in heels and a dress. I know what she's coming to do and that's when she starts to tug at the title in my hands. Goldust comes over and gets distracted and he tells me to let go. I start arguing with him, getting distracted myself, only to be slapped by Aksana and she scurries away back up the ramp with the title in hand. By the time I could run to get her, she was already too far gone. Ted tries to take advantage of the situation, but Goldust steals a win with rolling Ted up.

I start cursing under my breath. Goldust leaves the ring, confused at why Aksana would just run away like that and he heads after her. I get into the ring, holding my face where she did slap me and slapped me hard, going over to Ted.

"Sorry babe." I sigh, helping him up.

"I tried..." I add.

"That's alright. You okay?" He asks.

"I should be fine."

"Good."He nods and

"I'm not bleeding or anything am I? I swear she scratched me too."

No, I don't see any blood." He says after looking my cheek over, touching it gently.

"Alright good. Let's go then."

He nods and we head backstage.

"Ice?" He asks me.

"I'm tough, I think I'll be okay without it. But thank you for offering."

"You're welcome. I have to make sure my water fairy angel is taken care of."

"Awww, of course."

He smiles and kisses my head. As we're heading back to the locker room, we pass Riss and them, since Otunga vs John is next. She drops back for a moment.

"You two okay?" Riss asks.

"We're fine. My face stings a bit, but that'll subside soon."

"That slap looked nasty."

"Oh it was horrible. She scratched me too, but not enough to draw blood."

"Well that's one good thing."

"If she did end up drawing blood...oh she's be dead right now."

"Of course." She gives a small smirk.

"So how's Heath taking the news of me being with Ted? I'm sure he watched last week. I know Swagger isn't taking it well."

"He sulks."

"Aww poor baby."

"I know." She laughs.

Then she hears Justin calling her.

"Oops, gotta go."

We say bye to each other before going off our seperate ways. She gets back to Justin's side and tuks herself under his arm.

"Sorry 'bout that. Stayed behind and talking to Air and Ted for a minute."

"It's fine."

"She okay?"

"She'll be fine."

"Oh, that's good."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, snuggling into him more.

"So do you have a match tonight?" Justin asks.

"Dark match after the show." She mutters.

"Kelly?"

"Mmm."

"She gets beat down...again."

"Yup."

"I'll be there...ringside for you...don't worry."

"I'm not worried."

"My champion." He grins, kissing her cheek.

She smiles soflty and leans into his touch.

"Just like you're mine." She adds.

"Of course." He agrees.

"Love you."

"Love you too.

"Wish we could just go back to our hotel room already." She murmurs.

"I know, I do too."

She leans into him, her head falling against his shoulder. After the break, John was the first to go out. After he was done, the Nexus music goes off and they all walk out behind David. He gets into the ring while they all stand at the bottom of the ramp. Wade then orders them to head to the back, not supporting David in this match. Riss is the first to go, since she didn't want to do it in the first place. Justin follows her, and then is followed by everyone else, Wade being last. He can't believe what's going on as they all listen to Wade and head to the back with him. Wade stops and looks behind at him with a smirk before heading to the back himself. The bell rings for the match to start and David tries to run. So John runs after him, chasing him down and using what he cane on the stage before bringing him back into the ring. He hits him with a clothesline and it's a total beat down by John. John however misses at one point and hits the steel ring post shoulder first, allowing David to take advantage. The fight goes to the outside before David goes for the cover in the ring and John kicks out. But in the end, it was John picking up the win over him by forcing him to tap out.

"Idiot." Riss mutters.

"Hmph." Wade adds, arms crossed over his chest.

"I didn't bother trying to tell him not to. He won't listen to me, thinks I'm here to be eye candy." Riss remarks.

"Which isn't true." Justin says.

"I would hope not." Riss says dryly.

"He's right. You've been proving that since we've met you." Wade agrees with Justin.

"Thanks. Its hard to be a woman in this business. A lot of people don't take you seriously."

"Well hopefully you can change that."

"It's a hard job with bitches like Kelly and Maryse around." She rolls her eyes.

"They plain out suck in the ring, therefore giving us who actually HAVE talent a bad name."

"Sorry to go off on a tangent but man, they piss me off."

"We don't blame you."

"I'll take out my frustrations on Kelly in a bit."

"Good. You should."

"I plan on it." She says before sighing as Justin massages her neck while standing behind her.

"Oooooooh." The rest of the group says in unison at David being in trouble.

Riss can't help laughing. They all laugh too, but despite the laughter, McGillicutty can't help but start to get jealous of what Justin's doing.

"That feels really good." She mumbles, her head lolling to the side.

"It usually tends to." He chuckles.

"Don't make fun of me." She lazily swats him.

"Do you want me to talk in my native language again? Cause I will."

"Nooo. Not now."

"Alright, just making sure."

"Suuuure."

David's then shown on the screen, holding an ice bag to his neck/head. That's when Wade appears.

"David. Let me get this right. Last week on Raw, you got pinned in our tag team match. And then you decided to march the Nexus to SmackDown, and you got pinned again. And then tonight in my hometown, you just go out there and embarrass me. But you know what, I'm gonna give you a chance to redeem yourself. 'Cause I want you to take the Nexus back to SmackDown this week. And I want you to have a match with Edge. And if you don't beat Edge, you're done. You won't have to worry about being Nexus anymore, 'cause you'll be against us."

"We have to go to Smackdown? Aw man, that means having to leave the room tomorrow." Riss whines.

"Unfortunately."

"Damn."

"Probably won't have to stick around all night, but we'll see."

"Okay." She pouts.

"Come on, let's get back to the locker room so you can be ready for when the show is over and when your match comes up."

She nods and reluctantly opens her eyes. Then they both head back to the locker room, McGillicutty watching until turn the corner...still jealous.

"Uh...I think I'm gonna head back too." He says to Heath and Husky.

They acknowledge him and he slinks off after Justin and Riss. The two of them are walking slow, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. They make it to the locker room, and she grabs her bag before heading in to change.

"No sneaking in." She calls teasingly.

"I'll try not to."

She giggles and finishes changing. She walks out with her boots in hand as usual and sits on his lap. It's not too long after that when the door opens and McGillicutty walks in, sitting down on one of the benches. She rolls her eyes but doesn't move other than to start putting her boots on. She makes a soft grumble, having planned on getting some intense kisses from Justin until McGillicutty walked in. McGillicutty makes sure they're both not paying attention, so he starts to stare. He completely forgets that there's no wall behind him, so when he goes to lean back with his hands behind his head, he falls backwards and off the bench. They both look over and she laughs.

"Did you fall asleep over there?"

"No." He snaps, face red with embarrassment.

"Well then Mr. Grumpy Pants."

She scoffs and finishes with her boots. Her next action is to snuggle really close to Justin. That's when the door opens, just as McGillicutty is getting up from where he fell, and he's given weird looks. Riss snickers quietly.

After the town hall view, back to the ring and it's time for the Tea Time with Santino. He comes out with Kozlov in traditional Englishman attire, suits, hats and umbrellas. They replayed last Monday with what happened with Santino and Sheamus and JoMo, before going to the ring where Santino and Kozlov were.

"Oh good evening Manchester! As you can see, me and my friend Vladimir Kozlov, we like to blend in everywhere we go. And coming here to the UK, we were very very 'cited. And we started studying British culture three weeks ago. We watched all the James Bond movies, the Austin Powers, Mr. Bean, Benny Hill. And now I pretty much think we know everything about the culture. But the only thing is that everytime I cross the road, I almost get killed. I look this way but a car comes this way. Tomorrow morning everybody, just for me, please drive on the other side, it's so easy. Speaking of almost getting killed, the reason I have this today, is because I want to make peace, make friends, bury the hatchet with um...a superstar from Irishland. That's right, I'm talking about Sheamus. And he was very anger to me so we're gonna sit down with this old style, classic tea party and everything's going to be okay. I'm pretty sure."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest Sheamus."

He comes out surprisingly and goes down to the ring and gets into it, shaking Santino's hand.

"Hi Sheamus. Uh..please have a seat. Welcome to my tea party. I love parties. Uh...first of all I feel that you and I, we got off on the wrong foot. And I want to be on the right foot. So we are going to have a tea party. Now we have green tea, we have ginger tea, oh..."

"Haha, ginger joke."

"Uh...sorry sorry. But we also have an autographed picture of Mr. T."

"You know what Santino, I think I got ya' all wrong. But you're not a bad fella, I think you're just misunderstood. You know it's funny...I knew a fella just like you back home in Ireland. And just like you, he only had one friend. And that friend was a donkey."

"Oh...lucky."

"The thing about this fella was...well he was...well let's just say, everyone in the town called him the village idiot."

"You see that? That bothers me so much. How could these people call the donkey the village idiot? It's a donkey. You know, maybe these people should lower their expectations from a donkey. Anyway, you know what? I think it's time for some tea. Now do you take your tea dark or milky? Oh.."

"Hahahaha."

"...no..I uh...no...no. No...I'm no...I am not trying to be smart at all. I apologize. I'm not referring when I say milky to the fact that you have no pigmentation. No people, you're not helping. Um...don't make him anger please. I don't like it when he's anger. You know what, speaking of anger Sheamus, you must admit that you have some rage and anger inside you. And I did some research studying some psychology. And I found out that there's only one of two reasons why you could have such rage inside you. The first reason is that you have been overexposed to Gamma Rays."

"The second reason, is probably when you were growing up, you were excluded from activities with the other kids because you're a ginger. No...no. I uh...I'm not...oh you're very generous people, but you're not really helping me right now. Um...I'm not that person Sheamus. I'm not gonna exclude you from activities and fun. Look I invited you to my part-this is our party. It's not just your party. I'm not gonna treat you like you're a ghost...oh..."

"Aha."

"No...come on that's not funny. Everyone knows that ghosts are not this white, come on. No, no no no no..."

"You're a very funny fella aren't you Santino huh? I'll tell you what, you have me laughing so hard, I forget why I hate you in the first place."

"Exactly. I think you and I have the potential to get along famously Sheamus. You know, I can't remember why you hate me either."

"Sheamus hates you because you beat him." Kozlov states.

"Ahaha, I don't know what he's talking about."

"Yes you did. You beat Sheamus. It was the biggest upset in WWE history...ever."

"Thank you very much Kozlov. Your memory is so good. Um...you know what? Uh...oh you're low on tea. I don't like the way you're looking at me. Um...here's some tea here. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Sheamus picks up the cup and Santino ends up dropping the entire thing of tea on Sheamus.

"No! No! No! No! Ohhhh! No! No. Noooo. Uh...uh...um...that was...I'm so sorry."

Sheamus gets even more angry and flips the table.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Sheamus! Sheamus!"

Then the GM chimes in.

"Could I have your attention please? I've received another email from the Raw general manager. And I quote. The time for tea and crumpets has come to an end. It's now time for action. Clear the ring. And clear Vladimir Kozlov from ringside as well. Because Santino Marella is going one on one with Sheamus."

After the break, the match had started. Santino was still in his suit, but he took his tie and shirt off to reveal his ring gear. Sheamus goes right after him and he moves through the ropes, screaming like a girl and the ref has to back Sheamus up.

Santino tries to call for time out, but that won't work. Santino leaves the ring, worried about this match. He goes to get into the ring, but Sheamus goes after him and he jumps back down. Then Sheamus chases him. He's in the crowd, Sheamus is in the ring and the GM chimes in.

"And I quote. Santino Marella, you have two choices. Get back in the ring and compete, or be immediately suspended."

"Ouch, harsh."

He listens to the GM, and tries to fire himself up. But he gets laid out and it's not good for Santino right now. He does get his moment however and gets disqualified for a low blow to Sheamus.

"Hah, nice."

"Ooh." Justin winces.

She laughs and pats his arm.

Santino starts celebrating. But when he turns around, he gets hit with a Brogue Kick and Sheamus takes out his anger on him. He picks him up and goes for the Irish Curse, but Morrison comes running out and comes to Santino's aid again. He helps Santino to the back. But then John is shown backstage watching a WrestleMania video promo. After the promo, the screen shows John again and also Wade. John has a smile on his face until he turns to see him.

"WrestleMania eh? Grandest stage of all. Showcase of the Immortals. The music, the lights, the crowd...just imagine never being able to experience that again John. But all you have to do is the right thing. In two weeks time all you've got to do is raise my hand and award me the WWE Championship. Then you can experience WrestleMania as many times as you want. And the Nexus, it's gonna be nothing but a distant memory to you. Now do your job and do it right. Or your career with the WWE, will be nothing but a distant memory." Wade says, shoving a referee shirt into John's hands before walking away.

"Poor John."

"I oughta hit Wade again for being so mean." She adds.

"He's just playing his part like we all are." Justin says in her ear.

"I know, I know..."

"I just feel bad for John."

"I know you do."

She snuggles into Justin and nuzzles his neck.

The screen fades on John's face and up next was the big tag team match.

"We're gonna have to move."

"Booooooo." She whines.

"I know, I wish it wasn't next either."

She reluctantly gets up. Once she moves, Justin moves and they lace their fingers before following everyone else out of the locker room.

"I hope this is over quick." She mutters.

"We can only hope."

"Mmhmm."

Before the match, the usual Stand Up For WWE video package is shown. Randy was the first one to come out for his team. Out next, obviously chosen by the GM, first was R-Truth. Second, Daniel Bryan. Third, Mark Henry. And last but not least, Mike accompanied by Alex. Mike gets into the ring while Alex goes around the ring. Cole gets up, taking the headset off before man-hugging Alex and giving him a double high five.

"Dorks." I laugh.

Once Mike's music fades, the Nexus music goes off and Wade walks out first before motioning for the rest to follow. Justin, Riss and Heath lead the way, followed by McGillicutty and Husky and finally John who trails behind. He gets into the ring right before it goes to a commercial. The break wasn't that long and the match will start off with Daniel and Justin.

The bell rings and they circle each other they lock up before Daniel gets into a facelock. Justin manages to get over to the ropes and pushes against them, causing Daniel to let go and go running. When he comes back, Justin drops so Daniel jumps over him. Justin goes to leapfrog jump over Daniel, since he's coming back from the other side, but Daniel hits him with a dropkick instead. Riss glares at Daniel.

Daniel helps him up and twists his arm and throws him into the ropes. Justin dodges Daniel's fist by sliding underneath him and then he kicks him in the gut. He tags in McGillicutty next and almost instantly McGillicutty is taken down. Daniel has his arm, but he gets to his feet. Mike tags himself in and gets McGillicutty from behind as Daniel gets out of the ring. So Mike has control and hits his corner clothesline move, going for the cover but McGillicutty kicks out. He twists his arm and goes over to his corner and tags in Randy. They work together for a short time before Randy takes control where Mike left off. He throws McGillicutty back into the Nexus corner and demands that Wade get tagged in because he wants to face him.

Heath tags in instead and Randy just destroys him. Randy tags in R-Truth and he picks up where Randy left off. And Irish Whip into the corner, Truth does his fancy moves, going for the cover. Justin goes in and breaks up the cover. That makes Randy's team get into the ring and the rest of Nexus gets into the ring as well. then they all go at each other, John's letting them all go at one another. Randy's team cleared the ring and now David starts to walk out to the ring. It was another commercial break, but it was a brief one. It's now Justin in the ring with Truth. David is ringside like Riss and she keeps her distance from him, for obvious reasons. Justin and Truth lock up and Justin tries to push Truth into the corner. He manages to do so, but Truth spins them around so Justin is in the corner instead. Justin starts to fight back after Truth lets him go. He clubs him over the back a few times before kneeing him in the head. Truth then starts to fight back, move after move after move. Thrown back into the ropes, Truth bends over and Justin flips over his back and when Truth turns around, Justin spins and kicks him in the jaw. He goes for the cover, but Truth kicks out at one.

Justin goes over and tags Husky in and he gets out of the ring. Truth starts to fight back. Husky reverses and throws Truth into the ropes and he holds on. Truth then tags in Mark Henry. Husky tries his best, but gets knocked down almost instantly after a few attempted punches that do no damange to Mark Henry. Right now it's not good for Husky. Mark then goes to jump and land on him, but Husky moves. He then tags in McGillicutty and they work together, only for Mark to destroy him as well. He hits him with a headbutt before tagging in Daniel. Daniel hits him with a couple uppercuts before kicking him in the chest repeatedly in the corner. He then shows off his athletic ability in the corner by jumping up and flipping off the top and then hits a suplex on him. Daniel then backs up and dropkicks him in the corner. He goes for the cover, but McGillicutty kciks out. Eventually McGillicutty goes against the ropes and Husky tags himself in. Daniel goes for the Lebel Lock, but it's not legal since McGillicutty is not the legal man.

Wade gets tagged in finally and he takes care of the problem that is Daniel Bryan. He goes for the cover, but Daniel kicks out. He throws him in the corner before hitting a backbreaker on him. He goes for the cover again, but Daniel kicks out. He then drives his knee into the back of Daniel, pulling his arms behind him, and then replaces his knee with his foot. Daniel gets to his feet and reverses. But that's short-lived because Wade sideslams Daniel. He goes for the cover, Daniel kicks out. Wade tags in Justin now, and Justin picks up where Wade left off. He then tags in Husky and they team up. Husky tags in Heath and he continues. However when he throws Daniel into the corner, Daniel moves so he bounces off the turnbuckle. Heath gets up and takes out Mike but Daniel kicks him in the face. Everyone's starts screaming for a tag on both sides. Both men crawling. Wade gets tagged in and Randy gets tagged in, with Randy in complete control. He then hits Wade with the DDT off the 2nd rope. He then goes to the place where he hears the voices, Viper Mode. Wade however fights back and gets him on his shoulders for Wasteland. Randy gets out of it and counters with a backbreaker. He goes for the cover but McGillicutty breaks it up. Truth comes in and takes care of him. Justin comes in and kicks Truth in the jaw. Mark comes in and delivers the world's strongest slam to Justin and he rolls out of the ring over near Riss and she immediately checks on him.

"You okay?" She asks worriedly.

He grimaces, holding his back, not saying anything right now. She bites her lip hard.

"...hurts..."

She massages him gently, keeping one eye on the match.

Husky and Heath both go after Mark and they get him out of the ring. But Daniel gets them both with a double missile dropkick. It's down to Wade and Randy now. Wade gets Randy on his shoulders but Randy gets down and hits Wade with another backbreaker. David then tries getting into the ring and John gets him out. Mike however gets into the ring, gets Randy in the Skull Crushing Finale and delivers it after Alex hits Randy in the gut with the briefcase. Mike quickly rolls out of the ring and Wade takes advantage of the situation and covers Randy. John counts to three and Nexus wins. John's more concerned with Mike and Alex. Riss helps Justin into the ring and the rest of the group follows, raising each other's hands in victory.

That's when they leave the ring and walk back up the ramp. Husky and Otunga lift Wade on their shoulders in victory and the show ends there. They get backstage and immediately Riss is looking Justin over.

"Are you sure you want to be out there for my match?" She asks, concerned.

"You don't look good babe." She frowns as she cups his cheek.

"I want to be out there to support you."

"It's just a dark match and I won't take long. It's Kelly."

"I know. But I like being out there to support you. Dark match or not."

"I know you do but I'm worried about you."

"How about you stay back here, ice your back...okay?"

He starts to protest.

"Please?" She asks, giving him a look.

"...okay."

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

Kelly then walks by, giving Riss a look and once again looking Justin over, before they hit her music and she goes out first.

"I'm gonna smash her." Riss growls.

"Do your worst." Justin chuckles.

"Oh I will. Love you."

"Love you too. Just so I don't miss anything, I'll stay in the trainers after getting ice and watch."

"Okay. I'll swing by after I'm done." She nods, reaching up for a kiss.

"Have fun out there." He says after pulling away.

"I plan on it." She smirks and then swats his butt lightly before walking off.

"Youuuu..." He calls.

"Love me!" She calls back, finishing his sentence and laughing.

He chuckles to himself before heading off to the trainers. Since it wasn't too far he wouldn't miss much. They hit the Nexus music and Riss goes out by herself. Kelly smirks from inside the ring because she doesn't feel intimidated since the rest of the group isn't with her. Riss scoffs inwardly since she thinks she doesn't have anything to worry about. But oh how wrong she is. She gets to the ring and hops up, making sure to keep a close eye on Kelly just in case she decides to do a sneak attack before the bell could even ring, which is something she'd do. This time though she waits until the bell to storm up and try to smack her. Riss catches her wrist and twists it.

"Uh uh." She shakes her head.

She tries with the other hand, shrieking. She grabs that hand as well and then slams her down. Riss tries for an early cover, but Kelly kicks out. She then sits on her, locks her hands under her chin and pulls her up so she bends back, applying pressure on the lower back. She shrieks like always as she keeps applying the pressure.

"Give up Kelly! Give up!"

She says no and starts to crawl towards the ropes, still shrieking. She unfortunately grabs the bottom rope and Riss has to let go. She lets go at 4, almost getting disqualified. So she backs up and sees Kelly struggling to get up. So what does she do? Well she backs up against the ropes and kicks her out of the ring, earning quite a number of boos from the crowd. The ref starts counting and Riss doesn't want to wait so she gets out of the ring and helps Kelly up. Kelly however shoves her away, almost hitting the steel steps. Riss stops herself just in time and when Kelly gets the strength to do anything, she screams and runs at Riss and she moves out of the way, throwing Kelly into the steel steps. She smirks in triumph and helps Kelly up once more, throwing her back into the ring. She climbs up herself and gets into the ring. She goes over and kicks Kelly for good measure before going back over to the ropes. She has her back towards Kelly and she looks behind her before hopping up to the top and moonsaulting, landing on Kelly. She covers her and Kelly basically has no strength at this point, so Riss picks up the win.

"Keep eyeing him and this will happen every time." Riss hisses in her ear before she gets up.

The ref hands her back her title and raises her hand in victory. She celebrates for a few moments before leaving the ring and heading to the back. She heads straight for the trainers office to get Justin. She gets there and walks in, seeing Justin sitting comfortably in a chair, leaning back against a bag of ice.

"Feeling better?" She asks, stopping beside him.

"Much." He nods.

"Good."

"When you're feeling better enough to move, we can go get changed and leave."

He nods again and she moves to sit by him.

"Impressive out there by the way."

"Thank you."

"Always amaze me in your matches, no matter what."

"Charmer."

"Always."

After a bit, he gets up and they go to get changed.

"Oh look we've got the locker room to ourselves now. Everyone else is gone."

"You just got out of the trainer's office and that's where your mind went?" She laughs.

"My bad." He makes an innocent face.

"Goof."

"Go get changed. I can wait."

"Okay."

He heads in to change first and when he was done, she went in to change. They grab their things and go to the hotel. When they get there, they head inside and into the elevator. They head up to their floor and to their room. After walking inside, they both drop their bags by the door. She feels hands on her hips afterwards and a little amused smile comes across her face.

"Touchy."

"Yes." He grins.

"Don't get ahead of yourself mister. You got hurt."

"I know..." He sighs.

"I know you want love time but I don't want you to hurt more."

"Right, right."

"We'll see how you are tomorrow okay?" She asks as she turns in his hold.

"Alright."

She reaches up and gives him an intense kiss to hold him over. She however pulls away before he could respond and she pulls from his hold to go find something to change into for bed with a smirk. He whines loudly. She giggles and changes.

"Just giving you something to hold you over through the night."

"That was so unfair!"

"Love you too."

She slides into bed and watches him, giggling softly.

"Well are you gonna get changed or not?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." He grumbles.

"Grumbly."

"Your fault." He sticks his tongue out.

"Sure sure."

She enjoys the view as he gets undressed, even whistling playfully.

"I know you love this." He grins.

"Mmhmm."

Once he changes, he climbs into bed net to her, after turning the light off. She slides close and snuggles in comfortably.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They fall asleep easy. Ted and I were already at the hotel and back in our room for quite some time now. He finally let me go, to let me go change after being all touchy as soon as we walked in the door. We both change and then as soon as I'm in bed, Ted's arms are around me again.

"Extra cuddly tonight."

"Is that a problem?"

"No it's not, I'm just stating the obvious."

"Mmkay."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, Karissa and Justin have SmackDown to go to, we have a house show to do."

"Ohh."

"Don't know the matches yet, we'll find out when we get there."

"Okay. Hopefully nothing big so its an easy night."

"We can stick around for either just my match if I have one, your match if I have one, or both."

"We'll see I guess."

"I'm gonna like these shows better because I'm with you finally."

"I know, I feel like that too."

"Oooh that means I get to be there for those dance offs if you do anymore." I giggle.

"Hah. I'll dedicate it to you, how about that."

"Well don't I feel special."

"You should."

"And I do."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

I give him a kiss before drifting off to sleep in his arms.


	39. House Show & SmackDown

The following morning, Justin wakes up before Riss does and the sun is already starting to rise. It's still pretty dim in the room, considering how long the sun is taking to rise. He looks over at her sleeping form and smiles. He's still feeling some pain from last night, so he decides to get up and take a shower, hoping that will soothe any pain he has left. The sound of the shower going ends up causing her to wake up a bit. She opens one eye halfway and sees the bathroom door shut. She shrugs and closes her eye and snuggles into the warm spot Justin left behind. Once she was comfortable again, she immediately fell back asleep. After a while the shower shuts off and Justin walks out in a towel. Assuming she's still asleep, he goes over to his things and looks for clothes to change into. She watches him through half open eyes and smirks lightly. She eyes the towel and ponders whether or not to pull it off. She tries to make the decision quick, because once he finds clothes to wear, he'll be heading into the backroom. She ends up deciding and reaches out, pulling the towel off him.

"What the..." He trails off, and then looks behind him to see that she has the towel.

"Hi." She giggles.

"So you are awake."

"Partially." She yawns.

"Awake enough to take that..." He points to the towel.

"Mmhmm." She laughs lightly.

"Couldn't resist." She adds.

"Of course not." He chuckles.

"But don't mind me, go on and find clothes, like you were just doing."

He looks amused as he turns back. She tosses the towel into the bathroom before she watches him contentedly.

"How did I know I wouldn't get that back?" He chuckles as he hears the towel hit the floor in the bathroom.

"Because I never give it back." She grins.

"So true."

"You never give mine back either."

"That's also true."

He smirks at the thought as he gets his clothes.

"Looks like I'll have to do what you did to me, to you next time."

She laughs.

"Sure."

"Love you." He says before heading into the bathroom.

"Love you too."

He shuts the door behind him once he heads in, getting dressed and everything. She finally gets up and wanders to her bag, rummaging around in it. She decides on something and while Justin has the bathroom occupied, she changes in the room itself. He walks out and pouts seeing her already dressed.

"Aww you got dressed."

"You know what happens half the time when you watch me get dressed."

"True..."

"Another day." She says, patting his chest as she walks over to the bathroom.

"Holding you to that."

"I know."

"So what do you want to do first? The usual?"

"Sure." She agrees as she starts to brush her hair.

He watches her as she brushes it and she realizes why. She laughs and hands him the brush. He grins and kisses her cheek before brushing the rest of her hair for her.

"Goofball." She teases.

"Loveable goofball."

"Mmhmm." She agrees.

"What can I say, I love brushing your hair."

"I know you do. You love my hair."

"Yes I do."

She gets the rest of her routine done before he stops brushing.

"Alright, have to get my shoes and then we can go."

"Okay."

She heads out of the bathroom and finds shoes to wear, sitting on the bed and putting them on. Then she grabs what she needs and so does Justin. He grabs her hand and she follows him out of their room. They decide to head down to the hotel restaurant because it's easier and quicker. They get their food and find a table. Justin finishes first and amuses himself by playing with her engagement ring.

"You love playing with that."

"Yeah I do."

"The first wedding is coming up soon. I can't be anymore excited." He adds.

"I know. I'm excited too babe." She smiles.

"It'll be here before we know it."

"Mmhmm."

"You'll be mine forever."

"Sounds great to me." She giggles.

"And ever and ever..." He grins.

"I got it." She laughs.

"I just like saying it."

"It sounds good to my ears." She kisses his cheek.

"Of course."

She finishes eating.

"So now what?"

"That's totally up to you."

"I don't know if I want to go out in that." She looks outside to the gloomy, wet weather.

"Well we can stay in all day...make it a rainy day, movie day?"

"That sounds great." She agrees.

"Then we can order in lunch if want."

"Okay."

"After you."

They get up and wander back towards their room, holding hands like always. They get up and wander back towards their room, holding hands like always. They have no problems in getting there, and once they do, they both kick off their shoes and climb onto the bed, relaxing and finding movies to watch. She cuddles up to him and pulls the blanket over them.

"Mmm. Comfy."

"How it should be."

"Agreed."

"But you know me, I'm a very comfy person."

"My personal pillow."

"Yes, your own personal pillow."

"Forever." She smiles up at him.

"Forever." He repeats.

Justin leans down and kisses her back. She kisses back, letting it go on for a while. When they do pull away, she snuggles back into him. He starts the movie and they watch quietly.

In the meantime, Ted and I are still in bed. He's been awake the whole time I've been sleeping and I still am. For a while he decided not to wake me. But seeing as I'm still sleeping after about an hour or so, he chooses to attempt waking me up now. He moves my hair away from my neck and kisses the back of it. I squirm a little, making a soft noise. I squirm again and mumble incoherently. That's when he moves from the back of my neck to the side of it. He would've gone to my shoulder but I was wearing a long sleeved shirt to bed to keep warm. He trails kisses up the side of my neck, up to behind my ear. I start to stir a bit, mumbling quietly, moving around a little as well. He kisses around my ear, chuckling softly.

"Wake up..." He says softly.

"Mmph."

"Unless you want me to continue..."

"Mmm..."

"I'll take that as a continue."

He keeps kissing over any skin he can reach.

"...I'm awake..." I mumble.

"I know. You want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that...did I?"

"Just checking."

"But you know, I've got an even better idea..."

"Hmm?"

I carefully turn in his arms and press my lips to his, with a smile. He chuckles and kisses back, hugging me to him. I make sure to hold the kiss for a while, before pulling away and leaning my forehead against his.

"Morning love." Ted says quietly.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"I slept perfect."

"Great."

"I was with you, of course I slept perfect."

"Right." He smiles.

"I'm assuming you're making a gym trip today?" I ask.

"Yeah." He nods.

Then I happen to glance out the window.

"It's snowing...are you sure you want to go?"

"I usually don't miss a day but I think I could if you really don't want to go out."

"Well it depends on the driving conditions."

"You know what, I think the hotel has a gym." Ted says after thinking a minute.

"I think they do..." I nod.

"Use that instead?"

"That's easier, so yes."

"Sounds good."

"Hope not."

"So what time were you thinking about going to the gym?"

"In about an hour or so. I'm not in a rush."

"Good. I'm comfortable." I say, snuggling into him.

"Good to know." He chuckles.

"Not ready to get up yet."

"Alright."

"Just as long as you don't fall back asleep."

"I won't."

"As long as you don't do anything to make me fall asleep." I add.

"I'll try not to."

"Good."

I snuggle for a while until I finally decide to get up and get moving. I figured I'd get something done in the gym so I change into workout clothes for now. Ted wears his workout clothes as well. I'm in the middle of putting my hair up when he of course snakes his arms around my waist.

"Still snuggly huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"My bad for wearing this then." I snicker.

"That doesn't help, no. But I just like holding you."

"And I can't complain."

He smiles and nuzzles my neck.

"Maybe we should get going before we never leave? It always starts with you and the nuzzling."

He chuckles.

"Yeah."

"Well you're gonna have to let me go in order for us to leave...or else we'll be walking awfully strange."

Ted laughs and does so.

"You can be more cuddly when we get back."

"Aw okay."

"Although I don't know how long you can last before we even come back."

Ted laughs.

"We'll see."

I then kiss him briefly before grabbing my bag. He grabs his and we leave the room, heading down to the gym in the hotel. We stretch together after getting in the gym before splitting off to do our own things. I'm only able to do my own thing for a while, and when I put the weights back that I was using, I turn around and get met by Swagger...again.

"Not again...what now?"

"So it was him huh?"

"You enjoy that little segment?" I ask, being amused by his jealousy.

"No because it wasn't me."

"Aww poor you." I laugh to myself, starting to walk away.

"You know you could do better with me." He calls.

"Yeah sure. Don't make me laugh." I call back.

I walk to the next workout I'm doing, shaking my head.

"So relentless."

I get going in my workout, already forgetting about Swagger being stupid. Once I finish with that one, I do a few more before using the treadmill to finish off, like always. I listen to music as I jog on the treadmill. I'm on there for a good amount of time, and that's when notice that Ted spots me and walks over. I see him coming and I smile, turning my music down. I take one bud out of my ear so that I would still be able to hear him and my music.

"Hey you."

"Heyy."

"Good workout?"

"Yeah. Another Swagger confrontation though. He was all jealous of you." I giggle.

"He should be." Ted smirks.

"It's amusing to see him all jealous."

"Of course."

"What about you? You have a good workout?"

"Yeah, mine was good."

"You know I only make myself look this good for you." He adds with a grin.

"I know." I giggle.

"Too bad we went off in seperate directions...I could've watched you."

"Another time."

"But then again, you probably would've distracted me from my workout."

We both laugh.

"Touche."

"Ready to go back to the room?"

"So you can be cuddly?"

"Please?"

"Of course."

I turn my music off and step off the treadmill. Then with our bags in hand we head back up to the room. In our room, we take turns taking a shower. Then I change into my clothes I had picked out for the day before drying my hair.

"Now what shall we do?" Ted asks when I walk out.

"I'm all for relaxing for the rest of the day."

"Sounds good." He agrees, opening his arms.

"Probably the best thing to do after a workout anyway." She adds, snuggling into his arms.

"Yeah." Ted kisses my head and holds me close.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

While snuggled up to him, he can't help but to play with my hair...still fascinated by the color.

"I have to admit, I like this color on you." He says.

"Well that's good."

I start to feel sleepy as he keeps playing with my hair.

"You're making me sleepy...doing that..."

"You want me to stop?"

"No..I like the feeling."

"Feel free to nap if you want."

"I think I'll end up doing that. Even though you did let me sleep in earlier."

"Okay."

"You'll know it when I'm asleep."

"I know." He chuckles.

"My pillow."

"Always."

I snuggle into him more as I start to feel more and more comfortable, the feeling of him playing with my hair, making me even more sleepy than before. Before I know it, I'm out. Ted smiles at me and kisses my head. The rest of the day passes by awfully quick with the napping and relaxing. Thankfully the weather died down and the driving conditions on the roads wasn't too bad. Riss yawns as Justin and her walk into SmackDown.

"Still a bit tired?" He asks.

"Mmhmm."

"Well hopefully the night will go quick."

"I hope so."

"The only problem we'll have is David. Wade's not here because he's going to be part of the live event."

"Ah."

"Well if he even thinks of ordering me around, he's got another thing coming." She adds.

"I know." Justin chuckles.

"He's not the leader, Wade is. But whatever. I can't wait to see him screw up tonight."

"Yeah."

Then they reach where the Nexus locker room would be and they walk in. Justin heads in to change, but she doesn't have to worry about changing because she really doesn't have anything to do tonight. She walks over to the couch and waits for Justin to come back so she can cuddle with him. It doesn't take him too long and he's back out and he sits on the couch next to her. She slides up to him and finds a spot that's comfortable, snuggling in.

"...comfy."

He chuckles and rubs her back.

"Always."

"Mmm." She hums contentedly, closing her eyes.

That's when the door opens and the rest of the group, minus Wade of course walks in. Justin greets them. I'm too comfy to say anything.

"We've got the opening segment to do, just to let you know. Interrupt Edge." David announces.

Justin nods. Then they all head in to get into their gear as well. She grumbles quietly, knowing she'll have to move.

"I know, I know."

"I'll make it up to you." He says in her ear.

Then a smile forms on her face and she nods.

"I figured that'd make you smile."

She laughs a little.

"Always does."

He kisses her head. Soon everyone comes out of the changing area, and they only get to rest for a bit before having to head to the curtain to wait, since the show is starting soon and they're gonna need to be by the curtain for their cue to go out. She walks beside Justin, waking herself up.

"You gonna be okay?" He asks.

"I think so."

"Will a kiss wake you up?"

"Maybe." She giggles.

He grins, before he stops walking. He turns to face her, takes her face in his hands and presses his lips to yours. She responds, holding onto his wrists. He puts as much passion into the kiss to wake her up. She melts against him, knees getting weak. He pulls away from the kiss and moves his hands to her hips so she stays standing after the kiss he just gave her. It takes a minute to recover.

"I'm up."

"I would hope so."

"More later." He adds, kissing the tip of her nose.

As always she wrinkles her nose and he chuckles.

"That's still so adorable."

She sticks her tongue out and nudges him so they start walking again. They finally reach the curtain and stand there and wait since the show would be starting any minute now. David is giving a lecture on what is going to happen and Riss rolls her eyes.

It's only shortly after that when the show starts and they show what Wade was talking about with David last week about his losses and how he needs to lead a victory tonight on Raw against Edge. That's followed by the SmackDown intro and pyro, and the introduction to the show. After showing two of the biggest matches, one of those being David's, edge comes out to start the show.

"I gotta be honest with you. I don't know about the rest of you, but I am a busy guy. I really am. I looked at my agenda for the next few months. It's packed...it's packed. I'm gonna start backwards, I hope you don't mind, and if you do too bad. Here's the thing. I'm gonna start with hoping that all of you have your tickets for Atlanta and WrestleMania. Yeah you see, because I am going to walk into WrestleMania as the World Heavyweight Champion. I've main evented at WrestleMania before, and I plan on doing it again. Now I know you're probably asking yourself the question, you're probably saying, Edge...that means you have to go through Kane. And I will admit, that's a tough task. Some might say it's impossible, but trust me like I always do, I have a plan. The end of that plan sees me walking out of Miami, walking out of Survivor Series as a ten time...god I gotta say it again because it sounds so good. Ten time World Heavyweight Champion."

"Which brings me to my agenda tonight. David Otunga."

The whole arena boos.

"My feelings too. Mister A-List. The guy who thinks he's gonna walk through me so he can stay in Nexus. Otunga, I really hope you keep depending on your wife. I hope she keeps making movies, because while she's walking the red carpet, you're gonna be walking the unemployment line."

That's when David motions for that to be their cue. The music hits and they all walk out. They all circle the ring, but since Riss isn't in her ring gear, she can't really do much right now. Justin makes sure she's safe just in case. David motions for them to get up onto the ring and they all do so.

"Hold on, hold on gentlemen!" Vickie stops everyone, walking out.

"Oh god, not her." Riss mumbles.

"Stop right there. I have a huge announcement. Teddy Long has been detained by the customs and he is not able to be here tonight. Which means I'm in charge! Now Otunga since I'm in charge, if any of your Nexus members step into this ring, you will lose your match tonight. And you know what that means. You will be ex-communicated from Nexus. Now ladies and gentlemen, I have a huge show planned for tonight. Tonight you will see The Big Show vs Kane. And David Otunga vs Edge. Now I do not want a repeat from last week, and I'm not gonna be somebody like Teddy Long who loses control of his show. I know that Nexus wants to be involved really really bad, and I am going to allow them to surround the ring tonight. Don't worry Edge, because they will be joined by the entire SmackDown roster."

"Aw shit." Riss sighs.

"Now excuse me Edge but...you know I just want to let you know that since we are in Manchester, I think it's proper that we start this night with the both of you shaking hands like fine Englishmen. Otunga get in the ring while the rest of Nexus get on the floor now. Or Otunga, you will forfeit your match tonight."

Heath is closest to Riss other than Justin so she goes up and yanks Heath down form the apron while motioning for the others to get down. They listen while David gets into the ring, and they all gather on David's side, near commentary.

"Now gentlemen, your match will now be a Lumberjack match so, if ya'll can make peace and shake hands, then we can get on with this night."

David holds out his hand but Edge refuses.

"Um excuse me sweetheart. If you do not shake Otunga's hand, I am going to replace you with someone in your title match at Survivor Series."

David holds out his hand, and Edge walks forward, shaking it and not too pleased. Otunga starts to leave the ring, and Edge stops and turns around. Justin knows what's coming so he grabs Riss and gets both him and her out of the way as Edge then spears David and he falls into the group. Just Husky and McGillicutty and they tumble to the floor.

"Thanks babe." Riss says him quietly.

"You're welcome." He says back just as quiet.

She stands back up straight, eyeing Edge warily.

Justin and Heath then storm the ring and Edge leaves before they could get to him. He heads to the back, Justin and Heath leave the ring, Justin comes back over to you. She hugs Justin lightly.

"Let's go." He says, as David, Husky and McGillicutty get to their feet.

She nods and grabs his hand. Then they all slowly make their way to the back.

"Back to snuggling." She tells Justin.

"Yes, back to snuggling."

"Do you two ever stop being affectionate?" Heath complains after Justin and her curl up on the couch together.

"Nope. Get used to it." She states.

"I think he's just jealous because he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"True." Riss snickers.

"Given up all hope on girls since Air doesn't want you?" Riss teases.

"Shut up." Heath sulks.

"Should I?" She asks Justin with an amused look.

Justin just laughs.

"Totally up to you."

"Hmm, I'll give in for now."

It's not too long before the first match of the night begins. They play Del Rio's music and he drives out, honking the horn. Riss looks at the car and then turns back to Justin, nuzzling his neck.

"Ugh would he knock it off with the horn? We get it."

"Apparently he thinks we don't."

Then of course Ricardo introduces him...in Spanish.

"Hey, we're in England...not Mexico...speak English."

Then briefly after Del Rio gets into the ring, they show a fan sign that says 'Alberto Dorito'.

"Haha Dorito." Justin chuckles.

"Dorito Muffin Top." Riss declares.

"Muffin Top?" Justin asks her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. He has a muffin top, look at his waist above the trunks!" She points.

"Ewww."

"Exactly! Its disgusting. You don't have that." She says, lifting Justin's shirt to poke him above his trunks.

"Because I'm at the gym every day. I never see him at the gym every day."

"You're not there every day but I get your point."

He grins and kisses her cheek. He gives her a look and she knows they're both thinking the same thing so she ends up blushing. Then she hides her face in his shoulder, trying to let the blush subside. Justin laughs.

"Adorable." He says in her ear.

She swats at him half heartedly.

"Love you too."

"Casanova."

"You love it."

"Mmm."

Del Rio's opponent turns out to be Kofi. The match was pretty decent, but the end it was Del Rio assaulting the arm of Kofi, utilizing the steel ring post to soften the arm enough to lock on the cross arm breaker, forcing Kofi to tap out and Del Rio picks up the win.

That's when Rey's music cuts into Del Rio's and he comes walking out and then runs down to the ring sliding in. He hits him with the 619 and he rolls out of the ring and out of harms way. The cameraman is in the Nexus locker room, Riss still sitting on Justin's lap.

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea." McGillicutty states, clearly about this whole Otunga situation for the show tonight.

"I say we completely change the game plan all around." Husky adds.

"Yeah I agree man."

"I agree. I mean, Edge is crazy. I mean obviously you've just seen what happened to us out there. And if it was just Nexus, just us down there, Dave could win no breeze, easy. But get this, we've got sixteen other superstars, sixteen. They hate us, so listen to this. I'm not willing to go down there, risk my car-" Heath says, but stops when Otunga walks in.

"Look guys I get it. There can only be one leader of Nexus and it's Wade. Well Wade's not here tonight. So this is our task. This is the biggest night of my life. Come on guys, put yourselves in my shoes. What if this was you? All my hopes, all my dreams, everything I've worked hard for is on the line and it could all go up in smoke. What would I do if I didn't have Nexus? Man, I'll have to start over again from the beginning."

Riss is giving him a 'yea, and?' look.

"Look how far we've come together though. We've always been about the team from the beginning. We're Nexus man. All for one and one for all. If I fail, we all fail. And if you fail, I mean think about it. Which one of you guys is next? So forget about the lumberjacks, we're Nexus. You're either Nexus or you're against us. Look at everything we've accomplished. We need to go out there tonight, show the world why we're the most dominant force in the WWE. We need to go out there tonight, and we need to beat Edge." David finishes before walking out.

A few seconds later, the camera shuts off and they're in the clear.

"Stupid." Riss mutters.

"When we're out there, I want you to be somewhere safe okay?" Justin asks.

"I'm not fragile."

"I know, but you know how lumberjack matches are. I don't want you caught in the fray and end up getting hurt."

"Commentary or on the stage." She sighs.

"I say commentary."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry if I'm too concerned. After seeing what happened while we were in FCW, you almost getting seriously injured, I don't want to see that again."

"I know."

"I still think it's my fault, and you know that. If I hadn't have brought you out there with me..." He sighs.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm a big girl and I do make my own decisions. Accidents happen. Just remember that things won't be injury free. We can hope we don't end up injured but its likely we're going to deal with something down the line. You should prepare yourself for that."

"I know..."

She sighs and places his hands on her stomach, remembering that skin contact tends to soothe him.

"Better?"

"Mmhmm." He mumbles, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm gonna be with you ringside during that match. I'll just knock whoever bumps into me or whatever out."

He sighs and nods.

"I'll be fine."

"You'll see." She assures him.

"Alright."

She reaches up with one hand and runs her nails gently along his scalp in a soothing motion. He sighs in content, nuzzling her neck. She smiles and kisses the side of his head.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She keeps doing the thing with her nails, only paying half attention to the tv.

It's not too long after that when Natalya comes out for the next match. After her, Layla comes out as her opponent. The bell rings and they circle, and Natalya takes control early on. She goes for a cover, but Layla kicks out. That's where Layla takes control of the match, screeching everytime she hits Natalya.

"Would she shut up?"

"I wish."

In the end, it was Natalya forcing Layla to tap out to the Sharpshooter that would earn her the victory.

"Good for Nattie."

In the meantime, Ted and I were in the middle of the house show in London that we had tonight. Mark Henry had beat Zack to start the show off, and that was followed by Kozlov and Santino beating the Usos. Alex had just lost to Ezekiel Jackson, sad really. And up next was Ted's match against Yoshi. We were currently heading to the curtain, and waited once we got there.

"This shouldn't be too hard." I say with a smile.

"No, not really. Shouldn't take too long either."

"Good good."

"Too bad my match isn't until much later. I would love to get out of here after your match." I add.

"I know but we'll still have time to cuddle and everything." He remarks.

"True."

Ted leans over and steals a quick kiss. It turns out to be not so quick, because when he goes to pull away, I put one hand behind his neck and hold him there for a few extra moments. He chuckles against my lips.

"Ugh, get a room." I hear someone say, and I can tell the distinct French accent, so I take my free hand and flip her off.

She huffs angrily.

"Enough good luck for you for the match?" I ask Ted after finally pulling away.

"Hmm..." He jokingly pretends to think.

"...maybe, maybe not."

"Oh really." I look amused.

"It's your lip gloss that's got me wanting more."

"Ohhh." I laugh.

"You like the caramel hot chocolate don't you?" I add with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well I don't want you taking it all off right now..."

"Awww."

"Maybe I'll put more on if you can wait until I have my match and we go back to the hotel."

"I'll try."

"As long as you do that."

"I will."

"Good, because what you got a taste of, is all you're getting for now."

"Darn."

I then purposely rub my lips together to let the aroma of the lip gloss into the air, and he gets the scent of it. I giggle to myself quietly at his reaction. Ted groans, whining.

"No fair."

"Oops."

"Minx."

"You love it."

"Because I love -you-."

"And I love you."

He smiles and hugs me to him. Just to get me back for the gloss thing, his hand starts wander.

"Heyy, hand. We're not in private right now."

"Aww."

"After your match and when we're back in that locker room."

"Okay."

"Touchy."

"Just for you."

Just then they play his music and I grab his arm when he offers it to me, and we head out first. I giggle to myself as Ted proudly shows me off. We get down to the ring and we walk up the stairs, and he lets me into the ring first, before he gets in and does all his entrance stuff. Once his music fades, that's when Yoshi's goes off and he comes out full of energy like he always does. Once he gets into the ring, I get out and soon the bell rings. Ted was right about the match, it wasn't very long, but a decent amount of time passed by. I caused a few distractions and the last one I caused allowed Ted to hit Yoshi with Dream Street and pin him to win the match. Once the bell rings, I climb into the ring to celebrate with Ted. The first thing I do is hug him. He hugs back and then kisses me. Then we proceed to leave the ring and head to the back, and back to the locker room.

"Just let me change into my ring attire and then you'll have even more skin to be all touchy with."

He grins and agrees, sitting on the couch to wait. It doesn't take me particularly long, and to save him the trouble, when I come out, I immediately sit on his lap.

"Beautiful with whatever you wear." He remarks after kissing my cheek.

"Like always."

"Always." He agrees.

I nod in agreement as start to get carried away with running my nails across any part of his skin that I can reach, which is basically almost everywhere. He muffles a groan before retaliating and touching my bare skin. I make a quiet noise myself.

"Couldn't help myself with you." I giggle.

"I know the feeling." He laughs.

"You have less on than I do, I think you win there. You're just lucky that I haven't done..." I trail off before my fingers down towards his abs and indents, before pressing my fingers into one of the indents.

That causes him to make a quiet groan and he grabs my hand and removes it.

"Let's not do that."

"Aww why not?"

"Wandering into dangerous territory babe. We aren't in a totally private place."

"But it's fun to see your reaction."

"That's nice for you but save it for another time."

"Awww, ok."

"You can find other ways of having fun."

"Oh...you mean like this...?" I say, taking out the tub of lip gloss, dangling in front of him.

"...yeah..."

"To put more on or not...hmm..."

"Please?"

"Well okay, but only because you asked so nicely." I laugh, taking the cap off and the scent fills the room again and he goes crazy already.

I put it on and as soon as I get the cap back on, he kisses me. I have to pull away eventually because he was on the verge of taking it all off again.

"Now I think you've had enough for now."

He immediately whines.

"I'm gonna run out if I have to keep re-applying it, because you keep taking it off. Do you want me to run out of it?"

"No."

"Then go easy with it."

"...okay."

"Wait...what if buy you more?" He asks.

"Well...maybe. I do have other kinds too."

"How well I know, I like them all."

"Of course you do."

"But I think you'll last until after my match. You've had enough to last."

"I guess."

"Am I hearing some disappointment in your voice? I guess?"

"I can last." He mutters, burying his face in my neck.

"Are you sure now?"

"Mmhmm."

"I can distract myself anyway." He mumbles into my neck.

"No marks." I warn.

"I know, don't worry."

"Good."

He then starts to place kisses everywhere he can reach, which causes me to squirm in his arms due to the ticklish feeling.

"Ticklish?" He teases.

"Just a bit."

He presses a little harder so they aren't so ticklish but I still squirm from the feeling.

"Still making me squirm."

"But is it ticklish?"

"...no..."

"Okay then. I was trying to not make it ticklish."

"Oh."

"You should know why I'm squirming anyway."

He snickers against my skin.

"Evil..."

"You love it."

"I do. And let me guess, you're gonna keep that up until my match aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Now how did I know that?"

"Because you know me."

"All too well."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Ted just keeps up with the affection until it's time for my match. It ended up being a tag team match and thankfully I was not teamed up with Maryse this time. I was teamed up with Tamina, and we were facing Eve and Melina. Ted and I were waiting by the curtain since he was going out with me, and the rest of the girls were there too. Melina and Tamina and myself were all talking, Eve just like ignored me, and at times gave me a dirty look. I scoff inwardly and don't let it bother me since I never liked her in the first place.

Before we know it, it was time for the match. Eve and Melina go out first, followed by Tamina, Ted and I. With all us in the match, it was going to be a good one actually. It started out with Tamina and Melina and that went for a while before Eve was tagged in. After a long fight between them, Eve had hit me with a cheap shot, knocking me off the side of the ring. My whole attitude changes and I slide into the ring and the ref stops me, telling me to get out. I argue with him as Eve and Melina gang up on Tamina. I sigh in frustration as I return to the outside.

"Keep your cool." Ted tells me as he stands near my feet.

By this time Melina was tagged back in and Tamina really didn't have a chance to fight back. I saw her going for her Sunset Flip Powerbomb, so I rush in. That's when Eve comes in and catches me before I could even stop the finisher, and we end up rolling outside the ring. Melina hits it and ends up pinning Tamina to win the match for her and Eve. I growl and start wailing on Eve, pissed off at losing. I wail on her as much as I can, until I'm pulled off and dragged away.

"You can get her back another day." Ted says in my ear.

I grumble quietly before nodding. I grab my title and walk with him. As I walk by the crumpled form of Eve, I can't resist giving her one last kick in the ribs. Of course that earns me tons of boos and such but I don't care, and walk to the back with Ted.

"Let's go get changed and we can get out of here."

I nod and we head back to the locker room and get changed back into our normal clothes, before grabbing our things and heading back to the hotel. Once at our room, we put down our bags and get changed for bed. Ted pulls me into his arms afterwards and kisses me.

"Relaxed?" He asks.

"I am now."

"Good, you should be. Can't have you being all tensed up and stressed out."

"Mmm." I agree faintly as he rubs my back.

I then try to stifle a yawn that I feel coming on.

"To bed with you." Ted chuckles.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Your eyes are drooping already."

"Because you're rubbing my back..."

"Trying to keep you relaxed."

"You are, and making me sleepy at the same time."

He scoops me up and puts me in bed before getting in himself. He reaches over and shuts the light off before grabbing me and pulling me closer to him.

"Sleep."

I give in and snuggle down into a comfortable spot. It only takes a few moments for me to fall asleep and when he realizes I have fallen asleep, he kisses the top of my head and quietly says 'goodnight' to me, before going to sleep himself.

Right now it's time for David's match, so Nexus is at the curtain right now as Edge goes out first.

"This won't turn out well." Riss sighs.

"You never know..."

"True."

"...I mean, Dave could surprise us all and pick up the win."

"Yeah."

"Not really getting my hopes up though."

"I know."

Once Edge's music fades, the Nexus music goes off next and they all follow David out to the ring. David gets into the ring while each one of the others stand on each side of the ring. The SmackDown theme goes off and the roster comes out to be the rest of the lumberjacks. They all walk around the ring, causing the group to back up, all the way around the ring and to the bottom of the ramp. That's when the bell rings and the match starts, the roster circling the ring to be the lumberjacks. So far it's not good for Otunga and he gets knocked out of the ring. The group prevents the roster from attacking him, yelling at them to not do anything, and the roster throws him back into the ring. David tries to escape but there is no escape for him. Eventually he gets thrown back out of the ring by Edge, and he gets attacked, the group not being able to do anything at all, before he's thrown into the ring again. Edge goes for the cover and gets a two count.

Edge ends up getting thrown out of the ring and Del Rio was the one to attack before Edge is thrown back into the ring, David now taking control of the match. David goes for a cover, but Edge kicks out. Edge gets to his feet and out of the hold David has him, but that momentum is short lived. Another cover, but Edge kicks out.

"This isn't fair, we can't even be part of the match." Riss grumbles.

"I know."

"I know how to get up there..." She trails off.

"How?"

"Watch." She says, pulling away from Justin and storming over to where Cody was standing next to the ring.

"Hey pretty boy...MOVE." She demands, grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him out of the way.

"Hey!" Cody says indignantly.

She snaps her head in his direction giving him the evil eye.

"You really want to go there with me pretty boy?"

He steps back a bit.

"Thought so." She states before turning her attention to the match.

David goes for another cover, another kickout. After a suplex, David goes for another cover, but Edge kicks outs. Then he gets him in a potential submission, but Edge gets to his feet and out of the hold. This is where Edge starts to fight back, knocking David down every chance he gets. After a neckbreaker, Edge goes for a cover, but David kicks out at two. Into the corner now and then Edge rolls him up and David kicks out. David tries to come back, but fails. Edge then out of nowhere dropkicks Del Rio in the back and a fight ensues with the lumberjacks. Edge then hits a DDT and David is struggling to get to his feet. Edge backs up into the corner, setting up for the spear. McGillicutty goes running around the ring and slides in, only to be taken down by Edge.

"Stupid." Riss mutters.

Edge backs up again, but then Kane comes out of nowhere and chokeslams Edge and then leaves. David takes advantage of the situation and gets the pinfall, winning the match and staying in Nexus.

"Well what do you know. He actually did it."

Riss helps the rest of the group, pull David out of the ring and away from everyone else and they try fighting off the rest of the roster before making it up to the stage.

"Crazy people." Riss says quietly.

"They all hate us, of course they'll come after us."

"I know."

"On the brightside, we can head back to the hotel now, once I get changed." Justin says as they all head to the back.

"True." She smiles a bit.

"Early night for us."

She laughs.

"Sleep in tomorrow too."

"Mmhmm."

"You may need one of those baths. It's going to be a long night for you."

She giggles and squeals slightly as Justin slips one hand into her back pocket and squeezes flirtatiously.

"You may have to change fast if you can't wait too long."

"I'll be quick." Justin smirks.

"Don't be too quick that you forget to put something on." She giggles.

"I won't." He chuckles.

"Just making sure."

"I know."

They reach the locker room and he heads in to change. She sits on the couch, picking up her purse. She brings out her engagement ring and slides it back on. She doesn't have to wait long, Justin coming out just minutes after. She stands up and he grabs her hand. He gives the rest of the guys a brief goodbye before dragging her out of the room. They get back to the car fairly quickly, and get in. After that, it's off to the hotel. She's giggling as they pass by some of their co-workers in the lobby of the hotel. They make it to the elevator and make the trip up to their floor. She unlocks the door and they walk in. She sets her purse down and starts taking off her jewelry after getting her shoes off. Once she has all that off, he comes up behind her and wrap[his arms around her waist.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You want something?" She teases, running her fingertips down his arms.

"I think you know."

"Hmm..."

"...do I?"

She acts like she doesn't know because she loves driving him crazy.

"Rissa..." He whines.

"What?" She giggles.

"You're killing me."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"You love doing it."

"Yes I do."

"Thought so."

She turns around in his arms and her own arms go around his neck.

"Better?"

"Not quite." He says, eyeing her hair which is still in a ponytail.

"Go ahead." She giggles.

He reaches up and carefully takes her hair down.

"Better now?"

"Much."

"Good."

Justin tosses the hair things on the table before running his fingers through her hair.

"Eager."

He chuckles then puts his hands in her back pockets, leaning down to press his lips to hers. She responds to his kiss, moving closer to him. That's when he starts to move her backwards, not breaking the kiss. Her legs hit the bed and Justin lowers her down gently as he follows. He of course has to remove his hands from her pockets and rests them on her sides instead. It doesn't take long though for his hands to slip beneath her shirt in favor of touching bare skin. Then he wastes no time in tugging at the bottom of it, wanting it off. She doesn't give him much of a response so he starts sliding her shirt up, exploring her body as it's uncovered. When he gets it high enough, she has no choice but to break the kiss in order to get it off. The shirt gets tossed away and she tries to pull Justin back to her lips but he avoids it, making her whine softly.

"I'll go back there...don't worry."

She pouts, trying again anyway. He only kisses her quick before moving to her skin. He trails up to her ear and nips at her earlobe. She makes a muffled sound as she bites her lip, arching up slightly. He smirks and does it more, because he knows it gets to her. She tightens her grip on his shoulders, fingers digging in as she tries to stay quiet. He knows that she's trying to stay quiet, which is why he keeps doing it more and more.

"Jussi..."

"Yes?"

"No fair."

"I like the noises you make."

"I knowww."

"I'll keep doing it the more you hold back."

She whines softly.

"All you have to do is not hold back."

"Can't help it."

"I know."

Justin moves from her to her neck. She once more holds back on the noises that she can sense will be coming from her. At least until her moves to his favorite spot. She can't help but make any noises she lets out, loud and clear and he smirks against her skin, on the post as she does so. She digs her nails into his shoulders, arching up against him. He makes sure to keep on the spot until a decent mark is made. Once he feels that he's done enough, he pulls away to view his work and grins in triumph. She slumps back down, trying to catch her breath.

"It's coverable..."

"Better...be..."

"Don't worry, I'm telling the truth."

She nods.

"But I'm not even done yet."

She groans.

"You know what I have planned...remember?"

"Mmm."

"Then you know that the rest of your clothes need to come off..."

"You're wearing just as much." She mumbles as he goes after her pants.

"We'll deal with my clothes after."

"No fair."

"I could always take them off now..."

"I want to help." She smirks.

"Have at it."

"Just let me get these off." He adds, tugging on her pants.

She gets them undone and helps him take them off. he tosses them aside once they're off. She pulls him down and rolls them over so she's straddling him.

"Weren't expecting that were you?"

"Not really." He chuckles, holding her hips and rubbing his thumbs on her bare skin.

"I'm sneaky like that."

"I know."

"Your turn."

He chuckles. She leans down and kisses him gently. She does pull away in order to get his shirt off. Once that's off, she lets her fingers and lips wander, intent on making him squirm. After a bit of that, she's successful and he tries to stop her.

"Nu uh." She giggles.

"Whyyyy?" He groans.

"You tortured me, now its my turn."

"Is it too late to take it all back?"

"Yes."

"Darn."

She laughs and keeps him squirming.

"I'm gonna get you back for this..."

"I'm just paying you back." She shrugs.

"Still..."

She giggles and moves up to his neck, nipping gently. As she goes, he tenses. She smirks against his skin, especially when she hears noises come from him. She picks a few spots and leaves little marks. While she does that, she starts working on getting his pants off. She leaves his neck and climbs off him, getting his pants completely off.

"Only the little things left."

She gets on the bed and climbs up by the pillows. She stretches out and waits for him, giggling softly.

"Looks who's just ready to go." He chuckles.

"Hey I'm just getting comfy. You're the one that was all grabby in front of the other Nexus guys."

"Can you blame me?"

She shakes her head as he turns over and moves up by her.

"Don't forget the blanket..."

He grins and tugs it free, pulling it up. The next thing that happens is the rest of what they both were wearing starts to come off, like always.


	40. Officially A DiBiase

We flew back to the states finally, and got out of the gloomy weather country that was England. We decided to make a trip to Mississippi. It's the next day and we're all at Ted's place like last time. It's well into the morning, I'm awake and Ted isn't. I let him sleep while I got up and got dressed for the day. I'm the only one up so of course Riggs is right at my feet, following me around.

"Shhh, everyone's sleeping."

Riggs listens and stays quiet.

"Hmmm to wake Ted up or not..." I say as I look at the time.

But before I know it, Riggs had run back into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed next to Ted. I walk in just in time to see him attempting to wake him up by licking his face. I cover my mouth to muffle my laughter. It starts to get hard to muffle my laughter, because Ted starts mumbling things in his sleep as Riggs keeps licking his face to wake him up. Finally Ted jerks awake and I start laughing out loud at the look on his face.

"Ohhh Riggs...you interrupted my dream boy."

All he does is bark in response and jump off the bed and runs out of the bedroom. I'm still standing there laughing.

"Haha very funny." Ted says dryly.

"Yes it was."

"Having a good dream?" I add, giggling.

"Yes I was in fact."

"About what?"

"That...is classified information."

"Awww you're no fun."

"You're no fun for not being over here right now."

"Well if you'd get up, I wouldn't be so far away."

"Maybe if you came over here, you wouldn't be so far away."

"Touche."

"Don't make me come and get you."

I stick my tongue out.

"You know what happens when you do that..."

I do it again, giggling.

"I mean it."

"Oooh so scared."

"Nyahhhh." I blow a raspberry at him and then laugh.

"I'll get you...eventually."

"Lazy."

"Well I'm all lonely over here and I don't want to move."

"Oh poor baby."

"I want you over here..."

"Give me a good reason."

"You love me..."

"True...I do."

"And I love you."

"I know."

"I miss the cuddling."

I look at Ted and he's giving me this adorable sad pout.

"Oh no...not the pout."

He keeps doing it, knowing that it kills me.

"Must...not...give...in..."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Ohhhh...alright."

"Yayyyyy." He cheers as I walk over.

"You're a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"Yes you are."

I climb on the bed beside him and cuddle with him.

"Much better."

"Good." I laugh a bit.

"Just don't fall back asleep." I add.

"I won't."

"Okay, just making sure."

"I know."

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Not sure."

"Just do what comes up?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Alright. Obviously right now you want to be all cuddly..."

"Yup."

"You're like a big teddy bear." I laugh.

"Just for you."

"And I love it."

"Good."

"So...what were you dreaming about?" I ask, trying again to get it out of him.

"I'm not telling."

"Awww, come on..."

"Nope."

"You're not the only one who can give a sad pout you know...don't make me do that."

"Aw not that."

"Yes, that."

"Are you that curious?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well it's simple really. You."

"Awww."

"I feel special." I add.

"You are."

"As you tell me every time."

"Its the truth."

"Well you're special too."

Ted smiles and kisses me. Once he pulls away, I snuggle back into him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

We lay there for a few more minutes or so, until he feels that he's awake enough to move. I wait as he gets up and gets dressed. Of course he had to be all distracting and get dressed in front of me, in front of the closet.

"What?" He says innocently.

"You know what."

"You love it."

"I do."

The most he's got on at this point is jeans. He did grab a t-shirt, but hasn't put it on yet, as he turns around to face me. I can't help looking him up and down. But I snap out of it once he puts the shirt on and I make a quiet noise of disappointment.

"I can take it off later." He chuckles.

"Oh darn you heard that." I laugh.

"Yes I did." He says with an amused smile.

"And I thought I was being quiet about it."

"Not quiet enough apparently."

"Oops."

He chuckles again.

"How about we go make breakfast?" He suggests.

"Sounds good." She agrees.

I move from the bed and then we leave the bedroom and head out into the kitchen to make breakfast. It's still peaceful and quiet in Justin and Riss' bedroom. She's rolled away from Justin and sprawled out on her stomach. He was still fast asleep, but she was going in and out of sleep. She grabs a pillow and covers her head to block the sunlight. It works to some extent, but some light still comes through. She grumbles, not wanting to wake up. She move the pillow and starts reaching for Justin. She shuffles over into his warmth and snuggles down, hiding her face in his neck. He slowly starts to stir and notices her snuggling into him and hiding her face in his neck. He realizes it's from the sun and he chuckles. She makes a disgruntled noise since she's starting to doze off. He just grins and rubs her back a bit, helping her fall back asleep. She settles down peacefully and drifts back to sleep. He kisses the top of her head and watches her as she sleeps. She sleeps for a while until she feels something moving down her neck. She twitches and tries to roll away. But she realizes she's being held by a pair of arms so she can't really move much at all. She grumbles but then it dawns on her that Justin is kissing her neck and that's what is waking her up.

"Good morning." He mumbles.

"Mmph." She tilts her head to give him better access.

She laces her fingers of one hand with his that's draped over her waist. She squeezes his hand absentmindedly. He continues to kiss her neck, lingering as he goes. She makes noises, still too drowsy to think of being quiet.

"No rush to get up." He mumbles.

"Mmm..."

"...I smell something though..." She says as she sniffs the air, but not moving just yet.

"Must be Air and Ted."

"Smells good."

"Yeah.."

"..not done with waking you up." He adds.

She arches a bit and moans softly as he nips at a sensitive spot. He smirks against her skin and does it a few more times, earning the same reaction from her. She takes her other hand and drags her nails down his back. This causes him to nip at the skin even more than before. He also growls which heightens the sensation she's feeling and a louder moan slips out. He pulls away for a second and looks at her with a satisfied smirk. She still has her eyes shut but her hair is spread out across her pillow and her face is flushed.

"I know how to get to you." He chuckles.

"I would hope so by now." She mumbles dryly.

"Well of course I would."

"Mmm. Any reason for the wake up call?" She opens her eyes halfway.

"I just thought it was a great way to wake you up today."

"It was." She murmurs, pulling him down so she can snuggle with him.

"You deserve it from time to time."

"Mmm."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"What's going on today?" Justin asks softly as he rolls onto his back.

She slides on top of him and nuzzles his neck.

"I have a dress fitting." She mutters.

"Oooh."

"You aren't getting any pictures or hints."

"I know...I have to wait."

"Mmhmm."

"I'll live."

"That's good." She laughs a little.

"It'll all be worth it in the end."

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Soon."

"I know."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. I can't wait to be your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband. Waited so long for this."

She agrees and moves her head from his neck to kiss him. She holds the kiss for a while, showing just how much she loves him. She finally breaks away after a bit and rubs her nose gently against his in an eskimo kiss. Then she snuggles into him once again, sighing in content. They cuddle in content silence for a while before she starts tracing his muscles.

"Shower?"

"You read my mind."

She giggles and slides off him, heading for the bathroom.

"You coming?"

"Yeah." He gets up quickly and follows, eyeing her legs.

She giggles at his eagerness before disappearing into the bathroom, him close behind.

She walks to the tub and reaches over, turning on the water. She shuts the curtain so that water doesn't get everywhere.

"You know what to do.."

"You first." She tells him.

"Ladies first." He grins.

"You first." She repeats, folding her arms over her chest.

"Eager."

"Somewhat but I know if I undress first, we'll end up in bed."

"You've got a point..."

"I know I do."

"Alright, alright." He says, taking his clothes off first.

She nudges him towards the running shower. He chuckles before opening the curtain just enough for him to step in. She waits until he's in to undress herself. Then she steps in and closes the curtain behind her. She slips past him, wanting to get her hair wet. Since he was all set, he stood back and watched. She bites back a smirk at the look on his face.

"You're enjoying this..."

"Damn right I am."

"I can tell. Your face says it all."

She steps close and hugs him.

"No messing around in here this time okay? We don't have the time to play like you'd want."

"Awww."

"I know, I know."

"Another time." She adds.

"Okay."

"Promise."

He grins and kisses her.

"Good."

Then they go about having a normal shower. Afterwards, it's the usual routine of getting dressed and drying hair. Once they were all dressed and had their hair dry and everything, they got their shoes on and decided to check out what was cooking exactly.

"Morning." I say as Ted and I are eating at the table.

"Morning." They greet back.

Justin and Riss serve themselves and sit down.

"Coming to the dress fitting?" She asks me.

"If you want me to."

"I like having your opinion."

"Alright." I agree.

"You can come too if you'd like, Do." Riss looks at Ted and uses one of the other names she's given him.

"Sure." He nods.

"Mom and Dad going?" He adds.

"Just her I think. I believe he has a meeting or something." She remarks.

"Ah."

We all talk about random things as we eat.

"So when is the dress fitting?" I ask.

"In a half hour." Riss says after looking at the clock.

"Ah, ok. Ohhh that means Justin's gonna be all alone since he can't go."

"I'll be fine." Justin shrugs.

"Plus I won't be alone..."

"Riggs." Riss laughs.

"True." I laugh too.

"Seems to like laying on my feet." She giggles, peeking under the table.

"Oh yeah, he loves to do that." Ted chuckles.

"I'm not complaining. He's warm."

"That's one of the good things about him."

"Right." She smiles, reaching down to scratch his head.

"He's always laying on someone's feet when we're at the table. His favorite spot."

"He can lay on my feet any time." She laughs lightly.

"I think he'll be happy about that."

We all laugh.

"Probably won't want to move when you're done eating."

"Oh well."

"I got time." She adds.

"Right."

After she finishes eating, she stays sitting there for a bit.

"Let's go sit in the living room." Ted suggests.

We all agree and head that way. Riggs whines but follows us. When Riss sits down on the couch, Riggs instantly jumps up and rests his head on her lap as he lays on the couch.

"His new favorite person." Ted chuckles.

"Then when we leave his new favorite person will be Justin."

"Yeah." Riss giggles.

"Should've seen him when I woke up. I mentioned one thing about waking Ted up or not, there goes Riggs running back into the bedroom and he wakes him up."

"Haha oops."

"Interrupted his dream."

"Aw."

"About..."

"Shush you." Ted clamps his hand over my mouth.

"Ooooh." Riss teases.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Ted replies.

"Suuuuure."

I try saying something but it's muffled. Riss mimicks me and then laughs. Then I use the only tactic that works...I lick his hand.

"Ewww." He jerks his hand away.

"You so set yourself up for that." I laugh.

"Yep." Riss laughs too.

"That tactic always works...remember that."

"I'll try."

"Love you." I smile innocently.

"Love you too." He sighs, chuckling a bit.

I lean over and kiss him briefly before pulling away.

"Better?"

"Better."

"Good."

After a bit, Riggs perks up and looks towards the door. Then he jumps off of the couch and goes running.

"Mom's here." Ted says amusedly. "Don't worry about getting up right this minute, she has a key."

We nod and sit as we hear the door open. The door shuts and we hear footsteps. Riggs comes back in the room along with Melanie.

"Morning." We greet her.

"Good morning." She smiles.

"We're gonna be coming to the dress fitting." I say to her, referring to Ted and I.

"Oh okay, that's great."

"We've got that house to look at today too." Riss adds about her and Justin.

"What house?" Ted asks.

We're looking for a house here." She replies.

"You didn't tell me that."

"Forgot to. Sorry."

"It's ok. Now I know."

"So yeah, we're going on a tour of the house later."

"Well, I would love to come when you go." Melanie offers.

"Sure." Riss agrees.

"Great. Are we all set to go to the fitting?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, you're gonna have to let me go." She tells Justin.

"Awww."

"I'll be back."

"I know..."

"You'll be fine."

"We can text." She assures him.

"Of course."

She reaches up and kisses him, sliding from his hold as he relaxes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she gets up from the couch, along with Ted and myself. We follow Melanie out of the house and get in her car. I sit in the back with Riss while Ted's in the front with her.

"Getting excited Karissa?" She asks while driving.

"Definitely." Riss smiles.

"Last fitting for the dress before the wedding in a couple weeks."

"I know, I got lucky that the dress fit so well."

"Yes you did."

"Wait until you see the dresses. She looks so pretty." I tell Ted.

"We picked out good ones."

"I can't wait to see." He says.

Soon we get there and park, heading inside. Damien sees us and comes over.

"Hi everybody!"

"We're here for the dress fittings. The final one for one of them." Melanie explains, after we all greet him.

"Oh of course. How exciting." He grins.

"Two more weeks."

"Soon!"

"Mmhmm, very excited." Riss smiles.

"I'm sure."

"Well let's get you into a room and I'll get the dresses."

Riss nods. He leads us to the dressing rooms for alterations. Me, Ted and Melanie sit on the long bench running down the wall across from the room she's put in. Melanie and I are talking while you're putting on the first dress which is for the wedding in South Africa, and Ted's sitting there in deep thought, but we don't realize it. Soon the curtain is pulled back and she's standing there in the short dress they picked.

"You look just as pretty in it as when you tried it on the first time. I still love it." I smile.

"Me too." She smiles too.

"Doesn't it look great on her?" I ask Ted, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh wow. You're right." He remarks after coming out of his daze.

"You do look amazing."

"Thanks."

"Another month or so before I get to wear this..."

"It'll be here before you know it." Melanie says.

"Just like in two weeks."

"That too."

"Still fits as perfect as it did the first time."

"That's great."

"Now for the longer dress..."

The curtain is shut and a couple minutes later, it's reopened. She's beaming as she twists and moves, making her dress sparkle.

"Sparkly, one of the reasons why I love it."

"You and sparkles." I laugh.

"Yes. Me and the sparkles."

"Justin will be absolutely amazed." Ted says.

"He won't be able to take his eyes off you." I add.

She smiles softly.

"I can't wait."

Then she talks with Damien and Melanie about any alterations that needed to be done or not.

"Do I have to take this off?" She giggles.

"We can let you wear it for as long as you want. No rush."

"I'll be taking it to keep it safe anyway." Melanie adds.

"Good thinking. Jussi would try to be sneaky if it was kept at Ted's."

"Yup as soon as he sees the dress bag he's curious."

"Mmhmm."

"But yeah I don't want to change out of this quite yet."

"You aren't the first honey." Damien laughs. "A lot of brides feel that way."

"We have all day...well most of the day anyway."

"Keep in mind Justin is waiting at the house for you." I point out.

"Right right, I know."

"He'll get all anxious." She murmurs, playing with her dress.

"He will." I nod.

She waits for a few more minutes and then gets changed back into her regular clothes. She brings both dresses out. The short one going back to Damien to put back in the bag and hang up, and the long one also going to him so he can put it into a bag for Melanie to take home.

"All done." Riss remarks as Damien brings the bag to Melanie.

"Until you come back for the shorter dress."

"Right."

"Can't wait for that."

"I bet."

"Well we should get you back to the house."

Riss nods and giggles.

"You should all come over the house tonight." Melanie suggests as we head out to the car.

"Family cookout?" Ted asks.

"Yup."

"We'll be there."

"Great."

We get in the car and Melanie drives us back to Ted's. When we get there, we tell her we'll see her later tonight. You of course saying you'll see her before then, when you go to look at the house. Then we all get out of the car and head inside. As soon as we're inside, Riggs is at our feet barking happily.

"Well hello to you too." She laughs, scratching his head.

Justin comes in view and smiles.

"Have fun?"

"I did."

She steps into his arms and snuggles into his chest.

"Missed me?"

"Of course."

"Just like you missed me."

"Yes I did."

"And no I don't have the dress with me." She tells him before he has the chance to ask.

"Aw."

"Melanie has it because I don't want you trying to be sneaky."

"Smart decision actually. I would try to be sneaky."

"I know." She giggles.

"But we have another place to go tonight. Going back over to their house tonight." She adds.

"Oh?"

"Family cookout." Ted explains.

"Ohhh, ok."

"Let's go sit and relax until its time to go see that house."

"Good idea."

We all go into the living room to sit on the couches. And instead, this time Riggs jumped up onto the couch and laid his head on his lap.

"Oh...looks like he made a new friend." Riss giggles.

"Yup." Justin chuckles, patting Riggs on the head.

"Plenty of bonding time while you were gone."

"Aww."

"Man's best friend afterall." He chuckles.

"Tis true."

"But he loves me too." I add.

"I know but you get what I meant."

"I know."

She giggles and kisses Justin on the corner of the lips.

"You were awfully quiet today." I say to Ted quietly as Riss and Justin talk to each other.

"Just thinking, that's all."

"Anything I need to worry about?"

"No, it's nothing bad."

"Alright, just wondering." I nod, snuggling into him.

Ted kisses my head and leans his against mine. We relax there through lunchtime. But it was starting to get after lunchtime and after Riss and Justin ate was when they head to go check out the house. As we're cleaning up, Riggs runs to the door again.

"Melanie must be here again." Riss laughs.

"We'll get the rest of this, you guys go ahead." Ted says.

"You sure?"

"We're sure. Have fun."

"Alright. You two have fun with your alone time." She nudges me, snickering.

"Hush you."

"Nope." She laughs, before walking out of the kitchen with Justin.

"I really hope this place turns out to be as good as the pictures." She says to Justin.

"I hope so."

They meet Melanie at the door. Then they go out to the car and go to meet the agent at the house. When they get there, there's already a car in the driveway. Assuming it's the agent, they park and get out, heading inside. The agent is standing in the entryway.

"Hi I'm Lara Winters, you must be Karissa and Justin?" She says.

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"Oh I'm sure." She smiles.

Then she takes them through the house and tells them about the details. Then stopping and looking at each room, she tells the details of each as they take a look around each. She's looking at each room with a small smile on her face, picturing them living there.

"This is nice."

She looks up at Justin and nods.

"I can picture us living here." Riss says quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"That's good."

They see a baby nursery and she looks around, biting her lip. He looks at her and smiles. She sees his smile and blushes.

"I know you're thinking about it." He whispers in her ear, grinning.

She blushes harder.

"Love you." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too."

They move onto the next room after the nursery. They make it through the house and then Lara shows them the backyard and the garage.

"I love the yard."

"Yeah it was great."

"The garage is nice too."

"Mmhmm."

They walk back inside and end in the kitchen.

"I like it."

"I really like it. I can picture us here." Riss agrees with him.

"So this is it?"

Riss nods, smiling.

"What do you think?" Riss asks Melanie.

"It's a gorgeous house, I really like it. I think you should take it."

Justin and her smile at each other and tell the agent.

"Great." She says and she goes and gets some papers for them to sign.

She explains everything as they read the papers before signing them. After that she tells them she'll let them know if their offer gets accepted. They thank her and she shows them the way out, and they all get back into the car. Melanie drives them back to Ted's.

"The best thing about that place, it's not far from either house. Ted's or yours." Riss tells her.

"That's one thing I loved." She agrees with a smile.

"And that's what we were looking for." She nods.

"There's a lot of room for you two to grow a family."

"Which we talked about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Going to wait a while seeing as our careers have just kicked off, you know?"

"Oh of course."

"But we are thinking about it."

"I'd love to have grandchildren." Melanie smiles.

"Either from you two or Ted and Ariel, or even from all of you." She adds.

"Right."

"But you two are the only ones getting married right now."

"For now. I noticed Ted was pretty quiet at my fitting." Riss says.

"Now that you mention it, he was." She suddenly realizes.

"I think it's putting ideas in his head."

"You think so?"

She nods.

"I do."

"I mean, Air told me about how you mentioned something about him marrying her and he made the comment that it can't happen until he gets rid of Maryse. He's gotten rid of her...he may be thinking about it now." You add.

"You have a point." Melanie comments.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he asked me for ring shopping help like Justin did with Air for me."

"That would be sweet."

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

"Yeah..."

Soon they're back at the house, Melanie pulling into the driveway.

"We'll see you in a little while for dinner."

"Of course."

They both hug her and then get out, going into house. Of course Riggs is right there when they walk in. They greet him like always as they walk further into the house. Ted and I are no longer in the living room, we decided to go to the bedroom, the door closed for more privacy. Riss giggles softly.

"They're enjoying the alone time."

"Something we should do." Justin says in her ear, nipping at it.

"Someone's an eager beaver now." She giggles.

"Like this morning." She adds.

"Mmhmm."

"Alright lover boy." She gives in.

He grins and practically drags her to the bedroom. She ends up on the bed with him over her.

"Well hello." She grins.

"Hi beautiful." He chuckles.

"You're gonna make me blush again. You and the compliments."

"I say it because its true."

"I know."

He leans down and kisses her. She pulls him close and kisses back. She leaves one hand resting on his back while the other goes to his hair, running her nails across his scalp. He growls lightly and she giggles softly. She decides to do it again, because she loves hearing his reaction. She nibbles on his bottom lip a bit as well. this causes an even louder growl to erupt from him and she giggles some more, because she knows she's getting to him. He breaks away from her lips.

"You're killing me babe."

"I know." She laughs.

"But you love me."

"Very much."

"I know. You show it everyday."

"Yes I do."

"Now, I believe we're not done here."

"Oh of course not."

"Not by a long shot."

He agrees and looks her over, pondering what to do next.

"No more love bites. I have enough." She says.

"Awww."

"You'll live."

"So looks like you're staying with my lips. Because every time you go to my neck, I get the love bites." She adds.

"I just can't help it."

"I know."

"You're gonna have to wait for more to fade before you decide to leave any."

"Okay."

"Glad you understand."

He nods and leans down again. He captures her lips with his once again, keeping his hands resting on her hips for now. The kiss gets deeper and of course his hands start to wander. His fingers travel under her shirt until he reaches skin, he moves his fingers along the skin of her sides, creating the goosebump effect. She shivers at the sensation. He chuckles into the kiss, keeping his fingers moving. She squirms a little. He realizes this but doesn't stop moving his fingers along her skin. She whines quietly. He pulls from her lips, resting his forehead against hers.

"What is it?"

"You're making me cold."

"Oh...oops."

Justin maneuvers them so they're under a blanket.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good...I can continue."

She laughs but gets cut off by his lips. Then he goes back to running his fingers along her skin, leaving lingering touches this time, while nibbling on her bottom lip. She moans softly, holding onto him. He does it even more and this time she tugs on his hair a bit, and gently digs her nails into his back. She also pulls him down so his body is covering hers and he's as close as he can get. His moves his hands higher since he's much closer to her and there's no space between them. She feels his fingers moving along her bra clasp.

"Jussi..."

He pulls from her lips.

"What?"

"Leave the bra alone."

"Aww..."

"I would let you but we're going to dinner at the big house tonight."

"...right."

"Its a family cookout and I'd like to go."

"I know."

"Until then, the shirts are the only things coming off."

"Okay.."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"It's okay."

She kisses him intently, putting as much passion as she can to make up for it. He kisses back with just as much passion, leaving his hands where they are now. And that's how they spend their time until they have to get ready, just exchanging kisses and touches. The time seemed to pass like nothing and we all were getting ready to leave. We meet up at the car and Ted drives us to his parents' house.

"Oh guess what? We're taking the house we looked at." Riss tells Ted.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm and it's not too far from your place and the parents'."

"That's great."

"It's really nice."

"It has everything we wanted."

"I hope you get it, I can't wait to see."

"Oh man I hope so. I really love that house."

"We both love that house." Justin adds.

We talk about that as we pull up to the house. We all get out of the car and let ourselves in. The boys head for the grill out back while Riss and I go to the kitchen to see if Melanie needs any help there. She did in fact need help with salads and stuff, which we gladly helped her with. We talk girl stuff as we always do. Once the salads are done, we put them in the fridge and go to sit and talk some more. Soon enough the boys bring in all the grilled food and we set the table. Everybody gets served and we sit at the table to eat.

"This is really good."

"Mmhmm."

"Nothing like a good DiBiase family cookout." Ted remarks.

"Glad I can be a part of them now, since you've just openly accepted me into your family." Riss nods.

"You fit right in."

"I'm glad."

"Its nice having a family again." She adds.

"Everyone should have family."

"And you do now."

"Right."

"Makes me happy." She adds.

"Well that's good."

After we all eat, we all decide to go out to the backyard and watch the sunset since the house too was on the lake. Riss and I are cuddling with Ted and Justin as we watch peacefully. It starts to get cooler outside, and the cuddling helps us stay warm, so we cuddle into them even more. They hold us tighter and we sigh happily. Ted Sr and Melanie exchange smiles after watching us. As soon as the sun is set, we all head back inside where it's warm. We gather in the family room by the fireplace. The boys get it going and we all sit around and tell stories. After a while of telling stories, Melanie had left the room to go get something. She came back with an envelope and handed it to Riss.

"What's this?"

"Consider it an early wedding gift." She smiles.

She looks at her curiously as she sits beside Ted Sr. Then she looks at the envelope and slowly opens it. Inside are papers and after reading the headline of the top paper, she drops them on her lap and covers her mouth. Her eyes fill up with tears.

"What is it?" Ted asks.

"Adoption papers. She's now officially part of the family."

"Once she signs them of course." Ted Sr says.

She places the papers on the floor before getting up and hugging the both of them. They put their arms around her and she just starts crying.

"I don't know what to say..."

"I'm just speechless."

"It's alright to be."

"We thought about waiting but we figured you might like to be a DiBiase for a little while before you get married and your name changes again."

"And you're right."

She leans back and starts wiping her face. Melanie helps and Ted Sr. just kisses her head.

"Thank you...Mom, Dad." She says softly.

"Group hug!" Ted declares.

Everybody piles on them in a big hug.

"Ted...you're a dork." You laugh.

"Ah but you're stuck with me now. Mwahahaha." He laughs.

"Oh no, the horror." She teases.

He laughs evilly and she laughs again at his goofy antics.

"Love ya Marvin the Martian." She squeezes him.

"Love ya too...sis."

She gets big hugs from her other new brothers as well.

"Only one thing left to do...sign the papers."

Justin brings the papers over and she ends up sitting between Ted Sr and Melanie. Ted St hands her a pen. They show here where to sign. That's when she sees the space that allows for a name change.

"Hold on. I want to do something."

She looks at Melanie.

"I want you to choose a new middle name for me. I don't like the one I have because it also belongs to my birth mother."

"Hmm...I've got the perfect one. Why don't you use my name for your middle name?"

"Karissa Melanie DiBiase..." She muses.

"I love it." She smiles.

Then she goes ahead and signs it and puts in the name change. They sign it as well and then put the papers in the envelop.

"We'll take them in the morning." Ted Sr says.

She nods and hugs both of them again.

"We love you." Melanie says softly.

"I love you too." She mumbles, sniffling.

"Welcome to the family officially."

She just smiles happily.

"This has to be the best wedding gift ever."

Everyone else laughs.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome sweetheart."

"I've got a family now."

"A big one." Ted grins.

"Nothing wrong with that."

She gives her new parents one last hug before going back to Justin's arms. Then we return to telling stories and such as we sit around and watch the fire in the fireplace. Riss is laying there on Justin's chest contentedly, basking in the feeling of family. Her eyes shut and she just listens. He grins and leans down, kissing the top of her head. She opens one eye and smiles softly. She tilts her head back and kisses his jaw before shutting her eye and returning to her original position.

"If you feel tired, let me know." He mumbles.

"Mmkay."

"She looks so much more happy now." I say quietly.

"Yeah she does." Ted agrees.

"Just think though. She's part of the family now and you know the day you and I finally get married, she'll be your sister. As if she didn't feel like one already." He adds.

I look up at him and smile.

"I do like the sound of that."

"Me too." He kisses my cheek.

"One day..."

"One day." He confirms.

We all stay pretty late, we didn't really want to leave. But we all needed sleep before it got too late. Ted and Justin notice Riss and I starting to fall asleep.

"Alright I think its time for us to go." Ted remarks.

"Awww."

"You two are dozing off."

"But we're having so much fun."

"We'll do this again soon."

"...okay."

We slowly get up and start saying goodbye.

"Don't worry about missing me, I'll be on Raw Monday." Ted Sr remarks.

"Awesome." Riss smiles.

"Can't wait." I add.

"Me either." He chuckles.

"Well I guess we'll see you then."

"Of course. Goodnight."

"Night guys."

We leave and go back to Ted's house for the night.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you more happy than you are now." I mention to Riss.

"The emotional baggage of what my birth family did always weighed me down." She sighs.

"Which was horrible. But now that weight has been lifted right?"

"Definitely."

"Well that's good."

She yawns.

"All this emotional stuff has worn me out."

"Right to bed with you." Justin says as we get to the house and get out, heading to the front door.

"Mmhmm." She mumbles, stumbling a bit as she yawns again.

"Alright, you can't walk." He chuckles, picking her up.

"Yay free ride." She cheers lazily, snuggling into him.

"Anything for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Night guys." Justin says, making his way to their bedroom.

"Night." We both say.

Ted and I walk into our bedroom, to find Riggs already laying on the bed and sleeping. We laugh to ourselves. I go to the walk in closet and search through my clothes in there for something to wear to bed. I change in the closet and when I walk out, Ted is waiting in bed.

"You were watching me...weren't you?"

"No. Not that I don't want to but I won't until you're ready for what would probably come after that."

"Oh, well I wouldn't mind, I mean I watch you all the time. I can't help it."

"I know." He chuckles.

"But I still respect you enough to not watch right now." He adds.

"Thank you for that." I kiss his cheek as I slide into bed.

"You're welcome."

"You're just so good to me."

"You deserve it."

"Every day of your life."

I smile and kiss him.

"You're amazing."

"So are you."

"You're more amazing than I am."

"Nope."

"I think so."

"Well of course you do."

"I always will."

"Good to know."

"I think we should sleep now though." I yawn.

"Right. Night babe."

"Night."

In Justin and Riss' room, she's sprawled on the bed in her clothes, dozing lightly while Justin gets changed. After he gets changed, he finds some clothes for her.

"Gonna get changed?"

"Mmph."

"Do I need to help?"

"Mmm."

"I'll take that as a yes."

She already kicked off her shoes so Justin rolls her over and starts with her pants. Once those get undone, he starts to pull them off. He tosses them on her bags when they come off. The next thing is her shirt. He too tosses that onto her bags. Before he turns around, a bra lands on the pile.

"Did you..."

She laughs lightly.

"...I did."

He turns around as she's pulling a shirt on.

"Sneaky."

"Mmm." She yawns.

"Bottoms on or no?"

She shakes her head.

"Alright." He says tossing what he grabbed into the pile, before climbing into bed next to her.

She stretches before rolling over to lay beside him.

"Goodnight Rissa."

"Night Jussi."

He kisses the top of her head before turning off the light and they both doze off.


	41. Raw Goes Old School

Since tonight was a three hour Raw, we all decided that it would be best to be at the arena early rather than leave some time before the show starts. We had everything we needed with us at the arena so we could just change there. Justin and Riss were the only ones in the Nexus locker room, so she spent all the time she needed in the changing area getting dressed for tonight's show. She gets dressed and stands in front of the mirror, doing her makeup.

"Can I see yet?" Justin calls from out in the locker room.

"If you want." She laughs.

"Here I come." He says as he gets up.

She laughs and continues with her makeup.

"You're sparkly." He grins.

"Mmhmm."

"I love it."

"That's good." She says amusedly.

"All the blue. I love that too."

"I know." She smiles.

"Love you." He says as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Love you too."

She hears him inhale and a soft growl escapes him as he gets a whiff of the strawberries and champagne perfume she puts on.

"You're wearing it..."

She giggles.

"Yes."

"You know that makes it hard for me to control myself around you..."

"It's fun."

"For you."

"Yup." She laughs.

He inhales again and gets another whiff of the smell, another soft growl escaping. She smirks and finishes her makeup, putting it away.

"All done?"

"Mmhmm."

"Cuddle time."

She smiles and follows him out to the locker room area. He sits back down and pulls her down onto his lap. she gets comfy and leans again him.

"You smell nice too." She remarks.

"Whatever that cologne is, you need to keep using it." She adds.

"I'll take note of that." He chuckles.

She nuzzles his neck and then leaves a kiss there.

"Now who's being cuddly?"

"Oh hush."

"Wedding's next week." He grins.

"I know." She beams.

"Week from tomorrow."

"Getting really excited."

"Very."

"That'll be the best day."

"It will." He nods.

She kisses his neck again. He runs his hands along her legs in retaliation.

"Mmm." She sighs.

"Soothing?"

"Uh-huh."

"That was the goal."

"Sneaky."

"Yes, that's me."

She rests against him contentedly as he keeps rubbing her legs. She hears noise and voices coming from outside the door, but thankfully they just pass by so she's still alone with Justin for now. She reaches up and pulls him into a kiss. She catches him offguard for a minute, but he starts to kiss back. His hand stops moving and rests on her leg. She slides as close as she can get as the kiss deepens. In response to that, she feel him gently squeeze her thighs. She moans softly against his lips. That causes him to smirk and do it again. He gets the same response. Then his hand starts to wander. She hums faintly. Justin nibbles on her bottom lip and gets the taste of strawberry creme from her lip gloss. That just sends him into a frenzy, and he goes crazy. She ends up laying on her back with him over her, kissing her hard before moving on to french kissing. Her hands move to his hair and she tugs. She leaves one hand in his hair, the other sliding down his back. He goes until the both of them have to breathe. When he does pull away however, he leans his forehead against hers, licking his lips from tasting the lip gloss. She lays there, breathing hard.

"Enjoy that I see." He chuckles.

"Mm...wow." She says weakly.

"That good huh?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Great." He smirks.

She licks her lips.

"I think you bruises my lips."

"Oops."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Nope."

"Won't be the last either."

"Nope." He repeats with a smile.

"Goof." She rubs her nose against his.

"Your goof."

"Yes all mine."

"Forever."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, brushing her lips over his.

Then he helps her back up so she's sitting back in his lap the right way. She snuggles into his arms and closes her eyes. Then of course the door opens and the rest of the group starts to file in. Justin greets them. She lifts one hand and waves without opening her eyes. They head into the changing area to get ready for the show themselves after greeting them both. She giggles softly as she feels her engagement ring moving back and forth. Justin kisses the top of her head, before holding her closer. Over in Ted's locker room, I've finished getting ready for the show myself and sat down next to Ted as we were waiting for the show to start. Ted puts an arm around me.

"Nothing planned for you tonight?" He asks.

"Nope. You?"

"Not really, just a couple things. No match."

"More time to be affectionate."

"It's like you read my mind."

I giggle and kiss him.

"Yes I read your mind."

"Feel free to keep doing it if that's the result."

"You would say that."

He grins cheesily.

"Speaking about reading minds...did you read mine about the whole wearing jeans thing? Hmm?"

"Maybe."

"You just knew it was one of my favorite things on you, so you wore them tonight."

"Yup."

"You're killing me."

"You're killing me too with this blue dress."

"Oh...I know." I smirk.

"You look gorgeous."

"Well I've got to look my best if I appear on TV, which I'm sure I will tonight with whatever you're doing, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

The show soon starts, but totally different with an old school entrance video and song, even pyro and such. Cole and Jerry introduce the show like always, but somehow differently. Going to the ring Justin Roberts, the ring announcer has a wig on and a old style blue suit.

"Oh my god." I snicker.

Ted laughs.

He introduces Gene Okerlund, and he walks out and steps onto the platform set up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight Raw goes old school. And what better way to kick it off than introducing my guest at this time, first WWE Hall Of Famer, Cowboy Bob Orton. And yes, his son WWE Champion, The Vip-"

"Gene, wait a second, Randy's not here yet. Uh, I think maybe he didn't know we were starting an hour early, but I talked to him on his cell and he will be here very shortly."

"Well that...that...that is...that is good news. Do you think coming up this Sunday at the Survivor Series, he will walk out as the WWE Champion?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret here Gene. Randy's always been able to do what Randy wants to do. He's always been able to get what he wants. He knows how to deal with adversity. Heck I used to sit at home, get a phone call from school, had to go to a parent teacher meeting, and I'd sit there and they'd go, Bob the teachers are afraid Randy's gonna beat em' up. And I said, I don't care. I don't care if John Cena...is the special referee. And I don't care about John Cena's career. If it ends, that's fantastic. But let me tell you something e-"

"Sooo not cool."

"And I don't care if Randy gives Barrett the RKO, turns around and gives Cena the RKO, take Cena by his limp wrist, counts three on the mat and raises Randy's hand in victory. And baby I'll tell you something. Randy will walk out of there still the champion-" He's cut off by the Nexus music and Wade goes out.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone, whoa."

"Listen very carefully old man. Your prediction about your son's chances is about as phony as that cast you've got on your arm. I'm gonna defeat Randy Orton, and when I do, I will achieve something that you were never capable of doing. I'm gonna become the WWE Champion. You see as far as I'm concerned, I don't owe anything to the old school. You guys never paved the way for me. I got here through my own hard work and the initiative. And everything I've ever done is gonna come to fruition at Survivor Series on Sunday when John Cena raises my hand and awards me the WWE title. And I'll tell you something else. The only reason I didn't bring the Nexus out here with me and have them beat you to a pulp, is 'cause I want you fully conscious on Sunday to witness everything I do and everything I achieve. And that goes for you as well Okerlund."

"Hey give a break would ya'?"

That's when Mike's music goes off and he walks out with Alex.

"Really? Really? It's just that simple is it? Last week when I told Randy Orton that I would be on his team, he didn't thank me. He just stared me down with those squinty, Orton eyes just like those." Mike says, directing the last part to Randy's father.

"And that was a bad move. Because I sent a message right back to Randy. And I changed the landscape of the 10-Man Tag Team main event, just like I can change the landscape of the entire WWE by cashing in my Money in the Bank contract! And maybe, just maybe I might do it when Randy arrives here tonight. That would change things wouldn't it Barrett? Then at Survivor Series, you and Randy...well, you wouldn't be able to fight for the WWE title now would ya'? And I guess John Cena, I guess John Cena would have to be in the Nexus forever."

"Good thing for them, but bad for John. Let's not have that happen."

"So if I wanted..."

"Miz!"

"...I can clearly alter.."

"Miz...Miz!"

Alex and him turn around and on the tron is John.

"Hey! You've got this weird gift of just ruining every single thing you touch. I don't know how you do it, it's fascinating actually. But I'm gonna make sure you cash in nothing tonight. At Survivor Series, I've been told over and over and over again that I'm gonna either free or fired. And if I'm putting myself on the line like that, the stipulation will stay. Wade, tonight I know I'm usually supposed to follow your orders but I'm gonna protect you. Trust me, it's not for you, it's for me. Miz will cash in nothing tonight, because I challenge The Miz to a match right here tonight. Now now now, I know the normal Miz, is probably looking to Alex Riley, his personal assistant like..." John trails off, making a face.

"You're going to whine, he's going to complain. Well Miz if you are as awesome as you say you are...simply say, 'I accept'."

Alex starts whispering in Mike's ear a strategy.

"No no no no no, this is my time, this is my time. I got the Money in the Bank, I make the decisions around here."

"Do you accept?!"

"I accept!"

"Wonderful."

"Folks there you have it, The Miz, John Cena tonight. Raw is old school. Hang onto your hats."

"Commercials...bleh."

"I know.

"But you know what commercials mean...we don't have to pay attention to anything..." I trail off.

Ted then grins and kisses me. He then starts to tug me closer in his direction. I make it easier for him and break the kiss, moving to his lap.

"Better?"

"Much." He agrees before moving back to my lips.

I giggle into the kiss and rest my hands on his neck. I then unconsciously drag a nail across the skin. He growls softly and squeezes my hips. I however pull away, in favor of nuzzling the crook of his neck, but still keeping my hands resting on the back of it. Ted leaves kisses up and down my neck. He decides to do that, I retaliate with my own along his neck.

"You're not the only one who can do that." I mumble.

He chuckles.

"I know there's certain spots that I hit, that get to you."

"Uh-huh..."

"Like...here..."

He gently nips at a spot and I can't help moaning softly.

"...evil..."

"You love it."

"I do, and I can be just as evil right back."

"I know you can."

"But that may have to wait..." He motions to the TV.

"Awww."

"Darn." I pout.

"Don't worry. Each commercial break we'll focus on each other."

"Good."

So currently the first match of the night started. Dolph had come out first with Vickie.

"Their relationship...is just...ew."

"I know. Awkward and disgusting."

"Especially since she looks like she could be his mother." I shudder.

"Exactly."

Then his opponent was Mark Henry, but it was his 'Sexual Chocolate' gimmick.

"Ewww." I make a face.

"Awkward."

"I don't wanna see. Ewwwww." I cover my eyes.

Ted chuckles.

"Scar me for life."

"I know."

"Tell me when it's over."

"Okay."

The match was actually pretty decent, when it looked like Mark was gonna win, Dolph hit him with the Zig Zag and applies the sleeper hold. The ref checks him and tells them to ring the bell and Dolph wins.

"You can look."

"Thank goodness."

The camera cuts to backstage where Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith are walking through the halls.

"You know Tyson, my dad and Dynamite Kid, they didn't always see eye to eye. They still became one of the greatest tag teams of all time."

"Absolutely. That's why tonight we go out there and we prove-"

"Guys..." Tony Atlas appears as he stops them.

"...now I know you can work it out." He adds before he keeps rambling on and David and Tyson walk away and he keeps rambling on.

"Another commercial break..." I grin.

Ted smirks and kisses me intensely.

Justin, Riss and Heath however are making their way to the curtain because they have to go out during the commercial break for Justin and Heath's match which is coming up after the commercial.

"I hope this will be quick."

"I know, you wanna get back to cuddling."

"Mmhmm."

"But hey, I get to strip my shirt off in front of you out there." He smirks.

She grins and giggles.

"And it gets handed to youuu."

"Oh I'm special." She laughs.

"So you can smell that cologne of mine throughout the match." He winks.

"I like the way you think."

"I'm smart like that."

"Yes you are." She kisses his cheek.

They get into character and head out during the break to the ring. Everyone basically boos, but that doesn't phase them. After getting into the ring. they wait a while for the show to come back from commercial.

After waiting in the ring for a while, the cameraman is up on the ring and zooming in on Justin, Riss and Heath. Their opponents, just so happen to be Tyson and David. Justin and Heath strip off their shirts, Justin handing his to Riss before he kisses her quick and holds the ropes for her to get out. Tyson and David pose on the corners closest to the ramp before hopping down. Justin gets outside the ropes, Heath being the one to start off...or so he thinks. But Justin gets back in and he's starting off against David. They circle and Justin immediately kicks him in the leg. They lock up and David gets him in a headlock and takes him down. Justin counters by wrapping his legs around his neck, but David kicks out of the hold awfully quick. David takes him down again and the previous routine repeats. Once both of them get back up, Justin kicks him in the leg once again. He follows up by kicking him in the chest. He goes to kick him in the head but David grabs his leg and shoves him down, going for the Sharpshooter...or so it seems. Instead he grabs Justin's feet and stomps on his stomach.

Riss winces. He punches him in the head, making him go into the corner, leaning on the ropes for support. He does it again in the corner, and throws Justin into the opposite corner. He then follows up with a belly to belly suplex not once, not twice, but three times. He goes for the cover, and Heath thankfully breaks it up. David got distracted with Heath so Justin was able to kick him once before tagging Heath in. Heath's hit with a scoop slam however. The plan backfiring. He's then hit with a legdrop and covered. Heath kicks out. He crawls into the corner and clotheslines him in it. He picks Heath up and goes to slam him down, but Justin tries to stop him, only to get hit with a cheap shot and sent falling to the mat below. Riss yells angrily and slams her hands on the apron. Then she goes to check on Justin to make sure he's okay.

"Are you okay?" She asks, checking him over.

"As long as I get ice after the match...help me up...please."

She helps him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine...honestly. I'll just be sore. Nothing's broken."

"Okay. I'll give you a massage too."

"That sounds even better."

"I promise. Now go kick some ass okay?"

"Will do."

Heath however takes advantage of the distraction. With the help of Riss, Justin was able to get up and back into the match. Heath had David in their corner, and he tagged Justin in as soon as he climbed back up onto the ring. They double team and Heath gets out of the ring, Justin tagging him back in and they double team him again, isolating him from his corner. Heath goes for the cover, but David kicks out. He throws him into the corner, but David moves as soon as Heath runs at him and Heath's face collides with the top turnbuckle and he bounces off.

"Idiot." Riss mutters.

David gets up and then starts crawling to Tyson. Tyson however avoids the tag and kicks David in the head. Justin was tagged in and as Tyson is walking away, Justin climbs to the top of the corner and wastes no time in hitting the 450 Splash. He covers David and gets the win for him and Heath. Riss claps and cheers. She grabs the titles from the ringside attendant and then slides them into the ring before she gets in yourself. She hands Justin and Heath each title before raising their hands in victory, of course to a bunch of boos. Then they get out of the ring and head backstage.

"You won." You say happily as you hug Justin.

He smiles and hugs her close.

"Now to get you some ice." She remarks.

"Right."

"What about me? I was teaming with him, I won too." Heath remarks.

"Were you the one who pinned David? I don't think so. And Justin wasn't the one to bounce his face off the turnbuckle."

Justin stifles a laugh.

"He moved! Not my fault."

"It could have easily been avoided."

"Now, excuse us. We're going to get ice." She states, pulling Justin with her.

"You're awesome Rissa." Justin chuckles.

"I know." She smirks.

They get to the trainers and get a bag of ice for his neck from where David hit him with the cheap shot. He holds it there as they walk back to the locker room.

"Ice helping?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

They get there and walk in, reclaiming their couch. She cuddles on his good side while he holds the ice to his other side on his neck.

"Let me know when you want a massage." She murmurs.

"How about when the ice melts?"

"Okay."

It's after the commercial break and Justin Roberts introduces Howard Finkel for the next match. He introduces the Brooklyn Brawler and he lays out a challenge to anyone who is 'new school' and the challenge is answered by Ezekiel Jackson. Just like his career, he would be dispatched of with ease as Zeke picks up the win after planting him with the Book of Ezekiel.

"Well so much for that match."

"Yeah."

During the break, a cameraman came into the locker room because there's going to be a segment involving the whole group.

"Aww I have to move don't I?"

"Unfortunately."

She pouts and reluctantly moves from his lap and they both stand with the rest of the group. Soon the camera turns on and the segment begins.

"Alright listen. Last Friday I came this close to being ex-communicated by Nexus. But I stepped up. Now it's time one of you guys did the same. R-Truth is becoming a real problem. I think it's time somebody sent him a message. Now being the leader here, I say-" Otunga starts to say.

"Hang on. Since when were you the leader of The Nexus?" Wade stops him, coming into view of the camera.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I said I was 'A' leader."

"No, you said 'the'." Riss corrects.

Otunga gives her a look and she gives him a look back.

"What? It's true." She states the truth.

"As I was saying...Wade, I did beat a former World champion last week."

"You know what, you make a very good point there. Someone does indeed need to deal with R-Truth. And that somebody, is gonna be you."

"That's fine with me. Sure, bring him on. I have no problems with that. Yeah, we've had a beef since NXT anyway."

But then the GM chimes in and it is heard in the locker room as well in the arena itself.

"Can I have your attention please. I've just received an email from the Raw General Manager. And I quote. Barrett, David Otunga will not face R-Truth. As Otunga will compete in a special match later on tonight. As for R-Truth, he will be in action tonight against you Wade Barrett. What a better way to prove to everyone, that despite who the referee is this Sunday, you are truely WWE Championship material."

"Interesting. You know what, the GM raises a very good point there."

"And you know we have your back Wade." Husky states.

"Thank you Husky, that's uh...that's exactly the kind of loyalty I look for in the Nexus. But it ain't gonna be necessary. See everyone seems to think that my only chance against Randy Orton, lies with John Cena. But I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna prove that I can beat anybody on the Raw roster on my own."

Wade looks off and there's John standing next to Riss.

"What do you want?"

John just smiles mockingly before approaching Wade.

"Just wanted to make sure you've got a grasp on your whole meltdown here, and maybe a thank you for uh...taking care of The Miz tonight."

"You get no thanks from me. Listen, you two...I want you to follow John Cena to the ring, just in case Randy Orton tries anything."

"Easy Hasky, don't move MacliCutty. You see, Randy and I we have history. He knows I'm a simple man. If he wants to find me, no problem. If he wants some, he can come get some." John finishes before leaving.

A few seconds later, they're given the clear and Justin sits back down, Riss going back onto his lap. She checks the ice bag and it's melted so she goes and gets rid of it.

"Alright, turn so I can massage your neck." She tells Justin.

"I have a better idea. You sit first." He says.

She does so and then lays on his stomach with his head in her lap.

"That works." She remarks, starting to rub his neck.

"And more comfortable."

She laughs lightly.

"I'm sure."

"Just don't fall asleep." She adds.

"I'll try not to."

"Alright."

He lays there as she continues and manages to not fall asleep.

"Better?" She asks him.

"Better."

"Good." She smiles.

She switches from a massaging touch to a gentle, playful touch."

"I can feel that."

She giggles quietly.

"I know."

She lets her fingers trail up into his hair. Then she lightly runs her fingers through it. She twists some of it around her fingers, gently tugging.

"Having fun?"

"Of course."

"You always do."

"Yes. I know you'd like to switch places but remember I have a short dress on." She says quietly.

"...I know..."

"Maybe later."

"Holding you to that."

"I know." She giggles.

After the break it was time for John's match against Mike. John had went out of course, and after doing his routine he goes over and fixes the wigs on Justin and the ref. Mike's music then goes off and he goes out with Alex, a mic in hand.

"You always think you're one step ahead of me, don't you Cena? You're thinking if you take me out right now, that I won't be able to cash in my Money in the Bank briefcase against Randy Orton tonight. And then your precious free or fired stipulation will remain intact at Survivor Series. You're thinking if you take me out right now, you'll have one less thing to worry about this Sunday. But there's one thing you're forgetting Cena. The GM never officially sanctioned this match, YOU did."

"Tis true." I nod.

"Good point."

"So if the GM doesn't have a problem with it, I can make a substitution."

"Looks like the GM doesn't have a problem with it."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I guess the GM doesn't mind. So tonight I won't be competing against John Cena. Instead taking my place in this match, is my apprentice, Alex Riley!"

"Yayy." I grin.

"Good luck to him. He'll need it."

"You think he can't beat him?"

"I know Alex has a lot of talent love, but remember this is John Cena. He's a very tough opponent. Especially for someone who isn't used to this level of competition." Ted explains.

"He'll get there...eventually."

"Eventually yes. I just wouldn't set your hopes on him winning this one."

"I can still hope."

"Nothing wrong with that, just don't be surprised if he doesn't, that's all."

"Right, I know."

Ted kisses my head.

"What's the look in your eye Cena? You want to face me don't you? You want to face me don't you? Well you'll have to wait 'till WrestleMania after I become WWE Champion. Because I'm The Miz...and I'm...aweeeesooooome!"

To start off, John was getting the best of Alex and Alex was getting frustrated. Alex gets the ref distracted and Mike gets involved, and hops back down before the ref could notice. For now, Alex has control of the match, until John fires back, but that's only for a short time.

"He's putting up quite a fight..."

"That much is impressive."

"But these matches make it hard to cheer for someone because I like them both."

Alex does end up tapping to the STF.

"He put up a fight, that's all that matters."

"He did well for a newer guy." Ted remarks.

"And technically he's not an official member of the Raw roster. He's under a personal services contract to Mike."

"True."

Randy then comes running out and attacks Mike. McGillicutty and Husky then run out and go after Randy, but he clears them from the ring and he's standing face to face wth John. Randy's ready to fight, and John starts it. Refs come in and try to break them up. Then more officials including John Laurinaitis comes out and they seperate them...until the GM chimes in.

"Here we go again." I roll my eyes.

"And I quote." I mock.

"Unfortunately."

"And I quote. It's obvious that John Cena and Randy Orton have issues they need to work out prior to Survivor Series. Since this is old school, I can't think of a better form than in this very ring. With a man who isn't afraid to ask the tough questions. Cena, Orton, later tonight both of you will be guests on Piper's Pit."

"Oooh should be interesting."

"Yeah."

"So when's your first segment tonight."

"Not for a while."

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Well there's a segment coming up, then a match, another match, and another backstage segment before mine."

"Ohh. Plenty of time to ourselves them."

"Yes, which I'm very happy about." He smirks.

"Of course you are." I giggle.

"Touchy." I add as his fingers of one hand lightly move across one of my legs.

"I can't help myself."

"And I suppose that's my fault?"

"Kind of. Just because you're that beautiful."

"Aww, I feel special."

"You are." He kisses beneath my ear.

"As you are to me." I smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"More than you'll ever know." I add.

"Same for me about you." He assures me.

"I think I have a pretty good idea about how much you love me."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

"How so?"

"You always go out of your way to show it."

"True."

"And it's sweet that you do that."

"You deserve the best."

"And I always get it. You spoil me even though you don't have to."

"I like spoiling you."

"I know you do. It's more like you love spoiling me but yeah."

"Mmhmm."

"So, what're you gonna spoil me with next? Or is that a surprise?"

"Surprise of course."

"You'll never see it coming...like always." He adds.

"Aww okay."

After this break, former WWE World Tag Team Champions and WWE Hall of Famers Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff make an appearance and sing the Russian national anthem. Santino's music however interrupts them and he comes out with Kozlov.

"Please excuse me, I apologize for interrupting. But you see, my tag team partner Vladimir Kozlov would love the honor of singing the Russian national anthem with you. Do you mind? You don't? Guys take it away!"

He starts over, after a USA chant and Kozlov sings with him and it's not very good.

"Yikes."

"Kozlov overpowers that guy with his voice. Oops." I snicker.

"Ted snickers too."

Santino stops them however, laughing.

"That was how you say uh...crushingly terrible. Excellent. I'm sorry but there is one song I would like everybody here to hear. And it's going to blow the roof off this place. It's pretty much the story of my life. But to help me sing it, I need to introduce the following person. The doctor of style, Slick!"

After singing their song, Santino then asks The Iron Sheik about their song and the always outspoken, but rarely understandable, Hall of Famer says that, without him, there would be no "Hulkamania" and that Russia and Iran are "number one" and telling the fans to stop chanting "USA" and telling them to "shut up". After The Iron Sheik's mic was silenced, Jey & Jimmy Uso would come out for their #1 Contender's match against Santino & Kozlov, but the manager of The Usos, Tamina, would be joined at ringside by her father, Hall of Famer Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka.

"Awww."

There was a quick break before the match had started. In the end, it was Santino striking with the Cobra Strike en route to picking up the win and becoming the #1 Contenders for the WWE Tag Team Titles.

"Oh wow."

"Wow."

"You know with Kozlov I can actually see them becoming the new champions. Of course nothing against Justin, I'm glad he's tag team champion...with Heath nonetheless."

"I know."

"Speaking of Heath, I'm glad we don't have to deal with him anymore. He got annoying."

"Yeah I agree."

After the match, Sheamus would run out with the intent of getting his hands on Santino, as Sheamus would deliver the Brogue Kick to Vladimir Kozlov as well as one of the Usos before John Morrison would run out and attack Sheamus, sending Sheamus packing from the ring. Morrison then reveals why he has been interfering in the rivalry between Santino and Sheamus by saying that Sheamus is a "bully" and he has learned that if you confront a "bully" then they will back down. Morrison then challenges Sheamus to come into the ring and face him and Sheamus does what Morrison eluded to as Sheamus would opt not to fight Morrison and would back away from the challenge.

"Coward."

Ted agrees, scoffing.

"Two more things before your first segment." I grin.

"Yup."

"And I almost forgot to tell you...my dad's involved in it."

"Oh that's why he said he'd be here?"

"Mmhmm. I guess the title is finally coming back to the family. Goldust and him and Cody's father, along with Kelly are gonna trap Aksana and get it back. Dad will try and give back to me, but I'm not gonna take it."

"Why not?" I ask curiously.

"Gonna go after an actual title for a while...not telling you which one...you'll find out later tonight."

"Ohhh."

"Well I can't wait to see which one it is."

Ted chuckles and kisses my cheek. After the break, Otunga was in the ring for his match and his opponent was Kofi.

"Psh, good luck."

During the match, Hall of Famer George "The Animal" Steele, wanders out to the ring, and makes his way to the ring corner and enjoys eating apart the turbuckle pad.

"What the..."

"Oooookay then."

"That's um...yeah...that's a mess." I say as all the cotton or whatever was in the tunbuckle pad, is all over the ring.

"Uh yeah..."

"...but hey, we have to get going and get to where we have to be for that backstage segment."

"Aw okay."

"It's short so don't worry."

As we start to get up, Otunga is confused as to what's going on and he's distracted. Kofi hits him against the exposed turnbuckle, hitting Trouble in Paradise and wins.

"Bahahaha."

"Idiot."

"Riss says that all the time. Because he is one."

"Yes he is."

I then lace my fingers with his and we leave the locker room, heading to where we have to be for the backstage segment. Ted squeezes my hand. When we get there, we have to wait, because it was a commercial break afterall. We talk quietly, since we listen for when the segment starts. Ted and I are waiting in our spot as we watch what's going on for the segment.

"Hooooooooo!" Hacksaw exclaims when Aksana walks his way with the Million Dollar Title.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"A ho." I say quietly to myself, trying to hold back my laughter.

Ted snickers.

"Oh nothing sweetheart, I just want to let you know Aksana that you've got a special visitor. Your mom and she's right over there. Oh and by the way, you've been stealing my bit. USA! USA! USA!"

"My mom from Lithuania?"

She rounds the corner and thinks that Cody's dad is her mom because of the blonde wig on his head.

"This should be good."

"Oh yeah."

"Mother, you lost weight."

"I ain't yo momma. Hah, Kelly Kelly drop it."

She's up above and drops a net on Aksana.

"No, you can't do this to me. Let me go, I will beat you with shovels, let me go."

"Shovels?"

Goldust comes up and lifts the net only enough to take the title back.

"Give me that young lady. This is not yours. You have been a naughty girl, you realize that? This has cost me more grief than it's worth. It's time we do the right thing and return this to it's rightful owner."

Ted's dad and the IRS man come up and Goldust hands it back to him.

"This belongs to you."

"Don't worry Ted. I'll find a good tax shelter for that." The IRS man states and Ted Sr. does his signature laugh.

That's when Ted and I walk up.

"Actually, this belongs to you son. I gave it to you, it's yours. Take it."

"No why don't you keep it. There's actually something else I want that's...not a hand me down." He simply states and pulls me away as he walks away.

"Well that didn't end far from...dashing." Cody states.

"No kidding right? Hey, how about we go over there and you teach me some of your grooming tips you know?" Goldust asks and goes to breathe, but Cody puts his fingers over his mouth and stops him.

"Don't breathe on me." He states and walks away.

Riss has to lean against Justin for support since she was laughing too much.

"Oh my god." She gasps for air.

"Wait, help a brother out."

"Man I raised some weird kids. Mmm."

"I got an idea. Hit the music." He states and it's his old entrance music.

Tatanka comes in and dance and then Hacksaw, followed by Ron Simmons and the music stops, but they keep dancing.

"Wait for it..." She trails off.

"Damn!"

"I love that." She laughs.

"You look like you're about to die laughing." Justin chuckles.

"Almost." She giggles.

"Don't breathe on me...ohhh my god...Cody's hilarious."

She finally calms down.

"All good?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay good. Because I can't snuggle with you if you're shaking with laughter."

"Sorry." She giggles.

"It's alright."

"I wonder what Dad'll do with that title." She muses softly, not being heard by anyone but Justin.

"Probably keep it home and safe."

"Good point."

"I'm more or less wondering about what Ted has his sights on now."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"But what I can't believe is that Santino and Kozlov are the number one contenders for the tag team titles that you and Heath have..."

"I know."

"I don't want you losing to them."

"I don't want to either."

"That's the one thing I'm going to be worried about."

"Try not to worry too much okay?"

"I'll try."

"Just think about the wedding next week."

She smiles widely.

"As long as you keep that in mind, you shouldn't worry."

"Right." She nods, running her fingertips along his jaw.

"Marrying you will be the best thing ever."

"Marrying my best friend." I smile softly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"No. This is perfect."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Still comfy?" She asks since he hasn't moved from laying on his stomach, head in her lap.

"Yes."

"Well aren't you lucky."

"You're not comfy?"

"I'm teasing you. Though it would be nice to move."

"We can move...I don't have a problem with that."

"I just figured you were comfy. I didn't want to bother you"

"You wouldn't have bothered me, it's ok."

He gets up.

"You can choose how we sit." She tells him.

"Hmm..."

She gets up and stretches in the meantime. He lets her stretch before pulling her down onto his lap like before, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. She turns herself sideways and slides her arms around him, laying her head against his neck.

"Comfy?" He asks.

"Very."

"Good."

She sighs contentedly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She kisses him gently. Before the break, Eve and Truth were heading to the ring. But the break is over and they go out first.

"Ugh...I can see a total wardrobe malfunction happening."

"Eww."

"Ew is right."

"I don't want to see that." Justin grimaces.

As soon as his music ended, the Nexus' went off and Wade walked out since he was his opponent.

"You don't have to either."

"I can look at you." He grins.

"Exactly."

He dips his head down and nips at her neck.

"Jussi..."

"Whaaat."

"Evil..."

"You love it."

"I do."

He does it again and she tilts her head, giving him better access. Of course he smirks against her skin when she does that. She growls softly. He chuckles and does it again. She bites her lip.

"...remember...we're not alone..." She mumbles.

"I know."

"You don't care do you?"

"Didn't think so."

She gives up on paying attention to the TV. She leans into Justin and lets him have his fun. Of course since he's already left enough love bites before, he decides not to leave any this time, hence why the nips are gentle along her neck. Neither of them notice McGillicutty watching jealously.

"Hey...what's up with you?" Heath snaps him out of it.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Not polite to stare you know."

"Just wondering if they ever stop being all over each other."

"Trust me, I've asked that myself and I was called jealous."

McGillicutty pretends to scoff when he really is actually jealous.

"I don't think they'll ever stop being all over each other."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I wouldn't really worry about it, or pay attention really."

McGillicutty nods slightly. The sound of the groups theme music caused him to look in the direction of the TV, seeing that Wade had beaten Truth in their match. Riss glances at the screen.

"Hmph, unsurprising."

"As Wade says...we're the most dominant force in the WWE." Justin adds.

"No one can stop us."

"Exactly."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

"Right."

After that there was a quick break. But after that however Ricardo was in the ring and he went to introduce Del Rio, but gets interrupted by Tito Santana and he introduces him instead.

"Buuuurn."

"Gracias, Hall of Famer Tito and Chavo Classic. My name...my name is Alberto Del Rio! But you...you already know that. So Hershey, Pennsylvania. The home of chocolate."

Then he says something in Spanish.

"That's fat Americans."

"Well excuse you."

"I eat chocolate all the time and I'm not fat." Riss sticks her tongue out.

"And he has a muffin top. I bet he eats chocolate and tons of it." Justin adds.

"For those of you, who don't speak Spanish. Hey hey hey hey, I'm here, right here in the heart of the nation. A heart that soon will be stopped by the rising levels of cholesterol and obesity."

"You're the one with the muffin top."

"Anyway anyway anyway anyway, I know we're here because we should be celebrating the old school. But I think, the older legends, should follow Tito and Chavo's example, and pay respect...to me. Alberto Del Rio."

"Respect? You? HAH."

Coming out now however, Sgt. Slaughter.

"Shut your hole puke and listen up."

"The look on his face." Justin snickers.

Riss giggles.

"There's two things you don't mess with. And that's legends, and America. You say you want respect from someone? You want us to pay you respect? How 'bout you earn it by facing me right here, right now. You scum, you slime, you maggot."

"Ooooh. Hahaha."

Del Rio tells him to bring it and demands a ref. Despite an impressive effort by the Hall of Famer, Alberto Del Rio would hit an enziguiri on Sgt. Slaughter en route to picking up the win. After the match, Alberto Del Rio would lock in the cross armbreaker on the Hall of Famer before MVP would rush out and run Del Rio off.

"Another coward."

"Yup."

Once Del Rio heads to the back, there's a video package for the tickets being sold for WrestleMania. Then Gene Okerlund was back out by the Raw set.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together and welcome WWE Hall of Famer, Mae Young!"

The Bella Twins help her out and over to Gene.

"Mae, you know uh...there are so many unforgettable moments here in the WWE and your story/career. We don't have time to go through all of them but let's take a look back and revisit just some of those moments."

Then a video package of her antics was shown.

"She's crazy."

"Um..yeah."

But while Gene was talking after that, LayCool's music goes off and they both walk out.

"Really?"

"Oh lord."

"Mr. Music Man, cut our music. I said cut our music, helloooo. LayCool's here. Are you serious? Mae Young?"

"Not." They say in unison.

"Help us out here Gene because we're a little confused. Is this old school Raw or like Jurassic Park?"

"Chelle look, I brought my fossil brush."

"You're so smart, dust her off."

"Yayy. I mean Mae, how does it feel to know that the two of us, have had something that you've never had in your 100 year career?"

"A championship." They say in unison again.

"That's rude of them. If I could, I would go smack them in the face."

"Real talk Lay, let's show some love for the woman that's old enough to be Betty White's grandmother. That is impressive."

"And she's alive."

"In the flesh. Oh, what'd you say Mae?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"What? Oh, you want a drink of ensure?"

"Thirsty? Oh no no no no, what was it? She needs her adult diaper changed."

"Ewwww. Well Chelle it depends."

"Twins help her out please."

"Mae, do you have anything to say to them?" Gene asks.

"I'll tell you what I've got to say. I want you to give me a match with these sluts."

"Ohhhhh! BURN!"

"Are you asking for a no disqualification?"

"No disqualification. You little bitches, let's go!"

Riss is sitting there laughing her butt off.

They burst out in laughter, but shriek in fear as Mae comes after them. They start screaming and making fun of her even more. But however, Melina, Eve, Nattie and Gail come out to back up Mae. They walk forward and attack them, throwing Michelle into the railings. Melina and Eve drag Layla over to Mae and she slaps her before Nattie takes her out. Mae puts her foot on her and the ref counts to three.

"Ohhhh that's fantastic."

"Oh did they get embarrassed."

"Yes and I enjoyed it."

"I could tell."

During the break, Ted told me that we were going to the curtain to watch the next match, Daniel vs Swagger. I was confused but I joined him anyway.

"So why are we watching the match from here?"

"You'll see." He grins.

"You've got me curious."

"I know." He smirks.

"It's only a matter of time."

I nod and Daniel walks by just as they hit his music to go out since the break is over. Swagger walks by next and gives me a flirty look despite Ted being there. Ted steps in front of me and glares at him. He just gives a smirk before his music goes off and he heads out.

"You know, I hope Daniel kicks his ass...this is the one time I'm rooting for the nerd."

"Yeah." Ted scowls.

"Just focus on what you have planned...whatever that may be."

He nods and sighs when I rub his neck a bit.

"Remember...I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

I smile and kiss him briefly before we turn our attention to the monitor. The match was decent, with tons of close calls. But in the end, Daniel delivered a kick to the skull of Swagger, earning him the win.

"Good. The creep deserves to lose."

But when I look to where Ted was standing, he wasn't there.

"Ted?" I call.

That's when I hear Daniel's music cut short, Cole, Jerry and JR freaking out over what's going on in the ring. I look at the screen and see Ted in the ring, beating Daniel up. That's followed by Dream Street.

"Ohhhh."

He then leaves the ring and goes over, taking the US title from the ringside attendant before getting back into the ring. He stands over Daniel and looks at the title as his music goes off. He then lays the title across Daniel's waist before getting out of the ring. I smile to myself, now knowing what he's gonna go after. I then decide to go out there, meet him halfway. When he reaches me, I lace my fingers with his and he has an evil smirk as he looks on at Daniel laid out in the ring from Dream Street and I can't help but laugh myself. I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"So, that's what you're going after." I say when we get backstage.

"Yup." He nods.

"I like your thinking."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So now what?" I ask.

"Well since I'm not needed the rest of the night, we could head back to the hotel."

"Sounds good. Wanna go find your dad and say goodnight?"

"Of course."

I keep holding his hand as we walk the halls, looking for his dad.

"Oh there he is." I point out.

We walk up and he smiles.

"Hey you two."

"Hey" I greet for us.

"We came by to say goodnight, we're heading to the hotel." Ted tells him.

"Oh you are? Alright, well I'm in town for a couple more days if you want to do something. If not then we'll definitely see each other again for the wedding next week."

"Of course. See you soon."

Ted and I both hug him. We say our goodbyes before heading back to the locker room to grab our things and then head out to the car to head back to the hotel. There's nothing else for Justin and her to do so he gets changed and they leave for the car. As they're heading for the car, they end up spotting Ted Sr.

"Dad!" She calls, smiling.

Of course the rest of the Nexus group was just trailing behind them because they were leaving too. Also around, Punk...and Kelly. They of course hear her and watch as she walks over and hugs him.

"Hey sweetheart." He says, hugging her.

"Have a good time tonight?" She asks.

"I did. Got one more segment to go before I get to leave."

"Ohhh. Jussi and I are done for the night."

"Oh, well did you have a good time tonight as well?"

"It was pretty good." She nods.

"More excited for next week." She adds.

"Of course you are." He chuckles.

"Can't stop thinking about it."

"It's your wedding, its only natural to think about it a lot."

"Right."

"Your mother is excited too. She's very intent on making it perfect."

"Of course she is."

"Alright Daddy, we're gonna go. If we don't see you in the next day or so, we'll see you next week." Riss says.

"Oh, definitely."

She hugs him and then he and Justin do a man hug thing.

"Bye, love you." She smiles.

"Bye, love you too sweetheart."

Then she and Justin continue on their way, out to the car.


	42. Survivor Series

I had set my alarm on my phone to wake me up this morning since a photo shoot was scheduled for me. The sound of the alarm pulled me from my dream and I start feeling around for my phone. It's only a short time before I find it and shut the alarm off. I groan in protest of getting up at all, but I knew that I had to.

"What's goin' on?" Ted mumbles, slurring his words sleepily.

"...photo shoot...in an hour..."

His eyes pop open.

"Photo shoot?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming."

"I figured as much."

He moves from the bed first to start getting changed.

"Well someone's really excited."

"I get to oogle you in public without having to hide it."

"And I won't have to send you pictures on your phone."

"Exactly."

"You should get moving too you know." He adds.

"Mmm I know."

"I don't need to spend that long getting ready. Just comfortable clothes." I add.

"Good point."

"Got an hour."

"True."

"You can get dressed though, no problem with that."

"Alright." He chuckles.

"I'll be right out." He says as he goes into the bathroom.

I lay there and try to wake up. It takes a bit, but I finally move from the bed, and stretch before heading over to my things and pick out clothes to change into. I decide to wait until Ted comes out to change so that he doesn't walk in on me changing. I yawn as I wait, but soon the door opens and he walks out, followed by me heading in to change. Ted sits on the bed, reclining against the headboard as he waits for me. It doesn't take me long. I leave the makeup off and most of the jewelry except for little things. I then put my hair up after brushing it and then walk out to grab my shoes and put those on.

"Breakfast downstairs?"

"Will we have time?"

"If we get something light."

"Sure."

We both grab our things and head downstairs. Once we get downstairs we head in where breakfast is and sit. We both order something easy.

"I wonder what you're going to be wearing this time." Ted grins.

"I don't know but I'm sure you'll like it."

"Always do."

"I know."

"Hope you get to keep it like the others."

"We'll have to see."

"You still look tired."

"I am."

"You can go back to sleep when we get back, I don't mind."

"I probably will."

"Early morning photo sessions kill me."

"Poor you." Ted kisses my head.

"I just want to be rested up for tonight."

"Right, of course."

"What about you? What are you gonna do for tonight?"

"I'll probably go to the gym while you're asleep."

"Ah, ok."

We finish breakfast and look at the time.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, all set."

The two of us link hands and leave after paying. Then we head out to the car, getting in and putting our seatbelts on before leaving the hotel parking lot and heading to where the photo shoot is being held. We walk into the place and get greeted. I'm led to the changing area. I was given one outfit and changed into that, which was a sequined tank top and jeans cut off at the knee making them capris. Also with it was a jacket and heels. I then go to hair and makeup and get all that done. Ted grins as soon as I come into view.

"Sparkly."

"If Riss were here, she'd say the same exact thing...except more excited."

"She would." He laughs.

"If I get to keep this, she's sooo gonna want to borrow it."

"Probably."

"Well looks like I'm needed for the first set."

"Have fun."

"I think you're going to have the most fun watching."

"Yes I will."

"Try not to die on me." I laugh.

"I'll do my best."

I kiss him quickly before heading over. Ted finds a spot to sit and watch. I do each of the poses that I get told to do. Only two of them didn't have the jacket. The other four however did include the jacket. I have to bite back a giggle as I see Ted watching intently. Once enough pictures were taken, I was able to walk off the set and view them with the photographer on the laptop that was set up next to the camera, once the memory card was taken out and put into it. The photographer shows me which ones turned out the best. Then I wave Ted over so that he can see for himself.

"I love them all." He says after looking.

"Of course you do."

Ted hugs me.

"But of course what's picked out is what's used."

"Right. I know."

Once those get picked, I head back in to get into the next outfit for the last session. It was another sequin/sparkly tank top. Most of the things were the same except I had jeans on and gloves on my hands. Ted whistles playfully.

"Ohh you."

"You love me."

"I do."

"And I love you too." I add.

"I know you do."

"I'd give you a kiss but it'd mess up my makeup."

"Not even a quick one?"

"I really shouldn't."

"Awww." He pouts.

"Afterwards, lots of kisses. I promise."

"Holding you to that."

"I know."

"Now...enjoy this session too." I add.

"I plan on it."

I grin before heading back over to the set for the 2nd round of pictures. Ted goes back to his spot to watch me. All the poses for this one was easy, because I didn't have to kneel on the ground or anything like before. It was all standing. Since I can't look right at him, I see him out of the corner of my eyes with his phone pointed at me. On the inside I'm laughing. Finally that ends and I go over to view those pictures.

"I like all of these too." Ted comments.

"That's such a shocker." I tease.

"Right?" He chuckles.

"You are a natural at this though." He says.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Alright, gonna have to let me go so I can change and we can leave."

"Okay."

He lets me go and I head back in to change into my other clothes. I did in fact get to keep the photo shoot outfits, since both were put into a bag and I walk out with it.

"Keeping them? Great." Ted grins.

"I'll wear them again sometime."

"Sounds good."

"Not tonight because I already have something picked out."

"Alright."

"You'll like it...it's blue."

Ted grins at the mention of his favorite color.

"And it has something I like too...animal print."

"Interesting."

"And you can't see it until tonight."

"Awww."

"You'll survive."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"I'll live."

"I thought so."

The two of us walk out to the car. I put the bags in the backseat. Then we head back to the hotel where I go back to sleep, just as soon as we walk back into the room. Ted gets changed to head to the gym.

"I should be back in about an hour." He tells me since he knows I'm just on the verge of falling asleep, and I can hear him.

I nod and make an incoherent sound. He leans down and kisses me gently.

"Love you."

"...too." I mumble the first two words.

Then he heads out the door to the gym. In the meantime, Riss has just woken up and just then, Justin walks in with breakfast. She looks at him sleepily with her eyes half open.

"Oh good, you're up."

"Mmph."

"I got breakfast."

"What'd you get?" She asks, almost mumbling.

"All your favorites."

"Everything I like?" She asks.

"Yup."

"That's sweet of you."

"Just for you."

"Like always."

He nods, sitting on the bed.

"So what's going on for today?" He asks.

"I have a photo shoot." She yawns.

"Oooh?"

"I know you love those."

"Very much."

"You like to oogle." She says as she starts eating.

"I do."

"Probably my first and last photo shoot as a DiBiase."

"Right."

"You'll enjoy it." He kisses her head.

"Of course I will."

"Just a few days left." She smiles.

"I know." He grins.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"Add another ring to this finger." He says, rubbing her left ring finger.

"And put one on yours." She replies.

"Which I will wear all the time."

"You better."

"Unless I'm in a match of course."

"Right, I know."

"Other than that it will stay on."

She kisses his cheek.

"Good."

"That's something you won't have to worry about."

"I know."

"So how's the food?"

"Its good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How come you aren't eating?"

"I had something already."

"Oh okay."

"I'll probably have something else before we go."

She nods slightly, leaning into him as he plays with her hair.

"Again with the hair."

"I can't help it. Your hair is always so soft and silky."

"As you always tell me."

She finishes and sets the empty box on the nightstand.

"Suppose I should get dressed now..."

"Aw." Justin pouts.

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes babe."

"Oh alright."

"You can take it off later."

"Okay.

She picks something simple out of her bags and gets changed. He moves from the bed as well, grabbing clothes himself and getting changed. She goes into the bathroom and does what she needs to in there, which isn't much. After she finishes, she comes back out and grabs shoes to put on. She straightens up afterwards and glances at Justin. She finds him watching her with a look in his eyes.

"Save it lover boy. After the photo shoot."

"Oh darn." He says quietly.

"Now let's go." She says, picking up her purse.

"Right." He nods, and then they both leave the room.

They walk down to the car and get in, driving to the place. It's not a particularly long drive, but after they get there, they park and head inside. She's greeted by a worked. She kisses Justin briefly and hands him her engagement ring to hold onto. Then she gets led to the dressing rooms and is given the first outfit. She puts on the long sleeved, short, white dress they gave her along with wedges that have white straps. She goes to hair and makeup next. Once she was done there, she heads out to the set. She stops in front of Justin and does a twirl. He blinks a few times, but is uttered speechless.

"Babe?" She giggles.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure about that?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"If you're sure." She teases.

"I'm sure."

She giggles softly.

"That's good."

"Don't have too much fun now." She adds.

"I'll try."

Then she heads over to the set for the first set of pictures. She follows the instructions of the photographer and poses naturally. Justin walks over to get a closer look. She notices him and giggles softly. Other than that, she keeps her focus on the shoot. After a bit, the photographer stop. She goes over to view the pictures. She waves Justin over to see as well. He eagerly jogs over and puts his arms around her.

"I love them all."

"Why am I not shocked?" She laughs.

"Because you know me that well."

"I do."

Between the two of them, they manage to pick the best ones. After that, she's sent to change again.

"Be right back." She tells Justin as she heads there.

She's put in a pair of leather pants, a short, low cut yellow vest with a lacy black bra peeking out a bit, and a pair of tall heels. Her hair is pulled back at the top with the ends curled and her makeup is smokey and dramatic. When she walks back out, Justin's jaw literally drops. She stifles a laugh as he looks her up and down. She walks over and then closes his mouth for him.

"Flies..."

"Damn..." He finally comments softly.

"I heard that." She giggles.

"Like this?" She asks teasingly.

"Uh huh..." He nods.

"I can tell." She laughs.

"I hope you get to keep that..."

"I do too, just for the look on your face when I wear it."

"Oh of course."

"And because I know this is absolutely killing you to control yourself."

"Yes." He nods.

She pats his cheek and giggles before walking onto the set. He of course follows so he can watch from a closer spot. She poses as she's directed, using the props she's told to. Justin's eyes are glued to her, and he starts. She fights back a laugh and focuses on driving him even more crazy with the posing. She even sees him bite his lip a few times as he watches. She can't help smirking slightly, knowing what will probably end up happening when they get back to their hotel. Just like before, when the photographer stops, she goes over and looks at the pictures that were taken. Justin is instantly there, sliding his arms around her. Again they both pick out the best, despite Justin liking them all. Once they do that, she's free to go so she heads to change. She comes back out all dressed in her normal clothes and a bag in her hand with the outfits. Justin's face lights up when he sees the bag. She just laughs and kisses him happily.

"Let's go back now." He says, dragging her back out to the car.

"Eager." She teases.

"Your fault."

"I know." She smirks.

"You're in for it when we get back."

"No marking me." She points at him.

"Promise."

"Good. We have work and then our wedding. I do not want to be trying to cover up love bites on our wedding day."

"Right right, I know."

"That's what the honeymoon is for."

He grins at the name.

"You still adamant about surprising me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Not even a hint?"

"Somewhere tropical...that's all you're getting."

"Darn."

"I think you'll like it."

"Of course I will."

"I'm sure it'll be perfect." She adds.

"It will be, because it'll be just you and me." Justin smiles. "Awww."

He grins and kisses her briefly, before they get into the car. He drives to the hotel. They get out and walk into the lobby. They stop at the elevators and push the button. As they wait for one to open up, she steps into his arms and snuggles into his chest.

"Someone's cuddly."

"Complaining love?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so."

Just then the doors open and they step inside.*

She stays close to him, playfully sliding her hands under his shirt.

"You're just asking for it aren't you?"

"Who me?" She says innocently.

"Yes you."

She drags her nails down his abs.

"Rissa..." He says as he tenses.

"Mmm?" She smirks.

Just then the elevator dings and the doors open on their floor.

"...our floor."

She reaches around and squeezes his butt playfully before dashing off to the room.

"Ohhhhh. That's it."

She laughs loudly as she runs past some of the co-workers. He runs after her, intent on catching her. She skids around the corner, bolting past Punk. She digs out the key from her purse as she runs.

"Whoa, where's the fire?!" He calls.

"Trying to catch me." She replies absentmindedly as she stops a few doors down.

Just then, Justin bolts past him. She squeaks and unlocks the door, running inside. The door shuts just as he reaches it and he digs into his pockets for his own key. Inside the room, she's gone and found something sexy to put on and quickly changed. He got into the room, unlocking the door. He looks around but doesn't see her. Then he sees the bathroom door closed and grins. She hears him so she opens the door enough to stick her head out and smirks at him.

"Whatcha doin?" He asks.

She shuts the bathroom light off and then reveals the rest of her body. He has to double take, before he's staring again and uttered speechless. He tries to speak, but no words come out.

"What was I doing? Surprising you." She giggles.

All he can do is nod at this point. She walks up to him.

"I think somebody has too many clothes on."

Almost instantly he starts to shed his clothes...doing all the work for her.

"Aww, you ruin my fun." She pouts.

"You've got me eager...even more than before..."

"Like I always say, I like to keep you on your toes."

"Touche."

Before she can try to help, he's already down to his boxers.

"Heyy...didn't want to wait for me to do that?"

"Nope."

"No fair."

"Too bad." He mutters, pulling her close.

"Next time."

"Sure." He agrees absentmindedly while running his hands over her body.

"I think we need to move to the bed..."

Justin lifts her up. She squeals a bit before wrapping her arms and legs around him. Then he walks over to the bed and drops her by the pillows. She pulls him down with her and nuzzles his neck. Then he instantly starts to tug at what she's wearing.

"I really got to you huh?" She teases, giggling.

"You did."

"Now you know how I feel watching you walk around in your trunks all the time."

"Oops."

"Showing these off." She drags her nails over his indents.

"Just for you."

"So I do what I do to return the favor."

"Right."

"But enough talking." He says in a growly tone and a look in his eyes.

His lips crash down on hers and she gives in without hesitation. He goes back to tugging on her clothes at the same time. She's too distracted by his mouth so he takes that as an invitation to pull it off. He starts to pull it off while not breaking the kiss. Justin only breaks the kiss long enough for it to clear her head. His lips return to hers as he throws the material, not caring where it lands. She giggles against his lips at how he just threw it anywhere and at his eagerness. He just growls and explores the revealed skin. She tugs the coversheet up before going after his boxers.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Before we knew it, we were getting ready for the show tonight and not too long after that, we all arrived at the arena.

"So what are you up to tonight?" I ask Ted.

"Title match that starts the show."

"Really? That's great." I smile.

"Mmhmm. The United States title too."

"Ooh you get to beat up the nerd."

"And you get to be there for me and watch as I beat him up."

"Even better."

"I have to go get ready, but I will be right back out."

"Okay."

He heads in to get ready for his match, while I sit out in the locker room itself and wait. It doesn't take him long and before I know it, he's back beside me.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Mmhmm."

He offers his arm and I take it, walking out of the room. The show had soon started a few minutes after we had reached the curtain and it started with a video package about the history of Survivor Series and such, before highlighting the most important match of John's career and his decision as a ref will affect whether he stays or goes.

"I really don't want him to leave." I say.

"I know. It wouldn't be the same without him." Ted comments.

That leads to the opening of the PPV with the usual opening things. They hit Ted's music and we go out first. Once at the bottom of the ramp, he lets me walk up the stairs to get up onto the ring first, before he got up himself. He held the ropes for me and I got it, followed by him. Once he's done with his in-ring stuff, they play Daniel's music and he comes out.

"Superman music." I scoff.

Ted snickers.

"What? It is."

"I now. It's just funny."

Once he's in the ring and hands off the title to the ref, I kiss Ted quickly before getting out of the ring to stand ringside to watch. The ref raises the title before handing it off and the bell rings to start the match. They circle before locking up and Daniel is the one to get Ted in a headlock. Ted gets out of it, but Daniel twists his arm next. Ted reverses and does the same to him. Daniel does an innovative way of getting out of the hold, followed by a dropkick. The lights then go out after that and I'm looking around confused.

"What the hell?" I ask myself quietly.

The lights come back on and Daniel has Ted in an arm hold. Ted gets up and pushes Daniel into the ropes, then drops down so Daniel has to hop over him, and then gets up and goes to leap frog over him, only for Daniel to kick him in the gut so he goes crashing to the canvas. He rolls out of the ring and continues the fight from outside the ropes. He spears Daniel in the gut through the ropes, followed by suplexing Daniel out of the ring, over the top rope, and onto the floor. I point and laugh at him. Ted looks back at Daniel's crumpled form on the floor, before jumping down and going towards him. He picks him up and then slams his face onto the side of the apron. He lays him under the bottom rope and hits him with an arm to the chest. He does it again before walking up the steps and climbing to the middle turnbuckle. He jumps and then hits him with an elbow, making Daniel fall back onto the floor. I again, laugh.

Ted picks him up and rolls him back into the ring, before sliding in himself. From there he goes for the cover, but only gets the two count. He then picks Daniel up by the hair and Daniel fights back with an uppercut. Both of them stumble, before Daniel hits him with another. Then he kicks him in the side twice, before Ted grabs his leg and shoves him down to the canvas. He then starts throwing punches until the ref backs him off. Ted goes for the cover again, but it's a kickout.

I curse quietly.

He then gets him in a reverse chinlock and Daniel refuses to give up. Daniel starts to get to his feet, elbowing Ted in the gut, loosening the hold. Daniel goes for a clothesline but Ted counters with a back breaker over his knee. He holds Daniel at an arms length by the hair, and then follows up with a standing dropkick. He goes for the cover, getting a two count yet again. Another reverse chinlock and the crowd starts chanting Daniel Bryan and Daniel gets to his feet with the crowd's encourage.

"Oh my god...shut up people." I mutter.

He tries to get out of the hold yet again, but Ted knees him in the gut instead. Ted then goes for a suplex, but Daniel counters and locks his arms around him. Ted hurries to the corner and Daniel bounces off, somersaulting and when Ted turns around, Daniel dropkicks him into the corner and he hits it hard. I cringe. Both of them try to get to their feet and they do, Daniel kicks Ted in the leg, the chest, the leg again, the chest again, and then the leg again. Daniel then goes to throw Ted into the opposite corner, but Ted reverses and sends Daniel there instead. He jumps up and then flips, landing behind Ted and Daniel hits him with a clothesline after coming off the ropes. Thrown into the ropes again, Ted comes back and kicks Daniel in the shoulder and the impact of his foot on the shoulder was loud enough to hear throughout the arena.

"Ohhhh." I say.

Ted then goes to send Daniel out of the ring, but Daniel throws him out instead. That's followed by a suicide dive through the ropes and landing on Ted who was just getting up from the ground. But Daniel is clearly in pain since he's screaming in agony and holding his shoulder.

"Serves you right nerd." I mutter.

He goes back over to Ted and throws him back into the ring before climbing to the top rope. He stands and when Ted turns around, Daniel hits him with a missile dropkick. He goes into the cover again, and thankfully Ted kicks out. Ted gets to a sitting position on his knees and Daniel kicks him in the chest repeatedly. I wince everytime.

"Hey! Stop him!" I yell to the ref.

Daniel then backs up to get ready to kick Ted in the head, but Ted grabs his leg again and goes to shove him down like earlier in the match, but Daniel blocks it. Daniel then rolls him up and gets a two count. Daniel then goes for the Lebel Lock and I start to get worried. Ted however doesn't let him and comes back with a clothesline and then he drops and covers Daniel, only getting a two count. Ted then waits and gets frustrated and then gets Daniel set up for Dream Street, helping him to his feet as he goes. Daniel blocks Ted from delivering it and Daniel runs himself into the corner and rolls Ted up again, only getting a two count. Ted still has Daniel in position for Dream Street, he hasn't let the hold go. Daniel eventually gets out of it though, and Ted comes back with a Spinebuster. He goes for the cover, still getting a two count.

"Oh come on! That was three!"

I get mad and slap my hands on the apron. Ted gets even more frustrated and throws punches, but stops before the ref can get a chance to count. Ted then spears Daniel in the corner before lifting and placing him on the top turnbuckle. He punches him once before climbing up himself. Ted's now on the top rope and Daniel slides down through his legs and pushes him so he lands on the turnbuckle, in a not so good spot. I wince heavily.

"Ooh...ouch."

Daniel then climbs up onto the corner behind him and gets Ted to a standing position on the top rope.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no."

I brace myself for what's coming next and as soon as Daniel and Ted fall to the apron, I cringe and look away. Daniel rolls Ted over and covers him, going for the cover. Ted thankfully kicks out. Daniel then slowly starts to put Ted into the Lebel Lock, but he can't lock it in. Ted counters and grabs Daniel's legs as he gets to his feet. He then falls back and sends Daniel flying face first into the corner, yet his face mostly hits the top of the ring post instead. Ted rolls Daniel up but he still can't beat him. Daniel then finally gets Ted in the Lebel Lock and Ted has no choice but to tap.

"Damn." I groan.

I sigh in frustration before glaring at Daniel, giving him the death glare before going over to make sure Ted was okay since Ted rolled out of the ring.

"Are you okay?" I ask, kneeling by him.

"Gonna need ice." He mutters.

"I figured. Let's go then."

I help him up and I let him lean on me for support as I help him get to the ramp and walk up it. We head to the back and go right for the trainers for ice bags for numerous spots on his body. After that, we walk to our locker room. I help Ted get settled as he lays across my lap.

"I can help you with your back whenever you want. I know getting suplexed off the top rope like that had to have made your back feel like hell."

"It did. I'll take a massage later. This is good for now."

"Okay...because I have special oil that will help you relax. Let's see I have one that'll not only help you relax but help you sleep better and one is for stress relief."

"That sounds really good."

"I'm always prepared."

"I'm glad you are." He smiles.

Just as we look on the screen, Daniel had gotten attacked by Mike from behind with the briefcase.

"He deserves that too." I grumble.

"Yeah." Ted agrees.

Mike and Alex then make their way down the ramp and get into the ring where Mike grabs a mic.

"Sorry to interrupt, because we all know how much I respect Daniel Bryan, but I have something to say."

Then the lights go out again.

"What the hell is up with the lights?"

"No idea."

"That's better." Mike states when the lights come back on.

"I am a proud citizen of Cleveland, Ohio. And it's fitting that I'm here in Miami, because truth be told, the Miami Heat are a lot like the Nexus. They're both arrogant, despised by millions, overrated, and in a word...the Nexus and the Miami Heat both are hopelessly mediocre. I think LeBron is...is like the Wade Barrett of the NBA. Not that he's a leader, because we all know that LeBron is nothing more than Dwayne Wade's little sidekick. No the reason LeBron is like Barrett, 'cause they both feel that they're entitled to a championship. Well there is one important difference. Wade Barrett might become champion tonight, whereas LeBron will never be champion. LeBron has a commercial where he asks what should he do. What should you do? What should you do LeBron, what should you do?! You should go back to Cleveland and apologize to each and every one of us for what you did you traitor! And as for you Barrett, I don't care what happens to Cena. All you and Randy Orton need to know, is that I'm tired of carrying this briefcase. So, right now it's not a matter of 'if', it's a simple question of 'when'. Because I'm the Miz...and you are all witnesses to the fact that I'm..." Mike stops as the lights go off again.

"Okay, who's messing with the lights?"

"It's not funny anymore."

"...aweeeesoooome!" He finishes, before he and Alex leave.

They stop at the top of the ramp until the screen change to a skyline view of the city off of the water. They then talk about what happened Monday with Sheamus, Santino and Morrison. Then showing him Brogue Kicking Morrison in the face backstage last week. That led to Sheamus backstage with Josh with a smile on his face.

"Sheamus what's your reaction to John Morrison calling you a bully?"

"Ah yeah, let's all give a hand to the heroic John Morrison, who stood up to the big bully Sheamus last week. What is this fella? Primary school? See none of this is about me being a bully. This is all about jealousy. John Morrison is jealous of the fact that I'm a former and future WWE Champion...and he never will be. That's what this has all been about. Heh, now if John Morrison doesn't like that, well I'm not gonna stick his head in the toilet, and I'm certainly not gonna shove him in a locker. But what I am gonna do, is I'm gonna break his will and break his body."

That cues Sheamus' music and he heads right out.

"Sheamus has a point. Mike always said that John was the Jannetty. And he has been jealous lately of people's titles runs because he hasn't had one since the Tag Team titles with Mike." Riss points out.

"You have a point." Justin agrees.

"I really don't think he's going to get another title."

"Doesn't look like it."

"So when's your match?" She asks.

"Not for a while."

"Okay." She snuggles into him.

"Yours?" He asks.

"After Air's. They're doing back to back Divas matches. Shocking I know."

"It is."

"That match won't take me long."

"Oh I know." He chuckles.

"Honestly she's like not even worth my time because she's such a weakling."

"Its because she's the John Cena of the divas, just not strength-wise."

"Maybe if she was...strength-wise...people would take her seriously and there would be decent matches."

"Too bad she's not."

"And she's supposed to be a role model for girls? Have you seen her past? All the skimpy clothing...the strip teases...I'm sorry, but I wouldn't want my daughter looking up to someone like that."

"I know I know."

"Disgusting."

"Very."

So the current match was Sheamus vs Morrison and it wasn't really all that long and in the end, Morrison picked up an impressive win over Sheamus after hitting the Flash Kick, following up with a knee to Sheamus's face.

"He can win if he wants, he won't get his hands on a title."

"Nope."

"Oh well."

The screen fades to the trailer for Big Show's movie Knucklehead, but then goes right back to the show and John's in his own locker room, clearly with concern and worry on his face.

"Don't look at me like that. I know it's none of my business-" Truth starts to say before John cuts him off.

"None of your business? You know what, this whole deal from jump street has been none of your business."

"John we're boys, you're my friend."

"Yeah I get that so what's up? What do you want?"

"I may have a solution for all of this. Just hear me out."

"You've had solutions before. What do you got?"

"Nexus is banned from ringside for the championship match right? I'm not. Just remember that...I'm not."

"So?"

"Since the only way to win is by pinfall or submission, now what's to say what's stopping me from coming down there, and something accidentally happened to Randy Orton? Accidents happen."

"They do."

"You get to keep your job, you get the 1 2 3, and it's guilt free."

"You know, accident. You come down by accident, Randy loses, Wade wins, I'm good, I'm still employed. But I wake up tomorrow and I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT MYSELF IN THE MIRROR! I'd be a joke. Do you realize that half the people around here can't even look me in the eye? I won't even be able to live with myself. I told everybody and made a promise to myself on Monday, I'm calling this thing down the middle, straight up."

"The middle?"

"That's the truth."

"Truth is, I'll believe it when I see it John." Truth states before leaving.

Going back to the ring for the next match which is for the IC title. Kaval comes out as Dolph's opponent, since Dolph is the IC title holder.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Him? Seriously?"

"I'm gonna laugh when he loses."

"He won't last long."

"Not really."

She shakes her head and fiddles with her hair. She bites back a smirk, remembering how long it took her to tame her hair.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asks.

"How long it took me to get my hair fixed."

"I blame myself for messing that up." He chuckles.

"It's fine babe. It was worth it." She laughs and kisses his lips.

"You couldn't resist, I know."

He grins.

"Your fault for wearing what you did at the time."

"I know but I couldn't help it."

"Just wait until our honeymoon." She winks.

Justin groans quietly. She giggles.

"Just two more days."

"Definitely looking forward to it."

"Of course you are."

She feels Justin take over playing with her hair so she lets her hand drop and rest on his abs.

"Your hand...has to go...there..."

"I'm not even doing anything."

"Not yet..."

"I'll be nice."

"If you say so."

She actually does as she says ans leaves her hand there without doing anything teasing. At the end of a hard-fought match, it was Dolph rolling Kaval up and grabbing the tights to pick up the win and retains the title.

"Knew it."

"He was stupid to challenge him for the title so soon. He was so not ready for it."

"No he wasn't."

"Eww Dolph's nose is bleeding."

"Oops."

The screen fades to another city view, Ocean Drive and South beach. They then gives thanks to Hail The Villain for the theme song, followed by talking about the traditional 5-on-5 tag team match.

"I am joined by Team Alberto Del Rio per the All American American, Jack Swagger. And Jack, how does it feel to be a part of Team Del Rio?"

"Team Del Rio? Team Del Rio? Todd let me tell you something. As the only former World Heavyweight Champion on this team, it should be called Jack Swagger's All American Americans."

"Del Rio and Drew aren't American...dumbass."

"Which is important because we're not in America right now, we're not in Miami. This is Little Cuba. Jack Swagger don't habla espanol. Are you kidding me Todd?"

Cody then interrupts him.

"You'll have to excuse him Todd. See I know where all this animosity stems from. I caught our Jack Swagger last night trying to get into a club here in South Beach with the most busted, broke shoes I have ever seen."

"They were my grandfather's and they're vintage."

"Right. Listen I don't know what it's like to stand behind a roped entrance, unlike you, unlike you-" Cody's interrupted by Del Rio and he appears with Tyler Reks and Drew.

"I love it. I ws just talking with Drew and Tyler, and I bet then a dinner that in the moment that Jack Swagger starts talking, we're going to have a tray of interruptions. Ooooh you're nothing, I'm better than you, you're nothing. Come on guys, come on. That's boring. We're here to destroy Rey Mysterio, to destroy Rey Mysterio and his little friends. I want to see little kids cry. I want them to see their idols on the floor. I want tears. And if we do that, I buy the beers. Sounds good? Of course it does. And hey, come on guys. Don't worry, I'm your captain. Your captain is the one and only, Alberto Del Rio."

"Dorito Muffin Top." Riss scoffs.

"I hate to admit it, but he's good." Cody states before walking away.

Going back to the ring it was time for the next match which was the 5-on-5 tag team match. Big Show comes out first, followed by Chris Masters, Kofi, MVP, and finally Rey. Out next was Del Rio's team. First was Cody, then Swagger, Drew, Reks and finally Del Rio.

"Boring." Riss shrugs.

"But hey at least after this it's Air's match and then mine." She adds.

"Right." Justin nods.

"I suppose I should go get ready so I'm all set to go."

"Aww." He pouts, twirling some of her hair around his fingers.

"I won't be long...promise."

"Okay."

She gets up and goes to change. Just like she said, she wasn't long and like always, she comes out and sits on his lap and puts her boots. on. He's touchy as usual but it's more of a soothing, loving touch than a teasing, sensual touch.

"You enjoy this."

"Yes. Its a nice tradition you started." He says.

"Good to know."

She gets done with her boots and shifts on his lap, snuggling in. The first elimination would take place when MVP would go for a suplex on Drew, bringing him back into the ring from the apron, but when MVP would lift him up for the suplex, Del Rio would take the legs out from under MVP, allowing Drew to fall into the pin while Del Rio held MVP's feet down, keeping MVP from kicking out. Shortly after this, Del Rio would lock in the cross armbreaker on Chris Masters, forcing him to tap out. Later on in the match, Del Rio would face Big Show, but would tag Drew into the match and would taunt Big Show over tagging out and Show would respond by laying Del Rio out with the Knockout Punch, leading to WWE officials having to assist Del Rio to the back.

"Haha."

"Oops." Justin chuckles.

Big Show would later follow this up with another Knockout Punch, this time laying Cody out en route to eliminating him. The next elimination would see Kofi Kingston popping out of the tree of woe to deliver to feet to the face of Tyler Reks before securing a roll-up on Reks to eliminate him. Shortly after this, Swagger would even the odds by forcing Kofi Kingston to tap out to the ankle lock. Rey would score the next elimination by hitting the 619 on Swagger before leaping off of the shoulders of Big Show in a high-altitude splash to eliminate him. Rey would then hit the 619 on Drew McIntyre before Big Show plants McIntyre with the chokeslam en route to pinning McIntyre and winning the match for Team Mysterio with Big Show & Rey Mysterio remaining.

"Boo hoo Del Rio, your team lost."

"Wah wahh."

"Tonight overall so far has not been that bad."

"No. Hope it stays that way."

After Show and Rey go to the back, there's a TLC promo video. Ted and I are currently waiting by the curtain. He was feeling better enough to come out with me for my match.

"Are you sure you okay?"

"I feel much better." He assures me.

"What you need to focus on is your match. I'm fine, I'm out there with you for support." He adds.

"Okay. I just can't help worrying about you."

"I know and I appreciate the concern."

"Focus on your match and then you can fuss over me all you want."

I nod and relax into his arms as they're wrapped around me from behind.

"Well I can't fuss over you for being all sweet now can I?"

"Nope." He chuckles, kissing the side of my head.

"Awwwww, you two are so cute." Nattie comments as she gets to the curtain as well.

"Thanks." I giggle, smiling.

"Meant to tell you that I love your hair."

"Oh thank you."

"Reminds me of when I started out. Had hair almost that color, a little more red though."

"I remember." I nod.

"Out there in the match tonight, give me everything you've got." I add.

"Oh I will." Nattie grins.

"I'd shake your hand and everything out there but I can't since I went heel." You say.

"Right." She nods.

"Instead I'll just give you a look that only you and I can understand."

"Works for me."

"You're coming to Riss' wedding in a couple days right?"

"Of course. I can't wait." Nattie smiles.

"It's amazing how fast it's coming up."

"I know, time flew!"

"We all need a girls day before then. Like tomorrow even."

"That sounds great. I could use a nice day like that." Nattie agrees happily.

"Will you be okay being away from me for most of the day?" I ask, looking up at Ted.

"I'll be fine. Justin and I can amuse ourselves." He chuckles.

Then we watch as Randy is backstage in the locker room.

"Excuse me Randy? Randy I don't mean to interrupt but, with all the talk concerning John Cena tonight, you ha-"

"Josh, there it is...there it is. John Cena. You want to talk about John Cena. Well you know what Josh, I am sick and tired of talking about John Cena. Now sure I...I feel for the guy and all, I really do but uh...John Cena did this to himself. So no Josh, I am not thinking about John Cena. I'm thinking about Wade Barrett. Im thinking about how I'm going to beat Wade Barrett tonight and retain the WWE Championship. Now John, he knows me. He knows me well enough to know that being fired is the best situation for him to be in. Considering if he screws me over tonight, what I would do to him. Now I don't care about Wade Barrett. I don't care about John Cena. And I certainly do not care about The Miz. All I care about is walking out of here tonight, WWE Champion. So as far as I'm concerned, tonight it isn't about John Cena free or fired. Tonight's about Wade Barrett, punt to the skull or RKO."

With that, the bell rings and Justin Roberts announces the match. They play my music first since I'm the champion and I go out with Ted. I lace my fingers of one hand with Ted's as I hold the title up with my other as we both go down the ramp. He lets me go to allow me to get into the ring and do my in-ring stuff. He follows me in and kisses me for good luck. Once I was done, Natalya comes out and I'm going to give her a fight indeed since it's her last chance at the title. After her in-ring stuff, I hand my title off to the ref and he raises it before handing it off. The bell rings and Ted kisses me quickly before getting out of the ring. Even though we are different characters now, I still respect her so I give her a smirk that tells her to give me her best. She gives a slight nod as she stares me down.

We circle and lock up and the power is equal. She ends up pushing me into one of the corners. The ref then starts counting and she lets me go and backs away. She comes back after a few moments and I hit her with an elbow to the face. I then quickly hop to the top rope and jump, hitting her with a missile dropkick. I go for an early cover, but she kicks out. I help her up and hit her with an uppercut. I start getting more into my character and taunting her, and that causes me to become distracted and she grabs my legs, and drops me, getting ready for the SharpShooter. I struggle and wiggle around until I'm able to spin her halfway across the ring. I help her up and elbow her in the face a few times before dropkicking her out of the ring.

I then slide out and grab her, throwing her back in and I go for the cover, but she kicks out. I then help her up to a sitting position and I drive my knee into her back while pulling her arms behind her. With the help of the crowd, she gets to her feet fairly quickly and she gets out of the hold. She then kicks me in the gut and puts one of my arms around her neck, grabbing the top of my pants for support and she lifts me into the air, holding me there, and doing the squats like she does for that every time. She then falls backwards and I go crashing to the canvas. Ted is right there ringside, encouraging me to get up.

"Come on Ariel get up! You can do this!"

Natalya then comes over and pulls me away from the ropes, going for the cover herself. I kick out at 2 and 1/2. I lay there for a while until Natalya sets me up for the SharpShooter. This time she gets it locked in and I'm reaching for either side of the ropes to grab onto. I reach and reach, as I'm screaming in pain. I then start to crawl my way over and after a lot of effort, I finally grab the bottom rope, Natalya having to let go. I hold my lower back with my free hand and help myself get to my feet. Right now Natalya is in control of the match, hitting me with everything's she's got. At one point she threw me into the ropes and when I came back I began to clothesline her a few times. The last time she gets up, I grab her and hit her with a Spinebuster. I cover her, but she kicks out at 2 and 1/2. Since she was near the ropes, I do get up and go over to them. I look behind me to make sure that she's still laying there and she is. So I use the ropes to launch myself into a moonsault, only for her to move and for me to crash to the canvas again. I get up holding my stomach and next thing I know, I'm hit with a clothesline from Natalya. She picks me up after and gets me into the corner, lifting me up so I'm sitting at the top and she begins to climb herself. She sets me up for a suplex off the top rope as she gets me to a standing position. Ted's watching in concern, because this could be it for me if this move is delivered.

When she goes to deliver the suplex off the top rope, I block it. I then start getting out of the hold, and she teeters for a bit, before I hit her one last time and she falls to the apron. I then jump and hit her with an elbow, but I don't go for the pin just yet. She rolls away from me and I wait for her to get up. She slowly gets to her feet, and when she turns around, I hit her with my roundhouse kick finisher and then I quickly drop for the cover. The ref then counts to three, my music blares through the arena, the bell rings and I'm announced the winner. He holds it for a bit longer than expected and I can't help but giggle a bit when he pulls away. I raise up my title for a moment before I head to the back with Ted. But before we could even get the chance to leave the ring, that's when Beth's music goes off and she comes out and starts walking down to the ring.

"Ted..." I say as my eyes never leave her coming down to the ring.

"I see her." Ted says, holding me protectively.

As soon as she gets to the bottom of the ramp, she stares for a moment. That's when she rushes into the ring and Ted and I quickly get out before she could do anything. We back up the ramp and pause at the top, holding up my title.

"Come on...let's go." Ted says, tugging me away.

I follow him to the back.

"I either need ice or you can help me with my back. It's killing me." I state.

"I'll help you." Ted says, lifting me into his arms.

"Ow...careful."

"Sorry." Ted apologizes, holding me carefully.

As he's carrying me back to our locker room, we go to pass Riss and Justin in the hallway.

"You okay Air?" She stops us.

"My back hurts."

"How bad?"

"I'll be alright once Ted helps."

"Alright, congrats on the successful title defense."

"Thanks. Good luck against Kelly...not that you'll need it but yeah."

"Thanks anyway." She giggles.

"You're welcome."

"Oh by the way, Nattie and I are having a girl's day tomorrow, you wanna go?" I add.

"Sure that sounds great!" She smiles.

"Have a girls day before the wedding."

"Right."

"Good. I'll text you in the morning."

"Alright." She agrees.

She lets Justin lead her while she focuses herself on what to do to Kelly.

"That's all you need to do...focus." Justin encourages.

She nods absentmindedly. And of course, Kelly shows up. Riss is too focused on her thoughts to notice her at first. She totally ignores Riss and goes right over to Justin, greeting him all cheerful and peppy. He just gives her an unimpressed look.

"A lot of us are going out after the show tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." She offers, starting to be touchy with him in an attempt to flirt.

"Number one, I'm not in the mood to go out somewhere. Number two, why would I go with you? I have a fiancee, who is standing right here you know. And stop touching me."

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

"Excuse me?" Riss says from behind him in a dangerous tone. "Who the hell do you think you are, hitting on a man that is engaged?"

"Oh, he won't be for long."

"Hmph, that much is true since he'll be married in a few days." Riss smirks.

"Oh not because of that. Because once he goes out with me and sees how much fun it is, he'll forget all about you."

Riss growls and before she can make a move, Justin locks her in his arms.

"Save it for the match." He whispers in her ear.

She struggles against him while swearing, seeing red. Kelly just laughs and walks out as they play her music. Riss is still struggling and he does the one thing that calms her down, he whispers in her ear in his native language. It slowly brings her down to a simmering state of anger.

"Match..."

"I know." She says with an edge of anger.

"Not wasting any time in getting down to that ring." She adds.

"I know, I know."

"Starting...now." She says as she hears the group's music.

Justin lets go and she storms out there. She wastes no time in going down the ramp, pointing at Kelly and yelling at her. She does make sure to censor herself because despite how mad she is, she knows better than to swear on camera and in front of children. She slides into the ring quickly, drops her title and literally attacks Kelly right then and there, before the bell could even ring.

"Think you can hit on my man?! I don't think so!" She growls, slamming her head against the mat.

The ref lets her go after her for a bit, before pulling her off of Kelly because the bell hasn't run yet.

"Ring the damn bell!" Riss snaps.

The bell rings and just as Kelly had gotten up, Riss knocks her back down and does what she did before the bell had rung. She smacks her harshly a few times as well. The ref yet again has to pull her off of Kelly, to keep her from getting disqualified. Wouldn't matter though, because Riss keeps the title anyway if that happens. She stops and waits a moment before kicking her. Then she grabs her by the hair and slams her face first onto the apron and she makes sure to do it hard enough to really hurt. She's screaming and shrieking in pain, trying to struggle but not getting anywhere. She does let her go and when she finally sits up, her nose does seem to be bleeding just a little bit. Riss smirks slightly. The ref keeps her away as he checks on Kelly to make sure she can compete still. She keeps nodding, saying that she's fine and gets helped to her feet. Her back is to Riss and she storms over and grabs her by the hair again, pulling her away from the ropes. That's when she wraps an arm around her neck and hits her with a neckbreaker and then goes for the cover. Kelly however kicks out. She growls and gets up, stomping on her. Then she pulls her towards the corner, setting up for her finisher. She kicks her in the side for good measure before climbing the corner and reaching the top. She waits a few seconds, making sure she's not moving and that's when she jumps from the top and lands on Kelly below. She goes for the cover again and this time she gets it, Kelly too weak to kick out. She gets up on her knees as the bell rings and the Nexus music plays. She leans over Kelly.

"He's mine." She says icily before she stands up.

She's handed back the title and she does a short celebration before leaving the ring and meeting Justin at the bottom of the ramp. Riss sees Kelly starting to sit up and she smirks, turning toward Justin. She grabs his shirt and pulls him down into a hard kiss. She took him by surprise and she pulls away before he could respond. She turns to look at Kelly and she's glaring at her, while holding her nose. Riss waves mockingly, wiggling her fingers. Then she heads to the back with Justin.

"Dumb bitch." She mutters under her breath as they walk out of the curtain area.

"I hope I broke her nose too."

"She should learn not to fuck with me." She grumbles.

"She's blonde, she'll never learn." Justin remarks.

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes.

She tries to calm herself since she's lightly shaking from anger and adrenaline. Justin stops her from walking, pulls her close to him, wraps his arms around her and then mumbles in her ear in his native language to help calm her down, since he knows how angry she still is. She closes her eyes and leans into him. She tilts her head as she feels his lips against her jaw.

"I'm trying."

"Think about the wedding in a couple days..."

"Mmm..."

"Think about the honeymoon. You, me, alone in a tropical place with no interruptions..." He says softly, nipping her ear.

"Alone time every day..."

She sinks into him, drifting off in her thoughts. He nips her earlobe and she can't help moaning softly.

"Go back to the room?" He asks.

"Do we have to?"

"Unless you're a big fan of PDA."

"Its PDA in there too."

"They're not even in there right now. I told them to just wander the halls because I wanted my time alone with you."

"Ohh."

He scoops her up and she wraps her arms and legs around him.

"They listened surprisingly."

"Well good because I do get tired of sharing a room with them all night."

"I'll try and get us our own room next week. It's been hard, I've been told no a lot."

"It's okay. As long as we get a little alone time, I'm fine. Kicking them out of the room for a while serves the purpose."

"Well that's good."

Justin carries her to the Nexus room. She leans down, opening the door. Then he walks in and shuts the door behind him with his foot. He goes to the couch and sits with her on his lap.

"Now, where were we?"

"Oh yes." Justin grins, leaning forward to catch her earlobe with his teeth.

She moans softly, holding onto his shirt. He lets it go for a second before catching it again with his teeth. She makes the same sound, squirming slightly on his lap. He places a hand on her hip and holds her there, so she's not moving. He lets go of her earlobe and eyes her up, thinking of what to do next. She tries to steady her breathing.

"Hmm, how to make you go crazy next..."

"No marks." She reminds him.

"I know."

Without warning his lips are on hers in an intense kiss. His hands wander along the skin exposed by her ring gear and she's completely distracted, still clutching his shirt. At times during the kiss she feels him nip at her bottom lip, but he does it once and goes back to the intense kiss, keeping that routine constant. One of his hands ends up in her hair, the other moves to her butt as he squeezes playfully. She squeals softly into his mouth and he chuckles.

"Have to...keep you on..your toes." He mumbles.

She growls a bit but keeps her lips against his. Justin leaves his hand there to make sure she doesn't move around on him. But unfortunately the moment was cut short a while later since Justin's match was up next, since Edge's had ended. He reluctantly pulls away.

"My match is up next."

She groans in disappointment.

"Worst timing ever."

"I know...but we still have the hotel and our room to finish this..."

"Let's get this over with." She grumbles, moving off his lap.

"We can hope it's over quick. Then it's Wade's match, and then we can go back."

She nods, fixing her hair and her skirt as well as the short shorts underneath.

"I did that huh? Oops." He chuckles.

She looks amused.

"Mmhmm."

"My bad."

"You enjoyed it." She remarks as they leave the room.

"I really did."

"I know."

Then they head back to the curtain to wait, finding Heath already there and waiting for them.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting here alone for like 5 minutes!" Heath says.

"Oh you poor baby. Shut up." Riss rolls her eyes.

"Yeah Heath, just calm down."

He looks like he's going to whine more but she give shim a look. She's still fairly worked up from the fight with Kelly as well as the moment she was having with Justin so the last thing she wants is to deal with a whining Heath.

Before the match could even begin, back in John's locker room, he's still there and Wade walks in, placing a chair next to John's where he's sitting and sits himself.

"Do you remember this building John? Because I do. June the 7th, 2010. You were WWE Champion at the time. This is where the Nexus chose to make their mark on history. We came down to the ring during your match, and we gave you the worst beating of your entire career. We left you a broken, battered shell of a man. And how strange that we're now back here for this to all come full circle. I mean did you ever think that one day, you were gonna be part of The Nexus? And did you ever think that one day, you were gonna be instrumental in helping me become WWE Champion. And make no mistake. The only reason I didn't fire you after that last stunt you pulled on Raw, was because I chose not to. You just need to do your job tonight, you need to do the right thing and then you're gonna be free of the Nexus forever. But if you choose otherwise John, I promise you, it'll all be over for you. Do I make myself clear?"

"I do remember this building. Yeah. I remember that night. I remember every single thing that Nexus has ever done to me. I just think you need to remember this. Tonight, no matter what happens, when the time is right..." John starts, standing up and Wade stands up with him.

"...I know exactly what I'm doing." He finishes with a nod and leaves the locker room.

Just then, Otunga, McGillicutty and Husky walk up to Heath, Justin and Riss.

"Oh joy." Riss mutters.

"Just what I need." She grumbles.

After a view of the city again, it was time for the match. They hit the group's music, they all walk out, minus Wade of course. Everyone gets into the ring and then Heath and Justin stand up in the corners like always. They hop down and the music fades, Santino's going off next and he comes out with Vladimir. Soon the group leaves the ring, Riss kissing Justin real quick before he strips his shirt off and hands it to her, and then she leaves the ring to stand ringside with everyone else. She lays his shirt over her shoulder and makes sure she's not standing near ref takes the titles and holds them up, before handing them off. It starts off with Heath and Santino. The bell rings and they circle. Heath starts taunting him and Santino throws a punch, Heath moving away. Heath does more taunting and points his finger at him, only to get flipped over.

"Oh my god...idiot..." Riss facepalms.

Heath scrambles over to the corner and Justin tags himself in. Santino does some goofing around, before Justin first tries kicking him in the head...doesn't work. Then he tries sweeping his feet out from under him...doesn't work. Santino then flips him, his arms around his neck in a sidelock. Justin gets to his feet, but Santino still has his arm and he goes to his corner where Kozlov tags in. Santino twists Justin's arm, but Justin gets out of it, but punching Santino. He goes to hit Kozlov, but he just blocks it and shoves him across the ring. He then throws him into the corner...literally, and kicks him in the chest, sending him back down to the apron. He lifts him up and lays him over one shoulder, Justin wiggles and gets down and hits the back of Kozlov's leg, taking him down. Justin then comes off the ropes and Kozlov gets up a bit and just literally shoves Justin in midair, him going crashing down to the apron.

Riss cringes and squashes the urge to run over.

Justin rolls out of the ring, but not out onto the floor. Riss' instant reaction is to go over to check on him. But just as she got to him, Kozlov came over and grabbed Justin by the hair and lifts him up. Justin however reverses and jumps down, making Kozlov's neck bounce off the top rope. Justin instantly gets back into the ring and delivers a neckbreaker before tagging Heath in. Heath kicks him and hits him with a knee before going for the cover, Kozlov kicks out. He's now in the Nexus corner and Heath tags Justin back in. They double team before Heath gets out and Justin tags him back in and they double team some more. They do it again a 2nd time, Heath tagging Justin back in and they double team again. Santino comes in protesting, the ref distracted, so Heath takes advantage.

Kozlov starts reaching, but Justin won't let him get the tag at all. He starts to get out of the hold, but Justin comes back and kicks him in the head, goes for the cover, kickout at two. Justin keeps him there again as he reaches for the tag, but he starts pushing and getting closer to Santino. Justin tries his best to keep him away. Heath however comes in and hits him with a cheap shot, not allowing a tag that may or may not have happened. Santino gets into the ring so that causes another distracted and then both Heath and Justin take advantage of that. They drag Kozlov back over to their corner, Heath gets out, Justin uses the ropes to jump up and stomp on the back of Kozlov's neck. Justin tags Heath in now and does the same thing Justin was doing earlier to Kozlov. He however was using his power to get back, but Heath stops him and gets him into the corner, Kozlov comes back however with a clothesline. Both Justin and Santino were reaching for a tag. Kozlov tagged Santino in and Heath was just losing the match right now. Santino covers Heath after he gets fired up, Justin comes in and stops it, Kozlov comes in and then he and Justin tumble through the ropes to the outside.

Santino then sets up for the cobra, but Otunga hops up and causes a distraction, Santino going after him. McGillicutty does the same thing. And then Heath hits Santino from behind with a neckbreaker. He goes for the cover and gets the three count. Justin and Heath retain.

"Thank goodness. He can do something right." Riss mutters as she goes to check on Justin.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. The tumble out of the ring wasn't too bad." He nods.

"Good." She says in relief, kissing him gently.

"Now let's get in that ring to celebrate." She grins.

He laughs and they both get into the ring. Mid-celebration the GM just had to chime in.

"Ah hell." Riss grumbles.

"Can I have your attention please! I have just received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager. And I quote. As a reminder, in the upcoming WWE Championship match, Nexus is banned from ringside! If any member of Nexus attempts to interfere in this match, the entire group will be indefinitely suspended. Therefore I advise Nexus to leave this ring immediately."

"Off we go." Riss tugs on Justin's hand.

Heath however goes to get out of the ring to go over to Cole and the computer.

"Oh no you don't!" Riss yells, letting go of Justin and storming over and grabbing Heath by the ear and pulling him in the opposite direction to leave.

She twists his ear a bit and he yelps.

"That way!" She points to the ramp.

She has to let him go in order to get out of the ring, but as soon as they both were out of the ring, she grabs his ear again and drags him up the ramp, just to be sure he doesn't try anything stupid. She can tell the rest of Nexus is trying not to laugh.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" He complains once they all get backstage.

"Hurts huh? Good!"

"Wasn't gonna have your stupid ass cost us our jobs." She adds.

"Next time use your brain!"

"Are you...ow...gonna let go...ow...of my ear now? Ow."

She lets go and walks over into Justin's arms.

"I can guarantee his ear will be red very soon." Justin chuckles.

"Good. Idiot."

"One more match and then it's nothing but privacy for us."

She nods.

"Mmm, I know. I'm so ready to get out of here. I'm still hyped up."

"I know."

"I really hope I broke her nose."

"It looked like you wanted to."

"Wanted to hurt her more than that."

"But I'll settle for a broken nose."

Justin chuckles.

"I hope it heals crooked." She scoffs.

"That'd be funny."

"She'd just get it fixed with plastic surgery, I'm sure she's no stranger to it."

"Probably not."

"I mean please, no woman has boobs like that naturally." She rolls her eyes.

"Right."

"Who wants to deal with those anyway? Yours are real and better." He smirks.

"You're damn right they are."

He notices her eyeing the TV screen nearby and knows she's getting impatient.

"Soon." Justin nuzzles her neck.

Of course the usual video package is shown, hyping up the match. John was the first to come through since he was the ref and he was going out first. Riss reaches out and pats him on the shoulder sympathetically. He turns and gives her a nod, but stops and holds out his arms for a hug. She moves from Justin's arms and gives John a hug.

"Just try and focus on being a ref. Do what you have to do. Remember the fans loves you no matter what you do tonight."

"And be able to live with yourself afterwards." She adds.

"You go out there and ref the hell out of that match." She tries to make him laugh, because he looks so down.

He can't help laughing.

"Aha, I made you laugh."

"Thanks Karissa."

"You're welcome."

With that, his music goes off and he lets go of the hug and heads out first. She goes back to Justin, looping her arms around him and laying her head against his chest.

"I really feel bad for him. I didn't think it'd come down to this. Really not fair."

"I know." Justin kisses her head and rubs her back soothingly.

Wade comes through next, just as they start the group's music and then he goes out next. Then of course after Wade, that left Randy. So he walked through next and out he went to his music.

"I hope this is fairly quick." Riss mumbles.

"Let's hope so."

She steals a kiss and gets comfy, leaning against Justin. After a long, and hard fought match, in the end it looked like Wade was going to win the title after hitting Wasteland on Randy. But Randy would grab the bottom rope to break up the pin. This sparked a confrontation between John and Wade, to the point where Wade shoved John.

"Uh-oh."

This causes John to shove Wade back, right into an RKO by Randy. John then would reluctantly count to three, allowing Randy to retain the title, but also meaning that John is fired.

"Oh man." Riss sighs.

"Match is over...we can go out there now." Heath states as he and the rest of the group start to head out to the aid of Wade.

Riss reluctantly pulls away from Justin and they follow. As they head out, the group goes to attack, but Randy and John would fight them off before John would go to the outside and grab the title, handing it to Randy before hugging him. During the scuffle, Riss and Justin had gotten Wade out of the ring and backstage to safety.

"At least that's over." Riss mutters.

"What now?" Justin asks.

"Um, back to the hotel?" She gives him a look.

"Right. Didn't know if you wanted to stick around because of John you know?"

She sighs.

"I do but yet I don't. He knows how I feel about this so I don't think there's anything left for me to say."

"Alright, well let's go back and get changed and we can leave."

A couple minutes later, they're in the changing area.

"Plus I'm still pretty keyed up." She murmurs, letting her hands roam over his back while he gets his jeans on.

"Well maybe getting back to the hotel will help you relax. Get away from here."

"You finishing what you started."

"That too."

She pouts as he puts his shirt on.

"It'll come off...when we get to the hotel."

Justin turns around and pulls her close.

"Relax." He says softly, cupping her face before kissing her gently.

"It's a short drive to the hotel, won't take us long."

She nods, relaxing a little. They finish getting dressed and grab their bags. They leave the arena without any trouble. Once there, they grab their things, head inside, get onto the elevator and once on their floor, they head to their room. They drop their bags.

"Clothes. Off." She tells Justin.

"So demanding." He chuckles.

"Your fault."

"Oops."

She growls and he starts to get undressed.

"Better?"

She moves and trails her fingers over his skin.

"Much." She murmurs.

"Good." He grins.

She slips off her heels and kicks them aside. Then she steps closer, her lips brushing against his neck. She instantly hits the spot that she knows makes him go crazy, and when she does he tenses, holding her closer. She stays on the spot, relishing in having the upperhand for once. After standing for a while, she starts to push him backwards, heading for the bed. His legs hit the bed and she pushes him down on it. He looks up at her and she smirks, climbing on him to straddle his hips. Then she presses her lips to his in an intense kiss, kissing him hard. He groans and grips her hips, kissing back. He doesn't even bother to try and roll them back over, because he's just too lost in the kiss at the moment anyway. After a bit though, he realizes she still has her dress on. He moves his hands from her lips slowly , going to her back to unzip the dress. Justin starts taking control of the kiss, distracting her from what he's doing with his hands. He gets to the zipper and slowly starts to move it down, unzipping the dress. He fully unzips it and then starts to pull the top down her arms. Once he gets her arms clear, he flips them over so she's on her back with him over her. The kiss of course has not been broken and he gets more and more touchy.

He reluctantly breaks away, intent on getting her dress the rest of the way off. He leans his forehead against hers as he starts to inch the dress lower. He gets it off and tosses it, returning to cover her body with his. He goes to kiss every inch of her skin that he can reach, keeping in mind also to not leave any marks. She shifts under his lips and touch, making noises. Once he got every inch of skin that was exposed, he trailed back up to her lips. She yanks him down, crushing their lips together. She kisses him heatedly while wrapping her legs around him to hold him in place. Since he can't move really, the least he can do is have his hands wander, which is what he does. He slips them beneath her and fumbles around, trying to find her bra clasp. When he finds it, he makes a noise of triumph, and when he gets it unclasped, he makes another noise of triumph. She laughs and takes it off, dropping it on the floor. He pulls the blanket over the both of them, before they both start to reach for each other's underthings.

Meanwhile Ted and I are changing for bed in our room. I come out of the bathroom after changing and since he was up for the massage because of his back, I went into my bag to grab what was needed. Since we'll be going to sleep after this, I grabbed the oil that was made to help with sleeping after.

"Alright, this is guaranteed to help you sleep better, especially after tonight."

"I really appreciate you doing this love." Ted says as he lays on his stomach.

"Oh you're welcome."

I set the oil and a towel on the bed by him and then straddle his hips. I pour some oil into my hand and then warm it by rubbing my hands together.

"Now I know this enhances sleep, but if you get sleepy, let me know and I'll stop and clean up so we both can go to bed."

"Okay."

I start up by his shoulders and neck first, before moving lower every so often. Ted groans happily.

"Glad to know it's working." I say with a smile.

"It is soooo working."

"I have plenty of this stuff so...whenever you want to feel better from the pain from a match or whatever, let me know. I'm always up for helping."

"Mmm, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

I get to his waist and he shifts.

"Getting sleepy." He mumbles drowsily.

"Alright. Can you stay awake enough for me to put everything away and clean up before I get into bed?" I nod and ask.

"I think so."

"Okay. I'll be quick just in case."

He mumbles a response. I use the towel to clean my hands and to clean up any excess oil. I get off the bed and put away the towel and the oil. I then turn off the light before climbing into bed. Ted rolls over and opens his arms. I slide over and snuggle into him.

"I'll sleep perfectly tonight, thank you." He mumbles.

"You're welcome. Love you." I smile, kissing him.

"Love you too."

With that, it's only moments before he's snoozing. I look up and laugh to myself at how adorable he looks, before dozing off myself.


	43. Night Before The Wedding

The next day we all got to sleep in, because Riss and I arranged to start the girls day with Nattie a little later in the morning. More like 10am or so. Her alarm that she had set on her phone had started going off, it being a half hour till 10. She groans and fumbles around for her phone. She finally finds it and shuts the alarm off, despite being half asleep. She slides away from Justin and stretches. Then she sits up for a bit, waiting to be awake a bit more before deciding to slide out of bed to get dressed. She stretches more as she picks her clothes. She feels a bit sore but a late soak in the tub after their activities last night relieved most of the ache. She then heads into the bathroom to change and do her normal morning routine. She gets that done and walks out, yawning. Justin starts to shift in his sleep, rolling over onto his side and reaching out, grabbing one of her pillows and snuggling with that. She giggles softly and smiles at the sight.

"...love you..." He mumbles in his sleep, into the pillow.

She giggles more. She walks over and kisses his lips gently.

"Love you too silly." She says softly.

He mumbles incoherently after she pulls away. She pauses, unsure if he's waking up or not. Just then he lets go of the pillow and grabs her. She squeaks and tries to pry him off.

"...nooo..." He mumbles in his sleep.

She stifles a laugh before grabbing her bottle of strawberry perfume. She reaches over and sprays her pillow lightly, hoping the smell would distract him. Almost instantly he lets her go and grabs the pillow, snuggling with that again and smiling in his sleep when he inhales the scent. She giggles and sets the bottle down. She goes and gets her shoes on before gathering her purse and phone. She makes sure to leave a note for Justin, on the table next to the bed so that he would remember where she was, just in case he forgot when he wakes up. She blows a kiss at his sleeping form and leaves the room. She heads to the elevator and goes down to the lobby where Nattie is waiting.

"Hi Nattie." She smiles.

"Heyy!" She greets happily, hugging her.

"How are you?" She asks when they let go.

"I'm great, you?"

"A little sore but otherwise, I'm good."

"Sore from what?"

She blushes.

"Ohhhh...oooooh." She nudges her.

She turns even more red, giggling.

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Mmhmm."

"He's still sleeping. I think he's more worn out than me this time." She adds.

"Oooh." She teases.

"My bad."

"I was really keyed up after what Kelly did so I had alot of energy to burn." She shrugs.

"Oh no, what'd she do?"

"She had the nerve to hit on Jussi when I was standing right there."

"That girl has no class."

"None whatsoever. I think I broke her nose though."

"Hey, can't really blame you if you did."

"Hmph what's another fake thing to add to her body? She already has at least two."

"Amen to that." She nods.

"High five for having real bodies." She jokes, holding up her hand.

She laughs and high fives her.

"I almost didn't get away from Jussi while getting ready." She changes the subject.

"He got you didn't he?"

"Mmhmm. Grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I had to spray some of my perfume on my pillow to make him let go."

"Aww cute."

"I know." She smiles.

"So...wedding tomorrow."

Her smile gets wider.

"I knowww."

"I'll definitely be spending as much time with him as I can before tonight when we're all back at the hotel. So sad I can't sleep in the same room as him tonight and then we have the early early flight to Hawaii."

"Aww."

"Well if you want, you can share my room with me tonight." She offers.

"Really? That would be great. I didn't want to have to break up Air and Marvin for the night. Thanks Nattie."

"You're welcome."

"But um...Marvin?" She asks curiously.

"Ted." Riss laughs. "His middle name is Marvin. I call him Marvin the Martian."

"Ohhh."

"Sometimes I call him Do, but it depends."

"Why Do?"

"From Theodore."

"Oh ok."

"I think I could get away with calling him just about anything since he's my brother." She snickers.

"Yeah, I heard about that..you being brother and sister now...through Kelly of course."

"Big mouth."

"Punk's been talking about it too."

"Guess more people saw me and Dad than I thought."

"Seems like it."

"Oops. Oh well."

"It's only for one more day anyway."

"True that. Now where is Air? I wonder what's taking her so long."

"I'm sure she'll be down here soon."

"He probably doesn't want to let her go and got her distracted."

"Hmm, let me call her."

"Okay."

She takes out her phone and goes through her contacts and calls me. I answer after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Air, what's keeping you?"

"Woke up a little late. Guess I didn't hear the alarm I set. I'm finishing up now. Shouldn't take me too much longer."

"Ohh okay. I figured Marvin the Martian was distracting you."

"Me? Distracting? Nooooo." She hears him in the background, since he clearly heard her.

"Oh please." She scoffs, laughing.

"Oh, just go get dressed you." I tell him.

"Oh alright." He says.

"He wanted a shower before getting ready for his signing today. So you can guess what he's still wearing right now."

"Oooh." She teases.

"I refused to let him distract me, because I know I'm running behind on time here."

"It's fine, Nattie and I are chilling in the lobby. No rush."

"Alright, I shouldn't be too much longer."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I reply and hang up, finishing what I was doing in the bathroom before going back out to my things to get what I needed.

"Still not dressed? Are you trying to kill me?" I ask Ted when I turn around to see that he still hasn't gotten dressed.

"...maybe."

"I can't be anymore late, I'm already running behind as it is..."

He pouts.

"You had your fun in the bathroom while I was getting ready..."

He snickers.

"So I think that'll have me thinking about you all day as it is."

"Good." He grins.

"I really should go now."

"Aww okay." Ted nods, kissing me.

"You keep yourself occupied until I come back."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hug and kiss him before grabbing what I need and leave the room. I reach the elevator and step onto it once the doors open and make my way down to the lobby finally.

"There you are."

"Here I am."

Nattie and Riss get up. the three of them head out to the car.

"So what're we doing first?"

"Um good question." She laughs.

"Nails?"

"Sure."

"Mine need to be redone anyway."

"Alright, nails it is."

After some driving we arrive at a nail salon and walk in. We decide on the full mani-pedi deal. Riss elects to use a regular french tip style.

"You girls can pick whatever, just remember that your dresses are pink and orange." She says.

"Right, right."

We pick our colors and we go sit in the pedicure chairs.

"Early early morning tomorrow."

"Unfortunately. Its going to be so worth it though."

"Of course."

"I'm so excited." She giggles.

"You'll have two last names too."

"I know."

"And then next month you go through the whole wedding thing all over again."

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Can't wait for that one either." She adds.

"Of course not."

"It's gonna be nice to stay in Hawaii the rest of the week though."

"You'll have a great time. Hawaii is amazing." Riss says.

"So I've heard."

"It's gorgeous."

"You should stay at the resort Jussi and I stayed at. It's amazing."

"I think we are." I muse.

"As for rooms, Ted's dealing with that and surprising me."

"Aww."

"He's happy about the week off."

"I bet."

After we were done with the pedicures, we moved and got our manicures done next. We talk about various things, laughing and having fun. Once those were done, we gathered our things and paid before heading back out to the car.

"Now What?" Riss asks.

"Shopping? Buy you some things for the honeymoon?" I nudge her.

She blushes and laughs.

"Why not."

"This is gonna be fun."

"Of course."

"Definitely going to have to find something purple...because Jussi loves the purple."

"Sure thing."

"He's gonna love you even more."

She giggles.

"Yes."

We get to the mall and park, head in and first find a store where we can find you honeymoon stuff. We roam the store, giggling and teasing each other.

"Oooh this one is purple." I point one out.

She takes it and drapes it over her arm with all the others that she decided to get.

"Getting anything for yourselves?" She asks me and Nattie.

"Uh...I don't know..." I trail off.

"Not that you have to."

"Right. Hmm...not at this moment in time."

"Alright."

"I do like some of the stuff, but I don't think I'm quite comfortable enough right now to wear any of it."

"It's fine. I used to be like that too but after you're on that level with him for a while, you'll get more comfortable with it."

"Right."

"Then it becomes like a game. How crazy can you make him with an outfit." Nattie giggles.

"As if I don't do that already." I snicker.

"Oh I know. Trust me though, these outfits bring on a whole new level." Riss laughs.

"Oh boy."

"Mmhmm. But only you can say when you feel ready for that."

"Right." I nod.

Riss goes and pays for her stuff. Then we decide to visit a few more store before going to the food court for lunch. We pick a place to get food from, and then get a table and sit to eat, talking about various things as we do so. She gets interrupted a few times by texts from Justin.

"Awww someone misses you."

"I know. He was asleep when I left this morning plus you know we have to spend a night apart. So he's all antsy."

"Oh of course."

"Speaking of that. I'm gonna be spending the night in Nattie's room. I didn't want to have to break you and Marvin up tonight."

"Aw thanks for being thoughtful."

"You're welcome."

She replies to another text and finishes her food.

"He probably won't be able to sleep tonight. Texting you all night and everything."

"I don't doubt it. That sounds like my goof alright."

"But it'll all be worth it tomorrow."

"Definitely." She smiles widely.

"You're gonna look so pretty."

"I hope so. I want to look my best for him."

"You will, don't worry."

She nods.

"I'm sure Melanie will make sure you look amazing."

"Sounds like Mom." Riss agrees.

After we finish eating, we throw our trash away and continue walking through the mall, visiting stores here and there. Soon enough we finish with the mall.

"Anything else?" Riss questions.

"Well I can't think of anything. The day is half over now. I think going back to the hotel and spending the rest of the time with our guys sounds like a good idea. I'm sure they all have got to be missing us."

"For sure." Riss nods.

"Just let me text Jussi..." She trails off, taking out her phone and telling Justin that she's on her way back.

She receives a very enthusiastic text back.

"I have to be ready to be attacked." She giggles.

"Ooooh." Nattie and I tease.

"He's all super happy I'm coming back."

"That's cute."

We make our way out of the mall and out to the car, heading back to the hotel for the remainder of the day until the show tonight. She steps into her room and immediately gets scooped up.

"Someone missed me too much."

"Mmm. Very much." Justin mumbles into her neck.

"If you missed me this much for the time I was gone today, I can just imagine how you'll be tomorrow."

"It'll be worth it."

"Yes it will be." She nods.

She snuggles into him happily since she dropped her bags on the floor when he grabbed her.

"I'm staying in Nattie's room tonight, so after we get back from the show I'm gonna have to grab all my things and head over there."

"Aw, okay."

"Didn't want to break Air and Ted up for the night, so Nattie offered for me to stay in her room."

"That was nice."

"Mmhmm."

"Think you'll survive the night without me?"

"I think so."

"Well as long as you try, it'll make me happy."

"I'll do my best."

"Good."

"No peeking in these bags I brought." She warns him.

"Aww."

"You'll see it all eventually."

"No hints?"

"Nope."

"Darn."

She giggles and kisses his neck.

"You'll like what's in the bags. It's worth the wait."

"Okay."

"Time to relax with you." He grins, walking over to the bed.

"Mmm." She sighs contentedly.

He places her on the bed first before climbing onto it next to her and he pulls her close. She scooches until she's laying on him.

"This is better."

"Yeah." Justin agrees while playing with her hair.

"Your pillow smelled like strawberries this morning..."

She laughs.

"I had to spray it with my perfume to get you to let go of me."

"You cuddled with the pillow and it was so cute."

"You sneak."

"I needed to be let go, or you were gonna make me late for the girls day with Air and Nattie."

"Oh..."

"But you were mumbling in your sleep...saying I love you and everything."

Justin blushes.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"You."

"Well of course you were."

"But what was happening?" She asks curiously.

"It kept jumping around."

"Oh?"

"The last thing I can remember of the dream...was the wedding tomorrow."

"Aw." She smiles.

"That's sweet."

She kisses him, lingering a bit.

"I dreamt about it last night too. It's all I can think about right now."

Justin grins.

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one."

"You aren't, believe me. I keep getting distracted just thinking about it."

"It's exciting I know."

"Mmm. I can't wait to be on that beach getting married."

"Neither can I."

He pulls her into a kiss, having missed a few hours of being able to do that.

"I missed this." He mumbles.

"Hush." She mutters.

"Hushing." He chuckles.

She pulls back just a bit.

"You best kiss me properly or I'm gonna get up." She threatens.

"No...don't get up."

"Then get to it mister."

"Impatient are we? I was getting to it."

She gives him a look and pinches his side.

"High tolerance to pain...remember?"

She raises an eyebrow and reaches down, pinching his indent. That causes him to tense and she can fee it.

"Gonna keep teasing me?"

"No.."

"Good."

He then presses his lips back to yours, giving you a proper kiss like she told him to. She makes a noise of content. He smirks into the kiss and continues. His hands start to wander, eliciting more noises and a bit of squirming on her part. His hands end up on her hips to stop the squirming. Once she stops squirming, he slides one hand beneath her shirt. Her instant reaction is to shiver when his fingers touch her skin. He smirks again and draws patterns on her skin. She groans against his lips. He does it more as his fingers inch higher. She hums contentedly until he reaches the clasp of her bra. She reaches back and stops his hand. He pulls back from the kiss and pouts.

"I'm still a bit sore from last night and I think waiting would make our wedding night a little more special." She explains.

"You have a point." He nods.

"So it isn't that I don't want you." She assures him.

"Right, I understand."

"I'm glad you do." She smiles, brushing her lips against his.

"I always do."

"Mmm, I wouldn't say you always understand but most of the time yes."

"I try to understand."

"True. I know you do."

"I love you." He says, nuzzling her next and cuddling with her.

"I love you too."

Then he moves so that it's easier for her to cuddle with him. She finds a comfy spot and settles down. It actually didn't take long, and like always, she ends up falling asleep because she's so comfy. Justin feels her breathing slow down and chuckles.

"Sleepyhead."

He kisses the top of her head, before watching her sleep. Meanwhile, I've gotten back to my room and found Ted still gone.

"Oh darn, still gone." I pout.

I decide to put away the stuff I bought and then watch a movie. It wasn't too long after when the door opened and Ted walked in.

"Yayyy you're back." I smile.

"The signing ran late."

"Ohhh."

"So, sorry for not being here when you got back."

"It's alright. Things happen sometimes."

"You're here now, and that's all that matters." I add.

"Of course." He agrees, kicking his shoes off before climbing onto the bed.

I immediately wrap my arms around him and snuggle into him. He tilts my head up and kisses me.

"Been going crazy all day, not being able to do that since you weren't around." He mutters.

"Aww, poor you." I giggle.

"However did you make it through the day without me?" I add.

"I kept thinking of how we'll have our time together in Hawaii."

"Still keeping our room you booked a secret?"

"Yes."

"Well at least it's not a long, long wait until I see it."

"Very true. I think you'll love it though."

"I'm sure I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Watching the movie with him, I do end up dozing off. Ted watches me for a bit before falling asleep himself. The rest of the day passed by quickly and before I knew it, I was being woken up to get ready to go. I was woken up by Ted kissing me.

"Come on love, time to get ready." He says after pulling his lips away.

"You interrupted a very good dream..."

"I did hmm?"

"You did."

"About what?"

"...you. You were about to kiss me anyway so it all worked out regardless."

"Guess I have good timing." He smirks.

"Very good timing."

"It is time to get up though."

"Awww."

"I know, I know."

"Help me up?" I hold out my arms.

He scoops me up and gets off the bed, placing me by my bags.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good."

I dig through my bags for what I want to wear for tonight and Ted just gets his gear bag together. Once I find what I'm looking for, I go into the bathroom to change and do the other normal stuff. Ted can't resist coming into the bathroom, so he waits a few minutes or so, just enough time to let me get changed, before walking in.

"Can't resist hmm?" I tease.

"Nope."

I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"I'm so glad I have the night off tonight." I remark.

"You do? Great. More cuddling time." Ted grins.

"I have a match, and it's the third one in, but other than that, we get more cuddle time." He adds.

"Sounds good."

"And since next week is a 3-hour King of the Ring edition of Raw, my match is a qualifying match tonight."

"Ohhh."

"Well let's hope you qualify."

"I hope so."

"And I'm done." I say as I put everything away.

"Beautiful."

He grins before walking over and wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Cuddly."

"And I will be all night."

"Good." I smile.

"Especially with the openings on this sleeve..."

"Quit." I giggle as he traces an opening in the sleeve.

"Can't help myself."

"I know. But the more you get distracted, the more we're gonna be late."

"Can't have that."

"No we can't."

Ted kisses my cheek and lets me go.

"I assume you're all ready to go right?" I ask as I leave the bathroom.

"Yup."

He grabs his bag and I grab what I could possibly need, before we leave the room. In Justin and Riss' room, she's dressed and standing in the bathroom, straightening the ends of her hair.

"Almost done?" Justin calls.

"Yeah. Just makeup left."

"Okay."

She finishes with the straightener, turning it off and unplugging it. She then grabs her makeup bag and starts doing that. He can't help but to come into the bathroom like always. She glances at him in the mirror, looking amused.

"Always in the bathroom with me." She giggles.

"Always."

"Because I enjoy it." He adds.

"I know you do."

"You enjoy a lot of things."

"Mmm, I do." He agrees.

"And get carried away with a lot of things."

"Also true."

"Which we can't get too carried away tonight. Save it for tomorrow night."

"Right."

"Tomorrow night...getting carried away more than before."

She giggles.

"Of course."

"Be prepared to be up all night."

She just laughs and smacks his butt playfully.

"Especially for that." He grins.

"I know." She snickers.

"Everything you do tonight will just pile up for tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is."

"Alright then."

"We'll see how much torture you put me through tonight."

She smirks at him in the mirror.

"We'll see alright."

She finishes her makeup and puts it away.

"Alright, just need to get my things together and we can leave."

"Okay." He nods, stepping out.

She follows him and gets what she needs from her things.

"So what's planned for tonight?" She asks.

"Opening segment and ending match of the night. We get to do some attacking."

"Ohh."

"So an easy night for us."

"Right."

"And that's a very good thing because of tomorrow."

"Exactly."

"Ready to go now." She states.

Justin nods and they leave. It's not a particularly long trip to the arena, and they get there no problem. After walking in, Justin doesn't head to the Nexus locker room. Instead he goes somewhere else, and before she could ask, Justin walks into an empty locker room.

"Just for us."

Her eyes light up and she jumps on him happily.

"I was able to get one. But we are needed by the curtain just as soon as we get changed. Opening segment and all."

"Right but nice work babe."

"Why thank you."

She kisses him quickly before heading into the changing area. It's not long and she comes out shortly after, and then he kisses her quickly before heading in to change himself.

"Did you even notice my new gear?" She laughs.

He peeks his head out from the doorway and looks her over and grins.

"I can be even more touchy."

"Dork." She says amusedly.

"Love you too."

She blows a kiss at him. Then he disappears into the changing area to finally get changed. She sits on the arm of the couch and waits. A short time after that, he comes out all ready to go in the Nexus shirt and his blue gear. She gets up and holds out her hand. He grins and takes it, lacing his fingers with hers. She smiles and kisses him before they leave the room.

I however am waiting in the locker room itself for Ted to finish getting ready for his match later. He comes out and puts his arm around me.

"Cuddly."

"Yup."

"Doesn't help when you're distracting..."

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"...with less clothes on than me."

He snickers and flexes for me.

"Oh...stop." I playfully hit him in the chest.

"My bad." He laughs.

"Uh huh...suuure."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The show starts like always, after the Superstars tapings are done afterall. No pyros or Raw intro, but instead it starts off with Wade. He walks out and stops at the top of the stage, and then the rest of the group walks out behind him. They then head down to the ring and get into it, standing side by side with Wade holding a mic in his hand. It takes a while for him to talk, considering the large amount of boos and such coming from the crowd and them telling the whole group that they suck.

"Last night John Cena looked me in the eye-" Wade stops due to the crowd.

"Can we have some decorum in here please?"

And of course the crowd doesn't listen and starts the chanting again.

"Last night-" Wade stops again since the booing just covered the whole arena and was louder than ever.

They then start chanting 'Cena'.

"Hard luck, I fired him. I'l try again shall I? Last night John Cena looked me in the eye, and told me that he knows exactly what he's doing. And that means two things. Number one, it means he was willing to sacrifice his entire career to do what he felt was the right thing. And number two, it means I went into last night's match without so much as a fighting chance. Because John Cena had already decided that I wasn't gonna win. He already decided that I wasn't gonna become WWE Champion. In fact, he was biased from the very beginning and that is not fair."

"In the entire history of the WWE, an official has never once been allowed to place his hands on a competitor. Yet, that's exactly what John Cena did last night. He distracted me and then he purposely pushed me into a waiting RKO. Oh I don't think an injustice is something we should be cheering. And make no mistake it was unjust, it was unfair, and it was unprofessional. And that's why I'm out here now. Because in the name of justice, I would like another opportunity to take on Randy Orton. This time...this time with a neutral referee. So I can prove to the world that I can indeed beat Randy Orton and become the new WWE Champion."

And right after that the GM chimes in.

"Can I have your attention please."

"Oh hell no. I'm not dealing with this tonight." Riss mutters and takes the mic out of Wade's hand for a minute.

"Just reading the email Cole! We know it's from the general manager! Do you not realize that we hear the chime sound?! We're not stupid!" Riss exclaims, handing the mic back to Wade before standing back next to Justin.

"And I quote. There's no question that there's some validity to this supposition by Wade Barrett. And there's no doubt in my mind that Randy Orton would like to prove his individual superiority. Therefore, the WWE Championship will be defended when Wade Barrett faces Randy Orton for the title. And it will happen...tonight."

"Well GM, thank you very much for such a gracious decision, I am deeply appreciative. But in anticipation of such an announcement, I've decided to allow John Cena to appear here tonight. Oh don't get me wrong, I enjoyed firing him last night. But as a fellow competitor, and as a gentleman, I felt that I owed it to John Cena to allow him to come here, and say his final words to the WWE Universe. And believe me, I'm gonna enjoy listening to those final words. Almost as much as I'm gonna enjoy becoming the new WWE Champion. Thank you very much."

With that, the group music went off and everyone left the ring and headed back up the ramp to the back. As they were going to the locker rooms, Punk passed Justin and Riss on the way. Punk looked her over with a smirk on his face before heading towards the curtain.

"Eurgh." Riss shudders.

Then when they reach the locker room, there's a note taped to the door with her name on it.

"Really? Really? Ugh, they don't learn." She rolls her eyes.

She rips the note off the door and just rips it up into little pieces and throws it away as soon as they walk inside, not even bothering to read it at all beforehand.

"Now...I think you should help me get rid of the creepy feeling I got from him staring at me." She tells Justin.

"I have the perfect way." He grins, sitting down on the couch, and then patting his lap.

"Sit."

She sits on his lap and looks at him curiously. The first thing he does is kiss the back of her neck, he keeps his lips lingering there before moving them to the side of her neck and up behind her ear. Since he's close to her ear, he mumbles things in his native language, like he tends to do for certain occasions. She moans softly, leaning into him and tilting her head to give him more access. He smirks against her skin and then continues, helping her get rid of that creepy feeling Punk gave her.

"Is it working?" He asks.

"Mmm." She mumbles absentmindedly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

She unconsciously shifts to get more of his touch and also to get more comfortable. He knows not to leave marks, so he just moves along her skin with the lingering kisses. Finally she just twists around and presses her lips to his. To hold him over for at least a little while, she makes the kiss hard and intense. Justin returns every bit of passion and she ends up laying on her back on the couch with him over her. She grabs him by the shirt and pulls him down more so that he's close to her, and she wraps her arms around his neck. Then she wraps her legs around his waist. This prevents him from moving anytime soon. He chuckles against her lips and lets his hands move along her bare stomach. She squirms under his touch, because it's causing a ticklish sensation. She can't help giggling into his mouth, which ruins the intensity that had built up. He grumbles at the intensity being ruined.

"You're tickling me." She giggles after pulling away just enough to speak.

"Oops."

"Either press harder or find something else to do with your hands and we can get that moment we were having back."

"You mean..." He trails off, sliding his hands from her stomach to her thighs.

"...like this?" He adds as he squeezes them gently.

She moans louder than she has been, not expecting him to do that.

"So like that." He chuckles.

"...yeah..." She says weakly, blushing.

"I have my ways..."

"I know."

"And they work every time."

"Uh huh."

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You're not moving either."

"I didn't think so."

After the break, Cole gets up and takes the headset off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the newest member of the Monday Night Raw broadcast team, CM Punk!"

"Oh lord. Thankfully Riss doesn't have a match tonight. I don't think she'd be able to deal with that."

"Probably not. She'd end up going over to hit him."

"I would love to see that."

"It'd be funny that's for sure."

Then it was time for the first qualifying match for the King Of The Ring tournament next week. Out first, Sheamus and his opponent, R-Truth who comes out with Eve.

"Are you impressed with the dancing skills of one Eve Torres though. I myself am not. Really. I thought she was a professional dancer. Looks like she's having an epileptic fit." Punk comments about her.

"Hah!" I laugh.

"I have to agree with him on that." Ted snickers.

"Oh yes."

The match didn't really go far considering the size and strength advantage Sheamus had over Truth. In the end, it was Sheamus hitting the High Cross on R-Truth en route to picking up the win to qualify for the 2010 King of the Ring tournament next week

"Well that was a no brainer."

"Yeah."

"So who are you facing exactly tonight to qualify for next week?" I ask.

"Bryan."

"Beat up that nerd."

"Oh I will."

"Good."

After the commercial break, LayCool was outside of the arena talking to each other and then walk through the doors, only to get stopped by the security guy there with a clipboard of names.

"Excuse me ladies, this entrance is for Raw superstars only so I'm afraid-"

"Look Mr. security man, this is Layla and I'm Michelle McCool and I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

"Uh McCool, is that with an M-A-C?"

"Um...M-C-C."

"Sorry."

"Hey look look. I know we're not technically on Raw since we lost a while back, but the two of us, we're LayCool. Check that out."

"LayCool?"

"LayCool."

"Not on my list, I'm sorry."

"Excuse me? What is your name?"

"Uh Mr. Nobody."

"Uh huh, well listen Mr. Nobody. If you don't let us into this building, okay...we're gonna cause you so much trouble."

"So much trouble."

"Yeah you're messing with the wrong lady."

Natalya then appears next to the security guard amused by everything.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?"

"Ms. Neidhart, do you know these two?"

"I've never seen them before a day in my life."

"Are you serious? She is such a liar. You're so jealous of us Natalya. You and Ariel. I'm calling my attorney tonight, that title is ours."

They back out of the doorway arguing and yelling, until the guard grabs the door and closes it, locking them outside.

"Ahahahaha. Serves them right."

"And they won't be getting another shot at your title either." Ted remarks.

"Exactly."

"They're the ones who are jealous."

"Mmhmm."

Then Santino is shown backstage with Kozlov, talking about how they lost the tag team title match last night.

"We were so close. We were so close I could taste it. Was delicious, delicious I tell you!"

"Don't worry, you'll beat them next time. Tomorrow is another day."

"Tomorrow Kozlov? What if tomorrow doesn't come Kozlov? Everyone thinks that tomorrow is guaranteed, but it's not guaranteed Kozlov! So depressed. Is there anything in this universe that can make me feel better?"

Then there's this music playing and Santino looks over and there's Tamina playing a ukulele and she's singing. He gets up and sits by her, mesmerized by the music and singing. He leans in to kiss her and she gladly kisses back before leaving and Santino slides down into the chair.

"Awww isn't that cute."

"Nice."

And then Randy was in his locker room, lacing his boots, getting ready for his match tonight.

"Excuse me Randy? Randy you successfully defended your WWE Championship last night at Survivor Series against Wade Barrett. Can you do it again tonight?"

"Josh, anyone who saw Survivor Series last night knows that John Cena called my match right down the middle. He could've taken the easy way out, but he didn't. He counted the 1-2-3 and for that it cost him his career. Now, it's no secret that we were never the best of friends, but I still respect the hell out of the guy. And as far as my championship match tonight goes, it does not matter who the referee is. I guarantee that Wade Barrett will not leave this arena with the WWE Championship."

"I don't see him leaving with it either."

"Me neither."

"Something's going to happen."

"I sense something Nexus-wise will happen." Ted adds.

"Probably."

"You know what's gonna be so heart-wrenching? John's farewell speech." I add.

"Yeah."

"I swear if he makes me cry at least once, I'm smacking him when I see him."

Ted chuckles.

"I'll be here for comfort if you do tear up." He reassures me.

"Oh I know." I smile.

After the commercial it was time for Mike's match against Ezekiel and Ezekiel came out first. Mike's music goes off next, but he's not the one to go out...Alex is.

"What is this? Alex what're you doing?"

"Seems like Mike is planning something."

"A-A-Ahem. I have some news. 10 minutes ago, the most awesome competitor of all time happened to suffer an anxiety attack. Therefore, I've been authorized to take his place, and qualify for him!"

"Oh no Alex...no. Don't do it."

The bell rings once they both were set and they circle. Alex catches Zeke around the waist and Zeke counters. He tries to lift Alex, but Alex somehow blocks it and gets to the ropes where Zeke has to let go. Alex takes the chance to elbow him in the face, and he has a short control over the match. Alex is thrown into the corner and Zeke goes to hit him, but Alex moves and instead jumps and hits him with a splash in the corner. He gets him in a headlock and clubs him over the back, rolls him over and goes for the pin, but Zeke powers out. Alex locks an arm around his neck, but Zeke gets out of the hold and flips Alex over and hits him with powerful clotheslines, followed by a powerful one in the corner. That's finishes off with a slam and a pin to beat Alex.

"Ohhh." I cover my face and shake my head.

"Ouch."

"No qualification for him. Booo."

The cameras cut to backstage where John has arrived and he's talking with Eve and Truth. Gail comes up and hugs him, Santino shakes his hand, followed by Yoshi before fading to another break.

"Okay where's the tissues? Just in case."

Ted grabs the tissue box for me.

"Thank you."

"Okay."

After the break it was time for the dreaded farewell speech that's going to be a heart-wrencher. He comes out to a standing ovation.

"And here's the dreaded, farewell speech." Riss frowns.

"I don't wanna cry." She pouts.

"I'm here for comfort." Justin replies, holding her tighter.

She snuggles in close.

"I'll let you go see him and hug him after this is over and when he gets backstage, if you want."

She nods in agreement.

"See, if you're gonna go out, that's how you go out. Not in a referee shirt, not carrying somebody's bags. If I'm leaving, I'm leaving just like this. Just in case you've been locked in sports entertainment solitary confinement, Randy Orton is still the WWE Champion. That means I'm fired. Uh...a decision that was probable, but I'll be honest with you I-I didn't think it would happen. You know what, forget about it. Before I got this job, I was living in my car, cleaning toilets. I didn't think any of this would happen."

"Over the years you guys have uh...you've kind of got to know me. Um...here's the deal though. You only see what you see on TV. Uh...there's a lot about me, a lot about everybody else that you obviously don't know. I-I got a few seconds so I've got to tell you this one thing. Um...you guys have no idea how much I respect this company. Not-not just...this company today, but every single person who's allowed me to be here today. Guys like Steve Austin, guys like Triple H, guys like The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, guys like The Undertaker. You see when I got a chance here in the WWE, championships were one thing but my goal at the end of the day was to be able to look each and every one of those guys in the eye and for them to say back to me, 'Kid, you're alright'."

"I'm out here tonight with a smile on my face, and I know some of you guys think I may have got a bad deal out of this. This is uh...it's actually been pretty wonderful. I've got to dance in this ring with hall of famers, I've got to travel the world, I got to meet millions and millions of people, and quite frankly I've got to live out a fantasy. So I am not gonna let what Nexus has been doing to me for the past two months, ruin what has been the greatest nine years of my life."

"Aww."

"One-one thing you guys may not no is that life moves pretty fast here in the WWE. I remember when I started, the WWE was a very big part of my life. And then, the WWE became my life. It was by my choice. I wanted to give every single thing I had to each and every one of you everytime I stepped in these ropes. It takes sacrifice. My family has been so patient with me. They uh...they kind of let me step back and let me be me, and they're okay with it. Here's the truth though. My brother, Matt...he just had a baby girl, and I missed it."

"Awwwwwww."

"Uh...my mom's birthday's in a couple days. I'm gonna leave here tonight, and I'm going to West Newbury, and Matt I'm sorry that I missed Shelby being born. I heard she's big. Nine pounds, seven ounces, but I'm coming to see her for the first time. And my mom, is gonna get the best birthday present she's had in 10 years. Because I'm gonna be there, and I'm gonna hug her, and I'm gonna tell her I love her and all the money in the world can't buy her that."

Riss starts sniffling.

"He's trying so hard not to cry right now, after he's making me cry."

"I know babe." Justin runs his fingers through her hair.

"You guy-you guys are being nice, I look like an idiot up here. You know what, forget it. If I look like an idiot, I'm gonna be an idiot. One thing I always really loved about you guys, is you're always-you're always honest. And if I'm walking out of here one more time, I just want to hear half of the arena say let's go Cena and the other half say Ce-actually you know what, if we're gonna do it, we're gonna do it right. I want every woman and every child...to say let's go Cena, and I want every guy over the age of 18 to say Cena sucks. Is that alright? Ladies and kids, let's go Cena! Hold on hold on, if we're gonna do it, we're gonna do it right. It's let's go Cena from the ladies and kids, and Cena sucks from the dude. Who do you think can be louder? Let's go Cena! Cena sucks!"

Then the chants starts and he's amused by it.

"What a goof."

"That-that is beautiful, thank you very much. Remember everybody out there, it's your passion that keeps all of us coming back. And every single time I heard that from each and every one of you, I know I earned it. No matter what the chant was. I just want to take one second before I leave and say something to Wade Barrett. I know, but here's-here's the shame of it all, I actually think the kid has a little bit of talent and I'm trying to help him out before I leave. You see Wade, do yourself a favor, take a bit of advice from a grizzled, disgruntled ex-employee who wears purple, and may have accidentally peed in your coffee once or twice..."

Riss giggles.

"Ew." Justin makes a face, but laughs anyway.

"Gross but funny."

"...stop taking shortcuts. Stop trying to take the easy way out. You see because these-these fans will give you everything if you give everything in return. Success in this business is due to consistent performance day in and day out. You give them everything, they will give everything back to you. They're probably gonna fine me, but I'm already fired. Wade, karma is a..." And they cut the sound when he says 'bitch'.

"And if you keep taking shortcuts, trust me it's gonna come back to haunt you. Billy Kiddman's probably ready to strangle himself, because I'm way over what they told me. But I could go into thank yous, that's gonna take all night. So I'm gonna save the thank you list to one very important thank you. To the WWE Universe. Thank you, for letting me share my life with you guys for the past nine years. Thank you for understanding all of this. Thank you for standing up for the WWE. Thank you for showing up every day. Thank you for watching every Monday, Tuesday, Friday, Saturday, whenever the hell we're on. Thank you for allowing idiots like me to come out and live this wonderful, wonderful dream. All of this, is because of you. I love you to death, let's go home." He ends, kissing his dog tags and leaving the ring.

"The part about his family is the part that got me."

"I know, I could tell." Justin kisses her cheek.

"If you want, you can go see him before the cameras get to him."

"Be right back." She kisses his mouth quickly.

He nods and lets her go. She slides off his lap and heads out the door to catch John before the cameras do. She gets there just in time. She stands in front of him, pouts and holds her arms open for a hug. He chuckles and hugs her.

"You made me cry a little."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. When you go see your brother, tell him congratulations and tell your mom happy birthday. Okay?"

"Promise."

"Good. I'll miss having you around but you deserve time with your family."

"Right." He nods.

"We all need that time off sometimes."

"Yeah."

"Well I better go before the cameras get here."

"Right, of course."

She then heads back to Justin. A majority of the rest of us are all lined up where John's going to come out of. When we does, we all clap for him and he stops when Randy approaches him. They shake hands before doing the man hug thing, before John leaves. That's when Wade appears and he mocks John with the waving of the hand in front of his face.

"Oh no he didn't." I growl.

"Don't worry about hurting him, Sis probably will." Ted says.

"Oh, "I'm counting on that. Probably a much harder smack upside the head than usual."

"I think you're right."

"I would punch him in the arm really hard myself though."

"Sounds like you." He chuckles.

"Probably enough to cause bruising too."

"Ouch."

"Trust me...never want to encounter one of my punches."

"Point taken."

"If I ever punch you though, it won't be like that. It'll be one of these..." I trail off, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Good." He chuckles, kissing my cheek.

Since Ted and I were already by the curtain, we could go right out to the ring for his match when we needed to. We did end up going out during the commercial and had to wait for it to be over.

"Stupid commercials."

"Just gives me time to be cuddly..." He grins as he leans back into the corner with his arms around me and pulls me close.

"...to an extent." I add.

"I'll take what I can get."

Once it was over, his music was still playing as he got pumped for the match. I kiss his cheek before making my way out of the ring, and stand ringside. Once his music fades, Daniel's goes off next and he comes out. Brie Bella comes scampering down the ramp, escorting him to the ring. I raise an eyebrow before rolling my eyes.

The bell rings and Ted goes right after Daniel, hitting him in the face, followed by punches and stomps. He throws Daniel into the ropes and then when he comes back he lifts him into the air and drops him onto his stomach. He kicks him in the face and goes for the cover, but Daniel kicks out.

"Come on Ted!"

Ted lifts Daniel up and drops him on the top rope. Daniel falls back into the ring and Ted goes for the cover again, but Daniel kicks out at two.

"Damn."

Ted pulls him away from the ropes and locks his arms around Daniel's waist. He however gets to his feet and out of the hold, only for Ted to fire back. He sends him into the corner and goes for a splash, but Daniel moves and the he hits Ted with a vicious dropkick while he's in the corner. I wince. Daniel then goes for a dropkick to the head, but Ted catches him and hits him with a Spinebuster. Ted goes for the cover, but Daniel kicks out at two.

"Oh come on!"

Daniel then quickly gets Ted in the Lebell Lock. It's only seconds before Ted has no choice to tap out.

"Grrrr." I grumble as I go over to check on Ted, while Nikki comes scampering out to the ring and gets into it as well.

"You alright?" I ask Ted.

"I'll be okay.." He mumbles.

"I can give you a massage back at the room okay?"

"I like the sound of that."

"I know." I laugh quietly.

I help him up and let him lean on me for support as we head to the back. Once in the room, I locate a towel and the massage oil.

"Can't have you sore for our vacation after tonight." I say as I sit on the couch, behind him.

"Right."

I do the usual routine with the oil and rub it into the spot that he motions to that hurts.

"Thank you sooo much. You're amazing." He sighs in content.

"So you've told me before."

"It's trueeeee."

"I would hope so."

I laugh and he chuckles. Once I was done, I clean off all the excess oil and put everything to the side. I wrap my arms around him from behind and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Looking at the TV screen, the commercial break was over and Natalya was coming out next. Once her entrance was over, Alicia comes out as her opponent.

"God, can she walk normal down the ramp? She looks stupid."

"Apparently she doesn't possess the skill to walk normal."

"I'd love to see her trip and fall." I snicker.

"That would be hilarious."

"It's like whoops and laugh my ass off."

"I know right?"

The match wasn't too long, but it was decent with Natalya in the match. At one point, Alicia pulled some of Natalya's hair out. That pisses Natalya off and she just unleashes on her. In the center of the ring, Alicia's put in the sharpshooter and she taps.

"Psh. Weakling."

"Natalya just outranks her."

"She really does." I nod.

"Not surprising though. Nattie's a strong one."

"She is. Which is why I love competing with her. At least we put on a decent match."

"Right."

After advertising the big main event of Wade vs Randy for the title, Melina and Morrison are shown backstage talking. She smacks him on the butt and shrugs innocently when he turns and looks at her. He tells her he'll talk to her later before heading to the curtain since his King of the Ring qualifier is next.

"They're so cute. Reminds me of us, because I do what she did a lot." Riss giggles.

"Yes you do." Justin laughs.

"It's fun to see your reaction."

"Of course."

"I always get you back for that too." He grins.

"That's true." She laughs.

"Tomorrow night." He smirks.

"Mmhmm."

"Looking forward to it." She adds.

"I am too." He says, nipping at her ear.

"I can...tell."

She makes a muffled noise as he does it again.

"I'll be doing the little things...throughout the night..." He mumbles.

"Mmm." She groans softly.

"The little things...to get through the night."

"Its gonna be hard...to sleep apart tonight." She mutters.

"I can text you until you get too tired."

"True."

"I would text you all night if you wanted, but we do need sleep at some point."

"I know."

"But I will talk to you for as long as you want."

She smiles and kisses him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Just think, this time tomorrow, you'll be my wife." Justin smiles. "I know. I can't wait."

"I can't wait to see the dress you picked out."

"Everyone says you're going to love it."

"I haven't even seen it yet, and I agree with them. I know I will."

"I wish time would go faster."

"At least the night is almost over."

"Yeah."

Up next was Morrison's King of the Ring qualifying match and he ended up facing Tyson Kidd.

"This is gonna be a good match."

"I hope so. Things have been fairly boring."

It was good back and forth action, but in the end John hit Starship Pain on Tyson en route to picking up the win and being the final superstar on Raw to qualify for next week's King of the Ring tournament.

"That wasn't a bad match."

"Not at all, they both have that high flying ability and all those quick moves so it was a good match."

"Mmhmm." Riss agrees.

Wade and Randy are then both seen walking to the curtain since their match is finally up next.

"Looks like we need to move." Justin remarks.

"Okay. My hips are getting a little stiff anyway."

"Sitting too long?"

"Laying like this with you on top." She points out.

"Oops."

"It's alright, I was fine. Its just starting to get a little stiff now."

He nods and gets up first and extends a hand to help her up. She takes it and gets up, grimacing a little. She lets his hand go and stretches to lessen the stiffness.

"Need help stretching?"

She laughs.

"If you want to help sure."

He grins and moves closer to her to help. Justin helps her stretch, making sure to be flirty.

"Flirty..."

"Can't help it."

He grabs her hand and they walk out. They of course get to the curtain after everyone else. Heath goes to complain but Riss gives him a look that tells him to shut his mouth. He shuts up, eyeing her warily. Once the commercial is over it was time for the match. Randy was the first to go out, being the champion and all. As soon as he gets halfway down the ramp, Wade goes out and motions for the group to go on the attack and they do so, by running out and assaulting him. Then all the referees run out and seperate the group from him and away from the ring. Randy's on the ground holding his knee, the damage being shown from the attack. He gets to his feet and then Husky runs down and kicks the injured knee out from under him. Wade then orders the group to head to the back where they belong and he follows, before the screen fades to a commercial.

"You know I don't think that last kick to the knee was very necessary..."

Husky shrugs and she rolls her eyes.

"Don't blame me when he comes after you then." She remarks.

"And don't give me that look of it's never gonna happen. Because it will."

"It's Randy. Simple as that."

Nexus has now been banned from ringside and after the commercial and some commentary, Wade goes back out alone, smiling. He goes over and talks with the ref, arguing with him a bit saying what's done is done to Randy. He continues to argue with the ref and surprisingly, Randy comes out to compete, limping. Riss and the rest of the group watch from the curtained area. The match starts and Wade tires to focus the attack on the knee, but Randy tries to fight back. Wade continues to go after the injured knee, using that to his advantage to hopefully win. Throughout the whole match he continues to go after the knee, no matter how many times he covers Randy, he kicks out. Wade eventually gets Randy on his shoulders for Wasteland and he hits it. He covers Randy and then out of nowhere, there's John and he pulls the ref out of the ring, stopping the count.

"Oh boy."

He then slides into the ring and gives Wade the AA and starts wailing on him. The group then instinctively runs out and tries to catch John, but he leaves the ring and flees through the crowd, escaping them. But they chase him and even security chase him. Since there were no cameras backstage, they all stopped.

"Aren't you the sneaky one John."

He grins and salutes her.

"See you at the wedding tomorrow." He says before walking off for real this time.

She laughs a bit and then smiles at Justin due to the mention of their wedding.

The ref gets back into the ring and both Randy and Wade get up. Only Wade on his feet, but Randy hits an RKO and covers Wade, getting the pin and retaining.

"That's pure determination for you." Riss remarks.

Randy celebrates his successful defense and it's a short celebration since his music stops and Mike's hits. He runs out with the briefcase, Alex in tow and hands it to the ref, telling him he's cashing it in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Miz is cashing in his Money in the Bank contract!"

"I don't think Randy will make this one."

"Right. He's too hurt."

Riss nods.

The bell rings and just like Wade, he uses the injured knee to his advantage, going at it in one of the corners and Randy battles out of it. He does it again and Randy battles out of it. He then kicks it and continues to kick it, again using the injury to his advantage. He climbs out of the ring and brings Randy over to the corner and hits his knee against the steel ring post. He does it once, then does it again. He goes to do it a third time, but gets kicked away and slams into the barrier. He shakes it off and goes back into the ring and backs up. He goes for the corner clothesline, but Randy hits him with a powerful clothesline. After Mike gets up, he gets Randy in position for the Skull Crushing Finale, but Randy counters it. He throws Mike into the ropes and then hits him with an uppercut. Mike rolls out of the ring and Randy pulls him onto the second rope, going for his DDT. But Mike slides off and goes right back after the injured knee. But then he's hit with a scoop slam by Randy. Randy's now in the Viper mode. He gets up and goes for the RKO, but Mike reverses it into a Skull Crushing Finale. He covers Randy and the ref counts 1-2-3.

"Good for Mike." Riss smiles.

After celebrating in the ring for gaining the WWE Championship, he's just overcome with joy that he won, trying not to get too emotional. After a replay, he's up on the stage with Alex and even Alex can't believe what happened. He congratulates him for winning and he hugs him.

"Awwww."

"Bromance." Riss laughs.

"Oh the brotherly love."

"Come on, I want to congratulate him when he comes back here."

Justin nods and follows her as they head all the way back to the normal backstage area with all the locker rooms and such.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he throws a party." Riss says as they walk.

"Which you'll gladly go to of course."

"Yes."

"That leaves much more time for us to spend together tonight."

"That's true."

Then she spots both Mike and Alex. She lets go of Justin and go hugs Mike.

"Hey Champ!" She grins.

"Hey." He greets back as he hugs her back.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I honestly didn't think this would happen. I mean, I knew it would but...you know what I'm saying."

"Oh I know."

"So, having a party to celebrate?"

"Definitely!"

"Local club I'm guessing?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"I'll be there."

"Awesome." He grins.

"I would never pass up one of your parties."

"Smart move." He smirks.

"Your parties are awesome...no pun intended."

He and Alex snicker.

"The wedding's going to be awesome tomorrow too." He adds.

"I know. I'm so excited." She smiles.

"Hawaii huh?" He grins.

"Yes, Hawaii."

"Great choice."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, I'll see you at the club soon?"

"Mmhmm. See you then." She says, hugging him again.

She hugs Alex as well. Then she heads off to the locker room with Justin to get changed. They change seperately to avoid temptation. Once they both were changed, they grabbed their things and headed out to the car, where they headed right to the club for Mike's party. As they walk inside, they bump into me and Ted.

"Heyyy."

"Heyy. Mike told you about the party too huh?"

"Yup."

"And of course, the champ is going to be fashionably late." I laugh.

"Oh of course." She says amusedly.

"Here, you can sit with us." I say, leading them over to the booth that Ted and I picked out.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I say we stay for a few hours or so. Just to be able to be up early to catch the flight."

"Yeah. That's what I was going to say too."

"Our brains are connected I swear."

"I know." Riss laughs.

"Is that a good thing?" Justin asks.

"Sometimes."

"Nothing to really worry about."

"Alright then."

After a while of more and more people showing up, Mike finally walks through the doors. We all clap and cheer.

"A great accomplishment for him."

"I know." Riss agrees.

"What a crazy few months it's been. First me, then you and now Mike."

"Yeah, its great."

"So how cuddly has Justin been tonight hmm?" I snicker.

"Very very cuddly."

"Awwww."

"Its going to be hard to sleep without him tonight."

"I bet. I'm sure you two worked something out so it's not too hard."

"We're going to text but still. I'm so used to him being there."

"Right."

"Oh well. Its just one night."

"Exactly."

"Now how about we get some drinks?"

"We'll get them for you. What would you like?" Ted asks, after referring to him and Justin getting the drinks.

We tell them and off they go.

"So what'd you do to Wade for mocking John's hand motion as he left? I so wanted to smack him."

"I hit him really really hard don't worry."

"And then John cost him the title again. I loved that."

"I know, served him right."

"He's right about karma." I nod.

"Mmhmm. I think so too."

"And now look who's the champion. Wade can't face him now."

"Nope."

Soon the guys come back with our drinks and drinks for themselves.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After handing ours to us, they sit back down next to us. Justin puts one arm around her and pulls her into him.

"Cuddly."

"Very." He agrees.

"It's so cute." I grin.

She just smiles and kisses Justin's cheek.

"And just think...you'll be married tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it."

"And then married again in another month."

"Mmhmm."

"Still having me there for that one?" I ask.

"Of course."

"I can't wait to see what South Africa is like then."

"Its really nice." Riss smiles.

"All these mountains and everything."

"Ooh."

"Really pretty at sunset."

"Can't wait."

"One thing we have to do when we're there...sunset at the mountains." I tell Ted.

"Definitely." He agrees.

We talk for a while until Mike comes over to the table.

"Table of champs right here." He states, sitting down with us.

"Yup." We laugh.

"I think I'll sit here all night."

"Feel free."

"Just keep in mind we're only staying for a few hours. Early flights in the morning."

"Oh I know."

"I'm only staying that long myself." He adds.

"Ohhh. We figured you'd party for like the whole night."

"That's the old me. I used to party all night."

"Oh okay."

"Everyone else can stay as long as they want. I do need my rest."

"Right."

"But you are the life of the party Mike..."

"Of course I am. I'm awesome."

"Yes...we know you are."

Riss sips at her drink and looks around to see who else is at the club. Basically she sees everyone who was at Raw tonight. She grimaces as she sees Punk.

"Great...HE'S here..."

"Who?" Mike asks.

"Punk."

"He's been...stalker-like to me."

Mike makes a face.

"Tell me about it."

She hides against Justin as Punk looks their way.

"He wouldn't dare come over with all of us here..."

"I hope not."

"Although it'd be funny to rub the wedding in his face." I snicker.

"Mmm, true."

"Let's see if he comes over here."

She stays snuggled up against Justin and sips her drink. After keeping an eye on Punk for a while, he does start to make his way over.

"Awwww." Riss whines.

"Just remember...rubbing the wedding in his face."

"I know, I know."

"And I'll try not to kill him." Justin adds.

"Right. We don't need you in trouble."

"No, we don't."

"What do you want Punk?" Mike asks as he walks up.

"Is that really any of your business?"

"Who died and made you Darth Vader?" Riss rolls her eyes.

"Haha. I came to talk to you."

"Well you talked, now shoo."

"Not done yet. So I've been hearing all night about something big happening tomorrow."

"Yeah and?"

"I didn't hear all the details, so I asked around and no one would tell me anything. That leaves you to ask."

"You weren't invited, that's why you don't know anything." She shrugs.

"I'm the life of the party, why wasn't I invited?"

"Because its my wedding and you stalk me."

"I don't know what you're...wait what?"

"You heard me."

"...wedding?"

"Yup. We're getting married tomorrow." She kisses Justin's cheek.

"You...how...why...ugh..." He grumbles, walking away.

"Ahaha. Speechless."

"Go you." I high five her.

"I know right?"

"He looks like so frustrated."

"I know!" She laughs.

"He'll be like that for a while."

"Oh yeah."

"Poor poor him."

"Oh well." Riss shrugs.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to dance my butt off." Mike states, getting up from the booth.

"Sounds good actually." Riss remarks.

"Come on Jussi..."

Justin nods and gets up, helping her slide out. Then Ted looks at me and I grini.

"Let's go."

"Alright." He chuckles.

We move from the booth ourselves and go out onto the dance floor with everyone else. We all dance and have a good time. From time to time we do rest since it does get tiring a bit to be dancing for a long time. With all the fun we were having, we didn't even realize how late it was getting.

"Oh jeez, we should go. Its late." Riss says after seeing what time it is.

"Oh holy crap it is late."

"Whoops." Ted laughs.

We head back to the booth and grab our things, before leaving. At the hotel, we get off on our floor. Justin and Riss say goodnight to Ted and I. We go into our room. Riss and Justin walk to their room and he opens the door. Her stuff is sitting by it.

"I don't wanna go." She pouts.

"I know. I don't want you to go either."

She steps into his arms and snuggles.

"Just keep tomorrow on your mind and you should make it through the night."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Text me as soon as you get to Nattie's room?"

"I will." She nods.

"Good." He grins.

She smiles up at him.

"One more kiss before you go."

"Of course." She giggles.

He grins and leans down, pressing his lips to hers for the last time until tomorrow. Of course it drags on because neither of them want to end it. But eventually he has no choice but to end it, because she needs to get to Nattie's room.

"Last kiss before being married." She smiles a bit.

"Mmhmm." He grins.

She squeezes him one last time.

"Night babe. Sweet dreams."

"Night. I'll be waiting for the text."

She leaves his arms and grabs her stuff, heading down the hall.


	44. Hawaii Wedding

The next morning we're all up extra early, we don't want to be, but we have to be up this early.

"Ugh. Tired." Riss mutters as she picks up her clothes.

"At least we can sleep on the plane."

"True."

"I'm sure the day will fly by."

"I hope so. I miss him already."

"I know you do."

Nattie and her take turns getting ready. When they both were ready, they make sure they head everything together and ready to go.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They both grab their bags and such and leave the room. They meet up with me and the other girls in the lobby. We check out and then pile on a bus going to the airport. Since most of us were mostly tired from being up so early, we sleep on the way to the airport. Once there, we go through the tedious process of checking our luggage and going through security. After that we get ourselves breakfast and any other items we need for the flight. Once that's done we head to the gate. Since the plane was already there, we were able to board instantly. We get settled in our seats and once the plane takes off, almost all of us fall asleep. The flight was long, but with us sleeping a majority of the time it did seem a lot shorter. Finally we land in Hawaii. We go get our bags and go out to find Melanie. She and Ted Sr flew in early so they could watch over the wedding and reception being put together. That's when we spot her and head over to the car where she is.

"Hi Mama." Riss smiles.

"Ohhh it's so great to see you again." She says hugging her.

"It's good to see you too." She hugs back.

"Ready for the day?"

"Of course!"

"I hope the time I have to wait, goes by quick." You add.

"It'll fly by but yet feel like its dragging." She says knowingly.

"I hate that feeling."

"I know honey. We'll try to keep you occupied."

"Oh I know."

We load up the car with our luggage and pile in, heading to the hotel. Since we were still tired, we ended up sleeping on the way there. We wake up at the hotel and unload before going to check in.

"Wait, I think I should wait for Ted. He is surprising me with our room afterall."

"You want to set your stuff in my room for now? The boys aren't coming for a few hours." Riss says.

"Yeah, it beats sitting in the lobby."

We all go to our rooms and put our bags down. Most of the girls change into outfits more suited for the warm weather.

"Still tired..." I mumble.

"Me too." Riss yawns.

"I think I'm going back to sleep."

"I'll come wake you girls in about an hour. We're getting massages before we get our hair done." Melanie says.

"Alright, sounds good."

She hugs us and leaves the room. Riss and I go lay down for a nap. Just as I lay down my phone goes off.

"I know who that is."

"Aww." Riss teases.

"He didn't want me to leave so early this morning. He wanted me on the plane with him."

"Sorry Marvin but I need my maid of honor."

"He can survive the flight without me for a few hours." I remark as I reply to him.

"Good."

"I might not actually get any sleep now.."

"You do that." She shrugs, rolling over.

She falls asleep rather quickly, but I stay awake for a little bit until when I put my phone down for a moment and then I doze off. An hour later Melanie comes to wake us up. I sit up and stretch before getting out of bed and getting my things together to go. Riss does the same. Soon enough, we're on the way to the spa. We stay relatively close to each other, picking the same things to do. We talk and tell stories to pass the time. After we were done in the spa, we went to the salon to get our hair done. As her hair is being done, she makes sure her phone is in reach because she knows the boys will be getting off their plane soon.

"Should be getting off their plane any minute now."

"Oh you're right. Didn't realize it was that time already."

"Poor Justin has got to be going crazy."

"I know he is. We haven't been apart for this long in months." Riss comments.

"But at least it's only for a few more hours or so."

"Right."

"It'll all be worth it."

"Mmhmm. It still feels a bit surreal that I'm getting married."

"Everyone feels that way at first."

"Of course."

"And just think. You get to do this all over again next month."

"I know. That will be just as special."

"Aww."

Right after that, her phone goes off. She reaches for it with a smile.

"And there he is."

She giggles.

"Yup."

"I bet he says he misses you."

"Yes he did."

"Awww."

"I know. He's being all cute."

"As always."

"Mmhmm."

She replies to every text that he sends her.

"Okay what is that noise?" Nattie asks after a bit.

"That would be Riss' phone." I laugh.

"He's blowing up my phone. I can't help it."

"Aww." She laughs.

"He really really misses you then."

"He does."

"Of course it'll all be made up for tonight."

"Oh yes." She nods.

"Good luck with that." I snicker.

She blushes a little bit.

"Not that you're in for it any other night, but still."

"I know." She giggles, still blushing.

Shortly after that, her hair had been finished.

"Oh my." She breathes after looking in the mirror.

"I love it!" I exclaim.

"Honey it's perfect." Melanie smiles.

"It's so you." Nattie adds.

"Very you." Melina agrees.

"Between that and the dress, you're going to blow Justin away."

"I can't wait to put it on." She sighs happily.

"Seeing as I haven't seen it on you yet, I can't wait to." Melina adds.

"Me too." Nattie says.

"Oh, it's amazing."

We all thank the hair stylists and head back to the hotel. We did get the bridal suite to get ready in since the hotel owns the beach that the wedding ceremony is on. Melanie has arranged to have makeup people come to the suite. We only wait a short time before she lets them in after they knock. They get started on everyone else while Riss goes and takes off her regular clothes and puts on her bridal robe. Then she comes back out all ready to go. She sits in the chair and they start on hers. It doesn't take them long to do it, but when they were done, they show her.

"It's perfect."

She thanks them and moves from the chair. She grabs her phone and texts Justin while everyone else gets dressed before she does.

"You all look amazing." She says when she looks up from her phone for a moment.

"I love the dresses, they look great." She adds, smiling.

"I like it." I grin.

"Say bye to Justin dear, its time to get you dressed." Melanie says.

Gotta go love, time to get dressed. I'll see you in a bit.

Then Melanie comes over with her dress, handing it to her to put on. Melanie and I help her get into it and get it zipped up. Once it's all set, she turns around to show the girls who have not seen her in it yet. They all gush about how beautiful it is and everything. She's smiling widely. There's a photographer taking pictures and she has us pose for some. Then Riss does some by herself and what not. Then we all hang around until it's time to leave. We go down and everyone gets into place.

"Just minutes now."

"I'm shaking." She giggles nervously.

"That's normal."

Ted Sr hugs her.

"Take a deep breath. It'll all go away once you see him." He says.

"Trust me sweetheart, I see it every time I minister a wedding."

She nods and does as he says.

"You look so beautiful. I'm so happy that you came into our lives." He adds with a smile.

"I'm happy you accepted me into your lives."

"It honestly means so much to me. Thank you." She says, blinking back tears.

"You're welcome."

Then the bridesmaids start down the aisle one by one to soft tropical music. Once everyone goes through, it comes down to Riss. She takes another deep breath as the music changes to the bridal march, but yet with a tropical feel and then she steps out into the open with Ted Sr. He knows that she's still nervous so he pats her arm in re-asurement. She squeezes his arm gratefully. His eyes go wide and his jaw almost drops when he gets a look at her in the dress finally. She smiles widely and she giggles. They reach the alter and after letting Ted Sr go, she stands in front of Justin. Ted Sr takes her hand and places it in Justin's hand as he does the little giving away scene. Then he goes and sits down with Melanie. Riss hands her bouquet to me and then Justin and her turn to face each other. Once everyone else is seated, the minister officially starts the ceremony. They repeat what he tells them to until the vows. Justin and her take turns saying personally written vows. After the vows, it's the rings, then the 'I do's'

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Justin grins as he holds both of her hands and leans in, pressing his lips against hers for the kiss. She lets go of his hands and throws her arms around his neck. Everyone erupts into 'awwws' and claps. He dips her back a bit, making them laugh. He brings her back up and pulls away from her lips. She smiles brightly at him with some tears in her eyes.

"You'll ruin your makeup." He chuckles, wiping the tears away that do fall.

"I'm trying not to. I'm just so happy." She giggle softly.

"I'm happy too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think it's time to walk back down the aisle."

She nods and turns, taking back her bouquet.

Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Paul Lloyd Junior!" The minister says as they face everyone while they hold hands. Everyone then stands and claps as they walk back down the aisle. Everyone else heads to the cocktail area while the wedding party takes pictures.

"Almost forgot to tell you that you look amazing." Ted mutters to me.

"Thank you. You look good too."

"Oh I know I do."

I laugh.

"Confident much?"

"You know I am."

"Yes I know."

Then Riss motions for me to come over for some of the pictures.

"Be right back."

He nods and watches me go. I get to her and we do the pictures that I'm needed for. Justin and Riss finish taking pictures with everyone and then they start taking ones with just them. The rest of us were able to leave and go to the cocktail area, while they both were doing the pictures. Finally they finish and walk to the reception area to get a glimpse before everyone is let in. Then they wait until it's time for them both to go in. She snuggles into his arms as they wait to be announced.

I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"We're married." She smilse up at him.

"Yes we are."

"I love it."

"So do I."

She raises up and kisses him. Then she snuggles into him more when she pulls away.

"Together forever and ever now."

"I know. I'm so happy."

"I can tell."

"How do you feel?"

"I couldn't be more happy."

"I feel like I'm on top of the world and nothing can bring me down." He adds.

"Me too." She smiles.

"And in just hours, we're off to the honeymoon spot I chose."

"I can't wait to see where we're going."

"I can't wait to see your reaction."

Then they hear their names being called.

"Well time to go in."

She nods and steps back. They link hands again and walk into the area. They're met with claps and cheers when they walk in. Justin and her smile widely and show off a bit. Then they head to the table where they're going to sit. It's decorated uniquely from the other tables but yet fits into the theme.

"Oh I love this."

"I know, it's amazing."

Before taking their seats, she sets down her bouquet. Justin pulls out her chair for her to sit. She kisses his cheek and sits, letting him push the chair in for her.

"You're so sweet."

"Just for you."

"Of course."

He then sits and scooches his chair as close as he can get to hers. He laces his fingers with hers and kisses her cheek. She nuzzles his cheek in return. They sit and relax, talking to one another, until the food starts coming out.

"Ooh this looks good."

"It really does."

Everyone gets to eating. Justin and Riss feed each other occasionally and sneak a few kisses here and there.

"Next month we do this all over again."

"I know. I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I."

She smiles and kisses his cheek, nuzzling it gently.

"And the rest of the week, it's just you and me...up until Monday."

"Mmhmm. I can't wait. Its going to be relaxing."

"Yes it will be."

They finish their food and focus on each other, kissing quite a bit. They stop when it's time for the toasts.

"Oh man. I hope they don't say anything embarrassing."

"I'm sure they won't."

"I can see Marvin doing it."

"He would."

The first to give a speech are Ted Sr and Melanie. They talk about how great it is to have her in the family and to see their first ever daughter's wedding. She smiles tearfully and blows a kiss at them. Ted eagerly wanted to go next, and I laugh at his eagerness.

"Try not to embarrass her too much."

"I'll try."

He gets up and talks about how he loves having a sister to protect and tease, making a reference to a baby picture of her in a tub with a rubber duck and lots of bubbles. She instantly hides in Justin's shoulder. Justin laughs and pats her arm.

"I'm sure you were very adorable."

"Jussi." She whines, swatting him playfully.

"I'm sure it's true."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Love you too."

"But in all honesty, I'm lucky to have you in my life. I love you sis, the best of luck and happiness to you guys." Ted finishes

"I love you too." She mouths to him with a smile.

"Of course you start by embarrassing her and then you get all sweet." I shake my head amusedly.

"I can't help it." He grins.

After him more and more people stand and give their toasts. Once that is over, its time for cake.

"Come on, it's cake time." She says to Justin, pulling him out of his chair.

"Slow down, sweet tooth." He laughs and teases her.

"When there's cake, you never tell me to slow down."

He laughs again and lets her pull him to the cake table. After getting to the table, they grab the knife and both cut the first piece.

"Oh, you have something your nose." Justin says, while having a glob of frosting on his finger and when he touches her nose so does the frosting.

"Heyyy!"

"Oops."

She swipes frosting and smears it across his lips, using it as an excuse to kiss him.

"Oh would you look at that." She giggles.

"Oops not all gone." She laughs, kissing him again.

*Of course everyone goes 'awww'.*

They break away and clean each other up before the cake is served. Then they head back to the table with the pieces that they had already cut. They sit down and feed each other again.

"Mmm. Its so good."

"I agree."

Justin steals a lingering kiss.

"You taste good too." He smirks.

She giggles.

"Of course."

"Still looking forward to having you alone." He murmurs in her ear.

She blushes slightly, biting her lip

"I kind of figured."

After a bit, they get called to have their first dance.

"A whole song to ourselves, yay." She jokes quietly.

"But it's our song."

"I know." She smiles.

"Forever."

"Forever." She repeats as he helps her up.

Then they go out into the middle of the dance floor to dance along to their song. He holds her left hand in his right and rests his left hand on her hip. She drapes her right arm over his shoulder, lightly cupping his neck with her hand. They sway and lightly move in a circle to the music. Neither of them are paying attention to anything but the music and each other.

"Awww." I say quietly.

"I'm happy for her. Those two are made for each other." Ted says, holding me close.

"Just like us?"

"Exactly." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"How did you last without me this morning?"

"It was a little tough but I just reminded myself how pretty you'd look and that we'll have time to ourselves while they're honeymooning."

"Awww."

"And you do look very pretty."

"And everything was done by other people. Not myself this time."

"Beautiful either way.

"I can't wait until I see the room you booked us. It's killing me."

"You'll love it. I promise."

"I think you can last a few more hours." He adds.

"I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"It's hard." I whine. "I wanna know."

"I know you do. But the time will fly on by once we start having more fun."

"Yeah..."

"Like...this..." He trails off, grabbing some leftover frosting from his plate.

"Don't you dare..."

He taps my nose and snickers. I grab some of the leftover frosting from his plate myself and smear it on his cheek, smiling innocently. He laughs and puts some on my cheek too.

"You better be planning on getting that off of my face."

"I will."

"Good."

Ted kisses and licks the frosting off me, making me squeal and giggle.

"Tastes good."

I do the same to get the frosting off of him.

"I couldn't agree more."

I kiss him and then snuggle into him. Soon Riss and Justin's song that was playing, ends. Everyone claps and cheers. Justin and her kiss one more time before the music changes to something upbeat and fun. That's when everyone starts to go out onto the dance floor to dance along with them. After a little while, she decides to take a breather while Justin dances with someone else. She walks around and talks to people who aren't dancing at the moment. Then she sits down at her table, sipping at some champagne. Since I wasn't really doing much, I got up from my table and came over to her.

"Heyyy." She smiles.

"Heyy." I greet back, taking a seat next to her.

She hugs me with one arm.

"Now we really are sisters."

"We are. Officially whenever Ted and I get married, but yeah."

"Oh please, I don't think it'll be too long. He's crazy about you."

"Oh I now he is. He agreed with me that we were made for each other just you and Justin are."

"It's true." She nods.

"I'm waiting for the day he asks me to come along for ring shopping like Jussi did with you."

I smile at the thought.

"Well it's only thoughts for now."

"For now."

"I can see it now. Something somewhat small at his place." She adds.

"It would be pretty." I nod.

"Right on the lake..."

I daydream a little until she giggles.

"Someone's having thoughts...ooooh."

"Oh hush."

"Nope."

"Its too cute." She laughs.

"Where would you go for the honeymoon?" She asks.

"Um, I kind of had that already planned out a long time ago..."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Well the place in his movie is an actual resort, and it's so beautiful there, and he knows the area really well, so I was thinking that, and he knows that."

"Oooooh yeah, that was so pretty. That sounds like a perfect spot for you guys."

"I wanna like, travel through the caves that lead to the back of the resort. That looked so cool, leading a private beach and everything."

"Oh yeah."

"So yeah, that's been in the back of my mind for a long time now."

"I'm sure it'll happen."

"Well he knows I want to go there so I know it'll happen."

"Right."

"But lucky you. I don't know where me and Jussi are going. All he will tell me is that it's somewhere tropical." Riss pouts.

"Awww. Not long left to wait now." I point out.

"But you know what, I think Justin can't wait to remove that garter." I nudge her.

"He keeps giving you looks."

She turns red.

"He's been extra flirty. We haven't had nighttime activities since the night before we had that girls day because I wanted tonight to be special."

"He's having withdrawals." I snicker.

"Yes. It shows huh?"

"It does."

She giggles, still red.

"You know what's gonna be funny? If you catch the bouquet when I throw it." She says, changing the subject.

"That'd be a coincidence wouldn't it?"

"It would be."

"You're jinxing it, aren't you?"

"Maybe." She smirks.

"You would."

"Yup." She snickers.

"Uh oh...Justin's coming back...still showing signs of withdrawals." I nudge her again.

She swats me, going red again.

"Shall I leave you two alone then?"

"Sure. Later Air."

I hug her before getting up, heading back to Ted, passing Justin on the way, and Justin sits back down next to her.

"Why are you red?" He asks curiously.

"Nothing."

"Laughing too hard at a joke Air told." She adds.

"...oookay."

"Don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

"But you know what it's almost time for?" He grins.

"Yes I know. You're oh so excited."

"I am."

"Bouquet toss first though."

"Of course."

"Today has been perfect." She smiles.

"It has." He nods.

"It's a relief to finally be married."

"I know right?" He grins.

"Karissa Lloyd." She muses, testing out her new name.

"I love it."

"Me too." She smiles as she leans into him.

"It's perfect."

She nods, burrowing into his arms.

"Just like you."

"I'm not perfect babe."

"To me you are."

"You're too sweet, you know that?"

"As you always tell me."

She leans up for a kiss.

"I love you husband."

"I love you too wife."

Then she cuddles into his side. Soon after that she gets called for the bouquet toss. She kisses Justin and gets up, grabbing her bouquet. She walks to the dance floor. Then the floor fills up with all the girls who are eligible to participate in it. She turns her back and smiles at Justin before throwing the flowers behind her. And what do you know, I catch it.

"She did jinx it."

She turns around, sees me with it, and she cracks up.

"You so jinxed this!" I laugh.

She laughs harder. The floor starts to clear and she walks over to me.

"Yes I did jinx it."

I stick my tongue out at her and she snickers.

"We'll really be sisters in no time."

"That'd be nice."

Then a chair is put out in the middle of the dance floor...for Riss.

"Well look what's up next." I point to the chair and snicker.

"Oh god."

"Have fun." I nudge her, before going back to the table Ted and I are sitting at.

She blushes and walks over to the chair. Before she sits, she looks over at Justin who has a smirk on his face.

"Ohhh boy." She mutters.

He moves from the table and comes walking over to her.

"Behave." She threatens as he gets close enough.

She just raises an eyebrow.

"It's me you're talking to, afterall."

"Good point."

"I'll try my best to behave."

"You better."

"Promise."

"Good."

"Now I believe you have a chair to sit in."

She rolls her eyes slightly but does as he says. Some music is put on for the mood, and a few people here and there cheer for him. She of course is already turning red. He kneels in front of her, smirking as he reaches for the bottom of her dress. She can't help but to hide her face in embarrassment. Justin laughs. His hands slip underneath the dress and he starts to go searching. She tries not to squirm, biting her lip.

"Aha." He grins, having found the garter.

"Congrats." She mutters around her lip.

He then begins to pull it off her leg. He makes sure to tease her with his touch the whole way down her leg and she really struggles to keep still.

"Jussi..."

"What?"

"I'm trying to sit still..."

"Oops." He smirks.

She groans and bites her lip a little harder. He soon gets it to her foot and removes it. Everyone cheers and laughs. He then stands up and kisses her briefly.

"Payback tonight." She says quietly, nipping his jaw lightly.

"I know."

Then Justin goes to do the garter toss while she gets up and fixes her dress. After it gets caught, Justin comes back over to her. Music starts again and he pulls her into his arms. she lays her head against his shoulder.

"So much payback tonight." She mumbles.

"Oh yes." He smirks.

"Looking forward to it."

He agrees, nuzzling her neck.

"Just another couple of hours."

"Mmhmm."

"Excited?"

"Very."

"The most excited you've ever been."

"Mmm."

"Even though the wait of finding out where we're going is killing me..."

"I know." He chuckles.

"I want time to go faster."

"Try to enjoy the rest of this, we only have one first wedding."

"...I know."

Justin distracts her with a kiss. He makes sure to hold it longer, lingering a bit.

"That should help."

"Mmm..." She mumbles weakly.

"And I'll keep doing it until we get to leave."

She straightens up after and pushes her lips back to his.

"Aww. You know she jinxed me catching the bouquet." I remark.

"Yeah?" Ted chuckles.

"Either that or I was just lucky."

"Could be."

"I have to ask something. With all this wedding stuff going on, has it been on your mind lately? I mean now that I think of it, Riss' last dress fitting for this wedding, you were awfully quiet that day."

"I won't lie. It has been."

"Really?"

"Very much so."

"Aw."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the time spent at the reception is mostly dancing and such and socializing. Before we all knew it, the party was ending and everyone started to clean up. Justin and Riss start saying goodbye to everyone.

"I'm gonna miss you all week." I say, hugging her.

"I'll miss you too."

"You too Marvin." She says to Ted.

"I'll miss you too...Ducky." He teases.

She switches places with Justin and hugs him, while Justin hugs me.

"Have fun here in beautiful Hawaii okay?"

"We will."

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

Justin and Riss' last goodbye is with her parents.

"I think I'll miss you the most."

"We'll miss you too."

"You enjoy wherever you're going."

"We will. He won't tell me though."

"Because it's a surprise."

They laugh as she pouts.

"I want to thank you for making today one of the greatest days of my life." She tells them seriously.

"You really deserved it."

She smiles softly.

"Today has really been amazing. Mama you took the vision in my head and made it so much better."

"That was the goal."

She hugs both of them tightly.

"Wait until you see the wedding next month."

"I'm excited for that. I really am."

"As am I." Justin adds.

"We should be going though. I'll send you a text when we land okay?" Riss says.

"Of course."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

Then they make their way out of the reception area and to a waiting car that had all of their things already in the trunk and ready to go. It's off to the airport.

"Your dad made arrangements for a private flight." Justin tells her.

"Ohhh sneaky. This plays right into your plans of keeping the location a secret."

"Yes it does." He grins. "And if you want, you can get changed on the plane too."

"Okay."

"But we're on our way now."

"Mmhmm." She kisses his jaw.

It's not a long drive to the airport and soon the car pulls up to it. It doesn't take them long to get on the plane since they dno't have to go through security and such. Once all their luggage is on the plane, it goes to the runway to take off. They get into the air and after a bit, the seatbelt sign goes off. She unbuckles and turns to him.

"So how long will this flight take to get to where you're surprising me with?"

"Almost 11 hours." He says reluctantly.

"11 hours?!" She exclaims.

"Jussi, where the heck are we going?"

"It's tropical. It just happens to be really far away."

"It's worth it." He assures her.

"How're we gonna sleep?"

"Well don't private planes have bedrooms or something like that?"

"Sometimes..."

"Wanna go see?"

"Sure."

They both get out of their seats and go searching for the bedroom. They go down the small hallway and open the door. She stops and gasps softly as she takes it in.

"Well looks like there is a bedroom."

She doesn't say anything, just taking in the flower petals strewn around the room and the soft romantic lighting.

"So it looks like the payback you have for me will be on this plane. Unless you want to wait the 10, almost 11 hours."

"No but I can't say I expected my wedding night to be on a plane." She says after a moment.

"Always a first for everything."

"True." She acknowledges.

"So as soon as it gets dark..." He grins.

"It's already starting to. We should make sure we eat dinner though."

"Right."

She shuts the door and they head back out into the main area. Sitting back in their seats, she presses the button for a flight attendant. She comes out of the front area.

"Yes sir?"

"We'd like to know what's on the dinner menu please."

She tells them and they pick what they want. Then she goes to get the food prepared. Justin turns to Riss and tugs her closer. He dips his head down and kisses her neck.

"I have to say, I've never seen you look so gorgeous." He remarks.

"Jussi..." She starts to blush.

"I'm just being honest love."

"I know."

"You look good too. I think this suited this wedding more than a suit would have." She says.

"It does feel more comfortable."

"That's good." She smiles.

"Great to wear for the first wedding. Seeing as I'll probably, most likely be in a suit next month."

"Mmhmm."

After a while, the food was all set and the attendant brought out both plates. She also gets them drinks and they thank her. She disappears back into the front. Back in Hawaii, after we helped clean up, Ted and I were heading to where we were staying.

"What about my stuff?"

"Already taken care of and in our room."

"Sneaky."

"Yes, yes I am."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." I smile.

When we start to get close to where we were staying, he has me close my eyes to be even more surprised. I make a face but do as he asks and shut my eyes. Ted leads me into the room. He stops me and then turns me so I'm facing in a different direction.

"Alright...open." He tells me.

I open my eyes and gasp. Beyond the bed and stuff which I can see, the doors are slid open which shows a perfect view of the beach and the ocean.

"Oh wow. The view is amazing."

"I knew you'd like it."

"I love it."

"Only the best for you."

"Aww. That's sweet."

"And it's true."

I turn around, giving him a kiss and hug.

"And I've got another surprise for you. I've made dinner reservations, and I think you'll love where I made them."

"Oh? Where?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?"

"Aww."

"And it's the perfect time, since the sun is going down. You can change into something more comfortable if you want. That's what I'm doing."

"Okay." I nod.

I pull away from his arms and find my things, digging through them for something to change into. Once I find something, I head into the bathroom. I take my hair down and brush it out before changing. When I leave the bathroom, Ted is already changed and standing by the doors as he watches the ocean. I smile to myself before putting my shoes on and walking over to him. I lean my head against his shoulder. He smiles and lays his head against mine.

"I'm ready to go."

"Alright."

He shuts the doors before grabbing the room key and we head to dinner. Since I don't know where we're going, I follow him. The sun is still setting and we're talking to each other when we walk. We walk over this hill, and he keeps walking, but I stop when I see tables everywhere on the beach. He realizes I stopped so he stops.

"Surprise."

"I have...no words for this..."

"That's good, it means I really surprised you."

"You did." I nod.

He grins and takes my hand, leading me to one of the tables. Then we sit and are given menus to look at. It doesn't take long before we give our orders and then we talk as we wait.

"I have to send Riss a picture of this." I say as I take out my phone.

"I'm sure she'd love it."

"I know she would."

"I can't wait to see where Justin took her." I add.

"I know right?"

"She said its some place tropical but that's all he would tell her."

"Well wherever it is, I'm sure she'll love it."

"Of course."

"Just like this place."

"Definitely. I see why they liked it so much here."

"I don't think anyone could not like it here."

"I agree."

"And after we're done here, we have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"That sounds really good."

"I thought so."

"I thought so."

"We haven't had too much of that."

"No, not really. Been busy. But we have a whole week full of it."

"Right."

"Something we deserve." I add.

"Very much so." He agrees.

"I just hope this week doesn't fly by. The day already did."

"Well we were busy today. We'll have more time to enjoy this alone time."

"Right."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After we finish dinner, he pays of course and instead of going back to our room the way we came, we walk along the beach to head back. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I put one arm around his waist. I also had removed my shoes so that it'd be easier to walk through the sand. I sigh happily and lean into Ted. He holds me tighter and kisses my head. We take our time going back, enjoying the time alone. By now it's gotten completely dark, but we did get back to our room just fine. Once inside, we both get ready for bed. When I come out of the bathroom, he's right there waiting outside the door.

"Couldn't wait?" I giggle.

He gives me a sheepish smile.

"You're not gonna let me walk...are you?"

"Nope." He scoops me up.

"It's not that far though."

"Can't I spoil you?"

"Of course you can. You spoil me every day after all."

"I'd give you the world if I could." He says as he walks to the bed and places me on it.

"You are my world and having you is just enough." I remark.

"I feel the same about you." He smiles.

"I'm glad."

Ted gets into bed and pulls me into a kiss. He holds it for longer, making up for the hours we lost this morning. When he breaks it, we lean our foreheads together.

"I love you so much." "I love you just as much."

"I don't think you even know how much I do love you."

"I can imagine can't I?"

"You can."

We kiss again. After that kiss, I yawn widely.

"Bedtime for you I think."

"For once I agree with you."

We both lay down and get comfortable.

"Night." Ted says, kissing my head.

"Night." I smile.

Riss and Justin have just finished dinner and the sun had set pretty quickly for them, being ni the sky on the plane and everything. The dishes and such get cleaned up and then she gets up. She leans over Justin and gives him a lingering kiss with passion. She breaks the kiss after a moment and walks towards the bedroom, giggling.

"Ohhhh, you're so in for it now."

"I think we established that." She laughs.

"You know what I mean."

"I know." She smirks as she disappears into the bedroom.

"Let me change into something...even though I know it's not lasting long." She adds.

"It won't." He agrees.

"Still want to change though."

"Alright."

"I'll wait out here." He adds.

"Okay."

He waits outside the bedroom patiently as she changes. She puts her dress in the bag after she changes.

"Alright, I'm ready. You can come in now."

Justin eagerly comes in. Once he sees her, he stops in his tracks, staring. She giggles and poses for him.

"Are you alive over there?"

"Uh...yeah..I think."

"You're speaking so you're alive."

She steps close to him.

"Someone has too many clothes on."

"I think we need to fix that..."

"Yes we do." She agrees, reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

While she works on the buttons of his shirt, he reaches out to touch the fabric of what she has on. Then he gets distracted by the fact that she took her hair down and there's curls tumbled over her shoulder. He moves his fingers to play with the curls now. She giggles and gets his overshirt piece off before pulling up his orange wife beater.

"You just look...amazing."

"It's just for you."

"Of course it is."

She drops his wife beater on the floor. She drags her nails down his chest.

"Thought I was the one who was going to be torturing you." He grins, leaning his forehead against hers.

She laughs and brushes her lips against his.

"Remember last time you were too eager and I didn't get to do this."

"...right."

She traces his abs.

"Let me have my fun before you have yours."

"...okay..." He stifles a groan as she brushes over his indents.

"Glad you agree." She smirks.

She runs her fingertips along his waistband. He tenses like always and hides his face in her neck. She giggles and starts to undo his pants. As she does that, he presses kisses to her neck while his face is hidden there.

"Mmm." She hums and she tilts her head to give him room.

One of his hands rest on her hip, while the other is tangled in her hair. She pushes his pants down and he steps out of them, kicking them away. Then on instinct, he can't help but start walking her back towards the bed. She lets him, holding onto his sides. He stops when he gets there, because he opens his eyes to see how close they are. He picks her up and she wraps herself around him. He lowers her onto the bed, and he follows, hovering above her and his lips move from her neck to her lips instantly. She kisses back eagerly and roams her hands. To mess with him, she moves them down to his indents. He groans into the kiss and she giggles. Then she catches him offguard when she presses her fingers into them. He growls deeply. She smiles at his reaction and decides to do it again. She gets the same reaction and laughs against his lips. She goes to do it again, but he grabs her hands and pins them to the mattress. She whines.

"There's only so much I can take..."

"No fair."

"Is it fair to say that I want this outfit off of you already?"

"I know. Not yet."

"Patience Jussi."

He whines, pouting. She reaches up and nips at his pushed out lip. He then proceeds to rest his forehead against hers as he lets her continue to do that. She does that while clenching her hands since he still has them pinned. They then switch places and he begins to nip at her bottom lip. She squirms a little. He decides to let her hands go in favor of running his down her sides. She rests her hands on his chest. As his fingers move along her skin, they leave goosebumps from the light touching. She squirms, shivering a little. Both of his hands then make their way to her thigh and when she least expects it, he squeezes gently. She moans, digging her nails into his skin a bit. He smirks and does it again, earning an even louder moan from her. He chuckles. Then he stops nipping at her bottom lip and presses his lips to hers, kissing her hard. She reaches up and holds his head in place. One of her hands then goes through his hair, occasionally tugging at it. Then she starts french kissing him. His grip starts to get tighter on her thighs. She squirms more and whimpers into his mouth. He moves one hand however to the fabric of her outfit, playing with it. She grabs his hand and moves it to the bow holding the front together. He grins at being able to finally get it off of her. He tugs on the bow and undoes it. Once it's undone, he's able to remove it, after moving the straps on her shoulder. It hits the floor and his hands wander over the newly exposed skin. Until he decides to move to the bottom part that goes with what he just tossed to the floor. He breaks his lips away and trails kisses down her neck. She bites her lip while trying to pull the cover sheet up. With every hit to the sensitive spot, it makes it harder to pull up the cover sheet. Finally she just gives up and clings to him, moaning softly. He smirks as he continues on the spot, set on leaving a mark. She whimpers, digging her nails in. He pulls away to see what's forming for a mark. He grins when he sees a decent sized one forming on the skin. He then proceeds to kiss around where the mark is. She tries to catch her breath, having gotten breathless with pleasure. She also takes this time to try and pull the cover sheet up once more. She gets it pulled up and they enjoy the rest of their wedding night.


	45. Hawaii & Honeymoon Day One

The first official day of being on vacation and it could not be any better. It actually felt nice to sleep in and not get woken up. Even though getting woken up by Riggs is just adorable. I shift in my sleep, since I had moved away from Ted while sleeping last night. Once I bump into him as I shift, I immediately snuggle into his side. He wraps his arms around me, mumbling. I can sense the sunlight coming into the room through the slots on the sliding, wooden doors, so I hide my face in his neck, not wanting to even see the sunlight just yet. Ted shifts a little but settles down, still sleeping. Since I'm basically awake right now, I stay the way I am, but my eyes stay closed and I stay hidden in his neck. I start to unconsciously draw patterns along his skin with my fingers. He squirms a bit, grumbling softly. I decide to have fun though, since I'm more awake. Since my face is hidden in his neck, I press light kisses to his skin. He shifts, beginning to stir.

"Good morning to you." I mumble.

"Mmph."

"Sleepy."

"You're like your sister." I laugh.

"Maybe I need to wake you up more..." I add.

"Maybe."

I grin and kiss at his neck even more. His pulse gets a bit faster and his hands wander a bit.

"I think someone's awake now..."

"Yup."

Before I know it, I'm pulled on top of him.

"Well good morning to you too."

"Morning." He smiles, kissing me.

I hold the kiss for longer, not wanting to let go just yet. It goes on until we have to break away for air.

"Should wake me up like that everyday."

"You would say that." I laugh.

"Well duh." He grins.

"I'll think about it."

"Alright." He chuckles.

"You're not letting me move are you?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

"Too comfy."

"Fair enough. So what's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking the beach, scuba diving, and then night golfing."

"Of course you would pick golf. Ooh that means glow in the dark golf balls."

"Yes it does."

"I think I'll let you have that fun of golfing in the dark, I'll watch."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Mini golf is more of my game, than regular golf like you."

"Alright but let me know if you get bored okay?"

"Glow in the dark golf balls...how can that be boring?"

"I'm just saying."

"I'm not gonna get bored. Golfing with you, is amusing."

"Alright then."

"I'll have fun, I promise."

"Good." He smiles.

Then I tuck my head underneath his chin and turn my face away from the doors since the sunlight is peeking in.

"I love you Ariel." I hear him say softly as he plays with my hair.

"I love you too Ted." I smile.

"The sun just has to rise in the spot where the sliding doors are." I mumble.

"Unfortunately."

"I'm sure it'll go away eventually." He adds.

"I hope so."

"The sun is lucky I'm comfortable." I add.

"Right." He laughs.

"And you're being touchy at the same time."

"Of course."

"Being touchy leads to other things with you, most of the time."

"Not all the time though. I think we should get up in a bit and go get breakfast."

"Right."

After a little bit of kissing and such, we get up and get dressed. After we were dressed, we grabbed what we needed before leaving. We find a nice beach side restaurant to eat at.

"I love how almost everything is by the beach."

"I know, its great. The views are amazing."

"But not as amazing as you." He adds.

"Awww." I blush.

"And that's true."

"Charmer."

"Just because I love you."

"Love you too."

The two of us enjoy our breakfast and the nice scenery. Riss and Justin are currently still sleeping, still on the plane, but landing soon. It was getting towards after 1 in the morning, where Justin had planned on taking her for the honeymoon. The alarm Justin set goes off and she just rolls over, hiding. Justin rubs his eyes and sits up.

"After 1am..." He mumbles.

"Mmph."

"You can stay sleeping if you want. I think we'll be landing soon though."

"I want to sleep but I think they make you buckle up." She mutters sleepily.

"Should get dressed and back out to our seats then."

"Unfortunately." She yawns.

"We can sleep out there I suppose."

"Mmkay."

She sits up and stretches.

"Want me to get you clothes or do you got it?"

"You please. I think the less moving I do, the better."

He nods and grabs a piece of clothing of his from off the floor, puts that on and then goes over to her bags. He picks out her clothes and brings them over.

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome."

Justin steals a kiss before going to get dressed himself. After he's ready, he picks up all their clothes and puts them away. Then they brings the bags out with them, when they go back to their seats. Not long after that seat belt light goes on, they get buckled. She shifts a bit, biting her lip.

"Something wrong?"

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"The soreness right? My bad."

"Mmhmm. You're proud." She looks amused.

"Always am."

"Yes you are."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She smiles.

Not too long after that, they start to land at the airport. The plane comes to a stop and the seat belt light goes off. They get off the plane and get escorted to a car that will take them to the hotel.

"So where are we?" She asks Justin.

"Can't really tell how beautiful it is here because it's still dark out due to it being after 1am, but we're at the Turks and Caicos."

"Isn't that in the Caribbean?"

"Yes."

"Once it gets lighter out, you'll be able to see everything."

She smiles and steals a kiss.

"I'm assuming you're gonna wanna sleep when we reach our hotel."

She nods and snuggles into Justin's arms. It's not a particularly long trip to the hotel. But they do stop eventually.

"Wow, this looks amazing." She comments as they get out.

"Just wait until you see the inside."

They go inside and Justin checks them in. They're handed the room keys and get help with their luggage, stepping into the elevator. They go up and are led to the penthouse suite.

"Ohh my." She says softly as they step in the door.

"Wait...have to do this right." He stops her before going any further, holding out his arms.

She looks amused and laughs quietly. She wraps an arm around his neck and lets Justin scoop her up.

"Wouldn't be a honeymoon if I didn't do that." He chuckles, walking inside.

"Of course."

Then he puts her down so she can look around. She wanders around in awe. Justin takes both of their things into the bedroom while she explores. She ends up on the balcony.

"Wow." She admires the view even though it's dark.

"Just wait until it's light out. The ocean is amazing."

"Oh I bet. You splurged on me again." She muses as his arms come around her.

"Only the best for you."

"Spoiler." She teases lazily, leaning against him.

"You deserve it."

She turns her head and kisses his neck.

"Mmm."

"Should get some rest now in order to do all the things I have planned for today."

"Okay." She agrees without argument.

He keeps his arms around you as he leads her inside, and to the bedroom. They get undressed and climb into bed.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They curl up together and fall asleep. Ted and I have been at the beach for a while now, going in and out of the water, despite him wanting to stay in the water the whole time.

"This is a great start to the day." I say.

"You know me and my great ideas."

"Yes I do."

"So staying here until lunch, having that and then going to scuba diving I'm assuming?" I ask.

"Yup." He nods.

"I thought so."

"Any word from Ducky yet?" Ted asks me.

"Nope. Not yet."

"Hope nothing went wrong."

"From what Justin told me, he's taking her to the Turks and Caicos. They're 6 hours ahead of us. By the time they left, when they landed, it was after 1am. Probably much later now."

"Ohh. Knowing them, they're probably asleep."

"Most likely."

"That makes me feel better."

"You honestly think something went wrong?"

"No but there are freak accidents sometimes. I'm not used to having a sister to worry about."

"Right."

"I'm sure she'll send messages when they get up."

"Nothing to get worried about." I add.

"I know."

"But you can't help but to be worried, I know."

"Yeah." He nods, squeezing my hand.

I move from where I'm sitting, to sitting on his lap and snuggling with him to help him feel better about the whole situation. He wraps his arms around and nuzzles my neck.

"Thanks love."

"You're welcome. You're there for me, I'm there for you."

"I know."

"I'll call her tonight. I'm sure she'll be up by then."

"Right."

We sit there for a while before taking one more swim in the water. After that, we dry off before heading to lunch. Lunch goes nice and easy, just the two of you talking and enjoying yourselves. After that we head right over to where the scuba diving is taking place.

"I can't wait to see all the fish." I say excitedly.

"Of course." He chuckles.

"It is very cool." He admits.

"Especially with everything else in the water."

"Of course. Its definitely an amazing experience."

"Well I can't wait."

"I know. I can tell." He laughs.

Once we go through the basics and such, we're able to get the suits and such, before going out on the boat. Ted is thoroughly amused by my excitement as I lightly bounce in the seat beside him.

"You didn't have sugar did you?" He chuckles.

"No. I'm just excited."

"That's obvious."

"Oh hush."

He just laughs and hugs me to his side.

"Don't ever change." He chuckles.

"I won't."

"Good." He kisses my head.

"Same with you."

"I won't. I have you to keep me grounded."

"Aww."

"Its the truth."

"Well I'm glad."

"Me too. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Neither would I."

"That's good."

"I'm glad I met you when I started out on Raw. My first day."

"I'm glad too. You made everything much brighter."

"Awww."

Ted smiles and steals a kiss. Soon we're out to the spot where we'll be diving into the water. We do as we're instructed and soon find ourselves under the water. I look around in awe of the beautiful surroundings, the different types of fish and such swimming around. I then lace my fingers with Ted's as we swim farther down. We point things out to each other, having conversations with looks and gestures. He does spot something in the sand, so he digs a bit and it turns out to be a really pretty shell, and he hands it to me. I admire it and smile at him, squeezing his hand to say thank you. Then we do some more exploring. I end up finding a shell for Ted while roaming. Before I know it, it's time to go back to the surface. When we come back to the surface, we take the goggles and such off, before getting into the boat to head back.

"You were so right. That was beyond amazing." I say, hugging Ted.

"I knew you would love it."

"You know me so well. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now the rest of the day to ourselves until tonight."

"Right."

"I know I'll sleep good tonight. That's for sure."

"Nothing like a busy day with lots of fresh ocean air to wear you out."

"Never fails."

"Nope."

"Save this shell to put somewhere whenever we get the chance to go home."

"And we should have the picture we took after getting out of the water printed and put in a frame. We can put the picture by the shells."

"That's a great idea."

"A great way to remind us of a great trip."

"I love it."

"Me too."

Then we start to head for shore, and Ted keeps his arms around me to keep me warm since, being in the water and the wind from traveling along the water in the boat got a bit chilly. Once back at the dock, we get out of the suits and return the equipment. And we do what Ted suggested. We get the picture we had taken, printed and framed. With that and the shells in hand, we go back to our hotel room.

"Relaxation." I sigh, falling back on the bed.

"Yeah." Ted lays beside me.

"You look tired yourself."

"Maybe you should rest?"

"As long as I get to hold you."

"Always."

"Yay." He smiles.

"Just let me open these doors..." I trail off, moving from the bed and over to the doors, sliding them open. A nice ocean breeze moves through the room.

"Perfect."

I then go back over to the bed and climb onto it, back next to Ted. He pulls me into his arms and we both get comfortable. Hours pass fairly quickly for Riss and Justin. She had woken up before him and it was finally light outside. She kisses his head lightly before getting up. She places her pillow in her spot, knowing he'll be reaching for her at some point. Then she walks to the bathroom for a shower or bath. She doesn't bother getting clothes, because she can get clothes when she comes out of the bathroom. She takes her time, relaxing in the luxurious bathroom. While she was doing that, she was right about Justin cuddling with the pillow. After a bit, she dries off and takes care of her hair. She then slips into the room, searching for some clothes. She starts with getting underthings on before rummaging through her bags. Justin mumbles and shifts in his sleep. She glances over her shoulder at him and smiles softly. Then she sees him grab the pillow and hold it close to him. She giggles and turns back to her clothes. Once she finds some, she begins to get dressed. After that, she tip-toes out of the bedroom, heading to the kitchen. She looks for stuff to make for breakfast, in the fridge and cabinets. She finds everything fully stocked and she happily starts making breakfast, humming softly.

The smell of the food is what wakes Justin up. He stirs and opens his eyes, seeing her not in the bed next to him. He then smells the food again and decides to get up and investigate. He gets to the end of the small hallway leading to the bedroom and sees her moving about the kitchen, humming as she cooks. He smiles to himself and decides to walk over. He comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Smells good."

She jumps, a short yelp escaping.

"Oh goodness, you scared me."

"Sorry, I tried to be more affectionate so I wouldn't scare you."

"I was off in daydream land I guess." She says as she leans into him.

"It's ok."

"Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"You?"

"I did too."

"Good."

"Why don't you go get dressed? This is almost done."

"Alright." He nods, heading back to the bedroom.

"Ah ah ahhh. I think you're forgetting something." She says in a light sing-song tone.

"Oh, right."

She stands there and waits, an amused smile on her lips. He turns and walks back, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers. He dips her and she giggles against his lips. He holds her there for a bit, before bringing her back up so she's standing. He breaks the kiss and smiles.

"Much better. Now you can get dressed."

He grins before letting go and heading to get dressed. She goes back to finishing breakfast and gets their plates fixed up. She brings them to the table and shorty after, Justin walks back out.

"Looks good love." He says.

"I hope it tastes as good." She replies as she starts to sit.

"I'm sure it does."

She nods as she waits to see if she'll actually be able to sit in her own chair.

"Don't worry, you can sit in your own chair...for now."

She looks amused.

"For now?"

"Yes...for now."

They start to eat.

"Rissa...this...is amazing. You should cook more often."

"I will if you want me to." She smiles shyly.

"Please?"

She nods.

"Okay."

"Yay."

She gets hugged and then kissed thoroughly.

"Wow, I didn't think my cooking was THAT good." She says afterwards, a bit dazed.

"Oh it is." He grins.

"Good to know."

"Even though your cooking is just as good." She adds.

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once they both finish eating, Justin offers to wash the dishes, since she cooked the food.

"Alright, if you insist." She remarks.

"I'm going to go on the balcony okay?"

"Alright." He nods, kissing her quick.

She walks over to the balcony doors and goes out, admiring the gorgeous view. Justin starts the dishes, happy that the floor plan of the penthouse is very open which allows him to watch her as she's on the balcony. He takes all the dishes and goes over to the sink. He occasionally looks up to see her admiring the view from the balcony. She takes her phone out of her pocket and realizes she hasn't called or texted anyone. She starts doing that, assuring everyone that they're safe and enjoying themselves. Once she was done with that, she uses her phone to take a few pictures of the view. She sends a few to me. Then she puts it away and continues to admire the view. Before she knows it, warm arms settle around her. She leans back and sighs happily.

"This is just...wow."

"I knew you would love it."

"I really do. This is the perfect relaxation paradise from everything."

"I'm glad."

He dips his head and starts kissing her neck lightly. She tilts her head as usual.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well there's tons of things we can do. Dolphins, caves, snorkeling, the flow rider, the Hole..."

"The Hole?" She asks curiously.

"It's a 10 foot hole and you can be lowered down 80ft into it to a swimming hole."

"You would pick something like that." She laughs.

"I would."

"I really want to do it." He adds.

"Okay."

"What do you want to do though?" He asks.

"Well, I'd like to go to the beach."

"We can do that."

"Good." She smiles before biting her lip as he brushes the love bite he left.

"One of many lovebites I've left." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm."

"I think they'll be gone before we go back to work on Monday."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, they will be."

"Okay." She murmurs absentmindedly.

"They're tiny ones."

"Right..."

"Well some are."

"I thought so."

"Not bad as they normally are though."

"True."

"So what would you like to do first? The beach?"

"Sure." She agrees lazily, reaching up to tug gently on his hair.

"Just not right now." She adds.

"Oh?"

"Comfy and relaxed..."

"...and private time is sounding nice." She continues, tugging his hair again as she reaches back and snaps his waistband flirtatiously.

"Didn't have quite enough last night, did you?" He chuckles, after tensing.

"Nope, we're on our honeymoon so I have an excuse to want more."

"Well then..." He grins.

She squeals as she gets thrown over his shoulder and carried to the bedroom.

"Jussi!" She giggles and he just laughs.

"You want private time again..." He trails off.

"So I decided now. Afterwards, we can go to the beach." He finishes.

"Alright."

"I can get another outfit. You liked the one from last time." She offers.

"I did."

"Want another?"

"Yes."

"Gotta let me down."

He nods and sets her down.

"Any preferences?" She asks.

"Surprise me again."

"I can do that." She giggles.

"Yay."

She walks over to her bags and searches for what she wants. Once she find something, she heads into the bathroom to change. She makes him close his eyes before she walks out. She sets her clothes by her bags and steps over to him.

"Okay. Open."

He does so and takes in her image, staring.

"Well?"

"Never cease to amaze me..."

He makes a circle with his finger, wanting her to spin. she giggles and turns in a circle.

"Has to be one of my favorites now."

"I'm glad you like it so much."

"Glad you got it."

She moves closer and leans up, kissing beneath his ear. She trails kisses down his neck while reaching for his shirt. He gladly allows her to remove it for him. She gets his pants too before allowing their lips to meet. He wastes no time in picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. Justin lays her out on the bed. She pulls him down over her.

"Round two..."

She giggles.

"Mmhmm."

"If I had known this was gonna happen, I wouldn't have gotten dressed at all..."

"Oh well."

He presses his lips back to hers, and instantly goes under the blankets, not wanting to take any more time. Afterwards they rest for a bit. Then they get up and gather stuff for the beach. It wasn't a far walk, seeing as the beach was right there. They find a spot and set up their stuff. she takes off the coverup she put on, showing off her black bikini with 'Just Married' on the back of the bottom and two linked rings on the right cup of the top.

"I love that." Justin grins.

"I figured you would." She laughs.

"I love everything you wear."

"I know."

"Touche." She adds.

"But this, this lets these other guys that check you out know you're taken and mine." He smirks, holding her close.

"They better get the message loud and clear then."

"Yes they better."

"Including one particular person..."

"Mmhmm."

"Well two, but we don't need to worry about them."

"I know. They're just annoying."

"Like flies. Hit them with fly swatters."

Riss laughs.

"Yes!"

"Whack...ow!" Justin snickers.

Riss laughs harder.

"Do that all night."

"Oh my god that would be hilarious."

"Right?"

She kisses him and sits on her towel. She fishes out the tanning oil.

"I'll help with that." Justin states.

She giggles and hands it to him. He gets her back and such where she can't reach. She gets what she can.

"You want some?" She asks.

"Sure."

She pats the spot in front of her. He sits and she massages the oil into his back. He almost completely relaxes into the feeling.

"Comfy?"

"Very."

"Don't forget to get your front."

"Right." He nods.

He does so and then they lay side by side in the sun.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After a while, she hears a click noise.

"What was that?"

"...nothing."

"You're taking pictures aren't you."

"...no..."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Oh I don't know.."

"I can still hear you taking pictures."

"No you can't."

"It clicks when you take a picture love."

"You can't prove anything." He chuckles quietly.

"What happens if I check your twitter?"

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought. What'd you put?"

"Try and guess."

"I don't want to guess."

He hands her his phone for her to read.

"Beautiful view with a side of sexy? You're a goof."

"Love you too."

"Making stalkers jealous without being there."

"Yes."

She laughs and sits up.

"Water now?"

"Yup."

He puts his phone away and gets up with her. She swats his butt and runs into the water, laughing.

"Ohh, I'm gonna get you for that."

"Bring it."

"Oh it's on."

She swims away from him, still laughing.

"You're not getting away that easy."

"I'm winning."

"Not for long."

He does a sneaky move and grabs her. She squeals.

"Nooo."

"Aha, I've got you."

"Darn."

"You can never escape me."

"I don't really want to."

"Of course not."

She snuggles into him. Then they float around in the water.

"This water is so pretty."

"I knew you would think so."

"You chose well." She kisses his cheek.

"Thank you."

"I think that we should come back again some time."

"I think we will."

"Good." She smiles.

"In the near future."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Wish we could stay here forever."

"I know. Its relaxing."

"Very."

They goof around in the water. After goofing around in the water for a while, they decide to head back onto the beach. She sits between Justin's legs and leans back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and holds her closer, as they enjoy the view from where they're sitting. She lays her arms on his.

"I wonder how Air and Marvin are doing. I hope they're having fun."

"I'm sure they are."

"Probably."

"I know they were having fun last night, from the pictures she sent me." She adds.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they went scuba diving."

"Last night Marvin surprised her with dinner on the beach too."

"Ohh. Sounds nice."

"The view was amazing from what I saw."

"Of course."

"So I guess they are having fun."

"Yeah."

"So are we."

"Oh yes." She smiles.

"Tons and tons of fun."

He kisses a love bite on her neck and she laughs.

"More fun to come the rest of the week too."

"Of course." She giggles.

"It's going to be a week you'll never forget."

"I know." She smiles.

"It's already unforgettable." She adds.

"Good, that's what I planned on."

"You've succeeded."

"Great." He kisses her neck.

"Everything is perfect."

"Yes it is." He agrees.

"But not as perfect as you." He adds.

"Charmer." She blushes.

"Always."

He keeps complimenting her and being flirtatious.*

"Always have to make me blush don't you?"

"You're cute when you blush." He grins.

"You always say that."

"Because it's true."

"Whenever you want to go do that Hole thing, we can go."

"Alright. In a few minutes or so. Not ready to get up just yet."

"Okay." She giggles and snuggles against him.

"Comfy."

"I'm your personal pillow huh?" Justin chuckles.

"Yes you are."

"You should know that by now."

"I know, I know."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They sit for a bit longer before getting up. They gather their stuff and go back to the room. From there they get changed and everything to head to The Hole. They get there and they explain the whole process to them. She eyes the large hole with a hint of nervousness.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Justin reassures her.

"I want to do this with you. I can't help being a little nervous though."

"Right. That's normal."

"You go first, so I know you're waiting for me."

"Alright. See you at the bottom."

She reaches up and kiss him hard.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She watches as he gets lowered down. After a bit, he finally reaches the bottom. Then it's Riss' turn. She hangs onto the rope tightly with her eyes closed.

"It's okay, I'm right here!" Justin calls as she gets lowered down.

She doesn't open her eyes until she feels his touch.

"You did it."

She sighs in relief and lets go of the rope, latching onto him.

"Most scariest thing I've ever done in my entire life."

"One of them anyway." She corrects, still holding onto him.

"Maybe we'll leave the extreme stuff to you yeah?" She adds.

He laughs.

"Alright."

"I'll stick to rollercoasters and such for adrenaline rushes."

"That's fine."

"This is cool though, now that I'm down here."

"Isn't it?"

They swim around and explore. They goof around a bit. She squeals as he tosses her. He laughs and then jumps in after her. She dunks him when he pops up.

"That's what you get for tossing me." She giggles.

"Touche." He laughs.

Then he splashes her.

"For dunking me."

She splashes back and laughs. This then starts a splashing fight. They calm down after a little while and she swims into his arms, snuggling into his chest.

"The day has been really fun."

"I agree."

"What else is planned for the rest of the day?"

"I have a surprise planned tonight."

"Ooh?"

"You'll love it."

"Hints?"

"Nope."

"Awww come on."

"You'll survive without any hints."

She pouts.

"It's a surprise."

"Darn."

"Like I said, you'll love it."

"I know, I trust you."

"So wanna head back now?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"I'm assuming we get pulled back up..."

She nods again as they go to the rope.

"You first." Justin offers.

"Okay. I love you." She says before getting a kiss.

"Love you too."

She gets pulled up and she makes sure not to look down. After she gets back to the top, she gets help getting back onto solid ground, and then they drop the rope down for Justin. She bites her lip, watching for him. It takes a bit, but he finally gets up to her. He gets off and she hugs him happily. He kisses her head to reassure her. The workers offer to take their picture. They also get a picture looking into the Hole. After that, they start to head back. On the way, her phone rings and it's me.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Heyy."

"Heyyy. How are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"I'm great. Calming down but great."

"Calming down? Why?"

"We just got done with this thing called The Hole. Its this 10ft wide hole and you get lowered 80ft and you can go swimming."

"Interesting."

"It was pretty crazy."

"Sounds like it."

"How's Hawaii?"

"Amazing."

"I told you."

"I don't ever wanna leave."

"I know the feeling."

"But we have to unfortunately."

"I know. Ugh."

"Hopefully the week doesn't go by too fast."

"I hope not. I wish I could've been there when Kelly saw what Jussi put on twitter earlier."

"Oh I'm sure she's throwing a big hissy fit."

"Good. Wish someone would tape it." Riss snickers.

"I would've."

"I know."

"So, what're you up to?"

"Heading back to our room. Though it isn't really a room. Its a freaking penthouse." She laughs lightly.

"Oh he spoiled you again didn't he?"

"Oh yeah. Big time."

"We're both being spoiled."

"They always do."

"Because we deserve it."

"Right."

"What else do you have planned?"

"He has a surprise planned so I don't know." She says amusedly.

"Oooh."

"I know right?"

"I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"Oh of course, it is Jussi after all." She giggles.

"Of course."

"What about you and Marvin?"

"Well when it's completely dark...night golf...glow in the dark golf balls and everything."

"Oh that sounds like fun."

"Which is why he picked it."

"That and he likes golf...a lot."

"It's either that or hunting. Can't tear him away from any hunting games."

"That too." She laughs.

"What would I do without him right?"

"You'd be lost." She says lightly but with a serious undertone.

"Probably would be."

"I feel the same about Jussi." She glances at him and smiles softly.

"And now you're married to him."

"Mmhmm. It's surreal but it feels amazing to know that we're together for the rest of our lives."

"Awww."

"You'll see one day."

"One day."

"I can't see you or my brother marrying anyone else."

"Wouldn't want to marry anyone else."

"Aw. That's cute."

"I'm sure he feels the same way too."

"I'm positive."

"I do." She hears him in the background.

"Awww. Cute Marvin."

"He just loves being all sweet and everything."

"Because I love you." He says, kissing my cheek and Riss laughs softly.

"I love you too."

She teases me by making kissy noises.

"Oh shush you."

"Couldn't help it."

"Of course not."

"Ted was all worried about you until you sent that text earlier." I add, changing the subject.

"Oh? What for?"

"Because freak accidents can happen and all that."

"Ohh the long plane ride. I would've texted when we landed but I was really tired."

"I figured as much."

Justin snickers and Riss starts blushing. She swats at him. He continues to snicker, giving her an innocent look.

"Oh stop it with the innocent look." She scoffs.

"Love you too."

"What's he doing?" I ask.

"Making me blush and acting all innocent about it."

"Awww."

She sticks her tongue out at him

"So what are you and Marvin up to?"

"Just enjoying the view from our room right now."

"Ooh? What's the view like?"

"Its beautiful. Palm trees and the water...I'll send you some pictures after we hang up."

"Alright."

"I'll send you some of the penthouse and our amazing view then." She adds.

"Alright well we've reached our hotel. I'll talk to you later. Have fun and tell Marvin not to worry so much."

"I will."

"Bye Air."

"Bye Riss."

With that, we both hang up. Justin and Riss go up to their suite. She takes pictures for me with her phone. Once she got the pictures that she wanted, she sends them to me. She sets her phone down afterwards.

"What do you want to do now?" She asks Justin.

"Hmmm...relaxing sound good?"

"Mmm, sure. Cuddling somewhere or jacuzzi?"

"Jacuzzi."

"Okay." She giggles.

"You get it started up then."

She nods and goes to the jacuzzi, figuring out the controls. After playing around with it for a bit, she gets it turned on and started. She dips her hand in and sighs happily at the warmth. Since she didn't really need to change much, she stepped right in as she waits for Justin. She leans on the side and admires the fantastic view of the vivid blue waters of the ocean. After a while, Justin comes out to join her. She doesn't even notice until he puts his arms around her and kisses her neck.

"Oh Jussi...its so pretty here. Do we have to leave?"

"Unfortunately."

She sighs, pouting.

"I know."

"Make most of the time that we have." She murmurs.

"Right."

Justin sits and she climbs on his lap, making herself comfortable.

"Much better."

She gives him a long, lingering kiss.

"That should hold you over for now."

"For now."

"Yes for now."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then they continue to sit there and relax. Meanwhile, Ted and I have gotten ready for the night golfing.

"This should be fun."

"I know." He grins.

"Are you sure you just wanna stand back and watch?" He asks.

"Yes. I'll be fine, honest."

"Alright, just making sure."

"I know." I smile, kissing his cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

After making sure we head everything we needed, we headed out. At the place, Ted pays for his time and such. We walk to his assigned area. He sets up the ball and everything, getting ready. I sit on a bench and watch with a smile.

"The grass is glowing from all the golf balls."

"I know. It looks really neat."

"Have to take a picture of this."

"Of course."

"During the day I'm sure it looks like snow with the millions of golfballs."

"Hah, probably."

"Oh trust me, I'm sure it does. I've seen places like that."

"Nice."

"Oooh how far is that going?" I ask as I watch the ball he hit.

"Far I think."

"See you're much better at this than me."

"I've had lots of practice."

"You play more than me."

"Yes, that's true."

"Mr. expert."

"I wouldn't say expert. Its a fun hobby."

"Relaxing hobby."

"Yes." He nods.

"I think that just being with you relaxes me."

"That's true too." He agrees.

"I'm sure the same goes for you."

"Definitely."

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

I then continue to watch as he golfs. We start flirting back and forth, teasing each other lightly.

"Don't make me come over there." He chuckles.

"Try it." I stick my tongue out.

"I'm warning you."

"Bring it."

"I take that as a challenge."

"What if it is?"

"You're gonna lose."

"I don't know about that."

"I think you will."

"We'll see."

"May have to show you."

"Maybe."

"Don't test me." He chuckles.

"And what if I do?"

"I think you know what will happen."

"Oh?" I say innocently.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Seriously?"

"Are we gonna do this all night?"

"Maybe?"

"Well I'm done with the golfing..."

"Oh okay."

"And we have a long walk back...you know what that means...more than enough time to plan..."

"Oh boy."

All he does is smirk.

"Hence the reason why I didn't come over to you right now."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right."

I get up and follow Ted back to the booth. He turns in the clubs he rented and then we leave. We head back to the hotel, hand in hand.

"Do you really need all this time to plan?"

"Not really."

"I just like to say that." He adds.

"Dramatic." I tease.

"You'll soon find out what I have going on in my head."

"Ooooh."

We soon get to our room and get settled, getting ready for bed and everything.

"Mmm, I wish it could always be like this." I say, cuddling up to him.

"Even when it can't, we make the best of it."

"I know."

"Today was fun."

"Yeah it was. A lot of fun."

"More fun tomorrow."

"Yup. Lots more to come."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither."

"Surprising me again tomorrow?"

"But of course."

"Always love your surprises."

"Well good. That's what I want."

"And that's how it's gonna be forever."

"Aww." I smile.

"And that's the truth."

I kiss him.

"Sounds good to me."

"You're too sweet sometimes, you know that right?" I add.

"You love it." He smiles.

"I do."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I then cuddle into him more, resting my head on his chest.

"Night love." He kisses my head.

"Night."

The two of us doze off, curled up together. Meanwhile, Riss and Justin are getting ready for the surprise he had planned for her.

"No hints?" She asks as he zips up the turquoise dress she picked for the night.

"Nope."

"Aww." She pouts.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I gave you hints."

"I know." She sighs lightly.

"Don't worry about it though."

"I'm not. I'm curious though."

"Curious is good."

"Of course." She says, squirming as he traces one of the openings on the back of her dress.

"I like this dress."

"I figured you would." She laughs lightly.

She steps out of hi reach to get her shoes. He pouts and quietly goes 'awww'. She glances at him amusedly.

"What?"

"You moved away."

"I have to get my shoes on silly."

"I know."

She gets her shoes on and moves back to him.

"You can resume...if you want."

He grins and pulls her close. She giggles.

"Touchy."

"Can't resist you."

"I can tell."

"Won't we be late for your surprise?"

"No, I made sure to give us extra time."

"You would."

"I'm allowed to be extra touchy. Its our honeymoon."

"I know."

"Didn't say you couldn't be."

She loops her arms around his neck, leaning on his chest.

"I know you're going to love the ending to tonight."

"I'm sure I will. You always plan great things."

"I do." He nods.

"So modest." She teases.

"Very." He chuckles.

"You know I haven't seen this in a while." Justin touches the angel necklace she chose to wear.

The angel is made up of two different color blue gems. He gave her the necklace on one of their previous anniversaries as a cute play on his Justin Angel gimmick.

"I know, I haven't worn it in forever."

"You look amazing...like an ocean angel." He says, looking her over and she starts blushing.

"I know, I know but I can't help it."

"I know."

He kisses her cheek and as he does, he smells the strawberry lip gloss and the strawberry and champagne perfume.

"Strawberries."

She giggles.

"Yup."

"Love it."

" I know you do. That's why I wear it."

"Of course."

"Shall we go then...mister cuddly?"

"Yes, let's go."

She pulls away and grabs her purse. They link hands and head out. Where he was taking her was within walking distance, and since they had plenty of time, it allowed them to enjoy the scenery as they walked.

"Gosh its so pretty here."

"Especially at night."

"Yeah, for sure."

"You picked a great place." She adds.

"I'm glad you love it so much."

"Well of course I love it."

"You picked it and you know I love tropical places."

"Right."

She smiles when he kisses her head. She kisses his cheek in return. After a bit, he stops walking.

"We're here."

"Dinner?"

"Yes."

"Ohhh."

"After you."

She walks in with him behind her. He gives them his name and the host takes them to a table out by the water.

"Oh, this is amazing."

"I thought it was perfect."

"It is, it is."

"Good."

They put in their drink orders and then look over the menu for food choices. While they do that, they talk here and there. The waitress brings their drinks and takes their meal orders.

"If you thought today was fun, just wait for the rest of the week."

"Oh I know. You always plan fun adventures." She smiles.

"I do."

"I can't wait to see what's next."

"Good."

The rest of the dinner is spent talking and flirting. After they were done, they stick around for a bit, Justin paying the bill. When they leave, they take their shoes off and take the beach way back to the hotel.

"So pretty."

She sighs happily and leans into Justin.

"Good idea picking the beach way back."

"I know. This is very relaxing."

"What better way to end the night right?"

"Right."

"Couldn't ask for anything better."

"No, this is perfect."

"Just like you."

She blushes.

"Oh stop."

"Never."

She swats him playfully.

"Love you too."

"I love you, you Romeo you." She giggles, kissing his cheek.

He grins as they continue the rest of the way back. They get to the hotel and go up to their room. Once inside, they get changed for bed. Once they climb into bed, he pulls her close.

"Mine."

"Yes, yours." She smiles.

"Forever." She adds before he could say it.

"And ever."

"Couldn't be happier."

"Me either." He agrees.

Once they get comfortable, she snuggles into him.

"Goodnight beautiful wife."

"Night sexy husband."

He grins before leaning down and kissing the top of her head, before the both of them doze off.


	46. King Of The Ring Tournament

"Can't believe that all the fun of the honeymoon is over and we're back to work tonight." Justin says from out in the room as Riss is in the bathroom getting ready.

"I know. Not exactly looking forward to it." She sighs as she puts curls in her ponytail.

"I know, me neither."

"Ugh." She makes a face.

"People I'd rather not see."

"I know."

She finishes with the curling iron and turns it off, unplugging it. She puts it aside and starts doing her makeup.

"So match tonight?" She asks.

"Mmhmm."

"Tag with Wendy?"

"Yup."

"Good, if he screws the match up, I can bitch at him for it."

Justin laughs.

"Go for it."

"You know, sometimes I think he fears you." He adds.

"He should. He's an idiot."

"Maybe we should die his hair blonde then? Oh wait, he can't be Wendy if we do that."

Riss can't help laughing.

"He can be the blonde version of the Wendy's chick though."

"True."

"But oh god, remember when his hair was way longer than it is now?"

"Oh yeah. That was hilarious."

"Maybe we should suggest he grow it out again."

"He'd say no, remember how bad we used to burn him with jokes about his hair?"

"Oh the good times." He chuckles.

"I know." She giggles.

Once she finishes, she opens the bathroom door and walks out. She goes to where her shoes are sitting on the floor and slides them on.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks babe."

"You're very welcome."

"The shirt really highlights the tan you got from the honeymoon." He adds.

"Of course."

She turns around and ends up in his arms.

"Hi." She laughs.

"Hi."

"Can I help you?" She asks teasingly.

"I don't know, can you?"

"Depends on what you want."

"I think you know."

"Do I?" She asks innocently.

"You do."

"You want..."

He grins...before pressing his lips to hers. She laughs against his lips and then kisses back properly. She pulls away shortly after with a smile, her forehead leaning against his.

"Mmm. Love you."

"Love you too."

"All set to go?"

"Yes."

They both grab their bags and anything else they need, before heading out the door. Meanwhile, Ted and I are getting ready ourselves. I was all dressed, hair and makeup was done. All that was left was my shoes and such. So I walked out of the bathroom and over to my things to find a pair.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Why thank you."

"You're oh so welcome."

Since my back was to him as I was looking for shoes, he walks up behind me and snakes his arms around my waist. I jump slightly and then lean into him.

"Kind of scared me a bit."

"Sorry." He kisses my neck gently.

"It's ok."

I find my shoes and slip them on.

"I wish we didn't have to go. Vacation was so nice and relaxing."

"I know. But even though we're not in Hawaii anymore, I can still make things nice and relaxing for us."

"True."

"Like what you're doing now?"

"Yes. That and more."

"So, night off for you?"

"Yup, you?"

"I wish."

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to team with Cruella again." I make a face.

"I'm sorry. That sucks."

"Wish I could avoid her."

"I know, me too."

"I can almost guarantee something will happen and we lose the match."

"I hope not but I guess we'll see."

"I promise not to blow up like the last time."

"It's fine if you do. I understand."

"Because you do know what I think when you're angry." He smirks.

"Yes I know." I laugh.

"Touche." I add.

"Are you ready? We don't want you to be late."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Ted steals a quick kiss before I pick up my bag. The two of us link hands and head down to the car. It's not too long of a trip, and since my match wasn't until later, Ted was all happy that I didn't have to change out of my dress just yet. Once we sit in our locker room, he plays with the cut outs in the one sleeve of my dress.

"Now how did I know you would do that?"

"You know me."

"I do."

"I love you." He grins cheesily.

"I love you too." I laugh.

"Touchy."

"You enjoy it."

"You know that all too well."

"Yes I do."

"But you know what...you are too far." He adds, grabbing me and pulling me closer.

I squeal and then giggle.

"Goof."

"Always."

In the meantime, Riss and Justin are in their own locker room for the tim being before they'll be needed in the Nexus locker room, which will happen at some point. Just so that she's ready ahead of time for her match, she heads into the changing area to get into her ring gear. Justin starts to follow.

"No funny business." She points at him.

"Promise."

"Good. You've been spoiled with being able to be super affectionate at any time. Gotta control yourself now."

"Right."

He pouts slightly.

"Especially since we have to go back to sharing a locker room."

"Only when we're needed tonight."

"Mmm."

"I need to change myself anyway."

"Of course."

"try not to stare...too much." He smirks.

"Same to you." She retorts.

"I'll try."

She laughs and starts to change. He opens his bag and does the same. He finishes first since he has less to put on. And of course that gives him more time to watch her get ready.

"Staring." She teases, lacing and buckling her converse boots.

"Yes."

"And you told me not to stare too much."

"I can't help myself."

She laughs.

"I know."

She finishes and gets up.

"All done."

"Aww done already."

"Ah but you'll get to watch again later."

"True."

"And now you have more skin to touch." She remarks.

"I do." He grins.

She brushes up against him flirtatiously and walks back out.

"Ohhh."

She laughs.

"Getting you back for that."

"Surrrre."

"You'll see."

"Mmhmm."

"It'll be a total surprise."

"It usually is with you."

"That is true."

She laughs lightly as she sits on the couch. Soon the show starts the way it normally does with everything, and being introduced by Cole. Then they talk about the tournament that's going on tonight, before someone interrupts them.

"A-a-hem. Ahem." That person turns out to be Alex.

"Hide your kids, hide your wife, don't change the channel, this is Monday Night Raw and The Miz is WWE Champion!"

"Looks like he's dressed for court." Punk remarks on commentary, taking a jab at Alex's recent DUI arrest.

"Ouch."

"You know I'm excited and honored to say that I got to be a part of one of the most ground breaking moments in the history of entertainment. Just like your parents will never forget where they were when Neil Armstrong walked on the moon, you and I will never forget exactly how we felt the night The Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank contract. So the way I see it, there's nothing left to do but party!"

"Ugh, this guy doesn't need anymore partying in his life." Punk remarks, again taking a jab at the DUI arrest Alex got.

Riss sighs and shakes her head.

"And if you've been paying attention to the internet lately, or CM Punk's god awful commentary last week, you'll know that Alex Riley ain't afraid of a party."

"God awful is the way he wrestles." Punk remarks yet again.

"Can I go punch him?" She asks Justin.

"Do you want to get in trouble?"

"No." She pouts.

"Then punching him wouldn't be a good idea."

"Darn."

"So tonight I plan on throwing The Miz one of the most exciting, over the top victory celebrations of all time!"

"It's a good thing a DUI's not security."

"Ass." Riss mutters.

"In other words, Monday Night Raw is all goin' A-Ry and it's gonna be awesome!"

The bell then rings for the first match of the tournament.

"The following is the opening contest of the 2010 King of the Ring tournament! Introducing at this time, Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez!"

"Pft, nice black eye."

A Rolls Royce pulls into the arena and Del Rio steps out. After he gets to the ring, out next comes Daniel Bryan. The bell rings and they lock up. Del Rio takes it to the corner and hits a cheap shot. He begins the attack, taking Daniel into the other corner and beating him down. They're on the mat now and Del Rio gets a nearfall. He knocks Daniel down with a shoulder block and mocks him. Daniel leap frogs and dropkicks Del Rio, followed by a pin attempt, getting a two count. Del Rio hits a spinebuster but Daniel goes for the LeBell Lock. Del Rio gets to the ropes and flees to the floor as a commercial break comes up.

"Boring." Riss sighs.

"Unfortunately."

She scooches over and sits on Justin's lap.

"Someone's cuddly." He chuckles.

"Complaining?"

"Nope."

"Of course not."

"I like when you sit here."

"I like that too." She smiles and snuggles into him.

"I can tell."

He puts his arms around her. His right hand covers her left and he plays with her rings.

"I love playing with these."

"I've noticed." She giggles.

Back from the break and Del Rio has Daniel on the mat in a headlock. Del Rio continues the assault and gets a two count. He stomps on him and gets another two count. He goes for another headlock and Daniel fights out of it, but Del Rio beats him back down and slams him. He goes for a splash off of the second rope, but Daniel moves. He hits a roll up for two, and then tries it again, getting a two count. There's lots of back and forth action, and Daniel hits a suplex and bridges for a two count. Del Rio kicks him in the face, but Daniel responds with a big kick and knocks Del Rio down. He dropkicks Del Rio into the corner and gets a two count. Del Rio ends up on his knees and Daniel kicks him in the chest repeatedly. Del Rio catches him with a back suplex and holds it for a two count. He goes for another splash on the ropes, but Daniel moves, making Del Rio go through the ropes and landing on the floor.

"Oops."

"Whoops."

Daniel dives through the ropes in a suicide dive and lands hard on the barrier. He screams and holds his shoulder.

"Dumbass." Riss scoffs.

They go back into the ring and Daniel misses a move off of the top rope. Del Rio takes advantage and locks the armbar for the submission and the win. Justin snickers.

"Oh boo hoo. The nerd lost."

"Poor thing."

"He'd make a terrible king anyway."

"Very true."

They then show the bracket. Del Rio advances to the semi-finals, and he'll face whoever wins between Morrison and Cody to get into the finals. So Cody and Morrison need to compete, Zeke and Drew, and Kofi and Sheamus. That's followed by a video package of others who have won King of the Ring. That led to the next commercial break. But after that however, Truth came out and started with the singing. After he was done, he did the usual 'what's up' introduction.

"I'll tell you what's up. Last week, John Cena was forced to quit WWE. Truth be told, I don't care what nobody says. He's still my friend, and he went out like a champ! Truth is, when all this started, I...I tried to get John to quit this on his own terms. But he wasn't having that. John had to pay the piper too many times and it cost him. It cost him what he loved and cherished the most. And that's you, you, you and you, the WWE Universe. Nexus may have won the battle, but the war, it hasn't even started yet! I challenge any member of Nexus to come down and go one on one with the Truth!"

Switching to backstage, it's Josh Matthews and McGillicutty comes out of the Nexus locker room.

"Excuse me gentlemen..."

"Shut up."

Wade pats him on the shoulder before going back into the locker room.

"I heard R-Truth. He wants to issue challenges? He wants to be...a hero? Well I'm about to show him what happens when you issue challenges to somebody from the Nexus." McGillicutty states, before going down the hallway.

He turns one corner, stops and his eyes go wide. The camera moves wicked close to him and falls to the ground. He's then shown being thrown into the wall and getting kicked repeatedly, by someone in jean shorts and sneakers...John.

"Oops." Riss says nonchalantly.

He then gives him an AA onto the floor and then waves his hand in front of the camera and McGillicutty's face in the 'You Can't See Me' motion. He walks off as McGillicutty and writhing in pain, the screen fading out on him in pain.

"Serves his ass right." Riss scoffs.

"He must be going after every member of the group..."

She tightens her grip on Justin.

"I don't want anything to happen to you..." She says quietly.

"I know." He replies, holding her close.

"And I don't want anything happening to you, even though I know John wouldn't dare touch you.

"No, that's not like him at all."

"I'm not sure if I want you too close if we do try attacking him."

"I'll be fine." She shakes her head.

"Alright, but if anything happens, you're getting to safety first."

"We'll see."

After the break it was time for the 2nd semi-final match of the night. Cody vs Morrison. Cody goes out first, followed by Morrison. The bell rings and they lock up. Morrison takes control first, but Cody comes back and takes it to the corner. He misses a charge in the corner and runs into the turnbuckle pad and then Morrison slaps him across the face. He gets frustrated and throws a fit, going to the floor.

"What a child."

"Throwing a hissy fit. How mature."

"Well he does think his face is a gift from god."

"He's not THAT pretty."

"No."

"I prefer you." She kisses Justin's cheek.

"Of course."

She reaches over and twists his wedding band a bit.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She lays her head against his shoulder.

Morrison brings him back in and hits a clothesline on him. Cody fights him back into the corner and goes to work. He gets a two count after a pin attempt. He hits him with a knee to the gut and a leg sweep for another two count. He then goes for a submission and Morrison fights out with a series of right hands and kicks. He beats Cody down in the corner and hits two clotheslines. He hits him with a big heel kick and gets another two count. Cody counters and rolls him up for a two count. They both bounce off the 2nd rope, but Morrison hits his kick. He hits him with a knee to the head, pinning him for the win.

So now Del Rio will face Morrison in the first round of semi-finals. And to crown the King of the Ring winner, Miss USA Rima Fakih is the special guest.

"Blehh."

"Ugh, not another airhead."

"At least she's not blonde like Maryse or Kelly."

"She probably should be."

"Because she's just like all...tee hee and everything."

"Good point."

"Let's hope she says no words."

"Hopefully we'll be spared."

"So when's your match exactly?" Justin asks.

"Before Mike's big celebration thing."

"Ohh."

"So you can be out there with me and still be able to do your entrance for your match which will be later of course."

"Perfect."

"And before any attacks happen."

"I sure hope so."

After the break it was time for the next semi-final KOTR tournament match. Drew vs Zeke. The match wasn't too long and as expected, but in a surprising twist, it ended in a double count out.

"Whoops."

"Looks like the winner of Sheamus vs Kofi automatically advances to the finals."

"Not really fair but oh well."

"It happens."

Backstage Daniel is icing his shoulder and a towel is resting over his other shoulder. That's when one of the Bella Twins comes up, concerned.

"Daniel, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Quick question. What was the deal with you coming down during my entrance last week?"

"Oh, well you know I've just been seeing you around and I just really wanted to..."

"Hey stud, miss me?"

"Nikki, he's hurt."

"Um Brie, he's tough, he's fine...and handsome."

"Ewwwwwwwww."

"Ahem." Alex interrupts them.

"What're you two doing flirting with this nerd? I told you, you were supposed to be in charge of the 50 dancing girls I had set up for Miz's celebration. You know what, hold on. Champ! Yeah, yeah how're you doing? Yeah big night champ, big-are you sure? No the whole thing's set-alright, alright. You know, that's why you're the most awesome champ in WWE history okay. Alright, no...alright I'll talk at , you two are un-needed at this time. And you. Look at you. Missed out on the biggest opportunity of your life. Having The Miz mentor you on NXT. Now what do you have? Nothing. All this, this...this could've been yours."

"He wouldn't know how to handle it."

"Nope."

"Well, I'm doing okay I think."

"Yeah, he's doing just fine."

"Yeah."

"Didn't I tell you two to leave?"

"And you, watch and learn. Welcome to MizFest 2010. It's all going A-Ry." Alex finished before waking away.

"A-Ry? Is he serious?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Really? Oh good lord. I thought they were stupid before but that is a new level of idiocy." Riss shakes her head.

"Maybe they need to dye their hair from brunette to blonde."

"I think so."

"Well they must be pretty dumb anyway to think Daniel's handsome."

"That too."

"And you know what time it is? Kelly beat down time." She smirks, moving from his lap.

Justin chuckles and gets up too.

"Rings off though."

"Right, right."

They take off their rings and put them away. Then they head out the door to the curtain where Kelly was already waiting. Riss just ignores her, distracted by Justin's teasing touches.

"Quit." Riss giggles.

"Why?" He chuckles.

"It's ticklish."

"That's a good thing."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu-uhhhhh." She sticks her tongue out.

"You know what I can do with that."

She blushes and swats him.

"Jussi!"

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Nope."

Kelly goes out first like always. And she's just super pissed off and has this real bitchy look on her face. The Nexus music goes off and Riss comes out with Justin in tow. Kelly stands there in the ring, a scowl on her face, and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Somebody's grumpy." Riss snickers at the look on her face while raising her title.

"Could be many reasons."

"True that." She agrees as they walk down the ramp.

The bell rings and Kelly steps up and gets in Riss' face like she always does. She starts the smack talk and Riss gives it right back. That leads to Kelly shoving her, and Riss shakes it off that one time, walking back to the middle of the ring where Kelly was. Kelly starts the smack talk again, shoving her away once more. Once was okay and Riss could shake it off, but twice and that's when things change.

"You're really gonna wish you never did that." She growls.

"Why? You took my man away from me. I think the shove was justified." She gives Riss a snotty attitude.

"Your man? Hah, honey he's been my man since before you knew he existed." Riss scoffs.

"You're just jealous. Jealous that I'm better than you and that I actually have a man that hasn't left me...which isn't the case for you. You have boyfriends and you break up after just months of dating. What they can't handle you? I don't blame them." She adds.

Kelly starts to get red with anger as they lock up and try to push each other down.

"Oh, and guess what? He's really mine now. I have his last name and his heart." Riss taunts.

"I'm sure you stalked his twitter account and saw the pictures."

She starts to growl.

"Oh did I strike a nerve, I'm so sorry...NOT." Riss says as she trips her.

"Have a nice fall? How's the nose by the way?" She smirks, kicking her.

That's when Kelly screeches and grabs her, pulling her down to the apron where she was so she could attack her from there. She shoves her off and smacks her hard. She shakes her hand off because it stung a bit afterwards. Since she is laying on her back and more occupied with holding her face where she smacked her, she stood up and stepped on her midsection, using her as a stepping stone. Kelly yells and Riss laughs.

"Oops, my bad."

Then Riss stomps on her midsection for good measure after she steps off of Kelly. Then she backs up and baseball slides, kicking Kelly in the side, sending her tumbling outside the ring. Justin backs up, so the ref doesn't accuse him of interfering and ejects him. Riss yells for Kelly to get up as she takes her time doing so. She goes to get out of the ring, but the ref backs her up as he continues to count. Kelly gets to her feet eventually and Riss pulls her up onto the ring by her hair. Kelly fights back, making Riss stumble backwards after Kelly makes her hit the top rope. Justin winces. Kelly gets back into the ring and starts to kick Riss a few times before sending her into the ropes. Riss reverses however, sending Kelly into the ropes and when she comes back, Riss hits her with a clothesline. Riss goes for the cover, but Kelly kicks out. That's when Riss picks Kelly up and applies a facelock, making sure to stretch where she needs to. Kelly screeches in pain however, and Riss can't stand it, yelling at her to shut up. Kelly does manage to get to her feet and fight out of the hold, but Riss comes back and knees her in the gut, making her go flipping over and landing hard on her back. She takes the chance and applies her submission finisher to Kelly, making sure to apply it in a way where she can't get out of it. After so many seconds of screeching coming from Kelly, she finally taps and the ref signals for the bell to ring. The Nexus music goes off, the ref grabs the title belt and hands it to Riss, and raises her hand in victory. The ref lets go and she holds up the title as Justin gets into the ring. He comes up and engulfs her in a hug like always.

"Amazing love." He says, lifting her off her feet.

"Piece of cake really. But thank you."

He kisses her and then sets her down.

"Now let's go relax before my match."

She agrees and they leave the ring.

"I really don't know why Kelly keeps trying to mess with her." I shake my head.

"She's stupid, that's why."

"So stupid that she actually thinks Justin would give her the time of day."

"Yup, she's stupid."

"Speaking of Justin I really hope if John ends up attacking him, that he doesn't get severely hurt."

"I hope not. Ducky would flip." Ted frowns.

"She would. You know, it's technically Wade's fault that all this is happening. She'll have someone to blame for Justin getting hurt if he does."

"True."

"But you know if you think about it...there's McGillicutty and Husky who actually cost John his freedom, and if John goes too far tonight, then he's to blame too. So there's three others." Ted adds.

"That's true."

The break was soon over and a video package was shown about Randy's match against Wade last week, and how Mike cashed in on Randy and beat him to win his very first WWE Championship. Cole is applauding that video package, at how Mike won the title. Then Mike is introduced and he walks out with Alex in tow. Cole is again applauding, a standing ovation and then he's jumping up and down going 'woo hoo'.

"What a loser Cole is." I shake my head.

"A kiss ass is more like it."

"That too."

"I had a huge celebration that was planned for tonight, but in the end, I didn't need it. I didn't need the balloons, I didn't need the streamers, I didn't need the pyro. Because I found something that summed up the worldwide reaction to me winning the WWE Championship. I found something that summed up the feeling of the WWE Universe. First there was shock."

A picture come up on the screen of a little girl with a look of shock on her face.

"Boo hoo. Then there was anger."

The picture changed to her giving the evil eyes with a scowl on her face.

"I remember that last week."

"Yeah me too."

"They say pictures are worth a thousand words, but those two images are worth a million celebrations. That little girl will forever be known as the Miz girl, and I want to thank her. I want to thank her...for reminding me of the struggle I had to go through to get here. Reminding me of everyone that ever said anything about me that I wouldn't make it. All the people at MTV that said I would never be a WWE Superstar. Then when I got here, all the WWE fans and every superstar in that locker room said I would never amount to nothing! To the JBLs, John Bradshaw Layfield. To the Triple Hs, to the John Cenas. I say this. The Miz is WWE Champion! And what about the former champion Randy Orton? Randy isn't here tonight due to an injury. A knee injury. Knee injury. Yeah, right. The only thing injured on Orton is his pride. Because I personally embarrassed him last week when I won the WWE championship. And now he is ashamed to show his face. But he shouldn't be. Randy Orton is simply the first in the long list of people I'm going to demoralize. Because when I say I'm going to do something, I accomplish it and mark my words I will be the longest reigning WWE Champion in history!"

"I hope so. He deserves it."

"He's worked hard." Ted acknowledges.

"He has. Just you have. Hopefully you'll win a title someday."

"I sure hope so."

"If you remember anything about this speech, if you take anything with you from this speech, take this. If anyone ever says you can't do something, if anyone ever says you can't live your dream, believe them. Because YOU can't. It takes an exceptional person to prove everyone wrong and I did just that. I am nothing like any of you, or any of you watching at home. I am nothing like you people. You people live your lives without ever accomplishing your dreams. But I'm, but me, I'm one in a billion. Because I actually have achieved my dreams. You know two weeks ago, Rowdy Roddy Piper came here and stood in this very ring. And he said in his generation, they went out and they made things happen. They made things happen! Roddy never made anything happen. In this book...hold it up. In this book the rich history of the WWE Championship, Roddy Piper isn't in it. Because he never won the WWE Championship. Ricky 'The Dragon' Steamboat isn't in that book because he was never a WWE Champion. And the list goes on and on, so called hall of famers, so called legends that never won the WWE Championship."

"Miz Miz Miz Miz Miz Miz." Jerry interrupts.

"And it begins."

"Miz, as a person who's name is on that list, let me just say this. Congratulations are in order. You're the new WWE Champion. But let's face it, you beat a guy that'd already been attacked by seven other people before you won the title."

"Other briefcase holders took advantage of situations like that too before."

"Yeah they did."

"I guess no one ever remembers that."

"Not really."

"Now that may make you clever, that may make you an opportunist, but in my book and I think in everybody's book here, that doesn't make you awesome."

"Really. See that sounds like ramblings of a bitter, old man. Who fought for 4 decades and never did what I did in one night."

"There may be some bitterness and jealousy there."

"Just a bit."

"King will you stop please? Will you please stop?" Cole asks. "Come on, just stop. I mean it's bad enough that you've been out here downplaying The Miz's victory all night. I mean you even at one point called it a fluke. So this is Miz's night. It's his celebration. So can you just come down, sit back down, relax and let him have his moment?"

"That's too easy."

"Yup."

"You're right, you're right. I'll do that. But you know what Miz? If you're the champion that you say you are, you would call somebody out here that hasn't already been beat down by seven people and give them a title shot."

"King, King. You gotta stop. If you don't stop, Miz may end up making an example out of you. You may be that guy."

"Hey Miz, did you hear what Cole just said? You know what, some people that are on that list of names that you were talking about, that never became WWE Champion, are on that list because they never had a championship opportunity. And to be honest with you, I've been here since 1993 and I've never had a WWE title match. So you know what, if you're the champion that you say you are Miz, what about giving me a title shot here tonight."

"Cole, you big mouth."

"Yeah that's a great idea Jerry. But I'm not interested in defending my title tonight."

"Well Miz I think you verified exactly what I was saying. You may be a champion, but you're not awesome. You're...a coward."

"How dare you. You sit there week in and week out and you criticize everyone. All you are is someone that has been here for 40 years in the business and has never gotten anything. You have never done nothing, you are a shell of a hall of famer..." The GM cuts him off with the email chimes.

"And there's the match made official." I sigh.

"Of course."

"Can I have your attention please. I've just received an email from our general manager. And I quote. Congratulations Miz. What you did last week was impressive. But that was last week, and this is tonight. So while you may not be interested in defending the WWE title, I am. Therefore I'm making our main event The Miz vs WWE Hall of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler...for the WWE Championship tonight!"

"Not fair."

"No but when has the GM ever really been fair?"

"True."

"But wait there's more. In three weeks there's a pay-per-view known as TLC. Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. And I can't think of a better way to kick off the countdown to the pay-per-view, than by making our main even tonight not just a championship match, but a tables, ladders and chairs match."

"Stupid GM."

"I guess I can be glad the GM is fair to me...for now."

"Yeah."

"Still a long time until my match."

"Good. More time to cuddle."

"Your favorite thing to do."

"One of a few, yes."

"In that case..." I trail off, moving from cuddling into his side, to sitting on his lap and cuddle into him that way.

Ted chuckles and readjusts his arms to hold me better.

"Better?" I ask.

"Much."

"Good." I kiss him quickly.

"Just a quick one?" He pouts.

"Oh you want more hmm?"

"Yes."

"Oh alright. Can't resist the pouty face." I giggle, kissing him again.

"Works everytime." He grins after I pull away from the lingering kiss I give him.

"It's too cute."

"Too cute to resist." I add.

"Good for me." He smirks.

"Just like you can't resist being touchy." I refer to one of his hands resting on my legs.

"Touche."

"You purposely cause that sometimes you know."

"Oh?"

"I think you know how. Lack of a shirt sometimes does it."

Ted smirks.

"Which happens a lot because you know it affects me."

"Yes I do."

"What can I say...it's fun to drive you crazy." He adds.

"And I feel like that about you too." I giggle.

"How well we both know."

"Yeah..."

After the current break, it was the next semi-final match of the tournament. Whoever wins this automatically goes to the finals due to Drew and Ezekiel both losing and getting counted out. Sheamus vs Kofi. It was a decent match, but in the end it was Sheamus winning. So he advances to the finals and faces either Morrison or Del Rio to see who becomes King of the Ring.

"Well looks like we need to move again." Justin says.

"Aww." Riss pouts.

"I know, I know."

She gets up reluctantly.

"I'll try to make the match as quick as it can be."

"I know."

"I like having you out there with me though."

"I know and that's why I do it."

"Even though I know I don't need luck, you're always the best good luck charm for me." He grins.

"Aww." She giggles.

"Always have been."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Just like you're a good luck charm for me."

"Right." He grins.

Soon they get to the curtain and Heath is there again like always, but this time he says nothing. Having learned from the last two times. Justin and Riss exchange amused looks. Currently in the ring was Yoshi and Mark Henry, waiting for Justin, Heath to come out, accompanied by Riss. The Nexus music soon goes off and they walk out, reaching the ring. Justin kisses Riss quickly before getting into the ring with Heath. He and Heath pass the titles off to Riss to hold. She hands then to an employee to hold onto so she can focus on the match.

The match starts off with Yoshi and Justin, Yoshi taking control early. He goes for an early cover, Justin kicking out. Justin reverses a move of Yoshi's and tags Heath in. They double team him before Justin gets out of the ring. Heath continues in the corner before tagging Justin back in. They double team again and Heath gets out. Just picks Yoshi up and tags in Heath once more. He holds Yoshi while Heath comes in and punches him. All of a sudden the crowd goes wild, and who other than John to get everyone's attention as he walks through the crowd. Heath stops what he's doing to watch as John comes through the crowd. Justin stops what he's doing outside the ropes to watch too. Riss as well looks over to see John coming down through the crowd.

"Oh no, he better not."

Heath then continues as John comes through the crowd, tickets in his hand. Heath tags Justin in and Justin kicks Yoshi in the face. John reaches ringside and sits down to watch the match, interacting with the fans around him. Justin tags Heath back in and they double team him again before Justin exits the ring. That's when John gets up from his chair and cheers for Yoshi and Mark. That gives Yoshi the momentum and tags in Mark. Heath just keeps getting knocked down. Mark goes for the cover, but Justin breaks up the three count. Yoshi comes in and both he and Justin go tumbling to the outside. That leaves Heath to fend for himself right now and he does a good job for now. However, after jumping to the middle rope in the corner, he turns and mocks John and when he jumps, Mark catches him. Mark hits him with the world's strongest slam and loses the match for him and Justin.

"Damn." Riss grumbles.

John then jumps the barrier, takes the cover off of the announce table, along with the monitors and everything. He then pulls Heath out of the ring and gets him on his shoulders. That's followed by an AA through the table, in which Heath gets given. David and Husky run down, hoping to catch John but no luck, since John flees. Riss sighs a bit and goes around to check on Justin. By the time she goes over to Justin, he's on his feet, clearly okay.

"I'm okay."

"I'm glad you were over here or you probably wouldn't be. Heath got AA'd." She says hugging him.

"Two down..."

"I know."

"Better go check on him I suppose."

"Yeah."

Then they join the rest of the group to check on Heath.

"Very mature. He spilled my diet soda!" Punk adds about John.

"Oh you poor thing." Riss rolls her eyes.

"Go buy another." She adds.

They get Heath up and start to head backstage. Riss makes sure to grab the tag team titles before they do.

"I really don't like where the night is going Jussi..."

"I know. I don't either."

They all help get Heath to the trainers before heading to the Nexus locker room to regroup and find out what they're gonna do to deal with this. That turns into a backstage locker room segment which would be after the commercial break.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't like where this is going." Riss states.

"I agree with her." Justin says.

"Granted, John wouldn't do anything to me, because he's not that kind of person, but still. McGillicutty and Heath have both been attacked. Who knows, who's next."

The rest of the guys nod.

"...I'm not gonna stand here and wait for this all night." Husky states.

"This is a mess. I mean John Cena is supposed to be fired. Well all it's done, is make things worse! The guy's got no restrictions. He took out McGillicutty, you just saw what happened to Heath. We're sitting ducks." Otunga points out.

"Basically." Riss nods.

"No." Wade states, walking in. "Listen, Cena's fired okay? That means there's no restrictions on what we do to him. You know what, I've had enough of Cena's games. We're gonna end this tonight. In fact, I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna call him out. When we get our hands on him, we end this on our terms and not on his."

Riss gets a bad feeling but chooses to keep it to herself in hopes that she's wrong and things will be okay.

"Can we go back to our locker room now?" She asks.

"Of course."

She laces her fingers with Justin's and they leave, heading back to their locker room. She tucks herself under his arm, leaning into his side.

"I can sense you're more concerned about my safety tonight more than before." Justin remarks.

She nods silently.

"I don't want you seriously hurt." She says quietly.

"I know what John can do and that scares me." She adds.

"I may not like McGillicutty and I may not be able to stand Heath, but look what he did to them..."

"I know." Justin sighs.

"I hope so too." He kisses her head.

They then reach the locker room and they head inside. As soon as Justin sits down, he pulls her down onto his lap and holds her close. She snuggles in tightly, locking her arms around him. Now it's the semi-final match where Del Rio faces Morrison, and whoever wins will face Sheamus to be King of the Ring. The bell rings and they go at it. Morrison hits a dropkick early from the top rope for a two count on the attempted pin. Del Rio uses the ropes on Morrison's arm and takes control. He works over Morrison's arm now, but he fights out of the hold. Del Rio however takes control back quickly. Morrison then hits a heel kick and covers Del Rio for 2. More back and forth action and Del Rio still works on the arm and gets another two count. He hits a running kick in the corner. That's when Del Rio's car horn starts going off. This causes a distraction for Del Rio and Rey's inside. Rey taunts Del Rio when he hangs out of the sunroof. Morrison takes advantage and hits a spin kick, pinning him for the win.

"Kudos to you, but you'll never beat Whitey."

"Doubt it."

Wade is then shown walking through the backstage area, heading to the curtain to call out John.

"I think we're needed to find John, wherever he may be."

She clings to Justin a bit, not really wanting to go.

"I would say you don't have to go, but I know you want to."

She nods, sighing.

"Let's go."

She reluctantly lets go of Justin and gets up. As they leave, she makes sure to hold onto him tightly, not wanting to let go at all. He squeezes her hand reassuringly. After the break and a replay of last week, Wade comes out to the ring like he said he was going to do. He grabs a mic as soon as he gets into the ring.

"Oh Cena. You must think that I was born yesterday. I see through your plan John, because it is very very transparent. I've had word from the Raw GM, that I am the only person on this planet with the power to get you back your job. So in your mind, you're gonna turn up on Raw uninvited. You're gonna cause havoc, you're gonna attack the Nexus, you probably even gonna try to attack me at some point. And you're hoping this gets me so mad, so angry, so frustrated, that I have you re-instated, just so I can seek my revenge on you. Well hard luck John. I promised you, you will never ever work in WWE ever again. Cena, the one thing you've had over the Nexus this evening is the element of surprise. Well guess what? The element of surprise has now left. We are gonna get our hands on you, and when we do I promise you we will deliver to you the worse beating..."

"Wade Wade Wade Wade Wade." John stops him as he's seen in the parking lot.

"That's where he is...let's go." Otunga states, since Riss and Justin met up with him and Husky.

Riss forces back the fear that gets stronger at the mention of confronting John but she knows it has to happen for the show so she goes along with it.

"You got it all wrong. Business as usual. It's not about keeping my job. It's about keeping my word. I got fired because I kept my word. But I made another promise before I got fired. I said I would take out each and every single one of ya! That's all I'm here to do. Job or no job."

"Well I can't be the only person that's seeing this. John Cena is clearly in the parking lot, security why don't you do your job-"

"Wade Wade Wade Wade Wade Wade, surely you can't be serious. WWE security. The same WWE security you guys beat the hell out of your first night here? They are in no rush to get rid of me. I guess that means it is open season...on the Nexus." John finishes as he looks to his left in front of him and starts to back up.

That's when David, Husky, Justin and Riss surround him.

"Oh Cena, looks like you've got it wrong once again eh? I didn't want the security to apprehend you. I wanted them to protect you from the Nexus."

"Whoa-"

"Nexus, do your worst."

"Hold on, hold on. Guys wait wait. Before you do anything foolish, I need to remind you of one thing. I'm not the only enemy you've got around here."

That's when a whole group of superstars come and attack David and Husky once all four of them turn around. John goes after Justin. The first thing he does is throw Justin into the door of the car, his head hitting the glass of the window and it shatters. Riss gasps, horrified. She starts to run over but she gets grabbed around the waist. John then picks Justin up and throws him into a pile of steel chairs. He proceeds from there, delivering an AA to Justin onto the hood of the car. The windshield cracking from the impact of his feet that are the only parts of his body that hit it. She struggles against the person holding her.

"No!"

"Hey Wade, this does not stop until I get my hands on each and every one of ya! That means I'll see you next week." John states before walking off.

"Let go, let go!" Riss yells, anxious to get to Justin.

After a bit more of struggling and when most of the group walks off, the only one left was Darren since he had been holding Riss there to watch the whole thing. He finally lets her go and she turns around and punches him hard, shaking her hand off afterwards and then going over to Justin still on the hood of the car.

"Oh my god...Jussi..." She chokes back a sob, touching his cheek.

"I knew something bad was going to happen. I just knew it. I really wish that feeling was wrong."

"How hurt are you?" She fights to control herself and keeps back the tears.

"Head...back..." He starts to say before coughing a bit. "...and neck." He finishes, grimacing.

She bites her lip hard, torn between staying with him and going to get help.

"Can you walk or no?"

"Wait don't answer that. I don't want you to move your neck yet. You could hurt yourself more." She corrects herself.

"I think I'll go get help. Just don't move. Please."

"Okay." He grimaces.

She leans over and brushes her lips against his.

"Be right back. I love you." She says, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I love you too."

She dashes off to get a medic or trainer. She keeps biting her lip to keep it from wobbling and she's still fighting back the urge to burst into tears. Along the way she spots Wade. Her expression changes. Thank god she wasn't that far from the trainer's office, because anger towards Wade ran through her veins for the moment.

"Wade! This is part your fault!"

She storms over and smacks him as hard as she can.

"If you didn't have to make the stipulation at Hell In A Cell that if John lost his match against you, he would join the group, then Husky and McGillicutty wouldn't have gotten involved and caused him to lose. Then if you hadn't have made the stipulation for him to be fired if he called Randy the winner of that title match...John wouldn't be on this revenge rampage...and NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!"

By the end, she's yelling at the top of her lungs at him while he clutches his face.

"You just better hope he's not seriously hurt." You growl before shoving him out of the way and going into the trainer's for help.

They follow her to Justin and she tries to stay out of the way as they check him over. They carefully get him off of the hood of the car and on the ground, leaning up against the car, checking the severity of results from the attack. Riss stands fairly close, not looking away for any reason. They find that nothing is severe, but how he did hit his head off the glass of the car door window, he's going to have to take it easy, just in case. Relief floods through her.

"Okay. Thank you." She says, her voice wobbling just a bit.

"Let's just get him back for ice and something for the pain."

She nods and they help him up, supporting him as they head to the medical room. When they get there, they get the ice bags set for him and give him some pills for the pain. She stands by the table silently as she watches him.

"Jussi..."

He looks at her and it isn't until he takes her hand that she realizes how bad she's shaking. He frowns and holds his free arm out, telling her that she can carefully be engulfed in his arms. She hesitates, not wanting to make his pain any worse.

"It's okay...just be careful is all."

She nods slowly and sits by him on the table. He lets her hand go in favor of wrapping his arms around her and she snuggles into him carefully, not wanting to cause any more pain than he's in as it is. Before she can even stop it, tears spill over and run down her cheeks.

"I felt so helpless Jussi. I couldn't even get to you the whole time. I was held back...by Darren."

"I tried so hard. He wouldn't let go." She sobs.

"He had no right to touch you...who does he think he is?"

She shakes her head, sobbing quietly.

"Rissa...I really hate it when you cry. It makes me want to cry."

"I can't help it."

"Maybe we should take the rest of the week off. Will that help you feel better?"

"Maybe." She mumbles, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I think we should do that."

She nods a little.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Mom and Dad."

"We'll go there."

"Okay."

"I'll book a flight when we get back to the hotel tonight and we'll leave tomorrow."

"Okay."

"We can do things that don't require to do much. So I can take it easy."

"You better." She says, her voice shaking a bit.

"I promise. Nothing extreme this week. Not until I'm ok."

She nods and lays her head against his chest lightly. She listens to his heartbeat and tries to get ahold of herself.*

"I'll be okay." He says quietly, rubbing her arm, trying to calm her.

"That really scared me." She says softly.

"I know."

Justin rubs her back and murmurs soothing phrases in his native language. Just like always, it helps her relax. She finally stops shaking and her tears start to slow. She recognizes a phrase he keeps using as 'I love you' and she smiles a tiny bit. "I love you too." She says quietly.

Then he says 'always and forever' in his language.

"Always and forever."

"I think I'm ok to head back to the locker room now. If you are."

She nods a bit and picks her head up. She lets him go so that he could move from the table. After he's standing, she wraps an arm around him once more and they start to leave. She supports him as they walk to the locker room. When they get there, she helps him sit and then she sits next to him, carefully cuddling into his side. He kisses her head.

Since my match was coming up, I had gotten ready during the commercial. But unfortunately this time I wasn't allowed to go out to my music seeing as they were making all three of us, me, Tamina and Maryse go out as a team to Maryse's music. I sigh. Ted squeezes my hand soothingly.

"Her music is so annoying." I make a face.

"I know." He agrees.

"Good thing I'm good at tuning things out."

"Right."

"Might as well get this over with."

"Kiss first." Ted grins, pulling me to him.

"Oh of course." I grin myself, before pressing my lips to his.

I make it lingering yet passionate.

"Now let's go out there and hope we win the match."

"Right. Love you."

"Love you too."

I make sure I'm all set and I have everything before we head out. As we walk down the hallway, he has an arm around my shoulders and I snuggle into his side.

"Its so nice to not have to hide anymore." I say.

"I know."

"I can't wait until we tag team. I know that'll be awesome."

"Oh yes."

We get to the curtain and Tamina and Maryse are already there. I try my best to ignore Maryse, despite the scowling looks she keeps giving me because Ted's all cuddly with me. She glares as Ted kisses my neck and shoulders.

"Affectionate." I say quietly.

"Cuz I love you."

"I love you too." I make sure to say loud enough for Maryse to hear, just to rub it in her face.

Ted snickers as Maryse fumes.

They hit Maryse's music and we all start to head out. Ted and I exchange amused looks at how angry she is at us.

"Ohh someone's jealous." I sing.

"Well good for her." He smirks.

I try to keep my distance from her as Ted walks alongside me down the ramp, fingers laced. Maryse looks over and gives me a scowl before we all continue down the ramp to the ring. He lets me go and kisses me quick, allowing me to get into the ring. I keep my distance from Maryse, letting her and Tamina talk to one another about Tamina's encounter backstage with Santino last week. I can't help but laugh. Natalya's music hits and she comes out with Melina and Gail, them being our opponents. Once her music fades, the bell rings. Maryse of course starts the match, and starts against Melina. They meet in the middle of the ring and get in each other's faces. Maryse shoves her away by her face and Melina comes back with an elbow and Maryse loses her balance and falls. I have to hide my amused expression on my face. Maryse starts screeching for just seconds each time Melina tries to get her. Out of the ring they go and Maryse runs away and slides back into the ring. Melina grabs her by the hair and Maryse screeches even more until she makes Melina hit the top rope. Maryse pulls her back into the ring by her hair and then goes for the cover. Melina kicks out at 2 and 1/2. She grabs her by the hair again and drags her over to our corner. I tag myself in, instead of Maryse tagging me in herself. I come in and kick Melina in the side. I then apply a crossface submission, but Melina was close to the ropes so she was able to grab the bottom one and I had to let go. I go back over to Melina and she shoves me away. When I go after her again, she bends backwards and I miss her. She goes for the tag, but I thankfully stop her just in time. I stand above her and start stomping on her midsection and she stops me, holding my legs still while she bends her legs. She then pushes me and my back makes contact with her knees.

I grimace in pain as I hold my lower back and barely move. Ted watches in concern, frowning. That's when Santino is heard singing and playing the guitar. We all look to see him coming down the ramp. Tamina turns around and slowly walks down the steps and over to Santino. Maryse too gets down onto the floor. Tamina gets touchy with Santino and wraps an arm around his neck as they escape. I'm getting up and get distracted, clotheslined hard after Nattie gets tagged in, and then she goes for the Sharpshooter. Maryse however comes in and surprisingly saves the day. Gail comes in however and takes her out and they go out onto the floor. I've gotten to my feet and I try to do something at least, but Nattie trips me and then finally sets up for the Sharpshooter. The pain in my lower back getting more and more severe with the stretching of it. I have no choice but to tap out to avoid getting seriously hurt. As soon as I'm free, Ted is right there helping me slide out of the ring. He carefully picks me up.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"I know, it hurts. I'm sorry."

I grimace and hide my face in his neck as he carries me to the back, when pain shoots through my lower back. He takes me to the trainers for ice.

"You hold the ice there, I'll carry you back." Ted says once we get there and I'm given an ice bag.

I nod in agreement and do so. He carries me back and when we do get back, he carefully lays me down on the couch and I move my hand so that I can lay on the ice bag. He moves my legs and sits down, laying them across his lap. He massages my legs gently.

"I wish I could do more to help."

"You're helping out just fine." I tell him.

"You carried me out of there, you brought me to get ice..."

"...and now you're giving me a massage. You're doing great, thank you."

"Anything to help you feel better."

"I know." I smile.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you."

"I love you too."

"How much?"

"More than you can imagine."

"I think I have a pretty good idea, but okay."

"You mean the world to me and I'm serious about that."

"Awww."

"I feel the same about you. Honest."

"I don't know what I would do without you." I add.

"I know the feeling." Ted smiles.

"I'd sit up to kiss you, but I don't want to hurt my back."

"I know. Its alright."

"Until we get back to the hotel, will this hold you over?" He asks, taking my hand and kissing that for now.

"Maybe." I giggle.

"How about now?" He does it again.

"Hmm..."

"Almost there."

He kisses my hand repeatedly, trailing up past my wrist a bit.

"Persistant, aren't you?"

"Very."

"Then in that case it's working."

"Good."

"I'll be able to reach your lips later." He grins.

"Sounds good." You grin too.

Then Husky and David are shown backstage, sneaking around, looking for John.

"Man this has got to stop. John Cena just took out three of us in one night. Wade ain't ever gonna give him his job back. But until he does, no one from the Nexus is safe. Besides Karissa."

"I know. Look I got a plan. I think I figured out a way to put an end to all this. Yeah."

"I hope so."

"Like his plans work." I scoff.

"You know, I hope Justin and Ducky are alright." Ted says.

"I hope so too. She was just so upset. And Darren deserved that punch to the face for preventing her from getting to Justin."

"Yeah he did."

"I'm sure Justin was told to take it easy all week. I hope he didn't suffer a concussion from that glass."

"Hopefully not."

"Hopefully we'll find out tomorrow. We're going home for a late celebration of Thanksgiving right?"

"Yeah."

"They'll probably take the whole week off for him to take it easy."

"Right."

"But we won't have the chance for the week off this time, I know."

"Unfortunately."

"That's ok though."

"It happens. Just part of the job."

"Right."

"At least we'll have each other."

"That's the best thing about it."

"I think so too."

"Now anyway."

"Yeah."

Up next it was time for the finals for the King of the Ring tournament. Miss USA, was the guest ring announcer and she introduced both Sheamus and Morrison.

"Sheamus has this thing in the bag."

"Pretty much."

"Then he'll be King Mayo. King of the Keebler Elves. I can go on."

"Haha."

It was a long match, but in the end, Sheamus did win and he walked right out of that ring, up the ramp and to the throne. The robe was put on him, the crown and he grabbed the scepter.

"Woo hoo." I say sarcastically.

"He looks pretty stupid."

"I'd like to hit him off the head with the ball part of that scepter. Bonk."

Ted laugh.

"Be like...oh did I hit you? I'm so sorry." I laugh.

"Oh that'd be hilarious."

"Then run. Hit and run."

"Right." He snickers.

As soon as his speech as king is over, Mike and Alex are heading to the curtain, as well as Jerry for the TLC match.

"Should be a good match."

"Yeah, decent at least."

After the break it was time for the match. Mike and Alex go our first, followed by Jerry. The bell rings and they lock up and Mike backs Lawler into the corner and he gives a clean break. Jerry punches Mike and then they circle each other. They lock up again and Mike slams Jerry. Jerry returns the favor with a slam of his own. Mike hits him with a kick and punch followed by kicks and another punch. Mike throws Jerry out of the ring and to the floor. Mike grabs a chair and hits Herry in the back with it a few times. He rolls Jerry back into the ring and sets up a few chairs in the center of the ring. Mike punches Jerry and then tries for a suplex onto the chairs but Jerry blocks it and Mike avoids the chairs as well. He hits a neck breaker combo using the chair and hits Jerry with kicks to the back as he tries to wear him down. Mike then has Alex bring a ladder into the ring, but Mike doesn't see Jerry recover and he hits Mike repeatedly in the back with a chair. Alex tries to stop him, but Jerry punches him and then he brings a ladder into the ring and fights over it with Mike, which ends up with Jerry hitting Mike in the chin with the ladder. Jerry brings the ladder into the ring and misses Mike when he runs it into the corner. Mike hits a forearm to the back and then they avoid the ladder in the corner until Jerry back body drops Mike onto the ladder.

"Ouch."

"No kidding."

Alex then sneaks up and clotheslines Jerry from the outside. He tries to suplex him to the floor, but Alex takes a punch from Jerry and he falls through a table below.

"Oh my gosh."

"Ouch..."

Jerry sets up the ladder in the center of the ring and he starts to climb, but Mike pushes him off. Mike hits him with a boot to the head, followed by a suplex onto a chair as he works on Jerry's back. Mike grabs the chair while Punk is telling him to climb the ladder to win the match. Instead, Mike hits Jerry again with the chair. Mike goes to the top turnbuckle but Jerry makes him fall and he lands in the spot that always hurts. Jerry tries for a superplex but Mike hits him with a head butt and Jerry crashes to the mat. But Jerry ends up knocking Mike off the apron and Mike goes through a table below him. Jerry is the first to stir, but Cole gets up from his chair and tries to help Mike. Jerry starts to climb the ladder and is a few feet from the title. Cole rushes into the ring and grabs his leg, stopping him and Jerry wonders what the heck is going on. He gets down and asks Cole what he's doing, and Cole starts apologizing. They circle the ladder and Cole wants to hug it out, but Jerry punches him instead. He's distracted with Cole and Mike takes advantage and climbs. They're at the top fighting for the title. With one last hit to the head with the title, Jerry falls and Mike unhooks the title from the rope, and he retains.

"Oh thank god."

"He got lucky."

"If it wasn't for Cole...he probably wouldn't have retained. Cole was smart for once. Le gasp."

"I know."

"Well, the show's over...I suppose I should go change.."

"Are you going to be alright changing?"

"I think so. If I need your help, I'll call for you. Okay?"

"Okay." He agrees.

I sit up a bit, just to get the now melted ice bag away from my back. I go to sit up the rest of the way and Ted watches me to make sure I'm alright to go change.

"I'm alright." I assure him.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"The sooner I change, the sooner we can leave and get back to the hotel where I can get the rest I need." I add.

"You're right." He nods.

I go into the changing area and get back into my dress. Then instead of the heels, I grab more comfortable shoes I packed in my bag and slip those on. I pack up my things in the bag and walk out.

"Okay, ready."

He nods and gets up, and then we head out the door and leave the arena, going to the car. Ted drives to the hotel of course. When we get there, we head up to our room. Once in our room, I go over to the rest of my things and drop my bag by them. Both of us change into pajamas and slide into bed.

"How's your back now?" Ted asks.

"Not as bad as before, I think rest will help more."

"Alright, good. Love you." He kisses me gently.

"Love you too."

I snuggle in close and drift off to sleep. In the meantime, Riss and Justin go in to change to go back to the hotel as well. She helps him change first before making him sit as she quickly changes. Once they were changed, they both grabbed their bags and headed out of the changing area and then the room, going out to the car. She takes the car keys and makes Justin go to the passenger seat instead.

"You rest, I'll drive."

"Okay." He agrees, knowing not to fight her on this.

She starts up the car and then heads back to the hotel. The drive is easy and it isn't long before they're up in their room.

"Pajamas and bed." She points at him.

"I know, I know."

"I'll worry about the flight tickets and all that."

"Alright."

He changes and climbs in bed. She changes and grabs her laptop, making the arrangements to get to Mississippi. Once the flight is booked and everything is all set, she closes everything out and shuts the laptop off, putting it away. She goes around the room and pick up things they've left out, putting them away. Once she gets everything put away, she climbs into bed next to him.

"How are you doing?" She touches his cheek.

"Better."

"Good." She says in relief.

"Rest should help."

She nods and leans in, kissing his cheek.

"You need plenty of it."

"I know."

"So...sleep...please."

Justin nods and settles down.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Before I sleep, come here." He coaxes.

She scooches over and he pulls her down until he can press his lips to hers.

"That's to let you know I'm okay."

She nods slowly, looking a bit teary-eyed.

"I wish I could go back in time and stop tonight from ever happening."

"I know." She says softly.

"But what's happened, happened."

"Yeah."

"And I'm okay. You're okay. We're both okay."

"Right." She sighs.

"Remember...week off."

"Yeah."

"Now I think we both should sleep."

She nods and carefully curls up beside him.

"Night Rissa. Love you."

"Night Jussi. I love you too."


	47. Late Thanksgiving

It's the next morning and we're up pretty early because we have an early flight home for the late celebration of Thanksgiving since we missed it last week. Ted was up before me, but he let me sleep in a little bit. So he got up and dressed for the morning at least and went around and packed our things. After that, he comes to get me up. I mumble in my sleep and shift.

"Ariel...come on love. It's time to get up." He shakes me gently.

"Already?" I mumble.

"Unfortunately yes."

"...alright."

I reluctantly sit up after stretching. I sit there for a while before moving from the bed and grabbing lazy clothes to change into for now. I get ready and then pack what little is left. Once we made sure we had everything, we head down to the lobby turn in the key cards. From there we head to the car and head to the airport after loading our bags and such into it. We get to the airport and check our luggage. Then we go through security before stopping to get breakfast.

"Can't wait to get home."

"I bet."

"What time is everything today?"

"Uh...I don't actually remember. We'll have to ask Mom."

"Ohh, ok."

"Not like it really matters too much anyway."

"Right."

"We'll have plenty of time to relax though."

"Of course."

"Riggs will be happy to see us."

"Very happy."

"It'll be nice to see him. Its been a while."

"Wonder who he'll jump on first."

"Good question."

"I guess we'll find out."

"Yeah. Should be funny."

"I'm sleeping on the plane." I yawn.

"I figured you would."

"Early mornings...ick."

"It sucks, I know."

After waiting for a bit, we get onto the plan when the flight gets called. We find our seats and get settled.

"Time to sleep now."

"Wait until we take off okay? Let's not piss off the flight attendant."

"Okay."

I wait and once the seat belt lights go off, I get comfortable. It doesn't take long to drift off. Riss and Justin in the meantime are both awake, and get dressed before making sure everything was packed and ready to go. She rubs her eyes and yawns.

"We can sleep on the plane."

"I know."

Once they had everything, they leave the room and go down to the lobby, turning the cards in and going out to the car. They drive to the airport and go inside. They go through the usual process of checking luggage and going through security. After that they get a little breakfast and go sit at the gate.

"Hopefully we don't have to wait long."

"Yeah." She yawns and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Still tired."

"I can tell." Justin says, kissing her head.

"How are you feeling today?" She asks.

"I feel better."

"Good. That makes me feel better."

"I know. I definitely feel better than before."

"I could give you a massage when we get to the house." She offers.

"I like that idea."

"Of course you do." She laughs lightly.

"I always do."

"Yes."

After a while, the plane is finally at the gate, so they get up and walk onto it. They get settled in their seats easily. Once the plane takes off and the signs go off, she raises the armrest between Justin and her so that she can cuddle up to him.

"Much better."

He chuckles and holds her close. She dozes off, resting comfortably against him. The flight seemed to go by quick and before she knew it, Justin was trying to wake her up since the plane was landing. he wakes her with affection.

"Lovey." She says drowsily as she unbuckles.

"The best way to wake you up."

"Mmhmm." She giggles softly and gets up.

They exit the plane and once in the airport, they go over to baggage claim to get their things. They get everything and head outside.

"We need to get a car for here. And go shopping for the house." She yawns.

"Right."

"I can't believe we actually have a house now."

"I know."

"We're married, have a new house...things are pretty good."

"I couldn't agree any more."

He smiles and kisses her head.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"So go get a car first right? Or the house first?"

"Car."

"Alright." He nods, as they go out to a waiting taxi.

The taxi takes them to a car dealer. From there, they grab their things and go looking around for a car. They argue a bit over what type of car.

"We can always get a second one at another time."

"True..." Justin concedes.

"So I think we should get my choice."

"Alright."

"Yayyyy." She says happily.

"You're the best."

"Uh-huh."

She kisses his cheek before going off to get someone to tell them what car it is she wants. She shows them the car and then they go into the man's office to sign the papers and such. Once all the papers were signed, she got given the keys, and she goes out to the car to drive it home.

"I'm driving her pretty new car." She claps happily.

"You are." He chuckles.

She leans up and kisses him.

"Thank you baby."

"You're welcome."

They get in and she drives them to the house so they can drop off their bags. Once they get there and drops off their bags, they get back into the car to get stuff for the house. She drives them to a furniture store first. She parks and they head inside.

"Hmmm what first..."

"Bedroom?"

"Of course you would pick that." She laughs.

"Yes I would."

"Lead the way lover boy."

He grins, lacing his fingers with hers before heading to where the bedroom is. They walk around and look at the different bedroom sets.

"I like that one."

"I do too. It looks really nice."

"So this one then?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll make a note of this so we can come back with an employee for it."

"Alright. Sounds good."

"You can pick where we go next."

"Hm...living room. We can do the big things first and then the easier stuff."

"Alright." He nods, and then they both head there.

"I want microsuede. Its nice and soft. I hate leather furniture. You get stuck to it and that's super annoying."

"Oh, I know."

They find a really nice, comfy set.

"I love this. What color should we get?"

"Well what color do you think is good?"

"Either tan or...navy I think."

"Hmm, navy."

"Okay."

"Kitchen now?"

"Sure. We can always do the other bedrooms and such at another time. I think we should get what we need to be functional and worry about the rest later."

"Right."

They get things picked out for the kitchen and bathroom as well as outside. Once they have what's functional for the house, they get an employee to tell them what they picked out. They order everything and they arrange for it to be sent to the house. They pay and then head back to the car. From there it's off to the grocery store to get not only groceries, but bedding stuff to entertain themselves.

"First night in our new house tonight."

"I know." She smiles.

"Just you..and me...all alone.."

She swats him.

"I know where your mind is and I don't think so mister. You were just injured!"

"I know, I know. I'm just saying."

"Mmm, sure. Like I believe that."

"Can't help myself sometimes. You know that."

"Oh I know. Insatiable."

"Always."

They pay for the stuff and head to the house to get it all put away.

"Isn't there a late celebration of Thanksgiving from last week today?" Justin asks.

"Yeah."

"I thought so. Just making sure."

"No we can't just hide out here together in bed trying to sate your appetite. Trying to be sneaky, I don't think so."

"We can after everything though...whenever we get home."

"Nope." She shakes her head.

"Aww."

"Don't give me that. You are recovering and were told to take it easy."

"But cuddling is taking it easy."

"Sure but control yourself."

"I have no choice but to."

"No you don't." She agrees.

"I will control myself."

"Good."

They reach the house and bring everything inside.

"Now to put things away..."

"Right."

"Let's do this." She claps and steals a kiss.

He chuckles.

"Let's."

They start putting things away although they get sidetracked at times by kisses and affection.

"Distracting..."

"Can't help it."

"Of course not."

While they were doing that, the furniture truck comes. They show them where they want everything placed.

"House is coming together."

"I know." She smiles.

"I love it."

"Me too."

After a some work, everything is unloaded from the truck and is in the house. They leave and they finish putting everything away.

"There."

"Yayyy. This is awesome babe. This is our home." She says happily, hugging him.

"Our home." He grins.

She beams and reaches up for a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Hmm, now what should we do?"

"Hmm, good question."

"How about we get some snacks and a movie and go to the theater room?"

"Sure."

"That sounds really good." He adds.

She smiles and kisses his cheek. She lets go of him and starts to head for the kitchen. She picks some snacks and he picks some snacks, then they pick a movie and head to the theater room. She lets him set up the movie while she gets drinks and a light blanket. She comes back and picks a seat to sit in.

"You aren't going to sit with me?" Justin pouts.

"What's stopping you from making me?" She giggles.

He laughs and pulls her out of the seat. He sits and places her on his lap.

"Better?" She asks.

"Muuuch better." He confirms.

"Good."

He starts the move as she snuggles in and gets comfortable. She lays the blanket over them.

"Even better."

"Mmhmm. Perfect."

"Perfect like you."

"Oh stop."

"What? It's true."

"Forever the Romeo hmm?"

"Mmhmm."

She looks amused and gives him a kiss. Then she turns her attention to the movie. After a bit, she feels Justin's breathing change. She looks up and see he's fallen asleep. She smiles and kisses his cheek softly. She turns to continue watching the movie. Before she knows it, she ends up dozing off herself. Meanwhile at Ted's house, the two of us are curled up together in front of the fireplace watching a movie on my laptop.

"If you start to get tired, you can sleep."

"I think I'll be alright."

"Just letting you know."

"I know how you get when you get comfortable...like you are now." He adds.

"True but right now, I'm fine."

"But I know someone who's tired..." I look over at Riggs as he's laying in front of the fire, sleeping.

"Haha yeah. He likes that spot."

"Hey, when's the next time you're doing target practice? I mean I know you like the hunting and everything. I'd like to see that...the target practice."

"I'm not sure but I'll let you know when I decide to."

"Alright." I nod.

"Maybe I can even teach you a thing or two if you'd like."

"As long as it's just like shooting a can or a target or something. I wouldn't have the heart to actually hunt like you do."

"I know." He says, kissing my head.

"But I would love for you to teach me a thing or two sometime."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"I wonder if Riss and Justin are finally in the house they bought."

"I would assume so."

"That actually would explain the furniture truck we saw enter the neighborhood."

"Right."

"The fire was a good idea, considering how cold it is outside. You and the good ideas." I grin.

"I know." He grins too.

"I say we do it again tonight, after we get back home from your parents'. Just the fire though."

"Sure. We can do that."

"Oh before I forget, I have good news. Guess who's been chosen as a pro for the next season of NXT next Tuesday?" He adds.

"You did?! Ted that's great!" I beam.

"Finding out who my rookie is sometime this week. I want you there by my side during the season."

"Oh of course. You know I'm there."

"We both get to be pros now."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"The other pros, I heard was Truth, Masters, Ziggler, Daniel, and Del Rio and Ricardo."

"Eh, boring..."

"...not really looking forward to seeing Del Rio. I've been noticing things about him backstage. He's been giving me looks, and Riss looks for that matter."

"Relax. We don't have to worry about him right now."

"...right."

"Just thought I'd let you know."

"Right."

"Do I need to help you relax? I still feel that you're not quite there yet."

"Maybe."

"Hmmm..." I trail off, unconsciously running my nails across the back of his neck.

A shudder runs down his back and he sighs.

"Oh oops...my bad." I retract my hand, a small smile on my face.

"Minx." He chuckles softly.

"But you love me." I smile innocently.

"I do. Very much."

"And I love you too. Very much."

Ted smiles and kisses me. When he pulls away, I lay my head on his shoulder and cuddle closer to him. His arms tighten a bit around me. Then we go back to watching the rest of the movie. By the time the movie was over, we looked at the time and saw that it was getting close to the time where we had to get ready to head over to his parents' house.

"We should go get ready." I remark.

"We should." He nods.

We get up and put the stuff away, putting the fire out. then we head to the bedroom to get changed and such.

"I know you like to be cuddly, but I do need to change you know." I laugh when Ted comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"I know. I'm just stealing moments when I can." He chuckles.

"Of course."

He lets me go so I can get changed. After finding clothes, I head into the bathroom like always to change. I don't take too long and soon come out of the bathroom, ready to go. Ted is ready as well.

"Beautiful." He says to me.

"As always."

"Yes." He agrees.

The only thing I have to do is my shoes, so I grab them and sit on the bed to put them on and tie them. Ted gets his on as well. Then we both grab our jackets and put them on. Instead of leaving Riggs at home, we bring him with us. We open the door and he runs to the car, waiting for the door to be opened for him.

"Aww." I laugh.

"Oh, he loves car rides."

"I can tell."

Ted locks the door, and then we head to the car. He unlocks that and I get in, while he opens the door for Riggs and he jumps in. Ted then gets into the driver's seat. He drives to his parents' house and soon you walk up to the door. He doesn't knock, he just opens the door and we walk in.

"Mom, Dad! We're here!" He calls out.

"In the kitchen!" Melanie calls back.

Ted laces his fingers with mine and walks to the kitchen. When we reach the kitchen, we receive hugs from Melanie and Ted Sr.

"Its good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"Anybody else here yet?"

"Not yet, they're on their way though."

"Oh okay."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"If you want to." Melanie agrees.

"I would love to help."

Ted and his dad leave the kitchen while I wash my hands and help Melanie. In the meantime, Justin and Riss had woken up in the theater room where they fell asleep. She looks at the time and sees that it's almost time for them to leave. She stretches slowly and then looks at Justin. She shakes him gently.

"Jussi...you have to get up."

He just tries to roll over.

"Jussi...you're not in the bed...you're in a chair."

She rubs his chest a bit and kisses his jaw.

"Time to get up sleepy head."

He shifts and mumbles. She kisses up to his ear.

"Babe, time to wake up."

He mumbles again before stirring. She nips his ear gently.

"Hi sleepy."

"Hi."

"We need to get up, its time to get ready."

"Already?"

"Yup."

"Alright, I'm up."

She moves the blanket and gets up. He also removes the blanket from himself and gets up. She stretches again and then heads for the bedroom. He follows behind her to the bedroom. She sways her hips lightly, teasing him.

"Really? Have to kill me now?"

She giggles.

"Maybe."

"I'll get you back for it."

"Of course."

They reach the bedroom and she goes to her things to find something to change into. She rummages around before finding a soft pink sweater and jeans. From there she heads into the bathroom to change and do everything else. She doesn't bother to shut the door because she knows Justin will sneak in anyway.

"Hi." He peeks his head past the doorway.

"Hi." She laughs softly.

"Love what you're wearing."

"That's good."

"Love the color."

"Yeah me too. Its the softness that I really love though."

"Right."

He comes up behind her and runs his hands up and down her arms.

"Very soft." He agrees.

"Glad you agree."

His hands move to her hips as she does a little makeup.

"You know you look beautiful even without makeup."

"You're supposed to think so." She leans back and kisses his cheek.

"It's true."

"Romeo."

"Always." He grins.

She giggles softly.

"And forever." He adds.

"Yes."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She finishes and puts her stuff away.

"All done."

"Beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

She turns around and slides her arms around his chest.

"You're not looking too bad yourself."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

They both then come out of the bathroom, but Justin keeps his hands on her hips as she does so. She picks out some shoes and slips them on.

"I'm ready." She states.

"Me too." He agrees.

They grab what they need before leaving. She drives them to the parents' house and park by Ted. Justin and Riss walk into the house.

"We're here!" She calls.

She hears Melanie's response from the kitchen and Ted Sr's from the living room.

"Go have your man time. I'm going to go help in the kitchen." She nudges Justin in the direction of the living room.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go relax."

"Alright." He nods.

She steals a kiss and then heads to the kitchen.

"Heyy." She greets Melanie and I.

"Heyy." I reply.

"Hi honey." Melanie adds.

"All moved into the house?"

"Kind of. We got enough stuff to make what we needed functional."

"Well that's good."

"I love it though."

"Well I can't wait to see it." I grin.

"You'll love it. Its amazing."

"How is it living in your own home together?"

"Its great. I love having a house that is ours and not having to share, you know?"

"Of course."

"The house has everything you could ever really want."

"Ooh?"

"Pool, nice backyard, great rooms, a home theater..."

"Ooooh, I love it already."

She laughs.

"Of course."

"I'll probably love it even more when we visit."

"I'm sure you will."

"How's Justin by the way?"

"Doing better. I'm making sure he gets plenty of rest."

"Well that's good."

"I think he's a little frustrated but I can't help being overprotective."

"Right."

"I know he'll do it to me if I get injured."

"Of course."

"Remember that time back in FCW?" She reminds me.

"I remember." I nod.

"What happened?" Melanie asked.

"I twisted my ankle really bad and Jussi wouldn't let me do barely anything by myself." She explains.

"Aww."

"It was sweet but a little over the top."

"He was just being protective over you."

"I know."

"Just imagine how he'll be when you decide to have kids." Melanie points out.

"Oh boy."

She blushes.

"That isn't for a while Mom."

"I know. I'm just saying."

"Mmm."

"Can you imagine little versions of Justin running around? Gonna have to watch them carefully. May take after him and start jumping off of things." I laugh.

"Oh god."

"Then you'll have your hands full in that case."

"Oh yeah."

"But it's a cute thought."

"Mmm yeah." She agrees, biting her lip a little.

"You're thinking about it, I can tell."

She blushes.

"I would actually love to start now but the problem is my career is at a really good point right now."

"Right."

"And I've put in so much hard work to get there that I hate to put it aside."

"Of course."

"Maybe next year some time."

"See where your career takes you."

"Right." She nods.

Soon we finish up with helping Melanie and everything gets put into the fridge for now.

We head into the living room to join the guys. Riss and I sit next to Ted and Justin on the couch. They instinctively put an arm around us. We all sit and talk until the rest of the family shows up. After that us ladies go in and get the food ready to serve.

"Everything looks so good."

"It really does." She agrees.

Once everything is set, we call the guys out to the kitchen. Everybody comes in and starts loading their plates. We say grace and start to eat.

"Tastes good."

"Very."

"Just wait until dessert."

"Oooh."

"That's what I was helping with when Ted and I got here." I remark.

"Ohhh."

"I think it turned out good."

"It looks good."

"Hope it tastes just as good."

"I bet it will."

Once we all were done with the dinner, the dessert is brought out.

"Oh man, it is good." She says after taking a bite.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I think I'll have more later."

"Me too."

"For now...I'm full."

"Uh-huh."

"You go relax, I'll take care of your dishes." Ted offers.

"That's sweet. Thank you." I kiss his cheek.

"Anything for you."

"I know."

"I'll do the same for you." Justin says to Riss.

"Thanks babe." She smiles, stealing a kiss.

"You're welcome."

The two of us get up and head into the living room. We then sit on the couch to relax. Melanie joins us and we talk girl stuff. After a while into the conversation, I yawn and feel myself wanting to fall asleep, but I keep myself awake the best I can.

"Someone's sleepy." Riss remarks.

"Just a little."

"Maybe you should get Ted and head out."

"I wanna stay. No rush to leave."

"Okay."

"I think he'd be okay with it if I fell asleep anyway."

"True."

"Yes I would."

"I'd just carry you out." Ted says as he sits beside me.

"You would." I nod.

He also nods and he puts an arm around me. I cuddle into his side and rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head. It's not too long after where Justin comes out into the living room as well. He sits and Riss scooches onto his lap.

"Much better."

He chuckles and wraps her in his arms.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She nuzzles his neck and kisses his jaw. Then she snuggles into his arms.

"You four are so cute." Melanie smiles.

"Thanks."

We all sit around and talk for a while. Then she starts to yawn, but tries to hide it.

"Ah, sleepy." Justin remarks.

"I'll be okay."

"If you say so."

"If I get too tired, I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"If you don't pass out by then."

"True." She acknowledges.

"Same goes for you, remember that. I know how you get when you start getting tired." Ted says to me.

"I know, I know."

"I've almost fallen asleep numerous times anyway."

"You sure you don't want to go?" He asks.

"Maybe in a few."

"Alright."

"But I appreciate the concern."

Ted kisses my head.

"Of course."

It actually isn't that long before I do doze off, but end up passing out.

"And she's out." Ted chuckles.

"Knew that was gonna happen." Riss snickers.

"I know." He agrees.

"Suppose you're leaving now or no?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Alright. So see you later then."

Ted says bye to everyone before picking me up and taking me out to the car. I mumble and cling to him as he carries me.

"You're alright." He assures me.

He sets me down on my feet and I'm still clinging to him as he opens the door for me. He then picks me back up and sets me down in the seat, buckling the seat belt for me, before shutting the door. He then opens the back door and whistles for Riggs. He comes running over and jumps into the backseat. Ted shuts that door and then gets into the driver's seat himself. He starts the car and drives back to his house. Since it wasn't far, we arrived back at the house shortly. Ted gets out and goes to unlock the front door first, before coming back to the car. He lets Riggs out first and he runs inside, before getting me out of the car and carrying me inside. He locks the car before getting too far. Then he takes me to the bedroom. He sets me down on the bed, before trying to wake me enough so that I could change for bed. I grumble and whine but eventually wake up enough to change. After doing everything I needed to do, I come out of the bathroom and instantly climb into bed. Ted changes and gets in with me. I snuggles close.

"Night love."

"Night." I mumble.

In the meantime, Riss manages to stay away so far. Although now she's fighting back yawns more often.

"Someone's getting more and more tired."

"Mmmph." She hides against him.

"Would you like to go now?"

"Mmm." She nods a little.

"Carry you?"

"Please."

While getting up from the the couch, he picks her up to carry her. She holds onto him and says bye to everyone. Justin too says bye to everyone, before heading out the door and to the car. He puts her in and gets in himself. Then he drives them home. When he gets there, he takes her out of the car before pressing the button to lock it. He carries her to the front door and unlocks that and walks inside, heading right to the bedroom. He sets her on the bed. She kicks off her shoes and starts to get her clothes off. While she does that, he changes for bed himself. She crawls up the bed and gets into her spot. Justin turns and looks to see her in her spot. He chuckles to himself before turning off the light and climbing in next to her. She immediately snuggles up to him.

"Love you Rissa."

"Love you Jussi."

"Night." He says after kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm, night."


	48. Ultimatum

"So we both have title matches tonight." Justin states as they both pack their things to go, since they both were ready.

"Yup." She nods.

"But are you sure you're able to compete tonight?" She asks.

"The trainer is supposed to check me over just to be sure. But I feel fine."

"Well good. I just want to know that you're okay enough to compete and you won't hurt yourself even more than last week."

"I'll be fine."

"Can never be too sure."

"I know, I know."

"In other news...are you trying to kill me with that outfit?" He adds.

She giggles.

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Not at all." She says innocently.

"Suuure."

She just giggles again.

"If I'm told to take it easy tonight, then you'll be making things very hard for me."

"Oops."

"Well you can hope they don't tell you to take it easy then."

"I hope not."

"I'm ready to go if you are."

"I'm good." She remarks, inwardly surprise he hasn't put any moves on her.

"Don't forget a jacket. It's cold. But then again, all the better to cuddle when we get there." He smirks.

"You'd like that too much." She laughs, picking up a leather jacket.

"Yes I would."

She puts the jacket on and grabs her bag. She opens the door and glances at him.

"Coming lover?" She smirks.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He snaps out of his daze, grabbing his bag and walking over to her.

She laughs and walks out.

"Your fault for me dazing."

"Of course."

"What would I do without you?"

"Go crazier." She giggles.

"I would."

"I know."

Then they head down to the car, get in and head off to the arena. Meanwhile, Ted and I are finishing getting ready in our room.

"Our first tag team match tonight."

"I know. It's about time."

"And it's the first match of the night. Doesn't get any better than that."

"I know. Its about time."

"And it's the first match of the night. Doesn't get any better than that."

"Not really."

"Daniel and one of his little girlfriends are going down."

"Yes they are."

"The only thing we have to watch out for is Nikki. I'm sure she's gonna be there for the match and she'll try switching with Brie it looks like they're gonna lose. Cheaters."

"I know."

"I promise, I'll do the best I can in that match."

"I know you will. You always give your best."

"As do you."

"Always."

I make sure I have everything, along with him.

"Trying to kill me before we even get to the arena?" He asks.

"Gotta keep you on your toes." I grin.

"But...the dress is disappearing...under this jacket for the meantime." I add, grabbing my jacket.

"Aww."

"Can't go outside without a jacket."

"I know." He pouts a little.

"But hey when we get to the arena and in the locker room...ring gear."

"True, let's go then." He grins.

"Eager."

"Yes I am."

"Well come on then eager boy." I laugh, as I head for the door.

Ted quickly follows me as I leave the room for the car. We arrive at the arena not too long after we leave the hotel. We head inside when we get there, heading to the locker room, where we both had to get ready right after we walked in.

"Ladies first." Ted motions when we get in the room.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

I go in and change and once I finish, I walk back out.

"Your turn."

Ted steals a kiss and goes in.

The show starts with a video package of Mike and Jerry, Jerry criticizing the way Mike got the WWE Championship and then their match that was the main event of last week's show, where Mike worked hard and thanks to Cole's distraction, Mike retained. The show goes right to ringside where it's only Punk and Jerry, no Cole. The crowd is chanting 'Jerry'. Punk and him talk more until Cole interrupts.

"King...King. Can I have your attention please?" Cole walks out and stands on the stage.

"It is with the deepest remorse, that I come out here tonight and try to explain my actions of last week." Cole adds, going down the ramp.

"I've been wrestling with this all week long. I don't know why I did what I did. You don't understand. You people don't understand. You don't understand how traumatic...how traumatic last week was for me. The hate mail...the hate mail that I received. How could all of you write those hurtful...those hurtful things about me?"

"Because no one likes you."

"Nope." Ted agrees.

"But the one thing I will not do, I will not apologize for the way that I feel about The Miz. Because...listen listen...because when The Miz started in this company, I was the only one...the only one who supported him. And when The Miz won the WWE Championship, when The Miz won the title ladies and gentlemen, it was like...it was like my own son had won the championship."

"That's a little weird."

"Just a bit." I nod.

"So Jerry...Jerry. Jerry last week, when all this was going on in the ring and there were tables and ladders and chairs everywhere, and Miz was down and you were climbing that ladder Jerry. You were...I got caught up in the emotion of the moment. I got caught up in the emotion of the moment. And Jerry, and Jerry, Jerry because of that, that's what I deeply deeply regret."

"You know Cole, I really expected you to come out here and apologized to me. I mean, you cost me the WWE Championship."

"J-J-Jerry what do you want me to say? What do you want me to say? Okay, I did. I regret that. I regret my actions of last week. Okay? You've never made a mistake before? You've never made one mistake? I made a mistake."

"Well, this may be a mistake, but I think I may have to come up there and finish what I started last week."

"Someone's in trouble." I snicker.

"Yup."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Jerry wait! Jerry wait. Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait. Jerry wait. Listen. Let's talk about this like adults. Let's not be children here. Let's talk about this like adults. The way you just acted, the way that you just acted, it rang a bell up here. You know why? Because I believe the way that you just acted, I believe that you are as much to blame for what happened last week as I was. No, hear me out, hear me out, hear me out, hear me out. We're supposed to be broadcast journalists okay? We're supposed to report on the news. We're not supposed to make the news okay? Last week Jerry, you made the news. Last week you were the headline. You were the headline Jerry. You had to be-you had to be Jerry The King Lawler one more time. You had to be it one more time. You had to steal the spotlight. You couldn't let The Miz...you couldn't let The Miz have his one moment. No, you had to steal it from him. So the more I think about this, I don't think I owe you an apology. I think you owe me an apology!"

"I'm gonna come and give you what I think I owe you."

"Now why-" Cole starts and the GM chimes in.

"Uh-I guess...I guess I'll handle this." Punk states as he gets up from commentary.

"Hello everybody. Sorry I'm a little nervous. I've always wanted to do this. I have received an email." Punk mocks Cole.

"The Raw general manager says...and I quote. I'm ordering a cease and desist on any physicality between Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler. Violation of this order will result in termination. What I would like right now is for Jerry to get in the ring and shake hands with Michael."

Jerry doesn't really like the idea, but he does get up onto the ring before getting into it, the mic still in hand. Cole start to reason with him, holding his hand out for the handshake, and Jerry doesn't shake his hand right away. He does after some time and when Cole goes to walk away, Jerry keeps his hold on him.

"Okay Cole. No physicality. But you know, I think there's someone in the back that may want to say something to you."

That's when Randy's music goes off and Cole's face is priceless when he sees Randy walk out and down to the ring. Cole still tries to get out of the ring, but Jerry never lets go of his hand.

"Uh oh."

After the music fades, Jerry lets Cole go and backs into the nearby corner to watch. Cole tries to reason with Randy and goes to get out of the ring, but Jerry stops him.

"Michael, I want you to send a message to your favorite superstar, The Miz. You see, I don't blame him for cashing in the Money in the Bank briefcase when he did. I don't. Because if the roles were reversed, I would've done the exact same thing. As a matter of fact, The Miz and I...are a lot alike. The only difference is that I've proven that I have the ability to back up what I say in this ring. So Michael, keep on rooting for The Miz, do it al you want, I don't care. Because injured knee or not, I'm going to take back the WWE Championship from The Miz...tonight."

"Good luck with that."

"Pfft."

Then Mike's music goes off and Cole breathes a sigh of relief.

"Randy Randy Randy. You used to be so original. So willing to stand on your own. But now you sound like everyone else who underestimated me. This past summer, we both were in the very same Money in the Bank match. The only difference is, I won and you lost. Now you're left standing there in the middle of that ring, with nothing more than tough talk and an injured knee. While I stand on this stage the new WWE Champion! And as far as you winning back your title tonight, yeah that's not gonna happen. Cause the Raw GM already informed me that since I successfully defended my title last week, I don't have to defend it again until the Tables, Ladders and Chairs pay-per-view in two weeks against you Randy. So the good news is your knee's gonna be all better. The bad news is that it really doesn't make a difference because you're going to lose again."

"Great plan, great plan Miz. The only problem with that plan is where are the seven people who are gonna come down to the ring and beat me down before you face me? No no no no no Miz. Don't you look at A-Riley. Don't you even look at him, because he doesn't even count as one."

"That was mean."

"Randy can be that way. I know."

"Yeah that's pretty funny coming from a guy who's on one leg. And even though The Miz here doesn't have to lower himself by facing you tonight Randy, well...I got five minutes to kill. And there's nothing better that I'd like to do, than challenge you to a match and prove to you and the rest of the world that even Randy Orton can go A-Ry."

"I don't know what it is exactly you just said, but...I accept. You're on."

"That's good, but there's one more thing I have to tell you Randy. The GM also informed me that I get to pick the kind of match we are going to have at TLC pay-per-view. So I'm gonna think long and hard. Because well...my decision is gonna be just like me. Awesome."

"Well Miz, I'm looking forward to that. I really am looking forward to your decision. Ah...and for anyone out there who thinks that I might be too injured to compete, there is...one thing injured knee or not that I can still do very well." He then drops the mic and RKOs Cole.

"Oooh, scary...not."

Ted chuckles. From there it's the first break of the night.

"Looks like we have to get going."

"Right." He nods, getting up.

We lace fingers as we head out of the door and head down to the curtain. Since we were alone for the meantime, that allowed us to be all cuddly and for him to be affectionate. I giggle and snuggle into him.

"Always affectionate."

"Always. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ted squeezes me lovingly. After the commercial, they replay what happened to Cole, before playing Ted's music and then we head out. On the tron however, they show Daniel coming out of his locker room with Brie after Nikki almost knocks on the door. They walk away to head to the ring, and Nikki looks on in jealousy. After getting in the ring, Daniel hands off the title to the ref. Ted and I talk and he agrees that he'll face Daniel first and that if I want in at any point, I can feel free to tag myself in. I nod and step outside the ropes, and Brie does the same. The bell rings to start the match and they traditionally circle each other and lock up. Ted pushes Daniel away from him as they break the hold. Just then, Nikki comes strutting down the ramp to watch the match from ringside. I roll my eyes, but keep the idea of them using Twin Magic in the back of my mind and what I'm gonna do to them if they even decide to do it.

Ted and Daniel lock up again and Daniel twists Ted's arm, before getting him in a headlock. Ted powers out of it and twists Daniel's arm this time. But he's not able to twist it as far as he would like, because Daniel uses Ted to climb and sit on his shoulders and reverse the hold as she jumps back down to the apron. Daniel leapfrogs over Ted and Ted comes off the ropes, needing to jump over Daniel who drops to his stomach. Ted bounces off the ropes again and gets tripped and put in an arm hold. Ted gets to his feet and pushes Daniel into the ropes and sends him flying into the other side to get out of the hold. Ted is the one to drop to his stomach this time as Daniel jumps over him and when he comes back Ted catches him and lifts him up into the air and drops him.

He backs up into our corner and I tag myself in. I run in as Ted gets out and I go for a clothesline, but Brie ducks it and when I turn back around, I get hit with a dropkick to the face, followed by one to the chest. After coming off the ropes, I'm also hit by a clothesline. Brie goes for the cover, but I kick out. She goes to pick me up by the hair but I fight back, hitting her a few times before grabbing her and slamming her face first to the canvas. I grab her by the hair to help her up and I clothesline her. I go for the cover, but Brie counters and rolls me up for a pin attempt of her own. Ted comes in and pulls Brie off, breaking the pin. Daniel rushes in and dropkicks Ted into the corner and he rolls out onto the floor. The ref is distracted by Daniel and I'm getting to my feet. I was completely unaware that Brie and Nikki switched. I go to pick her up by the hair, except I get rolled up and then pinned. I sit there in shock of what happened. There was no way Brie was able to do that. That's when it dawned on me. Nikki and Brie switched. Plus the ref didn't help with the fast count. I turn to see Daniel and Nikki celebrating. The only way I know it's Nikki...the red flower was on the right side of her head and Brie's was on the left. I growl lowly before getting up and attacking Nikki from behind. Daniel backs up, not wanting to get involved, but Brie does. She reaches in and pulls me out of the ring by my feet and starts to get in my face. I shove her so hard she falls and I get back into the ring to continue my attack. The attack goes on for a while, before I feel a pair of arms around me, and I'm pulled off of Nikki.

"Calm down." Ted says soothingly in my ear.

"I'm not done with her yet..." I struggle to get free.

"Ariel. Let it go babe. They're cheaters and we already knew that."

"Hmph."

"Cuddle time back at the room. Come on."

He turns us around so we're facing the ropes and he leads me out of the ring. I take the title that he left sitting on the side of the ring, before we head back up the ramp and backstage. He keeps an arm around me the whole way back to our locker room. When we get to the room, Ted sits me down on his lap as he sits, keeping his arm around me and not letting me move from that spot. He leans down and starts kissing my neck.

"You need to relax." He mumbles.

"They pissed me off." I grumble, tilting my head.

"I know."

He trails kisses all over my neck and shoulders, up around my ears as well.

"Though...you do know how to relax me." I say calmer than before.

"I know you." He smiles.

"You do."

"Feeling better?" He asks, holding me close.

"I am."

"Good."

After the break they replay what happened last Monday on Raw. Starting with Truth calling Nexus out, and when McGillicutty got attacked by John. Then they show the match Justin and Heath had, John costing them the match, and giving Heath the AA on the announce table and fleeing before Nexus could attack. That's followed by when Wade was in the ring talking to John, and John's in the parking lot where Riss, Justin, Husky and Otunga attack. Husky, Otunga and Justin get attacked in return, followed by what John did to Justin. Riss cringes watching the replay. She turns and hides her face in Justin's shoulder.

"It's okay. You can look now." Justin says once the video ends and now Punk, Jerry and Josh are on the screen.

She moves her head so it's just resting against his shoulder.

Punk asks if Wade is there since he's appearing via satellite for an interview. However Otunga appears on the screen from the hotel.

"Wade Barrett isn't here. He's on the way to the arena for Gabriel and Slater's tag title match."

"Okay, well David Otunga we'll ask you what we were going to ask Wade Barrett. What is your strategy to stopping John Cena?"

"Now obviously I'm not gonna tell you what we're gonna do to Cena. Come on now. Barrett and I...we don't always see eye to eye, but Wade does have a plan. John Cena's trying to pick us off one by one. All we have to do is stay united and stick to our strategy. I'll tell you this. When John Cena enters that arena tonight..." He trails off when there's a knock on the door.

"...that's gonna be the last time you see John Cena. Now my food's here, so this interview is over."

He goes over to the door and is ready to fight just in case it is John outside the door. He opens it and the room service comes in.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry sir, we're really busy."

"Yeah, I wanted this 40 minutes ago."

He sets it down and David takes the cover off, picking the food up and taking a bite.

"It's cold man. I'm gonna pay for that? Get out of here. Go on."

"Sir you've got to pay for this."

"I'm not paying for nothing. Cold food? Get out of here man." He kicks the guy out.

"Rude." Riss scoffs.

Just as David walks away there's another knock on the door.

"This guy..." He trails off, opening the door.

It's not the room service guy. Instead it's John.

"Hey!" John says all cheery with a smile before he issues his attack.

"Dumbass." Riss scoffs again.

"I think we realized that when he tried to run the group over Wade running it."

"True."

Husky comes out of nowhere and attacks John now. John takes the plastic food tray and hits Husky in the head with it. David takes this chance to flee, leaving John in the room with Husky. He turns to him and grabs him, throwing him head first into the picture that was hanging on the wall. John then leaves quickly and Husky is left on the floor, in pain.

"Oops." Riss shrugs.

"It's what he gets really."

"Yup."

"So when's your match?" Justin asks.

"After yours."

"Ohh."

"I find that easier. We can just stick around instead of going to the back and coming back out."

"Good point."

"We can only hope the matches go well."

"Hopefully."

"I mean, I really don't know if we should be concerned about John getting involved or not."

"I don't know either."

"You think he would be done with you after last week."

"I know."

"The only people he hasn't gone after is me and Wade. He's bound to do something."

"He does anything to you and he'll be in trouble." Justin growls.

'"You don't have to worry about him touching me. He's not someone who would. I know that."

"Still."

"The last thing we need is him doing something to you."

"I'm more worried about you than me." She says softly, leaning into him.

"I know you are."

"You were lucky to get cleared for tonight."

"I know, I know."

She shifts and adjusts the corset top she's wearing, pulling it up a little. That of course causes Justin to stare. She looks amused but doesn't say anything, just leans back against him. After a minute she laughs.

"I know you're trying to look down my shirt."

"You caught me."

"I know I did. You're dying over there, aren't you."

"Possibly."

"You're actually behaving. I'm surprised." She remarks.

"You're making it hard to though."

"I know." She smirks, rubbing her leg against his.

"I'm trying to behave until after our matches..."

"I see. Good luck." She laughs.

"I'll need it."

She laughs again and leans up for a kiss.

"I think you can make it."

"I'll try."

"I can give some motivation..."

"A little motivation wouldn't hurt."

She giggles and pulls him into a passionate kiss. It takes him a bit to respond, but she pulls away before he could. He makes a noise of disappointment.

"More later...remember."

"...yeah yeah..."

Currently in the ring was David Hart Smith, ready to go. His opponent, is Tyson. He stops at the top of the stage and looks behind him and a much taller guy, comes out to join him.

"Body guard?"

"Looks like it."

"This doesn't interest me too much."

During the match there was a knock on the door.

"Want me to yell or do one of us have to get up?" Justin asks.

"Yell. I'm comfy." She leans into him.

"It's open!" Justin yells, and in walks Wade and Heath.

Riss doesn't say anything to Wade, still rather upset with him over choosing to confront John and get Justin hurt.

"Thought you two would like to know that we have a backstage segment after this match. Now instead of making you two come all the way to the group's locker room, I've decided to come here instead, make it easy on you two." Wade explains.

"Thanks." Justin says.

Riss stays silent. She takes off her rings and puts them away before taking Justin's as well.

In the end, it was Tyson rolling David up to pick up the win. After the match, David would attack Tyson on the outside of the ring, but Tyson's mystery bodyguard would attack David and lay him out with a vicious clothesline. The cameras then turn on in the locker room, the backstage segment being cued to start.

"You know what's happening. This is crazy. We're not safe anywhere. In the ring, in the hotel..." Justin starts to explain.

"..I mean, he took out Husky and we don't even know where Otunga's at." Heath adds.

"Listen guys, just calm down okay? This is exactly what Cena wants. He wants us to behave like scared children."

"Wade, I'm not making any excuses. I'm just saying. I'm not sure how well I can defend this title. Now my neck is still messed up from what a certain 'fired person' did to me last week." Justin explains.

Riss frowns and reaches up, rubbing his neck gently.

"And McGillicutty got it even worse. He's still out from what Cena did to him." Heath adds.

"Listen listen, okay? That stuff is just a set back. In the long run, everything is gonna sort itself-"

Just then David comes bursting into the room, out of breath.

"Guys guys guys. Did you see that?"

"Yeah, you okay?" Heath asks.

"Did you see what happened?" He ask again.

"You okay?" Justin asks.

"Husky's hurt man."

"Yeah no shit." Riss mumbles to herself.

"Wade, your plan didn't work."

"David I can see you're upset but, I don't think there was a problem with the plan. I think there was a problem with the execution of the plan."

"What?"

"No, the problem is, is that we can get attacked anytime, anywhere.."

"Okay okay, Heath. Just calm it down okay? You three need to focus on going to the ring to defend your titles okay? You'll be fine out there, trust me. Good luck alright?"

"Come on, let's go." Justin states, him, Riss and Heath going off camera for the meantime.

"Match is after this, we can leave after the segment is over."

"Still need to change." Riss points out.

"I can do that once it's a commercial. I'm sure there'll be one."

"I should change too."

"You sure?"

"Well yeah, my match is after that. You just don't want me out of this outfit huh?"

"No." He smiles innocently.

She laughs.

"I'll put it back on after my match, okay?"

"Alright. I can deal with that."

"Good."

David and Wade continue to talk for the segment.

"Now later on, I'm gonna go to the ring, and I'm gonna call out John Cena. I suggest you watch. Because maybe then you'll learn something about taking care of business."

"Look Wade, I'm gonna be straight with you. You better. Cause if you don't, you might have a mutiny on your hands."

Wade scoffs and walks off camera, leaving David there on camera and it fades out on his face.

"Time to change." Riss says, nudging Justin.

"You first."

She agrees and goes to do so.

"And now, I'm sorry, but the rest of you out of our locker room. Heath we'll meet you by the curtain."

Heath nods. He leaves, followed by Wade and David. Shortly after, Riss comes out from getting changed.

"Your turn." She states.

Justin nods and gets a kiss before going in. He comes out a few minutes or so after, ready to go. They link hands and leave the room, heading to the curtain. After the break, the match was set to go on. Out first, Santino and Kozlov. 2nd, The Usos with Tamina. 3rd, Mark Henry and Yoshi. They play the Nexus music and then Heath, Justin and Riss go out. Getting to the ring, Justin and Heath slide into it, after Justin gets a kiss from Riss and they hand the titles to the ref who raises them up. Justin strips his shirt and tosses it to Riss who's standing ringside. Riss gives him a look and laughs.

Everyone exits the ring except for Justin and Yoshi who are starting the match off. They circle before Justin goes after Yoshi's arm, stopping him from locking up with him. He twists it around his back and then Yoshi reverses it and twists Justin's arm behind his back, followed by a headlock. Justin gets out of it by pushing Yoshi into the ropes, and they match equal power when they both hit a shoulder block in the middle of the ring. Yoshi then bounces off the ropes and Justin goes to kick him in the face, but Yoshi ducks it and slaps him across the chest. Justin goes to hit him again, but Yoshi ducks it again and slaps him again. He does it a third time before getting reversed and thrown into the ropes. Yoshi comes back with a spinning heel kick and covers Justin for the pin. Justin kicks out. Yoshi helps Justin up and he kicks him before going over and tagging Heath in. Yoshi comes back immediately and takes Heath down every chance he gets, getting him down on the canvas and holding his arm in a way where it's a possible submission. Heath gets to his feet and Yoshi twists his arm now. He pulls him over and Yoshi tags Mark in. Heath backs up and tags one of the Uso brothers in, before quickly exiting the ring, making a smart move for once.

That Uso brother starts arguing with the other and they both jump down to strategize. Mark however comes over and lifts him back up into the ring by his hair. He's hit with a hard clothesline, and a headbutt. He tags Yoshi back in and he climbs to the top, hitting him with a chop. Yoshi twists the Uso brother's arm, but he gets Yoshi into his corner, tagging his brother in. They do the quick tagging and teamwork, and they take Mark Henry out of the equation. Heath takes the chance to tag himself in when one of the Usos goes against the ropes. Heath rushes up and does his neckbreaker finisher and covers Yoshi, getting the three count and eliminating him from the match.

However Jimmy Uso comes right in and attacks, bringing Heath into his corner and Jey tags in. He covers him, but Heath kicks out. Heath starts to fight back and gets reversed and double teamed. Heath gets covered, but Justin comes in and breaks the pin up. Heath fights back a few moments later after moving out of the way of Jey, but Kozlov made the tag on him. Heath gets distracted with him and Jey knocks him out of the ring.

"Idiot." Riss sighs.

Kozlov comes in and shoves Jey down then goes over and knocks Justin off the side of the ring. Jimmy Uso tries to come in to stop him, but Kozlov kicks him down. After one slam, Kozlov covers Jey and eliminates him, so the Usos have been eliminated. It's down to Santino and Kozlov and Justin and Heath. The Usos ask Tamina to leave with them, but she stays for Santino and Kozlov. Justin gets back up and goes after Kozlov's leg. The only way to take him down. He goes for the cover, but Kozlov kicks out. Justin gets him into the corner he and Heath are in before tagging Heath in. Heath gets headbutted and Kozlov tags Santino in and he takes advantage. He delivers a snap suplex, but that momentum lasts a short time before Heath takes control and tags Justin in. Justin kicks him in the face and covers, but Santino kicks out. Jusin uses the ropes to launch himself up and stomp on Santino. Justin gets him in a headlock and holds it for a while, until Santino gets to his feet and out of the hold, reversing it. Justin comes back with a heel kick and covers Santino again, but Santino kicks out. Riss grumbles and paces at ringside.

Santino's in the Nexus corner again and Justin tags Heath in. Heath argues with the ref as Justin does a sneak attack move. It was a break for those watching at home. During the break, Santino got Kozlov in and Justin was in total control. He now currently has Kozlov in a headlock, not allowing him to get up. He does eventually though and tries to get out of the hold, but Justin holds on tight. Justin gets to his feet and hits him repeatedly, until Kozlov comes back and tags Santino back in and he takes control of the match, hitting Justin with everything he's got. After a split to duck Justin's move, he hits Justin with a hip toss, followed by a flying headbutt. He hits him with a gut punch and a neckbreaker move and goes for the cover. Heath comes in and breaks up the pin. Kozlov comes in and goes after him, both men spilling out to the ring where the fight continues.

Just then, John emerges from under the ring and quickly gets up and stands on the outside. Justin notices him and goes to attack him, and John jumps down and out of the way. John flees through the crowd just as Justin turns around and Santino hits him with the Cobra. Santino covers Justin and gets the win. Riss makes a loud frustrated noise, fighting the urge to curse. She goes over to Heath and Justin after Heath helps get Justin out of the ring while the title win celebration goes on with Santino, Kozlov and Tamina in the ring.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'll be ok..."

"I'll be ok..."

"You sure? Your neck alright?"

"It's still sore, but I think I just need to sit down. I'll sit near the announce table for your match."

"Okay."

"I'll get you a chair." She adds.

She goes over and sets up a chair while Heath and Justin make their way over.

"I don't get a chair?" Heath asks.

"Get your own."

"Ouch, harsh."

"Shut up."

Justin sits and she makes sure he's as comfortable as he can be.

"Rest, okay?" She says.

"Promise." He nods.

"Good. Love you." She steals a kiss.

"Love you too."

She heads into the ring to wait. It took until after the commercial for the match to start. Kelly comes out right after the show came back on. Riss rolls her eyes as she flounces around. She gets into the ring and is all peppy and cheery and everything. Riss just stares at her blandly. Once she's ready, Riss hands her title over to the ref and he raises it for everyone to see before handing it off. The bell rings to start the match and they do the traditional circle around each other. While circling each other, Kelly claps to get the crowd behind her and they of course are. She stops when she and Riss lock up and Riss easily gets Kelly in a headlock, applying the pressure every chance she gets. Kelly starts to push her way to the ropes and sends Riss running into the opposite side. When Riss comes back, she hits Kelly with a hard shoulder block. Kelly gets right back up afterwards and Riss hits her with a clothesline. She then crawls on top of her and starts to slam the back of her head onto the canvas as many times as she could before having to let her go and move. She picks her up and throws her into the corner before choking Kelly on the ropes. She gets Kelly in a chokehold, dangling from the top rope, letting go before the 5 count. She goes for the cover, but Kelly kicks out. Riss picks Kelly up by the hair and whips her into the corner before running full speed and spearing her in the corner. She once again does the chokehold on Kelly, until she spots the crowd going crazy. She turns and realizes John is there again. She lets go of Kelly when John gets closer, getting ready to jump the barrier. Riss yells at Heath to go stop him, only because she told Justin to sit in the chair and rest. Heath listens so Riss goes back to Kelly, knowing Justin is smart enough to get out of the way if her needs to.

However when Heath goes after John right at the barrier, John takes him out. He then proceeds to jump the barrier, totally ignores Justin and walks up the steps, standing on the outside of the ropes. Riss doesn't notice at first, too busy beating up on Kelly. However when she turns around to bounce off the ropes, that's when she notices him. She freezes.

"What the hell?"

"Heath you idiot." Riss mumbles.

"What're you doing?!" She yells at John.

Then she realizes how close she is to him. Just then he reaches out, holding her face and he presses his lips to hers in a kiss and also a distraction. She's frozen in shock for a moment, but then she realizes what he's doing and pushes him off. Just then, Kelly sneaks up behind Riss and does her signature roll up. The ref starts the pin count and John jumps down from the ring and escapes through the crowd again, just as the ref hits 3. Kelly immediately lets go and starts jumping around happily. Riss screams angrily and punches the mat hard in frustration. Riss watches as Kelly celebrates happily, but Riss snatches the title from the attendant ringside as he tries to give it to the ref to give it to Kelly. Riss gets to her feet and waits for the perfect moment to strike. Her back is to Riss and Riss runs up and hits Kelly with the title from behind in pure anger and rage. Kelly crumples to the ground and Riss stomps on her a few times before throwing the title on her. Riss gets out of the ring and storms off up the ramp, disappearing backstage without Heath or Justin. Once Riss gets backstage, she starts to flip out even more, knocking stuff off tables, kicking stuff over, everything. She can't even speak due to intense anger so she just growls and screams.

It takes a while, but Justin finds her, after searching everywhere.

"Rissa..."

She doesn't acknowledge him, flipping more stuff. He finally reaches her to the point where he can reach out and grab her, which is what he does and he pulls her right to him in a tight embrace. She struggles at first. He leans down to her ear, whispering things to her in his native language to hopefully calm her down a little. She slows down until she stops struggling but she's still tensed up and shaking.

"I know, I'm not particularly happy with him myself. I wanted to get up and knock him out for putting his lips on you." He grumbles.

"He had no fucking right to do that and now MY fucking title is in the hands of that...that..whore!" She spits out angrily.

"And Wade said we'd be ok..."

"Bullshit!"

"I wish he didn't have to come after you. And it's all Wade's fault because he's the one who fired him."

"Him and his fucking ego. This is the last straw!"

"So we're all on the same page. We're all done with this and Wade has to do something about."

Riss nods firmly, scowling.

"I think all of us have to come up with an ultimatum for Wade. I'm sure David already has that figure out after seeing what just happened."

"Yeah." Riss nods, still trying to get ahold of herself.

"Will a little revenge on Kelly help you feel better? I passed the makeup and hair station and I saw some hair dye." He says quietly.

"Maybe. I'm still getting the urge to flip and destroy things but ruining her hair will do."

"Maybe you can also throw her clothes all over the locker room. She'll have to search for her clothes to change."

"I'll be back." Riss says, freeing herself and walking towards the Divas locker room.

"I'll be back in our locker room okay?"

She waves to show she heard him. He heads back to their locker room. One the way to the Divas locker room, she sees the dye on the table where hair and makeup takes place. She picks it up and keeps walking. She reaches the locker room and looks around to make sure no one sees her. Then she walks in, finding no one there. She finds Kelly's stuff and digs through her bag, first taking her clothes and throwing them all over the room. She puts some of the dye in Kelly's shampoo and shakes it up. She puts it back in the bag. She smirks evilly, before leaving and heading back to put the dye back on the table. After putting the dye back, she walks to her and Justin's locker room. When she walks in, Heath, David and Husky are in the room, talking with Justin, clearly about Wade and his bad decisions lately. She ignores them and goes and sits on Justin's lap.

"So I think we all agree that Wade's actions as of late aren't doing the group any good." Otunga states.

Justin knows Riss will say something really mean so he covers her mouth.

"I've come to the decision after all that's happened, the ultimatum we give Wade, he either hires John back or he's out of the Nexus. If John's hired back, he has no need to come after us anymore."

Justin nods while still covering Riss' mouth.

"I know Wade's gonna call John out when he goes out there to confront him. He's obviously gonna call us out to attack. You know what we're gonna do? Nothing. We'll all walk to the back, ignoring his orders. Enough is enough."

Everyone agrees.

"Why are you covering her mouth?" Otunga asks Justin.

"Because she's still really pissed off and is liable to snap."

"Ohhh."

"All that stuff flipped over and thrown around backstage was her." Justin adds.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So I wouldn't really say anything to her that'll set her off." Justin adds.

"Okay then."

"I think we'll leave you two alone now until that point in the night."

"That'd probably be a good idea." Justin agrees.

They all get up and leave the room, Riss and Justin being alone. He takes his hand off her mouth.

"You owe me. I could've gotten your hand off." She states.

"I know."

She shifts on his lap to get comfortable.

"I still want to flip and destroy stuff."

"I don't blame you."

"I need to go wash my mouth off." She mutters.

"Alright." He nods, letting her go.

"I'm debating if I want to change..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well I do but we're gonna have to go out there and should I be in this or...?" She trails off.

"You heard Dave...we're not doing any attacking, no matter how much Wade demands us to. Tonight was the last straw."

"Mmm. I think I'll change then."

"Okay."

She gets up and goes into the changing area. She changes into her regular clothes and then washes her mouth off. Then she walks back to Justin, sitting back on his lap. Due to everything, they missed the whole coronation of Sheamus being King of the Ring, but right now it was another Divas match, Natalya coming out first and LayCool is ringside and on commentary.

"Eh. Don't care." Riss shrugs.

Melina comes out as her opponent and it was hard to concentrate on the match with LayCool's big mouths.

"Oh my god, can't they shut up?" I groan.

"They don't know how?" Ted remarks.

In the end, it was Natalya locking in the Sharpshooter on Melina, forcing Melina to tap out. After the match, LayCool would enter the ring and attack Natalya while Melina continued to walk away.

"God, I'm glad I don't have to face them anymore."

"Yeah, they're annoying."

"I'm also glad they weren't brought back for NXT tomorrow night."

"I know, thank god."

"But you know, I just can't believe what John did to Riss tonight. Costing her the title. She just got that."

"I know and kissed her despite knowing she's married."

"I really don't know what to say about that."

"Me either. I wonder how she is."

"Probably not too good."

"No."

"I know I wouldn't be."

"I know."

"If the roles were reversed, you'd wanna kill him."

"Hell yeah. I still do because that's my sister."

"She's married and you just don't do that to a married person, unless you're the one married to them. And he's not married to her." He adds.

"Right." I nod.

After the break it was time for Alex's match against Randy he requested. So currently, ready to go in the locker room was Alex, talking to Mike.

"He thinks he can beat me? On one leg? And on top of all that, I'm your apprentice. You're the WWE Champion and I would never-"

"Listen listen listen listen listen. Let me make one thing clear to you. You're representing me out there. I'm the most must see WWE Champion in history. The entire world is obsessed with everything I do. ESPN, MTV, TMZ, US Weekly, have all been talking about how I won the WWE championship. Not to mention, they're treating it as the turning point in the success of this company. You need to beat Randy Orton tonight."

"I will beat Randy-"

"No listen to me. Look into my eye. You need to beat Randy Orton."

"The only way Randy Orton makes it out of Louisville, is on his hands and knees."

"Good, 'cause after that, I'm not gonna tell Randy what kind of match we're gonna have at the pay-per-view. I'm gonna show him. Get my title, let's go."

Just as Alex does so, the screen changes back to the ring where Randy comes out first.

"I really think it was a bad idea for Alex to challenge Randy."

"Yeah, he's not really one to mess with."

"Right, and you should know because you've been there multiple times in the past."

"Right."

"I remember those days very well, because I never missed a show." I grin.

"I feel special." He chuckles.

"That's because you are."

"You're special too."

"Aww."

Ted smiles and kisses me. Alex comes out with Mike shortly after and the match starts when they get to the ring and Alex gets ready. It was a hard fought match, but in the end Randy looked ready to hit the RKO, but Mike would enter the ring and catch Randy from behind with the Skull Crushing Finale.

"Sneaky."

He then takes his suit jacket off and whips it before getting a mic.

"I'm gonna show you what kind of stipulation match we're gonna have at the pay-per-view." Mike states before exiting the ring and looking under one side.

Not finding what he wanted, he goes to the other side and then pulls out a table.

"Table match."

"Oh man."

"Don't know if that's a good decision or a bad decision."

"Could go either way."

"True."

He gets the table in the ring before getting back in himself. He sets the table up before and he scares the ref away. He stands over Randy and helps him up, bringing him over to the table. He goes for a Skull Crushing Finale on the table, but Randy reverses and picks Mike up. Mike flees, avoiding getting thrown through the table, backing towards the ramp and away from the ring, the title on his shoulder. That's when Randy slowly turns to look at Alex.

"Oh no."

"Uh-oh."

He goes over to him and helps him up, bringing him over to the table. It doesn't take long before he powerbombs him through. I cringe and hide my face in Ted's shoulder.

"Ouch."

"Is it safe to look?" I ask.

"It's safe. Wade's heading to the curtain now."

"He's in trouble."

"He is. I'm even a little ticked off that he would let everything escalate to the point it has tonight."

"Yeah, it's gone way too far."

"He must be really proud of the title losses tonight."

"Yeah."

"I have a feeling the rest of the group isn't going to listen to him tonight."

"I can't blame them."

It was a quick commercial break, before the show came back on the air. The Nexus music goes off and Wade walks out alone.

"Now I'm about to admit to something, that I've never had to admit to before in my life."

"That you're a horrible group leader?"

"I got it wrong. You see I assumed that John Cena was a man of his word. But we all know the stipulation from Survivor Series. It was free or fired. Not free or turn up at Raw whenever you like. Not free or turn up and attack The Nexus at will. Free or fired, and John Cena was fired. You see if John Cena had one ounce of honor or integrity in his body, he'd never show his face here again. But that's not how things have turned out. Cena, you can attack the rest of Nexus as many times as you want. The problem with that plan, is that the rest of Nexus cannot get you rehired. The only person who can do that, is me."

"And you won't do that."

"Doubt it."

"Cena, with that being said, I want to invite you out to this ring right now from wherever it is you're hiding. Because there's something I want to get off my chest. Come on Cena, don't be shy."

Then he appears in the crowd again, making his way down to the ring.

"Security we have a jumper. Security." Punk comments.

"Psh."

Just then the rest of the group comes out onto the stage. Justin, Riss, Heath, Otunga and Husky.

"Oh yea, she's still pissed." Ted comments.

"Don't blame her."

"Me neither."

"Cena, I've allowed you out to this ring. Make no mistake. You put one foot out of line, you even so much as threaten me, The Nexus...they're gonna come down to the ring and they're gonna beat you within an inch of your life. Cena...they can cheer for you all they want Cena. It doesn't help at all. I know you have real problems understanding me John. So I'm gonna say this very very slowly and if you like, you can read my lips. This...is not going...to work. I will never rehire you."

"Of course not."

"He's going to wish he had."

"Ahhhhh Wade. Wade you're just so stupid." John laughs.

That's followed up by mocking his words, in a funny voice.

"Dude, being fired, it's actually not that bad. You know technically technically I'm not a WWE superstar anymore. But I'm part of the WWE Universe! And and and and I still have a lot of friends who are WWE superstars, we keep in touch. And I can buy a ticket to every show and tailgate with the WWE Universe! And these guys are crazy! And the best thing of all of this, I got so much time on my hands that...really all I think about every day is...making the lives of Nexus a living hell. Like...hey hey hey. Hey uh uh uh uh, Justin...Heath. Tonight...you guys-I cost you the tag team championships. That had to sting a little bit right?"

Riss squeezes Justin's hand.

"You know what though? At least you guys didn't lose to Santino. No no, wait wait wait. At least you didn't lose to the Cobra. Anyway-oh yeah and then Heath, Justin and Maclicutty who's not even here because I whipped his butt so bad last week. How were those beatdowns last week? Were they okay? Were they okay? Oh and David and Hasky, how was the room service call? Did you like me showing up at the hotel?"

"And I also cost Karissa the Women's championship. The only way that I could without physically hurting her, because I'm not that kind of guy."

Justin growls and Riss glares.

"You see Wade, I'm out here to tell you that I'm perfectly content with staying fired, buying a ticket to every single Raw, and making the lives of every Nexus member miserable! So Mr. Barrett, you don't want to hire me? Read my lips. I could care less. Are we done here? 'Cause I got to go party with these guys."

"Hey. Cena, you might be able to intimidate the rest of The Nexus, but you can't intimidate me. But I'll tell you what. For once I'm gonna indulge you. Let's say...I did decide to rehire you. What assurancies could you give me that these attacks are gonna stop?"

"Oh Wade, you rehire me, I do like so many things in the WWE. It would be like taking twin beds and making them bunk beds. I'd have so many-so much room for activities! I could...I could compete in matches, I could make my own talk show and have a...wonderful carpet and a lounge chair. Or here's a brilliant idea. Never thought of this one. Ding ding ding. I could compete for the WWE Championship."

"The reason you never thought of it, is because you don't have the WWE Championship. But here's the problem Wade. You keep me fired, and all I have to do...every week, is buy a ticket, and ruin your lives. But I'm gonna be straight with you young man. If you got the guts to hire me back, my attacks on them...they may stop. My attacks on you, will not."

"I deserve payback, and payback is what I will get. If you were a man of honor, if you were a man of integrity, if you knew the first thing about respect, you'd rehire me on the spot, we'd settle it like we should, in this ring tonight! And if you don't, I'm gonna get ya'. Here's the sad thing for you. You'll never know when I'm gonna get ya, you'll never know where I'm gonna get ya, but I'm gonna get ya. And it's not just gonna be once. I won't stop. Every...single...day that Wade Barrett is in the WWE, I make it my promise. Your life will be a nightmare!"

"Well now who's stupid eh? That to me sounded like a threat. Nexus, come down here and extinguish this man."

They don't move.

"NOW!"

They still don't move.

"Come down to the ring now!"

Again, they still don't move. Then one by one they start to leave, starting with Husky.

"What on earth are you doing?! Come back!"

Heath leaves next.

"Turn around! I am ordering you to the ring!"

Justin and Riss are the next two to go.

"Gabriel...Karissa, back here now!"

Justin moves his arm and wraps it around her shoulders. She leans into him as they walk backstage. And finally David leaves.

"Otunga! That is a direct order!"

John then takes advantage and begins his attacking on Wade, no Nexus to bail Wade out. After whipping him into the steel steps, John pulls the steps over to the side of the announce table. He goes back over to Wade and whips him into more stairs. John then starts ripping the table apart. He grabs Punk's soda and hands it to him, but Punk drops it on the ground anyway. He then goes and picks Wade up onto his shoulders and starts to walk up the steps. Wade gets up and flees, John in tow, but John stops at the end of the ramp. John celebrates in the ring and Wade is still fleeing through the backstage area. He finds the group standing around, talking.

"What the hell was that?!" He screams before spinning David around.

"What was that?! There's a problem here! When I give an order, you follow it!"

"Wade, you may not be giving orders around here anymore. Consider this an ultimatum. Next week you either hire John Cena back, or you're out of Nexus." David retorts.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

That's when Heath, Husky, Justin and Riss step up behind David, agreeing with him, standing united. They all stare him down before walking away. Wade just watches them with his jaw dropped as the screen fades on his shocked face.

"Are we done?" Riss asks quietly.

"We're done."

"We can go to the hotel?"

"Mmhmm."

"Great. Let's go."

"Just have to get changed first." He states.

"Right."

They make their way to the locker room, and when they walk in, she puts her rings back on as Justin heads in to change.

"Much better." She mumbles, twisting her rings until they sit just right.

Shortly after, Justin comes back out, bag in hand, ready to go.

"Today was horrible." Riss sighs, picking up her own bag.

"I know. I wish it wasn't."

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Emotion wise or physical wise?"

"Physical."

"I'm feeling better actually."

"I have an idea then." She says as he walks up to her.

"Oh?"

"Maybe we can make this day end on a good note. You did get cleared after all..." She looks up at him through her eyelashes.

Well the outfit has been tempting me all night..."

"I know." I giggle.

"...I like your thinking."

"I figured you would." She smirks.

"I always do."

"Mmhmm." She leans up to him and kisses his jaw.

"Well let's go then."

She agrees and they start walking to the car. Once they get in the car, they head to the hotel. Once in the safety of their room, they drop their bags and take off their shoes and jackets. She turns and finds herself wrapped up in Justin's arms. She smiles up at him and cups his jaw with both hands.

"I'm curious...why the scruffy look lately?"

"I just haven't really wanted to bother with shaving right now."

"I see." She muses, a giggle escaping when he nuzzles her hands.

"Who knows, I may even just keep it for a while longer."

"If you want."

"We'll see."

"Okay." She agrees, gently scratching his scruffy jaw before retracting her hands.

"You're having fun with that aren't you?" He chuckles.

"Maybe."

"You so are."

She laughs.

"Guilty."

"I knew it."

"You're just that good at reading me."

"I am."

She rests her hands on his chest and tucks her head under his chin.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

His hands sneak down into her back pockets and he squeezes playfully. She squeals and he laughs.

"Sneak."

"I know." He grins.

"I think you may have to have a soak in the tub tomorrow after tonight." He adds with a smirk on his face.

"I figured as much. You've been having withdrawals." She says amusedly.

"Too many withdrawls."

"I know but I wanted to make sure you were okay after what John did."

"Right, I know."

She picks her head up and wipes her mouth.

"Still feels funny." I mutter.

"Of course."

"I don't like other guys kissing me. I want your kisses."

"And you should only be getting mine."

She nods in agreement.

"You'll be getting mine and only mine from here on out."

"Good. Those are the only ones I want."

"Great."

"I want one."

"You know you don't have to ask. Just go for it." He grins.

She glances over and sees how close to the bed they are. She tackles him to the bed and crashes her lips against his. He chuckles at her eagerness and his arms go around her to hold her tight. She grips his shirt in her hands and focuses on the feel of his lips. His hands move to her hair and he runs his fingers through it, keeping his hands busy. She moans softly against his lips. He grins into the kiss and continues to run his fingers through her hair. She squirms a bit on top of him, moaning again before nipping at his bottom lip. He then manages to roll both of them over, so that he's on top now. She squeals against his lips, moving her hands to his back and wrapping her legs around him. His hands also move, moving down her sides and resting on her hips. He breaks the kiss and moves along her jaw. She giggles due to his scruff tickling her.

"...tickles."

Justin chuckles.

"More so now than before."

"I know." He grins.

"But you love it." He adds.

"I do." She laughs softly.

"Good."

She grabs the bottom of his shirt and tugs it up. He lets her go and sits up a bit, bringing her with him, allowing her to remove the shirt. She throws it to the floor and runs her fingers over his muscles. He starts to play with her corset top, not wanting to wait to get that off, wanting the amount of clothing shedded to be almost equal between the two.

"This top has been making me crazy." He mumbles.

She giggles and places his hand on the hidden zipper.

"I have more of these." She smirks.

"Oh god. You're gonna kill me."

"But you'd die happy wouldn't you?" She teases.

"Tis true."

She laughs as he takes the corset off. He whines at seeing a strapless bra underneath.

"You were expecting to see nothing underneath weren't you?" She giggles.

"I was hoping." He pouts.

"I wasn't about to take the chance of having a wardrobe malfunction and being exposed completely." She explains.

"Good point."

"The only one I want seeing these is you." She says, putting his hand on her bra clasp.

"Which is how is should be."

"Right." She agrees as he pops the clasp open and throws her bra off the bed.

He presses his lips back against hers as his hands wander down to her pants. He gets them undone and then starts to work them down. He struggles to do that while still kissing her due to the fact that the jeans are pretty tight which is making them hard to get off.

"You may have to help here." He mumbles.

She breaks away and laughs.

"Troubles?"

"Yes." He pouts.

"The jeans are a little too tight for me to get off by myself." He adds.

"Oops. You like them though right?"

"Love them."

"You look fantastic in them. Though you always look fantastic but these are sexy." He adds.

"Well you'll be happy to know I have more"

"Damn woman. You really are going to kill me."

"Again, you'll die happy."

"Uh yeah."

She laughs and works her jeans down over her hips. Then he gets the rest, from where she can't reach anymore. Justin throws the jeans. When he gets back into reach, she goes after his jeans.

"Lucky for me, these are easy to get off of you." She grins.

"Yes, lucky." He chuckles.

"You know how I don't like making things hard for you, especially when it comes to this." He adds.

"I know." She says as he steps out of his jeans.

"Because your eagerness and the urge takes control sometimes."

"Yes." She blushes.

"Can't blame you though."

"Of course not."

"But now there's only limited clothing that's stopping us from forgetting all about tonight."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"We need to fix that."

"Yes." She agrees, as she scoots up the bed towards the pillows.

He smirks as he follows, bringing the blanket with him. She giggles and pulls him down over her, sighing at the skin contact. He presses his lips against hers as he brings the blanket over the both of them to finish the night. Meanwhile, Ted and I have reached the hotel and are going to our room.

"So any news on your rookie for tomorrow night? Well I should say..our rookie." I ask.

"Mmhmm. Brodus Clay, former bodyguard to Snoop Dog."

"Interesting..."

"Very."

"Must be a big guy."

"To be a bodyguard, most likely."

"Yeah."

We reach our room and walk in after he unlocks the door. After walking in, I remove the jacket I was wearing and hang it over the chair before taking my shoes off. Ted takes off his jacket and shoes as well. Then I go and sit on the end of the bed for now.

"What a night." Ted comments.

"Crazy night."

"Very."

"Hopefully tomorrow is much better than tonight."

"Hopefully."

"But for once I am tired."

"I can grab you some pajamas." Ted offers.

"You're so sweet."

"Just for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He then goes over to my things to look for pajamas for me to wear. He picks some out and brings them to me. I thank him again and kiss him quick before heading into the bathroom to change. He's in his pajamas by the time I come out. I put my dress with my things before heading over to the bed where he was. Ted holds up the blankets for me as I slide into bed. I smile as I slide into bed and crawl under the covers as he lets the covers go. He opens his arms and I snuggle into him.

"Much better."

"I agree."

"Never get tired of holding you." He adds.

"Aww. I never get tired of you holding me either. I feel so safe and secure in your arms."

"As you should."

"Right. I know."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Night." Ted kisses me.

"Night." I smile when he pulls away.


	49. NXT Season 4 Premiere

It's the next morning of another busy day and night. I'm still sleeping, but Ted is wide awake, thoughts running through his mind that are making it hard for him to fall back asleep. He watches me sleep while he's deep in thought. I shift in my sleep and snuggle into him for warmth since I had moved away from him during the night as I was sleeping. He chuckles quietly and wraps me in his arms, laying his head against mine. He lets me sleep in a bit longer, before deciding to wake me up. He massages my back while nuzzling my neck.

"Mmmm..." I mumble.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning..."

"Sleep well?"

"Very well."

"Good."

"You?"

"I slept good."

"That's good."

"NXT tonight."

"Yup."

"What are we doing until then?" I ask.

"Well I haven't really thought of anything yet."

"Oh okay."

"Breakfast is a must first though."

"Of course."

"We'll figure something out for after that."

"Alright. Sounds good."

"Wait until you see the dress I picked out for tonight." I add.

"I'm looking forward to seeing it."

"I think you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"Having fun?" I ask, referring to him still nuzzling my neck.

"Mmhmm." He kisses my neck.

"Well someone's affectionate this morning."

"There a problem with that?"

"No, just stating the obvious."

"Ah. Yes, I'm affectionate cuz I love you."

"I love you too."

Ted holds me close.

"But I do think I love you a bit more." He mutters.

"Nu-uh."

"I think so."

"Noooope."

"Think what you want." He chuckles.

"I will." I say stubbornly but he knows I'm being funny.

"Haha very funny." He says, before placing kisses everywhere he could reach.

I giggle as he does it.

"Okay..okay that tickles."

"Sorry." He snickers.

The quick kisses then turn into lingering ones, stopping the tickling sensation from before.

"Mmmm..." I mumble.

"...remember, no marks unless they're coverable ones. We do have the show tonight." I add.

"I know. I remember."

"Just making sure."

"I know love."

"Now I think you should enjoy this wakeup call." He adds.

"Oh I am."

"Good."

The two of us lay there for a bit, exchanging kisses and affection. A while after that, we decided to get up and get dressed for breakfast. We take turns using the bathroom to get ready. The only thing I had left to do was pull on my boots that I chose to wear, and I do so.

"Hotel restaurant or one in town?" I ask.

"Up to you." He shrugs.

"Hmmm, I don't think I'm quiet ready to face the cold air. So restaurant here."

"Alright." He chuckles.

"You look cute by the way." He grins.

"Thank you." I laugh.

"You're welcome."

Once we have what we need, we head down for breakfast. We find a booth in a more private area and order breakfast. In the meantime, Riss and Justin are still sleeping themselves. She feels a chill that gives her goosebumps all over so she burrows under the covers more and presses up against Justin for warmth. In his sleep, he wraps an arm around her to hold her closer. She sighs in content as she gets warm and returns to sleeping peacefully. It isn't until about an hour or so later when they actually wake up. She mumbles and hides.

"Morning to you too."

"Mmmph."

"Someone's sleepy."

"Mmhmm."

"My bad. The night was a long one last night."

She giggles softly.

"It was worth it though."

"It was."

"Good thing we don't have work today."

"I know."

"I do have something planned later that I have to do by myself."

"Oh?"

"Not telling you what it is either."

"Awww."

"You'll live."

"I'll try."

She opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"Oh stop being dramatic. You'll make it."

"I know I will."

"Just teasing." He says before kissing her.

"Silly." She murmurs after the kiss.

"Always."

"Beth time I think." She remarks as she shifts a bit.

"I'll go get it started."

She kisses his cheek and moves enough to let him out of bed.

"I'll come get you when it's all ready."

"Mmkay."

"You just relax."

"Thank you babe."

"You're welcome."

He gets up and starts the bath water. He finds some bath stuff to go in the water and soon she smells the scent of it.

"I can smell that out here." She calls.

"Smells good huh?"

"Very."

"I thought so."

Soon it's mostly filled so he comes and gets her. He walks over to her side of the bed and reaches down to pick her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and snuggles into him. When he gets into the bathroom he sets her down into the water.

"Oooh, this feels so nice." She sighs.

"It does." He nods, after he steps into the water, sitting behind her like always.

She shuts the water off and leans back into him.

"Much better."

"Oh yes."

"Always look forward to this."

"Me too. I love spending time like this with you. Just the two of us, no real commitments...just relaxing."

"Exactly."

They chill in the tub for a while before deciding to get dressed so they can go get some breakfast.

"Let me guess. Hotel restaurant so you don't have to go out into the cold right now." Justin guesses.

"Damn you're good." She laughs.

"Yes, yes I am."

She takes the time to do her hair, putting it up. Justin sits on the bed and waits for her to finish everything you were doing. She walks out after she's finished.

"I have a feeling you love the cleavage of this shirt." She says to him.

"Maybe." He smirks.

She looks amused as she picks up her purse.

"Alright, let's go."

He grabs what he needs before lacing his fingers with hers and they leave the room to head to breakfast. They find a mice spot in the hotel restaurant and sit together on one side of the booth. They decide on drinks first and order those, before looking for what they want to eat. The drinks come and they order their food. While they're waiting, Justin plays with her rings.

"You enjoy that, I know." She giggles.

"Yes I do." He smiles.

"I think you like playing with my rings more than I do."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Okay so I do." He chuckles.

"I thought so."

Their food comes and they start to eat, occasionally stealing bits from each other's plate.

"So any plans for tonight?"

"I think we should go out."

"I like that idea."

"I figured you would."

"Anything in particular?"

"Dinner at least I think."

"Okay sounds good. Haven't done that in a while."

"I know. Not since the honeymoon."

"Right."

"Ah the memories." He smirks while thinking of the honeymoon.

"Yes, the lovely memories." She giggles.

"Too bad we couldn't have stayed longer."

"I know."

"We can go back another time though." He adds.

"That's true."

"I would love to go back."

"Me too."

"One day."

"Right." She nods.

After they finish eating, Justin pays the bill and they get up and leave the restaurant.

"What now?"

"Well what time do you have to go do whatever it is you have to do?"

"A little bit."

Just then her phone rings, and when she looks at the screen she sees that it's Ted.

"Hold that thought."

"What can I do for you Marvin the Martian?"

"You're not busy are you?"

"No, just got done with breakfast. Why?"

"I need your help with something. I can't really give any details, because Ariel and I are still at breakfast. But we're almost done. Meet you in the lobby in about 10?"

"Alright."

They both say bye to each other after he thanks her, and then they both hang up.

"Sorry lover. Marvin needs my help with something and I'll have to leave for my thing afterwards." She tells Justin.

"Aww, well that's okay."

"I'll see you in a while." She leans up and kisses him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She goes to turn around but he stops her and she gets pulled into a heated kiss.

"Mmm, what was that for?" She asks, dazed slightly.

"Just for the time I'm gonna miss you and not be able to do that until you come back."

"I'll miss you too Lover Boy."

"I'll miss you more."

"Mmm, we'll see."

He gives her one last kiss before letting go. She heads to the lobby and picks a comfy chair by their fireplace. Justin heads up to the room, and after Ted and I finish breakfast, he pays and we leave the restaurant.

"I have something I need to go do, think you'll be alright by yourself for a while?" He says to me.

"I should be fine."

"Alright. I love you." He gives me a kiss.

"Love you too."

I head up to the room while he goes to the lobby. Ted goes through the lobby looking for Riss. That's when he sees her near one of the fireplaces in a chair.

"Hey Ducky." He greets as he gets to her.

"Hi Marvin." She replies, getting up.

"So what's this thing you need help with that you couldn't tell me in front of Air?"

"I need help picking out a ring." He says simply.

"Is it the kind of ring I think it is?" She asks excitedly.

"Engagement? Yeah." He laughs at her excitement already.

"Yayyyyy." She claps happily.

"So, any idea on when you're proposing to her? I want details Marvin."

"I'm thinking Christmas."

"Awww."

"That's so sweet." She adds.

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately." Ted says as they head out to the car.

"I figured as much."

"Ever since you were really quiet the day I had my dress fittings, I've known something was up."

"I'm that easy to read?"

"Only to some."

"But I'd love to help you pick a ring out for her."

"Thanks." He smiles.

"Anytime Marvin." She smiles back.

They get into the car and then head off to a jewelry store to find a ring.

"So what ideas do you have?" She asks as they step into the store.

"Well something unique would be good."

"Of course."

"Something she hasn't seen before too. Not just any kind of ring, nothing that's too typical to use."

"Right. Well let's see what we have here."

"We'll split up and if we find something, we'll call each other over."

"Alright."

She walks off to one area of the store, and Ted goes off to another part. They both look for a bit until she stumbles on a ring that catches her attention.

"Hey Marvin, come here."

He nods and walks over.

"Found something?"

"This one." She points.

"That's a different kind of ring for sure. Are you sure she's gonna love it?"

"Positive."

"This one it is then." He grins.

They call over the employee and Ted gives them all the information they need. hey take the ring and get it re-sized and everything, before putting it in a box and bringing it back.

"Have fun hiding that." Riss teases lightly.

"I think I can pull it off."

"I know. I'm just teasing."

"Now I can't wait until Christmas." She adds.

"I know." Ted grins.

"Marvin's gonna get married." She grins.

"I like the sound of that."

"You deserve a hug. I forgot to give you one back at the hotel before we left."

He chuckles as she hugs him. He hugs back.

"Now, you have the ring. You think you can come with me somewhere?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need somebody for moral support. I'm getting a tattoo."

"I would've asked Jussi, but I want to surprise him."

"What are you getting?" Ted asks curiously.

"A set of wings right here." She reaches over her shoulder and places her fingers at the base of her neck where her neck meets her shoulders.

"Ah, interesting."

"This way I have a little piece of Jussi with me forever. Not just have the last name and the rings. I would have my angel with me always."

"Awww."

She blushes.

"That's sweet."

"I've been thinking about it for a while but it took a long time to find the right style of wings."

"Right."

"So you'll come with me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." She hugs him.

"You're welcome."

They leave the store and head for the tattoo place.

"So what're you up to tonight?" She asks Ted as he drives to the tattoo place.

"Ariel and I have NXT to go to."

"Ohhh, fun."

"Yeah, our rookie was a bodyguard."

"Ohh. Big guy then."

"I believe so."

"Well good luck."

Soon they pull up to the tattoo place. They get out and head inside.

"Oh by the way, the artist doing my tattoo is a big WWE fan so be prepared." She laughs.

"Oh boy." He chuckles.

She checks in at the desk. They start prepping the station and then she gets called over. Ted follows as she gets up and heads over to the station.

"Christine, I'm sure you know how this is." Riss pats Ted on the arm.

"Oh my gosh, yes."

"Its not really a widely known fact but Ted's my brother so he's here for my moral support." She says as Christine gives him a spot to sit.

"Awww."

"Since the tattoo is a surprise for my husband after all."

"Oh, and who's your husband?"

"Justin."

"You know...the one in the Nexus with her." Ted adds, so she's not confused.

"Oh my gosh, really? You two are so cute together!"

"Thanks. Of course it's not widely known that we're married as I don't wear the rings onscreen."

"Oh of course." She nods as she starts prepping the site of her tattoo.

"Maybe one day I'll wear them, just not right now."

"Right. Don't want to throw off the storylines and such."

"Exactly."

She has her look at the placement of the stencil drawing and she okays it. She gets comfortable and reaches for Ted's hand. He reaches out himself and grabs it.

"Alright, here we go." Christine says as she starts the machine and begins the first line.

Riss feels a bit of a sharp pain as she does so and that's when she squeezes Ted's hand. She hisses a bit.

"It's okay...just squeeze my hand as much and as hard as you feel you need to."

Riss squeezes a little harder until she gets used to the sensation. Once she gets used to the sensation, she lets up on the squeezing of his hand.

"Not so bad anymore." She murmurs.

"Good."

"So why angel wings?" Christine asks.

"Well back in FCW, his gimmick was Justin Angel. So with me getting these wings, its like having him with me all the time." Riss explains.

"Awwww, that's so sweet."

"That's why he isn't here, I want to surprise him with this."

"Awwwwwww."

"He's so curious as to what I'm keeping from him."

"Oh I'm sure."

"I can't wait to see what he thinks."

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"I hope so."

"I'll make sure it's perfect."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They talk as she finishes the outline of her tattoo.

"Alright, outline is done. I'll give you a little break before starting the colors." She declares, wiping her neck off.

"Alright." She nods.

Riss gets up and stretches. She gets a drink from her water.

"How's it look?" She asks Ted.

"It looks amazing."

"Great." She smiles.

"It'll look even more amazing when it's done."

"I'm excited."

"I can tell."

"You'll have to take pictures when its done. She's going to have to cover it up afterwards and I won't be able to show Jussi."

"I will. Promise."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So how do you think he's holding up without you by his side?" Ted chuckles.

"I don't know. Probably going a little stir crazy." She laughs.

"Should've told him he could've hung out with Ariel, then he wouldn't be alone. Neither one of them would be."

"Mmm true. Oh well."

"They should be fine anyway."

"Yeah you're right."

After the break, Christine comes back over to continue working on the tattoo.

"I warn you, shading will probably hurt more."

"Okay." Riss grabs Ted's hand again.

Then she starts on the shading of the tattoo. Riss grimaces, squeezing his hand. The more she shades, the pain level increases a small bit. Riss continues to squeeze Ted's hand.

"Man that's really uncomfortable." I hiss.

"I can only imagine..." Ted adds.

Riss focuses on blocking out the pain, letting up on Ted's hand. After a while, before she knows it, she gets done with the shading. She cleans off all the excess ink.

"All done." She says cheerfully.

"Marvin...picture."

"I got it." He says, getting up and taking Riss' phone to take pictures.

He takes a few before Christine covers the tattoo.

"You can take a look in the mirror before I cover it."

She gets up and walks over to the mirror on the wall. She turns and sees the beautiful wings splayed out towards her shoulders, centered at the base of her neck. She gasps and admire them, the purple-ish blue hue mesmerizing.

"Oh my gosh. That is beyond amazing."

"Why thank you."

"I absolutely love it. Thank you soooo much." She walks over and hugs her.

"You're welcome."

She then covers up the tattoo and makes sure Riss has the paper that explains how to care for the tattoo as it heals.

"I thank you again."

"You're very welcome. Thank you for letting me be the one to do it."

"Well I know who I'll be coming back to if I decide to get another tattoo."

"I'm flattered." She smiles.

"You did an amazing job. I would love to come back."

"You have my card, feel free to call when you're ready."

"I'll do that."

"Thanks again."

They go to the front desk and Riss pays, giving her a good tip. Then Ted and Riss go out to the car.

"Back to the hotel."

"Yup."

"Was it worth the pain?" He asks as he drives.

"Hell yeah. I love how the tattoo came out."

"Yeah it is pretty cool."

"I really appreciate you going with me."

"You're welcome."

Soon they get to the hotel and go up to their floor. They say bye to each other and split off to their respective rooms. When Ted walks in, I'm sitting on the bed and focused on the TV.

"Hey you." He smiles.

"Hey."

He kicks his shoes off and takes off his jacket before joining me on the bed.

"Missed you." He gives me a quick kiss.

"Missed you too."

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, everything went great."

"What'd you do?"

"The first thing, I can't say. The second thing was for Ducky."

"Oh?"

"She got a tattoo."

"Oooh interesting."

"She got a pair of wings at the base of her neck."

"Ah."

"A surprise for Justin."

"Awww."

"It really looks cool. Its this purple-ish blue color."

"Oooh."

"You'll have to get her to show you on her phone. The real thing is covered up right now."

"Right."

Ted slides closer to me. He pats his lap, silently inviting me to sit there. I grin before moving, sitting there. He makes a content noise and wraps his arms around me.

"I think you missed me more than I missed you." I giggle.

"Maybe."

"You so did."

"...alright, guilty."

"Thought so."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"So I'm assuming we're taking the rest of the time we have until we have to get to the arena, for alone time aren't we?"

"Please?"

"Would I ever deny you that?"

"I don't think so but it doesn't hurt to ask please, does it?"

"No, not at all."

"Alone time is fantastic though."

"It is."

"So...what are you watching?"

"Oh I'm just flipping through channels really."

"Ohhh. I see."

"But I don't think I need to do that now."

"No, not really." He smiles down at me.

"You're back and can entertain me."

"Glad I can help." He chuckles.

"Poke."

He pokes me back.

"I think I'm gonna win this."

"Bring it on."

"Oh it's on."

A massive poke war ensues. But he pokes me in the side, where I'm most ticklish. So I squeal and almost jump out of his lap. He laughs loudly and does it again.

"Nooooo..."

"But its funny..."

"And it's a major ticklish spot."

"Hence why it's funny."

"Well I wasn't expecting that poke. I'll be expecting them now you goof."

"Darn."

"Your plans have been thwarted." I snicker. "Poor you."

"I'll just find a new one. Mwahahaha." He laughs evilly and begins poking me again.

"Ahh! No!" I start squirming.

He sucks in a sharp breath as I squirm in his lap.

"Oops." I give him an innocent look.

"Minx."

"Love you too."

Ted gives up on the poking and kisses me instead. I smile into the kiss, and make sure that it does linger a while because he was gone for a long time.

"Mmm. Missed you too." He murmurs afterwards.

"I can tell."

"I know."

"Cuddly."

"Only with you."

"Of course."

Ted moves so he's laying back against the headboard and I'm leaning against his chest.

"Alone time...love it."

"Me too." He smiles.

"Probably gonna have to be at the arena early tonight right?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Figured as much."

"I'm still looking forward to what you're going to wear."

"Of course you are."

"You always look amazing."

"Only for you."

"And I greatly appreciate it."

"And you're very welcome."

"I say we just relax here and do whatever comes to mind until its time to get ready."

"Sounds like a plan. I don't feel like moving right now anyway. Too comfy."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

"Like I always say, you're comfy."

"Glad I can be a pillow."

"Always."

He chuckles and kisses my head. Then I snuggle into him, his arms wrapping around me to hold me close. Meanwhile, Riss gets to her room and uses her key to get in. When she walks in, she finds Justin laying on the bed, but he seems to be sleeping, cuddling with one of her pillows.

"Awww." She giggles.

She puts her things down and walks over to the bed where Justin was. She leans down and kisses his cheek. Then she grimaces as he neck twinges. To save herself from any further twinges, she kicks her shoes off and climbs onto the bed next to him. She reaches over tot he nightstand and grabs the water bottle sitting there, along with the small bottle of advil. She takes two advil and replaces the bottles in their previous spots. Then she carefully takes her pillow out of Justin's grip, replacing the pillow with herself. He latches onto her and snuggles in close. She giggles quietly. She leans forward and kisses his lips quickly. Then she rests against him and waits to see if he wakes up. That's when he start to mumble incoherently in his sleep. She listens and laughs silently.

"...love you..." He mumbles.

"I love you too goofy."

After a bit of still being asleep, that's when he starts to stir. She smiles and watches him wake up, waiting for him to notice she's back. He notices that the pillow isn't in his arms anymore, so he moves his hand along, checking out what is in his arms in place of the pillow. He squeezes and she squeals a little before giggling.

"Rissa?"

"Mmhmm?"

"You're back."

"Yep."

"I'm glad."

"Of course you are. Touchy." She teases lightly.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too."

"So, what'd you do?"

"You gotta sit up with me for a sec then."

"Okay..."

They sit up and she turns, showing him the bandage covering her tattoo.

"Rissa, that's amazing."

"You can't even see what it is." She laughs.

"I have an idea though."

She grabs her hone and pulls up the picture. She hands him the phone.

"Wow."

"Do you like it?" She asks shyly.

"It's amazing. What's the meaning behind it?"

"You. Its my way of having you with me all the time." She says softly.

"Really?"

She nods bashfully.

"That's so sweet."

"It took me a while to find wings that I liked. But I love these because it looks like there's a heart in the middle. The blue and purple color is because we love those colors."

"Right." He grins.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it."

"I'm really glad you do."

"It's a great surprise."

She clears her phone and turns the screen off, setting it aside. She snuggles back into him.

"Just to warn you, its sore so be careful."

"I promise I will be."

"Thank you. I can't go swimming and baths aren't a good idea for a few weeks until this heals up."

"So no rough nights then."

"Well we can, I just can't submerge my neck."

"Well I can make sure you don't."

"Right. I just need to be careful. I have a paper describing how to take care of it."

"Ah."

"Next time I get one, I'm taking you with me."

"I would love that."

"If I hadn't planned on surprising you with this, I would have brought you with. I wasn't alone though."

"Oh?"

"Marvin was with me."

"Ohhhh."

"I'm glad he was because I think I would've freaked out by myself."

"Ah. I'm glad he was there with you too."

"The girl going my tattoo was a big fan."

"No kidding." He chuckles.

"Nope. I told her we were married and she was all excited. Said we're so cute together." She giggles.

"Well it is true." He grins.

"I know."

"She's the one I'll be going back to if I get another tattoo." She adds.

"I don't blame you. It looks amazing in the picture. I can't wait until you take the bandage off so I can see it in person."

"Of course."

"I'm very touched you did this. A permanent mark on your body and you made it about me." He says, kissing her head.

"Because I love you with all my heart." She smiles.

"And I love you with all of my heart." He adds.

She smiles more and pulls him into a kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close as he kisses back. She climbs onto his lap as the kiss heats up. his hands move and slip under her shirt. She makes a quiet noise in response. He smirks and she nips his bottom lip. This earns a quiet growl from him. She giggles softly. She does it some more, earning louder growls from him. She giggles more and lets her hands wander over his chest. He's not wearing his shirt anymore so she assumes he took it off before he laid down.

"No shirt..."

"It was warm in here so I took it off." He mumbles, moving his lips along her jaw.

"Right."

"You know that no shirt and wearing jeans kills me." She groans softly.

"Oh...I know."

She whimpers as he sucks gently on a spot beneath her ear. He stays there for a bit, before moving to another spot on her neck.

"Careful." She manages to say.

"I know, which is why I'm being gentle."

"You're fine as long as you keep away from the bandage. The advil I took is kicking in anyway."

"Right, but still. I'm being gentle."

"You're too sweet." She kisses his neck.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

He makes his way from her neck, along her jaw and back to her lips. She kisses back eagerly. His hands wander, along with hers as they continue. They only break when they absolutely need air. Both of them are breathing hard.

"Its getting to you that you have a permanent mark on me isn't it?" She smirks, still catching her breath.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Okay it is."

"I knew it would." She laughs.

"But I love it."

"I'm glad you do. That was important to me."

"I know." He nod.

"I think the next one will be something about family."

"Aww."

"I have research to do for that one."

"Right."

"But this is good for now. So...what are we doing until dinner?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Hmm...snuggle?" She suggests

"I love that idea."

"I can tell." She giggles.

He moves so he's against the headboard. She stays in hi slap, leaning on his chest. She turns on the TV and as she's flipping the channels, his mouth finds that spot beneath her ear again.

"You're gonna leave a lovebite." She groans, biting her lip.

"That's the goal."

"You're lucky we don't have work for a few days." She mumbles.

"Which is why I wanna leave one."

"...fine. You insatiable scruffy husband of mine."

"I win." He grins.

"This time."

"Yes."

Justin returns to what he was doing. She tries to resist making noises while flipping channels on the TV. He knows she's resisting so he tries harder to get her to react. She bites her lip hard.

"Don't resist..."

She shakes her head slightly.

"...you know you want to..."

She shakes her head again.

"You'll crack and not resist anymore." He chuckles.

She shakes her head yet again, looking stubborn.

"We'll see."

He returns to her neck. She fights back the noises. She manages to succeed until he squeezes her thigh and her butt at the same time. She lets out a pretty loud squeal and moan. He smirks in triumph.

"Cheater." She pouts.

"But I win again."

"Cuz you cheated." She sticks her tongue out.

"You love me anyway."

"Mmm..."

"I'll let you relax now."

She finally finds something worth watching and pays attention to it even though he nuzzles the lovebite he just left every now and then. The rest of the day seemed to pass by fairly quick, and before we knew it, Ted and I were getting ready for NXT. He's waiting impatiently out in the room while I finish up in the bathroom.

"I wanna seeeeee..." He whines.

"I'm almost done. Patience."

"I'm bad with patience when it comes to you."

"How well I know."

"Can't I come in?"

"Just a few more seconds and I'll be out."

"...okay."

I finish up my hair since I had everything else on, and then I slip my shoes on, before opening the door and finally coming out of the bathroom.

"...wow. You are so beautiful."

"Oh, I try. Even though I know I don't have to."

"Exactly." He nods.

"You're not looking too bad yourself. Trying to kill me are you? What with the tight shirt and the jeans."

"Just for you babe."

"Just like all this...is for you."

"Good." He smiles.

"Although, Del Rio may think it's for him too. Ran into him today when I came back up here after you left."

"He hit on you?" Ted growls.

"Tried, but failed miserably. I couldn't even understand him. Spoke no English to me."

Ted snorts.

"Wow."

"So I just walked away."

"Haha that's my girl." He snickers.

"Just wasn't gonna stand there and be confused by his language."

"Of course not."

"So are we ready to go?" I ask.

"Yep. All ready."

We grab our jackets and anything else we would need, and head out of the room, down to the car and then to the arena. Once there, we're directed to a meeting room. When we walk in, the room is full of people. All the pros and the rookies.

"Lots of people."

"Yeah no kidding."

Once everyone was there, the pros were introduced to the rookies, each one of the pros' rookies being pointed out to them.

"Whoa, okay. We were right. Big guy." I say quietly after they point out Brodus.

"Mmhmm."

"Bodyguard is definitely a fitting job."

"Right. When I did read his information, he wasn't just any bodyguard. Apparently he was the bodyguard for Snoop Dog."

"I could see it."

Once we're all acquainted with our rookies, we were sent out of the room to get ready for the show which would be starting shortly.

"The only uncool thing is not having privacy to be like we normally are." I say softly.

"I know. Have to control ourselves." Ted chuckles a bit.

"You mean you have to control yourself."

"...right."

"You are the one who's touchy." I snicker.

"Hey now, you can be too."

"Oh I know."

"So yes you have to control yourself too."

"I can do that."

"Okay then."

"Can you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The show starts and we're all standing backstage in the curtain area with the rookies. The normal WWE intro plays, followed by the new NXT intro. Pyros follow, and an introduction from Todd. And then it's thrown to Striker in the ring like always.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT Season 4! Please welcome your brand new WWE Pros!"

Out first was Truth and he starts rapping.

"I'll tell you what's up. This guy is the hottest thing since grits, and you all should know this. Allow me to introduce to you my rookie, Johnny Curtis."

"Hottest thing since grits? No." I laugh.

Ted snickers. They then play Ted's music and we head out next.

"Allow me to introduce to you the biggest, most intimidating powerhouse to ever be featured on NXT. I give to you, Brodus Clay."

Once he comes out, we all head down the ramp now and get into the ring, just as Chris Masters comes out.

"What's going on WWE Universe?! Okay, so my rookie, he's brash, he's cocky, he's a bit full of himself. Now he might not exactly be a masterpiece, but he's pretty close. Ladies and gentlemen, Byron Saxton!"

"Aka, Carlton Banks." I snicker.

Ted can't help laughing. As they're heading to the ring, Dolph comes out next.

"The Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler."

"I'm really awesome at what I do, and hopefully if my rookie listens to me, he'll be almost as good as me. Jacob Novak."

"Aka, Big Nose."

He takes his time coming out and follows Dolph down the ramp, and Daniel's music goes off next.

"The United States Champion, Daniel Bryan!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, my rookie is manly. So manly, oh so manly, his name is Derrick Bateman."

"You're more manly than him."

"Yes I am." Ted smirks.

"More manly than both of them combined."

He smirks proudly. And finally, Ricardo comes out and introduces Del Rio, who comes into the ring area with one of his many expensive cars. He then motions to Ricardo, who introduces Conor O'Brian, Del Rio's rookie.

"He looks like a rat. A human rat."

"Seriously."

"Alright rookies, welcome to NXT Season 4. Each of you have an opportunity here to do what some people can only dream of. And that's becoming a WWE Superstar. Over the course of this competition we're gonna test your body, your mind, and your spirit. And each week we're gonna test your agility and your desire. But you guys gotta remember one thing. Everything you say and do from here on in will be under a microscope. The WWE Universe is watching and your pros are watching as well. 'Cause the Universe will vote on , your pros will vote and collectively one of you will become the WWE's next breakout star. The winner of NXT will earn a championship match. The competition begins now, we're gonna start with some introductions. You have 30 seconds to introduce yourself to the world. Johnny Curtis, you're up first. 30 seconds begins now."

"Hi everybody I'm Johnny Curtis and uh...instead of coming out here and making the generic please cheer for me interview, I would like to take this opportunity to uh make a couple shout outs. First I'd like to make a shout out to the WWE Universe, thank you guys for your support. Yeah. And uh, secondly I'd like to make a shout out to my 4th grade gym teacher Coach McIntyre. Thank you coach! And remember, vote for Curtis. A vote for me is a vote for freedom!"

"Thank you Johnny Curtis. Fall back in line. Big Brodus Clay, 30 seconds."

"Striker's scared of him." I snicker quietly.

"I know." Ted snickers too.

"WWE Universe, recognize Brodus Clay. I'm coming at this competition lemon juice and razor blades you dig? So marinate on this. NXT's next breakout star, Brodus Clay. And if you're not cool with that, there's two things you can do about it. Nothing and like it. And you do know that."

"Thank you Brodus. Byron Saxton. 30 seconds, introduce yourself to the world."

"It's Byron Saxton and what I'd like to let everyone know here seriously, is that I look forward to building a bond. A bond of importance, a bond of strength and together you...and I will become WWE's next...breakout starrr!"

"He must still think he's a broadcaster like he was on commentary in FCW." I shake my head amusedly.

"I think you're right."

"Thank you Byron Saxton. Jacob Novak. 30 seconds, go."

"I wanna ask the Universe something. Did you guys grow up playing any board games like checkers or chess? You see my board game of choice was Monopoly. I like that game 'cause you got to own your competition. And that's what I'm gonna do right here on Season 4 of NXT. I'm gonna own the entire board."

"Thank you Jacob. Back in line please. Derrick Bateman please step forward. 30 seconds Derrick."

"Now before I say anything, I would just like to mention how honored and privileged I am to be debuting in my home state, the greatest state in all of the union. Ohio! Now today is a day that will live in infamy. Because it is NXT Season 4, and I am Derrick Bateman, the superstar that is mantastic. Just the way you like it."

"Mantastic?" I make a face.

"He's weird."

"Alright Derrick Bateman, thank you very much. Last but not least, Conor O'Brian. 30 seconds Conor, go for it man."

"Dayton, Ohio heeeyyyy. Now that I've got your attention, you know all my life I've been made fun of for the simple fact that I look like a rat."

"See, I knew he looked like a rat."

"I know."

"But you see, rats are sole survivors. They lurk in the shadows, waiting to strike on the opportune moment. My friends here in Dayton Ohio, now that...that takes the cheese. See."

"Alright thank you very much Conor O'Brian-"

"Hey hey hey, Chamaco, Chamaco. If you're gonna be my rookie, you have to do a better job. Because you're boring. You're just like...you're just like him." Del Rio states about Daniel.

"Ohh burn."

"You're just like Daniel Bryan."

"Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second. Don't listen to him. You did a great job, even though you do look like a rat. It's okay. He's just a little bit jealous, because even though he has his own ring announcer, and his own car, he's never won a championship." Daniel retorts.

"Listen, you don't talk-" Del Rio trails off as he almost starts a fight with Daniel, but Striker breaks them up.

"It looks like, hey hang on. It looks like later tonight we have the makings of our first main event for NXT Season 4. Alberto Del Rio and his rookie Conor O'Brian vs Derrick Bateman and his pro Daniel Bryan!"

They play the NXT theme music, and that's basically our cue to get out of the ring, except for those who will be competing first. Ted is his usual gentleman self and helps mr out of the ring. After we're both out of the ring, we head up the ramp, but we don't head backstage yet, because we're needed onstage to evaluate the first match. But it's only Ted and I and Chris who will be sitting on the stage right now. Ted pulls my chair close to his and the two of us sit. He draps one arm across the back of my chair.

"Chair too far from yours?"

"Yes."

"You're a goof." I kiss him quick.

"Your goof and you love me."

"I do."

"I love you too."

As we sit and wait, there's a introduction video for Byron. But in the ring, as soon as it was over, was Johnny and Jacob, with Truth and Dolph on the outside to do the coaching. Curtis with a waist lock and hammer lock. Novak makes it to the ropes. The pros give some advice to their rookies. Novak with shoulders in the corner but Curtis with an Irish whip. Curtis with a forearm and Irish whip but Curtis is sent to the apron. Curtis with a shoulder and he flips over Novak and returns to the ring and gets a near fall with a backslide. Novak with a belly-to-back suplex for a near fall. Novak punches Curtis and the referee warns Novak. Novak with punches to Curtis. Curtis with a kick but Novak with another knee. Novak with a boot to Curtis for a near fall. Novak with a reverse chin lock. Ted and I along with Chris are evaluating the rookies in the match, writing the stuff on the clipboards that were left on the chairs for us. Curtis with punches to Novak followed by a discus clothesline. Novak with a kick but Curtis with a power slam for a near fall. Curtis misses a knee into the corner but Novak misses a splash into the corner. Curtis with a spinning heel kick followed by a leg drop from the top turnbuckle for the three count.

After a bit of celebrating, they show a introduction video for our rookie, Brodus. After that it was a bit of a break and more chairs were put out for the rest of the pros. The ring was also set up with other things and then all the rookies were out on the stage. Clearly it was time for the first challenge of the season.

"Okay rookies, welcome to your first rookie challenge. Now these rookie challenges are very important. Not only are you gonna impress your WWE pros, you're gonna impress your WWE Universe as well. But as you win rookie challenges, you win immunity points. Whoever gets the most amount of points, will be immune from elimination when that time comes. Do you understand? Okay, your first challenge is something called Capture the Flag. It is very simple. You're gonna start on the yellow line, you're gonna run all the way down to this ladder. Put the ladder in the ring, open up the ladder, make sure you lock the braces, otherwise the ladder's gonna collapse on you. Climb up the ladder, pull the flag down, climb all the way down, Don't jump down, you might twist an ankle. Come all the way down, run back up, whoever crosses the finish line first, whoever has the best time, will earn an immunity point. Do you understand. Very well then. Johnny Curtis please come to the middle of the yellow line, the rest of the rookies move kindly to your right. Your other right Jacob, all the way down guys. Johnny on your mark, get set, go."

He does what was explained and he finished with a time of 28.6 seconds.

"Okay Johnny Curtis, 28.6 seconds is the time to beat. Thank you Johnny, step on down. Conor O'Brian you are next. Conor you ready?"

"Ready."

"Okay if we are all set, foot behind the yellow line. On your mark, get set, go."

He finishes with a time of 28.2 seconds.

"He got lucky."

"Yeah."

"28.2 seconds for Conor O'Brian. Slide on down. Big Brodus Clay, you all set big man?"

"Yeah, I'm set."

"'Kay. On your mark, get set, go."

"How well do you think he's gonna do on this?"

"I'm not optimistic but who knows."

By the time he gets out of the ring, the time's at 26 seconds and when he crosses the line, the time was 33.5 seconds.

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd beat the best."

"Just not the best challenge for him."

"No."

"Alright, Conor O'Brian is still in the lead. Byron Saxton, is there anything you picked up so far you think you might be able to use?"

"I'm just gonna be me Matthew."

"That's a great answer. My mom calls me Matthew, so thanks for that. Okay, on your mark, get set, go."

After going through, when he gets to the top of the ladder and grabs the flag, he almost falls. But coming down he does.

"Oh my god." I facepalm.

Ted snickers.

"Oh, you've got to take the steps back down again Byron."

"He's at 40 seconds, it shouldn't even matter." I laugh.

"I know right."

By the time he finishes, it's 56.8.

"Alright rules are rules. Conor O'Brian's still in the lead. Rookies slide on down. Jacob-" Striker stops when Dolph starts giving advice.

"...go really fast."

"Alright, getting some advice from your pro. You all set? You a little nervous?"

"No, I'm never nervous."

"That's a good answer. Alright, on your mark, get set, go!"

He finishes with a time of 26.9 seconds.

"Well look at that, big nose is in the lead."

"For now."

"Jacob Novak is the new leader! Derrick Bateman, do you think you could beat that time?"

"I certainly do think I can beat that time. And I think if I replicate Byron Saxton's actions, I'll do just fine."

"Alright here's your chance. On your mark, get set, go!"

"We'll be here all day with this loser!" Del Rio comments.

"Oh come on Bateman, you can do it!" Daniel encourages.

"Come on Bateman. Bateman! Bateman! Bateman! Bateman! Bateman!"

"Come on."

"Come on. Go! Go! Go! Go! Go, you can do it! Come on, run! Run! Run! Run! Run!"

"27.3 seconds."

"Wah wahhhh."

"Jacob Novak earns immunity in the first challenge."

"You are a loser!" Del Rio says to Derrick.

"You did great, you did great." Daniel adds.

"2nd place, 2nd place." Dolph continues.

It takes a while but the stage clears and people head backstage. That's when Ted gets up.

"We're going backstage?"

"Mmhmm. We've got a backstage segment."

"Ohhh. Okay."

He holds his hand out for me to take, and I gladly do, lacing my fingers with his. We then head backstage and where we're suppose to be. I lay my head against his shoulder as we walk along.

"I think we may have some alone time, I see no one around." He says once we get there.

"Touchy." I tease as he pulls me into his arms and starts kissing along my neck.

"Just taking advantage of the current situation."

"I can see that."

"Because every Tuesday night it's gonna be like this...having to control ourselves until we get a moment of alone time."

"Mmm, you have a point there."

"And if you're gonna continue to wear dresses like this, I'm gonna need these short moments of alone time. As many as I can get."

I laugh.

"Right."

"Even though you get a lot of alone time with me as it is." I add.

"Not enough."

"What if you got 24 straight hours. Would that be enough?"

"Maybe..."

"24 straight hours, I'd be in trouble." I laugh.

Ted smirks.

"Yes."

In the meantime, Riss and Justin are getting ready for dinner. She sits in front of her bags with just her jeans on. She rummages through her things for a shirt that won't aggravate her tattoo. Justin of course is staring, his eyes wandering.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Mmhmm."

She giggles softly and then she finds a halter that shoul work. She gets a strapless bra to go underneath and puts those two things on.

"Oh how I enjoy watching you change." He grins.

"I know you do." She laughs.

"But now you're gonna have to wait until we get back to see me change again." She adds.

"Aww." He pouts.

"You'll survive."

She stands up and puts her shoes on.

"I know you can make it." She adds.

"I can try."

She shakes her head amusedly and goes into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She lets her hair down out of the braid she wrapped around her head and shakes out the waves that have formed. Justin of course has followed and watches from the doorway. She fixes the waves, knowing that he's itching to put his hands in her hair.

"Oh...the waves." He grins.

"Mmhmm." She gives him a half smirk.

"I so wanna touch them."

"I know." She laughs.

She moves onto her makeup.

"You can touch in a few minutes."

"Okay."

He leans against the door frame, and watches her as she does her makeup. She finishes quickly and puts it all away.

"Can I touch now?"

"Yes babe, you can touch." She laughs.

"Yayy." He grins, walking in and standing behind her.

She giggles as he starts running his fingers through her hair.

"Soft..."

"Mmhmm."

"Love it."

"I know you do." She says amusedly.

"You should keep it wavy forever."

"I know you'd love that. I like to change it up though."

"True."

"Are you done playing with my hear?"

"I guess so."

He retracts his hands and she turns around.

"I like this look on you." she remarks, running her hands over his chest.

Justin chose to wear a button up shirt under a vest and jeans.

"I should wear it more then." He grins.

"Yes you should." she agrees, using it to tug him close and kiss him.

"Just for you."

"Mmhmm." She murmurs, getting another kiss.

They keep going back for more kisses.

"We'll never get out of here if we don't stop." She says inbetween kisses.

"True."

He pulls away and she can't help giving a small whine.

"More later."

"I know." She says, letting him guide her out the door.

"Aww."

"Just for now. Once we get up, you can be touchy, but only until we we both have to go out there."

"Alright."

"I usually do." She remarks, picking up her purse and jacket.

"Because I know what you love."

"Yes you do."

"Shall we go now?"

She nods.

"Let's."

They both grab their jackets and everything else they need before heading out the door. They get into the car and Justin drives to the restaurant. The traffic wasn't that bad and they soon pull into the parking lot. They go in and get seated. They order drinks and look over their menus.

"This place is nice."

"Yeah, I like the atmosphere."

"Mmhmm."

"Great choice." She adds.

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

The drinks get to the table and they order their food. The menus are taken and the two of them drink while talking.

"Not long left before our next wedding." She points out.

"I now. Can't wait to go back home."

"Excited to see everyone?"

"Very excited."

"I'm excited to go back again. I want to take Marvin and Air up on that mountain you took me to."

"We can do that. The view is amazing."

"Definitely." She agrees.

"Especially at sunrise and sunset."

"Oh yeah. That was beautiful."

"We so have to do that again both at sunrise and sunset."

"For sure!"

"Although, nothing is as beautiful as you are."

She blushes.

"Romeo."

"Always."

He steals a kiss.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Shortly after that, the food arrived. They eat and as usual, steal from each other's plate.

"That's good." Justin remarks.

"I know. Its got a really good flavor."

"It does."

They finish their meal and decide to get dessert.

"Hmm...what to get..." She muses, looking at the dessert menu.

"Anything chocolate."

She looks at him and giggles. She picks out a brownie with ice cream and they get it ordered.

"Brownie with ice cream. Good choice."

"I thought so."

"It looked good on the dessert menu."

"Yes it did."

"Probably looks better than the picture."

"Bet it tastes amazing."

"I'm sure."

The dessert is brought and both of them lick their lips.

"Oh man."

"It looks so good."

"Mmhmm."

"You take a bite first."

She picks up the spoon and scoops up a bite. She puts it in her mouth.

"Oh my god." She mumbles.

"That good?"

"Yes. Try it."

He takes his spoon and scoops up a bite himself, eating that.

"Damn, you're right."

"Told you."

"Yes you did." He chuckles.

"Definitely have to get this again the next time we're here."

"Agreed."

"Or make our own."

"Ooooh. That's an idea."

"It's cheaper too."

"And we can choose different flavors."

"Exactly."

They polish off dessert and get the check. They pay and leave.

"So...now what?" She asks as Justin is driving.

"It's a surprise."

"Aw come on." She pouts, sticking out her bottom lip far since she knows it drives him crazy.

"You know what that does to me."

She keeps doing it even though she wants to laugh.

"Ohh alright, I'll tell you."

"Yayyyy. So where are we going?"

"Dancing."

"Ooooh. That sounds good."

"I thought so."

She leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Good thinking."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. This an excuse to be touchy all night?" She teases.

"Yes."

She laughs at his blunt answer.

"Can you blame me?"

"No." She giggles.

"Thought so."

He pulls up to the dance place and they head in. They claim a table and then she immediately pulls him to the dance floor.

"Eager to dance are we?"

"I like this song."

"So do I."

He moves in close and they start to dance along.

"Another great idea."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, leaning into him.

"Got to enjoy the time we get to spend alone."

"Very true."

"Never get too many of these."

"Not at all." She turns her head and kisses his jaw.

"The night has been perfect."

"Mmm." She agrees lazily, tipping her head so it rests against his shoulder.

He rests his head against hers as they dance.

"How's your neck?" He asks after a bit.

"Kind of ache-y, but I've dealt with worse."

"If it gets too much for you, just let me know and we can head back."

"I will." She smiles at his concern.

"Good."

He starts being affectionate, running his hands over her sides and kissing her shoulder. She smiles and leans into his touch.

"Lovey." She nuzzles his cheek.

"Always."

After a while, the ache starts to bother her.

"Okay, it's time." She mumbles into his neck.

"Alright." He nods.

"I need to take the bandage off and take care of the area." She says as they head to the table.

"Right."

They leave the building. Before long they're in their hotel room, changing for bed. She dresses in a tank top and short shorts before picking up the paper on caring for tattoos.

"Would you like any help?"

She nods and hands him the paper to read while she gets out the products listed.

"Okay, so it's been more than two hours so you can take the bandage off..."

They go into the bathroom with the products in her hands. She sets them on the counter and twists her hair up out of the way so he can take the bandage off. He stands behind her and carefully pulls off the bandage. He gets it off and throws it away. Then he gets his first glimpse of the tattoo in person.

"Rissa, this is really amazing."

"Isn't it?" She smiles.

"I really love it."

"Good. I'm glad you do."

"Next step, washing and treating the tattoo. Let's see, lukewarm water and mild liquid antibacterial or antimicrobial soap. It'll wash away any ointment, blood and/or plasma and completely clean the area. Don't use a washcloth or anything abrasive." He reads from the paper.

She sits on the counter and hands him the soap she bought.

"I get to be touchy, because it says your hand is the best tool to clean the area." He grins.

"Fun for you." She laughs.

"Yes."

Justin gets the water the right temperature and starts to wash the area. she grimaces beacuse it's kind of uncomfortable.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah a bit."

"I'll be a little more careful."

"You're fine, its just sore still."

"I'll still be more careful."

"Okay."

After he gets the area cleaned, he reads the directions and gets a clean towel and pats the area firmly to dry it. Then he picks up the ointment and applies some lightly.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

"Have to do this for 3-5 days."

"Ah."

"Then I can do just lotion."

"Right."

She puts her hair up to let the ointment dry and then she hops off the counter.

"Thanks love."

"You're welcome."

"Time to go cuddle." She smiles, sliding her arms around his chest and raising up to kiss him quickly.

"Yes." He grins.

Justin reaches down and grabs her upper thighs, boosting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Then he carries her out of the bathroom to bed. When he reaches the bed, he places her down gently, before climbing onto it next to her. He gets comfortable and then she lays against him, getting comfy herself. He wraps his arms around her, laying his head against hers.

"Mmm, love you."

"Love you too."

After a bit of cuddling, she feels her eyes start to get heavy. She decides not to fight it and eventually ends up falling asleep. Justin smiles and kisses her head. Soon he falls asleep himself.

Ted and I were back out on the stage for the last match of the night, the one that was set up at the beginning of the show with Del Rio and Daniel and their rookies. Dolph was making some comments on the match as it went along. In the end it was Del Rio and Conor O'Brian winning.

"Raw Man and Dorito." I mutter, making Ted laugh.

"Perfect pair, because Doritos have the cheese flavor and rats love cheese." I add.

Ted tries to keep his laughter under control.

"Ohhhh that is hilarious." He wheezes.

"I'm funny, I know."

"Yes you are."

"Well show's over. Let's go before Dorito comes up the ramp and bothers me."

Ted nods and gets up. He offers me his arm. I take it and we head to the back. Since we didn't bring much, we headed right out to the car, after getting our jackets. Then its back to the hotel. Soon we're in the safety of our room changing for bed.

"Alone again."

"Mmhmm."

Then I try to stifle a yawn as we both climb into bed and under the blankets.

"Someone's tired."

"Maybe."

Ted pulls me into his arms.

"Get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too."

He kisses me and then the two of us let ourselves doze off.


	50. Slammy Awards 2010

"Wait until you see the dress I picked out for the awards tonight." Riss says from the bathroom.

"I can't wait to see it." Justin says eagerly.

"You'll love it."

"I always do. You have excellent taste."

"I know I do, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

"But how much longer?" He asks.

"Almost done." She giggles.

"Okay good."

She finishes up the little touches and opens the bathroom door.

"Okay...what do you think?"

Justin looks her up and down.

"Baby...wow. You look amazing."

She smiles as she walks out into the room.

"I will have to change out of this at one point tonight. Battle Royal tonight and I'm in it."

"Ohhh."

"But I can get changed back into this if you'd like after the match."

He nods.

"I thought so."

"You look good too." She adds, looking him up and down.

"Why thank you."

She reaches him and leans up, brushing her lips over his very lightly. As soon as she pulls away, he grabs her and dips her with a smirk on his face.

"Eep." She squeaks before giggling.

"Caught you by surprise. That was the goal."

"Of course." She says amusedly.

"Now..." He trails off, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a lingering kiss.

"Mmm..." She hums contentedly, cupping his face with her hands.

When he does pull away, that's when he brings her back up. He licks his lips and goes back for another kiss.

"Now my lipgloss is gone." She giggles afterwards.

"Oops."

"Let me go so I can put it back on."

"Alright." He chuckles, letting her go.

She walks over and gets her lipgloss, putting some on. Then she drops it inside the clutch she's taking.

"Best to take it with."

"Good idea."

She puts her clutch inside her gear bag, picking that up after putting on a jacket.

"I'm ready." She declares.

"Ready." Justin agrees and they head down to the car.

They put both of their things into the back and he opens her door for her. She nuzzles his cheek affectionately and gets in, mindful of her dress. He shuts the door and goes around to the driver's side, getting in himself. He drives to the arena. They get out and walk in. When they walk in, Riss hears a whistle from nearby. She looks to see Punk looking her over. She rolls her eyes and flips him off as she continues walking. She gets warm and strips off her jacket, laying it over her bag. Her hair covers her tattoo until she pulls it over one shoulder.

"Loving that tattoo more and more everyday."

"I know you are." She laughs lightly.

"It looks great with that dress on."

"I thought it would."

"Particularly love the dress because it's purple."

"I know. You love purple just like I do."

"Yes."

She smiles and grabs his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"Knew you'd love it just because of the color."

"I do. Also it looks fantastic on you."

"I thought so. Kind of snuck this dress into the numerous ones you bought me today."

He chuckles.

"What can I say? You look great in every one of them."

"Of course."

"Insatiable." She smirks.

"Always."

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

"Looking forward to being touchy tonight too."

"Oh I know you are."

"More fun for me."

She just laughs at the wistful and eager look on his face.

"Goof."

"Love you too."

"You know I love you, silly man." She squeezes his hand.

"And I love you."

"I know."

"Very much."

"Same for me to you."

He leans over and kisses her briefly.

"On a mission to keep my lipgloss off hmm?" She teases.

"Maybe."

"You would."

"Yes, I would."

"I thought so."

"But I will try to resist."

"Have fun." She laughs.

"I will."

"So what are you up to tonight?" She asks him.

"Hmm not sure with these awards going on. I know for one thing we'll find out if John's hired back or not."

"Oh, yeah."

"Should be interesting."

"For sure." She agrees as they get to the room. "Thank god we avoided other people I didn't want to see." She sighs, dropping her bag and going to the couch.

"I know right?"

"Could've done without seeing Punk though."

"I know."

"Creeper. He didn't see this though." She touches her tattoo.

"No."

"Wait until he does." She smirks.

"I can't wait for that to happen."

She laughs and nods. Justin sits beside her. She turns and lays her legs across his lap. He grins and starts to play with the fabric of the dress, the ruffles on the bottom.

"Fun?" She teases.

"Mmhmm."

He slips one hand beneath the material so he can touch the bare skin of her legs.

"Now it's more fun."

"Insatiable."

"Always."

She smirks at him.

"Yes I know."

"Out of everyone dressed up here tonight, you'll be the more beautiful one."

She blushes.

"Oh stop."

"It's true."

"Romeo, stop making me blush."

"But it's cute."

She swats his arm.

"What? It is."

"Romantic goof."

"Love you too."

She gets control of her blushing and finds a comfortable spot to lean back against.

"And I'm the only one who gets to see you in this." He grins.

"Mostly."

"I feel special."

"You are."

"So are you."

"Mmm."

"So so special."

She starts blushing again.

"Jussi..."

"Yes?"

"Quit it."

"Aww."

She quickly shifts and presses her lips to his intensely. Before he has a chance to respond, she pulls away. Justin whines.

"Have to quit making me blush if you want more."

"Okay..."

He eyes her lips eagerly and she snickers, rubbing her lips together just to torture him.

"Torture..."

She smirks and chews on her lip a bit.

"Killing me.."

She laughs.

"Oops."

"Suure."

"My bad."

"Sure, act all innocent."

"You do it." She points out.

"We both do."

"Touche."

"Maybe another kiss wouldn't hurt."

"Come and get it." She teases.

He waits a bit before going right for her lips, not wasting any time pressing his against hers. She pulls him close, responding eagerly. This time he tries not to take all the lip gloss off no matter how much he wants to. He pull away, nipping at her bottom lip. She moans softly. He lets her lip go and leans his forehead against hers with a smirk on his face.

"Mmm..."

"Left some lip gloss on this time."

"Some. Not much." She laughs.

"At least you have it with you."

"Tis true." She agrees.

"I don't mind putting on more. You want the rest of this one?" She asks amusedly.

"Hmm tempting, but it's more fun if I get to take it all off and not just leaving some left over."

"Suit yourself." She shrugs, letting him go.

Then she reaches down and grabs her bag, digging through it for her puts and then gets the lip gloss out of that. She reapplies it and drops it back into the clutch.

"I will resist as much as I can."

"Good luck."

"I think I'll make it."

"If you say so."

Ted and I have just gotten to the arena ourselves and we walking to our locker room.

"Oh it's gonna be fun going out in this for your match tonight." I refer to the dress.

"It'll be harder to focus with you looking so beautiful." Ted remarks.

"But you'll try to focus, I know."

"Yes."

"Not really liking the fact that I have to be standing out there next to Vickie since Dolph is teaming with you."

"I know, I'm sorry you have to deal with her."

"It's okay. I can tune her out if she starts her god awful screeching."

"Right."

"Let's hope she doesn't cause you two to lose, or Dolph to cause you two to lose for that matter."

"I hope not but who knows with them."

"Right."

"You can never count on them because they pull stupid stuff."

"All the time."

He nods.

"I'll be back, just have to go get ready." He says, kissing me quick, after we walk into the locker room.

"Alright." I nod, sitting on the couch.

It doesn't take him too long and he soon comes out, and takes the usual spot on the couch next to me.

"Distraction." I say to him.

"As are you."

"Touche."

The show had soon started, like it normally does. But then a video package that promotes the awards tonight, showing the categories and those in it just briefly. Then the show starts officially with the pyro like always, and the usual introduction by Cole. Then Justin Roberts introduces David Arquette, and he steps up to the podium.

"Who better to kick off a show commemorating the very best in the industry. Than one of the greatest WCW Heavyweight Champions of all time. No really. I was the World Heavyweight Champion. That's right. I beat a man named Eric Bischoff. I'm sure you all remember him. Anyway, I know this is the Slammys and not the Oscars. But I should've won an Oscar for my role in one of the greatest films of all time. Ready to Rumble. Wow, wow. The lack of respect I'm getting from the city of New Orleans, nothing less than shocking. Listen, our first category of the Slammys is the Shocker of the Year."

The nominees were in this order, Mike cashing in and winning the WWE title, the Nexus invasion and attack on John that first night they were here, Paul Bearer's betrayal of the Undertaker, and Randy punting Chris in the head.

"You know, as much as I want Mike to win that category, I think the whole Nexus invasion is gonna get it. That was more shocking then anything else in the category."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"And the Slammy goes to. Yes! The debut of Nexus."

"Yup, I was right."

"Of course."

Wade is the only one who walks out to accept the award, standing there as people boo him, and chant 'Cena'.

"Thank you. I accept this award on behalf of the Nexus. Of course the Nexus wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. If I hadn't had won NXT Season One, and brought the rest of them along here with me, then the Nexus would never have become the most powerful group in the history of the WWE. And speaking of power, I am the one man with the power to rehire John Cena. Of course the other members of Nexus have informed me that if I fail to rehire Mr. Cena, then I will be excommunicated from the group. That is of course, the group that I created. Now I've not yet made my mind up of what I'm gonna do. But I will be making my decision before this night is over. In the meantime you can all rest assured that Wade Barrett will be creating many many more shocking moments in the near future here in the WWE. Thank you very much."

But before Wade could head backstage, that's when the GM chimes in.

"Oh boy."

"Can I have your attention please? I have just received an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote. Mr. Barrett, I'm going to give you the opportunity to give us yet another shocking moment in a match right now. Against this man."

And then Show's music goes off and he walks out, approaching Wade, and taking his Slammy and continues down the ramp.

"Oops." I snicker.

Wade follows behind him, wanting the Slammy back, but doesn't get it back. Show gets into the ring while Wade stops at the bottom of the ramp, before getting into the ring. The ref takes the Slammy and both men get ready and the bell rings. But after a bit of the match going by, Wade finds that he's unable to fight Big Show, so he heads to the outside of the ring, grabs the Slammy that's rightfully his and walks out on the match, giving Show the win via count out.

"Well that was lame." I comment.

"Someone's a wimp."

"Yeah."

They then show the Superstar of the Year nominees and everyone can vote on the website where later it's going to be revealed later.

"Hmm, I say a majority of the people are going to vote for John on that one."

"That's a no brainer."

"You should be in that category."

Ted smiles and kisses my cheek. After the break, they show a view of the city, and then advertise the big Battle Royal tonight where the winner gets named Diva of the Year and wins the Slammy for it.

"The only time I'll have to change tonight."

"Back into the dress after?"

"I can tell by the way you said that, you want me to get back into it after. So yes."

"Yayyyy."

"You really love this don't you?"

"You look fantastic in it."

"You should wear gowns like this more often." He adds.

"I'll do my best."

"Formal occasions." I add.

"Right."

Then to present the next award, Justin Roberts introduces Kelly...who's not even wearing a formal gown. She's wearing a short black dress with boots.

"Psh, the broad couldn't even dress up the least bit more."

"And people call her a role model."

"Role model? She's far from one."

Then he introduces Tyson Kidd who comes out with his new bodyguard.

"For every courageous and...for heroic act in the WWE, there is the opposite. Heinous atrocities committed with malice and treachery." Kelly begins.

"Wow big words."

"Doubt she knows what it means."

"Probably not."

"Kelly I'm gonna take a detour here for a moment and introduce to you, and the entire world my bodyguard Jackson Andrews. Now Kelly, we'd like to congratulate you on using more big words just now that you have in your entire life. Way to go Kelly." Tyson insults her.

"Hahaha burrrrrrn."

"And with all due respect to the Nexus, the shocker of the year, is that you actually pronounced the word treachery properly. Which is a feat all in itself. We wouldn't want to ruin this moment and actually have you spell the word now would we?" He continues.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kelly Kelly. Strong, sexy and powerful!" He finishes.

"Wow. Congratulations Tyson. You've talked more tonight than you have in your whole WWE career. And two words, super cuts. Let's take a look at the nominees for the most treacherous deeds in the WWE this year. The Despicable Me award."

In this order were the nominees. Drew making Teddy Long get on his knees and such, Kane burying Undertaker alive, Mr. McMahon hitting Bret with a low blow, and CM Punk being all creepy and singing happy birthday to Rey's daughter.

"And the winner is, CM Punk!"

"Only he would be happy about winning the Despicable Me category."

"Wow. This just goes to prove that if you work hard, and you believe in yourself, you can make all your dreams come true. People ask me all the time and I'll explain now. I did what I did to Rey Mysterio because he wronged me. And when people wrong me, I get even. Right now backstage somewhere, there's another individual that has wronged me. I want to talk specifically to this person right now and I want you to know that there will come the day when I get even. So I want you to watch your back. Because I hold grudges and I do not forget. And after what you did to me, I will get my revenge and if you think what I did to Rey Mysterio and his family is despicable, well trust me, you haven't seen anything yet."

"He better keep his hands off Ducky." Ted glares at the TV.

"I don't think he'll do anything with Justin around."

"I would hope not."

"But we should get going. Match is coming up very very soon." He adds.

"Oh, okay." I nod.

We both get up from the couch, and head out of the room, heading to the curtain as we hear Kofi's music just ending and Daniel's going off. We get to the curtain and wait because Dolph goes out next with Vickie. Just as his music fades, Ted and I head out. I hold the bottom of the dress up a bit, just so that I don't trip as we're going down the ramp. As usual Ted gets a kiss from me before he gets into the ring. The match does start during the commercial break however, and it of course has to start off with Dolph. He continues after the break with Daniel, still keeping him in the hold. Daniel gets to his feet and starts to fight out of it, but Dolph fights back. He goes for the cover, but Daniel kicks out. Dolph holds Daniel down and tags Ted in. He gets Daniel in the ropes and Dolph takes a cheap shot when the ref's back was turned. Ted pulls Daniel away from the ropes and goes for the cover, but Daniel kicks out.

He goes for another cover, but gets a one count. Ted tags Dolph back in and he picks up where Ted left off, going for a pin, but Daniel kicks out. Dolph tags Ted back in and he works on wearing down Daniel. He goes for a cover, but there's a kick out. He gets Daniel in a reverse chinlock on the mat, but Daniel gets to his feet and out of the hold. Daniel bounces off the ropes, gaining speed. Him and Ted have the same idea and collide with each other. I cringe.

"Ouch."

Ted rolls out of the ring and I go around to check on him. Since Ted isn't in the ring, Dolph comes in as Kofi gets tagged in. And it's not good for Dolph as Kofi is on a roll. After Trouble In Paradise, Kofi goes for the pin, and Ted gets up and tries to break up the pin, but it's too late as Kofi wins the match for him and Daniel.

"W-what was that...he wasn't even legal!"

"That's BS!" I say angrily.

I grumble as I walk around the ring to where Ted rolled out of to the floor.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine."

"Good." I say, relieved as I help him up.

"You know I think we have the ref to blame for your loss this time. He let Dolph in when you didn't tag him in."

"I hate it when stuff like that happens."

We then head up the ramp and back to the locker room to relax until I need to get ready for later. Ted of course has me in his lap before long.

"Cuddly."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

Ted nuzzles my neck and leaves a kiss there.

"So much skin I can reach." He mumbles.

"No marks." You warn.

"I know, I know."

"Good."

"Unless they're small enough to be covered by makeup."

"...tempting..."

"Just little, tiny ones."

Ted gives into temptation and nips lightly up and down my neck. I instinctively close my eyes and tilt my head just a bit so he has better access. He smirks and continues.

"And if you plan on leaving any more once the night is over, they're gonna have to be tiny ones because of tomorrow night."

"I know."

"You can get carried away another day this week."

"Sounds like a plan."

In the meantime, Justin had gotten changed into his gear, just in case he was needed at all tonight. Riss eyes him up as he sits back down and she bites her lip unconsciously.

"I see that."

"Huh?" She snaps out of her daze.

"You were staring."

"Oops." She blushes.

"Uh huh."

"I can't help it. You didn't put a shirt on yet."

"Oops." He chuckles.

She mutters a bit in Italian.

"You know how I am with you not wearing a shirt." She says after that.

"I know." He grins.

"Tease."

"So are you."

"Touche." She mutters.

Just then there's a knock on the door.

"Were you expecting anyone?" She looks at Justin.

"No. Want me to get it?"

"I got it." She says, swinging her legs off his lap.

Then she gets up and heads to the door, opening it to reveal David, Heath, Husky and McGillicutty.

"Oh." She says simply.

She leaves the door open and walks right back to Justin.

"Nice to see you too." David comments as they all walk in.

She rolls her eyes a bit but chooses not to say anything.

"What is it Dave?" Justin asks.

"We all have a backstage segment coming up soon. Nexus locker room."

"Do I need to change?" Riss asks.

"No, you should be fine in that."

"Alright."

"Thought we would come in here and let you know."

"Okay."

"That all?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Okay good. You can leave now then."

"Pushy much?"

"You really want to start something with me?"

"We'll get there when we get there."

She scows a bit, but then she gets distracted by Justin pressing his lips against her tattoo.

"Relax."

She inhales and exhales.

"Guys? We'll see you there." Justin tries to get them to leave.

They nod and start to leave.

"He irritates me."

"I know." Justin says, kissing her tattoo again.

And just then, Santino and Kozlov were introduced to present the next category of the Slammys.

"Well once again Raw was host to many of the top performers in both sports and entertainment. For example, who can remember...who can forget the time Vladimir Kozlov was humiliated by the entire cast of MacGruber."

"And who can forget the time Santino mentioned MacGruber in this year's Slammys, and I proceeded to crush him."

"And who can forget the time I immediately apologized to Vladimir Kozlov right here on live TV. Vladimir, I'm sorry. I respect you. I love you." Santino adds, doing air kisses to him.

"What?!"

"We're from Europe!"

"We're not in Europe."

"Okay I'll be over here."

"And nominees are..."

The category was Guest Star Shining Moment of the Year. The nominees were in the following order; Mike Tyson knocking Chris out, Pee Wee Herman insulting Mike, Wayne Brady appearing on Edge's show and getting an RKO, and William Shatner singing Superstar theme songs.

"And the salami goes to...hahahaha Pee Wee Herman."

"He's creepy."

"I'm more amused by the fact that Santino called the Slammy, salami."

"Oops."

"So let's head to the locker room while he does his acceptance speech."

"Okay." She mumbles, getting up.

He gets up as well and laces his fingers with hers, as they leave the room.

She lays her head against his shoulder and lets him lead. When they get there, Justin knocks before they enter. Justin greets them but she stays quiet. The segment is coming up very shortly and they walk over to the group and stand there, so that when the camera zooms out, it'll look like they all just walked in. She quickly adjusts the top of her dress before putting her hand back into Justin's.

Wade puts the award that the group technically won for shocker of the year and places it in his area where his things are.

"Wade." Otunga states and he looks over and the camera zooms out to reveal the group.

"What do you want?"

"Well...what's your decision?"

Wade says nothing.

"Let me put it to you like this. If you don't hire Cena back, Nexus is gonna be just fine. Although I don't know if I can say the same for you. I mean taking a hike against Big Show earlier sure didn't look too promising for your singles career."

"Thank you David. Thank you for opening my heart. Now I know exactly what I've got to do." Wade just smirks as he leaves.

"I think we should stay here and see what he's going to do. He may need us."

"Like attack wise?" You ask.

"Probably."

"I'll need to go change then."

"I'll br right back." She kisses Justin's cheek.

"Don't want me to come with?"

"Up to you."

"Well it's not too far from here..." He trails off.

"...just be careful."

"I will." She assures him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She kisses his cheek again and heads to their room so she can change. Just as she's heading to the room, Del Rio happens to be walking in the opposite direction towards her down the hall. She groans inwardly.

"Don't talk to me, don't talk to me, don't talk to me..." She keeps saying to herself.

She unconsciously switches to Italian, mumbling under her breath. Of course it doesn't work and he notices her and the dress. A smirk forms on his face. Her eyes twitches and she swears quietly. Then he proceeds to flirt with her in Spanish. She rolls her eyes and walks past him. He gives her a confused look as she walks away. He gives Ricardo the same look and asks him something in Spanish and he shrugs his shoulders before they both walk away.

"Idiots." She mutters as she disappears into her and Justin's room.

She grabs her bag and heads into the changing area to get out of the dress and into the ring attire. She struggles a little with her dress but manages to get out of it. Her gear is easy to get on so it doesn't take long before she's back at the door of the Nexus room.

"Have any trouble?" Justin asks.

"Dorito started flirting but I walked away. Struggled a bit with my dress trying to change but I managed."

"Del Rio? Really?" Justin grumbles.

When McGillicutty hears about Del Rio flirting with you, that perks his interest and he listens in as he talks with the others.

"Yeah but he was talking in Spanish the whole time so I had no idea what he was saying."

"Probably something lame and idiotic."

"Probably. Not like it matters though. I love you and married you." She tells Justin, raising up to kiss right beside his lips.

"Exactly."

"Got a tattoo about you." She continues.

"Mmhmm."

"Which I know you love."

"A lot." He nods.

She laughs, leaning into him. Jerry has left the commentary table to go up to the podium to present the next award of the night. Then Vickie was introduced and walked out to be joining him in presenting the next award.

"You know Vickie, I'm glad to see you hear tonight. Honestly, I'm lucky to be here. I mean I..I was up all night long at the veterinarian with my pet lizard."

"What was wrong with him?"

"Reptile dysfunction."

"Laaaame."

"Just get on with this Jerry."

"You know there are some moves that are performed by our superstars that are truly beyond words. When you see these moves, your only reaction can be...holy..you know what."

"Hahaha. Jerry, that's the same reaction I had when Michael Cole cost you your WWE Championship."

"You know Vickie that's...that's probably the reaction that uh...Dolph Ziggler has every time you model some new lingerie for him."

"Excuse me?!"

"What? Or you know what? That's probably the reaction the waiter has when you go in a restaurant and he shows you the menu and you say, I'll take it."

"I said excuse me! Look Jerry, for your information I have lost a considerable amount of weight. So just get on with this okay?"

"You've lost weight? Look around, I think you'll find it."

"Okay let's just get on with this. Ladies and gentlemen, the nominees for the Holy...you know what award are.."

The nominees were as followed; John Morrison climbing the stage cage at Hell In A Cell and jumping to land on Mike and Daniel, Kofi on top of a ladder and jumping to then go through a table with Drew, John giving Batista an AA off of the top of a car and through the stage, and Randy giving Evan and RKO in midair.

"And the winner is...John Cena!"

"Shocker." Riss says blandly.

"Hang on. Hang on Vickie. We know that John Cena is fired, so he could not be here tonight. So we are going to accept this on behalf-"

"-there's nothing unfortunate about John Cena not being here tonight." Wade interrupts as he comes walking out.

"I will take that. If Cena wants it, he can come and get it." Wade adds, heading down to the ring.

"Now the whole world is hanging on my every word. Because I'm about to decide whether or not to rehire John Cena. And my decision is..."

"Oh come on and spit it out." Riss remarks.

"...my decision is..."

"Oh my god...just say it."

"...you know what, I'm not even gonna make my decision unless John Cena comes to this ring right now and faces me."

"Of course. Because you're not man enough to be in the ring by yourself and make a decision." Riss scoffs.

"Come on Cena, I know you're watching just like the rest of the world. So come out of wherever you are hiding and face me man to man."

Just then the crowd goes nuts and John's coming through the crowd again, and gets into the ring.

"Hold on, hold on. I suggest you keep your distance. You attack me now, and I'm sure you know what my decision's gonna be. Now John, I've had to think long and hard about this decision. Because it's a big decision. It affects a lot of people. It affects you, it affects me, and it affects the Nexus."

"That's our cue. Let's go." David states as he starts to lead the group out of the room.

Riss laces her fingers with Justin's as they follow. They then walk out and head down to the ring and surround it. John gets ready to fight though.

"Cena, you're officially rehired. On two conditions. Number one, you agree to face me this Sunday at TLC in a chair match. Number two, you give the whole world what they've been waiting to see. Tonight you agree to go one on one...with David Otunga."

"Hey Cena, let me show you exactly why I decided to rehire you." Wade exits the ring and then nods.

Everyone hops up onto the ring and stands there for a bit and they storm into the ring and attack John. Wade grabs a steel chair and slides into the ring. The attacking stops and the group stands over him. Wade then hits him across the back with the chair. He does it again while John is down and that does it for him and then he leaves.

Shortly after the group joins him, leaving the ring and heading to the back.

"To our room?" She asks Justin.

"Until your match, yes."

"Good." She murmurs.

They seperate from the group and head back to their room until it's time for the battle royal. They get into the room and she just curls up in his lap.

"You know it kind of felt good not getting attacked this week."

"Yeah."

"Feel better a bit after being able to get him back at least a little for what he did to us? I know I am."

"Mmm, a little."

"Well that's good."

"It doesn't change that he went out of his way to hurt you and to put his lips on a married woman."

"No, it doesn't."

"Enough about him."

"Right."

"I want kisses."

"You don't have to ask you know."

"I wasn't asking. I'm telling. What are you gonna do about it?" She challenges.

"Well, you should feel free to kiss me whenever you want to. Just do it."

"That's not the response I wanted." She frowns slightly.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." He says, pressing his lips to hers.

She instantly kisses back, moving closer as she straddles his lap. She adds more heat to the kiss as she grabs fistfulls of his shirt. He responds by kissing back just as eagerly and his hands grab her hips. She makes a move towards a french kiss. He gladly allows it. The kiss escalates and he turns, laying her on her back on the couch. He hovers over her without breaking the kiss and she hooks her legs around him. His hands start to wander from there, and that only makes her kiss back more. She lets go of his shirt and slides her hands beneath it, running her nails down his chest. A growl comes from him and he grins. Not able to help herself, she lets her fingers wander over his chest, abs, and indents. That makes him tense and he growls even louder than before. She makes a triumphant sound as they break just briefly for air.

"You're evil sometimes..."

"You enjoy it." She nips at his ear.

"I do.

"You're lucky I can't leave marks." He says, eyeing her neck longingly.

"Very lucky." She giggles.

"Mine tonight." Justin mutters as he kisses her neck.

"I'm yours every night."

"I meant your neck love. I know you're mine." He chuckles.

"My neck is yours every night too."

"Not for marks." He points out.

"Mm you have a point."

"Should probably try and calm down before we do something we're not supposed to in here." He gives her a look.

She blushes.

"We probably would've ended up close to that point eventually."

She giggles, looking sheepish.

"We can do that when we get back to the hotel. But I know, not as rough as before because of the tattoo."

"Like I told you, its fine if it happens. I can't submerge my tattoo yet but that doesn't mean I can't soak in the tub if that water level is lower." She points out.

"And if you're leaning back against me, it's not really going to get wet at all."

"Exactly."

"Alright, well looks like this will continue later."

"Looking forward to it." She gives him a lopsided smirk.

"Great."

"I don't wanna move but we should."

"Right..."

He helps her up and she sits on his lap again.

"You're welcome."

She snuggles into him and listens to his heartbeat as they calm themselves. By this time, the next Slammy was presented and Mike had a match with Mysterio. Mike had won thanks to a distraction by Del Rio. Justin growls at seeing Del Rio but calms once Riss kisses his jaw and says something in Italian in his ear. Mike goes to celebrate in the ring, but the GM has to be rude and interrupt it with the annoying chime.

"Ugh. Poor Mike."

"Again I'm sorry for the timing to ruin your celebration but, I've got an email from the general manager, and I quote. As I said earlier, both The Miz and Randy Orton will face former champions tonight. Miz just faced Rey Mysterio and later tonight Randy Orton will compete in a handicap match against Alex Riley...and his partner, former WCW World Heavyweight Champion, David Arquette."

"Oh my god really? Poor Alex." Riss shakes her head.

"That's gonna be a joke match basically."

"Uh yeah."

There was a quick break before it was time for the next Slammy award, the Oh Snap, Meltdown of the Year. First Edge was introduced to be one of the presenters.

"It's uh...it's an honor...it's an honor to be out here tonight to present the uh...this Slammy. And I'm pretty sure Kane was supposed to be my co-presenter tonight, but he's busy having a meltdown of his own right now. But I'll tell you what Kane, I know you're probably watching big fella and after this Sunday you'll forget all about Paul Bearer after I beat you for the World Heavyweight Championship at TLC. But that's in six days. Right now, right now I need a co-presenter. I need a co-presenter that I'm comfortable with. One that I know well and I've had chemistry with over the years."

Right after that, Christian's music goes off and he walks out.

"Christian. Captain Charisma. How's your pec buddy?"

"Pec's feeling better Edge, thanks I appreciate that and uh...with all due respect, I really hope Alberto Del Rio wins this award tonight. Because you see, I don't think my peeps have forgotten, especially my peeps right here in New Orleans, Louisiana. And I haven't forgotten that Alberto is the reason that I've been on the shelf with an injury. With that being said, let's take a look at the nominees."

And the nominees were; Big Show breaking all of Swagger's trophies, Del Rio brutally attacking Rey, Edge freaking out on the GM computer and just going crazy, and Batista in a wheelchair and quitting the company.

"And the Slammy goes to...Edge for destroying the Raw GM computer."

"Shocker."

"Wow, I appreciate the Slammy, but I mean...for meltdown of the year? I don't get it. I mean I've always been calm. I've always been rational. Sure I may have lost my cool a few times because of the Raw general manager who happens to be a gutless, vindictive coward who hides behind a computer and proved how gutless and vindictive coward he is tonight, by trying to get back at me by putting me in a match against Jack Swagger." Edge goes off.

Christian then takes out his phone and it makes the GM chiming sound.

"What..what was that?"

"Can I have your attention please. I've received an email from the Raw general manager."

"You've got to be kidding me. You've got to be kidding me."

"Actually I am kidding you, I was just trying to cut the tension out here. You're having another meltdown man, calm down."

"You know what? You're right. Thank you Christian, thank you very much. You know, things change here in the WWE all the time. I mean after this Sunday I'll be the new World Heavyweight Champion. But...there's one thing that after all these years, still remains the same."

Christian does the chiming sound again.

"And I quote. Michael Cole is still a massive tool."

"Ahahaha."

Then once Cole is done ranting about what Edge said about him, Sheamus comes out with his cape and his crown that makes him look evil.

"Creepy."

Morrison comes out next, but the match isn't really that long since Sheamus kept going at him once he was set in the ring to go. The ref rang the bell to stop the match.

"Well then."

"Lame."

"Mmm yeah."

During the commercial break, there was a knock on the door, and Riss was being asked for, the big battle royal coming up after the next Slammy award. She makes a face, but gets up.

"I know, I know."

"Coming?"

"Of course I am."

He gets up and they link hands, heading toward the curtain. When they get there, they find Ted and myself waiting with the rest of the Divas that are going to be in the match. They walk over to me.

"Hey."

"Heyy."

"Ready for some chaos?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh by the way, Dorito hit on me." She says to me.

"You too?"

"Yup. I did what you did, walked away."

"Good."

"Punk was staring at me when we first got here tonight."

"Ew."

"Uh yeah. I don't think he saw my tattoo though."

"Ah."

"How is the tat doing?" Ted asks. "Its good. It doesn't hurt anymore. Just have to keep taking care of it for a bit longer."

"Well that's good."

She nods, leaning back against Justin. Then JTG and Regal were introduced for the presentation of the knucklehead moment of the year.

"Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo! Yo! Yo! Yooooo."

"Okay we get it. You ain't cool."

"New Orleans, what's really hood. Chyeah!"

"Here are the nominees for Knucklehead Moment Of the Year."

The nominees were; CM Punk getting unmasked by Big Show and he looked like a mini version of him, LayCool getting beat up by Mae Young and the rest of the Divas, Beth Phoenix entering the Royal Rumbler and kissing Khali to get him eliminated, and Santino Marella and Kozlov's dancing contest.

"And the Knucklehead moment of the year is...LayCool beating Mae Young."

"Uh...wasn't it the other way around?"

"Uh yeah."

"But ew, something for them to brag about now."

"Unfortunately."

"I can't believe this. I did it. I won, I won! Oh it's so beautiful." Layla gushes.

"It looks like you."

"I'd thank Mae Young, but I don't think they get the basic cable at the nursing home she's in. No? I will treasure this forever. And like me...like us, this award will always be..."

"...flawless."

"Wait wait wait. And now, now it's time for LayCool to win their 2nd Slammy of the night. The Diva of the Year award."

"Uh no."

They head down to the ring first, before the next commercial break where we have to wait even longer to be able to go out to that ring.

"Ughhhh. This is taking forever." She groans, her head dropping back against Justin's shoulder.

"I knoww."

"I just want to get this over with."

"So do I."

She grumbles and Justin kisses her neck. The break is over after a few moments and LayCool was in the ring. The match was announced and generic Diva music went off and we all started to file out to the ring. We all get into the ring, Ted and Justin of course on the outside, but we all circle LayCool. That's when the fight ensues. Michelle is being taken care of while the rest of us work on Layla. Kaitlyn and Rosa both get eliminated early on by Tamina. Riss and I work together with Melina and Nattie as we all gang up on Maryse. In the meantime, The Bellas eliminate Tamina. We're still working on Maryse as she starts to fight back, and Eve eliminates one of the Bellas while Alicia eliminates Eve. Layla and Michelle work together and eliminate the other Bella Twin. Michelle then decides to come after us and I duck and eliminate her. Layla then eliminates Kelly. Beth has Melina and she eliminates her. Riss and I then work together to try and eliminate beth and we successfully do it. Gail and Alicia work together to try and eliminate Nattie. We then head over to Layla, wanting to get her out of the match. We just kick her out because she cowers in fear. Layla out of rage, grabs my leg and pulls me out of the ring after some struggle, and I end up getting eliminated. That causes a fight between us to break out and I take her out on the outside of the ring. Riss had went to work on getting Natalya eliminated, so she helped Alicia and Gail. They did it successfully and then Riss took out both Gail and Alicia. It came down to Riss and Maryse. When Riss turned around, Maryse hits her with a boot to the face. She then picks her up and goes to throw her outside of the ropes. Riss goes outside of the ropes, but holds on. Maryse thinks she's won, but when she turns around, she's met with the surprise of Riss. She starts to walk towards her, making her back up until her back is touching the ropes. So what I do is, I hop up onto the side and pull down the top rope, making Maryse fall out of the ring as Riss lunges at her, scaring her and, Riss becomes the winner. The bell rings and it dawns on her that she won.

"Oh my god."

Justin grabs the Slammy award that was sitting ringside for the winner, and he slides into the ring to give it to her. She squeals and jumps on him.

"You did a great thing." Ted says to me in my ear.

"I know. I just couldn't stand to see Maryse win."

"I know." He kisses my cheek.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Here she comes now."

Ted steps around me to block off Maryse.

"Ted, I can fight my own battles you know. She's not a threat anyway."

"I know but let me handle this one alright?"

"Can I at least have some input when I feel it's necessary?"

"I assumed you would anyway." He remarks.

"Go ahead and stop her the best you can."

He nods.

"Maryse, no. I know what you're gonna do, and I won't let you."

"She cost me the trophy!" Maryse shrieks angrily.

"Aww poor baby. Sucks to be you." I smirk.

"You need to just walk away." Ted tells her as she glowers at me.

"I know another thing you're ticked about. The fact that you don't have this..." I raise the title up in the air.

"...I plan to out-reign you."

"You'll never last." She sneers.

"We'll see...Frenchie..." I smirk.

She mumbles in French before lunging at me, and Ted holds her off as she struggles to reach me. I just laugh and taunt her more. Mid-celebration and mid-fight, the GM chimes in.

"Stupid sound." Riss complains, pulling away from Justin.

"And I quote. Celebrate all you want tonight Karissa. And feel free to celebrate this. I'm making three Diva matches for this Sunday's TLC Pay-Per-View. First Karissa, you will take on Kelly Kelly in your rightful rematch for the Women's Championship."

Riss smirks.

"Secondly, since there seems to be some tension between Maryse and Divas Champion Ariel, there will be another title match for this Sunday. Maryse will face Ariel for the Divas Championship."

"Bring it on." I challenge when she smirks at me.

"And lastly, LayCool will meet Natalya and her partner Beth Phoenix in the first ever, Divas Tag Team Tables Match!"

Riss steps away from Justin and motions for a mic.

"Hold on just a minute. I have something to say to the GM. Why let Beth and Natalya have all the fun? The other Diva matches should be made interesting too."

"They're not the only two capable of much more than most of the girls on the roster."

"So what do you say?" Riss challenges.

It's a while before the chime goes off again.

"And I quote. You make a very good point. Natalya and Beth Phoenix aren't the only two who are capable of much more than expected. I would like to hear your ideas on what kind of matches you would prefer."

"TLC." Riss says simply with a half smirk.

I go over and grab a mic so I could say my preferred match.

"Ladder." I look right at Maryse with a smirk of my own and she pales a bit.

"Done." Cole states, after the chime comes through again with the GM email.

We both grin and nod before giving up the mics. Riss and Justin exit the ring and head to the back, Ted and I lace fingers and start to head to the back while I keep giving Maryse the evil smirk, and Nattie and Beth head to the back doing the same to LayCool.

"Back into the dress." Riss remarks as they set foot backstage.

"Yess." Justin cheers.

"Silly." She teases.

"Love you too."

She steals a quick kiss. When they they get back to the locker room, she heads in to change back into the dress. She gets into the dress, managing to get it done up herself. She fixes everything up before heading back out into the room.

"All better." She declares.

"Good."

She sits on his lap.

"Much better." He adds.

"Mmhmm." She agrees, snuggling into him.

"Shouldn't be needed for the rest of the night...I hope."

"Hopefully."

By this time, the match between Edge and Swagger had started. In the end, it was Edge hitting the Spear en route to pinning Jack Swagger and picking up the win. But the cameras faded right to backstage, where Alex and Mike were.

"You really think I should be out there with Officer Dewey? I mean you saw Scream, the guy can't protect anybody. Everybody in that movie died. And besides, he hasn't even been in the ring in 10 years, and when he was, he wasn't that good anyway-"

"Relax. I'll be out there with you."

"Hey hey hey. Let's do this fellas. Let's do this. Yeah, I'm so psyched. You know what Miz, I was thinking. We both have a lot in common. We both have extensive Hollywood resumes, we both had our doubters during our championship run. But most of all, we're both awesome! Yeah! Come on. I'll see you out there."

"Randy Orton is dangerous and that guy is delusional!"

"Listen. You winning your match would be great. But I have one goal in mind. And that's to put Randy Orton through a table."

"He can only hope that happens."

"I don't think it will."

"Poor Mike."

"Yeah."

After the break, it was time for the next Slammy Award, the WWE Moment Of The Year. Those presenting it was Big Show. The nominees for Moment of the Year were; Free or Fired, Sheamus attacking Triple H from behind with a lead pipe, Edge spearing Chris through the barrier, and Shawn vs Undertaker in the Streak vs Career match at WrestleMania.

"That's got it for sure." I state.

"And your 2010 WWE Moment of the Year...Undertaker vs Shawn Michaels in Shawn Michaels' final match!"

He does appear on the screen via satellite, accepting the award. He thanks the WWE and the fans before saying that it's been sheer joy to be part of so many memorable moments in the WWE. He then states that he doesn't miss the WWE, but he does miss the fans, before thanking the WWE and the fans for the Slammy Award.

"I miss him. He was fun to watch."

"And I was glad I got to face him in a few matches before he retired." Ted adds.

"Yeah."

"But I'm happy you changed back into the dress."

"I know you are."

"As if you playing with the fabric of it wasn't giving it away enough." I add.

Ted grins sheepishly.

"I like the feeling of it."

"I can tell." I laugh.

"Touchy."

"Yes I am." He agrees.

After the break it was time for Alex's handicap match where he would team with David Arquette. Randy comes out first, followed by Alex, Mike and David. In the end, it was Randy Orton hitting the RKO on Alex en route to picking up the win. After the match, Mike would blast Randy with the briefcase before heading to the outside and grabbing one of the tables. With the help of David, he sets the table up in the ring. He and David then try to deliver a double team suplex to Randy through the table, but Randy would counter and was set to powerbomb Mike through the table, but David would attack Randy, allowing Mike to escape. Randy would then set his sights on David as he delivers a vicious powerbomb to the actor through the table.

"Shocker. Not.

"He's always gotta win and so on."

"Yup."

"But I'm so glad the night is almost over."

"I know, it feels like its been dragging."

"That's because we're all done for the night."

"True."

"I would say we could leave early but I wanna see the other awards and who wins."

"That's fine. I want to see it too."

Just as he says that, the next award was getting ready to be presented. Cole comes to the podium to present the award for the And I Quote Line of the Year. The nominees started off with the Santino and Sheamus tea party.

"Do you take your tea dark or milky? I apologize. I am not referring to the fact that you have no pigmentation."

"Ahaha."

"'Cause in my very first WrestleMania match, I won. 17 wins from tying the Undertaker. Don't laugh."

"You don't drink, you don't do drugs, you don't smoke. Neither do I. But then again I don't look like I've been on a week long crack binge with Amy Winehouse."

"Burrrrrn."

"Is that Heath Slater? Or the chick from Wendys?"

"Why do you keep interfering in my business?! Why-why am I arguing with a computer?"

"I want my son back." A line from John's movie starts off the next bit.

"Give me back my father!" Kane screams.

"But I still don't know how." Another line from John's movie continues.

"Kane, Kane!"

"Ductape are you serious?"

"Don't breathe on me."

"Wait help a brother out."

"Man I raised some weird kids."

"Yes he did." I say.

"You deserved to be screwed! You deserved to be screwed!"

"Ahh! My dad's still in a coma right?"

"Yeah he's in a coma. I'm pretty sure he's brain dead."

"Ohhh, thank god."

"Can I have your attention please-"

"Of course you have an email you idiot just read it!"

"My thoughts are, if you gonna fight, make it a fight. And if you wanna win, make it a win."

"What is a mustache? Haha. It's a little bit of hair, growing over the upper lip. I don't have one. I have the best mustache of them all. A mustache is for a real man."

"You are nothing but a 15 minute, flash in the pan-"

"I'm gonna tear your intestines out and jump rope with it."

"-brainless, laughable, thick headed-"

"I'm gonna dig up your nostrils and I'm gonna rip your brain out."

"-half-witted, uninspired-"

"And I'm gonna smash it against a window like silly putty."

"-frog faced loser!"

"I would RKO my own grandmother if it meant keeping this title. And then I'd RKO your grandmother just to see the look on her face."

"Spear spear spear spear spear spear."

"Do you know how hard it is for an eagle to get medical insurance?"

"Hey this is not the Spanish announce table! Very mature! He spilled my diet soda!"

"I want you to give me a match with these..." The last part is bleeped out.

"May I have your attention please, I've received another manager from the...another email from the general manager."

"This is not the kind of stuff you can write."

"Damn!"

"And the winner is...Michael Cole. I don't know what to say, I'm sort of shocked about this but...I really wasn't expecting this tonight. But I do wanna say that I'm so humbled by this award, despite the fact that I do deserve it. I wanna thank all my Cole Miners out there. Um..I want to thank The Miz, thank you Miz. And I want to thank those who paved the way for me, but since I'm the only announcer to ever win 2 awards ever, I'll take it away myself. Thank you New Orleans!"

"He would win. The most annoying line he could say."

"Yeah. Now we have to listen to his ego even more."

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"Not something I want to listen to."

"Not really. But now there's one more award and one more match. Then we can leave. Finally."

"Agreed."

"Starting to get tired anyway."

"Yeah me too."

"Could always leave now. I'm sure we'll be filled in on what happens."

"Sure. Its up to you."

"Hmm, yeah I think it's a good idea."

"Alright."

The two of us get up and gather our stuff. Once we have our things, we head out of the room and start to head to the car. Ted drives back to the hotel. Then he holds my hand the whole way to our room.

"I think I'll let you pick out what I wear to bed tonight."

Ted looks excited.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I know how much you love when I let you do that."

"I do." He agrees, going to my bags.

I in the meantime sit on the bed to take my shoes off, and wait. He finds something he likes and brings it to me.

"I knew you would pick that."

"Of course."

"Shouldn't be long."

"Okay."

I take the clothes from him, kiss him quick before heading into the bathroom to change. Ted changes and waits for me in bed. I come out of the bathroom after changing, my dress in one hand and the fingers of my other hand running through my hair, as I put the dress with my things. I find Ted holding up the blanket for me to slide in. I grin before walking over to the bed. I turn the light off before climbing in under the blanket next to him. I snuggle in close and he puts his arms around me.

"Night Ariel. I love you."

"Night Ted. I love you too."

I close my eyes to go to sleep, but he stays awake, watching me sleep. Once I'm there, he dozes off himself. Meanwhile at the arena, Riss shifts on Justin's lap.

"Is it over yet?" She grumbles.

"Just two more things. One more award and then Dave's match. Which I'm sure we'll be ringside for."

She sighs.

"Ugh."

"But who knows what's going to happen. With the way he's been doing things, Wade just may want us to head to the back and not even be there."

"Wouldn't shock me."

"Frankly I would like that more. Then we wouldn't have to stick around."

She nods in agreement, playing with his shirt. After the break, Teddy comes out to present the last award of the night. The Superstar of the Year Award.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the nominees for WWE Superstar of the Year are...Edge, The WWE Champion The Miz, the World Heavyweight Champion Kane, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton. And the winner as voted on by you the WWE Universe...John Cena!"

Riss growls a bit.

"Thank you guys. Thank you for not giving up on me, I appreciate that. This award was your award to give away and...I find it amazing you gave it to me because up until an hour ago, I didn't have a job. It's been a-it's been a bit of a crazy year for me. I was forced to join the Nexus. The only good thing that came of that was me peeing in Wade Barrett's coffee."

"Eh." Riss wrinkles her nose.

"I was forced to leave the company. The only good thing that-actually you know what, that wasn't too bad. 'Cause I spent the last month tailgating with the WWE Universe. And boy did we pick the right city to end with a party. This is a PG show so technically this is all I can say. Believe me folks, there is magic on Bourbon Street, I have lived it. But the things that have happened to me this year have pretty much been my own fault. I said I would join Nexus and I did. I said I would leave the company and I did. I am now back, full time on Raw. And by accepting this award tonight, I will continue to be a man of my word. I have gotten to each and every single member of The Nexus except two. David Otunga and Wade Barrett. Tonight when David Otunga steps in that ring, I don't care if he brings Hasky, MacLicutty, the dude from Fashionable Male, chick from Wendys. Tonight David Otunga will get hurt."

"That will leave just one. Wade Barrett. So tonight I will give you my word. Sunday at Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. Every ounce of frustration, every ounce of misery, every ounce of anger will be unleashed! This Sunday at Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, you have my word. Wade Barrett will be destroyed." John finishes, before heading down to the ring for his match.

As he's doing his in-ring stuff, there's a knock on the door.

"Must be Wade and the rest of the group."

"As usual." She rolls her eyes, getting up.

Once again, she laces her fingers with his and they exit the room, joining the group walking to the curtain.

"We'll be out of here soon." Justin murmurs, kissing her head.

"I hope so."

"Me too."

As soon as John's music fades, the group's music goes off, Wade carrying a chair as they all go out.

"Hey Cena. Before this match starts, let me just remind you what happened earlier tonight. What's gonna happen again tonight, and what's gonna happen on Sunday during our match at TLC."

And then of course they replay the footage from earlier tonight with John and the group. Once that was over, David wrist bumped everyone except for Wade before continuing down the ramp to the group's music. As he gets into the ring, Wade motions for the group to head to the back and it starts with McGillicutty, followed by Husky, Heath, and then Riss and Justin.

"Done?"

"We're done."

"Thank god. Let's get out of here."

"After I change of course."

"Of course."

They seperate from the group and head to their locker room. When they walk in, , Justin heads right into the changing area to get out of his ring attire. She stands by the couch after gathering her bag. It's not too long after that where he comes out, ready to go. She puts on her jacket. He holds his hand out and she takes it. They walk out and go to the car.

"You look tired."

"Who, me?" I blink.

"Just a little."

"Mmm. Some."

"It's been a long night, I know."

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Hey, we got nothing planned for tomorrow though."

"Very true."

"All you have to prepare for is Sunday."

"Right."

"And if you're worried about the match...I'll be fine." She adds.

"I know. I can't help it though."

"I know babe."

"Just think. I could actually win the title back. There's no way Kelly can survive that match."

"True." He concedes.

"I lost it unfairly anyway."

"Yes you did."

"I'm gonna get it back, it rightfully belongs to me."

"Yes it does." He agrees, kissing her head.

"I believe you will get it back." He nods.

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"That's why you chose that kind of match, because you knew she had no chances of winning. Smart."

"Exactly."

"That's why I love you. You're so smart." He grins.

"I love you too." She laughs.

Then they reach the car, get in and head off to the hotel. They get to their room and set their bags down.

"Time to change." She remarks.

"Help?" He grins, wanting to help.

She laughs.

"Why not?"

He keeps the grin and walks over, helping with the dress first. She steps out of it and hangs it up while he looks for something she can wear to bed. After some searching, he finds something and shows her.

"Sure." She giggles.

He walks over and hands it to her. She puts it on.

"Your turn to change."

"I'm assuming you want to help too?" He chuckles.

"Duh."

"Proceed." He grins.

She moves towards him and starts taking the clothes off him.

"I think you should sleep like this." She says as he's undressed now.

"Okay." He chuckles.

"To bed now." He says, pulling her in that direction.

"Alright alright."

They both climb into bed and get under the blankets. Justin pulls her to him and cuddles.

"Mmm. Love you babe." She says contentedly.

"Love you too."

She leans up and get a kiss before settling down to sleep. It's not long after that where she dozes off. Justin follows shortly.


	51. Karaoke and Obstacle Course Challenge

It's an early morning for me at least, a long morning of media, promoting NXT tonight and also the pay-per-view on Sunday. I carefully move from Ted's grip and head over to my things for clothes to change into. Once I have clothes, I head into the bathroom and start the shower since I felt that I needed one. I take my time in the shower, savoring the feeling of the water and warmth. When I do finish in the shower, I shut everything off and step out, wrapping the towel around me and do the normal routine of drying off and getting dressed and drying my hair. After my hair is dry and I'm dressed, I start styling my hair. As I do, I can hear Ted starting to move around in the bedroom. Once my hair is styled, I hang the wet towel up to dry before exiting the bathroom.

"Looking good." Ted smiles.

"Have to look good for the media."

"Of course but I'm telling you that you look beautiful to me." He says honestly.

"Awww."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Coming with me I assume?"

"I'd like to if you don't mind."

"Well of course you can come."

"Great." He smiles.

"You know, I think we have a signing today too...after everything this morning."

"Oh, I think you're right."

"Well, whatever keeps us busy I suppose."

"Right."

"I do want to fit in some gym time though. I've got a match tonight." He adds.

"After lunch sound good?" I ask.

"Sure, sounds great."

"That'll give us some time to ourselves before we need to be at the arena for the show tonight."

"Right."

"I know how much you like that after busy days like today."

"I do. Very much." He nods.

"Those hours can be valuable cuddle time." I grin.

"Oh yes."

"Just for you." I add, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I appreciate it." He chuckles, holding my hips.

"You're welcome."

I lean up and kiss him.

"Now maybe I should let you get dressed and then we can go."

"Right."

I do so, going over to my things and grabbing shoes and sitting on the bed to put them on. Ted gets up and grabs clothes, disappearing into the bathroom. Since I'm all set, I sit there and wait, yawning a few times.

"We can get in a nap later if you want." Ted suggests when he comes out.

"That sounds like a great idea."

"I thought you'd say that."

"Of course."

"Ready." He declares after getting his shoes and jacket on.

I grab my jacket and put it on, making sure I had everything I needed before we both head out the door. We head down to the car. I let Ted drive as usual since he's more familiar with the area. It's not too long of a drive and I tell him where I'm supposed to be first and we soon pull into the parking lot. We get out and holds hands as we head inside. We walk up to the desk and say who we are and what were there for and we soon head down the hall, since it's a radio station first. We get seated and I'm handed a headset. It's a bit before my part on the radio came on, so Ted kept me occupied until then. As they get to my part, Ted settles for holding my hand. I'm introduced and I thank them for having me and then they get right into the questions. The first one was of course about the relationship between me and Ted and how the whole thing went down with Maryse on last season of NXT during the sham of a wedding of Cody's brother and Aksana.

"We'd been sneaking around behind her back for months. Ted finally got fed up with her failure and kicked her to the curb." I explain, shrugging.

"Before you ask, it wasn't always easy."

"Oh of course not." They say.

"But now we don't have to sneak around anymore and we're happy."

"That's good."

"The fact that it makes Maryse mad is just a plus." I smirk.

"Oh and it also makes her mad that I have this." I put a hand on the title which I had placed on the table.

"Ahhh the title. Yes."

"She's obviously pleased that she gets to face me this Sunday for it."

"I dunno, she looked pretty pale to me." One host laughs.

"Well it is a ladder match afterall. She should be afraid."

"Ohhh yeah."

"Even though she seemed to climb a ladder at Money in the Bank no problem."

"She didn't have to worry about you." The other host says.

"No. And she's even too scared to climb closer to the top to get what's hanging above. In this case it'll be the title. All I'm saying is she won't last long."

"Such confidence."

"Because she stands no chance. She's like Kelly...she's a twig."

"Ohhh dissing on the beautiful Kelly Kelly. I have no shame in it. I don't like her, she doesn't like me...its a mutual dislike But you know, I really don't have to worry about her, because she's dealing with Nexus member Karissa, who outside our characters, is my best friend."

"Right, you two used to tag team together."

"We did, until she went to the bad side. But I shortly joined that side not too long after. I don't see us teaming together anytime soon what with the whole Nexus thing going on."

"Right, right."

"But that's this Sunday. Tonight is different. We have NXT here in town."

"Yeah yeah. NXT, looking for the next big star for the WWE."

"Exactly."

"What do you think of your rookie Brodus Clay?"

"Physically, I think he's a force to be reckoned with. He's not like any of the other rookies on the show. And I think that's what it takes to win this thing."

"Who knows, he could be it."

"Of course that's half up to us, half up to the WWE Universe."

"That's true."

"But it's only the 2nd week so.."

"Anything can happen." They both remark.

"Right."

They ask me some more questions before thanking me. We say our goodbyes and leave for the next thing. The next thing was a news station where I would be appearing alone on tv. Before we know it, that appearance is over as well. The rest of the appearances seem to pass by like that and next we head to the signing. In the meantime, Riss and Justin were just waking up. She doesn't open her eyes yet, just content to lay there.

"Morning."

"Mmmph."

"Not ready to get up yet, that's ok."

She just moves back to his side and snuggles in closer.

"Comfy." She mumbles.

"I know. I'm your pillow."

"Mmhmm."

"Always."

She kisses his neck.

"Forever."

"Forever." He repeats.

She feels him start to kiss the skin he can reach.

"Mmm..."

"...affectionate."

"Yes. We never did finish what we started last night."

"No, we didn't."

"Intent on finishing it, hmm?" She remarks as she rolls onto her back.

He follows and his lips press against her neck.

"Mmhmm."

"Go easy." She says breathlessly as his mouth finds the spot below his ear.

"I'd like to go out and do things afterwards."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She arches slightly and bites back a moan as he starts to leave a mark. He smirks against the skin, knowing that she's biting it back, so he continues, and does so until she can't hold it back anymore. She moans loudly, clutching his sides. He grins, having accomplished his goal. She sinks back to the mattress, trying to catch her breath.

"Goal accomplished."

"Insatiable."

"You know it."

She catches her breath and nips at his shoulder. His head drops to her shoulder. She smirks and does it again. Then he hides his ace in her neck.

"I found a spot." She sings teasingly.

"Mmm..."

She nips at that spot again. His grip on her hips tighten just a little. She giggles and keeps doing it.

"Payback." She mumbles.

"Mmph."

She just grins and continues. She wants to try and get him to make a noise so she nips and sucks on that spot lightly. It takes a bit, but she hears a quiet growl come from him. She giggles. But since it was a quiet one, she still wasn't feeling accomplished. so she continues, wanting a louder growl. she makes it a littler harder to see if that works. It almost works instantly, as the growl gets much louder. She giggles harder.

"Funny huh?"

"Yes."

"You would."

"Mmhmm." She agrees as she kisses her way up his neck.

"My turn to have fun."

Justin just groans a little but lets her for now.

"You'll survive."

He mumbles and she just laughs. Before long, she reaches his lips and brushes hers over his gently. He of course tries to make the kiss more rough, because she started to drive him crazy, so he wants to get her back for it. She pulls back.

"Easy..." She soothes.

"Aww." He pouts.

She looks amused. She leans up and nips his lower lip before meshing her lips with his, giving him a little of the roughness he wants. But of course she doesn't let it last for long, and she goes back to the gentle kiss. Justin whines.

"You only get a little."

He mumbles something against her lips in Afrikaans and that lets her know she's really into him. All she does is smirk and continue. Shortly after, he pulls away.

"Baby...if you want this to not be rough, we need to cool it down." He says, breathing a little hard.

"Can't help myself."

"I know." He chuckles.

"It's fun to tease you anyway."

"Back at you."

"I know that all too well."

He grins and she laughs.

"Now come here. I do want to go out before it gets dark." She says.

"We have all day."

She tugs him down into a kiss. He just chuckles against her lips and kisses back. What little clothes they have on soon ends up on the floor. A few horus later finds them in the bathroom. She's sitting on the counter while he runs the water.

"Well that was a great wakeup call, now wasn't it?" He smirks.

"Of course." She laughs.

"Should do that more every once in a while."

"No complaints here. She smirks.

"Of course not."

"Another week and then I should be good for normal baths and swimming. That info paper said I could now but I'd like to be on the safe side. I don't want anything to change my tattoo." She remarks as he checks the water temperature.

"Right." He nods.

"I love it." She smiles, glancing over her shoulder to look at it in the mirror.

"So do I."

"I know." She smirks at him.

"Alright, water is all set." He says as he shuts it off.

She hops off the counter as he gets in. She gets in herself, holding onto his hands to steady herself. Once she's steady, she sits, leaning back into him. His arms wrap around her and she smiles.

"You know, the wedding is coming up fast."

"I know."

"I'm excited."

"So am I."

"It'll be nice seeing your family again."

"I know they're really excited to see you again. Particularly mom."

"Aww. Well I know she and Momma are getting along amazing."

"I know they will too."

"They do, silly. She's been helping Momma with this wedding."

"Oh yeah, that's right. So much going on this month, completely forgot."

"It's alright. I know things can get lost in this craziness we call life."

"Yes."

"It should be fun to see them meet in person though."

"I know right?"

"Two moms...two times the pleas for grandchildren." She groans.

"Oh boy."

"Uh-huh."

"Think we can get them to understand we're waiting a bit?"

"I don't know. You know how moms can be."

"Yeah, I know." He chuckles.

"They may pretend they understand but they'll bring it back up soon enough."

"Right."

"I think maybe we can re-evaluate after Wrestlemania. If things are slow, maybe we can stop using protection and give it a try." She says hesitantly, looking at him to judge his reaction.

"Only if you're sure."

"I want to know what you think."

"I'm okay with trying that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Part of me really wants to try now...but I know it isn't really good timing."

"Right."

She sighs and swishes some water around with her fingers.

"It'll be worth the wait though."

"I know."

"I can wait." She adds.

"It's just hard. I see pregnant women and I feel...well, jealous really." She explains, sighing.

"But you want to go a bit more into your career before you do that...I know."

"I don't want to leave, knowing Kelly has the title and she got it from me in an unfair situation."

"Right."

"I wouldn't have such an issue if it wasn't her and the title hadn't been mine."

"True."

"Wow, that makes me sound horrible. I'm putting off having children so I can get revenge on a whore." She frowns.

"No. You're just making your career come first. Tons of people let their career come first."

She sighs again, letting her head drop back against his shoulder.

"It's ok."

"Things will happen at their own pace." He assures her, kissing the lovebite below her ear.

"Yeah.."

He calms her down easily. They spend some time in the bath before they go get dressed so they can go out.

"So where do you want to go first today?"

"Somewhere to eat obviously."

"Right of course."

"I was looking online and I found a cool bead shop where you can make your own jewelry." She remarks as she picks out her clothes.

"Interesting. Sounds fun."

"Mmhmm. After that, I really don't have anything in mind."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out."

She nods and starts to get dressed. He goes over to his things and gets dressed himself. She rummages around for the right shoes. She finds a pair of black short boots, puts those on, and she goes into the bathroom to do her routine. Justin gets dressed in the room itself and waits for you after he's done everything. She comes out after finishing everything.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready if you're ready."

She gets her jacket and purse as he notices her shirt and other pieces of her outfit are feather-themed.

"Love the outfit theme."

She smiles.

"I was wondering if you'd notice."

"Well I have noticed now." He grins.

"I can see that." She says amusedly.

"Feathers look great on you."

"I know."

"You should wear them more often."

"I'll do my best."

"Great."

She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Let's go lover. I'm starving."

"Alright." He chuckles, grabbing his jacket and putting it on, before they both leave the room.

She grabs his hand and he squeezes hers in response. He laces their fingers together. They head down to the lobby and then out to the car, from there, they head off to find a place to eat. They find a nice, homey feeling restaurant and eat there. They take their seats, and do the usual routine when they go out to eat. They eat in peace, enjoying themselves and talking.

"Just think. Next week, married again."

"Mmhmm. I can't wait."

"We can fly out right after Raw on Monday."

"Sounds good."

"Think we can convince the moms to let us stay the night together?"

"Uh...not sure."

"Probably for the first night, but the night before the wedding you know that won't happen."

"Awww." He pouts.

"It's just one night."

"I don't like sleeping without you." He sulks.

"I know, I know."

"You can always ask them." She adds.

"True."

"Just be prepared to hear the word no." She warns.

"Right."

"I'd love to be able to stay with you that night but you know how moms can be about traditions."

"Of course."

"You made it through the first time just fine." She points out.

"I did."

"So I think you can do it one more time." She kisses him quickly.

"I could try."

"That's all I ask."

"Of course."

"I'm glad its a nice day outside." She remarks after a moment.

"I know right? Not too cold today."

"Nope. Not rainy either, thank goodness."

"Right."

"Perfect." She smiles as they finish their meal.

"Not as perfect as you."

She blushs.

"Jussi..."

"It's true."

He just chuckles and kisses my neck.*

"Always have to make me blush no matter what time it is."

"Yup. Its fun." He grins.

"For you."

"Yes it is."

Once they finish their food, Justin pays the bill. They then go to the car and she gives him directions to the bead shop. Once they get there, he parks and they head inside.

"Ooooh..." She says as she looks around excitedly.

"This place looks like fun."

"It really does. I love how many different types of beads there are."

"You're going to have tons of fun in here, I can tell already." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

"Go crazy." He laughs.

She kisses his cheek and goes to make several things, humming happily. He chuckles and follows her. She gathers the materials she needs. She doesn't even notice Justin picking things out to make a few things himself. Once she has everything, then she heads over to a table to put everything together. She's making a bracelet when Justin measures her wrist. She's so focused on her work, that she doesn't even notice. He chuckles and goes to work on his stuff.

"This is so fun." She beams after she finishes her first piece.

"It is." He nods.

"I used to make bracelets with plastic beads and elastic when I was younger."

"Awww." He grins.

"Used to make friendship bracelets with string too. I was pretty crafty."

"Cute."

"So this is very fun for me." She smiles.

"Of course."

She giggles as he leans over and steals a kiss. Then they both get back to work on the bracelets. After a while, they finish up.

"Yayy." She claps.

"Close your eyes for a sec?"

"Oookay." She says before doing so.

The next thing she knows, she feels something being put on her wrist.

"Okay, open."

She opens her eyes and loos down to see a bracelet made up of beautiful blue and purple beads. There are charms spaced out evenly and as she looks at each one, she sees the meanings behind them.

"Aww, Jussi. This is beautiful."

"You're very welcome." He grins.

She leans over and kisses him.

"What else did you make?" She asks, after pulling away.

"I made one for my mom."

"Awww."

"That's sweet." She smiles.

"I know." He smiles too.

"Anything else?"

"Found a bunch of things with tribal designs on them, made something for myself."

"Oooh."

He grabs that one and shoes her.

"Oh that's cool babe. It suits you."

"I thought so."

"So what did you make?" He asks.

"Well this is mine. That's Air's, Momma's and one for your mom." She points to each one.

"They're all amazing, great job."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So what's next?" She asks after they pay for everything.

"Hmm well what would you like to do?"

"How about a walk or renting bikes? I heard there's trails around here." She suggests as they leave, hand in hand.

"Sure."

She drives this time and they find some trails. That's when they park and get out.

"So bikes or walking?" She asks.

"Hmm, walking."

"Okay." She agrees.

She snuggles under his arm, up against his side.

"We can enjoy the scenery more this way."

"Very true."

Then they start walking along a trail.

"This is great. So peaceful."

"It is."

"Can you believe we've been married for almost a month already?"

"I know and next week we do it all over again."

"I know. I'm so excited to see it all put together."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They continue through the path, admiring the scenery around them. She sees a nice, semi-secluded spot and guides him to it. Once there, she moves and wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him into a kiss. She did catch him offguard a bit, but he soon responds. He tugs her closer and she giggles against his lips. He grins against her lips and his arms wrap around her, holding her in place. They get lost in the moment, just enjoying the kisses.

"Mmm..." She sighs in content as they catch their breath after one of the longer kisses.

Justin nuzzles her neck, kissing the lovebite beneath her ear. Once they both relax after the kiss being done, they continue on the trail. Eventually they end up back at the beginning.

"Food?" She questions.

"Yeah, it's bout lunch time now."

They walk to the car. She lets him drive this time.

"You can pick the restaurant." She says.

"Alright." He nods.

He finds a place and they have a nice, peaceful lunch.

"How about after we're done, we go back and relax?"

"Sure."

"I found something we can do later but I'd like to have some relaxing before we go."

"Right."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They head back to the car and get in, and then head back to the hotel to relax for a while. After a busy morning and lunch, we went back to the hotel so Ted could get changed for the gym. He changes and packs a small gym bag.

"I'll see you in a little while okay?"

"Alright." I nod.

"I love you." He steals a kiss.

"I love you too."

Ted then heads out. I look around, trying to think of something to do. Since it's kind of cool out, not too chilly, but still, I decide to stay in the room and relax, watching movies. But I'm going to need snacks if I'm doing that. So I make sure I have my key card and money and head out of the room, and down to the nearby snack machines. I look over the snack choices, putting the money in once I've found what I want. I reach down to take out what I've chosen and when I stand back up and turn around with all the snacks in my hand, I get startled by Del Rio.

"Jeez, stalker much?"

He starts to hit on me again.

"Mis disculpas. Entonces, ¿qué vas a poner esta noche para impresionarme?"

"Sorry, I don't speak Spanish." I roll my eyes and start to walk away.

He calls after me but I just flip him off. I disappear around the corner and then back into the room. I drop the snacks on the bed and dig through my bags for movies to watch. I pick one and put that in, get it started and plop down on the bed, getting ready to relax. I get everything arranged and focus on the movie, munching when I get the urge. After getting about halfway through the 2nd movie, I get too comfortable, and end up falling asleep. A while later, I wake up a bit to the feeling of a warm body pulling me close. I mumble still being half asleep at being moved.

"Shh. Go back to sleep. Its just me." Ted soothes.

I mumble again and snuggle into him. He kisses my head and relaxes. I easily doze back off and soon he falls asleep himself. The next thing I know, the hours pass by quick and the alarm that Ted set starts to go off. Both of us slowly get up.

"I so wanted to stay sleeping. I was comfortable."

"I know, me too."

"How was the gym by the way?"

"It was good. Just normal really."

"Ah."

"Did you enjoy your movies before you fell asleep?"

"I did."

"Well good."

"Could've done without running into Del Rio by the snack machines."

"He hit on you again didn't he?" Ted growls.

"In Spanish. Walked away...again."

"Of course."

"Can't get away from seeing him tonight...unfortunately."

Ted makes a face.

"But anyways, let's get ready to go."

He nods and goes to his bags. I go over to my bags and grab everything I need before heading into the bathroom like always. Ted gets ready in the bedroom and watches TV while waiting for me. I make sure everything is as perfect as it can be. I fix what needed to be fixed before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Beautiful as always."

"Of course."

"How I got so lucky is beyond me."

"Aww."

"Love you." He smiles.

"Love you too."

"Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm." I nod as I grab my jacket and put that on.

He does the same and after that, we head to the car and off to the arena.

"I hope tonight's interesting."

"I hope so too."

"I was told there's a challenge first, and my match teaming with Brodus is after that." He adds.

"Alright."

"And then there's the obstacle course challenge."

"That should be interesting at least."

"Very."

"Somebody will trip or something, watch."

"Ahaha I'll die laughing."

"I know."

"Getting caught up in the tires...whoops." I laugh.

Ted snickers.

"Wish it was the keg carry, have another accident like Titus on Season 2."

"Now that would be funny."

We pull up to the arena, and head inside. We go to the locker room so Ted could change into his ring gear. I sit on the couch and keep myself busy with my phone while he's changing. He comes out shortly after that. And since the show would be starting in just minutes, we didn't have time to sit around in the locker room. In fact, we had to be out on the stage before the show even came on the air. I get up and follow him out of the room. He reaches over and grabs my hand, lacing his with mine. We follow everyone as others start to head out to the stage, while the rookies stayed behind to be introduced. As usual, Ted moves my chair closer to his.

"Too far again?"

"Yup." He nods.

"Goof."

"Your goof." He kisses my cheek.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your NXT rookies. Conor O'Brian. Derrick Bateman. Jacob Novak. Brodus Clay. Johnny Curtis. And Byron Saxton. Alright. Gentlemen welcome to week two. One of you is one step closer to your dream of becoming the WWE's next breakout star. But you're all gonna have to step up your game because eliminations are coming and the only way to avoid elimination is to earn immunity. So very quickly, congratulations to Jacob Novak who earned an immunity point last week by winning the capture the flag challenge. But that was a test of your physical ability. To be a WWE superstar, you have to be entertaining. So for the first time ever tonight, we're gonna test your ability to entertain by having a karaoke challenge."

"Oh god." I mutter.

"You are going to be judged on accuracy and creativity and originality. And your judges are gonna be...the live crowd here tonight. So with that said, Conor O'Brian please step forward. There are six rookies, I have six envelopes. Each of them contain a superstar's entrance theme. Conor please choose an envelope. Just one. Okay, let's open it up and let's tell everyone which entrance theme you're gonna karaoke-ize. Okay it will be the entrance theme of King Sheamus. With that said, step forward, the lyrics will appear on the tron. Take the microphone and go."

"It's a shameful thing, you've lost your head. A careless man who winds up dead. You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize. Too many lies, too many lies. Ohhhhhhh. These words are true and I'll make you believe. Ohhhhhhhh. You fight for air, and struggle just like you breath. Ohhhhhh. And you wear your go...see."

"Okay, alright. Far be it for me to put over a rat, but that wasn't half bad. Okay Derrick Bateman, step forward. Pick a card, any card. Alright open it up. You will be singing the entrance theme of the WWE Champion The Miz."

"Born and raised in Cleveland, Ohio. Aweeessooooome! I came to play, there's a price to pay. Time for you to get down on your knees and pray. I...you can say goodbye to the good ole days, They're never coming back, watch your future fade. I came to play to get my dues paid. I guess you had a dream, but it can't be saved. I'm here to stay, best get out of my way. I came to play, there's a price to pay, blah blah blah bleh bleh bleh."

"Thank you Derrick Bateman. Jacob Novak, you already have one immunity point. Let's see what else you can do. Pick a card. Open it up. You will be singing the entrance theme of the Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler. Anything special about Dolph Ziggler?"

"He is perfection."

"Dolph is of course your pro. So have at it."

"I am perfection, perfection. I am perfection. Bring it on! Some things are exactly what they seem. I will define things you dream. Go check the scores again. Call mine a perfect 10. They broke the mold when they made me. I'm a professional athlete. Don't boo me. I'm better than all of you!"

"Jacob back in line. Nobody said it was easy. Big Brodus Clay please step forward, kindly choose a card. Open it up. Alright, you'll be crooning the theme of Dashing Cody Rhodes. Go for it."

Ted kind of facepalms and drags his hand across his face with a look of 'oh god'. I can't help but snicker.

"Whoaaa, you're only smoke and mirrors. Whoaaaa, you're only smoke and mirrors tonight. There you go, face deep in a camera. Microphone in your hand. What you're made about, no one knows. And no one cares. You think everyone's a fan. Hah! But everyone sees the future is in me. And you do know that."

"I never thought Cody's theme could be so scary. Johnny Curtis. Two cards left, pick one John. Open it up. No you can open it. I do enough for you already. Ohhh, WWE Championship number one contender Randy Orton's theme. Alright Johnny, let's see what you got."

"I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, now talk to me! They talk to me! You've got the rules and the religion. All the designed to keep you safe. But when rules start getting broken, you start questioning your faith. I have the voice, what is my savior. Hates to love, I loves to hate. I have a voice that knows the knowledge and the power to rule the fate!"

"Thanks Johnny. Last but not least Byron Saxton. Uh my voice cracks and I'm not even singing how about that? What do you got? The one and only Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. You've got big shoes to fill kid, go for it."

"Ahh, ahh, ahh. I think I'm cute, I think I'm sexy. I've got the looks that drive the girls wild. I've got the moves, that really move em'. I send chills up and down their spine. I'm just a sexy boooooy. I'm just a sexy boy. Ohh! I'm not your boy toy. I'm just a boy toy. Ahh, ahh. I'm just a sexy boy. I'm not your, I'm not your boy toyyyyyyyy."

"I thought you were going to break out into the running man Carlton."

Ted snickers.

"Alright get back in line. Alright WWE Universe, what did you think...of Conor O'Brian?"

Mostly boos.

"Was Derrick Bateman music to your ears?"

Mostly cheers.

"How about the vocal stylings of Jacob Novak?"

Mostly boos.

"The intimidating rendition of Brodus Clay?"

Surprisingly there were cheers.

"Johnny Curtis?"

Some cheers.

"Or Byron Saxton. Okay I think it's very obvious. The rookie that has earned the immunity point, Byron Saxton!"

"Well he was entertaining."

"Very."

At this point since there will be entrances to the ring for the match, Ted motions for me to move so we can head to the back to at least wait until we need to go out. I get off my chair and so does he. He takes my hand and the two of us go backstage to find a place to stand until then.

"Your face was hilarious was Brodus had to sing Cody's theme." I snicker.

"Of all themes for him to get, it had to be Cody's."

"Just like Derrick got Mike's...they're both from Cleveland and Daniel was the rookie of Mike on Season 1. And like Jacob got Dolph's."

"Yeah."

"Too much of a coincidence if you ask me."

"Just a bit."

"Eh, Brodus got cheers though, which is a good thing."

"Yes it is."

After an advertisement for the airing of Tribute to the Troops we did couple weeks ago, they showed an introduction video for Novak. That's when it was time for the match and out first was Chris and Byron.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard of a match."

"Not at all."

Once they were in the ring, Chris' music stops and they play Ted's, and we all head down to the ring ourselves. Once at the ring, he lets me go and I walk around to the first side of the ring, by the balance beam that's being used for the obstacle course challenge later. Brodus and Ted both get into the ring next. It starts off with Brodus and Byron, and they circle. They lock up and Brodus just shoves him down, Ted laughing at it.

Brodus backs Bryon up into the ropes and the ref backs Brodus up. They lock up again and yet again Byron and thrown around like a ragdoll. Byron then starts yelling at him, and immediately tags in Chris. They lock up and Chris gets pushed into the corner, and Brodus immediately takes control of the match. After coming off the ropes, Chris hops over him and attempts to roll him up, but it doesn't work. Brodus instead grabs him by the neck and goes to clothesline him. Chris ducks however and then goes after the legs, trying to take him down. He slaps him across the chest a few times and goes to send him into the ropes, but Brodus blocks it. Back into the corner and Chris moves so Brodus hits the corner when he charges at him. He then gets Brodus in the Master Lock, but Ted tries to get in to break it up. The ref stops him however and Ted slides out of the ring. That distracts Chris, to Brodus takes advantage with a Belly to Back suplex. Ted starts yelling to Brodus to tag him in as he brings Chris over to the corner. He does and tags Ted in. After a bit, Ted had him in a side lock and he was struggling to get to his feet. He does get to his feet and out of the hold, only for Ted to hit him with an elbow to the jaw. He goes for the cover, but Chris kicks out. He brings him over to the corner and holds him as he tags Brodus in and Brodus goes right across the chest of Chris. From there, he has complete control of the match. He spears him in the corner once, before Ted gets tagged back in. With a slight distraction by the ref, Chris comes back with slaps to the chest and a cheap shot to Brodus. Ted comes back with a dropkick. He covers him, but Chris kicks out. That's when Ted has him in the ropes and lets go at 4. The ref is distracted so Brodus takes a cheap shot at him and Ted covers Chris yet again, but Chris kicks out.

Ted goes to punch him in the head, but Chris ducks and counters. That allows Chris to go and tag Byron in. Ted catches him with a drop toehold and tags Brodus in. And basically it's not good for Byron. After slamming him down, Ted demands that Brodus tag him in. He does so and Ted comes in and he goes to hit him with a knee, but Byron moves. He quickly goes over and tags Chris back in. He hits Ted with chops to the chest and he's on a roll right now. He hits Ted with a spinebuster and goes for the cover. Brodus comes in and tries to save it, but Chris moves so Brodus ends up landing on Ted. Chris signals for the Master Lock, but Byron tags himself in, which is a big mistake because after getting a few good shots in, Ted puts him in position for Dream Street and delivers it, covering Byron for the win. I clap and cheer happily.

I wait for him to leave the ring and I head in the direction of the ramp because that was the side he was getting out from. I stop him before we head up. And since the rest of the pros weren't on the stage because some other things were stored there for now, I still knew Del Rio was watching, only because of me. So I decided to give him something to watch. I grab Ted and press my lips against his in a celebratory kiss. Ted responds instantly, pulling me even closer to him. I only pull away when I feel it's necessary. Ted grins at me and chuckles.

"Maybe I should win more often."

"Maybe." I giggle.

"And you know, Del Rio was definitely watching, I know he was. So I also gave him something to

watch." I add.

"Sneaky."

"Learned from the best."

"Right." He laughs.

I lace my fingers with his and we head to the back just for the time we need to before having to go back out to the stage for the rest of the show. When we get to the back, they cut to a backstage segment with Daniel and Derrick.

"Hey Derrick, how's it going?"

"Hey there coach. Did you hear me singing in karaoke?"

"Yeah I did, you did a great job. But you've got a big match with Alberto Del Rio, so I think I need to teach you a submission. I think we should start off with a heel hook. I mean it's devastating and simple and you can finish them off like that."

Derrick drops down onto his back on the mat that's in the room and Daniel demonstrates on him how to do the heel hook submission. They switch and Derrick goes for doing the submission on Daniel.

"Submission. Submission! Submission wrestling! Submission wrestl-" He stops when Daniel kicks him in the face.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Maybe too much too soon. Okay you've got a big match, you've got the Obstacle Course, do the dance okay?"

"Yeah I'll do the dance. Freedom and Justice. Alright good." He walks out.

"What a whackadoo." I shake my head.

"Whackadoo?" Ted chuckles.

"Yes, whackadoo."

We head out shortly and wait on the stage, sitting in our chairs, because the Obstacle Course is coming up next. The rookies come out and stand on the other side of the stage and soon it's time for it.

"Thanks Josh, appreciate it. Okay. Before we get started, let's remind everyone that Byron Saxton won our karaoke challenge and earned an immunity point. We're gonna update the immunity scores. Jacob Novak you have one immunity point, and Byron Saxton you have an immunity point. But or the rest of you, this Obstacle Course is worth two immunity points due to the degree of difficulty. So basically it's simple. You'll start at the yellow line, you'll run down, you'll run through the tires, you'll hop over the yellow barricades. You'll go in front of the announce table, you'll do 10 push ups. You'll then navigate the balance beam, come and push the box up over the yellow line. Whichever rookie does it in the fastest time will earn two immunity points. Our officials will be watching to make sure you do it correctly. Do you understand? With that said, Jacob Novak please step forward."

"You gonna be faster than anybody else?" Dolph approaches his rookie.

"Faster baby."

"He shops at Express." Dolph states before sitting back down.

"Want me to hold your jacket for you? Okay foot on the yellow line, on your mark, get set, go!"

He runs down and runs the tires, and easily goes over the barricades. He does the push ups, but messes up so he does more than 10 really. He does the balance beam easily and pushes the crate easily up the ramp and over the line.

"37.9 seconds, the time to beat."

"Take your jacket back. Byron Saxton, please step forward. You had a tough match, you feeling alright?"

"Do I look alright Matthew?"

I snicker because the pain was caused by Ted in the end of the match just minutes before now.

"That's nice. I'm trying to be nice to you, but if you're gonna take the route, go right ahead. Foot on the line. On your mark, get set, go!"

He doesn't really run down the ramp much. He kind of takes his time. And on the third barrier he falls, climbing over it. He slowly goes over to the box and does the 10 push ups, not fast enough.

"He has no chance." I scoff.

"None." Ted agrees.

"Thanks to you. He's hurting so bad because of you in the end of that match."

"Whoops." Ted smirks.

"Less competition. Love you."

"Love you too."

He goes over to the balance beam and takes his time. He pushes the crate, slowly and he hits triple digits.

"Alright a minute and two seconds. It was a valiant effort Byron. Okay, Conor O'Brian. Ah this is cool Ratitude t-shirt. I like it, I see what you're doing there. Okay. Oh sorry Alberto, excuse me. On your mark, get set, go!"

He does the tires no problem, and the barriers. But on the third one he falls too. He does the push ups fine and the beam. He pushes the crate up the ramp and pushes it over the line, buzzer sounding.

"Alright 42. 7 seconds."

"Wah wah wahh."

"Fail."

"Alright Derrick Bateman, please step forward. On your mark, get set go!"

He too does the tires just fine, and the barricades too. He messed up the push ups a bit and moved onto the beam, which he tripped and fell before he even got on it. He pushes the crate and pushes it over.

"Derrick Bateman the new leader. Alright Derrick fall back in line. Johnny Curtis, how're you feeling?"

"Very gazelle-like."

"Very gazelle-like. Thats...that's great. Okay, on your mark, get set, go!"

He does the tires no problem and the barricades, and the push ups, but they're kind of weird. He does the beam and pushes the crate.

"34.8 seconds. Officials we're okay-the officials are going to confer here. He fell off of the beam-"

"-replay! Replay!"

"Well then, hang on. Johnny let the officials-Johnny Curtis has been disqualified for falling off of the beam."

"Ohhh. Ouch."

"Little bit of controversy here. There's still one guy left. Big Brodus Clay."

Ted gets up and goes over to Brodus giving him some instructions on what to do in this Obstacle Course, before coming back over to me.

"Okay. On your mark, get set, go!"

He runs down the ramp and does the tires. Once he gets to the barricades, he tips them over. He does the push ups. Just as he finishes, the whistle was blown and he was disqualified.

"Disqualified!"

"Brodus Clay has been disqualified. Brodus you can't touch an official Brodus. Come on back. There'll be plenty more competitions."

He then picks up a tire and whips it.

"Brodus, come on. Folks can I have your attention. Our senior official has informed me that Johnny Curtis will get another shot at the Obstacle Course right now!"

"That's not fair."

Ted grumbles.

"I sense some favoritism."

"Me too."

He goes once again, and this time beats the time and he wins. I shake my head.

"Unfair."

"Night's almost over...thank god."

"Thankfully. I'm ready to get out of here."

"Me too. We at least have the rest of the week to ourselves until Sunday."

"Yeah, that's true."

In the meantime, Riss and Justin were getting ready to go out again. She stretches languidly, a few pops sounding as she releases some stiffness. She stifles a yawn as she goes to check her hair and makeup in the bathroom mirror.

"I hope you like what I have planned."

"I always do." She says as she picks up her hairbrush.

"Just wanna make sure."

"You have no reason to be nervous babe. As long as you're there, I'm happy." She looks into the mirror as he stands behind her, watching as she starts to brush her hair.

"I know."

She stops and holds her hairbrush over her shoulder. He grins and takes it, brushing the rest of her hair. She watches with a small amused smile. She leans into his touch, enjoying the sensation. He grins as he continues.

"You want me to leave this down? Its been up almost all day." She says about her hair.

"That would be nice."

"I know how much you love playing with it."

"I do."

"Done." He declares after a minute. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She touches up a few things with her makeup.

"All ready."

"So am I."

She turns around and leans up for a kiss.

"Jackets and shoes and off we go."

"Right." He nods.

They go out and get those on before leaving.

"So what is the plan for tonight?"

"Any hints about this thing you have planned?" She adds.

"Hmm, well it does involve being outdoors."

"Outdoors...hmm..." She lets her thoughts wander as he leads her to the car.

"You'll never guess." He chuckles.

"I can try."

"Yes you can."

He blindfolds her and then drives to the place. Once they're there, he gets her out and covers her ears while guiding her.

"You better not let me fall."

He chuckles and she feels the vibrations. After a few moments, he stops. Her ears are uncovered but she doesn't hear much.

"Can I look now?"

"Just a minute." He says amusedly.

A moment later, he takes the blindfold off.

"Now." He says in her ear.

She opens her eyes and finds a horse drawn carriage in front of her.

"Ohh...Jussi..."

"I knew you'd love it."

"You didn't sound so sure a little bit ago." She teases, turning to get a kiss.

"Well you love it, that's all that matters."

"I do. Very much." She kisses him again.

"Great."

He helps her up into the carriage and then gets in himself.

"This is nice."

"Very."

Justin and her get cuddled up.

"Any other surprises?" She asks warily.

"You'll find out as we go along."

"Sneak." She mumbles as he kisses her.

"Love you too."

He tells the driver to go ahead.

"I know it's a bit cold, but I thought this would be a great idea to end the day."

"Its perfect. We get to cuddle." She smiles.

"If it gets too cold, there's a blanket for you." The driver says.

"Always prepared."

"Of course." He chuckles.

"You and the great ideas." She grins.

Justin grins and kisses her head. They listen as the driver tells them about the different buildings and scenery that they're passing.

"Ready for the next surprise?" Justin asks.

She looks at him curiously and nods.

"Close your eyes."

She gives him a look but he gives her one right back. She pouts and reluctantly closes her eyes. He reaches down to grab something and then places it in her hands.

"Okay, open." He says.

She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Awww. They're pretty." She admires the peachy-pink roses.

"They came with this whole thing. They asked me if I wanted flowers and I of course I said that I did."

"Of course." She says amusedly.

"And of course I had to pick the roses since you love them."

"Mmhmm." I agree, smelling the flowers.

"I love them." She adds.

"I can tell."

She puts them down to continue cuddling with him. Justin grabs the blanket and drapes it over them, as if sensing that she was starting to get cold.

"Psychic." She murmurs.

"I just know things."

"Of course."

They enjoy the scenery as they go along.

"It's pretty here." She says softly.

"It is."

"The Christmas decorations are beautiful."

"They are."

"I can't wait to decorate our new house. Its going to be amazing."

"I can't wait either."

"What color tree do you want to use? We have green, white and silver..."

"Hmmm...tough decision."

"Well we used the white last year so I say green or silver."

"Silver."

"Sounds good."

A little more into the ride, Justin decides to bring out the next surprise.

"Another one?" She asks as he moves.

"Mmhmm."

"You are such a spoiler."

"Only for you."

"I know." She smiles.

When he sits back up, he reveals a large thermos.

"What's in there?"

He takes the cover off and lets her smell it.

"Peppermint hot chocolate. Mmm." She smiles widely.

"Mmhmm."

She kisses him, lingering a bit. After they pull away, he reaches down to get two mugs, and then pours both of them a cup of the hot chocolate.

"Thanks love."

"You're welcome."

They go back to cuddling while sipping the hot chocolate. A while later they get back to where they started.

"Thank you for the wonderful tour." She tells the driver as they gather their stuff.

"You're very welcome."

"Have a good night." He says.

"You too." They reply as they get down.

Then they make their way back to the car.

"Thank you for such a romantic trip babe." She leans up for a long kiss after he opens her door for her.

"You're oh so welcome."

"So now what?" She asks, biting her bottom lip absentmindedly.

"Well that's all I had planned for tonight really."

"Go for dinner? Or just go back to the hotel and get room service."

"Well what would you like to do?"

"Hmmm...how about the restaurant that's right down the street from the hotel? We can park at the hotel and walk to the restaurant."

"Sounds good."

He gives her a kiss and then they get in the car. They do as she suggested and park in their spot at the hotel before walking to the restaurant.

"Perfect ending to the night."

"Yup. Today was a good day."

"It was."

"I like days like this."

"I do too."

She kisses his cheek and cuddles close as they wait to be seated.

"And then we have the rest of the week to prepare for Sunday."

"Right."

"Even though you've got the match won already basically."

"Mmm."

"That little twig better enjoy her title reign...how short it is."

Justin chuckles.

"Right."

"I agree, she is a twig." He agrees.

"No wonder she's named Barbie." She scoffs.

"Blonde hair, check. Hourglass body, check. You know maybe she should go with Ziggler. He is a real life version of a Ken Doll."

Justin laughs.

"Perfect pair."

"Exactly."

"But its obvious she won't win that match."

"Maybe you'll end up putting her out of action for a while."

"That would be fantastic."

"I can see something breaking in that match. The twig she is. She can't get away with no scratches."

"No, not in that kind of match."

"You put her out of action, she won't be able to anger you anymore...well for a while anyway. And she'll be leaving me alone."

"That would be like heaven."

"Well let's hope she breaks something then. Especially since the wedding is next week. Don't need the stress from her."

"Right."

"But anyways, enough about her."

"Of course. What to talk about next...hmm..."

"The wedding?"

"Sure. You know it'll be amazing if its anything like our first."

"Of course."

"Momma's amazing at planning."

"She is."

"I'm so glad they came into our lives."

"So am I."

"Very lucky."

"Yes we are."

He lifts her left hand and kisses below her rings. She smiles as he does so.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They get seated and look at the menus like always. Dinner goes peacefully and afterwards, they walk back to the hotel. They head inside, step into the elevator and head up to their floor. They walk to their room and Justin lets them in.

"Room sweet room."

"Mmhmm."

"I think I'm ready for bed. You?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Help you get changed?" He asks.

"Sure." She agrees, peeling off her coat.

He grins and takes the coat from her once she has it off, placing it on a nearby chair. She gets her shoes and socks off next. He waits eagerly to help with her clothes. She takes most of her jewelry off and sets it on the nightstand. Then she turns to him and holds her arms out.

"Go for it."

He grins and starts to help. Soon just her underthings are left.

"I want one of your shirts." She says, yawning.

He nods and goes over to his bags, digging out a shirt. He comes back over and hands it to her. She takes her brat off and puts the shirt on.

"Much better."

"Good."

She crawls up the bed and gets under the covers in her spot. Justin strips his clothes off, not even bothering putting other clothes on to wear to bed.

"No clothes huh?" She says amusedly.

"Nope."

"Tease."

"I can be at times, I know."

"Mmhmm. You're tempting but I'm too tired right now."

"That's ok. You can sleep."

"Night love." She kisses and then yawns.

"Night."

She snuggles into him and easily drifts off to the sound of his heartbeat. He smiles and kisses the top of her head before dozing off himself. The show is now over and Ted and I were currently on our way back to the hotel.

"Thank god that's over." I yawn.

"Someone's tired."

"Mmhmm."

"It's right to bed with you when we get back."

"Uh-huh."

"If you don't fall asleep on the way there."

"I can make it."

"Alright." He nods.

I do manage to stay awake long enough to get up to our room.

"You just sit and relax, I'll find something for you to change into." Ted offers.

"Okay." I agree, sitting on the bed.

I take my shoes off as I wait, and another yawn escapes me.

Ted brings me some pajamas.

"Thank you." I say, taking them.

"You're welcome."

"I shall be right out."

He nods. I go change in the bathroom and he changes in the room itself. I finish doing everything I needed in the bathroom, and I come back out, putting my dress with my things. I carefully make my way over to the bed, not wanting to bump into much, seeing as I keep getting more and more tired by the minute. Ted holds the blankets up and I get under. He wraps me in his arms.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

It isn't too long after that when I doze off. Ted follows soon after.


	52. TLC 2010

It's finally Sunday, and the whole day was a busy one. All the last minute preparing for the show which would be starting in just a couple hours. Justin and Riss are sitting in their locker room. She lays on her stomach on the couch, her head on Justin's thigh. He's massaging her back with one hand, her neck with his other hand. The hand on her back slips beneath her shirt, brushing her bare skin.

"Touchy."

"Yup. But this feels better on your bare skin, doesn't it?"

"Mmm, it does."

"I had a feeling." He chuckles.

"I'm ruined for other masseuses now." She laughs lightly.

"Because no one does it like me."

"Nope."

"No one ever will."

"Doubt it."

"I think you'll be spending less time at the spa now."

"Mmm yeah."

"Not that you can complain..."

"No, because I can get a massage whenever I want and its free."

"Exactly."

She sighs in content.

"Don't stop." I mumble.

"I won't."

"Good." I murmur.

"We have plenty of time."

"Thank goodness." She says before groaning lightly when he presses a spot on her back.

"About a few hours."

She just makes a noise in response.

"If I could go all night, I would."

"I know. You can stop if your hands get tired."

"Right. I know."

She closes her eyes and makes soft noises as he continues massaging.

"I'll try and not make you sleepy."

"Mmhmm."

After a bit, his hands get tired, so he stops. The hand under her shirt stays there though and she finds the warmth and weight of his palm is soothing.

"Even more comfy." She mumbles.

He chuckles.

"Of course you are."

"Don't move that hand."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The rest of the time seemed to pass by quickly, despite being stuck backstage for the rest of the time. As the show started, Justin had to get ready for the night, changing into his ring gear.

"Should I change too?" She asks.

"Well your match is after mine, that's up to you."

"Probably a good idea." She mutters, reluctantly getting up.

He laces his fingers with hers and they both grab their bags and head into the changing area.

"Control yourself touchy." She warns.

"I'll try."

"Riiight."

"Still love you."

"I love you too silly."

Once they enter, they drop their bags and then start to get ready. As always, he's done first. She laughs to herself as he tries to squash his urge to come over and be touchy.

"You look so cute trying to squash that urge."

He gives her an exasperated look and she laughs.

"I'm almost done." She adds.

"Do I get a reward if I don't touch?" He asks.

"Maybe." She teases.

"Then I'll behave."

"Good."

Once she was finished, Justin followed her back out into the locker room.

"What's my reward?" He asks almost immediately.

"No rushing. Give me a minute."

He pouts.

"You can survive a minute."

"Aww."

"It's not that long."

"Yes it is."

"To you maybe."

"Yes."

"Silly goose."

"But, the minute is up, so you should be happy."

"Yayyyy. What do I get?"

"Take a wild guess."

He smirks and tugs her flush up against him.

"Hmm...let me see..."

"...could it be...this?" He finishes, pressing his lips to hers.

She giggles and kisses him hard. He grins, knowing that's what it was, and he kisses back just as hard. They stumble to the couch and fall onto it.

"Oops." He mumbles.

She doesn't acknowledge it, too busy sliding her hands under his shirt.

"Should've left this off."

"Sorry." He says before pressing his lips back to hers.

"It's okay. It'll be coming off and staying off later."

"Right."

"I'll make sure of that."

Justin smirks.

"Sounds like fun."

The show soon starts and it starts off with a video package that's highlighting all that's happened so far in the year, and then focusing more to the stipulations for tonight's matches. The show officially starts from there. The opening match of the night was a Triple Threat Ladder Match for the IC title. Out first was Kofi, followed by Swagger, and the current IC champ, Ziggler who comes out with Vickie in tow.

"Ugh."

"Just as long as she isn't talking, I'm good."

"I agree."

During the match when all three men were down, Vickie would attempt to climb the ladder to grab Dolph's IC title.

"Oh lord."

Kofi gets up and sees her climbing and starts to climb himself and he tells her to get down. She doesn't listen and climbs up more. Kofi gets down and starts to lift the ladder and tilt it, Vickie screams and hangs on for dear life. Dolph comes in begging and pleading. Swagger comes in and hits Kofi with a ladder and Kofi drops the ladder that Vickie was on. Swagger hits Dolph and turns to face Vickie. She screams and exits the ring in fear.

"Idiotic woman."

At the end of one of the most controversial ends to a Ladder Match in WWE history, both Kofi and Swagger would battle on top of the ladder in the middle of the ring, and both men would unhook the IC Title, but the title belt would fall to the mat and Ziggler would scramble to retrieve the title belt, retaining the IC title.

"Psh."

"That was stupid."

"It really was. Jeez if only matches were that easy."

"I know right?"

"At least she didn't cheat for him this time."

"True. She tried though."

While it was a big break, with talking and replays, there was a knock on the door.

"Damn, we have to move."

"Maybe not."

"If its a promo, we can't lay like this. Can't scar the kiddies that watch."

"True. Come in!" Justin calls as you and him move.

She makes herself comfortable, laying how she was earlier when Justin gave her the massage. And in walks Heath, Husky, McGillicutty and Wade. She doesn't say a word as usual. Justin traces her tattoo soothingly.

"Figured you two love birds didn't want to move so we have a backstage segment that I've arranged to have in here instead of the Nexus locker room." Wade states.

Riss makes an amused noise and Justin snickers.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Right then. Well we should all get ready because the segment is coming up soon."

"What is this promo about?"

"Basically talking about Justin and Heath hopefully regaining the tag titles and bringing them back where they belong. And then of course me beating John Cena in our match tonight."

"Mm. I'm not moving." Riss murmurs, not even acknowledging he left out her match.

"I think you're forgetting about one match Wade." Justin speaks up.

"Its just the bimbo." Riss scoffs.

"Yes, but it's a title match."

"Mmm."

Soon it was time for the segment and everyone talks amongst each other until Wade interrupts.

"Hey guys listen. Listen up. Tonight okay, Nexus is standing united. And it starts off when you and you-" Wade points to Justin and Heath.

"-go out there and win back the WWE Tag Titles. And you-" He points to Riss.

"-go out there and win back the Women's Championship, bring it back where it rightfully belongs."

"But make no mistake. The priority this evening is John Cena. Now even if David Otunga can't be here tonight thanks to what Cena did on Raw, we're gonna stand together united. Okay Cena has been a cancer for the Nexus for the last six months. I'm gonna end it tonight. And we're gonna send a message to the world that you're either Nexus or you're against us."

With that, they're in the clear and the cameraman leaves.

"Thank god that's over." She mutters.

"We'll see you all later." Justin adds.

"In other words, time for you to leave." She says with a mock sweetness.

"Oh I understand, you two love birds want to be alone. Don't worry, we're going."

She rolls her eyes and sits up, knowing her tattoo is visible but not caring. Wade motions for the rest of the group to follow and they do so.

"Finally." She sighs when the door shuts.

"Well at least they weren't here for long."

"Still."

"I know."

"Lay back the way we were?" She asks.

"Definitely."

She pushes him down on his back and lays on top of him.

"So forceful." He chuckles.

"You enjoy it."

"I do."

She giggles and leans down, kissing him. When they do pull away, he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. She gets comfortable, finding a spot to lay her head. The cameras then went back to the ring for the next match which was the match between Beth and Natalya and LayCool. And LayCool comes out, scared of all the tables.

"Hah, they're terrified."

"They should be." Justin chuckles.

"For sure." Riss agrees.

Then Beth comes out next, making her way down to the ring. Once she gets down there and gets into the ring, Natalya comes out.

"They're cowering in fear. More so Layla than Michelle."

"Mmhmm. She'll do her screaming thing, watch."

"Wish she wouldn't."

"I know. It's annoying."

The match starts and they all go at it. Layla after Beth and Michelle after Natalya. Beth slams Layla onto Michelle, and then both she and Natalya go out and get the special made table they have to mock LayCool, making them look like ugly witches. Natalya sets it up in the corner while Beth gets both Michelle and Layla on her shoulders. They get down and both Beth and Natalya take them both out with clotheslines.

"Bahaha."

"Niiiice."

Layla gets thrown out of the ring, and Michelle gets knocked over the table and outside the ring. Natalya deals with Layla and throws her back into the ring, Michelle gets thrown back into the ring by Beth, and the control changes from Beth and Natalya to LayCool. Beth gets knocked out of the ring, and falls in a way that was dangerous. She lands on the back of her neck.

"Oh my god."

LayCool now sets up a regular table in the middle of the ring and they focus on Natalya since Beth is out of the equation for now. Michelle climbs to the top turnbuckle and Layla brings Natalya over. Michelle sets her up for the Faithbreaker, to put her through the table. Beth gets up though from the outside and takes Layla out of the ring and helps Natalya down and then they take the control back.

"I thought she wasn't gonna get up the way she fell."

"I know. That was scary."

Beth then lifts Michelle off of the top turnbuckle and lifts her into the air. Michelle gets down and takes Beth down, and then she and Natalya have the same idea with a double clothesline, taking each other out. Layla's back in the ring now and goes after Natalya and gets her out of the equation now. She pulls the table over more and goes after Beth. Layla then looks to suplex Beth into the table, but isn't able to do it.

"She really is that dumb if she thinks she's able to lift her."

"Yup. She's that dumb."

Beth instead lifts her up and Natalya helps her. Michelle comes is and tips the table and makes Beth and Natalya let Layla go. Natalya comes back with a sharpshooter on Michelle. But Layla gets involved and she gets her as well, and hits them with a double sharpshooter.

"Niiice, go Nattie."

Beth sets up the personalized table near the corner, and Natalya lets them go. Michelle fights back and out goes Beth again. The control has switched over to LayCool once again. Natalya is back into the corner and lifted to the top, where the fight continues. Layla positions the table before she and Michelle climb to the top. Beth comes back and tries to get Layla down, but Layla throws her into the ring post. Layla fixes the table before going back up to the top with Michelle. They continue to fight at the top until Natalya throws them onto the table, but the table doesn't break. It simply just bends.

"Oh come on. Really?"

When Natalya realizes it hasn't broken, she jumps and lands on them, sending LayCool through the table, she and Beth win.

"Yes!"

"Hah."

"That went the way it was supposed to go."

"Yes. Well besides the table not breaking the first time. It should've."

"Right."

After a video package hyping the week events this coming week, Kane is backstage, looking creepy as always.

"Christmas is just around the corner. But the holiday festivities only serve to remind me of how I never celebrated as a child. While the other children were playing with their new toys and making snowmen, I was sitting alone in the dark and that's how I feel right now. Alone in the darkness. But for the first time in my entire life, I'm getting some Christmas presents. I'm getting tables, ladders, and chairs. And tonight, just like the children who I despised. I'm going to play with my new toys. Edge, Alberto Del Rio, Rey Mysterio, merry Christmas." Kane says, crushing the gift in his hand and then destroying all the Christmas decorations.

"Uh...creepy."

"Someone doesn't like Christmas. Scrooge."

"No kidding."

After that, Santino was getting ready to go out to the ring. Santino and Kozlov to be exact, because the tag team title match is next.

"Looks like I'm needed now." Justin states.

"Damn." She groans.

"But we get my match and your match done and over with at least."

"I know I know. I'm just comfy." She sulks.

"I know."

She grumbles and reluctantly starts to move. She gets up and then he gets up. She laces her fingers with his and then they leave the room, heading to the curtain. They make it there just in time when the group's music goes off, and she finds out Husky and McGillicutty would be joining her ringside.

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes.

"Just ignore him the best you can."

"I'll try." She mutters as Justin traces her tattoo and kisses the top of her head.

"As long as you do that."

She nods, leaning into him. They then head out to the ring. Once they all reach the ring, Justin kisses Riss for luck before letting her go and getting into the ring. She keeps her eyes on him, not paying too much attention to McGillicutty or Husky. She can feel McGillicutty staring though which is slightly aggravating.

The bell rings and it starts off with Justin and Santino. Justin raises his hand and locks fingers with Santino and tries to sweep his feet out from under him. He does it, but it was kind of awkward. Justin then keeps him down and applies pressure on the arm. Santino tries to get up and he does and tries to get out of Justin's hold and he does, reversing it and then takes somewhat control of the match. Justin throws him into the ropes and drops, Santino hops over him and when he comes back, Justin goes for a hip toss, but Santino blocks it. Justin tries sweeping Santino's feet out from under him again, and Santino jumps over his foot and he tries to do it himself to Justin but fails. But that just results in a punch to the face which sends Justin stumbling backwards into the corner, staring at Santino in shock and awe and aggravation. Everyone comes over and makes sure he's alright.

"Come on babe, shake it off. You can do this." Riss says loud enough for him to hear.

Justin just shakes his head and tags Heath in, rolling to the outside.

"You okay?" She asks him concerned.

"My nose isn't bleeding is it?" He asks. "Because he hit me right in the nose."

She checks him carefully.

"No not bleeding."

He sighs in relief. They look over to see how Heath is doing and it's not too good.

"Ugh."

"I don't like the looks of this."

Then just suddenly Heath gains control and then he avoids the cobra, gets distracted by Kozlov and gets backed into a corner and Kozlov is tagged in. And things go downhill once more. Riss swears softly in Italian. Heath gets thrown out of the ring and then driven back first into the side of the ring, before he's thrown back in. Justin gets into the ring, causing a distraction to the ref and Husky goes and hits Kozlov's leg hard with his arm, making him fall back into the ring as he was going through the ropes. Heath tags Justin in and Justin goes for the cover, getting a two count. He work on Kozlov, getting him in a headlock type move and Kozlov gets to his feet. He avoided the cobra and he tagged Heath back in. Heath goes for the cover, getting a two count. Heath tries to keep him down, but Kozlov tries to power his way to the corner to tag Santino in. Heath doesn't let him and hits him with a cheap shot. Kozlov kicks Heath away and Kozlov crawls into the corner. Heath tries charging at him, but Kozlov pushes him right in midair and away, and that allows him to tag Santino in. At that time, Justin comes in since he was tagged and Santino goes right at him with the punches. Santino does his split and the hip toss and is on a roll. He sets up for the cobra and waits for Justin to get up. Husky climbs up onto the ring, causing a distraction and then McGillicutty slides in and hits Santino in the leg, however he doesn't get out of the ring quick enough and the ref sees. So Santino and Kozlov retain.

Instantly anger surges up but she squashes it down, knowing she can't do anything right now other than check on Justin. But there really isn't time since McGillicutty and Husky join Justin and Heath in attacking Santino and Kozlov.

"This is great." Riss mutters.

The attack kind of slows as Wade makes his way to the ring with a steel chair, and he says for them all to stop and hold Kozlov up. Wade hits him in the gut, followed by across the back, and he does the same thing to Santino. He hits Kozlov again across the back for good measure. Riss stays standing where she was, out of the way. She almost got involved before Wade came out but thought better of it since her match is soon. After the attack, Wade left the ring, but remained ringside since he was going to be there to observe the match, him and the rest of the group. Once Santino and Kozlov were removed, Riss got into the ring and readied herself for the match. Before the match could even start, they played a video package of all that's happened with Kelly and Riss. And after that, Kelly came out, but not peppy and cheery like always, she actually looked scared for her life and that made Riss feel a whole lot better. All the tables were set up, the ladders. There was no way this was going to go well for Kelly. Kelly did not do any posing as she's too woried about the pain she could endure at the hands of Riss.

She hands over the title and the ref shows it to each of them before raising it for all to see. He hands it off to an attendant ringside and then signals for the bell. A few seconds after that, Kelly tries to flee, taking the easy way out so she can retain. But little did she know there are no count outs so she can't get out of this. Riss just laughs and exits the ring and runs after her, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her back into the ring. She cowers in fear into one of the corners and Riss takes full advantage of that. Riss basically picks her up by the throat and eyes a table on the outside. Kelly however manages to get out of her grip and scampers away, looking for a weapon of choice. She quickly goes under the ring and finds a chair and brings it back into the ring.

"Oh Kelly. Don't you know you're not supposed to play with the things under the ring?"

Kelly raises the chair, hoping to intimidate Riss, but Riss just laughs it off and kicks Kelly in the gut, making her drop the chair. She then positions Kelly over the chair before delivering a neckbreaker onto it. She helps her up a bit, only to drive her knee into Kelly's spine, making her scream out in pain. When she does let go, Kelly's face bounces off the canvas. Now there's no way Kelly can last any longer. But seeing as Riss wants to make the match hurt, she's going to save the table for last. So she finds a ladder outside the ring, and goes and grabs it, taking it down and sliding it into the ring. She uses all her strength to set the ladder in between the top and middle rope, making sure it's secure and ready for use. Kelly does start to get to her feet and when Riss notices she goes right over and after her, not letting Kelly get a shot in because Riss wants the title back. Next thing she does and throw her into the corner where the ladder is set up and Kelly collides with it, gut first. She writhes in pain, holding her gut at the impact made with the ladder. Riss then quickly thinks. she wants to do an innovative way of making Kelly go through the table, and doing her finisher. And that was it. She moved quickly and broke down a table, slid it into the ring and set it back up. While Kelly is still writhing in pain from the impact of hitting the ladder, Riss sets the table up near one of the corners.

Once it's set, she goes over to Kelly and brings her over to the table, making her lay flat on it, but still clutching her stomach. Riss then hits her a few more times for good measure, before climbing to the top. She looks at the crowd and then Justin and smirks before deciding to jump. She does her finisher, lands on Kelly and Kelly goes through the table. All her fans in the crowd are heard going 'oooh' and cringing. Riss pulls her away from the now broken table and covers her properly. Kelly wasn't moving so Riss knew she had this one in the bag. Once the ref hit three, it was a sigh of relief for Riss.

"Thank god." She says softly, looking up at the ceiling.

Justin does the honors of rewarding her with her title, after taking it from one of the ringside attendants. She gets up and takes it from him, feeling full of relief and happiness. Next thing she knows, she's engulfed in a hug by him. She squeezes back hard. Then the group is in the ring and she's being lifted onto shoulders and into the air in victory. She squeals, clinging onto Justin for stability.

"It's okay."

After a few moments, she grips his shoulder.

"Okay I want down now."

"Let her down." Justin tells Heath who was helping Justin lift her up.

Heath nods and the two of them set her down. She celebrates a little more before leaving the ring, the trainers attend to Kelly and have to help her out of the ring as Riss and them head to the back first.

"Are you alright?" Justin asks once they get backstage.

"Oh I'm fine."

"A massage wouldn't be turned down though." She says flirtatiously.

"Oh of course. I would be happy to. That is if we're not needed in the group locker room. We may be needed."

"Ah damn. I forgot about that." She frowns.

"Follow Wade and see what he says I suppose."

She rolls her eyes a bit.

"You know in all honesty, I know I'm not on good terms with John right now, but I want him to destroy Wade. I'm tired of his demands and having to do what he says, waiting on every beck and call of his." You add.

"I know."

"I do need to get the name plate changed on this." She changes the subject as she looks at the title in her hand.

"Right. Rain check on that massage then?"

"I guess." She mutters.

They tell Wade where they're going, to change the name plate and he says to be back in the locker room right after. Only because he wants the whole group together, in case John tries something when members of the group are alone. She leans into Justin as they walk. They get to the area where they change the name plates and she gets her name put back on.

"Much better."

"Never losing this for a long time."

"Of course."

"No one will cost me this ever again, not as long as I can help it."

"I know." Justin kisses her head.

"Now let's head back."

She nods reluctantly. They head back to the group's locker room, even though she didn't want to. Once they get there, they walk in and find a bench to sit on, though it's not quite that comfortable. She shifts, starting to feel some soreness. She doesn't let on that she's feeling it though.

"I like our room better...we have the couch..." She mutters.

She grumbles, scowling.

"We can hope we're not in here long."

"Mmm." She agrees.

The next match was a WWE Championship #1 Contendership contract match against Sheamus and Morrison. About halfway through the match, the group is ambushed by John who comes running in with a few steel chairs. Riss swears under her breath. The first ones he goes after is McGillicutty and Heath, since they were closer. Justin tries to intervene and gets hit with a chair himself. John makes sure none of them can get up right now before making his way over to Riss.

"I'm sorry about this. But it's the only way to make me and Wade's match fair tonight." John states as he reveals rope.

"Oh hell no." She shakes her head.

"I have no choice. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Hah, like I believe that." She snaps, smacking his hand away as he reaches out for her.

"Look I know you're mad at me...I know the reasons. I can't just do things to the rest of the group and not you."

"Whatever."

"I kissed you, it was wrong, and I regret it. But the only way to get to you...as a member of the Nexus, was to cost you the title."

"You could have distracted me in other ways and you know it." She growls, fighting him off.

"Things will go a lot smoother if you don't fight me off. I won't even make the rope tight. Just enough to show that it was me, even though the chairs on the others is enough."

"Get off me."

She struggles as he finally has enough and overpowers her. Now he doesn't have much choice other than to make the rope tight. He knows if she gets loose too fast, she'll come after him. He tires her hands as well as her feet, sitting her down in a chair in the corner. She uses both feet to kick at him. He looks around and there happens to be duct tape. So he grabs that and starts to tape her to the chair so she can't kick him. She glares at him darkly.

"I had to do this, had to make the match fair. Can't have interference. Again, I'm sorry." He says before leaving the room.

"Sorry my ass." She mutters.

Since no one's around, there's no use in yelling for help. So she just struggles to get free. She growls in frustration as it becomes clear he made it so she couldn't get out of the ropes herself.

Meanwhile, I've got ready for my match which would be coming up soon, and I've settled back down on the couch next to Ted. He kisses my cheek and drapes an arm around my shoulders.

"Never get tired of that ring gear." He grins.

"Of course not."

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time. He is the WWE Champion, The Miz. Miz, we now know that John Morrison is the number one contender to the WWE Championship. So begs the question, who will be the champion when Morrison challenges for the title? Will it be you, or will it be Randy Orton?"

"Really? We're gonna go there Josh? Me or Randy Orton? Who do you think it's gonna be?"

"Well actually-"

"-actually...I really don't care. Let me show you something." Mike snaps his fingers and Alex appears with a silver briefcase and he opens it to reveal the title inside, and Mike takes it.

"You see this? This says The Miz is WWE Champion. Yeah, everybody seems to be writing me off, saying that I took advantage of an injured Randy Orton. How many times do I have to prove everyone wrong in order to gain respect around here? Last week, I beat a healthy Rey Mysterio twice. I carried both the Big Show and John Morrison to tag team championships and I am going to kill the legend of Randy Orton. Are you getting this? Get in close. Closer. Closer. 'Cause I want everyone to see the new face of the entire WWE. Because I'm the Miz and I'm...awesome."

And then Wade and Husky are on their way back to the locker room.

"Wade sorry to bother you-"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa. No interviews. We got ourselves a little pow wow. Make sure we're all on the same page for Wade's match. Now move." Husky pushes Todd out of the way, and then he and Wade continue to enter the locker room.

When they do, they find Justin, Heath and McGillicutty on the floor, surrounded by steel chairs and Riss tied up.

"What the-" Wade says in shock and awe, while the guys are coughing and Riss is struggling against the ropes.

"Husky, lock the door. Lock the door!"

And with that, Husky closes the doors to the locker room.

"A little help here?" Riss says sarcastically.

"I can't believe he would stoop so low." Wade grumbles as he helps her.

"Really? He doesn't want us getting involved in your match. And you don't believe he would stoop so low as to deal with all of us backstage?"

"Revene is the only thing on his mind." She snaps.

"And honestly...I hope he gets it...on you...tonight. I've had enough Wade." She continues, getting in his face.

"I lost my title over this. My husband got hurt several times over this. Enough is enough." She finishes, her voice laced with anger.

"Need I remind you that I'm the leader, and you have to listen-"\

"-no. You listen now. I'm done taking orders from you. If I could leave the group I would. But I can't right now obviously. I'm just done taking orders from you. I can see why David started rebelling against you."

She pushes him out of her way and goes straight to Justin.

"Jussi? Are you okay?" She asks, concerned.

He groans. She frowns and runs her fingers through his hair.

"Come on, let's get out of here, get you ice and head back to OUR locker room." She suggests and carefully helps him up.

"Sounds...good."

She ignores the throbbing and burning of her wrists and supports him as they leave the room. The first stop was the trainers for ice, and then to their locker room for the rest of the night. She hid her wrists when they stopped at the trainers, not wanting Justin to flip out.

"We're staying here the rest of the night."

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling better with the ice?"

"For the most part."

"Here's a water too, I know you were coughing a lot back there."

"Thanks love."

"You're welcome." She says, thankful that his eyes were closed when she handed him the bottle of water.

"What about you?" He asks. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She lies.

"Here I thought he was done with all of us besides Wade." He sighs.

"I know."

"I really wish you didn't have to be involved in all this. I didn't sign up for this myself."

"It's not your fault. Wade started this whole mess."

"Right."

"I think I'm going to get changed." She says after a moment.

"Alright." He nods.

She goes into the changing area and puts her regular clothes on. She stands there for a minute afterwards, looking at her wrists. They're still really red and chaffed. She hisses as she runs a finger over one wrist. Then she sighs, because she doesn't want to let Justin know and get him upset. But then she thinks that if she doesn't tell him and he finds out later, he'll be upset then. She goes over to the sink and runs some cold water. She puts her wrists under it. She hisses in pain at first but sighs once she gets used to it. When she was done, she shuts the water off and to dry her wrists, she finds a towel and dabs the area of her wrists to prevent any irritation from rubbing. She puts the towel away and walks back out to the main area. Justin's shifted on the couch so that he's laying on it, holding the ice to one of the many spots he was hit with the chair. She moves his legs and sits down, letting his legs lay across her lap.

"I can't believe John would do that to her." I say, still in shock of what we've just seen from the Nexus locker room.

"He's gone too far." Ted shakes his head.

"You're mad. I can tell."

"Of course I am. That's my sister."

"I just hope she's alright."

"I hope so." He frowns.

"You wanna check on her don't you?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't mind at all. I wanna make sure she's okay as much as you do."

Ted kisses my head and the two of us get up, heading for Justin and Riss' locker room. When we get there, he knocks differently than how everyone else would, just so she knows it's him. A moment later, the lock clicks on the door and it opens. She's standing mostly behind the door.

"Hey, we wanted to come and make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." She says softly.

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine." She repeats.

"Alright, just wanted to come and make sure." Ted nods.

"How's Justin?" I ask.

"Sore. He's over on the couch, icing the worst spots."

"You think he'll be alright for Thursday?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well alright, we just wanted to make sure you both were okay."

"Thanks." She smiles a bit.

"You're welcome."

"Good luck with your match." She says to me.

"Thanks. Even though it'll be just as easy as yours was."

"Oh of course."

"It's coming up next, right after Mike's match which is going on now."

"We'll be watching."

"Of course." I nod.

"See you later then?""Yeah."

She shuts the door and locks it back. Then she goes over to the couch and resumes sitting where she was, Justin's legs across her lap.

"Well might as well go wait by the curtain for my match." I state.

"Right." Ted agrees, squeezing my hand.

We leave the area near the locker room and head to the curtain to wait until Mike's match was over. Once we get to the area, we find a spot and sit together. But before I could even sit, he pulls me down onto his lap.

"Of course. I knew that was coming." I laugh.

"Always." He smirks.

"I have a feeling it'll make a certain someone jealous too. That's a plus for me." I grin.

"Of course." He laughs.

"I know. She doesn't stand a chance."

"She's scared, I know it. Otherwise she wouldn't have paled when the match was made."

"I know. She turned white as a ghost."

"I mean she may have climbed a ladder...to try and help you...but she was too scared to get to the top to reach the briefcase. There's no way she'll be brave enough to do that for the title. Coward."

"Yup." Ted agrees, nuzzling my neck.

"Someone's affectionate." I giggle.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

We then pay attention to the match, and during the match, and with the referee down and out, Randy would attack Alex who would be frequently interfering, and puts him through a table. Almost instantly, my hand covers my mouth, as I express concern.

"Ouch." Ted winces.

But this gave Mike time to recover and he hits the Skull Crushing Finale on Randy. With the ref still down, Mike would move Alex out of the remains of the table before placing Randy in his place, bringing the referee into the ring and the ref would see Randy in the table remains, and calls for the bell, Mike retaining the title.

"Sneaky."

But however, after seeing the replay of the end of the match, the ref would order the match to restart.

"Backfired."

Randy takes full advantage of the situation and wails on Mike outside the ring, throwing him into the barricades by the ramp, followed by a clothesline and throwing him into the steel ring post. Back into the ring Mike goes and he bumps into Alex, who bumps into Randy who's on the outside and Randy falls through a table for real this time and the ref sees it.

"Does that count?" I ask.

"Well he fell through the table. It counts as long as your opponent goes through a table. So I would believe so."

"Ohh."

"And that was just an accident. Accidents do happen and it costs some people...like it just did Randy."

"Very true."

"Ohh all the faces of the disappointed people."

"I know."

They replay Randy putting Alex through the table and what happened after that, leading up to Mike winning again. The camera fades on Mike's face before he comes through the curtain to head back to the locker room.

"Almost time." Ted remarks.

"I know." I grin evilly.

He chuckles at my eagerness.

"Shouldn't be too long of a match really."

"Right."

"And you won't have to worry about me getting hurt because I live for these matches. I know what to avoid, and everything."

"I'm still going to worry. But it's because I love you, not because I don't trust your skills."

"I know."

Ted kisses my cheek.

"You missed." I give him an amused look.

"Oh really." He chuckles.

"Yes, you did."

Ted kisses my lips, lingering a bit.

"Oooooh." Mike comments as he walk by, from coming back from his match that he won, and also making kissy faces.

I laugh as I pull away.

"Shut up Mike."

"Nope." He grins, making even more kissy faces.

"Haha."

"I'll mess up your hair..." I add.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would."

"Bring it on."

"I would but I have a match up next...raincheck?"

"Sure." He laughs.

"Good luck by the way...even though you've got it won already." He adds.

"I know but thanks." I smile.

"She thinks she has it won." We hear and look over to see Maryse...of course.

"I know I do." I smirk.

"I'm not the one who paled Monday night when I said a ladder match for tonight. Aww..poor little blondie is scared." I add.

"You wish." She snaps.

"I don't wish, I know. I'm not the one who tried to get the Money in the Bank briefcase and was too scared to climb all the way to the top to get it."

She gets angry and starts ranting in french. I roll my eyes and, just stare at her with a blank expression. Her music goes off while she's still going off in French.

"Hey..you missed your cue." I point out.

She glares at me and storms out through the curtains.

"Made her miss her cue." I snicker.

"Whoops." Ted snickers.

"Hey, go out there and kick butt." Alex says as I move from Ted's lap to get ready to head out.

"Oh I plan on it."

"Unlike her, I can climb a ladder."

Mike, Ted, and Alex laugh.

"We know."

Once her music fades, they hit mine and Ted and I head out. I see all the ladders and I smile evilly. Maryse is in the ring, obviously trying not to show her fear.

"Psh, she just screams scared. She can't hide it." I mumble.

Ted laughs.

"I know."

We reach the ring and he kisses me for luck just like always before moving around the ladders and heading over to commentary where he will be joining and making comments as the match goes on. I stood across from her in the ring with a smirk on my face and we kept looking up at the title hanging above the ring. That's when the bell rings and we stare at each other, before making a dash for it outside the ring, grabbing the biggest ladder. After taking them down, we both slide them into the ring and set them up. I'm faster and then I start to climb. That encourages her to go faster herself and she sets her up and starts to climb. She gets as high as I am and stops me before I get any higher. She was only able to since the ladders were basically touching. She grabs me by the hair and bounces my face off of one of the steps. I clutch my nose, and I check if it's bleeding, thankfully it's not. Out of retaliation, I do the same thing to her, before reaching out and kicking her. She falls off the ladder and I start to climb once again. It takes her a bit, but she grabs my foot after climbing my ladder as I'm reaching for the title. She takes me and pulls me off and I come falling, but land on my feet. This ensues a fight between us. I shove her away and start to climb my ladder. She gets up and starts to climb hers. We both get a pretty good distance up, but I see her stop when she feels she's too high. So what I do is, kick her away the best I can. I finally kick her enough for her to fall to the apron below. Since the impact was enough to keep her down, I don't even break a sweat as I climb to the top, my hands on my title. I keep my eye on Maryse and she's not moving much, not even bothering to try and stop me. So I take the chance to unhook the title and get it in my hands once again, successfully retaining. Ted immediately takes off his headset and goes straight to the ring. He waits until I climb down from the ladder to engulf me in a hug.

"So proud of you." He says in my ear.

"It was a piece of cake."

"Of course." He chuckles.

"Psh, one hard fall off of the ladder and she's down for good."

"And you're still champion."

"Yes I am."

Ted kisses me.

"My champion."

"Your champion." I grin.

"Let's get backstage. You need ice or anything?"

"Maybe for my nose. It is throbbing a bit after her bouncing my face off of one of the steps on the ladder."

"Alright."

He holds the ropes like always for me to get out, and he follows behind as I start to head up the ramp to head to the back. I swing my hips a bit and laugh when I hear Ted muttering behind me. I turn around to continue walking backwards and give him a smirk.

"Minx."

"Oh, but you love it."

"I do."

We get to the back and he catches up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, and we head to the trainers to get ice for my nose. After that, we go to our locker room to relax.

"And you're not moving until the end of the show." He states as he sits me on his lap like always.

"Didn't plan on it."

"Well I assumed you wanted to go get changed first, but now I've got you so you can't." He grins.

"It can wait." I say amusedly.

"Yes it can."

Ted nuzzles my neck. At times I feel him press a kiss there.

"Affectionate."

"Only for you."

"Better be."

"Don't worry, I always will be for you. No one compares to you at all."

"Aww." I smile.

"And that will always be true."

"Love you too." I kiss him.

I go to pull away after a bit, but I find that he won't let me. He makes sure the kiss is deep and thorough before he lets me go.

"Didn't want to let me go there I see."

"Nope."

"Can't complain."

"Of course not."

"So started the Christmas shopping yet. I'm just curious."

"Yes but my lips are sealed."

"Well I know that."

"Good."

"You're easy to shop for so, I know what I'll be getting you."

"Nice." He chuckles.

"I have a pretty good idea but..." He adds.

"...but you'll just have to wait and see. No hints for you." I finish.

"Darn."

It was now time for the next title match. The World heavyweight title to be exact. Kane would be defending against Edge, Rey and Del Rio in a Fatal 4-Way and the only way to win is to retrieve the title hanging above the ring. During the match, and with all four competitors down, Ricardo would enter the ring and try to retrieve the title for Del Rio.

"Idiot."

"Everyone has the same idea, have others cheat for you."

"Seems that way."

Kane however re-enters the match and delivers a chokeslam to Ricardo, as well as a chokeslam to Del Rio and another to Edge through a table on the outside. A little later in the match, Del Rio would scale the ladder set up in the ring, but with him just moments away from retrieving the title, Rey would push the ladder over with Del Rio flying from the top of the ladder all the way to the outside through a table. Shortly after this, Kane would be the one scaling the ladder, but Edge comes back into the ring and attacks him with a steel chair and Edge sends Kane to the ring apron before hitting him with a spear that sends Kane off the apron and through a table on the outside before Edge would climb the ladder and retrieve the title, becoming a ten-time world champion.

"At least it wasn't Dorito."

"Right."

Before Edge heads to the back, the screen fades on his face and there's more advertising of the big week this upcoming week for WWE.

"We're gonna get right on a plane after everything Tuesday night right?" I ask.

"Mmhmm." Ted nods.

"Alright, just making sure. Oh that's gonna be a long night."

"It is, but my sister is worth it."

"She is." I nod.

"She's been amazing to us."

"Well she cares about us."

"Yeah I know."

"Even before she became your sister."

"Yeah."

"She helped us sneak around because she wanted us to be happy."

"She did. We owe her."

"We do."

"Without her help, we wouldn't be this happy."

"Exactly."

Ted kisses my neck.

"But we get to see all sights Justin can show us."

"That'll be fun."

"It will be." I nod.

"A few days away from all this."

"Before the holidays."

"That too."

"Can't wait."

"Me either." He smiles.

I shift so I'm comfortable and then we turn our attention to the screen once the next match starts to take place. Meanwhile with Riss and Justin, they've been been watching the screen, but she's been extremely quiet. The pain in her wrists is now more of a dull throb and she makes sure they're out of sight in case Justin looks over.

"You're quiet."

"Not really anything to say." She says softly.

"Oh."

He looks at her and studies her face.

"I still feel like something's wrong."

"I'm fine."

"You may be saying that, but I can't shake the feeling."

He presses the issue some more. She finally just gets up and disappears into the changing area. She turns on the water and lets it run over her wrists. Her elbows rest on the sink and she lets her head drop forward, closing her eyes. Justin keeps debating whether to leave her alone, because he knows how she gets, or to follow to see what's wrong. Eventually his worry wins out and he gets up.

"Rissa, you're starting to worry-" He starts to say as he walks in, and that's when he sees her wrists under the water.

She opens her eyes but doesn't look at him. She reaches up and shuts off the water, reaching for a towel.

"-what's going on?" He asks.

She dabs at her wrists, clenching her jaw.

"I don't want you flipping out." She says quietly as she puts the towel away.

"I'm not going to flip out. Just please...tell me. You're not hurting yourself are you?"

"God no."

"Then tell me...why were you running your wrists under the water? Please tell me. You're making me very concerned."

"The cold water feels good on the rope burns."

"Rope burns? Let me see." He says, slowly moving closer.

She sighs and holds her wrists out.

"Rissa...these need more than a cold water treatment..."

"I was more worried about you."

"I know you were. You should've gotten these checked out while we were at the trainers for me."

"I didn't want you to see these and get so mad that you got yourself hurt more."

"I wouldn't be mad. I'd be upset, but not to the point where I'd risk hurting myself more. I don't appreciate him doing this to you."

"He was going to make them loose enough that I could get free but I was so mad that I kept fighting him. He had no other choice but to make it tight. He ended up using rope and duct tape on my ankles but I don't have burns there because I had my boots on still."

"Still doesn't mean it was right to do. Listen, you can tell me anything and I won't get mad about it. I'm not the kind of person to get mad at you. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

"I know that. I wasn't worried about you being mad at me. I was worried you'd get so mad at John that you'd go after him."

"Honestly, he's not even worth it. What matters most is making sure you're okay. How about we go get this checked out?"

"Okay." She agrees softly.

He carefully laces his fingers with hers, being sure not to touch her wrists, and then they leave the changing area and then the room, heading down to the trainers to get her wrists checked out.

"What happened? You two were in here earlier." One trainer says as we enter the room.

"We'd like to get her wrists looked at."

She lets go of Justin's hand and shows her red, chaffed wrists.

"When did you notice this?"

"I knew shortly after it happened. Its from being tied up with rope. I just didn't want Justin going after them and hurting himself more." She explains semi-quietly.

"Understandable. You're lucky you didn't ignore it. Otherwise it may have gotten worse than it is."

She nods and sits on the exam table. They carefully look for bleeding, because that can happen with rope burns. There's no bleeding and no injury beyond the burn.

"Did you clean both wrists?"

"Yes. I ran them under cold water twice."

"Alright, well we're still going to have to disinfect them, just to be safe."

She nods.

"It's going to burn and sting." They warn.

"You can squeeze my hand with your free hand." Justin states.

She grabs his hand. They take one wrist and disinfect that, and she immediately squeezes Justin's hand when she feels the burning and stinging. She bites her lip and buries her face in his chest. Once they were done with that wrist, she let go of Justin's hand and grabs it with the other so they can disinfect again. The process is repeated and she whimpers quietly.

"It's ok." Justin whispers in her ear.

"It burns...bad." She responds.

"I know, but they have to make sure they're really cleaned."

"I know."

After they disinfect, they apply anti-bacterial cream to both burns.

"This will ensure that the burns don't become infected while open and more susceptible to infection from dirt and other outside objects."

"You aren't going to bandage them?" Justin asks.

"Oh we are. This just helps."

"Oh okay."

After they were done with the cream, they bandage her wrists.

"All done."

"Feeling better?" Justin asks.

"A bit." She mutters as she pulls back from hiding in his chest.

"Well as long as you're starting to feel better."

"Mmm."

"Might want to go out and get some of the cream that we used, for when you're not wearing the bandages."

"Okay."

"I'll make sure we get that." Justin nods.

"Good."

They both thank the trainer before she hops down from the exam table and they both leave the room to head back to their locker room. Once there, Justin brings her to the couch. He finds a comfortable position and opens his arms. She lays herself in his arms.

"This isn't hurting you right?" She asks.

"Not at all. I'm feeling much better than earlier."

"Good."

By now, Cody was in the ring, rambling on about stuff.

"You see this? You see where my neck and where my jaw meet? Sir what don't you see? I'll tell you what you don't see. You don't see a bunch of low, loose, jiggly, jangly neck fat. Listen, I know trends don't get to Texas too fast. But a little rule I go by, if it looks stupid on a rooster, it's probably going to look stupid on you too. Case in point sir, case in point. Listen, I don't care that it's the holidays. It's not the season to be jolly, if you're all jowly. So here's my dashing tip for all the locals here tonight. This Christmas, be sure not to stuff your face with Christmas hams, cookies and eggnog, when you are literally number one on the list of fattest cities in America. That's fat with an 'F', not a 'ph'. But to brighten things up a little bit, has anyone noticed how unbelievably ph balanced, my skin is. It truly is a phenomenon."

"Pretty boy." Riss snickers.

Justin chuckles.

Just then some rocked out Christmas music goes off and the Bella Twins walk out with sacks of toys and out walks Big Show dressed as Santa.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho!" Show exclaims as he too gives out presents.

They make their way around the ring, before Big Show gets into it.

"Big Show, I don't appreciate you interrupting me while I am giving dashing tips. Especially...especially you Big Show."

"Hey I'm not Big Show, I'm Santa Claus."

"Okay Santa Claus. You literally are the poster child for how NOT to be dashing."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we can all agree, the single, most repulsive image of 2010...is the sight of you...pathetic in your underwear for the poster of Knucklehead."

"That...this...is a man with no dignity."

"No dignity? You mean, like on the cover of Knucklehead? Available in stores now! Woo! See the problem is Cody, you-you're not funny okay? You're too uptight, you're too serious. Have some ice cream, eat a doughnut. Maybe you're so angry because you diet too much for this whole dashing thing. You know what? Try running around in your underwear. Seriously, run around in your underwear. It free. It's liberating! Woo!"

"I'll tell you what's ridiculous. You giving me fashion advice. That's ridiculous. You know what? I can't think of anything more ridiculous-oh wait. The fact that you are starring in movies and I am not...please. Who looks more like a movie star? Me. I mean, come on come on, he looks...he looks like a cave person. You're like a...a vanilla Shrek."

"Vanilla Shrek...that's a new one."

"I like Shrek."

"So basically that was a compliment." Justin chuckles.

"Mmhmm."

"Vanilla Shrek."

"And in all fairness, Shrek probably smells a lot better than you do."

"Ahaha. You see Cody, you're jealous. You wanna be in pictures, you wanna be in the movies, I can help you out with that. You know, I can get you a part in Knucklehead 2! I can. All you gotta do is just...you know...let me work on this...fashion-" Cody slaps his hand away.

"Don't you ever put your over grown, sausage link, un-manicured, unkempt, Subway sandwich, greasy, hairy, little fingers on my custom three button ever again!"

"Someone's a diva."

Just then Show grabs Cody by the suit again, and shoves him into the ropes, before giving him a Spinebuster. He then starts ripping the suit off of him, starting with the jacket, and then the shirt. They hit his music as he starts on Cody's suit pants and rips them off, revealing his underwear and Big Show just starts cracking up, laughing hysterically.

"Um...awkward."

"But...funny as hell."

Riss shrugs. After a wweshop advertisement, Wade and Husky are shown walking through the backstage area. Once they get to a doorway, out comes a chair from behind it, hitting Husky straight in the face.

"Wish that would've been Wade." Riss scowls.

"Well we can hope something even worse happens in the match."

"Mmm."

John comes out from behind the doorway, grinning.

"Hey. That makes everybody. See you out there."

As soon as she saw John, she buries her face in Justin's neck.

"It's alright. He's gone...for now." Justin says as the cameras go back to the ring and the ramp is lined with steel chairs. Punk's music hits and he walks out to be on commentary.

She doesn't move though. Once he sits down, the bell rings to signal the match to start. Wade comes out first, making his way to the ring. Wade just shakes his head at the footage of John taking out Husky with the chair. Shortly after that, John comes out to the ring, confident as ever. After both men were set, the match officially started. Wade tries to get out of the ring, but John rushes over and grabs his leg, and pulls him back into the ring. After one shoulderblock, Wade tries to flee, but John stops him and they fight on the outside and chairs are flinging everywhere, John keeping Wade from getting them. That doesn't last too long, because Wade knocks him away and grabs one, stalking John with it. John backs up into the announce table and moves out of the way, making Wade hit the table with the chair. John backs up some more into the steel ring post, and moves out of the way, making Wade hit the post with the chair. Again he backs up, into the steel steps and moves out of the way, Wade hitting those with the chair. Wade gets into the ring and John gets out, grabbing a chair himself and getting back into the ring.

They both raise the chairs, ready to strike. They hit both chairs against each other and drop them before John goes right after Wade with a beatdown. John takes one chair and sets it up and faceplants Wade onto it. He goes for the cover, but Wade kicks out. John unfolds the chair and goes to hit Wade, but Wade hides behind the ref, so John stops himself. The ref gets pushed out of the way and then Wade and John start fighting over the chair, tugging at it. They finally drop it outside of the ring and now Wade has control of the match. Wade goes for the cover, but John kicks out. John rolls out of the ring, and Wade follows, moving the chairs out of the way before going over and grabbing John. He then throws him shoulder first into the steel steps. John starts to crawl away, going up the ramp and Wade keeps hitting him with the chair in his hands. Wade drops the chair and goes over, grabbing the steel steps, dragging them over to John who was all the way up the ramp. Wade drops them and grabs a chair, hitting John with it yet again across the back. He then goes back down to where he dropped the steps and he stands them up at the end of the ramp, before going back over to John, where he starts to fight back, but it's short lived. Wade goes for a powerbomb, but John reverses with a backdrop onto the steel of the stage. That's when John disappears backstage.

He comes back with a rolling chair and helps Wade up, sitting him in it, and splashing water on him before proceeding to push him down the ramp, going towards the steps that Wade set up at the bottom of the ramp. At the end of the match, John set up six steel chairs, face to face, and delivered an AA to Wade through all six chairs, en route to picking up the win.

"Hmph."

After the match, Wade proceeded to crawl away, and John chased him all the way to the floor next to the staging area. John would then grab a hold of a large palette and slam it on top of Wade, trapping him underneath. John then proceeds to tug and pull down about a dozen or more steel chairs hanging up as part of the TLC set and they come raining down on Wade, who is still trapped underneath the palette.

"Deserved that."

"Couldn't agree more. Ready to go back to the hotel?"

"You need to change first."

"Right. I think we can head to South Africa earlier than expected. There's no way we're all gonna be needed for the shows this week. After what happened tonight."

"I would love that. I don't really want to be here right now." She says honestly.

"Leave tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Whatever you think is best." She shrugs, moving off of him.

"Well it depends on where you want to sleep. Plane or bed."

"Babe, at this point I could care less."

"I'll see what the earliest flight is we can get when we get back."

"Okay."

"I won't be too long getting changed."

"I know."

He gets up and heads in to change. Before long, he comes out with their bags.

"Let's go."

She nods and waits for him, lacing her fingers with his and then she heads out to the car. They get back to the hotel with little difficulty and go up to their room. Once inside, he drops their bags and goes to get on his laptop. She kicks off her shoes and picks out some lazy clothes for their flight. She sets those aside and starts packing everything else.

"Alright so the earliest they have for tonight is 11:30."

"That's fine."

He nods and books the flight.

"Your lazy clothes are on the bed." She remarks, as she keeps packing.

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm."

"By the time we land it's gonna be early morning on Tuesday."

"Okay."

"17 hours, plenty of time to sleep."

"As always."

"But the 17 hours is worth it, to marry you again."

She gives him a soft smile.

"Why don't you get changed into your lazy clothes and I'll finish packing for you."

"Okay." She agrees.

She takes the clothes she picked out and heads into the bathroom to change while he packs the rest of her things. Shortly after, she walks out and puts away her original outfit. She also puts away the bathroom stuff. Justin had gotten changed himself into the clothes she chose for him, after he finished with her bags. Then he moved onto his bags.

"Need help?" She offers.

"If you want to help, then sure."

She starts helping him and before they know it, they're done."

"Ready to go now?"

"Yeah."

"After you."

They gather their stuff and head downstairs to check out. Once they checkout, they go to the rental car and head to the airport. After dropping the car off, they go check their bags in and head through security. After they get through everything, they sit down and wait for their flight to be called. Sitting there, she tries to hide a yawn.

"You're tired."

"Mmm."

"My shoulder's open for use of a pillow."

She smiles softly and snuggles into him. Before they know it, they hear their flight being called. They board and get settled in their seats. After a bit the plane takes off. Once the seatbelt sign goes off, she unbuckles and lifts the armrest. She gets comfortable against Justin. He kisses her head and holds her close.

"You should sleep now."

"Hang on." She murmurs.

She gets her bag and pulls out a little container. She also gets her water. Inside the container is advil, which she takes 2 of.

"Better?"

"I'll be better when those kick in."

"Good."

"My wrists are throbbing again." She mutters as she settles back down in his arms.

"Oh. Hmm, well what can we do to solve that problem?"

"I don't think there is anything." She sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault love. Until the advil kicks in, I just want you to hold me."

"I can do that."

Justin kisses her head and rests his cheek against her forehead. In the meantime, Ted and I have just headed back to the hotel, after I had gotten changed and ready to go. We get to our room and start getting ready for bed.

"Ducky and Justin left early for Africa." Ted says once I come out of the bathroom.

"Oh alright."

"I can't say I blame them for leaving after what happened."

"I know right? I don't blame them either."

"That was just...crazy." He shakes his head.

"It was."

"Wish we could join them early."

"I know. But at least we're only needed for NXT and not SmackDown. We can leave earlier than we expected."

"True."

"I did look up to see how long the flight would be from here to there. 17 hours. By the time we get there, it'll be the wedding day. Early morning, and I mean early."

"Ehhhhh." He makes a face. "That's one loooong day."

"But it's an hour less trip going home for Christmas 16 hours."

"Ah."

"Time change...most complicated thing ever."

"Yeah, I know."

"We'll deal with it when it happens."

"Of course." He agrees as we get in bed.

I can't help but yawn afterwards.

"Sleep time for you missy." Ted chuckles.

"Can't argue with you there."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The light gets shut off and I snuggle into him. It doesn't take too long for the both of us to fall asleep.


	53. Nexus Free Raw

I'm just finishing up in the bathroom with getting ready for the night. I was all dressed and everything, down to my shoes. The only thing left I was working on was my hair. That didn't take too long, and once I was done with that, I leave the bathroom and go over to my gear bag, making sure I had everything for the tag match I was in with Ted tonight.

"Ready beautiful?"

"Always the flatterer."

"Just for you."

"Of course. And yes I'm ready."

Ted kisses my cheek and the two of us head to the car.

"Can't believe Christmas is this week. Where did the year go?"

"It flew by."

"And all I'll say is that I got the most perfect gift for you." He adds.

"I can't wait to find out what it is."

"I really hope you like it."

"Of course I will. It's from you."

"Right."

I smile and kiss Ted's cheek. The elevator reaches the lobby and we step out, heading through the lobby and then out the doors and to the car. We get into the car and then head to the arena. Once there, we go to our designated room. Just as we get to the room, a backstage attendant informs me that the #1 contenders match is going to be the first match of the night. I thank them for letting me know and then head inside the room with Ted.

"You have to go?"

"Well they wouldn't have informed me if I didn't have to be out there."

"Right. Duh."

"I shouldn't be out there too long. Not needed right this very minute so we do have some time to ourselves before I leave."

"Alright." He nods.

"I can come back and get changed right into my ring attire because I know you like the fact that you can be more touchy with that, and not with what I have on now."

He grins.

"That grin. I know you're happy now."

"Yes I am."

"I love making you happy."

"You always make me happy."

"As you make me happy."

"Of course." He kisses me.

"I wonder what Riss and Justin are doing right now."

"Who knows.

"Much rather be there and having a week off than be here."

"I know. Me too."

"Just one more day."

"Yeah..."

The show starts soon, and Mike's introduced as he's starting off the show.

"I don't think you heard him correctly. He said, STILL WWE Champion, The Miz! You all better get used to hearing, and still WWE Champion the Miz! Doesn't it have such a nice ring to it? Still WWE Champion, The Miz! I know it's tough for you all to digest this. You were all expecting an announcement-" He gets cut off by 'you suck' chants.

"I get it, I get it. You were all expecting the announcement of, the new WWE Champion, Randy Orton! But that didn't happen now did it?"

"Nope."

"I beat Randy Orton, I put him through a table-" Mike gets cut off by creepy music and the lights go out and then Alex walks out wearing chains, a cloak, a scarf and bandage around his head.

"Oh my god." I crack up laughing.

Ted laughs.

"Wow."

"Miiiz Miiiz. It is I, the ghost of Christmas past. I am here to show you the error of your ways, before it is too late. Behold, your first ever WWE title defeeeense."

And then they show when Mike beat Jerry 3 weeks ago, retaining the title. And Alex is in the ring at this point.

"Error of my ways? I'm actually proud of what I did. I beat a WWE hall of famer, and made sure he will never be WWE Champion. I don't regret that moment, and I certainly don't regret any actions I've done in the past. I actually believe that the fact is the reason-" He's cut off again by the same music and out comes Cole dressed up too, but with a hat and cloth.

"Oh lord." I shake my head.

"Oh myyy. I am the ghost of Christmas Present. And I quote! Miz Miz you need to change. Your actions from last night in the tables match against Randy Orton were...although vintage...were extremely unacceptable. Miz you retained your championship through nefarious means. Miz, you should be ashamed. You should be ashamed."

"No no no no no no, that's where you're wrong. The actions of a true champion are defined by one sentence and one sentence only. Are they still WWE Champion after the match? And yes I was. That is all that matters. Randy Orton underestimated me and I beat him. So I have something for Orton. Here's an image to put on your Christmas cards." Mike states, holding the title in the air.

"Happy holidays from The Miz."

Then the music goes off again.

"Oh god, what now?"

And on the tron, a picture of the "Miz girl" is shown and her mouth is edited so it moves.

"Ooooooh ooooooh! Miiiiz Miiiiiiz! I am the ghost Christmas futuure! And I am very angry. You need to see the light and change your ways or the new number one contender John Morrison will beat you. Beeeat you I say. Ooooooh!"

"Yeah highly doubt that."

"Ghost of Christmas future, let me tell you something. I am the future. I am the face of this company, I am the most must see champion in WWE history, Charles Dickens himself couldn't write a better story, because I'm the Miz...and I'm...aweeeesooooome!" And just as he ends, Morrison comes out.

"Psh, buzzkill."

"Mmhmm."

"Miz I'm surprised. That was really...stupid. Even for you. But to tell you the truth, I'm actually happy for your success. You know why? Because last night I beat Sheamus. I climbed a ladder, I grabbed the contract, and now I'm the new number one contender. That means that sometime soon, you and I are gonna fight for that title. And I've got news for you. I've beat you in the past, I've beat you in the present, and I know I can beat you in the future. When I do, I'll become the new WWE Champion."

"Really? Really? Really? Really? Really? I beg to differ John. I've always been better than you. You couldn't-" Mike's cut off by Alex who steps in between him and John.

He then shoves him and a fight breaks out between John and Alex. Sheamus comes out and goes after Morrison and Mike pulls Alex out of the ring and to safety. Alex gets in Jerry's face and he punches him in the face.

"Hey. Not cool."

And just then, the GM has to chime in.

"Can I have your attention please? Can I have your attention please?!"

"I've just received an email from the anonymous Raw general manager." I mock. "God that's annoying. We're not stupid you know."

"I know."

"Oh Cole...such a dumbass. I wanna just knock him out one of these days."

"That would be hilarious."

"Get beat up by a girl. Embarrassing."

"Exactly."

"And I quote! Miz tonight, you will collide with your ghosts from your past, present, and future. In a six-man tag team match. You, Alex Riley and King Sheamus versus John Morrison, Jerry Lawler, and Randy Orton."

And just as Mike goes to head backstage, Randy comes running out of nowhere and attacks him.

"Holy crap where did he come from?"

"No clue."

Then they show highlights of what John did to Wade last night.

"There is no way Wade could've come out of that match with no scratches. Those chairs from the set...ow."

"That was crazy."

"Even though he kind of deserved it. I mean he's the reason why Nexus has been getting attacked by John, especially Riss."

"Right." Ted nods.

"I have a feeling she's not going to be listening to Wade anymore."

"I get that feeling too."

"Which is good actually. She doesn't need to deal with anything else."

"No."

During the break, there was a knock on the door, letting me know that I was needed to go out to the ring to sit at commentary to observe the match to see who I'll be facing next.

"Looks like I'm needed now."

"Aw."

"Will you be able to survive without me?"

"Yes."

"Okay good."

"Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ted gets a kiss before I leave the room. When I get to the curtain, I find Melina, Eve and Alicia there, waiting for the break to be over to head out.

"Hey Mel." I greet her.

"Heyy!" She greets me with a hug.

I hug her back.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm good too."

"So we finally get to see if you face me for the title."

"Yeah we do. I hope so."

"I really hope you do win the match." I nod.

"It'd be better than those two." I add quietly.

"True true." She laughs.

"I'd at least have a decent opponent."

"Unlike last night."

"Right."

"Well I should be heading out there now. I'll see you in a bit."

"See you."

I hug her once more before heading out to my music, making my way down the ramp and over to commentary, putting on a headset. Coming back from the break, Cole, Punk and Jerry talk a bit before introducing me. Punk tries to ask me where Riss is and I just ignore him because he doesn't need to know. He looks mildly disappointed that I won't answer.

And then Melina comes out first, followed by Alicia and lastly Eve. Once all three girls were in the ring, the bell rings and Alicia goes after Eve, and Melina goes after Alicia. Alicia knocks Melina away and goes back after Eve, then switches her attention to Melina. Once she gets he down, she goes after Eve and throws her out of the ring, now focusing on Melina. Melina comes back and goes after Alicia, but Eve comes back in and hits Melina from behind and goes after Alicia. Melina then rolls Eve up, and Alicia kicks her in the face, switching the power so that Eve ends up trying to pin her. Melina however pushes her away right into a waiting roll up from Alicia, Eve however kicks out. Melina recovers in the corner, until Alicia comes over and hits her with a powerbomb off of the top turnbuckle. And now it's Alicia and Eve going at it. She hits her standing moonsault and goes for the cover on Alicia, Alicia kicks out. Eve pulls her over to the corner and goes to climb, but Melina rushes over and stops her. Eve hops up and Melina follows and they fight at the top. Alicia comes over and gets Melina on her shoulders and Eve climbs to the top. Melina however rolls through and Eve misses her, and Melina ends up pinning Alicia to win. I feel relieved to have a good opponent for once.

I excuse myself from commentary and grin at Melina as I start to leave the ring area. She grins back. And of course we exhange words that is semi-audible from the cameras, before I disappear backstage. I head back to Ted. In the meantime, Riss and Justin were just finishing up lunch with his mother, before deciding to go out and do fun things.

"Ah...I love that its so warm here."

"I know, the best thing about this place."

"One of many, yes."

"So what did you have planned for today anyway?" She asks.

"A few different things."

"Like what?"

"Let me surprise you."

"Mmm, I suppose."

"You'll like the surprises."

"I'm sure I will." She smiles a little, rubbing ne of her wrists absentmindedly.

"Throbbing again?" He asks.

"A bit."

"I wish I could make it stop."

"I know." She kisses his cheek.

Once they were finished with lunch, and said goodbye to his mother, they both headed out to start the things Justin has planned.

"What are we doing first?"

"Remember that's a surprise."

"Aw." She pouts.

"I want everything to be a surprise."

"Aw okay."

"After you." He leads the way.

"Sneaky man."

"You know it."

She giggles and pulls him down to steal a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She decides to tease him a bit and says something in Italian.

"You know what that does to me."

She smirks.

"Just like when I speak to you in my language." He grins.

"Mmhmm."

"Which I don't do too often. Maybe I should do it more."

She giggles.

"Maybe."

"Maybe I will."

"You do that."

Just for fun, he does it.

"Mmm..." She bites her lip.

All he does is smirk. She yanks him down into a kiss. He smirks against her lips and wraps his arms around her. She kisses him thoroughly before pulling back.

"Now let's go."

He agrees. They get into the car and head to the first activity.

"Aww. Yayyyy." She beams when she realizes they're going to the mountains.

"I knew you would love this."

"Of course." She kisses his cheek.

"Should definitely come back for sunrise or sunset one day this week."

"For sure."

"Don't really know about sunrise...you're not really a morning person."

"Tis true." She admits.

"Sunset it is then."

"Sounds like a plan."

He parks and they get out of the car. They link hands and head to the tramway cars that take you up the mountain. Like always, they admire the view and scenery as they go up. Justin's hands settle on her hips as he stands behind her. She brings out her camera and snaps some pictures. He rests his head on her shoulder after a bit, a smile on his face. She turns her head and nuzzles his cheek.

"Almost to the top."

"Mmhmm." She says, giggling as he starts being more affectionate.

"I love coming up here with you."

"I know you do."

"I love it too." She adds.

"I just love sharing pieces of home with you." He says.

"I consider it my home too, afterall we are married and will be again Thursday."

"I'm glad you do."

"My second home...outside of home."

"Of course."

Soon enough, they get to the top and step off of the tramway car.

"It's still breathtaking every time." She says as they get to the lookout area.

"It really is." He nods.

She starts taking pictures. Justin follows her around as she takes the pictures.

"Am I fascinating?"

"Yes, very." He grins.

"But you should already know that."

"Is that so."

"Yes."

"Well now I want to take pictures of you."

"Feel free." He chuckles.

She makes him pose in many ways for pictures. And of course he comes up with his own. Finally she stops and goes through some of them on the screen. He comes up and steals the camera.

"Your turn."

"Seriously?" She laughs.

"Yes. Seriously."

"Alright but only because its you."

"Yay."

She poses for Justin.

"I think you do better poses than I do, and I did modeling before becoming a wrestler." He laughs.

"Flatterer."

"Always."

They ask someone to take a few pictures of them together. Then they just look out over the sights.

"You know what's fun? Standing on top of some of these rocks. I've done it."

"I'm sure you have." She says amusedly.

"Daredevil you." She adds.

"Yep, that's me." He agrees.

"I don't know how I even deal with your daredevil craziness." She laughs.

"Because you have some of your own." He chuckles.

"That's true."

She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"It's what makes us who we are. Although I wish I was around when you did your modeling. I mean I've only seen pictures, but not in person."

He nods.

"And the body builder stuff too." She adds.

"Oh I'm sure you would've loved to see that."

"Definitely."

"So out of the three what would be your favorite?"

"Wrestling and modeling tied."

"I had a feeling they would." He smirks.

She giggles, blushing slightly.

"You just love the shirtlessness in both."

"Mmm, that is a big part."

"Thought so."

"You know me well."

"Yes I do."

She snuggles into his arms.

"Always perfect coming up here with you."

"Mmhmm. So relaxing."

"Very much so."

"This is our first time here as a married couple." She realizes.

"Oh yeah, it is."

"Its a good feeling."

"It is." He nods.

"I feel like I have more of a connection to here now that we're married. I think it'll get stronger when we have kids too because then it will be part of them, you know?"

"Right."

Justin kisses her head.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"What's next?"

"You'll have to wait and see. But the only thing I suppose I can let you know about what we're doing, is that I've saved the beach to end the day with."

"Ooh that sounds great."

"I always have great ideas."

"Yes you do." She leans up and kisses him.

"We can leave for the next activity in a bit. Not ready to leave here yet."

"Me either."

After a bit, they walk around some more to look at the sighs and views.

"Ready now?"

"Mmhmm, all set to go."

They head back to the tramway cars to get down the mountain. Just like when they went up the mountain in the tramway car, Justin stands behind her and this time wraps his arms around her, snuggling with her.

"Mmm. Snuggly." She murmurs.

"One of many things I love to do."

"Yes, I know."

"I love to be snuggly too." She adds.

"I know you do." He chuckles as she burrows into his arms more.

"You're snuggly every chance you get."

"Yup."

When they reach the bottom, they step out of the tramway car and make their way back to where Justin parked the car. He drives off and she just watches out the window while holding his hand. After a while of driving, he pulls up to where the next activity was.

"What are we doing here?" She asks.

"You'll see."

"No fair." She pouts.

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"But I wanna know."

"I know, but it has to stay a surprise."

"Darn."

"Don't worry. It won't be too long before you see what it is."

"Okay." She pouts.

She does brighten up a bit and giggle when he gives her a kiss and then proceeds to nip gently at his favorite spot beneath her ear.

"Gets you everytime." He grins.

"Yes it does."

"Now are you ready for surprise number two?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

They get out of the car and Justin leads her. When they get closer, she notices a bunch of bikes, but they weren't the normal bikes, they were motorbikes.

"Why are there bikes here?"

"We'll be riding them. Plus, I wanna scope out a possible new vehicle to own and drive."

She eyes the bikes uneasily.

"Me, drive one of those?"

"Only if you want to. If not you can ride with me."

"Ride with you." She says immediately.

"I thought so." He nods.

A man walks up to them. He and Justin start talking about the bikes. When they get done talking, Justin turns to her.

"Ready?"

"I guess so."

"You'll be fine. I won't drive like a crazy person."

She nods as he leads her to a bike. There were helmets already there, so he picks them up and hands her one. She puts it on and buckles the strap. Justin gets his on before getting onto the bike. She climbs on behind him and presses herself against his back, looping her arms around his waist. The next thing she knows, he turns the key in the ignition, starting the bike. She jumps slightly.

"Eep."

"It's alright. You're okay." He reassures her.

"I know, it just startled me. Not used to feeling that under me."

"Well make sure you hold on tight, I'm going to pull out now."

"Okay." She nods, tightening her hold on him.

He moves his feet up to the gas and then he pulls out. He chuckles as she clings to him. He makes sure to stay at a decent speed, not going too fast for her. After a few blocks, she relaxes. She lightly taps his thigh to let him know he can speed up some. He nods and does so. She snuggles against his back, watching the scenery fly by. They didn't know it, but they've been driving around for a couple hours. Eventually, Justin makes it back to the building.

"That was pretty fun." She says once they get off the bike and remove their helmets.

"Wasn't it?" He grins.

"My adrenaline junkie." She laughs, kissing his cheek.

"Always."

Justin kisses her on the lips.

"Thank you for trusting me."

"You've never let me down before."

"Never will."

"Good."

"And now the beach to relax for the rest of the day."

"Sounds good."

"After you."

They go to the car and drive off to the beach. At this point now it was time for me and Ted's tag match and we were facing Santino and Tamina.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure we win this."

"I know. Me too."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

We head out of the locker room and to the curtain like always where we didn't have to wait long since Santino's music went off and he walked out with Tamina, but he was hunched over after the backstage attempt of trying to fix his back by stepping on it.

"Oops." I laugh a little.

As soon as his music ends, Ted's goes off and we head out next. I get into the ring first, followed by Ted. Ted poses in the corner and his music ends and the bell rings. It starts off with Santino and Ted, but Tamina gets back into the ring and gives him a bear hug and straightens out his back before getting out of the ring.

Ted and Santino circle before locking up and Santino fakes the Cobra before taking Ted down. Ted comes back and wails on him and then sends him off of the ropes, hitting him with a shoulder. He covers him, Santino kicks out at two. Ted hits a standing dropkick, and goes for another cover, Santino kicks out at two. He then wraps his arm around Santino's neck until Santino starts to get out of the hold. Ted misses the clothesline due to a split from Santino and then Ted gets hit with a hiptoss. Santino goes against the ropes and hits him with a headbutt. Santino gets set up for the cobra and doesn't see Ted rolling over to our corner and tag me in. I stand there behind Santino with my arms crossed over my chest and a smug look on my face. When he turns around he sees me instead of Ted. Santino tries to control the Cobra, keeping it from touching me. I just roll my eyes and grab his hand and make him hit himself with it.

That cues Tamina to come in and she goes for a superkick, and I duck it, and spin and kick her in the gut. I then grab her by the neck and slam her face first into the canvas. I go for the cover, but Tamina kicks out. I then sit her up and drill my knee into her spin, applying the pressure from time to time. With the crowd and Santino behind her, she gets to her feet and reverses, countering and making me land face first on the apron. She then pulls me over to the corner and climbs the corner. Ted slowly goes towards her, telling her not to do it and that cues Santino, going for the Cobra again, but Ted pulls down the top rope, making Santino go tumbling out of the ring. Tamina goes for the Superfly Splash, but I get my knees up just in time and she lands hard on her gut on my knees. I quickly crawl over and go for the cover, picking up the three count and the win.

"Yes!" Ted cheers.

He climbs back into the ring, and like always hugs me. Then he gives me a kiss.

"I knew you could do it."

"Takes a lot more than a faceplant to keep me down."

"Of course."

"Now let's head back. After you." He lets me walk ahead of him.

We get out of the ring and go backstage.

"You like walking behind far too much." I laugh.

"I like to admire, what can I say?"

"Well so do I."

"That's true."

"And now we have the rest of the night to ourselves. No leaving the locker room until the end of the show."

"Ooh demanding." I tease.

"You like it."

"Mmm I do."

"Now let's go. Or do I have to carry you there?"

"Ooh tempting."

"Too slow." He grins, picking me up and hoisting me over his shoulder, and then starts walking to the locker room.

I laugh and swat him on the butt.

"Thanks for the view."

"You're welcome." He chuckles.

"And I thought it was good when you wore jeans." I grin. "This takes it to another level."

"Good to know." Ted laughs.

"Hi, how're you doing?" I say to Swagger mockingly as he gives Ted and I look.

He scowls as I run my hands down Ted's back.

"Oooh someone's jealous." I snicker.

"He should be." Ted scoffs.

We make it to the locker room and head inside. He sets me down, only to sit on the couch and pull me down onto his lap. I kiss him lightly. I shift a bit on his lap to get more comfortable and he stops me.

"Remember..."

"Oops." I snicker.

"Haha. Funny."

"I needed to get comfortable..."

"Just don't blame me if there's a reaction."

"I know, I know, it'll be my fault. Not like you can help it."

"Not really."

"I think I'll sit still now...I'm comfortable...for now."

"Alright."

"You could've gotten changed you know. Wouldnt be as easy to get to you, like I almost did."

"Nope. I know you like when I stay in this. So I'm not changing until much much later."

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"You're sweet."

"Always."

I snuggle into him and turn our attention back to the TV. John's music goes off and he runs out to an excited crowd.

"Ya'll are extra fired up tonight. And I know why. I know why, because tonight is epic! Tonight is monumental. I feel so good about tonight, I'm gonna do something I should've done a long time ago." John states, getting out of the ring and man-hugging the 'We Hate Cena' guy ringside.

"I just hugged it out with the 'We Hate Cena' guy. We're good."

"Because tonight, for the first time in six months, WWE Monday Night Raw is Nexus free! Man it makes me wanna dance. Oooh oooh, ooh ooh." John states, dancing.

"Cole, I just Dougied, we just hit rock bottom. Hell it makes me wanna sing. The stars at night are big and bright-" John starts and the crowd finishes.

"You know what, I am so happy to be here, I've got a treat for you guys. Normally we don't do this, but I have commandeered some exclusive footage from last night's pay-per-view of Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. It is the footage describing the demise of Wade Barrett and I convienantly have the footage cued on the giant screen right now."

The footage plays, like before, showing everything.

"But wait folks, there's more! If you continue to watch Raw, you will see the same footage from...another camera angle." He says in a voice and another angle of the footage is shown.

"That's not all folks. If you continue to act now as a member of the WWE Universe, you will see the same footage from...another...camera angle." He says in the voice again, and a far shot is shown.

"He's getting a lot of enjoyment from that clip."

"He is." I laugh.

"And just when you thought I was done, we will give you the same footage. But this time it will be in slow motion." He slows his voice down and the footage is shown in slow motion.

"You guys got to see the demise of Wade Barrett 4 different times tonight. I feel so good when I get a great bargain. Especially this close to the holidays. On those have to have items like the Sham-Wow, the Snuggie, and Wade Barrett being crushed by 23 chairs. Six months ago I promised you guys that I would get to each and every member of the Nexus, and it took me some time, but last night at TLC, I got to each and every member of The Nexus. That means the winds have changed for Wade Barrett and his group of turd-burglars, and now I can focus on the more important things, like winning the Royal Rumble and going onto WrestleMania!"

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

"Oh god." I mutter.

"Moses Malone!"

"Pardon the interruption John-I said excuse me!"

"Pardon the interruption John, but you were not the only one that won a match last night."

"I'm sorry, there's so much hatred in the air, that I can't even hear what you're saying." John says about the crowd basically booing Vickie out of the building.

"You are not the only one that won a match last night."

And once again the crowd is louder than her with the boos and John cracks up.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I can't hear you."

"You are not the only one-"

"Alright alright alright alright. What?"

"You are not the only one-" She starts, only to get booed again and John again laughs his ass off.

"Ah it's a running gag."

"John you are not the only one-" Again she gets booed so loud she can't continue.

"We've just been-" John starts only for 'you suck' chants to start and he's still laughing.

"Okay the state of Texas has told you how they feel, explain yourself, what's going on? Give her the floor, give her the floor. It's live television."

"John, you are not the only one-"

"Well we just made the all-time Raw highlights. This is gonna go on for what? 30, 40 minutes? Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead. Guys guys please, don't do that again. No please. Silence."

"You are not the only one, that won a match at the TLC pay-per-view!" She says over the boos.

Another 'you suck' chant breaks out.

"They're a lively bunch here in Austin, I tell ya."

"Despite competing in a triple threat match, Dolph Ziggler is still the Intercontinental Champion. And since you had the opportunity to show footage, I have my own footage to show."

"Okay okay, alright alright. We've made some ground. Apparently after TLC last night, Dolph Ziggler is still the Intercontinental Champion. And the wonderful and beloved Vickie Guerrero has brought out a clip to show us. Roll the clip."

The clip shown was the fat joke Jerry made about Vickie during the Slammy awards.

"The King ladies and gentlemen, well played sir."

"Jerry, I came for an apology. And if you don't give me an apology, my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler is gonna beat you up."

"She's right, I'm gonna beat you up!"

"And you are going to be very very sorry."

"King, I got this, I got this. She says that you owe her an apology, and if we don't have one here and now, then Dolph Ziggler's gonna try to beat you up."

"He will beat him."

"Vickie, Vickie. Is it because of the remark about your weight? I mean, I can't help it if you're the only diva here in the WWE, whose bathtub has stretch marks."

"Oh oh hey! King King King! Wait! King King King! I got one, I got one! Vickie is so fat, that she wakes up in sections."

"Hey John John John. John, did you know that when God said let there be light, he had to ask Vickie to step out of the way first?"

Ted snickers at the one.

"Ahhh! Wait wait wait wait wait. I got one, I got one, I got one. Vickie is so fat, that her baby pictures were taken via satellite."

"Stop it! Stop it stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Vickie Guerrero is a saint! She is beautiful inside and out! She is the most respected Diva in the entire WWE, and you all know it!"

"Dolph Dolph Dolph Dolph Dolph, enough. How can you be out here talking like that? I was talking to you quite a while ago and you called Vickie a double bagger. That means you gotta put a bag over your head in case the one over hers breaks. And how dare you. How dare you? First time I met you a long time ago, you were afraid of the dark. Then you saw Vickie naked and you were afraid of the light."

And then Vickie straight out slaps him across the face.

"Ohhhh."

He just gives her the evil glare and Dolph steps between them and the GM chimes in.

"And I quote. Since Vickie Guerrero is threatening that her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler will beat people up, well, let's try it in a match tonight. Dolph Ziggler vs John Cena. And that match will take place right now."

"Now why did I see that coming?"

"Because it was totally obvious."

"One more match to go after that and then we can head back to the hotel. I'd leave now but I wanna see Alex's match."

"Alright."

"Then we have complete privacy." I grin.

Ted grins.

"And I'm not really tired so..."

"Sounds like fun."

"You're anxious...I can tell."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Hush."

"If I don't?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"What?" I laugh.

"Be quiet."

"Oooh demanding. Maybe I don't want to be quiet." I grin.

Ted signs amusedly and nips at my ear.

"That's a little distracting...but won't keep me quiet."

He moves down to my neck.

"Hmm...not yet."

Of course, Ted takes this as a challenge. He takes his time, making sure to give me as much torture as he possibly can.

"Okay...it may be working now."

He smirks.

"But I did say may."

He catches me offguard with a kiss on the lips. It surprises me at first, but then I start to kiss back, and hold him there so he can't pull away right away. He chuckles. I hum quietly to myself, my fingers running through his hair. Ted holds onto my hips as the kiss deepens. I start to pull away because I don't want us getting too carried away, but this time, he's the one to keep me from doing that. I eventually get free.

"Aw." Ted pouts.

"Don't wanna get too carried away."

"Mmm, true."

"Plus, I needed to breathe anyway."

"Also true."

"You can leave marks when we're back in our hotel room. It's been a while." I smirk.

"Yes it has."

"Try to resist until then."

"I'll try."

"I'll be quiet now." I snuggle back into him.

"Good." He chuckles.

It was getting towards the end of John's match against Dolph and Vickie interfered on two occasions. John would duck an attempted shot with the IC title to hit the AA on Dolph to pick up the win. After the win, Punk would get out of his seat from commentary and enter the ring, delivering a pair of chair shots to him.

"Hey!"

"I may not like Punk but John deserves that for what he did to Ducky."

"Right of course."

"Deserves that and more."

"I think that would be the only thing she would approve of Punk doing."

"Yeah."

After the chair shots, he drops it and leaves the ring, heading backstage and John's just enraged.

"Tough luck." Ted scoffs.

After the quick break, they showed what happened during it, Josh Matthews catching up with Punk backstage as he's getting ready to get into a car to leave the arena.

"Punk, can you explain what that was all about with you and John Cena?"

"Well the only thing that Cena understands, is aggression. Last night he brutalizes Wade Barrett with a steel chair. Tonight, I just gave him a taste of his own medicine." Punk states, before getting into the car and leaving.

"Seems fair."

"Yeah."

Then Jerry was backstage getting ready for the tag match when Sheamus comes in and just puts him down every chance he gets. Then Vicki was backstage yelling at Dolph Ziggler, asking him what kind of boyfriend he is. Dolph then challenges John to a rematch on SmackDown tomorrow night and Vickie makes it happen, making it a handicap match. John vs Dolph and Vickie.

"Her too? She serious?"

"Apparently."

"Good thing we don't need to be there for SmackDown. I don't wanna see that trainwreck."

"I know, me either."

"You know what's funny? You can tell how much they spray tan you guys when you stand next to Sheamus." I snicker.

"Ahaha yeah." Ted laughs.

"They must spray him even whiter."

Ted cracks up.

"It makes sense really." I laugh.

"It does."

"And then with the lighting it's too bright so it hurts your eyes."

"Yup."

Soon after that it was time for the tag match and out first was Mike and Alex, and then Sheamus. Their opponents out first was Morrison, then Jerry and lastly Randy. And Randy wanted to go right after Mike because he was pissed. But the ref wouldn't allow it unless it was during the match. Once everyone was in their respective corners, it looked like it was gonna happen since Mike was in the ring and so was Randy. But Mike tagged out and Alex tagged in so Mike wouldn't have to face Randy right now.

"Smart...I think."

"Randy would maul anyone at this point." Ted shrugs.

"True. Oh this isn't gonna be good."

"Probably not."

At the end of a chaotic match, it was Mike setting up for the Skull Crushing Finale on Jerry when the the ref was distracted by Alex and Randy would come in and plant Mike with an RKO, allowing Jerry to pin Mike for the win.

"Boooooo."

"I told you."

"Not cool, not cool at all."

"It happens sometimes."

And after the celebration of Jerry and Randy, the GM chimed in.

"Ugh."

"Annoying sound."

"And I quote. The television show SmackDown will be live tomorrow night at 9/8c from San Antonio, Texas. In addition to all the SmackDown superstars, Raw's contribution will be a handicap match. As we heard earlier on tonight, we will have Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero vs John Cena. Also, just added to tomorrow night's event. The WWE Champion the Miz will take on Randy Orton live on SmackDown."

And just then, Mike hits Jerry from behind. Randy grabs Mike and goes for a powerbomb, but Alex comes in and diverts that, getting hit, but allowing Mike to hit Randy before fleeing the ring and Randy was more pissed than ever before. And the show ends on their staredown.

"Alright. Let's get changed and get out of here."

"You first." He adds.

"Okay." I agree.

"Eager." I laugh.

Ted rolls his eyes in amusement. Of course when I walk away towards the changing area since I know that gives him a chance to stare once I again, I sway my hips a bit. He mutters under his breath and I giggle. I soon disappear into the changing area to get out of my ring gear and into my other clothes, to be ready to go. I walk out and Ted goes in. I sit on the arm of the couch as I wait. It doesn't take him long and soon, the two of us are headed to the car. And since the arena wasn't that far from the hotel, it didn't take us long to get back to the hotel either. In our room, we put everything down.

"That was a long night."

"It was."

"It was weird not having Justin and Ducky around though."

"One more day."

"Yeah."

"Wedding and then Christmas. And then New Years.

"Can't wait."

"Me neither."

"It's going to be fun." He smiles.

"Of course it is."

"This Christmas is going to be probably the best one ever."

"Oh? A feeling you have or something?"

"Maybe."

"But I do think its because I get to have you with me this year and I get my sister too." He adds.

"Well it is all about being with people you love anyway."

"Right, I know."

"So what's the plan for Christmas anyway? Staying at our place, since I consider it my home too, or your parents'? Or both?"

"Both."

"Ah, ok."

"I want to have some time for us and then time with everyone."

"Right, right."

He kisses my head.

"But for now, I think we should get some sleep."

"So you're not going to have some fun then." I nudge him with a giggle.

"I want to but I know we have a long day tomorrow and I want to be well rested."

"True..okay."

"Maybe we can find some time before NXT."

"I'm sure we'll be able to."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiles.

"I shouldn't be long getting changed."

"Okay."

"I'll wear your favorite."

He grins.

"Be as quick as you can then."

"I'll try." I giggle.

I turn around and kiss him briefly before head over to my bags, picking out what Ted likes before heading into the bathroom to change. Ted changes in the room and as usual, gets into bed to wait for me. After I'm all set, I walk out of the bathroom, in Ted's favorite thing I could wear to bed. He grins at the sight. I slide into bed and snuggle up to him.

"Much better."

"Very."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Good night."

"Night."

He kisses me one last time before we settle down and get comfortable. The two of us doze off easily, resting up for the long day ahead. By this time, it's only 3 in the afternoon for Riss and Justin so they have plenty of time left to spend on the beach. They've changed into appropriate beach apparel and brought a bag with snacks and such. They find a spot on the beach and set up their stuff. After they both put on the sunscreen, they sit on the towels on the beach for a while.

"Mmm, laying in the sunshine is nice."

"I know."

She lays on her stomach. Justin lays on his side and runs his hand up and down her back.

"Mmmmmm. That's nice too."

"I know that too." He grins.

"You know a lot apparently."

"I do."

She giggles softly.

"I know everything about you."

"Pretty much."

"Well I would hope so, you are my husband afterall." She adds.

"I still love being called that by the way." He grins at being called husband.

"I can tell. Silly goose."

"It just has that nice ring to it."

"It has a ring literally too." She laughs.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Its amusing to see all the disappointed faces when girls see your wedding ring." She remarks.

"And I have to apologize to them. You just got to me first." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." She grins.

"They'll keep dreaming though. Nothing wrong with that."

"No."

"Just the dream will never happen."

"Exactly."

"I'm glad you did get to me first though."

"Me too." She smiles as he leans over and steals a kiss.

"Love you so much."

"Love you too."

She kisses him and then gets up. She swats his butt playfully before going to the water.

"Heyyy." He grins.

She laughs and blows a kiss at him.

"You are so in trouble now."

"Ooooh." She mocks.

"I don't see you moving!" She laughs.

"I'm going to!"

"When?"

"Right now!" He jumps up and runs after her.

"You'll never catch me!"

"Oh yes I will!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Do not underestimate me."

"I'm teasing!"

"Still gonna catch you."

"Bring it on."

"Oh it's on alright."

"Like Donkey Kong?"

"Yes." He laughs.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh I will."

"I see no trying yet."

He speeds up and she takes off.

"Eep!"

"Gonna get youuuu."

"Nooooo."

"Yesss."

"Noooooo!"

"I'm getting closer."

She speeds up, squealing. Before she knows it, he catches up, wrapping his arms around her.

"Awwww." She pouts, even though she's leaning back into him.

"I got you."

"Mmhmm."

"Never letting go."

"I don't want you to." She turns her head and presses her lips to his.

"Didn't think so." He mumbles.

They exchange short kisses. Then she leans against him as they float around in the water.

"Hard to believe the year is almost over."

"I know right?"

"A lot has happened."

"A lot indeed."

"Can't wait for the new year. New experiences."

"Yes."

He kisses her head.

"Hopefully next years start off way better for us. The whole Nexus thing has been a pain."

"No kidding." She sighs.

"It was the only way they brought us all in from NXT. The only way they thought would make an impact. "

"I know. I'm glad they did but I think its run its course."

"Who knows how long they'll keep it going."

"Not too much longer I hope."

"Let's hope not."

"All we can do really."

"Right."

"How about some snacks now?" She suggests.

"Sure, of course."

They leave the water and sit on the towels. They rummage in the bag and pick out what they want.

"So you think we're gonna be able to get away with sleeping in the same bed tonight? Or no?" Justin asks, chuckling.

"I don't know." She laughs.

"I'm pretty sure we're old enough to be trusted."

"Mmm, but the moms are superstitious."

"True."

"It couldn't hurt to ask I suppose."

"Right."

"We can when we get back."

"Alright." He nods.

"I know you'll be thrilled if they let us."

"Oh yes."

He grins and she just laughs. They both talk about various things while munching on the snacks. They spend a few more hours going back and forth between the towels and the water. Before they know it, the sun was setting. They decided to stay on the beach until it set before deciding to head home.

"Best part of the day."

"Yeah it is." Justin nuzzles her neck.

"It may be beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He adds.

She blushes.

"Oh stop it Romeo."

"It's true."

"You're supposed to think so." She says.

"I don't think, I know."

"Lover." She kisses his cheek.

"Forever."

"And always."

"Yes, and always."

She smiles and nuzzles his cheek. They sit there in silence as they listen to the ocean and watch the sun set.

"I love getting to do this kind of thing." She remarks after the sun has set and they're gathering their stuff.

"So do I."

They go back to the car and load up. Then they head to the house.

"I hope you had fun today."

"Oh babe, I had lots of fun today." She smiles.

"It's always fun coming back here." She adds.

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiles.

"Good."

They get to the house and unload. When they walk in, they announce that they're home.

"In here!" Voices say from the living room.

"You go. I'm gonna go bring our stuff upstairs." Justin kisses her cheek.

"Okay." She kisses his cheek and goes into the living room.

When she walks into the living room, she finds a place to sit and does so.

"So how was your day dear?" Justin's mom asks.

"Wonderful." She smiles.

"Well that's good to hear."

"We went to the mountains, went for a ride on a motorbike, and spent the rest of the day at the beach."

"He's good for those type of things."

"Yes he is." She giggles.

"He's actually thinking about getting one of those bikes." She adds.

"Oh dear." Lauren, his mom, shakes her head.

"I know." You laugh.

"He's a really safe driver though." She assures her.

"I would hope so."

"He is. Trust me."

"That's a relief."

Riss nods.

"What's a relief?" Justin asks, coming into the living toom and sitting next to Riss.

"That you're a safe driver on a motorbike." She replies as they snuggle together.

"I'll always be safe." He nods.

"You better be."

"I promise."

"Good. I'll hold you to that."

"I know."

"You two are so cute." Melanie says.

She and Ted Sr flew in before Justin and I so that like the previous wedding, Melanie could make sure the wedding prep was going smoothly.

"So we've been told."

"I can sense the grandkids talk coming." Riss says just loud enough for only Justin to hear.

"It's building...I can sense it too."

"I give it 5 minutes."

"Yeah...me too."

Sure enough, not even 5 minutes later, Lauren speaks up.

"So when are we going to get grandbabies?"

"See?" Riss mutters to him.

Justin chuckles.

"Not for a while Mom." He tells her.

"See we both really just got our careers started and I'd rather wait a while before even considering that." Riss explains.

"We've got obligations and storylines going on right now. I'd like to wait until things calm down." She adds.

"Especially how things are right now." Justin continues.

"I see." Lauren says.

"But we have been talking about it, keeping it in the back of our minds."

"So don't think we don't want it right now, its just not good timing."

"Right. Of course."

"Probably not until Wrestlemania or so."

"We'll see how things are after then."

"Alright."

"Well we're all very excited for Thursday."

"Us too. Its going to be amazing."

"Yes, it will be."

Justin kisses her head and she smiles up at him, kissing his jaw.

"We do have something to ask though."

"Well mostly Jussi wants to know." She giggles.

"Go ahead and ask." She nudges him.

"Are we allowed to share a room tonight?" He asks hopefully.

"But before you answer, I just want to say that we're both responsible and mature." He adds.

Riss can't help giggling.

"Well of course you are."

"We're already married so there isn't much point to the superstition." Justin points out.

"Well it's not the day before the wedding yet. That's tomorrow."

"Oh, right. Duh. The traveling and stuff has thrown me off." Justin says.

"That's ok, understandable."

"But still, are we allowed to share that night?" He asks.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt..."

"Yes!" Justin cheers.

"I mean...thank you."

"Nice save." Riss laughs.

He smiles sheepishly.

"Dork."

"Your dork."

"Mmhmm." She giggles and kisses him.

After a while of talking about things, she feels a yawn coming on. She tries to hide it, but Justin sees.

"Someone's getting tired." He remarks.

"No..."

"Yes."

"Nu-uh."

"You just yawned."

"Noooo."

"I saw it."

She pouts.

"aww."

"I see everything. Remember."

"Yeah yeah."

"Maybe we should get up to bed."

"Okay." She reluctantly agrees.

"Carry you?"

"Please." She smiles, sliding into his lap.

"Of course."

He holds her to him as he gets up. Then he adjusts his hold.

"Goodnight all." He says.

"Night." She adds.

"Night you two."

Justin carries her to their room as she snuggles into him.

Want me to pick out your clothes?" He asks as he walks into the bedroom and sets her down on the bed.

"If you don't mind." She says, starting to undress.

"I would be happy to."

He goes and grabs her something to wear.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

She puts it on and then crawls up the bed to her spot. He gets undressed and pulls on a pair of shorts before climbing into bed next to her.

"Love you." She murmurs as they snuggle.

"Love you too."

It doesn't take them long to fall asleep after the long day they had.


	54. NXT & Day Before Wedding

It's the next day, the day before the wedding. It's going to be an almost busy day. Riss has one more dress fitting and Justin has a tux fitting to do. And the moms are going to be going over everything, making sure it's all taken care of for tomorrow. The aroma of food filled the air as they were making breakfast, and it's what woke Riss up.

"Mmm." She murmurs, stretching.

She looks over to see Justin still passed out, sleeping peacefully. She giggles softly and leans over, kissing his cheek gently. Then she gets out of bed and makes her way downstairs.

"Smells good in here." She smiles.

"Oh, good morning. We knew it would wake one of you up."

"Of course." She giggles.

"He's still passed out." She adds.

"That's a little unusual. Normally he's one of the first to be up." Lauren remarks.

"I know. He's nearly always awake before me. I'm the night owl." She says.

"He'll be up...once he realizes I'm not there." She adds.

"He's used to your presence huh?" Melanie smiles.

"Yeah." She nods.

"Sometimes he'll just be hugging my pillow in his sleep when I check on him."

"Awwwww." The moms both say.

"I know. It's cute."

"It is."

"I give it about five or ten minutes before he realizes I'm not there."

They look at the clock to be able to time him. Five minutes go by and nothing has happened yet. It gets close to 10 minutes when they all hear footsteps on the stairs. Justin appears and we start laughing.

"I told you." She giggles.

"Morning sleepyhead." She grins.

"...morning." He says, looking a little confused.

"You look confused."

"What's so funny?"

"Well first of all...your hair."

He flattens his hair.

"And the second thing was that you came down less than 10 minutes after I did."

"I said it would take you about 10 minutes to realize I wasn't there."

"Ohh."

"And I was right."

"Good to know."

"I figured you were down here anyway." He adds.

"The smell of food woke me up." She shrugs as he walks over and gets a kiss.

"I don't blame you for waking up to it. I used to always wake up to it."

"Of course."

"Tomorrow is the big day." He grins.

"Yep." She smiles.

"And you have a final dress fitting too." Melanie points out.

"Right." She nods.

"You probably have a tux fitting right?" She asks Justin.

"Yep."

"That should be fun."

"I do want to do some things with you today though. Particularly dinner tonight."

"Sounds good." She kisses his cheek.

"You know it's gonna feel different, not having the traditional honeymoon after this wedding tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's true."

"But that's ok."

"It'll be nice to have a real Christmas again." She says softly, looking down at her hands.

"And we get to have it together."

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Of course not."

"I love you."

"Love you too." She smiles as he wraps his arms around her.

She snuggles into him. He chuckles and kisses her head. Soon breakfast is done and they each take a plate that is made for them and they go and sit at the table to eat. They steal bites from each other as usual. once they've finished, they get up and put their plates away.

"Now let's go get dressed for the day...sleepy." She giggles.

"Haha funny." He sticks his tongue out.

"Yes I am."

They head to the bedroom. She walks to her bags and rummages around for something to wear. She picks her outs and starts to get dressed. He was going to get dressed himself, but when he saw her starting to, he stopped what he was doing and stared.

"I can feel you staring."

"That's because I am."

She laughs lightly.

"Can't help myself."

"I know. Insatiable." She teases.

"Yes."

He makes a noise of disappointment when she finishes putting her clothes on.

"Poor you."

"Darn." He pouts.

She laughs and goes into the bathroom, leaving him by himself in the bedroom.

"Leaving me out here all alone?"

"I have to do my hair and makeup. Goof."

"I like to watch."

"Well hurry up and get dressed then."

"On it." He declares.

She laughs as she brushes out her hair. Not too long after that, the door opens and he leans against the door frame. She looks amused as she puts her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hair up...I like."

"Oh? Normally you want it down all the time."

"Well you know when it's up, it gives me free range to do you know what." He grins.

She laughs.

"I see. That isn't happening until tomorrow night, you know that right?"

"I know, I know."

"No lovebites in our wedding photos." She shakes her finger at him.

"Not even if makeup can cover them up?"

"Nope."

"Oh darn."

"You'll survive." She remarks as she ties orange and black ribbons around her ponytail.

"I can try."

She laughs a little as she starts her makeup.

"That's a good color on you."

"Think so? I thought it was something different."

"Yes I do think so."

"Good to know."

"Then again you look good in any color."

"You'd think so." She says amusedly.

"Yes I would."

"Romeo."

"Always."

"Yes I know."

"All done." She says when she finishes her makeup.

"Beautiful."

"Like always."

"Yes." He kisses her cheek.

"So what else do you have planned for us today?" She asks.

"Something fun."

"Oooh?"

"You'll see."

"Always surprises."

"I like to see your face when I surprise you. Its fun."

"It is fun for me too."

"Good."

"And that's planned for this morning, before the whole fitting thing this afternoon." He adds.

"Right."

"I think you'll love what I picked out for this morning."

"I'm sure I will."

"We can leave when you feel up to it."

"In a few minutes." She says, walking into his arms and just cuddling there.

"Cuddle time first." She adds.

"Of course." He chuckles.

"You kind of were facing away from me this morning so I couldn't cuddle with you.

"I was? Oops. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I'll make it up to you." He kisses her head.

"Of course you will."

She smiles and scratches his scruffy jaw lightly.

"This has become a new favorite thing of yours to do."

"Mmhmm. Its fun." She giggles.

"Of course it is."

"Don't let this scruffiness get too wild though."

"I'll try not to."

"Good."

"Not gonna grow a full beard or anything. that'd be weird."

"Yes it would be. This amount of scruff is sexy."

"Good to know." He grins.

She laughs and kisses him lightly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Ready now?"

"Mmhmm."

They seperate and get what they need. They say bye to the moms and head out to the car. Once in the car, Justin pulls out and starts to drive to what he has planned.

"No hints?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I gave you hints."

I pout.

"Sorry. I want to keep it a surprise."

"I know I know. I can't help my curiosity. You know how I am."

"Yes, I know."

"Are we almost there at least?"

"I believe so."

"Good."

"I think I can give you a hint that doesn't give away what we're exactly doing though now that I think about it."

"Oh?"

"It's something I would do."

"Oh good."

"You'll see when we get there."

"Alright."

It's not too long after that when he pulls into the parking lot of the building.

"Indoor skydiving?" She asks after reading the sign.

"Safest form you could do."

"Right..."

"I thought it could be fun."

"Sure."

"You can do it alone or we can do it together."

"Maybe together first?" She asks hesitantly.

"Sure. Of course."

She sighs in relief.

"Don't worry. I would never let you do anything daredevil-like by yourself until you do it with me first."

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome."

They go in and Justin pays for their passes. They take them into a room where they give them some rules and some training. Justin can senses her nerves, so he wraps an arm around her and rubs her arm in re-assurement. She leans into him, resting one hand on his leg.

"You'll be fine."

"I know. Can't help being a bit nervous though."

"I know."

They give them jumpsuits to put on and then take them into the actual area where the thing is.

"I'm sure it's safe."

"I know that. Its just a little scary looking."

"I'll be in there with you."

She nods. He kisses her and puts his hand over where her tattoo is, rubbing it gently.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Alright, let's go."

They take them in and they get ready for the thing to turn on. A few seconds or so later, it does indeed turn on. She squeaks in surprise, squeezing Justin's hand. He looks down at their hands, then back up at her, giving her a reassuring smile. She nods and calms down, relaxing her grip. After getting used to it, she actually starts to have fun with it. Justin and her start trying out little tricks and such. Of course Justin is the one who goes all out with the tricks and everything. She laughs as I watch him. After some time inside, they shut it off and they're able to walk out.

"Oh my god. I can't believe we just did that." She hugs Justin.

"It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I told you."

"You did." She giggles.

"I'm glad you liked it."

She kisses his cheek before letting go so they can go take the suits off.

"Now since we have plenty of time left before we have to be back for our fittings, I was thinking the aquarium." He suggests.

"That sounds like fun." She agrees, smiling.

"After the fittings, how about the diamond museum?"

"Ooh?"

"I thought that'd be something you'd like."

"Yes. You know I love sparkly things."

"Yes, I know." He chuckles.

"Especially love my sparklies." She holds out her left hand and wiggles her fingers, making her wedding rings sparkle in the sun.

"I knew you would."

"You have good taste." She kisses him quickly.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." She giggles as he swoops in for another kiss.

"Now off to the aquarium."

"Right."

They head back out to the car and get in and he heads off to the aquarium. She sings along with the radio while watching the scenery go by. In the meantime, Ted and I were at the arena, and since the show was starting soon, we headed out to the stage to wait for it to start officially, sitting in the chairs.

"The start of a long night." He remarks.

"17 hour flight after this."

"Yup."

"Bleh."

"But it'll be worth it in the end."

"It will." I nod.

"Wonder what they've been up to."

"Probably all kinds of stuff and last minute wedding stuff. Your mom's probably got that covered of course."

"Of course."

"And then the next day we're flying 16 hours back home. Oh the time zones."

"I know." Ted makes a face.

The show soon starts like it normally does, without the pyro because we're on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your NXT rookies."

"Johnny Curtis."

"Jacob Novak."

"Brodus Clay."

"Conor O'Brian."

"Byron Saxton."

"And Derrick Bateman."

"Rookies welcome. Would like to remind you that one of you will win NXT. One of you will become the WWE's next breakout star, and earn a championship match. As we go on week to week, we'll be having physical challenges that will give you points towards immunity. To update the standings right now, Jacob Novak has one immunity point."

"Nice!" Dolph comments.

"But he's not the one in the lead!" I comment back just for the heck of it, with an amused look on my face.

Ted snickers.

"Byron Saxton has one immunity point. And after last week's performance, Johnny Curtis has two immunity points. Now the physical challenges are worth two immunity points, and tonight's challenge is the wheelbarrow race. The concept is simple gentlemen. You take the wheelbarrow around the ring and cross the finish line. Whomever does this in the fastest time will earn two immunity points. Sounds pretty simple doesn't it? But you know what? This wheelbarrow's kind of light. I think we need to put something in the wheelbarrow. Maybe one of these little kids right here? Is there anything in the back that we can put in this wheelbarrow to make it a little more difficult for the rookies?"

And after just a few seconds. Swagger's eagle mascot comes out.

"Oh good lord, really?" I shake my head.

"It seems so."

"This oughta be interesting."

"Alright, how're you doing. Okay. Eagle, will you please get into the wheelbarrow? No the officials will help you. Rookies be careful, he is endangered. Careful of his frail, avian bones. Okay. Johnny Curtis, you are in the lead with two immunity points. Why don't you come down here and try to increase your lead. Alright, hang on. On your mark, get set, go!"

Johnny however goes before the whistle was blown.

"Restart Johnny. There are rules."

"Fail."

"Whoops."

"Alright. On your mark, get set, go."

This time he goes on cue and when he makes it around and crosses the line, he gets a straight out 13 seconds.

"Okay, 13 seconds. Will that be lucky for Johnny Curtis? We will find out. Johnny get back in line. Okay Jacob Novak come on down. Jacob has one immunity point, let's see what he can do. Come on. Alright, on your mark, get set go."

He goes around, clips the side of the wheelbarrow against the steel ring post, and finishes with a time of 12.8 seconds.

"12.8 seconds. Novak is in the lead."

"Alright come on big Brodus Clay, let's go. Let's put a little more hop in our step big guy, what do you say? Hook up. On your mark, get set, go!"

By the time he gets across the finish line, he finishes with 13.8 seconds and the eagle falls out of the wheelbarrow when it tips over.

"Oops."

"He lost again."

"But he did better."

"And an added bonus, Swagger's eagle fell out out the wheelbarrow." I snicker.

"That too."

"Yes the eagle is okay. Guys back in line. Conor O'Brian come on down. You know how eagles feel about rats, but hurry on up, let's go."

"Come on rat, do something good." Del Rio comments, and then gives me a little flirty look since he was seated next to me.

I roll my eyes. I lean into Ted and he tightens his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't like sitting next to him." I mutter to Ted.

"We can switch places during the commercial."

"Okay good."

He kisses my head reassuringly.

Conor passes the line with a time of 12.7 seconds, being the new leader.

"Alright Byron Saxton, come on down."

"You're money baby! Show em'!" Chris comments.

"I dig the t-shirt."

"He's got this!"

"Here we go. No we don't have time to hold on let's go buddy."

"Stretch it out a little bit."

"We don't have time for this nonesense. A black glove. That's great. That worked great for Ted DiBiase and Michael Jackson. Okay on your mark, get set-"

"Is that a coal miner's glove?" Dolph laughs.

"-go!"

Byron passes the line with a time of 12.5 seconds.

"Did you check if that glove was loaded?" Dolph asks.

"Yes, Blackjack Mulligan wants his glove back."

"Loaded glove. Cheater." Dolph comments.

In the meantime, Derrick crosses the line with 12.5 seconds and Striker announces that he won.

"Did they just tie? They tied." Dolph simply states.

"There is a tie. The tie between Derrick Bateman..."

"Replay!" Daniel exclaims.

"...and Byron Saxton. So I guess we're gonna have a wheelbarrow-off or a playoff here in the great state of Texas. Byron let's go."

"That glove is illegal." Dolph yet again comments.

"Don't talk about his glove." Chris retorts.

Byron takes his 2nd chance, screaming as he goes around the ring.

"Hey Bateman, did you just throw the American flag on the ground?" Dolph asks, slightly amused.

Byron finishes with a time of 13.1, and there is some controversy over whether he crossed the line or not. The time counts.

"Are you just making this up as you go along?"

"Yeah pretty much. Derrick let's go."

"Come on, let's go Bateman!" Daniel cheers.

"USA."

"USA."

Derrick passes with a time of 12.0 seconds winning the challenge.

"You're a communist!" Dolph exclaims.

"No respect for the flag or the eagle." Ted adds.

"You're a flip flopper Bateman! You're a flip flopper! You'll never make it!" Dolph continues.

Once everything settled, and the other rookies went backstage, besides Curtis and Novak, because they were facing each other in a match up next, Ted gets up and we switch seats so that I don't have to sit next to Del Rio anymore.

"Better." I say, snuggling back up aganist Ted.

"Good." He nods, kissing me quick, but also making sure to let Del Rio see it so he knows he'll never have me.

Del Rio scowls. He then mutters things under his breath in Spanish and I just laugh to myself at the look on his face. Ted smirks and looks satisfied.

"Someone looks jealous." I mumble to him.

"I know." Ted snickers.

The match soon starts and in place of Truth is JTG for Johnny Curtis tonight. But the coaching from JTG wasn't enough as in the end of the match, Novak won the match. I just make my comments on the match on the clipboard that we all had to make our notes and such.

"Well that was an average match. I was too distracted to even pay attention..." I give him a look, because he was the cause of the distraction.

Ted grins sheepishly.

"Touchy."

"Can't help it."

"Of course not."

"It's kind of boring right now, I have to occupy myself somehow."

"Best way to do that is to have fun with you."

"Like always."

"Mmhmm."

After two rookie introduction videos, there was backstage video of Daniel and Derrick. Where Daniel was teaching him some moves. Derrick of course was not paying attention and reading the book on the history of the WWE Championship.

"Okay when you're bridging, be sure to touch your nose to the mat."

"Yep, nose to the mat."

"Neck strength is really important in submission wrestling."

"And that's what the DBs are all about. Submission wrestling and trivia. Hey, did you know the 8th wonder of the world, Andre the giant was WWE champion for 100 seconds, yet he weighed 500 pounds? That's like 100 pounds a second."

"That's great. Really push your nose to the mat."

"Nose to the mat. Hey, WWE Champion with the shortest name. Three letters. Sid."

"Uh, what about JBL?"

"Hmm. Hey man, I'm just a rookie."

"Okay really push your nose to the mat."

"Did you know what Steve Blackman's favorite weapon is? Sticks."

"Is that in the book? Steve Blackman was never WWE Champion. Hey, is your nose to the mat?"

"Yeah nose to the mat."

Daniel then takes his foot and makes Derrick fall onto his back.

"I know why you did that. But tonight, I'm gonna win the hot seat trivia challenge. For you and that guy right over there."

The camera pans over to some random guy wearing a christmas elf hat, drinking coffee.

"Sweet bridge."

"Oookay then." I make a face.

"He's weird."

In the meantime, the rookies have made it down to the ring for the next challenge of the night, and the standings for points were updated. The challenge was a trivia challenge and it's worth one point.

"The first category, the Undertaker's opponents at WrestleMania. Johnny Curtis you have five seconds to name one, go."

"Superfly Snuka."

"Superfly Jimmy Snuka is correct. Jacob Novak?"

"WrestleMania 19, Big Show and A-Train."

"Is that correct? It's correct, even with the WrestleMania. Big Brodus Clay, what do you got?"

"Jake The Snake Roberts. You dig?"

"Conor?"

"Shawn Michaels."

"San Antonio's own is correct. Byron Saxton."

"What is, The Big Bossman."

"What is? I think he means who is."

"Derrick Bateman."

"Who is Mark Henry."

"Correct. Alright sounds good to me. We're gonna move onto our second category. King of the Ring winners. Johnny Curtis, 5 seconds, who's one?"

"King Mable. Correct. Jacob Novak?"

"Stone Cold Steve Austin."

"Big Brodus Clay."

"The King of Harts, Owen Hart."

"Owen Hart is correct. Conor O'Brian I see the wheel spinning."

"Triple H."

"Of course The Game is correct. Byron Saxton."

"What is...Harley Race."

"Who is...dumbass." I mutter.

Ted shakes his head.

"Derrick Bateman?"

"Who is Mr. A-well Billy Gunn."

"I see what you did there. Billy Gunn is correct. You guys certainly know your WWE history. That's good. We're gonna stay with the King of the Ring. Another King of the Ring winner Johnny Curtis."

"William Regal."

"Correct. Jacob Novak."

"King Sheamus."

"Brodus Clay?"

"Big Daddy Cool, Diesel."

And instead of the ding, it's the buzzer, meaning he got it wrong.

"Oops."

"That is incorrect. Brodus Clay return to the back."

"The first eliminated." I sigh, tilting my head back.

"Unfortunately."

"Conor O'Brian we have a new category for you. Cities that have hosted WrestleMania!"

"Haha Pee Wee Herman."

"Pee Wee Herman is not a city...goodbye."

"Wow...idiot."

"And rats are supposed to be smart..psh."

"I know."

"You gotta go to the back now. Byron Saxton, a city that has hosted Wrestlemania."

"Matthew Anaheim, California."

"That is correct. Derrick Bateman, what do you got?"

"Houston, the great state of Texas!"

"Houston Texas is correct. Alright, staying with the category. Cities that have hosted WrestleMania John."

"Boston, Massachusetts."

"Jacob Novak?"

"The Emerald City, Seattle."

"Byron Saxton?"

"Orlando, Florida."

"Derrick?"

"New York, New York."

"Okay, we're gonna stay with this category. Cities that have hosted WrestleMania, Johnny Curtis."

"The uh...hmmm let me think here."

"Five seconds."

But sadly the buzzer sounds.

"Another one down."

"A new category. Name a 2010 WWE Pay-Per-View. Jacob go."

"Tables, Ladders and Chairs."

"TLC of course is correct. Byron?"

"Summerslam Matthew."

"SummerSlam Matthew. Derrick?"

"Survivor Series."

"Survivor Series. Jacob?"

"Bragging Rights."

"Byron?"

"Matthew, Hell In the Cell."

"Derrick?"

"How about a little bit of WrestleMania."

"Jacob."

"The Royal Rumble."

"Byron?"

"Matthew, Survivor Series."

"Survivor Series has been said already."

"Fail." I sing.

"Wah wahhh."

"Byron. You've been eliminated. Of course I did. I said it at the top. You cannot repeat an answer. New category. I'm sorry Byron. Goodbye. Alright new category. Gentlemen, WWE Champions. Jacob."

"Hulk Hogan."

"Texas' own Stone Cold Steve Austin."

"San Antonio's own Shawn Michaels."

"Miami's own the Rock."

"Your current champion, The Miz."

"Sid."

"Okay, keep going. WWE champions."

The buzzer sounds, meaning Jacob was too slow, and he answers John Cena anyway.

"You did not make it in time. Pandering to the crowd cost you. I can't believe you couldn't pick it up in five seconds. That leaves only one. Derrick Bateman has earned another immunity point. A clean sweep."

Ted motions to me to follow him to the back because our tag team match with Brodus is coming up next. I nod and link hands with him after getting up. Since Ted was already set to go, all I had to do was get ready. It doesn't take me too long and once I'm ready, I walk back out to him.

"That sight never gets old." He grins.

"Of course it doesn't."

He chuckles and kisses me.

"Only thing about the match, we don't know who the other diva's gonna be."

"Ugh, watch it be someone I can't stand." I make a face.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll find out."

"Right."

I lace my fingers with his and we head to the curtain to wait. While waiting, Ted puts his arms around me.

"Cuddly...always cuddly."

"Always."

"Just think though. After this we get on that plane." He adds.

"Thank goodness."

As soon as they play Ted's music we all walk out. Ted lets me go as soon as we reach the ring and I get into the ring first, followed by him and Brodus. Once we were set in the ring, Chris and Byron come out first. They stop at the ring and the partner of them turns out to be Natalya.

"Yay a decent opponent." I say in relief.

"You so got this." Ted nods.

We discuss who's going first and since Nattie was in the ring and Byron and Chris and were out, that means she and I would start off.

"I got this."

Ted gives me a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Of course that causes a distraction and when I turn around, I get hit with a clothesline. She pulls me away from my corner and goes for an early pin, but I kick out. She helps me up and grabs me around the waist, tightening her grip. I try my best to pry her hands off, but seeing as he grip was so tight I couldn't. So I do the only thing I can do, get to the ropes. I hold on and send Natalya back onto the apron, but she kicks up and pulls me away from the ropes and drops me, going for the Sharpshooter.

"No no!" I scream repeatedly, struggling until I grab onto the bottom rope.

I decide I've had enough for now and get up, immediately tagging Brodus in. He comes in and Byron comes in. Brodus basically manhandles him. He gets knocked out of the ring and Brodus goes out and gets him, bringing him back in. He then proceeds to tag Ted in and he drops knees to Byron's face. He goes for the cover, but Byron kicks out. Ted then gets him in a side headlock on the apron. And with the fan's encouragement, Byron gets to his feet and out of the hold, ramming Ted into his corner where Chris tags himself in. Chris chops Ted in the chest a few times, before having him go off the ropes and gets knocked down. Ted is covered, but he kicks out. Chris hits him with more chops, but Ted comes back and fires back and tags Brodus in and Brodus manhandles Chris like he did Brodus. That is until he gets hit with chops and kicks and Byron is tagged in and he takes control...for a short time and gets manhandled yet again. Brodus covers him and Byron kicks out. Against the ropes he goes and Byron knees Brodus a few times, until he hits him and he tumbles and leans against the ropes for support. Ted tags himself in and hits a standing dropkick to Byron. He covers him, but Byron kicks out. Ted then gets him in a chinlock and Byron struggles and gets to his feet, getting out of the hold. Ted goes for a swing, but Byron ducks and leaps over, tagging Chris in. Chris hits Ted with chops again and against the ropes he's sent and hits him with a shoulderblock. Against the ropes again and Ted's hit with a powerslam. He goes for the cover and Ted kicks out. More chops and Ted stumbles into the corner. Ted reverses a move and goes for Dream Street, but Chris counters and hits Ted with a Spinebuster. He then signals for the Master Lock. Brodus tries to get involved, but gets taken out by Chris. Chris turns around to get hit with a standing dropkick from Ted. He gets him in the ropes and uses them to his advantage.

Ted backs up and the ref's distracted so Brodus gets involved. Ted grabs Chris by the legs and then falls back, Chris' throat hitting the bottom rope. Back into the corner and the ref is distracted yet again and both Brodus and myself get involved, taking cheap shots. Ted comes back over, only to get kicked and chopped. Chris hits Brodus with a cheap shot and then goes after Ted, but Ted ducks and hits Chris with a backbreaker across his knee. He goes for the cover, but Chris kicks out. Ted gets him in a headlock but with the help of the fans, Chris gets up and out of the hold. But then having the same idea, both Chris and Ted hit each other with a clothesline. Chris goes over and tags Byron in and Ted's closer to me so I tag in. It has to be me vs Natalya, but Byron doesn't get out of the ring. He tries one tactic and that's flirting. I give him a look and slap him across the face. The next thing I know, I'm being taken down by Natalya and we fight and roll out of the ring and we continue the cat fight outside the ring. Chris comes over and Ted comes over and they break both of us up, pulling us away from each other. In the ring, it's Brodus vs Byron and when it seems that it's going to be Brodus who wins, Byron moves and covers Brodus after he comes crashing down and he gets the win. Ted grumbles.

"Damn it." I mumble.

"I know." Ted mutters.

"Way to end the night on a positive note." I sigh.

"At least its over now."

"And now we can go get ready to leave. I can't wait to leave."

"Me either."

"Let's go." He adds.

I nod and follow him back up the ramp. In the meantime, Riss and Justin have finished with the aquarium and started to head back to the house so they both could get the last fittings done. She rests her head against Justin's shoulder as he drives.

"Wish I could see the dress."

"Oh you'll see it. Tomorrow." She giggles.

"I know, but that's still a long time away."

"You'll live."

"I can try."

She laughs and kisses his cheek.

"As long as you do that."

"Mmm I'd do more but you're driving."

"Right right."

"You can have more affection to help you once we get to the house."

"Alright."

She squeezes his hand and kisses his ear. Soon they pull up to the house. They get out and head inside. They stop in the hall and before he lets everyone know they're home, she grabs his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. Before he could have time to respond, she pulls away with a smirk on her face. She lets go of his shirt.

"We're home!" She says loudly.

Justin whines.

"That was so not fair baby." He sulks.

"It'll get you through the fitting."

"Make it harder actually."

"Still not fair."

She giggles as Melanie comes out.

"Ready for the fitting?"

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

"Going to have to steal her for a bit." She says to Justin.

"I know." He makes a face.

"Have fun." She tells him.

"Yeah yeah." He sticks his tongue out at her.

She laughs and follows Melanie.

"Love you!" She calls as she walks away from him.

"Love you too!"

Once she's out of sight, he too walks farther into the house to go where he's going to have his tux fitting. Melanie closes the door of the room they're using. Lauren is sitting in a chair, waiting to see the dress. Riss takes off her clothes as Melanie gets her dress ready.

"What is that on your neck?" Lauren asks.

"I got a tattoo of angel wings." She explains, turning to the moms can see.

"It's really beautiful."

"Thank you. It was inspired by Jussi's Angel gimmick from FCW."

"Aww."

"The angel wings are him and then blue and purple are our favorite colors." She adds as she steps into the dress.

"How sweet."

She blushes and smiles.

"The dress however is amazing."

Melanie taps her shoulder to let her know she's zipped and she does a small spin.

"Fits okay still?"

"It fits great."

"That's good."

"Can't believe its tomorrow."

"Oh I know."

"I can't wait to see everything though."

"It's going to be absolutely amazing."

"I know." She smiles.

"And this dress is perfect."

"Yes it is."

"Justin's going to love it."

"I could wear anything and he'd be happy." She remarks as she takes the dress off.

"Of course."

"That's called having a good man sweetheart. One who loves you no matter what you look like or wear." Melanie says.

All Riss does is nod and smile. She gets her clothes back on.

"I wonder if he's done yet."

"Would you like me to go check?" Lauren asks.

"That would be great, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

She goes to check on Justin.

"I wonder if Air and Marvin are on a plane yet."

"Maybe." Melanie laughs a little at her nickname for Ted.

"Most likely won't be here until tomorrow."

"Oh I know. Long flight."

"Right."

Lauren pokes her head into the room.

"He's done dear."

"Oh good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Melanie and her walk out. She goes to find Justin.

"Jussi..." She sings when she finds him.

He turns around and grins at her.

"So how'd it go?" He asks.

"Perfect fit?" She smiles.

"You?" She asks.

"A button or two had to be fixed but other than that, great."

"Yayy."

"Now what are we doing?" She asks him as he pulls her into his arms.

"Remember the diamond museum?"

"Ohh, right." She says, giggling softly as he rubs his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss.

"I already booked us for a tour. Not only will we see diamonds, but we'll learn the history of course."

"Sounds like fun."

"Sparkly stuff." He chuckles.

"Yes." She laughs.

"So, shall we?"

"Sure." She agrees, brushing her lips against his.

She then pulls away and goes to get her purse. Once she gets it, she comes back to Justin who has the car keys.

"Tease." He pouts, taking about not only the kiss from before but the light one she just gave him.

"You love it."

"Its unfairrrrrr."

"Anything more and you'll go crazy. That's for tomorrow night."

Justin sulks.

"Oh stop." She scolds.

"...sorry."

She heads outside with him in tow. They get in the car and drive off. She watches out the window, rubbing her wrists absentmindedly.

"Hurting again?"

"Itchy."

"Don't have anything for it?"

She shakes her head.

"Want to stop somewhere to get something for the itch?"

She thinks about it and nods.

"Always looking out for you."

"I know."

Before heading to the museum, he makes sure to stop by a store so she can get the itch relief stuff. She applies the cream as he's driving and by the time they reach the museum, the itching has stopped.

"Much better."

"Good."

Soon they arrive at the museum. He finds a place to park and then they head inside. First they learn about the history, which is along a portion of the wall. It's fairly interesting so they pay attention. After all of the history, they get to where the diamonds are displayed. She straightens up.

"Sparkly."

Justin chuckles. She smacks his chest lightly.

"It's cute."

"You think its funny."

"It's funny and cute."

She sticks her tongue out at him.

"If I could, I would get you one of these diamonds."

"I bet you would."

"You deserve it."

"You're sweet." She kisses his cheek.

"I know."

"The diamonds you get me are more than enough."

"Of course." He nods.

"Especially these." She wiggles her left hand.

He grins.

"Yes, especially those."

She giggles and kisses him gently. Then they continue to walk along to see the different diamonds.

"So many kinds."

"I know."

"Its crazy. But they're all pretty."

"They are. Just like you."

She blushes.

"And it's true."

"You love making me blush."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Charmer."

"Always."

He kisses her red cheek. She laughs softly.

"Still cute."

He keeps teasing her and by the end of the tour, her cheeks are really red.

"Still so cute." He grins.

"Stop it." She swats him.

"I'm just being a charmer."

"Too much."

"There's no such thing of being too much of a charmer."

"Jussiiiiiiii." She whines.

"Okay okay, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

She kisses his cheek.

"So I'm thinking we head back home for the day until dinner."

"Okay." She agrees.

"Maybe a nap or something."

"Cuddle time at least." She remarks, snuggling into him.

"Yes."

They thank the guide and leave the museum, headed for the house. When they get back to the house, they walk inside, greet the moms, and then head upstairs. Inside their room, they kick off their shoes. She sets her purse down and stretches. After she stretches, Justin comes up and wraps his arms around her frmo behind and rests his chin on her shoulder. She leans back into him and nuzzles his cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She kisses his jaw and giggles as she gets tickled by his scruff. Next thing she knows, she's being picked up. She squeals and latches onto him. Then he places her on the bed, and he climbs onto it next to her. She pulls him down onto her. He catches himself on his forearms, their faces just inches apart.

"Well so much for cuddling." He chuckles.

"I can't take not kissing you like I really want to. I know we can't go as far as we want to since its your mom's house and we're waiting until tomorrow night..." She says, looking away bashfully.

"...but it's addicting." He finishes for her with a grin.

She blushes.

"Trust me. It's killing me as much as it's killing you."

"I know." She says softly.

Since it doesn't seem like he's going to kiss her like she wants him to, she gently pushes on his chest to make him move. He does so, going back to laying next to her. She rolls onto her stomach and lays her head on her arms.

"You're not happy." He sighs.

She shrugs.

"I know you're not."

"Yeah and?"

"I'm sorry."

"A little early to apologize if you don't know why." She says calmly.

"You're upset because of me, that's why I'm apologizing."

"Mmm."

Then everything becomes quiet, neither her or him saying anything. She gets up and walks to the bathroom. She closes the door most of the way before going to turn the bath water on. Justin contemplates getting up and going into the bathroom, and after a bit, he decides to just stay in the bedroom, giving her alone time. She takes her clothes off, puts her hair up, and gets into the tub. She shuts the water off with her foot and sighs. He realizes that just laying there isn't the best thing to do, he should go in and talk to her. She sees the door move out of the corner of her eye but doesn't acknowledge it.

"Is it alright for me to come in?"

"I didn't shut the door did I?"

"No, but I felt I should ask anyway."

"Mmm."

She picks up a wash cloth and gets it wet.

"Want help?"

"Not now."

She picks up some body wash and puts it on the wash cloth. She gets a lather going and starts running the cloth over her legs. She knows that will get to him, hence why she starts there. It does start to get to him, but he tries to hide it. She rinses off her legs one by one, going slowly. And that starts to kill him even more. Then she uses the cloth on her arms and chest, subtly watching his reaction with inner amusement.

"You...are killing me..."

She dips down to rinse off.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yup."

"I love you too."

"And no, the pout isn't working this time."

"Awwww."

"It always works though."

"Not this time."

"Darn."

"Too bad." She shrugs, continuing to wash up.

He falls quiet and just looks on. She finishes that and rinses the soap out of the cloth. Once she was done, she just relaxes in the water. She stretches a bit to tease him.

"I don't know how much more I can take..."

"And?" She raises an eyebrow.

"And...I wanna do something about it."

"And?" She repeats as he moves closer to the tub.

"The wait is torture."

"I see."

"I can't wait anymore."

"What are you gonna do hmm?"

"I think you know."

She looks up at him innocently.

"Do I?"

"You do."

"I don't think I do."

He reaches the tub and moves down to her level, sitting next to the tub.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"...so?"

All he does is grin and then he presses his lips to hers. She slowly responds, moving closer to the edge of the tub. He smirks against her lips and cups her face in his hands. She reaches out and grabs his shirt with both hands. She pulls him close, water seeping through his shirt from her wet hands.

"Mmm..." He pulls away for a moment. "...maybe the shirt should come off?"

She lets go so he can take it off.

"What about everything else so I can join you?"

She nods, leaning on the edge of the tub. He stands back up and shuts the bathroom door, locking it before walking back over and removing the rest of his clothes and climbing into the tub with her. She turns around and straddles his lap, resting her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been so emotional about it."

"That's okay, it's understandable."

"Its just been an emotional few days. With all the work drama and then the wedding..." She adds.

"I know."

"I'm sorry for overreacting." She says softly, looking down.

"It's alright. I still love you no matter what."

He tilts her head back up and pulls her in, kissing her again. She then proceeds to wrap her arms around his neck and holds him closer as she kisses back. the heat and intensity of the kiss goes up fairly fast, hands starting to wander a bit. Of course that's as far as it really gets until tomorrow anyway. After a bit the water cools and she shivers in his arms.

"I think it's time we got out."

She catches her breath after he pulls away to speak. She nods and moves off his lap.

"Let me get a towel for you before you get out." He says, getting out of the tub.

She pulls the drain on the tub and steps out, letting Justin wrap a large fluffy towel around her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles, kissing her cheek, before wrapping a towel around himself.

She unlocks the door and opens it, going into the bedroom. She stops by their bags and picks out some underthings first. Justin follows soon after, looking on as she chooses. She dries herself and puts them on before hanging the towel in the bathroom.

"Not getting dressed?" She asks.

"I'm watching you right now."

She laughs softly. "Your second favorite thing to do."

"Yes."

She walks back to the bags and looks for something to wear. Once she finds something, she starts to get dressed. She puts on a long sleeved, black dress that ends just above the knee and has a cut out shape on the upper chest. She rummages and picks out a pair of tights to wear. She sits down on the bed to put them on.

"Want help?"

"I can get it. You just want to be touchy."

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

"Thought so." He chuckles. "I shall get dressed then."

"You should."

"I know you'll be watching." He smirks.

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea." She says dryly, looking amused.

All he does is smirk and goes over to his things to find something to wear. She finishes getting her tights on and she leans back on her hands, content to watch him dress.

"Would you like to help a little bit?" He gives her a look.

She giggles and slides off the bed. She walks over to him and helps him.

"Why thank you." He says once she's done helping him.

"You're very welcome." She kisses his cheek.

Then she puts on her shoes before going into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. He too goes into the bathroom so that he can fix his hair. She curls her hair and puts on a headband. She does her makeup and puts on some different jewelry.

"Beautiful."

She gives him a soft kiss, leaving a hint of strawberry cupcake lip gloss.

"Strawberry."

"Mmhmm."

"Love it."

"I figured as much."

"Always do."

"I know."

"Might have to take that with us to dinner."

She laughs.

"I knew I would have to."

"Of course."

"Ready lover?" She asks.

"Ready."

They leave the bathroom. Justin gathers what they need from the bedroom before they head downstairs. Before they leave, they tell the moms where they're going.

"We're going out to dinner."

"Have fun you two. You look good."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You have fun."

"We will."

Then they leave and go over to the car, getting inside. Justin drives them to where they're having dinner.

"I know you're gonna love this place I'm taking you to."

"You always have good taste."

"Always will."

"Of course."

"Where we're going, you can reserve private areas. Because they have three smaller rooms which proved a much quieter space than the upstairs dining area. I've done exactly that."

"Aww. That sounds perfect."

"I thought it would be." He smiles.

She squeezes his hand and smiles at him.

"Only the best for you."

"So you always tell me."

"Because you deserve the best."

"So do you."

He leans over and kisses her cheek. She nuzzles his in return. Soon they pull up to the restaurant. He gets out first and comes over to her side, opening her door for her. She gives him a brief kiss as a thank you. She gets out and he shuts the door before taking her hand. Her and Justin walk inside and he gives the name he set the reservation under and they're led to one of the three private roomes on the bottom floor.

"Oh wow. This is amazing." She says once they go into the elegantly decorated room.

"Isn't it?"

She nods, looking around. she lets Justin pull her along as he follows the waitress. They reach the table and they sit, being handed the menus. They order their drinks.

"You've got an admirer." She says softly as she looks at the menu.

"I do?"

"The waitress."

"Well isn't that cute."

She rolls her eyes lightly.

"She can keep dreaming though."

He gives Riss a smile and she can't help smiling in return. Then they look over the menus for what they want to eat. They make their choices and soon the waitress comes back. She takes their food orders and the menus before leaving to get the food orders filled.

"Must not have noticed the rings." Riss remarks since the waitress did try to subtly flirt with Justin.

"Possibly."

He grabs her left hand and promptly starts playing with her rings. She laughs and watches with amusement.

"Remember when we first started flirting with each other?" He grins.

She laughs.

"You started first."

"I wanted to make the first move."

"I'm glad you did."

"So am I."

"Those were the days. You following me around and flirting like crazy." She giggles.

"Like a lost puppy." She giggles.

"Wasn't lost. I was right where I wanted to be." He chuckles.

"Sure you were."

"Honest." Justin grins.

"And you still are."

"Definitely." He agrees.

"Couldn't be happier."

"Me either." She smiles.

After a bit, the waitress comes back with their food, setting the plates down in front of them both, before walking out.

"Think she say that time." She laughs.

"I thought she did." He chuckles.

"Oh well. She shouldn't be flirting with every good-looking guy that comes in here." She shrugs.

"Very true."

She gently pulls her hand from his so they can start eating. While they eat, they talk occasionally and steal bits of each other's food. From time to time, she runs her foot up his leg. After a while, they finish their food. They wait for the waitress to come back so she can give them the bill. Riss gets up and walks over to Justin, sitting on his lap.

"Cuddly."

"Mmhmm." She giggles as he kisses along her jawline, his facial hair tickling her.

"Love you." He says once, before repeating it.

"Love you too."

"Tickles." She says about his scruff.

"I know." He chuckles.

"I'm not stopping either." He adds, as he continues to press kisses everywhere.

She keeps giggling, trying to lean away.

"No, don't lean away."

"But it tickles."

"That's what makes it fun."

"For you."

"Exactly."

"Here comes the waitress." I tell him after I see her enter the room.

"And you're staying put."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"Good."

She walks up and her mood sours even more upon seeing Riss sitting in Justin's lap. She's barely polite as Justin pays for their dinner. She takes the bill with the money and leaves the room. Once she's gone, Riss moves from his lap and stands, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his, before they too leave the room.

"Next time let's hope for a different waiter. She was kind of rude."

"Once she saw us all loving and such to each other."

"Yeah."

"But yeah, we can only hope we get someone new next time."

She nods, letting him lead as they leave.

"Today was great. Tomorrow's gonna greater." He states as they go back out to the car and get in.

"For sure." She smiles.

"Can't wait."

"Me either."

After getting into the car, they keep their fingers laced as he drives off, heading back home.

"Any other surprises tonight?" She asks as they pull into the driveway.

"No, that's about it."

"Okay."

"What about you? I know you like surprising me with the outfits you wear to bed." He smirks.

She laughs.

"You'll have to wait and see now won't you."

"I guess I will."

He gives her a look and she just laughs again. Then they exit the car and head into the house.

"How was dinner?" Lauren asks as they pass the living room.

"It was good." Riss says, Justin and her stopping by the doorway.

"He reserved a seperate room for us so it was much more quiet for us."

"Oh that's nice." She smiles at Justin.

"She does deserve the best afterall." He grins.

"Awww."

"Always being sweet." She remarks.

She raises up and kisses his cheek, earning another round of 'awww's from the moms.

"So cute."

"Well I think we're going to head upstairs." She says.

"Alright. Well make sure you get plenty of sleep."

"We will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They say, and both her and Justin head up to the bedroom.

They kick off their shoes and go about their normal bedtime routine.

"So surprising me or is that being saved for tomorrow night?" Justin asks.

"I think tomorrow because neither of us have the strength to control ourselves if I wear something special."

"True."

"It'ss hard enough as it is right now."

"Right right."

She picks something more sensible to wear for bed and gets changed. Justin does the same and climbs into bed after. She goes and takes off her makeup and jewelry and such before sliding into bed. Almost immediately, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. She snuggles in and gets comfy.

"Mmm, love you Jussi."

"Love you too Rissa."

It doesn't take too long before they both fall asleep.


	55. South Africa Wedding

Ted and I were still on the plane, but we were awoken by the captain telling us that we'd be landing shortly. I take my phone out, mid-sleep and check the time. Almost 4am. I groan quietly before putting the phone away and trying to go back to sleep until we land.

"We have to move and get the seats up and re-buckle our seatbelts." Ted murmurs sleepily.

"...right..." I yawn, moving so I'm sitting up in my seat and I put my seatbelt on.

Ted does the same, yawning himself.

"Think it's worth going back to sleep?" I ask.

"Not really."

"Save sleeping until we get to Justin's place then."

"Right. That'll be more comfortable anyway."

I nod and lean my head on his shoulder since that's all I can do right now. Ted kisses the top of my head and laces his fingers with mine.

"Fly in today, fly out tomorrow. Definitely have to do the things Justin and Riss suggested we do while we're here, today and part of tomorrow before we leave."

"Definitely."

"Sunset at the mountains.."

"For sure."

"You're probably excited to see what the dress I'm wearing today looks like. Aren't you?"

"Yes. I know it'll look amazing on you though."

"And you'll look handsome in the tux...like you always do when you wear suits."

"Of course." He chuckles.

"Still hiding the tux from me until the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Oh darn."

"You can make it."

"I know."

Soon enough the plane lands. We get off and go to baggage claim for our luggage. After that, we head outside to find who has come to pick us up. When we exit the airport, and go outside we find his dad there to pick us up.

"Hey Dad." Ted greets him.

"Hey son, Ariel. How was the flight?"

"Long. Too long." I yawn.

"I know the feeling." He agrees.

"Not used to being up this early. This is too early for me."

"Well let's get you two to the house and in bed. You can still get a few more hours of sleep still."

"Right." I nod.

"You go ahead and get into the car, we'll put everything in the trunk." Ted says to me.

I nod and kiss his cheek, getting in the car. Ted and his dad load the luggage into the trunk. Then they get in and it's off to the house. I did doze of a little during the car ride, but I did wake up on my own when we pulled into the driveway. Ted and Ted Sr carry most of the luggage in, with me grabbing some light stuff. Ted Sr. shows us our room and says goodnight. Ted and I say goodnight back and he closes the door. We leave our things by the door and since I was already in comfortable clothes, all I do is remove the flannel shirt I have on, leaving the tank top I had on underneath on. I remove my shoes and leave those by the end of the bed, and climb into the bed and go under the blankets. Ted kicks off his shoes and gets in bed. We cuddle up and fall right asleep. It didn't really seem like we slept long, because the next time I did wake up, it was bright and sunny out. I could tell by the little bit of lighting coming into the room.

"Morning." Ted mumbles as he wakes up.

"Doesn't even feel like we slept."

"I know." He yawns.

I groan and hide my face in his neck. He rubs my arm.

"I know, I know."

"We don't have to get up yet do we?"

"I don't think so. No one's come knocking yet."

"Good. I don't wanna move."

"Me either."

I kiss his neck once before I move my face from his neck and rest my head on his chest, lacing my fingers with his, of the arm that was around my waist. Ted kisses my forehead.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After a while of laying there, not able to go back to sleep after having woken up, we hear talking in the kitchen which wasn't too far away from our room since the guest room was on the first floor of the house. Then we start to smell food cooking.

"That smells really really good."

"Yeah it does."

"I think I'm ready to actually get up now."

He agrees and the two of us get out of bed. We leave the room and head to the kitchen. When we get there, we find everyone up. Lauren, Melanie, Ted Sr, Riss and Justin. She's sitting on Justin's lap, yawning.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"When did you two get here?" Riss asks.

"Well we landed at 4am."

"Yuck." She makes a face.

"Tell me about it."

"Was the flight okay?"

"Slept through most of it, so yeah it was ok."

"At least you had that."

"Got here and went to sleep almost immediately and it felt like we didn't even sleep."

"I bet. Sorry for making you guys fly so much." She frowns.

"It's okay. Who else gets married twice within two months?"

"True."

"And plus, you're my sister. I'll be there for you always. Especially on your 2nd wedding day." Ted adds.

"Thanks Marvin." She smiles.

"Before we forget, mom...this is Ted and Ariel." Justin introduces us to her.

"Nice to meet you." She smiles.

"Nice to meet you too."

Ted and I sit at the table, ending up like Justin and Riss.

"Oh look, you ended up like us." She giggles.

Everyone else laughs.

"So what's the plans for before the wedding?" I ask.

"Nails and hair at least." Riss says before looking at Melanie.

"Right." I nod.

"But first things first. Breakfast."

"Of course."

Breakfast gets put on the table and we all start eating.

"This is really good."

"Yeah it is."

"Well it had to be good for us to wake up to the smell."

"That's true."

"And I was right."

"Yup. It's so good."

After finishing everything, we sit and relax for a while. Riss is still snuggled into Justin closely, knowing they're going to be apart for a good few hours.

"Think you can survive being apart again?" Riss asks.

"Yes. I don't really care for it but I know it'll be worth it." Justin replies, kissing her head.

"Yes it will be."

She smiles and kisses his jaw, giggling slightly.

"Still funny though."

"Very." She laughs, scratching Justin's jaw.

"You just love doing that." He chuckles.

"I do."

She continues to do it some more before snuggling into him again. Justin chuckles, squeezing her gently. After a while however, we did have to start getting ready. We head to our rooms to get dressed. After walking back into their room, Riss goes over to her things, easily picking something to change into. She puts on a simple white sundress and white sandals. She picks out her jewelry and puts that on. Then she goes into the bathroom to put her hair up. It doesn't take too long and she soon comes out of the bathroom, all set for most of the day at least.

"I'm gonna miss you." She pouts.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"At least we had last night and up til now together." She sighs as he pulls her into his arms.

"Very true."

She leans up and gets a kiss.

"We should get going though." She says reluctantly.

"Awww."

"I know I know." She sighs.

"I'm sure I'll find something to do while you're gone."

"Right."

"I'm sure you'll be doing tons of fun stuff."

"Of course." She nods, stepping back.

"Kiss first before you go?"

"Of course." She steps close again and mesh their lips together.

He makes the kiss last longer than she expected, not wanting to pull away. He wraps his arms tight around her so she can't get away. He also makes the kiss more passionate which causes her to melt into him. She's the one to pull away from him, because she would have to be going soon. She starts to try and pull away, but he just pulls her closer.

"Jussi..." She mumbles.

He whines.

"Noooo..."

"I wish I could, but I can't stay here right now..."

He pouts after she pulls away.

"We'll be back together in a while. You get to see me in another dress, remember?"

"I can't wait."

"I know but for now, you have to let me go."

"...okay."

She gives him another short kiss.

"I love you."

She reluctantly steps back and leaves the room. I in the meantime have finished getting ready myself, finishing up everything in the bathroom and coming back out into the bedroom.

"You look cute." Ted remarks.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Think you'll survive without me?" I laugh.

"I think so." He chuckles.

"Okay."

"I'll still be texting you though."

"I know. I'll look forward to the texts."

"Me too." He smiles.

"The hours will pass by quickly, and next thing you know I'll be in the dress. I'm only going to tell you the color and it's purple. That's all you're getting."

"Okay."

"And you can't peek because your mom has it."

"Aww."

"That's the main reason why she has it. So you don't peek."

"I know, I know."

"I think I should get going now though."

"Aww ok."

"So I'll see you in a few hours or so."

"Right. Have fun." He says, giving me a kiss and hug.

"You too. Whatever you'll be doing."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I get one last kiss before leaving the room. When I'm back out in the kitchen, Riss, Melanie and Lauren are ready to go.

"Managed to get away from Justin I see." I joke.

She laughs.

"It took a good 5-10 minutes to convince him."

"Awww."

"He tried kissing me to distraction."

"Oooooh."

She blushes.

"Didn't want you to go. Cute."

"I know."

"It was easier for Ted to let me go."

"Well you haven't had quite the drama we've had at work." She points out.

"Jussi's more reluctant to let me go after what happened."

"Right."

"You guys didn't see the full extent. My wrists were all red and roughed up from the rope." She says quietly, rubbing her wrists absentmindedly.

"Marvin would've went on a rampage if he knew." She adds, quietly.

"Oh yeah." I agree.

"I just don't want him to know."

"Okay. I'm surprised Justin didn't go after John."

"I know. Jussi said he wasn't worth it." Riss shrugs.

"Oh."

"But enough of that. Shall we get going?"

"We shall."

We all get our purses and such before leaving.

"So what're we doing first exactly?"

"Umm...Momma?" She asks Melanie.

"Well before we get anything done, I was thinking some fun activities."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I was thinking mini golf, so we could do that. You can pick something else we can do."

"Mini golf sounds great."

"Paul's told me you liked penguins." Lauren adds.

"I do." She nods.

"We do have penguins here. So..."

"I'd love to go see the penguins." She beams.

"Before mini golf or after?"

"Hmm, how about after?"

"Sure."

Lauren directs us to a fun looking mini golf place.

"Oooh this place looks fun."

"It really does. I love all the waterfalls."

"Yes those are pretty." I add.

We take some pictures by the water and then get our clubs and golf balls.

"I love that it's so nice today." She smiles as they head to the next one.

"Best weather for the wedding."

"Yeah." Riss nods.

"Picked a good day."

"I know. Its turned out well."

"If only we could stay for longer though. We're gonna have to leave tomorrow to be back home for Christmas Eve."

"I know. Maybe we can make a visit to stay longer sometime."

"You should do that." Lauren agrees.

"We'll do our best." Riss promises.

After doing all the holes in the game, looking at the scores, it was Riss who won.

"Awesome." Riss laughs.

"I almost beat you. You now what killed me in this game. The incline on that one hole. The ball just would not go up the incline."

"It was hard."

"Inclines hate me." I laugh.

"Yup." Riss teases, laughing.

"But you know what's next? Penguins."

"Yayyyyy." She claps happily.

We return the clubs and golf balls, before heading to where the penguins are. Soon we're standing on the bridge of the trail, watching the penguins on the beach.

"Awwwww, they're so freaking cute!"

"Cutest animals ever."

"I know right?"

"Bet they'd make the greatest pets if you could own one."

"Totally. I would love that." She giggles.

"Waddle around."

She waddles a little to be funny.

"So cute."

"Very."

"Oh look there's some more."

"Ahaha."

"The waddle is cute."

"So much cuteness!" She takes pictures while giggling.

We stay and watch for a while until it was getting around to lunch time.

"Alright ladies, I think its lunch time. What do you think?" Melanie says.

"Well I am a bit hungry."

"Me too. Let's go eat."

Riss being her of course, says bye to the penguins before we leave. We all laugh and she grin sheepishly. We then leave the beach and get into the car, heading to a place for lunch before having to get our hair and nails done. Lunch goes by quick. We then go to the nail salon. There were enough stations open for us so we were all able to get our nails done at the same time.

"So to talk about weddings since we're getting ready for one, when do you think Ted's going to ask you?" I get asked.

"I don't know." I reply.

Riss tries her hardest to keep from grinning too much, because she knows when and she doesn't want to give anything away.

"I guess it'll happen when it happens." I shrug.

"Of course."

"I do know where I want it to be when it does happen though."

"Where?"

"At home...on the lake."

"Awww."

"That's special enough. Obviously it can't be at the house itself, because of the space, but that can be figured out when the day comes."

"Of course." Melanie agrees.

"And I know you'll have that all covered when it happens." I laugh.

"If you want me to." She smiles.

"Well seeing what a great job you did on Riss' first wedding, and I'm sure today's going to be great too, I would love you to. Won't have to worry about seeing a planner on the road."

"Right." She nods.

"I won't lie and say I haven't thought of the idea of marrying him. It's crossed my mind a few times or so."

"Oh I'm sure."

"Awwww." Riss gushes.

"So cute." She grins.

Soon our nails were done and we paid before heading to the hair salon. We go in and get assigned to stylists. We each tell them how we wanted our hair exactly and then they get to work on it. They start working. Lauren hands over a pretty clip with diamonds on it to use in Riss' hair as a 'something borrowed'.

"This will go perfect with your dress."

"Ohh. Thank you."

"That's really pretty." I add.

"It is." Riss nods.

"You're welcome." She smiles.

She smiles too and lays it on the stylist's station. While she's getting her hair done, we al hear her phone go off.

"I know who that is." I tease.

"Yeah yeah." She laughs, picking it up.

The text she reads says that he misses her even more than before, but he's getting excited because the wedding is just in a few hours.

"Aww." She giggles.

"What did he say?"

"He misses me more than before and he's getting excited."

"Awwwww."

"I know. He's so cute."

"He is."

She sends him a text back. She waits a while and he sends her another cute text back. She giggles softly and keeps talking to him while her hair is being done. And then of course, who else texts me than Ted.

"Awww." She teases.

"Must be bored with whatever he's doing."

"I guess so."

I text him back and tell him that we'll be back soon, we're just finishing up getting our hair done. He replies and says he can't wait to see how beautiful I look.

"Awwww."

"What'd he say?"

"He can't wait to see how beautiful I look."

"Aww. That's sweet."

I continue to text him while I wait for my hair to be finished. Once we're all done, we head out to the car and head back to the house.

"Ooh I'm getting so excited." Riss giggles.

"Just a couple more hours now."

"I knowww."

It isn't too long and we pull back into the driveway.

"Let me go make sure the boys aren't roaming the house." Melanie says.

"Alright."

She goes in and checks on the guys. A few minutes later she comes out.

"Okay. We're good."

We get out of the car and head inside. We get ushered to one of the bedrooms. All the dresses and stuff are arranged on the bed and tables in the room. A few moments later, a friend of Justin's who is a photographer comes in. One by one, we go into the bathroom to change into our dresses, leaving Riss for last of course. Melanie helps her with her dress and they exit the bathroom.

"Tadaaa."

"Aww you look so pretty! Even more than before. If that's possible."

She blushes.

"I think Justin will be speechless."

"That's the hope." She laughs.

"Oh he will be."

She smiles at the thought while being fussed over by the moms. After a bit however, it was time to take some pictures. They're directed to pose different ways and do so easily. Once the pictures are done, the photographer leaves to go take pictures of the guys.

"Even more exciting." Riss says, admiring her bouquet.

"We'll be going to the venue very shortly for the ceremony. Once they're done with their pictures and they've left. We'll let them leave first."

"Right."

We all stand around and wait to hear when they leave. It's only a few minutes or so later when we hear them all talking in the hallway and their voices get distant as they start to leave. Melanie makes sure they're gone before us girls gather our things and leave. We all get into the waiting car out front, and once we're all inside, we were off to where the ceremony would be taking place. Once there, Melanie shows us to the bridal space.

"This is a nice little place."

"It is." Riss smiles, looking around.

"Let's see how long it takes Ted to find me. He's anxious to see how I look." I laugh.

"Won't be too long I don't think." Riss giggles.

"Probably not." I laugh. "I do love this dress by the way. So much."

"I know, I love it too. I knew it was the dress when I saw it." She smiles.

After a bit of talking to one another there was a knock on the door.

"I know who that is." Riss sings.

"Oh shush." I laugh.

I open the door and sure enough, it's Ted.

"I knew you would be coming to find me."

"Couldn't resist."

"I don't blame you."

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Why thank you. And you look handsome like you always do."

"Thank you." He chuckles.

"How about instead of standing out there, you come in. You should see Riss."

Ted nods and steps in the room. I move out of the way and closes the door behind him, and he gets a clear view of Riss.

"Hi Marvin." She giggles.

"You look amazing. Absolutely amazing."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How's Jussi?"

"He can't wait to see you. He keeps imagining what you look like."

"Awww."

"It's basically all he talked about today while we were doing things before now."

"Awww." She giggles.

"Awwwwww." I join in.

"That's sweet." Lauren smiles.

"Between the both of us, we couldn't stop talking about both of you." Ted says about me and you.

"Oh how cute." She laughs.

"Can't blame us though."

"Of course not."

Ted tugs me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"I can't help this...awwwwww." Riss grins.

Ted grins too and I giggle.

"What can I say? I love her."

"Yes you do."

"It shows."

"I'm going to continue to show it too."

"Aww."

"If you make me blush anymore, I'll be as red as a lobster." I tell him.

"But its cute." He laughs.

"You would think so."

"Of course."

"Planning on staying in here the whole time?" I ask curiously.

"Until Dad comes in anyway."

"Oh, okay."

"So what did you boys do?" I ask.

"Golf. First thing we could think of to get us through the first half of the day."

"Golf. Such a guy thing." Riss laughs.

"Aside from hunting, golf is my 2nd hobby."

"We know."

"I was just saying." Riss adds.

"I know."

"And let me guess...you won that game?"

"Well yeah."

"Of course. How did Jussi do?"

"Well..."

"He got distracted didn't he?" I ask.

"Just a bit."

"By texting me right?" Riss questions.

"Yes."

"Naturally." I laugh.

"Was just more focused on you, but that's okay." He chuckles.

"Of course it is."

It's only after a while that there's another knock on the door and it's Ted Sr.

"Hey dad." Ted says.

He greets him back.

"Does this mean you have to leave?" I ask Ted.

"Unfortunately. I need to go head outside to stand with Justin."

"Alright, well I'll see you out there then."

He nods and kisses my head. Then he comes over to Riss.

"I'll see you out there too."

"Of course Marvin." She smiles, hugging him.

After he pulls away from hugging him, he hugs his mom, before heading out the door to go stand with Justin.

"Hi Daddy." Riss greets.

"Don't you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Here we are again." She smiles. "I'm not nervous this time though."

"Well that's good."

"More excited this time."

"Excited is good."

She nods, playing with her bouquet. We only have to wait a little bit before it was time to start heading out.

"Oh my gosh, this looks amazing." Riss says softly as Ted Sr and her wait for the music cue.

"They did an amazing job with everything." She adds.

"They did." He agrees.

"Just a few more minutes..."

"Mmhmm."

After those few minutes, the music finally starts to play. She can't suppress her smile as Ted Sr and her step to the aisle. She locks eyes with Justin almost immediately. They stay locked with his as she goes down the aisle. Before she knows it, Ted Sr is placing her hand in Justin's and giving her away.

"Words can't describe how amazing you look." Justin says quietly.

"You look good too." She smiles.

"Like always."

"Always." She agrees as they step up before the minister.

"I'm sure Dad wishes he could be here for this. But I think this perfect weather is his doing. Wanted the day to be perfect, and it is."

"I think so too." She blinks back tears.

"We can thank him later for making it perfect."

She nods in agreement. He sees a tear almost ready to fall and he wipes it away. Once they both were ready, the minister started the ceremony. Like their previous wedding, they have their own written vows that they recite before doing the rings. They also include a unity sand ceremony, mixing two shades of purple sand as well as sand from the nearby beach. After everything, they end with the kiss. She squeals against his lips when he dips her. He just chuckles against her lips and holds her there for a bit, before bringing her back up. they break away and rest their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So very much."

"Always."

Then they turn to face the clapping crowd, before heading back down the aisle, after I hand her back her bouquet. She leans into him. He steals a few kisses and she more than happily obliges, responding each time. Once they're down the aisle, the rest of us follow. They get some pictures taken before heading to the reception area. With getting the pictures taken, that passed the time until everyone was at the reception area. We all were sitting at the assigned tables as we wait for them to be introduced. They get announced and walk in to cheers and applause. From there, they head over to their table. They sit down. Justin scoots his chair closer.

"Too far for you?"

"Mmhmm."

"I missed you." She kisses his cheek.

"I missed you too."

"I heard you were talking about me a lot." She giggles.

"I just missed you that much."

"I think its sweet."

"Heard you lost the golf game too, being too distracted." She adds.

Justin looks sheepish.

"Just couldn't stop thinking about what the dress looked like."

"Does it match what you were thinking?"

"It does."

"You know me well then." She laughs.

"I do."

"It suits you. You look beautiful." He adds.

She smiles and kisses him.

"Out of curiosity, which of my dresses do you like more?"

"Well I love them both, but I think I'd go with this one."

"You like that it shows more skin." She teases.

"Maybe." He grins.

"You so do."

"So I do."

"I knew it." She laughs.

"You know almost everything."

"Sure."

"Just like I know almost everything."

"Of course." She says amusedly.

"I say this has been a great ending to the year."

"Definitely." She kisses him.

It isn't too long before the food starts being served.

"Ooh this looks good."

"It does." He nods.

They eat, stealing food and feeding each other as always. After they finish eating, they wait until everyone else is done, for the cake.

"Yayyy cake."

"After you."

She gets up and pulls him along towards the cake table.

"The cake is pretty."

"I know, it looks great."

"And we're gonna ruin a perfectly decorated cake by cutting into it. Oh darn."

"But it's going to be so good."

"Yes."

They cut the cake together and feed each other. And of course he has to have fun with it and takes some frosting and dabs a little on her nose and grins.

"Heyyyy."

All he does is chuckle. She swipes some frosting and puts it on his cheek.

"Nyahhh."

"You're getting that off I'm hoping."

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll get this off..." He trails off, kissing the tip of her nose where the frosting he dabbed was.

She wrinkles her nose and then licks her cheek, laughing at his face.

"You started it." She laughs.

"But I kissed you. You licked me." He laughs, wiping his cheek.

"Love you too."

He kisses her and she giggles. Then they take their cake slices and head back to the table.

"Mmm, its so delicious."

"So delicious."

They eat the cake and then shortly after is their solo dance.

"Awww." I grin.

She burrows into Justin's arms as they slow dance. At times he keeps whispering that he loves her, in her ear.

"I love you too." She says softly with a smile.

Once their solo dance was over, others gathered on the dance floor. She pulls back a little from Justin, though not completely. They dance along to the new song.

"Come on, we should go dance too." Ted says getting up from the table.

"Sounds good." I agree.

I take his hand, lacing my fingers with his and we head out onto the dance floor as well. Ted pulls me close as the two of us dance.

"You have no idea how much I missed you today."

"I'm sure I can guess."

"Because I missed you too." I add.

"I just can't wait for Christmas and see what you got me." I continue.

"I think you'll really love it." He smiles.

"I'm sure I will. You know I love all your gifts."

"I think this tops those."

"Must be a pretty amazing gift then if it tops all the others."

"It is."

"Well that makes me even more excited for it."

"Not long left until then."

"Just another day."

"Yup. I can't wait."

"We do have a Christmas party to go to tomorrow night when we do get home. Mom and Dad invited us."

"Oh okay."

"That is if you want to go."

"Well of course I do."

"Okay good. I was hoping you would."

"So you can sneak under the mistletoe with me every chance you get all night?" I laugh.

"Maybe." He smirks.

"You're so thinking about it."

"Yes I am."

"Then I know it's gonna happen now."

"That's okay."

"Sneak."

"Yup. That's me."

"Although I can see you doing it enough times when we're home by ourselves."

"Probably." He laughs.

"Even though you don't need the mistletoe to kiss me."

"Oh I know. But it's fun."

"I know it is."

He grins and steals a kiss. After a few dances or so, Riss and Justin go back to the table to rest for a bit.

"What a party." She laughs softly.

"Isn't it?" He chuckles.

"I'm so happy to see our families together and having fun." She smiles.

"It is a great thing to see." He nods.

"Thankfully they get along."

"I don't see why they wouldn't."

"I know but its always an irrational worry that your family and your spouse's family might not like each other you know?"

"Right right."

"I'm happy ours do like each other."

"Me too."

She leans into him, kissing his cheek.

"The day has been amazing already."

"Definitely."

"I say when all of this is over, we end the day, watching the sunset by the mountains."

"That sounds perfect."

"I also think it's the perfect place to thank Dad for making the day perfect for us."

"For sure." She agrees.

"I'm sure he thinks you look absolutely beautiful, as I do."

She blushes and kisses his cheek.

"But you know what I am happy about? Tonight. All that waiting comes to an end...tonight." He smirks.

She turns even more red and giggles.

"I'll try to make it easy for you to be quiet." He gives her a look.

She hides against him, blushing like crazy.

"I know I make it hard for you sometimes, but this time I can make an exception."

She nods silently.

"I'm wondering how that garter of yours should be removed this time..." He begins to think.

"Oh god."

"Yes, I've been thinking about it."

"Try to keep it decent. There isn't enough dress to hide behind so nothing sexual." She warns, pulling back.

"Trust me, I know."

"Good."

"I'll figure something out."

"I'm sure you will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They relax for a bit and then get up to do more dancing. After a bit of that, it was time for the bouquet toss and everything.

"Oh boy. This oughta be good." She laughs lightly, picking up her bouquet.

She then goes and finds a perfect spot to stand, waiting for all those participating to be behind her. Once she gets the signal, she turns around and tosses the bouquet. The bouquet gets caught with no problems. Then a chair is brought out onto the floor. She starts blushing.

"This should be fun." Justin whispers in her ear.

She blushes even more.

"Now I believe you need to go sit over there." He grins.

"Behave." She pokes him before sitting.

"I know, I know."

Of course sultry music starts playing. She covers her face, and Justin laughs. He starts off just being funny and stuff before dropping to his knees in front of her. She puts her hands down and watches him warily. He gives her a look that's telling her her'll behave, before he even starts. She nods and tries to relax a little. He grabs her leg and starts to move his hands under her dress. Since this one is shorter, he can't really hide under it much like the last one. So as he's going for the garter he locks eyes with her and grins. She blushes and squirms a bit. He easily finds it and starts to remove it. Justin being himself, he teases her with his touch the whole way down. He just grins at her reaction and once he removes it, he kisses her briefly. She pulls him in for another kiss. When she pulls away this time, he gets ready to throw the garter. She watches with amusement as he throws it and a few guys get into a minor wrestling match over it. Finally someone gets it. Justin walks back over to her and helps her up. They kiss again and the chair is moved so people can dance again.

"Now we can just relax and do what we want."

"Mmm, good." She smiles, getting close to him.

"A few more hours before this all ends."

She leans up and kisses his jaw.

"I know."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I'm going to take you somewhere for a second honeymoon soon." Justin kisses her head.

"Aw, lover. You don't have to do that. I'm looking forward to having a family Christmas again." She says.

"I think you deserve it."

"You're too sweet."

"Only for you."

She smiles and kisses him, lingering some. When she pulls away, he holds her close as they dance to the song. They take some breaks, making a few trips to the dessert table that was set up.

"Chocolate."

"Mmm. All of this looks good."

"It really does."

"Momma and Lauren did an excellent job."

They did. Everything is great."

"Oops, you got chocolate on you." She laughs at him.

"Where?"

She kisses him, sucking the chocolate from his bottom lip. Once it was all gone, she let his lip go.

"That's where it was."

"You're killing me." Justin mutters.

She giggles.

"All the more to get me back for later."

"Hmm true."

"I think you may have way too much time to think of a plan. Oh boy."

He smirks devilishly. She bites her lip.

"Plenty of time to plan." He nods.

"Uh-oh."

"Although I've had a plan since we got here."

"Oh really."

"Well a plan in mind anyway."

"Of course you do."

"They'll probably give us the house to ourselves anyway...because they know..."

She blushes a deep red.

"A few hours at least."

She nods, trying to control her blushing.

"I'll stop now." He chuckles.

"Please. I feel like I've blushed way too much today."

"I'm done. Don't worry."

"Good." She pokes him.

He kisses her cheek before they go back to eating the desserts they brought back to the table. She leaves the chocolate covered strawberries for last.

"Mmm, I think someone told Momma about my love of strawberries."

"I think so."

She starts eating the strawberries.

"Mmm. So good."

"As always."

"Definitely."

"They're always better with chocolate."

"Yes, they are."

"Which is why I get them for you when I can."

"I know. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She kisses him.

"You taste like the strawberries." He grins after she pulls away.

"Good to know."

She finishes them off easily.

"I think I'm good now." She laughs.

"Don't want anymore?" He chuckles.

"Not right now anyway."

"Ok." He nods.

She snuggles up against him. The last few hours of the reception start to end. It was getting down to the very end and people started to leave to head home.

"I think its about time to head to the mountains." Justin says in her ear as they dance to one last song.

"I'll tell Air and Marvin once we're done dancing to this song. I know they'll want to go too."

"Of course."

"Today has been just perfect."

"It really has."

"Just like how you're perfect."

"Charmer." She teases lightly, leaning up to brush her lips against his.

"Always." He says once they pull away.

"Mmhmm."

The song soon ends and Riss comes over to where Ted and I are, to tell us that she and Justin are heading to the mountains for the sunset.

"We figured you two would want to join us." She says.

"Oh of course." I nod.

"We're going to start saying bye to everyone so we should be ready to go soon."

"Alright." I nod.

She goes and finds Justin. They say goodnight to everyone and then meet back up with Ted and I. We all head out and get into one of the limos and head off to the mountains. We take the railway cable car up to the top as always. When we reach the top, we step off and walk to the best spot to see the sunset.

"Wow..." I say in awe.

"Amazing isn't it?" She asks.

"Very." I nod.

"Now you know why I like coming up here with Jussi."

"For sure. This is gorgeous."

"It may be, but not as much as you are." Ted says to me as he wraps his arms around me.

"Awww."

"Always the charmer." I smile.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aww." Riss smiles.

"So what are you doing after this?" She asks.

"Oh we're going to dinner and stuff with Ted's parents and Lauren. It's part of them letting you two have the house to yourself for a few hours."

She starts blushing.

"She's blushing." Ted chuckles.

She hides against Justin.

"Alright, I think she's blushed enough today." Justin laughs.

She nods vigorously.

"Okay, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We all watch the sun set in relative silence. Once the sun is gone, Ted and I head back down. Justin and Riss stay for a moment, quietly thanking his dad for watching over them and giving them a perfect day.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet you." She says softly.

"But I promise to take care of your son and give him all my love." She adds.

Justin grins and rests his head on her shoulder.

"That was sweet."

"It's the truth." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"And I promise to do the same for you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He turns her around and kisses her. After that they go down to the limo so they can head to the house. Of course first Ted and I get dropped off where we would be meeting everyone for dinner. Then Riss and Justin head to the house. Justin gets more touchy and flirty the closer they get.

"Behave until we get there..."

"It's hard."

"I know it is."

He mutters things quietly in Afrikaans. She bites her lip.

"Now you're making it hard for me."

He smirks so she swats his leg.

"You love it."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

They then pull up to the house, and get out of the limo. After walking up to the house, Justin finds where the spare key is hidden and unlocks the door. He puts the key back and then proceeds to lift her up and carry her inside, shutting the door behind him with his foot. She giggles, holding onto him. He then proceeds to head upstairs and to the bedroom.

"You forgot to lock the door." She laughs lightly.

"Kind of too late now." He chuckles.

"We're halfway up the stairs."

"Drop me off and go lock the door."

"Alright." He nods, setting her down when they get to the top of the stairs, then heads downstairs to lock the door.

After the door's locked, Justin makes his way back upstairs and to the bedroom. She's standing by the bed, taking her jewelry and shoes off. Justin stands there in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching with a grin.

"You're staring."

"So I am."

"Silly goose."

"Love you too."

She takes the clip and pins out of her hair, shaking it loose. He moves from the doorway into the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Before she knows it, he's behind her with his hands on her hips.

"Hi."

"Hi." He grins.

She kisses his cheek and scratches his jaw.

"I believe you have a dress that needs to be removed."

"Mmhmm, but you first. You have more on than I do."

"That's true."

"So..." She trails off, turning around to face him. "...let's take a few things off..." She continues, starting with his tux jacket.

She lays it on a chair so it doesn't get wrinkled. Next she works on his tie and she gets that undone and lays it on the chair with the jacket. She then takes her shirt off, putting it over there as well.

"Next the shoes and we'll be even...for now."

"For now." He smirks.

She lets him go so he can take off his shoes and stuff. She can't help running her fingers over his back and sides. He then pulls her close to him, his arms go back around her and he presses his lips instantly to hers. She gives in immediately, pressing her body flush against his. She cups his jaw with her hands. He grins against her lips and gives her a boost and she locks her legs around him. Justin moves one of his hands to her thigh and squeezes. She groans against his mouth. He decides to turn and sit on the bed, not breaking the kiss. She moves her legs so she's just straddling his lap. She lets her hands drift down over his chest. Then she moves them down from his chest and she runs her nails across his abs, getting a quiet growl from him. Since that wasn't quite enough, she does it again before moving to his indents and gently pressing her fingers into them for now. The growl gets louder. That does satisfy her but she still wants to have her fun so she presses harder just to tease him. This time he groans, shifting. All she does is giggle against his lips, because she knows she's getting to him and he won't be able to take much more. She runs her nails along the indents this time. He in retaliation, takes her bottom lip between his teeth and nips lightly. She makes a noise in response. His hands move to the back of her dress, playing with it, a sign that he wanted to take it off. She frees her lip and pulls away for air. She sets his hand on the zipper of her dress. While she was getting air, he takes the chance to press his lips to her neck as he works on the zipper of her dress. She mumbles softly in Italian, letting her head fall to the side so he has more access. He gets the dress unzipped and begins to tug it down to remove it. She gets off his lap but stays close enough that he's still all over her neck. The dress hits the floor.

"...pants..." She says, starting to tug at his pants.

He gets up and she works on his belt. Once she gets that, she gets the button and zipper and pulls them down for him as far as she could go since he was still going after her neck. He gest them off the rest of the way and steps out of them, pushing them off to the side. She pushes him off her neck in order to pick up her dress and pants, putting them on the chair with the rest of their clothes.

"You can continue now." She says when she walks back over to him.

He admires what she chose to wear under her dress. Then he scoops her up and lays her on the bed. He then climbs onto the bed himself and hovers over her, his hands starting to wander. She does the same to him. With her hands wandering, it simply gets too much for him so he grabs her hands and pins them to the bed, before he starts to kiss all the skin he can reach. She squirms under him, making soft noises. He just smirks against her skin, and at times decides to nip at spots on her skin, intent on leaving lovebites where he pleases. She makes louder noises and grips his hands. Once he feels like he's left enough, he moves back up to her lips. She kisses him hard. In the midst of that that, he lets her hands go and at that point, they both wasted no time in removing what they had let on.

Meanwhile Ted and I are in the middle of dinner with his parents and Lauren. We're all talking about the holidays and what we're doing and everything, when we go home.

"I would love to have you and Karissa over for a girls baking session." Melanie says.

"I'd love to. I'm sure she would too."

"Great." She smiles.

"Christmas Eve before the party I'm assuming?"

"Yes."

"It'll be fun." I grin.

"Definitely. I get to show you family recipes."

"Oooh."

"I can't wait for that. I'll get good food all the time." Ted grins.

"As if you don't already, but I know what you mean."

He kisses my cheek. After dinner we all get dessert, and sit around talking about various things before getting the bill paid and heading out to the limo that was going to bring us all back home. Soon we're back at the house. We all go inside.

"Well I think it's time for bed." Ted remarks.

"Yeah, it is late." I nod.

"Alright. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight."

Ted and I head to our room, him closing the door behind us after we walk in.

"Today was long but it was worth it." I say.

"It really was." He nods in agreement.

"It was so special. Especially getting to see the sunset."

"I wanna come back sometime." I add.

"I'm sure we will. Justin can show us around then."

"Right."

We get ready for bed and then climb in, snuggling together. It isn't too long after that and a few yawns here and there where I doze off.

"Night love." Ted kisses my head before falling asleep himself.


	56. Christmas Eve

After a long flight back home, we landed and went to our homes. Since it was a long flight, we decided to take a nap before having to be at Ted's parents' house so Riss and I could help with the baking. We did end up napping for a few hours before getting the energy to move and get our things together for the party to bring it over to the house to get ready there. Riss went through her things, finding what to wear for tonight.

"Hmm..." She mumbles, chewing her lip.

"Need help?"

"Maybe."

"I'm coming." He grins, walking over.

She laughs a little and flips through the dresses in the closet while waiting.

"Hmmm...that one." He points out a white dress.

She pulls it out and looks at it.

"Good choice."

"I have good taste. I know."

"You do." She says amusedly.

"Just like you do."

"Of course."

"And then when we get back here tonight, we can put the tree up and decorate the house."

"Sounds like a plan." She agrees.

"Mistletoe..." He grins.

"Like you really need an excuse for a kiss."

"I don't but still."

"I know."

"It's still fun to do."

"Of course. I know that."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She steals a really quick kiss before gathering the rest of her things that she'll need to get ready for the party later. Once everything is gathered, she changes into more sensible clothes.

"There. All ready."

"Beautiful."

"You always think so." She says as they get their jackets and shoes on.

"Because it's true."

"That's what you're supposed to think."

"Because I'm your husband and I love you."

"I love you too. Lover." She smiles, kissing him.

"Ready to go?" She asks him.

"Yup." He nods.

They makes sure they have what they need before leaving the bedroom, grabbing the keys, locking the door and getting into the car. They drive to the 'big house' and go inside.

"We're here!" You declare.

"In the living room sweetheart!" We heard Ted Sr call.

Riss and Justin take their jackets off and hang them up, before heading into the living room.

"Hi Daddy." She greets him with a hug.

"Hi sweetheart." He greets as he hugs back.

"Hope you got enough rest."

"I'm much better. Between sleeping on the plane and our nap, I feel fine."

"Well that's good."

"Where's Momma?"

"In the kitchen, getting everything together for the baking."

"I'm going to go help. I'm sure Jussi will keep you company."

"Of course."

She gets a kiss from Justin and leaves the room. When she walks into the kitchen, she greets Melanie and hugs her. She does the same in return.

"I can't wait to show you all the family recipes that we make for around the holidays."

"I can't wait to learn." She smiles.

"We have lots to do. The party tends to have a lot of people. Family, friends..."

"Of course."

"Let's see...where's my book of the recipes..." She trails off, looking for it.

"...ah, there it is." She finds it, pulling it out.

"Now we just need Air to get here."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Right."

It's not too much longer after that when the door opens and I declare that Ted and I are there. Riss pokes her head out of the kitchen.

"Dad and Jussi are in the living room. Momma is in here."

"Most likely the baking. I'll be in the kitchen with them." I tell Ted.

"Alright. Have fun." He smiles, kissing me.

I head to the kitchen while he goes into the living room with his dad and Justin.

"Time to have fun." Melanie says after hugging and greeting me.

"Baking is always fun." I nod.

"Uh-huh." Riss agrees.

She then opens the book, looking for a recipe that is used every year, and we gather around to see. She picks one out and we get started. We get everything done quicker than how long it would take for just one person to do it, and it's put into the oven.

"Onto another?" Riss asks.

"Yeah, get it started at least while we're waiting for that to be done in the oven."

"Sounds good."

The whole afternoon was basically dedicated to baking everything. We also went and made doubles of everything just in case they run low at the party tonight.

"Whoo, what a baking spree." Riss says when we get done.

"Haven't baked for that long before."

"Me neither."

"But I appreciate the help." Melanie thanks us.

"Oh its no problem. We had fun."

"This is definitely going to be an every year thing."

"Oh yeah."

"I can't wait for the party."

"Me too, its going to be so fun."

"What're you wearing?" I ask Riss.

"Jussi helped me pick a white lace dress. You?"

"Well it's a strapless, dark blue and black dress with a black flower."

"Sounds cute."

"The one thing Ted could not stop talking about was the mistletoe...as if he needed an excuse to kiss me." I laugh.

"Jussi too." Riss laughs as well.

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Melanie smiles.

"Lovey dovey boys." Riss giggles.

"We love it."

"Yes we do."

"So what's next?"

"Well all that's left to do is decorate the house."

"Alright, lets do this."

"We'll just have them go get the Christmas tree from the basement." She motions to the living room.

"Right."

"We'll go tell them."

She nods and we pop into the living room to grab the boys. Justin and Ted go into the basement to get the tree while we go through the bins of decorations that were already brought up and left in the living room to decorate the house with. We start putting things up while they get the tree together. Once it was put together, they started decorating it and they just so happened to come across the mistletoe before we could even find it. They smirk at each other. Since there was more than one, they each grab one and hide it until we come back into the living room. Ted Sr sees them and chuckles. We come back shortly to get more decorations and such to put up around the house.

"The tree is looking good." She says.

"Yeah, great job so far." I add.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then we go decorate more.

"Alright...only one thing missing..." I state as we finish everything.

"Mistletoe?"

"Mmhmm. That's the only thing we haven't hung up yet."

"Right." I nod.

"Hmm, I swear I saw it in one of these containers..."

"Gee, if it disappeared I wonder where it went." Riss says sarcastically.

"Oh, they would."

"Mmhmm."

We decide to hide the fact that we know that they took the mistletoe, and we head back to the living room and sit down just as they were finishing decorating the tree.

"Looks good." Riss remarks.

"Very nice."

They grin, looking proud. The lights get plugged in before they come over and sit next to us on the couch.

"Perfect."

"It really is." I nod.

"Thank you all." Melanie smiles.

"You're welcome."

"There is one more thing though..." Justin trails off.

"We know you ran off with the mistletoe."

"You are the ony two who would." I add.

They grin sheepishly.

"We do need to hang those up at some point."

"We'll do it." They both say.

"But after we do this..." Justin adds.

She looks at him curiously. They both pull out the mistletoe and hold it above our heads, grins on their faces. We start laughing.

"You goofballs."

"Couldn't resist."

"Of course not."

We kiss them. They hold the kiss a bit longer than we planned, but after they pull away, they go to hang the mistletoe up.

"Nice." Riss laughs.

"And they'll try to get us under that all night."

"Of course."

"And not to mention at home when we're decorating for Christmas." She adds.

"Oh god, yeah. That too."

"It's gonna be a long night."

"Yup."

After hanging the mistletoe up, they come back into the living room and resume sitting in their spots next to us. We cuddle up against them, intent on relaxing for a bit before going to get ready. We stayed there for about an hour, before going out to the cars and grabbing our dresses and such and coming back inside, heading upstairs to get ready. We use the same room, helping each other and everything.

"You look so pretty." I grin.

"You do too." She laughs.

"Shouldn't keep them waiting too long down there. I'm sure they're standing down there just anxiously waiting."

"I bet they are. Sounds like them."

"After you."

She nods and heads downstairs. I follow her out and head downstairs myself. We walk into the living room.

"Tadaaa."

"Oh don't you two look beautiful." Melanie compliments.

"Thank you."

"You look even better than I imagined." Justin says to Riss.

"Aww." She smiles.

"And that dress is perfect on you." Ted says to me.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Now I know why you waited until now to let me see."

"Exactly."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Because you haven't seen this before yet."

"Not until now, no."

"I like to surprise you."

"I know."

"So when is everyone getting here?" Riss asks.

"They should be starting to show up very shortly." Melanie answers.

"Okay."

"Do you need help putting all the food out?"

"Sure, that would be great."

We follow her into the kitchen and help with setting the food out on the counter and table.

"Thank you girls."

"You're welcome."

And just like she said, people started showing up. The first two being Ted's brothers of course. We get hugs all around and the boys all start chatting.

"It feels nice to be a part of this." Riss remarks.

"It's so good to feel like I have a family again." She adds.

"A big family too." I nod.

"Oh yes."

"First family Christmas Eve party."

"First of many."

As we talk with each other, more people start to show up. More family and then friends. Soon the house is full of people. We're all talking and laughing, having a good time. We get pulled over by Ted and Justin because Ted wants to introduce us to more of the family that hasn't met us yet. We walk over and say hello, along with answering a few questions.

"So what's it feel like to meet the rest of the family?"

"Its...special, I think would be a good word for it."

"That's good."

"It's a good feeling to be so welcomed by family who accept you even if they don't know you."

"That's the best thing about our family."

"I know." She smiles.

"Get ready for firsts for a lot of stuff as a family."

"Oh I know. I can't wait."

"It's gonna be fun, I can tell." She adds.

"It always is with our family."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"I think it's time we got into the food." I remark.

"Sounds good to me." Riss agrees.

"Cookies...chocolate."

"Mmmm. So good."

"They came out great if I do say so myself."

"They did. We're so awesome."

"Why are you so awesome?" Justin asks as he and Ted walk up.

"The cookies."

"Ohhh."

"We did a good job."

"Yes you did."

"I think you need to taste them to make that judgement."

"Had one already."

"Ohhh ok."

"They're fantastic."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'll make some tomorrow for ourselves." I tell Ted.

"Awesome." He grins.

Then Justin gives Riss a look.

"Yes, I'll make some too." She laughs.

"Yes." He cheers.

"You're a dork."

"You married me."

"Twice." She acknowledges amusedly.

"And I couldn't be any happier."

"Me either."

"Awwww."

They both shrugs and smile.

"You two are so cute."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You two are too." She says as she snuggles up against Justin.

"We are aren't we?" Ted grins, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"Of course." She giggles.

"Oh would you look at that..." Ted trails off, looking up and over her and Justin with a smirk.

They both look up and see mistletoe.

"Oh jeez." She laughs.

Ted then pushes me away and he follows, leaving them under the mistletoe alone. She giggles and looks up at Justin.

"Did you hang that there?"

"Maybe." He smirks.

"Riiight."

"I knew this area would be where you would be most of the night so I had to hang it here."

"Sneaky."

"You know I am."

"Mmhmm."

"But now we have something that we need to do." He grins.

"Uh huh." She giggles as he pulls her close.

He then leans down and presses his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She melts against him, returning the kiss. He makes sure to make the kiss last a while, before starting to pull away, letting the kiss linger.

"Mmm." She sighs in content.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Let's go find somewhere to sit." I suggest.

He nods and she follows him to find somewhere to sit. They find a little spot and she sits on his lap, leaning into him.

"Better?"

"Much better."

"Good."

"There's a special reason why I can't wait until tomorrow. Promise you can keep a secret?" She asks him.

"Promise."

"Marvin's going to propose." She says quietly.

"Really?"

"Yup. I helped him pick it out the day I got my tattoo."

"It's been so hard to not give anything away around her." She adds.

"I bet. It was just as bad for her to keep it quiet when I was going to propose."

"And now think about it, you'll really be sisters once they do get married." He adds.

"I know. I'm excited."

"I can't wait to see the look on Mom's face tomorrow when he does it in front of everyone. She's gonna be so happy."

"For sure."

We all just hang out, and talk, leaving the couple hours left of the party to spend time together, you with Justin and me with Ted, having our alone time. Before we know it, people start leaving and we're down to the normal family group.

"The party was fun."

"Yeah it really was."

"Do you need any help putting things away or are you all set?"

"No, I think we're good. Thank you though."

"You're welcome. Thank you for having us."

"You're always welcome."

"We'll see you all tomorrow then."

"Of course. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." We say, hugging everyone before leaving.

We head to the cars and leave for our houses. As soon as Ted and I get home and walk inside, I take my shoes off and turn the lights on so we could see.

"Long day."

"It was."

"But tomorrow's Christmas."

"Yes it is." I grin.

"I can't wait to see what you got me." I add.

"I can't wait to give it to you."

I kiss his cheek.

"I know I'll love it."

"So decorate and relax a bit before going to bed?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Should get into more comfortable clothes first though."

"Right."

Without warning, he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom.

"Ted!" I squeal, laughing.

"Quickest way to get to the bedroom." He chuckles.

"Suuuuure."

He sets me down once he gets to the bedroom. Riggs of course followed and jumped onto the bed, sitting there. I laugh and pat Riggs on the head.

"Someone missed us too much."

"I know." Ted chuckles.

While he finds something to change into, he picks something out for me as well. I thank him and head into the bathroom to change. I come out a few minutes later and put away the dress.

"Now let's go decorate."

"Right."

We go back to the living room, Ted gets everything out of the basement. The first thing we do is the tree. Once the tree is together, you start putting ornaments and such on.

"Perfect." I say when we're finished.

"Looks great." Ted grins.

After admiring the tree for a bit, we decorate parts of the house. Once we were done with that, everything is put away, Ted starts the fireplace up and turns off the lights. That only leaves the fire going and the tree on. He pulls me down onto his lap as he sits in front of the fireplace.

"Perfect. The house looks amazing."

"We did a great job."

"Yes we did."

"And a perfect ending to the night."

"For sure." He agrees, kissing my cheek.

"You and the great ideas."

"Yup. That's me."

"Love you." I say, snuggling into him more.

"Love you too."

He kisses me gently. When he pulls away, I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his shoulder as I look on at the fire. Ted lays his head against mine and we sit together in peaceful silence. It isn't too long until my eyelids start to get heavy. I try to stay awake, but it's a losing battle.

"To bed with you." Ted chuckles, scooping me up in his arms while standing.

I don't really protest at all, and he carries me into the bedroom again, setting me down for a second to pull the blankets back, and then picking me up once more and placing me on the bed, pulling the blankets over me. He gets into his spot and snuggles with me.

"Love you."

"...love you too..." I mumble.

We both fall asleep easily, tired out by the long day. Justin and Riss however are home and had just started decorating themselves. She's decorating the tree while he decorates the rest of the room.

"Looking good." Justin says about the tree.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You're doing a great job yourself."

"Thanks."

"Uh huh." She smiles.

"Almost done."

"Yup. Then we can relax."

"Right." He nods.

They finish the decorating and admire everything.

"Amazing."

"Definitely feels like Christmas."

"I know."

Then he pulls her over to the couch where they both sit. She curls up against him.

"Mmm."

"Much better." She adds.

"Very." He agrees.

"You'll be falling asleep soon, it was a long day." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." She nods, leaning against his chest.

"Tomorrow's gonna be great."

"Definitely. I'm excited."

"Can't wait to see what you got me." She adds.

"I know." Juustin chuckles.

"Just like I can't wait to see what you got me." He adds.

"Right." She nods.

After a bit, she starts to yawn, the feeling of being tired coming over her.

"Bed." She mumbles, burying her face in his neck.

"I'm on it." He nods, grabbing her and picking her up as he stands.

She wraps herself around him and he carries her to their bedroom. Since they both were basically dressed for bed already, all he had to do was lay her down on the bed, before he joins her. She snuggles in and gets comfortable. He kisses the top of her head before they both say goodnight to each other.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

It isn't too long after that where she falls asleep first, and he follows shortly after.


	57. Christmas Day

The next day came fairly quickly, and in only just hours we would be back at Ted's parents' house. I wake to find Ted not laying next to me. So I get out of bed and make my way out of the bedroom to find him. I yawn and stretch while looking in different rooms. It dawns on me where he is because I can smell food. So I head to the kitchen. I walk in and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Morning."

"Morning. I was wondering when you were gonna get up."

"Felt like sleeping. At least until I realized you weren't there."

"Figured you'd enjoy waking up to breakfast, before we go over to Mom and Dad's in a few hours."

"Of course. A great idea."

I kiss his cheek before going to sit down. He finished cooking and serves me a plate then gets one for himself.

"I've got your gifts to bring with us when we go too. How I was able to keep them hidden from you is beyond me." I laugh.

"You're good at hiding." He pouts a little.

"I am aren't I?"

"Yes."

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey you hide things well too."

"True."

"I mean whatever you got me, you've been hiding pretty well."

"Because it's important that you don't find it."

"I know, you have to give it to me today, that's how important it is."

"Yes." He nods.

"I can't wait."

"Me either." He grins.

"And just think when we get home later...I make cookies."

"Yessssss." Ted cheers.

"Try not stealing all of the cookie dough this time." I laugh.

"I'll try."

"I know it's good, but it's for cookie making."

"I know."

"You and that sweet tooth of yours."

"Can't help it."

"Of course you can't."

"I promise I'll try to behave."

"Good."

He leans over and kisses my cheek. After I finish eating, I sit back in my chair, relaxing for a bit.

"That was good." I tell him.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ted finishes and cleans up the plates and everything. Then I decide that I might as well get dressed for the day, so I move from where I'm sitting and head back into the bedroom, searching through everything for something to wear. Ted joins me in the bedroom once the dishes are put away.

"Need help?" He asks when he sees me searching.

"Yeah."

"Hmm..." He says, looking through what's hanging up in the closet with his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on my shoulder. "...what about that?" He points out a white, long sleeved, v-neck shirt that had crystals on the side.

"Hmm sure." I agree.

"And jeans would go good with that too."

"Right."

"But you're gonna have to let me go so I can get changed." I add.

"Aw, okay."

"You'll survive."

"I know. I just like holding you." He kisses my neck and then lets me go.

"I like it too."

"Well get changed and we can get back to that."

"Sounds good."

Ted leaves the closet so I can change. He also gets dressed himself. I pull the shirt on, and then the jeans once I find a pair and come out of the closet all dressed.

"Looks good." He smiles.

"Well I would hope so."

"Yeah yeah."

Then he holds his arms open.

"Back to being cuddly."

"Of course." I giggle, snuggling into him.

Just so it would be more comfortable, he moves us both over to the bed.

"It's been a crazy year." He remarks, playing with my hair.

"It really has."

"But a good last couple months. Being out in the open."

"Finally."

"I know but now we're together and nothing is going to change that."

"Nothing at all. Noticed that she's never even tried to get you back? Psh, probably scared of what I'll do if she tries."

"Scared of you and scared of Ducky."

"Riss would probably rip all her hair out, wait no...all her extensions."

"She would."

"Oh what a bad hair day."

"No kidding." Ted snickers.

"What also would be funny, stealing her ring gear so she has nothing to wear."

"Ahaha. Yes."

"I should suggest that to Riss."

Ted just laughs.

"But now next year should be much better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling it will be." He nods.

"I guess we'll see."

In the meantime, Riss was still half asleep, while Justin was awake, watching her and waiting for her to wake completely.

"Mmmph." She grumbles, rolling away to hide under the pillow.

"I know you're awake."

She mumbles incoherently.

"Don't worry, no rush to get up. Don't need to leave for a few hours."

"Mmhmm."

"Want breakfast?"

"Mmm, sure. Eventually."

"Alright, because I was gonna make it and bring it to you in bed. So you don't have to move."

"You deserve it."

She comes out from under the pillow and sleepily kisses his cheek.

"So you can rest while I go do that for you, okay?"

"Okay."

He kisses her briefly before moving from the bed. He leaves the room as is, in what he wore to bed last night, heading down to the kitchen to make her breakfast. She sprawls out, laying on his pillow. She sighs in content as she takes in his scent that was leftover. Soon the smell of food wafts through the room.

"Mmm. Smells good."

"Hope it tastes as good as it smells." Justin states, walking into the room.

"It usually does." She says, stifling a yawn as she sits up.

He walks over and places the tray in front of her. She pulls him in for a kiss. She lingers for a bit.

"Thank you." She murmurs when she pulls away.

"You're welcome."

He climbs back in bed beside her and she leans against him while eating.

"I was right, tastes amazing."

"I'm glad."

"Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas." She smiles softly.

"First Christmas being married. Feels great."

"Yes it does." She agrees.

She offers him some of the food that he's made her and he gladly accepts, eating it. She kisses him afterwards, giggling a little.

"I just can't wait until you start baking those cookies today." He grins.

"I see how it is. Love me for my cookies." She teases.

"What? They're amazing."

She laughs.

"You make the best cookies ever."

"Well thank you."

"You're very welcome."

She finishes the breakfast and sets her tray on the floor.

"That was very good."

"You're welcome." He smiles.

She snuggles into him, kissing his jaw.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He nuzzles her neck and nips gently. She squeaks softly, giggling.

"How you react every time." He chuckles.

"Can't help it."

"I know."

He continues with lavishing affection and she happily lets him.

"You are so beautiful." He smiles as he kisses everywhere he can reach.

She blushes.

"Romeo."

"Always."

"Mmhmm." She nods, letting him guide her to the mattress.

"You know I think we have time for..." He trails off, giving her a look.

She laughs.

"And a shower after." She says with a smirk.

"I was just going to suggest that."

"I know."

He grins and gets under the blankets and hovers over her, before pressing his lips to hers. She hums in content, pulling him down closer. He was very eager so he started tugging at her clothes almost instantly. She pulls her lips away.

"Slow down Romeo. We have plenty of time." She laughs lightly.

"I can't help it."

She returns to kissing him, guiding him at a slower pace. After a bit of guiding him, he gives in and decides to go in that slower pace. Before too long though, clothes are discarded and they have their fun time. A while later they're laying there cuddling, Justin alternating between playing with her hair and tracing her tattoo.

"Well this Christmas started off amazing."

"Cheeseball." She laughs.

"That's why you love me."

"One of many reasons."

"Yes. One of many."

She glances at the clock.

"Mmph. We should probably get in the shower if we want to be ready in time to go to Mom and Dad's."

"Right."

They get up and go into the bathroom. She starts the shower and shuts the curtain while the water warms up. They only have to wait a short time before the water warms up. Once it is, they both step into the shower. They help each other wash up.

"Since you love my hair so much, you want to wash it this time?" She suggests as she looks at her shampoo choices.

"You know the answer to that."

"Silly question. Well since you're doing it, you get to pick what my hair is going to smell like."

"Yess." He cheers.

She laughs and watches to see what he picks.

"Hmm, what to choose..."

"Choices." She teases.

"So many."

"It's a woman thing."

"But all the scents are so good."

"I know. That's how I pick them for the most part."

"I do like the strawberry smell on you so...strawberries it is."

"Somehow I knew that was coming."

"Of course."

He picks up the strawberry shampoo and starts washing her hair. While washing her hair, he gets lost in the scent of the strawberries. She has to snap him out of his trance when the lather starts to run down her face.

"Babe." She swats him one-handedly.

"Oh...oops."

He moves so she can get under the water.

"Sorry, kind of got lost in the strawberry smell." He gives her an innocent look, once she washes all the shampoo out.

"I figured as much." She says dryly.

"I couldn't help myself. You didn't get soap in your eyes did you?"

"No."

"Okay, just making sure."

"I know. Now its my turn."

"Go ahead."

She gets his shampoo and starts washing his hair, though she has to raise up on her toes to reach. Justin steadies her by holding onto her hips. Once she gets the lather in his hair, she moves off to the side so he can wash it out. Once he's done, she moves under the water with him and leans against his chest.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After a bit the water starts to cool off. They shut it off and grabs towels. They dry themselves off and go out to get clothes. She goes into the closet, looking for something to wear. She finds what she wants and gets dressed. She heads back to the bathroom while towel drying her hair a bit. After towel drying her hair, she pulls out the blow dryer to help. She blow dries her hair before bringing out her curler. She puts some messy waves in her hair and a few curls. She pulls her hair back into a side ponytail, draping it over her right shoulder. Once she was done with her hair, she goes back out into the room to grab her makeup, and then she heads back into the bathroom to do that. She gets that done rather easily. She puts her makeup away and goes to pick her jewelry. Of course her choices are Christmas themed. She also grabs her Minnie Mouse sequin ears headband that is Christmas themed, the ears being red and the bow being green.

"Don't you look cute." Justin remarks.

"Why thank you." She laughs.

"Like the shirt." He chuckles.

She has a long sleeve green shirt under a white half shirt. The half shirt says 'I'm on your wishlist' in red.

"What's the necklace say?" He adds, looking at the heart shaped lock.

"Come read." She smirks.

"I agree with that necklace. You can be sometimes." He grins.

"I have one that says 'nice' but I felt like wearing the 'naughty' one." She says.

"Oh of course."

"Especially after earlier."

"Uh huh."

He gives her a look and she blushes.

"But shall we get going now?"

"Mmhmm." She says once she tugs on her green sequined Ugg boots.

Once she has those on, she grabs her jacket and puts that on. Justin gets his jacket and shoes on. Then they head to the car and off to the big house. When they get there, they find that Ted and i are already there, because they saw the car. They park and get out of the car, heading inside.

"We're here!"

"We're all in the living room!"

Justin and her take their shoes off and hang up their jackets before appearing in the living room.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." We all say back.

"Aren't you festive." Brett laughs, looking her over.

"Oh hush. It's been a long time since I had a family Christmas and I was excited."

"It's something she does." I state, and she nods.

"Something to get used to."

"I think she looks cute." Melanie smiles.

"That's what I said." Justin chuckles.

They set their presents down and claim a big comfy chair to sit together.

"Alright who's getting a gift first?"

"Well I've already decided to go last to give my gift." Ted declares.

"Aw come on." I whine.

"It's going to be worth the wait, trust me."

"Okay." I pout.

"You'll survive Air." Riss laughs.

I stick my tongue out.

"Well since you're waiting until last, I'll go first." I add, grabbing the big bag that I had brought, sliding it over to him.

"Oooh." He says, eyeing it up before diving in.

After digging through the tissue paper I packed it with to conceal the gifts, he finally got to everything, which was all hunting stuff, camo clothes and everything.

"Awesome! Thank you babe." He kisses me.

"You're welcome."

"Alright, who's next?"

"I'll go." Justin says, grabbing the gift that he got Riss, handing it to her.

"Awww." She smiles big when she opens his gift. "I love it."

She kisses him and hugs him.

"Thank you Jussi."

"You're welcome."

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a book about our relationship with our pictures in it." She says, holding it up on an open page for everyone to see.

"Awww."

"That's such a sweet idea."

"Thank you."

She starts looking at it intently.

"This is amazing."

Justin smiles and rests his chin on my shoulder, looking at it with me.

"All the best moments."

"Mmhmm."

"Right up to the weddings."

"Of course." She smiles.

"Awwwww."

She blushes a little and hides against Justin.

"Now, what did you get me?" He asks.

She sets her book aside and reaches down to grab his present. She sets the box on her lap to let him open it.

"I wonder what this could be." He grins.

"Guess you'll have to see."

He undoes the ribbon and takes the cover off the box. He moves aside the tissue paper that was inside and right on top was a framed picture of them both at the indoor skydiving.

"Aha I love this."

He leans over and kisses her cheek before taking out the other things in the box, which all had tribal designs on them.

"I know you love tribal things so I figured these would be a good present." Riss says.

"I love them, thank you." He kisses her cheek again.

"You're welcome."

Then everyone else exchanges gifts, and after all that was done, all that was left was Ted's gift since he said he was going last. Riss squirms a little from excitement.

"Alright, getting a little excited here. Where's my gift?" I ask.

Ted grins and moves me off his lap. He gets up and takes a small box out. Melanie is in just as much surprise as I am.*

"It's not just any piece of jewelry. Ever since we first met, we've had that connection with each other. That grew into something more, and we've made it through all the struggles, especially with work. I show you everyday how much I love you and I want to show you every single day our lives together. What I'm saying is that I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, what I'm asking is...will you marry me?"

I stare in shock for a moment before nodding vigorously and jumping on him.

"So I get another sister?" Brett asks.

"Yes you do. And I get one too." Riss laughs.

"Yayyy!" She claps happily.

I pull away in order for him to take the ring and slip it onto my finger.

"I love it." I smile brightly after kissing him.

"Ducky helped me pick it out." He says when I pull away.

"You're welcome." She grins.

"I've been holding onto this for a long time. But I knew today would be the best day to give it to you."

"It's perfect." I agree happily.

"I'm sure you all want to see the ring don't you?" I laugh.

"Yes!" Melanie says.

I get up and go over to her and sit down in between her and Ted Sr. and show them the ring.

"Oh it's beautiful."

"Isn't it?"

"Suits you perfectly." Ted Sr agrees.

"I can't wait to be part of the family officially."

"We can't wait either."

"Even though we already considered you a part of the family."

"Aw thank you."

I get hugs all around before going back over to Ted. I snuggle into him happily.

"Best present ever."

"I'm glad."

"Cute." Riss giggles.

"I can't stop looking at the ring..."

"I couldn't stop looking at mine either that night in Vegas." Riss smiles.

"Then you'll find yourself playing with it all the time." She adds.

"Ted will too." Justin says.

"I find myself playing with Rissa's all the time."

"Aww."

"I'm so excited for you guys. Being married is amazing."

"I can't wait."

I move excitedly for a moment.

"Okay I'm good."

They all laugh.

"So this means we'll be going where I think we'll be going for the honeymoon huh?" I ask Ted quietly with a grin on my face.

"Of course." He laughs.

"Yay."

"Looking forward to it."

"I do want to have the wedding here though. Not here here as in the house, but yeah."

"Right. I think that's perfect."

"So we're just waiting for the food to be done I'm assuming?" I ask.

"Mmhmm. Shouldn't be too much longer." Melanie nods.

"Smells great."

"I'm sure it tastes just as good."

"It usually always does."

Shortly after that a timer dings in the kitchen. Melanie goes and checks the food.

"It's ready!"

We all get up from where we were in the living room and head out to the kitchen to help bring everything to the dining room table. We get everything set up and take our seats. Ted Sr says grace and we start eating. While we eat, we all talk amongst each other about various things. After that is dessert. All the desserts that we made yesterday were what was brought out to the dining room. All that was left over from last night and some that were saved just for today. Everyone picks what they want and eat it. After dessert, we offer to help with the dishes.

"That would be great. Thank you girls." Melanie says.

"You're welcome."

We gather the dishes and start washing them in the kitchen. Just so that I wouldn't get the ring ruined, I had taken it off and had Ted hold onto it until we get done. Of course as we wash and dry the dishes, we talk and gossip like always. After we finish, we stay in the kitchen a bit, continuing the talk and gossip.

"You just let me know when you're ready to start planning okay?" Melanie says to me, talking about the new engagement.

"Oh of course."

"I'm so excited." She smiles.

"Odd how we were just talking about all this the other day too."

"I know."

"Well I only brought it up then, because I knew about it happening." She adds.

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised you managed to keep it a secret."

"Oh it was hard." She makes a face.

"I know that feeling."

"But I managed."

"Right."

"And now you'll really be my sister. Yayyy."

"I knowww."

"It'll be awesome."

"Yes it will be."

Finally we head back in by the boys. I get handed back my ring and it gets put back onto my finger once I sit down. Ted puts his arms around me and nuzzles my neck happily.

"I couldn't be happier." He mumbles.

"I know."

"Me either." I smile.

"Your mom said to let her know when we're ready to start planning."

"Alright." He nods.

We stick around the house for most of the rest of the day. Riss was the first to start to doze off. She snuggles into Justin, laying on his chest and struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I think someone's tired."

"Mmph."

"I think I should get you home."

She doesn't reply. She just chooses to snuggle in more.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Justin chuckles and shifts her so he can pick her up.

"We'll talk to everyone later."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He carries her to the door, grabbing their jackets and shoes before heading out tot he car.

"Can you buckle yourself?" He asks after putting her in the car.

"Mmm." She nods sleepily, fumbling with the seatbelt.

She manages to buckle herself and he shuts the door before going around to the driver's side. He gets in, buckles, and drives them home. They get there and he carries her out, carrying her inside. He does make sure to lock the car and the front door. He carries her up to the bedroom, where he sets her on the bed. He puts the gift he got her on the bedside table on her side, and puts his gifts away and puts his picture she gave him on his bedside table. She rolls around on the bed, pulling the clothes off. Once her clothes are off, Justin makes sure to take them off of the bed and throws them with the rest of the dirty clothes and he changes for bed. She crawls into her spot and snuggles under the covers. He joins her shortly after and she instantly snuggles into his side.

"Mmm." She sighs contentedly.

"Merry Christmas. Love you." He says, kissing the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas. Love you too." She yawns and kisses his jaw.

It isn't too long after that where she dozes off. He watches her for a bit and then falls asleep himself. Ted and I have decided to stay at his parents' place for a little while longer.

"We're so happy for you two." Ted Sr says with a smile.

"Thank you."

"That will be a happy day for sure."

"It sure will be."

"Looking forward to it." Ted grins.

"Well of course you are."

"I would hope so." I laugh.

"Don't worry, I am."

He kisses my cheek, making me smile.

"Well it is getting late. I suppose we should get going."

"Right." I nod.

I move from the couch, standing up and so does Ted. Everyone exchanges hugs and goodnights. Then we head out to the car, with everything. After getting into the car, we head off back to our house. We get there and unload, locking the car. We lock up the house before heading to my bedroom.

"I'm so not taking this off tonight." I say about the ring as we walk into the bedroom.

"That doesn't surprise me." Ted chuckles.

"It's just so pretty."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it...I love it."

"Good."

"Just like I love you."

"I love you too."

I then wrap my arms around him in a hug. Ted holds me close, and kisses my head.

"I'm so glad you said yes."

"Well of course I would say yes."

"Couldn't help being nervous."

"Right, of course."

"We can talk about wedding stuff another day. Right now, I think its time for bed." He remarks after seeing me yawn.

I nod and he lets me go so I can grab something to change into for bed. Once I find something, I do the usual and head into the bathroom to change while he changes in the bedroom and waits for me in the bed. I come out and drop off my dirty clothes before getting in bed. I cuddle up to Ted happily.

"Best Christmas ever."

"I know." He chuckles.

"But I suppose we should sleep now." I yawn again.

"Yes. Night Ariel, love you."

"Love you too."


	58. Last Raw Of 2010

Our vacation is over for now, and it was back to work tonight. With it being the last Raw of the year who knows what's gonna happen. But earlier in the day, Riss and Justin got a call from Stephanie, saying that she needed to meet with them concerning the whole Nexus storyline. Riss is busy finishing up in the bathroom, still wondering what's going to happen with the Nexus storyline.

"I'm kinda worried. I wonder what's going on." She says loud enough for Justin to hear.

"Who knows. With Wade out of the picture now, it may be about a new leader."

"That's true..."

"David will probably wanna step up and be leader."

"Of course."

"I think that's the last thing we need."

"Exactly."

"I guess we'll find out then."

"Yeah." She sighs, finishing her makeup.

Once she's done, she walks out into the room, and grabbing her shoes, sitting down on the bed to put them on. She slips them on and stands up, making sure they're sturdy enough. Justin of course can't help but stare.

"You're going to catch flies lover." She teases.

"I can't help it."

"I know." She giggles.

"It's the shoes..."

"My zebra sparkly heels are what's killing you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"They make your legs look amazing. That's what's killing me. Combine those with that dress and I'm surprised I'm not dead right now."

She laughs.

"I see."

"If only we didn't have to leave..."

"You never want to leave when I dress this way."

"Can you blame me?"

"No." She says amusedly.

"I think we should leave before we end up being late."

"Of course." She smirks, putting her jacket on.

He puts his on as well, and they both grab what they need before heading out of them room. Meanwhile with Ted and I, we also are getting ready.

"First Raw engaged." Ted grins as he leans on the door frame of the bathroom, watching me.

"I knowww."

"I'm excited." She smiles brightly.

"And going out with you for your match tonight and then being out there for the Divas tag match, I don't think I'm gonna take the ring off. I get asked about it, I'll be honest." I add.

"That's fine with me." Ted agrees.

"Plus it just wouldn't feel right if I took it off."

"Right."

"Now I know how Riss feels when she has to take hers off."

"It's hard for her, yeah." He nods.

I finish in the bathroom.

"Okay, done."

"Amazing."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh and we get my match done and over with since it's the first one of the night. It doesn't open the show but still."

"Ohhh."

"All the better for us then."

"Yes."

He moves from the doorway as I exit the bathroom. I sit on the end of the bed and put my shoes on, before standing up and grabbing everything I would need, and putting my jacket on. He puts his jacket and shoes on as well. We both grab our bags and head out. We reach the car and I quickly get in because it's cold outside and I wanna be warm. Ted puts the heat on high.

"Better?"

"Much better."

"Good."

"I can't wait until Winter is over."

"I know. Me too."

He waits until the car gets warm before he pulls out and we head to the arena. Once there, we rush inside.

"Yeesh that is some bitter cold out there."

"That's New York for you."

"Now let's head to the locker room so you can get ready for your match."

"Right."

We head there and in the meantime, after dropping their things off in their locker room, Riss and Justin head to Stephanie's office to meet with her to talk about the Nexus stuff. When they get there, they knock and then walk in, only to find the rest of the group and...Punk. Riss instantly gets a bad feeling and stays right against Justin's side.

"Ah, now that everyone's here, let's discuss where the whole Nexus thing will be going next, now that Wade is out of the picture."

Justin leans against the wall. Riss leans against him.

"There will be a new leader of the group, and no it's not you David."

Justin and Riss stifle a laugh.

"Now to everyone else, the new leader will be revealed at the end of the show. But for all of you, you find out now. The new leader of the Nexus is...CM Punk."

Riss curses silently, dropping her head against Justin's chest.

"Later on during this whole thing, Wade will come back, still thinking he's the leader of Nexus. But that's nothing to worry about right now."

Justin moves a hand up and traces her tattoo to keep her calm.

"And I thank you Stephanie for this opportunity to be a part of one of the most dominant groups in WWE history." Punk remarks.

Riss grumbles really quietly.

"Anyone have any questions or concerns before I dismiss you?"

She's greeted with silence.

"Alright, you may all go."

Justin and Riss are first out of the room.

"Ruined my night." She mumbles.

"I'm not happy about it either Rissa."

"You know he's going to freaking use that power to get me away from you."

"Not if I can help it. On screen I know I can't do anything, off screen I can."

"I know off screen we'll be fine, but I'm worried about on screen."

"Who knows what he'll do." She adds.

"I know, I know.

"Probably don't have to worry much about it this week because this is all just beginning, but still.

"Right."

"This seriously ruined my night. Freaking fantastic." She grumbles.

He frowns and holds her close to him.

"Let's go to our room please."

"Of course." He nods, letting her go in favor of lacing their fingers together and they head back to their room.

She flops down on the couch once they get inside.

"Anything I can do to help you feel better?"

"I don't know. I guess anything is worth a try."

He nods and the first thing he tries, after sitting on the couch next to her, is rest his head on her shoulder and looks up at her with a pout and the puppy dog eyes. She looks at him in amusement. He does it more as he nuzzles her neck.

"That's your first idea?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It normally works all the time."

"Mmm. Not this time."

"Awwww."

"Sorry."

"Alright." He says, before trying the next thing and that's speaking to her in Afrikaans.

That gets a better reaction as she climbs in his lap and leans against his chest, listening to him talk. He smiles as he continues, wrapping his arms around her. She moves and nuzzles his jaw, occasionally nipping flirtatiously.

"I see that worked." He grins.

"Mmm." She murmurs absentmindedly while nipping his ear.

He in retaliation presses a kiss to her neck.

"Mmm." She sighs, tilting into his touch.

He moves his lips from where they are, to her lips. She responds, leaning into him. His hands at the same time start to wander. She makes some soft noises against his lips. He smiles against her lips and one of his hands moves to her legs. As usual he squeezes her thigh and she groans. That causes him to smirk against her lips and he waits a bit before doing it again. It gets the same response. He does it once more while he kisses her, before he starts to slow the kiss down, leaving lingering kisses.

"Mmm." She sighs.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Feel better?"

"Yes. You're good at fixing that."

"Because I know what to do."

"That's true."

"I'm your husband so I should know what to do."

"Right, of course."

"That's why you're the best." She adds.

"I know." He smirks.

The show starts like it normally does, intros, pyro, etc. And after that, John comes out to open the show.

"It seems that last week's excitement is carrying over to tonight!"

The crowd just gets louder before he's able to talk again.

"You guys ever notice that everytime somebody comes down that ramp for Monday Night Raw, they just...get a microphone and talk about what happened last week? You know what? Tonight, I'm going to do the exact same thing, because I'm a little upset about what happened last week. Last week was great. Started off just like tonight. You guys are excited, some of you are happy to see me, some of you are indifferent, that's okay, lot of energy in the room. We were fresh off the heels of TLC, Vickie Guerrero came out, there was the whole impromptu roast of Vickie Guerrero. It was a party. But, alas. Every party has it's pooper. And right after a match with Dolph Ziggler, this happened." John motions to the tron, and footage plays of Punk attacking John after the match with a steel chair.

"Consider the party officially pooped on. I brought this on myself-" John starts as a 'CM Punk' chant breaks out.

"-I know...I know why they cheer. Because I did bring this upon myself. For those who don't know, in my relentless pursuit of The Nexus, I...I admit, I accidentally spilled CM Punk's diet soda."

"Good." Riss scoffs.

"I know...I know. Seriously it was an accident, I do feel bad about it. I set the guy back 75 cents, $1.25 in some of the vending machines. I apologize. And I also understand that I was so out of line in spilling his diet soda from the Raw commentary table, that I understand why he came down and met me on SmackDown to do this." John motions to the tron where they play footage from SmackDown where John teased an AA to Vickie before Punk attacked him with a chair again.

"All calorie free, frustration aside, do you guys have any idea how much energy it took to lift Vickie Guerrero that high? CM Punk. I cannot replace that famous diet soda. But I can allow you a chance to air your grievances! Let's bring out CM Punk, allow him to be heard! I guess...oh there he is!" John exclaims when Punk's music finally goes off and he walks out.

"Wow everybody, it's John Cena! He comes out here every Monday Night, he's excitable, he throws his hat at somebody, everybody loves it. I am so impressed at how you do that. You get all of these people to believe that you're that friendly, smiling, everyday man, when I know the truth. And the truth John Cena is you're thoughtless, you're heartless, and above all else, you are dishonest. I'm sure there's millions of people worldwide, including yourself that would love to believe that this is about a spilled diet soda, but John this goes way beyond my spilled diet soda. Yeah."

And then a 'You Suck' chant breaks out.

"Two of my least favorite people." Riss rolls her eyes.

"John you were fired from the WWE. You were gone! You...gave a very tear-inducing speech in the middle of the ring about how you finally get to see your mom and hang out with your little brother and you said you were gonna go away, you were gonna be the man of your word. But what happened? You came back later that night. And then you came back the next week. And then you came back the next week. Showing all of these people who aren't intelligent enough to see through your facade, when I've known all along that your word is absolutely worthless. And then there's TLC. You have the man beaten, Wade Barrett. A very tough individual and you have him beaten in a chairs match. But that's not good enough for you. You don't take the high ground, you can't ride off into the sunset with your victory. You choose to drag the man off to the side of the stage and you drop 15 steel chairs on him and I want to know exactly why you think that's acceptable behavior. I wanna know why you think it's okay to show up the next night on Raw and humiliate the poor guy and show-"

"That is balderdash. 15 steel chairs, that's insane. It was 23 steel chairs. And in case you forgot, Wade Barrett and The Nexus gave me about 5,000 beatdowns, made me their personal slave, and ended my career."

"Awwww. You wanna talk about ended careers you hypocrite? This is exactly what I'm talking about. You ended the career of my good friend Dave Batista. John! John! Look at me when I'm talking to you. This...this is a reoccurring pattern with you. Once again you have the man beaten. Last Man Standing. He verbally submits. How humiliating. The match is won, but no. You AA him off a car, through the very steel ramp that I'm sitting on, which facilitated the end of his career! Now I want to talk about Vickie Guerrero. You know I'm surprised the lovely Vickie Guerrero doesn't up and quit based on all the abuse you heap on her. It's not just the physical things to the Wade Barretts and the Dave Batistas. But it's the name calling, its the mental abuse to somebody as gorgeous and beautiful as Vickie Guerrero."

"Beautiful? Don't think so."

"Uh no."

"And let's take Karissa for example. She has a title match here on Raw, and what do you do while you're 'fired'? You come through the crowd, you jump the barrier and you jump up onto that very ring and you kiss her, costing her the match. And then there was the tying her up in the Nexus locker room. What kind of man does that to a woman?"

"As much as I don't like him, I agree." Justin says.

"It's this...it's that. Okay CM Punk is gonna play Mister Finger Pointer. Well...one, Dave Batista broke my neck. Two, he showed up on Raw the next night and quit on his own terms. Three, I did what I had to do to get my revenge on The Nexus. And 'D', I didn't just single out Vickie Guerrero. In case you haven't been watching for the past...8 years, I talk about everybody. Uh...Michael Cole. Michael Cole has an anonymous fetish with Justin Bieber...and has the word 'The Miz' manscaped right below his belly button."

"Ewwww." Riss makes a face.

"Me. Look at me. I look like the crazy sex child of the incredible hulk and Grimace. And then there's you."

"Yeah and there's me, who happens to not be laughing. I don't know if you noticed that. You're not funny. This is all gonna stop...no! You know I'm right. John you know I'm right. You will change. I will facilitate that change. This is all gonna stop. John...John look at me. The first two attacks, those were warning shots. I'm just letting you know that finally somebody's standing up to your ruthless, barbaric ways. Your phony hustle, loyalty and respect isn't gonna cut it anymore. Okay? I know the real you. And it's gonna stop."

"Psh, good luck with that."

"Doesn't sound like anything's stopping anytime soon. You see, you're out there and you're talking a really really big game with uh...with your theories and I'm this and I'm that. The brilliant thing about WWE is, we don't have to sit through the People's Court. We don't have to shake hands with Judge Joe Brown. When two people have a difference of opinion, they have a beautiful place to settle the issue. Right here in front of the entire WWE Universe! So, are you gonna sit up there and talk all night...or do you wanna come down here and dance and we'll get this over with."

"Oh we'll do this live, Monday Night Raw in Albany right?! Thank you for being oh so predictable John Cena. See this isn't the John Cena show tonight, this is the CM Punk show. And this is not happening on your terms, this is happening on my terms. So sometime tonight, it'll be me standing in that ring, calling you out. I'm gonna call you out. John I want you to know, if you think the last two weeks, those attacks with the steel chair, if you think that was shocking, if you were surprised, I've got a real eye opener for you later tonight. The real surprise happens later tonight. And I promise you John, it's a night you'll never forget. But you were right at the top of the hour, this is Monday Night Raw! This is about fun! So on behalf of myself, CM Punk, to you and yours John Cena, I would like to wish you and all your fans watching all over the world, a very very happy new year!"

Riss rolls her eyes.

"Ugh."

"Not looking forward to that. But at least it isn't until the end of the show. I won't have to see Punk's face until then." She adds.

"Right."

"And if you leave the room at all, I'm going with you. So I can keep you away from him." Justin adds.

"I figured as much. That makes me feel better."

"I'm glad."

He leans down and kisses her tattoo.

"That's on display just for you." She giggles.

"I would hope so."

"It's always for you."

"I know."

"And I know you love seeing it."

"I do."

"I can tell. You like touching it a lot."

"I really do."

He kisses it again and she laughs.

"The best thing you could ever get."

"Good to know."

Right as the commercial break started, Ted and I headed to the curtain since his match is up next, and he would be going out during the commercial break.

"So Santino huh?"

"Yeah, should be interesting."

"Doesn't sound too hard to win."

"No."

They hit his music and we head out, waiting in the ring until the commercial is over. After the break, Ted's music starts up again so it's playing when the show is back on the air. I'm standing in the ring with him as he jumps around a bit getting ready for the match. I'm standing there next to him admiring the engagement ring.

"You're giving it away." He chuckles.

"I can't help it."

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Love you too." I kiss his cheek.

He steals a real kiss.

Just as his music fades, Santino's goes off and he walks out with Tamina. I get out of the ring after kissing Ted real quick, but stay on the outside of the ropes as Santino and Tamina make their way to the ring. I do eventually get down to the floor, and they replay last week's match that Ted and I had, where I got us the win. As soon as the footage was done, I smirk evilly at Tamina and Santino, knowing that they lost to us last week.

The bell rings to start the match Santino starts kicking like a crazy person, making Ted back up, but Ted punches him, quickly knocking him down. Ted crawls on him and throws punches repeatedly, before dropping his knee to his face. Ted lifts Santino up and goes to drop him, but Santino gets down and goes off the ropes. He comes back from the other side and Ted hits him with a clothesline. He goes for the cover, but Santino kicks out. Ted helps him up and hits him once before getting him in a chinlock. Santino gets to his feet and starts to fight out of it, but Ted fights back. Santino holds onto the ropes, making Ted miss the dropkick. Santino rolls Ted up and gets the pin.

"What?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaim.

Ted rolls out of the ring and over to me.

"This isn't fair! Ugh!"

"That didn't go how I wanted it to." He grumbles.

"But I have an idea." He adds, before telling me in my ear.

"Got it." I grin evilly, taking my shoes off, while Santino and Tamina are celebrating in the ring.

Santino had brought a box into the ring and when Tamina opened it, it was the Cobra. Ted motions to me and he slides in first and attacks Santino from behind and I attack Tamina head on. It didn't last long though, when Tamina and Santino fight back and Ted and I both get taken down. They both then do the flying headbutt on us. They gave us time to get up, but only to hit us both with The Cobra. Ted rolls out of the ring while I stay laying there. He makes sure to grab my shoes before coming over and getting me out of the ring.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I think I got hit way too hard."

"Well Tamina is stronger than most of the other divas."

"I know that." I wince as I hold a hand to my head and my chest.

"We can stop and get you some ice on the way back."

I nod.

"Nice plan you had though." I say as he helps me toward the ramp and we walk up it.

"We tried."

"This so isn't over with her." I grumble.

"No. Of course not."

"You're not too hurt to carry me though? You went through more than I did during and after the match."

"I'm fine."

"Just making sure."

"I know." Ted kisses my cheek.

When we get to the trainer's he sets me down so I can be given ice and aspirin for my head in case I get a headache. I get that and go back to our room so I can relax. He sets me on the couch first, laying me across it and my head resting against the pillow against the armrest, and then he moves my legs so he can sit and he rests them on his lap. He rubs my legs gently.

"You comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome."

We had gotten back towards the end of the backstage segment with Mike, Alex and Morrison.

"Well that's great twinkle toes. But uh..what happens uh...if...well let's just say when I win the match?"

"When I win the match. How many times a day Riley does someone look at you and just say 'duhhh'?"

"Well that's rude." I say.

"Seriously though man. If you beat me, I should just probably be fired. But Riley beats me, I forfeit my number one contendership."

"Wait, you forfeit? You will no longer be the number one contender?"

"That's what forfeiting means, yes."

"If you lose-"

"-yes. If I lose, I'm no longer number one contender."

"That's an interesting stipulation."

"What do you say?"

"Deal."

"This is gonna be awesome." Morrison walks away.

"Do you understand the magnitude of this match now? He loses, he will no longer be number one-" Mike's cut off by a commercial break.

"Should be interesting."

"Very."

It isn't very long until the show comes back and Morrison was the first to come out, followed by Mike and Alex. During the match, John would go for the Flying Chuck kick off of the ropes, but Mike would trip him, which the ref ended up spotting, and threw Mike out from ringside.

"Oops."

With Mike gone, John would blast Alex with a knee to the face, resulting in him winning the match.

"Damn." I sigh.

John then leaves the ring and goes over to Jerry, telling him when and what the match will be against Mike for the title, and the cameras pick it up.

"Jerry, I'm gonna have my title match next week, and it's going to be Falls Count Anywhere."

"Like that'll do you any good. That just means no DQ and Alex can help. Nyahhh." I stick my tongue out.

"True." Ted nods.

"Someone clearly didn't think of that. Psh."

Ted chuckles.

"I'm gonna laugh when he loses."

"Of course."

"I'm feeling better enough to cuddle now." I remove the melted ice bag from where it was resting on my chest and sit up.

"Let me get rid of that melted ice for you first."

"Alright." I nod, handing the bag of what is now water to him.

He gets up and gets rid of that bag. Then he comes back and cuddles with me.

"Now I definitely feel better."

"Good."

After the break, they replay what Mike did to get thrown out and how Alex lost the match. That led to Mike and Alex being backstage, Mike furious.

"What were you doing out there?! What were you thinking?! I'm in a Falls Count Anywhere match! You're sitting there looking at the fans, looking at me, you should've been looking at Morrison!"

"Well actually I'm out there trying to do the best I-"

"No no no! Shut your mouth! I'm the champion, not you! What we need to focus on now, is doing your job tonight when I face Lawler. Get it? Got it? Good!" Mike walks away.

"Someone's angry." Justin remarks.

"Just a tad."

Then Punk is backstage, talking to one of the cameramen.

"I wanted to pull you aside. I know the cameramen here are good, but I want to make sure you don't miss a thing tonight. When I call Cena out, it's gonna be history, it's gonna be huge. And I need it recorded for posterity. It's gonna be bigger than when they stuffed Snooki in that ball on New Year's Eve and dropped her, you understand?"

Riss scowls at him on the screen.

Then Daniel is backstage, taping his wrists with the Bella Twins there.

"So how was your Christmas?"

"It was good, we hung out with family, but I didn't get everything I wanted."

"No, we didn't get our Daniel Bryan t-shirt and I was all alone under the mistletoe."

"Yeah me too."

"Uh well didn't you guys get enough of that last week?"

"No." They say in unison.

"Ewww." Riss makes a face.

"I think they deserved to be alone under the mistletoe, don't you think?" Justin snickers.

"Hah yes."

"Poor poor them...not."

"Exactly."

After a knock, Tyson Kidd comes into the room with his bodyguard.

"Ladies. You know Bryan, I was thinking. And uh...are you a millionaire or something?"

"No."

"Then I have no idea what the Bella Twins see in you. But what I do know, is that in 2011, I will be the next United States Champion."

"Really."

"Yeah really. Thanks in part to the most impressive bodyguard in the history of the WWE. Jackson Andrews. Intimidating isn't it? Bryan I suggest you watch my match, and watch what I do to the world's strongest man. And then think of what I can do to you."

Randy is backstage as well, and Josh comes in to conduct an interview.

"Excuse me Randy? Randy, 2010 has been a very impressive year for you. At Night Of Champions you became the WWE Champion by pinning your opponent here tonight, King Sheamus. At Hell In A Cell you would once again defeat King Sheamus and retain your WWE Championship. But then you lost the WWE Championship when The Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank contra-" He stops when Randy gives him the evil eye for mentioning that.

"Bad idea to bring that up." Riss remarks.

"Especially when it's Randy."

"Yes."

"I have nothing against John Morrison, but next week I'd like to see The Miz win. So that when I become WWE Champion again, I do it by beating The Miz. Now in the meantime, tonight I face Sheamus."

"Randy with...with all due respect it's King Sheamus."

"Well then Josh, tonight King Sheamus' reign comes to an abrupt and painful...end."

"We'll see."

After the break which came after that, Mark Henry came out for his match. Then Tyson comes out as his opponent and with his bodyguard. In the end, it was Mark Henry hitting the World's Strongest Slam on Tyson Kidd en route to picking up the win. After the match, Tyson's bodyguard enters the ring and comes face to face with Mark as the both come to blows and Mark ducks a clothesline by Andrews and hoists him up and delivers the world's strongest slam.

"Some bodyguard."

"Pretty lame."

It wasn't too long after that when it was another commercial, but up next was Mike's match against Jerry.

"Mike better win."

"Even though this match really doesn't prove much."

"Right but still."

"Right." He nods.

The break wasn't long and once it was over, Mike came out first along with Alex, Mike not happy and Alex was keeping his distance from Mike, even when they got into the ring.

"Trouble in bromance paradise."

"Just a tad."

"Well it was bound to happen sometime."

"Just like them splitting up and going their own way is bound to happen."

"Right."

"I know each and every one of you are intimidated by me. I know Randy Orton is intimidated by me. John Morrison shakes in his boots in my presence. Jerry Lawler needs to change his Depends diapers whenever I'm around. I am the most must see WWE Champion. I don't get intimidated, I intimidate! And I know that you all think that I'm the best brawler, I know you all think that I'm the best fighter, but that's not all I am. Nobody compares to me in the WWE. Nobody compares to me in the WWE. Nobody compares to me in the WWE. Do you understand that now? Do you understand that now? All the great ones. The golden age classics, the hall of famers, the Verne Gonyas, the Lou Theszes, the Harley Races of history don't hold a candle to my ability. They don't hold a candle to my talent. You all sound like a bunch of ducks. What what what what, shut up while I'm talking!

"Ducks. Hahaha." Riss laughs.

"I am a scientific master of the art of wrestling. I am a technical wizard of wrestling. Are we gonna do this all day? Really? Really? Really?! Shut your mouths. I want absolute silence while I'm talking!"

"Not happening."

"But this is amusing."

"Yes."

"Tonight I want you to call a friend, I want you to email someone, I want you to tweet everybody. Because I am going to destroy and humiliate Jerry Lawler. In honor of all of you 'what' people. Because I'm the Miz...and I'm...aweeesoooome!"

It isn't long after that when Jerry comes out, and once both are ready, the match starts. In the middle of the match, Morrison would come out, distracting Mike long enough for Jerry to recover and start to fight back against him. Shortly after, Mike was sent to the outside by Jerry and Alex would try to sneak into the ring. But the ref would see him and that caused a distraction long enough for Morrison to land a knee to Mike's face, which would lead to Mike getting counted out.

"Well then."

"At least he didn't lose the title."

"True."

Once that was done, the cameras switch to backstage where Sheamus is admiring his crown.

"It's good to be king."

"All hail King Sheamus." Punk bows as he approaches.

"He looks stupid."

"He does."

"Well thank you Punk. It's a shame all of the other WWE Superstars aren't as great and noble as you."

"Oh thank you very much, coming from my king, that means the world to me. And you're not some self-professed king either. You won the King Of The Ring. Very prestigious. And yet, how many times has John Cena insulted you? How many times has John Cena disrespected you? How many times has John Cena gone out of his way, to make you look bad? I don't want to make you relive all that, I'm just saying tonight, for my surprise for John Cena, I want you to keep a special eye on it. 'Cause I'm not just doing it for me. I'm doing it for you. I'm doing it for anybody that's ever been on the wrong end of John Cena's funny little insults. John Cena's needless brutality, and anybody who's every been subjected to John Cena's self-righteousness. Also I want to wish you good luck against Randy Orton tonight."

"Thank ya fella'. You know what? I really appreciate all of that. But you should know by now, I don't need any luck."

"Punk is just being a suck up." Riss scoffs.

"He has something planned I'm guessing."

"And it involves all of us, I know it."

"Yeah."

"Most likely going to have to change into our gear too. Not now, but soon."

"Might as well do it now." She says, going to get up.

She gets pulled back down.

"What?" She asks.

"First...kiss. Second, I'm changing with you."

She laughs lightly and cups his face, kissing his lips.

"Good." He nods with a smile.

She gets up, heading to the changing area. He follows closely behind her and they both have their bags in hand as they head in. She starts to change. While Justin changes, he of course, can't help but stare and stop what he's doing at times, watching her.

"Insatiable." She teases.

"You know I am."

"Mmhmm."

"I just can't get enough of you at all." He looks her over.

"I know."

"Love you too." She adds.

She pauses while changing to go over and kiss him. And of course he takes that chance to be all touchy.

"Mmm, cool it Lover Boy." She says amusedly after pulling away.

"Can't help it."

"Gotta try."

"I know."

She goes back to changing. During all that, I was needed to head out for the Divas match, watching from commentary. Ted helps with putting my shoes on, and I stand once they are.

"Feeling okay enough to go out there?" He asks.

"I feel fine, but I appreciate the concern."

"I can't help worrying."

"I know."

"You want me to walk with you to the ramp?"

"You know I never say no to that."

When we reach the curtain, I have to head right out before the commercial break is over.

"Alright, I shall be back after this is over."

"Alright. Be safe. I love you." He says after getting a kiss.

"Love you too."

Ted goes and finds a place to sit and watch a monitor. After the break, they replay the match Jerry had with Mike and how Morrison got involved and helped. Jerry and Cole go at each other with arguments, until Cole stops it and points out that they have me as a guest.

"Nice to be noticed." I joke.

Then currently in the ring was Melina and Alicia, teaming together tonight.

"I'm just out here to see what Melina has in store in this match, so I can get a feel of what I'm dealing with when I defend my title against her." I explain.

Then out next was Eve and Gail. I didn't look too amused by it. Then a reply of last week's match was shown and how at the end of the match, I didn't enter the ring or anything. Melina and I just exchanging glances and words.

"I honestly thought you were going to get into the ring and confront her."

"Oh no. There are many ways things can be said. I don't feel it was the right time to get into the ring."

"Save it for the match, right?" Cole says.

"Exactly. Or I may just get into the ring tonight after this match. That's one thing about me, I'm unpredictable."

"Oh of course." Cole nods.

"But I will say you don't wanna mess with me or get on bad side. Then things get ugly."

"Very ugly." I add.

The match then started with Alicia and Eve. I was asked to call the action as I saw it while we watched.

"So here's my take on both divas in the ring right now. Eve, could care less for her. Alicia, she' kind of has a mean streak to her, like another Diva you may know." I try hinting about me.

"Not afraid to do what needs to be done." I continue.

Alicia tries pinning Eve, but she kicks out. Grabbing Eve by the hair, Melina gets tagged in. She tries pinning her, but Eve kicks out. Eve fights back in the corner and kicks her in the side of the head. That allows Eve to tag Gail in and Melina is just taking a beating. Gail goes for the pin, but Alicia get involved. Eve goes after her and they roll out of the ring and fight outside. That leaves Gail in the ring with Melina and it doesn't take long before Melina hits Gail with the Sunset Split and wins the match. I grab the title and decide I'll get into the ring this time. While her back is turned, I get into it and when she turns around she almost jumps a little. We exchange words and she offers her hand and I shake it in sportsmanship. Everything was going like we talked about earlier today. She then smirked and turned to slap me, but I blocked it and slapped her instead.

"Nice one babe." Ted chuckles as I walk up.

"Why thank you. No one tries to slap me. Even though she and I discussed that little segment earlier today."

"Right."

And before we could walk away to head back to the locker room for the night until we leave to head back to the hotel, Melina comes up and hugs me.

"That was a great segment."

"We fooled them, that's for sure." I laugh, hugging back.

"It's going to be great to keep fooling them, making them think we hate each other."

"I know." I grin.

That's when she gets a glimpse of the engagement ring.

"What's that? Is that what I think it is?" She asks, getting excited.

"Maybe." An even bigger grin starts spreading across my face.

"It is. Awwwwwww!"

"Congrats you two!" She adds.

"Thank you. He proposed on Christmas.

"Aww how sweet."

"And you're the only one to ask about the ring tonight."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah it's odd. Some may have seen it earlier tonight. Nothing was mentioned on commentary during your match. I give it a few weeks."

"Right."

"Oh I know a few select people are gonna flip out." I snicker.

"Oh yes." Melina laughs.

"Oh god. That god awful screeching from Maryse when she finds out." Ted facepalms.

"I'll cover your ears for you." I laugh.

"Thanks babe." He chuckles.

"You're welcome."

"Aw so cute." Melina teases.

I can't help but smile.

"Well, I think we're gonna head back to the locker room."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

We hug one last time before Ted and I head back to the room. Ted drapes an arm around my shoulders and kisses my head. By the time we got back, there was a match already in progress when Raw came back on the air. Zack vs Daniel. In the end, it was Daniel locking the LeBell lock and forcing Zack to tap out.

"Aw, poor Zack."

And then the GM chimes in.

"May I have your attention please? I have just received an email from the anonymous Raw general manager."

"Oh boy."

"And I quote! I can only hope that everyone across the WWE Universe has enjoyed the holidays. I vow as the general manager, that this upcoming year will be the greatest year in the history of Monday Night Raw. Happy New Year to every-" Cole stops when Jerry starts getting attacked by Mike, who came through the crowd.

"Sneaky."

After the attack, he heads to the back and the screen fades on his face. The break wasn't too long and they replay what happened before the commercial break. Josh took Jerry's place on commentary for the rest of the show and up next was Randy vs Sheamus with Sheamus coming out first.

"I'd like to hit him with that stick in his hand. Right over the head."

"Yeah I know."

"Wake me up when it's over, not interested in this."

"Will do." He chuckles.

I shift so that I'm laying across the couch and my head in his lap. Ted plays with my hair.

"Keep doing that, I may fall asleep. You know what that does to me."

"Sorry." He says amusedly.

"It's okay. You can keep doing it though, it's alright."

"Okay."

At the end of a hard-fought match, it was Randy coming out of nowhere with an RKO on Sheamus to win the match. Then John is shown backstage, making his way to the curtain to head out.

"We're gonna be needed very soon." Justin remarks.

She grumbles.

"I know, I know."

"I'm not looking forward to this. At all."

"I know you're not."

"I wish we didn't have to." She groans, burrowing deeper into his arms.

"I do too Rissa, I do too."

"This is going to be torture."

"Just stay by me and things should be just fine."'

"Okay."

It isn't too much longer during the commercial break, when outside of the door, Justin and Riss are asked for and it's Otunga this time, instead of Wade, because of Wade being out for now.

"Let's get this over with." She sighs.

He nods and they both stand, lacing their fingers together as they walk out. She sticks close to him, laying her head against his shoulder. Thankfully when they got to the curtain to wait, John had already gone out so she didn't have to see him just yet. She looks slightly relieved and Justin squeezes her hand. John comes out instead of Punk, deciding he wasn't going to wait to be called out by him. He whips his shirt off, ready to fight, before grabbing a mic.

"Earlier tonight, CM Sucks said this was gonna be his show. Earlier tonight, CM Sucks said he had a surprise. Earlier tonight, CM Sucks said he was gonna call me out. Surprise. I showed up early. If you want some come get some."

Punk's music goes off, but there is no Punk.

"Oh ho...that's...that's the big surprise! I guess we're playing games and this is the...play CM Sucks' music, no CM Sucks. Well I'm changing the game. And if CM Sucks doesn't want to come out and find me, then I will go find CM Sucks." He hands the mic back to the attendant and then proceeds to leave the ring, but that's when Nexus' music goes off and one by one in a single file line, the group walks out, lining up at the top of the ramp, before heading down it.

Everyone but David stays at the end of the ramp by the ring, while he gets into the ring with a mic.

"Look John, now this isn't what you think. Two weeks ago, you assaulted me with a steel chair. I watched you take out Wade Barrett and each and every other member of Nexus. Aside from Karissa, but you did cost her the Women's Championship once, and you tied her up after attacking the rest of us backstage at TLC. And you know, the thing of it is, it's exactly what you said you were gonna do. So I made a decision. Nexus is under new management now. Like I said, Nexus is under new management now. I don't want to have a conflict with you. I don't see why we can't get along. Let's put the past behind us, let's start over. Let's move forward man. Come on, let's start the new year off right. That's why I've decided, I want to offer you a truce." He holds out his hand to shake John's.

It looks like John's going to shake his hand, but instead, he steals the mic from him.

"David, I know why you and your group did what you did to me. And if I thought for one second, any word you were speaking right now was genuine, I would shake your hand in front of everyone. You want to know something? You want to know why I got to each and every one of you? Because I watched you. I studied you. And you are nothing more than a slimy, manipulative, backstabbing worm of a man! I don't trust you. There will be no moving forward. You got two options. You turn around and move backward, or you throw hands and you see what happens." John whips the mic down, ready to fight.

David does the right thing and leaves the ring, going back over to the group explaining to them that he tried, but John didn't listen. They then all start to leave, but David turns around and orders them to storm the ring and they do, attacking John. Heath does his finisher to John first, then McGillicutty with the swinging neckbreaker, then Husky. He then orders Riss to do her finisher. She gives him her 'you aren't the boss of me' look before climbing up on the post. She grumbles to herself about him giving her orders, and she hits John with her finisher. David then goes over to Justin and tells him to do the 450. John gets brought over to the corner and Justin climbs to the top, waiting a bit and a smirk comes across his face before he hits John with it. Once Justin gets up, he comes over and stands Riss.

The group raises their arms and fists in the air, before the music goes off and everyone leaves. That's cut short as they all head back up the ramp, everyone stopping when Punk comes out. Everyone steps aside and Punk walks down through the middle of them, heading to the ring himself and the group stands there on the ramp and watches as Punk attacks John now. After hitting him with a GTS, he goes and grabs a steel chair and goes to hit John with it, but stops. He sets the chair up next to him and just looks down at a beaten down John. He grabs the Nexus armband next to him, staring at it a bit before slowly pulling it onto his arm and the crowd goes nuts. He stands up from the chair, standing over John and looking at the group, raising his fist into the air. Everyone in the group does the same, except for Justin and Riss. Riss stands there, her arms folded over her chest, refusing to raise her fist into the air to the new leader. And the show ends on Punk's satisfied look on his face. Once the show goes off the air, all of them head to the back.

"I'm ready to get out of here." She says as Justin and her head for their room.

"I figured." He nods.

"Ready for some privacy and quality cuddling."

"Yes."

"Maybe I could even be persuaded to let you pick what I wear for bed."

"I think I can persuade you, yeah." He grins.

She laughs.

"Of course."

"Because you know me, I'm very persuasive."

"Mmm, that's true."

"So let's get changed and we can head back."

"Sounds good."

"Change together or do you want to change seperately?"

"Think you can behave?"

"I promise."

"Together it is."

He grins and they both head in to change out of their ring gear. He behaves and before long, they find themselves at the hotel.

"So can I pick what you wear to bed?" He asks when they reach their door.

"Mmm we'll see."

After unlocking it, they walk into the room. They drop their bags by the door. She kicks off her shoes and starts taking off her jewelry. Justin does the same with his shoes, sitting on the bed after he does so. She takes her hair down and shakes it out before going into the bathroom to remove her makeup. While she does that, he goes ahead and undresses for bed himself. She walks out and takes her dress off.

"Maybe I don't even have to pick something out for you to wear if you let me." He grins.

She laughs, undoing her bra.

"Sometimes I forget no clothes is your favorite."

"One of my favorites anyway."

"Right. Well, I don't know if I'm convinced."

"I kind of figured this wouldn't be convincing enough." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm...and?"

"What if I told you I wasn't wearing anything either?" He gives her a look.

"Hmm...tempting."

"I thought so."

"Not sure its enough though..."

"Well, in order for me to convince you more...I think you need to come cuddle." He pats the spot next to him with a grin.

She laughs a little and walks over, sliding into bed. Almost instantly, he pulls her closer.

"Well?" She giggles.

"Patience." He chuckles, his hands wandering a bit.

"So soft..." He murmurs while continuing to touch.

"Isn't it always?"

"Very true."

"I just love it." He adds.

"I've noticed."

"Touchy." She adds.

"It's addicting." Justin smiles.

"Sure." She teases.

He continues to have his hands wander while he presses a quick kiss to her lips for now. She grumbles softly when he pulls away.

"Don't worry...not done yet."

"Better not be." She mumbles, nipping his ear.

He just chuckles and starts to kiss along her jaw. She leans into it, humming softly. He takes his time moving along her jaw, before moving to her neck. she gets a bit louder as her head lolls to the side. He smirks and starts to kiss along her neck, adding in nips here and there. With each nip, there's a small hitch in her humming. He waits to even go towards his favorite spot, totally avoiding it for now. She lets her hands wander over his chest, tracing patterns on his skin. After a while, without any warning at all, his lips press against the spot on her neck. She freezes up and moans fairly loud before melting against him. That causes him to do it even more, adding his teeth and nipping at it. She mumbles in Italian, slurring her words due to the pleasure fogging her mind. Once he feels she's been through enough torture, he slowly pulls away from the spot on her neck, and makes his way back to her lips. She slowly responds and kisses back hard. Her arms go around his neck and she pulls him closer as she kisses him back hard. Before long, she brings one hand down and realizes he was serious about not having anything on. She grabs one of his hands and sets it on her hip, giving him the signal he wants. He grins against her lips and plays with the waistband of her bottoms. She squirms, giggling a bit. Once they're off, he tosses them away. From there he takes the blanket and pulls it over the both of them more than it was before, and he helps her forget all about what's happened during the night.

Meanwhile Ted and I have gotten back to the hotel and to our room.

"The night is finally over."

"Finally."

"Riss can't be happy with what happened tonight. I can't imagine what she's going through. And you don't know do you? Punk's been trying to get her away from Justin."

"What? Oh I can't imagine how she feels about him being the new leader."

"I can tell you how she feels...she hates it. I could see it when she was out there and refused to raise her hand to him like the others."

"Good point."

"I know she won't last long that's for sure. She's gonna end up leaving the group."

"I can't blame her."

"Because who knows what he'll try and have her do."

"Right."

"I can't help but worry."

"I know, me too. But I know Justin will take care of her."

"Right."

"He's even more protective after what John did so he'll make sure she's safe."

"True."

"So try not to worry. I'm sure things will be okay."

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask." He kisses my head.

"Wanna pick out what I wear to bed tonight?" I ask.

"That sounds great."

"Go ahead." I motion to my things as I sit on the bed and take my shoes off.

Ted goes and rummages to find something. Once he finds something, he brings it over to me, handing it to me.

"Nice choice."

"You always have the best things to choose from." He grins.

"Good to know." I laugh.

"I will be right back then." I add.

"Alright." He nods.

I kiss him on the cheek before I head into the bathroom to change. He changes and waits for me in bed. I do the usual, washing the makeup off, changing, etc. And then I walk out, putting my dress with my things before making sure to turn off the light and then I climb into bed next to him. He pulls me in and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you, so much."

"I know, this proves it." I smile, playing with the ring.

"That it does but I will always continue to tell you."

"I know. I will too."

"Good." He smiles.

I try to hide the yawn that seems to come out.

"Time for sleep." He chuckles.

"I suppose it is."

"Goodnight babe." He kisses me.

"Night."


	59. NXT: December 28, 2010

The next morning I'm half awake, half asleep. I did feel that the blanket was off of me, and I felt a chill in the air from the heat not kicking in yet after it shut off when it hit temperature. I shiver and roll over onto my side, bumping into Ted. And since he felt warm, I pulled the blanket over me more and cuddled into his side. He curls around me, warming me up. I mumble incoherently in my sleep, the more I relax from getting warm. I fall back sleep completely for a while longer. When I actually do wake up, I'm the only one in the room. That's when I notice a note on the pillow. I read it and it's from Ted saying where he went and that he should be back shortly. I put the note on the side table and drag myself out of bed, and head to the bathroom to go. Right when I walk out, the room door opens and Ted walks in with breakfast.

"Tada." He declares.

"Aww, aren't you sweet."

"It gets even better. I may have got coffee for myself, but I got you...hot chocolate."

"Awww thank you."

"Anything for you."

I kiss his cheek as he sets everything in reach.

"So what are the plans for today? Besides NXT." I ask, grabbing the hot chocolate he got me first.

"Well I was thinking maybe some shopping. Maybe go to the Park."

"Shopping so you can almost buy out a whole store because everything looks so good on me." I laugh.

He laughs and nods.

"I knew it."

"I like to spoil you."

"I know. Even though you don't have to. But you want to, I know."

"I do." He kisses my cheek.

"And as for the park...we are so not coming out of there without some fun...in the snow."

"Of course."

"Watch out for snowballs." I smirk.

"Backatcha." He grins.

"Oh it's on now."

"Like Donkey Kong."

"Yes, like Donkey Kong." I laugh.

"Sounds like a plan."

While we sit and eat, I notice that he has not stopped staring at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. You're just beautiful."

"With my hair a mess and everything."

"Even with that."

"If anything, the bed head and everything is cute." He adds.

"You're silly."

"Oh that's not silly..." He trails off, getting up from where he was sitting and over to me. "...get up for a second."

I look at him curiously but do what he says. Next thing I know, he hoists me over his shoulder and carries me over to the bed, dropping me onto it. He then proceeds to climb onto the bed, sitting next to me and start to tickle me.

"This is silly."

I squeal and laugh helplessly.

"Ahhhh...nooooo!" I say between laughs.

"Yessssssssss." He laughs.

"What will...it take to...get you to stop?"

"Hmmm..."

"And don't say nothing, because there's got to be something. Take your time."

He tickles me more, amused by my squirming.

"Can't...breathe..."

He eases off enough to let me breathe. I take that chance to quickly slip away.

"I'm free!"

"Damn." He laughs.

"So what're you gonna do about that now huh?" I challenge.

"Choices...choices..."

"...well there are many things I could do..." He trails off, getting up from the bed and walking in my direction, which ended up making me walk backwards trying to avoid him.

I bump into the wall.

"Eep."

"And now I have you right where I want you." He smirks.

Ted traps me against the wall.

"Where are you gonna go now? Hmm?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly."

"The pout isn't gonna work this time."

"Aww."

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"Breakfast is getting cold."

"One thing first." He grins, before pressing his lips to mine.

I respond, arms going around his neck. That's when I pull him closer to me, because he wasn't close enough. Ted presses me into the wall as the kiss gets deeper. In response to that, one of my hands move to his hair and tugs gently. He growls softly. I smirk against his lips and wait some time before doing it once again, earning the same reaction, but louder. I smirk again, satisfied. I'm the one who starts to pull away from the kiss, still remembering about the breakfast getting cold.

"Food." I remind him. "Oh. Right."

He moves away so that I could move away from the wall and then we sit back down to finish eating. We finish eating without any other incidents. After cleaning everything up, I decide to get dressed so the day can start. After finding clothes and such, I go into the bathroom and do the usual routine. Ted sprawls out on the bed to wait.

"Comfortable?" I laugh as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Yep."

"Looks like it."

"Feeling colorful today?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Cute."

"If you think this is colorful, I can just imagine what you'll want me to wear tonight."

He chuckles.

"We'll see."

"Yes we will."

He gets up.

"Ready?"

"Mmhmm."

We grab what we need and head out. We head down to the car, which thankfully wasn't blocked by snow, despite how much fell overnight. We get into the car after Ted unlocks it and wait for the car to warm up before leaving. I look out the window, admiring how everything looks covered in snow.

"I can't believe how much snow is up here."

"I know, its crazy."

"I feel bad for people who had to push their cars out in this. We were lucky."

"Yeah we were."

"You know we should stay here for New Years."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Always wanted to actually be here, than watching the whole New Years thing on TV."

"Right, of course."

"But this New Years is gonna be special."

"Yes it is. We're engaged and by next New Years, we'll be married. That is unless you plan on waiting longer." Ted says.

"That's something we'll talk about. I don't think I can wait longer than a year though."

"Alright."

"Sometime this coming year for sure."

"Okay." He nods.

"You're gonna get me all excited for this already."

"I'm excited too." He grins.

He then laces his fingers with mine and when we're at a red light, I lean over and kiss him quickly.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

It isn't long until we pull up to a store. We go in and find it's a dressier, more formal type of store.

"Well this is gonna be fun."

"Definitely."

Ted kisses my cheek and wanders off. While he does his searching, I do my own. Looking through various racks and such. I gather a few dresses to try on. Once I've got all that I wanted to try on, I head to the dressing rooms. Ted got finished going crazy himself and met me there. He hands me what he found and I go into the stall.

"You just love going crazy."

"I do."

"What am I gonna do with you?" I laugh.

"Love me?" He suggests with a grin.

"Yes. Which I already do."

"True."

"Love you to pieces." I add, coming out of the stall with the first dress.

"I love you too and wow you look fantastic."

"And you picked this one out too."

"It's better than I thought."

"Everything tends to be."

"Good point."

"I know you'll definitely be getting me this one, that's for sure."

"Yes."

"Thought so." I remark, heading in to try on another.

"Let me know if you need a different size in any of those."

"I will. Even though you seem to have the right size for all of them." I say, checking them.

"Good, I was hoping so."

"You know me that well, so of course you would know what size to pick out."

"I know."

Meanwhile with Riss and Justin, they both were sound asleep. She's wrapped up securely in Justin's arms, warm and cozy. She shifts in her sleep and nuzzles his neck. He shifts in his sleep too, but he doesn't wake up just yet. She turns over and he follows, cuddling up against her. His arm then drapes over her waist and his grip tightens on her. Her arm lays over his and they sleep on. It isn't until a while later when they wake up. She feels him moving and she grumbles.

"Only getting more comfortable..." He mutters.

"Mmmmph."

"Going to have to get up at some point though."

"Not yet."

"I know."

She tugs him back so he's draped over her.

"Mmm." She sighs contentedly.

While she lays there, he starts to play with her hair.

"That feels nice." She says drowsily.

"I know you like it."

"Mmhmm." She leans into his hand.

"Always been one of your favorite things I do."

"True." She agrees.

"And it's one of your favorite things to do...obviously."

"Yes it is."

"One of many things." He adds.

"Mmm. Yeah."

"What did you have in mind for today?" She asks.

"Well one thing is a surprise. I was thinking we could go ice skating though."

"Ooh."

"Sounds good." She nods.

"Thought so."

"Anything else?"

"I think I'll leave that up to you to decide."

"Hmm. I think I need to do some shopping." She muses.

"Well that's always fun."

"You like trying to sneak in the dressing rooms."

"This is true."

"What can I say, I like seeing you get dressed." He nips at her shoulder.

She twitches and laughs.

"I know."

"We'll see if you can sneak in this time."

He grins against her shoulder and nips again.

"Would you quit?" She laughs. "I think I have enough marks."

"I can't help it."

"Well try." She swats his chest after she rolls over.

"Oh alright."

"I love you, silly goose." She kisses him quickly on the mouth.

"Love you too."

"I think maybe after shopping and stuff, we could consider the jacuzzi or the pool. I know the pool is heated."

"Right."

"We'll see how you are after." She smirks.

"Of course."

"Since you're usually all over me after these trips."

"Yes, yes I am."

She rubs her nose against his and kisses him softly. After she pulls away, she snuggles into him. Justin kisses her head and runs a hand up and down her back.

"Oohhh..if you want me out of bed, you shouldn't do that."

"Oops." He chuckles.

"Might need some convincing..."

"Oh of course."

"Cuz otherwise I don't know if I'll get up."

"I know exactly what to do, to convince you." He grins.

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

She giggles and kisses his jaw. He takes that chance to move and press his lips against hers.

"Mmm." She hums, responding.

He holds her close, his arms wrapped around her. He makes it a long, heated kiss before eventually backing away.

"Better?"

"...uh huh."

"Want me to carry you to your things?"

"Please."

"Of course." He grins, shifting so he can lift her.

He slides out of bed and holds her to him. He walks to their bags and he sets her down.

"Thanks lover."

"You're welcome."

She rummages through her stuff for clothes she wants to wear. Then she heads into the bathroom to get changed and such. She leaves the door half open, knowing he'll want to come in. After he gets dressed, that's when he comes in. She's dressed and doing her hair, a curling iron in hand.

"Someone looks amazing." He grins.

"Romeo."

"Love you too."

She puts a bunch of curls in before turning off the iron. She picks up a slouchy beanie hat and puts it on.

"Now you look cute."

"Thanks." She says amusedly as she starts her makeup.

"Anytime."

She does that easily and puts everything away. Then she passes him in the doorway, going back into the room to put boots on. She jumps as she gets smacked on the butt.

"Hey!"

"What?" He grins innocently.

"Unnecessary." She sticks her tongue out.

"You know I like to do that."

"This is true."

"Couldn't resist."

"Of course not."

He stands in the doorway as she finishes getting ready. She gets done and sees him staring. She points at her shirt.

"I know." He chuckles.

"Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming."

She grabs her coat, gloves, and whatever else she needs. He does the same and then they both head out. They find a place to eat and they get breakfast. It wasn't too far from the hotel, and they're seated fairly quickly. They order and then cuddle against each other.

"Too cold out." She remarks.

"I know."

"But do you want to stay here for New Years?" He asks.

"Sure. It would be cool to see Times Square and the ball drop."

"Great."

"It always looks fun on tv."

"It does." He nods.

Their food arrives and they eat.

"Could you believe all the people who had to push their cars out of the snow last night?"

"That was crazy." He agrees. "Scary too."

"Crazy weather last night."

"Yeah it was."

"Worst weather to be in."

"Yes. I can't wait for warmer weather."

"Me neither."

"I'm ready to get back to wearing less layers."

"Tell me about it."

"I know you love me wearing that kind of stuff."

"I really do."

She laughs and kisses his cheek.

"Just like I love you being shirtless in the warmer weather." She adds.

"Yup." He smirks.

"Although you get a lot of that between the shows, when we're home, and when we're in our hotel room.*

"Good point." She giggles.

"But I do get your point about the warmer weather." He chuckles.

"Right."

"A few more months or so."

"Yeah. I hope they go by fast."

"Me too."

They finish eating and pay before leaving.

"So what first? Ice skating or shopping?" He asks.

"Shopping."

"Alright." He nods, as both of then get into the car.

Justin drives to a store and they hurry in because its cold.

"Brrr."

"Coooooold."

Justin then wraps his arms around her.

"Body heat." He chuckles.

"Mmm." She burrows in against him.

"I won't let go until you're warm."

"Good."

Once she gets warm, she lets him know that he can let go. After he does, they go browsing around the store. She grabs things to try on that catches her eyes. Justin grabs a few things that catches his eyes as well that would look great on her. They meet by the dressing room. She takes what he gives her and kisses him before shutting the stall door in his face.

"Awwww." He pouts.

"No sneaking."

"Boooo."

"You'll live."

"I'll try."

She laughs and starts trying things on. Basically everything that she came out in, Justin loved and said she should get.

"Spoiler."

"You deserve it."

"You always tell me so."

"Because it's true."

"I know."

"You can pick your favorites." He nods.

"I'm going to."

She heads back in to pick out her favorites. She hangs what she doesn't want on the rack labelled for such items. Then they go pay. After they pay for the outfits and such, they head back out to the car, putting the bags in the back seat. Then they get in and Justin heads off to ice skating.

"I've always wanted to do this." I say as we pull up.

"And now you can."

"And with you." She smiles.

"With you." He repeats with a smile of his own.

They get out and meet in front of the car. She leans up and kisses him. After they pull away, they head to go ice skating. They get skates and pay. They find somewhere to sit and get the skates on. Once they have skates on, they head out onto the ice. Both of them have done it before so they skate around rather smoothly, holding hands.

"I love this."

"Me too. This is a great experience."

"Remember the first time we did this?"

"Yeah. That was fun." She giggles.

"You fell so many times." She adds with another giggle.

"Yeah I did." He chuckles.

"Brought you down with me." He adds.

"Uh-huh."

"It was fun though."

"Yeah it was."

"Should definitely do this every year."

"Sure. A new tradition."

"Yes."

She leans her head against his shoulder.

"New marriage, new traditions."

"Yes, I like the sound of that."

"I do too." She smiles.

"Can't wait to make more."

"I agree. I like having these things to share with you."

"Me too."

She leans up and gets a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then they continue to skate around together.

"Wonder what Air and Marvin are up to."

"Probably something fun."

"Sounds like them."

"Fun in the snow maybe."

"That sounds good. Snowball fight."

"Yes." He chuckles.

"Wanna have one?"

"It sounds like it could be tons of fun."

"A few more laps and we'll go have some snow fun."

"Alright." He nods.

They go around a few more times before leaving. They return the skates before heading back to the car. They go to the park.

"Ohhhh yeah. Optimal snow fight areas."

"I believe I'm going to win this fight." He grins.

"You can try." I laugh.

"And I will succeed."

"We shall see."

"Yes we shall."

They go out and find an area. She grabs a handful of snow, makes a ball, and throws it at Justin.

"Hey I wasn't ready yet."

"So?" I laugh, running away.

"Oh that's it."

She throws another at him.

"Heyy! I wasn't ready yet."

"Again." He adds.

"Nyah nyah nyah nyahhhhh."

"You better run now." He says, grabbing snow too.

"Eep!"

He runs after her and throws the snowball, missing.

"Haha!"

"I'll get you."

"Bring it on lover." She grins.

"Oh it's on."

She throws another at him and laughs. Luckily he manages to avoid that one and picks up some more snow and throws it at her again. It catches her on the arm but she shrugs it off and throws her own.

"Aw, no fair."

"Gotta try harder!"

"Oh I will." He says to himself.

He then finds a different way to go. When she doesn't feel any snowballs or see any snow flying through the air, she turns to look at him, only to see him not there anymore.

"...uh-oh."

When she turns back around, his arms go around her and then she's brought down to the snowy ground. She squeals loudly in surprise.

"Got you!"

"Now I'm wet." She laughs.

"Oops."

"Silly goose." She says amusedly as he hovers over her.

"Love you too."

She keeps him distracted with the kiss for her to be able to grab a handful of snow and put it in his hair.

"Gah!" He yelps, pulling away.

She starts laughing.

"Be lucky I didn't put it down your jacket." She gives him a look.

"That's a good point."

"Help me up?"

He nods and gets up, pulling her to her feet.

"We need to go. I don't want to get sick from being in wet clothes."

"Right. That would be bad."

"Yes." She nods as they head to the car.

Once in the car, they head back to the hotel. They get to their room and start taking off all the wet stuff. They hang those up to dry after getting into warm, dry clothes.

"That's better."

"Much better."

He gets on the bed, propping himself against the pillows. She climbs into his lap and gets comfortable. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"Mmm." She sighs as he nuzzles her neck.

His now warm hands slip beneath her shirt to roam soothingly over her skin.

"Touchy."

"Can't resist."

"I know."

"But I love you anyway." She adds.

"I know you do. Love you too."

She turns on the TV and finds something to watch. Ted and I in the meantime have gotten done with the shopping and headed off to the park.

"Oh this is going to be so fun." I clap.

"Yes it is." He chuckles at my excitement.

"Looks like some other people had fun." I say as I see footprints all over one area.

"Hmmm...who could they be?"

"Who knows. So many people come through here."

"But I say before we even get to that fun, we walk around a bit. It's just so pretty." I add.

"Sure, we can do that." Ted nods.

I keep one hand in my jacket pocket while my other grabs his and laces my fingers with his as we walk. Ted leans over and kisses my cheek. We walk around the park, admiring the scenery and enjoying time together. After a bit of walking, we stray from the path and into the snow. I pull away and lean down, scooping up some snow and throwing it at Ted.

"Oops." I snicker.

"No fair!" He laughs.

"Time to have fun."

Ted grins and makes a snowball, throwing it at me.

"Eeep!" I squeak and move out of the way at the last second. "Haha! You missed!"

"I'll get you eventually!"

"Yes, eventually. But not now." I laugh as I start to run away the best I could.

But of course, as I'm running, he gets be in the back. I quickly find shelter behind some bushes, and stock up on snowballs.

"I've got you now."

"It's on like Donkey Kong."

I grab a snowball and quickly pop up from behind the bush and throw it, it hitting him in the shoulder. I sit there and laugh to myself. But the next time I pop up, he gets me in the neck.

"Ahhh! Cold! Cold! Cold!" I exclaim, standing and jumping around.

Ted cracks up.

"Ohhhh youuu." I say once the cold goes away.

"Sorry." He snickers.

The next snowball I throw ends up hitting him in the chest. He just brushes it off like nothing though.

"Oh Mr. Tough Guy now?"

"Yup."

"Do you have anymore snowballs?" He asks.

"Uh..." I look down to see none.

"You don't have any, do you?" He smirks.

"Uh..." I giggle nervously.

"You're in trouble now."

"Eep!" I squeak, hiding.

"I know you're hiding there."

"So."

"It's not going to be much of a challenge to find you."

"I'm going to get you." He laughs.

"And what are you going to do when you catch me?"

"Hmm...we'll see."

When he comes over to the bush, I grab some snow. And once he sees me, I throw the snow into the air.

"Poof, I'm gone." I state, before running again.

He can't help but laugh before chasing me. He pays close attention to where I was heading and he goes a different way. After a bit, I look behind me to check on how close he was, only to not see him. I then bump into something and end up falling into the snow, looking up to find him.

"Sneaky."

"That's me." He says with a lopsided grin.

"Help me up?" I ask, extending a hand.

"Well since I did cause you to fall, it would only seem right." He nods, taking my hand, thinking he's going to help me up, but instead I pull him down into the snow.

"Trickster."

"Sometimes."

He chuckles and steals a kiss.

"Maybe we should get up though. Wet clothes in the winter. Not a good combination."

"Good point." He agrees.

"But this was fun."

"Very."

"I call the snowball fight a draw."

"For today."

"Yes." I nod, as we both get up.

We go back to the car and drive to the hotel. When we get back and up to our room, we both change into dry clothes, leaving our wet clothes in the bathroom to dry.

"Cuddle and watch a movie?" Ted suggests.

"I love the sound of that."

We both get on the bed and get comfortable. Ted grabs the remote and finds something. After he does, I wrap my arms around him and cuddle into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. Little did I know, I dozed off during the movie because I was so comfortable. When I did wake up, Ted was getting his things ready to go, it was pitch black out and the light was what was lighting the room up.

"Hey sleepyhead. Time to get ready."

"I slept the rest of the day?" I ask, stretching as I sit up.

"Yeah you did."

"Oops."

"Hey, you were tired. Nothing wrong with that."

"Right. I think I'll just bring everything with me. It's cold out, I know and it's going to be far too cold to walk out with my dress on underneath my jacket."

"That would be a good idea."

I yawn and stretch again before I move from the bed. I go over to my things and pack everything I'll need to get ready at the arena, before putting my shoes on and pulling my jacket on.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

We leave for the car. As soon as we get outside, I shiver. Ted unlocks the car and we get inside, it heating up after he starts it.

"Ah, that's better." I say.

"Good. I would hope so."

"Right."

We head to the arena, hurrying inside once we get there. We find out locker room and I head into the changing area to get ready for the show. He let me get ready first, like the gentleman he is.

"So what color are you wearing tonight?"

"Blue."

"Oh you know I love that on you."

"Yes, I know."

"You always look amazing in blue."

"Just wait until you see this dress then." I say as I make my way to the doorway to go back into the main locker room.

"Oh wow." He says, looking me up and down when I walk into view.

"Is it okay to wear? Just want to get a second opinion."

"It's great."

"Okay good."

"You look perfect. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good."

"Your turn to get ready now."

He nods and gets up. He kisses me quick as he passes by me. I sit on the arm of the couch while he's in getting ready. It doesn't take him too long before he's back out.

"You know that really doesn't help me and the whole staring at you situation." I laugh.

"I know." He smirks.

"Just like your dress isn't helping me and the whole staring situation either." He adds.

"Right."

"Oops." I snicker.

"I know." He laughs.

"Shall we start heading out now?"

"Yeah, probably should."

He comes over and laces his fingers with mine and we leave the room to go wait a bit by the curtain until all the pros start to head out since there isn't going to be any pyro tonight, so we'll be sitting out on the stage ahead of time. Ted makes sure to sit between me and the next person this time. It isn't too long before the show starts like always. The WWE Intro and then the NXT intro. There were no pyro considering the fact that we all were on the stage ahead of time. Truth comes out however, with Johnny.

"Rochester! What's up!"

And then Dolph's music goes off and he walks out with Vickie and Jacob. Obviously this being a match to start off the show.

"I still stand by what I say about Dolph's rookie. Big nose." I snicker.

Ted laughs.

"He could be a clown, just paint it red."

"That would be hilarious."

Dolph's music fades and Dolph's the one facing Johnny in the match. The bell rings to start the match and they circle. They lock up and Johnny gets pushed into the corner. Dolph backs up and they circle and lock up again, pushing Johnny into the corner again, backing up again before hitting him with a cheap shot and repeated kicks to the chest. Dolph keeps the match in his favor. And with a cheap shot, Johnny almost ends up hitting Vickie as he goes through the ropes a bit, and Jacob moves her back to safety. In the end of the match, it was Dolph picking up the win after Johnny misses a high risk move and Dolph hits him with the ZigZag.

"Oops."

We only sit out on the stage for a bit longer before Ted motions for me to follow him backstage, because after the next match we're going to have a backstage segment with Brodus. I hold hands with Ted as always. We're able to go back to the locker room and as soon as he sits, he pulls me down onto his lap.

"All alone."

"For now, yes."

Then I find him playing with the ring on my finger.

"You know, I've been so much happier than before, when you said yes."

"Me too. This makes me so happy. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Neither can I."

I kiss him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

We then watch as the next match begins, Derrick vs Conor.

"The rat."

"Yup."

Derrick used some submission moves that Daniel taught him to stay on top of the match, but Conor comes back with the control. At one point it does look like Derrick has this won, but in the end, Conor goes after the injured arm and hits him with his finisher and wins the match. And then Del Rio has Ricardo announce Conor as the winner.

"Poor Ricardo. Someone seems a little jealous that the rookie is getting all the attention."

"Just a bit."

While they're celebrating in the ring, one of the cameramen comes into the locker room to get ready. Ted and I stand, getting ready ourselves. We're cued and we talk to each other about random things, and I get Ted's attention when Brodus walks into the locker room.

"Yo, Ted DiBiase, what's up man?"

"'Sup."

"Hey man, I just want to take this time to say thank you for everything you've done for me so far. You've been a great pro. And you emulate everything I'm trying to be. You got the money, you got the fame, you got the girls, and you do know that."

I raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Girls? There's only one girl in his life, and yeah...you're looking at her."

"Wait a minute. Are you patronizing me?" Ted asks.

"Ain't nobody trying to patronize nobody."

"I'll tell you what Brodus. Why don't you bring out a pen and a pad, take some notes tonight by the ring. And see how a pro gets the job done. Since last week, you couldn't do that. You feel me?"

"Yeah, I feel you." He says, leaving the locker room.

"Girls? Who does he think he is saying that?" I complain.

"I don't know. You're it for me." Ted says before kissing me.

"I better be."

"You are."

For those watching, the screen fades on us, just for a quick break before the next part of the show. The camera guy leaves the room as well since his job was done. Ted kisses me again.

"Just can't get enough can you?" I ask, laughing after he pulls away.

"Never."

"Well neither can I. Now I believe we need to get back out onto that stage."

"Aww."

"I know you don't want to, but I'm sure the first challenge of the night is coming up next."

"Yeah." He nods, getting up reluctantly.

"You can make up for all the time lost tonight when we're back at the hotel though." I grin, running my nails across the back of his neck before retracting my hand and starting to leave the room.

"Oooh you minx."

"Love you too."

Ted walks out after me, shutting the door behind him. We make our way back out onto the stage and take our seats once again, and we see that there's a machine on the stage, the Power of the Punch challenge machine.

"Ohhh this thing."

"Oh yeah."

"I bet you could win this."

"Probably." He chuckles.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, please welcome once again your NXT rookies. Rookies as you are well aware, winning NXT does not only guarantee you becoming the WWE's next breakout star, but you will also earn a championship match. Now let's not forget, that starting tomorrow on 12 noon eastern on , you the WWE Universe can cast your vote along with the WWE pros to determine who will be eliminated next week. With our first elimination coming next week, I'd like to remind everyone of our immunity points standings. Currently in the lead, Derrick Bateman with 3 immunity points. Johnny Curtis right behind with 2 immunity points. Jacob Novak and Byron Saxton are tied with one, but for Conor and Brodus, now's your time. It's time for our rookie challenge, the Power of the Punch. The rules are very simple. You'll stand in front of the bag, hit it as hard as you can, whoever has the highest score will earn two immunity points. But as a special edition, if you can break the all-time record set by Alex Riley of 896, you will earn an additional immunity point. So technically you guys are working for three immunity points and our first elimination is next week. Understand?"

"I really don't think anyone will beat Alex's score."

"Me either."

"With that said, Derrick Bateman. You just had a tough match, I know it goes by quick. On your mark, get set, punch."

He punches it like nothing and gets the score of 750.

"Oooh, 750. 750 is the score to beat. Johnny Curtis, you all set?"

"Let's do this."

"750 is the score to beat. Johnny you need to approach it from this way. On your mark, get set-" Johnny punches it without waiting for the signal to go and he gets a score of 814.

"Wow, 814. Johnny Curtis is in the lead. Derrick Bateman you can be excused to the back. Johnny fall back in line. Up next is Byron Saxton. Byron, I like your shirt. Any motivation behind it?"

"Matthew I'm ready to rock and roll."

"That's not the question I asked you, but I'm just trying to kill time until this thing resets, but that's fine. Guys, think Byron Saxton can break this? Good. Anytime this machine is ready to work, we will go. Byron any strategy?"

"...lubricate my muscles, did some tri-"

"Alright you just said lubrication, we're done."

"Ew."

Ted snickers, shaking his head.

"Okay. On your mark, get set, punch."

He goes and gets the score of 625 and I laugh a bit.

"Oooh, I think it may have been the lubrication. You can go to the back."

"Oh god. Enough with that."

"Johnny Curtis is still in the lead. While we wait for this to reset, Conor O'Brian step forward. Conor, you've watched guys do it, now do you have a strategy?"

"I'm gonna put a hole in this like swiss cheese."

"That was clever. Ready, set, punch."

He hits it and gets a score of 531.

"Buh bye rat."

And then Del Rio just throws his clipboard on the ground in frustration I snicker.

"Yeah I know, you had a tough match. You can return to the rat hole. I'll be there later."

"Novak." Dolph gets his attention. "Novak. Novak Novak. Take the blazer off before you punch, it'll help. Take it off."

"You ain't the boss of him." Truth remarks.

"Jacob, I'll hold your nice, white blazer Brother Love, that's great, okay."

"Hey, that's from Express." Dolph comments.

"Alright, anytime you're ready Jake."

He punches it and gets the score of 721.

"Good job princess." Truth remarks.

"Maybe you should've left it on, you would've had an excuse. That was good though." Dolph adds.

I laugh quietly.

"Alright Johnny Curtis. Before you get too comfortable being in the lead, strictly business Brodus Clay's getting ready."

And surprisingly the crowd is behind him for this.

"Heyyy, would you look at that."

"Nice."

"On your mark, get set, punch."

When he hits it, it's the score of 636. Dolph just burts into laughter.

"WOW!" Truth starts jumping around for joy since Johnny had won the two immunity points.

"What is that?" I complain.

Ted facepalms.

"Johnny Curtis has won two immunity points and takes the lead with the elimination next week.

Up next is Ted's match, but we head backstage since we would be having an entrance.

"Looks like someone isn't going to be taking notes on the match like you said." I motion to Brodus who doesn't have the pen and pad of paper to take notes.

Ted scowls a bit.

"We'll just have to see if he takes anything from this match."

"Right."

The break wasn't too long and once it was over and Byron was in the ring with Chris, we make our entrance, Ted and I walking ahead of Brodus. When we reach the ring, I get a quick kiss before Ted gets into the ring and does his usual in-ring stuff. Once his music fades, the bell rings, Brodus gets out of the ring to be ringside along with me, except we're on different sides of the ring. I motion for him to pay attention.

Ted and Bryon circle before locking up and Ted sends him across the ring and gloats about it a bit. They circle again and lock up again, and Byron does a few takedowns of his own, Ted leaning against the corner afterwards with Bryon telling him to 'come on'. The crowd cheers for Byron and Ted tells them to shut up. Again they circle and lock up, Ted pushing Byron into the corner, having to let go. He goes right back with kicks to the midsection, pressing his foot to his throat before the ref pushes him off. After a punch to the head, Byron leans against the ropes for support, Ted takes him away from the ropes, only to be countered and kneed in the gut, and hit with a bulldog, followed by a cover by Bryon, with Ted kicking out at one. Ted quickly gets up and backs into the corner and Byron charges at him, Ted moving at the last second and Byron landing on the top turnbuckle. After he gets down and turns around, Ted hits him with a standing dropkick. I laugh at him while he's being covered by Ted, but Byron kicks out at two.

Using the ropes as leverage, he stomps on Byron's chest with one foot.

"You see this? This is how it's done!" Ted yells to Brodus.

He helps Bryon up and gets him in a headlock, bringing Byron down to the canvas. With the crowd clapping, Byron gets up and out of the hold. The comeback doesn't last long, as Ted hits him with a clothesline. He goes for the cover, but Byron kicks out at two. After a few knees to the face, he goes for the cover again, but it still doesn't work. Another potential submission move, and with the crowd clapping, Byron gets out of it and starts fighting back. Ted reverses and sends Byron into the ropes, but when he comes back, he hops over Ted and goes for a rollup pin, Ted powering out at two and 1/2. Another clothesline, followed by repeated punches. He goes and talks trash with Chris before turning his attention back on Byron. He helps him up once again, only to knock him back down. With the ref distracted, Brodus gets a cheap shot in. And now he's outside the ropes. He ends up getting knocked down when Ted drops him face first onto the top rope. Brodus then starts to get fired up and wants to charge at him, but Chris comes around and stops him. Brodus thinks the ref is distracted and he plows Byron down, resulting in Ted getting disqualified.

I facepalm and growl in annoyance.

"Brodus! Brodus what're you doing?! What're you doing?!" Ted yells at him and demands he gets in the ring.

I just shake my head as I get into the ring as well, Ted and I standing before Brodus, not too happy with his stunt.

"What're you doing?! Trying to help?! How does that help?!"

"You got him disqualified! Are you crazy?!" I scream as well.

"Teach him a lesson. Slap him. Maybe then he'll learn." Ted tells me.

"Gladly." I grin, making sure to slap him extra hard across the face. "Now next time you do your job, and stop being an idiot!"

Then Ted gets back in his face and Brodus acts like he's going to hit Ted, but decides against it, giving him a mocking smile, while Ted leads me out of the ring with him. He hops down first, before taking my hands and helping me down and we walk backwards up the ramp.

"Next time you pull something like that, you're gonna get it much worse." I tell him.

"Proud of you." Ted says as he kisses my cheek.

"Well I'm not scared of him so..."

"Of course."

I hand Ted his shirt back since he did hand it to me before the match after he took it off. He put it back on and we went back up to our seats on the stage because of the next challenge would be happening soon. Me still being a little ticked off about the match result.

"He's so not my favorite person right now." I grumble.

"I know, me either."

"I just want this night to be over."

Ted nods in agreement. In the meantime, Riss and Justin have been awake for a while, but they've started to get ready for the night he had planned for the both of them.

"Make sure you're warm." He says.

"We're doing something outside?"

"Mmhmm. You'll love it."

"I always do."

"I think I'll be warm enough." She adds.

"Okay."

"I just wanted to make sure." He nods.

"I know. Thank you for being concerned."

"You're welcome."

"There. All ready."

"Amazing." He grins.

"Always for you."

"And I love it."

"I know."

Then she pulls on her boots after she sits on the bed and grabs her jacket, pulling that on as well.

"You and your surprises." She says as they leave, hand in hand.

"I'm full of them."

"Yes you are."

"And so are you."

"I can be, yes."

"That's one of many things I love about you."

"I love you too."

And instead of taking the car, he decides to have them walk, since where he's taking her isn't too far from the hotel.

"No hints?"

"Not this time."

"Aww."

"You'll survive."

"I guess."

"I know you will."

"Okay."

"We don't have to go that much further."

"Oh good."

It isn't too much longer before they get to where he was bringing her.

"What're we doing here?" She asks, looking at the street with confusion.

"Just wait."

"If you say so..."

"..should be coming about...now."

A horse drawn carriage pulls up.

"Ohh...this again?" She smiles.

"I knew you loved it last time."

"I did. This is perfect." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome."

He helps her up and then gets in himself. Once they're settled in and sitting, the carriage starts moving again. She snuggles up against Justin as he drapes a blanket over them.

"I'm thinking this and then we go back and end the night with all your favorite movies."

"That sounds great lover." She smiles, stealing a light kiss.

"I thought so."

"It's nice to have these moments after the let down at work."

"Which is why I planned this."

"You're so sweet."

"Because I love you."

"Love you too."

He leans down and kisses her. They happily exchange a series of kisses after that. Shortly after that, it had started to snow, but very lightly.

"Aha, its snowing."

"That just makes things even more perfect."

"It does. Really adds to the atmosphere."

"It really does." He nods.

She takes out her phone and snaps some pictures.

"So pretty."

"Just like you."

"Romeo." She says affectionately.

"Always."

"And forever."

"Forever" He repeats.

They settle down and enjoy the rest of the trip. When they come back to where they started, Justin helps her out of the carriage. He gets down himself. They thank the driver and tip him before heading back towards the hotel. When they get back, they head back up to their room, walking inside. They take off their winter gear and then get ready for bed. He changes before he and is waiting in bed already. She smiles and climbs in bed. She cuddles up to him.

"Good day."

"It was."

"Now it's movie time. You can pick first."

"Alright..hmm.."

He picks a move and she approves, grinning. He moves from the bed and puts it in, coming back to bed and taking his spot next to her. They get comfortable and starts the movie.

"That reminds me, I got you snacks. All your favorites." He grins.

"Oh you spoiler."

"Yes, I know I am."

He brings the snacks out and she kisses his cheek happily.

"You're very welcome."

"You are just on top of everything."

"Yes I am."

"I love that."

"Good."

She leans on him and munches on the snacks. After a few movies or so, she ends up running out of snacks.

"Aw..."

"They were that good I suppose."

"Uh-huh."

"Well anymore and you probably would be up all night." He chuckles.

"True."

"Don't have to go to sleep, but we can shut the lights off and continue watching the movies."

"Okay." She agrees, reaching over to the light.

Then she snuggles into him as she continues watching the movie. It isn't long before he starts playing with her curls.

"Having fun?"

"Tons."

"I figured."

"I love your hair."

"I know."

"You tell me all the time."

"Because it's true. I do."

"I know lover. Its very obvious."

"Because I make it obvious, I know."

"Yes you do."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

A little bit later, she starts to doze off. When he notices the change in her breathing, he smiles to himself. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, before shutting the movie and TV off. He gets comfortable and falls asleep himself. It was now time for the last challenge of the night...a talent show. All the rookies are in the ring, while all of us pros were on the stage.

"Alright rookies welcome. It is time for your second challenge of the evening. As you know, all night we've been talking about it. Next week, one of you will be eliminated. The voting starts tomorrow. 12 noon eastern on . Let's quickly congratulate Johnny Curtis for earning two points in the Power of the Punch challenge. Looking at the standings, Johnny Curtis with 4 points, leads the quest for immunity. With that said, we're going to have our talent portion of the evening. Each of the rookies will display a talent. Good luck. Derrick Bateman, please step forward. What is your talent?"

"Well Matthew, while I was trapped in an airport over the weekend, I decided to write a little poetry. This will be a haiku, following the classic 5-7-5 syllable format. I'd like to call it, cheap pop. Boy does it feel great. Here in the empire state. Rochester, New York."

"Booooo."

"Lame."

"Haiku would be proud, that's great. Um Derrick, I forgot to tell you that your judges here tonight...is the live crowd right here in Rochester. With that said, Johnny Curtis. Nice outfit, uh...what's your talent?"

"Let's dance Rochester."

He goes over and gets handed one of those ribbons on a stick.

"Oh god."

"Anyone could do that." I scoff.

"It's so girly." Ted snickers.

"Girly man." I laugh.

"Yes."

"Alright Johnny. You're done with your ribbon dancing, you can stop giving your stuff away. Alright. You want your ribbon? No, yes? Take your ribbon, we don't have all day. Byron Saxton please get up, do something. I know you just got knocked out. What's your talent?"

"Ugh Matthew, I'd like to read a fairytale."

"A fairytale. That's appropriate. Here take the microphone, go."

"Ahem. There once was a rookie in a land so grand. Almost as grand as the WWE Universe! But this rookie had a plan. To deliver warm apple cider to his NXT clan. Well, that is until he came across the creepiest, most conniving, crazy creature ever seen by mankind. And his name was Claywolf. Brodus Claywolf. Clay who coincidentally craves apple cider told the rookie, 'Yo, give me you clay because I want my apple cider, now. You dig?'. Oh but boys and girls this was no ordinary rookie. His name was Byron Saxton! So he slid to the left, and slid to the right. Dodging Claywolf's attempt for a fight. And soon Saxton successfully delivered-" The buzzer cuts him off, but he keeps going after the fact.

I look at Byron strangely.

"Random."

"Thanks Byron, that's good. That's good. Mess with the biggest guy in the ring. You're very bright. Fall back in line. Conor O'Brian please step forward. Conor what is your talent?"

"Joke time with Conor O'Brian, see. Rochester, New York. Heyyyyyy. What do you call a deer with no eyes? I have no I-deer. Oh!"

"Boooooo."

"Terrible."

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey. Did you hear about the energizer bunny? Apparently he got arrested. Yeah I couldn't believe it. Yeah, apparently he got charged with battery. Oh!"

"And that my friends. That Rochester, New York, takes the cheese. See."

"Can we just have Brodus Clay destroy everyone at this talent please?"

"I wish."

"Alright Jacob Novak, what's your talent?"

"I'm gonna do what the other rookies can't do, and I'm gonna look good."

This music plays, the lights dim, and he grabs a chair and he basically just poses.

"What in the holy hell am I watching?"

"I...have no idea."

"Well, he gets zero votes for that on my account."

"Uh yeah."

"Alright, that's great. Thanks. Thanks a lot. No we cannot take away immunity points Josh, but that's very funny. Brodus, we know you're in a bad mood, and we appreciate you participating in the challenge. So please tell everyone what your talent is and try not to hurt anybody."

"See Brodus Clay is from the school of Hard Knox. School colors, black and blue. School alma mater, pain and agony. School cry, cheeee. And I can make anyone for one minute look hood cool. So send me anyone from the back and we gonna get it done."

"Hood cool? Oh jeez."

The Raw theme then goes off.

"Can I have your attention please!"

"Oh nooo."

"Oh great." He sighs.

"Can I have your attention please?! It's one thing that I had to ruin my holiday week by coming up to this dump of a city! Then I had to sit back there in the locker room and watch this! Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to see things haven't changed since I left NXT. This show still stinks! The only reason I'm out here is...all you guys by the way, all you guys stink too!" Cole remarks, hiding behind Brodus.

"And the only reason I'm out here tonight ladies and gentlemen, is for my good friend Brodus Clay. What do we got Brodus?"

"I'm gonna give you this beanie, put it on for me."

He puts it on and someone makes a comment.

"Yeah and so does your city."

"Hold your mic like this, speak on anything you want."

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm here to tell you tonight that my vintage vinegar will be the top condiment selling condiment in 2011 sorry JR."

"Preach."

"I'm here to tell you that all you internet geeks and nerds out there who voted for Kaval to win NXT Season 2, how did that work out for you all?!"

"Velvet!"

"And I'm also here to say that for all you Cole-Miners out there..."

"Church."

"...for all you Cole-Miners, we are taking applications right now ladies and gentlemen. For a Cole-Miner's mascot for 2011. Send all your resumes via Twitter to wwejoshmatthews. Only serious applicants need apply."

"And if you're not down with what the homie just said, there's two things you can do about it. Nothing and like it. And you do know that."

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"Me either."

"Brodus fall back in line. Alright, live crowd in Rochester. How did we feel about Derrick Bateman's poetry?"

He got a mix of boos and cheers.

"How about Johnny Curtis' whatever it was?"

The crowd was all cheers.

"What about Byron Saxton's reading?"

All boos.

"Conor O'Brian's sense of humor?"

All boos again.

"Jacob Novak's metrosexuality?"

Boos, no surprise.

"Or Brodus Clay's ability to make people cool?"

And he got boos too.

"Of course."

"Not surprising."

And of course Johnny wins another immunity points. He celebrates and waves the ribbon on Brodus' face, so he grabs it and rips the ribbon off the stick, snapping the stick. Johnny then makes the stupid mistake of slapping Brodus and a fight breaks out in the ring between all the rookies.

"Idiot."

But Brodus ends up throwing everyone out of the ring.

"Now that's how it's done."

"Did something right for once."

And that's where the show finally ends.

"Finally."

"Thank god its over." I say.

We all leave the stage and head to the back, handing the clipboards back before we head back to our locker rooms. Ted goes in to change. I wait on the couch. After he comes out, I go in to change back into my other clothes so that I'm warm enough for when we go outside.

"All ready?"

"Yup."

We make sure we have everything we need before heading out. When we get outside, it's snowing pretty good out.

"Oh jeez." I remark.

"Thank god we don't have to travel far."

"Yeah I know. Let's hurry though."

"Okay."

We reach the car, putting our things in the back before getting in. After waiting for the car to warm up, we make our way back to the hotel. We hurry into the hotel's warmth and head up to our room.

"Much better."

"Very." Ted agrees.

We walk into our room and I take my jacket off after dropping my bag, hanging the jacket over the chair nearby. Ted does the same. We both get our shoes off and change for bed. He peeks into the bathroom to make sure I'm dressed. Once he sees that I am, he walks in, wrapping his arms around me from behind, and presses a kiss to the back of my neck after he moves my hair away.

"I think maybe in the next few days, we should set aside time to talk about the wedding." He remarks, looking at me in the mirror while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'd like that."

"We can ask Ducky if we need advice. Mom too, of course."

"Right." I nod.

"Can't wait to start this journey with you."

"Me neither."

I finish what I'm doing and turn in his arms to kiss him.

"I love you so much."

"And I'll love you more than you'll ever know."

I get another kiss before going back into the bedroom to get in bed. After climbing into bed, I cuddle into his side with my head resting on his shoulder.

"Night babe."

"Night."


	60. New Years Eve

It's the weekend and it's the day of New Years Eve. Riss was peacefully sleeping while Justin was up, but in the bathroom in the shower. She unconsciously rolls over and ends up snuggling with his pillow. After a while, he comes out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He sees her with his pillow and chuckles. He starts to go through his things, looking for clothes to get dressed in. She starts to wake up, grumbling incoherently.

"Morning." He greets.

"Mmmph."

"Don't worry. I'll be back there in a few."

She pulls the covers over her head and mumbles. He just chuckles and proceeds to get dressed. Then he gets back in bed. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. She snuggles in and sighs.

"I know, much better."

"Mmhmm."

"Wanted a shower, that's why I was gone for a bit.*

"No wonder you smell good."

"Yes, that's why." He chuckles.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake me up to take it with you."

"You just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"Aww."

"You deserve time to sleep in."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hard to believe its New Years Eve."

"I know."

"I'm excited though. Its going to be fun."

"Yes it will be."

"What should we do until then?"

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"My only idea was swimming."

"Okay. We can do that."

"Other than that, I got nothing."

"I'm sure we'll be able to think of something."

"Right."

"But breakfast first obviously."

"Of course."

"Whenever you're ready."

"In a few minutes."

"I figured." He nods.

"Being snuggled is too nice to move away from just yet."

"Of course."

Eventually she gets up, going to her bags. He stays sitting on the bed as she does so. She picks out her clothes and gets changed.

"Love the view." He smirks.

"You always do."

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

Once she was dressed, she heads into the bathroom to do the rest of her morning routine. As usual Justin comes in to watch.

"One of my favorite things to do."

"I know."

"You can hardly stay out of here." She laughs lightly.

"Exactly."

"But whatever makes you happy."

"It makes me very happy."

"Well that's good."

"And you make me very happy."

"You make me happy too." She smiles.

"Oh I know."

"Good."

"There. Done." She says when she finishes.

"Beautiful."

"Always, Romeo."

"That's right." He nods.

She leaves the bathroom and goes to find her shoes. He follows, but stays leaning against the door frame. She puts those on and gets a jacket. He moves from the door frame and grabs his jacket, pulling that on as well.

"All ready."

"Me too. After you."

She walks out first and he follows. He grabs her hand and laces their fingers together. They reach the elevators and only have to wait a bit before the doors open and they step on, going down to the lobby. They go out to the car and drive off to find a place to eat. After finding a place, he parks and they both get out and walk in, being seated fairly quickly. They order and while they wait, they talk and flirt like always. Like always the drinks come to the table first, leaving the food the only thing to wait for. Justin's got her left hand and he plays with her rings.

"You love doing that."

"Yes I do."

"It's soothing."

"How well I know."

He grins. Soon the food gets brought to the table, and it's set down in front of her. They start eating. They do the usual while eating. Talking, etc. She steals from his plate.

"Couldn't resist." She grins.

"I know." He chuckles.

"I always get the best food." He adds.

"Uh huh." She nods.

"And it's really good." She adds.

"Like you always say."

"Yup." She agrees, stealing another bite.

Once they both were done, they waited for the bill to be brought to the table. When it is, and the dishes are collected, Justin pays the bill. They leave the restaurant and go back to the hotel.

"So what do you want to do first? Your idea?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"Can I pick out the swimsuit?"

"I suppose." She laughs.

"Yess. Love you." He cheers.

"Love you too, silly goose."

When they get back to the hotel, they head up to their room and Justin goes to her things almost instantly to find a suit for her to wear. She watches him in amusement.

"So many to choose from..."

"Not in a rush."

"Of course not."

"Got it." He pulls one out.

"Great choice."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. My turn to pick yours." She grins.

"Go ahead." He chuckles.

She rummages and finds a pair of trunks she likes.

"Another great choice."

"Of course."

He hands her what he picked out and she hands him what she picked out, and then they both start to get changed. Once they're changed, they gather their pool things. And since the pool was an indoor one, they didn't have to worry about packing any sunblock. They make sure they have everything before heading down to the pool. They enter the pool room and claim chairs. She doesn't get a chance to sit on hers, since Justin pulls her down onto his lap after he sits on his.

"Well hi to you too."

"Hi." He grins.

"You really don't like me sitting by myself do you?"

"I like being close to you."

"All the time apparently."

"I just love you."

"Love you too." She kisses his cheek.

"First New Years being married."

"Yes it is."

"Going to be real special this year."

"Yeah. I'm excited."

"So am I."

"First full year of being married."

"Yes."

"I'm ready. Its been amazing so far."

"Yes it has."

She kisses him and then slips out of his hold. She pulls off the cover up she put on, tosses it at Justin, and jumps into the pool.

"Oh youuu."

She laughs and swims around.

"You're in trouble now."

"Oh really."

"Yes really." He says, getting up from his chair and going over to the pool.

"Prove it."

"Patience."

"Suuuuure."

"Come on...I'm waiting."

"Paaaatience."

"I think the wait will kill you more than me." She laughs.

"I'm having fun." She swims around.

"And you're missing out. Poor you."

He jumps in and she squeaks, turning so she doesn't get splashed in the face.

"Now I'm not." He says, coming to the surface.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh oh is right."

She starts swimming away.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Noooooo."

"Yesss."

"Noooo. No no no."

"You can't stop me."

"I can try."

"Yes, but I'll win."

"Noooo."

"Yes I will."

"Nu-uh."

"Don't underestimate me." He chuckles.

She blows a raspberry.

That gives him the extra speed motivation and before she knows it, he grabs her.

"Eep!"

'Got you."

"Darn."

"Never letting go either."

"Romeo." She twists around and snuggle in.

"Always."

"Mmhmm." She says as he nuzzles her neck.

Then he proceeds to float around like he always does.

"You're comfy."

"You always say that."

"Being honest."

"I know."

After a bit, she pulls away from him and splashes him.

"Heyy."

"Splash fight!"

"Oh, it's on."

A huge splash fight ensues.

"Okay okay, you win."

"Hah!" She dances in the water.

"This time."

"True."

"Jacuzzi time?" She asks.

"I'm up for anything."

They get out and head over to the jacuzzi. And since it was already going, all they had to do was get into it. When they do, he pulls her over onto his lap.

"Snuggly."

"You know it."

She giggles. Then he starts kissing her neck.

"Behave Romeo."

"I'm trying."

"Suuuuuure."

"Trust me, I am."

"Riiight."

"I can save all that stuff for later."

"True."

"And you know I will." He gives her a look.

She blushes.

"Until then, I can behave myself."

"Mmm. Okay."

Then they both go quiet and focus on relaxing. She hears some annoying people come in and grumbles, hiding in Justin's neck.

"Don't worry about them."

"I'm trying not to."

He starts to soothingly run his fingers along her back, hoping that will help. She relaxes slowly, leaning into his touch.

"Better?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

"Please keep going, that feels really good." She says as he begins to stop.

"Of course." He nods, starting again.

"Mmm...thanks lover." She murmurs.

"No problem."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

He makes sure to do it enough so she doesn't end up falling asleep.

"Shall we go back to the room and relax?"

"I love that idea."

She nods and pulls away. She moves from his lap and gets out first, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her to dry off. She grabs his towel and holds it out to him.

"Thank you." He says as he gets out, taking it and wrapping it around himself.

"You're welcome." She smiles as he kisses her cheek.

Then they gather their things before heading back up to their room. Inside their room, they get into dry clothes and hang up all the wet items. Then she heads over to the bed and lays down, snuggling into him.

"Mmm. Perfect."

"I couldn't agree more."

She leans up and kisses him. Then she gets comfortable again, arms around him, head resting on his chest. He kisses the top of her head and they relax, watching TV. Ted and I in the meantime had decided to sleep in and ended up sleeping in real late. I finally wake up and roll over, sleepily looking at the clock.

"Slept in that long..." I mumble to myself.

"Mmmph, long what?" Ted mumbles.

"We slept in real late."

"Ohh."

"I still feel too lazy to move though."

"Me too."

"Maybe we both need motivation."

"Sounds like it."

"What if I let you pick out what I wear today?"

"Ooooh."

"Maybe I'll even let you pick out what I wear tonight too." I grin.

He grins widely.

"I see that is motivating you."

"Yes, yes it is." He sits up.

"I just need motivation."

"I can handle that." He smirks, leaning down to kiss me.

I end up pulling him down closer and holding him there, kissing him longer than he expected, before letting go.

"Motivated?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

"But I'll just lay here until you pick out my clothes."

"Alright."

He moves from the bed and goes over to my things. I sit up and lean back against the headboard as I watch him. He ruffles through my clothes and picks out things he likes. Once he has what he likes, he turns around and shows me.

"Great choice."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do I get to pick out your clothes?" I ask.

"If you want to."

I grin and move from the bed, walking over and grabbing my clothes before going over to his things and picking out things that I like to see on him.

"Here you go." I hand him the clothes.

"I had a feeling you would pick these."

"You look good in those."

"As you look good in what I picked out."

"Right."

"Well I shall be right back." I kiss his cheek before going into the bathroom.

We both get dressed for the day and go about our usual routine.

"So lunch I'm assuming since it's that time now?"

"Yup. Definitely hungry."

I nod, pulling on a jacket once I get boots on. Making sure we have anything else we need, we then make our way out of the room to head to lunch. At lunch, we're talking while waiting for the food.

"I can't wait for tonight."

"Me too, its going to be great."

"Yes it will be."

"Our first real New Year's together."

"Mmhmm." I grin.

"Much different than last year. Much better and happier."

"The way it's supposed to be."

"Yes." He nods, smiling at me.

"And this makes it even more special." I say, playing with the ring.

"A hundred times over." Ted agrees.

"Of course.."

"I can't wait to see what you're going to wear." He grins.

"I bet."

"You'll be gorgeous no matter what though."

"Of course."

Our food comes and we start to eat.

"We should definitely do something after this, seeing as we slept in real late."

"Right."

"Maybe walk around Times Square or something? Or do you think it's too cold for that?"

"I think its fine. If it gets too cold, we can go into a store or go back to the hotel."

"Alright." I nod.

"I think we can keep each other warm."

"Oh of course. Cuddly."

"Because I love you." He grins.

"I love you too."

We finish lunch and pay.

"All ready to go."

We head out to the car and get back into it, heading to Times Square to walk around.

"This is always amazing to see." I say as I look around at all the screens and lights in the Square.

"It is." He nods.

"Its better at night though."

"Very true."

"We'll get to see that tonight though."

"Right."

"Can't wait."

"Me either."

"Going to be filled with people and then confetti."

"Lots of both."

"Should probably get here early to beat the crowd somewhat."

"Yeah that would be good."

We continue to walk along for most of the day to pass the time. We do get stopped here and there for autographs and pictures and everything. Since it's only going to be a few hours before the things start for New Years Eve, we decide to head back to the hotel to get ready so we can get back to Times Square to beat the crowd. I take over the bathroom in the hotel room so I can get ready. I make sure everything looks perfect before walking back out into the room. Ted is fixing his tie as I walk out but when he looks up, he just stares.

"...wow."

"Speechless again." I laugh.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Well I wanted to dress good for when we're at one of the clubs after the ball drops for a few hours."

"You did. Really."

"I can't wait to have fun."

"Me too. Its going to be great."

"Especially when we can finally spend it together."

"I know."

"Gonna be warm enough?" He asks.

"That's what you're for silly."

"Good point." He chuckles.

"If I do say so myself, you're not looking too bad either."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I think we'll be seeing Riss and Justin there too. She texted me and asked me if we were getting ahead of the crowd and I told her we were."

"The more the merrier."

"Almost ready to go?" I ask, putting my jacket on.

"Yes." He nods, putting his on too.

We then make sure we have what we need before we both head out. Riss and Justin in the meantime were too getting ready to head out to beat the crowd. She's shut him out of the bathroom, wanting to surprise him.

"I can't see yet? I wanna see."

"Soon. I'm almost done." She laughs lightly.

"Patience is not a good thing with me right now."

"I know but you need to for a moment. Just getting my shoes."

"I'll try."

She finishes getting her heels tied in place and then walks out to Justin.

"You...you look...I have no words."

She laughs and kisses his cheek.

"I tend to leave you speechless a lot."

"Yes you do."

"That's the goal sometimes."

"I know."

"You look sexy." She grins, tugging gently on the vest of his outfit.

"Only for you."

"Better be." She says, sliding her hands into his back pockets.

"You know it is."

"I know."

"You should wear this more often."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Great."

He puts his arms around her and realizes he feels skin on her back. She feels his realization and laughs. She turns in his hold, showing him the open back of her dress.

"I love this dress."

"I knew you would. I have it in white too. Unfortunately they didn't have blue or purple."

"Aww."

"I know."

"Well red and white are good too."

"I know. I wish they had more colors though."

"Me too."

"But we should go. There's gonna be so many people."

"Right."

They get their jackets and everything on before leaving. When they get down to the lobby, they head out to the car and get in, heading for Times Square. They get there and park. There are people everywhere.

"Wow."

"I guess people had the same idea."

"No kidding."

"Well let's go get a spot."

"Right." She nods, grabbing his hand.

They walk away from the car and head to find a space for tonight. As they do, they find Ted and I.

"Hey!"

"Heyy."

"How have you guys been?"

"Good. You?"

"We've been good too."

"That's good."

"Yeah. This is going to be crazy though." She says, peering up at the ball.

"I know right?"

"Ooh we get hats." She grins as a person comes by and hands us some.

"Ooh."

"Photo op!"

"Who's taking the picture?"

"We can ask someone." Ted suggests.

"Alright."

He asks a person to take it and they agree. We get a few pictures and then thank them.

"So much time to wait and then these streets will be packed with people."

"I know."

"But it's gonna be fun."

"Definitely."

"It's great to be here though."

"Yeah it is. Celebrating a new year...filled with great things to come."

"Exactly."

"I can't wait to see what all happens this year."

"Me neither."

Riss happily snuggles into Justin. I too snuggle into Ted, but to stay warm. Ted wraps me in his arms, sensing that I'm cold.

"Awwww, that's cute."

"So are you two."

She giggles and smiles up at Justin.

"I can't wait until the performances tonight."

"Me either. Its going to be great."

"And then after the ball drops when we go have more fun."

"Oh yes. Much fun." She grins.

As the hours go by, more and more people start to line the streets and get their spots for tonight.

"Getting crowded now."

"Oh yeah."

"Can't wait." She bounces excitedly.

"Still so much time left to go though. Not even dark out yet."

"Ugh, I know."

"Good thing I brought snacks with me."

"Ooh good thinking."

"Made sure to bring your favorites."

"Thank youuuu."

"You're welcome." I hold out the bag for her.

She takes a few and starts munching. While we wait the rest of the hours before everything starts, since it was starting to get uncomfortable standing up for so long, we sat on the ground for the rest of the time. Of course she and I are sitting on Ted and Justin's laps as usual.

"Much better."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, kissing Justin's cheek.

"I see Marvin can't help playing with the ring." She points out with a grin.

"A lot lately." I giggle.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Yes you did."

"We took some time to talk about the details for the wedding." Ted mentions.

"Oh? Sounds like fun."

"Mmhm. There's this country club on the lake that's the perfect place to have everything."

"Ohhh. That sounds amazing."

"I know right? Next time we're home he's gonna show me. Although I know it's gonna be perfect anyway."

"Of course."

"You should come too when we go."

"Sure, if you want us to."

"Well of course I do."

"Alright."

"I'm sure you'll love it as much as we will."

"I bet so."

Even though the day seems to drag, eventually it gets to the time where everything starts.

"Thank god." Riss says as Justin helps her up.

"Took forever."

"No kidding."

After we stand, we turn in the direction where everything is, looking at the screens around us when we need to. She giggles softly as Justin wraps himself around her frmo behind and kisses by her ear.

"Cuddly."

"Always."

She kisses his cheek, brushing close to his lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The performances start and we dance along with the songs we like. We were having so much fun, that we lost track of time. And soon it was only about a minute until the new year and the ball was starting to drop.

"Look!" Riss says excitedly, pointing at it.

"Countdown time."

"Woohoo!"

"20 seconds..."

We count down with the rest of the crowd. The ball then drops behind the numbers reading 2011, and confetti goes everywhere. Fireworks go off. Ted kisses me. Justin and Riss have already been kissing. We pull away from the kisses when we feel like it, we see the confetti still falling through the air everywhere after we do.

"Happy New Year!" We all say to each other.

"Went into the new year married and engaged."

"Yup. Its going to be a good year."

"A very good year."

We all grin and enjoy the atmosphere. She catches some confetti and sticks it in her pocket.

"You would." I laugh.

"I like having mementos. Shush."

"Well it looks like you have a couple too." Ted laughs, picking some of the confetti out of my hair.

"Oops." I laugh.

"You've got some too Marvin." Riss laughs.

I giggle and brush them from his hair.

"I think Justin has some too."

She looks up at him and laughs.

"Yep."

"Pretty colors too." She adds, amused.

He chuckles.

"I bet."

"More momentos." She laughs, taking them from his hair and putting them in her pocket.

"Of course."

We wait until most of the crowd has gone to leave, walking to a club to spend a few more hours celebrating the new year. In the club we see some of our co-workers that also chose to stay in New York for the celebration. Before doing anything, we find a table to put our things at.

"How about some drinks?" Justin suggests.

"Surprise me." She says, sitting to give her feet a little rest.

"Me too?" I ask Ted, sitting down myself.

"Sure." He nods.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He and justin head to the bar for drinks.

"So much standing."

"I know."

"I think we should make a note to not wear heels if we're going to be standing for hours."

"Agreed. Bring different shoes for that part."

"Yes, definitely."

"Can't believe we didn't think of it beforehand."

"The excitement was too much." I laugh.

"Probably." She giggles.

Soon Ted and Justin come back to the table with drinks.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After setting the drinks down, they sit down as well. They scooch their chairs closer to ours.

"Too far away."

"Apparently." She giggles.

"Yes you were."

They both grin sheepishly.

"You just want to be cuddly."

"...maybe."

"You so do."

"Okay, we do."

"Can't blame you."

"We didn't think so."

Justin wraps an arm around her shoulders and she leans her head on his shoulder. She scooches close and puts her legs over his knee.

"Feet hurt?"

"A bit."

"Well keep them here and they should be feeling better in no time."

"Okay." She agrees, snuggling against him.

"If they still hurt when we get back to the hotel, I can help with that."

"That sounds good."

"I know how much you like when I do."

"Mmhmm."

"You and the magic fingers of yours." She adds.

"Right." He chuckles.

"It helps that I know my stuff." He adds.

"Yes it does."

"Oh hush." She laughs.

I just give her an innocent look. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Touche."

"I love having my own personal masseuse."

"Lucky."

"I know." She grins at Justin and kisses his cheek.

"I'm happy with what I do have though." I lean my head on Ted's shoulder.

"We know."

"Ooh I love this song." I say after a bit, before looking at Ted.

"Dance time." He chuckles.

"Yes, let's gooo."

He gets up and lets me pull him to the dance floor.

"Dance? Or do you wanna rest a bit more?" Justin asks.

"Rest. I'm comfy at the moment anyway." She nuzzles his neck.

"I can tell."

"You're enjoying it too, I know." She says, patting his hand that has been roaming up and down her legs.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Touchy feely."

"Always."

"Insatiable too." She giggles as he nips at her ear.

"Can't help myself."

"I know."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He leans down and sneaks a kiss. Then he steals another, making it last longer than the first.

"Mmm." She sighs contentedly when he pulls away.

"Plenty more the rest of the night...well morning technically."

"Of course."

"Until we go bed anyway."

"Mmhmm." She agrees after another kiss.

"Definitely sleeping in today, that's for sure."

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Thank god it's the weekend."

"I know. We get time to recover a bit."

"Yes we do."

"Before having to deal with you know who on Monday."

"Hopefully it won't be too bad. Wade did say he was going to be back on Monday. He doesn't like the idea of Punk coming in and taking over."

"I don't want to be under either of them to be honest. If I had the option to leave the group, I would. I'm only staying because Stephanie put me there."

"Right. I would leave too if I could."

"I know."

"There has to be a way that we can."

"Soon I hope."

"I hope so too."

"But for now, let's enjoy ourselves."

"Right. Should be having fun."

"How are your feet?" He asks.

"Better. Let's go dance."

She moves her legs from where they were resting on his lap and then she stands. She holds out her hand for him to take and he does, then they both head out onto the dance floor. They get close and dance along to the music. His hands stay where they are which was on her hips as they danced. She chooses to rest hers on his chest for now. She absentmindedly plays with his vest.

"Having fun with that?" He chuckles.

"Hmm? Ohh. Yes." She realizes what she's doing and giggles.

"What can I say, I love it." She adds.

"I can tell."

"You should wear it more."

"I'll do my best."

"Good."

"But I know how much you like me shirtless even more." He smirks.

"I do." She laughs.

"Whether it be with ring gear or regular clothes."

"Right but regular means we have privacy."

"Yes, that's true."

"And privacy is a good thing for us." She giggles.

"A very good thing."

"I can tell you're wishing for some." She teases.

"Maybe."

"You so are."

"So I am."

"Not yet." She pats his chest.

"Darn."

"You'll make it. You've behaved so far."

"I have." He nods.

She gives him a kiss.

"Keep behaving and maybe you'll get a surprise later."

"I'll keep behaving."

"Good."

"Doesn't it also depend on how late we get out of here too?"

"True."

"We'll see how late we get back, if it's too late, I don't mind waiting until later today." He smirks.

"Of course not." She says amusedly.

They dance for a few more songs or so before deciding to take a break, heading back to the table to rest her feet again. They sit like they did before except noe he'so ccasionally kissing her neck. He does it in a way that is behaving like he said he would be. She leans into it, giggling softly.

"Love you so much."

"Love you too."

She plays with his wedding ring while they watch people on the dance floor.

"You know, going back before this day, I would never have thought we'd be married, and I would never have thought Marvin and Air would be engaged." She says with a smile.

"I know. Its pretty surreal."

"But we're all much more happier."

"Yes we are."

"Spend the rest of our lives together."

"Yup."

"One day have our own family..."

"...which is a nice thought."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is."

"I think so too. I can't help but wish we had the time."

"I know."

She sighs and keeps fiddling with his ring.

"I'm sure one day we'll have time. Like a vacation or something. We do get one of those rare weeks off sometimes."

"Mmm."

"But like you said, wait until after WrestleMania probably. Another few months."

She nods quietly.

"It'll happen. Don't have to doubt that."

She looks up and searches his eyes to see how serious he is.

"Whenever we're both ready for it to happen and when we have the time."

She nods and then looks away. Then he goes back to kissing her neck like he was before. Soon Ted and I come back to the table for a break. I don't even get to sit in my own chair this time, he pulls me down to sit on his lap.

"Cuddly." I tease him.

"Always."

I sip at my drink while leaning into him. After a while of sitting there, I end up finishing my drink and then start to stifle a yawn that tries to escape.

"Someone is getting tired." Ted says.

"Maybe a little."

"You want to go?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

"Alright." He nods.

"We're gonna head out now." I say to Riss and Justin.

"Alright. Bye guys."

We say our goodbyes, putting our jackets on when we stand up, and then we head out, walking all the way to where we parked our car. We get in and drive back to the hotel. It only takes a few minutes to get from the parking lot to our room.

"2am already." I say as we walk in. "It's laaate."

"Yeah it is." Ted agrees.

"Sleeping in late is a definite."

"Yes. For sure."

I take my jacket off and hang it over the chair. I then pull out that chair to take my shoes off. I find clothes to change into for bed and place them on top of my bags, along with my jewelry.

"Wanna help with the zipper?" I point to the zipper on the back of my dress.

"Sure."

Ted walks over and unzips my dress for me. I thank him and grab my clothes, heading into the bathroom to change, the both of us doing the usual routine. We meet back up in bed and curl up together.

"Great day." I smile.

"It was." He smiles back.

"But now its time for sleep. Love you." I yawn.

"Yes it is. Love you too."

Both of us fall asleep rather quickly since it's so late. After sitting at the table for a while, Justin and Riss head back out to the dance floor for a few more songs. She has one hand on his vest and her other is resting on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. They dance close to each other like the first time. But this time he's a little more touchy, letting his hands wander a bit.

"Remember...behave..."

"Its hard." He pouts

"I know it's hard."

"Can we leave?" He asks hopefully.

"Hmm...after this song."

"Yayyyy." Justin cheers.

I giggle.

"Eager."

"Can't help it."

"I know, I know."

"Soon." She giggles, kissing his cheek.

"Can't wait."

"I can tell."

The end of the song couldn't come soon enough, but when it did, Justin quickly ushered her back to the table to get their things. She laughs and lets him. They leave for the car and he drives to the hotel as fast as he dares.

"In a rush?" She giggles.

"You've been making me crazy."

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops." Justin gives her a look.

"What?" She gives him an innocent look.

"Oh don't what me."

"Aww poor baby." She teases.

"The teasing just gets you in more trouble for when we're back in our room."

"Oooooh." She keeps teasing with a smirk.

"Keep teasing, go ahead. You'll need a soak in the bath tomorrow at this point."

She laughs.

"That was a given."

"A long soak."

"I know."

They soon pull up to the hotel and he quickly parks and gets out of the car once he shuts it off. She gets out and he starts pulling her inside.

"Easy easy, heels remember?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She laughs lightly as he slows down some.

They make it to the elevators and only have to wait a short time before the doors open and they step on, heading up to their floor. Justin is wrapped around her, being affectionate. When they reach their floor, he's back to pulling her along, heading to their room. They get to their room and she lets them in. He snags the do not disturb sign and hangs it on the doorknob. The door shuts behind them and he locks it. He then turns around and leans back against the door, giving her a look. She gives him an amused smile. She starts taking off her jewelry and shoes. Once she has all that off, he grins and starts to walk towards her, clearly going to take her dress off for her.

"Hang on." She stops him.

She goes into the bathroom and takes down her hair before wiping off her makeup.

"The longer I wait, the more torture you're in for."

"All done."

"Now come here." He motions her with his finger and a smirk.

She giggles and walks over.

"The dress was amazing...while it lasted. That's not staying on too much longer."

"I didn't think so."

"I just want to admire it for a little bit longer."

"Go for it lover." She laughs.

"Do a little spin?" He asks as he steps back with a grin.

She looks amused before doing a slow spin.

"Perfect."

"So you've told me."

"Because it's true."

"I know."

"You always pick the best dresses that fit you perfectly."

"Well, I know what I like and what works well."

"Yes you do."

"I think you're wearing too much clothing." She remarks.

"Well, we're going to have to solve the problem now aren't we?"

"Yes." She agrees, moving close.

She reaches for his vest first. He grins, as he watches as she undoes the buttons of the vest. Once they're undone, he helps her remove it. Then she moves to his tie. She plays with it a bit, pulling him closer to her briefly, before starting to undo it. Once it's untied, she grabs both ends and pulls him down for a brief, hard kiss. Then she takes it off and tosses it. After she tosses it, that's when she pulls from the kiss and starts working on his shirt. She gets it undone and pushes it open, running her hands down his chest. When her nails drag across his abs, he tense and she feels it, smirking. She dips her fingers beneath the waist of his jeans and slides them along.

"Rissa..."

"I'm having fun."

"It's torture."

"Oops."

"Uh huh..."

He removes his shirt and eyes her up.

"I think we're about even."

"I agree." She nods.

He goes after the zipper on her dress. She lets him and turns around so it's easier for him to get it. He fully unzips it and she takes it off.

"Much better."

She puts the dress away and walks back to him.

"You know what's next." She tells him.

He smirks and takes his jeans off.

"Couldn't wait for me to do that?" She giggles once he gets his pants off.

"No. You'd be teasy-y."

"Tis true." She snickers.

"But you know it's fuuuun." She adds.

"For youuuuu."

"Yes I know." She laughs.

"Now I believe we have something to get to." She adds with a smirk.

Justin smirks and scoops her up, gently tossing her on the bed. She laughs as she bounces. He then crawls onto the bed and over to her, hovering over her, that look in his eyes. She giggles and leans up, nipping at a soft spot by the corner of his jaw.

"...you know what that does to me."

"Mmhmm."

"And I know...what gets to you." He smirks.

"Tis true."

"But I believe I'm getting to you right now..." She adds.

"Yes you are." Justin admits with a growl as she nips at the same spot again.

All she does is giggle again and continue to nip there. His growling gets louder. He finally can't take anymore and he moves so she's not nipping him there anymore and he starts to kiss every inch of exposed skin of hers that there is. She starts giggling again, squirming under him.

"...still..." He mumbles.

"I can't help it."

"My bad."

He slows down and she relaxes, settling back into the mattress. After getting every inch of skin he could get, he makes his way back up and to her lips. She sighs in content as his mouth meets hers. She pulls him down closer, making a satisfied sound at the skin contact. He grins against her lips and he lets his hands wander as he kisses her. Her hands roam as well, her nails dragging across his skin. That causes him to growl again, but against her lips. She giggles softly. She does it again and this causes him to grab her hands and pin them to the mattress. She whines softly, squeezing his hands.

"Only for a short time..."

She growls as he pulls his lips away to say that.

"Now look who's growling. I like it."

She growls louder. He just chuckles and presses his lips back to hers. She stops growling and returns his kiss eagerly. She struggles against his hands, but after a while he does let them go. When he does, his hands move to her underthings and tugs on them seperately, wanting them off. The top is the first to go and they don't even have to break the kiss. Once that goes, then the bottoms go.


	61. Battle Of The Mic Challenge

Tuesday morning and I was trying to sleep in because the day wouldn't be busy until later. But, I couldn't seem to sleep in because someone was being grabby. I laugh silently as Ted pulls me close, mumbling in his sleep. I shake my head amusedly and have no choice but to stay still since I can't move. After a bit he starts to wake up.

"Mmmph." He mutters, nuzzling my neck.

"Finally awake."

"Uh-huh."

"You know I can't move right?"

"Oops."

"Grabby in your sleep."

He snickers.

"My bad."

"It's ok."

"Good morning." He kisses my cheek.

"Good morning to you too."

I turn over in his arms and kiss his cheek in return.

"We don't have to get up do we?" He asks.

"No I don't think so. Not yet."

"Good, good."

"I've got good news though."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm. Photo shoot."

"Oooooh." He grins.

"Knew that would spark your interest."

"Of course."

"But that's not for a few hours or so."

"Good. I think a little more cuddling and then we'll go have breakfast."

"Good idea."

"I figured."

"Because I'm not ready to get up just yet."

"Me neither. Cuddling is too good."

"Can never get enough of it. Cuddly."

"Cuz I love youuuu."

"I love you more."

"Nope. I love you more."

"No I believe I love you more."

"Nope."

"I said yes to marrying you, so I think that proves my point."

"Well I asked you to marry me and got you the ring AND I'm giving you my last name so I love you more."

"Yeah, true. You've got a point."

He grins.

"You win...this time."

"But I still won."

"Because you proved your point better."

"I did." He nods.

"Smart."

He grins as I kiss his cheek.

"Oh wait until you see what I picked out to wear for tonight. I think you're gonna die."

"Oh really. I can't wait then."

"Mmhmm."

"Must be really good. Is it blue?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm. Interesting."

"You'll never guess."

"That different huh?"

"Yup." I grin.

"Looking forward to seeing it then."

"Of course you are."

"Ready to get up now?"

"Hmm...I may need some convincing."

He smirks and kisses me. I smile into the kiss, my arms going around his neck like always and I end up pulling myself closer, to the point where we end up shifting and I'm laying on him about halfway. His hands wander over my back. Then he ends up shifting us both and I end up under him. He only pulls from the kiss when he feels I'm more awake than I was before.

"Convinced?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good."

We kiss one more time before getting up. We both go to our bags and get clothes, going about our normal routine. Once we're both dressed and have what we need, we head out for breakfast. Meanwhile, Justin and Riss are still in bed. He's half awake but she's still out, as per the usual. He looks down to see her sleeping peacefully and he smiles to himself, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. She shifts, burrowing into him as she seeks more warmth. He gladly wraps his arms around her tighter, holding her close so she's warm. She settles down and sleeps on. She doesn't wake until about an hour or two later. By this time, Justin is completely awake, watching her sleep.

"Morning love." He kisses her head. "Mmph."

"I let you sleep in today."

"Mmhmm."

"Definitely needed it."

She nods, yawning.

"But we have the whole day to ourselves again."

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I have some media stuff and a photo shoot."

"Ohhh. Well you know I love the photo shoots."

"I know." She says amusedly.

"I can't wait."

"Insatiable."

"You know it."

"Very much so Mister Wandering Hand." She laughs.

"Can't help myself."

"Mmhmm. I know."

"What can I say? You just look so much better in my clothes than I do."

"Of course. I like them because they're comfy and smell like you."

"And that's a good thing."

"Yes. Although maybe not right now. I know what you want and I don't think we really have time."

"Unfortunately. I know."

"Maybe later." She giggles softly.

"That'll make me very happy."

"I know it will."

"Suppose I should let you get up now right?"

"Probably a good idea, yes."

"Alright." He reluctantly lets her go.

She kisses him and gets up. She walks over to their bags, stifling a yawn.

"If only you could stay in bed longer."

"I know. I want to but you know I can't."

"I know, I know."

"But you get to watch a photo shoot."

"Which makes up for it."

"Yes I know." She laughs.

"Usually does." She adds.

"I like watching you in the different outfits, doing those poses."

"Well maybe one of these days you'll be in one of those shoots with me."

"I would love that."

"I know we'd both enjoy it."

"Definitely."

"Remember the one in FCW?" She grins.

"You had so much fun with that."

"Yes I did." She smirks.

"That had to be the best photo shoot so far of our careers."

"One of them, definitely." She nods.

"I believe we got a few of them framed."

"Mmhmm. I think they're in Tampa."

"I love looking back on those pictures."

"Me too. Good memories."

"Very good memories."

She nods as she starts getting dressed.

"I suppose I should get dressed too, but I like the view right now."

"You always do."

"You're right I always do."

"Beautiful gorgeous wife." He smiles.

She blushes.

"Even when you blush."

"Romeo."

"Always."

She goes into the bathroom to do the rest of her routine. Since she's in the bathroom, he has nothing to look at anymore unless he went into the bathroom. But he decided to get dressed finally. Before long, he's in the doorway.

"I knew you'd get up when I went in here."

"Wanted to get dressed first."

"Of course."

"But you know I always end up in the doorway when you're in here."

"Mmhmm. Which is why I never fully shut the door."

"Exactly."

He comes in and wraps around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Super cuddly." She teases lightly with a small giggle.

"Can't help it."

"I know." She laughs.

Then he presses a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Mmm." She leans into his touch. "So tempting." She groans, pouting.

"I know."

She manages to finish what she needs to do even with his distractions.

"Have time for breakfast this morning?"

"I think so."

"If not, then we can always stop somewhere real quick and get something for the road."

"True."

"Whatever the time is."

"I think we can manage a small breakfast if we get it downstairs."

"Sounds good."

She steals a kiss before slipping from his arms to go get her shoes and other stuff. All he needed to do was grab his jacket since he was all set to go already. Soon they leave their room and grab breakfast down in the hotel restaurant. They get seated in a booth and go through the usual routine of breakfast. They pay afterwards and set off for the media appearances she has. The first one she has is a new station for the morning news.

"I like radio ones more." She mutters.

"Is that all that's left after this? Just radio stuff?"

"Yup."

"Then all you have to do is get through this."

"I know."

"If I could go on the air with you I would, just to help you get through this."

"True."

She gets called up.

"I'll be back." She says, getting a brief kiss.

"I'll be waiting here."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then she walks away from him and heads out onto the set. She gets set up with the microphone wire and pack thing before being allowed to sit down. It didn't take long for her interview to start and it was a bunch of typical questions, easy to answer. She gives the usual answers, shows off her title, and plays up the next pay per view coming as well as the next Raw. Since that's all she basically talked about, once she was done and the news went to a commercial, she was able to take everything off and go back to Justin.

"Great job." He smiles as she walks into his arms.

"Mmm, thank you."

"Now the fun radio stuff."

"Right." She smiles.

"After you."

They link hands and leave the building. They get back into the car, and it's not a very long drive because the radio station isn't too far away.

"Now you get to sit by me." She says happily.

"Yayy."

She giggles and kisses his cheek as they walk in. They head right for the room where everything and everyone is, knocking before entering. She gets greeted and everything. Justin and her are seated easily. Justin grabs her hand and laces their fingers together. She puts the headset in front of her on, and waits for the radio show to start. When it does, there's usual introductions and they get right into the questions.

"So, we want to know, what's it like being a part of the most dominant group in WWE history, The Nexus?"

"It's amazing to be a part of history and know that I made an impact. You're always looking to be someone that people talk about."

"And people are certainly talking about you. Especially after the big comeback with regaining your title."

"Of course. It didn't get away for long." She smirks.

"We'll just say I let Kelly have her moments of fame with it before I decided to take it back." She adds.

"So what is the deal between you and Kelly Kelly? You two obviously have bad blood."

"Well as soon as I came in from FCW, she instantly had an attitude towards me. I've had all this success and I know she resents that."

"It's also most likely because I'm prettier than her too."

"Ohhhh snap." One dj laughs.

"Because frankly, I think everything on her is fake. Nothing on me is fake at all."

"Well except my hair color but this is only a bit darker than my natural color so its not quite as drastic as being a bottle blonde."

"What about her skills in the ring?"

"They're nothing special."

"She's there to be eye candy. I'm there to wrestle." She adds.

"And don't get me started on her god awful screeching either." She continues.

They start laughing.

"She sounds like a dying animal. I mean is it necessary to scream throughout the whole match? I understand maybe sometimes, but the whole match? Come on."

Justin snickers quietly.

"She hasn't been bothering me lately. I bet that's because she got tired of being embarrassed."

"Maybe she's planning something." One suggests. "Well, if she is, she can try all she wants."

"I'll just keep beating her over and over again. She stands no chance against me. I only lost that one time because of a distraction."

"Oh yeah. What about that? That was crazy."

"It was, but I'm trying to put it behind me to be honest."

"It's not a fond memory of mine, let's just leave it at that."

"Of course. Well let's get onto the topic that everyone wants to know...the relationship topic."

She laughs. Justin smirks and squeezes her hand.

"What we've seen over the past few months, you've actually grown awfully close to fellow Nexus member Justin Gabriel, who happens to be in the studio with you today. I just find it amazing how you went from hating the guy to falling for him."

"He drew me in and changed my mind little by little. He helped me even when I didn't like him so that got him some points as well." She smiles.

"And now we're happily together." She adds.

Justin lifts her hand and kisses it, making her smile.

"And we're gonna be together for a very long time."

"Some broken hearts out there right now." A dj jokes.

"Most likely." She laughs.

"They'll just have to deal. This one isn't going anywhere." She smiles at Justin.

She answers a few more questions before the segment for the show ends. She thanks them for having her, before taking the headseat off. Justin and her leave the station.

"Done?"

"No. Two more." She makes a face.

"They don't seem to be very long, so they should go by smoothly."

"Yeah." She nods.

They get to the car and he gives her a kiss before they get in. The next two radio interviews were pretty much the same as the first, same kind of questions, but asked differently. As they leave the last one, she goes into her purse and pulls out her wedding rings. She slides them on and sighs.

"Much better."

"My hand feels so empty without those on."

"I bet." Justin nods.

"I can't wait until I won't have to take them off anymore."

"Me too."

"How long do you think that will be?"

"I don't know." He shrugs.

"Could be a while I guess." She sighs.

"We'll make it through however long it takes."

"Right. I know. I just hate having to take them off all the time."

"I know."

"But now they're on until the photo shoot."

"Good." He grins.

"You're oh so excited for it."

"Yes I am."

"Watching your face is going to fun."

"Isn't it always?"

"Yes." She laughs.

It isn't too long before they get to the photo shoot place. When they walk in, she sees Ted standing and waiting.

"Oh Marvinnn." She sings.

"Heyyy. What's up Ducky?" He chuckles, hugging her.

"Not much. Just a media morning and a shoot."

"Ah, how'd the media go?"

"Not bad. The usual questions."

"Of course."

"How has your morning been?"

"Slept in for the most part. Had a late breakfast and now we're here."

"Lucky you."

"This is the last thing we have until tonight."

"Have fun with that."

"I always do."

"Well have fun watching boys. I'm being waved over." She says, handing her rings and such to Justin.

"You know I will." Justin chuckles.

"I know." She laughs.

She gives him a kiss and goes tot he photographer. She gets briefed on how many shoots she'll be doing and everything. She then heads to the back to get into the first outfit for the first set of photos. As she's heading in to change, I'm coming out in my first set outfit which was a sparkled zebra stripe dress that was a light gold color with the black stripes.

"Ooh, looking pretty Air." She comments.

"Oh hey Riss, thanks. You have a photo shoot too I'm guessing?"

"Yep." She nods.

"Like 4 sets." She adds.

"Oh wow. Busy busy."

"Mmhmm, but that just leaves more to torture Jussi with."

"Very true."

"I wish him luck with all of that." I laugh.

"I know." She giggles. "Well have fun, I gotta get pampered."

"Alright, I will."

We separate, with me heading to the set and her heading to the dressing room. When I walk out, Justin makes sure to get Ted's attention and points to me as I start walking out.

"Wow." Ted raises his eyebrows while looking me over.

Since I have some time, I walk over to him and laugh a bit to myself, noticing that he's staring.

"Yoo hoo. Zone-y." I tease, waving in front of his face.

"Huh?" He snaps out of it, Justin snickers quietly.

"You were zoned out and staring. I laugh.

"Couldn't help myself."

"I know."

"Hope you get to keep that."

"I hope so too. I like it." I agree.

"I love it."

"I know, I can tell."

"Make me wonder how you'll act around my second outfit. I did get a peek at it."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Of course."

"Oops. Gotta go." I say when the photographer starts waving at me.

I give Ted a quick kiss before walking over to the set. Ted watches intently while I pose for the camera. The first few were instructed by the photographer. The rest I decide to do my own poses.

"You are a total natural at this. Excellent!" The photographer says.

"Well it just comes natural to me."

"Well good. It makes my job easier." He laughs.

"She's a natural alright." Ted says to himself as he looks on.

Justin looks amused.

"I say the same thing about Rissa." Justin chuckles.

Ted chuckles too.

"I bet."

Not too long after, Riss comes out from getting ready, and walks over to Ted and Justin. She sees Ted all spaced out watching my set and she giggles. Then she goes over and stands next to Justin.

"He's totally zoned out." I laugh.

"He is."

Then Justin realizes I said that and he looks at her outfit. His jaw almost drops.

"Like?" She giggles.

"...love..."

"I figured you would."

"Keeping that." He states.

She laughs.

"I already asked and they said yes."

"Great."

"I knew you'd be in love with it so I asked before I came out." She says, repeated stepping out of his reach.

"Of course." He grins.

"Why can't I touch?"

Justin whines as she moves out of his reach again.

"Because I know you won't be able to help yourself and you'll get grabby."

"Awww."

"You know I'm right."

"True."

"And its time for me to go anyway." She says, giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll be watching."

"I know." She giggles as she walks away.

As she's heading over to the set, I'm walking off of mine to look at the photos on the computer and I motion Ted over because he loves looking at them all. He eagerly walks over.

"All of these seem to have come out really good."

"Because you're just that beautiful." Ted grins.

"Of course."

I help the photographer narrow the choices down before he sends me for my next outfit.

"Alright I will be back."

Ted nods and kisses my cheek. I head to the back and Ted goes back to where he was standing, Justin moves forward towards the set to watch Riss' first shoot. She sees him out of the corner of her eyes and she giggles. Once he feels he's close enough, he pays attention and stares, getting lost in the shoot. She recognizes the zoned out stare and laughs silently. She does most of her own poses for this shoot and Justin is living every second of it. Soon, that portion is over and she walks off set. She has to walk over to Justin and snap him out of his daze to get him to come over to the computer to look at the photos.

"Space-y." She teases, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"Time to look at the pictures."

"Oh, right."

They walk to the screen and go over the photos with the photographer.

"Love them all."

"You always do."

"Can't help it."

"I know."

After looking at the pictures and picking out the best ones to use, she heads to the back to get into the 2nd outfit. As she goes in, I'm on my way out.

"Oooh I like that." She grins.

"Thanks, me too." I reply.

"Someone's gonna die out there." She laughs.

"I know." I smirk.

I head the rest of the way out and she heads the rest of the way in to get changed. Once again, Justin points me out to Ted.

He was taking a sip of water at the time and when he looks over, he almost chokes on it. I can't help but laugh.

"You okay?"

"...I'm good."

"Good." I giggle.

"Just...wow."

"That good huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Hope you're keeping that." He adds.

"I actually plan on it."

"Great." He grins.

"I'll wear it again sometime. Just for you."

"Sounds good."

He then reaches out and pulls me to him, not letting go.

"Grabby." I giggle.

"Can't help it."

"I know."

"Enjoy it while you can."

"Oh I plan on it."

"Of course."

Ted does enjoy cuddling with me until I'm called for more photos. He reluctantly lets go, but when he does, I make my way over, and I was given the opportunity to do my own poses like I did for the last set. Ted watches and admires. Most of the poses I stayed standing up, and the photographer did a few close up shots of my face. Once again he compliments on how much of a natural I am at this, and after a few more poses and shots, I'm able to move from the set and over to the computer. Ted is instantly there with me, holding my hips as he looks over my shoulder.

"I really love that one." He points one out.

"I do too." I agree.

"So definitely get a copy of that one."

"Yes."

"And that one."

"That too."

He keeps picking out which ones he loved and of course got copies for himself as I headed to the back to change into my regular clothes since my shoots were over. As I'm doing that, Riss walks out in her next outfit. This time Justin was looking in the direction of where she came out so he saw the next outfit for the next set. His eyes go wide and she stifles a laugh, knowing his reaction will be even better when he sees the back of the dress she has on.

"You...amazing."

"Thank you." She giggles.

"You're welcome."

"But you haven't seen the best part." She grins.

She turns and shows him the open back with the chains draping across.

"Now I really love it."

"I figured you would." She laughs, turning back around.

"Keeping it?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"You wanna be touchy."

"I do."

"Later."

"Aww."

"You won't have to control yourself then." She points out.

"True."

"I know its killing you." She giggles.

"It is."

"Two more outfits after this."

"Can't wait to see what they are."

"You'll love them, trust me." She smirks.

She sees the photographer is ready so she kisses Justin and goes on the set. Justin follows like before to get a closer view of the shoot. I come out and laugh quietly.

"Totally absorbed."

"That's how I was." Ted nods.

"Nice." I grin.

"Can't really blame me."

"No not at all."

"Done?"

"Mmhmm."

"Back to the hotel?"

"Sure. Unless you had something else in mind."

"No, I don't think so."

"Then the hotel it is."

He agrees. We say bye to Justin and wave at Riss before leaving. Since she was in the middle of the shoot, she couldn't wave back, but she acknowledged us leaving. The two of us go out to our car and head to the hotel.

"And now we can relax until we need to leave again."

"Yep."

"You're just anxious to see the dress I chose for tonight."

"...maybe."

"You so are."

"Guilty." He grins sheepishly.

"Are you sure I can't get anymore hints?" He adds.

"I give you any more, they'll give it away."

"Awww."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I know its going to be worth it."

"It really will be."

He nods and kisses my cheek. It isn't long until we pull back into the hotel parking lot. Once we're parked, we head back inside and up to our room. In the room, we take off our coats and shoes.

"TV or movie and cuddles?" Ted suggests.

"You know I can never say no to that."

"I figured." He chuckles.

"And I say TV this time."

"Sure."

I don't get a chance to move myself, because he picks me up and bringing me over to the bed himself.

"Ted!" I laugh.

"You were moving too slow."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Uh huh."

He sets me on the bed before getting onto it himself.

"I'm always moving too slow for you."

"Most of the time."

"Dork."

"Your dork."

"Yes, mine."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He wraps his arms around me, and pulls me back into him, after the TV goes on and we find something to watch. I get comfy and relax my weight against Ted's chest. Since we slept in a bit, I wasn't really tired so I stayed awake for the rest of the day. Justin died at the last two shoots of your photo shoot and got copies of his favorite shots to take back with him. The ride back, all he did was admire the copies he got. When you got back to the hotel, you spent the rest of the day relaxing since it was a long morning. Before Ted and I know it, we had to get our things ready for the show and he was even more anxious because he finally got to see the dress I told him about.

"Are you ready yet?" Ted whines.

"Patience."

"I've been patient all day."

"A little while longer won't kill you."

"Awwww."

"A few more minutes."

"Okay." He pouts.

I do a few touch ups to my makeup and such, before decided that I was done.

"Okay, coming out now." I declare.

"Yesss."

I open the door of the bathroom, making sure to shut the light off as I do. I then step out and lean against the wall. Ted is speechless, eyes wide in awe.

"Figured I try something new."

He nods wordlessly.

"You alive?"

"Uh-huh."

"Just as long as you are...space-y"

"You stunned me beautiful."

"I could see that." I laugh.

"You look beyond amazing. I love the dress."

"I had a feeling you would."

"I really do."

"Maybe I should give you a closer look. There are parts that allow you to be touchy."

"Oooh."

I walk over to him so that he can get a closer look, seeing all the cut out parts on the sleeves and on the sides down towards the bottom of the dress. He smirks and reaches out to touch.

"How long have you been hiding this one from me?"

"Not too long."

"Should've worn it sooner, now that I know you have this."

"But it was worth the wait hmm?"

"It was." He nods.

"That's what I thought."

"Are we ready to go or do you need just a few minutes?" I add.

"I'm good."

"You sure now?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright. Gonna have to let me go though."

"Aw."

"And I need to put a jacket on, so all this gets covered."

"Awwww."

"It's only until we get to the arena. You don't want me freezing do you?"

"No, can't have that." He says, helping me into my coat.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles and kisses my cheek.

After I have it on, I button it and such, before grabbing what I need. He pulls on his jacket and grabs his gear bag and such before we both leave to head to the arena. Once we've arrived, we walk to our room to drop off our things.

"Just gonna go change and then I'll be right out." He tells me.

"Alright." I nod, moving to sit on the couch.

"Don't get too comfortable though, with the show starting shortly, we're gonna have to head right out and be on the stage."

"I know."

He nods and heads in to change. Like always it doesn't take him long and he comes out all ready to go.

"Distraction." I tease, getting up.

"Touche."

He takes my hand and the two of us head to the curtain. As soon as we're out and on the stage, and in our seats, he starts to be touchy with the cut outs on the sleeves of my dress first since it's going to be a few before the show starts.

"Can't resist." Ted chuckles after I giggle.

"Of course you can't. Touchy."

"Guilty."

I shake my head amusedly and lean over, kissing his cheek. He steals a kiss on the lips before I lean back. I happen to look over and Del Rio is giving both of us a look, but more so Ted, and it's a jealous look. I snicker.

"Someone's jealous." I sing.

"Let him be." Ted smirks.

"It's hilarious. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed the ring yet. Oh when he does...Mexican hissy fit."

"Hat dance." Ted snickers.

"Ole." I remark and we both bust out laughing.

I lean against Ted, laughing hard. We then get the cue that the show's starting very soon, so I try to compose myself in the time we have left. Ted and I both fight back fits of chuckles and giggles as the show begins. The show starts off with what's happened so far in the competition in a highlight video package, then the show intro. There's no pyro since we're all on the stage already.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT. Rookies, I know that the nerves are beginning to build. Tonight one of you will be eliminated, but one of you will be one step closer to becoming the WWE's next breakout star. And as you know, the winner of NXT earns a championship match. And we can now reveal to you that the championship you will compete for, will be the prestigious WWE Tag Team Championships. But it gets better. Whichever rookie wins NXT, will compete for the Tag Team Championship alongside...the WWE pro that has guided you on this journey. Speaking of our pros, we have asked you to get ready for competition because we're going to have our very first ever pro's challenge. It will be an over the top rope, battle royal. Whichever pro wins the battle royal, has the opportunity to trade their rookie away if they so choose. So the stakes are high. Pros if you will, make your way down to the ring, the battle royal begins right now."

"Good luck." I kiss Ted's cheek.

Just as everyone head down to the ring, Ricardo comes out and stops Del Rio from going down.

"Shut up." He says to the crowd.

He then explains in Spanish for Del Rio to let him compete instead of him. Del Rio agrees with it, allowing him to. That left me and Del Rio as the only pros on the stage along with the rookies. I make a face and mutter to myself. I make sure to keep a piece of my attention on him, not putting it past him to make a move while Ted is occupied.

"Come on, show them Ricardo." Del Rio remarks as Ricardo gets into the ring.

The bell rings and everyone else just think it's a joke. Daniel goes after him first and gets him on his shoulders, just spinning him and spinning him and spinning him around numerous times, making him dizzy. He finally sets him down and he can barely walk. Truth goes over and slaps him and throws him out of the ring. I snicker quietly. Once he was gone, the match really started now. I kept my attention on Ted who was almost eliminated, but he held on. He then was double teamed by Daniel and Chris before Daniel went to Truth and Ted focused on Chris, before going after Daniel. Ted's working on getting Daniel eliminated, but it doesn't work and Daniel counters. It's then a three on one situation. Truth, Chris and Daniel after Ted, until they split up, with Ted going after Truth and Chris and Daniel going at it. Dolph comes up and eliminates Daniel. After some time fighting with Truth, Ted pulled down the top rope and Truth went tumbling to the floor, getting eliminated. Ted then goes after Chris and Dolph, but Dolph rolls out of the ring, not being eliminated, so it's Chris and Ted. Chris is trying to eliminate Ted when Dolph comes back into the ring and eliminates the both of them, winning the match.

"Damn." I curse, scowling at Dolph.

"You know what, I won that fair and square and I deserve a round of applause. And you know what, Jacob Novak, I never liked you at all. You're...terrible, you don't have 'it', you're not entertaining, you're not amusing, you're not anything but a blazer from Express! So therefore I am dumping you, trading you, getting rid of you, and I want a winner. I want to train...I want to train a winner. And I want Byron Saxton. Yeah you. You just won the lottery kid. You."

"You're gonna trade me!"

"You're gone."

"Whoa whoa whoa hang on. Jacob! Hang on just a second. You're gonna have an opportunity to prove that you do have it. Cause you're in action against Byron Saxton and it's next."

I get up from my chair as Ted makes his way back up the ramp from the match, and I wait for him to reach me before following him to the back.

"Are you okay?" I ask, grabbing his hand.

"I'll be fine. Just need to get another shirt on and then we're heading back out there to evaluate the match." He nods.

"Alright. I just wanted to be sure."

"And I appreciate it."

"I know. You're welcome."

On the way back to the locker room I made sure to grab both of us waters, and I hand him his. We head into the locker room and he just grabs a shirt and pulls that on, taking some time to relax a bit before we're needed back out on the stage.

"Better?"

"Better." He nods.

"Good." I smile.

"Always looking out for you." I add.

"I know you are." He smiles in return.

"Just like you're looking out for me, I know."

"Exactly."

"Del Rio didn't do anything while I was busy with the match did he?"

"No, he left me alone...beside the occasional glances back at me, but other than that, nothing."

"Good."

"Ready to get back out there?" He asks.

"Yup." I nod.

He puts his water down, before we both head back out. In the meantime, Riss and Justin have been up for a while and have been trying to figure out what to do for the night.

"I don't have any ideas." She remarks, shrugging.

"Hmm...night in then? I can make it romantic." He grins.

"That sounds perfect." She giggles.

"I'm just going to have to go get a few things from the store."

"Okay." She agrees.

"Think you can hold the fort down until I get back?"

"I can handle it. Goof." She says amusedly.

"Well I just want to make sure." He chuckles.

"I'll be fine."

"Good."

He leans over and kisses her before getting up.

"Hurry back." She murmurs.

"Promise."

She smiles and settles back against the headboard. Once Justin is gone, she turns her attention to the TV. She tries to find something to watch just to pass the time until he comes back. She doesn't find anything so she sighs, chewing her lip absentmindedly. Her eyes land on her bags and the idea sparks that she should put on something pretty for Justin. She gets up and rummages for the right thing. Once she does find the right thing, she heads into the bathroom to change into it. After that she fixes her hair, leaving it down since he loves to play with it. Once everything is done, she looks everything over in the mirror, satisfied with her look. She giggles as she pictures his reaction. She moves back into the bedroom, putting away what she was wearing before. She then proceeds to sit on the edge of the bed and waits for him to come back. She easily gets bored of that so she picks up the book she's been reading and keeps herself occupied.

It isn't long until the door opens and Justin walks in with a bag full of stuff.

"Did you buy the store?" She asks with a raised eyebrow after looking up from her book.

"I would if I wanted to." He chuckles.

"I don't doubt that."

He places the bag on the table and turns around to face her.

"You changed..."

"Mmhmm."

"I wanted to look nice for you." She adds.

She knows he's looking her over so she doesn't expect a response right away. She marks her place in her book and sets it back on the nightstand.

"You do...look nice..."

"Well good."

"Really nice.."

"Mmhmm." She giggles.

He then snaps himself out of his daze and goes back to the bag and takes everything out, and it's all her favorites, including roses for flowers.

"Aww."

"It's not a romantic night without your roses."

"Of course not."

"So we have those. Chocolate covered strawberries, also your favorites. Basically I got all your favorites."

"You are so sweet."

"Only the best for you."

"I know. You spoiler you."

"Always."

She gets up from the bed to see for herself what else he bought. This allows him to get a much better view of what she's wearing. She walks over and stands just inches away, picking up the roses to smell them.

"I love the smell of roses."

"So soothing. They're beautiful by the way." She adds.

"You're welcome."

"So soothing. They're beautiful by the way." She remarks, walking away but making sure to subtly brush against him.

"..you do that..."

"Do what?" She asks innocently.

"Put the roses in the water." He says as he stares.

"Oh I will."

He then takes out what's remaining in the bag, which is champagne. She puts the roses in water and rummages through one of her bags. She pulls out a box.

"Champagne glasses."

"Always good to have them handy."

"Mmhmm."

She walks over and holds them out for him to fill up. He pops the cork and fills each glass. He sets the bottle down and takes one glass from her for himself. She takes a sip.

"Mmm."

"Good?"

"Mmhmm."

"Now I believe the strawberries should be next."

"I agree but I think someone has too much clothing on." She remarks, picking up the strawberries and walking to the bed.

"Oops."

She sits down and sips champagne while watching him. He makes sure to take his time just to torture her. She just giggles, enjoying the view.

"There...done." He says when he has on just as much clothing as she does.

"Much better."

"Good." He grins.

"The bed is awful empty." She says lightly.

"Patience."

She rolls her eyes a bit.

"I saw that." He chuckles.

She sticks her tongue out.

"Alright, I'm coming."

She smiles as he climbs into bed. He settled into a spot very close to hers.

"Better."

"Much." She agrees, moving to drape her legs over his lap.

He grins and he starts to run his fingers along the skin of her legs to start. She shivers slightly but doesn't move away.

"So much to touch."

"Which you love."

"Very much."

She kisses his cheek

"I know."

"Strawberry?" She asks.

Justin nods and opens the package. She picks out one dipped in white chocolate. She then holds it out for him to take. He takes a bite. Then she takes a bite of her own.

"Good choice in the strawberries."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Wanted to go for white chocolate covered ones this time."

"Because you know I love white chocolate."

"Yes."

They take turns taking bites of the strawberry.

"So good."

"Uh-huh."

"I'll get a mix next time."

"Sounds good."

"Maybe more than just one container too."

"If you want." She shrugs, licking her lips.

"Well I only say that, because this one is almost gone."

"I know. It's enough for tonight though."

"Right, of course."

Soon enough, they finish the strawberries and their glasses of champagne.

"Want more?" He asks, motioning to her glass.

"Maybe a little."

She moves her legs so he can move from the bed. Once he does, he goes over and grabs the bottle refilling her glass. He brings it back and she sips at it while he gets comfortable.

"I like planning nights like this."

"Me too. Its nice to have private time for just us."

"It is." He nods.

He didn't refill his glass so he amuses himself by touching.

"I love how you chose to wear this tonight too."

"Chose it for you. I know it isn't purple but I love the style."

"That's okay."

"Maybe another night I'll wear purple."

"I would love that."

"I know."

"I can't wait."

She giggles and sips champagne.

"I can just imagine it now."

"I bet you can."

"But now, we should focus on this moment."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"How long do you think that's going to be staying on you?" He asks with a slight smirk.

"Judging by your face and the look in your eyes, not very long."

"Quite possibly."

She laughs and finishes her glass, licking her lips afterward. She notices that while she does that he watches her intently. She giggles softly and sets her drink aside.

"I know what you want." She remarks.

"You do."

"Well? What's stopping you?"

"Nothing at all." He chuckles, before pulling her onto his lap.

She gets comfortable, resting her hands on his chest.

"You were too far away."

"Poor baby."

"I like you really close."

"I know you do. I enjoy it too." She laughs, tracing patterns on his bare skin.

"Oh, I know you do too."

She moves her hands up to his jaw, scratching lightly and giggling when his scruff tickles her.

"You enjoy that." He chuckles.

"Yes I do." She grins. "So very much." She adds.

Justin chuckles again and turns his head, kissing her wrist. He then starts to make his way up her arm with kisses. She giggles softly, moving her head when he reaches her shoulder. He smiles against her skin as he makes his way across her shoulder and to her neck. She sighs quietly, biting her lip. That's when his arms wrap around her and holds her closer. She drapes her arms loosely over his shoulders.

"Mmm..."

He takes one hand and runs it along the exposed skin of her legs while he starts to make his way to the spot on her neck. She gets goosebumps and shivers involuntarily. Right when he reaches the spot on her neck, he stops his hand from moving, keeping it in the spot he stopped it and he squeezes as he goes after the spot. She moans fairly loud, melting into him. She digs her fingers into his shoulders. He smirks against her skin for a moment, taking a few more moments to keep at the spot on her neck, before starting to move for her jawline. She catches her breath and angles her head to get more of his lips. It isn't long before she presses her lips to his, not able to wait anymore. Justin chuckles against her lips before settling into the kiss. His hands start to roam again. That's when she shifts in his lap, so that she's straddling it, and it's easier for her to be closer to him. She pushes her weight against him and they end up sprawled on the bed, him on his back with her laying on top of him. That gave him more room for his hands to wander everywhere and he took full advantage of that. She makes noises against his mouth. He then starts to play with the fabric of what she chose to wear for the night. His hands slip underneath and a satisfied groan escapes her with the skin contact.

"Off?" He mumbles against her lips.

She pulls away and nods breathlessly. He grins as she sits up and he helps her remove it. It gets tossed off the bed and their lips meet again. They lay back down without breaking the kiss. From there, more articles of clothing were being tugged at to come off. They eventually come off and the covers come up for the night. Back at the arena, backstage it's Derrick from earlier in the day, putting just some random guy in a submission hold.

"Submission...submission!" He screams before Daniel comes into the room and he lets go.

"Hey coach, what's up buddy?"

"Wow, look at you, practicing your submissions. Man you're doing great, I'm real proud of you."

"I really respect your guidance, I mean you're kind of like the wind beneath my wings."

"That's great, but tonight's challenge is really important-" Daniel gets interrupted when Derrick chest bumps him.

"What're you doing?"

"Thought you were gonna catch me. Look, I see you have a little problem on Raw."

"What're you talking about?"

"The love triangle with The Bellas. I would like to lend my assistance. Now I don't know if you know this about me, back in high school they used to call me Dr. Love."

"No they didn't."

"You're right, I was home schooled. But I do know my way with the ladies. What do you say about DB double date with the Bellas."

"That truly sounds like a horrible idea."

"I'm buying."

"You know what, that's not even the point. Now that I think about it, I think it could be fun. I say let's do it next week."

"Let's do it next week. Because we're not just about submission wrestling. We're about chicks..." He trails off before dropping down an American flag. "...and America."

"He's so weird." I mutter.

"How about that win earlier. My first win. My first official win under my new pro." Byron says, now being shown backstage with Ziggler.

"It's a big day for you, it's a big day anybody."

"It's gonna be a big day for us. Imagine, I win NXT, Ziggler, Saxton, WWE Tag Team Champions."

"It's not too shabby. Shredded guns, wouldn't mind putting more gold over to accentuate the biceps. Know what, just as long as you remember that last guy, listen stay away from my girlfriend."

"Oh Dolph, not even a concern."

"You're a classy guy and a gentlemen, I appreciate it, I know you won't, I just had to put it out there."

"Hey, speaking of that guy Jacob Novak, we got a little battle of the mic competition coming up and I've got a sneaky suspicion...that I'm gonna make him sorry that he disrespected you...pro."

"That's a good answer."

"Oh yeah, and tonight, I feel like I'm gonna go...2 and 0."

"Under Dolph Ziggler."

"Right."

After that all the rookies make their way to ring for the next NXT Challenge. Battle of the Mic challenge.

"Okay rookies, this may very well be the last time the six of you stand in the same ring. As you know, tonight one of you will be eliminated. And you also understand the importance of immunity. Now immunity is earned when these rookies win challenges. So just to update the standings. Johnny Curtis, you have five immunity points, you're currently in the lead. Derrick Bateman, you're right behind with three. Jacob Novak, Byron Saxton, you each have one. And for Brodus, as well as Conor, this is a very important challenge, because this challenge is worth 4 immunity points. This is the Battle of the Mic challenge. You will have 20 seconds to tell your opponent exactly what you think of him. With that said, Johnny Curtis you're the leader, please step forward, you'll be competing in round one. And you'll be battling on the mic against big Brodus Clay. Brodus, you've got 20 seconds, start battling."

"Johnny Curtis. Whenever I look at you, all I can think about...is when I threw you through that table last week. The way your eyes were big, the little squeals you made when you hit the ground. It was hilarious. Hilarious. And you do know that."

"I think that was horrible." I shake my head.

Ted pulls me closer to his side and nods a bit in agreement.

"That's uh...that's really funny. Um...I'm just thinking how funny it was that time I punched you right in the mouth." And that's when he really does punch him in the mouth, Derrick holding Johnny back while the rest of the rookies hold Brodus back.

"He's an idiot."

"No kidding."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa, wait! Whoa! Hang on! Whoa brother please. Guys, hold him back. Alright, it's up the the WWE Universe. Did you like Johnny Curtis on the mic?"

Everyone cheers.

"Did you like Brodus Clay on the mic?"

Everyone boos, and I sigh. Ted sighs as well.

"Alright, Brodus, please go to the back. Johnny fall back in line. Man you're brave boy, let me tell you. Alright. Derrick Bateman please step forward. Byron Saxton please step forward. Alright guys you got 20 seconds, start battling."

"Sports entertainment peers. Let me introduce you to the man, who's voice single-handedly destroyed ECW, Byron Saxton. Now when I look at Byron Saxton, I can't help but think of the love child between Carlton Banks and a shorter, uglier Carlton Banks."

"Alright. Byron you got 20 seconds to respond. Go."

"Bateman you can claim that I took away ECW, you can claim that I'm a love child, but the reality is when you look in the mirror and you look at who you are, the answer is Carlton Banks, Byron Saxton, is always better."

"Alrighty. WWE Universe. Byron Saxton or Derrick Bateman?"

Mostly everyone cheers for Derrick.

"Byron please exit, Derrick fall back in line. Jacob Novak step forward. Conor O'Brian step forward. 20 seconds begin now Jacob, go."

"Conor O'Brian, the guy that thinks he's a rat. Well, you're ugly, you scare the girls, and you do cut the cheese 'cause you stink. The bottom line is, Jacob Novak makes this look good."

"Boooo." I laugh.

"Lame." Ted shakes his head.

"Alright, 20 seconds to respond Conor. Go."

"Whoa Jacob Novak! Is that your nose or are you eating a banana? No no no, listen. Listen, you got a great career ahead of you. Only problem is, you're gonna have to have two entrances. One for you, and one for your nose. And that my friend, takes the cheese."

"Alrighty. WWE Universe, Jacob Novak?"

Plain out boos.

"Conor O'Brian?"

Cheers all around.

"Alright, Jacob please exit. Conor fall back in line. Alright guys round two. Remember 4 immunity points. You're gonna have 30 seconds now to insult both of your opponents. Johnny Curtis step forward. Your 30 seconds begin now."

"Derrick Derrick Derrick Derrick Derrick Derrick Derrick. I like you man, but uh...you actually diss yourself by walking out here with that haircut right there. It's a little known fact, little known fact. Derrick Bateman spends $250 a week on his perm. But it's a nice perm. Conor O'Brian, I got nothing bad to say about you. I actually really like rats."

"Alright, remember-I like rats too. 30 seconds, Derrick fall back...I'm sorry, Johnny fall back in line. Derrick you got 30 seconds to respond to both Johnny and Conor. 30 seconds begins now."

"Johnny Curtis, I like your moves, I like your style, but uh...when I look at you I can't help but think you're a wispy mustache away from being the feature on To Catch A Predator. No, Conor O'Brian when I think of you, I hear the name Conan O'Brian. You guys have a lot in common. Except he's talented, he's funny, he's well liked. Look in this competition, there is no cheese for you at the end. Because this is Derrick Bateman's competition. 'Cause I am the next transcendent, breakout star here."

"Alright, Derrick fall back in line. Conor O'Brian, you have 30 seconds to respond. 4 immunity points on the line, go."

"Derrick Bateman, your momma's so fat, she jumped up into the air and got stuck."

I have to cover my mouth to keep an outburst of laughter from coming out. I can feel Ted shaking as he tries not to laugh himself.

"Your momma's so fat, that her blood type is Ragu."

"Johnny Curtis, you're so stupid, that you actually sit on the TV, and watch the couch."

At this point I can't hold in the laughter and I'm leaning against Ted's shoulder as I'm laughing hysterically. Ted's laughing himself.

"He's good."

"Alright. I will say it is entertaining. WWE Universe, is it Johnny Curtis. How about Derrick Bateman? The comedic stylings of Conor O'Brian? Alright, congratulations, Conor O'Brian has earned 4 immunity points with an elimination coming tonight!"

"Well deserved." I say when I wipe the tears from my face from laughing so hard, when I calmed down.

"Definitely." Ted chuckles.

Once those three clear the ring, Brodus comes back out and we join him down to the ring for his match against Johnny, who came back out with Truth. I was down on the ground ringside for the match while Ted was on the ring, outside the ropes like Truth. The bell rings and Brodus takes control from the start. Curtis however hits Brodus until he falls out of the ring and he them storms off around the ring to blow off steam. Ted hops down and walks over, giving him the pep talk and tough love about winning the match and getting back into the ring. He gets back into the ring and gets attacked, but that doesn't last long.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ted exclaims.

Brodus goes for a cover, but Johnny kicks out, but Brodus keeps control. Johnny keeps trying to fight back, but to no avail. He then clamps his hand down on his shoulder, and eventually Johnny gets to his feet with the help of the crowd and gets out of the hold, hitting Brodus with uppercuts repeatedly. Johnny has taken control and he goes for the cover, but Brodus kicks out. Johnny goes to the corner and climbs to the top while Brodus is quickly recovering. Johnny hits him and covers him, but Brodus kicks out. Johnny then tries for a cheap shot on Ted, but Ted jumps down and backs away fast.

"Hey!" I exclaim and I, doing the best I can, quickly climb up onto the side of the ring myself and I start causing a distraction, yelling at the ref for what Johnny almost did.

All the ref does is tell me to get down and eventually I do. Johnny turns around and gets caught by a hand to the throat from Brodus and he slams him to the mat and with that hand to the throat still, he pins Johnny 1...2..3. Ted gets into the ring and starts trash talking a downed Curtis. Truth comes in and prevents Ted from doing anything more. Ted motions to me after Truth and Johnny leave the ring and I get into the ring as well as Ted is raising the hand of Brodus in victory. I clap, standing beside Ted.

"Brodus, that's got to feel good. I just got a question for you. What motivates your aggression?" Striker asks after he gets into the ring.

"What motivates my aggression? What makes me tick? What gets me hot? Is the opportunity to take out years of being held back, stepped aside and pushed over. So my anger is deep, it is passionate, it is me. And I'll go through every one of these bums and show everybody I'm running through NXT, cause I am the marathon and you do know that."

"Alright, what I do know is that elimination is coming. Pros please huddle up because our elimination is coming up next."

We all get out of the ring, but only Ted and I head up to the stage to be with the pros. Brodus gets out of the ring and stays on the outside, and the other rookies come down while we're on a break.

"Alright, it's elimination time. Years of hard work finally pays off. Johnny Curtis very quickly. You are in the lead with five immunity points. Do you have any thoughts before this immunity-this elimination. Who do you think should go home and why?"

"I think uh...that big bag of stink right there." He points to Brodus. "He should go home tonight. Hey Brodus, how does your jaw feel man?"

"Alright. For a guy who just got slammed down, you're certainly brave. Alright gentlemen, the time is upon us. You've worked hard, one of you is going home. Let's find out whose dream is crushed and who's one step closer to becoming the WWE's next breakout star."

The pictures flash on the tron of the rookies and after a long drumroll, Jacob Novak is going home.

"Aww, poor baby."

Ted snickers.

"Jacob, this is your time man. Tell the WWE Universe."

"I'm gonna admit, this is a crushing blow. But I just wanna say, I didn't look at NXT at an opportunity and just an opportunity to be the next WWE Superstar, but an opportunity to change my own life."

"That's enough." Dolph remarks.

"You see...I've always wanted to stand right here in front of you the WWE Universe, 'cause we all share the same passion, we all love the WWE."

Dolph is then laying on the stage, rolling around and we all can't help but laugh.

"This has been the experience of my life."

"Alright, let's say goodbye to Jacob Novak, and let's not forget in two weeks time, we're gonna have another elimination. Immunity points go back to zero. Guys, you're safe for another two weeks."

"Your guy's gone Masters. I'm really smart, he sucks, you're with him, and he's gone. I'm a genius, I'm a genius, thank you. Thank you." Dolph says amusedly.

Chris then goes up to him and grabs his arms, faking him out with the Master Lock and Dolph flails his arms and freaks out and it's the funniest thing I've ever seen.

"Idiots." Ted chuckles.

Dolph then gets away and hightails it to the back.

"I've never seen him run that fast before."

"Me neither."

"Finally we can leave."

"Thank god."

"After you."

We both get up and head to the back so Ted can change. It doesn't take him too long to change out of his gear and once he was all set, he comes back out, ready to go. We walk hand in hand out to the car. Ted drives to the hotel and we head up to our room.

"Such a long night." I sigh as I take off my jacket and drape it over the chair.

"Yeah." Ted agrees, shedding his own jacket as well as his shoes.

He lets me take my jewelry and shoes off before coming up behind me and wrapping one arm around my waist while his free hand moves my hair to the side and he presses a kiss to the back of my neck.

"Mmm..." I sigh and lean back into him.

Then that arm goes around my waist as well and he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Love you." He murmurs.

"I love you too."

"A day of relaxation tomorrow. Just you and me."

"I like the sound of that."

"I figured you would." He smiles.

"Because you know me."

"Yes I do. Just as you know me."

"I do. So I know what you're thinking right now. Well I can guess at least."

He chuckles.

"Oh? What am I thinking then?"

"Well first of all you can't decide whether I should get ready for bed or not, considering the cut outs on the sleeves and bottom of the dress."

"Mmm true."

"It's a tough decision, I know."

"It is but I know you're getting tired."

"I can spare some time for you to be touchy if you want."

"Why don't we change for bed first?"

"Are you sure now?"

"Yeah. We can have cuddle time after that."

"Alright." I nod.

"I'm assuming you'll give input on what I should wear since I have the feeling you're not moving anytime soon or letting me go."

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all."

He grins and kisses my cheek. I then go through my bag, rummaging through the clothes in it, coming to the clothes I have to choose from to wear to bed. I show Ted the choices and he picks one.

"Alright, have to let me go now."

He steals a kiss and then lets me go. We do the usual routine of getting ready for bed. Me in the bathroom, him out in the room itself and climbing into bed and waiting for me. I come out and drop my dress on my bags and get in bed. Before I even have the chance to pull the blankets over me, I'm pulled over close to him.

"Too far?" I tease.

"Too far."

"Poor baby."

"Yes, poor me."

He pulls the covers over me and nuzzles my neck.

"Cuddly."

"Just for you."

"You're not going to go after that spot on my neck are you?"

"Thinking about it." He grins against my skin.

"Nothing big." I scold.

"No one's gonna see it. Especially since tomorrow it's a more relaxing day for us..."

"Pleeeeease." He whines.

Then I feel him starting to pout and he moves away from my neck to show me the pout.

"Ohhh..."

"Don't give me that look..." I groan.

That just causes him to do it even more.

"Ted..."

"Just say yes."

"...fine."

"I win."

"Can't resist that face."

"Which is why I did it."

"Of course." I say as he goes back to my neck.

His arms stay around me and he starts at the base of my neck that meets with my shoulder before moving up. I try to relax and breathe evenly as he moves slowly up my neck. But as he gets closer to the spot that he loves to go after it gets harder and harder for me to relax. Ted gets to the spot and I tense up, muffling a moan against his shoulder. He smirks against my skin since I gave him the reaction he wanted to hear. He only stays on the spot for a little bit longer before retracting his lips. He kisses me on the mouth gently.

"Love you.""Love you too."

"I think its time for bed." He says after seeing me fight back a yawn..

"Maybe you're right."

We both move to lay in our normal spots.

"Night." He kisses my cheek.

"Night." I do the same in return.


	62. Nexus Initiation Night

Another week as come and gone and it's Monday again. The day was long, but it was finally time to get ready for the show. As far as Justin and Riss know, they have no matches, but they're expecting Punk to come up with something for them tonight, being the leader of the group now and all.

"Ugh, I don't want to deal with him today." She sighs as she stands in the bathroom, putting waves in her hair.

"Well let's hope he doesn't cause you too much stress or any stress at all."

"Probably." She mutters.

"But don't worry...I'm gonna be there with you. Together we can survive the night."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles.

"So are you done yet?"

"Almost."

"Good, because I wanna see."

"What's stopping you?" She asks.

"I wanna be surprised."

"Oh. Okay then."

"I like when you surprise me."

"I know you do."

"I bet you look amazing."

"You always think so, no matter what I wear."

"Because everything looks amazing on you."

"I know." She says amusedly.

She finishes her hair and does her makeup rather easily. She puts everything away and leaves the bathroom.

"So, what do you think?"

Justin looks her up and down with a grin.

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

"I love all the dresses you wear."

"Mmhmm." She nods, getting her heels on.

"I like the color too."

"It's the reason I picked it."

"Of course."

She picks up a cropped/half leather jacket and puts that on. She grabs a heavier jacket so she doesn't get cold outside.

"The jacket makes it perfect."

"I know."

"I really hope you won't have to change into your ring attire tonight. I don't want you to take all that off."

"We'll see I guess."

"Right."

"Too bad you have to change." She says to him after seeing his tight shirt and jeans.

"I know."

"You know what that does to me."

"Yes I do know what that does to you." He grins.

She gives him a look.

"You're lucky we have to leave."

"I wish we didn't have to."

"Me too." She sighs, putting on her heavy jacket.

"But we do have the day off tomorrow. We can do whatever you want."

"True." She agrees.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah." He nods as he zips his coat and picks up his bag.

"After you." He allows her to leave first.

They leave their room and head to the car. Justin starts the car using the remote start, so that it would warm up as they're walking to it. She leans up and kisses his cheek. When they reach the car, they put their things in the back seat, before getting in themselves. When they get in, it's already warm from the heat.

"Ahh." She sighs happily.

Justin chuckles and manually starts the car, driving off. Ted and I in the meantime are getting ready ourselves. I don't have to worry about packing my ring stuff because I have a night off, but Ted has a match so he packs his ring stuff.

"I got lucky tonight. A night off for once." I say.

"And you get to do what you do best...cheering me on."

"Yes." I giggle.

"Who are you facing tonight?"

"Teaming with Tyson, taking on Daniel and Mark."

"Eurgh. Not Mark."

"Unfortunately."

"I hope you don't have to go up against him at all tonight."

"I guess we'll see."

"Right."

"You look fantastic by the way." He comments.

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Always have to look my best...for you."

"I appreciate it even though you look amazing no matter what."

"Oh I know."

Ted walks over and kisses my cheek.

"I think you missed." I giggle.

"Oh I'm sorry." He chuckles and kisses my lips.

"Mmm, much better." I say when he pulls away.

"Good."

"Have everything ready?" I ask after pulling on my jacket.

"Yup all ready."

We grab what we both need before heading out to the room and to the car ourselves. From there it's off to the arena. When we get there, we do the usual, heading inside and to the locker room and I wait while he goes and gets changed. It doesn't take him too long and soon he's back by me.

"Oh look, no shirt this time." I grin, giving him a look.

"Just for you."

"Like always. Hmm...maybe I can have a little fun while we're sitting here."

Ted chuckles, tugging me onto his lap.

"And of course...not close enough for you."

"Nope. I like you right here."

"As always."

He nods and nuzzles my neck. I lace my fingers with his free hand, and my other arm is around his neck and I lightly move my nails across his skin. He shivers just a little. I grin and continue to do it, the more he nuzzles my neck. A low growling noise is heard from Ted.

"Getting to you already."

"Mmhmm."

"Oops."

"It's okay."

"Well you were being touchy too so we're even now."

"True."

"Plus you left yourself open for me to do that."

"I know."

"But a fairly easy night tonight. I'm glad."

"Yeah me too."

"Ugh, that means the Bellas are going to be out there with Daniel. I can't stand them."

"I know." Ted makes a face.

"He's obviously blind if he sees something in them."

"No kidding."

Meanwhile, Riss and Justin were about to head to their locker room, but Punk had found them before they could, and he advised that it would be better if you came to the locker room that the whole group would be sharing. She grumbles under her breath in Italian.

"Oh and you'll both need to change into your ring attire. We'll be interrupting the tag team match that's opening the show."

She mocks him behind his back silently. Justin chuckles to himself quietly and they follow Punk to the group locker room.

"I'm not changing without you." She says to Justin quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll head in and change with you. He'll just have to deal with it."

She nods.

"Good."

They reach the locker room and head in. She and Justin instantly head to the changing area so that they could get ready. Punk starts to protest but she gives him a dirty look.

"Don't mind him." Justin says in her ear, leading her away from him.

They go into the changing area and start to get ready. They make sure to take their time so she can avoid seeing Punk as much as she can right now.

"You're going to have to help me keep calm because there's no way I'll be able to control my temper all night." She murmurs.

"Promise. I will."

"Thank you." She sighs.

She finishes changing and walks over, wanting to be held. He instantly opens his arms and when she snuggles into him, he wraps his arms around her.

"Love you." She mumbles into his chest.

"Love you too."

He kisses the top of her head and she looks up with a small smile.

"Wish we could stay in here all night."

"I know. Me too." He agrees, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

"Should probably get out there before he complains. God forbid." She says after they pull away.

"Right." Justin nods.

They seperate, but he grabs her hand and they walk out together.

"Took you two long enough. You've made all of us late. We need to get to the curtain now before the show starts."

She rolls her eyes, but chooses not to say anything. Justin squeezes her hand in re-assurement as everyone starts to head out of the room. She slides her fingers between his and squeezes back. They too follow everyone out, and head to the curtain just as the Raw intro starts. Santino and Kozlov go out first with Tamina, expecting their tag team title match, but it wasn't going to be happening.

"Go now." Punk commands as Justin Roberts is announcing the match.

Riss lets go of Justin's hand in order for all of them to run out. When they do run out, Tamina flees the ring, but as the guys get into the ring and beat down Kozlov and Santino, Riss takes out Tamina on the outside, making sure she stays down before getting into the ring. Punk gets into the ring shortly, demanding Kozlov get thrown out of the ring and he is, and they throw Santino out of the ring as Punk grabs a mic.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Punk says sarcastically.

"Your tag team title match has been rescheduled to a later date. Ever since Nexus made it's impact here on Monday Night Raw, they have been the most dominant force the WWE has ever seen. And now as scary as it sounds, we are even stronger. Nexus listen up. Each and every single one of you have the ability and the chance to shine brighter than any other superstar or Diva in history. I can give you the tools to succeed. I've already set the example to follow, unlike your previous leader Wade Barrett who consistently seemed to fail at setting any kind of example at all. And two weeks ago, I single-handedly put John Cena out of the equation. That's right! That's right ladies and gentlemen. You hero and all of his broken down glory, will appear tonight. John Cena, will what I'm hoping deliver a tear-jerking, encore, farewell speech tonight. Because John Cena's days of Hustle, Loyalty and Respect are over! While mine, are just beginning. And then the coup de gras later tonight in an act of selfless leadership, I CM Punk will make the ultimate sacrifice, when I initiate myself the new leader of the new Nexus. But I'm getting just slightly ahead of myself. You see mine won't be the only initiation tonight. Each one of you must prove to yourself, you must prove to the group, you must prove to me, you must prove to these worthless people that you have what it takes to belong in the new Nexus."

"Initiation?"

"If you all accept and pass your initiations, well then Nexus will be at it's apex of power and I promise you, we will not only take over Monday Night Raw, we will take over the WWE entirely."

"I think I speak for all of us here. We would be honored to be initiated into the new Nexus tonight." Otunga speaks.

Riss bites back an insult and doesn't show any outward sign of annoyance.

"David Otunga, believe me when I say, that the honor will all be mine. Well let's begin shall we? Michael McGillicutty. You're up first. Front and center. Now you know and I know and these people know that Nexus is famous for these group jackal like beatdowns. You've beaten down hall of famers, you've even beaten down the Chairman of the Board. Yes, Nexus has beaten down John Cena too. Look at me. Your initation is to be on a receiving end of one of these Nexus beat downs."

"Husky? You're the lead off hitter Husky. Let's get it started."

Husky hesitates, so Otunga takes control and does it first instead.

"Slater!" Punk motions to McGillicutty and Heath hits him with his finisher too.

Husky is next and he does the same with his finisher. Punk had Husky and David drag McGillicutty into the corner. Next was Justin and he hesitated so Punk manhandled him, grabbing him by the neck and walking him over to the ropes and pushing him outside to make him climb out and to the top of the corner. Riss lets herself scowl since everyone knows she hates it when people manhandle Justin.

Justin hesitates, thinking it over before he finally hits McGillicutty with the 450 Splash. Punk them motions for McGillicutty to be moved back towards the corner and Punk motions for Riss to get up to the top too. She hesitates because she doesn't want to take orders from Punk. And when she doesn't move he goes over and grabs her by the arm and tries to walk her over to the corner. She twists out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me." She seethes.

She glares at him defiantly, daring him to try that again.

"Top rope...now." He points to it

She storms over and gets up, clearly not happy about it. She hits McGillicutty with her finisher before walking to the other side of the ring to be as far away from Punk as she can be. She stands close to Justin.

"I think we should refuse these initiations. Get away from Punk for good." She mutters.

Justin nods subtly. They just watch as the rest of the group help get McGillicutty onto Punk's shoulders and he finishes the initiation with the GTS and shortly leaves after. Riss lets Justin lead as they head backstage. The rest of the group basically carry McGillicutty to the back in the meantime.

"Jerk." She mumbles, rubbing her arm.

"Are you alright?" Justin asks in concern after they get backstage.

"I'm okay. Might get a bit of a bruise. He grabbed me pretty hard."

"He shouldn't be touching you period." Justin says through an angry growl.

"Calm down. He'll get what's coming to him."

He sighs and tries his best to calm down, nodding. She raises up, and kisses him gently.

"We just have to survive tonight, then we won't deal with him anymore."

"Right." He mutters.

"We'll just take our time going back to the locker room. No rush."

He nods and they link hands. They take their time heading back, not caring if Punk wonders where they are or not. Every so often one of them will kiss the other one. Eventually they end up at the locker room and they almost dread walking inside.

"I don't want to do this." She groans.

"I know."

They reluctantly walk in.

"And what took you two so long?"

"Do you really honestly care? Off screen we don't have to answer to you." Riss snaps.

Justin puts a hand on her tattoo and rubs it soothingly. She forces herself to calm down. Then they go and sits in another part of the locker room, away from Punk. She curls up against Justin.

"I'm almost dreading to find out what he has planned for me." You mutter.

"I know."

"Even dreading what he has planned for you."

"Me too."

"I just can't wait for us to deny the initiations and leave this group for good finally."

"I agree. It would only hurt us to stay in the group any longer."

"Exactly. I hate to say it though, but Wade was a better leader than Punk is."

He nods in agreement.

"He was actually fun to mess with."

Justin chuckles.

"Right."

"Like smacking him upside the head for making a mess with the water. Oh..good times."

"Yeah, that was funny."

But it soon came to the first match of the night and coming out first was Truth. After him was Del Rio.

"Ugh, Del Rio."

"Creeper." Riss rolls her eyes.

In a manner similar to how he defeated Rey in a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match on SmackDown last week, Del Rio and Truth were brawling outside of the ring, when Ricardo would distract Truth long enough. But Truth hits him with a slap, allowing Del Rio to re-enter the ring at the last second as the ref gets to 10, counting Truth out.

"Oops."

"That's another victory for Alberto Del Rio! But you already know that! You also know, that it's my destiny to win the Royal Rumble and headline WrestleMania. Hey hey hey, okay. I know that's a different story, because tonight, tonight we're in Nashville! The...the music city? Oh you silly...silly Americanos. You don't know anything about music! You don't know anything about culture! All you know is about your Justin Biebers, your American Idols, your Hip Hop, oh oh oh, oh my god. And that horrible and boring country music."

"Ooh bad idea to insult country music in Nashville buddy."

"But hey, in Mexico, in Mexico we know about music. We know about culture. Hold on hold on, come on come on come on. Come on! Now please allow a man with many attributes show you the real music. The Mariachi music. Ricardo. Cantante por favor. Come on Ricardo. Do it for me."

He finally gives in and comes over, taking the mic and then starts singing 'La Cucaracha' and dances around.

"Oh lord."

"It looks like he's having a seizure."

"Yup."

After the break, Jerry and Cole talk about Mike until the GM chime interrupts.

"Could I have your attention please? I have just received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager. And I quote!"

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Recently Michael Cole has been on the receiving end of a lot of criticism. However, I support Michael Cole in every conceivable way. Even though he's a...a conceited, pompous, arrogant, self-centered, pretentious jerk?"

They snicker.

"Heh, okay, okay. Just kidding. Hahaha. The reality is that Michael Cole has done a phenomenal job and is the epitome of manhood. I wish we had more people like him with the guts to stand up against popular opinion. Michael is an award winning journalist, he's a two-time Slammy award winner, he is witty, highly intelligent, and not to mention...handsome."

"Ewwww." Riss makes a face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the highest honor that one can achieve is to refer to themselves as a Cole-Miner!"

"Hold it!"

"We know you all are."

"Hold it hold it hold it! Hold on. I...I have just received a message from the entire WWE Universe. And I quote, will you please shut up!" Jerry interrupts him. "

Now really Cole, nobody...nobody in their right mind would ever even think, say or much less type that you are handsome. What you really are Michael Cole, is a coward."

"King, you cannot come near me, because of the order from the General Manager. You can't touch me, or you'll be fired. You'll be fired. The GM has ordered it, if you touch me, you'll be fired."

Jerry just simply shuts the the cover of the laptop and Cole stares at it dumbfounded. The chime goes off again and Cole lifts the cover.

"It still works. And I quote, I assure you that Michael Cole is not a coward. And King neither are you. That's why I know that even though your body hasn't fully recovered, you can't wait to exact revenge. Therefore tonight, WWE champion The Miz and Alex Riley will take on the Team Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Randy Orton!"

"Oh, that's not fair."

Just then, the camera man that was inside the locker room had turned it on quickly since the show went right backstage to the locker room, focused on Punk. Riss and Justin got up and had no choice but to join the rest of the group who were standing in front of him.

"Well McGillicutty's in. He passed with flying colors. He showed a lot of heart too. Well Husky, you're next. Your initiation, if you choose to accept it of course, is in my left hand. You will willingly without reprisal take three lashes from everybody here." Punk says as he holds up leather straps in his left hand.

Everyone takes one, except when Punk holds his hand out to Riss for her to take one. She shakes her head, refusing and walks off, sitting down behind everyone.

"I accept." Husky states, taking his hat off and turns around.

"Husky, take the shirt off."

Riss refuses to watch so she turns her head.

He does so and gets ready. David is first and he hits him no problem, Husky screaming out in pain. Justin hesitates each time he has to hit him, and when he was done, he throws the strap down on the ground. Heath is next and even he hesitates. And just when everyone thought it was over, Punk came around and demanded that they guys pick Husky up. Justin and Heath are the ones to do it and Punk hits him with more than three lashes, and it seems like he's not gonna let up, but he does. Riss warily looks over. The camera had shut off so there could be a commercial break.

"Now you two, take him to the trainers for ice." Punk motions to Justin and Heath since they were the ones holding him.

She jumps up and goes to open the door for them. Once she opens up, they help Husky walk out the door. She doesn't want to be stuck in the room with Punk, despite Otunga being there, so she heads out with them.

"He's snapped or something." She mutters quietly.

Justin and Heath only drop him off at the trainers, because they're going to check him over just to make sure. They all leave the trainers and start to head back to the locker room yet again. She grabs Justin's hand again and they lace their fingers. She moves closer and lays her head against his shoulder.

"Why do I have a feeling these things get worse and worse the more the night goes on?"

"It could. Unfortunately."

Ted and I had gone out for his match during the commercial break along with Tyson and Mark. Daniel had just gotten to the ring when the show came back on the air, the Bellas ringside. The match starts off with Daniel and Ted. They circle and lock up before Daniel gets Ted in a side headlock. Ted pushes against the ropes sends Daniel into the opposite side. Ted drops to his stomach so Daniel has to step over him. He comes back and goes to leap frog over Ted, but he had the same idea so they collided. Ted scrambles to the corner and Daniel kicks him repeatedly. He goes for a cheap shot on Tyson, but he hops down. Ted ends up sending Daniel to the outside, tumbling to the floor. While the ref is distracted, Tyson quickly makes a cheap shot. Ted gets out of the ring and kicks Daniel in the head. He quickly gets back into the ring with Daniel and goes for the cover, but Daniel kicks out. He grabs a hold of Daniel and tags Tyson in to deal with him. Ted holds him while Tyson kicks him. Tyson has the ref distracted and Ted holds Daniel in the corner. Tyson tags Ted back in and he gets Daniel in a side headlock. With the crowd's help, Daniel gets up. Ted goes for a clothesline, but Daniel counters and hits him instead. Both him and Ted start crawling toward their corners. Daniel tags in Mark and Ted tags in Tyson. It's basically downhill from there and in the end, Mark pins Tyson.

"Ugh."

"Uncool." I mutter, going to Ted.

"You're alright, right?"

"I'll be fine." He assures me.

I nod as he gets up and we start to head to the back. I glare at the Bellas as they wave 'bye' mockingly.

"Ignore them." Ted murmurs.

"Trying."

Ted kisses my cheek. I can't help but grin and we turn around so our backs are to the ring and we continue the rest of the way to the back.

"Back to the room." I say.

"Where we can relax. I would say we could go back to the hotel, but I'm sure you wanna see the rest of the Nexus initiations."

"Yeah, see what Punk gives Riss and watch her refuse and walk away."

"Right."

"Knowing him, hers won't be as bad and he'll just tell her that her initiation is to kiss him or something. Although I don't like how he grabbed her at the beginning of the show."

"Yeah that was uncalled for."

We head to the locker room and when we walk in, he goes in to change since he won't need his ring gear on anymore. I sit on the couch and wait, the commercials going on the TV as I also wait for the show to come back on the air. As it comes back on, Ted walks out.

"Miss anything?"

"Nope. Looks like Big Show is going to the ring now."

"Gotcha."

"Wow. Thank you very much. It's great to be back here on Monday Night Raw! I would like to thank the General Manager for letting me have some time to discuss a couple issues. Item number one, Wade Barrett. Now I find it kind of funny. Last week Wade Barrett gets knocked out of Nexus and this Friday Night SmackDown, I'm gonna knock Wade Barrett out! That works right? Item number two, The Royal Rumble. I'm letting every superstar know and I mean EVERY SUPERSTAR, you're on notice. The Big Show is coming to the Royal Rumble and I'm not playing games. I'm ready to win the match at Royal Rumble, go on to the WrestleMania main event, compete-" He gets cut off by Nexus' music and out walks Punk, Justin, Heath, Otunga and Riss.

All they do is stand on the stage, and Punk looks at Otunga, and this is his initiation. Otunga tops and looks back at Punk and he gives him a look and nods. He then goes into the ring and makes the biggest mistake of his life, by slapping Show upside the head. He just stands back and braces himself for the attack and it comes as Big Show throws him around, and out of the ring. He throws him over the announce table, before slapping him on the chest. He then gets thrown into the steel steps, before being put back into the ring. Show gets back into the ring and grabs his throat, hitting him with a choke slam. Justin can't help but look away for a moment. And to end everything, Show knocks him out with his fist.

"Well he passes...painfully."

"Yeah..."

"Just three more initiations. This is nerve racking, because we don't know what they are."

"I know. I hope nothing bad happens."

"Me too."

"All we can do is wait and see I guess."

"Right." I nod, shifting so that I'm snuggling into his side.

Ted leans down and kisses me.

"Love you."

"I love you too, so much."

Ted smiles and holds me closer.

"I'm gonna keep saying this until the day comes. I can't wait to marry you." I smile.

"I can't wait for that day either."

"I don't think I've been this happy in my entire life."

"Well good. I love making you happy."

"And I love making you happy."

"Of course."

After the break, Morrison comes out for his match against Sheamus. They then replay highlights from the Championship match he had against Mike last week. Sheamus then came out next and the match soon begun. At the end of a hard-fought match, it was Morrison delivering a knee to the face of Sheamus to pick up the win. After that they replay the new Nexus initiations that have happened so far. McGillicutty, Husky and Otunga, before going backstage to Punk and what was left of the group.

"Well McGillicutty, Husky and David Otunga are in. That just leaves you three. But before I get to you two...Heath and Justin. I believe it's time for Karissa's initiation, if she chooses to accept it. Now it won't be as drastic as I had McGillicutty, Husky and Otunga do for theirs, I'm gonna keep it simple. So, come here."

She lets go of Justin and walks up to Punk, making sure there's a decent distance between them.

"Alright, all I want you to do, to be considered good enough to be in this new Nexus..." He trails off before he smirks.

"...kiss me. That's all you gotta do."

"Gee, what a hard decision." She remarks calmly.

His smirk starts to widen, at least until she smacks him so hard his head snaps to the side.

"That a clear enough answer for you?"

Then she walks away from him, gives Justin an amused look before leaving the locker room, but only remaining outside the door to wait for Justin when he refuses his initiation. She sits down besides the door, shaking her hand out. She looks up at a nearby TV screen and watches as Punk pulls himself together in order to give Heath and Justin their initiation. He picks up two kendo sticks and holds them, resting them against his shoulder. Riss gets concerned for a moment but then dismisses it, knowing Justin will walk away.

"Well we didn't need her anyway. Now your two initiations, if you choose to willingly accept it, and I'm sure you're thinking right now I'm going to beat you with these kendo sticks. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do that. You're going to beat each other with these kendo sticks, and you're gonna beat each other with these kendo sticks, until I tell you to stop."

"Not gonna happen." Riss says softly.

He hands Justin one and Heath takes one.

"I'm serious, he's gonna hit you, you better get that up."

They ready the sticks, hesitating with even using them. They're not doing anything so Punk stops them.

"Okay okay, if you're not in, that means you're out. I expect home runs from all of my soldiers, so swing for the fences."

They do it again, hesitating, not doing anything.

"DO IT!" Punk screams.

Heath and Justin look at the sticks before turning to face Punk, wanting to hit him.

"Ooh do it." Riss grins.

"You're going to hit me? Do it. Do it."

Heath and Justin look at each other before dropping the sticks on the ground and walking out. She gets up and hugs Justin.

"What are we going to do about our stuff?" She asks.

"I'll go back in and get it, don't worry. But first...get rid of this filth." He says, taking the Nexus shirt and armband off, and throwing it in the nearby trash.

She tosses her armband.

"The shirt has to wait." She says amusedly while tugging on her shirt.

He nods with an amused look on his face. He then heads back into the locker room and heads right to the changing area, grabbing both of their things. She waits in the doorway. She sees that Punk is still there.

"Hope that hand print bruises." She remarks as Justin comes back out.

"Now if you want we can either stick around for the rest of the night or go to a different locker room, change and head back to the hotel."

"Hmm...you decide this time."

"Well I think for once I wanna head back. I don't think we want to see anymore of...him in there."

"Of course." She agrees.

"So let's go find a locker room, you can ditch that shirt, we can change and we can have a peaceful rest of the night."

She nods and takes his hand. They find an empty locker room and get changed. Once they're both changed, they grab their things and head out to the car to enjoy the rest of their night.

"I think a nice massage will help you relax." She tells him as they pull into the hotel.

"That does sound good."

"I figured it would."

"You always know what will help."

"I know how my husband works." She giggles.

"Touche."

They walk into the hotel and go up to their room.

"All you have to do is change for bed while I get everything ready."

He nods and does so. She changes herself and gathers what she needs for a good massage. By the time he finishes getting changed, she's gathered everything and put it on the table next to the bed.

"Back first?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Well lay down then." She giggles, climbing onto the bed.

He chuckles and does the same. He lays on his stomach. She straddles him and picks up the massage oil, warming some in her hands before using it on him.

"That feels amazing." He says after a while.

"Well good."

"Definitely more relaxed."

"I'm glad you are."

"It's just what I needed."

"Mmhmm." She smiles and leans down, kissing his cheek.

"When you want me to stop, just tell me." She adds.

He nods. Then she keeps going with the massage.

"I'm good." He mumbles after a bit.

She gets off him and he turns over. She massages his front now. He of course keeps his eyes open so he can watch her with a grin on his face. She giggles and steals a kiss.

"A little extra touchy." He chuckles.

"Uh-huh."

"Can't blame you."

"Of course not."

"But this way, it leaves more sensitive spots open for me to touch." She grins.

"Yeah..."

She just hums to herself as she brushes her fingers over an indent. He sucks in a breath and tenses up.

"Told you."

She giggles softly and does it again.

"I have a feeling this isn't ending as a massage..."

"Maybe not." She laughs.

"Keep doing that and it definitely won't end that way."

"Hmm..."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that..."

"Exactly." She smirks.

"My bad."

"I think maybe you did it on purpose." She says with a sultry look.

"Maybe."

She stops massaging him and wipes her hands on a towel.

"All done?"

"Mmhmm."

"Not gonna let me move are you?"

"No."

"I figured as much."

She lays down on top of him.

"Now I'm comfortable."

"Warm and relaxed teddy bear."

"Always for you."

"I know you are."

His arms wrap around her and he starts to be touchy just a bit.

"Still in the mood." She teases lightly.

"Possibly."

"Possibly?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"Okay I am."

"That's what I thought."

"Can't help it."

"I know babe, I know." She giggles.

"Insatiable."

"Just for you." He mutters, nipping her neck.

I squeals softly. He grins against her neck and does it again, getting the same reaction. She pinches his hip.

"Quit!" She laughs.

"It's fun."

"For youuuu."

"Yes for me."

He does it again so this time, she pinches an indent. That causes him to tense and he nips her neck again. She pinches harder. This time he lets out a growl against her neck.

"You started it."

"I'm having fun."

"Of course you are."

"This is fun for me."

"I know. I can tell."

"Keep pinching me there and I'll lose control sooner than expected..."

"Well if you'd choose a different spot instead of making that mark even worse..."

"No one's gonna see it..."

"Its bad enough already, quit."

"Awww."

"Pick somewhere else."

"Alright.."

He finds a different spot and she relaxes against him. While he does that, he starts to tug on what she was wearing for bed.

"Uh-uh. Not yet."

He frowns and whines against her neck.

"Need to be more convincing than a few marks on my neck, lover."

"Hmmm..." He trails off, his hands moving to rest on her thighs.

She tenses up in anticipation. He grins as he can feel her tense and he waits just a few moments before gently squeezing. She muffles a moan against his shoulder. He smirks and waits a bit before doing it again. He gets the same result plus some squirming. He lets one hand rest where it is while his other hand travels up from where it is to her side. She puts her lips to his shoulder and tries to distract herself.

"My tactics working?" He asks with a grin.

She mumbles in Italian.

"It would be so much easier if I understood what you said. But I'll take that as a yes."

She nips hard at his shoulder as a response.

"That's a definite yes. Well good. I was hoping they would work."

She just hums faintly.

"So does that mean..." He trails off, and she knew what he was talking about.

She grabs his hand and puts it where he wants. He grins and starts to play with the fabric. Before long, he's trying to pull it off. She sits up and takes it off, tossing it without even caring where it ends up. Since she let him take that off, she moves to the only article of clothing he had on. She snaps his waistband flirtatiously. He growls in response. She giggles and does it again.

"These should come off now."

He nods vigorously. She grins as she pulls at them to take them off. She tugs them free and drops them on the floor. Then she crawls back up the bed to him. She grabs the blanket along the way and pulls it over the both of them. Meanwhile Ted and I have gotten back to our hotel room after leaving the arena.

"Crazy night."

"Yeah it was."

"But now Riss is away from psycho Punk."

"Thank goodness."

"I mean...faking jumping off the top of the tron. That's like 50 feet in the air. Psycho."

"He never really was a stable one."

"No, not really." I agree.

"But I'm glad he isn't in charge of Ducky and Justin anymore."

"That's a big relief."

"Definitely."

"But now I just want to change for bed and relax."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

We both do the usual after every show we come back from. I head into the bathroom and after he's ready he's climbs into the bed and waits for me. I walk out in my pajamas and limb into bed, snuggling up to him.

"Much better."

"I agree." Ted smiles.

After a bit, I feel a yawn coming on and I try to hide it.

"Time for bed." He chuckles.

"I'm fine."

"You're tired."

"I heard the yawn and you were trying to hide it." He adds.

"What yawn?"

"Playing innocent with me."

"Hmm?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Nope."

"I think you do."

"Nooooo."

"Yes."

"Nuh-uh."

"I believe so."

I stifle another yawn.

"Aha, see?" He says triumphantly.

"No fair."

"Its not my fault."

"It's fun hiding them from you."

"Sure." He chuckles.

"But just for you, I'll sleep now."

"Good."

I snuggle up to him, resting my head on his chest.

"Better?"

"Very."

He kisses my head.

"Goodnight."

"Night."


	63. Slingshot & Superstar Password Challenge

The next day, I shift in my sleep being half awake. I don't feel Ted next to me after feeling around for a bit. I then open my eyes and and look around. I see the bathroom door shut and hear water running. Knowing he's in the bathroom, I lay back down and grab his pillow and cuddle with it as I try to fall back asleep. I doze off for a bit until I feel the bed move. I grumble a bit and shift to get comfortable again.

"Shhh." Ted soothes, wrapping himself around me.

I relax into him and sigh in content. He kisses my shoulder.

"You're up early." I mumble.

"Just felt like having an early shower."

"That's ok."

"Take your time getting up, we don't have anywhere to be til later."

"Right."

The two of us lay there peacefully for a while. At a point, he grabs my hand and starts to play with the ring.

"Having fun?"

"I am."

"I can tell."

"I love seeing this on your finger."

"You're not the only one."

The only better sight will be seeing a second ring there.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Looking forward to that day."

"So am I...of course."

"We should do more with the planning later this week."

"We should...maybe even agree on a definite date so we can tell your mom."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

"I am thinking maybe in the spring. Not too hot, not too cold."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"I thought so."

"There'll be lots of flowers and everything blooming." He adds.

"The perfect time to have the wedding." I nod.

"Exactly. Good choice." He kisses my cheek.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

We continue to lay there for a bit longer before I get the energy to get up. I grab clothes and go change in the bathroom. I get dressed in something that'll be semi-warm at least. I do the rest of my morning routine before leaving the bathroom. Ted whistles playfully.

"Oh you."

"Love you." He grins.

"Love you too."

"Go for breakfast?"

"Yes, I am hungry."

"Here or out somewhere?"

"Out somewhere this time."

"Alright." He nods, getting up to put on his shoes and jacket.

I do the same, making sure I have everything I need before pulling on my jacket. We leave our room and head out to find breakfast. We decide to take the car to find a place to eat for breakfast, only because of how cold it was outside.

"Can't wait for warm weather." I grumble.

"I know. I agree with you on that 100 percent."

We soon find a place and go inside. We don't have to wait long and soon we're seated. When we reach the table, the menus are placed down onto the table and we shed our jackets, hanging them over the chairs before we sit. We order our drinks and then look at the menus to decide on what we're eating. After we decide on that, the drinks get to the table and then we order the food that we picked out. We talk about different things while waiting for our food.

"So what's up for tonight for the show?"

"Well there's a couple challenges and I have a match which closes the show."

"Busy night."

"And I believe there's another elimination next week."

"Right. Hopefully Brodus doesn't screw up."

"Not doing so well in that department lately. Here I thought having him as a rookie would be a good thing."

"I know."

"No challenge wins on his record. He's screwed up one of my matches...honestly I can't wait until all of this is over."

"Me too. Its taking too long."

"Only because it's once a week. If they had it maybe twice a week then we would probably be done by now."

"True."

"Should probably wait until we're done with the show to have the wedding. Don't want the show interfering with it."

"That's true. I think you're right."

"We'll see how long it goes for and when it ends and whatever."

"We could look at the previous season and project how long it'll be." Ted suggests.

"Alright...well let's see. I believe there were 13 episodes."

"So let's say this season goes that long. How much more do we have?"

"Well tonight would be episode six, so seven episodes left."

"Let's hope it only takes that long."

"I hope so."

"Guess we'll see."

"Right."

"We also need to keep in mind some birthdays when we pick a date." Ted points out.

"Right, like mine. That's near the end of March."

"Justin's is in March too I think."

"Riss' is in April."

"Hers is towards the end of the month too. The 24th of April. And Justin's is the 3rd of March." I add.

"Alright. We'll keep those in mind."

"I'm sure Alex is going to do something for his too. That's the 28th of April."

"Okay. So the end of April is pretty much out."

"Yup." I nod, just as the food gets to the table.

We keep talking about that while we eat. In the meantime, Riss and Justin are still peacefully sleeping. She rolls away and sprawls out a bit. After a bit, he starts to shift in his sleep himself and he ends up laying on his stomach. The blankets fall down and she shivers. She rolls back over, unconsciously searching for Justin to warm her up. After a bit of searching, she ends up finding him so she snuggles closer. She burrows down against his side and tucks her head into his neck. It isn't until much later when she wakes up, now wrapped in Justin's arms.

"Mmmph." She grumbles.

Justin shifts in his spot, but his arms stay around her, as she's held close. she doesn't move, too peaceful and comfy. It isn't too much later after that when he starts to wake up as well.

"Morning." She mumbles while nuzzling his neck.

"...morning."

"My warm teddy bear." She squeezes him gently.

"Always." He grins.

"Glad I have you, this room is cold."

"I could go check the heat, but moving isn't an option right now clearly."

"Nu-uh."

"Thought so."

"You're keeping me warm."

"Good. You should be warm."

"Mmhmm. Especially since it's a no clothes situation." She giggles.

"Right." He chuckles.

"Mister wandering hands." She teases as he starts being touchy.

"Can't help myself."

"Mmhmm, I know."

"Especially now."

"Of course. You have all kinds of bare skin to touch."

"Exactly."

"And nowhere to be today."

"Nope. Love days off like this."

"Mmhmm. I love them too."

"Can do whatever we want."

"Uh-huh."

"I was thinking maybe ordering breakfast from room service today."

"Sure. Sounds good."

"But of course before that happens, we would have to get dressed in some form."

"Yeah that's true."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Mmm soon."

He nods and kisses the top of her head. She leans up for a real kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I missed." He chuckles, pressing his lips to hers.

"Mmm, darn right you did." She giggles afterwards.

"My bad."

"It's okay. You can make up for it with one more of the good kisses."

He grins and this time presses his lips to hers again in another kiss.

"Much better." She giggles.

"Good."

"Shower or bath or no?" She asks.

"Let's go for a shower this time."

"Alright."

"Carry you?"

"Yes please."

He nods and shifts, holding onto her in a way where he can lift her up when he moves from the bed and stands. He does so, standing and heading to the bathroom. She kisses his cheek.

"Thank you love."

"You're welcome."

He sets her on the counter and goes to start the water. After the water is started, he turns to face her as they both wait for it to warm up.

"What?" She giggles.

"Beautiful." He simply states as he looks her over.

"Romeo." She smiles, faintly blushing.

"Always."

"I know."

"I think the water is warmed up." He says when the room starts to get steamy.

"Right." She nods, hopping off the counter.

"After you."

She raises up and kisses him before slipping into the shower. Once she's in the shower, he follows and gets in himself.

"Mmm, so nice."

"I couldn't agree more."

They do their usual shower routine, interrupted by a few moments of affection here and there. When they finish, he gets out first and grabs the towels. He wraps his around him and hands her hers. She dries herself a bit before wrapping it around her.

"Still beautiful."

"Oh stop."

"It's true."

"You're too much sometimes you know that?" She says amusedly.

"I'm never too much." He laughs.

"Sure."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They both get somewhat dressed and she goes back to the bathroom to dry her hair. While she does that, after he's somewhat dressed, he orders breakfast from room service. He knows what she likes so he orders that for her and something for himself. She finishes and comes out just as the food comes. When the guy pushes the cart in with the food, he can't help but look over to her and tries to stare without getting caught. She slips around Justin to see what he ordered.

"Ooh, good pick lover."

Justin pays for the food, not including the tip and sends the guy on his way.

"What is it with the servers and the blatant staring?" She says as she picks up a piece of fruit.

"I have no idea."

"Chances are if there's a guy in the room with the pretty lady, you have no chance little guy."

"Exactly."

"You never need to be jealous. I'm into this," She pauses to smack his butt. "Not any others."

"I know. But they shouldn't be looking at you the way I look at you."

"I know love but its going to happen. There's girls out there that look at you the way I do." She points out.

"True."

"So let's eat." She kisses his cheek.

"Yes, let's." He nods.

They sit and eat their breakfast. She sits with her legs resting on his thighs.

"Made sure to get your favorite."

"I know. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They finish and clean up.

"So, what now?"

"Should we find something to go out and do?"

"If you want."

She reaches over and grabs her computer to do some searching. While she does that, Justin collects all the dishes and puts them back on the cart, pushing it over by the door. He walks back over and leans down. He brushes her hair out of his way and starts kissing her shoulder and neck.

"Trying to be distracting?"

"Amusing myself."

"Of course you are."

She reaches up with one hand and runs my nails over his scalp.

"Insatiable."

"Mmhmm." He mumbles against her neck.

"I think I found something."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm...look."

He looks over her shoulder.

"Sounds fun."

"You want to pick something?" She asks him.

"Sure."

He leans over her and looks at the list.

"Hmmm..."

"That." He points.

"Good choice."

He grins and goes back to his affection giving."

"Always so affectionate." She giggles, shutting off her computer.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, head out and go do what you chose to do today?" He asks.

"Sure."

"Should finish getting dressed first...seeing as we're both only somewhat dressed." He chuckles.

"That's true." She giggles.

He lets he go so she can move from the bed to so that. She leans over and gives him a long kiss. Then she gets up and gets some clothes. He gets up himself to find some clothes and get dressed as well. She changes and disappear into the bathroom to finish.

"I'll be in there shortly with you."

"I know. I left the door open."

"Like always."

"Mmhmm."

"It's fun to watch, what can I say?"

"Silly goose."

"Yours."

"That's true. You're mine and I'm yours."

"Exactly."

She gives him a smile as he appears in the door.

"Still beautiful."

She giggles quietly and returns to what she was doing. He walks in and stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulders as he watches. She leans back into him.

"Cuddly."

"Yes I am." He grins.

She finishes and puts everything away. She turns in his arms and snuggles into him.

"Mmm."

"You know you're beautiful even without makeup on right?"

"You always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"I know. I don't wear much and you know that."

"I know."

"Are we ready?"

"I believe so."

She grabs his hand and they leave the bathroom to get their shoes, coats, and other necessities. Once they have all that, and their coats are on, they head out.

"It's not quite as bad as I expected." She says as they get outside.

"Because we waited a while." He nods.

"That's true." She nods.

"So are we taking the car?"

"Yeah, I think we should do the zoo first."

"Alright." He nods, and they head over to the car and get in once he unlocks it.

They drive to the zoo. When they get there, they get out of the car and head in, paying admission before going to see the various animals. They walk hand in hand, being affectionate.

"You can choose where we go first."

"I'm not in a rush. Just wandering is good for now." She smiles and leans into him.

"Okay." He nods.

"I like just being with you and seeing what there is to see."

"Of course."

They take some pictures as they go but for the most part, they just enjoy seeing the sights.

"Everything is so pretty around here."

"Yeah it is."

After seeing the sights, that's when they decide to see the animals. First ended up being frogs, and there were so many kinds.

"So little."

"I know."

"Cute though."

"Very cute."

"Not cuter than you though." He says in her ear.

"Oh you Romeo."

"Like I said...always."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Well they're not cuter than you either."

"Touché."

They look around at the frogs for a little bit longer before moving on to the Flamingos.

"They're so funny." She giggles.

"And why is that?" He chuckles.

She mocks one of their poses.

"Ohhhh."

She giggles.

"They're silly."

After leaving the flamingos, they come across another bird. The Rainbow Lorikeet, and it definitely fit the name because it was a mix of colors.

"Oh it's so pretty!"

"I know, wow."

She takes a few pictures.

"Look at the colors."

"It's amazing."

"Very. Its amazing the things you can find in nature."

"Especially back home in South Africa."

"I know." She nods.

After taking a few more pictures they move on and end up at the Snowy Owls.

"Oooh. It makes me think of Harry Potter."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"I'm a nerd, what can I say?" She giggles.

"We all are in our own way."

"That's true."

"They are pretty though." She adds.

"Of course." He nods.

They leave the bird area and head to another part of the zoo, which had the mammals. They first come across the Bengal Tigers.

"Ooh. So cool."

"Wish they had the whites ones."

"Yeah, those are pretty too."

"But the babies are even cuter."

"Oh my god yes."

"So small and so cute."

"Very." She nods.

They visit a few more animals and such throughout the zoo, before deciding to get something for lunch, since it has hit that time of the day already. They find a place inside to sit and get warm while they eat.

"We could spend all day here if we wanted to with all the animals they have."

"We could but I think we should do a little more and then save the rest for another time."

"Right."

"We'll be back sometime so we'll have time to see the rest then if we don't before we leave."

"Of course."

They finish lunch and decide to see a few more animals. Once they're done seeing those, they decide to leave and head to the next activity. Justin chose a horseback ride so he drives this time.

"So, this should be fun."

"Mmhmm. Something different."

"Definitely."

"Another new experience to add to our list."

"I can't wait."

She giggles and kisses his cheek. It doesn't take too long to get there and when they do, he parks and they both get out. They go in and meet the guide. After waiting for a few more people, then they start to learn about various things. Once they go over the rules and such, they lead them out to the horses.

"Oh wow, they're such pretty animals."

"Yeah they are."

While admiring the horses, the guide goes over a few other things about them. Soon enough, they get on them and head off.

"This is nice." He smiles.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Its so pretty out here."

"Probably even better without the snow and cold weather."

"That's true."

"But all the snow is still nice to look at too."

"Mmhmm. Its sparkly."

"You and the sparkles." He chuckles.

"You know I love it."

"Yes, very much."

"Mmhmm." She smiles.

They continue to travel along the trail, following behind the guide. It takes about an hour before they end up back at the beginning.

"That was a nice trip."

"Nice and peaceful."

"Uh-huh." She nods as they get down.

They pay for their trip and leave.

"So the scavenger hunt now."

"We can start it whenever. There's no time limit."

"Alright, well what do you want to do?"

"We can start it if you want. Take our time. How are your legs and feet?"

"They don't feel too bad."

"Well that's good. How about we start and then if you get too tired, we'll stop for a bit?"

"Sounds good."

"So what's the first clue?" She questions.

He reads it to her and they both lean against the car to try and figure out what the clue is directing them towards. She pulls up a map of Nashville on her phone.

"Hmm, what about here?" She points.

"Hmm, could be."

"Wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"Right."

"Its that way." She motions.

He nods and they both head in that direction. He grabs her hand but she lets go and slides her arm around his waist. He grins and kisses the top of her head, his arm going around her shoulders as they walk. She leans her head against him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Even though they're walking to where she point out on the map on her phone, they still decided to take their time getting there.

"Today's been good so far. Wish it was warmer but other than that..."

"...everything's been great."

"Mmhmm." She smiles up at him.

"I say we definitely have a relaxing night in tonight after all that we did today."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She agrees.

"We can get all the snacks you want too on the way back."

"Of course. Some things for you too."

"Right."

"Maybe use the jacuzzi tub."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Its been a while since we did."

"True."

He smirks a bit, remember what preceded that particular time in the jacuzzi tub.

"I know what you're thinking about."

His smirk widens and he wiggles his eyebrows at her. She giggles, blushing.

"Goof."

"Your goof." He squeezes her.

"Yes, my goof."

After all the walking, they reach where she pointed out on her phone. It turns out to be the right place and they get the next clue. Like before, they take time out to try and figure out the clue, before deciding where to possibly go. They walk along peacefully, just enjoying being with each other. The rest of the day is like that, and they can't believe the sights they were able to see along the whole hunt. The sun was starting to set and they were making their way back to the car back at the horseback riding lessons. They drive back to the hotel. They take their time walking to the elevators. Justin pushes the button and then holds her to him. She rubs her cheeks against his chest, trying to warm them.

"Cold?"

"My cheeks and my nose." She replies.

"Order some hot chocolate when we get to the room?"

"That sounds great. Maybe some hot soup or something too." She mutters as he rubs her cheeks.

Then she giggles as he leans down and rubs his nose against hers.

"Hope that helped at least a little bit." He grins.

"Mmhmm." She laughs, getting a kiss.

"Good."

She lays her head against his chest and sighs contentedly. She catches a glimpse of some of their co-workers watching but she ignores them. The elevator reaches the lobby and they step onto it, heading up to their floor. They get out on their floor and head to their room. once they reach their door, Justin unlocks it and they both head inside. They take off their jackets and shoes, setting everything down. Justin goes and calls in their room service order. She hops onto the bed, getting comfortable and scattering the snacks she had gotten on the way to the hotel. She grabs one and opens it, munching as she turns on the TV. Once Justin finishes with the room service order, he joins her on the bed. They both move towards each other until they're snuggled closer together.

"Much better."

"Mmhmm. Very." She kisses his cheek.

"Snack?" She offers.

He takes some and also steals a kiss.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Before long, there's a knock at the door

"I'll get it." Justin says, moving from the bed and over to the door, opening it.

She watches warily, expecting another young man that can't control his eyes. This time it's not, it's someone older and quite respectable. She sighs in relief and so does Justin. Justin pays for everything and gives a tip, the guy going on his way.

"Thank god someone normal for once." She says.

"I know."

Justin brings the food and drinks over.

"Hot chocolate for you."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

After she takes that from him, he takes the food that's hers and brings it over, setting it down on the side table that's on her side of the bed. She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome. Again." He grins before going back over to his side of the bed and putting what he got on his side table.

He gets back in bed and they sit close while they eat. In the meantime, I had just come out of the bathroom from getting changed for the show which we would be leaving for very shortly. Ted whistles and grins at me.

"Oh you." I laugh.

"My beautiful woman."

"So you've been telling me."

"Because it's true."

"I know."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Since I was basically all ready to go, all I had to do was pull on my jacket and I do so. Ted has already been ready.

"Time to go." He states.

"Yup." I nod, following him out the door.

We go to the car, driving to the arena. When we get there, we head inside and to the locker room. We shed our jackets and he heads in to change into his ring attire for the show, and like always, I find a place to sit and wait for him. A few minutes later he comes out, all ready.

"The sight never gets old."

"Of course not." He chuckles.

"Wish you didn't have to wear the shirt...but I can deal."

Ted laughs.

"It'll be off later."

"Good."

He smirks at the look on my face.

"I know that look."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"And what look is it then?"

"A very happy look."

"Mmm, that's true." I giggle.

"Can't help myself really. No shirt equals more to be touchy with." I add.

"I know." Ted chuckles.

"Well we should be heading out there. The first challenge is opening the show. We have to be in the ring." He adds.

"Okay." I nod, getting up and taking his hand.

We leave the room and head to the curtain, walking out to see this slingshot set up in the ring.

"Oh boy."

"This oughta be interesting." I add.

"Rolled up t-shirts too." Ted points out as we get into the ring.

"So we'll be slingshotting t-shirts."

"Looks like it."

"Gonna have fun with this."

"Of course."

"I'm so trying first when it's our turn."

"Alright." He chuckles.

After the show had begun, a video package of the battle royal last week was shown, where Dolph had won, traded his rookie to Byron Saxton, and then Jacob Novak got eliminated in that same night. The show's intro then goes off before going to the stage where each of the rookies were.

"Thank you Todd. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT! Rookies, last week there were six of you, now as you can see there are only five of you left. Last week we had an elimination, but there is no rest. Because I can tell you now, that next week we will have another elimination. So starting tomorrow at 12 eastern on , you the WWE Universe have an opportunity to vote along with the WWE pros, and choose the fate of one of these five young men. Whomever wins NXT, not only becomes WWE's next breakout star, but as you know, you also compete for the prestigious WWE Tag Team Titles. Your partner will be the pro that has guided you this whole time. So you must work physically well with your pro. Which brings us to tonight's challenge. It is worth two immunity points. Immunity guarantees you are safe from elimination. With that said, it is the slingshot challenge. Your pro will load a t-shirt into the slingshot, fire it your way. Everything is in play. You can catch it off the tron, you must have possession, and then drop it in the receptacle held by the referee. Whomever catches the most t-shirts, will earn the two immunity points. Are you guys ready? With that said, from Byron Saxton on, please step over to your left, Johnny Curtis front and center. Your pro is R-Truth, Truth if you're ready. You can catch them without the bucket Johnny, that's what God gave you hands for. Then you have to put it in the bucket. Kind of where your career's gonna go. Truth, on your mark get set, go!"

The first one hits the tron and falls to the stage before Johnny could get it, because it obviously went a little too high. The second one isn't launched far enough and hits the ramp. The third one bounces off the tron and Johnny almost got it, but no. The last one was a major fail and it fell to the ground just feet away. Johnny got zero.

"Whoops." I snicker.

"Alright. Johnny, no fault of your own, but zero on the t-shirts. You can't throw it to the people, I know what you're trying to do. Fall back in line, official why don't you collect the t-shirts. Alright Byron Saxton, now that you saw Johnny go, any strategy?"

"Focus and intensity."

"Okay, we're all set. Your pro is the number one contender Dolph Ziggler. On your mark, get set, go!"

The first one launched hits the tron and gets stuck on the platform on the bottom of it so Byron can't get it at all. The second one almost gets stuck, but it falls and Byron catches it, putting it into the bucket, getting one point. The third one he misses, the fourth one he misses, the fifth one he misses with 4 seconds to go, and he misses the sixth one. Dolph launches one at the last second and Byron dives for it...missing that too.

"Not much better." Ted chuckles.

"No."

"Ooh, I admire the hustle. How many are in the receptacle?"

"Seriously? He can't remember just one? That's all he got." I facepalm.

"Apparently he has selective memory." Ted laughs.

"One. But that one puts Byron Saxton in the lead. Alright Derrick Bateman, you've had an interesting day so far. How important is it for your pro Daniel Bryan to make accurate shots?"

"Well uh, I do have the hands of an angel so I figure no matter where he puts it, I'm gonna put it in that bucket baby."

"That was awkward. Okay, United States Champion Daniel Bryan. On your mark, get set, go!"

The first one shot bounces off the tron and lands right behind Derrick on the stage.

"Hands of an angel? He totally ignored that one."

"Yeah he did."

Second one gets stuck on the tron platform, missed the third one. He catches the 4th one and puts it in the bucket. The last one bounces off the tron, and he hustles to get it into the bucket once he catches it and after some official look overs, he did indeed get two in the bucket.

"Apparently its harder than it looks to catch." I say amusedly.

"Need cat-like reflexes for this."

"Guess so."

"Well looks like I've got to try my best to launch this thing. Doesn't look too easy."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Derrick Bateman is in the lead. Remember this is worth two immunity points, because next week someone's gonna be eliminated. Big Brodus Clay, you're the tallest guy on the stage. Is that gonna help you?"

"We'll find out."

"Alright, a man of few words. Ah, Ariel will be shooting the shirts."

"Just once."

"On your mark, get set, go."

For me it's not too hard. I just make sure the shirt doesn't fall out of the slingshot, and I have Ted help pull me back so I can let go. Mine ends up hitting the tron and sticking up there like the othes. Ted quickly grabs another and loads it into the slingshot and launches it. It bounces off the stage and Brodus barely even moved to get it. The third bounces off the tron, Brodus doesn't catch it. The 4th bounces off the tron and it was a fair and easy catch and he missed that. Ted shoots his last one and that doesn't even get caught. Brodus gets ticked off and kicks the bucket off the stage. I growl quietly and look distinctly annoyed.

"He couldn't even catch the most easiest one when it basically fell on him. Jeezus."

"I know." Ted grumbles.

"Well at least we had fun."

"True." Ted gives me a half smirk.

"Conor O'Brian, your pro is Alberto Del Rio. Are we ready? On your mark, get set, go."

The first one doesn't even reach Conor, the second one hits the WWE logo sign on the stage, he misses the third, he misses the 4th, he catches the fifth getting one point, and the last one he caught as well so he got two points...or so he thinks.

"He caught it? That's two according to our official. Our official has gone to his brain instant replay. Because Conor did not put it in the bucket, the catch does not count. Derrick Bateman has won this competition and has earned two immunity points."

"Well suppose we should leave the ring now."

"Right."

He holds the ropes for me and I get out of the ring first, followed by him. We make our way around the ring and up the ramp to the stage where the chairs were being put out for us. As usual Ted scoots his closer and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Always never close enough."

"Nope."

"I swear they purposely make our chairs further apart." He adds.

"Suuure." I laugh.

"Poor thing." I tease.

"Do I have to do something in retaliation for the teasing you're doing?"

"Well you can't do anything right now, we're in front of the crowd."

"Later." He smirks.

"You're giving me that look..."

"Mmhmm. You're in for it."

"Sorry?"

"No you aren't." He chuckles.

"Okay so I'm not."

"I didn't think so."

"It's fun teasing you."

"I bet it is."

"You always get me back anyway."

"That's true." Ted grins.

When the show comes back from the quick break, it was the first match of the night that we had to evaluate, Byron facing off against Conor. Aside from taking my notes, I got bored with the match and doodled on the sides of the paper on the clipboard I had. Ted notices and chuckles quietly. The end of the match couldn't come any sooner, and it was Conor who had won.

"Thank god that's over. I had to doodle to keep from falling asleep."

"I could tell."

Del Rio then demands that Ricardo makes the announcement of the win in Spanish, and he does it unwillingly, not too happy.

"Someone's a little jealous that the rookie is getting more attention."

"Just a bit."

Then backstage video is shown of Daniel and Derrick backstage last night after Raw, before the date with the Bellas.

"Derrick, what're you doing? I thought I asked you to dress up?"

"I did."

"No. No you didn't. I mean those pants, where do you even find something like that?"

"A little slice of something I like to call Badstreet, USA. Now Daniel look, I know you're a little bit nervous about this double date. You're sweating a little bit. I mean, inside the ring you're a white swan of submission...dominance. But outside of it, maybe you're a little meh meh with the ladies."

"Listen, that's not the case at all. I'm in an awkward situation at the minute. I mean, the Bella Twins, they're sisters, we work with them, it's just...there's an awkward situation going on."

"Look, on this DB DD with the BTs, I'm gonna prove to you that not only will I be a great future tag team partner, but I'm the king of all wingmen. Because I will jump on the grenade, I would dodge the landmines. And when the time comes, I will make the wildebeest tap out."

"Wait a second, wait a second. Which one of the Bella Twins are the wildebeest? I mean they're both hot."

"And so out of your league." I scoff.

"Very." Ted says amusedly.

"Wait, I don't think he even has a league."

"I think you're right."

"Time tells all things. And right now..." Derrick trails off, holding up two sunflowers, handing Daniel one.

"...it's game time."

"Listen, I just want you to be yourself, relax, you're a funny dude, you know...just don't try too hard okay?"

"Look Daniel, I'm a ladies man. Your mother told me."

"Ohhhh."

"Hah."

"That's not funny."

"Yup..." He walks away.

"That was totally funny."

"Yes it was."

During another break and a WrestleMania promo, a table was brought out on the stage and the rookies came back out and stood on the opposite side of the stage, with Striker standing at the table.

"Must be another challenge."

"Guess so."

"Probably gonna be another hassle to win this one."

"Unfortunately."

"Alright, it's time for another rookie challenge. Very quickly let's remind everyone that Derrick Bateman has earned two immunity points. And next week we are going to have an elimination. Now rookies, let's not forget that you're competing for an opportunity to become Tag Team Champions. You're going to have to compete alongside your pro. We saw how well you worked physically with your pro, but now we're gonna have to test how mentally in tune you are with your pro. Now far be it for me to be compared to a game show host, but we are going to play something called Superstar Password."

"Interesting."

Ted nods in agreement.

"Hence the music. Now this is worth two immunity points, and the rules are simple. The rookie will have to try to convey a superstar to their pro. There are several words that the rookie cannot say, including the Superstar's name. If those words or name are said, you'll hear a buzzer and you'll lose all your points. With that said, R-Truth please approach the podium. Your rookie is Johnny Curtis, Johnny please take the microphone. Your clues are here, I do believe that we have a time limit. Let's see how many superstars you guys can get. Let's play password. Go!"

"Right here, right here. I'm feeling something, give it to me, give it to me."

"Yeah that's him breathing." Striker remarks.

"Uh...spear."

"Rated R Superstar, Edge."

"Yes!" He exclaims and then does some hand motions in the air.

"Kofi Kingston!"

"Really bad hair, bald hair, little bit in the front."

"Dolph..Ziggler..."

"Yes, yes!"

"No that does not count. Alright, I believe that they got two. Two is correct. Okay, Johnny...Truth go. Alrighty, Byron Saxton. After a grueling contest, please approach the podium, your pro is the number one contender, Dolph Ziggler. Okay, your cards are there. On your mark, get set, go."

"Deh deh deh deh, deh deh deh deh."

"John Cena."

"Yeah! Yeah."

I crack up at his excitement. Ted snickers.

"Okay...alright..."

"Take a break if you need to. Stone Cold Steve Austin."

"Somebody is gonna get their...butt whooped. Somebody's gonna get their butt whooped."

"Mark Henry."

"Yeah!"

"I don't care for that language."

"Okay, alright."

"Take a breath if you're tired."

"Uh...okay...uh...New York." He says as the buzzer sounds.

"Ohhhh, alright."

"Matt Striker, New York."

"That was nice, thank you for...go away."

"Thank you. United States Champion Daniel Bryan please approach. Daniel your rookie and double date partner is Derrick Bateman. Derrick you're in the lead, and this is worth two immunity points. On your mark, get set, go."

"Alright, he was the former World champion before Kane beat him."

"Edge?"

"I said Kane, buzz me."

"Buzz."

"He is very white, human jar of mayonnaise.."

"Sheamus."

"Boom. Uh he is tiny..."

"Rey Mysterio."

"...he's tiny and he used to hang out backstage..."

"Hornswoggle."

"Boom. Hey, easy. He is from Cleveland, he was your pro on NXT..."

"Miz."

"Sucks doesn't he?"

I growl softly.

"You're just jealous." I grumble.

Ted rubs my arm soothingly.

"That is three. Very entertaining, you are in the lead."

"We're the real geniuses."

"That's great, I like the reference."

"Chicks and America."

"Ugh..thankfully. Ted DiBiase and Ariel, please approach."

As we get up the crowd boos of course.

"Sit down and shut up." Ted remarks as we approach the podium.

"Alright, big Brodus Clay, are you ready? On your mark, get set, go."

"Taller than me."

"Khali."

"Made a movie."

"Kane."

"No. Doesn't like Kane."

"Doesn't like Kane?"

"Uh..."

"Everybody." Dolph remarks.

"Movies. A large movie."

"A large movie."

"Ted DiBiase." Dolph adds in.

"A large movie."

"The Marine 2." Dolph adds again.

"Big Show." Ted says and gets it right.

"Snake."

"Jake the Snake."

"Used to hang with him. There was three of you."

And before Ted or I could answer, the buzzer sounded.

"Alright, you guys got one."

"Sorry, she broke my concentration Brodus. She does it all the time. She's really good at it." Ted shrugs.

"I would imagine so."

I swat Ted on the arm.

"Conor O'Brian please approach. Your pro is Alberto Del Rio."

"Booooooo. Oh. El boo-o, el boo-o."

"Alright. On your mark, get set, go."

"Eagle."

The buzzer sounds, which means he said a word that he wasn't supposed to.

"You know, let's not talk about this, let's talk about how great you are."

"Ohhhh, Steve Blackman."

"Straight edge."

"The password is boring."

"Punk."

"That's it, we are done. This is weird, but congratulations to our winner. A clean sweep for Derrick Bateman. 4 immunity points going into next week's elimination."

"Is this thing like rigged or something?"

"Seems that way doesn't it?"

"It really does."

Ted shakes his head and sighs.

"They had to have cheated somehow."

"Feels like it."

"At this point, I wish he was eliminated."

"I do too but I don't think its going to happen."

"Nope."

"Can't help but hope though." I add.

"Right."

After the break, the rookies went to the back and and Ted and I went to the back as well, just waiting by the curtain since his match would be coming up shortly. In the meantime, we watch as they show the date that Daniel and Derrick went on with The Bellas.

"So that's when I realized it wasn't an outhouse, it was a laundromat the whole time."

"That wasn't funny. Anyways, Daniel where's your championship? It looks so good on you."

"Uh...I actually left it back at the hotel. I usually don't carry it around with me. But you know, if Derrick wins NXT, he and I could be the next WWE Tag Team Champions."

"Wow, two championships, I like it."

"Excuse me Brie? Do you know you share the same name as my second favorite cheese? Right after goat."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He's retarded." I state.

"Oh, that's very charming, thank you. Oh, are you wearing wrestling boots?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Okay..."

"Wow, who are you?"

"Daniel thank you so much for sending me that text after my match the other night, it was so sweet."

"Text message? I didn't get a text message Daniel."

Then the three of them talk over one another, until Daniel takes out his phone and he reads what it says on his phone, that Derrick sent him.

"Looks like two baby pigs fighting in a gunny sack? You got a nice wiggle?"

"Are you texting him pickup lines?"

"Of course I'm texting him pickup lines. Every man needs a good pickup line."

"Not everyone."

Ted shakes his head.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Hey, did a gopher just die or are you happy to-" Derrick gets cut off when Nikki shoves a roll into his mouth.

"Daniel doesn't need your help. He's a pro, you're just a rookie. You know what Brie? I figured it out, I know exactly what you're trying to do, oh my gosh. You deleted my text that Daniel sent me."

And then those two go at it with each other, in the process, knocking over a glass of champagne and it spills over Derrick's pants.

"No my pants. No my pants. No my pants. No! My pants! Ahhhhh!" He screams and flips the table.

"Psycho..." I trail off.

"This should cover your drink Nikki!" Derrick throws a bag of change at Daniel.

"See you never!"

"Great. Ugh."

"Um...yeah."

"Where are you going Daniel?"

"Look, he's obviously very upset. I mean, he's my friend, I gotta go help him out. Uh...this should...this should cover it?" Daniel says unsure, handing Nikki the bag of change.

"See you guys later."

"You know this is all your fault."

"Not now Brie. I just got handed a bag of change. Seriously."

"She probably could've earned as much standing on the corner."

Ted can't help but to crack up a little too much to the point where he bursts out into laughter. I grin a bit.

"Ohhh that's a good one."

"Why thank you."

Truth and Johnny were already in the ring and ready to go. They play Ted's music, he and I along with Brodus head out to the ring.

"So I'm really good at breaking your concentration all the time?"

"Yes, you are."

"And everyone had to know that?"

"Yup." He grins.

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know I am." He kisses my cheek.

When we get down to the ring, he lets me go before getting a kiss from me and he gets into the ring doing the usual. The bell rings just as Ted removes his shirt and fakes through it into the crowd, instead throwing it to the ground near me, so I just pick it up. I drape it over my shoulder. They then circle each other and Ted catches Johnny around the midsection and takes him down, spins around on him and slaps his head a few times, messing with him. I look amused.

He gets him in a headlock before twisting his arm behind his back and taking him down again with another headlock. Johnny manages to move him so Ted's shoulders are down, but Ted sits back up. Johnny counters and then both him and Ted get to their feet. Johnny backs into his corner and consults with Truth for some advice, before getting back into the match. They circle again before locking up and Ted gets him in another side headlock. He gets pushed against the ropes, but when Ted comes back, he hits Johnny with a shoulder block and then hops up into the corner on the ropes and gloats about it. They circle again and lock up. Ted pushes him into the corner near us and the ref tells him to back up. He does and ends up slapping him a bit in the face, just a light tap, but it's hilarious.

Johnny however gets a little ticked off and comes at Ted, knocking him down with one punch to the head. He gets him into his corner before throwing him into the one near Brodus and I. Ted bounces off and Johnny lifts Ted into the air, he flips and crashes to the apron on his back. He then follows up with a hip toss. He throws him into the corner again and then hits him with a suplex. He climbs outside the ropes and uses them to launch himself, going for a legdrop, but Ted rolls out of the way. Ted then gets up and kicks him in the head. Ted had control of the match back in his hands and now has Johnny on the apron in another headlock. Johnny starts to get to his feet thanks to the crowd, but Ted takes him right back down. The crowd starts to clap and Johnny get to his feet and out of the hold. He comes off the ropes, but so does Ted and he hits him with the signature clothesline. Ted goes for the cover, but Johnny kicks out. He goes for it again, but another kickout. Ted starts to wail on him until the ref pulls him off. Ted goes over and taunts Truth and as he's walking back over, Johnny tries to take a swing at Brodus, but misses. Ted gets him in the ropes, but moves before five. He goes back over into the corner now and holds his foot to his throat, letting go before five. He goes back over and continues the attack in the corner. Johnny's under the bottom rope, and Ted grabs his feet and falls backwards, making him hit the bottom rope on his throat. Ted covers him, but he kicks out. Johnny starts to fight back , but that's short lived.

Ted gets another headlock on him, before hitting him with whatever he's got. He holds him to the apron, but with the crowd again, he gets to his feet and out of the hold. His control was short lived again, as Ted hit him with a Spinebuster. He covers him, but Johnny manages to get the shoulder up.

"Oh come on!"

I throw my hands up in frustration.

Johnny crawls to the outside and Ted follows, grabbing him. He sets him up so he's leaning over the middle rope and he goes to hit him with his knee, but Johnny moves and hits Ted instead. He then takes him and jumps down off of the ring so Ted's neck bounces off the top rope. He gets back into the ring, and Johnny starts to fight back and starts to throw Ted around. Ted goes for another signature clothesline and Johnny goes for a backslide pin attempt, but he can't get Ted down on to his shoulders. He hits Ted with a innovative suplex and goes for the pin, but Ted kicks out.

"This is getting ridiculous. And he's not doing a damn thing." I grumble to myself, looking over to Brodus who's just standing there.

"Hey! Why don't you do something to help instead of just standing there!"

Since he's not going to do something, I will. I climb up onto the side of the ring and cause a distraction, arguing with the ref about not wanting to get down. Ted takes advantage of this and sees Brodus closer to the ring. So he takes Johnny and sends him into the ropes and Brodus clubs his back, finally doing something.

"Finally." I mutter to myself as I climb off of the side of the ring.

As I walk around to be where I was standing before though, Truth had hopped down from his spot on the outside and ran over and knocked Brodus down, who wasn't paying attention. Ted gets distracted, and this causes Johnny to roll Ted up and win the match. I swear loudly in my head, a pissed off look on my face. I turn to Brodus and give him a look like I'm gonna kill him.

"This is all your fault! If you weren't...ugh! Next time why don't you pay attention!" I scream at him before storming off around the ring, following behind Ted as he started to walk to the ramp to head to the back. I get backstage and knock some stuff over.

"Ariel...please calm down."

"Calm down? He's not learning anything! He's cost you the match...again. Because he couldn't pay attention! It's bad enough I had to do his job for him and cause a distraction for the ref!"

"I'm so sick of him just standing there and being lazy!"

"I really hope you get the chance to trade him because I don't want him anymore as a rookie. He's...useless at this point."

"I know."

"I just...I just need to sit." I say, finding a nearby chair and sitting.

Ted picks me up and puts me in his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so glad the show is over. I can't wait to get out of here." I mumble into his neck.

"Whenever you're ready. I have to change and then we can go."

"Just give me a few." I sigh, closing my eyes to try and calm down.

Ted nods and starts doing whatever he can to soothe me.

"I'm sorry for shouting. He just...ugh."

"It's okay. I know you're frustrated."

"I think I'm ready to go now. I just wanna be back in our hotel room, and cuddling with you."

Ted holds me and gets up, carrying me. When we get to the locker room, he sets me down so he can go in and change. I kiss his cheek as a thank you. He smiles and goes into the changing area. While he's doing that, I grab all the things I brought and pull on my jacket, sitting on the arm of the couch as I wait. He comes out with his bag, jacket already on.

"Let's get outta here."

"Yes...let's."

We head out to the car and then off to the hotel. When we get there, we grab our things and head in, heading up to our room. We reach our room and walk in. As soon as I'm over by my things, I shed my jacket and drape that over my bags. I kick my shoes off and take my jewelry off, before looking for something to wear to bed.

"Want this?" Ted asks, offering one of his shirts.

"I would love to wear it."

He brings it to me.

'"You know I love wearing your shirts."

"I know. That's why I offered."

"Of course."

He gives me a kiss and I go to change. Like always when I finish getting changed, he's in the bed waiting for me. After I put the dress with my things, I turn around and he has his arms out for me to cuddle up to him. I instantly get in bed and slide right into that spot. I get comfortable and sigh contentedly.

"I feel much better now."

"I'm glad."

"You always make everything better."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's get some sleep. Its been a long day."

"It has." I nod.

He kisses me.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

It takes a little but but we both fall asleep. With Riss and Justin, they've finished most of the snacks and she was cuddles up to him, trying to hide her yawns.

"Sounds like someone's tired."

"No..."

"I'm fine." She insists.

"You're trying to hide your yawns."

"What yawns?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Nope."

"Suuure."

He starts running his fingers through her hair. She leans into his touch, getting drowsy.

"You're getting sleepy now."

"Mmm..."

"Maybe you should sleep now."

"...mmkay..."

"TV on or off?" He asks.

"Off."

He nods and shuts it off, putting the remote on his side table. He then grabs the blankets and pulls them over the both of them. She lays her head on his chest and dozes off.

"Night Rissa." He says quietly before kissing the top of her head.

He watches her sleep for a while until he falls asleep himself.


	64. The Corre Forms

It's Friday finally, but SmackDown is tonight and Justin is gonna be on it so Riss and him don't really have a day off. It was gonna be a long first half of the day before needing to be at the arena. Justin wanted a gym trip, just in case he has a match and then he and Riss had a signing together around noontime. She's standing in the bathroom, putting up her hair as they get ready for the gym. She covers her mouth with one hand as she yawns widely.

"You can stay here if you want, get more sleep." Justin says, seeing her yawn.

"No, I want to go. You know it takes me a bit to wake up."

"Right, right."

"Haven't really had a proper match in a while so I need the workout."

"True."

"But you've gotten workouts in other ways." He adds, smirking.

"Touché." She laughs.

"The gym will be good though."

"Yes."

"Haven't really been there recently."

"No, not in a while."

"Do you know why you're needed tonight?" She asks him.

"I thought we'd have the rest of the week off." She pouts.

"I know, I know. Wade said there's something going on. He's even asked Heath to show up tonight so..."

"Oh great." She sighs.

"I suppose he'll tell us what's going on when we get there tonight."

"Yeah." She nods. "And you know depending on what he wants, I think it's a good idea if we stay on SmackDown for a while. Keeps us away from Punk on Raw."

"Sounds good to me."

"Only one problem though..." She rails off, when it suddenly hits her. "...we have a couple other people to deal with." She adds.

"Oh yeah." He winces.

"You do know who I'm talking about right? Del Rio for one. And Kelly."

"Yeah I know. I forgot about them."

"That's because we haven't been having to worry about them. Kelly hasn't been around because I beat her so badly she didn't want to be seen. And Del Rio...he's just been...around."

"Right."

"I heard she's been flirting with Drew." He adds.

"Psh, desperate."

"She's only flirting with him because she wants attention. She'll come back to flirting with you, just wait." She says.

"We're gonna be on SmackDown a lot to avoid Punk on Raw so she'll come crawling back like the pathetic girl she is." She continues.

"Whore." She scoffs quietly.

"I wouldn't doubt that she is. Oops did I say that? I'm sorry."

She laughs as she moves from the bathroom.

"Don't you look cute." He grins.

"Oh just wait." She snickers, turning to let him see the back.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe."

"You so are."

"Oh this is just the beginning."

"Uh oh."

"You're so in for it." She smirks at him.

"Well then, I'll have to see how bad then."

She giggles as she puts some stuff in a gym bag. He does the same before pulling on a jacket, and she does so as well.

"All ready."

He nods and they both grab their bags and head out of the room, down tot he car, and then off to the gym. They get inside and find a spot to store their bags.

"Have fun." She says, knowing they're going to split off.

"You too."

She goes to walk away but gets pulled back.

"Hmm?" She raises an eyebrow.

He points to his lips with a grin. She laughs and raises up, kissing him.

"Now you can go." He says, happy with the kiss she gave him.

"Silly goose." She giggles as she walks away.

"Love you too."

She heads to the machine she wants to use. She starts stretching. After stretching, she starts to use the machine. She listens to her iPod, which she wears in a band around her upper arm. She and Justin stay within view of each other, and she made sure of that so she could be distracting when she wanted to be. They catch each other's eyes every so often and flirt without saying anything. Surprisingly he manages to do what he's doing without getting distracted...for now. She changes machines, picking one that works legs. After doing all the heavier stuff like the weights and everything, she decided to end her gym session with the treadmill. She picks one in Justin's view and starts it up. He looks up at one time and she waves. He chuckles and smiles. Then they both go back to focusing on what they're doing. She spaces out a bit, her mind wandering. She didn't notice that Justin had moved from where he was and got onto the treadmill next to her. She gets touched and she jumps.

"It's just me."

"You scared me." She sighs.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I think I'm done with everything."

She nods.

"This is my last thing too."

"And we'll have plenty of time to go back to the hotel, shower if we need to and get ready for the autograph signing."

"Right." She agrees.

"But at least after that, the rest of the day we have to ourselves before having to head out again."

"Mmhmm."

"Taking that time to cuddle. We didn't get to much this morning."

"Nope. We should fix that." She giggles.

"Yes we should."

They finish the treadmills and get ready to leave. Once they grab their things, they head out the door and back to the car, where they head back to the hotel to do what they have to do before the signing. n the meantime, Ted and I had just finished having breakfast. I was already dressed for the day, but he wasn't. So I sat on the couch as I waited, spacing out as I play with the engagement ring.

"Your new favorite toy huh?" Ted chuckles as he comes out.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"I'm glad you like it so much."

"Well of course I like it. Why wouldn't I?"

"Its always a worry when you pick things out for someone isn't it? 'Are they going to like it?' is always a thought in your head." He points out.

"True."

"So like I said, I'm glad you like it."

"Well it's more like love it."

"Good." He smiles.

"It's become your new favorite toy too you know."

"Touché." He chuckles.

"I'm just waiting for your mom to come over here one of these days while we're home and take me away to go dress shopping. I'm surprised she hasn't done it yet."

"Me too. But you want Ducky to be there don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"That's probably why Mom hasn't kidnapped you yet."

"Makes sense."

"I'm betting soon though."

"Because she's really happy and excited."

"Very much so."

"You wouldn't be able to get any peeks at the dress though. Not like always. Poor you."

"I think I could make it."

"Of course."

"Knowing that I'll see it on the day we get married will help."

"Which is going to be the happiest day ever."

"Definitely."

"Should definitely do some more planning for that today while we're home."

"Of course."

"How about deciding on a date now?"

"Sure. Let's get out a calendar and see what we have to work with."

I nod, getting up and going into the bedroom and going through my things until I find my planner and then I come back out and sit back down on the couch next to him.

"Okay so let's mark out the birthdays. Then any known dates for work."

I nod and do so, marking off Riss' birthday and Alex's birthday. Then I mark off the first major work date, WrestleMania on April 3rd. Then of course the Raws, and the draft, the major one happening on Raw the 25th.

"Okay so that's all of April."

"Okay so do you see any dates you like? Or should we look at March or May?"

"Well considering the draft is at the end of April, I think we're gonna have to leave the month of May open in case one or both of us get drafted to SmackDown."

"Right."

"I think March will be too busy as well. Leading up to WrestleMania and all. Things can get really hectic."

"That's true." He agrees.

"So looks like it's April. Sometime between WrestleMania and the Draft."

Ted nods, looking at the calendar.

"How about Wednesday? That way we get the rest of the week to enjoy the honeymoon. We have the 6th, 13th or the 20th." He suggests.

"I think either the 6th or 13th." I say.

"Alright, sounds good."

"The 13th may be better. We don't know what will happen at Wrestlemania so we should leave time to recover a bit in case there's an injury." I point out.

"True. The 13th it is."

"We have a wedding date."

"We do."

Ted grins as well and kisses me.

"Makes things even more exciting since we can count the days down."

"Yes we can. I look forward to it."

"So do I."

"I'll text Mom." Ted says.

"I can only imagine her reaction." I laugh.

"She's going to be thrilled we finally set a date."

"Oh I know right?"

"And she is." He chuckles as he reads her reply.

"I'm surprised she didn't call instead of text back."

"Probably busy with planning and didn't have time."

"True. Well now that she has a date, she'll be doing even more planning."

"Yup. Busy busy."

"She'll probably want us to come over or she'll come over here so she can show us what she's done so far."

"I can't wait to see."

"Looking back on how Riss and Justin's two weddings were, it's sure to be amazing."

"Definitely."

"I can't wait to see myself."

We exchange excited smiles.

"So what did you want to do today?" He asks.

"Well I'm alright with just staying here at home all day. Don't get to be here too often."

"Sounds good to me." Ted agrees.

"Plus...I'm too comfortable right now to really do anything." I say, snuggling into his arms.

"Me too." He chuckles lightly and kisses my head.

"Cuddly."

"Just for you."

"Like always."

"Mmhmm." He kisses me.

He doesn't stop there. He moves from my lips and starts to kiss every inch of skin he can get to.

"Ted!" I giggle.

"Hmm?" He says through a chuckle.

"Tickles."

"Even more fun to do it." He says before continuing.

I giggle helplessly and squirm in his arms.

"You keep moving, I can't do it no more."

"Well what do you expect? It tickles."

"And the facial hair doesn't help, I know."

"No not really."

"It'll get shaved...eventually."

"Uh huh."

"Eventually being the key word."

"Exactly."

"Goof."

"Yours."

"Yes mine."

"Now where was I?"

I point to my lips. He grins and just to have some fun and tease, he gives me a quick kiss only. I grab his neck and pull him back down. He chuckles against my lips.

"Trying to tease me." I give him a look after I let him go and pull away.

"I can't have fun?"

"Well of course you can."

"That's what I was doing."

"Now do I have to restrict hand movement for you?" He adds, giving me a look himself.

"No." I say immediately.

"I thought so."

I make a face at him.

"Cute. But I believe I'm not done yet."

"Oh darn."

He pecks my lips before going back to what he was doing earlier and that was kissing the skin he can reach. He only does that until he starts to get really affectionate and then he just starts to get distracting. I hold onto him, nails digging in slightly. Apparently I wasn't close enough to him, because he pulled me closer and onto his lap, and his arms wrapped around me, keeping me in place. I shift a bit to get comfortable before leaning into his touch. This time he makes sure that he takes his time and the kisses are lingering after he moves along.

"Mmm." I sigh in content.

That's when he starts to move towards his favorite spot. I know what's going to be coming so I cling to him and bury my face into his shoulder. He smirks against my skin, chuckling faintly. He reaches the spot and this time he goes easy on me, only leaving light kisses every so often on it. That still gets to me though and I bury my face into his shoulder even more. He smirks when he hears some muffled sounds from me. After being satisfied for now anyway, he starts to move away from the spot and I have to pick my head up so he can move back to my lips. He leaves the kiss lingering there, before pulling away and leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mr. Affectionate."

"Just for you because I love you so much."

"As you show everyday."

"Yup."

"And always will." He adds.

"I know." I smile.

"And to show you that I love you just as much even though you know I do, I think I'll make dinner tonight. Since you made breakfast and all." I add.

"Alright." He chuckles.

"You like surprises anyway."

"Yes I do."

"As do I from you."

"Of course."

"We should so watch the sunset tonight. You know how much love doing that. Especially with you."

"That's a great idea."

"May be a little chilly out, but that's okay."

"We have plenty of blankets and things like that to keep us warm. We can do a fire outside too if you want."

"That's right. I forgot about that. We should do that."

"Alright." He smiles.

"That's a very good idea." I nod.

"Could make smores." He adds.

"Ooooooh." I give him a look, a look he knows all too well.

Ted laughs.

"That's a definite yes."

"Yes."

"I figured as much."

"You know me and chocolate."

"Yes I do. You're addicted." He teases.

"It's good. What can I say?"

"I know." He laughs.

"Especially with peanut butter."

"Right."

"Now all this is making me hungry."

Ted just laughs.

"I think I need to raid my secret stash...that I hide from you so you don't take it away from me."

"You have a stash huh?"

"And you'll never find it."

"I probably could if I tried but I won't."

"Because you're just that nice."

"Right."

"I'd move but I'm too comfortable."

"Me too." Ted nuzzles my neck.

But of course to interrupt him is none other than Riggs, as he jumps up onto the couch.

"We got a visitor." I laugh.

"Riggs." Ted chuckles.

"Mmhmm."

Riggs lays on me and nudges my hand until I pet him.

"Wonder if he understands that I'm going to be around forever now." I say as I do pet him.

"I don't know but I do know that he likes you a lot."

"It's a gift."

"Sure it is." He says amusedly.

"Animals love me."

"Well that's good."

We stay there on the couch the way we are for most of the time, because we couldn't really move because of Riggs. But in the meantime, Riss and Justin were about halfway through their signing. They were signing and taking pictures, talking with the fans as they came up. The rest of the signing went just fine and soon they were able to get out of there.

"Cuddle time." Justin demands, pulling her to the car.

"Slow down." She giggles.

"No." He says stubbornly.

"My my. Demanding aren't we."

"You know how I get."

"Mmhmm." She giggles as they get in the car.

"Cuddling for the rest of the day until we have to leave again." He declares.

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

"I see."

"Just didn't get enough today."

"Apparently not."

"Busy day. Can you blame me?"

"No." She looks amused.

"I thought so."

They get to the hotel and she's dragged to the elevators. His arms stay wrapped around her as the elevator makes it to their floor. They get out and walk to their room. She gets out the key and lets them in. As soon as they walk in, he grabs her and brings her over to the bed to cuddle.

"Can I get my shoes off?"

"Oops. Kind of forgot about those."

They take their shoes off and their coats.

"Now cuddle time."

"Yes."

He returns the both of them to the bed and holds her close, not planning on letting go. She gets comfortable and lays there.

"Much better."

"You're so thrilled." She giggles.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Touchy feely."

"Always."

He nuzzles her neck.

"No marks."

"I know."

"Just reminding you."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"No, considering how you get sometimes."

"Right right."

She nips his neck gently.

"Couldn't resist?"

"Nope."

"Of course not."

She giggles and kisses his neck, jaw, and ear.

"Distracting."

"Complaining?"

"No, not at all."

"I didn't think so."

"I know the spots that get to you, like you know the spots that get to me." She adds with an amused look.

"Yes I do."

"It's fun."

She keeps going with the affection.

"Love you so much."

"Love you too."

She leans back and brushes her lips against his briefly. When she pulls away after letting the kiss linger, she nuzzles her face in his neck and snuggles closer into his side. He nuzzles her neck in return. Since it was a long first half of the day, she couldn't help but to start to doze off every so often. Being comfortable contributed to that as well.

"You can sleep. I have an alarm set." He kisses her head.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." She nods.

She settles down and eventually dozes off. He stays awake for a bit longer, before dozing off himself. Before they know it, the alarm is going off. She groans and hides her face in the pillows and when that doesn't work, she takes the pillow and places it over her head. She nudges Justin.

"Make it stop..." She whines.

"I've got it." He says, reaching over to stop it.

"Thank god." She mutters as he shuts it off.

"Time to get ready."

"Nooooo..."

"Unfortunately, we have to."

"Awww."

"I know, I know. But let's hope the night goes by quick."

"Yeah yeah." She grumbles.

"Heyyy...grumbly. Do I have to tickle you?"

"No."

"I think I doooo."

"Don't you dare."

"And what if I do?"

"You sleep on the couch."

"Oh you're no fun."

She reluctantly moves from under the pillow and gets up.

"I would've carried you if you wanted."

"Too late now." She yawns.

"Darn."

She picks up what she's wearing for the night and disappears into the bathroom. She gets dressed in there and does everything else like usual and he does the usual out in the room itself. She's actually shut the door this time so he taps on it.

"Babe?"

"Almost done." She giggles.

"I can't peek in?"

"Nope."

"Awwww."

"Like I said. Almost done."

"...okay."

She gets done and cleans up. She smirks at herself in the mirror, knowing that Justin is going to die when he sees her.

"Okay, I'm coming out."

"I'm ready."

She giggles and walks out.

"I finally get to see...you..." He starts to say before being rendered speechless.

She laughs.

"Stunned speechless. Mission accomplished."

"You alive?"

He opens his mouth like he's going to say something but ends ups hutting it and shaking his head.

"Thought so."

"We're going to be late if we don't get moving." She says once she gets her jacket on.

"Huh?" He snaps out of it.

"We're going to be late. Move it." She repeats.

"Everything I need is ready to go."

"You still need your jacket and shoes." she points out.

"Oh...oops."

He gets those on in a rush. She opens their door and waits for him in the doorway.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He says, putting his jacket on and grabbing his bag.

They leave for the car and it's off to the arena.

"Still speechless of how I look?" She questions with an amused look.

"Yes..." Justin trails off as they walk into the arena.

"Of course you are."

She laughs as he walks behind her so he can stare.

"Everything is just...perfect."

"Flatterer."

"Always."

"Yes I know." She smiles over her shoulder at him.

They reach the locker room they had and walked in. After Justin is done staring, he heads in to change into his gear. She takes off his coat and sits on the couch. He comes out shortly, all ready. She whistles playfully.

"I know you like."

"I do." She smirks.

"So much." She adds.

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"Can't help myself."

"Oh I know."

"So I hate to ask, but when are you suppose to meet with Wade about what's going on tonight?"

"Soon."

She sighs.

"Why do I have this feeling he's forming another group, because Nexus never worked out for him?"

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"And you're seriously going to go through with it if that's what he's doing?"

"I don't know. I'm going to hear him out and then make a decision."

"Well he better not be so controlling like before. I may have to smack him a few more times if he gets controlling."

Justin chuckles.

"I know."

"So I'm assuming we'll have to move right?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Boooo."

"I know, I know."

"Well the show starts soon, so I'm guessing we have to go now."

He nods. She grumbles and gets up.

"We'll come back here as soon as he's done talking. I promise."

She agrees and puts her hand in his. Then they head out of the room and head to where Wade is. it doesn't take long to find him.

"Ah, there you two are. Now we have everyone here."

"So what the big deal?" She asks.

"Well obviously things didn't go right when I was the leader of The Nexus. I want to form another group. But there will be no leader this time."

"Learned something didja?" She says sarcastically.

Justin can't help but snicker. Wade gives her a look.

"You can't expect me to just play nice after what happened." She states.

"If nothing bad happens to me and or Jussi this time around, maybe I'll be nicer." She adds.

Wade looks at Justin and Justin just shrugs with a smirk.

"So what's the name of this new group?"

"That'll be decided at a later time."

"Hope it isn't stupid."

"Because if you didn't know...Nexus...is a shampoo."

"Spelled with two x's but Nexus nonetheless."

"That was very enlightening, thank you for that."

"You're welcome." She shrugs.

"Anyways, I have a match tonight against The Big Show, and I'm going to need an interference when it seems like I'm going to lose. I don't care if I get disqualified, I just need an interference."

"Of course you do."

"Of course, you're not dressed for the occasion, so you don't have to worry about it. The rest of you however...do whatever you have to."

"Manners would be nice."

"Remember...you're not nice to me, I won't be nice to you. So in that case...can we go now?" She adds.

"Yes you can go."

"Thanks. Let's go Jussi."

He nods and they walk away. Just as they get close to their locker room, who happens to be walking towards them, but Kelly.

"Whore alert." Riss grumbles.

He pulls her closer and puts an arm around her shoulders. Just as she gets closer, that's when she notices him and gets all flirty, and then greets him in a flirty tone, looking him over like she always does.

"Excuse me." Riss growls, stepping in front of him.

They couldn't reach the locker room fast enough. When they do, they head in quickly to avoid her at any cost. Riss grumbles in Italian.

"Try and relax...for me." He says, rubbing her shoulders.

He moves her hair and kisses her tattoo. She inhales and exhales slowly, trying to calm herself.

"Better?"

"A little."

"Remember, I love you and only you. That's why I married you...twice."

"I know. Its just she pisses me off by blatantly doing that in front of me."

"It's because she doesn't care. I guess you almost breaking her nose didn't teach her a lesson."

"Of course not. She's an idiot."

"I agree with you there."

Justin leads her to the couch where he sits, tugging her onto his lap.

"Not moving until we need to."

"Right." She agrees as his hands roam over her legs.

"More time for ourselves."

"Which you're going to take advantage of, judging by that look on your face."

"Mmhmm."

"I figured." She giggles as she traces patterns on his chest.

"I can't help it...particularly tonight."

"I know. I told you that you were in for it. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"And I was right."

"Oh I know."

"I'm very lucky." He adds, looking her over.

"Yes you are."

"And so am I." She adds, kissing the corner of his mouth teasingly.

"Couldn't agree more."

She leans in and kisses along his jaw.

"Time for me to be distracting..." She mumbles.

"Is that so." He chuckles, still exploring her legs.

"Mmhmm."

She nips at his earlobe and murmurs things in Italian.=

"You know...what that...does to me..."

She giggles quietly.

"I know."

"That's the whole point." She adds.

"Let's see how much you can take." She grins.

Justin groans and she smirks wickedly.

"Remember...ring gear...only thing on..." He mumbles.

"I know."

"I can't control things that happen you know. Be careful."

"I will." She murmurs before nipping at one of her favorite spots, the soft area right by the corner of Justin's jaw.

His eyes close instinctively and he leans into the feeling. She keeps doing it. Each time she does it, she feels him tense, but that's what causes her to keep doing it, seeing how much he can take of it. It gets to the point where he grabs the sensitive spots on each of her thighs. She stiffens up, her nails digging into his shoulders as she groans loudly. Now it's his turn to smirk once he's able to relax a bit.

"Unfair." She says breathlessly.

"You started it."

"Touché." She mumbles.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The start of the show interrupted them with the usual intro, before showing a video package about Wade, being the new SmackDown superstar, and how he's angered Big Show and about his match with him tonight. That's followed by the SmackDown intro, and the pyro, then the introduction to the show. They then show one of the events happening tonight, Edge's show with Dolph Ziggler as a guest. After that, Ricardo is introduced and he introduces Del Rio to a whole arena of boos.

"Ugh." Riss wrinkles her nose.

"One of the downsides of being on SmackDown, I know."

"Yeah."

"But I'll keep him away from you."

"I know you will." She smiles.

"My name...my name is Alberto Del Rio! But you already know that. I know you people here in the south are a little bit slow. Hey, but I know that even like that, you know there's no one like me in Raw or in SmackDown. Hey hey hey hey hey, take it easy. Don't get angry. It's not my fault. It's just my destiny. And in three weeks, in three weeks I'm going to destroy your dreams and your hero's dreams. And just like I told Shawn Michaels on Raw, after I win the Royal Rumble, I will be known as the new Mr. WrestleMania."

"Noooooo." Riss scoffs.

Justin chuckles.

Just then Truth comes out to stop him from talking any more.

"Birmingham, Alabama! What's up?! I'ma tell you what's up. Truth be told, three weeks for Royal Rumble. And Del Rio has already lost his rabbit mind. You see, let me talk to him for a minute. Let me explain something to you poncho. You see, you can't win Royal Rumble because you have a bunch of fancy cars. You can't win Royal Rumble because...you have a very creepy creepy creepy looking ring announcer either. Or because of destiny. You see, a championship match, on the world's biggest stage, is one thing you can't buy. Or inherit. You got to own that on your own buddy. Hey, and it's simple. You earn that by stepping up to the plate like a man. The man you can't beat. Lucy and that's the truth."

Just then Cody comes out.

"Pretty boy." Riss snickers.

Justin laughs.

"The biggest Diva in the WWE right now." He adds.

"Pretty much."

"Ah, Alberto...Truth. It really is my pleasure to inform you that this year, Dashing is in at the Royal Rumble and everybody else...everybody else is out. If you don't look like...well...if you don't look like me, you're going over the top rope and back to your ungroomed, undashing lifestyles. Seriously guys, with...beauty comes experience. I'm 25 years old and I've already been in three of the Rumble matches. So take a good look. Take a good look. This is the face that is going to main event WrestleMania."

And then Rey comes outs.

"Yo! Let's get something straight. Winning the Royal Rumble...isn't about looking like a Diva Cody."

"Exactly." Riss agrees.

"If he wanted to look like a Diva, he should enter a beauty contest." Justin snickers.

She cracks up.

"Wear a dress and a bikini."

"The dress would be funny. Bikini..." Justin shudders.

She laughs harder.

"That would be soooo wrong, on so many levels."

"I think it would be scarring but still hilarious."

"And it isn't about destiny Alberto. It's about what you're made of on the inside. It's about beating the odds and surviving. And you know something, that's what I've been doing my whole entire life."

"Rey Rey Rey Rey. No one wants to hear your inspirational stories. I'm gonna destroy you like the little dog you are."

"There you are, always coming back with some type of insult. Let me hit you with this one Alberto. How many Royal Rumbles have you won? Ehhhhhh, zero, nada, zero. I've actually won a Royal Rumble."

"Oh Rey, you winning the Rumble was so...2006. And like the fashion of 2006, the superstars are no different, you're out of style. And that's...what's up." Cody interjects.

"Oh, you wanna hit me in the pinky toe and steal my catchphrase." Truth remarks.

"I think he just hit you in the pinky toe." Rey adds.

"Is that what we're doing? We're stealing catchphrases? Okay well, I got a dashing catchphrase for you Cody. And it goes like this." And with that, he punches him square in the face and a fight ensues.

Teddy's music hits and he comes out to break it up.

"Alright. Wait wait wait wait wait. Alright playas. Now that's enough. Now that's enough. Now if all four of you, you want to mix it up tonight, then we'll do it in the ring playas. Alberto Del Rio and Cody Rhodes will take on R-Truth and Rey Mysterio! In a tag team match and that match is coming up next. Get me a referee out here now."

"Boring." Riss shrugs.

"He's obsessed with Tag Team matches."

"I can tell."

After the quick break, the match had begun. They didn't really pay attention to it much, and in the end it was Rey hitting the 619 on Cody, and following it up with a splash to pick up the win for him and R-Truth. Once they cleared the ring, they replayed what happened last week between Wade and Big Show. That led to a backstage interview with Wade.

"Wade, as a result of your actions last week, later tonight you go one on one against The Big Show. Any second thoughts after awakening a giant beast inside the world's largest athlete?" Todd asks.

"When I was on Raw, I was kind of like Julius Caesar. An all-conquering hero who became so powerful, that everybody around him had to conspire against him, because that's how truely frightened they were. And now I'm here on SmackDown. To own it. And I'm sure The Big Show probably isn't gonna see it the same way as me but, the fact that I attacked him last week, shows that I respect him. Just like with Raw and John Cena. I only go after the biggest and the baddest because to be quite frank, anybody less than that just isn't even worth my attention. So tonight, I'm gonna take down the biggest, foulest, filthiest beast that there is. And when I'm finished, you will all hail Caesar."

"Such an ego." Riss shakes her head.

"Always had it, always will."

"Very true."

There was a break after that, and once that was over, they played a promo video for Ezekiel Jackson. That led to the next match of the night and in the ring currently was Trent Barretta, and out next was Drew. After being dominated and bullied by Drew throughout the match, Trent came out of nowhere with a sunset flip on him to pick up the upset win over Drew in a short match.

"Someone's gonna have a hissy fit." Riss refers to Drew.

"Looks like it."

He somehow manages to stay calm. Trent heads backstage first. After both men get backstage, Trent is walking through the back and is suddenly attacked. The attacker turns out to be Drew. Just then he stops and Kelly is right there in his face. She glares at him before starting to storm away, not too happy with him.

"Ahahaha." Riss sticks her tongue out.

"Kelly...Kelly...Kelly...Kelly please." He goes after her.

"Listen to me. I know you think I've got problems with aggression, and I know that looked horrible. But you know how competitive I am. I was gonna ask the man for a rematch, I swear. I just lost my head."

"That's not what I saw. You know what, I actually thought you had some sort of decency after helping me last week, but I guess not."

"Oh poor baby." Riss mocks her.

"Kelly that's the thing. I really care about you. Please look me in the eye and you can see how sincere I'm being. I really really care about you. I'm just the man who gets things done, it's the way I'm built, I can't help it."

"I don't want to be around someone that takes pleasure on beating on other people. Grow up!" She gets in his face before storming away.

"And yet she's been all over you and you were in Nexus, regularly beating up on people." Riss says to Justin.

"She clearly doesn't think."

"If she even has a brain."

Then at that time, Big Show was making his way to the ring for the match against Wade.

"We have to move...don't we?" Riss asks as Wade comes out.

"Unfortunately."

"Darn."

"Clearly since no one knows about us being here, we're gonna be coming through the crowd. You going to come through the crowd or just come down the ramp?" Justin asks.

"Um...going over the barrier will be sketchy in this dress."

"Ramp it is then I suppose. But that means we have to be in seperate parts of the arena for a while."

"I'll be alright. You know I can take care of myself, even in heels and a short dress."

"Of course. And good thing about this little thing we're doing out there...we can head back after. I don't think we'll be needed anymore tonight."

"Good. So let's get this over with."

"Right." He nods.

She gets up and fixes her dress. Then he gets up, laces his fingers with hers and then they head out of the room, him walking her to the curtain entrance.

"Be careful. I love you." She kisses him.

"I love you too."

He leaves to go find an entrance to the crowd. The bell rings and from what Riss could see from the monitor, Show was beating the hell out of Wade. But Wade had come back with dropkicking Show's leg, which took him off his feet so Wade took advantage, going after the leg. He goes for the cover for the first time in the match, but Show kicks out. Show eventually comes back, but is slow just a bit. He signals for the chokeslam, and grabs Wade's throat. He goes for it, but Wade counters. Show gets him again and Wade counters, going after the leg again. Show however grabs Wade by the throat again and that's when Heath is the one to slide into the ring first, only to get knocked down by Show. Justin walks up the steel steps and climbs to the top rope, only for Show to catch him by the throat when he jumps down. Riss walks out and down the ramp as he goes to chokeslam him, but Wade comes in and clips the bad leg from earlier in the match of Show, and he drops Justin before he falls. She rushes down the best she can to check on him.

He's leaning into the corner as he's sitting and he tells her that he's alright. Everyone stays where they are when Ezekiel Jackson comes from the ramp himself and stands on the side of the ring apron. He watches as Show tries to get to his feet. When he does they stare each other down. That causes a distraction, so Heath hits Show from behind and Justin gets up and jumps onto Show's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Show however throws him off and Justin rolls out of the ring, wincing slightly at how hard he hit the mat when he fell. Riss cringes. Heath and Wade are in the ring going after Show, and after Justin tells Riss that he's okay, he goes over and grabs a chair and slides into the ring with that. He goes to hit Show with it after Wade and Heath are pushed away, but the chair gets punched out of Justin's hands and he backs up into the corner, pleading with Show to back off. That's when Ezekiel comes into the ring and when Show turns around, he knocks him down. Justin gets back into the ring and all 4 men assault him. Riss gets into the ring carefully of course because of her dress and watches how just like in Nexus, everyone does their finisher on Show. First Heath, followed by Ezekiel. Justin is next with his 450 Splash.

Wade praises everyone before having them all line up next to each other. Justin motions Riss over and she stands next to him. He grabs her hand as they all raise their hands in the air. They lower their hands as they all look over a fallen Big Show. Wade praises everyone again, before they all then leave the ring. Justin helps her get out and goes down the steps.

"Now I can go change and we can get out of here for the night."

"Great."

"Don't wanna stay here longer than we need to."

"Of course."

Once they get backstage, they don't hesitate to head back to the locker room so that he could get changes and they could head back to the hotel. She sits on the couch to wait for him. It doesn't take him too long and soon he comes out in the clothes he wore to the arena, all set to go.

"All set beautiful."

She gets up and puts her jacket on before taking his hand.

"Can I pick what you wear to bed tonight?" He asks, hopeful as they head out to the car.

"Sure. You behaved far more than I thought you would." She giggles.

"That was the whole point."

"Oh of course." She says amusedly.

"Behave so I could pick out what you wear."

"Mmhmm."

"I thank you for letting me do so."

"You're welcome." She kisses his cheek.

They soon reach the car and after he puts his things in the back seat, they both get in and head back to the hotel. It doesn't take long to get there and go up to their room. As soon as they get there, they walk in and he's instantly over by her things. He takes his jacket off before looking through for something for her to wear.

"And don't undress yet, I wanna help with that."

She laughs.

"Alright then."

She goes and sits on the end of the bed as she watches him pick something out. He pulls a few out and looks between them and her before narrowing down which one he likes best.

"This one." He shows her.

"Sure. Bring it here then."

He walks over with it in his hand, placing it on the bed next to her for now.

"Now the fun part."

"Mmhmm. You take your shoes and stuff off first." She tells him.

"Don't want to help this time?" He chuckles.

"Not with the shoes and such. Shirt, pants, and boxer briefs...yes."

"So sleeping with no clothes on is the option tonight for me this time? Or are you picking out what I'm wearing too?"

She chews her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Take your time thinking...no rush." He grins.

"Haha. Your choices are the boxer briefs or nothing."

"Well...you want to help with taking them off, so I think we both know what's being chosen."

"We'll see."

"Everything as far as that will have to come off then for now."

"Hop to it then lover."

He chuckles before starting with his shoes and such. She watches him, humming quietly.

"Alright, have your fun." He tells her.

SHe grins and tugs him closer. He stands between her knees. She reaches for his belt, teasing the skin above his waistband.

"And it begins..."

"Yup. No holding back now."

"Not planning on it."

"Good." She smirks, undoing his belt.

After she pulls that loose from the loops, she tosses that to the side. She dips her fingers below his waistband a few times before she pops open the button. Then she unzips the zipper and proceeds to pull his pants off. He steps out of them and kicks them away. She starts messing with his shirt, teasing him by sliding her hands beneath it and brushing his skin lightly.

"You're killing me."

"I know." She smirks up at him.

"I'm going to be torturing you just as much."

"I know you will."

"Now this has to come off." She tugs at hs shirt.

He chuckles and pulls it off.

"Now it's your turn."

"Might want to start here." She sticks one leg out to show off her knee high lace-up heels.

"That's where I was going to start."

"Okay."

He moves so that he's kneeling down in front of her and he starts with being touchy with the one leg as he makes his way up to where it's tied. She giggles quietly. Once he gets it untied, he makes sure to take his time when he's taking it off. She squirms a little bit which makes him smirk. Once that one is off, he does the same with the other. It gets the same responses and he chuckles.

"Now you'll need to stand to get that dress off."

She nods and lets him pull her up. He does the same as she was to him when she was undressing him. He teases her with touches by the dress straps on her shoulders, before pulling them over her shoulders and down her arms. She bites her lip as she gets goosebumps. She pulls her arms through the straps and he teases her more as he slowly pulls the dress down. She giggles a bit as he tickles her stomach. Once he gets it down and it drops to the floor, she steps out of it, picks it up and tosses it over with the other pile of clothes. Justin pulls her into him with a smirk.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What now, hmm?"

"I believe you have to put on what I picked out.."

She reaches up and takes her bra off, tossing it on the pile. Then she reaches over and grabs what Justin chose.

"You want to help with this too I'm assuming?" She asks.

"Do you really need to ask?" He chuckles.

"No, but I still do."

He looks amused as he takes the chemise and helps put it on her.

"Looks even better than I thought."

"Well good."

"Now have you decided about me yet?"

"This is good. I can always take them off you if I want." She snaps the waistband of his boxer briefs.

After she does that, she walks away from him and around to her side, climbing in under the covers with a smirk on her face.

"That's not nice." He says after a moment.

"Oops." She snickers.

"Uh huh..."

"You getting in bed?" She teases.

"I'm coming."

He gets in bed and cuddles with her.

"Much better." She sighs in content.

"Agreed." He kisses her head.

After a bit of laying there, she yawns, forgetting to hide it so he sees and hears it.

"Time for sleep."

"Aww."

"You yawned."

"I know." She pouts slightly.

"Maybe you should sleep now."

"Okay." She says after getting a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He leans down and gives her another kiss before holding her close and they both say goodnight to each other. They fall asleep easily, completely comfortable wrapped up together. The sun had set about an hour ago, Ted and I had decided to sit outside by the fire out on the patio, wrapped up in a blanket. Well I was wrapped up in the blanket while he was inside getting smores stuff. He comes out, his arms loaded up with stuff.

"Going all out huh?" I laugh.

"But of course." He grins.

"Now I miss the extra warmth...sit."

"Yes ma'm."

"Dork." I laugh as he walks over and sits, the blanket getting wrapped around the both of us.

"But you love me."

"To pieces."

"I love you too." He smiles.

"I'm so much warmer now that you're back out here."

"Well good. Can't have you getting cold."

"No, not at all."

"Now how about we get these smores started?"

"Good idea."

Ted gets the marshmallows on the fire stick. He hands it to me and then I put them into the fire. Ted gets the rest of the stuff ready while you roast the marshmallows.

"Okay I think these are ready."

"I have the crackers and chocolate ready."

I pull the marshmallows out of the fire and he takes one off of the fire stick with first two crackers and chocolate he has ready. He sets it on a plate and then makes the next one. Once that one is made and the marshmallow he between the crackers and chocolate, he sets that on a plate. We let them cool a bit before eating them.

"Mmm, so good."

"Been so long since eating one of these."

"I know. Same here."

"You always have the best ideas."

"I know. Your ideas are good too though."

"Oh I know."

"Maybe we can do one of your ideas next time."

"Of course."

"This is great for tonight though." I smile.

"I knew it would be."

"I know."

"Watching the sunset was great too."

"Definitely. All those colors, amazing."

"Never really get to enjoy it while on the road."

"Right. We should try to do it more often though."

"We should."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Here, you can roast the marshmallows now."

"Alright." He agrees.

He puts two more on and puts them in the fire and I get the other stuff together. A few moments later, I make a second round of smores. We do a few more or so before it starts to get too cold to stay out there anymore, even with the fire going. So he puts the fire out, I gather everything and then we head inside. I put the stuff away as he locks up the house. Then the two of us head to the bedroom. I stretch before going over and picking out what to wear to bed. I find something and go change in the bathroom as usual. Ted changes and finds his normal spot in bed to wait. When I come back out, I make sure to pet Riggs and say goodnight to him before putting my clothes with the rest of the dirty ones and then climb into bed next to Ted. He pulls me close and kisses me.

"Today was a good day."

"It was. It feels great to relax for a chance."

"I agree. We should get some sleep though."

"And I agree with you there."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"Night, love you too."

I snuggle into him more the best I could, and it was only moments after that where I had fallen asleep and he had followed.


End file.
